Redenzione
by Plume85
Summary: /Suite de "Gamma di Furia"/ "Je suis pas dans le camp des gentils". Malgré ça, je suis devenue sa deuxième tutrice, l'assistante de Reborn en un sens. Je suis pas gentille, et je ne fais rien qui ne soit pas dans mon intérêt. Mais le faire devenir Decimo est devenu mon intérêt. Etre embarquée dans toutes ses merdes moins. / SxOC, léger OCx18
1. Meet Hayato

**Plume85: Salut ! Me revoilà !**

**Luciana: Pour la suite de mes aventures...avec des merdeux en puissance...**

**Plume85: Smile ! Je mettrai des infos sur cette fic en fin de chapitre, en attendant, le manga appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano, les OCs m'appartienne et je m'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>贖罪<span>_**

* * *

><p>-Pauvre, pauvre Tsunayoshi, marmonnai-je en le regardant essayer d'échapper à Mochida de l'étage, appuyée sur la rambarde. Ce démon de tuteur va encore faire des siennes...<p>

-Ciaossu Luciana.

Je sursaute et foudroie Reborn du regard en voyant son rictus moqueur. Il n'a pas changé lui.

-T'as abandonné mon pauvre frère à son sort ?

-Il peut se débrouiller maintenant, me répondit-il en changeant Léon en flingue. J'ai un autre loser d'élève à entraîner.

Et il tire. Sur Tsunayoshi qui s'affale à terre, mort. Pour revenir quelques secondes après, ses vêtements déchirés et une flamme orange sur son front.

-Reborn ! Cria-t-il en se relevant. J'obtiendrai ce point avec ma dernière volonté !

Il fonce sur Mochida, qui abaisse son épée de kendo sur lui. Sauf que Vongola la détruit rien qu'avec sa tête pour se retrouver assit sur son ventre. Il lève la main et...

...lui arrache des cheveux. Et il continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus rien car l'arbitre est trop choqué pour lui donner la victoire.

-Je sais à quoi Dino à échapper maintenant, murmurai-je pour moi-même en sortant rapidement du gymnase.

Une fois dehors, j'éclate de rire. Non mais...Mochida n'a plus un seul cheveu sur le crâne ! C'est juste...

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! M'esclaffai-je, assise contre un arbre.

Oui je ris comme une hystérique. Oui, j'ai remarqué les deux premières années s'enfuir en courant en me voyant comme ça. Et oui, je m'en fous complètement. Non mais ce qui vient de se passer est juste excellent, ça a fait ma journée. Je me relève, laisse échapper encore un petit rire avant de prendre mon sac et de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ciaossu.<p>

-Putain Reborn ! Hurlai-je en faisant tomber ma part de pizza sur mon carrelage.

-J'ai besoin de tes services, reprit-il en m'ignorant.

-Quels services ? Grognai-je en la ramassant pour la mettre à la poubelle. J'ai déjà éviter seize morts potentielles à Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses mes cachettes.

Il me donne un plan du collège, que j'inspecte rapidement du regard. Putain, il me prend pour son esclave ou quoi ?

-Tu es juste mon élève aussi.

-Pardon ?! Tu devais pas entraîner Tsunayoshi ?!

-Si. Mais comme je t'ai sous la main, je vais commencer ton entraînement également, Bakana.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de faire une contraction entre mon diminutif et baka ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme d'où transperçait une certaine tension.

-Exact, affirma-t-il avec son rictus moqueur et sadique. D'ailleurs, je veux ces cachettes prêtes pour demain, sinon...

La menace non-dite me fait remonter un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, mais je ne le laisse le remarquer. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça. Et puis c'est pas comme si Reborn me faisait peur, hein ? Je suis pas Dino.

-J'ai compris, lâchai-je en prenant une part de pizza. Tu peux y aller maintenant, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre ce cher Tsunayoshi hein ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis part par la fenêtre. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est éclaté à lire en moi ce sale petit...

Je regarde le plan qu'il m'a fourni. Je vais pas dormir de la nuit moi. Comment il veut que je fasse tout ça en une nuit ? Il a littéralement mit des cachettes dans toutes les salles !

Il veut ma mort. Il sait pourtant que mon sommeil c'est sacré merde !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es pathétique carnivore, me balança Kyoya quand j'ouvris la porte de la salle de réception.<p>

-Fuck. You, grognai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé.

Je ne suis pas faite pour les nuits blanches. Bordel, je me vengerai de Reborn un jour. Et puis les si gentilles paroles de Kyoya ont le don de remonter le morale. Je sais que j'ai l'air pathétique, d'un zombie avec mes cernes mais bon ! Tout ça c'est la faute de ce maudit Reborn !

Han, et en plus il faut qu'on arbitre le match de volley de cette aprèm' !

-Gymnase, maintenant, me coupa Kyoya, immobile à côté de moi.

-Mais le match est cette après-midi, marmonnai-je, Kyoya, sois sympa envers tes aînés.

-Tu ne sais même pas si tu es plus vieille que moi, me rappela-t-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin des lèvres. Et tu as dormi toute la matinée, le match commence dans quinze minutes.

Je grogne et sors mon portable pour vérifier.

-Putain tu fais chier, pestai-je contre personne en particulier, même pas Kyoya, en me redressant.

Dieu, si tu existe vraiment, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans ma courte vie, je ne suis pas une sainte, mais juste pour une fois, une seule toute petite fois, remonte le temps ?

-On y va, fit mon Kyo-chan en prenant par l'arrière du col de mon chemisier pour me traîner dans le gymnase.

Tout ça pour que je les regarde tous entrer en masse, assise contre le mur au milieu du terrain en somnolant. Kyoya a l'air de très bien se débrouiller à martyriser l'arbitre. Enfin, lui parler quoi. Du coin de l'œil, je crois reconnaître la touffe châtain de Tsunayoshi. Apparemment, il est populaire depuis son combat contre le chauve. Mais c'était à cause de la balle, est-ce qu'il peut se débrouiller sans ?

Pourquoi je pose la question quand je sais que la réponse est non moi...

-Bien dans ce cas sensei, me parvint la voix de Kyoya après que l'un de ses sbires lui ait fait un compte rendu, commençons.

-Nous allons commencer le match entre les premières années A et C ! obéit-il.

Le coup de sifflet marque le coup d'envoi et la balle est dans les airs. Tsunayoshi a l'air de paniquer. Il doit savoir que sans la balle, il ne vaut rien.

Tiens, il est déjà à terre ? Un ballon dans le ventre ça doit faire mal, mais l'équipe de volley se défonce à chaque entraînement. Il se relève mais malheureusement pour lui, les minutes qui suivent sont toutes constituées qu'il manque ou qu'il se prend à un endroit de son corps. C'est lamentable. Sans surprise, il se fait hué et gueuler dessus par ses coéquipiers. Mais ils sont cons sur les bords quand même. C'est pas parce qu'il a battu Mochida qu'il est doué au volley-ball. A la fin du premier set, je le vois leur dire quelque chose puis s'en aller, pour revenir après, un regard déterminé sur le visage. Oh, est-ce qu'il aurait remarqué que certaines personnes se donnaient vraiment à fond ?

Je relève la tête vers là où je me trouvais pendant le combat contre Mochida. Reborn vise les jambes de Tsunayoshi avec Léon en forme de sniper. Puis il tire. L'un de mes sourcils se hausse malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que des balles de Dernière Volonté ont comme effet quand elles touchent les jambes ?

Tsunayoshi saute pour recevoir la balle. Et pour sauter, il saute. Trop haut. Je ferme les yeux en remarquant où se dirigeait la balle. Je n'ai pas de pénis, mais ça doit faire trèèèès mal. Je devine la compassion imminente de tous les mâle de la salle. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre Ryohei faire un commentaire. Enfin, il en fait sûrement un, le connaissant.

Le match se termine par la victoire de la classe de Tsunayoshi. Le gymnase se vide petit à petit et je me relève, m'approchant de Kyoya qui suit Tsunayoshi du regard.

-Tu as flashé sur le petit ? Me moquai-je, arrêtant de ce fait ses deux tonfas avec mes mains.

-Ferme la, gronda-t-il d'une voix grave, ne faisant qu'élargir mon sourire moqueur.

-Avoue-le, on a des espèces intéressantes dans cet établissement, non ?

Je relâche ses tonfas et saute en arrière pour éviter les coups qui battent l'air là où je me tenais. Peut-être que si Kyoya est curieux par rapport à Tsunayoshi, il acceptera de devenir son Gardien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bordel Reborn, n'apparaît pas comme ça !<p>

-Tiens, fit-il en me donnant une feuille.

Je prends le papier et l'inspecte du regard. Pourquoi il a fait venir ce bleu ici ?

-Et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

-Je sais. Mais je l'ai fait venir pour qu'il défi Tsuna. Si jamais il perd, il sera son premier lieutenant.

-Et ? Demandai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je veux que tu observe et que tu me fasse part de tes impressions ensuite, et éventuellement quel Gardien il pourrait être. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il en sortant un dossier de derrière son dos, je vois que tu as trouvé un Gardien du Nuage. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas ce poste.

-Vous m'avez demandé de trouver des Gardiens, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu as aussi des dossiers sur Sasagawa Ryohei et Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oui mais...il ne feront peut-être pas de bons mafieux. Ils sont trop gentils.

-Tu ne veux pas les impliquer là-dedans, devina-t-il.

-Peut-être, admis-je d'une voix presque inaudible. La Mafia détruit les gens à partir du moment où ils tuent pour la première fois, et si ils sont si jeunes en la rejoignant...

Je soupire. Le même dilemme se pose à moi, le même depuis un moment déjà : est-ce que je peux les entraîner là-dedans ?

-Ce sont de sérieux candidats. Je vais garder un œil sur eux.

Et il s'en va. Je souffle doucement puis donne un coup de poing dans ma table de cuisine, utilisant inconsciemment ma flamme. Peut-être que je devrai écouter cette moi plus sombre, « La Morte Innocente ». Pas de liens tant que je n'ai pas atteint mon but, ma vengeance.

Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei...je prends un bout de papier et écrit leur deux noms, l'un au-dessous de l'autre. En face de Takeshi, je commence à écrire Gardien, mais Gardien de quoi ? Je soupire. C'est bien beau qu'ils soient Gardiens, mais Gardien de quoi ? Oh, Ryohei peut être celui du Soleil sans problèmes maintenant que j'y pense.

Mais par rapport aux autres ? Il faut six Gardiens. Je n'en ai que deux. J'en ai marre, pas envie de réfléchir maintenant. Je me lève et pars dans ma chambre me coucher. J'ai toujours des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je baille, assise sur la branche d'un arbre pour attendre que ce Gokudera Hayato, ou <em>Smocking Bomb Hayato<em>, teste Tsunayoshi. Bon, je pense que son look de délinquant doit avoir fait son effet dans sa classe. Mais est-ce qu'il sait seulement que c'est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte du collège ?

Merde, me voilà en train de penser comme Kyoya. Hum ? Tsunayoshi vient de sortir en courant du bâtiment. Il devait sûrement se faire martyriser. Encore.

-Ton attitude est intolérable ! Cracha Hayato, de dos au Vongola.

-Le...Le nouveau ! Balbutia-t-il. Bon...ben j'y vais...

-Si un minable dans ton genre devenait le Dixième Parrain, c'en serait la fin de la Famille Vongola !

-Quoi ? S'exclama presque Tsunayoshi. Quelle famille as-tu dit ?

Oh, il vient de capter qu'il était face à un mafieux ? J'écoute attentivement Tsunayoshi dire qu'il ne voulait pas être parrain, puis Hayato sortir des dynamites. Il les allume avec...sa clope ? Ensuite, les les laisse tomber droit sur Tsunayoshi, qui verse des larmes de panique. Mais il est sauvé par une balle qui coupe les mèches des dynamites, même si il tombe quand même en arrière.

-Ciaossu !

-REBORN ! Hurla Tsunayoshi en se reprenant, voyant son tuteur sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt, Gokudera Hayato, fit Reborn.

-HEIN ? Tu le connais toi ?

Reborn lui explique que c'est un employé de la Famille qu'il a fait venir d'Italie, puis Hayato laisse échapper que Reborn a l'entière confiance du Neuvième. Tiens, même moi je ne le savais pas. Je savais qu'il était le meilleur tueur à gage au monde, mais je ne pensais qu'il avait l'entière confiance de Nono.

Mais alors, est-ce qu'il sait que Xanxus a été adopté et que je suis sa petite sœur ?

Oh, Tsunayoshi se met à paniquer en apprenant qu'il est en danger de mort. Après tout, je sais pas si je dois intervenir si ça dégénère. Et puis, Nono m'avait dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais si je ne le considérais pas digne. Ah, il commence à courir partout pour échapper aux explosions. Je me tourne de façon à ce que mes jambes pendent dans le vide pour mieux regarder Tsunayoshi éviter de plus en plus d'explosifs, tous allumés par le nombre grandissant de cigarettes allumées dans la bouche d'Hayato. Malheureusement pour le futur Decimo, il se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac.

-C'est la fin, lui lança Hayato avec un regard menaçant avant de lui jeter ses dynamites.

Un coup de feu retentit, Tsunayoshi tombe à la renverse, Hayato est interloqué et le Vongola se relève, en mode de Dernière Volonté.

-REBORN ! AVEC L'ENERGIE DE LA DERNIERE VOLONTE, OPERATION EXTINCTION !

Il se met à éteindre toutes les mèches, ce qui finit par énerver Hayato. Sauf qu'il a trop de dynamite dans les bras et commence à toutes les faire tomber. J'esquisse un mouvement pour les éteindre moi-même, un mort dans ce collège et Kyoya a ma tête, sauf que je saute en arrière à la place, atterrissant souplement à terre. Mon regard se braque sur Reborn, dont le pistole fume encore. Pourquoi il peut pas être diplomate et juste me dire de pas intervenir ?

Ah oui, ma couverture. Personne ne sait que je suis de la Mafia. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à regarder ces deux-la se faire ex...

Ok, je l'admets, je pensais pas que Tsunayoshi réussirait aussi à éteindre toutes les mèches qui allaient provoquer la mort de Hayato. Tsunayoshi revient à son état normal.

-Ouf ! Sauvé on dirait !

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant Hayato se mettre à genoux devant Tsunayoshi. Ah oui, premier lieutenant. Et vu qu'il a perdu...non mais, en plus qui lui a foutu dans le cerveau qu'il pouvait être le Decimo ?

-C'est toi le plus digne d'être le Parrain ! Juudaime ! Je te servirai fidèlement ! Parle, je t'obéirai ! Jura-t-il, ce qui choqua Tsunayoshi.

Reborn lui explique dans les grandes lignes que le perdant obéit au gagnant. Puis Hayato lui explique pourquoi il est là, et refuse catégoriquement de n'être qu'un simple camarade de classe. J'esquisse un rictus moqueur en le voyant presque se pisser dessus. Il est tellement facile à effrayer.

En revanche, je croise les bras en voyant trois troisièmes années venir chercher des problèmes. Hayato sort ses dynamites en avançant vers eux. Je profite qu'il soit occupé avec eux pour m'approcher de Tsunayoshi. On sait jamais, Hayato pourrait me connaître.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, commençai-je, le faisant sursauter.

-Hiieee, Sini-san !

Il connaît mon nom ?

-De...depuis quand est-ce que tu es là ?

-Le début, lui répondis-je. Tu devrais être heureux que ce ne soit pas le Préfet lui-même. Vas te changer, maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve, terminai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il déglutit et s'en va en courant, passant par la même occasion à côté de Hayato, qui le suit en lançant un « Juudaime » ! Je m'approche des trois gars fumants à terre et les regarde un à un. Ils pâlissent tous.

-Je vous y reprend une nouvelle fois et je m'occuperai personnellement de vos cas foutus déchets, clair ?

Ils hochent la tête comme ils peuvent, se relèvent malgré la douleur et se cassent. Je les regarde partir.

-Tche, les déchets resteront des déchets, crachai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te soucierais de Tsuna ? Me demanda Reborn en sautant sur mon épaule.

-Absolument pas, je déteste qu'on martyrise des gens incapables de se défendre.

-Souvenirs douloureux ?

-Tu peux dire ça. Peu importe, maintenant qu'il a un membre dans sa Famille, qui sera le prochain ?

-Hum...

Oula, j'aime pas cette lueur dans ses yeux, c'est souvent mauvais signe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey Kyoya, tu trouves pas qu'il y a beaucoup de bruits ? Lui fis-je remarquer en ouvrant la fenêtre.<p>

Je la referme immédiatement, du coup c'est elle qui se prend toute la poussière. Pourquoi Hayato bombarde la cour ? Je déglutis et me tourne lentement en sentant une aura démoniaque derrière moi. Kyoya est un vrai démon quand il ressemble à ça...

Ah merde, il peut pas aller les mordre à mort ! Sinon Reborn risque de me le faire payer.

-Hey, Kyoya ! L'interpellai-je en lui prenant le bras. Je m'en occupe, reste-là. Ce sont que des herbivores après tout !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler que je le pousse dans le canapé et prend la poudre d'escampette pour la cour. Quand j'arrive, je vois Tsunayoshi en caleçon donner un coup de poing dans le sol, entouré d'explosions provoquées par Hayato. Je me prends le visage. Je peux plus rien pour eux maintenant, c'est mort, cuit, ils sont foutus.

-C'est vous, hein, Gokudera et Sawada ! Que faites-vous dans la cours ?!

Je tourne la tête vers leur prof de sciences qui vient de sortir. Je me souviens plus de son nom vu que je suis pas intéressé dans les déchets qui se pensent supérieurs alors qu'ils ne le sont pas, mais je sais quand même que c'est leur prof de sciences. Ryohei parle énormément de sa sœur, et il m'a dit ses profs. Un hasard qu'elle soit dans la même classe de Tsunayoshi, et donc Hayato.

-Vous scellez votre renv...

Il s'arrête quand Hayato lui met des tests avec des scores médiocres dans la figure. Hé hé, en plus d'après Hayato, il serait sorti de grandes écoles avec des notes merdiques comme celles-ci ? C'est pas bien de mentir~. Je m'approche et m'arrête derrière Tsunayoshi, qui les regarde.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

-Hiiee Sini-san ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière moi s'il-te-plaît !

-Pas envie, répondis-je avec un rictus moqueur. Alors ? Quelle est la raison de ce bordel ?

-On...on devait retrouver la capsule d'il y a quinze ans mais à la place...m'apprit-il en coulant un regard vers Hayato et leur prof.

-Mais on m'a dit qu'il y en avait pas...chuchotai-je pour moi-même. En attendant, Tsunayoshi, toi et Hayato vous venez avec moi chez le principal.

-Pour qui tu te prends toi hein ?! Vociféra le fumeur en me remarquant. Pourquoi on devrait te suivre femme ?!

-De un, ne m'appelle pas femme, commençai-je en le regardant froidement, et de deux, je vous y emmène parce que d'après ce que Tsunayoshi vient de m'expliquer...enfin, vous avez fait assez de dégâts.

-Go...Gokudera-kun, faisons ce que dit Sini-san, bégaya Tsunayoshi.

-Si le Juudaime le dit...

C'est ainsi qu'ils ont échappé de justesse à l'expulsion. Leur prof est un enfoiré de première. Leur demander de déterrer une capsule qui n'était pas enterrée.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Peut-être que vous vous posez aussi des questions par rapport à la chronologie. La crise d'expulsion se passe dans ce chapitre car j'ai décidé de me baser sur le manga papier, sur lequel c'est plus facile de travailler d'après moi. donc ne vous étonnez pas si certains événements ne vous disent rien, si vous n'avez que regarder l'anime, c'est normal.<strong>

**Luciana: Et aussi, le site sur lequel elle lit les scan est un site étranger où les scan sont anglais, donc la traduction peut parfois être différente.**

**Plume85: Et aussi, "贖罪", prononcé "shozukai", signifie "rédemption en français. Pourquoi ce mot ? Réponse dans le chapitre 13 ;). Aussi /spoiler/ ne soyez pas étonné que Luciana pense une chose puis pense le contraire selon les chapitres. On est dans sa tête et ses pensées sont contradictoires, c'est normales. Et puis oubliez pas qu'elle a quinze ans donc normal qu'elle soit une paumée de service.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Plume85: Bref, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, commentez le, vos avis m'intéressent toujours, et puis ciao~**


	2. Le blues du baseball et scorpion

**Plume85: Heyyy...**

**Luciana: T'es pas censé être crevé parce que t'es rentrée du bahut à 20h ?**

**Plume85: Si, mais j'ai envie de poster le chapitre u_u**

**Luciana: Hun hun...le manga appartient encore et toujours à Akira Amano, les OCs son à cette débile d'auteur et elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture~**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Yo Ryohei, le saluai-je en le retrouvant sur le chemin pour aller au collège.<p>

-Oh Sini ! Je pensais que tu allais au collège plus tôt que les autres !

-Oui, mais il y a certains matins où je dors.

-Hum hum, fit-il en hochant la tête.

-Et puis de toutes façons, Kyoya peut se débrouiller sans moi de temps à autres. Je sais que je lui suis indispensable mais quand même !

Il éclate de rire et on échange des banalités, c'est à dire il me parle de boxe, pendant tout le trajet. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais en cours. Enfin je voulais. Je voulais vraiment, je vous jure ! Mais le second de Kyoya, Tetsuya, m'a attrapé le bras avant, résultat Ryohei est parti devant en parlant toujours, pensant que je le suivais. D'un certain côté, c'est plus drôle comme ça.

-_Hey Tetsuya, what's up ? _

-Ana-san, soupira-t-il en entendant mon anglais, le Préfet se demandait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là.

-Combien de mordus à mort ? Demandai-je en connaissant la définition de Kyoya qui se demande quelque chose.

-Une dizaine.

-Oh, il devient gentil ?

-Ana-san, vous devez venir à l'heure ! Me réprimanda-t-il en m'entraînant vers l'arrière du collège.

Je soupire quand je vois Kyoya en train de mordre à mort un autre élève.

-Kyo-chan, je suis là~ ! Minaudai-je en m'approchant.

Il s'immobilise et lâche l'élève pour se tourner très lentement vers moi. Une fois qu'il est complètement retourné, je remarque enfin son regard de tueur. Je n'ai pas peur de Kyoya, il n'est pas encore à mon niveau même si il progresse très rapidement. Pourtant, son aura menaçante me fait remonter des frissons dans mon dos à chaque fois. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais qu'il pourrait m'égaler un jour.

Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé.

-Carnivore, me salua-t-il froidement en agitant son tonfa pour en enlever le sang. Tu es en retard. Encore.

-Et tu mords à mort des élèves. Encore.

J'entends Tetsuya s'en aller quand Kyoya relâche l'élève qui s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le peut, donc assez lentement. Il va foncer sur moi.

-Mais bon je suis entraîné depuis que j'ai neuf ans par les meilleurs alors...laissai-je échappé tout haut.

Je termine pas ma phrase mais me baisse pour éviter son tonfa. Plus rapide qu'avant. Bien. Un sourire, plutôt carnassier, s'étire sur mon visage.

-Pas mal Kyoya, admis-je en sautant en arrière.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier également et il fonce sur moi. J'évite ses coups, de plus en plus rapidement. J'ai été entraîné par Fon au corps à corps, c'est un démon de la vitesse.

Je profite d'une ouverture sur son flanc gauche pour y envoyer mon pied, qu'il bloque avec l'un de ses tonfas. Il me voit préparer mon poing et met son tonfa devant lui pour parer. J'en profite pour prendre appui dessus avec mon pied de libre et fais un salto arrière pour me dégager. Il s'est fait avoir.

-Tss, pesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Héhé, le narguai-je avant d'entendre des bruits venant du toit.

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir un énorme groupe regarder à gauche. Quelqu'un est sur le point de sauter apparemment...c'est pas Takeshi ? J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en le reconnaissant. Bordel, à quoi il peut penser ce con ?!

-Kyoya, un suicide ferait mauvaise réputation à Nami-chuu, non ?

-Pourquoi ?

Je lui montre le toit du doigt et ses sourcils se froncent encore plus. Il me lance un regard et je hoche la tête avant de partir pour me mettre juste en bas du bâtiment, là où Takeshi devrait atterrir. Je lève la tête, plisse un peu les yeux pour mieux les voir et remarque Takeshi regarder derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait. Je le vois tendre son bras et tomber, avec quelqu'un. Qui a des cheveux châtains. Oh merde !

Je peux rien faire à par les regarder tomber, puis Tsunayoshi qui se prend un balle dans le front puis dans les cheveux, voir un cheveu en forme de ressort sortir de sa touffe et les sauver, les faisant tomber pile à mes pieds.

-Yamamoto ! Ça va aller ?! S'inquiéta Tsunayoshi en retrouvant son état normal.

-Tsuna, t'es vraiment un boss !

C'est ça, parler devant moi comme si j'étais pas là. Non mais je suis pas transparente quand même !

-Et je vais faire comme tu as dit, essayer d'utiliser l'énergie du désespoir comme si je réalisais ma dernière volonté ! Continua Takeshi en m'ignorant. Mai quel con j'ai été ! Quand le débile a le blues, c'est la cata hein ?

Tsunayoshi semble touché par les paroles de Takeshi et ils rigolent ensemble.

-Pour être con, tu l'as été, grommelai-je, les faisant tout les deux se retourner vers moi.

-Si..Sini-san !

-Ana-chan, tu as...tout vu ? Me demanda le brun, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

-Tsunayoshi, va t'habiller.

Je plante mon regard rougeoyant dans le sien et l'entend déglutir devant.

-Maintenant, terminai-je d'une voix imposante.

Il part en courant en faisant son distinctif « Hiieee » de fille, me laissant seule avec Takeshi.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te frapper ?

-Hei...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que mon poing est dans sa joue. Il m'a foutu les nerfs. Il ne dit rien et pose sa main sur sa joue en me regardant, les yeux grands ouverts.

-A..na-chan ?

-Bordel, je sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à faire ça mais tu as une putain de famille avec toi, tu imagine ce que ça leur ferait ?!

-Je...

-Tais-toi tu m'énerve ! Le coupai-je en le frappant encore une fois, mais moins fort, à peine assez pour lui faire mal.

-Tu étais inquiète ? M'interrogea-t-il en me regardant curieusement.

-Tu as interrompu mon combat avec Kyoya, c'est tout ! Niai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Franchement...tu as de la chance que Tsunayoshi ait été là.

-Haha, je sais, rigola-t-il comme il en a l'habitude. Mais Tsuna a été incroyable ! Un vrai boss !

-Hum...fis-je en le regardant pensivement.

Si Reborn est dans le coin, il se dit sûrement que Takeshi est un nouveau lieutenant de Tsunayoshi. Et il a pas tord.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Comment je me suis retrouvée ici déjà ? Ah oui, le papa de Kyoya m'a si gentiment demandé de le suivre. Avec un flingue braqué sur ma tempe. Et un couteau dans le dos. J'aurais pu me défendre hein, mais je suis curieuse. Donc me voilà, assise derrière le père de Kyoya, celui-ci a un air impassible sur le visage. La suite d'hôtel est pas mal.<p>

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage de Hide Nishimura. C'est le japonais typique, cheveux et yeux noirs, mais avec le regard et l'aura imposante de Kyoya. Il impose le respect.

Non pas que j'ai une vraie notion de ce que c'est. Pour que je respecte quelqu'un, il faut que je le reconnaisse comme étant un égale. Hors lui...

-Tu es en retard Kyoya, fit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kyoya, suivit de sa belle-mère.

-Père, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il m'ignore complètement, mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Je veux savoir comment son géniteur tente de le convaincre de devenir son héritier.

Un silence pesant prend place. Silence que Hide finit par briser.

-Quitte cette ville et deviens l'héritier Kyoya.

-Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

-Bien, soupira son géniteur. Dans ce cas...

Il fait signe à l'un de ces hommes qui me relève en me prenant mes poignets si gentiment menottés et me braque un flingue sur la tempe. Ils devraient apprendre à faire des recherches sur les gens qu'ils enlèvent. Même si Dino et Nono se sont sûrement arrangés pour que mon dossier soit bien gardé.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois Kyoya. Si à trois tu n'as pas accepté de partir avec moi, ton amie mourra.

-Tu auras la mort d'une innocente sur la conscience, rajouta Sophie.

J'étouffe un rire. Innocente ? Mourir ? J'échange un regard avec Kyoya. Je vois clairement qu'il attend que je me défende seule.

-Un.

Je baisse la tête, mon visage dissimulé par mes mèches corbeaux.

-Deux.

L'homme qui me menace fait sauter la sécurité de son arme.

-Tr...

J'enfonce mon pied dans celui du mec derrière moi et remonte violemment ma tête pour lui cogner le nez. Profitant de son étourdissement, je me défais de son emprise, passe derrière lui, la chaîne de mes menottes sur la gorge et l'étrangle. Enfin, en apparence, parce que mes mains sont sur son visage, une faible quantité de flamme dessus. Que j'envoie au cerveau. Je le sens imploser, puis l'homme tombe à terre. Je fais fondre mes menottes, prend le flingue de l'homme, le mien étant chez moi, et braque le géniteur de Kyoya, qui me fixe d'un regard froid, tandis que sa femme a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Famille, me fit simplement Hide.

-Vongola. Et Cavallone dans un certain sens. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir de problèmes avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Vos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe en plus.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il en reposant les yeux sur son fils. Kyoya, je suis surpris de cette alliance, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

-Je ne suis pas un yakuza, grogna-t-il en se relevant. Et c'est juste le seul autre carnivore que j'ai trouvé.

Oh, je suis flattée.

-Très bien. Alors je te laisse tranquille. Mais j'abandonne cette ville. Bonne chance pour la défendre seul. Même si...continua-t-il en me lançant un regard, la présence d'une Vongola est suspicieux.

Bâtard.

-Hors de ma vue Hibari, ordonna-t-il froidement. _Il en est de même pour vous miss_, continua-t-il en italien.

-_Trop d'honneur venant de vous_, rétorquai-je dans ma langue maternelle en suivant Kyoya.

On sort de l'hôtel le plus huppé de Namimori dans un silence religieux. Kyoya me ramène même chez moi.

-On est là-dedans ensemble maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en ouvrant ma porte.

-Il veut ta tête à présent, et la mienne, fit-il en partant.

Je suis un aimant à emmerdes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Un conseil. Ne passez jamais devant la maison des Sawada. Sauf si vous voulez des explosions.<p>

Remarque, aller à Nami-chuu et vous en aurez aussi. Hum ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas d'uniforme lui ? Et puis c'est quoi cette chemise aux motifs de vache. Et pourquoi il regarde Takeshi et Hayato se disputer, ainsi que Tsunayoshi qui les regarde d'un air désespéré ?

-Hey, ceux qui ne sont pas élève ici ne sont pas autorisé. Dégage de là, ordonnai-je à la vache.

Il se tourne vers moi et pose son œil vert sur moi, l'autre étant fermé. D'ailleurs son œil s'écarquille en me voyant et il est bientôt dans mes bras.

-Ana-nee, ça fait tellement longtemps !

-Hein ? On se connaît ?

-Tu nous manque à tous ! Continua-t-il. Surtout à Tsuna-nii et Hibari, tu manques même à Gokudera ! Puis à la Varia aussi, et à Dino, et...

-Mais t'es qui ? Hurlai-je en le repoussant, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Je me sens tellement nostalgique...chuchota-t-il en regardant le ciel, allongé par terre.

Je m'apprête à lui redemander qui il est quand il est entouré de fumée rose. Quand elle se dissipe, il n'y a plus qu'un gosse de cinq ans déguisé en vache avec une afro énorme.

Ok...je regarde autour de moi pour voir les trois garçons partis. Merde, je suis seule avec le môme.

-T'es qui ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu veux être le subalterne de Lambo-sama ? Je veux bien...

-Ferme-la sale gosse, grommelai-je en l'empoignant par son vêtement.

Je lis la peur dans ses yeux face à mon regard. En même temps, j'ai un regard de démon non ? Je le sens trembler puis il se met à chialer. Fort. Trop fort.

-Mais ta gueule ! Ordonnai-je en le lâchant.

-C'est un tueur à gage de la Famille Bovino, son nom est Lambo, m'apprit Reborn en sautant sur mon épaule. Apparemment il est là pour me tuer.

-Bovino ? Cette famille de déchets ?

-Oui. Et le garçon que tu as vu avant était aussi Lambo. Il a échangé sa place avec lui dix ans plus tôt parce que cette vache stupide s'est tiré dessus avec le Bazooka des Dix Ans.

-Cette arme existe vraiment ?

Mais si c'est vrai, ça veut dire que je suis proche avec Tsunayoshi et compagnie vu ce qu'il a dit. Et que je connais sûrement toute la Varia. Peut-être que dans dix ans, Xanxus est libre et qu'on s'est enfin retrouvé ? Mon ventre se tord un peu. Me voilà en train d'espérer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que je manquais à Tsunayoshi, Kyoya, même à Hayato, puis à la Varia et à Dino.

-Varia ?

-Ouais, je connais que Superbi et Belphegor pourtant. Enfin bref, j'ai à faire Reborn, à plus.

Il saute par terre et je sens son regard sur moi quand je pars.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Non, marmonnai-je en tombant à genoux. Non !<p>

Poison Cooking. Sur le pas de ma porte. Avec des corbeaux morts.

-NON !

Je pars de chez moi en courant. J'ignore Ryohei qui me fait un signe de la main sur le chemin et cours aussi vite que je peux vers le collège. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Bianchi ferait ici ?

Ah, bien sûr, Reborn. Tiens, en parlant du loup...

-Ciaossu Bakana, me dit Reborn juste à mes pieds, me stoppant par la même occasion.

-Bordel Reborn, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Plus important, Bianchi est en ville !

-Je sais, elle a tenté d'empoisonner Tsuna.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter...Allez monte !

Il saute sur mon épaule et je reprends ma route pour Nami-chuu. Bordel...

-Ah, elle tentera sûrement quelque chose aujourd'hui, au collège.

-Faut que je m'en débarrasse sans que Kyoya s'en rende compte !

J'arrive au grillage et reprend mon souffle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque que Reborn n'est plus là. Sûrement parti espionner Tsunayoshi je ne sais où.

Alors, ils sont en 1_A si je me souviens bien. Je cours vers la salle de réception, d'ailleurs Kyoya va devoir retourner à cette réunion de distribution des salles alors qu'on l'aura encore, et ouvre la porte en grand. Kyoya lève le nez de son papier et me regarde ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau pour fouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interrogea-t-il.

-Je fouille, ça se voit pas ? Ah, trouvé ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant pour repartir, laissant mon sac dans la salle.

Je crois que j'ai laissé un Kyoya complètement paumé. Mais il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant.

Bon, ça fait deux heures que j'attends sur la branche de l'arbre en face de leur classe, couverte de mes illusions pour que personne me voit. En principe, maintenant, les filles devraient revenir avec des onigiris...mon ventre grogne. Bordel, j'ai faim ! La porte s'ouvre et toutes les filles entrent. Je me place sur la branche de façon à être prête à n'importe quel moment. Je vois Kyoko s'approcher de Tsunayoshi et lui en proposer. Mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir les manger. Je plisse les yeux.

-Oh putain, Poison Cooking ! Hurlai-je en me relevant brusquement, ce qui cassa la branche.

Je pense que personne m'a entendu, parce qu'ils sont tous occupés avec Tsunayoshi. Je l'ai entendu crier « Reborn », ça me suffit pour savoir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Pour une fois que Reborn fait quelque chose de bien.

En attendant, mon illusion s'est dissipée, et je suis affalé par terre, sur le ventre, sur une branche cassée.

-Carnivore, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interpella Kyoya de la fenêtre de la salle.

-Je suis tombée d'une branche, ça se voit pas ?! Criai-je en retour en me relevant.

Putain, Bianchi rime avec problèmes. Comme Reborn. Alors les deux ensembles...

-Toi !

Je me retourne et commence à courir en dehors du collège.

-J'ai rien fait Bianchi, arrête ! Me défendis-je en courant à travers la ville, évitant les gâteaux de Poison Cooking au passage.

Je suis presque sûr d'être passé devant Shoichi à un moment. Mais j'ai dû être trop rapide, il ne m'a sûrement pas reconnu.

-Reste loin de Reborn ! Me menaça-t-elle en me lançant un autre gâteau.

-Mais c'est lui qui vient !

Tellement heureuse que Bianchi soit de retour. Tellement.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: I hope you liked it~.<strong>

**Luciana: Pourquoi tu parle anglais ?**

**Plume85: Because I love english~.**

**Luciana: Alors, JuriiGothic, je n'ai pas de pensées connes ou inconhérentes !**

**Plume85: T'es l'incarnation même des pensées incohérentes.**

**Luciana: Mais !**

**Plume: Et cette chère Luciana a un été endormi qui varie tout le temps, selon la situation. Si elle y trouve un intérêt ou qu'elle est concernée, directement ou non, elle sera éveillée. Autrement...**

**Luciana: ZZZzzzzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZZZzZzZzZzZz**

**Plume85: Voilà quoi. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, laissez vos reviews et puis ciao~**


	3. Meet Haru

**Plume85: Hello~ voici le chapitre 3.**

**Luciana: Yep, et comme d'habitude, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, seuls les OCs sont à l'auteur.**

**Plume85: Je suis désolé si il y a des OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir Takeshi ? Surtout avec lui...demandai-je en pointant Hayato à côté de moi d'un signe de tête.<p>

-Stupide femme, tu devrais être honorée d'aller à la maison du Juudaime !

-Ma ma, du calme Gokudera. Et je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je sais que tu es intelligente alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous aidé.

-Une semaine de sushis hein ?

-Une semaine complète ! Affirma-t-il avec son sourire d'idiot.

On arrive à la porte des Sawada et Takeshi sonne. Je vais rentrer dans la maison de mon Boss, là où vivent sa femme et son fils. Normal. Il manquerait plus que Iemitsu soit là aussi. Mais bon, il est en Italie alors pas de risque.

La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant une femme, entre trente et quarante ans, aux cheveux châtains coupés en carré et aux yeux marrons qui reflètent le bonheur.

-Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, entrez !

Ils entrent et je reste comme une conne à l'entrée. Sa mère me remarque enfin et me sourit.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Sawada Nana, tu es une camarade de Tsu-kun ?

-Son senpai, je m'appelle Sini Ana, enfin Luciana mais tout le monde m'appelle Ana, me présentai-je avec un sourire poli.

-Entre et suis les garçons, me dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu t'appelles Luciana ? Me demanda Takeshi qui m'attendait dans les escaliers, clairement surpris.

-Oui, mais mon frère m'appelle tout le temps Ana, alors je me suis dit que j'allais utiliser ce diminutif.

-D'accord !

Il rigole et recommence à monter, moi à sa suite, Hayato étant déjà dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier me voit, il ouvre grand sa bouche.

-Si...Sini-san !

-Yo. Je suis là parce que le crétin à côté de moi, expliquai-je en le désignant avec mon pouce, m'a demandé de l'aide.

-Haha, c'est vrai !

-Je savais pas que vous étiez amis...nous fit remarquer le châtain.

Je hausse les épaules et saute sur son lit pour ne plus en bouger.

-Stupide femme, ne saute pas sur le lit du Juudaime comme ça ! Hurla Hayato en sortant un bâton de dynamite.

-Go...Gokudera-kun, c'est pas grave ! Intervint Tsunayoshi. Sini-san peut s'allonger sur mon lit si elle veut.

-Si tu le dis Juudaime...

Il range sa dynamite et ils se mettent tous au travail, pendant que je somnole. Mais je suis dérangée par l'arrivée d'une fille.

-_Chi mi sveglia* ?_ Lâchai-je en italien avant de bailler.

Tous les regards se tournent sur moi.

-Quoi, je suis italienne ! Me défendis-je m'asseyant au bord du lit de Tsunayoshi.

-Est-ce que c'est l'une de tes amies Tsuna-san ? Lui demanda la fille.

-Plus ou moins...

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Miura Haru !

-Sini Ana.

-Hahi ! Tellement indifférente...

Je l'ignore et prend la feuille de Takeshi. Si j'ai bien compris, ils bloquent à la question sept...hum, ça dépend si les feuilles sont collées. Je repose la feuille, ni vu ni connu. Combien de temps ils vont prendre pour réussir la question ?

Après trois heures d'une Haru qui les fait espérer et d'un Lambo qui se fait renvoyer chier, Haru prend son téléphone.

-Allo, Bianchi-san ?

Je sursaute et sens Hayato passer devant moi pour aller maintenir la porte en bas. J'en profite pour me mettre dans un coin, espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas. Et heureusement, parce que au final, Hayato occupe le lit, un linge sur les yeux. Tsunayoshi m'a brièvement expliqué quand il est parti qu'il avait été traumatisé par le Poison Cooking de sa sœur, en m'expliquant ce qu'était le Poison Cooking et en inventant une excuse pour ça. Je l'ai écouté en me foutant mentalement de sa gueule. Si il savait ! Mais d'un côté, je comprends parfaitement Hayato.

Mais par contre Bianchi m'ignore. Peut-être que Reborn lui a demandé de ne pas foutre ma couverture en l'air ?

Au final, c'est Reborn qui résout le problème, après qu'un prof d'université, le père d'Haru si j'ai compris, l'ait appelé Borin. Lui et ses nombreuses identités...

* * *

><p><em><strong>贖罪<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Shoichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<p>

-A...Ana-san...

-Tu as peur de quelque chose ? Demandai-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur quand une balle lui effleura la joue. Hein ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir une Bianchi en bikini en train de tirer sur un Lambo adulte. Oh, pauvre Shoichi, il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Bouge pas, ça va passer.

-Mais...souffla-t-il.

Mais j'ai raison, car au final, toutes les balles nous passent autour sans nous toucher. Enfin, il a plus qu'un verre de lunettes mais bon. Je commence à me relever et lui fais signe de me suivre quand un Tsunayoshi sans vie lui tombe sur le dos. Ohoh, mieux vaut que je me tire. Je fais le tour du pâté de maison et rejoins Lambo adulte et Reborn qui regardent Tsunayoshi tomber à la renverse. Putain, il pourrait rebondir à cause de la taille de ses joues.

-Ça ne marche pas sur Bianchi, reconnu Reborn.

-Et tu vois ça à ton élève empoisonné ? Dis Lambo, elle fait cette erreur là dans dix ans ?

-Euh...

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'il est remplacé par son idiot de lui enfant.

-Je suppose que j'aurai jamais ma réponse...soupirai-je en m'en allant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Bah, ça devait pas être très grave.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est Dame-Tsuna de la classe 1_A ! fit un collégien de Namimori en pointant un garçon dans les airs, une flamme sur le front.<p>

Encore ?

-Pas si vite, l'interpella Ryohei en lui prenant le poignet.

Comme si ça allait l'arrêter...

-Hey ? Non lâche m...commençai-je en sentant l'autre main de Ryohei sur mon poignet.

J'ai pas demandé de taxi merde ! Pourquoi ça arrive toujours qu'à moi ?

Au bout que quelques secondes, je suis sur le sol, tout comme Ryohei. Sauf que lui se relève. Puis Kyoko arrive. Puis Ryohei se présente. Et lui dit qu'il le verra au gymnase après les cours.

-Il est têtu hein ? Mais tu sais il est très gentil. Tu es vraiment super Tsuna-kun. Moi aussi, je suis contente !

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Cela fait longtemps que mon frère n'a pas eu l'air si heureux ! Lâcha Kyoko.

-Il a pas besoin d'embarquer tout le monde, grommelai-je en me relevant.

-Hiieeee Sini-san, je t'ai entraîné aussi ?

-Non, Ryohei l'a fait. Enfin, Tsunayoshi, bonne chance pour Ryohei, lui dis-je en me penchant pour me mettre au niveau de son oreille, il me demande toujours de rejoindre son club alors que je refuse depuis que je suis arrivée ici, lui chuchotai-je.

-Ana-senpai, tu es en train de dire à Tsuna-kun que Oni-chan est têtu ? Demanda innocemment Kyoko.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, approuvai-je en me redressant. Allez, va te rhabiller Tsunayoshi.

Il court à l'intérieur pour s'exécuter. Je sens que je vais m'amuser ce soir au gymnase~. Et à tout les coups, Reborn va être déguisé n'importe comment. Ses tests d'évaluations pour recruter des gens sont parfois...space.

Et donc, me voilà avec Ryohei, à attendre Tsunayoshi et les autres.

-Et c'est ? Demandai-je en désignant un Reborn avec un chapeau d'éléphant.

-Le maître Paopao !

-Pao ! Fit Reborn.

Sé...rieusement ? Je ne dis rien et vais contre un mur pour m'y adosser. Takeshi, Kyoko et Hayato entrent dans la salle, vite suivis de Tsunayoshi. Il reconnaît immédiatement Reborn, mais c'est apparemment le seul.

Il a les jetons. Quand le début du combat est sonné, il se prend directement le poing de Ryohei dans la joue et est mis à terre.

-Rapide, commentai-je avant de bailler.

Je coule un regard vers Reborn, qui vise Ryohei et...oh, il vient de lui tirer une balle de Dernière Volonté. J'espère pour lui qu'il avait une dernière volonté. Il se relève et regarde Tsunayoshi, qui est prêt à se pisser dans le froc. Et c'est ça, le Vongola Decimo...

-Et alors Sawada ? Tu vas te relever, oui ? Lui demanda un Ryohei tout à fait normal.

Me dis pas qu'il agit toujours comme un mec qui allait mourir le lendemain ?! Putain, bien sûr que si il est comme ça, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant ?! En attendant, maintenant Tsunayoshi est aussi en mode de Dernière Volonté et esquive tout les coups de Ryohei. Cette attaque est vraiment celle d'un tueur, Hayato a raison. Au final, le Vongola envoie Ryohei hors du ring, d'un crochet du droit.

Je suis sûre que Reborn est content...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pédophile !<p>

-Mais Ana-chwan !

Reborn tu me le paieras ! M'utiliser comme appât pour ramener Shamal à Namimori parce que t'es pas capable de savoir que Tsunayoshi va chopper cette foutue maladie à cause de la balle de Dernière Volonté !

-Je suis là parce que le Vongola Decimo risque de mourir !

-Garçon ou fille ?

-On s'en fout de ça, répliquai-je, attirant l'attention des autres passagers du train, c'est le Decimo !

Heureusement qu'on parle italien depuis le début.

-Donc c'est un garçon, devina-t-il.

-Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? Parce que Reborn m'a dit que si jamais tu le faisais, je devais me démerder pour te faire revenir.

-De quelle fa...

Mon pied dans sa gueule. Encore.

-Enfin, reprit-il en enlevant mon pied de son visage, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je viens.

-Ah oui ?

-Un crise récemment ?

Je m'immobilise à sa question. Il vient aussi à Namimori pour garder un œil sur moi ?

-Pendant les vacances d'été, avouai-je à voix basse.

-Je te ferais passer des examens bientôt.

-Très bien.

Et le reste du voyage se passe en silence. Je le conduis chez Tsunayoshi une fois arrivée puis pars chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ciaossu Bakana.<p>

-Reborn, tu veux griller ma couverture ou quoi ?! Lui demandai-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour monter sur le toit.

Heureusement que Kyoya est à sa réunion en ce moment. Je monte sur le toit et le lâche une fois en haut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si jamais Tsunayoshi nous voyait parler tout les deux il aurait des doutes !

-Je sais, mais ta couverture ne tiendra pas toujours, Luciana. Et je voulais te dire que je vais tester Hibari Kyoya cette après-midi.

-Hein ? Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Aussi tôt ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente de partir quand la porte derrière moi s'ouvre. Je me tourne pour tomber sur les trois inséparables, déjeuner en main.

-Oh, Ana-chan, tu veux manger avec nous ? M'apostropha Takeshi en s'approchant de moi.

-Sushi ?

-Haha, bien sûr !

Et donc, me voilà assise avec eux en piquant régulièrement dans le déjeuner de Takeshi.

-Au fait, Ana-chan, tu veux rejoindre le jeu ?

-Jeu ?

-Crétin de joueur de baseball ! N'invite pas des gens dans la Famille sans l'accord du Juudaime !

-Ma ma Gokudera, ça va.

-Tsunayoshi ? L'appelai-je en le regardant.

-C'est à dire que...

-Accepte la, Dame-Tsuna, intervint Reborn en lançant des marrons à Tsunayoshi.

-Ah, Reborn c'est toi ?!

-Ciaossu ! Fit-il, déguisé en marron géant.

-Reborn, n'accepte pas de gens sans ma permission, surtout ceux qui ne savent rien !

Oh, si tu savais...

-Sini Luciana, 2_B, arrivée d'Italie l'année dernière au mois de janvier. Membre du Comité de Discipline depuis le début de sa deuxième année, ceinture noire de karaté et a de bonnes compétences en bozendo.

Bien sûr que oui tu sais tous ça Reborn, tu me connais depuis que j'ai huit ans ! Et tu m'as envoyé vers celui qui m'a appris tout ça !

-Impressionnant ! Fit Takeshi.

-Tche, se contenta de faire Hayato.

-Et alors ? Vous avez l'intention de botter le cul à certaines personnes ou quoi ?

-Non non non ! Sini-san, s'il-te-plaît, reste en dehors de ça !

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes. Je suis déjà de sa Famille techniquement vu que je le surveille depuis un moment.

-J'en suis, acceptai-je en regardant Reborn.

-Maintenant, il nous faut une salle pour le Famille, les informa ce dernier.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Tsunayoshi.

Et ils décident de partir à la salle de réception, sur suggestion de Reborn. Me laissant seule avec lui.

-A quoi tu joues ? Kyoya va les défoncer !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant, tu as rejoins la famille de Tsuna.

-J'en suis déjà techniquement, grommelai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-J'ai l'intention de faire venir Dino prochainement, m'apprit-il d'un coup.

-Quand ? L'interrogeai-je, soudainement intéressé.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu pourrais dévoiler ton appartenance à la Mafia à ce moment-là en disant que tu es sa sœur.

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-M'en doutais. Et si tu allais voir si ils sont toujours en vie ?

Il s'en va grâce à Léon. Je vais bientôt revoir Dino. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage à cette pensée. Mais une explosion me fait sursauter légèrement.

Ça vient de la salle de réception...Je me lève et m'y dirige. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, vu qu'il n'y en a plus, pour voir que la salle ne ressemble plus à rien. Fuck, Testsuya fera les papiers.

En sortant du bâtiment, je vois Kyoya assit les marches.

-Je voudrais rencontrer ce gamin un jour, marmonna-t-il en regardant au loin.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as fait Reborn...pestai-je à voix basse.

-Tu le connais ? M'interrogea soudainement Kyoya en se tournant vers moi.

Merde, il m'a entendu.

-Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé du tyran qu'avait mon frère comme tuteur ? Ben c'est lui...

-Alors ton frère est fort aussi ?

-Probablement, je l'ai jamais combattu.

Un sourire carnassier s'affiche sur son visage. Merde, Dino, je crois qu'il t'a pris pour cible, désolé...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>*Traduction : Qui me réveille ? <em>Du moins en principe parce que je suis pas italienne et je parle pas italien.

**Plume85: J'espère que ça vous a plu~**

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, je veux revoir Bel, effectivement, mais j'adore embêté Kyoya alors ça fait passer le temps. Et puis je vais faire une annonce, comme dans la fic précédente, les persos qui sont pas apparus dans cette fic n'apparaîtront pas ici.**

**Plume85: Donc pour le moment, Squalo va se la fermer et rester dans son coin. **

**Luciana: Et si Superbi me manque ? Hum...je sais pas trop, il y a Ryohei qui a le même volume sonore, la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux alors...**

**Plume85: Pour le nombre de chapitre, j'ai l'intention de suivre le manga, sachant que j'essaie de mettre un max de scans dans un chapitre et que Luciana ne sera pas tout le temps avec eux mais de son côté parfois. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire avant l'Arc Kokuyo. **

**Luciana: Himutsu-chan, si Kyoya et moi ne t'avons pas encore attrapé, c'est parce que l'auteur a attrapé Kyoya et l'a enfermé dans un placard à balais. Il arrête pas de crier qu'il va la mordre à mort d'ailleurs. Et pour moi, Reborn m'a menacé. En me disant que Dino pourrait arrêter de m'envoyer de l'argent, alors je te laisse en vie, pour le moment. Et je n'ai pas un bon fond ! Putain, je suis de la Mafia, je peux pas avoir bon fond !**

**Plume85: Dino est de la Mafia et...**

**Luciana: Ta gueule ! Quant aux photos...quelles photos ?! Celles où je me prends des tonfa dans le nez ?! Ou celles où je bats ce pauvre petit Kyoya?! Et en passant, j'ai transmis le message au psychopathe et au travesti, ils ont dit la même chose: Qui est cette grenouille Ushishi~/VOIIIII ?!**

**Plume85: Personne ne veut de fromage ici, moi parce que j'aime pas ça u_u, et que les autres sont pas vraiment réels.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Yamamoto: Haha, moi j'en veux bien !**

**Plume85:...**

**Luciana:...**

**Yamamoto: Quoi ?**

**Luciana: Comment t'as atterri ici Takeshi ?**

**Yamamoto: Je sais pas, j'ai suivi Gokudera qui criait qu'il allait tuer l'auteur ou je sais pas quoi et Tsuna qui essayait de l'arrêter.**

**BOUM**

**Luciana: Fuck...bye ! -part en courant-**

**Plume85: Lâcheuse ! -se mange une dynamite dans la tronche-**

**Yamamoto: Haha, faite plaisir à l'auteur en laissant des reviews et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: -apparaît d'on ne sait où- Ciao~**


	4. Festival mortel de sushis d'anniversaire

**Plume85: Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 4 !**

**Luciana: Yep, chapitre 4. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Et je m'excuse si il y a d'éventuels OOCs !**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Un « extrême » festival athlétique ?<p>

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

-Vous les japonais avez tellement d'événements en une année.

-Cette année, notre classe est avec celle des 1_A, celle de Sawada. Je te veux à mes côtés quand je lui céderai la place de chef.

-Tu veux qu'on perde ? Demandai-je avec mon éternel air blasé.

-Sawada est un mec extrême, on ne perdra pas !

Tu te berce d'illusions Ryohei, Tsunayoshi perdra très certainement.

Bordel, pourquoi je suis toujours entraînée dans ce genre de merde moi ?

-« VOLONTE ULTIME DE GAGNER ! » Ce sera le slogan de l'équipe A pour le festival athlétique de demain ! A moins que nous gagnions, tout est sans intérêt ! Hurla mon cher camarade boxeur.

Le pire je pense c'est qu'il a réussi à motiver tout le monde. Ou presque. Les trois mousquetaires n'ont pas l'air très emballé...sauf peut-être Takeshi.

-L'épreuve du poteau est encore une fois la clef de la victoire. Ça a été une tradition que le représentant de l'équipe soit le leader de l'épreuve du poteau, ce qui veut dire que ça devrait être moi, expliqua-t-il relativement calmement. Mais je refuse !

-Eh ?! Fut la réaction très intelligent de nos deux classes.

-Plutôt que d'être le leader, je veux me battre comme un soldat ! Cria-t-il.

Je facepalm. Vu l'expression des gens, ils pensent sûrement que Ryohei est égoïste. Ce qui est vrai d'un certain côté.

-Mais il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. J'ai préparé quelqu'un qui est meilleur que moi pour être le leader. Sawada Tsuna et la classe 1_A ! hurla-t-il en pointant le concerné du doigt.

-Quoi ?! S'écria toute la pièce.

-Ceux qui sont d'accord, levez la main ! Nous déciderons par la majorité de mains levées !

-Bande de déchets, levez vos mains, ordonnai-je sombrement en levant la mienne.

Je les sens trembler sous mon regard. Tellement jouissif~. Beaucoup de ma classe lèvent leurs mains, mais les premières années ont l'air d'hésiter entre lever leur main et s'enfuir en courant.

-Il n'y a personne dans la classe qui va refuser, pas vrai ? Demanda Hayato d'une voix qui promettait un mauvais quart d'heure en cas de refus en mettant un pied sur la table, main levée.

Putain, il y a tellement le choix dans cette salle. Deux personnes qui leur gueulent dessus et ils obéissent. Bande de déchets soumis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey les gars, supportez le proprement !<p>

-Vous pensez que c'est le moment de vous battre ?! renchéris-je en maintenant le poteau d'entraînement en face de Takeshi.

Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient pareil ces deux-la ?! Ryohei évite toutes les dynamites de Hayato, ce qui fait qu'elles explosent toute autour de nous. Je vais lâcher.

-Takeshi ! L'appelai-je en criant pour couvrir le bruit dans explosions. Je crois que je v...ah merde ! Jurai-je en lâchant le poteau pour éviter une dynamite.

-Désolé Tsuna, tu vas tomber ! Le prévint Takeshi, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

Le poteau tombe droit dans la rivière, Tsunayoshi avec. Est-ce qu'il va être en état demain après être tombé dans de l'eau de cette température ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Course de rellay ?<p>

-Oui, et c'est des équipes mixtes de préférences, rajouta Takeshi.

-On va leur montrer ce que c'est la vitesse~, minaudai-je en lissant le débardeur rouge avec un A d'inscrit par dessus mon tee-shirt.

Il sourit et on se met sur la ligne de départ, moi devant. Oui, les filles d'abord. J'ai le bâton en main, saute d'un pied à l'autre pour me préparer. Si je venais à perdre, Colonnello et Fon me le feraient regretté. La vitesse. C'est ma spécialité ! Ils me font travailler sur ça depuis tellement de temps ! Cinq ans et demi ! Un courant d'air frappe mes jambe nues et me fait frissonner. Maudit soit cette règle qui stipule que les filles doivent être en short.

-A vos marques, prêts, partez !

Je commence à courir à un rythme normal, ce qui est le rythme de toutes les autres filles. Heureusement que mes illusions cachent mes poids, comme ça personne ne se doute de ma vitesse. Arrivée au milieu du terrain, j'accélère et dépasse rapidement les autres filles. J'entends les exclamations des spectateurs quand je donne de le bâton à Takeshi en première, les filles plusieurs mètres derrière moi, déjà essoufflées alors que je respire comme au début.

Bordel, j'avais si peu d'endurance avant ?

La course se termine avec Takeshi qui arrive premier, sans surprise. Je vais devant lui avec un énorme sourire fière. Il lève ses deux mains et je tape dedans.

-Meilleur duo~.

-Haha, pas mal du tout c'est vrai !

On rejoint Hayato quand c'est au tour de Tsunayoshi, dans une course de...vous savez ce truc où on est debout et on saute avec ? Ouais ben c'est une course de ça. Sans surprises il finit dernier et Hayato avance vers lui. Ensuite Ryohei arrive, ils recommencent à se chercher des embrouilles puis ils collent une dérouillée au leader de l'équipe C. Bien sûr, son équipe râle, ce qui fait les deux têtes brûlées les défier en combat. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive, dise que le leader de l'équipe B s'était aussi fait attaqué, apparemment par Tsunayoshi et que les deux équipe s'unissent contre nous. Pendant qu'ils débattaient sur qui allait monter, un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Déjà que Reborn a trafiqué toute cette journée...

-Je le ferais, intervint une voix grave que je reconnu tout de suite.

-Hibari-san ! S'exclama l'un de nos adversaires.

Kyoya, dans toute sa classe naturelle, monte sur le poteau souplement, son manteau sur les épaules dans le vent sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre. Je me demanderai toujours comment il fait ça.

L'épreuve commence rapidement et on est bloqué par tous les autres. On ne peut même pas attaqué. Sachant que c'est un peu à qui est le plus rapide, je distribue des coups, pas très forts, à tous ceux qui ont le malheur de s'approcher trop près.

-Ah, je vais tomber ! Hurla Tsunayoshi.

Je me tourne vers lui juste à temps pour le voir revenir en mode de Dernière Volonté. Puis tous se passe assez vite. Takeshi, Ryohei et Hayato avancent en le tenant, mais les deux crétins finissent par se frapper mutuellement, faisant que Takeshi lâche Tsunayoshi, et donc il tombe.

Je penche la tête sur le côté en regardant Tsunayoshi se faire frapper par les autres, puis Hayato intervenir pour tout faire exploser. Il y a du boulot au niveau du travail d'équipe.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tsunayoshi, t'as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir fait déplacer pour ri...<p>

-Sini-san, sanglota-t-il en me voyant à la porte de sa chambre, complètement tétaniser.

Je hausse un sourcil et remarque le corps sur son lit. Il me fait vaguement penser à quelqu'un...

-J'aurais jamais pensé que t'avais ça en toi, va falloir se débarrasser du corps, annonçai-je platement en m'en approchant.

-Sini-san ! S'écria un Tsunayoshi complètement outré.

-Tsuna-san ! Cria une voix féminine.

Haru débarque dans la chambre du Decimo, déguisé en bateau.

En bateau. Vraiment.

-Haru va être un yakatabune pour la pièce de la fête culturel !

Je m'assois sous sa fenêtre en le regardant dire à Haru qu'il a tué le mec. Elle tombe en arrière, brise son déguisement et c'est à ce moment qu'on entend les voix de Takeshi et Hayato dehors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Et maintenant ? Leur demandai-je en voyant Hayato approcher sa clope du mort.<p>

D'ailleurs, il vient juste de bouger, non ? Tout le monde panique jusqu'à ce que Reborn se ramène, en traînant un Shamal soul derrière lui.

-C'est...commença Hayato.

-Tu le connais ? L'interrogea Takeshi.

-C'était l'un des docteurs embauché pour travailler exclusivement au château. A chaque fois il avait une femme différente avec lui. Alors j'ai toujours pensé qu'il avec soixante-deux sœur, avoua-t-il, désespéré de ses propres pensées.

-Sérieusement ?

-Quel con faut être pour croire ça ! Me moquai-je en rigolant franchement.

-Yo, c'est toi Hayato, finit par dire Shamal, sur ses deux pieds.

Hayato le renvoie chier, typique de lui. Shamal va peloter les seins d'Haru, typique de lui. Haru lui colle une droite, je suis surprise. Je pensais pas qu'elle était capable de violence.

-De toutes façons, commençai-je en me levant après que Shamal ait rappelé qu'il s'occupait que des femmes, il est sûrement mort, je n'entends pas de respirations.

-Si les pupilles sont dilatés, qu'il ne respire pas et que son cœur ne bat pas, alors il est mort, les informa le docteur.

Haru, Takeshi et Hayato vérifient ces trois critères et le verdict tombe. Shamal se tire.

-Bon, on dirait que tu vas aller en taule Tsunayoshi, lui dis-je en posant une main faussement compatissante sur son épaule. Hum ? C'est pas une mo...

-Yo, nous fit Kyoya à la fenêtre.

-Hibari !

-Tu connais pas le principe des portes...marmonnai-je en le regardant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer avec vous aujourd'hui. Je suis venu pour que le bébé m'en doive une. Une sorte de marché.

-On t'a attendu Hibari, lui fit remarquer Reborn.

-Hm...se contenta-t-il de faire en observant le corps. Bon travail, tu l'as eu dans le cœur en un coup. Ok. Je peux me débarrasser du corps pour toi.

-Qu...quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'horrifia la pauvre petite chose qu'est Tsunayoshi.

-Il va se débarrasser du cadavre de façon à ce qu'il ne soit jamais trouvé. De cette façon, ce sera comme si le meurtre n'avait jamais été commis, lui expliqua le bébé d'un calme incroyable.

-C'est mal ! Hurla le châtain.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un du Comité plus tard.

-Tu utilise le Comité de Discipline pour couvrir un meurtre ?! S'exclama-t-il clairement choqué.

Oh, si tu savais.

-Carnivore, on y va, m'ordonna Kyoya sans un regard.

-Mais j'ai pas mon brassard, techniquement c'est...

-Maintenant, insista-t-il en me chopant par mon col pour me traîner derrière lui. A plus, fit-il à l'intention des autres.

-Bonne chance ! Lançai-je en suivant Kyoya contre mon gré.

Il saute au sol pour atterrir devant une moto.

-Genre, tu conduis ça toi ?

-Et alors ?

-Tu me ramène chez moi ?

-N'arrive plus en retard.

-Ouais, ça marche, acceptai-je en m'installant.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant des dynamite jetées vers nous. Sans surprise Kyoya les renvoie et la chambre de Tsunayoshi explose. Kyoya monte sur la moto et démarre, ignorant le fait que je lui coupe presque la respiration avec mes bras autour de sa taille.

Ah, je me souviens, c'est Moretti, celui qui peut simuler un état de mort ! Il y en a qui auront des surprises en le voyant se réveiller.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Salut !<p>

-Bonjour Ana-chan ! Me salua avec enthousiasme le père de Takeshi. La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Ouais.

Je m'assois et ma commande arrive rapidement. Et vu que je suis incapable d'utiliser des baguettes, il y a plus de nourriture à côté de que dans mon estomac quand j'en utilise, j'ai un couteau et une fourchette. Je mange mes sushis en savourant chaque bouchée quand Hayato rentre dans le restaurant, passe en furie derrière moi et rentre dans la cuisine. Je hausse un sourcil, gobe mon sushi et le suis, pour le voir casser la vaisselle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Tsunayoshi ? Demandai-je, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Sini-san !/ Ana-chan !

-Bordel stupide femme, vociféra Hayato en faisant -encore- tomber une assiette-, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

-C'est ça, rejette ton incompétence sur moi, je te dirai rien. Enfin, continuai-je en ignorant Hayato qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver, vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous faites la vaisselle.

-Et bien en fait...commença le futur Parrain.

A la fin de son explication, je le regarde avec ma poker face suprême, tandis que lui me supplie du regard de rester et l'aider. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Et bien bonne chance, lui souhaitai-je avant de tourner les talons.

Je le vois tendre la main du coin de l'œil. Ma, c'est l'élève de Reborn, il doit être torturé pour devenir meilleur.

Oui, torturé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Les pauvres~...<p>

Coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, menton dans la paume de ma main, je les regarde choisir un baby-sitter pour la vache stupide. Entre Hayato qui lui gueule dessus, Takeshi qui ne contrôle pas sa force quand il lance des balles et Haru qui vient de débarquer et qui a pris Lambo dans ses bras...il vient de se tirer dessus avec le bazooka. Je laisse passer un petit rire en voyant le grand Lambo dans les bras de Haru et le voir tomber pile sur son genou.

-Tu devrais être en train de patrouiller carnivore.

-Ouais, mais c'est tellement plus marrant ce qui se passe en bas, répliquai-je en les pointant du doigt. Lambo a trop l'air d'un playboy avec sa chemise comme ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime pas.

Il se met derrière moi et je le sens regarder ce qui se passe un bref moment avant de partir dans la salle de réception. Je reporte mon attention sur le groupe. Takeshi vient de lancer sa corne à Lambo, qui se met à chialer, comme d'habitude. Alala, quand je disais que les jours tranquilles étaient terminés...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ils t'organisent une fête d'anniversaire surprise ?<p>

-Et il y aura un concours du meilleur cadeau après, auquel tu participeras. Tu as intérêt d'avoir un bon cadeau, sinon...

Son œil brille d'une aura démoniaque et je hoche la tête très vite. Je veux pas m'attirer les foudres de Reborn. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais je sais de quoi il est capable.

-Bien, reprit-il d'un air tout à fait normal, dans ce cas-là viens chez Tsuna après les cours.

Il saute par la fenêtre, me laissant seule dans la salle de réception par la même occasion. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ce démon ? Allez réfléchis Ana, réfléchis...non franchement, je vois pas.

Je descends dans la cour pour tomber sur Tsunayoshi. J'accélère le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Tsunayoshi.

-Hiieee ! Fit-il en sursautant. Sini-san, arrête d'apparaître comme ça !

-C'est toi qui me remarque pas. Bref, tu penses qu'un morceau joué à la guitare peut être un bon cadeau ?

-Guitare ? Répéta-t-il avant de rougir, comme si il était gêné.

Pourquoi, en revanche, ses yeux pétillent de joie ? Bah, peut-être qu'il a eu une notre qui dépasse les trente sur cent.

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu penses ? Lui demandai-je avant de commencer à courir pour rentrer chez moi. Merci !

Arrivé chez moi, j'entre et cours dans ma chambre chercher ma guitare. Bon sang, j'espère que je me souviens toujours de l'air. Je la prends, m'assois sur le lit et fais quelques accords pour me rappeler.

-Alors si je me souviens...

Je fais le premier accord de « Beat It » de Michael Jackson. Ouais, c'est bon, je m'en souviens. Reborn a intérêt à être content avec ça. Une fois la mélodie terminée, je range ma guitare dans son étui et sors de chez moi pour aller chez Tsunayoshi. Quand j'y arrive, j'entre sans frapper, pour ne voir personne mais entendre des voix à l'étage. Naturellement, je les suis et arrive dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi, où tout le monde est autour des sushis du père de Takeshi, à par Hayato qui est dans un coin.

Oh, Bianchi est dans la pièce, normal.

-Je suis en retard hein, devinai-je en voyant leurs regards braqués sur moi.

Je pose ma guitare sur le lit de Tsunayoshi et m'assois à côté de Bianchi. Je pose mes yeux sur le châtain en face de moi qui me fixe.

-Quoi ? Aboyai-je presque en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu veux dire quelque chose dis-le.

-Non non ça va ! S'empressa-t-il de dire et agitant ses mains devant lui en signe de négation.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant un sushi. Reborn commence à expliquer ce qu'on va faire, une fête d'anniversaire de style Vongola. Je ne le sens pas. Pas du tout. Takeshi est déjà loin devant avec quatre-vingt points, Haru l'a dépassé en offrant un costume avec des cibles dessus et on vient juste d'échapper à une mort certaine de la part de Bianchi. Je comprendrais jamais comment elle réussit à tout transformé en Poison Cooking.

-Ana est la suivante ?

Je relève la tête pour regarder Reborn et soupire. Je sors ma guitare, qui a échappé à la pizza coupante de Bianchi, m'assois sur le lit et commence à jouer. Je garde les yeux sur le manche, la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour avoir une respiration aussi calme que possible. Quand je termine le morceau, je relève la tête vers eux, qui ont tous leurs yeux collés sur moi.

Ça rend quand même un peu mal à l'aise...

-Me regardez pas comme ça, dis-je en rangeant ma guitare.

-Haha, Ana-chan, je savais pas que tu pouvais faire de la musique !

-C'était très beau Sini-san, renchérit Tsunayoshi.

-Je le sais déjà, laissai-je échapper.

Ils m'ignorent tous et se focalisent sur la connerie qu'a créée Lambo. Je vois quand même une tête qui me représente à quatre-vingt dix points. Je comprends pas, ce que j'ai fait c'est mieux que Bianchi ou Haru, alors pourquoi ?!

La fête se termine par Tsunayoshi emmené à l'hôpital en ambulance à cause de sa prestation avec Hayato. Il a une trop haute opinion de son Boss, penser qu'il pouvait éviter toutes ces épées dans la boite et s'en sortir indemne...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà~ j'espère que vous avez aimé.<strong>

**Luciana: Passons au reviews, maintenant.**

**Plume85: La review de Himutsu-chan t'as foutu en rogne ?**

**Luciana: Tu penses ? Bref, je suis pas folle de sushis, c'est juste que je refuse pas l'appel de la bouffe, surtout si c'est gratuit. Donc, si jamais je ne pouvais plus manger de sushis, même si ceux du restau de Takeshi sont super bons, je m'en remettrai. Kyoya ne perdrait pas son temps avec Dino si il a pas ses hommes. Et QUELLE foutue question tu veux que je pose à Lambo adulte ?!**

**Plume85: J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose...**

**Luciana: Ça doit pas être important. Et...-lit la feuille avec la review et y met le feu- pourquoi Kyoya ferait une crise de jalousie ? Je comprends pas il y a rien entre nous ! T'as des photos de lui en train de manger des muffins, ouais il mange, olala ! Il me tabasse la matin quand il veut me traîner en patrouille pour ensuite se battre contre moi, quelle ambiguïté, franchement !**

**Plume85: Ouais, mais le câlin rend votre relation quelque peu...**

**Luciana: La. Ferme. D'ailleurs, Bel m'a envoyé un sms me disant qu'il avait trouvé ton adresse, d'après moi tu peux commencer à agrandir ta collection de couteaux. Ils connaissent pas de pommes grenouilles !**

**Plume85: Je me répète, mais les persos n'étant encore pas apparu dans cette fic, même si ils étaient dans "Gamma di Furia" n'apparaîtront pas ici tant qu'il auront pas été dans un chapitre. **

**Gokudera: -sort de la dynamite- Stupide femme ! Me dis pas ce que je dois faire !**

**Tsuna: Go...Gokudera-kun ! Arrête !**

**Gokudera: Si le Juudaime le dit...**

**Luciana: Breff, j'aiderai pas l'auteur, elle est assez grande pour se démerder. **

**Plume85: Alors, je vais -encore- spoiler un peu ma fic. On ne saura pas ce qui se passe entre 69 et 18, mais Lucia...-sent le regard de la concernée sur elle- ...nino verra 69 avant la bataille contre X. La bataille contre X...je viens de commencer à écrire l'Arc V****, et j'ai presque fini mon chapitre, le prochain étant le combat de la Tempête et peut-être aussi celui de la pluie. Et comme j'ai dit dans la fin du chapitre 1, je me base sur le manga papier, même si certain éléments de l'anime peuvent se retrouver ici (je connais mieux l'anime que le manga). Donc arc Shimon et Bataille des Représentants : dans longtemps mais oui, avec deux voire trois Arcs totalement fictifs en plus minimum.**

**Reborn: -arrive de nulle part- JuriiGothic, J'ai demandé à Luciana de me faire plusieurs cachettes quand je suis arrivée à Namimori.**

**Luciana: Ouais, je suis toujours en train de rattraper mon sommeil. Foutre des cachettes dans la chambre de l'auteur est plus dur qu'on le pense.**

**Plume85: T'as foutu des cachettes dans ma chambre ?!**

**Luciana: Pas eu le choix, Reborn a des...arguments convaincants. Et putain, dis-moi qui est 69 putain d'auteur ! C'est la deuxième personne qui en parle, et je sais pas qui c'est !**

**Plume85: Ouais c'est cool. Donc, le nombre de chapitre est indéfini. Honnêtement tout est dans ma tête, mais vu tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, je sais pas si tout tiendra dans cette fic ou si je devrai en faire une autre. Et ça me rassure que je suis pas dépendante de mots vulgaires u_u.**

**Luciana: Merci pour les reviews, même si je prévois un petit voyage en France bientôt, et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: -change Léon en flingue- Laissez des commentaires que je puisse aller m'occuper de mon élève qui s'est enfui en me voyant.**

**Plume85: Ciao~**


	5. Haneuma Dino

**Plume85: Hello ! Le chapitre 5 est en ligne !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Désolé pour les éventuels OOCs.**

**Luciana: PS: Dino n'a pas de chances, mais on le sait déjà tous.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi je dois patrouiller avec toi pratiquement tout le temps Kyoya ? Me plaignis-je les mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir.<p>

Je pense que je commence à développer un certain goût pour les fringues et accessoires. Enfin, je continues à avoir un style de garçon manqué, mais avec des jeans plus moulants, les hauts pareils...je profite des avantages que la nature m'a donné quoi.

-Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? L'interrogeai-je en le voyant arrêté quelques mètres devant un stand.

Je suis son regard, qui est posé sur un marchand. Marchand qui a des lunettes de soleil, une tunique chinoise violette, un chapeau de la même couleur avec un singe dessus.

Fuck, pourquoi Fon est ici ?!

-Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça Kyoya ? Demandai-je un sourire forcé.

-Ne simule pas de sourire carnivore, grogna-t-il en dardant ses yeux aciers sur moi.

-Répondre à une question par une autre ? Je pensais pas que t'étais de ce genre Kyo-chan~.

Il se contente de grogner et reprend son chemin.

-Va le voir vu que tu as l'air de le connaître.

Je hausse un sourcil en le regardant partir. Comment il fait pour savoir à quoi je pense ? Putain, c'est la seule et unique personne qui arrive à faire ça. Enfin, je suis sûre que Mukuro serait capable de le faire, mais c'est pas pareil. J'arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance, alors qu'avec Kyoya...on a une relation bizarre quoi.

M'enlevant ces pensées sur l'étrangeté de la relation que j'entretiens avec Kyo-chan, je marche vers Fon pour, une fois à son stand, poser mes mains dessus et me pencher vers lui.

-_Pourquoi t'es là ? _Lui demandai-je en chinois, avec un accent assez prononcé.

Ma faute de pas l'avoir pratiqué pendant un moment.

-_Je suis heureux de te revoir également Luciana. Tu as grandis à ce que je vois._

-_Je suis passée d'une gamine de onze ans à une ado de quinze ans et demi, c'est normal si tu veux mon avis._

-_Toujours la même en revanche_, soupira-t-il.

-_Pourquoi je changerais ?_ Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. _Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

-_Mon élève a quelqu'un à éliminer, je suis là pour m'assurer qu'elle réussisse._

-_Tu as une nouvelle élève ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été remplacé si vite..._

_-Maître !_

Je tourne les yeux vers l'enfant de la même taille que Reborn à côté de moi, sur le stand. Il est habillé de vêtements typiquement chinois, rouge pour le haut et noir pour le bas. Par contre, ce qui me perturbe c'est la tresse qu'il a sur son crâne d'œuf. Je veux dire, personne n'a si peu de cheveux ! A moins que ce gosse connaisse Lambo depuis longtemps et que la vache stupide lui ait volé tout ses cheveux.

Bordel, être dans la même classe que Ryohei me rend de plus en plus conne.

-_I-Pin, je te présente Luciana, ton aîné en quelque sorte car elle a été mon élève auparavant._

-_Enchanté_, fit-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Elle échange quelques mots avec Fon puis repart, photo en main. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Fon.

-_Tu sais que Reborn est en ville aussi non ?_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Tu sais qu'il m'a dit que j'étais son élève ?_

_-Tu as déjà été entraîné par Colonnello et moi, tu devrais survivre._

_-Devrais..._

_-Devrais, _répéta-t-il, et j'étais sûre qu'il souriait derrière son col.

Pourquoi je suis allée lui parler au lieu de suivre Kyoya...

Kyoya !

-_Fon, tu connais Kyoya ?_

_-Kyoya ?_

_-Ton sosie qui était avec moi avant. Je pense pas que ce soit possible d'autant se ressembler sans un avoir un lien de parenté. _

Je sens son regard sur moi, même si il est caché par ses lunettes.

-_Sa mère s'appelait Hibari Wen, c'était la sœur aîné de Hibari Feng._

_-Donc tu veux dire que..._

_-Je suis le cousin du grand-père maternel de Kyoya._

Oh, tout s'explique. Leur ressemblance...leur aptitudes au combat...

_« Morte. Il l'a fait assassinée il y a cinq ans. _»

J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant de cette phrase que Kyoya m'a dit. Il y a cinq ans. Ça correspond à peu près à la date où j'ai quitté la Chine. Où Fon est parti pour...

-_Tu est parti pour le Japon à un moment, c'était pour ça ?_

_-Oui, je devais...remettre certaines personnes qui espionnaient Wen à leur place._

_-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, je dois y aller. Mission du Nono pour surveiller quelqu'un, enfin, voilà quoi..._

_-Ne causes pas de problèmes, _me fit-il pendant que je partais.

Bordel, il me connaît trop bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc tu es en train de me dire que ces explosions sont à cause de lui ?<p>

-Elle ! Me corrigea Tsunayoshi en toussant une autre bouffée de fumée.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de pas m'être réveillée ce matin, dis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Stupide femme ! Grogna Hayato en se relevant. Ne te moque pas du Juudaime comme ça !

-Je me moque ? Demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Le l'entends marmonner un autre « stupide femme » puis je me relève. Je pensais être un aimant à ennuis. J'ai trouvé pire que moi en la personne de Tsunayoshi !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pile le jour où je reste ici...marmonnai-je en m'étant recluse dans un coin de la pièce, une aura sombre m'entourant.<p>

-S-Sini-san !

J'ai accepté d'aider Tsunayoshi pour ses devoirs, après que Reborn m'ait menacé de me réveiller lui-même la semaine prochaine. Il m'a promit un dîné de la mère de Tsunayoshi, qui sont justes fabuleux. Je me demande comment Iemitsu fait pour rester en Italie. Il n'avait pas tord en vantant la cuisine de sa femme.

-Quelqu'un a volé mon porte-monnaie, expliqua Nana. Il semblerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de pickpockets en ce moment, j'ai déjà essayé d'être prudente mais...

D'un même mouvement, Bianchi, I-Pin qui squatte maintenant chez Tsunayoshi, Lambo, Reborn et moi on se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, avec la même idée en tête. Tuer ce connard de pickpocket.

-Attendez ! Calmez-vous ! Paniqua le châtain. Je vais vous donner mes ramens !

-Je veux au porc, demanda immédiatement Bianchi.

-Au miso, continua Reborn.

-Deux miso, rajoutai-je en levant deux doigts.

-Je veux aux fruits de mer ! Dit Lambo.

I-Pin dit qu'elle veut au soja mais je pense que Tsunayoshi ne l'a pas entendu ou qu'il l'a tout simplement ignoré parce qu'il comprend pas le chinois. C'est comme ça qu'on mange nos ramen pendant que Reborn pointe son flingue sur Tsunayoshi en lui disant que c'était le devoir de ceux qui étaient nourris de protéger la Mama.

Pourquoi je viens de l'appeler comme ça ?

Le repas terminé, je me lève, remercie Nana et part. Ce n'est que quand j'ai fini de mettre mes chaussures que Tsunayoshi arrive derrière moi.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Reborn m'a dit qu'un homme devait raccompagner les filles quand il faisait noir, m'apprit-il en lançant des regards apeurés vers la cuisine.

-Je fais parti du Comité de Discipline Tsunayoshi, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire moqueur à cause de son attitude, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne.

-Sini-san, s'il-te-plaît !

Il enfile ses chaussures aussi rapidement qu'il le peut, me prend le poignet et m'emmène dehors. On marche côte à côte jusqu'à chez moi en silence, jusqu'à ce que je décide de le briser.

-T'as vraiment les jetons de Reborn.

-Et bien tu sais, il y a certaines raisons qui...

-Je sais, c'est un tueur à gage et tu es de la Mafia.

-Comment tu sais ça Sini-san ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Vu tout ce qui se passe depuis que Reborn est en ville, c'est pas dur de croire ce qu'il dit, expliquai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

-Ça...ça ne te fait rien ?

-Je suis du Comité de Discipline, répondis-je comme si ça expliquait tout. Celui qui est dirigé par le grand méchant Hibari Kyoya et...tiens, c'est là.

-Ah, au...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase que je suis déjà chez moi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Je romps mon illusion et dégaine mon flingue. Je vérifie toutes les pièces de la maison à pas de souris puis monte dans ma chambre. J'ouvre ma porte en grand et écarquille les yeux. Mon pistolet me tombe des mains en reconnaissant la touffe blonde avec laquelle j'ai grandis. D'ailleurs, il me regarde avec un énorme sourire.

-Qu'est-ce c'est que cette tête ?

-Dino...

Je cours vers lui et me jette dans ses bras grands ouverts. Je pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi émotive Ana, se moqua gentiment mon frère en mettant une main dans mes cheveux.

-Ferme-la crétin, grognai-je d'une voix étouffé en me blottissant encore plus dans ses bras.

On reste comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne le relâche pour le regarder.

-T'as grandis, remarqua-t-il avec une main sur le haut de mon crâne.

-Je suis à peine au niveau de tes yeux, pourquoi tu dois dépasser les un mètre quatre-vingt ?

-Un mètre quatre-vingt trois, précisa-t-il. Mais t'as une taille tout à fait respectable sœurette.

-Je sais...grommelai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Reborn ne t'avait pas dit que j'allais venir ?

-Possible.

-Bon sang, soupira-t-il, je suis là pour rencontrer le Vongola Decimo, et j'ai pensé te voir avant.

J'esquisse inconsciemment un sourire et retourne dans ses bras.

-Tu agis bizarrement tu sais...

-J'aime les câlins, c'est tout.

-C'est nouveau ça ?

-Non, c'est juste que je viens de le réaliser.

-Il semblerait que tu aies quelque peu changé pendant ces quelques mois, non ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

-Comment ça ? Le questionnai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Rien du tout, me rétorqua-t-il en me faisant un énorme sourire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses. J'aime pas ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me demande comment ça se passe chez Tsunayoshi. Je me demande même si il aurait deviné seul que mon frère est un Boss mafieux vu qu'il s'habille comme un ado. Enfin, on peut pas le changer. La sonnerie de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je le prends et regarde le nom de l'appelant.<p>

-Je peux t'aider Reborn ? Dis-je en décrochant.

-Qui sont les yakuzas les plus dangereux en ville ?

-Les Momokyokai pourquoi ? Et, me dis pas que t'as quelque chose en tê...

Il me laisse pas finir qu'il me raccroche au nez. Est-ce que j'aurais fait une connerie ?

Bah, ils peuvent se démerder sans aide.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi je me fais toujours entraîner dans des plans foireux ?<p>

-Alors tu as conduit cette bande de crétins droit dans le repaire de yakuzas. Pour le test que Dino voulait faire passer à Takeshi et Hayato, résumai-je en regardant mon frère frapper Takeshi, Hayato et lui-même avec son fouet. Ce crétin...

-Celui qui va aider est le Decimo. C'est toi, fit Reborn en tirant sur Tsunayoshi et en m'ignorant royalement. Et ce sont les autres balles.

C'est comme ça que Tsunayoshi commence à défoncer les yakuzas, vite rejoint par Hayato et Takeshi. Dino a l'air impressionné et rejoint aussi le combat quand ses hommes débarquent.

-Je suppose que je peux les rayer de la liste, murmurai-je en voyant tous les yakuzas battus.

-Maintenant, tu peux arrêter ta couverture, m'informa Reborn quand je me relevais.

-Et je leur dis de but en blanc ?

-Non, tu peux tester Tsuna.

-Le tester sur quoi ? Savoir si en tant que Boss il va aider ses alliés ? Demandai-je en rigolant à moitié.

-Par exemple. Tu as Dino sous la main, profites-en.

-J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que tu as déteins sur moi quand j'étais gosse, ça fait peur de savoir qu'on pense parfois la même chose...

-Tu devrais être flattée de me ressembler pourtant, se vanta-t-il l'air de rien.

-Peut-être...

Pourtant, savoir que Reborn admette que je lui ressemble me flatte. Je lui dirai jamais, bien sûr. J'ai trop de fierté pour ça.

Mais quand je pense à ce que je prépare pour Dino...je suis vraiment une peste comme sœur. Mais c'est mon job de petite sœur d'emmerder mon grand-frère, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino~, minaudai-je en lui sautant dessus quand il franchit ma porte d'entrée.<p>

-De bonne humeur apparemment, rigola-t-il.

Je jette un regard entendu à Romario, à qui j'ai expliqué mon plan. Me connaissant, il n'a pas pu refusé. Je m'écarte de Dino et lui fais un énorme sourire. Il écarquille les yeux et fait un pas en arrière.

-Je...je viens de me rappeler que...

-Dino~.

Je me jette de nouveau dans ses bras et presse un point de pression dans son cou. Résultat, j'ai un poids mort dans les bras, que je lâche sans remords. Il s'écrase au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je relève mon regard vers Romario.

-Chloroforme, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Il me donne le produit, pile quand Dino commence à se réveiller. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui.

-Frangin, c'est pour la bonne cause, allez rendors-toi, lui chuchotai-je en posant le linge imbibé de produit sur son nez.

Je vais me faire engueuler quand il se réveillera...j'ai l'habitude après tout. Je me relève et regarde Romario.

-A toi de jouer maintenant.

-Princesse, le Boss va vous en vouloir quand il se réveillera, me rappela-t-il en partant.

-Il a l'habitude !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Di...Dino-san a été enlevé ?<p>

-Oui, affirma Romario. Ils disent qu'ils veulent la tête du Vongola Decimo en échange de celle du Boss.

-C'est mauvais, fit sombrement le tueur à gage. Dino n'a pas ses hommes avec lui alors...Tsuna, tu dois l'aider.

-Moi ?! Mais je sais pas me battre !

-Mais les Familles qui sont alliées doivent s'entraider. Tu dois aider Dino, en tant que Vongola Decimo.

Le châtain serra les poings. Dino était fort, mais pourtant il s'était fait avoir par il ne savait qui. Bon sang, ses jambes tremblaient rien qu'à la perspective de combattre contre quelqu'un de plus fort que le blond. Comment pouvait-il faire le poids ? Mais d'un certain côté, Dino avait agi en vrai grand-frère avec lui. Quelqu'un qui le comprenait quand il parlait des méthodes « d'enseignements » de Reborn. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !

-Où...où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le tueur à gage esquissa un rictus discret quand Romario commença à partir, suivi de Tsuna. Son élève avait pris la décision de sauver Dino de lui-même. Son regard jais regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que Luciana prévoyait maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je baille malgré moi. Bon, est-ce que Tsunayoshi a l'intention de venir avant le déluge ? J'en ai marre de droguer Dino toutes les dix minutes.<p>

-Ah Reborn, ne me pousse pas ! Cria le sujet de mes pensées en faisant un vol plané dans mon salon, pour atterrir à mes pieds.

-Tsunayoshi.

-Si...Sini-san ! Ils t'ont kidnappé aussi ?! Est-ce que...

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Le questionnai-je en l'empoignant par le col de son sweat-shirt.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué chez qui tu étais pauvre con ?

Il écarquille les yeux. Il a dû comprendre vu le regard déboussolé qu'il me jette.

-Tu...

-Vongola Decimo, commençai-je d'une voix froide, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je lui colle mon poing dans la joue, qui l'envoie quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redresse tout de suite, mais il a une main posée sur sa joue et une larme de douleur coule de son œil. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un mafieux doit se comporter.

-Tu es vraiment nul en vrai. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la Mafia ?

-Je ne veux pas faire parti de la Mafia ! Se défendit-il.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-Dino-san...à cause de moi il...

-Tu es là pour le sauver ? Demandai-je froidement en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Il hoche timidement la tête. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Reborn et Romario.

-Pourquoi ? Tu le connais à peine.

-Je sais mais...à cause de moi il est dans cette situation et...

-Fais des phrases complètes, merde !

-Bat-toi avec ta dernière volonté ! Nous coupa la voix haut perchée de Reborn, suivie d'un coup de feu.

Tsunayoshi tombe à la renverse, mort puis revient immédiatement.

-REBORN ! JE VAIS ARRÊTER SINI-SAN AVEC MA DERNIER VOLONTÉ !

-Essaie un peu pour voir...

Il fonce sur moi et quand il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, je prends appui sur sa tête pour passer derrière lui, de la même façon que je l'avais fait avec Kyoya. Une fois derrière lui, je lui envoie mon pied dans les côte. Il va s'écraser dans le mur en cassant l'une de mes chaises au passage. Pourquoi je suis restée dans le salon déjà ? Ah oui, Dino était trop lourd pour moi.

Je continu d'esquiver ses coups jusqu'à ce que les effets de la balle s'arrêtent. Il redevient le Tsunayoshi peureux que tout le monde connaît. Peureux et maladroit. Parce que pendant les dernières secondes de la balle, il courrait vers moi, dans les décombres de ma défunte chaise, moi juste derrière. Mais Tsunayoshi est maladroit. Donc il s'est pris les pieds dans un bout de bois et est tombé. Sur moi qui me demandais ce qui se passait. Et qui n'aie pas bougé. Donc je suis par terre, un ado de treize ans accessoirement le Vongola Decimo sur moi, en sous-vêtement.

Forcément, c'est ce moment-là que choisit Dino pour se réveiller.

-Tsuna, qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma sœur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Sœur ? Répéta-t-il en me regardant. Mais...

-Je joue bien la comédie, tu trouve pas ? Fut la seule chose que je réussi à sortir avec un énorme sourire niais.

-HEIN ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !<strong>

**Luciana: Alors, d'abord, merci à notre nouveau lecteur, halowii'n. Merci pour la review et laisses-en d'autres !**

**Plume85: Hey, les agresse pas ! Bref, merci pour la review et j'espère que voir Dino dans ce chapitre t'auras fait plaisir ^^. Quant à JuriiGothic je comprends la galère des devoirs. Je passe mon bac de français à la fin de l'année et j'ai un bac blanc le 16, donc j'accumule les devoirs de français u_u.  
><strong>

**Dino: -entre dans la pièce et prend les feuilles de l'auteur- Est-ce que...tu parles de mettre ma sœur en couple ? **

**Luciana: Je serai pas avec Bel !**

**Plume85: Comment t'as su que c'était lui ?!**

**Luciana: Parce que c'est la seule personne que je connaisse dont le prénom commence par "Be". Bref, je serai pas avec lui, c'est mon meilleur ami et...**

**Plume85: Tu lui as pas parlé depuis quand ? Et je suis sûre du couple, même si ça peut être très ambigu avec 18.**

**Luciana: Je lui ai parlé avant que tu nous appelle ici ! D'ailleurs, Himutsu-chan, Bel m'a dit que c'était lui et Superbi mais qu'ils avaient leur apparence habituelle. Après il m'a dit qu'ils avaient accidentellement brûler la réserve d'argent de leur illusionniste qui a l'air vachement radin et qui les a menacé avant de partir. Alors donne moi les couteaux à la place, sachant que j'ai retrouvé ton adresse et que j'ai déjà toutes les photos. Et Kyoya...**

**Dino: Ana ?**

**Luciana: -l'ignore- Hey, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Kyoya depuis le chapitre 3 ?**

**Plume85: Je sais pas u_u, on s'en fous, t'as l'autre dynamiteur de service qui s'incruste déjà quand il veut, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un accro des combats en plus à gérer.**

**Luciana: ...compréhensible. Alors, si les déchets se rebellaient, il n'y aura pas de combat. Je les battrais tous sans lever le petit doigt presque.**

**Plume85: Juste en utilisant ta flamme.**

**Luciana: Je lève pas le petit doigt pour l'utiliser. **

**Plume85: Hey, t'as pas relevé le "voyage de noces" !**

**Luciana: Je...**

**Dino: IL N'Y AURA PAS DE VOYAGE DE NOCES ****!**

**Luciana: Il a tout dit. Toute façon, sachant que Belphegor est encore très certainement à sa porte en train d'aiguiser ses couteaux, j'ai rien à craindre. Et c'est quoi ton sous-entendu là, "Hiba-chan risquerait de te tomber dessus ?" Il n'y a rien !**

**Dino: Exactement, rien ! Et il y aura jamais rien !**

**Luciana: D'ailleurs Dino, je suis plus vierge.**

**Dino: -la regarde et s'évanouit-**

**Reborn: -atterrit sur la tête du blond- Il y a encore des progrès à faire...**

**Luciana: Alors oui, il a gagné contre moi. Mais c'est normal, on avait Tsnayoshi dans l'équipe, en plus de Ryohei ET Hayato. Et non, tu n'as pas de photo. Je l'ai déjà brûlé et donné à manger à Enzio -sort une tortue de son pull avant de la cendre dans la gueule-. Et je vois pas en quoi je suis compatissante ou juste en quoi je suis pote avec Tsunayoshi ! ET QUELLE QUESTION TU VEUX QUE JE POSE A LAMBO ADULTE MERDE ?!**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tu veux savoir si elle est en couple avec Hibari dans dix ans ?**

**Luciana: -la foudroie du regard- T'as dit quoi ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien ! Et calme-toi, je pensais que tu gardais ton sang-froid.**

**Luciana: Je suis pas énervée.**

**Plume85: Ouais, et Reborn est un ange...**

**Reborn: -assomme l'auteur-**

**Luciana: Pas une grande perte. Je vois pas pourquoi je connaîtrai l'anniversaire de Tsunayoshi, je connais même pas ma vraie date d'anniversaire u_u. Je suis pas écolo, je pensais juste que si je foutais le feu à ta review, comme ça -remet le feu à la nouvelle review-, tu arrêterais tes insinuations parce que ça pourrait être toi ensuite. Et je suis pas gentille. Sauf envers les petits animaux. Et les plus gros mais pas trop.**

**Reborn: Pourquoi ?**

**Luciana: Ils ont rien demandé à personne. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos avis et à la prochaine !**

**Reborn: Ciao~**


	6. Tutrice de Tsunayoshi

**Plume85: Yo ! Chapitre 6 en ligne !**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Rhhaaa c'est bon ! Tu fais ta sadique dans ce chapitre !**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: -soupire- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pour ma défense, c'était l'idée de Reborn, expliquai-je en lançant un sourire désolé à Dino. Il m'a dit d'en profiter tant que je t'avais sous la main.<p>

-J'aurais dû m'en douter que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver, soupira-t-il.

-Alors Sini-san, tu es la petite sœur de Dino-san ? Me demanda Tsunayoshi à qui j'avais prêté une couverture. Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

-Sa famille m'a adopté quand j'avais sept ans, expliquai-je, ce qui fait qu'en plus, je connais Reborn depuis mes huit ans.

Il m'envoie un regard compatissant que je comprends tout de suite.

-Quelque chose à dire ? Nous interrompit Reborn, l'ombre de son fedora cachant ses yeux.

-Hiiieee Reborn ! Non non non !

-Reborn, arrête de le martyriser...

-Tais-toi Bakana, toi aussi tu vas avoir droit à ce genre de traitement.

-Hein ?

Je regarde tour à tour Dino et Tsunayoshi qui me regardent, puis Romario qui semble intéressé également.

-Ben apparemment, Reborn a décidé de m'entraîner...tu sais, il l'avait déjà dit, rajoutai-je à l'intention de Dino qui sembla s'en rappeler.

-Effectivement...

-Mais ça veut dire que tu fais partie de la Mafia aussi ! Se rendit finalement compte le Decimo.

Depuis plus longtemps que je ne le voudrais...

-Est-ce que tu es une Cavallone aussi ?

-Non, je suis une Vongola sans vraiment l'être plutôt.

-Hein ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur les Vongola Dame-Tsuna.

-Je sais mais...pourquoi être venue au Japon Sini-san ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, lui ordonnai-je. Ce n'est que mon nom de couverture. Je suis venue au Japon sur ordre du Neuvième pour veiller sur le candidat au poste de Decimo figure-toi. En gros, je t'espionne depuis que je suis en ville.

-Hiiieee !

-Hey, je t'ai évité seize morts potentielles, tu devrais plutôt me remercier au lieu de paniquer.

-Se...Seize ? Bégaya-t-il, ses yeux remplis de terreur.

Je hoche la tête et esquisse un rictus moqueur en le voyant complètement apeuré.

-Ana, ne te moque pas de lui à cause de ça, me réprimanda mon aîné.

-Ouais ouais...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ana-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Hurla Tsunayoshi en me voyant à la table de la cuisine, entouré de sa mère, Dino et Reborn.<p>

-Je regarde des gens décider pour moi, grognai-je en foudroyant Dino du regard, qui m'ignora superbement.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda mon frère à la mère de Tsunayoshi, qui se contenta de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

-Non, si Ana-chan aide vraiment Reborn-kun dans son travail, il n'y a pas de problèmes à ce qu'elle reste à la maison.

-Merci infiniment Mama, la remercia Dino.

-HEE ?!

-J'ai mon mot à dire peut-être ? Les interrompis-je en gardant un calme olympien.

Sauf que ma voix est extrêmement froide.

-Tu as mangé des pizzas depuis que tu es à Namimori, me rappela Reborn.

-Et des sushis une fois par semaine !

-Ara, Ana-chan, manger comme ça est mauvais pour ta santé !

-Euh...quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-Je suis ta nouvelle tutrice parce que mon imbécile de frère trouve mon alimentation mauvaise, lui expliquai-je en me tournant vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère.

-Hiiee ! S'écria-t-il en reculant contre le mur.

-Juudaime, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Bon sang, mon regard fait-il si peur que ça ?

-Ana-chan et Dino-san ? Fit Takeshi en nous remarquant.

-Bakana, tu vas avoir des explications à donner, me souffla Reborn avec l'un de ses fameux rictus sadiques.

Maudit sois-tu, tout comme Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Takeshi a rigolé quand il a su mon lien avec Dino, sans surprise. Hayato m'a gueulé dessus en me disant qu'il était sûr de m'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Apparemment, on se serait vu à un gala il y a quelques années. Mais vu le nombre de galas où j'ai dû aller...enfin, à par ça, notre relation n'a pas trop changé. A par que maintenant, il sait que je suis de la Mafia et qu'il pense que je veux être le bras droit de Tsunayoshi.<p>

Enfin, me voilà en train de faire des muffins parce que le grand Kyoya est à l'hôpital à cause d'un rhume. Et qu'il m'en a demandé. Peut-être que j'en donnerai à Tsunayoshi aussi, vu que Dino a eu la superbe idée de l'entraîner à manier de le fouet, résultat Enzio est tombé dans un puits, résultat il est aussi à l'hôpital.

-Je pensais que tu ne savais pas cuisiner, me fit remarquer Nana en me regardant mettre la fournée de gâteaux dans le four.

-A par ça et des pains à la viande chinois, je sais rien faire. Encore merci de m'héberger d'ailleurs Nana, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée.

-Mais tu es une amie de Reborn voyons ! Et tutoies et appelle moi Mama.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vouvoie la femme de Iemitsu. Pourtant, lui je le tutoies depuis que je le connais, comme tout le monde. Avant d'arriver ici, je l'aurais tutoyer, alors pourquoi maintenant je n'y arrive pas ?

-Je vais essayer...Mama.

-Dino-kun m'a dit que son père t'avais adopté quand tu avais sept ans, commença-t-elle en me donnant un verre de jus d'orange. Que c'est-il passé ?

Ma mère m'a vendu à une famille mafieuse qui a fait des expériences inhumaines sur moi puis elle a tourné en grosse folle.

-Je sais pas, ma mère m'a abandonné probablement. Alors je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère, et mon père adoptif est décédé un an après mon adoption, alors ça a été moi et Dino pendant longtemps.

Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour parental après tout ? Mes souvenirs de Père commencent à être flous après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble que Dino a perdu sa mère quelques temps avant mon arrivée. Lui non plus n'a pas vraiment connu d'amour maternelle, du moins pas pour longtemps.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en sentant des bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ça ne la remplacera peut-être pas, mais tu peux me parler si tu en as envie.

Je hoche doucement la tête et lui rend son étreinte. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et l'image de cette folle qu'est ma génitrice me vient en tête. Est-ce que j'aurais pu connaître cet amour maternelle moi aussi ? Celui que j'ai l'impression d'expérimenter en ce moment ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu aimes juste qu'on s'occupe de toi, admet-le Kyo-chan~.<p>

Il m'ignore et se contente de manger son gâteau. Je soupire. Depuis le temps, il m'ignore comme un chef. Je sors mon téléphone et commence un jeu débile quand la porte s'ouvre. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil aux corps inconscients au pied du lit de Kyoya, bien en évidence quand on rentre.

-Hibari-san !

Je relève la tête vers Tsunayoshi, un sourcil haussé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-J'ai attrapé un rhume, répondit simplement Kyoya.

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?! S'écria-t-il à cause des corps.

-Je jouais un petit jeu pour combler mon ennui, mais ils étaient trop faibles. Mes colocataires doivent jouer un jeu, la règle est simple. Si quelqu'un fait un bruit quand je dors, je le mordrai à mort.

-Dans ce cas, commençai-je avant de me faire couper par l'autre débile.

-Ana-san, je t'avais pas vu !

-Tu me remarques jamais, lui rappelai-je, complètement blasée. Bref, je vous laisse. Kyoya, fis-je à l'intention du noiraud qui me fixe pendant que je m'avance vers Tsunayoshi.

Je me penche vers lui, de façon à pouvoir lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

-Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin~.

Et je m'en vais, laissant un Tsunayoshi tremblant derrière moi. J'en connais un qui va avoir un lonnngg séjour à l'hosto~.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tsunayoshi, arrête un peu de faire ta chochotte, soupirai-je en sirotant un chocolat chaud.<p>

-Ce n'est pas toi qui est attaché sous une cascade d'eau glacée Ana-san ! Me cria le châtain en se débattant. Tu es aussi sadique que Reborn !

-Tsunayoshi, ce n'était que ma cheville~.

-CE N'EST PAS UN MOYEN POUR ME REVEILLER QUAND TU AS DES POIDS D'UNE TRENTAINE DE KILOS AUTOUR !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en avais~, niai-je avec un rictus sadique.

-JE LES AI SENTIS ! A L'AIDE !

-JUUDAIME !

Les voilà enfin...Je coule un regard derrière eux.

Merde, aucun homme de Dino dans les parages. Je repose mon regard sur les garçons pour voir Reborn, Enzio en main. Comme j'ai une intelligence, où ici juste un instinct de survie, je me relève et cours sur le pont. Je ne suis qu'à quelques pas de l'autre côté du ravin quand le pont se dérobe sous moi.

-DINO JE TE HAIS ! Hurlai-je en me rattrapant à la corde qui avait miraculeusement tenu.

Je remonte à la force de mes bras, merci Colonnello et Fon, et me retrouve sur la terre ferme. Un regard dans le ravin me fait bénir mon intelligence. Quelle bande de cons.

Quoique, on réchappe rarement des plans de Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana.<p>

Je grogne et enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller.

-Bakana, répéta la même voix haut perchée.

Je me mets sur le dos, oreiller sur le visage. Bon sang, pourquoi Reborn me réveille avec ce surnom horrible le premier jour de l'année ?

-Réveille-toi ! Répéta-t-il encore une fois avec insistance avant de m'enfoncer Léon, transformé en masse, dans le ventre.

Je ne sens pas la douleur. Vu que je connais Reborn, d'un certain côté ça me rassure. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rouler par terre et m'affaler comme une masse. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour fusiller Reborn du regard, qui se contente de m'envoyer un rictus satisfait.

-Je te hais tellement...

-Je sais, mais tu as un programme à suivre pour bien commencer l'année, m'apprit-il en me mettant une feuille sous le nez.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Je prends la feuille, la parcours des rapidement du regard et lève les yeux sur mon réveil. Cinq heures du matin.

-Dépêche-toi Bakana, m'ordonna-t-il en sortant de ma chambre.

Donc c'est ainsi que je suis face au bébé démoniaque dans la montage à côté de Namimori. Il est en train de m'expliquer que je dois réussir à déjouer ses balles.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça au juste ? Lui demandai-je, le yeux grands écarquillés.

-Je vais mettre quelque chose au clair. J'entraîne Tsuna et j'ai entraîné Dino afin qu'ils deviennent des Parrains exemplaires. Toi, tu es entraînée par le meilleur tueur à gage au monde pour devenir tueur à gage.

-Dino le sait ? Pour la partie tueur à gage ?

-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Ne vole pas ma phrase !

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que je me jette déjà au sol pour éviter un tir jaune qui explose une branche d'arbre. Je regarde la branche, puis Reborn qui est plus sérieux que jamais. Je déglutis malgré moi. J'ai été entraîné par deux Arcobalenos, je devrais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Mais maintenant, à voir Reborn dans son mode de tueur à gage, le Reborn, le plus puissant des sept, ma confiance en moi diminue grandement. Je me relève, romps mon illusion et dégaine mon pistolet.

-Tu réalise finalement que tout ça est très sérieux.

-Je suppose.

-Sache que ce que tu vas vivre pendant l'entraînement ne fait que te préparer pour le chemin que tu as choisi.

Je ne dis rien et lui tire dessus. Ma balle se divise comme à son habitude, mais Reborn nest pas perturbé. Il pointe son arme contre moi.

-_Chaos shot _! Fit-il en tirant.

Une flamme jaune, du Soleil, sort de son flingue. Pour se diviser en deux et littéralement faire disparaître mes deux balles.

-Merde, jurai-je en leur lançant ma Flamme de la Fureur.

Je sens que ça va être un très long entraînement...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Reborn était sérieux quand il m'a dit que j'allais te voir souvent, me fit Shamal quand il m'examina. Une chance que je sois là aujourd'hui.<p>

-Je pensais pas Reborn aussi fort, soufflai-je en regardant le plafond, laissant le médecin bander mes blessures. Il était complètement différent du Reborn que je connais.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur pour rien.

Je soupire et laisse un couinement sortir de ma bouche quand Shamal me pose une poche de glace sur la cheville. Même si je sens rien, il me soigne comme si j'avais mal. Apparemment, je sens aucune douleur mais les blessures restent les mêmes et doivent être soignées pareillement.

Il y a une chose qui est sûre. J'étais confiante en mes compétences avant d'affronter Reborn. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à ce jour où je me sentais si faible que je lui avais demandé de m'entraîner. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a si longtemps, tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. J'ai appris tellement de choses.

Un bâillement s'échappe de ma bouche.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux.

-Pour que tu me fasses des choses dans mon sommeil ?

-Toutes les femmes avec lesquelles j'ai passé du temps étaient d'accord, m'informa-t-il. Et je ne vais rien tenter contre ma patiente la plus ancienne.

-J'ai pas le choix alors...

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Je n'avais pas remarqué que l'entraînement du bébé démoniaque m'avait autant fatigué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je pense que l'émotion que je ressens en ce moment, c'est la déprime. J'apprends toujours niveau émotion je vous rappelle.<p>

Mais la déprime...c'est comme si ma défaite contre Reborn me remettait au niveau de tout les autres déchets que j'ai battu. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre lui, mais pourtant, quelque part ma fierté me poussait à y croire.

-Le suivant est le Vongola, dit la voix du sujet de mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête vers la rivière pour voir le groupe et mon frère et ses hommes. Tsunayoshi et Dino sont aux côtés de Reborn. Je plisse les yeux. Est-ce que c'est censé être un gâteau de riz dans la boite de Dino ?

-Ana-san ! M'appela Tsunayoshi en me remarquant. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi pendant que je descends pour les rejoindre. Une fois entre mon frère et le châtain, je me décide à répondre à Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai mal dormi alors j'ai décidé de sortir tôt ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une compétition entre Vongola et Cavallone pour le Nouvel An.

-Tsuna, ton gâteau, lui rappela Reborn.

Il hoche la tête et ouvre la boite, pour hoqueter d'horreur en voyant un riz étrangement violet.

-J'ai aidé en cours de route, lui apprit Bianchi, vêtue d'un kimono rose.

Elle propose son Poison Cooking à Reborn, qui se contente de tomber dans son plus profond sommeil. Bianchi se tourne alors vers nous trois, son plat en évidence. Tsunayoshi, Dino et moi nous échangeons un regard et, d'un commun accord, on s'enfuit en courant, Bianchi à nos trousses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana, ta défaite t'a-t-elle perturbé tant que ça ? Me demanda Reborn en sautant sur mon lit.<p>

-Je sais pas trop, je pense. Ça m'a fait surtout réaliser que je suis encore faible. J'étais confiante de mes capacités que j'ai acquises auprès de Colonnello et Fon, puis t'arrive et tu piétine tout ça. J'ai l'impression de...

Je soupire et m'assoit, serrant mon pendentif dans le creux de ma main.

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ.

-Tu veux continuer ?

Je lève les yeux sur lui. Comment est-ce qu'il peut me demander ça ?

-Mon but n'a pas changer, je ne veux pas être un poids pour Dino.

-Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Ça ne te concerne en rien Reborn, lui rappelai-je froidement. Je veux être forte. Je dois être forte. Pour moi.

-Alors prépare-toi à revivre cet entraînement souvent. Je dois y aller, je dois renverser la nourriture de Léon sur Tsuna.

Je hausse un sourcil. Il a encore une idée en tête lui. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me soulage d'un certain côté. C'est qu'il accepte toujours de m'entraîner en connaissant mon but. Ma vengeance.

Tacito, tu vas tellement souffrir quand je te retrouverai.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>

**Luciana: Et merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre 5.**

**Plume85: halowii'n, j'ai coupé le moment où Dino rencontre Tsuna&Co parce que la couverture de Luciana aurait été grillée si elle avait été là. Et quant à 69...c'est dans quelques chapitres, tout comme...-chuchote- l'Arc Kokuyo.**

**Luciana: De quoi tu parles ? **

**Plume85: Mais rien ! JuriiGothic, je suis en L, effectivement, je passe mon Bac de français et de sciences à la fin de l'année mais je suis en Première x) le bac de français est en fin de première pour tout le monde, celui de science uniquement pour les L et les ES. Et ta façon de décrire un meurtre me fait beaucoup trop penser à un passage de _Gargantua_, trop pour mon état mental. J'en peux plus de ce bouquin.**

**Luciana: Sinon, je pense que t'es aussi barrée de Bel et moi, voire plus u_u donc faut le faire. **

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, oui, j'ai coupé là, et la réaction de Dino est celle à la toute fin du chapitre 5 x). J'aime couper aux moments les plus cruciaux. _  
><em>**

**Luciana: Kyôya est beau, je l'ai jamais nié. Je le trouve déjà classe de toutes façons. Et. Ne. Dis. Pas. Ce. Nom.**

**Plume: -chuchote- Dans quelques chapitres. **

**Luciana: Faut te le dire en quelle langue d'ailleurs ? Il y a rien entre moi et Kyôya ! -se tourne vers l'auteur- Pas vrai ?!**

**Plume85: ...**

**Luciana: PAS. VRAI ?!**

**Plume85: Maa, il y a rien, sauf une magnifique confiance mutuelle ! Pas de sentiments amoureux ! **

**Luciana: Exactement ! Et I-Pin, c'est très dur de dire si c'est une fille à première vue ! Et j'ai rien fait aux pickpockets, apparemment le quotidien de Tsunayoshi les a fait fuir et ils se sont rendus d'eux-même. Comme t'as pu le voir, Tsunayoshi sait que je suis de la Mfia.**

**Tsuna: -arrive en traînant des pieds, un cockart à l'œil gauche- **

**Plume85: Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?**

**Tsuna: Reborn m'a demandé de venir et de répondre avec Ana-san !**

**Luciana: Pas besoin de ton aide. Et les sushis de Takeshi ne me manquent pas trop...toute façon, maintenant je devrais réduire, ordre de Dino u_u.**

**Dino: C'est pour ton bien ! -voit Tsuna- Yo Tsuna, j'espère que ma sœur ne t'embête pas trop.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Tsuna: C'...c'est bon Dino-san.**

**Dino: D'ailleurs, merci de dire que mes retrouvailles avec ma sœur sont mignonnes. Mais ça m'a fait bizarre à moi aussi qu'elle soit aussi câline ! Et c'est qui Hiba-chan ? Pourquoi je serais sa cible ?**

**Luciana: Mais c'est personne, tu peux t'en aller ! -lui donne un coup de pied au cul qui le vire de la pièce-**

**Tsuna: Dino-san !**

**Luciana: T'inquiète, il a connu pire. Et je confirme, être l'emmerdeuse est génial. Et pourquoi je dois être fidèle à Kyoya ?! Putain, Tsunayoshi m'ait tombé dessus parce qu'il est aussi maladroit que Dino, ni plus ni moins !**

**Tsuna: Encore désolé Ana-san ! Je voulais pas ! Je veux pas que Hibari-san me morde à mort !**

**Plume85: T'inquiète, je crois qu'il est toujours dans le placard à balais depuis la fin du chapitre 3.**

**Luciana: Oh, il te tueras quand il sortiras.**

**Plume85: Oui, mais tu sais j'entends ses "je vais te mordre à mort" depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.**

**Luciana: Bref, t'as pas l'impression de te faire suivre ? Belphegor ma dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas chez les Varia jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape une paysanne qui dit n'importe quoi. Et arrête de m'espionner ! Moi, ou Kyôya ! il y a rien entre nous, faut le dire combien de fois ?! **

**Tsuna: Qui...qui c'est ce Bel ?**

**Luciana: Un Prince psychopathe accessoirement mon meilleur ami.**

**Tsuna: Hiiiee !**

**Luciana: -l'assomme- La ferme. Quant à ce que j'ai fait à Dino, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon boulot de le faire chier, c'est mon grand-frère.**

**Plume85: Tu ferais la même chose avec Xanxus ?**

**Luciana: Ne t'aventure pas sur ce sujet là, déchet. Et la perte de ma virginité n'était qu'une blague, pour voir la réaction de Dino. Et puis j'ai déjà demandé à Lambo si Bianchi le poursuivait toujours, il m'a pas répondu vu qu'il est parti avant. Et je serai pas en couple dans dix ans !**

**Plume85: -sifflote-**

**Luciana: -la fusille du regard- Toi, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien ! Et pose les autres, je veux les savoir !**

**Luciana: C'est de mon futur qu'on parle, j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ?!**

**Plume85: Non, c'est moi qui écrit et je me dois de répondre aux questions de mes lecteurs u_u.**

**Luciana: Mouais...pour la dernière fois, je suis pas écolo ! -roule la feuille en boule, la jette dans les airs et lui tire dessus- Et je sortirais pas avec Kyôya merde ! Pourquoi tu continu à me faire chier sur ça, hein ?!**

**Plume85: Il y aura pas de yaoi, j'aime pas ça, sauf quelques rares exceptions u_u.**

**Luciana: Yaoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien, laisse tomber. -prend Tsuna par ses cheveux et le lance sur Luciana-, ta faute, ta responsabilité. Laissez vos reviews ! Ciao~ !**


	7. La Pluie qui apaise

**Plume85: Hey ! Voici le chapitre 7 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui, vos parents assisteront à notre cours d'anglais, nous rappela notre prof. Merci d'être venu chers parents.<p>

Elle s'incline devant eux, les parents font de même. Je laisse mon regard parcourir le groupe d'adultes. Je sais même pas ce que je cherche. Dino ? Il est probablement retourner en Italie. Je soupire malgré moi.

-_So, does someone can remember me what we studied last time ?_

_-We were describing ourselves !_

Je baille en écoutant d'une oreille distraite tout ce qui se passe. Quand on parle déjà couramment une langue, les cours de cette même langue sont si chiants...

-Désolé du retard ! S'excusa une voix familière en entrant dans la salle.

Ma tête fait volte-face dans le fond de la salle et mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement en reconnaissant mon frère. Je le croyais de nouveau en Italie. Il me lance un grand sourire en ignorant les compliments que les filles de ma classe lui font.

Quand je sens un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage, je tourne ma tête vers la fenêtre.

-_I am extreme _!

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard désespéré. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il a retenu des cours d'anglais ?

-Sasagawa, soupira notre prof, cette phrase ne t'amènera nul part. Vous, monsieur, reprit-elle en pointant mon frère du doigt, présentez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

-_My name is Dino, I'm almost twenty-two and I'm Ana's brother._

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et des « ils se ressemblent pas » et des « mon dieu, il est tellement beau ! » s'élèvent dans la salle. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que, même quand je fais rien du tout, les gens se posent des questions sur moi ?

Quelque part, je suis heureuse de voir Dino, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a un vide à côté de lui. J'enfonce mon visage dans mes bras.

Xanxus, quand est-ce que je te verrai ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, comment je m'en suis sorti ?<p>

-Maintenant tout ces déchets se demandent pourquoi on se ressemble pas, lui répondis-je en sortant de sa voiture.

-Mais je suis venu quand même !

-Je t'ai rien demandé, grognai-je en réponse en partant devant.

-Comme si ça t'avais pas fait plaisir, rigola-t-il en me rattrapant pour me mettre quelque chose sur la tête.

Je m'arrête et prends ce qu'il y a sur ma tête. C'est un bonnet simple, noir, avec « _Fuck you I'm awesome _» brodé en blanc dessus.

-C'est pas beaucoup mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi alors, m'expliqua-t-il, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en lui envoyant un sourire sincère. Il me décrit parfaitement.

-Pourquoi je l'ai pris à ton avis ?

-Hey Dino, il y a quelque chose qui me travaille un peu...

-Quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en haussant ses sourcils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Tu n'as pas une Famille de cinq milles hommes à diriger ?

Il pâlit en voyant ma tête penchée sur le côté. J'ai fait ça tellement de fois pendant mon enfance qu'il sait très bien ce que ça veut dire. J'ai quelque chose en tête, et c'est souvent très mauvais. Pour lui j'entends.

-S...si ?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous à traîner Namimori crétin ?! Hurlai-je en le foutant dans sa voiture avant de rentrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça fait quelques jours depuis que Dino est rentré, pour de bon cette fois. C'est calme, trop calme même. Depuis que Reborn est là, le calme n'existe plus à Namimori. Comme mon sommeil. Ses entraînements sont horribles, je comprends mieux mon pauvre frère. Mais bon, maintenant je dois le trouver pour lui dire que je pourrais pas m'entraîner demain parce que Kyoya m'a demandé de le combattre. Encore.<p>

-Hey Re...commençai-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi sans frapper.

Je sais très bien qu'il est sur le chemin du retour.

-Luciana-nee !

-Fuuta ?! M'exclamai-je en reconnaissant le garçon que j'avais sauvé quelques années auparavant pendant qu'il entourait ma taille de ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Il est venu demander de l'aide à Tsuna, m'apprit Reborn, plusieurs vers sur le visage.

-Oh, répliquai-je.

Je cherche plus à comprendre Reborn. J'ai appris avec le temps que c'était une perte de temps. Je pose une main dans les cheveux de Fuuta. Ce gamin est tout simplement trop mignon pour que je le renvoie chier. Contrairement à Lambo. Normal qu'il ait peur de moi vu que je le frappe assez souvent et l'appelle aussi « vache stupide ». Mais il s'habille comme une vache et est stupide, est-ce que vous pouvez vraiment me blâmer ?

La porte s'ouvre et je tourne la tête pour voir Tsunayoshi, complètement choqué à cause des larves de Reborn. Il le connaît pas depuis longtemps, je peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Oublie ça, nous avons un invité.

-Un invité ? Répéta le châtain en tournant son regard vers nous.

-Tu es de retour Tsuna-nii !

-Ah, t'es le gamin que j'ai vu en sport ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en le pointant du doigt.

-Bordel, arrête d'être tout le temps surpris, soufflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je le trouvais intéressant, alors je l'ai invité ici, lui apprit Reborn.

-Il a fait flotté un ballon dans les airs puis s'est enfui quand un groupe d'adulte est venu.

-C'était la mafia !

-Mafia ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Tu as encore des problèmes avec des mafieux ? L'interrogeai-je en m'agenouillant devant lui.

-Ana-san, tu le connais ? Me questionna mon « élève ».

-Oui, je l'ai aidé il y a quelques temps déjà.

-Mais pour...

-S'il-te-plaît Vongola Decimo Tsuna-nii ! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ana-san serait sûrement plus apte que moi pour...

-Je sais ! Mais Tsuna-nii, débuta-t-il en sortant son livre, tu es dernier en intelligence et en combat sur huit cent soixante-douze Boss mafieux. Mais tu es classé premier pour ne jamais refuser quelques chose !

-Qu...

-C'est l'informateur Fuuta, le coupa Reborn, qui peut faire d'incroyables classements. Parce que ses classements sont cents pour cents vrais.

Pendant que Reborn explique pourquoi les mafieux veulent les classements de Fuuta, je m'assois sur son lit, tout comme Fuuta. Une fois les explications terminées, je me lève et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Tu vas l'aider.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Est-ce que tu as vu ce pauvre et innocent petit garçon parmi ces connards que sont la mafieux ? Lui demandai-je en mettant Fuuta devant moi, qui faisait la technique du chien battu.

-A...alors c'est d'accord...

Personne ne peut résister à ce regard. Cela dit, je m'approche de la fenêtre et y jette un bref coup d'œil, comme Reborn.

-Ils sont rapides, remarquai-je avec ma voix blasée. Tsunayoshi, continuai-je en me tournant vers lui, je te laisse Fuuta. Quelque chose lui arrive...

Je termine ma phrase d'un ton menaçant qui le fait trembler de peur. Contente du résultat, je retrouve mon état normal et lui envoie un énorme sourire satisfait. Ou sadique, c'est sûrement comme ça qu'il l'interprète.

-Bonne chance~, terminai-je en allant dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fuuta, il a raison, tu ne peux pas...<p>

-Mais Luciana-nee, gémit-il en me regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Je déglutis et tente de résister, mais rien. Je me tourne vers Tsunayoshi.

-Peut-être que tu peux faire un effort après tout...

-Pas toi aussi ! Me hurla-t-il avant qu'un grand nombre d'homme en noirs n'entrent dans la pièce.

-Princesse, firent-ils en synchronisation en me remarquant.

-Hey, quoi de neuf ? Les saluai-je en levant la main.

-Eh ? Mais alors...réalisa Tsunayoshi.

-Hey, comment ça va vous deux ?

-Dino-san !

-_What the fuck..._marmonnai-je en enlevant mon bonnet pour passer une main dans mes cheveux.

Croyez le ou non, je le mets tout les jours. Même au collège. Kyoya n'arrivera jamais à me le faire enlever. Comme il n'arrivera jamais à me battre.

Enfin, je pense. Avec lui, on sait jamais.

J'écoute distraitement mon frère demander de l'aide à Fuuta quand ce dernier refuse une somme d'argent considérable.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, refusa Fuuta en sortant son livre. Dino est classé numéro un de quatre-vingts deux milles deux cents soixante-trois Boss de la Mafia qui se soucie du bien-être des civils, j'aime ce genre de Boss.

-Bien joué frangin, le félicitai-je avec mes deux pouces en l'air.

-De plus, Dino-nii est le grand-frère et Luciana-nee et un peu celui que Tsuna-nii, ce qui fait de lui mon grand-frère aussi.

-Hum ? Je suis content d'avoir un petit frère aussi gentil ! Merci Ana, Tsuna et Fuuta.

-Voici une copie du classement.

-On est pressé, alors à la prochaine.

-Putain, tu as une sacrée réputation, lâchai-je une fois mon frère parti.

Puis après, Haru rentre, Fuuta lui fait un classement, puis un à I-Pin qui est la troisième tueuse la plus prometteuse des dix prochaines années. En même temps, Fon ne prendrait pas d'élèves sans potentiel.

-Et pour Lambo-san ?! Dis le futur de Lambo-san aussi !

-Tellement chiant, grognai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Lambo est classé numéro un des mafieux les plus ennuyants de loin.

J'éclate de rire malgré moi. C'est tellement vrai !

Le reste des classements n'arrête pas mon fou rire. Hayato premier pour être prof de maternelle, puis Tsuayoshi qui aime Léon alors que ça crève les yeux qu'il ne voit que Kyoko.

Bien la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ai ris autant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je déteste la Saint-Valentin. Je l'ai toujours détesté depuis qu'on a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'inscrire à l'école.<p>

-Fuck, grognai-je en ouvrant mon casier.

Des lettres. Encore et toujours des lettres. Pourquoi ils font pas comme les filles et me donnent pas des chocolats ?! Bordel !

Je claque la porte de mon casier, toutes les lettres dans mon sac et vais dans la salle de réception. Kyoya lève la tête vers moi et me voit mettre toutes les lettres dans la déchiqueteuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces lettres ?

-Prétendants, grognai-je avant de relever la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Mais il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur Kyo-chan~ !

-Hors de ma vue, m'ordonna-t-il en me lançant son tonfa.

Où ça ? Où ça ? Et oui, dans le nez mesdames et messieurs ! Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de Tsunayoshi. Peut-être que je peux avoir des chocolats de Takeshi ? Il a dû en recevoir une tonne.

Je m'arrête pile au moment où un Tsunayoshi en caleçon sort de sa salle pour suivre Kyoko, d'après ce qu'il crie. Fuck les chocolats, je vais le suivre.

Si je dois résumer cette Saint-Valentin, je dirai que c'était marrant. Voir Tsunayoshi éviter la préparation de chocolats au Poison Cooking était vraiment drôle. Et les chocolats que Takeshi m'a donné le lendemain parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout manger étaient très bons.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je déteste la neige. Le seul souvenir joyeux que je puisse avoir avec, c'est ma rencontre avec Dino. Mais autrement, ça me rappelle la Russie, ma faiblesse. Je la déteste. Je déteste la neige.<p>

Alors pourquoi je me retrouve sur le toit de l'école, un fusil et une réserve de neige à côté de moi, hein ?!

Ah oui, foutu Reborn.

C'est donc pour ça que je m'amuse à tirer sur Tsunayoshi, mais toujours qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Carnivore, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je tire sur mon élève, pourquoi ? Rétorquai-je en levant la tête pour le regarder. Au fait, le muffin était bon ? C'était pas du chocolat mais bon.

Il ne répond pas et regarde ce qui se passe en bas. J'ai l'impression que je sens sa colère, même d'ici.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Il a neigé, alors j'ai pensé faire une bataille de boule de neige. Même si ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se défendre.

-Typique de toi Kyoya, soufflai-je en visant Tsunayoshi.

Quoique, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je tourne mon fusil et tire sur Kyoya, qui pare avec l'un de ses tonfas.

-Tu veux un combat ?

-Je suis juste de mauvaise humeur, répliquai-je. Je déteste la neige, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Je prends mon fusil et saute du toit pour atterrir sur une branche d'arbre. De la neige tombe sous mon poids. Je saute de nouveau pour arriver par terre. Une chance qu'ils soient tous de l'autre côté. Je lève la tête et vois Kyoya sauter à son tour. Je commence à courir en lui tirant dessus. Colonnello ne m'a jamais vraiment appris à tirer avec un fusil tout en marchant, ou courant plutôt mais bon. Kyoya pourrait éviter ou arrêter toutes les boules de neige que je tire...

...si je n'avais pas mes compétences de tireuse. Entraînée par Colonnello pendant deux ans, je suis forcément bonne. C'est pour ça que Kyoya n'arrive pas à toutes les parer. Il est pas assez rapide. Même si il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que je le connais. Dommage pour lui que Reborn ait enfin décidé de m'entraîner.

-Hiiie Ana-san !

Je tourne la tête vers Tsunayoshi, qui regarde mon fusil avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il se reprend et court après une voiture. En fait c'est Léon maintenant que je regarde de plus près. Sauf que, dommage pour lui, c'est un Kyoya trempé qui l'attrape.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et cette grosse tortue ?

Je tourne les yeux derrière moi pour voir un Enzio mode Godzilla en train d'hiberner. Putain de Dino, toujours aussi inutile sans ses hommes. Pendant qu'ils se tapent tout les deux la causettes, je m'éclipse lentement et discrètement. Je suis déjà loin quand j'entends une explosion. Est-ce que I-Pin aurait vu quelque chose qui l'aurait gênée ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une arme pour Takeshi ?<p>

-Une idée ?

-Aucune.

-Et bien trouves-en une, m'ordonna le tuteur diabolique en changeant Léon en flingue.

Je me lève de mon lit et sors de ma chambre, tout ça en courant. Non, je n'ai pas peur de Reborn, je sais juste de quoi il est capable ! Comment il veut que je trouve une arme pour Takeshi ? Ce mec est trop joyeux pour faire parti de la Mafia.

Non attends, je me fous des gens, je dois juste arrive à mon objectif. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte. Et pour y arriver, je dois terminer cette mission. Pour que je sois débarrasser de ces chaînes qui m'entravent aux Vongola, à Nono, à celui qui m'a privé de mon frère.

Un sourire amer s'étire sur mon visage en même temps qu'une douce brûlure prend possession de mon ventre et ma poitrine. Un sentiment avec lequel je vis depuis longtemps.

La colère. La source même de ma Flamme. La seule chose qui me donne un sentiment de sécurité. La seule chose, qui je le sais, ne me décevra jamais.

-Ana-chan ?

Je relève la tête vers celui qui était le sujet de mes pensées au début. Mes pas m'ont conduit directement à son entraînement de baseball. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je traîne avec lui. Je n'ai jamais aimé les gens aussi naïfs que lui, qui rigole tout le temps.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Takeshi, débutai-je d'une voix un peu rauque en relevant les yeux vers son visage. Si je t'entraînais dans quelque chose qui changerait ta vie pour le pire, est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ?

Il me regarde, la surprise dans le regard mais ne dit rien. Est-qu'il m'en voudrait ? Est-qu'ils m'en voudraient tous si je changeais leur vie en décidant de les faire Gardiens ?

-Haha, ça ne te ressemble pas de t'occuper de ce que pense les autres !

Sans me prévenir, il m'enlace et me plaque contre son torse. J'entends son cœur battre. Si je fais de lui un mafieux, il se pourrait que ce même cœur cesse de battre, rapidement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je sais pourquoi j'hésite tant à inclure Takeshi dans les Vongola. Être dans la Mafia change les gens. Lui, il a un rire contagieux qui a réussi à m'atteindre. Ça me fait me sentir normal. Je veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux continuer à avoir ce sentiment de normalité.

Je suis une égoïste. Tellement.

-Est-ce tu es prêt à être aux côtés de Tsunayoshi ?

-Tsuna a sauvé ma vie, fit-il simplement.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et hoche la tête en regardant le sol. C'est l'ami de Tsunayoshi, il refusera d'être laissé de côté.

Je me sens mieux étrangement. Comme apaisé. Je lève la tête vers lui. Il m'a enlevé toutes ces pensées qui me perturbaient. Comme la Pluie qui efface tout.

Oui, Gardien de la Pluie. Il est parfait pour ce rôle.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !<strong>

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, je t'aime ! Enfin quelqu'un qui réalise que je suis pas une pu*ain d'école de m*rd* ! -regarde l'auteur- Pourquoi tu gigote autant depuis que t'as lu "Luciana18" ? Et puis c'est qui ce foutu 18 ?!**

**Plume85: Mais...mais je gigote pas ! Juste que beaucoup d'idées dans ma tête il y a et que au final...voilà quoi ! Je connais le couple final, il est dans le résumé mais bon !**

**Luciana: Quel, couple ?**

**Plume85: Aucun !**

**Tsuna: Je...je veux pas être ton esclave, JuriiGothic-san !**

**Plume85: C'était qu'un rêve. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.**

**Luciana: Ma, ton rêve c'est à peu près ce que j'ai pu faire en Ru...pourquoi ce regard Tsunayoshi ?**

**Tsuna: Qu'est-ce que...que t'as fait ?**

**Luciana: Mais rien. J'ai juste fait un stage dans une boucherie.**

**Plume85: Sinon, le cours où tu t'es endormie me rappelle ma quatrième u_u. **

**Reborn: -assomme Tsuna et se met sur sa tête- Effectivement, personne ne me résiste, heureux que tu l'admettes. Mais Tsuna reste mon esclave.**

**Plume85: Bref, laissez vos avis ! Ciao~**


	8. Sweet 16

**Plume85: Bien le bonjour, voici le chapitre 8.**

**Luciana: Hey, t'es pas un peu déçue du nombre de review sur le der...hey, pleure pas ! -soupire- Bon, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, donc moi. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une épée.<p>

-Pourquoi une épée ?

-Je sais pas, il fait du baseball et quand je l'imagine avec une arme, c'est une batte, ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi c'est une épée alors...

-Un épée hein ?

Reborn a l'air de réfléchir pendant un instant puis une étincelle s'allume dans ses yeux noirs.

-Je viens de te donner une idée, c'est ça, devinai-je en reconnaissant enfin l'étincelle du mauvais présage dans ses yeux.

-Mes idées sont toujours bonnes.

-Ouais, tu viens de confirmer ce que je viens de dire.

-Je vais avoir besoin de tes capacités de tireuses. L'entraînement de Colonnello n'aura pas servi à rien.

-Même quand vous vous voyez pas vous vous descendez...

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à tirer sur Takeshi aux côtés de Romario et de Dino qui foutait que dalle. Mais bon, voir que Reborn a réussi à se procurer une batte qui se transforme en katana au dessus des trois cents kilomètres heures m'impressionne un peu.

Un peu seulement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Putain Ryohei, j'ai dit que je voulais pas être impliquer là-dedans, pourquoi tu me forces ?<p>

-Parce que ça te donnera envie de rejoindre mon club à l'extrême !

-Rrrahhh, va juste chercher Tsunayoshi qu'on en finisse !

Il ouvre la porte de leur salle en grand et demande Tsunayoshi. Comme il n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi il le veut, je soupire et le pousse pour me mettre face au prof. Je lui montre bien mon brassard épinglé à ma veste noir.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, maintenant, lui ordonnai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Sa...Sawada !

Et donc, maintenant qu'un vieux que je connais pas explique gentiment à Tsunayoshi que Ryohei a dit qu'il se débarrasserait des Dojo Yaburi, je me dis que Ryohei est peut-être pas si con qu'il en a l'air. Il a fait dire que Tsunayoshi était dans le club de boxe sans même que ce dernier ne capte ce qu'il disait.

-Je vous laisse hein...dis-je en commençant à partir.

-Sini, je compte extrêmement sur toi aussi !

-Va te faire ! Lui hurlai-je en courant dans la salle de réception.

Je pensais pourtant qu'il ne voulait plus que Tsunayoshi dans son club. Je me trompais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Voir Lambo, sa taille habituelle mais sa personnalité dix ans plus tard est drôle. Voir Tsunayoshi essayer d'arranger son rendez-vous avec Kyoko est drôle. C'est comme ça que nous sommes à la fin du mois de mars, en route pour le parc pour aller voir les cerisiers en fleurs. Demande de Bianchi. Je suis contente de ne pas porter l'uniforme du Comité. A la place, j'ai un jean slim déchiré au niveau des genoux, un débardeur noir avec une chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs par-dessus, mon bonnet et des bottines noirs à lacets défaits. Et pour compléter le tout, j'ai mes trois piercings à l'oreille gauche, trois améthystes.<p>

Donc honnêtement, je comprends pourquoi ce mec ne m'a pas reconnu. Enfin, quand même. Je suis la seule fille du Comité et je suis non-stop avec Kyoya, en fait il aurait dû me reconnaître. Déchet. Bien fait pour lui le coup de genou que Hayato lui a donné.

-Je me demandais qui était si bruyant. Alors c'était vous les gars ? Nous demanda une voix grave familière.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Kyoya, adosser dans toute sa splendeur contre un arbre. Je suis pas la seule à trouver qu'il a une classe indéniable quand même, non ? Bon, de un, Tsunayoshi vient de se rendre compte que c'était un membre du Comité de Discipline. Crétin. De deux, ils semblent surpris de voir Kyoya battre l'un de ses hommes. Ils l'ont jamais vu me frapper dans le nez avec ses tonfas ou quoi ?

Je m'égare. Et soupire quand j'entends Reborn, qui est apparu avec Shamal, dire que Tsunayoshi propose un jeu pour savoir qui allait regarder les cerisiers de cet endroit. Je m'approche et me mets à côté de Shamal, qui n'essaie rien parce qu'il sait qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'essayer de me toucher maintenant, quand Kyoya annonce les règles. Le premier qui pose un genou à terre a perdu.

-Hey, fit Shamal en s'avançant près de Kyoya, t'es bien bagarreur. Tu n'as pas une sœur ?

Comme il faut s'y attendre, il se prend un tonfa dans la tronche. Hayato est le premier à se battre. Il nous montre sa nouvelle technique, espère pendant un instant, remarque que Kyoya n'a rien puis pose un genou à terre pour éviter l'un de ses coups. Sauf que, c'est de Hibari Kyoya qu'on parle, donc il continu. Du moins essaie parce que Takeshi bloque son attaque. Avec sa batte.

D'où il sort sa batte ce crétin ?!

Sans que moi-même je m'y attende, un crochet sort de son tonfa.

Ok, il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ça. C'est. Trop. Cool ! Je vais devoir lui prendre ses tonfas pour voir comment c'est fabriqué !

En attendant, Takeshi a aussi perdu. Reborn tire sur Tsunayoshi, qui commence à se battre avec Kyoya. Je coule un regard vers Shamal. Quand est-ce que son Trident Mosquito va agir ?

-HUH ?!

Je tourne ma tête vers le combat pour voir Kyoya à genoux. Ah, bah ça vient d'agir apparemment.

-Ah, est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?! Hurla le châtain en se prenant la tête.

-Rêve pas pauvre attardé, c'est l'œuvre de l'autre alcoolo de service, lui expliquai-je en montrant le médecin du pouce.

Reborn et Shamal explique la maladie, puis Kyoya s'en va. Je le suis du regard et hésite pendant un instant à le suivre.

Oh et puis merde. Je me mets à lui courir après et le rattrape rapidement.

-Hey, fis-je en sachant que lui demander « ça va ? » reviendrait à une demande de me faire mordre à mort.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres herbivores ?

-J'y retourne si tu veux.

-Je m'en fous.

-Sympa, dis-je sarcastiquement en croisant les bras. Mais te connaissant, tu n'as pas envie de te battre encore contre Tsunayoshi ?

Il grogne en guise de réponse.

-Mais c'est rien Kyoya~, minaudai-je en commençant à repartir vers le groupe. Boude pas !

-Joyeux anniversaire.

Je m'arrête et me retourne pour le voir partir comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai, on est le 29 mars. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui.

C'est ce moment-là que mon portable choisit pour vibrer. Je le sors et lis le message de Dino.

Ça fait déjà neuf ans que Dino m'a adopté ?

Et quatorze depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu Xanxus ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-On est encore ensemble à l'extrême !<p>

-Pourquoi trois années consécutives ?! Rétorquai-je en parlant plus au ciel qu'à autre chose.

Ryohei et moi sommes en troisième année. Tsunayoshi et compagnie en deuxième. Le temps passe vite. Je me décide à partir de la foule et vois Tsunayoshi arriver à ce moment-là. Et j'entends aussi des trucs bizarre.

Je dois rêver, ce nom ne peut pas revenir me hanter maintenant, hein ?

Hein ?!

-Longchamps-kun ! Félicitations pour ta deuxième année !

Je me tourne comme un robot vers eux. Longchamps. Stalker. Mafia School.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?! Et pourquoi il a toujours une gueule d'abruti ?!

Hey, vous savez quoi, faisons comme si je n'avais rien vu. Oui, c'est ça, je vais juste gentiment aller en cours et oublier le fait que l'autre sangsue est dans cette école.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Patrouiller est chiant.<p>

-Luciana-chan ?

Je me fige, un pied encore en l'air. Bordel, pourquoi est-ce que le sort décide donc de s'acharner comme ça sur moi.

-Luciana-chan, c'est vraiment toi ?! Me redemanda-t-il en me prenant les épaules pour me tourner vers lui. Tu es toujours aussi jolie !

Est-ce que Kyoya m'en voudrait si je faisais un trou dans le mur ?

-Maintenant que je te vois de nouveau...tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier !

Mais si je lui explique, peut-être qu'il comprendrait ?

-Je penses toujours qu'on devrait se marier ! Ça bénéficierait à nos deux familles !

Au pire, je m'en fous de Kyoya.

Sans prévenir, je lui envoie ma cheville dans la joue et lui enfonce la tête dans le mur. J'observe le résultat de mon travail et m'en vais. Je suis tranquille pendant quelques secondes avant de l'entendre crier mon nom.

Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à courir. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve dans le bâtiment des deuxième année. Je regarde derrière moi et me cogne contre quelqu'un.

-Bordel déchet, regarde où tu vas, grommelai-je.

-Haha, c'est toi la fautive Ana-chan !

Je lève des yeux surpris vers Takeshi. Mon sauveur ! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !

-Takeshi~, tu es mon sauveur, minaudai-je en me relevant.

-Hein ?

-Luciana-chan ! Je serais le meilleur mari dont tu puisse rêver !

-Mais j'ai déjà un copain ! Mentis-je en prenant la main de Takeshi dans la mienne.

Il me jette un regard surpris, puis comprend quand je le supplie du regard de jouer le jeu. Naito nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-Tu...sors avec un membre de la Famille de Sawada-chan ?

-Ouais.

-Je refuse d'y croire ! Luciana-chan, tu ne peux pas...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Je ne peux rien dire. Parce que Takeshi vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et c'est pas une blague. Je ferme immédiatement les yeux pour être crédible, mais en vrai...

Bordel, mon premier baiser se fait pour qu'un mec me foute la paix !

Il finit par se détacher de moi après quelques secondes. Je fais un sourire forcé à Naito et Takeshi se frotte l'arrière de sa tête.

-Tu vois ? Je l'aime, il m'aime, alors fous moi la paix !

Je le vois déglutir puis il part en courant. Une fois qu'il est hors de ma vue, je me tourne vers le crétin et lui donne un coup de poing sur la tête.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Mais il nous croyait pas, s'expliqua-t-il avec son sourire d'idiot. J'ai pensé que...

-Parce que t'as pensé avant de faire ça ?! Vociférai-je.

-Hee, tu es toute rouge Ana-chan.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Je m'en vais d'un pas furibond. Bon sang, c'est pour ça que j'ai si chaud, parce que je rougis à cause de lui. Ou plutôt parce qu'il m'a prit mon premier baiser.

C'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé aux garçons pourtant. La romance m'était complètement égale vu que je sais que je mourrai jeune. Maintenant qu'il vient de me prendre mon premier baiser, je me sens bizarre. Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas vu Shamal en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort en sous-vêtements. Je ne viens pas d'entendre qu'il était au Japon parce qu'il a trompé deux milles soixante-deux femmes en même temps. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce bahut encore ?<p>

-Carnivore.

Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur Kyoya qui traîne un corps derrière lui. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre quand Tsunayoshi arrive, suivi de l'autre con. Kyoya explique vite fait qu'il choisit toujours l'année qu'il veut, complètement illogique, puis dit au châtain qu'il a entendu dire qu'il voulait rejoindre le Comité.

Putain, encore un coup de Reborn. C'est pour ça qu'il est assit dans une pyramide en ce moment même. Un coup de feu retentit. Je tourne la tête pour voir Kyoya arrêter une balle avec son tonfa. Ils pensaient vraiment, qui qu'ils soient, atteindre Kyoya avec un tir ? La bonne blague, je me bats contre lui depuis un an maintenant, il a l'habitude de ce genre de trucs. Donc au final, c'est Naito qui se fait touché. Et qui revient en mode dépressif. Puis Tsunayoshi. Puis Kyoya les tabasse.

Ils pensaient vraiment que ça marcherait sur lui ? Ça marche autant que sur moi. C'est à dire : pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Sans moi, refusai-je catégoriquement en reprenant ma manette. Je n'irai pas chez mon stalker, ce serait du suicide.<p>

-Bakana, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

J'évite de justesse sa masse, sous les yeux terrorisés de Tsunayoshi. J'ai pas le temps de riposter que la voix d'Hayato, puis de Takeshi se font entendre. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait entraînée chez Naito, avec Haru et les gosses en plus.

Putain, il a une de ces baraques...On dirait presque celle de Kyoya.

-Bien, maintenant on a besoin de quelqu'un d'inutile pour regarder ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

-Comme si c'était fait, dis-je en prenant Lambo.

Pour le lancer dans la cour.

-Lambo ! Cria Tsunayoshi en regardant vers les cris, même si on ne voyait rien, les yeux exorbités.

-Il faut bien trouver une utilité à cette vache stupide.

La porte s'ouvre rapidement, dévoilant des hommes tenant Lambo. Hommes qui tombent tout de suite et Naito débarque. Par contre, il devrait peut-être agir en Boss. Parce que des conflits internes qui transforment un jardin en champs de bataille c'est...problématique ? On rentre dans sa baraque et on finit dans un dépotoir. Enfin sa chambre. Un éclat doré attire mon regard.

-Hey, j'avais le même stylo quand j'étais gamine, dis-je à voix haute en le prenant dans ma main. Je l'ai perdu un jour.

-Drôle de coïncidence, rajouta Takeshi après avoir fait une remarque sur un poster.

-Oui, mais le mien avait une rayure au...commençai-je en remarquant une rayure, au milieu.

Je baisse les yeux pour remarquer une boite avec mon nom marqué dessus. Je déglutis et jette un coup d'œil dedans. Tout les objets me paraissent étrangement familier d'un coup. Il y a même une mèche de cheveux noirs.

-Ah, Luciana-chan, tu as découvert ma collection sur toi ! Me cria Naito.

-Je me sens...défaillir, murmurai-je en tombant à la renverse.

-Ana-chan !/ Ana-san !

Heureusement Takeshi m'a rattrapé. Je le choppe par son col et le baisse pour qu'il soit face à mon visage.

-Sors-moi d'ici, lui ordonnai-je à voix basse.

Il hoche la tête et m'emmène dehors. On est qu'à quelques mètres de la maison quand des explosions commence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je vais pioncer chez moi le temps qu'ils restent, annonçai-je platement en montant dans ma chambre.<p>

-Mais Luciana-chan ! Je dois refaire ma collection !

-VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore au Japon ?<p>

-Reborn m'a appelé, puis m'a demandé de faire un bowling.

-Bowling ?

Tsunayoshi m'a pas appelé complètement paniqué parce que Longchamps lui a demandé de faire un bowling il y a une demi heure ?

Un rictus sadique s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Bonne chance Dino~. Je vais voir un pote à moi.

-Merci !

Dino, tu te fais toujours avoir des fois. Bon, je vais allez taper l'incruste chez Shoichi moi. Je me demande si Dino va se rendre vite compte dans quoi il s'est embarqué.

Bah, il a vingt-deux ans, il peut se démerder.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Eh, tu vas où déjà ?<p>

-A un parc d'attraction, mon ancien instructeur insiste pour que je vienne tous les étés pendant deux semaines.

-Ah, je vois. Et tu pars quand ?

-Ce midi, lui appris-je en continuant de faire mon sac.

Il hoche la tête.

-Je vais te manquer Tsunayoshi ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-N...non ! Je serai plus réveillé par tes poids de trente kilos dans l'estomac !

-Oh, tu n'aimes pas ça ? L'interrogeai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun ?

-Ha, ne parle pas de cette façon ! cria-t-il en sortant de ma chambre en courant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Hurlai-je en retour.

Je termine vite mon sac, leur dis au revoir et vais à la gare. A tout les coups, Colonnello va me faire bosser dix fois plus dur parce que je « m'entraîne pas assez » ici. Pourtant, je fais que ça m'exercer depuis que Reborn a si gentiment décider de me prendre en main.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je pensais pas que ma tenue d'entraînement me manquerait. Mais par contre, avec mon bonnet, ça donne un style unique.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu depuis l'année dernière ?!

-Heu...je supporte Reborn toute la journée ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'entraîne ? Me questionna-t-il soudainement.

-Ouais, comment tu le sais ?

-Ton style, il est un peu différent d'avant. J'ai reconnu le style de Reborn dans certains de tes mouvements.

-Ah, c'est possible. Il me demande toujours d'arrêter ses balles avec les miennes, mais j'y arrive toujours pas. Je me demande comment il fait pour diviser ses balles avec une Flamme du Soleil.

-C'est Reborn.

-Ouais, je suppose que c'est la réponse la plus plausible...

-On dirait que quelqu'un vient d'arriver, m'apprit Colonnello quand le sifflement du train atteignit nos oreilles.

-Les pauvres~.

Falco arrive et prend Colonnello pour qu'il parte devant. Je remonte mon Accuracy sur mon épaule de me dirige également à la falaise. Quand j'y arrive, c'est pour voir Tsunayoshi être poussé dans le tourbillon.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là Reborn ?

-Vacances, me répondit-il avec son rictus en coin.

Rictus sadique.

-Ouais, entraînement quoi.

-Si le Decimo arrive à remonter seulement, intervint le bébé blond en regardant au bas de la falaise.

-Si il arrive à remonter, admis-je en hochant la tête.

Au final, il remonte au bout d'une heure. Il tousse un bon coup et je me mets juste devant lui, les bras croisés.

-Hiiee ! Ana-san !

-Yo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-T'es sur mon lieu de travail débile.

-Hein ? Mais tu avais dit que...commença-t-il avant de réaliser. COLONNELLO ETAIT TON INSTRUCTEUR ?!

-Ouais.

Puis il gueule sur les deux Arcobaleno quand ils se tapent dans le poing en disant que Tsunayoshi était bien entraîné. J'étouffe un rire moqueur. Si il savait tout ce que Dino, puis moi on a enduré...il changerait d'identité et irait vivre au Pôle Nord. Je me tourne quand le train revient et pâlis. Pourquoi à chaque fois que je regarde quelque part, c'est la tête de con de Naito que je vois ? Avec des monstres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Lui demanda si gentiment Tsunayoshi.

-J'ai perdu tout mes bagages ! Et mon invitation ! Hey, tu te souviens de ma copine Renko ?

J'étouffe un fou rire. Ce...truc ? Sa copine ? Je pensais pas qu'il tomberait aussi bas !

Attends, il m'a couru après pendant tellement de temps...ça veut pas dire que je ressemble à ça quand même, si ?

-Il s'est révélé que c'était une espionne de la Famille Carcassa et qu'elle m'a piégé !

-Quoi ?! Cette fille était une espionne ?!

Une explosion retentit à la fin de la phrase de Tsunayoshi.

-On dirait qu'il disait la vérité, admit Colonnello.

-Alors l'arrière de Mafia Land a été découvert, continua Reborn.

-C'est con, terminai-je de mon éternel air de je-m'en-foutiste.

Une voix avertit les touristes et leur demande de se mettre aux abris. J'entends leurs cris affolés d'ici.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi une Famille Mafieuse attaquerait Mafia Land ?! C'est pas un lieu neutre ?!

Pendant que Reborn explique comment ce parc a été construit, une lumière bleu attire mon regard. Je baisse la tête pour voir le pacificateur de Colonnello, puis celui de Reborn briller.

Si je me souviens bien, Fon m'avait expliqué que leur tétine brillait quand deux Arcobaleno était à proximité l'un de l'autre. Sauf dans le cas de Lal.

-Hey Reborn, nos pacificateurs brillent, quelqu'un qu'on connaît est parmi les Carcassa.

-Oui, approuva-t-il. Seul Skull serait assez stupide pour faire ça.

Skull. Arcobaleno du Nuage il me semble. Donc mon élément. Et le futur homologue de Kyoya. Je me demande comment il est ?

-Et bien, tant que je suis là, je ne les laisserai pas attaquer, les rassura Colonnello. Cependant, c'est l'heure de ma sies...

Une bulle sort de son nez. J'aurais dû le voir venir ce coup-la.

-Laisse Colonnello, conseilla Reborn au Decimo. Je suis inquiet pour Mama et les autres. Prends le métro...pour...

-Pour ? S'impatienta le châtain.

Et une autre bulle, une ! Après avoir commencé à s'énerver, Tsunayoshi lève la tête vers moi. Pour écarquiller les yeux. Je suis déjà allongée sur des rochers, mon fusil me servant d'oreiller.

-Tant que Colonnello me donne pas d'ordre, je peux rien faire, m'expliquai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Mais Ana-san !

Je l'entends grogner puis partir avec Naito, à pieds j'ai l'impression. Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-être une quinzaine, je rouvre les yeux. Tout comme Reborn et Colonnello. Je m'étire et me relève en remettant mon Accuracy à l'épaule.

-Tu vas les rejoindre Reborn ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Luciana, on va détruire les bateaux ennemis, ça va te faire du bien.

-Mais, je suis pas devenu si nul que ça quand même !

-Tu as raté une cible à vingt mètres !

-Un moustique m'a piqué, pas ma faute ! Me défendis-je.

Oui, je suis rouillée. Très. Reborn s'éclipse pendant notre discussion constructive. Au final, il a décidé qu'il prenait la partie la plus opposée à nous et que je prenais celle où je me trouvais.

Et donc, je me suis retrouvée à plat ventre, en train de tirer des balles de Flamme de la Fureur sur les navires ennemis.

Les doigts dans le nez.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et puis vous savez quoi ? Je viens de terminer l'Arc Va*** ! Donc je suis en ce moment-même en train d'écrire <em>ces<em> retrouvailles. **

**Luciana: On s'en fout. En tout cas, merci pour la review Sleiwd. C'est tout à fait normal que tu m'aimes u_u.**

**Plume85: Elle a dit qu'elle aimait la fic, pas toi en particulier.**

**Luciana: Elle a dit que j'étais un bon OC.**

**Plume85: Ouaisssss et alors ? Bref, heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ et comme je l'ai dit, j'écris les retrouvailles en ce moment ^^. D'ailleurs, une annonce. L'Arc Kokuyo commence...au chapitre 10 ! **

**Luciana: C'est quoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien du tout. Allez, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos impressions -PLEASE !- et à la prochaine ! Ciao~**


	9. Ananas illusioniste

**Plume85: Salut !**

**Luciana: Deux chapitres en une journée ?**

**Plume85: J'ai passé une bonne journée avec le club théâtre et j'ai eu six reviews depuis ce matin ! Je suis de bonne humeur, alors je poste le chapitre 9 ! De toute façon, j'écris le chapitre 24 alors j'ai de la marge u_u**

**Luciana: Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Plume85: Sauf les OCs, et je m'excuse pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture et appréciez mes retrouvailles avec l'ananas !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue dans cette clairière. Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet ananas bleu.<p>

-Hey, le saluai-je avec un léger sourire.

-Hey, me répliqua-t-il.

-Tu es plus grand que moi maintenant.

-Kufufu, il semblerait.

Le temps a passé. Où est passé ce petit garçon qui m'a sauvé il y a tant d'années ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oya, je ne peux pas voir une vieille amie sans arrières pensées ?

-Toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas ton genre. Du moins plus ton genre.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir grandi hein, me fit-il avec son sourire de monsieur-je-sais-tout.

-Un rapport avec ma mission ? Je suis sûre que tu la connais.

-Vongola Decimo ? Tu me connais bien.

-Depuis longtemps surtout. Douze, treize ans depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu ?

-Douze.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je soupire. Je me fais toujours entraînée dans des merdes pas possibles. Cette fois ne dérogera pas à la règle.

-De quoi tu as besoin ?

-Maison, avec eau courante et électricité dans le sud de la France, près des Alpes ainsi que dix mille euros.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir un endroit une fois que je me serais évadé de Vendicare.

-Vendicare hein ? Tu m'as l'air confiant.

-Parce que je vais sortir.

Je le regarde. Je lui aie dit quand j'ai refusé de le rejoindre afin de détruire la Mafia, que je l'aiderai si possible. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Mais pas sans plan.

Je connais Mukuro, et aussi triste que ça puisse l'être, j'ai fini par devenir une manipulatrice comme lui. Une garce sans cœur qui fait tout dans son intérêt. Et j'ai toujours une mission à faire. Trouver des Gardiens.

Le plan de Mukuro consiste sûrement à utiliser Tsunayoshi et sa place de Decimo je ne sais comment pour détruire la Mafia. Donc il va rencontrer Tsunayoshi. Donc je peux faire de lui le Gardien de la Brume. Sans problèmes. Et si il venait à réussir son plan, je me mettrai tout simplement de son côté.

Mon côté est le meilleur qui puisse être parce que je ne me trahirai jamais.

-Ok, finis-je par lâcher.

Je viens de vendre la vie de Tsunayoshi à Mukuro qui n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Et vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous complètement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai déjà préparé tout ce que Mukuro veut. J'attends juste son signal pour rappliquer en France maintenant. Mais pour le moment...<p>

-Heh ? Fis-je très intelligemment quand un fouet se retrouva autour de ma taille pour me ramener dans une ferrari rouge.

Je me retrouve aux côtés de mon frère, qui referme la portière.

-Putain Dino, tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde, appeler ?

-Pas le temps pour ça, me répliqua-t-il en me mettant un papier sous le nez.

-Bien joué mais...

-C'est pas une blague, on va vraiment au mariage de Bianchi et Reborn.

Comment c'est possible ? Comment la loi peut accepter ça ?! Légalement, ils ont un et dix-sept ans !

-Sauf que Reborn n'y va pas et qu'il a laissé un robot, m'apprit mon frère en me montrant une télécommande.

-Ça lui ressemble plus.

-Bref, tiens, me fit-il en me donnant une robe et des chaussures à talons.

-Fuck, dis-je en voyant le tissu indigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'est donc vêtue d'une robe toute simple à bretelles indigo et de talons de huit foutus centimètres que je retrouve Tsunayoshi en train de paniquer devant un Reborn qui n'a plus qu'un seul bras.<p>

-Dino-san ! Ana-san ! Reborn a perdu son bras !

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il perdrait son bras aussi facilement ? Lui demandai-je complètement blasé pendant que mon frère remettait le bras de Reborn.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est qu'un robot.

On lui explique en bref ce qui c'est passé. Autant vous dire que le mariage a été un désastre, où Reborn s'est décidé à se montrer qu'à la fin. Il nous aura tous un jour, moi qui vous le dit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ta chambre s'est transformée en armurerie, constatai-je, au grand effarement de Tsunayoshi.<p>

-Mais Ana-san, sois un peu plus concernée ! Me hurla-t-il en me secouant.

-Mais c'est pas si grave...

-Bien sûr que si c'est grave !

Il me secoue, je le frappe sur la tête, il pleure de douleur, Reborn lui explique qui est Gianini, Hayato arrive, Lambo aussi. Crâne lisse s'intéresse au bazooka des dix ans, Tsunayoshi nous ordonne de rester dans sa chambre et descend au rez-de-chaussé.

-Améliore mes armes ! Ordonna Hayato en lui donnant ses dynamites.

-Pourquoi t'agresse tout le temps les gens ?

-Ferme-la stupide femme !

Je le regarde, il me regarde, je tourne la tête sur le côté pour l'ignorer, il s'énerve, me saute dessus pour commencer une bagarre, Reborn s'en va puis revient et commence à défoncer Gianini pendant que je roule toujours sur le sol avec Hayato. Quand Tsunayoshi remonte, on est encore en train de se battre.

-Hey, est-ce que le mien est prêt ? Intervint Lambo.

D'un même mouvement, Hayato et moi lui donnons un coup de poing dans le visage. Et je sais pas comment, une fumée rose nous enveloppe, alors qu'on se bagarre toujours.

-Gokudera-kun, Ana-san ?

-Quoi donc Juudaime ?

Stupide chien chien minuscu...

Minuscule ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Hayato est beaucoup plus petit que Tsunayoshi ?

-Bakana, ça fait quoi ?

Je tourne la tête et me trouve face à face avec Reborn, avec la même hauteur.

-Oh fuck, jurai-je en me cognant la tête contre le lit.

Je suis apparemment la seule à m'être rendu compte de mon état parce que Hayato commence à partir chez lui, après avoir parlé de l'aura du Vongola ou je sais pas quoi. Je descends à mon tour avec Tsunayoshi quand j'entends Kyoko crier.

Ah, c'est rien. Mais par contre, pourquoi ces deux mecs se prennent pour des ventouses sur le poteau ? Oh, c'est pas grave, c'est plus marrant si je me tais. De toute façon, Hayato a l'air de les avoir vu aussi. En attendant, être petit est très bizarre.

-Hey !

Je saute immédiatement sur l'épaule de Takeshi quand je le vois. Il me regarde et m'appuie sur ma joue, ma grosse joue de bébé.

-Haha Ana-chan, tu as changé quelque chose ?

-Tu penses ? Rétorquai-je avec sarcasme.

-Hey Yamamoto, occupe-toi de ces mecs ! Lui ordonna Chibi Hayato.

Il a pas tilté alors que je suis sur l'épaule de Takeshi ? Trop con ce mec. Bon, il envoie Lambo dans le mur quand le veau lui a dit qu'il allait le frappé, et les deux mecs sont rentrés. Je saute de l'épaule de Takeshi et monte discrètement dans ma chambre. Pas envie de voir le bordel qu'ils vont foutre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais jamais dû les accompagner à la piscine l'autre fois. Non pas que c'était pas marrant de voir Tsunayoshi apprendre à nager de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables ou Ryohei bouger ses membres et appeler ça nager, mais maintenant je dois aussi bosser pour réparer le toboggan. Après le concours du Tanabata. D'ailleurs, je pense pas que Nono ait vraiment pleuré quand Reborn lui a dit que Tsunayoshi voulait devenir un bon Boss pour les Vongola. Et puis Lambo a disparût aussi. Et j'ai dû mentir, comme Takeshi, pour couvrir Hayato. Première et dernière fois que je reste avec eux quand je tombe sur eux par hasard.<p>

Mais quand même, ces mecs pourraient tenir leur langue quand on passe. A croire qu'ils ont jamais vu de filles en bikini. Enfin, j'ai un short et mon haut de bikini seulement, mais apparemment je suis « bien roulée ». Je leur en ferai bouffer moi...

-Désolé pour l'attente ! S'excusa Kyoko quand on arriva en face des garçons.

-On a fini de se changer ! Rajouta Haru.

Sans déconner Einstein, ils avaient pas remarqué. Je lève la tête vers Ryohei quand j'entends sa voix. Lui sauveur ? Avec sa nage ? J'aurai tout vu.

Quoique, j'ai pas encore vu Superbi en travesti, donc en fait non.

...j'ai l'image dans la tête maintenant, retiens-toi de rire Luciana, retiens-toi.

Ryohei descend de sa chaise haute, nous montre un Reborn en PaoPao exténué par la chaleur puis nous présente à ses « collègues ». Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Celui qui est le chef drague tout de suite Kyoko, l'autre avec des mini dreadlocks est sur Haru et le chauve est sur moi. Juste derrière, je sens sa main s'approcher de plus en plus de mon postérieur. Je lui marche « accidentellement » sur le pied et me rapproche de Hayato. C'est le plus près pour ma défense ! Et j'avais la flemme de foutre la raclée de sa vie à l'autre con. Et donc, sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve à regarder Takeshi courir dans l'eau avec dreadman pour une course en trois manches.

Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit pas revenu. De même que Hayato. Tsunayoshi s'élance à son tour mais s'arrête et va sauver une gamine.

Héroïque.

Quand il ressort de l'eau -il avait commencé à couler- en MDV, je remarque le tas de corps inconscients aux pieds de Takeshi et Hayato, complètement indemnes.

Tellement faibles.

Au final, Tsunayoshi a ramené la fillette, qui a dit que celui qui l'avait sauvé était plus un démon.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je vous retrouverai au festival cet aprèm'.

-Hum ? D'accord.

Je leur fait signe de la main, remets ma camisole blanche, oui je porte du blanc, et pars pour le temple de Namimori. Kyoya va encore prendre l'argent de tout le monde je parie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai droit à une petite pause entre récupérer l'argent de deux stands, non ?<p>

-Je veux juste ça, lui dis-je en pointant un énorme ours en peluche blanc.

-Merci mon dieu, chuchota-t-il en me donnant mon dû.

-Et la somme que tu dois au Comité de Discipline, terminai-je avec un sourire innocent.

Il me la donne en tremblant, même en pleurant un peu je crois.

Kyoya, qu'as-tu fait aux gens de cette ville pour qu'ils aient aussi peur de toi ? Ah, en fait je connais déjà la réponse. T'as été toi-même.

-Hey Tsunayoshi, le saluai-je en arrivant à son stand.

-Hiiieee un ours qui parle !

-T'es con ou quoi ? Lui demandai-je en baissant l'ours pour dévoiler mon visage.

-Ah, Ana-san, ne m'effraie pas comme ça, soupira-t-il de soulagement, une main sur le cœur.

-Tu es la seule personne qui pense qu'un ours en peluche puisse parler.

Il s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose quand un garçon passe entre nous, prend la boite de recettes et se casse en courant.

-Tu viens d'être volé.

-Ah, je dois récupérer la recette ! Paniqua Tsunayoshi en lui courant après.

Je pose mon ours et le rattrape rapidement.

-Il y a que les membres du Comité qui ont le droit de faire ça, me justifiai-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

On gravit les marches pour se retrouver devant le temple, devant les trois lourds de cette après-midi. Je pense sérieusement que Tsunayoshi attire encore plus les emmerdes que moi.

Après tout, c'est lui qui est en train de se faire menacer par un couteau sous mes yeux innocents.

-Wah, je suis tellement content que j'en tremble, intervint une voix très familière.

Je me retourne et tombe sur Kyoya, qui est content d'être tombé sur le groupe de voleurs qu'on cherchait. Ah ouais, je les avais complètement zappé. Je pose mes yeux sur Tsunayoshi. D'après son expression, il pense sûrement que Kyoya est venu le sauver.

Il a faux sur toute la ligne.

On est rapidement encerclé par je ne sais combien de voyous. Tsunayoshi se fait tirer dessus avec la balle de Dernière Volonté. Puis Hayato et Takeshi nous rejoignent. On aurait pu s'en occuper qu'à nous trois mais bon.

On les met tous à terre rapidement et facilement. Il n'y a vraiment aucun combattants doués dans cette ville, c'est pas possible.

-Je vais prendre ça.

-Non ! Hurla Tsunayoshi en reprenant la boite.

Kyoya le regarde, lui puis ses deux amis qui l'ont rejoint. Je soupire. Je peux pas les laisser se faire battre par Kyoya quand même.

En fait si, je peux, mais j'ai une occasion en or pour faire chier mon petit Kyo-chan~.

-Kyoya ! M'écriai-je en sautant sur son dos.

Je vois l'air choqué des trois garçons du coin de l'œil. Et je sens l'aura démoniaque de Kyoya. Je viens de lui faire perdre toute sa crédibilité.

-A...Ana-san ? Balbutia Tsunayoshi qui avait probablement peur pour ma survie.

-Carnivore, grogna mon petit Kyo en balançant son bras par-dessus son épaule.

Je le lâche et arrête son tonfa sans difficulté. Il se retourne rapidement, on se regarde pendant quelques secondes et...

-Hasta la vista ! Hurlai-je en courant vers la forêt.

Suivie du démon de Namimori. Il me court après pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête et que je lui balance mon pied dans la joue. Il l'arrête avec son tonfa, je fais un salto arrière pour éviter son coup et lève la tête à cause d'un bruit.

C'est ça un feu d'artifice ?

-Tu n'en as jamais vu ? Me demanda Kyoya en m'attaquant.

-Je n'en ai pas le souvenir en tout cas, répliquai-je en le désarmant.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre, ses tonfas sont à terres, je lui fait un croche-patte, résultat il est par terre et je m'assois sur son dos pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Mon regard est fixé sur les explosions colorés dans le ciel. C'est beau.

-Tu es lourde, me parvint la voix de Kyoya.

-Tu n'es juste pas capable de me porter Kyoya.

Il grogne et se redresse d'un coup, me laissant tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe. Mais il ne bouge pas et reste assis derrière moi.

-Kyoya, qu'est-ce que ça fait de les regarder avec sa mère quand on est enfant ?

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire, c'est toujours douloureux pour lui je suppose.

-C'est bien.

Je tourne un regard surpris vers lui. Ses yeux sont nostalgiques et refusent de quitter le ciel.

Nous avons tous notre propre passé avec lequel on doit vivre après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'espère que Reborn a cru mon excuse. Lui dire que je voulais passer quelques jours avec Edoardo et Alessio n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante de mes idées vu qu'on n'est plus trop en contact. La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à l'un d'eux c'était il y a quoi...avant que je parte pour le Japon ?<p>

J'enlève mes bottines et pose mes pieds sur la table basse. Il a intérêt à être content de ça. La dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé, je lui ai dit où se trouvait la maison, j'espère pour lui qu'il a pas oublié. Sinon ben...il est dans la merde.

J'ouvre mes yeux, que j'avais fermé pour tenter de piquer un somme, quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

-Il y a une fille pyon !

-La fille t'emmerde clébard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je sors mon flingue et le pointe sur lui. Il sort des crocs. Il est trop tôt pour Halloween encore.

-Ken, soupira un ado en remontant ses lunettes.

-Kakipi ! Cette fille m'énerve déjà ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

-Je suis celle qui a fourni la baraque, l'informai-je en me levant.

Je range mon arme et cherche des cheveux bleus du regard. Mais rien. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule.

-Kufufufu~ Tu regardes dans la mauvaise direction.

Je me tends. Il est vraiment derrière moi, en chair et en os ?

Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement. Est-ce que c'est du bonheur ? Celui de retrouver quelqu'un ? Ça m'a jamais fait ça avec Dino pourtant. Remarque, je n'ai jamais été séparé aussi longtemps de lui. Et il ne comprends pas...mon passé. Il le sait, mais ne le comprend pas.

Je me tourne finalement pour me retrouver face à face avec un ado un peu plus grand que moi, yeux vairons rouge et bleu ainsi qu'un ananas bleu sur la tête.

C'est vraiment lui.

-Oya, pourquoi cette tête ?

C'est pas grave si il parle comme si il draguait quelqu'un. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui fais un câlin. Je sais pas, depuis que je suis à Namimori, j'ai besoin de contacts physiques. Peut-être que Takeshi m'a refilé cette envie vu qu'il est toujours en train d'être familier avec les gens.

A ma surprise, la main de Mukuro se fraie un chemin sous mon bonnet pour rester sur le dessus de mon crâne.

-Ça fait un bail, murmurai-je.

-Ahh ! Stupide femme lâche Mukuro-san tout de suite !

-Mukuro-sama, rajouta le mec à lunettes.

-Ce n'est pas une ennemi, elle est comme nous, leur expliqua Mukuro quand je le relâchai.

Je me remets face à eux pour les trouver en train de me dévisager.

-C'est les gens avec lesquels tu t'es échappé des Estraneo ? Lui demandai-je en dévisageant également les deux ados en face.

-Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

Je hoche la tête en entendant les nom du mec-chien et du mec à lunettes. Je suppose que quand on est soit-même bizarre, on se retrouve avec des gens bizarres.

Mais qui est normal quand on a subit ces expériences ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bordel mais t'arrête de me mordre sale clébard ?!<p>

-Ferme-la ! J'ai besoin de faire mes dents !

-Personne n'a besoin de faire ça pauvre con !

Ken et moi nous disputons depuis une dizaine de minutes. Mukuro nous ignore avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un casque sur les oreilles depuis dix minutes.

De toute façon c'est de la faute de Ken ! Il a commencé à me mordre depuis que je lui ai dit que je sentais rien à cause des expériences !

-Continue et je te fais exploser la gueule, le menaçai-je en pointant mon arme sur lui.

-Essaie un peu pour voir ! Vociféra-t-il en mettant ses dents.

Sous mes yeux, sa carrure grossit et il ressemble à un gorille.

-Kong channel !

Et le vrai bordel commence. Et s'empire quand l'une de mes balle fait exploser la tasse de Mukuro.

C'est vrai, il faut pas toucher à son chocolat.

-Oya oya, fit-il, une marque d'énervement sur le front. Est-ce que tu veux me mettre en colère Ana ?

-C'est la faute de Ken, c'est lui qui a commencé à me mordre !

-Stupide femme, ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, me cria-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

On recommence donc à se battre pour être séparé par une colonne de feu. On regarde tous les deux Mukuro, qui a son trident en main et un sourire crispé.

C'est plutôt sympa comme retrouvailles non ? Dire que Chikusa a raté ça parce qu'il est sous la douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un test pour Hayato ?<p>

Mon frère m'explique ce que lui a demandé le vieux. J'ai toujours su que Nono était un salaud.

Je suis revenu il y a deux jours tout ça pour que je finisse par passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec mon frère ce soir. Je sais pas quand Mukuro va se ramener au Japon, mais ça m'est égal. Il fait bien ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Que Tsunayoshi s'en sorte ou non, je m'en fous complètement.

-Le Neuvième veut savoir si Gokudera est vraiment loyal à Tsuna.

-Et si il vient à l'aéroport demain ?

-Et bien, il m'a demandé de me débarrasser de lui si ça arrive. Mais j'ai prévu de l'aider à s'échapper.

-Peut-être que Tsunayoshi voudra qu'il reste à ses côtés, dis-je pensivement.

Non, il a trop peur de Hayato.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tiens, Takeshi, fis-je en reconnaissant l'ado qui avançait vers nous.<p>

-J'ai entendu que tu allais m'emmener en Italie ? Demanda-t-il à mon frère, une main derrière la tête et un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Gokudera ? Lui demanda Dino.

-Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Pendant que Dino et Reborn parlent de Hayato, je souris à Takeshi.

-Tu vas voir, l'Italie c'est génial.

-J'en doute pas ! Tu viens aussi ?

-Je pense ouais. Hein Dino ?

-Quoi ?

-Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux, je vais pas t'empêcher de rentrer à la maison, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Takeshi découvre la gastronomie<span>

-Haha, il y a vraiment plein de pâtes ici !

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On est en Italie, lui répondis-je.

-Haha, c'est vrai !

Je suppose qu'il reste le même peu importe le pays.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Tadaa ! J'espère que vous m'aimez !<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~**

**Plume85: Ah ouais, dès qu'ils apparaissent dans la fic, il apparaissent ici aussi...Ça fait un bail Mukuro !**

**Luciana: Merci pour ta review Sleiwd, n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autre hein u_u, on t'en voudra pas du tout. Et la collection de Longchamps n'est pas drôle. Pas du tout !**

**Mukuro: Pour toi non.**

**Luciana: Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi d'abord ?!**

**Mukuro: Je vous fais l'honneur de ma présence, tu devrais être flattée.**

**Luciana: Flattée ?**

**Plume85: Bref. Et merci pour le "une fiction aussi géniale" ^^. D'ailleurs Luciana, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, laisser la review de Himutsu-chan intacte cette fois ?**

**Luciana: Oui oui, ça m'atteint plus.**

**Mukuro: Oya ?**

**Luciana: Ouais, je m'occupe pas des cas désespérés. Donc, je suis pas triste, je veux juste voir mon frère. Je demanderai pas à Reborn d'ailleurs si il le connaît. Ce serait trop suspect. Dino est pas au courant pour Kyôya et...d'ailleurs, il est encore dans le placard à balais ?**

**Plume85: Depuis le chapitre 3 oui.**

**Luciana: La vache, il va te buter. Kyôya n'a pas besoin d'être "jaloux" comme tu dis pour mordre à mort Tsunayoshi. Le simple fait qu'il connaisse Reborn suffit amplement en fait.**

**Fuuta: -arrive en tenant son gros livre rouge- Je suis désolé, mais les classements amoureux sont les plus compliqués et instables parce que une relation peut changer n'importe quand.**

**Luciana: Tu parles comme un philosophe. **

**Fuuta: Vraiment ?**

**Luciana: Oui, mais c'est pas grave, t'es mignon. Ah, et la fin trop mignonne avec Takeshi. T'as remarqué que ce con m'a embrassé devant Naito, non ? Alors ton avis tu peux le...**

**Plume85: Bref ! JuriiGothic, bonne chance pour ton match.**

**Luciana: Et parle de moi dans les reviews u_u.**

**Plume85: halowii'n, je compatis, sachant que de 8 à 12h mardi, je serai en bac blanc de français, youpii ! Heureux de voir que tu trouves que Luciana perd son côté "Mary-Sue" dans le chapitre 6, même si je vois pas en quoi u_u. Et t'inquiète, elle vit chez Tsuna, mais elle retournera chez elle quand même x).**

**Luciana: Ma rencontre parent-prof était pas spécialement cool u_u juste Dino qui s'est ramené en retard. **

**Plume85: Et puis Kyôya et la bataille de boule de neige était dans le manga u_u.**

**Luciana: Je suis pas un foutu thon ! Hein Fuuta ?**

**Fuuta: Tu es jolie Luciana-nee.**

**Luciana: Merci -le prend dans ses bras-**

**Mukuro: On t'a jamais dit de pas mentir ?**

**Luciana: -lâche Fuuta et se met à courir après Mukuro- CONNARD !**

**Plume85: Désolé qu'on ait pas vu Skull :p mais Colonnello ne l'a pas vu dans le manga, alors sachant qu'elle était avec lui, elle l'a pas vu non plus. Et oui, elle se rouille -évite une balle perdue-. Elle a recommencé à s'entraîner avec Reborn, donc elle devrait plus être rouillée longtemps. Même si c'est avec les fusils de précision qu'elle n'a plus l'occasion de tirer. Et pour l'Arc F***r...vous verrez bien u_u. En attendant, comme vous avez pu le voir, Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa sont apparus, donc le prochain chapitre sera...-roulement de tambour- l'Arc Kokuyo ! Je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre 8 me semble, mais pas grave. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews, et puis ciao~ !**

**Fuuta: -fait un grand sourire craquant- Au revoir !**


	10. Agressions

**Plume85: Hello ! Je suis ressortie en vie de mon Bac blanc, que j'ai finis au bout de trois heures sur quatre !**

**Luciana: On s'en balance !**

**Plume85: Ouais ouais...le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que je me suis sentie suivie ?<p>

Il hoche la tête. Pourquoi Kyoya me demande quelque chose comme ça ?

-Huit membres du Comité ont été agressé le week-end dernier, m'apprit-il.

-Ah. Un indice sur celui qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Rien, à par qu'il retire plusieurs dents à chacune de ses victimes.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Celui qui est derrière tout ça veut se faire remarquer, sûrement un drama-queen.

-Tu as renforcé la sécurité devant Nami-chuu ?

Il hoche la tête et on arrive rapidement devant l'établissement. Je remarque Tsunayoshi et Reborn devant nous. J'accélère pour me retrouver juste derrière le châtain, qui est en train de dire que c'est un combat de gang ou je ne sais quoi.

-Tu as tord, lui dit Kyoya.

-Hibari-san ! Hurla-t-il en se retournant, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi. Hiiieee, Ana-san !

-Hey.

-Ciaossu, nous salua Reborn.

-Euh, j'étais sur le chemin pour l'école...tenta de se justifier Tsunayoshi.

-Ce ne sont que des actes sans sens. Mais bien sûr, ces étincelles qui ont été allumées doivent être éteintes à la source, fit gravement Kyoya.

Je regarde Tsunayoshi. Il est en train de se dire que Kyoya est effrayant. Mais tout le monde se dit ça. Sauf moi. Et Reborn. Je sursaute un peu en entendant l'hymne de notre école derrière moi et soupire, ce n'est que la sonnerie de portable de Kyoya. Quand je l'ai entendu pour la première fois, je me suis tellement foutu de sa gueule qu'il a finit par me pourchasser dans tout le bahut. Une chance que c'était après les cours.

-Bon, ben je vais y aller maintenant...essaya Tsunayoshi.

-C'est l'une de tes connaissances, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Kyoya.

Je hausse un sourcil. De qui il parle ?

-Sasagawa Ryohei a été attaqué.

Mes yeux se posent sur le visage choqué et inquiet de Tsunayoshi. Il part en courant vers l'hôpital avec Reborn.

-Kyoya, je vais aller prévenir sa sœur de son état, l'informai-je en pénétrant dans l'établissement.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et presse le pas pour la classe de Kyoko. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper et passe mon regard sur la salle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde.

-J'ai besoin de Sasagawa Kyoko, dis-je au prof.

-O...oui ! Accepta celui-ci.

Elle se lève et sort de la salle. Je referme la porte derrière elle et commence à avancer. Je sens son regard interrogateur sur mon dos.

-Ana-senpai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ryohei est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Il...

Je m'arrête en sentant mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. Je le sors et ouvre le message de Ryohei. Même si ses mots ne ressemblent à rien, comme si il avait écrit d'une seule main, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il veut que je dise à sa sœur. Comment elle va pouvoir croire ce genre de truc ?

-Il a escaladé la cheminée des bains publics.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Elle y croit vraiment ? Putain...

-Je sais pas, c'est pour ça que je suis en train de t'emmener à l'hosto. Apparemment, ce serait qu'une entorse.

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Putain, elle me met mal à l'aise là...

-Kyoko, viens, on va le voir, tentai-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Ana-senpai, mon frère t'a demandé de me raconter ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'est pas vraiment tombé, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle avec un regard qui réclamait la vérité.

Cette fille n'est pas si naïve qu'on peut le croire. Que Ryohei semble le croire. Je soupire.

-Si il te demande, je t'ai dit ce qu'il m'a demandé de te dire, rétorquai-je en reprenant ma marche.

On marche dans le silence, elle derrière moi jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois qu'on y est, je m'arrête sur le seuil pendant que Kyoko me dépasse.

Le hall est remplit d'élèves du bahut. Je remarque Tetsuya parler avec un membre du Comité au fond du hall et me précipite vers lui.

-Tetsuya, depuis quand la situation est comme ça ?!

-Ana-san, me fit-il, c'est comme ça depuis ce week-end.

-Les collégiens de Namimori sont pris pour cibles, devinai-je en le regardant. Est-ce que Kyoya a fait quelque chose ?

-Personne n'a vu le Préfet depuis ce matin, m'apprit un membre banal du Comité en arrivant.

Je hoche la tête et commence à marcher vers Tsunayoshi pendant que Tetsuya part avec l'autre. J'aurais peut-être dû aller avec Kyoya, si quelqu'un a envoyé autant de monde à l'hosto en si peu de temps c'est que ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-A...Ana-san, tu n'as pas été agressée ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant m'approcher.

-J'aurai presque l'impression que ça te déçois.

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la queue de Léon tombe. Oh, j'ai un étrange sentiment de déjà vu. Au moins, cette fois je me suis pas faite kidnappée.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-La queue de Léon s'est détachée, lui fit Reborn en la tenant dans sa main.

-Ah, c'est dégueulasse ! Mais attend, les caméléons perdent leur queue ?!

-Quand ça arrive, c'est un mauvais présage.

-Je confirme, intervins-je d'une voix sérieuse à laquelle moi-même je ne suis pas, ou plus habituée. C'est arrivé que je me suis faite kidnappée le soir de mes neuf ans et que Dino est venu me sauver.

-EH ?! S'égosilla Tsunayoshi en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Et maintenant, il change de forme, terminai-je en pointant un Léon transformé en poulpe.

-Et est-ce qu'il va bien ?! Demanda-t-il en regardant le caméléon, enfin...

-Une fois qu'il perd sa queue, Léon est incapable de contrôler sa capacité à changer de forme.

-Libérez le passage ! Cria un médecin.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant Tetsuya. Il allait bien il y a même pas cinq minutes. Putain, ces gens rigolent pas.

-L'un de vous prend Léon une seconde, nous dit Reborn en lançant Léon derrière lui pour aller sauter sur Tetsuya.

Tsunayoshi a récupéré Léon, mais mon regard est braqué sur le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde dans sa bou...ses dents ! Bien sûr, Kyoya m'a dit qu'il manquait des dents à chaque victime. Reborn revient et je devine son air grave, même si il est toujours de dos à nous.

-Il n'y a aucun doutes, la cause de tout ces combats, c'est toi Tsuna.

-Eh ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

Tsunayoshi, la cause de tout ces combats ?

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Ce genre de faire les trucs en grand alors qu'ils ont qu'une seule cible !

Mukuro.

Putain, je pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à autant de monde pour arriver à Tsunayoshi. D'un côté, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mukuro n'est pas un saint, loin de là.

Tout comme moi.

Mais Kyoya n'a aucune chance contre lui. Il n'y connaît rien en illusions.

-C'est un compte-à-rebours en gros, les coupai-je pendant que Reborn expliquait que chaque élève perdait une dent de moins que le précédent.

-Et l'ordre correspond exactement avec ça, continua-t-il en me donnant une feuille de papier.

-Classement de la force des étudiants du collège de Namimori ? Lu Tsunayoshi par-dessus mon épaule. Mais ce classement, c'est...

-Oui, c'est celui de Fuuta.

-Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Dans la mafia, commençai-je d'un ton grave, nous avons une loi qui s'appelle l'omertá.

-C'est une loi qui stipule que sous aucune circonstances une personne ne doit révéler les secret de son organisation. Les classements de Fuuta sont les secrets confidentiels des plus puissants de la mafia. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'une personne normale ait accès à ces classements. En d'autres mots, avoir accès à ces classements veut dire que...

-Hayato est le prochain, l'interrompis-je encore une fois.

-Eh ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ?!

-Les choses sont de pires en pires...Je vais vérifier quelques trucs.

-Tsunayoshi, va chercher Hayato, je retourne au collège pour chercher Takeshi, lui ordonnai-je avant de partir.

Je rattrape la batte que Reborn me lance et qu'il sort de je ne sais où pour courir vers le bahut.

Putain, je pensais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à Fuuta. Quoique, je pense pas qu'il l'ait touché physiquement. Mais mentalement...sachant que Mukuro est un illusionniste et que tout les illusionnistes sont...dérangés ?

Bordel, Fuuta est qu'un gosse ! Même moi je m'en prendrait pas à un gosse sans défense !

Je me fous de la gueule de qui là ? Je suis quasiment certaine que je tuerai un môme si c'était dans mon intérêt. Je suis comme Mukuro.

Ça m'énerve de savoir qu'il s'en ait pris à Fuuta. Hey, ça m'énerve même qu'il s'en soit pris à Ryohei. Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, parce que je comprends pourquoi il fait ça. Tsunayoshi est le futur Boss de la Mafia, et il veut détruire la mafia. Je peux pas lui en vouloir parce que moi aussi je hais cette maudite mafia et que si je n'avais pas rencontré Dino, je serai à ses côtés en train d'enlever des dents moi aussi. Si je suis à Namimori, c'est parce que j'ai merdé, sinon je serai de mon côté en train de chercher Tacito.

Mais j'aurais pas connu Kyoya. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état il est en ce moment. Il va avoir le goût de la défaite pendant longtemps.

Je m'arrête en voyant Takeshi marcher vers moi. Je resserre sa batte sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas à intervenir, ça ne me regarde en rien.

-Ana-chan, ça va ? T'as l'air préoccupé.

Je relève la tête vers lui et lui fourre sa batte dans les bras, sous son regard perdu.

-Hayato est le prochain, on doit le re...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase car je suis coupé par le bruit d'une explosion. Je me tourne pour voir de la fumée noire vers le centre-ville.

-Allons-y, décidai-je en courant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Les bruits de pas de Takeshi me suivent. Je n'ai pas à intervenir dans toute cette histoire. J'ai aidé Mukuro parce qu'il m'a sauvé quand j'étais gosse et que je lui en devais une.

Attends, il m'a sauvé deux fois. En me sortant du labo, et en m'assommant pour que je ne me fasse pas prendre. Ça voudrait que je lui dois encore quelque chose ?

Merde.

Mukuro, t'as intérêt à être un bon Gardien de la Brume, même si j'en doute fort.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand on arrive, c'est pour voir Hayato inconscient en train de baigner dans son sang avec des aiguilles dans la poitrine et Tsunayoshi à côté, complètement tétanisé. Takeshi et moi accélérons et sautons d'un même mouvement sur lui pour l'enlever de la trajectoire des aiguilles. Résultat, je me retrouve sur Tsunayoshi. Je me redresse mais reste sur lui au cas ou et regarde l'agresseur de Hayato.<p>

Merde, toi aussi t'es dans un sale état Chikusa. On dirait un vrai zombie. Tout son côté droit est calciné et pisse le sang.

-On a eu la moitié de la journée de libre au final, commença à expliquer Takeshi. J'ai vu Ana-chan sur le chemin qui m'a tout expliqué et quand on a entendu des explosions, on a couru ici.

Je ne dis rien et regarde Chikusa. Hayato n'est pas si nul que je le pensais. Je jette un regard à Takeshi pour voir son air incroyablement sérieux. C'est la première fois que je le vois en colère.

-Tu es dans mon chemin, fit zombie-Chikusa en lançant son yoyo.

J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu son arme pour la première fois.

Takeshi sort sa batte et coupe le fil facilement.

-Je vois, collège de Namimori, 2_A siège numéro quinze. Tu es Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si je le suis ?

-Par ici ! La police arrive ! Hurla un groupe d'adultes en courant vers nous.

-Tu es la proie de Ken, lui apprit Chikusa. J'aurai des problèmes si j'intervenais...

Il s'en va en marmonnant qu'il a besoin d'une douche. Je tourne Hayato sur le dos et vérifie son pouls.

-Il est en vie, les rassurai-je. Mais il vaut mieux s'occuper de ses blessures au plus vite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je suis assise à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. J'entends le groupe parler. Ils sont de la mafia, mais ils n'ont encore aucune idée de ce que c'est. Notre vie ne tient véritablement qu'à un fil.<p>

Je fais apparaître ma flamme. Je ne l'utilise que pendant mes entraînements avec Reborn en ce moment. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait apparaître pour qu'elle me rassure par sa chaleur familière.

Mes yeux sont hypnotisés par cette flamme que je fais depuis gamine. C'est la seule à pouvoir me protéger. Ça me rappelle que le seul camps auquel j'appartiens c'est le mien. Pas celui des Vongola, pas celui de Mukuro, le mien. J'ai rejoint le CEDEF dans mon propre intérêt, et c'est dans mon propre intérêt que je vais terminer ma mission et y retourner.

Je lève les yeux pour voir la porte s'ouvrir puis Tsunayoshi s'apitoyer. Je lève la tête en entendant un bruit bizarre. Léon a atteint sa forme de cocon apparemment.

-Tu as des infos ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant, ma flamme éteinte.

-Hiiee ! Ana-san !

-Tu vois, tu me voies jamais, constatai-je en le regardant.

-Il y a eu une évasion en Italie, commença le bébé et ignorant notre conversation.

Il explique l'évasion il y a deux semaines et les transferts qu'il y a eu il y a dix jours à Kokuyo. Je regarde Tsunayoshi paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'y aller de de défaire Mukuro et son gang.

-Sois pas ridicule ! Il n'y a aucun moyens qu'on puisse battre ces gars, pas vrai ?!

Quel lâche. Je fronce les sourcils et le plaque contre le mur, mon avant-bras pressé sur son cou. Il me regarde avec un mélange de choque, puis de peur quand je lui pose le canon froid de mon flingue sur sa tempe.

-T'es en train de dire que tu vas les laisser s'en prendre à tout tes amis parce que tu as peur ? Je te pensais pas aussi lâche Tsunayoshi. Ils ont un problème avec toi, alors tu vas y aller ! Les gens comme toi me dégoûte au plus au point, lui crachai-je à voix basse.

Je le relâche et range mon arme. Mon regard ne quitte pas sa forme qui se laisse tomber contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Apparemment, Dino a réussi à m'inculquer quelques principes. On laisse pas tomber sa famille. Même si ça ne s'applique pas à moi, Tsunayoshi, en tant que Boss, ne peut pas se défiler.

-Et le Neuvième t'a envoyé une lettre, reprit Reborn.

Je pars, les mains dans les poches en direction de chez Tsunayoshi. Je savais bien qu'il était pas fait pour être Boss, mais il se doit quand même de régler les problèmes dont il est la cause, merde !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu as raison.<p>

J'enlève mon casque et me redresse pour regarder froidement Tsunayoshi.

-Ce Mukuro...a fait des tas de mauvaises choses déjà et...ça m'énerve. C'est pour ça que je vais à Kokuyo Land avec Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Bianchi et Reborn. Et...j'aimerai que tu viennes aussi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...je sais pas mais...ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait réfléchir et...je pense que ta présence pourrait me rassurer.

-C'est stupide, tranchai-je en me levant. Mais je vais venir. Par contre, je ne vais pas me battre.

-Et bien, c'est pas gr...

-T'as pas compris. Je vais pas intervenir parce que je me fiche que vous viviez ou que vous creviez. J'y vais uniquement pour m'assurer que Kyoya est encore vie. Et personnellement, je pense que vous allez vous faire défoncer.

Je commence à partir de ma chambre, mais m'arrête au seuil et me tourne vers un Tsunayoshi choqué et...peiné ?

-Je suis là contre mon gré Tsunayoshi, je suis peut-être la sœur de Dino, mais je suis pas lui. Je ne suis même pas dans la Famille Vongola. Je me fous de ce qui peut arriver. J'espère pour toi que tu ne me fais pas confiance parce que je ne suis pas dans le camps des gentils. Et ça restera comme ça à moins que tu me prouves que j'ai tord.

Je sors de la pièce et souffle un coup. Il fallait que ça sorte. Mais par contre, je ne sais pourquoi je lui aie dit que mon avis pouvait changer. Tsunayoshi n'est pas qualifier pour être le Boss. Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Nous voilà tous en train de marcher en silence vers Kokuyo Land, moi tout derrière. Quand Takeshi s'est ramené avec à manger et à boire, j'ai eu envie de prendre sa tête et de la mettre dans les chiottes.<p>

-C'est cadenassé, ces gars n'ont pas l'air de s'en servir comme entrée, constata Hayato en regardant les chaînes sur le grillages d'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Ça a déjà été décidé, on passe par la porte de devant, lui répondit sa sœur, du Poison Cooking dans la main.

Les chaînes se dissolvent et le portail s'ouvre.

Mukuro, j'espère pour toi que t'as pas tué la seule personne en qui j'ai réussi à faire confiance jusque là.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Colonnello aime Reborn.<span>

Je me souviens, quand j'avais douze ans et que j'avais vu Reborn et Colonnello interagir avec l'autre, je m'étais naïvement dit que c'était que de la taquinerie.

-Hey Colonnello, est-ce que ce sont tes nouvelles cibles.

-Bien sûr que oui kora ! Pourquoi j'aurais ce genre de trucs autrement ?!

Il avait tiré dans l'un des ballons représentants Reborn, qui explosa tout de suite. Et là, je m'étais dit que, de un, ce n'était absolument pas des taquineries et, de deux, les rivalités entre Arcobaleno avaient l'air assez-très violentes.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume : Hey ! L'Arc Kokuyo est là !<strong>

**Luciana: Sleiwd, je t'aime bien pour le moment tu sais, mais il y a aucun côté ambigu avec Tsunayoshi. Aucun. Ça se voit à la façon dont je lui ai parlé dans le chapitre. Et puis Kyôya...**

**Hibari: Vous...**

**Plume85: Hey, t'es sorti de ton placard à balais ? Oh, pose ce to...-se fait mordre à mort comme il se doit-**

**Luciana: Merci de dire que ma relation avec Kyôya est de l'amitié et que de l'amitié ! Contrairement à d'autres...-commence à éviter les coups de Hibari- Hey, je suis innocente !**

**Hibari: -accélère les coups et la poursuit hors de chez elle-**

**Reborn: Ciaossu ! Vu que l'auteur est indisponible, tout comme Luciana, nous allons continuer ce coin, chez Luciana, comme depuis le début. Avec lui -fait sortir un Tsuna ficeler du sol-**

**Tsuna: Reborn, si Ana-san sait ce qui se passe, elle n'aimera pas !**

**Reborn: Elle s'en fiche du moment que rien n'est sale.**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE !**

**Reborn: Tais-toi et répond aux reviews -le braque avec Léon-**

**Tsuna: D'accord, d'accord ! -prend un papier- Alors, pour halowii'n-san, Plume-san a écrit merci et que oui, le voyage en Italie était dans le manga. Oh, c'est celui de Yamamoto ?**

**Reborn: Continu.**

**Tsuna: Euh...JuriiGothic-san, Plume-san a écrit qu'elle t'avais déjà répondu, et bravo pour ton match. Et maintenant, Himutsu-chan-san...**

**Reborn: Tu te souviens que le 29 mars n'est pas sa vrai date d'anniversaire ? C'est juste la date à laquelle elle est devenue la sœur de Dinul.**

**Tsuna: Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'a fait Yamamoto avec Ana-san ? Et pourquoi ça mettrait Hibari-san en colère ?**

**Reborn: -rictus manipulateur- C'est rien qui te concerne Dame-Tsuna, mais c'est des infos utiles...**

**Tsuna: -effrayé- Hiiiee !**

**Reborn: Dino n'est pas au courant, ce n'est pas le genre de choses que Bakana lui dirait, le connaissant.**

**Tsuna: Ano...Himutsu-chan-san, je pense pas que Hibari-san aime que tu l'appelles comme ça et...BAISER ?!**

**Reborn: Oh, alors tu as fini par le lire.**

**Tsuna: Yamamoto et Ana-san se sont embrassés ?!**

**Reborn: Pour se débarrasser de Longchamps qui colle Bakana depuis l'école élémentaire. Pourquoi cette réaction d'ailleurs ? -rictus malsain- Jaloux ?**

**Tsuna: N...non ! C'est juste que...je sais pas, je trouve Ana-san plus proche d'Hibari-san...**

**Reborn: Oh, alors tu les imagines ensemble ? **

**Tsuna: NON ! Ne leur dis pas ça Reborn, je t'en prie !**

**Fuuta: Tsuna-nii ?**

**Tsuna: Fuuta ?**

**Fuuta: On m'a demandé de venir. Et pour te répondre Himutsu-chan, Luciana-nee m'a demandé de garder tout classements la concernant pour moi, désolé. Mais ça se dispute entre 18 et S.  
><strong>

**Tsuna: Fuuta, de quoi tu parles ?**

**Fuuta: -sourire d'ange- Rien du tout Tsuna-nii. Pour Luciana-nee, ce n'est pas de sa faute pour Naito-san, il est classé numéro 2 des classements des pires stalkers, derrière un certain Leviathan, Takeshi-nii a juste voulu aidé Luciana-nee et puis la connaissant, elle voulait juste se moquer de Tsuna-nii en lui disant "je t'aime".**

**Tsuna: EHH ?! **

**Reborn: Tu avais de l'espoir Dame-Tsuna ? Hibari a plus de chances que toi avec elle.**

**Tsuna: D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'ils sont...**

**Reborn: Qui sait ? Je pense que même eux ne le savent pas encore. Et Dino est tombé dans les pommes, parce que c'était lui chargé de récupérer les reviews et quand il a lu "premier baiser" il a pas supporté. Quel nul.**

**Tsuna: M...mais c'est sa sœur, c'est pas normal ?**

**Reborn: Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ?**

**Tsuna: HIIEEE ! -part en courant, trébuche sur le corps de Dino et s'assomme-**

**Reborn: Quel imbécile -soupire- **

**Fuuta: Plume85 a demandé si ses reviews étaient devenus le nouveau facebook à cause de toi et JuriiGothic. Et Luciana-nee ne te dira jamais quand elle sera à Mafia Land, et elle a aussi le Prince psychopathe était rentré parce que son Boss était revenu.**

**Reborn: Ciao !**


	11. Le gang Kokuyo

**Plume85: Hello ! Bonnes vacances ! Et pour bien le commencer, le chapitre 11 !**

**Luciana: Sachant que t'as presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 28, il est temps que tu le poste. **

**Plume85: Mais ! **

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai l'impression qu'on est observé. Et je pense que je suis pas la seule. Reborn a dû le sentir, Bianchi aussi sûrement.<p>

-Hm ? Fit Takeshi en posant un genou à terre. On dirait qu'il y a des empreintes de pas...c'est frais aussi. Un chien peut-être ? Non, c'est trop gros pour ça.

Je regarde derrière nous pendant qu'ils débattent. Quelque chose nous suit, j'en suis sûre. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet quand j'esquive une carcasse de chien, ou de loup.

-Ce truc est déjà mort ! S'exclama Takeshi en en arrêtant un à son tour, recevant des giclées de sang sur le visage.

On court tous dans la même direction, sauf que Takeshi s'arrête pour esquiver des...griffes. Je retiens un grognement en me souvenant que Chikusa avait dit que Takeshi était la cible de Ken. L'un de mes sourcils se hausse quand j'entends un brui de craquement puis quand Takeshi tombe dans un trou, Ken à sa suite. On s'y rend tous et on s'agenouille autour, essayant de voir Takeshi. J'ignore ce qu'ils racontent et me focalise sur la forme que je discerne à peine, tapit dans l'ombre.

-Bienvenue, Yamamoto Takeshi, le salua Ken en se dévoilant petit à petit. Kakipi dort en ce moment tu sais. J'ai pas d'ordres et rien à faire, alors je m'ennuie vraiment. Et puis voilà que ma proie vient d'elle-même. Ça me rend super heureux.

-Eh ? Cette personne...est humaine !

-Et il porte l'uniforme de Kokuyo ! Rajouta Hayato.

Merci de dire l'évident, on avait pas remarqué.

-Est-ce que ces gars au-dessus sont tes amis ? Attendez là patiemment, parce que vous serez les prochains.

Ignorant la menace de Ken, je regarde Takeshi d'un air complètement blasé quand il commence à rire et à raconter que les chiens étaient des marionnettes. Comment il peut encore penser que c'est un jeu ?

Et le combat commence. Ken fonce sur Takeshi, il l'évite, il sort ses dentiers, en met un et prend appuie sur le mur pour foncer encore une fois sur Takeshi, en brisant sa batte.

Oh, je crois bien que Takeshi finit par prendre ça au sérieux.

Ma tête tombe dans le trou, complètement désespéré quand il demande si Ken n'avait pas été remplacé pendant un moment. Je relève mon visage quand il commence à expliquer que quand il change de dents, il a différentes caractéristiques. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve encore une fois en king-kong. Takeshi évite tant bien que mal Ken, mais je vois presque rien. C'est pour ça que je pose une main sur le bras de Hayato qui a ses dynamites en mains.

-Laisse, lui conseilla Reborn. Ces bâtiments ne supporteront pas l'explosion, tu pourrais enterrer Yamamoto vivant.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'il se bat comme si il protégeait son bras ? Demandai-je.

-Hein ? C'est vrai, approuva Tsunayoshi en me lançant un regard en biais.

-Tu continues de fuir, nous parvint la voix de Ken. Est-ce que tu le fais exprès alors que tu as un adversaire comme moi ?

-Oh non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai d'autres choses à faire cet automne à par ce jeu de rôle de la mafia tu sais.

-Je ne te comprends pas idiot ! Rugit Ken en lui donnant un autre coup.

-C'est mauvais ! Paniqua le châtain à côté de moi, attirant mon regard. J'aurais jamais dû emmener Yamamoto dans un endroit comme ça !

-Si tu es si inquiet, pourquoi tu vas pas lui donner un coup de main ?

-Bonne chance~, lui souhaitai-je en l'agrippant par son haut afin de le pousser dans le trou.

Je me bouche les oreilles, à cause des cris du châtain mais aussi à cause de Hayato qui me crie dessus.

-La ferme et regarde, le coupa Reborn.

-J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, entendit-on de là où nous étions.

-Tsuna !

Ken attaque Tsunayoshi après l'avoir quelque peu insulter mais s'arrête en recevant une pierre. Ken se retourne vers Takeshi, fonce et lui mord le bras en mode « Cheetah Channel ».

-Yamamoto ! Cria Tsunayoshi en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Enfin je crois, je vois presque rien.

-Je t'ai eu...

Et il lui donne un coup avec le manche de sa batte.

Je pensais pas qu'il serait prêt à faire ça. Je coule un regard en coin à Reborn. Il m'a l'air intéressé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ferme-la tu veux ! Hurlai-je en regardant Ken attaché au fond du trou.<p>

-Non, parce que vous allez tous crever !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Lui demanda Hayato. Mange du sable !

-Tu es trop soft Hayato, lui dit sa sœur en balançant directement un rocher sur Ken.

-Il simule toujours vous pensez ? Les interrogeai-je en voyant l'homme-chien qui ne bougeait plus.

Je me recule et jette un coup d'œil à la photo que tient Tsunayoshi.

Qui est ce faux Mukuro ? Je ne suis pas au courant. Pas comme si je m'attendais à l'être mais bon.

On se remet à marcher jusqu'à arriver à un coin avec des tables. Takeshi pose tous ses sushis sur la table mais Bianchi le dégage en proposant une soupe d'insectes à Tsunayoshi. Je sens mon petit-déjeuner remonter d'un coup. Je suis toujours traumatisée.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant la soupe bouillonner puis exploser. Je saute en arrière en voyant les boites de sushis faire de même, en attrapant le col de Tsunayoshi au passage.

Je suis contradictoire. Je lui dis que je me fous de ce qui peut leur arriver, mais je viens de l'écarter. Mais il doit bien rencontrer son futur Gardien de la Brume, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Paniqua-t-il en se frottant le cheveux dans tous les sens.

-On est attaqué, lui fit Bianchi, sur ses gardes.

-D'où ça vient ?

Je tourne la tête derrière moi quand j'entends une musique, tout comme Hayato qui balance ses dynamites. Le mur explose pour laisser voir une fille du même âge que les garçons, aux cheveux courts roux et en uniforme de Kokuyo.

Je hausse un sourcil. Alors ils n'étaient pas seulement trois ? C'est une surprise. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose.

Je n'aime pas cette rouquine. C'est une garce, ça se voit. En plus, d'après ce qu'elle dit, elle veut l'argent de Mukuro. Elle met sa clarinette dans sa bouche et recommence à jouer, faisant exploser le peu de boites qu'il restait. C'est pour ça que je suis derrière une table avec les garçons. Pendant qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire, je me tourne et me relève un peu pour arquer mes sourcils.

Bianchi va...

-J'y vais, fit-elle, une main sur l'une de ses hanches. L'argent n'est pas la chose la plus importante, c'est l'amour.

Au lieu de parler d'argent et d'amour, Bianchi débarrasse-toi de cette clarinette qui agit comme un micro-onde.

Après leur discussion et bla bla bla, Bianchi sort du Poison Cooking de je ne sais où.

-Poison Cooking ! Buffet à volonté !

Elle court vers la rousse, qui se remet à jouer. Elle utilise sa bouffe comme bouclier. Bien pensé. A quelques mètres de la rouquine, elle sort un gâteau et prépare à le lancer. Son adversaire crie. Du moins, elle fait semblant de crier.

-Est-ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire ça ? Lui demanda la rousse avec un regard confiant.

Sa clarinette se sépare en deux, reliée par une chaîne, comme un nunchaku. Elle frappe Bianchi à la joue, ce qui l'envoie à terre. Pendant que le rousse se moque d'elle et de son « amour », Takeshi se prépare à aller l'aider, mais il est arrêté par Hayato.

-Attends Yamamoto, c'est déjà terminé, nous apprit-il.

Elle remet sa clarinette dans sa bou...J'aimerai pas être sa place. Manger autant de Poison Cooking...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Connard de pervers sadique. Et puis il est vachement moche en plus. Je regarde l'écran quand Tsunayoshi remarque quelque chose derrière les filles.<p>

C'est humain au moins ? Ils ont plus l'air de squelettes qu'autres choses. Et savoir qu'ils sont juste derrière Kyoko et Haru...putain, elles sont mortes.

-Ahh ! Elles sont en danger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies de faire à ces filles ? Lui demanda avec haine Bianchi.

-Hm ?~ Rien du tout, si vous suivez mes ordres...

-Arrête de déconner ! Hurla Hayato en le prenant par le col. Elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans ! Si tu rappelles pas ces tueurs, je te descend !

-Oops, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me toucher. Regardes tes amies.

Les tueurs sur l'écran rapprochent leurs doigts des filles. Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Je déteste que des gens innocents par rapport à la mafia soient impliqués. Je déteste ceux qui s'en prennent aux proches de leur cible. C'est un acte de lâcheté pure et simple.

Il demande à ce qu'on frappe Tsunayoshi. Pendant qu'ils débattent tous sur ça pendant je sais pas combien de temps, et que les filles manquent tout juste de se faire brûler, je serre le poing en regardant Tsunayoshi. Il veut qu'on le frappe ? Takeshi et Hayato n'ont pas l'air prêts à le faire ?

D'un même mouvement, Bianchi et moi foutons notre poing dans chacune des joues du châtain, qui s'étale à terre.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Nous demanda un Hayato complètement choqué.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules pendant que Bianchi explique ses raisons. J'ai juste retenu qu'elle avait pas joué le rôle du méchant depuis un moment. C'est vrai que Bianchi était venue pour tuer Tsunayoshi au départ. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant saigner du nez parce qu'il nous a demandé de poignarder le Vongola. Putain, j'ai trouvé plus tordu que Bel. Et faut le faire. Comme personne ne se bouge, il ordonne à l'un des jumeaux de verser de l'acide sulfurique sur Kyoko. Tsunayoshi nous demande de le poignarder juste avant. Mais j'ai l'impression, vu le regard de Birds, que ce n'est pas un simple couteau.

Tsunayoshi se prépare à se poignarder quand un cri me fait lever la tête sur l'écran, pour voir Shamal dans toute sa splendeur.

-Allons allons, j'ai toujours l'autre.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que celui-la aussi est à terre. On voit ensuite I-Pin et Lambo de dans dix ans, devant Haru. I-Pin et Shamal disent que quelqu'un leur a dit de venir. Je tourne mes yeux vers Reborn. Même si il en a pas l'air, il ne laissera pas d'innocent mourir. Je me mets derrière Tsunayoshi et lui donne un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Fais quelque chose ! Lui ordonnai-je quand son poing entra en collision avec la joue de Birds.

Il s'affale comme une loque sur le sol. Mais se relève en ordonnant au jumeaux de tuer les filles. Celui derrière Shamal se relève mais explose à cause d'un virus de son Trident Mosquito. Je vais dire quelque chose que j'aurai jamais pensé dire à propos de ce médecin pervers mais : il a la classe. On passe donc à la deuxième image, où Haru est toujours protégé par Lambo et I-Pin. D'ailleurs, cette dernière fait le _Haisangen_ au jumeau. Héhé, j'ai toujours dit que c'était une super technique. En attendant, ils sont tout les deux battus. Et Hayato se contente de donner un coup de pied dans le visage du pervers pour qu'il soit battu.

Et un incapable comme ça nous a fait du chantage. Je laisse un bâillement s'échapper de mes lèvres et m'étire avant de me tourner vers le buisson. Quand est-ce que celui qui nous espionne va se montrer ?

-Je sais que tu es là, commença Bianchi. Si tu ne sors pas, c'est nous qui venons.

-A...attendez, répondit une voix fluette familière, c'est moi.

-Fuuta ! Cria-t-on tous en parfaite harmonie.

-Fuuta, repris-je plus calmement, viens et on rentre.

-Non je peux pas, Luciana-nee.

-Mais pourquoi ?! L'interrogea Tsunayoshi en courant vers lui.

-N'approche pas Tsuna-nii. Au revoir...

-Attends Fuuta ! Hurla-t-il après le petit garçon qui venait de s'enfuir.

Je le regarde partir et me recule en prenant les deux autres garçons pour les entraîner avec moi. On esquive tout juste une poutre en fer qui va s'écraser dans un arbre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Jura Hayato.

-Une poutre...en fer ? Rajouta Takeshi.

-C'est le suivant, terminai-je en me tournant vers la provenance du lancé.

Je regarde de haut en bas le nouvel arrivant. Baraqué. Et il a une arme assez menaçante. Se prendre un boulet de cette taille doit faire très mal.

-Se débarrasser de lui vient en premier, les avertis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sauf que si on est touché par ce boulet en métal, on est finit, continua Hayato.

Je lui coule un regard en coin quand je l'entends lâcher un cri de douleur. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment il peut être debout en si peu de temps ? Shamal y est sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais il y a peut-être des effets secondaires.

-C'est inutile, dit notre adversaire en enlevant sa casquette et sa veste. Je vais gagner.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet. Il fallait qu'on tombe maintenant sur le faux Mukuro. Surtout que, d'après les nombreuses cicatrices sur son torse, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un débutant.

-C'est...

-Il se montre enfin, souffla Takeshi, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Fuuta ?! Lui hurla Bianchi.

-Fuuta ? Répéta-t-il en faisant tourner son boulet dans les airs. Aucune idée.

Je regarde Hayato, tout comme Bianchi et Takeshi, car il vient de tomber à genoux. Sa sœur pose immédiatement une main sur son front et fronce les sourcils, l'air concerné.

-Hey ! L'interpella Takeshi en se mettant face à lui. Je serai ton adversaire.

-Senja Reppa !

Takeshi commence à l'éviter mais il se fait attirer et se prend le boulet en plein dans le ventre. Je le vois cracher du sang. Ce mec fait revenir son boulet et j'essaie de me rapprocher de Takeshi pour vérifier son état. Si jamais l'un d'eux meurt ici, c'est sur moi que ça retombera. Sauf qu'il se relève en souriant, sa batte contre lui.

J'écarquille les yeux d'un millimètre. Il devrait être incapable de bouger. Ce sont des ados normaux, ils devraient être incapable de bouger après ça.

Takeshi se met à expliquer le secret de la technique. Je pensais pas qu'il trouverait. Les serpents gravés dessus me paraissaient bizarres, mais savoir qu'à cause d'eux et des courants d'air qui se rejoignent ça rend le lancé plus puissant...

-Même si vous le comprenez, vous ne serez pas capable de l'arrêter. Bouja Reppa !

Takeshi court sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Putain, depuis quand ça peut changer de trajectoire en plein vol ? Je pose une main sur mon flingue dissimulé d'illusions en voyant Takeshi se faire envoyer dans un arbre après s'être pris le boulet de plein fouet. Je me tourne quand j'entends quelqu'un tomber. Hayato a sûrement voulu aider, sauf qu'il en est incapable.

-Tu es la suivante, me lança-t-il. Bouja Reppa !

Le boulet fonce droit sur moi. Je créé une illusion de moi et me rends invisible pour courir hors de la trajectoire du boulet.

Il touche sans difficulté mon illusion, qui disparaît immédiatement dans la brume. Je le vois écarquiller les yeux puis regarder de tous les côtés. J'en profite pour rompre mon illusion et lui tirer dessus. Sauf qu'il pare ma balle avec son boulet.

-Ton niveau est au-dessus des autres, reconnut-il. Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te vaincre, répliquai-je en voyant Reborn chargé la dernière balle de Dernière Volonté. J'ai juste besoin de gagner du temps.

-Personne ne me vaincra, Bouja Reppa !

-Faut penser à varier ses techniques, marmonnai-je en courant et en lui tirant dessus.

Parce que je lui tire sans cesse dessus, sans diviser mes balles, il est plus occupé à se défendre qu'à m'attaquer.

-Hey toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! Hurla une voix, ce qui me surpris.

Je lève les yeux vers Tsunayoshi. Je pensais pas qu'il crierait ce genre de trucs à ce genre de type.

-Viens là Vongola, lui ordonna-t-il, sans que ce dernier bouge. Bien, dans ce cas attends que je tue cette femme alors, continua-t-il en lançant son boulet sur Bianchi.

-Bianchi ! Cria le châtain avant d'être tué par une balle de Reborn.

Il revient et arrête le boulet. Je soupire de soulagement. Aucun mort ne me retombera dessus si ça continue. Je retourne aux côtés de Reborn et regarde Tsunayoshi frapper le faux Mukuro au menton. Et surtout renvoyer le boulet sur lui. Il va s'écraser dans le bâtiment.

Jamais Tsunayoshi n'a été aussi puissant en mode de Dernière Volonté. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-On dirait que je vais devoir utiliser toutes mes forces contre vous, nous informa si gentiment notre ennemi en étant debout, indemne.

Il lance son boulet en l'air et à une vitesse impressionnante, donne un coup de coude dans le torse de Tsunayoshi.

-Il est sérieux, soufflai-je à voix basse.

Tsunayoshi est à genoux, de la bave coulant le long de son menton. Le faux Mukuro l'attrape par les cheveux et lui donne un coup de genou dans le menton, ce qui le fait cracher du sang, puis il l'attrape par le cou de le fracasse contre le sol, faisant un trou par la même occasion. Je ferme les yeux en voyant le boulet lui tomber dessus.

-Quoi ?! Vociféra le faux Mukuro, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux. Ce gars est un monstre ?

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

J'ouvre mes yeux en grand à cause de ce qu'il vient de dire. Est-ce que...l'intuition des Vongola ?

Federico.

Bordel, pourquoi je pense à lui à un moment pareil ?

Je secoue la tête pour arrêter d'y penser et me concentre sur le combat pour voir Tsunayoshi donner un violent coup de poing au faux Mukuro, ce qui lui fait cracher une gerbe de sang. Comment est-ce qu'il a réussi ?

-Quand tu a attaqué, débuta Tsunayoshi, tu as fermé tes yeux, et tu n'as pas laissé le boulet de métal terminé son travail. Tout ça à cause de la culpabilité dans ton cœur. Je pensais que c'était bizarre la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'est presque comme avec ce gamin qu'on a à la maison, je n'ai ressenti aucune peur envers toi.

Le sang des Vongola et leur intuition. Ce que j'ai détesté pendant tant de temps jusqu'à ce que Federico me redonne un espoir que je niais. Il m'avait dit que je n'étais pas pourri, tout comme Tsunayoshi vient de le dire à ce faux Mukuro.

Il raconte son histoire et comment Mukuro l'a manipulé pour qu'il tue toute sa Famille. Je me souviens, il m'en avait parlé. Et entendre cette histoire de la bouche d'un autre ne me fait rien. Je devrais me sentir peiné pour lui, en colère contre Mukuro, mais rien. A par ce sentiment que, quelque part, ils l'avaient mérité. Parce que je sais pourquoi Mukuro a fait ça.

Et plus important, je comprends ses raisons. Parce que j'aurai pu, aujourd'hui, me battre contre Tsunayoshi et les autres au lieu d'être dans leur camps.

Je sors de mes pensées quand le faux Mukuro tombe par terre, le côté gauche en sang à cause des aiguilles de Chikusa. Ils ont voulu le faire taire, normal.

Je m'approche de celui qui s'est présenté comme Lancia et prends son pouls. Il est toujours en vie. Mais je sers les poings en entendant ce que Hayato et Bianchi disent sur Mukuro. Sa façon de traiter les gens...

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Bien sûr que c'est deux la ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ont été élevé dans la Mafia. Ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'être traité comme un animal par cette même mafia. La haine qu'on ressent après envers elle. L'envie de tuer tout ceux qui en font parti. Mukuro traite les gens comme ça parce qu'on l'a traité comme ça. Si il, si on n'avait plus été utile, on nous aurait assassiné sans remords.

A les entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne connaissent pas la Mafia. Pourtant c'est ça. Se débarrasser des faibles et de ceux inutiles qui peuvent parler sur nous.

-On doit faire quelque chose pour Rokudo Mukuro ! Se décida Tsunayoshi, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

Je le regarde. Lui, il ne connaît rien de la Mafia. Ça se voit, et même si il semble se soucier des autres maintenant, une fois Boss, il deviendra comme les autres. Comme ces autres Vongola qui ont laissé les Estraneo faire ce qu'ils voulaient de nous.

Tsunayoshi, est-ce que tu peux me prouver que tu ne deviendras pas comme les autres ?

Parce que si c'est le cas, quitte à être envoyer à Vendicare jusqu'à ma mort.

Je te tuerai.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><strong><em>贖罪<em>**_**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Yamamoto: Haha, salut ! **

**Gokudera: Reborn-san nous a dit de répondre.**

**Plume85: Sois un peu plus comme Yamamoto Gokudera.**

**Gokudera: ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE STUPIDE AUTEUR !**

**Yamamoto: Ma ma Gokudera, répondons.**

**Plume85: Donc tout d'abord, Sleiwd ! Oui, elle ressemble à X, mais ce n'est pas sa version féminine non plus x), j'aime bien l'écrire comme ça, ça montre bien qu'elle n'est pas une sainte et que comme tu l'avais dit, elle est pas là pour lui tenir la main, mais bien par obligation.**

**Gokudera: Oi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ils ont une relation bizarre avec Mukuro ?! La stupide femme et ce type se connaissent ?!**

**Yamamoto: L'agresse pas Gokudera ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas.**

**Plume85: JuriiGothic ! Mes reviews sont pas un réseau social !**

**Yamamoto: Haha, je pense qu'elle s'en fiche ! Et même si je ne connais pas ce "Ganauche", on a pas pu faire passer le bonjour à Ana-chan.**

**Gokudera: Cette débile est en train de se battre avec Hibari parce qu'il a besoin de se défouler après avoir été enfermé dans le placard à balais.**

**Plume85: -sifflote-**

**Gokudera: Mais c'était pas si mal autant de chapitre sans lui, on avait enfin la paix !**

**Plume85: Passons à Himutsu-chan et...**

**Gokudera: PARLE PAS COMME TETE DE GAZON SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE T'EXPLOSE !**

**Plume85: -soupire- Yamamoto...**

**Yamamoto: Compris -prend Gokudera par les épaules et le traîne-**

**Gokudera: LACHE MOI STUPIDE JOUEUR DE BASEBALL !**

**Yamamoto: Mais Tsuna vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs !**

**Gokudera: POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT DEBILE ?! -part en courant-**

**Yamamoto: Haha...à plus ! -le suit-**

**Plume85: Des contrôle la veille des vacances de Noël, dur. Pour_ Le Misanthrope _, je ne connais que trop bien, je l'ai fait l'année dernière en seconde, j'ai toujours pas fini de le lire u_u. Et pour le OCx18...j'avais bien dit que j'avais beaucoup d'idées dans ma tête et...'fin voilà quoi. **

**Mukuro: -apparaît dans le la brume- L'alouette ne me battra pas, même si il est jaloux.**

**Plume85: Hey, t'es pas censé être un peu occupé en ce moment ?**

**Mukuro: Oya, tu me vire ?**

**Plume85: Tu peux le voir comme ça oui.**

**Mukuro: Tu tiens à so...**

**Plume85: Laissez vos reviews, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé, ciao~!**

**Mukuro: NE ME COUPE PA...-se fait écraser par un rideau géant-**

**Plume85: Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?**


	12. Rokudo Mukuro

**Plume85: Hiya ! Chapitre 12 !**

**Luciana: Si tôt ?**

**Plume85: J'ai plein de chapitres en rab et c'est Noël ! **

**Luciana: Ouais mais les reviews...**

**Plume85: -pleure- Je sais ! Mais c'est pas grave !**

**Luciana: -soupire- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, l'auteur s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je le sens. Derrière cette porte il y a Mukuro. On a laissé Hayato gérer Chikusa, et depuis j'ai regardé partout, mais rien.<p>

Aucun signe de Kyoya.

C'est bien pour ça que je suis venu au début, non ? Pour vérifier si il était toujours en vie. Parce que c'est la seule personne que je m'autorise à aider.

Quant aux autres...après ce que Bianchi et Hayato ont dit, je me fiche vraiment qu'ils meurent. Contre Lancia, j'ai eu un moment de doute, je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai voulu les aider. Sinon je n'aurais pas gagner du temps pour Tsunayoshi. Mais maintenant...

-Ah, c'est toi ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en entrant dans la pièce avant de s'avancer vers un garçon assis sur un canapé.

Mukuro.

-Est-ce que c'est ici que tu es retenu ? Ahh, reprit-il en tournant sa tête vers nous, j'ai rencontré cette personne dans la forêt tout à l'heure. C'est un otage.

-S'il-te-plaît, commença l'ananas d'une voix trop douce, viens ici lentement. J'aimerai prendre du temps pour te connaître, Vongola Decimo.

-Eh ? Comment tu sais que je suis un Vongola ?

Je regarde Mukuro, avec un regard neutre. A partir de maintenant, dans ce combat entre Tsunayoshi et Mukuro, je ne vais pas intervenir. Je ne vais rien dire.

Parce que le seul camps auquel j'appartiens c'est le mien. Et que je n'ai pas à choisir entre l'un d'eux.

-Fuuta !

Je tourne mon regard vers Fuuta. Ses yeux sont vides, comme si il n'était pas là. Je le vois sortir la pointe du trident de Mukuro. Je suis probablement la seule car Bianchi s'approche comme si de rien n'était et se fait poignarder. Elle tombe au sol, évanouie. Reborn et Tsunayoshi se précipitent à ses côtés, mais je reste là, plantée là à la regarder se vider petit à petit de son sang.

Cependant...

Je pose mes yeux sur Fuuta. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. Il n'a pas choisi d'avoir ses capacités de classements. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il ne devrait pas être en train d'attaquer Tsunayoshi en ce moment.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier prend le fouet que Reborn lui tend, qu'il a emprunté à Dino plus tôt. Il fonce vers Mukuro, Fuuta à ses trousses et attaque. Sauf qu'il est aussi doué que Dino sans ses hommes.

Ouais, je vous laisse imaginer.

Mais il a réussi à avoir Fuuta aussi, qui a fait tomber son arme. Tsunayoshi a la brillante idée de la dégager. Sauf que, perdu dans ses pensées, Fuuta arrive à la reprendre et s'apprête le poignarder.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui souffla-t-il. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Fuuta. On est tous de ton côté. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et rentre à la maison avec nous.

Fuuta se prend la tête et lâche l'arme.

-Tsuna-nii...

Et il s'effondre. Je vais vers lui et le prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'écart, sans un mot. Quand je me retourne pour regarder le combat, Tsunayoshi me remercie du regard tandis que Mukuro...

Je dirais qu'il me regard avec un mélange de surprise, de dégoût et de...

...de trahison. Mais son regard me quitte pour se poser sur Tsunayoshi, qui l'écoute raconter ce qui est arrivé à Fuuta.

En parlant de lui, je déchire tant bien que mal un bout de la manche de mon pull et essuie le sang qui coule de ses oreilles et de son nez avec.

-Je suis désolé Fuuta, chuchotai-je à l'enfant allongé par terre.

Je me retourne vers le combat pour voir Tsunayoshi foncer vers Mukuro en le traitant de bâtard. Ils passent l'un à côté de l'autre, mais seulement Tsunayoshi est coupé à divers endroits de son corps. Je vois une flamme indigo brûler sur l'œil rouge de Mukuro. Il ramasse la pointe de son trident et l'assemble avec le manche.

Il parle de réincarnation. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des souvenirs de ses six dernières vies. Je savais qu'il pouvait utiliser les illusions vu que c'est lui qui m'a appris, mais pas qu'il avait été réincarné six fois.

-Commençons, fit-il en frappant le sol de son trident.

Aussitôt, je sol se déchire. Je me laisse porter par un bloc du sol qui s'élève doucement. Me débattre ne servirait à rien. Je sais que rien de tout ça n'est réel, alors ça ne sert à rien que je bouge.

Par contre, vu que Tsunayoshi vient de crier nos noms, je pense qu'il est bien pris dans l'illusion de Mukuro. Heureusement pour lui, les coups de Reborn sont magiques.

Pas le bon moment pour l'humour ? Merde alors...

Honnêtement, je me fiche de leur conversation. Je vois juste que Tsunayoshi est à présent entouré de serpents.

-Ahh ! Aidez-moi !

-Ce n'est pas un bon plan Mukuro, lui dit Reborn. Je suis un professeur exceptionnel après tout.

Juste après sa phrase, quelque chose en métal est lancé vers Mukuro. Sans surprise, il le dévie sans problèmes, mais mes yeux s'écarquillent malgré moi.

Un tonfa.

-Juudaime ! Mettez vous à couvert !

Tsunayoshi est éjecté à cause des dynamites. Je regarde vers la porte pour trouver Kyoya et Hayato, couverts de sang mais en vie.

Kyoya est en vie. En colère, blessé mais en vie.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être soulagé de voir quelqu'un en vie si ce n'était pas Dino.

-Désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa Hayato.

-Hibari-san ! Gokudera-kun ! Tout...tout les deux !

-Tu comprends Mukuro ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'emmène Tsuna seul.

-Maintenant on est quitte, lâcha Kyoya en lâchant littéralement Hayato.

Pendant que Hayato nous dit où sont Chikusa et Ken, c'est-à-dire en train de pioncer dehors, Kyoya récupère son arme en chancelant.

-Prêt à te rependre ?

-Tellement effrayant. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te mets pas dans le chemin entre le Vongola et moi. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas être debout en ce moment, combien d'os dans ton corps ai-je cassé ? Lui rétorqua Mukuro.

C'est vrai, comment il peut tenir debout ? Mukuro enflamme de nouveau son œil et ils foncent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs armes s'entrechoquent.

Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour. Celui qui m'a sauvé et celui en qui j'ai confiance. Mukuro et Kyoya. En train de s'affronter.

Ils finissent par se reculer l'un de l'autre. Reborn complimente Kyoya, sauf qu'à ce moment-la, son épaule se met à saigner.

Fuck, comme si il était pas déjà assez amoché comme ça.

-Ce...Cerisiers ?! S'écria Tsunayoshi pendant que je le pensais quand des illusions de cerisiers en fleurs nous entourèrent.

-Merde...grognai-je tout bas.

Sauf que, à ma surprise, Kyoya reste debout et assène un coup dans la poitrine de Mukuro. Je vois du sang couler au coins de ses lèvres.

-Hé, trop naïf, commença Hayato. J'ai eu ça de Shamal quand on est venu. Le remède pour la maladie du Sakura-kura.

-Alors...devina Tsunayoshi.

Je me lève quand Kyoya envoie Mukuro dans les airs, après qu'il ait craché beaucoup de sang. Il s'affale par terre, inconscient, pendant que je vais aux côtés de Kyoya.

-Hi...Hibari-san, est-ce que ça va ?

-Wow ! Laissai-je échapper en rattrapant le corps inconscient de Kyoya quand il tombait.

-Il s'est battu en étant inconscient la moitié du combat, nous informa l'Arcobaleno. Ça a dû être très vexant pour lui de perdre la première fois.

Je le traîne jusqu'au mur, à côté de Fuuta. Mais c'est qu'il est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air !

-On doit emmener tout le monde à l'hôpital ! S'égosilla Tsunayoshi en balayant les blessés du regard.

Et encore, Takeshi est toujours dehors. Je pose la tête de Kyoya sur mes genoux. Est-ce que je surestimais Mukuro ? Parce que je ne pensais pas que Kyoya puisse le battre. Et il n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses techniques.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la meilleure équipe médicale des Vongola est en route, le rassura Reborn.

-C'est bon à savoir.

-Gokudera-kun, tu devrais y aller doucement...

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'une équipe médicale, les interrompit la voix de Mukuro. Parce qu'il n'y aura plus personne de vivant.

C'est bizarre. Mukuro les braque avec un flingue. Je suis celle qui utilise des armes à feu, pas lui. J'écarquille les yeux en le voyant mettre le canon de l'arme sur la tempe.

-Arrivederci.

Et il tire.

Ce n'est pas normal. Je le sens, je le sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Mais où est-ce qu'il est alors ? Où se cache-t-il ?

-C'est une honte qu'on n'ait pas pu le capturer vivant, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire.

-On a enfin battu Mukuro, fit la voix de Bianchi.

Je la regarde et écarquille les yeux. Je rêve ou bien...son œil droit est le même que Mukuro ?

-Gokudera-kun ! N'approche pas ! Lui hurla Tsunayoshi alors qu'il allait aider sa sœur.

Les Estraneo ont commencé leur expériences parce qu'ils ont inventé une balle ensuite interdite.

La balle de la Possession. Je fronce les sourcils. Comment il pu se la procurer ? Il ne l'a pas depuis toutes ces années quand même ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Aide-moi aussi Tsuna.

-Eh ah, okay.

-Tout va bien Juudaime, mes blessures ne sont pas si graves, je vais bien, le rassura Hayato.

-Désolé pour ça Hayato.

-Donne-moi ta main, fit-il à l'intention de sa sœur.

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Hayato est par terre, sa joue coupée par la pointe du trident de Mukuro.

Oh, Bianchi a été poignardé par ce même trident et maintenant elle est possédée. Hayato vient juste d'être coupé avec...

J'espère pour lui que je me trompe. Mais ils n'ont sûrement par remarqué l'état de Bianchi.

Bon, vu qu'elle vient d'essayer de poignarder Reborn, ils doivent se douter de quelque chose.

-On dirait qu'elle est possédée, intervins-je pour la première fois.

-Comme une malédiction ?!

-Est-ce qu'un tel truc...

-Mais c'est la réalité, le coupa Reborn.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est moi, essaya-t-elle de les convaincre.

-Ro-ku-do Mu-ku-ro ? Articula lentement Tsunayoshi.

-Kufufu~.

Il relève la tête vers eux. Le fait que l'œil droit de Bianchi soit le même que le sien et les sortes de fêlures qu'il y a sur le côté droit de son visage montrent bien qu'elle n'est plus elle-même.

Par contre, on dirait une imitation de l'_Exorciste_. Je pensais pas qu'il était fan.

Mon visage tombe dans ma main quand Hayato commence un chant supposé exorcisé sa sœur. Et que Mukuro joue le jeu. Mon regard ne veut pas lâcher le corps de Bianchi. A quoi il joue ?

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper Juudaime.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Tsunayoshi éviter immédiatement la pointe du trident.

Hayato est possédé. Donc j'avais raison. Le trident sert de lien. Une fois qu'il nous a touché, Mukuro peut nous posséder.

-Ehh ! Maintenant c'est Gokudera-kun !

-Tu me surprends vraiment. C'est une première. C'est la première fois qu'un humain est capable de sentir quand je possède quelqu'un. Tu es vraiment fascinant.

J'ai la drôle d'impression que ça vire très bizarre toute cette situation. Je pose la tête de Kyoya doucement sur le sol et me relève, sans lâcher Hayato du regard pendant que Reborn explique la balle de Mukuro et que lui explique son but.

Posséder le corps de Tsunayoshi. Ça prend son sens maintenant, et c'est bien le genre de Mukuro. Les tuer ne serait pas suffisant. Contrôler Tsunayoshi revient à contrôler la Mafia. Je suis la pointe du trident du regard quand Hayato la passe à Bianchi, de nouveau debout. Je me baisse et attrape Kyoya par la taille pour l'éloigner en sautant en arrière. La pointe se plante dans le sol.

-Kufufu~, le spectateur se décide à rejoindre la bataille ? Me demanda-t-il/elle en levant les yeux sur moi.

J'esquive de justesse son trident et me déplace sur le côté en laissant Kyoya sur le sol. Je peux pas et l'éloigner et esquiver les attaques de Mukuro en même temps. Mukuro m'a pris pour cible, maintenant que j'ai eu le malheur d'aider Kyoya. Je me retrouve vite coincer contre un mur. Je me tourne face à lui et le prends comme appui pour faire un salto arrière. Quelques souplesses arrières et je suis aux côtés de Tsunayoshi, un genou à terre.

-Ça va Ana-san ?!

-Tu n'avais pas dit à Tsuna que tu ne te battrais pas ? M'interrogea Reborn en me scrutant de ses yeux noirs.

-Si, mais je vais pas me laisser posséder quand même. Je me contente d'esquiver.

-Bien, parce que je t'interdis d'intervenir, c'est son combat.

-Quoi ?! Hurla le concerné.

-Ferme-la et regarde, grommelai-je en voyant Hayato se relever, ainsi que Ken et Chikusa arriver, tous possédés.

-Ces deux-la aussi hein...

-Mukuro est dans quatre personnes ?!

Je fronce les sourcils. Mukuro les a sauvé. Mais est-ce une raison pour qu'ils lui laissent leurs corps ? Je n'aurai abandonné mon indépendance, mon autonomie, ma liberté pour rien au monde.

-Ce n'est pas tout ! Nous dit Mukuro, dans le corps de Hayato, en nous lançant de la dynamite à Tsunayoshi.

Ken suit et j'esquive les aiguilles que Chikusa nous a envoyé, à moi et Reborn. Et avec la même méthode, en enlevant mon pull. De toute façon il est déjà foutu.

Je réprime un frisson. Il fait froid quand on est qu'en débardeur.

-Reborn, commençai-je en le regardant.

-Ce type est sérieusement dangereux.

Je m'écarte de l'une des colonnes de feu qu'il vient de faire apparaître et me retrouve à côté de Reborn.

-Reborn, quand est-ce que Léon va se décider ? Lui chuchotai-je en regardant Tsunayoshi.

-Ça ne dépend que de lui, me répliqua-t-il au même volume. Ce ne sont que des illusions, tu n'apprends donc jamais ? Demanda-t-il à Tsunayoshi en sautant dans la bataille.

Il esquive de justesse les explosions et enlève son chapeau juste à temps pour que ce ne soit que le seul à se faire poignarder. Il récupère son fedora, un léger rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vrai combat.

Je créé une illusion de moi et me rend invisible, comme pour Lancia quand je sens Chikusa derrière moi, pointe en main. Il poignarde donc mon illusion qui s'évapore de suite.

-Illusion ? S'égosilla Tsunayoshi.

-Oui illusion, affirmai-je en réapparaissant.

Chikusa fonce sur moi et j'arrête la pointe en l'attrapant au manche, mon visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres sur sien.

-Kufufu~, quelle raison t'as poussé à m'aider ? Me souffla-t-il, son habituel rictus charmeur sadique aux lèvres, même si c'était Chikusa.

-Je me disais que tu ferais un bon Gardien de la Brume, et j'avais raison, rétorquai-je avec un sourire de manipulatrice.

-Oya, tu es vraiment devenue comme moi. Dommage que tu rejoigne ma collection de possédés d'ici peu de temps.

-Rêve.

On se recule d'un bond en arrière en même temps.

Mukuro et moi avons une relation bizarre. On ne se fait pas confiance, on n'hésitera pas à trahir l'autre si ça joue dans notre faveur, mais on se comprend. Et on est ami.

Une amitié étrange, mais ça reste une amitié.

-Bordel Tsunayoshi, tu vas te bouger le cul oui ?! Hurlai-je en esquivant les aiguilles de Chikusa, tandis que Reborn est occupé avec du Poison Cooking et le châtain avec de la dynamite. On va pas t'aider, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?!

-Si tu es mon élève, tu peux surmonter ça, intervint Reborn en esquivant à son tour des aiguilles alors que je me baissai pour éviter Ken qui m'avait sauté dessus.

-Comment il peut y avoir une raison aussi absurde ?!

-Bordel, je suis aussi ta tutrice alors tu vas bouger ton cul ! M'égosillai-je.

-Kufufu~ Deux tuteurs hein ? Ils s'impatientent. Avoir votre élève dans une situation aussi désespéré et dangereuse vous a rendu illogique ! Vociféra Bianchi en lançant son gâteau violet sur l'Arcobaleno.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Écoute Tsunayoshi, Dino a été dans la même situation. Quand je me suis faite enlevée, il est venu me secourir malgré la tonne de mecs qu'il y avait. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu « Dino le Cheval Ailé ».

-Devenu...mais je comprends pas ! Dino-san et moi...

-Regarde en haut, le coupa l'un des Mukuro, sans que je sache lequel c'était. On dirait que ton discours est inutile, Cavallone.

-Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, lui appris-je en esquivant à mon tour la nourriture empoisonné.

Pour me faire entailler le bras par Ken. Je me dégage en me tenant mon bras ensanglanté. Il m'a pas raté. Je regarde Chikusa s'approcher de Tsunayoshi, à terre à cause de l'explosion. Sauf qu'il s'effondre avant. Il a atteint les limites on dirait.

Je ferme les yeux. Il utilise les corps jusqu'aux toutes dernières limites. Comme moi. Le manque de douleur nous fait sauter une limite. Mais je n'utilise pas le corps des autres.

J'essaie de me trouver des excuses pour paraître meilleure que Mukuro on dirait. C'est pitoyable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce corps appartient à ton ami, non ?!

-Faux. Depuis que je le possède, ce corps est mien. Je peux le briser ou le tuer à ma guise.

Mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras, si tu les tuais, tu serais seul. Et tu ne veux pas ça.

-Ne me donne pas ce regard pathétique ! Le réprimanda Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le menton avant de le chopper par son col.

Tsunayoshi, qu'est-ce que t'as encore faire ? Ou qu'est-ce que t'as pas fait plutôt ?

-Écoute Tsuna, toi, et personne d'autre, est le Vongola Decimo. Si tu montres tes vrais sentiments, ce sera la réponse des Vongola.

-Mes...mes vrais sentiments ?

-Je t'ai demandé de me prouver quelque chose, commençai-je, la tête baissée. Montre-moi ce que tu vas faire pour tes amis, Tsunayoshi.

-Kufufufu~, même les tuteurs ont abandonné. Ses vrais sentiments sont « je vais m'enfuir » ? Ou bien « Je ne peux pas à cause de mes amis mais je ne peux pas les sauver ? »

-Je veux...commença-t-il à voix basse. Je veux vaincre, Rokudo Mukuro.

Je lance un regard à Léon. Il vient de bouger ou bien...

-Oh, c'était inattendu. Mais laisse-moi entendre ça une fois que j'aurai pris possession de ton corps. Après que tu aies enterré tes amis de tes propres mains.

-Je ne veux pas perdre...face à une personne aussi cruelle...Juste toi ! Je veux te vaincre ! Finit-il par hurler, un regard déterminé sur son visage.

Un sourire se forme aux coins de mes lèvres quand Léon brille de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des paroles de Tsunayoshi. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'étendre au plafond dans une lumière aveuglante. Je m'approche de Tsunayoshi et Reborn.

-Il a fini par émerger avec ses ailes, l'informa Reborn vu que le châtain semblait perdu.

-Ailes ?!

-Je suis nostalgique, c'était exactement la même chose pour mon frère.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Action, action !<strong>

**Luciana: Tu parles, je fous que dalle !**

**Plume85: Tu esquives ?**

**Luciana: Mais je foutre des raclés à des gens moi !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tu vas attendre alors...**

**Luciana: Quoi ?**

**Plume85: Rien ! En tout cas, merci pour la review Sleiwd, ça fait plaisir !**

**Luciana: Je suis extrême pour les raisons de mes meurtres.**

**Plume85: Dis pas ce mot !**

**Ryohei: -passe en courant chez Luciana- EXTREME ! -repart-.**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: ...**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Bref, l'arc Kokuyo se terminera au prochain chapitre. Laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**

**Luiana: Bye bye !**


	13. Redenzione

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 13 !**

**Luciana: Ouais, tu postes un chapitre tout les jours jusqu'à Noël.**

**Plume85: C'est mes vacances préférées !**

**Luciana: Ouais bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs !**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Mes yeux refusent de quitter Léon. Il y a sept ans, il a craché le fouet de Dino et Enzio. Qu'est-ce que ça va être pour Tsunayoshi ? Mukuro fonce sur Léon et le tranche avec la pointe du trident. Je lève un peu plus mes yeux. Deux objets brillent au plafond.<p>

-Léon ! Cria Tsunayoshi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Léon est un caméléon changeur de forme après tout, le rassura Reborn.

-Hey, regarde par-là, lui conseillai-je en pointant les objets du doigt.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air touché.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant deux moufles blanches tombées sur le visage de Tsunayoshi. Et moi qui pensais que Enzio était inutile.

-Comment je suis supposé me battre avec ?! Paniqua le Decimo. C'est supposé être une arme ou quelque chose comme Enzio ?! Comment est-ce que améliorer ma circulation sanguine peut aider ?!

-Te vider de ton sang plus vite ? Proposai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Peu importe, mets-les, lui ordonna Reborn.

-Même à la fin, vous êtes amusants, nous fit Mukuro/Ken en chargeant Tsunayoshi avec son trident.

La pointe se tape contre quelque chose de dur dans le gant de Tsunayoshi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est envoyé quelque mètres derrière. Il enlève son gant, qui laisse tomber une cartouche blanche.

-C'est une balle !

-Envoie la Tsuna !

-Je ne vais pas te laisser la tirer ! Vociféra Mukuro et attaquant Reborn, qui évita facilement.

Il saute et arrive à récupérer la balle. Il la charge dans son flingue mais Tsunayoshi est pris dans les explosions avant.

Je suis la seule à avoir entendu le coup de feu ?

Quand la fumée de l'explosion se disperse, je vois un Tsunayoshi brûlé et inconscient au sol. Reborn parle de reproches. J'entends rien moi. Sauf que Tsunayoshi, lui, a l'air de les avoir entendu. Parce qu'il a de nouveau ce regard déterminé. Il arrête le trident facilement et j'écarquille les yeux. Ses gants changent, ils sont maintenant noirs et argents, avec un « X » sur le dos.

-Mukuro, si je ne te bats pas...débuta le châtain d'une voix sérieuse, je ne mourrais pas en paix !

Sa flamme revient plus vivace qu'avant, mais ce qui me choque, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont maintenant ambrés.

Des gants, une flamme pareil, des yeux pareils...ça me fait penser au Vongola Primo. Pendant mon temps au CEDEF, j'ai dû apprendre toute l'histoire des Vongola. Donc je sais que le Primo se battait avec des gants et est connu comme le plus puissant de tout les Boss. Le Ciel qui englobe tout. De plus, les Vongola avaient commencé comme groupe d'auto-défense.

Il arrête sans problème Ken et lui donne un coup de coude dans le visage. Il découvre sans problème l'illusion des aiguilles de Chikusa et trouve le vrai, qui était caché dans ses illusions. La pointe du trident va se coincer dans le mur, la pointe vers le vide.

Il a vu à travers l'illusion. L'intuition des Vongola.

Hyper Intuition.

Hayato et Bianchi se mettent à frapper Tsunayoshi, mais il se laisse faire. Il finit par les assommer tout les deux. Il pose leurs corps en douceur sur le sol.

-Reborn, Ana, vous veillez sur eux.

-Me donne pas d'ordre, grognai-je en retrouvant mes esprit, en même temps que Reborn.

Mais j'obéis tout de même, tout comme Reborn.

-Montre-toi Mukuro, je sais que tu es en vie.

Mukuro apparaît, du sang à l'endroit où il s'est tiré dessus.

Les Vongola et leur intuition sont chiants, je pensais être la seule à savoir qu'il était en vie. Enfin, je le savais seulement parce que je le connais.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant Mukuro se mettre les doigts dans son œil rouge après avoir parler de la voie des humains. Son œil saigne, mais quand il enlève ses doigts, le côté droit de son corps vire au noir. Il est même entouré d'une aura noir. Il charge sur Tsunayoshi, qui pare son bâton.

Mukuro en a marre et veut en finir. Je le vois dans son regard. La folie commence à le gagner petit à petit j'ai l'impression. Il donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de Tsunayoshi, ce qui l'envoie en l'air et faire tourner son bâton. Même moi je ne peux pas le faire tourner comme ça, pourtant même si c'est Fon qui m'a appris le bozendo, je n'ai pas ce niveau.

Remarque, je suis nul à ce truc. C'est un miracle si j'arrive à le faire tourner plus de dix minutes.

-Entre toi et moi, débuta Mukuro, la différence de force est incommensurable.

Il lui donne un coup de bâton dans le menton, ce qui lui fait cracher du sang et l'envoie dans le mur.

-Haha ! Rigola l'illusionniste. Comme tu es fragile. Est-ce que tu veux faire de ça un échauffement ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit la voix calme de Tsunayoshi.

-Pas con Tsunayoshi, murmurai-je avec un rictus en le voyant mettre ses gants dans la flamme de son front.

-Quoi ?! Son aura explose ?

-Je comprends maintenant ce que ces gants signifient, rajouta Reborn.

-Si c'était le maximum de ta puissance, reprit le futur Parrain, alors je suis très déçu.

-Kufufu~, je vais avoir un putain de bon moment avec toi.

Ses gants enflammés, il ressemble définitivement au Primo.

Tsunayoshi n'est pas fait pour être Boss.

Du moins pas de cette Mafia.

Si il est comme Primo, alors peut-être que...qu'il peut changer la mafia ? Peut-être qu'il peut changer cette mafia que je déteste ?

Peut-être qu'il peut me changer ?

_« Ces gens là seront ta rédemption »_

La phrase que Federico m'a dite il y a trois ans déjà se répète dans ma tête. Tsunayoshi peut accomplir de grandes choses.

Mais la Mafia change les gens. Tuer change les gens.

Et si je veux qu'il change la Mafia, il doit rester le même, garder ce regard bienveillant mais déterminé à protéger ceux à qui il tient. Le Ciel qui englobe tout se doit d'être l'Harmonie et ne peut pas se ternir.

Tsunayoshi ne peut pas se salir les mains.

Mais je peux.

Je l'empêcherai de tuer et il changera cette mafia pourrie.

Federico, je pense l'avoir enfin trouvé.

Ma rédemption.

En la seule personne digne d'être le Vongola Decimo.

-La flamme de Dernière Volonté n'est pas une aura, le contredit Tsunayoshi.

-Oh, c'est une chose intéressante que tu me dis là. Est-ce que...tu me montrerais ?! Lui demanda-t-il en courant vers le châtain.

Tsunayoshi arrête sans problème son bâton et le tord grâce à la chaleur de sa flamme. Mukuro esquive de justesse son poing. Reborn explique ensuite les propriété de la Flamme et sa différence avec l'aura.

Je cligne des yeux. Tsunayoshi vient de disparaître pour se retrouver derrière Mukuro. Oh, je vois. Il utilise probablement les flammes pour se propulser. Pas bête. Tsunayoshi lui donne un coup de poing qui l'envoie à terre.

-Est-ce que tu as fini l'échauffement ?

-Ku...kufufu...

Il éclate de rire. Il s'énerve parce qu'il voit qu'il est en train de perdre.

Il explique son but et pourquoi il veut posséder Tsunayoshi. Je l'écoute sans ciller. Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux plus le laisser faire à sa guise. Tsunayoshi doit rester vivant.

Je suis égoïste, mais je veux cette rédemption dont Federico m'a parlée.

Mukuro projette une sorte d'ombre noire sur Tsunayoshi. Il ne bouge pas. Il a pas vu les cailloux ?

Ah, effectivement il les a pas vu. Mukuro arrive par en haut pour le frapper, mais le Vongola se retrouve derrière lui et le frappe à la joue.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Mukuro dans cet état.

-Tue-moi. Si j'étais capturé par la Mafia, je préférerais mourir.

Ne lui tourne pas le dos crétin, il ment !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je ferme les yeux quand Mukuro se relève et capture les bras du châtain. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il peut changer la Mafia, j'en suis sûre. Quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir Mukuro donner un coup de boule au Vongola, suivit d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Il finit par un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Regarde où tu as été lancé.

-Tsunayoshi, montre lui le pouvoir de tes gants ! M'époumonai-je.

Il envoie ses flammes derrière lui et se stoppe juste avant la pointe de Mukuro.

-Quoi ?! Il envoie ses flammes derrière ?!

Tsunayoshi se propulse vers Mukuro pendant que Reborn explique ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. Il attrape le visage de Mukuro. Il crie.

Mukuro s'est fait battre. Je devrais vouloir l'aider non ? Alors pourquoi je ne ressens rien ? Mukuro au sol, son trident disparaît, tout comme son aura noire qui a été purifiée par la flamme de Tsunayoshi.

-Ah c'est vrai, les blessures de tout le monde ! S'écria Tsunayoshi en voyant mon bras ensanglanté.

Je l'avais oublié celui-la. C'est vrai que ça saigne bien. Mais c'est que superficiel pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je regarde le corps de Mukuro pendant que Reborn rassure Tsunayoshi en lui disant que l'équipe médicale est arrivée à temps pour donner l'antidote à Lancia.

-Merci mon dieu...souffla-t-il avant de regarder Mukuro. Mukuro...il est pas mort n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne va pas crever aussi facilement...murmurai-je en remarquant Ken et Chikusa ramper vers leur sauveur.

-Ne l'approche pas pyon ! Sale Mafia, ne touchez-pas Mukuro-san !

Je ferme les yeux et serre ma main sur ma blessure en écoutant Ken expliqué d'où ils viennent. La haine, la colère et la rancœur s'entendent dans sa voix. Et ça fait ressortir toutes ces émotions chez moi aussi.

Une frisson me remonte le long de l'échine en sentant des présence hostiles. Et terriblement plus puissantes que nous. Je tourne les yeux vers l'entrée.

Détraqueurs. Comme ceux d'_Harry Potter_. Ils existent en vrai !

J'écarquille les yeux en les voyant lancer quelque chose autour du cou de des trois évadés et les tirer vers eux. Ça fait tilte dans ma tête.

Les gardiens de la Mafia, Vindice.

-H...Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Leur hurla Tsunayoshi.

-Arrête Tsuna.

-Tu pourrais te mettre dans une situation pire, rajoutai-je d'une voix étrangement calme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ? S'enquit-il auprès de Reborn, tandis que je questionnai l'Arcobaleno du regard.

-Leurs crimes seront jugés et ils seront punis.

J'arrête de les écouter. Ils ont déjà été à Vendicare. Évasion plus tentative d'assassinat sur un futur Boss, ainsi qu'utilisation d'une balle interdite.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont avoir comme peine ?

-On est là ! Cria un médecin en poussant un brancard, suivit de bien d'autres. Où sont les blessés ?!

Je m'approche de Tsunayoshi, qui regardent les médecins s'occuper des autres. Je pose une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fait sursauter.

-Bravo, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord, lui lançai-je avec un énorme sourire.

Il me regarde, prend le temps d'assimiler et écarquille les yeux. C'est ce moment-la que choisit un médecin pour m'emmener afin de soigner mon bras.

Félicitation Tsunayoshi, tu as réussi à te trouver une utilité à mes yeux.

Ma rédemption.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as fait venir en Italie, escortée de dix de tes hommes ?<p>

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder. De me fixer, les coudes sur le bureau, le bas de son visage caché par ses mains croisées.

-Dino ?

-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu as aidé Rokudo Mukuro quand il était en cavale ?

Je me fige et le regarde dans les yeux. Comment ?

-J'ai tes relevés de compte tout les mois, m'apprit-il en me montrant une feuille de papier. Tu as transféré dix mille euros sur un compte qui m'est inconnu. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé que c'était celui de cet homme. Tu m'explique ?

-De quel droit tu me flique ?

-Je suis ton frère et t'as seize ans, c'est suffisant comme réponse.

Je grogne et m'enfonce dans me siège.

-Luciana, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aidé ?! S'énerva mon frère en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et qu'il a empêché les Estraneo de me récupérer ?! Rétorquai-je en me levant aussi, le foudroyant du regard.

Il semble être pris de cour mais il se reprend vite.

-Et puis, repris-je, vous m'avez demandé de lui trouver des Gardiens, c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Un Gardien de la Brume !

-Il a essayé de tuer Tsuna !

-Et alors ?! Il est en vie aujourd'hui non ?!

-Mais il aurait pu mourir !

-Mais Reborn ne l'aurait pas laisser !

-Mais toi si !

Il reprend son souffle, sous mon regard glacial.

-Je suis comme ça, finis-je par dire. Si t'es pas content de la façon dont je le traite, tu aurais dû refuser de m'envoyer au Japon.

-Tu n'as pas compris ? M'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais envoyé dans une ville pleine de gamins normaux à ton avis ?

Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

Oh, il a pas osé...

-Je suis pas normale, et tu m'as envoyé là-bas pour que je le devienne ? Grondai-je en regardant le sol.

-Oui !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu te rends pas compte que tu me fais peur ?!

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en le regardant les yeux ronds.

-Putain pourquoi tu crois que j'ai jamais voulu que tu t'approches des Varia, que tu rejoigne le CEDEF ? Je voulais pas que tu sois dans la Mafia, je voulais pas que tu devienne forte au point de vouloir te venger des Estraneo !

-C'est stupide, grommelai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour faire ce genre de choses.

-Je sais, et c'est ça qui me fait peur ! Explosa-t-il. Tu fais tout toute seule, sans rien demander à personne et tu te renferme sur toi-même ! Tu l'as jamais remarqué, mais moi si ! Tu comprends pas que je suis inquiet ?!

-Mais merde, t'as pas à l'être, je sais ce que je fais ! Venger les Estraneo est la seule chose qui me pousse à avancer ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je me trouve un copain, que je me marie et que j'ai des gosses alors que je vais mourir jeune ?! Même moi je ne ferai subir ça à personne ! Toi et moi on sait ce que c'est de grandir sans mère ! Crois pas que je t'ai jamais entendu pleurer quand tu regardais la photo de ta mère !

Ma tête est tourné sur le côté à cause du coup. Je porte une main sur ma joue, sûrement rouge et regarde Dino avec des yeux choqués.

Il m'a giflé. Il vient...Mon frère vient de me frapper.

Il écarquille les yeux à son tour et regarde tour à tour sa main et moi. Il finit par faire le tour de son bureau et approche une main vers moi.

-Ana, je...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, lui répondis-je froidement en repoussant sa main, et ne me touche pas.

-Je suis dé...

-Tu m'as frappé ! Explosai-je en me reculant. J'aurais pensé que ce serait Superbi, je pensais même que ça aurait pu être Nono avant toi !

Je sors de son bureau en trombe et descend les escaliers pour me rendre dans le jardin. Je l'entends crier mon nom et ses pas pressés me suivre. Je m'apprête à lui gueuler de dégager quand je m'immobilise, les yeux écarquillés. Cette sensation, cette présence, c'est la même qu'à ce moment-la.

Quand Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa ont été emmené.

Je sens un métal froid autour de mon cou et je me fait violemment tirer en arrière.

-Ana ! Hurla mon frère en me voyant pour se stopper net. Vindice...

-Tu as aidé des évadés de Vendicare, commença l'un des détraqueur, pour cela tu vas être jugée.

-J'aurai jamais deviné, pestai-je à voix basse.

Dino fait un pas mais je le fusille du regard. Je me sens aspirée et la dernière chose que je vois c'est le visage inquiet de mon frère, ainsi que des cheveux blonds qui viennent d'apparaître.

Iemitsu est aussi venu pour m'engueuler hein ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Luciana ne sera pas présente dans cette partie parce que...ben elle est un peu occupée comme vous l'avez lu, donc c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui prend la relève !<strong>

**Hibari: Herbivore...**

**Plume85: S'il-te-plaît, avant de détruire ces gentilles reviews -lui montre des feuilles- réponds-y.**

**Hibari: Tch -les arrache des mains de l'auteur-**

**Plume85: Alors tout d'abord, review sur le chapitre 11 de Himutsu-chan ! Désolé qu'il t'ait pas plu T^T mais merci de l'avoir dit, et d'avoir complimenter Luciana, heureusement qu'elle est pas là sinon elle aurait pris la grosse tête. Mais d'un certain côté, c'est mon but de parfois la faire ressembler à Xanxus, d'autre non. Ce n'est pas sa copie en fille après tout, elle a ses propres objectifs et...bon, elle est devenue comme elle est à cause de la Mafia, alors qui sait ce qu'elle serait devenue sans ?**

**Hibari: Hn...**

**Plume85: Tu l'aurais pas rencontré Hibari, je sa...-évite un tonfa- Hey, tu veux retourner dans le placard à balais ?**

**Hibari: -se fige et la fusille du regard-**

**Plume85: Haha, t'as peur ? Bref, maintenant sur le chapitre 12. Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'en fait vous vous en foutez que je veuille ou non que mes reviews deviennent un nouveau FB ? Et...Hibari, la partie sur toi et Luciana est fausse, laisse ces reviews et reste ici ! -l'attrape-**

**Hibari: Herbivore stupide qui écrit ces reviews, entre le carnivore et moi il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien. Maintenant, ou dans dix ans.**

**Plume85: Ah, et j'ai reçu un message de Vendicare qui dit : "Pourquoi personne m'a prévenu qu'on était déjà en décembre ?!"**

**Hibari: Idiote.**

**Plume85: Elle est pas là tu sais, ça sert à rien de le dire...Oh, vu l'aura noire qui t'entoure, t'as lu la suite ? Ah...Ahah...-lui prend les reviews- Tu viens d'anéantir sa fierté...**

**Hibari: Ces herbivores l'ont vraiment énervé.**

**Plume85: Bianchi et Gokudera ? Effectivement. **

**Hibari: Herbivore, pour avoir pris ma réplique, je vais te mordre à mort -se prépare à partir-**

**Plume85: Tu mordras à mort aucun de mes lecteurs ! -l'attache à une chaise- Nah !**

**Hibari: -sombrement- Détache-moi.**

**Plume85: -l'ignore- Merci pour dire que la relation de Mukuro et Luciana est "parfaite" et...Hibari, calme-toi et arrête d'être jaloux de lui !**

**Hibari: Je suis pas jaloux !**

**Plume85: Ouais...mais il y a rien entre eux. Ils ne peuvent même pas voir l'autre de cette façon. Et puis la réaction de Luciana...-sort une feuille qui vient de Vendicare et lit- "Mukuro et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps et on est semblables à bien des niveaux. Je savais qu'il avait un plan B, je savais qu'il avait d'autres techniques, même si j'ai pensé qu'il avait perdu. Et surtout, surtout, cet ananas drama queen ne se suiciderait jamais avec un flingue, trop commun. PS: Je n'aime pas Kyôya, ou ce "S" et je suis pas écolo" ! Et oui, déjà la fin de l'Arc Kokuyo x) l'arc V**** commencera dans le chapitre 15 ! Et sera plus long ! Donc Hibari, tant qu'on y est...**

**Hibari: Herbivore de lecteur, ne m'appelle pas avec ce surnom ridicule. Tu n'as aucune photo et rien ne c'est passé entre l'ananas stupide et moi.**

**Plume85: Mouais...**

**Hibari: -fusille l'auteur du regard- Rien. Et il n'y aura aucun mariage. Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête que le carnivore et moi on...-aura noire- Il n'y a rien !**

**Plume85: C'est de la déception que j'entends ? -le vire de la baraque en le voyant commencer à ouvrir la bouche- Sleiwd, merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu trouve Mukuro bien écrit ^^ j'espère que la nouvelle d'un chapitre par jour jusqu'à Noël te fait plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et ciao~ !**


	14. Marché avec le Diable

**Plume85: Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 14 !**

**Luciana: Je suis un génie.**

**Plume85: Et suicidaire vu ce que tu fais dans le chapitre. Tu t'en prends aussi plein la gueule.**

**Luciana: H...Hey ! **

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'est sombre. Extrêmement. J'aurai dû mieux cacher ma transaction, mais non, je pensais que tout allait bien se passer !<p>

Bien Bakana, bien.

Je sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis à Vendicare, mais je suis toujours en attente de mon jugement. Faut que je trouve un plan, un marché pour que je puisse sortir d'ici.

J'ai pas de temps à perdre à faire une peine de prison.

Et merde, je faisais que ma mission ! Trouver des Gardiens !

-Suis-moi, fit une voix caverneuse.

Je lève la tête pour voir un visage bandé. Je me lève, époussette mes vêtements blancs de détenus et le suis. Le sol me gèle mes pieds nus.

On finit par déboucher dans une salle sombre, sans décorations avec plusieurs Vindice en rond. Le détraqueur qui m'a emmené me pousse au centre, face à l'un d'eux qui semble plus important. Il a un haut de forme bandé de moitié, un manteau différent de celui des autres et une masse de cheveux bouclés noirs, apparemment gras. Il n'y a qu'un seul de ses yeux de visible, et il me scrute.

Il est effrayant. Et venant de moi, c'est beaucoup.

-Tu es aujourd'hui jugée pour avoir aidé Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa et Koshima Ken durant leur fuite.

-Hum...

-Mais tu es aussi l'une des trois survivantes du laboratoire secondaire de la Famille Estraneo. Tu étais sujette au projet Immortel, la phase une étant terminée.

-Quel est le rapport ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ces expériences ayant pour but de changer la condition humaine doivent être puni. Scientifiques comme sujets.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette injustice ?! M'époumonai-je. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait et _je_ dois être puni alors que je suis la victime là-dedans ?!

Je déglutis en sentant de nouveau le métal froid autour de mon cou, ainsi que des chaînes autour de mon buste qui m'empêche de bouger les bras. Pas qu'ils me soient utiles pour le moment vu qu'il m'ont mit des menottes absorbant mes Flammes sans problèmes. Ils me forcent à me mettre à genoux, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de fusiller leur chef du regard.

-Les recherches sur l'immortalité sont interdites depuis longtemps, ceux ayant été victimes des expériences sont des dommages collatéraux que nous ne pouvons pas laisser en liberté.

-Je suis une personne !

-PI.02, sais-tu où se trouve Adoni Tacito et PI.01 ?

-Son nom est Romain, je m'appelle Luciana, grognai-je.

Je veux le tuer. Je suis pas un objet ou un foutu dommage collatéral, je suis une personne ! Je suis libre !

Attends, pourquoi il me demande où ils sont ? Les Vindice sont pas censés tout savoir ?

-Quelle est ma peine ?

-Enfermer dans le plus profond de cette prison, ton corps servira de support afin de trouver une façon de remédier aux changements qu'il y a eu dans ton code génétique. Si tu n'avais pas aidé ces trois prisonniers, tu aurais été exécutés, mais ce qui t'attend est bien pire.

-Sans déc'...ironisai-je en retrouvant mon masque d'impassibilité. Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition, un marché à vous proposer en échange de ma liberté, qui ne serait que temporaire.

-Un marché ? Demanda l'un d'eux d'un ton surpris.

Ils ont pas tous le même caractère apparemment, c'est bon à savoir.

-Je veux me venger de ce Tacito. Je voulais le tuer. Mais Vendicare m'a l'air bien pire.

-Ça l'est, affirma leur chef.

-Alors voilà ce que je vous propose, vous me laissez libre jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Une fois ça fait, vous nous capturerez je suppose. Une fois ça fait...

Je déglutis. Je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon. Je dois être libre.

-Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de mon corps. Je veux juste me venger de lui. Le faire souffrir comme il nous a fait souffrir, comme il a sûrement fait souffrir ceux avant nous.

Son œil unique me fixe. Je n'arrive pas à lire son regard, ça me stresse. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Une goutte de sueur roule dans ma nuque et se perd dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Tu nous offriras ton corps sans te débattre une fois que tu auras Adoni Tacito ?

-C'est ça, sans me débattre.

-Pourquoi devrait-on accepter une telle requête ?

-Je...

-Ramenez-la dans sa cellule, ordonna-t-il.

On me tire en arrière et je me fais traîner dans la cellule, en lançant un regard froid à leur chef. J'entends un autre l'appeler « Jager ».

Pourquoi des noms aussi pourris ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je sais pas combien de temps s'est déroulé depuis qu'on m'a remis dans ma cellule. Je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis je ne sais combien de temps.<p>

J'ai eu le temps de penser. Ma dispute avec Dino...Je sais même pas lequel de nous est en tord. Je lui ai dit des choses qui l'ont sûrement blessés, mais il m'a envoyé dans un lieu où je connaissais personne pour me rendre « normale ».

Il m'a abandonné. Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas vu comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai ressenti.

Mon frère m'a abandonné.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, faisant s'élever une mèche qui me tombe dans le visage. Combien de temps ils vont me laisser attendre de savoir si ils ont accepté mon marché ou non ?

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la porte de ma cellule grincer en s'ouvrant. Ils se sont décidés ?

-Luciana, Famille Vongola, CEDEF, ton jugement a été rendu. Tu es libre mais sous la surveillance permanente de Vendicare. Si tu essaies de rompre le marché que tu as dès à présent avec Vendicare, tu seras emprisonnée ici immédiatement.

-Ça m'a l'air juste, soufflai-je en plissant les yeux, essayant de mieux voir le Vindice.

Il ne dit rien mais je me sens perdre connaissance. Ils essaient de cacher leurs secrets ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, c'est pour être éblouie par le soleil italien. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. Je me redresse grâce à mes coudes et regarde autour de moi. Des arbres à perte de vue. Un éclat métallique attire mon regard. Ma ceinture, avec mon flingue. Je l'attrape et la mets autour de ma taille. Il y a aussi les vêtements que je portais quand il m'ont emmené. Je crois.<p>

Je me relève, pour retomber aussitôt. Ils me donnaient sûrement que le strict nécessaire pour survivre, tout comme ils nous aspergeaient d'eau en guise d'hygiène. Je préfère l'oublier, c'était humiliant.

En attendant, je me remets sur mes jambes et m'appuie contre un arbre pour arrêter leurs tremblements. Je dois trouver où je suis et retourner chez moi. Je dois voir Dino.

Je me mets à marcher sans savoir où je vais, mes affaires sous le bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je marche, ça pourrait être des secondes comme des heures. Mon séjour à Vendicare m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. Là-bas, on me donnait simplement le repas et je restais dans le noir la plupart du temps.

Je dois être dans un sale état.

Hum ? C'est pas le manoir ?

Je regarde tout à droite de la bâtisse et remarque une écurie. C'est bien le manoir des Chiavarone. Je me souviens que du temps où Père était en vie, il m'emmenait avec lui pour nourrir les chevaux pendant que Dino faisait ses devoirs. La première fois, j'avais même eu peur de l'animal et m'étais enfuie en courant. Romario m'avait rattrapé rapidement.

Je déglutis. Ma gorge est sèche, je sais même pas si je serai capable de parler.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant un blond sortir du manoir.

Dino.

-Di...commençai-je avant que ma voix ne s'épuise.

Je grogne et m'avance vers lui lentement. Pour finir par tomber, encore. Mes affaires s'étalent par terre. Je lève la tête et remarque le regard choqué de Dino sur moi. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et court vers moi en disant quelque chose. Mais je l'entends pas. Et ma vue se fait de plus en plus noire.

J'en ai marre de m'évanouir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'émerge lentement mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. J'avais oublié à quel point mon lit était confortable et les couvertures chaudes. Sauf qu'une odeur de bœuf me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je me redresse rapidement et regarde vers la porte. On vient de déposer un énorme beefsteak à côté de ma porte, avec du jus d'orange et un fraisier.<p>

Je suis vraiment rentrée.

Et c'est basiquement comme ça que Dino me trouve quand il rentre dans ma chambre. Moi, assise en tailleur sur le sol, en train de manger mon steak comme un animal affamé.

Ce que je suis un peu en ce moment.

-Tu es...réveillée.

-Sans déc' Sherlock, laisse-moi bouffer en paix.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut approcher mais qu'il n'ose pas.

Je termine ma viande rapidement, pose l'assiette au sol et me relève.

-On peut...parler ? Demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

Il hoche la tête et on s'assoit tout les deux sur mon lit. Il y a un silence très pesant. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi mal à l'aise avec Dino un jour.

-Tu as été absente un mois entier, finit-il par m'apprendre.

-Oh.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'aient relâché ?

-J'ai passé un marché avec le Diable, marmonnai-je en regardant mes pieds nus.

Mais c'était pour ma liberté. Je n'ai qu'à faire en sorte de régler mes comptes avec Tacito à la toute fin de ma vie et je n'aurai pas à subir leurs..._tests_.

-Ok.

Et le silence réapparaît. Apparemment, Dino et moi sommes les rois des onomatopées.

-Est-ce qu'on va rester là sans parler pendant longtemps ? Finis-je par demander.

-Je sais pas.

-Ça m'aide pas.

-Je sais.

-Dino...soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. Je...

-Pardonne-moi Ana, me coupa-t-il.

Je rouvre les yeux et lui coule un regard surpris.

-Pour avoir levé la main sur toi, j'aurais pas dû. Mais tu m'as tellement énervé. Je voulais juste...je voulais juste que tu sois une ado normale avec des amis normaux qui font des trucs normaux.

-Dino...

-T'es ma petite sœur, reprit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Je veux juste que tu t'ouvres aux autres et que tu ne te renfermes pas encore plus sur toi.

-Ça a marché, déclarai-je soudainement en fixant le mur en face de moi. Je veux dire, j'ai souvent envie de te faire des câlins maintenant et je ne pète plus de câbles quand d'autres ont des gestes familiers avec moi comme Takeshi par exemple. Et j'ai confiance en Kyoya.

-Répète la dernière phrase.

-J'ai confiance en Kyoya, répétai-je en tournant mes yeux rougeoyants vers lui. J'ai confiance en quelqu'un, pourquoi lui j'en sais rien mais j'ai confiance en lui.

-Je vois...

Il pose une main hésitante dans mes cheveux et m'offre un petit sourire.

-Je dois dire que je suis un peu jaloux mais...l'important c'est que tu aies confiance.

-Hum...tu sais, je...je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que tu ne penses rien de ce que j'ai dit et que tu veux mon bien mais...

-Mais ?

-Dino, quand je suis arrivée à Namimori, je me suis sentie seule, j'étais seule, soupirai-je en regardant sa réaction. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que j'ai des amis normaux, mais je suis une mafieuse, et me retrouver dans une ville inconnu rempli de gens sans rapports avec la Mafia...J'étais seule.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Désolé, je savais pas...

-C'est rien, à bien y réfléchir, ça m'a permis de rencontrer Kyoya.

Je me détache de lui et lui fait un petit sourire.

-J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand je t'ai rencontré.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'avais l'impression de tu découvrais tout à cette époque. Comme quand tu es devenue ma petite sœur, malgré ce que tu avais vécu. Et j'ai de nouveau cette impression.

-Celle que je vois tout d'un nouveau jour ?

-Oui.

-Dino, repris-je, je vais essayé de ne pas me renfermer sur moi-même si tu veux.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois le décider.

-Oh.

-Au fait...

-Quoi ?

-Vas prendre une douche.

-Bonne idée, murmurai-je en fonçant dans ma salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Quelle sera ma sanction ?<p>

Iemitsu me toise froidement du regard. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir ce regard. Mais je suppose que c'est normal. J'ai aidé celui qui a faillit buter son gosse.

-Tu es chanceuse que Dino te protège comme il le fait. Tu aurais déjà été comme catalogué comme traîtresse autrement.

Je baisse le regard sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Depuis quand Iemitsu m'intimide ?

-J'ai contacté Reborn par rapport à ce que tu as fait. Tu devras être constamment surveillé par lui, ou Dino si il est à Namimori. Au moindre gestes que Reborn trouvera suspect, il a carte blanche.

-Je vois, répondis-je d'une voix neutre. Quand est-ce que je dois retourner à Namimori ?

-Demain. Dino y va, tout comme moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu retourne à Namimori ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, tu pourrais leur répéter.

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais fait ma mission, trouver des Gardiens pour Tsunayoshi. Il a un Gardien de la Brume maintenant. Je sais pas qui c'est le « leur » ou bien ce que je pourrai leur répéter.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, le suppliant de me dire.

-Je n'irai plus contre Tsunayoshi, parce que quand il deviendra Parrain, il pourra changer les Vongola, et donc la Mafia. Alors, s'il-te-plaît Iemitsu, dis-moi.

-Tu sais ce que sont les Anneaux Vongolas ?

-Je me souviens avoir vu Ganauche avec l'Anneau de la Foudre quand j'étais gamine. Ce sont les Anneaux qui permettent d'identifier le Boss et ses Gardiens, non ?

-C'est ça, et ces Anneaux sont séparés en deux, partagés entre le CEDEF et le Parrain.

-Et ? Les Anneaux iront à Tsunayoshi, c'est le seul candidat.

-Plus maintenant, le Neuvième a changé d'avis.

-Mais tous ses gosses sont morts, lui rappelai-je.

-Sauf Xanxus.

Je me fige. Xanxus ? Mais il est gelé et gardé dans les sous-sols du QG, non ?

-Il est réapparu récemment et le Neuvième lui a donné les moitiés d'Anneaux qu'il avait. Mais je refuse de lui donner.

-Mais...ce Xanxus était pas exilé ? M'enquis-je faussement avec un regard hagard.

-Si, mais il est revenu il y a quelques semaines et a retrouvé son poste de Boss de la Varia.

Pourquoi Superbi ne m'a pas prévenu dans ce cas ? C'est lui qui m'a dit que Xanxus était mon frère, pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu dans ce cas ?

-Donc ? Demandai-je en déglutissant discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

-J'ai envoyé Basil à Namimori afin de donner des répliques des Anneaux.

-Des faux... ?

-Il était suivi par Superbi Squalo, tu sais très bien de quoi cet homme est capable. Il ne repartira pas sans les anneaux.

-Alors tu veux lui faire ramener des faux à son Boss.

-Et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, Tsuna pourra s'entraîner.

-Les Vongolas sont en crise, résumai-je. Mais il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas, pourquoi le Neuvième a changé d'avis concernant Tsunayoshi ?

-C'est une question qui n'a pas encore été répondu. Demain, nous prendront un vol pour le Japon à dix heures. J'ai déjà confié les Anneaux à Dino.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois venir dans ce cas ?

-Mon fils mérite de savoir pourquoi tu l'as trahi.

-Je vois...chuchotai-je. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui.

Je me lève et sans que je le voie venir, je me prends un coup de poing dans la joue qui m'envoie m'encastrer dans le mur. Je me redresse, la vue floue et la joue engourdie. Mais je vois quand même la flamme orange qui brûle sur le front de mon Boss.

-Réalise le traitement de faveur que tu as Luciana. Si tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais été un paria de la Mafia. Mais si tu venais à recommencer quelque chose du genre, ton frère ne pourra plus plaider en ta faveur auprès de moi.

Je hoche la tête en le regardant. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est le Boss du CEDEF. Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air.

Bien plus fort que moi à mon niveau actuel.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Ryohei: Extrême !**

**Luciana: Bordel, ta gueule Ryohei !**

**Plume85: Répondons aux reviews, voulez-vous ? Tout d'abord, Sleiwd.**

**Luciana: Comment ça la baffe de Dino me pendait au nez ?! Non, plus important, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur mon frère ! **

**Plume85: Les retrouvailles hein...je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu les imagine. Merci pour le "c'est brillant". Après tout, ce qu'elle a fait mérite d'être puni, elle n'est pas intouchable. Ensuite, Ayui-Ayone.**

**Ryohei: C'est fin pleine de suspense extrême ! Mais Sini est aussi extrême !**

**Luciana: Euh...merci ?**

**Ryohei: C'est un extrême compliment que je te fais, rejoins le club de boxe !**

**Luciana: Non !**

**Plume85: -les regarde se gueuler des "oui" et des "non" et soupire- Donc maintenant, halowii'n. Oui, on peut voir Luciana comme une enfant gâtée, parce que la baffe elle l'a mérité.**

**Luciana: Hey ! D'ailleurs...-regarde droit devant elle, là où pourrait être les lecteurs- I'M FUCK*NG BACK BITCHES !**

**Plume85: Je crois bien que c'est Fuuta qui a mangé le gâteau de Lambo, pour se venger de lui parce qu'il lui avait volé du chocolat.**

**Luciana: Bien joué Fuuta, je suis fière de toi !**

**Ryohei: SINI REJOINS EXTRÊMEMENT LE CLUB DE BOXE ! **

**Luciana: NON !**

**Plume85: Passons à JuriiGothic. Oui, je connais "Stalker della Nueva", j'adore et attends aussi la suite figure-toi x). J'ai pas besoin de la stalker de Hibari ici.**

**Luciana: -s'arrête d'un coup- Kyôya a une stalker ? **

**Plume85: -hoche la tête-**

**Luciana: Je l'ai jamais senti. **

**Plume85: C'est une stalker pro. **

**Luciana: ...en tout cas, JuriiGothic, je ne sais toujours pas qui est 18 alors va te faire. Et je suis pas une deuxième Ryohei !**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan maintenant ?**

**Luciana: Oh..._elle._**

**Ryohei: C'est une extrême revieweuse !**

**Luciana: Le mot existe pas. **

**Ryohei: Elle l'a utilisé à l'extrême !**

**Luciana: Et ? ET PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER TU VOIS QUE JE M'EN SUIS SORTIE ! Je n'ai pas peur de Kyôya soit dit en passant. Et "Kyô-chan", c'est mon surnom, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé alors bas les pattes ! Appelle Kyôya comme tu veux sauf "Kyô-chan" !**

**Ryohei: Sawada est une extrême rédemption !**

**Luciana: Tu sais en quoi il l'est au moins ?**

**Plume85 -les regarde se chamailler- C'est un peu un point important de l'histoire, de toute façon Luciana est une tsundere...**

**Luciana: -se tourne vers elle d'un coup- Je suis une quoi ?!**

**Plume85: Rien !**

**Luciana: Mouais...-décroche son téléphone qui vibrait- Bel ? Ton ann...mais laisse-moi m'ex...Belphegor ! -s'éloigne-**

**Plume85: Vous êtes courageuses d'ailleurs, lire toutes les fics françaises...**

**Ryohei: C'EST EXTREME !**

**Plume85: Bref, c'est fini pour les reviews et j'ai une nouvelle à annoncer.**

**Ryohei: A PARTIR DU PROCHAINE CHAPITRE IL Y AURAI "L'EXTREME COIN DE BOXE" !**

**Luciana: -revient- Non, c'est des interviews par rapport à un perso à chaque fois qui sera annoncé en fin de chapitre précédent ! **

**Plume85: Comme les "Haru haru Interviews", sauf que ce sera présenté par Luciana et Ryohei.**

**Luciana: Pourquoi avec lui ?!**

**Ryohei: -l'attrape par le bras- PARCE QU'ON EST TOUT LES DEUX EXTREME A L'EXTREME !**

**Plume85:...le premier invité sera Tsuna, donc posez lui toutes les questions que vous voulez ^^ ! Merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**


	15. Meet Nagi

**Plume85: Salut ! Le début de l'Arc Varia est là !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me souviens m'être endormie dans l'avion, avec les genoux de mon frère comme oreiller.<p>

Putain Mukuro, pourquoi t'as encore besoin de moi ?

-Montre-toi, je sais que t'es le seul qui peut me faire venir ici.

-Kufufu~.

De la brume se matérialise devant moi. Quand elle disparaît, c'est pour montrer le visage fermé de Mukuro.

-Tu m'as aidé à tes fins.

-Tu as fait la même chose, rétorquai-je. Je suis devenue une manipulatrice de première à cause de toi, tu m'as utilisé, tu as fouillé ma mémoire pour trouver Tsunayoshi et savoir que Fuuta était chez lui et possédait ses capacités de classements. Je me trompe ?

Il me toise froidement puis finit par esquisser un rictus.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, finit-il par me dire. Ce n'est certainement pas la dernière fois qu'on se fait ce genre de coups dans le dos de l'autre.

-Je peux pas être plus d'accord avec toi. Bref, tu as besoin que je fasse quoi cette fois ?

-J'ai trouvé une fille.

-Cool de l'entendre, parce que tes « je vais prendre ton corps » destinés à Tsunayoshi me faisaient plus penser à du harcèlement sexuel qu'à des menaces.

Je me baisse suffisamment rapidement pour éviter son trident. Mukuro se calme et se remet droit.

-J'ai besoin que tu ailles la chercher à l'hôpital et que tu l'amène à Kokuyo Land.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Celui de Namimori.

-Et elle s'appelle comment, ton nouveau corps d'emprunt ?

-Oya, comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

-Pourquoi tu me demanderais d'aller la chercher si c'était une pauvre fille inutile ?

-Kufufu~ tu me connais bien.

-Tu penses ? Ironisai-je avant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. Alors ?

-Elle s'appelle Nagi. Shimizu Nagi.

Le paysage d'été autour de moi se dissipe. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est le sourire satisfait de Mukuro.

Mais aller chercher cette Nagi est primordial. Sans elle, Mukuro sera incapable de défendre son Anneau.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je prends une grande inspiration. Iemitsu m'a forcé à le suivre, laissant à Dino le soin de s'occuper de Tsunayoshi. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec une tasse de chocolat chaud devant moi dans la cuisine, Iemitsu en train de ronfler à côté.<p>

-Reborn-kun m'a dit que tu avais décidé de retourner chez toi pour un mois. Comment c'était ? S'enquit Nana avec un sourire bienveillant.

Tsunayoshi a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle.

-Bien, mentis-je avec un sourire faux. J'ai pu passé du temps avec Dino.

-C'est merveilleux ! Toi et Dino-kun avez l'air d'avoir une magnifique relation !

-Ben...Dino m'a sauvé de la rue quoi...

Je tourne la tête vers Iemitsu quand j'entends des pas et me fige malgré moi. Tsunayoshi est là. Est-ce qu'il va me remarquer ?

Il finit par repartir pour certainement monter dans sa chambre. Il est remplacé par Reborn, qui regarde Iemitsu quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers moi.

Je réprime un frisson. Depuis que je suis gamine, j'ai toujours détesté ne pas savoir comment se sentait Reborn, à quoi il pouvait penser. Je suis incapable de lire ses grands yeux noirs.

-Luciana, commença-t-il en commençant à partir, suis-moi.

Je termine mon chocolat en une gorgée et le suis. Dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi. Je ne dis pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et me regarde comme pour me dire d'entrer. Je prends mon pendentif dans ma main et commence à jouer avec. J'ai toujours eu cette habitude pour me rassurer. Et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, être rassurée. Parce que « La Morte Innocente » a raison. J'ai peur du rejet des autres.

-Ana-san ? M'interrompis la voix incertaine de Tsunayoshi.

J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, surpris. Ma main se resserre autour du _X_ instinctivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Reborn m'a dit que les Vindice t'avais emmené parce que tu avais aidé Mukuro.

-Tu te soucies de mon état alors que tu sais que je l'ai aidé ? Lui demandai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu as tes raisons, et puis tu l'as pas aidé à venir ici ou à agressé tous les autres. Tu n'es pas mauvaise.

« _Tu n'es pas pourrie jusqu'à la moelle comme tu dis _». Tsunayoshi me fait tellement penser à Federico. C'est la deuxième personne à me contredire, à dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

-Je...

-Tu dois avoir un passé douloureux, pour avoir aidé Mukuro, lâcha-t-il, nous faisant tout les deux écarquiller les yeux, encore plus pour moi. Eh...comment je sais ça moi ?

-L'intuition des Vongola, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant à même le sol, Federico m'avait sorti la même chose il y a des années.

-Federico ? Ça me dit quelque chose...

-Le troisième fils du Neuvième, lui rappela Reborn.

-Tu le connaissais ?! S'étonna Tsunayoshi.

-On peut voir ça sous cet angle je pense...Écoute Tsunayoshi, je déteste la Mafia autant que Mukuro et si j'en fais partie c'est à cause d'un certain concours de circonstances. En fait, si Père ne m'avait pas adopté, j'aurais été contre vous à Kokuyo Land.

-Je comprends pas...

-Mukuro déteste la Mafia et pense qu'ils sont tous pareils. J'aurai pu le penser si mon frère n'était pas le Cavallone Decimo. A cause de ça, j'ai réalisé que tous les Boss n'étaient pas pareil. Et tu n'y fais pas exception. Je pense que tu peux changer cette Mafia de merde, je veux y croire.

-Mais je peux pas faire ça ! Au final tu seras déçue !

-Mais je pense que tu peux le faire, et je veux te voir évoluer afin de parvenir à ce but. Alors...continuai-je d'une voix moins sûre, est-ce que tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis secoue la tête lentement de gauche à droite. Mon cœur manque un battement et je serre encore plus mon pendentif si c'est possible.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te donner une seconde chance parce que tu ne m'as pas trahis.

-Tsunayoshi...

-Oui ?

-Me fais pas de frayeurs comme ça ! Hurlai-je en me relevant.

-Dé...désolé ! S'excusa-t-il en reculant.

Je le regarde et un sourire reconnaissant s'affiche sur mon visage.

-Je vais défaire ma valise, l'informai-je en sortant de sa chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Luciana, réveille-toi, on va pêcher !<p>

-Pourquoi tu demande pas à ton fils Iemitsu ? Grommelai-je en enfouissant mon visage sous mes couvertures.

-Mais il a refusé en disant qu'il avait école ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix de gamin. Et puis je suis ton...Boss, termina-t-il plus bas.

Je grogne dans mon oreiller et tombe gracieusement sur le sol quand il ferme la porte. La façon dont il a dit Boss...j'ai l'impression que c'est pas pour rien qu'il veut m'emmener.

Une fois prête, je descend pour trouver Iemitsu en train de m'attendre. Le voir dans une combinaison orange à moitié enlevée change de son costard habituel. J'enfile mes chaussures et sors à sa suite pour prendre la direction de la rivière. Il installe son matos une fois arrivé et je me contente de rester debout à côté, mains dans les poches et le nez dans mon écharpe violette.

-Et maintenant ? Finis-je par demander.

-J'attends une réponse du Neuvième. D'ailleurs, je tiens à t'informer que j'accepte les quatre Gardiens que tu as choisi.

-Soleil, Pluie, Nuage et Brume, répliquai-je en hochant la tête. Pour la Tempête et la Foudre ?

-Gokudera Hayato et Lambo, de la Famille Bovino.

-Tu veux qu'un gosse de six ans se batte ?

-Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'on ne devrait pas sous-estimer quelqu'un à cause de son âge.

-C'est vrai...murmurai-je en regardant la surface lisse de l'eau. Iemitsu, tu as dit que Reborn ou Dino devait constamment me surveiller, mais je dois aller chercher quelqu'un à l'hôpital.

-Qui ?

-Le corps d'emprunt de Mukuro. C'est une fille et il veut que je l'emmène à Kokuyo Land. Je pensais y aller dans l'après-midi.

-Tu peux. Mais interdiction d'utiliser tes illusions ou ton arme, quelque soit la situation. De toute façon, Reborn sera dans le coin.

-Je me doutais bien.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant l'eau s'agiter autour de sa ligne. Il a finalement attrapé quelque chose ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Shimuzu Nagi, chambre 69.<p>

Je pars sans lui dire merci. Je l'entends me traiter d'ado ingrate mais je m'en fous complètement. Je continue mon chemin jusqu'au couloir des numéro 60 à 69. Arrivée à la bonne chambre, j'ouvre la porte sans frapper et entre en la refermant derrière moi.

Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur la fille allongée dans le lit. Sa respiration fait de la buée dans son masque à oxygène et son grand œil violet me regarde avec peur.

-Tu es Nagi ?

Elle hoche faiblement la tête. Vu l'état dans lequel elle est, Mukuro a dû la sauver d'une façon ou d'une autre et en contrepartie elle a accepté de lui laisser son corps.

-Tête d'ananas m'envoie.

-Mu...Mukuo-sama ? Vous êtes la fille don...dont il m'a parlée ?

-Je suppose. Est-ce que tu peux respirer sans ce masque ?

Elle hoche la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

-Est-ce que t'es prête à me suivre dans un monde dangereux sans moyens de retour ?

Elle me regarde, une étincelle de détermination brûlant dans sa prunelle violette. Je sais pas ce que cette fille a pu vivre, mais elle a dû en baver si elle est prête à rejoindre le monde de la Mafia en sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais retourner à sa vie d'avant. Je m'approche de son lit, lui retire son masque et lui tends ma main.

-Si tu es prête à me suivre, alors allons-y Nagi.

Elle hoche doucement la tête et prend ma main. Je la relève et m'approche de la fenêtre, mais elle me retient.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser d'illusions pour nous dissimuler, et de plus ça me fatigue beaucoup trop, lui appris-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as qu'à monter sur mon dos, je sauterai par la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

De la brume se matérialise dans sa main, suivie du trident de Mukuro. Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-la. De la brume commence à nous entourer. La sensation familière me rassure et m'assure surtout qu'on est à présent invisible. Je vais à la porte et l'ouvre. Le couloir est vide pour le moment. Je me tourne et tends ma main vers Nagi, qui la regarde, puis me regarde moi, avant de la prendre timidement.

-Je vais pas te faire de mal, je dois juste t'emmener à Kokuyo.

-Kokuyo ?

-Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Un vrai palace cinq étoiles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kufufu~<p>

-Tu te pointes pile au bon moment toi, lui fis-je remarquer en jouant avec mon pendentif. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aux organes de cette fille ?

-Tu l'as senti ? Me demanda Nagi, possédée par Mukuro. Ils étaient irrécupérables après un accident de voiture, je les ai simplement remplacé.

-Hun hun...et depuis elle a accepté de te suivre.

-Ses parents ne voulaient pas la garder en vie, trop de responsabilités.

-Oh.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? M'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

-Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu joues tout le temps avec ton collier quand tu as quelque chose en tête.

Je m'arrête tout de suite et lâche mon pendentif. Il a raison, c'est ça le pire.

-Juste que...la Varia devrait bientôt venir au Japon, et j'ai appris que mon frère avait été décongelé alors...

-Celui qu'on a vu dans tes souvenirs hein...c'est donc le Boss de la Varia.

-Comment tu sais que c'est le Boss ?

-Kufufu~.

Je soupire quand j'entends des pas dans le couloirs. Je tourne la tête pour voir mon Boss en costard, un air sérieux et professionnel sur le visage. Je lui laisse ma place sur la chaise et reste droite à côté de lui.

-Comme Luciana m'a dit en emmenant cette fille ici par téléphone, je m'occuperai de garder Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa.

-Kufufu~, je suis tout de même curieux. Toutes mes capacités m'ont été prises et même en empruntant le corps de cette fille...je peux seulement rester un court laps de temps.

-Je veux que tu sois le Gardien de la Brume de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai pas allumé mon portable pendant un mois, c'est tout Shoichi.<p>

-_Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes ? Sûr ?_

-Ouais...je dois y aller, à plus.

-_Mais att..._

Il va m'en vouloir parce que je lui ai raccroché au nez, j'en suis sûre. Je regarde le bâtiment en face de moi. Est-ce que Kyoya va m'envoyer un célèbre tonfa dans le nez en me voyant ?

Je soupire, range mon portable dans ma poche et rentre dans l'enceinte de Nami-chuu. Je vais directement à la salle de réception, où je trouve Tetsuya en train de remplir des papiers. Il lève la tête et écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

-Yo, le saluai-je en levant la main.

-Ana-san ? Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ?

-Italie. Kyoya est passé où ?

-Sur le toit, en train de se battre avec Dino-san.

-Ok.

Attends, quoi ?

-Avec qui ? Le questionnai-je.

-Dino-san, répéta-t-il. Il a même dit qu'il était votre frère et Hibari-san a commencé à le frapper. Ensuite ils sont allés sur le toit.

_« Ils vont tous avoir des tuteurs particuliers »_ m'avait dit Reborn hier, quand Tsunayoshi dormait enfin.

Il a vraiment mis Dino avec Kyoya ? Ça va être intéressant.

Quand j'ouvre la porte du toit, c'est pour voir Dino éviter un coup direct de Kyoya. Même si je le voix que de dos, mon Kyo-chan m'a l'air pensif.

-Ana ! M'interpella mon frère en me voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Kyoya tourne la tête et quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, il s'étrécissent un maximum.

-Hey ?

-Carnivore, grogna-t-il en fonçant vers moi.

Je rattrape ses tonfas et lui écrase le pied. Je profite donc de ce minuscule moment de déconcentration pour passer derrière lui et me reculer à peu près au niveau de Dino.

-Sympa comme retrouvailles, me souffla mon frère en voyant Kyoya se retourner vers nous, un vrai regard de meurtrier braqué sur moi.

-C'est comme ça que ça marche entre Kyoya et moi, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il t'a impressionné, on se bat ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

-Ça explique tout.

Je me baisse pour esquiver les coups de Kyoya. Si il a déjà commencé à se battre avec Dino et qu'en plus il connaît l'existence des illusions, je peux me battre sans retenu contre lui, non ?

-Je veux te mordre à mort quand tu seras sérieuse, grogna-t-il en tentant de m'atteindre.

Ce qu'il rate. Je prends appui sur ses épaules pour me balancer au-dessus de lui, remarque que Dino et Romario se sont tirés et atterrit par terre. Sauf que Kyoya en profite pour me faire un croche-patte. Résultat, je tombe, mais me rattrape à sa manche au dernier moment. Donc, je suis allongée sur le sol, Kyoya au-dessus de moi, un bras à côté de ma tête, l'autre qui presse un tonfa sur mon cou et ses jambes de parts et d'autres de mon bassin.

Cette position peut être mal interprété.

-Kyoya ?

-Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave que la normale.

-Inquiet ?

Il grogne et presse un peu plus le tonfa.

-J'étais dans une prison qui enferme les mafieux ayant commis des crimes graves, avouai-je d'une traite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? M'interrogea-t-il en enlevant un peu de pression.

-Aidé un ananas bleu et ses deux potes à trouver un endroit où squatter après qu'ils se soient échappés de cette dite prison.

Il se relève, moi à sa suite. Il me fixe puis finit par commencer à partir.

-La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, ne te fais pas découvrir, je suis le seul autorisé à te frapper carnivore.

-Mon Boss tu sais, il s'est énervé pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, lui répliquai-je en posant une main sur ma joue violette.

Bâtard possessif.

Il se tourne et me fusille du regard.

-Insulte moi en vrai, pas en pensées.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux...commençai-je avant de soupirer. Putain, tu me fais chier à deviner ce à quoi je pense.

-Hn.

Je suppose que je n'ai vraiment pas une amitié bizarre qu'avec Mukuro, n'est-ce pas ?

Hey, c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Kyoya, pourquoi t'as un piaf jaune de l'autre pervers sur ton épaule ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Oi Sini ! M'apostropha Ryohei en me voyant arriver alors qu'il s'apprêtait à escalader une...quelque chose en pierre. Où t'étais passée à l'extrême ?!<p>

-Je suis allée voir la famille en Italie. Alors, comment se passe l'entraînement du Gardien du Soleil ?

-Shishō ne fait que me faire me reposer depuis qu'on a commencé !

-Et tu es entraîné par Colonnello à ce que je vois, lui fis-je remarquer en regardant son bandeau.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi kora !

Je m'écarte juste à temps du bébé blond qui s'était détaché de Falco pour me donner un coup de pied. Il atterrit sur le sol et se retourne vers moi, sous le regard perdu de Ryohei.

-C'est comme ça tu m'accueille ?

-Tu as passé un mois à Vendicare !

-J'en suis sortie ? Tentai-je.

Il fronce les sourcils, encore plus que d'habitude. Je regarde Ryohei, qui est toujours paumé.

-Tu as mon deuxième instructeur comme maître, un vrai tyran, lui appris-je comme si de rien n'était.

Il prend quelques secondes pour comprendre puis lève les poings au ciel.

-EXTREME !

Je m'accroupis au niveau de Colonnello, qui regarde son nouvel élève.

-Et tu as failli me tuer parce que j'ai fait un petit séjour de rien du tout en prison ?

-Tu t'enfonce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus: Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Sawada Tsunayoshi !<span>

Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris était debout dans un salon dégagé de tous les meubles, qui étaient collés au mur. Sur l'un des canapés, était allongée une adolescente brune aux yeux rouges vifs, qui se contenta de bailler.

-Euh...Ana-san, Oni-san ? tenta une voix derrière eux.

-Te voilà enfin Sawada, on t'attendait !

-Bouge toi qu'on en finisse, grogna l'adolescente en se levant.

Tsuna se mit au milieu de la pièce et une estrade sortie sur sol. Il se mit à paniquer mais se reprit en voyant le regard de tueur de Luciana. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là et ça se voyait.

-Commençons, siffla-t-elle en sortant des cartes, tout comme Ryohei.

-Nous avons des questions extrême de Himutsu-chan d'abord ! "Est-ce que Hiba-chan sait que tu t'es retrouvé en sous-vêtements au-dessus de Lucia ? Si oui, comment a-t-il réagi ? Si non, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Et comment pense-tu qu'il réagirait en l'apprenant ?" C'est quelque chose que je ne savais extrêmement pas !

-Je pense pas que Tsunayoshi ait envie que ça s'ébruite en fait, lança la concernée avec un sourire moqueur. Allez, on attend ta réponse.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hibari-san le sache, répondit Tsuna. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il réagirait en l'apprenant honn...

-Comment ça comment il réagirait ? le coupa la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la question. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends encore ?!

-Sini, ce n'est pas une interview de toi ! Lis la question suivante.

-"Pense-tu que Hiba-chan et Lucia sortent en..." C'est bon, je vais allez la trouver et lui faire la peau, déclara Luciana en commençant à partir.

-SINI ! lui hurla Ryohei la ramenant de force. On doit le faire jusqu'au bout !

-Mais elle me cherche en faisant des sous-entendus sur ma vie amoureuse !

-Qui s'en soucie Bakana ? intervint une voix fluette. Alors Tsuna, "Pense-tu que Hiba-chan et Lucia sortent ensemble ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Si non pourquoi et penses-tu qu'ils s'aiment ? "

-Reborn, je vais te faire la peau...

-Je...commença Tsuna avant d'apercevoir le regard de la concernée. HIIEE !

Aussitôt, Léon sauta sur chapeau de son maître et recouvrit la tête de la brune, qui tenta de se dégager. Mais en vain.

-Allez Sawada !

-Je pense qu'ils sont très proches, et que peut-être un jour ils sortiront ensemble.

-Je pense extrêmement la même chose ! A chaque fois que je suis avec Sini dans un couloir et qu'Hibari passe, il l'emmène avec lui à l'extrême !

-Vraiment ? répliqua le châtain. Il y a une fois où Yamamoto avait le bras sur ses épaules et Hibari-san est passé. Ils nous a mordu à mort, Gokudera-kun et moi compris.

-Une fois, j'ai vu aussi Sini tabasser un mec qui avait parlé d'Hibari et sa famille...

-Je vous dérange ? tonna une voix complètement innocente derrière eux.

Ils se figèrent et pâlirent en sentant l'aura meurtrière de l'adolescente.

Quelques minutes après, un Tsunayoshi en plâtre et un Ryohei ensanglanté, l'interview reprit, un bébé caressant son caméléon dans le canapé.

-Alors, ensuite Tsunayoshi_-kun_, "Comment vois-tu Lucia ?" Donc comment tu me vois ?

-Je pense que...Ana-san est une personne sur laquelle je peux compter.

-Hein ? s'étonna cette dernière.

-Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? s'interrogea Tsunayoshi. C'est juste que...

-Question suivante à l'extrême ! "Penses-tu que je suis folle ?"

-Oui, répondit aussitôt la seule fille présente.

-Bakana, laisse Tsuna répondre, la menaça le tueur à gage avec un regard noir.

-Mais...je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, juste euh...suicidaire ?

-Et maso, rajouta Luciana avant de remarquer Léon braqué sur elle, c'est bon, je me tais !

-Suicidaire parce que tu fais beaucoup de remarques sur Ana-san et Hibari-san et que...ce ne sont pas des personnes à chercher.

-"Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?", fit Luciana.

-Mais..je...balbutia le châtain en rougissant.

-Oh, je veux savoir à l'extrême qui c'est !

-HEIN ?! s'écria Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux. Non oni-san, tu ne...

-C'est Léon, répondit la brune, un classement de Fuuta l'a prouvé. Ensuite, "As-tu peur des Vindice ?"

-Oui, admit-il, son visage retrouvant une couleur normal. Ils sont...effrayants.

-Et t'as pas visité Vendicare, ils ont un horrible sens de la déco. Maintenant, "As-tu peur de Lucia ?" Oui, est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

-Et bien euh...parfois ton regard est...comment dire...

-Celui d'un démon ? l'aida Reborn, énervant la brune. C'est ce qu'elle est après tout.

-Fuck you Reborn, fuck you.

-La dernière question de l'extrême Himutsu-chan ! "Quelle explication trouve-tu à ce qu'un bébé d'à peine un an soit le meilleur hitman au monde et ait déjà formé Dino ?"

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Dame-Tsuna...

-Tu vois, c'est moins drôle quand c'est toi le concerné ! protesta Luciana en le pointant du doigt.

-Hum...

Une Luciana assommée plus tard, c'est un Tsuna effrayé qui regardait son tuteur, qui nettoyait lentement Léon, puis Ryohei qui attendait avec une flamme dans les yeux.

-Je sais pas ! finit-il par crier. Je sais pas !

-C'est la dernière question, qui vient de JuriiGothic ! reprit Ryohei. "Tsunayoshi, tout le monde (même Ryohei, c'est pour dire) sait que tu es gai. Alors pourquoi le caches-tu en utilisant Kyoko comme prétexte ? Ou bien tu ne le sais pas encore... Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu es plus dame que dame. Accepte les insultes, tu verras, ça fait du bien." Sawada, fit d'un coup le boxeur, beaucoup plus menaçant, qu'est-ce que Kyoko a à voire là-dedans.

-HIIIEE ! Rien, rien du tout ! Et je ne suis pas gai !

-Je confirme, approuva une voix féminine.

-Réveillée Bakana ?

-J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Donc je disais, il n'est pas gai parce qu'une fois il a simplement ouvert la porte de ma chambre quand je me changeais pour dormir, donc il m'a vu en soutif. Vu à quel point il était rouge, il est pas gai.

-Ana-san ! gémit Tsuna. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?!

-J'ai voulu te défendre. Merci pour vos questions, et laissez-en d'autre pour cette fois...Dinul ! Enfin Dino !

-A l'extrême prochaine !

-Allez Tsuna, on a du temps à rattraper.

-Non Reborn, non ! Je veux...

-Reborn, tu l'as pas tué ? demanda Luciana en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Non, il a l'habitude maintenant.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Himutsu-chan, je sais que je suis géniale, pas la peine de me le rappeler. Et peu importe à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables très souvent, merci de dire que je suis humaine parce que ces cons sont pas foutus de le voir !**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~**

**Luciana: Ouais, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être sorti au bout d'un mois, hein Mukuro !**

**Mukuro: Oya ? -fait apparaître son trident- **

**Luciana: Tu peux pas me tuer, je suis le perso principal de cette fic !**

**Mukuro: Je peux très prendre ta place -se transforme en Luciana-**

**Luciana: T'oserais pas ?**

**Mukuro: On parie ? On parie aussi que je pourrai briser le cœur de "Hiba-chan" avec ton apparence ?**

**Luciana: Je suis curieuse de voir ça tiens.**

**Mukuro: -retrouve son apparence normale- Tu le regretteras.**

**Luciana: Notre relation avec Dino est parfois comme ça, on se dit tout à cœur ouvert. Jusqu'à maintenant c'est arrivé que deux fois mais ça arrivera peut-être aussi après, je sais pas. Auteur ?**

**Plume85: Je sais pas non plus. Iemitsu a agit comme ça, c'est une réaction normale, c'est quand même son gosse quoi.**

**Luciana: Et au départ, je m'en foutais vraiment qu'ils crèvent ou pas. Et quant à Kyôya en esclave, même si j'adorerais voir ça perso, je pense pas qu'il se laisse faire u_u**

**Mukuro: Ce genre de choses peut s'arranger kufufu~**

**Luciana: Tu te démerde avec lui, je te connais pas. Et je suis pas une tsundere, je sais même pas ce que c'est !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- C'en est une. -voix normale- Passons à Sleiwd !**

**Luciana: T'es bizarre, personne de normal ne peut trouver les Vindice cool !**

**Plume85: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas ^^ après tout, Luciana ne peut pas agir comme elle le veut sans que ça lui retombe sur la gueule un jour. C'est le karma.**

**Luciana: Bref, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui aime Iemitsu. **

**Plume85: Maintenant, JuriiGothic. Ta review m'a un peu...choquée. C'est pas que t'aimes pas le chapitre, c'est ton droit, mais c'est la raison en fait. Donc corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais en fait, t'aimes pas quand dans les fics, il y a des coups de gueule envers les OCs ?**

**Luciana: Et elle a raison !**

**Mukuro: Ana, tais-toi un peu -la plonge dans une illusion-**

**Plume85: Elle va péter un câble en revenant.**

**Mukuro: Je devrais m'en préoccuper ?**

**Plume85: Et si non,si il n'y avait pas eu Dino, elle serait effectivement toujours tueur à gage, enfin je pense que tout le monde l'avait deviné. Mais en fait, t'es pour la défense des OCs o.o ! Mais n'arrête pas de lire l'histoire en tout cas ! En fait, c'était un passage obligatoire pour qu'elle ait une raison de vouloir que Tsuna soit Decimo. Donc je pense pas qu'il y ait le même genre de scène dans le reste de la fic, quoique...ouais, peut-être un peu quand il y aura S mais c'est juste lui qui est con. Bref, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette fiction T.T !**

**Mukuro: Pathétique.**

**Plume85: Ferme-la ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez des reviews et ciao~ !**


	16. La Varia débarque

**Plume85: Salut ! J'espère que votre Noël s'est bien passé ! Et voici le chapitre 16 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Shamal a enfin accepté de prendre Hayato comme élève. Takeshi apprend le Shigure Souen, Ryohei est sous la supervision de Colonnello, Mukuro n'a pas spécialement besoin d'entraînement, Lambo n'en parlons pas et Kyoya est toujours avec Dino, voire avec moi parfois.<p>

-Avant qu'on se batte aujourd'hui, je veux te parler de l'Anneau, vu que j'ai l'impression de te duper autrement.

Frangin, je lui ai déjà tout dit par rapport à l'Anneau. Et même si il a dit qu'il s'en foutait, je sais qu'il a compris. Enfin, il a surtout compris que je lui avais refilé un rôle qui m'étais au départ destiné vu qu'il a essayé de me mordre à mort. Encore.

-C'est bon, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas intéressé dans autre chose que de te mordre à mort.

-La vache, t'es vraiment pénible.

-Hey, si tu te bats pas sérieusement je jette cet Anneau.

J'étouffe un rire et mets mon bras sur ma bouche quand j'entends le « connard » presque inaudible de mon frère. Je me redresse et saute à côté de lui.

-Dino, t'as plus qu'à te battre contre lui et essaie de pas te faire défoncer. Je vais encourager Kyoya pendant ce temps-la, lui fis-je en commençant à partir à côté de Romario.

-Ehh ?! Je suis ton frère !

-Tu peux le prouver par des tests ADN ?

-C'est un coup bas d'utiliser ça !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Oi, nous coupa Kyoya, je vous dérange pas ?

-Mais non voyons~, lui répliquai-je en m'arrêtant pour me tourner vers lui. Kyoya, je sais à quoi tu penses et...commençai-je en voyant son regard.

J'esquive sur le côté puis rejoins Dino.

-Finalement...

-Tu sais que si tu te mets avec moi, Kyoya n'a aucune chance ? Me chuchota mon frère.

-Pas si bête que t'en as l'air Dinul.

-Tellement longtemps qu'on m'avait pas appelé comme ça...

-Kyoya ! L'interpellai-je. Ça te dis qu'on se mette à deux contre Dino ?

-Non.

-Mais il a dit que si t'étais tout seul contre nous t'aurais aucune chance.

Il y a littéralement une aura noire autour de lui. Enfin, noire violette.

Bon, le travail d'équipe n'est pour tout de suite je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pas mal, admis-je en voyant Tsunayoshi enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Basil pour lui donner un coup de boule.<p>

Ils tombent tous les deux à la renverse.

-Est-ce que tu as vu ça mon ami ? Demanda Iemitsu.

-Oui, répondit Reborn, le moment où Tsuna a été touché, il a contrôlé sa Dernière Volonté et élevé sa défense pour réduire les dégâts.

-Tu ne lui as pas appris ça n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, on dirait qu'il l'a fait par instinct. Bien, c'est la fin de la seconde étape.

-Ça c'est mon fils, se vanta mon Boss.

Je m'approche du futur Decimo et m'accroupis à côté. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis me tourne vers Reborn et Iemitsu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me regarde presque froidement. Presque.

-On attend ?

-On attend, m'affirma l'Arcobaleno. Bakana, est-ce que tu prévois d'observer l'entraînement de Tsuna en tant que deuxième tutrice ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai envie de voir à quel point Kyoya peut progresser.

Il hoche la tête et un rictus malsain apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air assez proche de Hibari, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ?

-Je me disais juste que quand vous aurez un enfant, il sera très puissant.

-Comment ça « quand »? demandai-je en tiquant de l'œil droit pendant que Iemitsu s'éclipsait.

-Tu préfères Yamamoto ?

-Stop tes insinuations ici, grognai-je.

-J'avais bien dit à Dino qu'un jour tu grandirais.

Foutu Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'esquisse un sourire en coin en entendant que Tsunayoshi ne veut pas rencontrer le Maître de Basil. Si il savait...<p>

-Il n'est pas comme tu le penses Tsunayoshi.

-Tu le connais Ana-san ?

-Ben mon Boss, celui qui m'a envoyé ici avec Nono et le Maître de Basil sont une seule et même personne.

-Eh ?!

A notre surprise, quand on rentre, on trouve Iemitsu en train de se préparer.

-Papa ! Tu es réveillé pour une fois...tu vas quelque part ?

-Oui. Un invité inattendu est arrivé plus tôt que prévu.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai Iemitsu ? S'enquit Reborn tandis que je fronçai les sourcils.

Je pensais qu'on avait dix jours ?

-J'ai l'information de mon agent sur ma terre natale, il n'y a pas d'erreur.

-Mais c'est trop rapide.

-C'était inattendu d'avoir les faux Anneaux découverts aussi rapidement. Je suppose que c'est dû à l'extrême intuition de Xanxus.

Ok, je me sens un peu fière d'avoir un frère comme ça. Il a découvert que c'était des faux plus tôt que Iemitsu et même Reborn le pensait.

Ok, je me sens fière alors que je suis pas dans le camps de la Varia, mais c'est pas grave.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda un Tsunayoshi perdu.

-On dirait que la Varia est arrivée au Japon.

-Ces gens effrayants ?!

Ma, ils sont pas si effrayants que ça...

Oubliez, pour Tsunayoshi, c'est normal. Remarque, il a peur des chihuahuas alors...

-Mais comment papa sait ça ?

-Je vais aller vérifier la sécurité de tous les Gardiens et les informer de la situation, assistez-moi tout les deux.

-Ok, acceptai-je de mon air décontracté, ou je-m'en-foutiste plutôt.

-Je vais vous accompagner Maître !

-Eh ?! Maître ?

-Oui, affirma Basil.

-Maître ? Répéta-t-il en me regardant.

-T'es pas sourd me semble.

-Papa ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Maître ? Répéta encore Tsunayoshi en le pointant du doigt.

-Maître, approuva-t-il en se montrant du doigt.

-PAS POSSIBLE !

Je le regarde, littéralement tomber sur le cul, complètement choqué. Iemitsu lui ordonne d'aller protéger Lambo, sans dire que c'est Lambo mais juste le Gardien de la Foudre, et on part.

-Luciana, tu t'occupes du Gardien de la Tempête et du Nuage, Basil, celui du Soleil et de la Pluie, je m'occupe de la Brume.

Je hoche la tête et pars vers...putain, où est-ce que pourrait être Hayato ? S'il-vous-plaît mon Dieu, donnez-moi un peu de chance et mettez le simplement sur mon chemin.

-Connasse !

Je me tourne et me fait envoyer par terre par un poing dans ma joue déjà blessée.

Hein ?

-Comment as-tu pu aider cet enfoiré de Mukuro dans le dos du Juudaime ?! Tu devrais être honorée que le Juudaime t'ait pardonné et qu'il soit aussi généreux !

-Hayato ?

Je devrais me mettre à supplier Dieu plus souvent moi.

-Hayato ! M'écriai-je en me relevant, sans me soucier du sang à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Sois pas aussi familière avec toi ! Vociféra-t-il en sortant un bâton de dynamite.

-Pas le temps ! Lambo est le Gardien de la Foudre, la Varia est en ville et est après lui ! Tsunayoshi est parti avec Reborn le retrouver, rejoins-le !

Sur ce, je pars en courant. Direction Nami-chuu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino !<p>

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en arrêtant Kyoya avec son fouet.

-Certaines personnes sont arrivées plus tôt que prévu. Tsunayoshi et les autres devraient rejoindre le Gardien de la Foudre en ce moment-même.

-Je vois, fit-il pensivement.

-Qui est arrivé à Namimori carnivore ? M'interrogea Kyoya en se dégageant pour attaquer mon frère, encore une fois.

-Varia, lui répondis-je sans hésiter.

Il s'arrête et tourne son regard vers moi, un sourcil haussé d'un minuscule nanomètre.

-Oui, ceux à qui tu pense.

-Eh, Kyoya connaît la Varia ?

-Il connaît à peu près tout, vu que je lui ai tout dit.

-Tout, vraiment _tout _?

-Tout.

Il balade son regard entre moi et Kyoya. Enfin Kyoya et moi. Oh, et puis on s'en fou.

-Iemitsu t'appellera certainement pour te dire ce qui va se passer.

-Je me doute, me rétorqua mon frère. Ana, prends la relève.

-Hey, c'est supposé être ton élève !

-Mais tu le connais mieux que moi ! Me lança-t-il en partant avec Romario.

Connard.

-Carnivore, m'interpella Kyoya une fois qu'on était plus que tout les deux.

-Si ?

Comme à mon habitude, j'intercepte ses tonfas facilement.

-Est-ce que ton frère est parmi eux ?

-Il semblerait...avouai-je d'une voix faible.

Pour être honnête, je sais pas comment je dois réagir. Je devrais aller le voir et lui dire « Hey, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ta sœur, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a quatorze ans ! » ou bien attendre la fin de toute cette histoire ?

-_Midori tanabiku namimori no _...chantonna l'oiseau de Kyoya en se posant sur sa tête. Luciana ! Luciana !

-T'as modifié ce piaf génétiquement ou quoi ? Comment il peut parler ?

Il renifle et me regarde l'air de dire «_**Je**__ lui ai appris _».

Il esquisse un rictus malsain et me balance son tonfa. Surprise de sa vitesse, je mets ma main devant et fais apparaître ma flamme. Kyoya se recule immédiatement.

-Wow, alors c'est ça ta « Flamme de la Fureur ».

-Ouais, tu m'as surprise, désolé pour ça.

-Bat-toi sérieusement contre moi carnivore.

-J'utilise ma Flamme quand tuer est mon intention Kyoya, refusai-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Bat-toi, grogna-t-il, tu as progressé aussi dernièrement, je le sais que tu ne te bats pas à fond.

Il recommence à m'attaquer, et je commence à esquiver. C'est vrai que je ne me bats pas à fond contre lui, mais...

...putain, même si il a fait des progrès, et encore plus avec Dino, il y a toujours un fossé entre nous. Si je me battais à fond contre lui, Flamme, illusions, arme et arts martiaux, je suis pas sûre qu'il suive le rythme.

-Je peux pas, pas pour le moment. Je peux pas te casser sachant que tu vas sûrement te battre sérieusement prochainement.

-Tu me sous-estime, grommela-t-il.

-Peut-être que tu me sous-estime aussi.

On se regarde pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne me décide à lever les yeux sur la boule de poils, enfin plumes, sur sa tête.

-Au fait, pourquoi il connaît mon prénom Hibird ?

-Hibird ?

-Ouais, c'est pourri je sais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, où est-ce que tu comptes nous emmener ? L'interrogeai-je.<p>

-Ben tu sais, se battre sur le toit d'un lycée n'est pas idéal quand on sait qui sont les adversaires ! Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Je plisse les yeux. Il me cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? Cette histoire d'entraînement hors de Namimori me paraît très louche.

Je me tourne et vérifie si Kyoya nous suit toujours. Ce qu'il fait. La promesse de nous mordre à mort, Dino et moi, doit avoir eu son effet.

-Bon, réveille-moi quand on arrive, lui demandai-je en m'allongeant sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dors toujours ?

-Parce que le sommeil est mon futur mari, répliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur, les yeux fermés.

Je l'entends soupirer puis une main se met dans mes cheveux. Je sombre rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Ce sera le deuxième essai aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu survivras. Si ce n'est pas le cas...et bien on te remplacera.<em>

_De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Sa voix m'est étrangement familière, mais me fait frissonner. J'essaie de me relever, mais je ne peux pas. Je regarde mes deux poignets menottés à la tables en fer. Mes poignets minuscules._

_Mes poignets minus..._

_-Projet Immortel, phase une, soixante-neuvième essai, deuxième en ce jour. _

_Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, mouillant les mèches noires qui me couvrent partiellement un œil. Je déglutis. Je peux pas revivre ce souvenir maintenant. Je lance un regard suppliant à l'homme qui me plante plein de seringues dans les bras. Ses yeux rouges me transpercent et me font lâcher un sanglot incontrôlé._

_J'ai peur._

_Je sens un liquide lourd s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Ça brûle. J'ai l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur. _

_Je lâche un hurlement de douleur. C'est donc ça que ça fait ? _

_La douleur se répand comme une traîné de poudre dans tout mon corps. Je peux pas. Que quelqu'un arrête ça !_

_-Arrête tes gamineries, gronda l'adulte en me giflant violemment, grâce à ça, les Estraneo récupéreront leur gloire d'antan !_

_Mes yeux embués de larmes regardent l'homme. Ces yeux rouges glacés font redoubler mes pleurs. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je dois subir une telle douleur ?_

_Un autre hurlement de douleur déchire le silence de la pièce. Je peux pas revivre ça, plutôt mourir. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi personne ne m'a sauvé à l'époque ?_

_Des hurlements lointain me parviennent vaguement. J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon nom. La voix se fait de plus en plus forte, et la pièce autour de moi s'efface. Je plante mon regard, probablement terrifié, dans celui de l'homme._

_-Tu es à moi PI.02, me susurra-t-il avant de disparaître._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bon sang Luciana, réveille-toi !<p>

-Dino ? Hasardai-je en ouvrant un œil.

Je vois du soulagement traversé ses yeux marrons et je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse. Depuis quand mon frère est devenu aussi musclé ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de me lâcher mais rien ne sort. Je tremble. Je tremble de tous mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un cauchemar, non un souvenir, doit revenir maintenant ?

-Carnivore.

Je lève un regard probablement effrayé vers lui. Il fronce ses sourcils légèrement. Mais je m'en fous pour le moment.

Je dois arrêter mes tremblements.

-Allez, ça va passer, me susurra mon frère en me frottant le dos. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

-Je sais, murmurai-je en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

Je me relève, vite imité de Dino qui me quitte pas du regard. Je lui fais un léger sourire pour le rassurer, mais il n'a pas l'air de l'acheter.

-Vous devriez commencer l'entraînement, on a pas toute la semaine.

-Alors je vais le mordre à mort, annonça Kyoya en fonçant sur Dino, qui avait sorti son fouet.

Je baisse la tête et fixe mes chaussures en écoutant distraitement les bruits du combat. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Tetsuya demandé ce qui vient de m'arriver à Romario. C'est vrai qu'il a suivi Kyoya.

-Luciana ! Luciana !

Je lève des yeux surpris sur Hibird, qui volette devant moi en disant mon prénom. Je tends la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Il s'y pose immédiatement, ce qui me chatouille la paume. Un sourire en coin s'affiche à cause de ça. Ses pattes me chatouillent vraiment.

Je tourne mon attention vers le combat et mon regard capte celui de Kyoya pendant une seconde. Seconde où j'ai le temps de lui dire un silencieux « merci ».

C'est vrai, Kyoya m'a dit qu'il les mordrait à mort pour avoir troublé la paix de Namimori quand Nick était venu. Même si ce cauchemar était à propos de Tacito, je sais que je peux me reposer sur Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ana, tu t'ennuies pas trop ?<p>

-Si.

Je saute sur le côté immédiatement pour éviter le coup hyper rapide de Kyoya. Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait toujours un fossé entre nous ?

Peut-être que je me suis surestimée. Le fait qu'il se batte tout le temps contre mon frère, qui cache vachement bien ses capacités, fait que son niveau a augmenté bien plus vite qu'avec moi.

-Kyoya, au lieu de l'attaquer, pourquoi vous ne vous y mettriez pas à deux contre moi ?

Kyoya et moi nous échangeons un regard. Je me contente de hausser les épaules et dégaine mon arme.

-Désolé, je veux vraiment me battre contre mon frère pour connaître son niveau, lui chuchotai-je.

-Ne me gêne pas.

Il fonce sur mon frère et lui donne plusieurs coups rapides, que Dino esquive, mais difficilement. Kyoya a vraiment progressé en trois jours.

Je profite du fait que Dino soit près d'un arbre de bambou pour tirer dans le tronc. Il tombe, ce que Dino esquive facilement. Il me lance un regard, et grince des dents en voyant des balles violettes lui être tirées dessus. Il les esquive ou les pare avec son fouet, résultat il oublie Kyoya qui est passé derrière lui et lui assène un coup de tonfa dans le dos.

Ça fait sûrement mal.

Mon frère se relève, mais je suis déjà devant lui, un bâton de bambou quand j'ai ramassé dans la main. Fon m'a entraîné au bozendo, même si mes compétences sont pas exceptionnelles et même assez limitées, je devrais pouvoir me démerder.

Exception faite de ma technique avec ma Flamme, mes compétences au corps à corps restent celles de quelqu'un de très bien entraîné, mais celles de quelqu'un de normal.

Je dois y remédier. Grâce à Reborn, mes compétences en tir se sont améliorés, au détriment du corps à corps.

Je fais tourner le bambou dans ma main et envoie un coup dans le visage de mon frère. Il m'arrête en enroulant son fouet autour du bambou, j'en profite pour lui coller un coup de pied dans le ventre, qu'il arrête en m'attrapant la cheville.

-Bloquée, me nargua Dino avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sûr ?

Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant me pencher en arrière et Kyoya le frapper dans le visage. Il me lâche, je me redresse et le regarde reprendre ses esprits, à côté de Kyoya. On s'échange un regard.

En fait, on fait du bon boulot quand on s'y met à deux.

-Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-la, marmonna Dino en se redressant. Ah, ma tête...

-Boss, le combat qu'il y aura ce soir au collège de Namimori sera celui de la Tempête !

Combat ? Collège de Namimori ?

J'écarquille les yeux et les tourne vers Kyoya, qui a étrécit les siens. Sans un mot, il part vers sa moto. Et sans rien dire, je le suis et monte derrière lui.

Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Dino a emmené Kyoya loin de Namimori.

Il va faire un massacre au combat de ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême et l'Extrême ! : Dino !<span>

-Mais tu me connais déjà, pas besoin d'une in...

-Mais c'est pas pour moi crétin ! C'est les questions des lecteurs !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ryohei arrêta son entraînement pour voir Luciana tirer de force Dino dans son salon.

-Mais c'est des questions bizarres à tout les coups !

-Tu crois que je le sais pas ?

Elle se poussa au milieu de la pièce, où une estrade sortit du sol. Dino soupira en regardant le sourire victorieux de sa petite sœur. Elle allait causer sa perte un jour, il le sentait.

-Commençons ! s'enthousiasma la brune en sortant une carte. De JuriiGothic : « Salut p'tit con ! »

-Elle...commença Dino en pâlissant, pas elle, pas encore, elle me hait !

-Ce n'est extrêmement pas à ce point ! reprit le boxeur en sortant des cartes à son tour. « Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Mal j'espère ? Ok ! » C'est de l'extrême haine !

-Tu vois ! Et je...vais bien !

-Même avec tes entraînements avec Kyôya ? lui demanda sa petite sœur en montant sur l'estrade pour appuyer sur ses côtes. Tu vas toujours bien ?

-Mais aieuh !

Il se recula de sa sœur, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire innocent, la tête penchée sur le côté. Oh oui, elle allait causer sa perte.

- Reprenons, déclara-t-elle en retournant aux côtés de Ryohei, « Comment réagirais-tu si je te disais que Tsuna a des vues sur Luci ? ». Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il-te-plaît...

Le ton soudain distant de Luciana alarma Dino, qui se pressa de répondre.

-C'est impossible ! Et même si c'était le cas, Tsuna est un bon gars, alors...en fait, je serais plus inquiet pour lui que pour ma sœur. Mais je le prendrais bien.

-Hey ! s'écria cette dernière.

-T'es extrêmement de retour ! Donc maintenant, une autre extrême question : « C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Ton plat préféré ? »

-C'est deux questions, chuchota la jeune fille à son collègue.

-Mais c'est ça qui est extrême !

-Ça l'est pas.

-Ça l'est !

-N...

-Le vert, répondit le blond pour couper court à la conversation des deux ados.

-Oh, c'est pour ça ton manteau...

-Et j'adore manger des gaufres depuis que je suis gamin.

-Et tu me refiles celles de Bianchi...

-Tu les as mangé parce que t'avais pas fait gaffe ! lui rappela Dino.

- « Comment trouves-tu Reborn ? Gentil ou méchant ? ». Ouais frangin, comment tu le trouves ? Profites-en parce qu'ils est pas là.

-Je dois vraiment y répondre ?

-A l'extrême même !

-Reborn...est sadique mais c'est grâce à lui que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui alors...

-Hey frangin ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle va pas aimé la réponse et va encore prévoir ton meurtre.

-HEIN ?! Mais je...

- « Qui préfères-tu, hors mis Luci et Tsuna ? »

-Léon peut-être...ou la Mama, ses plats sont délicieux !

-Et entre Tsunayoshi et moi ? Fais gaffe à ta réponse, le prévint-elle en sortant son arme.

-Mais je...entre eux je...

-Je suis ta petite sœur Dino.

-Je sais mais...joker !

-Il n'y a pas de joker à l'extrême !

-Dans ce cas je peux pas choisir !

-Vraiment hein...

-Luciana, pose ce fli...

Un Dino entouré de bandage plus tard, l'interview reprit.

-Sini, tu dois arrêter de frapper les invités !

-Il a l'habitude ! Question suivante : « Comment t'occupes-tu d'Enzio (ce qu'il mange, tout ça) ? »

-Ben Enzio est assez demandeur au niveau de la nourriture, mais il raffole de gaufres aussi.

-Et vous vous battez pour elle, tu finis par l'envoyer dans la piscine par accident et bam ! Plus de manoir !

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois !

-C'est une fois de trop, j'ai dû racheter ma guitare après ça !

-Autrement, Enzio passe son temps à dormir ou mordre mon fouet pour s'amuser, donc c'est assez simple de s'occuper de lui !

-Ensuite, continua Ryohei, on a extrême conseil pour toi de sa part !

-J'ai peur...

- « Ah! Et , même conseil que pour Tsuna, accepte les insultes, tu verras, ça fait du bien... »

-Qu...

-Ma, elle a pas tord Dinul, reconnût la brune.

-Maintenant, nous avons les question de l'extrême Himutsu-chan !

-Pas encore...geignit Luciana en tombant à genoux.

-Il y a aussi une extrême photo pour toi Dino ! Annonça Ryohei en la lui donnant. Et la première question, c'est : « Alors Dino, t'en penses quoi de cette position ? »

-Position ? demanda la brune en relevant la tête. Dino, ne...

-C'est quoi ça ? La questionna-t-il fermement. Luciana, c'est quoi cette photo de toi et Kyôya ?!

Il la lui mit devant les yeux et Luciana déglutit. Kyôya sur elle quand elle s'était rattrapée à lui. Elle savait que c'était rien, mais dans l'esprit sur-protecteur de Dino...c'était comme si un mec faisait la même chose à Kyoko et qu'on envoyait la photo à Ryohei.

-Mais rien ! Je suis tombée et je me suis rattrapée à lui au dernier moment et...voilà quoi ! Et répond à la question !

-Hum...je n'aime pas cette photo, et je refuse qu'elle soit dans ce genre de position avec qui que ce soit ! Elle est trop jeune !

-J'ai seize ans, j'ai l'âge légal pour...

-Tais-toi !

- « Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? », intervint Ryohei.

-Hein ?

-J'ai personne en vue pour le moment donc...

-Attends, tu peux faire ça toi ?

-Euh...oui ? Tu sais qu'un jour en principe j'aurais un enfant qui prendra ma place en tant que Boss donc pour ça faut...

-C'est bon, je veux pas avoir ce genre d'images en tête !

- Question suivante à l'extrême ! « Est-ce que si tu devais réadopter Lucia tu le referais? (tout le monde connaît la réponse mais bon...) »

-Je le ferai oui, mais je l'enfermerai tout le temps dans sa chambre pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas quand ça lui plaît.

-Mais j'ai pas fait ça sou...

-Mission avec la Varia, sorties avec Belphegor, toi qui sur un coup de tête décide de prendre l'air sans me le dire, tu veux que je continu ?

-C'est bon... « Avec qui vois-tu Lucia dans dix ans ? »...je vais la tuer !

-Sini ! Cria le boxeur en la retenant.

-Dans dix ans ? Mais, mais...elle est trop...

-J'aurais vingt-six ans !

Enfin, pensa-t-elle, je les aurais pas mais bon.

-Tu resteras toujours trop jeune !

-Ouais... « Comment appellerais-tu tes enfants ? »

-Euh...je sais pas, j'y ai jamais réfléchi après tout, mais c'est quelque chose dont je dois discuter ma la mère d'abord donc...

-Réponse stupide, siffla sa jeune sœur, ce qui le fit déglutir. « Leur raconteras-tu ta rencontre avec Reborn ? »

-Non, jamais.

-Il a trop peur que ses gosses se foutent de sa gueule, rajouta l'air de rien la jeune fille.

-Une autre extrême question, qui a déjà été posé à Sawada la dernière fois ! « Et toi aussi, quelle réponse trouves-tu au fait que Reborn tout en étant un bébé soit aussi fort, doué et sadique (parce que c'est indiscutable)? »

-J'ai pas de réponse non plus, à par que c'est Reborn, désolé.

-Mouais... « As-tu déjà été entraîné par un autre Arcobaleno à part Rebron et Colonnello? Si oui lequel? Si non, avec qui aurais-tu aimé être ? »

-Alors non et euh...je sais pas, peut-être Fon, Reborn m'a dit qu'il était sympa...

-Reborn n'a pas la même définition de sympa que les autres ! Protesta Luciana. Quelle personne sympa vous fait faire un allé-et-retour sur la muraille de Chine sur les mains, hein ?!

-T'as...commença Dino, les yeux écarquillés.

-Extrême !

-J'ai jamais réussi, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix.

-Oh, fit Ryohei avant de se focaliser sur sa carte, « Quel entraînement préfères-tu entre celui de Colonnello et celui de Reborn ? » Celui de Shishō est extrêmement facile, puis dur après !

-Sachant ce que j'ai vécu à Mafia Land pendant deux jours puis avec Reborn pendant sept ans...je dirais peut-être Reborn, parce que maintenant je sais de quoi il est capable alors que Colonnello, je le connais pas assez.

- « Que penses-tu (honnêtement!) d'Hiba-chan ? ».

-Kyôya est très fort et sûr de lui pour son âge, sur certains points il me fait penser à Ana. Mais lui il se bat vraiment tout le temps...

-Et la dernière question à l'extrême ! « Et de sa relation avec Lucia? », Sini reste là !

Voyant ce qu'elle allait faire, Ryohei passa ses bras sous les épaules de sa collègue pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Quelle relation ? Ils sont amis...commença-t-il avant de se rappeler de la photo, non, il y a rien de ce genre entre eux ! Il n'y aura rien sans mon consentement en tout cas. Kyôya n'est pas fait pour elle !

-Pourquoi il serait pas fait pour moi ?

-Ben t'es...et lui il est...

-T'as pas d'explications en gros. C'est tout pour les questions, le prochain invité sera justement Kyôya et Himutsu-chan, je vais tellement te faire souffrir que...

-Pas de menace ! cria Dino en mettant sa main devant la bouche de sa sœur.

-A l'extrême prochaine fois !

-Aie, pourquoi tu m'as mordu Ana ?!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Alors, merci à fuonhicali pour ses deux reviews et d'avoir que j'étais une badass, parce que c'est ce que je suis !**

**Plume85: Tant de questions d'ailleurs x) mais Luciana avait bien deux ans quand Xanxus l'a laissé, mais lui en avait 10. Ils ont 8 ans d'écart. **

**Luciana: -déprime dans un coin- Pourquoi parler de lui, hein ?**

**Plume85: N°69 était fait exprès, heureuse que ça t'ait plu x)**

**Luciana: -explose de rire- Pas mal le coup du cannibalisme, et je pense que oui, ça en serait !**

**Plume85: Ensuite, JuriiGothic...**

**Luciana: Est-ce que je dois avoir peur si t'aimes les OC "ensanglanté" ?**

**Plume85:...**

**Luciana: Auteur ?**

**Plume85: Contente que tu continues à lire la fic en tout cas ! Et c'est vrai que S gueule pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et les retrouvailles...se rapprochent mais sont encore dans plusieurs chapitres !**

**Luciana: Quelles retrouvailles ?**

**Plume85: Hein ? Qui a parlé de retrouvailles ?**

**Luciana: T...**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi après avoir posté ta review x).**

**Luciana: Kyôya n'avait aucun retard sur Tsunayoshi, que ce soit clair ! Et arrête de nous stalker !**

**Kyôya: Carnivore.**

**Luciana: Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Kyôya: Le bébé m'a donné ça -lui montre un papier avec la review- alors je suis venu la mordre à mort.**

**Luciana: Fais la queue comme tout le monde. Tant qu'on y est, Himutsu-chan, la position n'est pas parfaite, c'était un foutu accident !**

**Kyôya: Herbivore, je n'ai aucune raison d'être content de m'être retrouvé dans ce genre de situation avec le carnivore.**

**Luciana: Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi il -fait un signe en direction d'Hibari- a eu un canari, et je m'en fous un peu. Maintenant, c'est fini !**

**Kyôya: Patrouille, maintenant.**

**Luciana: Mais pourquoi ? -le suit en traînant des pieds-**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Tellement mignon...-voix normale- Merci pour les reviews, laissez vos avis et ciao~ !**


	17. Spectatrice du conflit

**Plume85 : Hello ! Voici le chapitre 17 et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je reprends mon rythme de parution normal. Et une autre chose ! « Gamme di Furia » a 27 chapitre et 47 reviews. Sans compter celui-ci, « Redenzione » en a 16 avec 50 reviews ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**Luciana : Ouais, bref. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85 : Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Maintenant que j'y pense, si c'est le combat de Hayato ce soir, en théorie le reste de la Varia devrait être là pour soutenir son adversaire. Mais qui est leur Gardien de la Tempête ? Le rôle de ce Gardien est d'être au cœur des attaques, et d'attaquer comme une tempête déferlante. Je connais pas leurs capacités de combat à chacun, mais je pense pas que ce soit Superbi. Je le vois plus en Gardien de la Pluie et...<p>

Merde ! Je vais revoir Superbi et Bel aussi, j'avais complètement zappé ! Toute mon attention était focalisée sur Xanxus et ma façon de l'aborder que j'ai zappé ces deux-la !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je remarque que maintenant qu'on est à Namimori et qu'il fait déjà bien nuit. On roule encore deux minutes et Kyoya s'arrête devant Nami-chuu. Je descend à sa suite et le suis, le regardant mettre K.O les sous-fifres de la Varia.

En en mettant quelques uns HS ou en les balançant simplement à travers les fenêtres.

-Capitaine Levi, deux intrus sont...

-La ferme, grognai-je en lui tirant dans la tête.

-Tu nettoieras, m'ordonna Kyoya en regardant le sang recouvrant les casiers.

-T'as rêvé Kyoya.

On continu de se débarrasser des ces déchets jusqu'au troisième étage. Entre temps, mes yeux sont devenus marrons grâce à mes illusions et j'ai mis la capuche de mon sweat. Je préfère cacher mon identité. Donc mon pendentif se retrouve sous mon haut. Je frissonne à cause du froid du métal contre ma peau et remarque à ce moment-la que Kyoya s'est tiré sans moi.

Connard.

Je me mets à courir et entends des bruits de baston au-dessus de ma tête. J'accélère le pas en voyant, au bout du couloir, Kyoya faire un croche-patte à...

Putain, c'est pas celui que j'avais vu il y a plusieurs années avec Superbi en train de faire une révérence à un poster ?!

-Kyoya ! Hurlai-je en courant pour me mettre devant lui. Putain, ils la répareront ton école !

-Carnivore...grogna-t-il.

-Ana-san ! M'apostropha Tsunayoshi.

-On dirait qu'un autre individu est apparu...rajouta une autre voix fluette, du côté des Varia cette fois.

Je tourne la tête vers eux. Un énorme robot tient l'Arcobaleno dans sa main, et le corps inerte et brûlé de Bel de l'autre...

Hein ?

Je pose mes yeux sur Superbi, qui semble choqué. Eh...il m'a reconnu ? Je le regarde pendant quelques micro-secondes et tourne mon regard vers le groupe de Tsunayoshi. Je me demande bien qui a gagné vu l'état de Hayato. Mais si il était contre Bel, même si il est inconscient maintenant, il a sûrement perdu. La nature princière de Belphegor refusera toujours de perdre.

-Hors de mon chemin, grommela Kyoya en m'envoyant son tonfa dans le visage.

Je me recule, mais pas suffisamment vite, résultat je me prend son arme dans le coin de la bouche. Je crache le sang qui a rempli ma bouche par terre et essuie celui qui a coulé le long de mon menton. Je capte rapidement le regard de Superbi, qui semble ne pas vouloir me quitter.

Je me sens...bizarre. Comme si son regard me transperçait de toutes parts. Ses yeux ont toujours été aussi intenses ?

Mais à quoi je pense ?

-VOOII ! finit-il par crier en regardant Kyoya. Alors, en combien de morceaux tu veux être découpé ?!

-Hnn. Tu es le suivant ?

-Putain, Kyoya, grognai-je avant de me faire couper par une Sakura Haruno.

Cheveux roses quand tu nous tiens.

Elle explique que les Gardiens se battant en dehors des combats seront disqualifiés.

-Calme-toi Hibari, tenta Takeshi en s'approchant, je sais que t'es énervé mais...

-T'es dans le chemin. Ne te tiens pas devant moi, le « prévint » Kyoya en l'attaquant.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Takeshi se retrouver derrière Kyoya et attraper son autre tonfa.

Merde, est-ce que je l'ai sous-estimé lui aussi ?

-Ce mec aux cheveux longs est mon adversaire, s'il-te-plaît attends un peu plus longtemps.

Oh, alors Superbi est bel et bien le Gardien de la Pluie.

Cependant...

Je regarde Takeshi. Il ne perdra pas, je le sais. Parce qu'il ne peut pas perdre deux fois contre la même personne. Je sais comment lui et Hayato se sont fait battre par Superbi quand il a prit les faux Anneaux.

Takeshi va gagner, j'en suis sûre.

-Si tu te mets dans le chemin, je me fiche de qui tu es...débuta Kyoya sombrement, je te mordrai à mort.

-Oh merde, je l'ai énervé encore plus !

-Hii...Hibari-san ! Essaya Tsunayoshi. S'il-te-plaît attends un moment !

Je sens quelque chose sauter sur mon épaule, et une voix haut perchée à côté de mon oreille.

-Ciaossu Hibari !

-Le bébé ? Désolé mais je suis occupé en ce moment.

-Même si c'est bon que tu te laisses aller ici, tu perdras une plus grande chance de t'amuser.

-Une plus grande chance ? Le questionna Kyoya, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a à voire avec un certain ananas ?

-Ce n'est pas possible immédiatement mais si tu te bats dans ce Conflit des Anneaux, tu pourrais avoir une chance de te battre contre Rokudo Mukuro à nouveau.

-Hn...vraiment...fit-il pensivement en me regardant.

-Très probablement, affirmai-je avec un sourire.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion, nous coupa l'illusionniste de la Varia, mais toi, la fille.

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Es-tu le Gardien de la Brume ? Tu es une illusionniste, je le sens.

Je regarde devant moi. Le Gardien de la Brume ? Ce serait sûrement plus juste de dire que je suis son « élève » en quelques sortes. Un sourire confiant s'affiche sur mes lèvres et je tourne un regard également confiant vers bébé.

-Je ne suis que spectatrice, mais le Gardien de la Brume va te réduire en morceaux.

Il semble surpris de ce que je dis, tout comme le reste de la Varia et le groupe de Tsunayoshi. Je regarde Kyoya, qui demande aux filles aux cheveux roses si les dégâts infligés seront tous réparé. Il a sorti les pics de ses tonfas depuis longtemps ?

-Si c'est le cas, commença-t-il en tournant les talons, j'ai changé d'avis. Ne perds pas contre lui avant que ce soit mon tour. Carnivore, continua-t-il à mon intention en me prenant par le poignet, on y va.

-Pourquoi je dois te suivre ? Lui demandai-je en me laissant entraîner par Kyoya.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers Takeshi.

-Je regarderai ton combat Takeshi, je compte sur toi ! Lui lançai-je.

-Merci Ana-chan !

Il disparaît de ma vue mais j'entends quand même Superbi lui crier que ses chances de victoires passent de zéro pour cent à zéro pour cent.

Superbi est quelqu'un de fier, voire même arrogant. Il a tellement confiance en ses capacités qu'il ne reconnaît pas celles des autres.

Après tout, il n'a jamais reconnu les miennes que je sache.

C'est ça qui va le perdre demain je pense. Sa fierté.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Reborn m'a briefé sur ces trois derniers jours. Ryohei a gagné son combat contre Lussuria, le Gardien de la Varia du Soleil, après que Kyoko soit intervenu avec Hana, sa meilleure amie, et ait parlé à son frère. Lambo a presque failli gagner contre Levi A Than parce que son lui de vingt ans dans le futur est apparut grâce au bazooka des Dix Ans. Les effets se sont estompés avant et il s'est fait électrocutés et a subi tellement de dégâts que même son « Elettrico Cuoio » n'a pu tout absorbé. Il est maintenant dans le coma à la clinique que mon frère a racheté récemment pour cette bataille. Heureusement pour Lambo, Tsunayoshi est intervenu avant que ce Levi n'achève Lambo. Mais apparemment Xanxus est aussi apparu, a reçu l'Anneau du Ciel parce que Tsunayoshi est intervenu sans autorisation. D'ailleurs, mon frère aurait fait des allusions étranges par rapport à Nono. Donc Iemitsu est retourné en Italie, laissant Basil, et moi par la même occasion, comme représentants du CEDEF. Ensuite, le combat de la Tempête a été serré. Hayato avait gagné jusqu'à ce que, comme je l'avais pensé, la nature princière de Bel fasse surface et se défende. Hayato a abandonné son Anneau et est revenu après un discours de Tsunayoshi ou je sais quoi.<p>

Bref, Tsunayoshi n'a que l'Anneau du Soleil, la Varia a ceux de la Foudre, du Ciel et de la Tempête.

Sachant qu'en plus, Xanxus aurait promis de tout laisser si le groupe de Tsunayoshi avait quatre Anneaux.

Je sais pas à quoi il pense, je le connais pas, mais c'est louche. Surtout que j'ai essayé de contacter Iemitsu pour en savoir plus, mais il m'a juste dit de faire comme Basil, d'être son représentant et de regarder.

Je suis un peu perdue. Je veux que Tsunayoshi devienne le Decimo et change la Mafia car j'aurai ma rédemption comme ça. Mais d'un autre côté, Xanxus est mon frère aîné. Lui et moi partageons le même sang. Même si je le connais pas, c'est le seul qui me reste. J'ai l'impression de le trahir en n'étant pas avec la Varia, mais Tsunayoshi doit devenir Decimo. De plus, je m'en sortirai pas cette fois si je vais à l'encontre de Tsunayoshi. Je suis sous la surveillance de Reborn après tout. Et il a carte blanche au moindre geste suspect.

-Ana-chan, bienvenue ! Me salua avec enthousiasme Tsuyoshi.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Takeshi est dans le coin ?

-Dans le jardin ou dans le dojo.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en allant dans la direction indiquée.

Je trouve Takeshi en train de s'entraîner, sans surprise. Il me regarde, surpris pendant que je lui fais un signe de la main.

-Ana-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens voir comment tu vas t'en sortir ce soir.

-Dino-san nous a dit certains trucs sur ce Squalo, et il nous a dit que tu le connaissais aussi.

-Lui et Belphegor, oui. Je les connais tout les deux depuis mes sept ans.

-Belphegor aussi ?

-Je pourrais même le qualifier de meilleur ami, rigolai-je légèrement, me demandant comme il allait. Mais pour en revenir à Superbi, Dino vous a sûrement dit qu'il était très fort, et il a raison.

-Tu essaies de m'encourager ou de me faire peur ? Me demanda Takeshi avec un sourire crispé.

-Je dis juste la vérité. Mais peu importe à quel point quelqu'un est fort, chaque technique a sa faiblesse. Chaque personne a une faiblesse. Et parce que je connais la faiblesse de Superbi, je sais que tu vas gagner.

-C'est quoi sa faiblesse ?

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Rétorquai-je les bras croisés avec un rictus en coin. En tout cas, tu es plus fort qu'avant, non ? Et puis tu ne perdras pas deux fois contre la même personne, je le sais.

-En gros, tu penses vraiment que je vais gagner, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, affirmai-je avec un grand sourire. Alors, tu me montres le style que t'as appris ?

-Haha, si tu veux !

C'est assise en tailleur sur le sol que je le regarde effectuer toutes les différentes formes de son Shigure Souen. Est-ce que Superbi a déjà fait face à ce style ?

On verra bien ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète pour ce soir, me fit mon frère quand j'entrai dans sa clinique. Pourtant, c'est Squalo que Yamamoto va affronter.<p>

-Je sais, mais Takeshi va gagner, c'est sûr.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu connais les compétences de Squalo, me dit-il sérieusement.

-Appelle ça l'intuition féminine si tu veux. Je sais que Takeshi ne perdra pas deux fois contre la même personne, comme chacun d'entre-eux. Moi aussi je les sous-estimais avant. Maintenant, je pense qu'eux seuls peuvent être les Gardiens de Tsunayoshi, qui est le seul à pouvoir devenir Decimo.

Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes puis soupire.

-T'es les deux extrêmes toi, soit tu traites les gens comme...des déchets comme tu le dis si bien, sois tu crois tellement en eux que tu es prête à les envoyer dans des combats presque sans espoir.

-Je traîne trop avec Ryohei peut-être si je suis extrême...et puis, je crois pas en eux. Je sais qu'il va gagner, qu'ils vont gagner ce conflit.

-Si tu le dis. Mais je vais quand même placer des hommes au cas où Yamamoto soit le perdant.

-Fais donc.

Je sais que Takeshi va gagner, parce que Superbi est trop fier pour admettre qu'il aura progresser.

Sauf que...peut-être que sa fierté pourrait lui coûter plus que son Anneau ce soir...

Non, Superbi ne peut pas mourir, c'est pas dans son vocabulaire. Il réussit et réussira toujours à survivre, d'un moyen ou un autre.

C'est Superbi. Celui que j'admire depuis que je suis gosse sans même savoir pourquoi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyoya, prêt ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant sortir de chez lui.<p>

Il me jette un regard et passe devant moi. Je souris, Kyoya ne changera pas. On marche donc dans un silence religieux au collège, côte à côte. Sachant qu'aujourd'hui, Dino a cru bon de tout expliquer à Kyoya tout ça pour qu'à la fin il lui dise qu'il savait déjà par moi...enfin, on arrive pour voir Dino rentrer dans un bâtiment, donc on monte sur le toit pour s'asseoir sur une citerne d'eau.

-Ce serait juste pas plus rapide de tous les tuer ? Bailla-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas n'importe qui non plus tu sais, contestai-je avec un rictus.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu les connais carnivore.

-Parce que je sais de quoi ils sont capables, le corrigeai-je, même si je me suis jamais battu contre eux.

-Hn. Du brouillard ? Fit-il tout haut quand du brouillard commença à s'élever.

Nagi ne doit pas être loin, sûrement avec Ken et Chikusa maintenant. Ils ont dû arriver depuis. Mon attention est attiré par un écran géant dans le mur, où le visage d'une cervello est projeté. Je regarde en bas pour voir le groupe de Tsunayoshi sortir. Non loin d'eux, je reconnais ce Levi A Than. Le groupe de la Varia est donc là. Je perçois l'éclat argenté de la couronne de Bel. Il est en vie et conscient, bon à savoir. Mais par contre, pourquoi ce siège rouge ? Peut-être que leur Boss...

Leur Boss c'est Xanxus. J'écarquille les yeux en m'en rendant compte. La personne dans ce siège, limite « trône », c'est sûrement Xanxus.

Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et l'envie de descendre et de le voir me prend. Mais la poigne de fer de Kyoya sur mon poignet m'arrête. J'avais commencé à me relever sans m'en rendre compte.

-Reste assise et regarde, m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce serait stupide d'aller le voir maintenant.

-Je sais mais...

Je baisse le regard en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Si près et pourtant si loin en même temps. Je peux pas aller le voir, pas maintenant.

-Je veux le voir, terminai-je à voix basse.

-Tu le verras Luciana.

Je relève des yeux surpris sur lui. Il se contente de hausser un sourcil d'un millimètre.

-Tu as dit mon prénom Kyoya ! Me réjouis-je en me rasseyant.

-Tss...

Je lui fais un grand sourire et reporte mon attention sur l'écran.

-Que le combat pour l'Anneau de la Pluie commence !

Maintenant Takeshi, montre-moi que j'ai raison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême !: Hibari Kyôya !<span>

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux puis ensuite la tonne de lettres qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Comment on peut faire pour que Kyôya vienne et réponde à toutes les questions ? C'est la première fois qu'il y en a autant.

-Hibari est populaire à l'extrême !

-Il hait les groupe aussi à l'extrême alors...

-Extrême problème !

Ils soupirèrent tout deux et le boxeur prit deux lettres au hasard.

-On demande toujours ce qu'il pense de toi ou de votre relation en plus !

-Je sais ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans le canapé importe le nombre de fois qu'on le niera, les lecteurs continueront à voir ce qui n'existe pas !

-Carnivore, patrouille, intervint une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

La brune et le blanc se regardèrent puis se tournèrent lentement vers Hibari, qui venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans s'en rendre compte. Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Luciana, qui s'approcha à pas de loup de sa proie.

-Kyôya~, minauda-t-elle, tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions ?

Il la regarda quelques instants. Maintenant qu'il la voyait presque tout les jours, il savait très bien quand elle avait une mauvaise idée en tête. Et c'était exactement l'un de ces moments qui était en train de se passer. Alors il tourna les talons.

-Tu me laisse pas le choix alors, chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur menaçante.

Elle tomba à genoux et l'attrapa à la taille en versant des larmes de crocodiles. Hibari écarquilla ses yeux d'un millimètre avant qu'une aura noire ne l'entoure. Ce carnivore était encore en train de...

-Je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre un terme aux rumeurs de couples qui nous concernent !

-Couple ? Répéta-t-il, sa colère changeant tout de suite de cible.

-Selon un classement de Fuuta, les interrompit une voix enfantine.

Ils tournèrent tous, Ryohei compris qui se contentait d'encourage mentalement Luciana, leurs yeux sur Reborn, qui avait un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Luciana et Hibari arrivent premier dans la catégorie « duo que tout le monde veut voir en couple ».

-T'as osé pervertir l'esprit de Fuuta Reborn ?

-Non Bakana, je ne suis qu'un bébé après tout, se défendit le concerné en faisant la moue. Hibari, si tu réponds, je te promets un combat. Et Luciana sera ton esclave pendant une semaine entière.

-Hein ?!

-Tu penses que je ne sais pas que tu as fait exprès de fausser tout les devoirs de Tsuna pour que je ne vienne pas à l'interview de Dino ?

-J'accepte, les coupa Hibari.

Il donna un coup de pied à Luciana, ce qu'elle évita mais elle le lâcha, et il se dirigea vers le centre du salon, où l'estrade se souleva dès qu'il eut posé le pied dessus. Il fusilla Ryohei du regard afin qu'il lise la première question. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était la plus demandée.

-Pour halowii'n, c'est « Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent pour Ana ? », pour fuonhicali c'est « Tu penses quoi de Lucia ? », de JuriiGothic « Comment décrirais-tu ta relation avec Luciana ? » et de Himutsu-chan c'est « Comment vois-tu Lucia ? », commença Ryohei en levant des yeux enflammés sur Hibari, répond extrêmement à toutes ces questions Hibari, et tu ne peux pas répondre par « carnivore », « hn », « ça ne te regarde pas » ou « je n'ai pas à te le dire » !

-Allez Hibari, tu peux répondre en toute tranquillité, l'encouragea l'Arcobaleno, en train de boire un café sur la tête d'une Luciana inconsciente et ligotée.

Il regarda l'évanouie pendant quelques secondes, eut la furieuse envie de la mordre à mort même si elle n'était pas fautive et se résigna en voyant le regard menaçant de Reborn. Il le savait qu'il aurait dû la faire seul sa patrouille.

-C'est...commença-t-il, c'est...

-On t'écoute à l'extrême Hibari !

-C'est quelqu'un qui m'aide à progresser.

-On a oublié de dire qu'il fallait être honnête ? Lui demanda sombrement le tueur à gage en le braquant avec Léon.

Il grogna en fronçant les sourcils. Ce bébé, même si il était intéressant, l'énervait. Beaucoup.

-Amie, avoua-t-il à voix basse, tellement que seul Reborn l'entendit.

-Vraiment ? C'est tout ?

-C'est tout ce que je dirais, bébé.

-Ahh...Kyôya, on dirait que tu dis des mots doux à Reborn...

-Ferme-la carnivore, grommela le brun en lui lançant un tonfa qui l'assomma.

Encore une fois.

-J'ai pas entendu à l'extrême !

-C'est pas grave. Maintenant, nous passons aux questions de halowii'n : « Si jamais il devait choisir entre sauver Hibird et manger sa viande du matin, qu'est ce qu'il choisirait ».

-Hibird.

- « Si jamais il devait être en couple avec quelqu'un qui se serait ? (Une fille ET un garçon obligée, 'personne' ou 'un carnivore' ou 'je mord a mort tous les herbivores' non autorisé ) », continua Reborn avec un sourire purement sadique aux lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas homosexuel, déclara Hibari en sortant son dernier tonfa, l'autre gisant à côté de l'inconsciente.

-Répond à l'extrême !

-Hn. Le carnivore là, répondit-il en la regardant, parce qu'elle est forte, et Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Oh ? Yamamoto hein ?

-Ne te méprends pas bébé, je pourrai le mordre à mort sans qu'il s'en aille.

-C'est pas ce qu'elle fait ? Lui demanda Ryohei en pointant Luciana du doigt.

-Qu'insinues-tu ?

Voyant l'aura menaçante de Hibari, Ryohei ne fit que crier un « extrême », comme à son habitude, qui l'envoya s'assommer dans un mur. Hibari retourna à sa place, comme si de rien n'était, et essuya le sang de son tonfa.

-Je suis donc la dernière personne à pouvoir te poser les question, dont la dernière de halowii'n : « Pourquoi la coupe banane ? POURQUOI ! Il y a plus classe/imposant quand même ! »

-Kusakabe s'occupe de ce genre de chose.

-Pourtant je t'imagine bien avec une banane. Mais maintenant on sait que Tetsuya a des goûts de merde.

Le rire moqueur de Luciana, à présent bien réveillée, se fit entendre des deux seuls qui étaient encore conscients. Hibari serra ses tonfa, tellement que ses jointures blanchirent mais resta en place. Sauf pour le tonfa qui lui avait malencontreusement échappé et qu'elle avait réceptionné au vol. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire parfois ?

-On passe aux questions de fuonhicali maintenant, annonça-t-elle en prenant les lettres correspondantes. « Tu peux me donner Hibird ? Il est tellement chou/roll ».

-Non, répondit-il froidement tandis que le concerné se posait dans ses cheveux.

- « Dino, carnivore ou herbivore ? »

-Inutile et hors classement.

Luciana étouffa un rire, et pendant ce cour laps de temps, elle se fit prendre les questions par Reborn, qui se pressa de lire la dernière question. Mon dieu, c'était vraiment hilarant.

- « Sinon tu penses épouser Luciana avec une robe de mariée japonaise ou européenne ? »

-Hey, j'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette qu...

-Européenne.

-Hein ? Fit la jeune fille en tournant un regard surpris vers Hibari. Mais...

-Tu ne ressembles en rien à une japonaise, se justifia-t-il sans la regarder.

-Ok...De JuriiGothic : « Salut carnivore, ici une de tes semblables ! »

-Je suis le seul à en décider.

- « Quelle est ta couleur préférée entre le noir, le rouge et le violet ? », pour moi, c'est le violet !

-La question ne t'était pas destinée Bakana.

-Et ?

-J'aime les trois, je n'ai pas de préférée.

- « Quelles sont les spécialités de tes tonfas (genre dans leur conception) ? »

-Des crochets, des pics et des chaînes.

-Que j'ai mises, avoua Luciana, ses armes sont de vraies merveilles, elles sont vides donc on peut mettre à peu près ce qu'on veut à l'intérieur.

- « Préfères-tu Luciana ou Reborn, sans parler des combats ? »

-Luciana.

Un regard entendu passa entre les deux adolescents, sous le grand sourire de Reborn. Ça ne l'étonnait guerre, après tout, Hibari en avait sûrement assez qu'il sache tout sur lui. Et malgré tout ce que ces deux ados se disaient, ils avaient de l'importance pour l'autre.

- « Entre nous, quelle est la chose la plus mignonne que tu connaisses, Hibird non compris ? », reprit l'Arcobaleno du Soleil.

-Mal à l'extrême...gémit le son homologue du Soleil en se massant la tête.

-Oh, mais pourquoi Ryohei ? Lui demanda innocemment Luciana, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Reborn regarda Hibari, qui avait esquissé un minuscule sourire en coin devant l'attitude de Luciana.

-Nous avons donc notre réponse.

-Bébé, tu dis ça à...commença le brun.

-Dire quoi ? S'incrusta la brune.

-Rien Bakana, rien du tout, lui répondit le bébé, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Mais Hibari, tu n'as pas nié.

-Hn.

- « Et enfin, voudrais-tu te lancer dans le monde des tueurs à gage en t'en que tueur solitaire et professionnel ? Voilà, voilà. Allez, Tchüss le petit numéro deux de mon classement (en égalité avec Reborn adulte) !" ». Tss, je suis le numéro un et rien d'autre.

-Je ne le veux pas, il faudrait que je quitte Namimori.

-Et on sait tous que Namimori est ta future femme, rajouta Luciana. Maintenant, passons à aux questions de _cette_ personne.

-Himutsu-chan donc ! Devina Ryohei à l'humeur de sa collègue.

- « Hiba-chaaaaaan ! T'es mon perso préféré 4 ever tu sais ? :D I love youuuu !/SBAFF/ Ok, je te laisse avec Lucia :D », fit Reborn en prenant toutes les intonations qu'il fallait.

-Pourquoi ses questions sont encore acceptées ? Demanda Hibari en fermant les yeux.

-Ça vient d'en haut, lui répondit une Luciana désespérée. J'ai même plus la force de nier. « Soo, aimes-tu que je t'appelles Hiba-chan ? Si non, comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelles ? (pas comme si j'allais changer mais bon...) ».

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, grogna-t-il.

-Parce qu'il y a seulement Luciana qui peut te donner des surnoms ?

-Reborn ! Cria la concernée. De toutes façons, je paries qu'il ne veut même pas que...que cette personne l'appelle tout court. Si il pouvait s'effacer de sa mémoire il le ferait, je me trompe ?

-Hn.

- « Ensuite, si tu devais être soumis à quelqu'un, avec qui ce serait ? (les 'hn', 'je ne serais jamais soumis' 'avec personne' 'ça ne te regardes pas' et autres ne sont pas acceptés, il me faut UN NOM !) Et pourquoi ? », ceci est une extrême question Hibari !

-Je ne suis pas...

-Hey, le prévint Reborn en tirant à son pied, ce genre de réponse est refusée. Elle veut un nom.

-Wen, murmura-t-il en fermant de nouveau ses yeux.

-Question suivante ! Se pressa de dire l'italienne. « Comment vois-tu Lucia ? Et Dino ? Et Reborn ? Et Tsu-chan ? (je veux que tu répondes honnêtement et que ce soit une vraie réponse ! encore une fois, pas de "ça ne te regardes pas" ou de "je n'ai pas à te le dire" !) »

-Déjà répondu, idiot, intéressant et instable qui créer toujours des problèmes.

- « Si tu devais sortir avec quelqu'un, qui ce serait ? Pourquoi ? (des noms ! des raisons ! le reste n'est pas accepté !) ». C'est stupide, on sait tous que ce serait moi parce que je suis la seule fille de son entourage et tout simplement la seule personne qu'il accepte.

-Hn.

-Tu ne le nies pas Hibari ?! Lui cria presque Ryohei.

-Et tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence Luciana, rajouta Reborn, il y a des choses qu'on ignore ?

-C'est pas ça, mais lui ! Sortir avec quelqu'un ? C'est...hey Kyôya, me frappe pas !

-Hn.

-En plus, vu que tout le monde nous met ensemble sans nous demander nos avis...

-Ça ne vous regarde même pas, trancha froidement le concerné.

-Question suivante à l'extrême ! Hurla Ryohei en sentant la tension entre Reborn et Hibari. « Pour toi, qui se rapproche le plus de la définition d'ami ? (un nom !) ».

-Déjà répondu, fit le brun en regardant le seule fille présente.

-Hey, je dormais moi ! Un sommeil forcé ! « Comment vois-tu Ryohei ? (une vraie réponse !) ».

Le boxeur se fit silencieux en regardant l'interrogé, qui ne semblait pas perturbé.

-Un boxeur bruyant qui veut souvent des combats avec moi.

Il déglutit, les souvenirs de leur amitié d'antan affluant dans sa tête. Hibari n'avait pas mâché ses mots après tout, c'était tout lui.

- « M'aime-tu ? Comment me considères-tu ? », demanda Reborn.

-Question suivante, répondirent en cœur les deux bruns.

-Luciana, as-tu peur qu'on te vole Hibari ?

-Non, répondit-elle aussitôt, mais ce genre de question n'est pas...

-Aucune justification, tu as peur qu'on te vole Hibari. Question suivante : « Comment Kusakabe s'est-il retrouvé à te suivre ? ».

-Je l'ai battu, et depuis il me suit.

-Le truc normal dans le milieu, rajouta Luciana en prenant la question suivante, « Comment le comité de discipline s'est-il formé ? ».

-J'ai battu le chef d'un gang et ils me suivent depuis.

-Tu bats beaucoup de monde Hibari ! Lui fit remarquer Ryohei, retrouvant son dynamisme habituelle. « Si un jour, pas le plus grand des hasards, tu vais un hérisson, comment l'appellerais-tu ? ».

-Roll.

- « Comment sont construits te... », déjà répondu, dit Luciana en mettant le feu au papier. Suivante ! « Comment as-tu apprivoisé Hibird ? ».

-Hn.

-Traduction : je vais pas vous le dire.

-On s'en serait passé Bakana, « Que s'est-il VRAIMENT DE VRAI DE CHEZ VRAI passé à Kokuyo Land avec Muku-chan ? »

-Mukuro...grogna Hibari en laissant son aura meurtrière s'échapper.

-Hey Kyôya, tu peux nous le dire tu sais. Mukuro est un peu dérangé alors si jamais il t'a fait faire des choses...

-Quelles choses carnivore ?

-Le genre de chose où il vaut mieux consentant pour...

-Rien de ce genre ne s'est passé, gronda-t-il en lui donnant un coup.

-Pendant qu'ils se battent, annonça Reborn, on va voir ce qui c'est réellement passé.

Un écran tomba sur l'estrade, et montra Mukuro, avec un immense sourire sadique devant un Hibari incapable de bouger.

**-Allez mange ma chère alouette kufufu~, c'est la seule chose que tu auras.**

**-Hn.**

**-Oya ? Tu ne veux pas ?**

Le sourire de l'illusionniste s'agrandit plus si possible et une tranche de fruit orangé apparut dans sa main. Tranche qu'il fourra profondément dans la gorge de Hibari, qui n'avait plus de force pour se défendre.

**-JE SUIS PAS UN ANANAS MERDE ! POURQUOI PERSONNE NE LE VOIT HEIN ?!**

L'écran s'éteignit et disparût, laissant place à un grand blanc. Blanc que, comme d'habitude, Luciana brisa avec tout le tact dont elle était capable.

Oui, aucun.

-Désolé que t'aies dû servir de défouloir à sa frustration, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi t'aimes plus les ana...pose ton arme !

Elle esquiva.

- « Que ressens-tu envers lui ? », les interrompit Ryohei.

-Tuer...je vais le tuer...marmonna-t-il comme un malade avant que son célèbre sourire carnassier n'apparaisse. Je vais le tuer.

-Fangirls derrière vos écrans, ne vous évanouissez pas, demanda Reborn.

-Yep, approuva Luciana, ignorant les cris de douleur de Ryohei, la prochaine fois nous aurons...Kyoko ! En espérant que Ryohei soit toujours en vie !

-Ciao !

-Maintenant, je vais partir parce qu'une fois qu'il en aura fini avec Ryohei, ce sera mon tour, chuchota la brune en partant, rapidement suivie de Hibari.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Dino: -se cache derrière Luciana-**

**Luciana: Est-ce ma faute si tu les a toutes les deux foutu en rogne à cause de tes réponses ? Non, alors démerde-toi !**

**Plume85: Répondons, voulez-vous ? Tout d'abord, Sleiwd !**

**Luciana: Tu as tellement raison, la Varia est pleine de tarés. J'en connais que deux personnellement, -chuchote- enfin trois si on le compte -voix normale- mais depuis que j'ai vu ce...type faire une révérence à un poster, voilà quoi...**

**Dino: Je dois avouer que Kyôya et Ana m'ont surpris et...mais aie, appuie pas là !**

**Luciana: -visage complètement stoïque- Oups.**

**Plume85:...halowii'n, merci pour tes questions, surtout la coupe banane, je m'y attendais pas x)**

**Luciana: fuonhicali -assomme Dino- je te hais, espèce de sadique. Je hais Reborn aussi, il n'y aura pas de mariage et j'avoue que j'ai pas un très bon sens pour les noms mais bon !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Suffira de voir comment sa Boite-Arme s'appelle...**

**Luciana: Quoi ?**

**Plume85: Mais rien. Et Hibari n'a pas cloné Hibird, c'est pas un savant fou non plus et...oh Dino, tu te réveilles !**

**Dino: JuriiGothic...**

**Luciana: Votre histoire d'amour dure depuis tellement longtemps déjà...ah...en tout cas, bonne chance pour ton boulot ! **

**Plume85: Et merci de me faire de la pub ! Et oui, tu avais déjà dit que tu avait hâte des retrouvailles entre L et X.**

**Luciana: Très chère Himutsu-chan...-commence à rigoler comme une sadique- Si tu veux, Kyôya et moi pouvons te donner un exemple de nos disputes de couples...où tu seras la victime...**

**Dino: Ana ?**

**Luciana: -penche la tête sur le côté- Oui ?**

**Dino: Ha...haha...rien.**

**Luciana: Oui, je suis à l'origine de "Hibird", jalouse ? Et autre chose, ne prend pas ma proie.**

**Dino: Oui, ils travaillent en équipe mais il n'y aura pas de relation tant que je ne l'aurais pas approuvé !**

**Luciana: Mais tant que j'y pense, quand tu liras ce chapitre, tu auras dû attendre...-rit comme une sadique-**

**Dino: Comment dire...Reborn vient de m'envoyer quelque chose disant qu'il avait volé des photos chez une fille qui stalkait tout le temps ma sœur et Kyôya, ce serait pas toi ?**

**Luciana: -s'arrête d'un coup- Reborn ? REBORN ?! -part en courant-**

**Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et ciao~**


	18. La fierté de la Pluie

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 18 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs cette idiote d'auteur.**

**Plume85: Hey ! Bref, enjoy ! Même la débilité de Squalo !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Superbi fonce tout de suite sur Takeshi, qui se baisse à temps. Sauf qu'il relâche les bombes de sa lame que je lui aie installé il y a plusieurs années. Au moins, il a l'air de s'en servir, c'est déjà ça. Les bombes explosent et de l'eau s'élève. Quand elle s'en va, je vois Takeshi, indemne en train de parler de son entraînement journalier. Superbi court de nouveau vers lui et disparaît.<p>

Je le savais pas aussi rapide.

Il apparaît derrière Takeshi et utilise encore ses mini-bombes. Sauf que Takeshi utilise son Shigure Souen et pare dans une explosion d'eau.

-Style du Shigure Souen, la septième forme défensive, Shibuki Ame.

-Shigure Souen ? Me questionna Kyoya à côté de moi.

-Un style de maniement de l'épée très ancien et jamais perdu. Il a été très meurtrier pendant un temps et c'est ce style que Takeshi a appris ces derniers jours. Connaissant l'attribut de son Anneau, ce style lui convient parfaitement.

-Hum...

-Intéressé par quelqu'un de nouveau Kyoya ?

Il m'ignore, sans surprise mais je sais que son silence est une réponse affirmative.

Bref, Superbi a l'air intéressé. J'ai eu raison de dire à Reborn qu'une épée serait parfaite pour Takeshi. Je suis géniale~.

Superbi utilise encore ses bombes. Il teste Takeshi.

-Il le teste, dit Kyoya.

-Je pense la même chose. Ça, ou il joue avec lui pour lui faire montrer tout ses tours.

-**Disparais !** Entendit-on Superbi crier à travers l'écran.

Takeshi, à l'aide de son katana, s'entoure de deux trombes d'eau.

-Shiguren Souen, deuxième forme défensive, Sakamaku Ame, fis-je en croisant les jambes, les mains sur la citerne. Sauf que Superbi a l'air content. Il a quelque chose en tête.

-Tais-toi.

-Liberté d'expression, je fais ce que je veux et je t'emmerde.

Après que les deux combattants aient blablaté en même temps que nous, Takeshi fonce sur Superbi. Il passe enfin à l'attaque. Il attaque Superbi, très vite, en changeant son katana de main au dernier moment. Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

-Shigure Souen, cinquième forme offensive, Samidare.

Superbi tombe dans l'eau. Je garde un visage stoïque, je pense que c'est la même pour Kyoya, mais on a tout les deux remarquer.

-Il a esquivé, déclara-t-il.

-Et Takeshi a utilisé le dos de son katana.

-Cet herbivore refuse de tuer.

-Il est comme Tsunayoshi sur ce point-la.

Superbi ressort de l'eau, en pleine forme. Il est trempé, tout comme Takeshi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs qu'avant et que maintenant, ils atteignent ses fe...est-ce que je viens vraiment de regarder ça sur Superbi ? Putain, hormones de merde. En attendant, il a l'air content.

Il a dû se battre contre le Shigure Souen déjà.

-**VOOIII TU ME SOUS-ESTIMERAIS PAS TROP ?! ON DIRAIT QUE TU COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS LA SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE TU ES ! JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TU NE PUISSE PLUS JAMAIS OUVRIR CETTE STUPIDE BOUCHE !**

Il charge de nouveau Takeshi, qui commence à utiliser de nouveau la seconde forme défensive. Sauf que Superbi la contre. Avec la même technique. Avant que l'écran ne montre que de l'eau, je vois le sourire carnassier de Superbi.

La différence entre eux, c'est que Superbi est un assassin et tuera sans hésitation.

La différence entre eux, c'est que Takeshi reconnaît la force de Superbi et ne le sous-estime pas, même si il en a l'air.

Quand toute l'eau retombe, on voit le sang de Takeshi gicler d'une entaille allant du milieu de son torse à son épaule. Je regarde le visage réjoui de Superbi quand il lui dit qu'il a déjà battu le Shigure Souen il y a longtemps. Il lui dit, ou lui crie selon les gens, qu'il a déjà battu ce style, qu'il y a longtemps il est parti vers l'est et bla bla bla. Je vois juste Takeshi assit dans l'eau en train d'écouter, mais de persister en disant que son style est invincible.

-**Le style du Shigure Souen dont j'ai entendu parlé est complètement invincible et sans défauts.**

**-Voiiiii, t'es un idiot ou quoi ?!**

**-Tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.**

**-J'ai...fini de me retenir.**

Il fonce l'un sur l'autre, Takeshi va sur le côté mais se prend des morceaux de la colonnes dans l'œil. Tout les coups sont permis après tout.

-**Vooiii ! N'arrête pas de bouger !**

Il utilise encore la cinquième forme offensive mais se fait arrêter par l'épée de Superbi. Je fronce les sourcils. Je pensais pas qu'il pouvait paralyser momentanément ses ennemis.

Je suis pas la seule à m'être amélioré ces dernières années apparemment.

Takeshi se donne un coup dans le bras mais se prend le coup d'épée de Superbi dans le ventre. Il a maintenant une large entaille.

Maintenant, Takeshi est en mauvais état. Il ne peut plus utiliser sa main pour le moment je pense. Il saute sur un bout de sol qui est tombé pour aller au niveau supérieur sauf que Superbi le fait redescendre, en détruisant le sol où il se trouve en y donnant plusieurs coups d'épée très rapide à différents endroits. Takeshi tombe sur un morceau du sol, surplombé par Superbi au niveau supérieur.

-**A la fin, quand la huitième forme, Akisame sera utilisé, tu pourras juste mourir tragiquement.**

Akisame ? Qu'est-ce que ça ? La huitième forme de Takeshi s'appelle Shitsuku Ame...

Oh, je vois. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce style a pu survivre aussi longtemps sans se perdre. Takeshi a dû le deviner aussi vu son expression. Chaque héritier invente son propre style hein...bon moyen pour préserver un style comme celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Me demanda Kyoya sans décoller ses yeux de l'écran, où Takeshi remontait face à Superbi.

-Tu vas voir.

-**VOOIII ! **Commença Superbi en regardant la caméra.** Vous, les gamins, regardez bien les dernier moment de ce gosse au katana !**

Allez Takeshi, montre lui style invincible du Shigure Souen.

Ils foncent l'un sur l'autre et Takeshi réussit à envoyez Superbi au-dessus lui, qui crache du sang.

-Shigure Souen, huitième forme offensive, Shitsuku Ame, annonçai-je en regardant Superbi tomber dans l'eau.

-Technique différente pour chaque héritier, devina Kyoya, comment tu as su ?

-Takeshi m'a montré ses huit formes cette après-midi, lui répondis-je en le regardant. Quand Superbi a parlé de Akisame, j'ai compris. Le fait que Takeshi soit si persuadé que son style est invincible m'a mit la puce à l'oreille.

-**Toi ! Est-ce que tu as utilisé un autre style que le Shigure Souen ?!**

**-Non, à l'instant c'était aussi du Shigure Souen. La huitième forme, Shitsuku Ame, a été inventé par mon vieux.**

**-Vooii gamin ! Je pensais pas que t'irais si loin...**

Superbi se redresse, ils échangent quelques mots puis Takeshi prend son katana de bambou comme une batte de baseball.

Hein ?

-**Style Shigure Souen, neuvième forme offensive...**

Alors il va le faire ? Sauf que si son katana ne se change pas, il sera bien dans la merde. Superbi court vers lui, en coupant presque l'eau sur son passage, l'envoyant sur le côté en donnant plusieurs coups d'épée.

-**C'est parti...**dit Takeshi en disparaissant derrière l'eau.

Superbi change de trajectoire et fonce sur Takeshi, qui vient de se cacher derrière une colonne. Sauf qu'il réapparaît derrière lui.

Il va retourner sa main, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun angle mort.

Qu'est-ce que je disais...il vient de transpercer Takeshi avec son épée. Sauf que l'eau finit par retomber sur lui, sans Takeshi.

-Une réflexion dans l'eau...murmurai-je.

Takeshi se retrouve au-dessus de Superbi et lui assène un coup avec le dos de son épée, qui le fait tomber à terre. Takeshi récupère l'Anneau avec son katana, réunit les deux moitiés et le montre fièrement à la caméra.

-**J'ai gagné.**

-Je l'avais dit, soufflai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres. Takeshi allait gagner.

-Hn.

Un rire grave et puissant me fait sursauter. Je regarde en bas pour voir qui rigole.

-C'est pathétique ! Il a perdu ! Ce déchet ! Railla la voix.

J'écarquille les yeux malgré moi. Est-ce que ce serait...Xanxus ? J'entends pas le reste de ce qu'il dit, mais j'ai l'impression de voir une lueur orangée de là où je suis.

La Flamme de la Fureur.

Les cervellos nous disent qu'un « monstre des mers » va être relâché. Sans surprise, Takeshi passe un bras de Superbi autour de ses épaules et se relève.

Le sol se dérobe sous eux et Superbi, après qu'ils se soient échangés quelques mots, vire Takeshi d'un coup de pied. Lui et sa foutu fierté de merde. Je savais qu'il risquait de perde plus que ça ce soir.

-**Gamin, tes compétences à l'épée ne sont pas mauvaises. Débarrasse-toi juste de cette naïveté.**

Et il se fait manger. Mes yeux se sont un peu écarquillés. Mais il y a les hommes de Dino, ils sont compétents, ils le sortiront de là.

-BUAHAHAHAHA ! AU FINAL IL EST DEVENU DE LA BOUFFE POUR POISSON, CE DECHET !

Je jette un regard vers Xanxus. C'est le genre à se foutre de ses subordonnés apparemment...Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ? Ou est-ce que son souhait de devenir Decimo l'a rendu comme ça ?

Les cervellos annoncent le match de demain, celui de la Brume.

Nagi et Mukuro, à vous de jouer.

Kyoya se relève et saute de la citerne avant de me jeter un regard. Pour ma part, mes yeux restent fixés sur le bâtiment, là où l'écran était toujours il y a quelques secondes. Je finis par sauter à pieds joints aux côtés de Kyoya.

-Il est pas mort, Dino avait ses hommes de prêts.

-Hn.

On commence à partir, sans se faire voir par les autres. Je finis par le quitter pour aller à la clinique de mon frère.

Quand j'y entre, je vois Dino attendre contre un mur. Je vais vers lui et ouvre la bouche quand la porte s'ouvre en grand pour laisser un brancard passer. Je le suis des yeux. Ses cheveux blancs, enfin argentés maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, sont teintés de rouge. Son visage a l'air d'aller bien, même si ses cheveux le cachent en partie. Donc je me trompe sûrement. Quant à son corps...le draps qui le recouvre est écarlate.

Il est vraiment en mauvais état.

-Hey, m'appela mon frère en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il va s'en sortir.

-Je sais. Superbi ne peut pas mourir.

-Tu as le droit d'être inquiète.

-Je le suis pas, il va pas crever comme ça, et puis je dois me foutre de sa gueule quand il se réveillera.

-Ana, soupira Dino en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me coller contre son torse, son menton sur ma tête, si tu n'étais pas inquiète tu arrêterais de fixer cette porte comme ça.

Je me dégage et le regarde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense que je suis inquiète ? Superbi peut pas mourir.

-Tu crois vraiment en lui, hein ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est Superbi, répliquai-je comme si ça coulait de source.

Il me regarde puis esquisse un sourire que je n'arrive pas à définir avant de poser une main sur mon bonnet.

-Même si tu as vécu beaucoup de choses, tu restes une ado.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Tu devrais rentrer et dormir.

-Ok, acceptai-je en commençant à partir.

-Romario, tu l'accompagne.

-Bien Boss.

-Je peux rentrer seule Dino.

-Et ?

Je soupire et suis Romario.

-Romario, t'as pas peur que Dino fasse une connerie ?

-Il n'est pas seul Princesse, et le Boss a raison, vous ne pouvez pas rentrez seule.

-Alors vous me laisser prendre l'avion seule à neuf ans mais je peux pas rentrer seule à seize ans quand il fait nuit ?

-La situation n'est pas la même, la Varia est en ville.

**-**Il ne ferait rien, même si je suis au CEDEF, essayer quelque chose contre moi reviendrait à attaquer Dino personnellement. Et puis peut-être qu'ils ne savent même pas que Dino a une sœur, ou à quoi je ressemble.

-Détrompez-vous Princesse, la Mafia entière connaît votre existence.

-Alors je suis chanceuse de n'avoir été victime qu'une seule fois d'enlèvement.

Il soupire devant mon comportement, je lui offre une grand sourire innocent et monte dans la voiture. Ça aura été une soirée fatigante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Toc toc.<p>

-Lu...Luciana-san !

-Nagi, Luciana c'est bon, on a presque le même âge.

-D'ac...d'accord.

Maintenant que je la regarde de plus près, ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'avant, pareil que ceux de Mukuro et elle porte un uniforme de Kokuyo.

-Hey, pourquoi t'as imité l'autre tête d'ananas ?

Elle rougit de gêne et ne dit rien en regardant ses chaussures.

-T'as dû flatter son égo à mort et maintenant il doit se prendre pour le roi du monde dans son bocal à Vendicare. Mais je suis pas là pour ça. Prête pour ton combat de ce soir ?

Elle hoche la tête, toute gêne oubliée et une lueur déterminée dans son œil violet.

-Alors, continuai-je avec un rictus en coin, tu me montres ce que Mukuro t'as appris ?

Elle me fait une petit sourire timide et tape le sol de son trident pour faire apparaître une colonne de feu.

Pas mal.

Elle me montre le reste de ses illusions puis s'arrête au bout de dix minutes, épuisée.

-Au fait, où sont Ken et Chikusa ?

-Ils sont partis acheter des choses.

-Je vois. Je te laisse Nagi, à ce soir.

Je sors sans attendre sa réponse et une fois dehors, je me retrouve face aux deux amis de Mukuro. On se dévisage pendant quelques minutes puis je lève la main, mon air blasé sur le visage et dis :

-Yo.

-C'est cette stupide femme qui nous a trahis pyon !

-Tu l'as vu comme ça ?

Il me fusille du regard en montrant des dents. Il a même sorti ses prothèses de dents.

-Ken, calme-toi, intervint Chikusa, Mukuro-sama nous a dit de ne pas l'attaquer, et si on le fait, Chrome pourrait l'entendre.

-Et il a raison, j'ai ramené Chrome de l'hôpital à la demande de Mukuro, alors laisse tomber. De plus, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais dans votre camps. J'ai vu une opportunité de trouver un Gardien de la Brume, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Mais tu as trahis Mukuro-san ! Beugla Ken.

-Hey, il m'a utilisé pour trouver Fuuta, on est à égalité.

Mon portable se met à sonner. Je le sors, regarde l'appelant et reporte mon attention sur eux.

-Je vous verrai ce soir je suppose, leur dis-je en passant à côté d'eux en décrochant. Dino ?

-_Il est sorti du bloc, j'attends qu'il se réveille, j'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu le savoir._

-Tu as eu raison, je suis en chemin.

Je marche jusqu'à la clinique pendant peut-être une heure avant d'y arriver. Je remarque Romario tout de suite, qui m'indique la chambre d'un coup de tête vers celle-ci.

-Tu as...toujours été...bon Haneuma.

-Hum, je suppose, répondit la voix de mon frère.

Écouter aux portes c'est mal mais bon, je suis plus à ça près. J'ai fait pire. Aider Mukuro quand il était en cavale par exemple.

Mais par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu Superbi parler d'une voix aussi faible. Ça fait...bizarre. Il a vraiment dû en baver.

-Ça ne nous arrangerait pas si tu mourrais maintenant. Mais mon petit frère aurait fait la même chose sans réfléchir. Il sauverait même ses ennemis. Je crois que Tsuna est digne d'être le Vongola Decimo. Comment Xanxus t-a impliqué là-dedans ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu le suives alors que ton seul intérêt est de progresser à l'épée ? Squalo !

Vu l'absence de réponse, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Les regards des deux occupants de la pièce se posent sur moi, tandis que je regarde mon frère.

-Tu devrais pas aller voir Kyoya ? C'est ton élève et son combat est demain soir.

-T'as sûrement raison, approuva mon frère et se levant. Tu me raconteras le combat de ce soir, me fit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule en passant à côté de moi.

-Vas te faire, t'as qu'à venir si tu veux voir.

Je vais occuper la place qu'il avait et regarde enfin Superbi. Même si lui il se contente de regarder le plafond.

-Squalo veut dire requin, commençai-je l'air de rien, et tu t'es fait bouffer par un requin. Est-ce que ça fait de toi du plancton ?

Il me fusille du regard, moi et mon sourire moqueur en coin. Je me laisse tomber sur le dossier de la chaise et enlève mon bonnet.

-Qu'est-ce que...tu fous dans cette...ville ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Mission de Nono. Surveiller le Decimo, depuis un an et demi.

-Tu...devrais être avec...nous.

-Je n'ai rien à voire dans ce conflit, et ce même si Xanxus est votre Boss.

-Tu...préfères ces...gosses à lui ?

Je ne dis rien et fixe le mur en face de moi. Je ne les préfère pas à Xanxus, c'est juste que seul Tsunayoshi peut transformer, réparer cette Mafia infâme.

Comme d'habitude, je choisis mon propre camps.

-Je veux le rencontrer, une fois cette histoire finie, soufflai-je en regardant Superbi. Je suis pas libre de mes mouvements en ce moment.

Son regard me dit de continuer, ce que je fais en soupirant.

-Tu vois ce bleu sur ma joue ? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant ma joue devenue verte. Iemitsu m'a foutu un pain parce que j'ai fait une connerie, enfin d'après lui. Et donc, parce que le Nono agit bizarrement en ce moment, d'ailleurs je pense que vous avez sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ça, il m'a très clairement dit qu'au moindre geste suspect, Reborn avait carte blanche. Ça et je dois être surveillée tout le temps. Enfin, vu que Iemitsu est reparti en Italie, cette partie est un peu entre parenthèse.

-Alors...tu devrais...être aux côté de...Xanxus, articula-t-il faiblement.

-Non, je préfère le voir une fois qu'il aura perdu ce conflit.

-Comment tu...peux dire ce genre de tr...trucs ? Me demanda-t-il, sûrement avec colère mais vu son état, c'était raté.

-Tsunayoshi est le seul qui peut devenir Decimo, c'est tout.

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes, sans rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à lire son regard, mais ça me gèle jusqu'aux os. J'ai l'impression...

L'impression qu'il me hait.

-Dehors.

Je me lève sans rien dire et quitte la pièce. Le ton de sa voix...

Je déglutis. C'est rien. Superbi a toujours été comme ça non ? Et puis il peut comprendre.

Non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus: Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Sasagawa Kyoko<span>

-Tu as envoyé Ryohei s'entraîner à l'autre bout du pays.

-Maître Pao-Pao l'a fait, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

-Tu sais que ça n'a jamais marché sur moi.

-Reborn-kun ? Ana-senpai ?

-Ah, viens Kyoko, on t'attendais, lui dis-je depuis mon salon.

La jeune fille entra, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Luciana soupira. Cette fille était l'incarnation même de l'innocence etReborn et elle allaient lui poser des questions qui allaient la lui enlever. Tant pis pour elle, il ne fallait faire confiance à Reborn.

-Les premières questions sont de fuonhicali, commença Reborn. "Tu penses quoi de Reborn et Colonelo ? Tu trouve qu'ils sont normaux ? O 7 O )", je ne comprends pas, je ne suis qu'un innocent bébé précoce.

Luciana toussota mais s'arrêta tout de suite en notant le regard noir de Reborn sur elle, et la façon dont il caressait Léon. Bien sûr, Kyoko ne remarqua rien.

-Reborn-kun et Colonnello-kun sont tout les deux très gentils. Je prends même des bains avec Colonnello-kun le soir. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent tout les deux des choses...

-"REJOIN MON FANCLUB 18LUCIA-CHANNNNN !", la coupa Reborn.

-Hum ? Qui est 18 ? demanda-t-elle avec un doigt devant la bouche, pensive.

-Des fleurs...partout...derrière elle, marmonna la brune. Mais cette réponse est un non clair et net ! Alors maintenant, "Aimes-tu Tsuna ? Si tu devais sortir un jour avec une personne du même sexe ça serait qui ? ( hehehe je suis impatiente de voir la réaction de Ryohei )". Et bien désolé, mais Ryohei n'est pas là.

-Ano...Tsuna-kun...balbutia la jeune fille en rougissant. Tsuna-kun est un bon ami.

-Trop innocente pour avoir ce genre de pensées...

Luciana esquiva de justesse la masse/Léon de Reborn.

-Et sortir avec quelqu'un du même sexe...je ne sais pas, peut-être Hana ?

-Kurokawa Hana hein, pourquoi ? lui demanda l'italienne.

-Et bien Hana semble toujours savoir ce que les autres pensent quelque part, et puis elle éloigne souvent des garçons de moi.

-"As-tu déjà mangé un plat de Bianchi ?", l'interrogea Reborn.

-Non, une fois je voulais mais Tsuna-kun a fait tombé l'assiette et Bianchi-san lui a couru après.

-Hum...Dame-Tsuna progresse, constata l'Arcobaleno à voix basse. Maintenant, les questions de JuriiGothic: "Comment te définirais-tu ? Genre, comment te décrirais-tu caractériellement et physiquement parlant ?"

-Je dirais gentille, généreuse aussi, j'aime les enfants aussi. Et physiquement, beaucoup disent que je suis mignonne donc...

-T'es la fille parfaite en gros, résumai-je.

-Jalouse Bakana ? se moqua Reborn.

Elle se contenta de tourner la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés.

-"J'imagine, et j'en suis même sûre, que tu aimes beaucoup ton frère. Comment pourrais-tu noter votre relation sur une échelle de 100 ? (Ou si tu n'y arrive pas sur 20, je me débrouillerais...)", demanda la brune.

-Oni-chan et moi sommes très proches, mais on a parfois des disputes, comme quand il embête Tsuna-kun pour qu'il rejoigne son club. Alors je dirais 96 ou 97.

-Oi Bakana, compare avec ta relation avec Dino.

-Hum...c'est peut-être à peu près pareil. "Comment qualifierais-tu Tsu-chan par rapport à votre relation ?"

-Tsuna-kun et moi sommes amis depuis qu'il a battu Mochida-senpai.

-Aveugle, marmonna Luciana en pensant à quel point Tsuna devenait rouge quand on la mentionnait.

-Et enfin, "Et enfin, Est-ce que tu aimes bien 'Sini-san' ? Et les amis de Tsuna (Gokudera et Yamamoto) ?"

-Je considère Ana-senpai comme une amie de mon frère qui ne l'a pas laissé tombé malgré son amour pour la boxe, donc oui je l'aime bien, expliqua Kyoko.

-C'est lui qui me lâche pas, souffla Luciana.

-Quant à Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun, ils sont gentils, même si Gokudera-kun crie souvent sur Yamamoto-kun. Tsuna-kun a trouvé de bons amis.

-Une femme de la Mafia doit avoir de bonnes impressions sur les lieutenants de son mari, marmonna l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire manipulateur.

Luciana le regarda, blasé de son comportement.

-Bien...commença-t-elle en se tournant vers Kyoko. Merci de ta participation, et la prochaine fois, nous aurons...

Elle regarda sa carte, haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux sur Reborn.

-Tu veux faire venir Bel ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle, la prochaine fois nous aurons Belphegor, laissez nous vos questions ! Ciao !

-Ciao, répéta Reborn avec un signe de la main.

-Janee, dit Kyoko en souriant.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Commençons, fuonhicali, fuck you, fuck you, et encore fuck you. Pas de mariage, et pas de de fanclub !**

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, Princesse, tu as un copain ?**

**Luciana: Bel ! Non j'en ai pas, mais ils arrêtent de me mettre avec un certain 18 ! -lui saute au cou- **

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, ils doivent continuer.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Belphegor: -sort ses couteaux- Mais d'abord je dois vérifier si il est assez bien pour ma Princesse.**

**Luciana: -rigole- Trop, mignon ! T'es protecteur Petit Prince ? **

**Belphegor: -fait la moue- Le meilleur pour ma Princesse pour ce genre de trucs.**

**Plume85: Hey, vous avez fini ?**

**Luciana: Ok, donc maintenant halowii'n.**

**Plume85: Mais on a pas...pas grave.**

**Luciana: Alors avec Bel on s'est pas vu parce qu'il était cramé quand je suis arrivé au collège.**

**Belphegor: Princesse...**

**Luciana: Ou...-évite une volée de couteaux-**

**Belphegor: Je n'étais pas...**

**Luciana: Tu l'étais, mais t'as gagné, c'est le principal !**

**Plume85: Squalo a le pouvoir en lui...il l'a toujours maintenant ? Enfin, JuriiGothic.**

**Belphegor: Ushishi~, personne n'est plus sadique que moi.**

**Luciana: Elle a dit flippant, pas sadique.**

**Belphegor: -lui lance des couteaux- C'est la même.**

**Luciana: -les évite- Sinon, Dino a décidé de s'enfermer dans sa suite d'hôtel, et Reborn est allé le chercher mais il a dit "Je sais très bien que je suis premier, je le suis toujours".**

**Plume85: Bien, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos reviews et ciao~**


	19. La malédiction de la Brume

**Plume85 : Salut ! Le dix-neuvième chapitre est là ! Et L et X se tourne autour ! Et avant tout : bonne année !**

**Luciana : -déprime- La ferme !**

**Plume85 : C'est bizarre de se dire que je publie le chapitre 19 alors que je vais commencer le 39 et que je suis au C****e...Mais bon ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Euh...pourquoi ?<p>

Je suis allée dans la maison que Nono m'a acheté quand je suis arrivée parce que tout mon matériel est là et que je dois nettoyer mon flingue. Entre l'Italie et l'entraînement de Kyoya j'ai complètement oublié.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a trois bébé en train de boire des boissons chaudes dans ma cuisine ?

-Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bakana ?

-Nettoyer mon arme, répondis-je en les regardant, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question en fait.

-Reborn et Colonnello m'ont simplement fait part de leurs doutes concernant l'illusionniste de la Varia.

-Ah. Mais Reborn, t'es pas censé entraîner Tsunayoshi ?

-Il s'est évanoui en voyant Kakimoto Chikusa et Joshima Ken, je l'ai laissé avec Basil. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.

Il saute par terre et passe à côté de moi.

-Je dois y aller aussi, kora !

Falco arrive de je ne sais où et ils s'envolent par la fenêtre.

-Tu as été à Vendicare.

-Oh, toi aussi tu le sais ?

En un clignement d'œil, je me retrouve contre le mur, mon œil gauche obstrué par le sang qui coule de mon arcade. Les punitions de Fon sont assez durs quand même.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais risquer ta liberté en aidant cet homme ?

-J'ai mes propres raisons de l'avoir aider.

-Je sais. Où se trouve le collège de Namimori ?

-T'as l'intention de venir ce soir ?

-C'est ça.

Je sais déjà que c'est l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, je l'ai deviné la première fois où Bel m'a emmené en mission. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

-Hey, c'est quoi le nom de l'Arcobaleno de la Brume ?

-Viper.

-Ok. T'auras qu'à me suivre ce soir. J'ai des armes à nettoyer là.

Je pars dans mon sous-sol, laissant mon tuteur en haut.

J'ai peur que si je tire avec mon pistolet maintenant, il explose. C'est pour ça que je dois le nettoyer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fon, on est en retard je crois.<p>

Il saute sur mon épaule pendant que je change la couleur de mes yeux avec mes illusions, passant d'un rouge sang à un marron banal. Je mets ma capuche en cachant bien tout mes cheveux, cache mon pendentif et pars de chez moi, Fon sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne devrais pas courir ?

-Mais non, j'habite pas si loin.

-Il me semble pourtant que tu habites chez le Decimo à présent.

-Tu m'as compris, bougonnai-je en croisant les bras.

On marche comme ça pendant cinq minutes et on arrive finalement à l'école. Ne voyant personne dehors, et vu qu'ils se sont déjà battu sur le toit et dans les couloirs, je me dirige vers le gymnase.

Autant se le dire franchement, avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi, c'est assez stressant.

-Hey, les saluai-je en levant la main comme d'habitude.

-Vous ne pouvez pas venir ici, me fit une cervello en apparaissant devant moi.

-Nous sommes avec le groupe de Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'informa Fon.

Elle consulte sa pote du regard et nous laisse les rejoindre.

-Fon, tu es venu finalement, lui fit remarquer Colonnello.

-Le nombre d'idiots a encore augmenté, cingla le Varia sur le terrain.

-Reborn, qui c'est ? Lui demanda Tsunayoshi.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je me prénomme Fon.

-Et c'est accessoirement mon premier tuteur, rajoutai-je en me tournant vers le terrain.

Je regarde le bébé en face de Nagi. Mon regard part derrière. Bel est là et sourit de toutes ses dents, comme d'habitude, la tête vers moi. Il m'a sûrement reconnu, comme Superbi lors du combat de la Tempête.

Pas grave, il me balancera pas.

Mon regard passe sur le géant qui lorgne sur Nagi et moi. Dégueulasse, il doit pas connaître le détournement de mineur ou même la pédophilie pour Nagi. A côté de lui, il y a...

Xanxus.

Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble ? Je comprends pourquoi Federico disait toujours que je lui ressemblais. On a les même yeux rouges sangs, les même cheveux jais...et le même air ennuyé qui a l'air de dire « je suis meilleur que toi déchet ».

Je déglutis malgré moi et jette un regard à Tsunayoshi, qui semble préoccupé, avant de m'asseoir quand une cage nous entoure. Xanxus a l'air de m'ignorer. D'un certain côté, tant mieux. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de mon ventre qui se tord d'appréhension.

Nagi jette sa première illusion, le sol qui se détruit. Je ne bouge pas, tout comme Fon. De ce que je vois côté Varia, Xanxus n'est pas impressionné non plus.

Première remarque, mon frère aîné est un beau gosse. Dino aussi, mais on a pas de liens sanguins. Donc voir Xanxus, qui a ce physique la me rend fière. Même ses sourcils bizarres qui se séparent en deux au bout d'un moment le...

...ouais, ça le rend badass_. _Enfin à voir son attitude, c'est un badass.

Nagi se fait attraper par des tentacules et son illusion s'arrête, laissant le sol revenir.

-Technique de pervers, marmonnai-je.

-Luciana, me souffla Fon à voix basse, complètement désespéré.

Je fais un sourire des plus innocents et l'entends soupirer. Je suis sûre que ça lui a manqué en vrai.

Nagi est remplacée par un panier de ballons de baskets, elle apparaît derrière Viper qui arrête de faire ses tentacules, qui en fait étaient du papier toilettes. Des chaînes tombent de sous son manteau, le crapaud se craquelle et révèle...un truc ressemblant à un reptile qui vole au-dessus de sa tête et il s'envole. Les tétines de Reborn, Fon et Colonnello se mettent à briller, tout comme la sienne.

J'avais fait de bonnes observations à l'époque. C'est bel et bien l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

J'arrête de m'intéresser au combat pour me dire que mon frère est à quelques mètres de moi mais que je ne peux pas lui dire. Je veux tellement...je veux tellement lui dire que c'est moi, que je suis en vie, ce qu'il ne sait pas. Ça peut sonner niais, surtout venant de moi, mais je veux courir jusqu'à lui et sauter dans ses bras.

Mais je peux pas. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans le même camps. Parce que Tsunayoshi doit devenir le Decimo et non lui.

Je relève la tête vers le combat en entendant un bruit de métal brisé.

Merde, Viper a brisé le lien entre Mukuro et Nagi, ses organes vont...

Elle crache du sang et tombe sur le dos. Son ventre se creuse. Les illusions de Mukuro ne sont plus.

Merde. Mukuro, fait quelque chose, maintenant !

-Mukuro...sama, articula-t-elle faiblement.

-C'est dur à croire, commença Viper, mais il semble que ses organes fait d'illusions la maintiennent en vie.

-Qu...

-Des illusions d'organes ? Continua Tsunayoshi après son auto-proclamé bras-droit.

Elle est soudainement entouré de brouillard alors qu'ils parlaient encore d'elle.

T'auras pris ton temps, pineappleman.

Je tourne mon regard vers Tsunayoshi en l'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Il arrive ! Cria-t-il en se tenant la tête.

-I...il ? L'interrogea Takeshi.

-C'est Rokudo Mukuro ! Mukuro arrive !

-Kufufu~, fit une voix familière en riant sournoisement.

J'esquisse inconsciemment un sourire soulagé.

-Alors c'est lui, Rokudo Mukuro, me dit Fon discrètement quand Viper se fit envoyer sur le sol.

-Celui qui m'a appris l'art des illusions.

Il échange quelques mots avec Tsunayoshi et bla bla bla.

-Ça vous étonne vraiment qu'il ait encore tenté de s'échapper ? Demandai-je à moi-même à voix basse.

Fon glousse à côté de mon oreille pendant une demi-seconde, mais j'ai quand même entendu.

Ils parlent de je sais pas quoi, de la Varia qui n'est pas bien informée, puis la tête de Viper se transforme en tempête de neige qui commence à geler Mukuro.

-Oya ?

-Est-ce que tu t'es fait avoir dans son illusion ? Me demanda Fon.

-A ton avis ? Rétorquai-je avec sarcasme en claquant des dents.

Je rentre mes mains dans mes manches et croise les bras. L'illusion est vraiment puissante. En comparaison, mes illusions sont misérables. Même si Mukuro m'a « entraîné » dans mon esprit, je suis loin derrière lui, derrière Viper.

Je déteste ce sentiment. Celui où je me rends compte qu'il y aura toujours des gens bien meilleur que moi.

-Oya oya ? Répéta-t-il en regardant ses jambes geler.

Il finit complètement gelé. Viper donne à sa tête une apparence de marteau en acier et fonce sur lui. Sauf qu'une colonne de feu apparaît devant Mukuro et que Viper est capturé par des fleurs de lotus.

-Des fleurs...de lotus ? S'interrogea Colonnello, choqué de la tournure du combat.

-Kufufu~, qui est une illusion ? Demanda Mukuro à Viper en fondant la glace qui l'entourait.

-Qui c'est ce type ? Entendis-je Belphegor demander, et un regard vers lui me suffit pour comprendre qu'il était surpris.

-Même ce Viper est complètement...débuta Colonnello.

-C'est le Gardien de la Brume de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.

-C'est vraiment lui après tout...dit Hayato en regardant Reborn.

-Mais, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette fille ?

-C'est sûrement trop compliqué pour toi à comprendre, commençai-je à l'intention de Tsunayoshi, mais d'un certain côté, ils sont une seule et même personne. Parce que Mukuro est là, Chrome peut vivre, parce que Chrome est là, Mukuro peut exister. N'essayez pas de le comprendre, il aime se faire remarquer, terminai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Je comprends pas...fit-il pourtant.

-C'est tout ce qu'on peut vous expliquer pour le moment, intervint Reborn.

Mukuro allume son œil de la Flamme de la Dernière Volonté et attaque Viper avec son trident. Il baragouine quelque chose, comme quoi les illusionnistes ne doivent pas attaquer physiquement et j'en passe. Enfin, tout ce que j'entends pendant que la salle se décompose, c'est :

-Bla bla bla.

-Bla bla bla bla kufufu~.

Ouais, c'est à peu près ça que j'entends. Bon, apparemment, tous le monde a mal au crâne à cause des nombreuses colonnes de flammes que Mukuro vient de faire apparaître, entourées de lotus. Viper les gèle, Tsunayoshi tombe à terre et j'ai un gros vertige, même si je suis assise. Heureusement pour moi, Fon me donne une tape sur la tête, une tape d'Arcobaleno, qui arrive à me faire penser à autre chose.

-Tu as été affecté par ces illusions.

-Il y en a trop, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

-Ma tête !

Je me tourne vers Tsunayoshi, un sourcil levé. Il est à genoux en train de geindre de douleur. Quand ça se calme, il lève ses yeux choqués sur moi, comme si il avait appris quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu...débutai-je avant de me faire couper par l'Arcobaleno illusionniste.

-Impossible ! Hurla Viper.

Je me tourne pour voir Mukuro se libérer de je sais pas quoi, entouré de fleurs de lotus.

C'est quoi son problème avec ces fleurs sérieux ?

Mais quand même, ce mec est vachement une dramaqueen quoi. La façon qu'il a de bien mettre en évidence les deux moitiés de l'Anneau...

-Pas encore !

Je retiens un soupir. Il peut pas admettre qu'il a perdu ? La Varia se débarrasse des faibles mais bon, c'est pas grave.

Dommage pour lui, son animal finit par s'enrouler autour de son cou, Mukuro...fait en sorte d'être avaler par Viper et il commence à gonfler pour finir par exploser.

Pendant que tout le monde se remet du choque, je tourne légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour voir des particules noires partir par la fenêtre. Pas si con que ça.

-Il s'est enfui.

-Exact, approuva Fon en regardant dans la même direction.

-Pas...Pas besoin d'aller aussi loin Mukuro !

-Calme Tsunayoshi, l'Arcobaleno s'est enfui, l'interrompis-je.

-Il a gardé de l'énergie pour s'échapper depuis le début, c'est un petit malin.

-Gola Mosca.

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'étais prise dans le combat, résultat je l'avais oublié. J'avais oublié que mon frère était quelques mètres devant moi. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, il a des plumes rouges accrochées dans ses cheveux, ainsi que...

...une queue de raton laveur ?

Bon, je vais pas faire de commentaire sur ça. Par contre, je remarque, du moins je crois, l'un de ses sourcils tiquer quand Mukuro mentionne ses plans. Et ses nombreuses cicatrices. Un effet de la glace de Nono ?

J'ai l'impression que ça a à voire avec Nono de près ou de loin ce fameux plan...

Mukuro finit par revenir vers nous et je me mets bien devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu aimes avoir toute l'attention, lui fis-je directement.

-Kufufu~, il y a de quoi quand même, se vanta-t-il avec son rictus en coin.

-Hé toi ! De qui tu te fous ?! Gueula Hayato.

-Hé, Gokudera ! L'interpella Takeshi.

-Il a raison de me surveiller, déclara l'ananas. Si j'ai accepté de devenir le Gardien de la Brume, c'est pour pouvoir m'emparer de ton corps, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Harcèlement sexuel...murmurai-je avec un rictus railleur.

-Tu devrais te taire Ana, me conseilla-t-il sombrement.

-Jamais~.

Hayato s'énerve, sort ses dynamites puis au final Mukuro commence à fermer les yeux.

-Je suis...fatigué...la petite...marmonna-t-il en tombant sur moi.

Mais c'est Nagi que je finis par rattraper. Les gars s'en vont en la laissant et Reborn dit à Tsunayoshi de ne pas plaindre Mukuro. Je sens le regard du Decimo sur moi pendant un bref instant, durant lequel je passe un bras de Nagi autour de mes épaules.

-Il y a égalité, à trois partout, commença une cervello, suivi de sa jumelle.

-Nous allons donc poursuivre les duels. Demain ce sera la dernière carte à jouer pour les Gardiens. Le combat des Gardiens du Nuage.

Ça va être rapide. C'est rien une boite de conserve pour Kyoya.

Mais quand même, avoir un robot comme Gardien, je trouve ça bizarre...

-A ce moment-là, entendis-je Reborn dire, comme promis tu accepteras ta défaite et abandonneras tous tes droits d'hériter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Xanxus de sa voix grave. Fidèle à l'esprit Vongola, je respecterai ma promesse. Si Gola Mosca perdait le duel des Nuages...Je vous filerais tout.

Même si il a l'air confiant, et que Colonnello ainsi que Fon trouvent ça justement bizarre et mettent le doute à Tsunayoshi et compagnie, je sais que Kyoya va gagner.

On parle de Hibari Kyoya après tout.

En revanche, la confiance de Xanxus quant au combat de demain...Si on est semblable au niveau caractériel, alors il a un plan B.

Toujours avoir un plan B.

Je commence à partir, Fon sur ma tête et le bras de Nagi sur mes épaules pour l'emmener à la clinique de mon frère.

-Ana-san ! M'apostropha Tsunayoshi.

Je tourne la tête pour le regarder, un sourcil levé. Je vois en même temps les trois, ou trois et demi, Varia s'en aller.

Xanxus ne m'a pas reconnu. D'un côté ça me soulage, de l'autre ça me blesse. Il ne reconnaît même pas sa petite sœur ?

En même temps, j'ai changé en quatorze ans, c'est normal je suppose. Mais même...

Mon emprise sur le poignet de Nagi se resserre sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Quoi ? L'agressai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Oi femme, parle pas comme ça au Juudaime !

Je le regarde et finis par tourner la tête. Je devine facilement Takeshi l'empêcher de me jeter ses dynamites.

-Sini, où tu comptes emmener cette fille à l'extrême ?

-A la clinique de Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, prêt à être sous le feu des projecteurs ? Lui demandai-je en m'affalant dans le canapé de la salle de réception. Putain, l'uniforme m'a pas manqué.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Tu vas droit au sujet Kyoya, c'est plutôt bi...

-Carnivore, répond, m'ordonna-t-il, sachant que j'avais très bien compris de quoi il parlait.

Sa question non-dite : « Comment as-tu l'intention de revoir ton frère ? »

-J'improviserai selon ce qui se passe ce soir. D'ailleurs, tu sais que tu te bats contre une boite de conserve ? Je peux me foutre de ta gueule sur ça pendant long...

Je roule par terre pour laisser son tonfa atterrir dans le canapé au lieu de mon crâne.

-Les mots Kyoya. Tu peux t'exprimer avec des mots, je t'en voudrai pas Kyo-chan~.

-La ferme.

-Pas envie~.

Je me relève, prends mon sac et pars à toute vitesse, échappant à l'autre tonfa de Kyoya qui atterrit dans la porte que je viens juste de fermer.

Je quitte le bâtiment et marche vers chez moi, celui avant que je bouge chez Tsunayoshi. Sauf que quand j'y entre et que je vais dans ma chambre, c'est pour voir un ado de seize ans couvert de bandage allongé sur mon lit. Sa tête s'est tournée en m'entendant arriver et il a encore et toujours son sourire de Cheschire.

-L'uniforme ne te va pas Princesse.

-Deux ans sans se voir et c'est la première chose que tu me dis ?

-Ushishishi~, rigola-t-il en se relevant.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant que je lui saute, littéralement, dessus et on tombe sur mon lit.

-T'es lourde, parvint-il à dire.

-Je t'emmerde, rétorquai-je en m'allongeant à côté.

-Princesse, t'as des marshmallows ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Bel se relève d'un bond, m'attrape le poignet et me traîne je ne sais où. C'est comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes, où il se contente de ushishi-er mes questions. On finit par s'arrêter devant une épicerie, dans laquelle Belphegor rentre en m'entraînant toujours.

-Bordel Bel, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête avec tes marshmallows ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant en prendre un paquet.

-Ushishishi~

-Donne-moi une vrai réponse Petit Prince.

Il paie et ressort, moi toujours traînée de force. On se retrouve donc chez moi, dans ma cuisine, lui avec deux fourchettes, moi avec un regard paumé et un paquet de marshmallows ouvert dans la main.

-Fais apparaître ta Flamme Princesse.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt que tu voulais ça ? Devinai-je en m'exécutant, prenant une fourchette pour planter un marshmallow avec afin de le faire griller.

On mange, ou plutôt se gave de sucreries jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son couvert et me regarde, du moins je suppose.

-Princesse, est-ce que t'es la fille du Neuvième ?

Je commence à m'étouffer, sous le rictus moqueur de Bel, content de ma réaction. Après avoir réussi à faire passer le marshmallow grillé, je lui lance un regard scandalisé.

Oui, outré si vous voulez.

-T'es taré ou quoi ?! Je suis pas la fille de ce vieux débris !

-Vraiment ? Pourtant ça expliquerait des choses...marmonna-t-il. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette ville, et avec les paysans ?

-Mission Bel, je suis...la deuxième tutrice contrainte et forcée de Tsunayoshi.

-Toi, apprendre des choses à quelqu'un ? Me railla-t-il.

-Ta gueule Bel, ta gueule.

Ce n'est que peu avant le combat du Nuage qu'il part. Même si on a passé plusieurs heures ensemble, depuis qu'il m'a demandé si j'étais la fille de Nono, il avait l'air bizarre. Comme si il me croyait pas. Belphegor est un génie aussi après tout.

Mais je peux pas lui dire que son Boss n'est pas le vrai fils de Nono et que techniquement, il peut pas devenir Decimo, non ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Belphegor !<span>

-Princesse~...

-Déjà là Bel ? Lui répondit la concernée en lui sautant au cou.

-L'une des tes extrêmes connaissances Sini ?! S'enflamma Ryohei, le poing levé.

-C'est l'adversaire de Hayato, rappelle-toi.

-POSSIBLE A L'EXTREME !

-Tu les accumule non ? Lui chuchota le Prince avec son énorme rictus.

-Cheveux argentés blancs, yeux gris, bruyant ? Je les attire tu veux dire, soupira l'adolescente. Si tu veux bien bouger ton royal postérieur sur l'estrade maintenant Bel.

-Ushishishi~, Princesse, ne me donne pas d'ordres.

-Ok...s'il-te-plaît ?

Avec son rire significatif et ses couteaux qu'il frottait entre eux, Belphegor se plaça et l'interview commença.

-Tout d'abord, les questions de fuonhicali, commença la brune, « Bonjour, cher Prince. Est-ce-qu'il y a une personne qui a déjà vu tes yeux et qui est vivant ? »

-Non, tous morts ~Ushishishi~.

- Extrême question suivante ! « Tu penses quoi de Lucia-chan ? »

-La Princesse est ma meilleure amie. La seule personne qui soit digne d'intérêt~.

-Bel~, minauda la concernée en faisant encore un câlin au blond.

Elle se remit ensuite à sa place et entreprit de poser la question suivante.

- « Quel est la chose que tu hais ? »

-La requin bruyant et le pervers géant. Ainsi que Rasiel mais je m'en suis déjà débarrasser.

-Bel, pas de rire sadique, lui rappela Luciana.

-Mais~.

- « Tes couteaux sont fait en quoi ? Qui les fabrique ? », répond à l'extrême ! Beugla le boxeur, ce qui ne fit que dégainer ses armes au concerné.

-Tu veux le trouver toi-même paysan bruyant ?

-Petit Prince, réponse.

-C'est de l'argent, répondit-il en faisant la moue. Je les fait fabriquer par un forgeron d'Ukraine, qui a des dettes envers la Varia. Mammon me dit à chaque de le faire payer mais l'emmerder est marrant, alors je ne lui fais faire que les couteaux.

-Tu es le démon incarné, déclara l'italienne avec un sourire complice avec le Prince.

-Tu n'es pas mieux~.

-Dernière extrême question ! « Tu veux me rejoindre dans le fan club 18Lucia-chan ? »

-Qui est ce 18 ? Je dois vérifier si il est assez bien pour ma Princesse.

-J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est aussi.

-C'est sûrement quelqu'un d'extrême !

-Princesse, comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Lui demanda sérieusement le blond en pointant Ryohei du doigt.

-Qui sait ? Se contenta de dire en haussant les épaules. Bref, passons aux questions de JuriiGothic : « Salut ô Prince ! Comment va Sa Majesté aujourd'hui ? Très bien, passons aux questions plus importantes maintenant ! ».

-Ushishishi~, paysanne, même si tu as reconnu ma royauté, tu devrais apprendre à laisser un Prince parler.

- « On va commencer en douceur avec ça; alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà eu un animal ? Si oui, lequel ? », lui demanda Ryohei, ne comprenant rien aux deux assassins qui semblaient trop complices pour son bien.

-Quand j'avais neuf ans, j'ai eu un poisson rouge. Qui me servait de cible d'entraînement. Squalo l'a découvert, a crié et a embarqué le poisson avec lui en disant qu'il allait le relâcher.

-MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! S'esclaffa la brune. Superbi, travaille en tant que bénévole à la SPA des poissons ! MOUAHAHA !

-Ushishi~, je lui ai dit ça et il s'est énervé, rigola également le blond.

-Il est tout le temps énervé, lui rappela Luciana en se calmant. Allez, Ryohei, question suivante.

-Ok, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence, « Question plus indiscrète; es-tu encore puceau ? (Interdit de répondre par 'ça ne te regarde pas paysanne' ou 'occupe-toi de tes fesses fermière') ».

-Ooooohhhhhh, fit une tireuse très intéressé.

-Ma réponse est...

Les deux ados eurent un mouvement pour mieux écouter la réponse du Prince, qui se contentait de rire sadiquement.

-~Ushishishi~.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, marmonna la jeune fille en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- « Ensuite, je me demandais si tes couteaux tu les faisais faire faire chez un forgeron extérieur à la Mafia ou pas ? Quel type de lame t'attire le plus, couteau et poignard mis à part ? », continua le boxeur, son dynamisme au taquet.

-J'ai déjà répondu paysanne. Et à l'exception des couteaux, rien ne m'attire. Je suis un Prince, je ne prends pas d'armes grossières.

- « Est-ce que tu me trouves flippante ? », lui demanda l'adolescente.

-Flippante ? ~Ushishi~, il en faut plus pour que je trouves quelque chose de flippant.

- « Quelles sont les non-différences entre 'flippant' et 'sadique' ? », continua la brune en arquant un sourcil. Pourquoi ne pas juste dire les similitudes ?

-Dans les deux cas, ça éloigne les gens, se contenta de dire Belphegor en haussant les épaules, mais toujours avec son énorme sourire.

- « Es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ? (Réponds sincèrement et honnêtement) », une question extrême qu'on a là !

-Je ne fais pas de telles choses inutiles.

-Une réponse claire et nette. Et enfin, la dernière question, « Et enfin, à quoi ressemblait ton frère pour toi ? (Pour moi personne, il ressemble à une serpillière avec ses cheveux tous moches là... Je préfère les tiens Bel-chan !) ». Oh, c'est simple, il suffit de faire ça, dit la jeune fille en mettant un miroir devant le questionné.

-Jill, grogna Belphegor en sortant ses couteaux pour les lancer sur le miroir.

-Je suis horrible comme meilleure amie, soupira la jeune fille avec une fausse culpabilité dans la voix.

-Princesse, tu es la suivante~, minauda-t-il en lui lançant des couteaux.

-Vas-y je t'attends, répliqua-t-elle en sortant son flingue.

-C'est extrême ! La prochaine fois, on aura extrêmement Rokudo Mukuro ! A plus !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bien sûr qu'ils ont aimé, je suis dedans avec Bel.**

**Plume85 : T'es dans tout les chapitres débile.**

**Luciana : Je sais~.**

**Squalo : VOOIII QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ?!**

**Luciana : Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il reviendrait dans cette partie !**

**Plume85 : Je savais pas qui faire venir d'autres.**

**Luciana : Fuck you u_u.**

**Squalo : Voooiii alors...-menace l'auteur de son épée- on s'y met ?**

**Luciana : Superbi, tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire peur à l'auteur alors qu'elle peut te tuer si elle veut ?**

**Squalo : -se fige et fusille Luciana du regard- Elle oserait pas.**

**Luciana : Ah ouais ?**

**Plume85 : Bon...-regarde les deux qui se livrent une bataille de regard et soupire- tout d'abord fuonhicali.**

**Squalo : Je suis pas du plancton !**

**Luciana : On y croit...et je ne veux pas de ce mariage !**

**Squalo : -sérieux d'un coup- Quel mariage ?**

**Luciana : Celui que tout le monde veut me faire faire avec 18, mais je sais pas qui c'est.**

**Squalo : VOOIII IL Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE !**

**Plume85 : -sourire sadique- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ?**

**Squalo : -s'arrête et rosit un tout petit peu, trop peu pour que l'italienne le remarque- Voooi c'est la petite sœur de mon Boss ! Et...VOOOI QUEL PETIT COPAIN ?!**

**Plume85 : -marmonne toute seule dans son coin-**

**Luciana : Mais il y en a pas de petit-copain ! J'en ai jamais eu !**

**Squalo : -se calme et la regarde dans les yeux- Bien.**

**Luciana : -facepalm et chuchote- J'ai pas besoin d'un autre Dino...**

**Plume85 : Maintenant, JuriiGothic ! Merci de me dire que ma fic est géniale ^^.**

**Luciana : Elle va prendre la grosse tête, vraiment merci u_u. Et Reborn n'a pas besoin d'aide apparemment vu que quand il finit, il ne reste pas de corps.**

**Plume85 : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et...**

**Squalo : LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS BANDE DE DECHETS !**

**Luciana : Les menacez ne va rien faire.**

**Squalo : LA FERME SALE CHIEUSE -met son épée à la gorge de la jeune fille qui ne bronche pas-.**

**Plume85 :...Ciao~ !**


	20. Le secret du Nuage

**Je ne vais pas me faire longue sur ce qui c'est passé le 7 janvier. J'ai été choquée, mais les faits sont là. Maintenant, si nous ne pouvons plus dessiner ou écrire ce que l'on veut, qu'est-ce qui nous reste ? Je ne vais pas, et je ne suis pas la seule je pense, arrêter de dire ou écrire ce que je pense parce que certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec moi. Je suis CHARLIE. Et dans ce genre de période, je suis fière de voir la solidarité qu'il y a entre français, et tout les messages que notre pays reçoit. RIP au douze victimes des attentats à Charlie Hebdo, et merci d'avoir contribué à cette liberté d'expression qui nous tient cœur.**

**Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, Les OCs m'appartiennent. Je m'excuse pour les possibles OOCs. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une dernière patrouille avant ton combat ?<p>

-La ferme.

-T'es pas un peu déçu que ton ennemi soit un robot quand même ? Si j'avais dû devenir le Gardien du Nuage, je me serais senti vexée.

-Hn.

Je me baisse et évite le tonfa qui allait dans mon nez sans problème.

-Kyôya, repris-je plus sérieusement en me redressant, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ton adversaire.

-Explique, m'ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Xanxus avait l'air confiant. Trop. Si il est comme moi, en cas de victoire pour toi dans une heure, il aura quelque chose en tête. Un plan B. Donc vu que tu vas gagner, quelque chose arrivera après.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Nami-chuu pour son combat.

-Je pense que tu as raison, me fit-il en me devançant.

-Et ça t'as pris une heure entière pour le dire ?

J'esquive son tonfa, mets ma capuche en cachant bien mes cheveux, planque mon pendentif sous mon pull et fait devenir mes yeux marrons avant de le suivre. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, c'est pour le voir se tourner vers Gola Mosca.

-C'est l'heure du recyclage, lâchai-je l'air de rien.

-Arrête ton humour de merde, me demanda si gentiment Kyôya en me donnant un coup de tonfa dans le nez, que je n'arrive pas à esquiver.

Putain, il est devenu vachement rapide, le moindre moment où je baisse ma garde il arrive à m'avoir. Et ce foutu rictus en coin qu'il arbore en ce moment en voyant mon nez pisser le sang me fout un peu les nerfs.

Un peu. Parce que pour me mettre vraiment en colère, j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il fallait y aller. Je suis beaucoup plus calme que je l'aurais jamais cru.

Enfin, avec Hayato c'est autre chose, j'aime me battre avec lui parce que je ne l'aime pas trop. Enfin, battre est un grand mot, il est toujours plus faible que moi.

J'essuie mon nez en suivant les gars. Kyôya rentre dans son arène, qui me semble bien piégée, et j'entends la voix grossière du pervers, aussi appelé Leviathan aussi, dire que Tsunayoshi s'est tiré. Le rire de Bel suit tout de suite.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Le Juudaime ne s'est pas enfui ! Vociféra Hayato.

-Pas besoin qu'il vienne, intervint calmement Takeshi d'une voix confiante en posant une main sur son épaule. Hibari est notre champion, il ne risque pas de perdre.

Je renifle bruyamment et essuie les dernière goutte de sang qui coule de mon nez. Kyôya y est allé gentiment cette fois, surprenant.

-Votre champion...commença une voix rauque familière sans l'être.

Je sers les poings dans mes poches. C'est tellement dur d'être si près et de pas pouvoir lui dire qui je suis.

-BWAHAHAHA ! JE VAIS BIEN M'AMUSER ! Railla-t-il bruyamment.

-Kyôya, je parie que t'es pas capable de terminer ça en dix secondes, déclarai-je, m'attirant tout les regards.

Je les regarde tous et m'arrête un peu plus sur Xanxus. C'est la première fois qu'il me regarde.

Mais il me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Ses sourcils sont froncés, j'aimerai dire que c'est parce qu'il essaie de se rappeler quelque chose, mais je mens pas. Il fronce tout le temps ses sourcils.

-Tch, déchet.

-Déchet toi-même, répliquai-je à voix basse sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon tempérament qui refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds et le fait que je sache pas me taire ressortent toujours, toujours au mauvais moment.

-Qui es-tu pour parler de cette façon à Xanxus-sama ?! Me hurla le pervers.

-Personne. Juste quelqu'un qui passait par là, pervers.

-Qu...

-Ma ma, Ana-chan, il serait peut-être temps de te calmer, me proposa Takeshi en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

Je devine son sourire derrière, même si il veut sûrement dire « n'aggrave pas la situation ».

-La vérité a besoin de sortir, entendis-je Hayato marmonner.

-Pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec toi, rajoutai-je au même volume.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes d'un air entendu. On est d'accord sur quelque chose pour une fois.

En attendant, je crois que je ressemble mentalement à Xanxus. Du moins, sur le fait d'appeler ceux qui nous emmerdent « déchets ».

C'est quand même le premier mot qu'il me dit en quatorze ans. Il s'en fout parce qu'il sait pas que c'est moi mais...

-Hibari, Fight ! hurla Hayato quand Ryohei me ramena dans un cercle à la con.

-C'est quoi ce...

-Notre rituel avant chaque combat ! M'apprit Ryohei.

-Et mets-y plus de niaque femme ! Tête de gazon pareil !

-Je fais de mon mieux vu qu'Hibari...

J'arrête de les écouter et me sépare d'eux.

Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, le premier mot que Xanxus me dit en quatorze ans.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal. Même si j'ai aucun souvenir de lui à par celui que Mukuro m'a montré, même si je n'ai aucune idée de quel genre de personne il est, mon cœur s'est serré quand il m'a traité de déchet. Et c'est une sensation horrible. Elle ressemble à celle que j'ai ressentie quand Superbi m'a viré de sa chambre hier.

Rejet, ce dont j'ai le plus peur et ce dont mon autre moi profite.

-Nous déclarons ouvert le duel pour l'Anneau du Nuage entre Gola Mosca et Hibari Kyôya !

Un : Il court sur le robot.

Deux : Il rentre l'un de ses tonfa au niveau de l'épaule du robot.

Trois : Il prend l'anneau et arrache le bras du Mosca avec toute sa classe naturelle.

Quatre : Il explose derrière lui et fait légèrement voler veste.

Quatre secondes en fait. Il assemble les deux moitiés de l'Anneau Vongola et le lance à une cervello avant de défier Xanxus. En le traitant de chef de macaques.

-Quoi !

-La ferme crétin ! Grogna Bel à son « équipier » si je peux l'appeler comme ça. Car avant ça, ce tournoi on l'a perdu non ? On fait quoi, Boss ?

Wow, entendre Bel appeler quelqu'un « Boss » est très bizarre. Sachant qu'il est toujours en mode « je suis un Prince et toi un paysan ushishi~ »...

Mais le sourire de Xanxus me dit rien qui vaille. J'avais raison, il a un plan B. Si le but de Kyôya c'est de le provoquer pour connaître son plan...ou alors il veut savoir ce qu'il vaut parce que c'est mon frère.

Moi aussi je veux voir ce qu'il vaut. Si Superbi lui a laissé sa place de Boss, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

J'ai à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Kyôya pare Xanxus, le pied de ce dernier sur son tonfa. Et pour la première fois, la veste de Kyôya tombe au sol. Alors elle ne tient pas avec de le colle ? Il doit vraiment me dire comment elle fait pour rester tout le temps sur ses épaules dans ce cas...Remarque, Xanxus met sa veste comme lui maintenant que j'y fais attention.

Comment ils font ?!

-J'ai glissé, s'expliqua Xanxus après avoir un fait un beau salto arrière dans les airs pour se reculer.

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Je mens pas.

Une mine explose sous son pied, qu'il esquive sans difficulté.

Même si il m'a traité de déchet, si il me reconnaît pas, je suis fière. Mon frère est super classe et super fort apparemment en plus de ça. En plus d'être beau. C'est un badass quoi.

Il esquive le coup de Kyôya jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse une ouverture. Kyôya a dû s'en rendre compte car son tonfa arrête la Flamme de la Fureur qui menaçait d'apparaître sans problème.

Ok, je sous-estimais vraiment Kyôya pendant son entraînement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant un laser toucher la cuisse de Kyôya, et par conséquent la faire saigner. Ma tête se relève en entendant des rockets arrivées sur nous. Par réflexe, je dégaine mon arme et tire sur celle qui arrivait sur moi, la faisant exploser dans les airs. Sauf que les autres explosent tout autour de moi.

Est-ce que Ryohei, Takeshi et Hayato sont encore en vie au moins ?

-Hayato, encore en vie ? L'interrogeai-je en le voyant arriver vers moi.

-Ouais.

-Sasagawa-senpai, ça va ?! Entendit-on Takeshi demander.

On s'échange un regard et nous mettons à courir vers les deux sportifs, toujours entiers.

-Incroyable, fit Xanxus en regardant le carnage autour de lui, je voulais le récupérer, mais comme l'autre Gardien m'en a empêché...le système de contrôle de Mosca de répond plus !

Il a pas l'air concerné du tout. C'était ça son plan ? Tous nous éliminer ?

Je me faufile entre les explosions jusqu'à Kyôya, qui fusille Xanxus du regard parce qu'il rigole du massacre qui se passe. Et surtout qu'il l'a utilisé.

-Tu peux marcher ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tch...

Il se relève sans problème et se tient debout comme si de rien n'était. C'est Kyôya, j'aurais dû m'en douter en même temps. On tourne nos tête en même temps par contre en sentant une présence puissante.

Tsunayoshi, en MHV. Ou Mode d'Hyper Volonté si vous préférez, qui vient de sauver la mise à Nagi, Ken et Chikusa. Je les avais même pas remarqué. Je n'entends pas très bien ce qui se dit à cause du bruit des explosions. Par contre Tsunayoshi qui se décide de mettre Mosca hors service, ça je le vois. Il lui arrache rapidement l'autre bras.

-Hé, tas de ferrailles ! L'interpella Tsunayoshi. C'est moi ton adversaire.

Il esquive tout les tirs du Mosca et lui enfonce son poing enflammé dans ce qui lui sert de poitrine. Ça pourrait me réjouir, si Xanxus n'affichait pas ce rictus satisfait.

Mes yeux se posent sur Tsunayoshi qui vient de trancher le Mosca en deux, puis sur le rictus de Xanxus qui s'est agrandi, et cette lueur malsaine dans ses yeux semblables aux miens.

Quelqu'un tombe du Mosca.

Nono.

-Et merde, jurai-je entre mes dents.

Porter la main sur Nono est un acte de trahison envers les Vongola, j'en sais quelque chose, même si je me suis arrêtée avant. Maintenant, Xanxus a le droit de se débarrasser de Tsunayoshi et compagnie en toute légitimé. Parce que techniquement, c'est son père que Tsunayoshi vient de cramer. Il vient de porter la main sur Vongola Nono.

-Qui c'est ?

-Vongola Nono, lui appris-je en regardant la scène.

Je me fiche que ce vieux crève, mais Tsunayoshi doit devenir Decimo, et en ayant fait ça, ça complique un peu, un tout petit peu les choses.

Mais un sentiment jouissif me prend. Voir Nono comme ça me réjouit. Ce vieux qui m'a enlevé mon frère pour ensuite me cacher que j'en avais un. Ce vieux qui m'a pris en pitié parce qu'il savait tout de moi sans que je ne le sache. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est bien fait pour sa gueule.

-Pour...pourquoi ?!

-Ce n'est pas la question, non ? Demanda sombrement Xanxus à Tsunayoshi. Tu as porté la main sur le Neuvième déchet !

-M...moi ?

Reborn s'affaire à le soigner, mais ça a pas l'air de fonctionner.

-Qui a frappé le vieux sans pitié, hein ? Continua de plus bel Xanxus. Alors ? Qui a coupé en deux Gola Mosca et le vieux du même coup ?

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant vaguement la voix faible de Nono. Pas plus mal qu'il soit en vie. De ma place, j'entends Reborn mentionné le Berceau. Je les regarde et esquisse inconsciemment un rictus en coin en voyant Nono cracher du sang. Ça me fait plaisir de le voir souffrir.

Il fait apparaître une faible Flamme de Dernière Volonté sur son doigt et la pose sur le front de Tsunayoshi, qui rattrape sa main quand elle tombe en criant.

-Le Neuvième, tu as osé le...reprit Xanxus, cet acte ignoble envers le Neuvième équivaut à une déclaration de guerre contre moi, son vrai fils, et l'esprit des Vongola !

-Quoi ?! S'exclama d'une voix tremblante un Tsunayoshi complètement terrorisé.

-Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Cette brûlure sur sa poitrine en est la preuve tangible ! Avec le meurtre du Boss, ce tournoi n'a plus aucun sens ! Au nom de mon père le Neuvième et de l'avenir des Vongola je réclame vengeance...je vais te tuer !

Alors c'est ça...se refaire une bonne réputation en se débarrassant de ceux qui avaient touché à Nono. Un bon plan.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Mais, je respecterai ma promesse au Neuvième et n'interviendrai pas dans le duel de mon élève, déclara Reborn d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse, de toute façon, il n'aime pas se battre alors j'ignore ce qu'il va faire...

-Xanxus, commença Tsunayoshi sur un ton sérieux, je vais récupérer mon anneau. Je ne te laisserai jamais hériter de la place du Neuvième.

Un autre rictus apparaît au coin de mes lèvres. C'est ce regard qui m'a fait croire en lui en tant que rédemption. C'est ce regard qui m'a convaincu qu'il pouvait changer la Mafia.

Et je le sais, c'est avec ce regard qu'il battra Xanxus.

-Je laisserai gravé dans l'histoire qu'un seul gnome débile s'est rebellé contre Xanxus !

-Il n'est pas seul ! Vociféra Hayato, dynamites en main. La volonté du Juudaime...

-Est également la notre ! Termina Takeshi.

-Individuellement, rajouta Kyôya en mettant ses tonfas en évidence.

Mon arme rangée, je les regarde tous sortir les leurs. Je suis au même statut que Reborn, je peux pas intervenir. Et je le veux pas. Autant je souhaite que Tsunayoshi devienne le Decimo, je me battrai pas contre mon propre sang, même sil il ignore qui je suis.

-Un instant ! Intervint une cervello, calmant momentanément le combat qui se préparait. C'est à nous d'organiser le tournoi funéraire du Neuvième.

-Quoi ?! Cria presque Ryohei.

-Notre mission est de veiller sur la destiné des Anneaux Vongola, déclara l'autre cervello.

-De quoi j'me mêle...grogna Hayato en les foudroyant de ses yeux verts, sales toutous de Xanxus !

Au final, il est décidé que le combat du Ciel entre Tsunayoshi et Xanxus décidera de qui sera le Decimo. Xanxus lance la moitié de son Anneau à Tsunayoshi et disparaît dans sa Flamme.

Ok, comment il fait ça lui ?

-J'arrive trop tard ? Demanda une voix très familières à mes oreilles.

Je fais volte-face pour voir Dino et plusieurs de ses hommes avec lui.

-Haneuma ! s'exclama Hayato en le reconnaissant.

-Les gars ! Occupez-vous du Neuvième et des blessés !

-Ça va Hibari ? L'interrogea Takeshi pendant que Dino échangeait quelque mots avec Reborn.

-Il se tient tranquille pour une fois, fit remarquer le Gardien de la Tempête.

-Si cette situation peut faire ressortir la puissance de cet herbivore, se contenta-t-il de dire comme justification, alors je n'ai pas à intervenir encore.

Tsunayoshi a vraiment attiré la curiosité de Kyôya cette fois. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui tourne ses yeux aciers vers moi.

-Ça te dis de soigner ça ? Le questionnai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté, un petit sourire aux lèvres en pointant sa blessure de mon autre main.

Il ne dit rien mais part devant moi. Je le rattrape rapidement, Dino nous remarque et s'approche de nous.

-Vous allez bien ? Nous demanda-t-il, même si ses yeux ne voulaient pas me quitter.

-J'ai rien, Kyôya s'est fait tirer dessus.

J'enlève ma capuche et arrête mon illusion quand Romario emmène Kyôya avec lui pour le soigner. Quant à Dino, il me regarde, les sourcils un peu froncés et les lèvres pincées.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu te caches ?

-On pourrait me reconnaître.

-Je sais que t'as passé du temps avec Belphegor aujourd'hui, alors de qui tu veux te cacher ? Insista-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis malgré moi. Lui aussi peut voir à travers mes mensonges ?

-Luciana, je pensais que tu ne me cacherais plus rien...

-Pas ici, le coupai-je d'un ton pressé. Je peux pas, pas ici.

Il me regarde encore pendant quelques secondes puis passe un bras sur mes épaules pour me forcer à le suivre.

On arrive dans sa suite d'hôtel au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. J'enlève immédiatement mes bottines et m'assois sur son lit, pendant qu'il répète le même processus que moi mais plus lentement. Ce n'est qu'une fois son manteau enlevé qu'il me rejoint.

-De qui tu te caches alors ?

-Dino, regarde-moi bien, commençai-je en tournant mon visage vers lui, je ne te fais penser à personne ?

Un éclair de surprise passe dans son regard face à ma demande. Maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble Xanxus, je sais que je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement. En particulier les yeux. Il n'y pas des personnes aux yeux rouges qui courent les rues après tout. Même si ma peau est plus clair que la sienne, qui est tannée, même si il a des traits plus durs que moi, on se ressemble.

Dino écarquille les yeux et prend mon pendentif, que j'ai sorti de sous mon pull, entre ses doigts.

-Un « X » que tu portes depuis toujours...souffla-t-il en réalisant. Un « X » comme dans Xanxus.

Je baisse les yeux en plisse les sourcils.

-Des yeux rouges sang, continua-t-il en me remontant le visage, comme les tiens. Et que quelques années d'écart.

Je l'entends déglutir et discerne clairement cette lueur de choque quant à la réalisation qu'il vient de faire.

-Est-ce que...c'est ton frère ?

Je ne fais que hocher la tête, ma gorge trop sèche pour parler. Depuis quand j'ai peur de parler en présence de Dino ?

Son silence me fait déglutir. Comment j'ai pu perdre toute mon assurance en si peu de temps ?

-Je vais rester dans le camps de Tsunayoshi, lâchai-je d'une voix que je peinai à contrôler, c'est juste que...à chaque fois que je le vois, je veux lui crier que je suis sa sœur. Je...je vais attendre la fin de tout ça et la victoire de Tsunayoshi pour...

-J'ai compris, me coupa-t-il brusquement.

Dino a l'air...désemparé ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cet air sur son visage. Celui qu'il avait presque tout le temps avant que Reborn n'arrive.

-Dino ?

-Je...j'ai juste...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

-Comment...comment il ne t'a pas reconnu ? Je veux dire...

-La dernière fois qu'il m'a vu j'avais deux ans, j'étais une gamine innocente qui ignorait tout des horreurs de ce monde et de la Mafia. Et puis j'ai caché mon collier et modifier la couleur de mes yeux exprès. Je peux pas me révéler maintenant.

-Mais si tu es sa sœur...est-ce que tu es aussi la fille du Neuvième du Nom ?

-Je peux rien dire d'autre Dino, rétorquai-je. Peut-être que je pourrai après tout ça. Mais pour le moment...je suis tenue au secret.

-Très bien...

Est-ce qu'il va me traiter comme une étrangère ? Pire, est-ce qu'il va me traiter comme une ennemie ?

-Dino...est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Demandai-je d'une voix timide.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à cette époque où je me cachais derrière quand je l'avais à peine rencontré. Où il m'a recueilli et est devenu mon frère. Même si on est pas lié par le sang. Même si on se ressemble pas. C'est mon frère et ça le restera pour toujours.

Il m'a sauvé de moi-même sans même le savoir.

-Si tu veux...

-Hey Dino, je suis...toujours ta petite sœur hein ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu seras toujours ma sœur Ana, me souffla-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Il m'attire contre lui et me sert fort. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à son étreinte en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Dino est important pour moi, tellement. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

Cette nuit-la, j'ai dormi avec mon frère. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Souvent, les choses les plus simples sont les plus agréables. Et ça m'a fait réalisé à quel point notre lien était fort.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis désolé, mais l'interview ne sera que ce week-end car j'ai pas eu le temps avec la rentrée, hier je suis rentrée à vingt heures et tout donc voilà !<strong>

**Luciana: Tu crains !**

**Plume85: Non ! D'ailleurs, fuonhicali, je refuse tout types de sacrifices.**

**Luciana: Sauf certaines revieweuses qui m'ont pas man...**

**Plume85: Même ceux-la !**

**Luciana: Si je disais à Dino que le pervers m'a reluqué, il me secouerait, hurlerait, irait le voir, se rendrait compte qu'il n'y a pas ses hommes et tomberait à cinq mètres de moi u_u. Et il n'y a pas de disputes conjugales !**

**Plume85: Merci pour ta review Marion !**

**Luciana: Ahh !**

**Plume85: Quoi ?**

**Luciana: Grâce à JuriiGothic, j'ai compris pourquoi Dino baragouine des "je suis maudit" à longueur de journée. Son truc qu'elle a improvisé e, dix minutes. Et j'ai transmis le message à Bel, il s'est contenté de me lancer des couteaux u_u.**

**Plume85: Donc ensuite, Himutsu-chan...**

**Luciana: Rêve pas de moi. Jamais. JAMAIS !**

**Plume85: Mouais bref, le seul hic dedans c'est que Xanxus ne sait pas qu'elle a ces flammes. Et je vois pas le rapport après avec une plage et des squelettes u_u.**

**Luciana: Oui, Bel m'a reconnu, Superbi aussi mais ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Ils ont l'habitude de mes illusions. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, je veux bien frapper Leviathan. Et si il n'avait pas été mon frère...**

**Plume85: Oui~.**

**Luciana: De quoi tu te mêles ?!**

**Plume85: Je suis l'écrivain u_u.**

**Luciana: Oui, la Varia est une bande de pervers ! Je suis sûre que Superbi aussi dans le fond !**

**Plume85: Et Xanxus ?**

**Luciana: Je ne me prononce pas !**

**Plume85: Et Tsuna n'a rien appris. C'est juste que dans le manga original, il voit son père demander à Mukuro d'être Gardien, mais dans ma fic Luciana était là alors elle s'est juste tapé l'incruste derrière Iemitsu pendant le flash-back. **

**Luciana: Mukuro est un dramaqueen, pas besoin de dire que j'ai raison pour que je le sache ! Et je sais que Kyôya est chanceux de m'avoir comme ami. Et je sais pas pour Xanxus et ses marchmallows.**

**Plume85: Tu vas pas aimé ça longtemps...**

**Luciana: Pourquoi ?**

**Plume85: Oh rien, juste un mégalo albinos.**

**Luciana: Mouais...en tout cas, c'est pas que je veux pas décevoir Bel, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler parce que j'ai balancé que Xanxus était adodfzjvnrgnlfhi**

**Plume85: -serre le bâillon- Voilà ! Et comme j'ai la flemme de faire passer ton message, fuonhicali, vas lire sa dernière review u_u.**

**Luciana: GNLZFNPNIFNPA**

**Plume85: "Il n'y a pas de couple 18Lucia". Breffffff, je vais donner un petit spoil concernant le prochain arc, où il ne me reste que deux ou trois chapitres à écrire (déjà les 3/4 du manga bouhouhou): les premiers indices de r****ce seront dedans u_u. Et je pense que c'est tout. Donc laissez vos reviews et ciao~!**

**PS: Himutsu-chan, j'ai lu que t'avais été malade au Nouvel An sur ta fic, on est deux u_u**


	21. Le combat du Ciel

**Plume85 : Hey ! Chapitre 21 !**

**Luciana : Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85 : Désolé pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'as l'intention d'emmener Superbi au combat de ce soir ?<p>

-Oui, mais je sais pas si on sera à l'heure.

Je hoche la tête en voyant mon frère bailler. Malgré la révélation d'hier soir, j'ai le cœur léger. Je lui cachais que j'avais un frère biologique depuis deux ans et demi, maintenant que c'est sorti, j'ai un poids en moins. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en Dino, mais je pense que ce que je ressens s'en rapproche. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance reste Kyôya.

Mais je pense que Dino est sur la bonne voie.

-Je vais voir Kyôya, l'informai-je en commençant à partir, on se verra ce soir alors ?

-A ce soir.

Je le regarde tomber de son lit pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire moqueur puis quitte sa suite, ainsi que l'hôtel.

Kyôya a dû se voire forcé de rester à la clinique pour la nuit. Le connaissant, ça a juste dû l'énerver. Il doit sûrement être en rogne. J'espère qu'il a tué personne du personnel hospitalier.

Mieux vaut que j'emmène quelque chose pour l'amadouer.

Mais quoi ? Il est onze heures, qu'est-ce qui pourrait...

Oh, un hamburger, je suis conne.

C'est donc pour ça que je suis dans le petit restaurant à côté de Nami-chuu, en train d'attendre deux hamburgers à emporter. Je me gratte mon pansement à l'arcade, que j'ai à cause de Fon depuis deux jours, et récupère mes biens quand ils arrivent. Je dépose l'argent sur le comptoir quand la vieille dame qui s'occupe du restaurant m'arrête.

-C'est bon, je te les offre. Tu es une amie du petit Hibari, et il a réussi à me débarrasser de ces délinquants.

-Comment vous savez que je suis l'une de ses amies ?

-Ce petit oiseau jaune est reconnaissable, s'expliqua-t-elle en pointant mon épaule du doigt.

Je tourne un regard surpris vers Hibird qui semble avoir choisi mon épaule comme perchoir. Je l'ai même pas senti.

-Je pourrais avoir quelque chose pour lui également ? Demandai-je en regardant de nouveau la vieille femme.

-Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-elle en sortant un sachet.

Je l'ouvre et remarque que c'est des graines pour oiseaux.

-J'en ai acheté trop récemment, ma petite Prune se fait vieille alors elle ne mange plus beaucoup.

-Ah, merci dans ce cas, la remerciai-je en prenant mes deux hamburgers.

-Passe le bonjour au petit Hibari pour moi !

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et fixe le mur en face. Comment elle peut savoir que c'est pour Kyôya ?

Avec un soupir, j'ouvre le sachet de graine d'une main, manque d'en renverser la moitié et le mets à la hauteur du Hibird, qui se fait une joie de picorer dedans. C'est comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la clinique.

-Romario, où est la chambre de Kyôya ?

-La dix-huit au premier étage.

-_Thank you _!

Je monte les marches rapidement et entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Il tourne son regard fatigué sur moi. Il doit juste se réveiller ce gros bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna-t-il en fermant ses yeux.

-Hibari ! Hibari ! Piailla Hibird en quittant mon épaule pour rejoindre son maître.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire un massacre sachant que tu t'es fait blessé, mais je me trompais apparemment. Enfin, je t'ai ramené ça, me justifiai-je en m'installant dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit pour lui donner son repas.

J'entame le mien en le regardant inspecter le sien avant de me couler un regard inquisiteur.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je en avalant ma bouchée. C'est si surprenant que je fasse quelque chose de sympa ?

-Oui.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec sarcasme, la prochaine fois je le mangerai devant toi sans rien te donner.

Il me snobe en beauté et commence à manger. Arrivé au milieu de son hamburger, il me donne une lettre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une convocation.

Je arque un sourcil et déplie la feuille. Un convocation envoyée aux Gardiens pour les faire venir au combat du Ciel. Sachant qu'il est écrit que tout les Gardiens doivent y être...Lambo est pas toujours dans le coma ?

-Bon, lâchai-je en terminant mon déjeuner, vous allez tous être impliqué dans le dernier combat apparemment. Sûrement parce que c'est celui du Ciel.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je joue avec mon pendentif. Ce qui ne lui échappe pas apparemment vu qu'il le fixe. Tout dire à Dino m'avait pourtant apaisé, mais maintenant que le combat final, et donc le moment où je devrais me dévoiler à Xanxus approche, mon ventre se tord et mon cœur accélère. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Sa réaction en sachant que j'étais pas dans son camps.

Je veux pas qu'il ait la même que Superbi.

-Carnivore, tu te soucies de l'opinion des autres comme un herbivore.

-Je sais, mais...

-Le chef de cette bande de macaques ne mérite pas que tu t'inquiète de sa réaction alors qu'il n'est pas foutu de te reconnaître.

-T'as une façon assez directe de réconforter les gens toi, constatai-je avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

On se regarde pendant quelque secondes avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur son déjeuner. Je me lève et commence à partir.

-Au fait, t'as le bonjour de celle qui tient le restau à côté du collège, et elle a donné les graines, précisai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi. Il a raison, et ça fait du bien de se faire rassurer. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que Kyôya ne l'a même pas caché.

Je commence à partir mais en passant devant la chambre de Superbi, je m'arrête et regarde la porte. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ce qui c'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il me regarderait comme l'autre jour ? Ou est-ce qu'il a finit par comprendre ma situation ?

Je souffle un coup, faisant voler la mèche noire qui s'obstine à me tomber à moitié sur l'œil gauche à cause de mon bonnet. Je savais que j'avais eu raison de le prendre avec moi hier soir, même si il était que dans ma poche.

Voir Superbi n'est pas une bonne idée je pense. Je vais rentrer chez Tsunayoshi prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et laisse mes cheveux mouillés libre dans mon dos pour me mettre devant le miroir. J'essuie la buée et me regarde. Mes cheveux atteignent le milieu de mon dos sans problèmes maintenant. Mes yeux rouges sont soucieux, bien que je le cache aussi bien que je le peux. Dino et Kyôya ont sûrement dû remarquer que je suis préoccupée. Reborn aussi, tout comme Fon et peut-être Colonnello, voire même Tsunayoshi. Mais ils ne connaissent pas la raison.<p>

Je me focalise sur mon visage. Mon bleu est jaunâtre et est presque parti. Mon arcade a commencé à cicatriser, mais peut se remettre à saigner à n'importe quel moment.

Maintenant que je m'observe comme ça, je peux voir qu'il me reste encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance. Ce n'est pas très voyant, mais elles sont présentes. Mon nez a repris sa forme initiale, aucun des coups de Kyôya ne l'ayant cassé. Ma bouche est toujours petite mais mes lèvres sont bien proportionnées.

Mon corps, lui, s'est développé comme celui de toute autre adolescente normale. Mes hanches et mes cuisses se sont élargies. Ma taille n'est pas spécialement marquée non plus. J'enlève ma serviette et la laisse tomber à mes pieds. Mes illusions se dissipent également dans un nuage de brume.

Je suis nue et sans cache à présent. J'ai une poitrine normale, un 95B banal, un ventre qui a tendance à s'arrondir si j'arrête de m'entraîner. Du bout de mon doigt, je trace l'une des cicatrices qui couvrent mon abdomen. Ces marques rosées qui me suivent depuis l'enfance et qui resteront à vie. Je suis comme marquée au fer rouge.

Comment est-ce qu'il réagira en voyant la personne que je suis devenue ?

-Luciana, tu as l'intention de rester là-dedans encore longtemps ? Me demanda la voix filtrée de Bianchi à travers la porte.

-Je m'habille.

J'enfile mes vêtements et sors sans la regarder.

Ce soir, je vais retrouver mon frère. Après sa défaite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors ? Leur demandai-je en entrant dans la pièce. T'es prêt Tsunayoshi ?<p>

-Oui.

-Dès que tu l'auras revêtu, intervint Reborn en désignant l'uniforme qu'il avait dans les mains, on part pour le dernier duel.

-Ok...

Je quitte la pièce pour le laisser se changer. Pendant ce temps, je change la couleur de mes yeux et mets mon pendentif sous mon débardeur noir, qui est recouvert par un chemisier violet ouvert.

J'aime le violet, un problème ?

Quand ils ressortent, Reborn saute sur ma tête et s'installe sur mon bonnet.

-Je t'encouragerai Tuna-chan.

-Tuna-chan ?! S'écria-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-Faut pas se précipiter dans un combat l'esprit préoccupé comme tu l'as en ce moment, me justifiai-je en commençant à partir. Vu que je suis aussi ta tutrice, je vais commencer à agir comme telle, et te donner mon premier conseil.

-Un...conseil ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui et lui offre un grand sourire confiant.

-Tu es le Ciel. N'oublies pas que tu te bats pour tes amis et rien d'autre.

Il me regarde, surpris puis me renvoie mon sourire. C'est comme ça qu'on part, avec un esprit serein. Il changera peut-être au cours du combat, mais l'important, c'est que Tsunayoshi soit calme pour le moment.

Et puis j'ai un don inné pour donner de supers surnoms.

Quand on arrive au collège, c'est pour voir Xanxus entouré de poussière et Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei et Basil paniquer. En même temps, la chaleur qui vient de me balayer le visage n'est pas rassurante.

-On dirait qu'il est en forme, déclara sombrement l'Arcobaleno sur ma tête.

Vu son sourire carnassier, oui, il est en forme.

-Xanxus...

-Alors t'es venu, déchet...

-Nous vous attendions. Alors voici les Gardiens de Sawada : Tempête, Soleil, Pluie...et celle de la Brume est là aussi.

Je tourne la tête vers l'arrière pour voir Nagi qui serre la bretelle de son sac très fort. Les autres ne l'ont peut-être pas remarqué, mais moi si. Elle a l'air complètement apeuré. Mais elle a choisi.

-Il reste les deux du Nuage et de la Foudre.

-Hein ? Les interrogea très intelligemment Tuna-chan.

Je regarde de nouveau devant moi pour voir Kyôya arriver dans toute sa splendeur. Du côté de la Varia, Bel et le pervers sont là, ce dernier tient une cage recouverte de chaîne contenant Viper. Un cri efféminé me fait grimacé, et un mec, à première vue excentrique vu ses cheveux verts, est attaché à un lit. Mon attention est attiré sur Lambo, dans les bras d'une cervello, un masque à oxygène sur le visage et deux bonbonnes à côté.

La cervello déclare que le combat met en jeu les Anneaux au complet ainsi que la vie de tout les Gardiens. Ça explique la convocation. Mais en quoi ça met la vie des Gardiens en jeu, sauf si ils se battent encore entre eux ?

Ce qui retient mon attention, c'est Takeshi qui demande où est Superbi. Il se soucie vraiment de lui. Penser qu'il est mort sous ses yeux doit vraiment l'avoir perturbé.

Elles récupèrent les anneaux, donnent des montres à tous les Gardiens qui s'en vont à leur terrain respectif. Ok, il y a anguille sous roche là. Si la vie de tous les Gardiens est en jeu, la montre sert sûrement à autre chose qu'à regarder son Boss en gros plan.

-On dirait qu'on y est ! Nous surpris une voix derrière nous.

-Effectivement, renchérit une autre voix.

On se tourne pour tomber sur Shamal, accompagné de Colonnello et Fon.

-Je suis venu ramasser les morceaux...commença Shamal.

-Et je suis venu te huer, kora !

Vu l'expression de Tsunayoshi, il est complètement...ouais, désespérer dans un sens où il savait très bien qu'ils diraient quelque chose du genre.

-Sawada-san, bonne chance, lui souhaita Fon de son calme légendaire.

-Me...merci.

-Il semble que tous soient arrivé sur leurs rings, nous coupa une cervello.

Ils sont tous projetés sur l'écran en face de nous et leurs expressions de douleur me fait froncer les sourcils. J'avais raison en disant que ces montres étaient bizarres.

Elles expliquent le fonctionnement des montres et comment avoir l'antidote avant de dire que tout aide externe est interdite, tout comme les Balles Spéciales, une fois le combat commencé.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Xanxus commencer à bouger. Reborn l'a également remarqué parce que avant que Tsunayoshi ne soit frappé, il a transformé Léon en pistolet et a tiré.

Hey, elles ont pas encore déclaré le combat commencé, non ?

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! lui cracha Basil.

-Ah ouais ? Fallait pas, avant qu'il tire une Balle Spéciale ?

-Me sous-estime pas ! Lui rappela Reborn. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Xanxus a l'air choqué pendant un instant quand Tsunayoshi se relève.

-Sawada-dono !

-Ce sera pas facile de vaincre Xanxus Tsuna.

-Tu sais comment tu dois t'y prendre hein ? Rajoutai-je après Reborn.

-Oui. Je vais commencer par me débarrasser de lui.

Ils parlent pendant quelques secondes pour que les cervellos se rappellent de la présence de spectateurs sur le terrain. Je me dirige avec les autres, plus Ken et Chikusa qui se sont fait découvrir, vers la zone qui nous est réservée. On est encore dans une cage de rayons infra-rouges. Tsunayoshi commence à donner des coups à Xanxus, qu'il arrête facilement.

Putain, tu viens de laisser une ouverture à l'abdomen Tuna-chan.

Xanxus le voit et lui envoie son pied, qui l'envoi dans le mur. Et tout ça très vite.

Je comprends pourquoi Superbi lui a laissé la place de Boss. Son aura écrasante est dû à sa force dévastatrice.

Il arrête le poing de Tsunayoshi en l'attrapant par le poignet et prépare sa Flamme de l'autre.

-Ce mec est un vrai problème, commenta Reborn, toujours sur ma tête.

Je retiens le « c'est toi le problème », mais je sais que Reborn dit ça parce que ce combat va être serré.

Tuna-chan utilise sa flamme de sa main de libre pour se propulser dans les airs, et évite donc la Flamme de la Fureur qui pulvérise le bâtiment derrière.

Il y a un trou très net dans le bâtiment, ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux.

Ma Flamme ne fera jamais quelque chose comme ça. Elle est beaucoup plus faible que celle de Xanxus. Je peux seulement détruire un mur en utilisant uniquement ma Flamme sans renforcement de mon Acuracy.

-C'est la Flamme de la Fureur.

-Flamme de la Fureur ? Répéta Basil.

-La Flamme de Dernière Volonté est propre à chacun, commençai-je à expliquer, mon expérience au CEDEF et les cours à correspondance de Reborn me revenant. Celle de Xanxus est de la rage pure. Dans le passé, le seul Boss qui se battait à main nue et qui la possédait était le Secundo. La caractéristique de cette Flamme est qu'elle est extrêmement destructive et peut réduire n'importe quoi en cendres.

-Cette Flamme n'apparaissait que quand le Secundo était en colère, d'où son nom de Flamme de la Fureur.

Je sens le regard de Colonnello, ainsi que celui de Fon, se poser sur moi pendant quelques micro-secondes, ce que j'ignore superbement. Il y a des tas d'explications à donner plus tard.

Xanxus le provoque, Tsunayoshi réplique calmement en train de défier la gravité en se tenant horizontalement sur le mur du collège, et fonce vers lui, Flammes sorties.

-**BWAHAHAHA !** Railla bruyamment Xanxus. **Tu tiens vraiment à mourir !**

Son regard se fait plus meurtrier, sa Flamme apparaît et sa voix se fait glaciale.

-**Alors meurs.**

Et leurs Flammes s'entrechoquent. La lumière vive que ça fait me fait plisser les yeux, et l'explosion qui fait s'élever de la poussière et un grand courant d'air ne me fait que mettre mon bras devant les yeux. Je sors mon pendentif et le serre quand Xanxus se prend le poing de Tuna-chan dans la joue, ce qui l'envoie s'écraser dans le bâtiment en face.

Reborn explique comment il a fait ça, ce qui est impressionnant en soit quand on sait ce que Tsunayoshi était il y a quelques temps.

-Ce sera pas suffisant, intervins-je d'un ton sérieux.

-Malheureusement, tu as raison, approuva Reborn.

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant la sécurité d'un flingue se faire enlever quand Tsunayoshi fonçait vers lui. Un tir concentré de Flamme de la Fureur, qui ressemble à mes tirs avec mon Acuracy, touche Tsunayoshi à l'épaule en pénétrant aisément son bouclier de Flammes.

La silhouette de mon frère s'envole grâce à un autre tir et il atterrit derrière Tsunayoshi.

-**Je voulais pas sortir mon arme contre toi, déchet.**

Je me concentre sur ses pistolets jumeaux. Noirs, avec un « X » rouge au-dessus de la crosse.

Classe. Bon goût. On est bien de la même famille.

-Alors Xanxus utilise des armes aussi. Pire, c'est le même type de pistolet que ceux qu'utilisait le Septième du Nom. La Flamme de Secundo et les pistolets du Settimo...c'est une combinaison vicieuse.

Reborn explique pourquoi le Septième utilisait des flingues, en n'oubliant pas de préciser que ses Flammes étaient les plus faibles de tout les Boss.

Moi aussi j'utilise une flingue, est-ce que c'est de la même façon que Xanxus ?

Non, c'est plus comme Reborn. Mes balles du Nuage ressemblent plus à celles du Soleil de Reborn.

Je hausse les sourcils en voyant les armes de Xanxus se mettre à briller d'une lueur orangée. Ses Flammes sont directement absorbées ?

Tsunayoshi fonce sur lui, mais il pointe ses armes vers le sol et tire. Il bouge tellement...vite. Et à la même vitesse que Tsunayoshi, si ce n'est plus.

-Il a utilisé ses balles comme propulseurs, ce qui a augmenté sa vitesse énormément.

-Quel mec effrayant, ni le Secundo ou le Settimo pouvaient bouger comme ça.

Xanxus est derrière Tsunayoshi, et il tire. Sauf qu'au lieu d'éviter, il dévie le tir.

Je me mets inconsciemment à jouer avec mon pendentif quand le tir touche le gymnase. Tsunayoshi vient tout juste de sauver Nagi d'une mort certaine.

Il se bat pour ses amis, comme je lui ai dit. Ça le fera gagner, j'en suis sûre.

Je ne l'accepterai pas si jamais il perdait de toute façon.

Ils finissent par tout les deux défier les lois de la gravité en étant littéralement à l'horizontale sur le bâtiment. Comment ils font ça merde ?!

-**Je vois**, fit la voix de Xanxus à travers l'écran, **tu parlais de ça tout à l'heure. A propos de ne pas laisser tes Gardiens mourir. Qu'est-ce que...tu y gagneras ? Je me fous de mes subordonnés si ils meurent. Regarde.**

Les images de ces quatre Gardiens sont projetées. Ils le supplient tous de les sauver. Même Belphegor. Est-ce que la douleur lui fait perdre son statut de Prince ? Parce qu'il ne supplierait jamais personne autrement. Bel ne supplierait pas autrement.

-**BWAHAHAHA ! C'EST TOUT CE DONT EST QUESTION LE CIEL !**

Il s'envole et charge ses pistolets pour tirer respectivement sur le poteau de la Tempête et de la Foudre.

Ceux qui ont gagné hein...

-**VOICI DE LA CHARITE ! **

Pendant que tout le monde se met à moitié à paniquer parce que deux Gardiens Varia sont libres de leur mouvement, je regarde le gros plan du visage de mon frère, qui est en train de rire sadiquement. C'est l'archétype même de la Mafia.

-Tsuna, pourquoi est-ce que tu es préoccupé ? Demanda Reborn en voyant le visage soucieux de Tsunayoshi qui venait de remonter face à Xanxus.

-Hey, j'ai pas choisi des faiblards comme Gardiens merde, renchéris-je en reniflant avec dédain, les bras croisés.

Juste après ça, on voit sur l'écran Bel esquiver un coup assez violent. Un éclat argenté brille sous la lune quand ça se perd à l'étage.

Bien Kyôya, bien, j'ai fait un bon choix te concernant.

-**Mais t'es...**le reconnu Bel, à genoux devant lui.

-**Hnn...tu as évité ça assez bien. Tu es celui qu'on appelle le « génie » ?**

L'écran montre le pilier du Nuage complètement détruit à la base. Il y est pas allé de main morte. Les cervellos sont surprises, comme tout les autres, que Kyôya ait détruit le pilier après les explications de Reborn, je me décide à prendre le relais.

-Kyôya a une sainte horreur d'être soumis. C'est pour ça qu'il est le nuage solitaire que rien ne peut retenir et qui agit selon ses propres volontés. Il protège la Famille de son côté sans jamais se lier avec elle. Même si il l'avouera jamais.

-Aussi, reprit Reborn, les vrais Gardiens ne sont pas choisis uniquement pour leur mission, mais aussi pour leur relation avec les autres Gardiens qui ressemblent à leur temps. Dans le cas du Nuage, il est souvent le déclencheur d'une tempête.

Une explosion retentit sur le toit, au terrain de la Foudre. J'esquisse un sourire. Hayato aime apparaître avec classe on dirait.

-Hayato ! S'exclama Shamal.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

Maintenant, vu le visage rassuré de Tsunayoshi et le fait qu'il dise à Xanxus de se concentrer sur son combat avec lui, une bouffée d'adrénaline monte en moi. Maintenant que les Gardiens se débrouillent d'eux-mêmes, le vrai combat peut commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême !: Rokudo Mukuro !<span>

-Kufufu~.

Mukuro balaya la pièce du regard et haussa un sourcil en la voyant complètement déserte. Pourtant, il était sûr que c'était lui, l'invité du jour. Alors pourquoi il n'y avait personne et que la lumière était éteinte ?

-Mukuro ? Fit une voix endormie depuis l'entrée.

-Oya, pourquoi tu sors de ton lit pour mon interview ?

-C'est le milieu de la nuit.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-Bon ok, je t'avais oublié, avoua-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche de jogging pour le coller à son oreille. Ryohei, interview, maintenant.

Mukuro tiqua et hésita à faire apparaître son trident quand Luciana bailla en partant dans sa cuisine et en revint avec un thé. On l'avait oublié ? Lui ? Franchement ? Comment est-ce que elle, cette fille pratiquement sans cœur qu'il avait sauvé, pouvait l'oublier lui ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et d'une certaine italienne piquant du nez dans sa tasse, un ado aux cheveux blancs déboula, les yeux à moitié fermés et marmonnant un « extrême » à peine audible.

-Maintenant, débuta Luciana en posant sa tasse vide, commençons.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui fit remarquer Mukuro.

-Fais pas chier, c'est le milieu de la nuit, grommela-t-elle en prenant une feuille, tout comme Ryohei.

-De fuonhicali, bailla-t-il, « Bonne année Mukuro, j'espère que tes rêves se réaliseront cette année ! sinon voila une question ! Quelle est la personne que tu préféré torturer ? O u O)  
>M'aiderais tu à organiser LE mariage entre Hibari (ou alouette si tu préféres) et Lucia ? OU JUSTE METTRE UNE ILLUSION DE ROBE DE MARIÉE SUR LUCIA ?! Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp Stp ! Je suis sûre que ça la rendrait furieuse en plus ! stp ! ET PREND DES PHOTO ! ( veux voir la tête de Dino haha puis sa peut faire de beau souvenirs fufufufufufu )<br>Ne penses tu pas que cet arcobaleno de la brume, Viper ou Mamon ( selon son humeur) a une technique vachement perverse ? avec ses tentacules?  
>Si je te dit 18 tu penses à quoi ?<br>Au fait, pourquoi des fleurs de lotus ?  
>Tu es Gay ? De vouloir prend a ce petit Tsuna en lui disant de vouloir le posséder ?<br>Pourrais tu manger du chocolat à l'ananas ?  
>D'où vient cette coupe de cheveux aussi fruitée ?<br>As-tu obligé Chrome à avoir la même coupe de cheveux que toi ? »

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions, déclara Luciana, les yeux à moitié fermés. Dépêche-toi de répondre Mukuro...

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Ana, grogna-t-il avec son sourire de façade, son trident en mains.

-Réponds...à l'extrême...

-Hum...j'aime torturer Luciana, et Hibari, ses réactions sont assez amusantes car il n'arrive pas à garder son calme face à moi. L'illusion de robe de mariée est déjà en place, elle est trop somnolente pour la remarquer. Je ne suis pas organisateur de mariage par ailleurs.

Luciana ouvrit un œil en se demandant pourquoi l'ananas parlait de mariage, puis elle entendit Ryohei murmurer des « extrême robe de mariée » dans son coin. Pensant qu'il divaguait à cause de son état, qui était à peu près le même que le sien, elle l'ignora, sans se rendre compte de la robe bustier blanc que les autres voyaient sur elle. La partie jupe se terminait par une petite traîne et était agrémentée de petits plis. Un flash la fit grimacer avant qu'elle ne reprenne son entretient privé avec son oreiller le mur. Elle rata donc le sourire satisfait de Mukuro qui rangea son appareil photo dans sa poche.

-Je vais la garder, ça peut toujours servir, marmonna-t-il. Sinon, oui, l'Arcobaleno a des techniques perverses, je l'admets.

-Comme...

Par réflexe, elle se baissa pour éviter le trident qui se planta dans le mur. Elle papillonna des paupières, regarda le mur, fit rapidement le deuil de cet oreiller temporaire qui l'avait servi fidèlement et regarda Mukuro.

-Les réponses.

-Kufufu, bien sûr. 18 me fait penser à un certain oiseau.

-Oiseau ? Répéta Luciana.

-Rien qui te concerne. J'aime les fleurs de lotus, tout simplement.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le boudhis...

-Je ne suis pas gay, la coupa-t-il, ce que je dis à Tsunayoshi n'a rien de sous-entendu. Je veux prendre contrôle de son corps, rien de plus.

-Ouais ouais...

-Hey, pourquoi t'as extrêmement brûler le reste des questions ? Lui demanda Ryohei en commençant à émerger.

-Il y avait le mot ananas...Mukuro, s'il-te-plaît, n'essaie pas de me tuer avec tes colonnes de feu, fit-elle nonchalamment en se décalant sur le côté. Mais je suppose que maintenant, on a plus qu'à passer aux questions de JuriiGothic.

- « Salut ô grand illusionniste de ton temps (c'est bon, t'as pas trop la grosse tête là ?) ! Comment vas-tu de si bon matin/midi/après-midi/soir/nuit (raye la mention inutile hi hi hi...) ? Bien ! (à celui qui lira cette phrase, la lire APRES la question, sinon je lui envoi un Titan dont il se souviendra longtemps... J'espère que c'est pas Ryohei, sinon je te brise les poignets et même avec la Flamme du Soleil tu pourra pas les rétablir avant 3 mois... J'ai mes techniques, et elles marchent du feu de dieu, je peux te le dire. Demande à mon meilleur ami et tu verras...) Petite question, j'ai réussi à avoir une photo de toi Mukuro, et dessus tu es devant un stand d'un vendeur de fruits et légumes et tu t'es arrêté devant les ananas et tu leur à dit : "Sale copieur...", puis tu les as découpez (oui, oui, déduction d'image...). Une réaction par rapport à cela ? (et pas de Kufufu-tage qui tienne ! Une réponse clair nette et précise ! Et pas une comme pour Belphegor, genre "ça ne te regarde pas morveuse", ou autres.) Comment considères-tu Luciana ? 'Chiante' ou 'ça peut aller parfois' ? Qui aimes-tu le plus, Luciana, Nagi (Chrome, voir Kuromu), Chikusa et Ken mis à part ? N'as-tu jamais remarqué que dans Rokudo Mukuro et Dokuro Kuromu, il n'y a que les syllabes qui changes de places ? (celle de devant va derrière et vice-versa, pour le nom et pour le prénom, la première syllabe va à la fin, c'est tout.) En discuteras-tu avec Nagi ou pas ? Et enfin, dernière question, qui aimerais-tu voir le plus (Nagi, Chikusa et Ken mis à part) avec des oreilles de chat ? Voilà, voilà ! À plus Mukuro-deuxième-de-mon-classement-et-de-mon-cœur ! (Ben oui, c'est Reborn le premier...) »

-Ryohei, je crois que tu vas te faire tuer.

-Kufufu, fit Mukuro, leur rappelant de ce fait sa présence, je vais bien cette nuit.

-Hey, réaction face à la photo Muku...il est figé ? Ryohei, il est figé, je rêve pas ?

-Il est figé à l'extrême, affirma le boxeur en agitant sa main devant les yeux fixes de l'illusionniste.

Sans crier garde, il se retrouva en train de voir ses plus grandes peurs. Luciana le regarda trembler sur le sol en appelant sa mère puis reporta son attention sur Mukuro, qui avait une veine qui battait sur la tempe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Luciana le regarda et retint la remarque qui était sur le bout de sa langue. Oui, elle parlait quand il ne fallait pas et appelait souvent Mukuro « ananas » ou trucs du genre. Mais sachant que son cerveau était réveillé à à peine 50%, elle arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à un Mukuro énervé parfaitement réveillé.

-Luciana est une garce manipulatrice et calculatrice sans cœur que malheureusement je me dois de supporter plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterais. Mais elle a ses utilités.

-Je suis flattée.

-J'espère bi...

Son œil tiqua encore quand il la vit se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

-Continue, je t'écoutes, lui dit-elle avant de regarder Ryohei, contrairement à d'autres.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt dans les gens, mais je dirais que Sawada Tsunayoshi est intéressant. Du point de vue où c'est le Vongola Decimo, rien d'autre. Je sais que le nom de ma chère Chrome est le même que moi, je lui ai choisi.

Oh, il manquait d'imagination, ou il était encore plus excentrique qu'elle ne le pensait jusqu'à présent.

-Chrome serait mignonne avec des oreilles de chat, finit par dire Mukuro. Alors, il y a-t-il d'autres questions ?

-L'extrême...Himutsu-chan...

-Oya ? J'ai dû relâcher mon attention pendant un cours moment.

Ryohei repartit dans son pays des cauchemars, en murmurant des « Kyoko, ne rejoins pas la police ! » en prime. Luciana soupira et se résolut à lire les questions. Si ce n'était pas pour l'auteur qui lui mettait presque un couteau sur la gorge, elle s'en passerait et ignorerait ces questions-la, mais bon.

- « Sooo. Tout d'abord, LA question que tout le monde se pose : POURQUOI CETTE COUPE ANANAS ? (je tiens à préciser que, comme pour Hiba-chan, tu es OBLIGÉ de répondre aux questions. Une VRAIE réponse. Lucia, je compte sur toi. Ryohei aussi.) Et, si tu en as marre qu'on te parle de cette coupe, pourquoi ne pas en changer ? Pourquoi Chrome a-t-elle la même coupe que toi ? (la pauvre...) Comment vois-tu Lanchia ? (honnêtement) Que préfères-tu entre Nagi et Chrome ? Qui a choisi qu'elle s'appellerait Chrome Dokuro ? (ce qui est tout de même l'anagramme de Rokudô Mukuro). Où as-tu eu ton trident ? Quelle est ta voie préférée ? Utilises-tu tes illusions hors de tes combats ou de tes manipulations machiavélique-je-sais-pas-quoi, en gros tes activités de grand méchant ? Si oui, pour faire quoi ? Est-tu encore vierge ? ( IL FAUT REPONDRE !) Si non, c'était avec qui ? (ENCORE UNE VRAIE REPONSE !) Si tu rencontrais un jour un albinos mangeur de marschmallows, que ferais-tu ? Que préfères-tu entre l'alouette et le hibou ? Pourquoi ? Et entre l'alouette et le dragon ? Le hibou et le dragon ? (toujours pourquoi). Envisagerais-tu de te laisser pousser les cheveux ? Réalises-tu que la phrase "je vais prendre ton corps" a une connotation trèèèèèès perverse ? Si oui, aimes-tu jouer dessus ? D'où vient ta réputation de pervers ? Quel est ton nombre préféré? Sais-tu écrire ? Comment as-tu appris le japonais ? Qui préfères-tu entre Ken et Chikusa ? Que ressens-tu envers Lucia ? Envers Hiba-chan ? Si tu avais une chambre, à quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Pourquoi avoir choisi le centre Kokuyo pour vous installer ? (y'a quand même plus habitable...) Quel est ton aliment préféré ? Aimes-tu le nombre 18 ? Que penses-tu de la Varia ? Comment connais-tu le plan de Xanxus ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses si je te dis que dans mon classement t'es deuxième à quelques centièmes de millimètres d'Hiba-chan ? Que penses-tu de moi ? (oui, j'aime savoir ce que le gens pensent de moi :D et, petite précision : je sais que je suis débile, folle et cinglée :D Et j'en suis fière u.u) Et, pourquoi "Kufufu" ? Comment as-tu trouvé ce rire qui est, il faut le dire, presque plus bizarre que le "Ushishi" de Bel-chan ? Aimerais-tu faire une chanson ? Si oui, comment l'appellerais-tu ? Que penses-tu de "Kufufu no fu" ? J'ai encore des toooonnes de questions (comme d'hab') mais je vais m'arrêter là (manque de temps) »

-Mes cheveux...kufufu, ne ressemblent pas...à un ANANAS !

-Mukuro, soupira Luciana, ne détruit pas ma télé.

-Et je ne vais pas la changer !

-Maintenant que j'y pense, t'as toujours eu cette coupe depuis que je te connais...

-La ferme.

Elle évita les serpents qui tombèrent sur elle en montant à une vitesse inhumaine sur la table.

-Oya ? Effrayée ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi !

-Chrome a la même coupe que moi de son plein gré, continua Mukuro en l'ignorant. Lancia a été un très bon instrument durant de nombreuses années. Je n'ai pas de préférences entre Nagi et Chrome. J'ai choisi le nom. Mon trident vient du laboratoire des Estraneo.

Il regarda Luciana faire apparaître sa Flamme de la Fureur et retint un sourire manipulateur. Sa haine envers eux était tellement évidente dès qu'on prononçait le nom de cette Famille maudite. Elle devrait apprendre à mieux contrôler sa colère si elle ne voulait que personne ne devine son passé.

-Ma voie préférée est la première, il m'arrive d'utiliser mes illusions pour faire des blagues parfois...

-C'est étonnant, ça explique pourquoi Kyôya m'a pourchassé dans tout Namimori l'autre jour en disant que j'avais tué Hibird, le coupa Luciana, flamme éteinte et un regard de tueur braqué sur l'illusionniste.

-Kufufu, je suis toujours vierge, la prison Vendicare n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir des rapports sexuels. Il y a de fortes chances que j'essaie de tuer un albinos mangeur de marshmallows parce que j'ai les marshmallows en horreur. Je préfère le hibou et non l'alouette pour raisons personnelles. Mais par rapport au dragon, je préfère l'alouette et toujours le hibou, pour raisons personnelles. Je ne veux pas me laisser pousser les cheveux. Je sais que ma phrase a une connotation perverse et c'est drôle de voir certaines personnes...

Il pointa Luciana du doigt.

-Avoir justement ce genre de pensées, mais ce n'est qu'une phrase. Et...je n'ai pas une réputation de pervers !

-En parlant de ça...un peu quand même, lui apprit l'italienne.

-Je ne suis pas un per...

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dis à Tsunayoshi que je prendrai son corps que je suis un pervers.

-Continuons.

-Mon nombre préféré est 69...

-Tu vois que t'es un pervers, conclut la jeune fille avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ta. Gueule.

-Ouais ouais, continuons.

-Je sais écrire, j'ai appris le japonais auprès de Lancia, je n'ai pas de préférences entre Ken et Chikusa, je ne ressens rien envers Luciana à par du désespoir.

-Hey !

-Et envers Hibari Kyôya, j'aime simplement voir à quel point il est en colère quand je le bats pendant nos combats et le ressentiment que je lui inspire. Ma chambre ressemblerait à...

-Celle d'un stalker avec plein de photos de Tsunayoshi, le coupa Luciana. Pas la peine de nier Mukuro.

-Kufufu, tu ne tiens pas à ta vie Ana ? Rit-il diaboliquement et reprenant son trident.

-Je plaisantais !

Elle rajouta un « ou pas » presque inaudible, qui heureusement pour elle, passa inaperçu aux oreilles de Mukuro. Il devait plus supporter les gémissements et les sanglots de Ryohei, toujours dans son illusion.

-J'ai choisi le centre de Kokuyo parce que c'était abandonné et parfait pour faire disparaître le Decimo.

-On sait tous comment s'est terminée cette histoire, rajouta Luciana, l'air de rien.

-La ferme, lui cracha Mukuro. J'aime le chocolat, le nombre 18 est quelque chose d'inutile mais il arrive à facilement mettre Luciana en colère quand on énonce leur coup...

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demanda sombrement la concernée.

-Bien sûr que je sais qui c'est, c'est pour ça que ça me fait penser à un oiseau. Je pense que la Varia est un groupe d'assassins qualifiés mais manquant cruellement d'intelligence.

-Sur ce point...t'as pas totalement tord je pense. Suffit de voir le Gardien de la Foudre.

-Je connais le plan de Xanxus parce que je suis au-dessus des autres.

-C'est quoi ?

-Le dire gâcherait la surprise. Et puis tu as déjà vu la moitié. Quant à ton classement, il est obligatoirement faux. Je suis bien meilleur que Hibari Kyôya, kufufu~.

-Vraiment ? Marmonna la jeune fille en assommant Ryohei, qui lui tapait sur le système.

-Je ne pense strictement rien de toi, sauf peut-être de l'amusement quand tu emmerde sans cesse Luciana. J'ai toujours rit comme ça et il n'y a rien d'étrange dedans et non, je ne chanterai pas une chanson qui a un nom pareil !

-C'est fini ! Hurla presque Luciana en partant, éteignant donc la lumière. Dodo !

Mukuro se retrouva donc dans le noir, seul avec un Ryohei inconscient. Une veine se mit à battre sur sa tempe et une aura noire l'entoura. Son interview avait donc si peu d'importance ? Il détruit le salon par colère avec ses illusions et quand il se décida à partir en complotant contre l'italienne, un papier tomba sur le sol. On pouvait y lire le nom du prochain invité, qui n'était autre que « Superbi Squalo ».

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Salut ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bref, répondons aux reviews, maintenant.**

**Dino : -hoche la tête-**

**Luciana : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Dino : J'ai le droit d'être là, non ?**

**Plume85 : On s'en fout de toute façon. Donc, JuriiGothic, par rapport à ce qui c'est passé, peut-être que tu sais maintenant mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler vu que j'en ai parlé en cours un peu. Je peux juste dire qu'on a attaqué la liberté d'expression en attaquant un journal et que du coup, ça fait du bruit. Bon, c'est un résumé, du résumé du résumé mais...bref.**

**Dino : Pourquoi est-ce que Luciana et Squalo se réconcilieraient ?**

**Luciana : Rien qui te concerne ! Et c'est pas que je lui en veux, c'est son Boss. Mais disons que...si il pouvait éviter de faire des conclusions hâtives, ce serait pas mal.**

**Plume85 : Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça une réconciliation, mais ils vont se reparler prochainement. -!spoil!- sans parler de cette conversation -!finspoil!- Et non, je suis plus malade !**

**Dino : Himutsu-chan...**

**Luciana : -le pousse- Vas te faire ! Et tu veux que qui d'autre à par Reborn dire à Fon pour Vendicare ! J'avais pas fait gaffe à ça dans ta review précédente, mais franchement !**

**Plume85 : -voix basse- R*****e = Rom*nce -voix normale- Haha !**

**Dino : Kyôya n'est pas lent à la détente mais...pourquoi tu fais encore des sous-entendus sur eux deux ?!**

**Luciana : -soupire- En tout cas, ravie de voir que tu es sensible à ma douleur.**

**Plume85 : Elle a perdu le compte des rencontres entre son nez et le tonfa d'Hibari, mais c'est compréhensible en un sens. Et pour Wen, la réponse est dans le chapitre 5 u_u. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos reviews et...**

**Dino : JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! ANA, T'ES TROP JEUNE POUR SORTIR AVEC UN GARÇON ! **

**Luciana : -l'assomme-**

**Plume85 :...Ciao~ !**


	22. La colère du Ciel

**Plume85: Chalut !**

**Luciana: Yo. Le chapitre 22.**

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

**Plume85: Mets-y plus de sentiments !**

**Luciana: Pourquoi ?**

**Plume85: Parce que ! **

**Luciana: ...**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Hayato vient de sauver Lambo, et vient de dire quelque chose comme quoi le pervers peut pas se battre quand il y a pas de foudre. Il sort des parapluies, qui encerclent Hayato dans les airs.<p>

Il est un officier de la Varia. Et il se bat avec des parapluies. Des putains de parapluies. Il sait pas que une fois ouverts, il dévoile son plus gros point faible ?

Hayato le sait apparemment, vu qu'il vient d'envoyer ses dynamites en plein dedans. Dynamites qui ont changé de direction en plein vol.

Pas mal.

Les parapluies explosent, Hayato en renvoient sur Levi, qui se fait explosé la gueule. Il récupère Lambo et s'en va.

On voit de nouveau Tsunayoshi et Xanxus, gants et pistolets enflammés collés dans une lumière orangée. Ça a l'air très serré.

-**Oh, je te connais aussi**, fit la voix de Bel, **t'es leur champion, non ?**

-**Faux, tu n'as même pas une syllabe de bonne.**

Je les avais presque oublié ces deux-la. Presque. Bon, Kyôya contre Bel. Mon partenaire d'entraînement contre mon meilleur ami.

Hum...qui va gagner ? Kyôya n'arrêtera pas le combat, même si il voit qu'il est en mauvais posture. Bel c'est autre chose. Il connaît la situation et s'enfuira sûrement. Du moins, c'est ce que moi je ferais vu qu'il y a les autres Gardiens à s'occuper. Mais vu qu'on aussi intelligent l'un que l'autre, il pense sûrement la même chose que moi.

-**Hehe, quel gars bizarre...**

T'es mal placé pour parler...

-**Mais quelque part...je pense que je vais m'éclater.**

Il fait flotter ses couteaux autour de lui grâce à ses fils. Kyôya n'a pas l'air impressionné, mais ça m'étonne pas.

-**Hn...tu fais des acrobaties aussi ? Je devrais te donner un handicap à cause de ta jambe blessée ?**

**-Pas besoin, **répondit Belphegor avec son énorme sourire habituel,** après tout, tu traînes ta jambes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il commence à lancer ses couteaux, Kyôya les dévie sans problèmes mais écarquille les yeux quand du sang gicle de la coupure sur sa joue. Oh, il sait pas pour les fils de Bel. C'est con. Mais il doit déjà avoir compris, vu que son bras vient d'être coupé aussi.

-C'est mauvais ! Plus il bouge, plus...commença Shamal.

-Calme, Kyôya sait ce qu'il fait.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'a choisis comme Gardien à ta place, non ? Rajouta Reborn.

-J'aurai pas pris un nul.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Fon, qui est toujours à côté de Colonnello. Il est concentré sur l'image de Kyôya, qui vient de rattraper tout les couteaux de Bel entre ses doigts avec un air renfrogné. C'est vrai que c'est son...grand-petit cousin ? Ouais, ils sont de la même famille quoi.

Je regarde de nouveau l'écran pour voir des chaînes sortir des tonfas de Kyôya. Oh, je me souviens quand j'ai amélioré ses tonfas...

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux améliorer la portée de tes armes ?_

_-Tu as réparé la main artificielle de l'assassin que tu connais depuis tes sept ans._

_-Pas faux...répliquai-je pensivement. File-moi tes tonfas._

_Il s'exécute et s'en va dans ma cuisine...ancienne cuisine, bref. Je viens de revenir d'Italie avec Takeshi et Kyôya me demande d'améliorer ses armes...J'ai pas d'idée. C'est pas comme si je pouvais lui mettre des fouets à la Dino dans ses matraques après tout, non ?_

_-J'ai pas d'idées, gémis-je en laissant un tonfa tomber par terre._

_Je rêve ou ça vient de faire un bruit creux ? _

_Je reprends l'arme et cogne dessus avec mon ongle. C'est bel et bien creux à l'intérieur. Oh, je sais ce que je vais faire..._

_-Kyôya ! L'appelai-je en remontant, ses deux armes en mains après cinq heures passées dessus._

_Sans surprise, il dort, du moins dormait sur mon canapé. Il dort n'importe où lui._

_-J'ai finis, tu veux voir tes nouveaux jouets ?_

_Il se lève et me regarde. Avec un sourire fier, je lève mon bras à la verticale, tonfa en main et libère une chaîne, où pend une espèce de mini-boulet avec des pointes._

_-Je pense pas que tes adversaires aimeront beaucoup, dis-je en lui lançant l'arme._

_Il la regarde, l'inspecte pendant quelques secondes puis relève les yeux sur moi, un rictus malsain aux lèvres._

_-Tu veux essayer ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus de plus en plus malsain, mais aussi carnassier à présent en s'approchant de moi._

_-Hey, Kyôya, je viens de te le faire, laisse m..._

_Je me baisse et esquive sa chaîne meurtrière vu qu'il fait tourner son tonfa expertement à grande vitesse._

_-Tu me paieras la télé hein, l'informai-je en regardant la-dite télé, en mille morceaux sur le sol._

Kyôya fonce vers Bel et ses chaînes brisent le mur. Belphegor est assez intelligent pour savoir quand un combat est perdu d'avance je suppose. Il s'en va en disant que c'est un combat de groupe et Kyôya s'appuie contre un mur. Ses coupures sont profondes, et sa blessures à la cuisse n'a pas dû aimer ses efforts je pense.

-Oi, ce Tsuna...débuta Colonnello tandis que le concerné se faisait envoyer sur le toit après un coup de poing de Xanxus, il commence à ralentir, non ?

-Non, c'est Xanxus qui accélère, le contredit Reborn.

Ok, je suis pour que Tsunayoshi soit le Decimo. Mais la façon qu'a Xanxus de changer de chargeurs est juste super classe. Comme lui quoi.

-**Hey, t'es toujours en train de faire de ton mieux ? SCORPIO DI IRA !**

_Explosion de colère_ hein ? Vu l'aspect des plusieurs tirs, ça doit être vachement puissant.

Tsunayoshi est touché, et tombe par terre comme une loque.

-Leur différence de pouvoir était si importante ? Si il se fait touché, c'est fatal.

-Il a réussi à esquiver, mais c'était de la chance.

-Éviter ? Demanda Basil.

-Il a été sauvé par sa veste, expliquai-je en même temps que Xanxus. Elle est faite à partir de Léon, je me trompe ?

Je sens Reborn secouer la tête sur ma tête.

-Et les Balles de Dernières Volonté sont faites directement à l'intérieur de Léon, continuai-je en regardant mon collègue du CEDEF.

-Et Léon l'a faite dix fois plus épaisse également.

-Mais elle est complètement détruite maintenant, nous rappela Colonnello.

-Nous ne pouvons que regarder, fit calmement Fon. Le Decimo doit savoir qu'il n'aura plus de chance comme ça.

-Il le sait, approuva celui qui squattait ma tête depuis le début du combat. Il va utiliser cette technique.

-Celle sur laquelle vous travailliez ? L'interrogeai-je en levant les yeux sur lui, jouant encore et toujours inconsciemment mon pendentif.

Il ne répond pas et Tsunayoshi met ses mains en triangle et commence à émettre une énorme quantité de Flammes. Quelle genre de technique peut nécessiter une imprudence comme celle-ci ?

-**FUHAHAHA ! Tu ne vois plus aucune chance de gagner alors tu désespère ?! **Le railla Xanxus.

La Flamme de Tsunayoshi se fait brusquement irrégulière, étant très vive pour disparaître l'instant d'après. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant l'expression de mon frère aîné. Pourquoi il a l'air si choqué ? Pourquoi il a l'air de connaître cette technique ?

-**La Percée du Point Zéro ?**

-La Percée du Point Zéro ? Répéta Colonnello.

-C'est la technique à laquelle il s'entraînait, expliqua Reborn.

Je serre mon pendentif plus fort. C'est normal le regard de colère sur le visage de Xanxus. Ça lui rappelle « le Berceau ».

Ça lui rappelle la trahison de Nono.

-**Je l'autoriserai pas ! **Hurla-t-il d'une voix enragée.

Il se laisse tomber du bâtiment pour atteindre Tsunayoshi. Ce dernier s'envole pour l'esquiver, mais Xanxus le rattrape, lui donne un coup sous le menton, se met derrière lui et lui tire dessus, même si il n'est touché qu'à son flanc gauche. Pendant que tout le monde se demande comment il peut avoir autant de forces en réserve encore, je garde mes yeux sur Xanxus.

Tellement de colère. Je veux pas...je veux pas le voir comme ça. Dans mon souvenir, celui que j'ai vu grâce à Mukuro, il semblait d'être un gamin renfrogné, mais il était pas aussi colérique. Je serre mon poing de libre. Nono l'a rendu comme ça. Il aurait jamais dû lui mentir, il aurait dû lui dire la vérité dès le début.

-**C'est de la charité ! **Vociféra-t-il encore une fois, ce qui me ramena à la réalité, en tirant encore plusieurs fois sur Tsunayoshi.

L'écran est obstrué par la fumée pendant plusieurs secondes, qui ont l'air interminables. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure à cause des images, et encore plus quand on voit le corps inconscient de Tsunayoshi dans les mini cratères faits par les tirs de Xanxus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'approche, se moque de lui et commence à faire briller sa main quand il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux.

La Flamme de Tsunayoshi recommencer à brûler, de plus en plus intensément, jusqu'à littéralement exploser sous ses mains pour le redresser.

Ce n'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro. Superbi m'a dit, après que je l'ai supplié par téléphone quand il m'a dit que Xanxus était mon frère, quelle technique avait été utilisée pour le geler. Et il m'avait dit que c'était la Percée du Point Zéro. Alors ce que vient de faire Tsunayoshi n'est pas la vraie technique. Il a absorbé les Flammes de mon frère, c'est impressionnant, mais c'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro. Ce que, malgré les explications de Reborn, les moqueries de Xanxus nous rappelle.

-**Je sais pas qui t'as appris cette technique, mais ce n'est pas la Percée du Point Zéro ! **Cria-t-il à la surprise de tout ceux qui m'entouraient. **Ça ne se rapproche même pas de la vraie technique. Penses-y, aussi pourri que ce soit, c'est la technique ultime des Vongola. Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait être suffisamment pathétique pour autant blesser son utilisateur ?!**

-Il parle comme si il savait !

-Mais penses-y Basil, le coupai-je d'une voix que je contrôlai à mon maximum, cette technique a été inventé par le Primo. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir aujourd'hui à quoi ressemble cette technique ?

-Elle a raison, affirma Reborn.

Il se met à expliquer le fonctionnement de la technique et comment ce qu'atteint Tsunayoshi peut être différent de ce qu'a créé le Primo. Basil se met à paniquer mais l'assurance de Tsunayoshi me fait déglutir.

Depuis quand je suis autant dans ce combat ?

Et même si je suis pour Tsunayoshi, depuis quand j'ai peur pour Xanxus ?

Ah, ouais, depuis qu'il a dit « Percée du Poing Zéro ». Depuis que j'ai vu cette haine sur son visage.

-**C'est la fin déchet ! Je vais te tirer dessus jusqu'à que ce que tu sois plus que des cendres !**

-**Alors vise bien.**

-**Quoi ?**

**-La prochaine fois, je vais réussir, **fit Tsunayoshi en changeant la position de ses mains, sa Flamme de nouveau vacillante. **Percée du Point Zéro, Modifiée.**

Son Hyper Intuition a trouvé quelque chose.

Xanxus continue de parler, de dire que c'est pas la vraie Percée du Poing Zéro, sous les questionnements de tout les spectateurs.

-Ça ne peut pas...entendis-je Reborn murmurer sur ma tête.

-Peu importe ce qu'il dit, nous fit Fon, la technique de Sawada-san pourrait changer le cours du combat.

-Si il réussit, rajouta Colonnello, les dents serrés.

Mon poing se serre encore plus, à tel point que mes jointures blanchissent. Est-ce que Reborn a deviné ce qui c'est passé il y a huit ans ?

Après une autre insulte, Xanxus se propulse sur le côté, se retrouve à côté de Tsunayoshi et lui envoie son genou dans la joue du châtain, qui, avant de se rattraper, se fait tirer dessus. Il est à terre et brûlé, mais sa Flamme revient encore. Sauf qu'il a pas le temps de se relever que Xanxus, de nouveau dans les airs après lui avoir dit en gros qu'il était nul, utilise l'un de ses flingues pour tourner autour de Tsunayoshi tandis que de l'autre, il lui tire dessus non stop.

-**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! T'as pas assez d'énergie pour voler ?! **Railla-t-il en rigolant à gorge déployée. **Ressens bien ton désespoir putain de déchet !**

Il arrête de parler et semble regarder attentivement Tsunayoshi qui se relève, ou plutôt ses yeux. Ça le met en colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sert autant les dents et que ses yeux montrent une telle rancune ?

Je veux pas le voir comme ça.

-**Toi et lui, vous êtes tous les deux des déchets !** Hurla-t-il en chargeant de nouveau ses pistolets. **Comment t'oses me défier ?! COLPO D'ADDIO !**

Tsunayoshi se prend le coup, la déferlante de Flamme de la Fureur en plein dans la gueule. Sauf que, quand Xanxus repose pied à terre, la lumière des Flammes de Tsunayoshi nous surprend.

-**Quoi ?! **Fit mon frère en se tournant, les yeux écarquillés.

Il s'envole, mais Tsunayoshi le suit de près. Ses Flammes...elles sont plus denses qu'avant depuis qu'il a...

Oh, c'est pour ça le « modifié ». Absorber les Flammes et les faire siennes.

J'ai eu raison en pensant qu'il pourrait changer la Mafia. Avec ce niveau, et encore de l'entraînement, il fera des miracles.

Je sursaute en entendant un gémissement de douleur, trop grave pour appartenir à Tsunayoshi. Xanxus vient de se prendre un coup de pied dans le menton, qui l'a fait cracher du sang.

Je gratte mon pendentif avec l'ongle de mon index, de plus en plus vite quand Tsunayoshi redonne un coup à Xanxus. Je sais que c'est un combat, mais le but c'est les Anneaux. Il est pas obligé de le blesser, non ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! S'exclama Colonnello, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Ses mouvements sont complètements différents !

-C'est comme si il avait récupéré toute son énergie, constata Fon avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Tsunayoshi est à présent à l'envers dans les airs, et un Xanxus royalement énervé lui tire dessus.

-**Martello de Fiamma !**

Ça touche Tsunayoshi. Enfin, en apparence car quand la fumée se dissipe, c'est pour le voir entouré d'une lumière orangée, la lumière des Flammes, et voir cette lumière être absorbée dans ses mains. Sa Flamme au front redouble d'intensité, et c'est qu'à ce moment que les autres comprennent.

-**Comment quelque chose comme ça...quelque chose comme ça...C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !**

Tsunayoshi fonce, leurs avants-bras s'entrechoquent, celui de Xanxus recule et il se prend le poing de Tsunayoshi, qui l'envoie dans le bâtiment. Je retiens un petit cri en me mordant la lèvre mais mon index vient de crisser sur le « X » que j'ai autour de mon cou. Quand la fumée disparaît, on voit Xanxus essuyer le sang qui coule de sa bouche sur son bras.

S'il-te-plaît Tsunayoshi, arrête, prend lui l'Anneau et laisse-le.

-**Comment j'ai pu perdre face à ta fausse Percée du Point Zéro...venant d'un foutu déchet comme toi...putain, putain, putain d'enfoiré ! **Hurla-t-il tandis que son visage se couvrait de plus en plus de cicatrices. **Comment oses-tu déchet...IMPARDONNABLE ! **

-Le...le visage de Xanxus ?

-De vieilles cicatrices ? Rajouta Shamal.

-**T'ES MORT !**

Sa colère sort littéralement de lui sous forme de vagues noires.

-Quel mec, même après tout ça, il peut augmenter l'intensité de se Flamme...admit Reborn.

-Est-ce que le pouvoir de ce gars est sans limites ?! S'interrogea tout haut Colonnello.

-C'est sa fureur, nous fit une voix rauque qui m'est bien familière.

Je sens Reborn se tourner, mais je continue de regarder Xanxus s'énerver. J'aime pas ça. Mon estomac se tord en voyant ses cicatrices apparaître. Il a dû souffrir. Tellement.

Je veux pas le voir comme ça.

Je veux plus le voir comme ça.

Plus jamais.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Ils ont forcément aimé u_u**

**Reborn: Parce que je suis dedans.**

**Luciana: Parce que JE suis de...**

**Reborn: -repose Léon sur son chapeau et regarde l'assommée d'un air satisfait- Commençons. **

**Plume85: MissXYZ, merci pour ta review ^^.**

**Reborn: fuonhicali, qu'est-ce que tu attendais de Bakana ? Elle n'a aucune originalité. Et la femme du magasin n'appelle pas Hibari par son prénom vu que son prénom c'est Kyôya. Estime-toi honorée que j'ai daigné te répondre.**

**Plume85:...Himutsu-chan, franchement, est-ce que tu ne te méfierais pas un tout petit peu si Luciana te donnait à manger ? Enfin t'es un mauvais exemple vu qu'elle mettrait forcément quelque chose dans le _tiens_ mais bon !**

**Luciana: -marmonne- Bleu...jolie...classe...je l'aime aussi...beaucoup...**

**Reborn: -la ré-assomme- Luciana ne ressent rien face à la douleur des autres, on le sait tous depuis le temps.**

**Plume85: Voilà ! D'ailleurs, quelques annonces : les interviews ne se feront que le week-end, question de temps, la première ça tue. Ensuite, un, deux personnages sur lesquels je suis passé feront leurs come-back dans l'Arc F**ur. Un dans le camp des gentils et tout, l'autre côté Millefiore. Puis que vous allez être choqués je pense quand vous verrez Luciana dans le f***r. Voilà ! Donc laissez vos reviews et puis à la prochaine ! Ciao~ !**


	23. La douleur du Ciel

**Plume85 : Voilà le chapitre 23, et la fin du combat du Ciel !**

**Luciana : Enfin !**

**Plume85 : Oh ça va ! Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana : Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'écoute sans vraiment le faire Dino expliquer comment il a sauvé Superbi. J'entends à peine la cervello leur dire de rentrer dans la zone spectateurs, mais par contre, les paroles de Superbi m'atteignent.<p>

-C'est bien...souffla-t-il, c'est cette colère qui te rendra plus fort. Cette colère est la force qui fera de tes ambitions une réalité. Cette colère est ce qui m'a inspiré à te suivre.

Je lui coule un regard en coin. Je suis pas étonnée de le voir braqué par deux flingues. Ses yeux gris rencontrent les miens pendant une seconde. C'est une seconde de trop parce que je lis clairement sa question non-dite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces déchets ? »

Je focalise mon attention sur l'écran où Xanxus vient de se prendre le poing enflammé de Tsunayoshi dans la joue, encore une fois. Il a pas le temps de tirer que cette fois c'est dans le thorax. Il tire, Tsunayoshi se prépare à l'absorber mais esquive au dernier moment.

Trop puissant pour être absorbé.

Xanxus s'envole, lâche ses armes et empoignent Tsunayoshi, qui fait de même. Ils sont au coude à coude. Je déglutis quand la lumière orange se fait de plus en plus intense. Au final, on ne voit que de la fumée, mais une ombre se dessine dedans. Trop grande et masculine pour être Tsunayoshi.

La fumée dissipée, mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Ses mains...ses mains sont gelées.

Percée du Point Zéro.

J'ignore les commentaires des autres, j'ignore même Tsunayoshi qui regarde ses mains complètement ébahi de ce qu'il vient de faire. C'est juste...Xanxus peut pas vivre une seconde fois. Je le connais pas, mais je veux pas qu'il revive ça.

-**C'est...impossible...COMMENT OSES-TU ?! POURQUOI ?! C'est impossible ! Comment un déchet comme toi peut maîtriser une technique comme celle-ci ?!**

**-Ces cicatrices...sont les preuves que tu as été pris dans la glace de la Percée du Point Zéro autrefois.**

-Quoi ? Dit Colonnello.

-Si c'est vrai, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, rajouta Fon.

-**Tu ne peux plus allumer tes poings, tu as perdu Xanxus,** termina Tsunayoshi.

-**Et je pensais que t'allais dire quelque chose d'autre. Tu te fous de ma gueule ! **Cria-t-il en abattant ses poings gelés sur ses cuisses.

Mes poing se resserre autour de mon collier pendant que je regarde Xanxus faire, complètement horrifiée. Il peut pas s'infliger ça...il peut pas se faire saigner comme ça.

-**Toute cette fausse merde !**

**-Arrête Xanxus, tu si tu continues, le résultat sera pire que ces cicatrices que le Neuvième t'a données.**

Il écarquille les yeux, je serre encore plus mon pendentif et sens les pointe en métal s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main.

-**FERME TA GUEULE ! JE SUIS CELUI QUI A DEUX « X » DANS SON NOM ! Tu penses que j'obéirai à quelqu'un comme toi ?! Je vais gagner ! JE SUIS LE PUTAIN DE VONGOLA DECIMO ! **Hurla-t-il en courant vers Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi lui donne facilement un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui le fait tomber à genoux en crachant du sang.

Le « X » s'enfonce profondément dans ma chair et je sens mon sang l'imprégner quand je vois Tsunayoshi normal. Il va...

-**Percée du Point Zéro, Première Édition. **

Je me retiens de crier comme Superbi quand la glace commence à recouvrir les bras de Xanxus. Pas encore. Je veux pas qu'on me l'enlève encore une fois.

-**Xanxus...pourquoi tu...**

**-La ferme ! Me répète la même chose que ce vieux schnoque ! Me répète pas la même chose que celui qui nous a séparé et qui l'a tué !**

**-Le Neuvième... ?**

« nous a séparé », « l'a tué »...est-ce qu'il parlait de moi ?

Est-ce qu'il en veut à Nono aussi à cause de...ça ?

Au final, Tsunayoshi récupère l'Anneau et Xanxus est complètement gelé, son visage figé dans une expression de colère pure. Je baisse le regard, je supporte pas la vue.

Je voulais que Tsunayoshi gagne. Mais je voulais pas que mon frère me soit enlevé. Encore.

**-Ça ne peut plus être fondu.**

-Quelque chose comme ça...fit un Shamal choqué.

Je sens pendant un bref instant un regard sur moi, et remarque que c'est Dino. Quand il me voit le regarder, et sûrement mon air pitoyable à cause de ma lèvre inférieure qui tremble, il plisse les sourcils.

-Vas-y Squalo, finit-il par dire en arrêtant de me regarder. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant « le Berceau » ?

-Comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'est fait gelé par le Neuvième. J'emmène le reste dans ma tombe.

Ouais, sauf dans mon cas.

-VOIII LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

J'ignore ses demandes et regarde Tsunayoshi tomber, un genou à terre. Il a utilisé toutes ses forces.

-**Maintenant c'est notre chance !**

Non mais, le pervers et l'excentrique sont tous les deux HS, ils peuvent pas être là. Ce sont des illusions. Tsunayoshi le voit, ne se fait pas blesser mais Viper apparaît devant, lui parle et dévoile les Anneaux. J'arrive pas à suivre leur conversation parce que mon regard ne veut pas quitter la glace, mais les Flammes des Anneaux attirent mon attention.

Les Flammes de Dernière Volontés. Violet pour le Nuage. Bleu pour la Pluie. Rouge pour la Tempête. Indigo pour la Brume. Jaune pour le Soleil. Et donc vert pour la Foudre, vu que le orange est le Ciel.

-**Le sang des Vongola ?**

Un pouvoir transmis par les Anneaux au nouveau...

Mais Xanxus n'a pas une seule goutte de sang de Vongola, il peut pas avoir l'Anneau !

Tsunayoshi se fait prendre son Anneau sans problème par Bel, qui vient d'apparaître et qui s'approche de Xanxus, en train d'être décongelé. Il tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-**Donne-moi...les Anneaux...**demanda-t-il à Bel faiblement.

-**A...attends, **tenta Tsunayoshi.

-**Après tout, c'était destiné à être comme ça depuis le début,** renchérit Viper.

Le groupe de Gardiens de Tsunayoshi arrive en courant, sans Kyôya, sans surprise, quand Bel commence à enfiler l'Anneau au doigt de Xanxus. Une fois au doigt, l'Anneau commence à briller, comme les autres à sa chaîne. Il se relève, l'Anneau brillant de mille feux et lui de nouveau en forme.

-**C'est le pouvoir ! Ce pouvoir illimité coule en moi ! C'est la preuve que je suis le successeur des Vongola ! Enfin, enfin c'est à moi ! Avec ça, je vais devenir le Vongola Deci...**

Il s'arrête pour cracher du sang. Mon pendentif serait encore plus rentré dans ma main si possible et si elle ne pissait pas déjà le sang. Il s'écroule à terre dans un gémissement de douleur, sous les appels de Bel, Viper, ainsi que Superbi de notre côté.

**-**Impossible ! A moins que...devina Superbi.

-**Les anneaux...ont rejeté...le sang de Xanxus...**

Il crache encore du sang.

-**Muu ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « les Anneaux ont rejeté son sang » ?!**

**-J'aurais dû le voir venir hein...**finit par grogner Xanxus en crachant encore du sang. **C'est vrai, le vieux schnoque et moi ne sommes pas liés par le sang !**

Surprise générale, je sens Reborn sauter au sol et lever la tête vers moi. Fon et Colonnello me regardent aussi, mais je les ignore.

-**Xanxus...**

-**Me prends pas en pitié comme ce vieux schnoque déchet !**

-Mais je sais, dit Superbi qui se fit mettre sur haut-parleur. La souffrance de la trahison et ta haine, je la connais très bien...

**-Squalo ! **Cria Takeshi en le reconnaissant.

**-T'es toujours en vie foutu requin...tu sais tu dis...qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de moi ? Parle pas...comme si tu savais quelque chose.**

-Non, je sais ! Je sais tout !

-**Alors dis le ! **vociféra Xanxus.** Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, hein ?! Tu peux pas le dire hein ?!**

-Tu es né dans un quartier d'ouvrier d'Italie et tu as ta Flamme depuis ta naissance, expliqua Superbi. Quand ta mère l'a vu, elle est devenue obsédé à l'idée que tu sois son fils et celui du Neuvième. Ta mère t'a emmené toi et ta sœur cadette devant le Neuvième, et tu as cru être son fils sans un doute. Il t'a emmené, et ta sœur est restée avec ta mère. Tu as été adopté et en tant que fils du Neuvième, tu as grandis en héritier. Tu as utilisé ta dignité et ton pouvoir en tant que fils du Neuvième et de successeur, et tu as grandi sans personne pour te défier. Mais il a fallu que tu l'apprenne.

Je lâche mon pendentif, du sang en goûtant, pendant la fin des explications de Superbi.

-C'est tout ce que je sais, mais j'ai creusé de mon côté après « le Berceau ».

-**Que de la merde...**

**-Tu as trahis le Neuvième...mais il ne t'a pas tué. Ne t'a-t-il pas traité comme son vrai fils jusqu'à la fin ? Le Neuvième se fichait des liens du sang ou des lois, il a cru en toi plus que quiconque. Le Neuvième t'a toujours traité comme son fils.**

**-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! ME REND PAS MALADE AVEC CETTE CONNERIE D'AMOUR ! C'EST QUOI L'INTERET DE CE TRUC ?!**

**-Pourtant, tu as parlé de quelqu'un avec qui tu avais été séparé, et Squalo a dit que tu avais une sœur...**

Le visage de Xanxus se décompose pendant un bref instant pour ensuite s'illuminer d'une colère plus importante qu'avant. Ses poings serrent la terre, rougie de son sang.

Je déglutis pendant que mon cœur se serre atrocement. Ce sujet me touche trop personnellement. Et voir la réaction de Xanxus maintenant, je me rends compte que je suis pas la seule à souffrir. Même si moi ce n'est que depuis deux ans et demi. Lui c'est depuis qu'il a été emmené par Nono.

-**Ne parle pas d'elle déchet, **grogna-t-il d'un ton grave. **Ne parle pas d'elle, jamais. **

**-Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas...**

**-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! PARLE PAS COMME SI TU SAVAIS QUOI QUE CE SOIT D'ELLE !**

**-Qu...**commença Takeshi.

**-C'est quoi le truc avec ce mec ? **Continua Hayato.

**-Tellement cool~, **fit sournoisement Bel en sortant un couteau.

Mon frère crache encore du sang. Je veux que ça s'arrête.

L'Anneau tombe de son doigt et il crie de tuer tout le monde, malgré les cervellos qui veulent vérifier si il est compatible avec l'Anneau. Bel et Viper sont d'accords, et Hayato, accompagné de Takeshi, Nagi et Ryohei se mettent devant leur Boss. Kyôya arrive, Bel bute une cervello sans importance, tout le monde sort ses armes, la cervello restante pense désactiver la cage mais en fait non. Des sous-fifres de Bel arrivent mais se font dégommer par un boulet géant. Cette attaque...

-**Bouja Reppa !**

Lancia apparaît, bien plus classe dans son costard que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu. Viper, et Superbi de notre côté, le reconnaissent, puis ils finissent par se rendre quand ils voient qu'ils ont perdu.

-**Vous êtes tous des déchets inutiles...allez vous faire foutre ! VOUS TOUS ! JE VOUS MAUDIS !**

-XANXUS !

J'écarquille les yeux, en même temps que lui, et que tous le monde. Est-ce que c'est bien ma voix qui vient de crier ?

Je déglutis et, ignorant comme je peux les regards lourds de tous les spectateurs, me focalise sur Xanxus. Son expression semble incertaine, figée dans un mélange de douleur et de nostalgie.

-**J'entends des...putains de voix main...tenant, **grogna-t-il, i**l y...a aucun mo...yens pour...**

**-Xanxus-sama, **l'interrompit une cervello en s'agenouillant derrière lui. **Vu que vous avez été disqualifié, vous devez rendre les Anneaux Vongola.**

**-Cer...vello...ça...c'est passé...comme vous vouliez...vous aviez raison...contentes maintenant ?**

**-Vous dîtes ça mais nous n'avons rien décidé. Tout avait déjà été décidé, **continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue ensanglantée de Xanxus.

D'où elle le touche elle ?

-**Votre rôle est terminé.**

Il perd connaissance, Tsunayoshi est annoncé vainqueur, tombe dans les pommes et les rayons sont désactivés. Mes jambes se mettent automatiquement à courir dans la cour intérieur. Quand j'y arrive, je me précipite sur le corps inconscient de Xanxus. Deux de mes doigts, où une fine ligne de mon sang a coulé jusqu'à son extrémité, se retrouvent sur son cou, à la recherche de son pouls. Je soupire de soulagement en le sentant, faiblement, mais il est là.

-Emmenez-le, ainsi que ceux toujours sur leurs terrains, ordonna la voix de mon frère derrière moi.

Deux des hommes de Dino soulèvent Xanxus et je les suis sans m'en rendre compte.

-Reborn, je l'emmène.

-C'est la seule chose à faire pour le moment, on doit les laisser seuls. Je m'occuperai de tout expliquer aux autres, sans trop en dire, lui répondit l'Arcobaleno.

-Merci.

C'est tout ce que j'entends de la discussion de Dino et Reborn parce qu'après, je suis trop loin pour entendre. Mais je sens un bras autour de ma taille pour m'arrêter.

-Mais je...je dois aller avec lui, tentai-je d'une voix blanche en les regardant emmener mon frère loin de moi.

-Hey, on va les suivre, mais ils doivent l'emmener d'urgence à la clinique, me rassura la voix de Dino dans mon oreille. Et on doit soigner ta main.

Je ne dis rien, ne bouge pas. Mes yeux restent sur la forme de Xanxus, qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je peux même pas bouger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je suis sortie de la chambre, ma main bandée, et que je suis assise contre le mur, à côté de la pièce où ils soignent mon frère. Ma main intacte tient mon pendentif. Son touché me rassure et calme un tant soit peu mon cœur battant la chamade. C'est le seul lien que j'ai eu avec Xanxus pendant des années. C'est l'objet qui m'est le plus précieux.<p>

-Hey, tiens, entendis-je en italien.

Je lève la tête pour voir Dino me tendre un gobelet de chocolat chaud. Je le prends sans un mot, remonte les genoux contre ma poitrine et en prends une gorgée. Le chaleur qui descend le long de ma trachée me sort quelque peu de ma léthargie.

-Combien de temps avant qu'il sorte ?

-Qui sait, ça dépend de ses blessures, soupira mon frère.

-Où sont les autres Varia ?

-Leviathan et Lussuria sont dans des chambres à l'étage au-dessus. Belphegor et Mammon sont gardés par vingt de mes hommes avec Squalo au dernier étage.

-Est-ce que je devrais aller les voir à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas, tu veux les voir ?

-Je sais pas.

Un silence flotte entre nous, pendant lequel je reprends une gorgée de ma boisson.

-C'est bizarre, finis-je par dire. Je suis toujours sûre de moi, mais là je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Et si il m'aime pas ?

-Tu l'as entendu comme moi Ana, me répondit-il en laissant sa tête tomber contre le mur, le regard sur la lumière artificielle du plafond. Vu comment il a parlé de toi, ou plutôt refusé d'entendre parler de toi, il tient à toi.

-Mais j'étais pas dans son camp...

-Mais tu es sa sœur. Même si tu étais contre moi, je pourrai jamais te détester, c'est la même chose pour lui.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je le sais pas, mais si j'avais cru que tu étais morte pendant plusieurs années et que quelqu'un parlait de toi en pensant savoir ce que tu penserais, je péterai un plomb.

Je me contente de regarder la surface chocolaté dans mon gobelet. Il a cru que j'étais morte pendant quatorze ans. Quatorze ans c'est long. Même si huit de ces années se sont passées dans la glace.

Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir ?

-Peut-être que je devrais le laisser...commençai-je en me levant et partant.

-Tu bougeras pas de là tant que tu l'auras pas vu Luciana, m'ordonna Dino en me prenant ma main bandée.

-Mais...

-Je t'ai jamais vu te défiler, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer, si ?

Je me résigne et m'assoit à côté de lui en terminant ma boisson. Je finis aussi par enlever mon bonnet et le mets dans ma poche arrière quand quelqu'un sort de la salle.

-Il va bien, nous apprit-il, on va le transférer dans sa chambre. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Merci, le remercia Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça doit faire cinq heures que j'attends devant la chambre de Xanxus, dont quatre où j'ai dormi. Il doit être quelque chose comme cinq ou six heures du matin maintenant. Je baille quand un cri me réveille complètement.<p>

-BOSS !

Je me poste devant la chambre de Xanxus et empêche le pervers de passer. Il s'arrête, me regarde quelques secondes et m'empoigne par le col de mon débardeur, me plaquant contre la porte.

-Pourquoi une ennemie est ici ?! T'en as après le Boss ?!

-Je suis pas une ennemie, grognai-je en essayant de me dégager.

Pervers mais il a une sacrée force quand même.

-Je te laisserai pas toucher au Boss ! S'époumona-t-il en brandissant son poing.

-VOII LEVI ARRETE, SI LE BOSS TE VOIT...raisonna la voix rauque de Superbi alors qu'il arrivait avec Bel et Mammon.

-Il me remerciera de m'être débarrassé de cette vermine Squalo !

J'ai pas le temps de répliquer que la porte derrière moi s'ouvre et je me retrouve contre un torse musclé.

-Boss ! S'extasia Leviathan. J'allais justement...

Un bras passe par-dessus mon épaule et prend le poignet de Levi. Sa main commence à briller et il me lâche, sous mes yeux écarquillés.

Trop tôt, je suis pas prête psychologiquement.

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te bute déchet, fit une voix grave au-dessus de ma tête.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Superbi Squalo<span>

La jeune italienne s'étira et regarda les feuilles sur la table. Elle espérait, connaissant l'invité, qu'il allait y répondre sans découper personne. La porte se faisant quasiment défoncé et une voix rauque tonitruante la fit presque soupirer. Pourquoi est-ce que Ryohei était en retard hein ? Et pourquoi...

-Il est là on dirait.

...elle devait se taper un certain tuteur à la place ?

-VOOOOI J'ESPÈRE QUE ÇA VA PAS ÊTRE LONG LA CHIEUSE !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça merde ?! Répliqua la concernée en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que t'en es une, se contenta-t-il de répondre à un volume normal.

-Mets-toi en place, grogna Luciana en prenant les feuilles.

Feuilles qui se firent prendre par Reborn, qui s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil en cuire qui sortait d'on ne sait où, sous le regard noir de la brune, et le regard moqueur de l'épéiste fixé sur l'adolescente.

-De fuonhicali : « J'aimerais savoir si par le passé tu as été dans un groupe de musique ? Parce que tu a un cri tellement puissant que je suis sûr que tu pourrais facilement faire des screamo. As-tu déjà perdu ta voix ? À force de crier ? Que penses tu de Lucia-chan ? Tu sais qu'elle fait du 95B ? Et comment te sens tu après avoir perdu contre Yamamoto ? Comment tu fais pour avoir des cheveux aussi soyeux ? »

-POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS SAVOIR QU'ELLE FAIT DU 95B ?! s'époumona un Squalo, les joues quelque peu rouges.

-Et pourquoi c'est la seule chose que tu retiens Squalo ? Lui demanda Reborn, un rictus malsain aux lèvres.

-Superbi, t'as chaud ?

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas, t'as le visage rouge alors...

-Mais...oui, j'ai chaud ! se rattrapa-t-il.

Reborn étouffa un rire moqueur. Luciana était intelligente, la plupart du temps, mais quand ça venait à la façon dont les gens se comportaient avec elle et leur signification, elle était exactement pareil que Yamamoto, ou Ryohei.

-Sinon, Squalo, tu pourrais répondre avant de devoir retourner dans ton fauteuil roulant dans l'histoire.

-Vooii ! Vociféra-t-il, plus par habitude qu'autres choses. J'ai jamais fait parti d'un groupe de musique ! J'ai jamais perdu ma voix non plus ! Si ça avait été un combat à mort, j'aurais pas perdu contre le gamin à l'épée !

-Ça répond pas à...marmonna la brune avant de se faire couper par le squale.

-LA FERME !

-Ouais ouais...

-J'ai aucune raison de dire comment j'entretiens mes che...TU FAIS QUOI LÀ ?!

-Je vérifie si tes cheveux sont vraiment soyeux, se justifia l'adolescente. Putain, comment tu fais ?! Sérieusement, ils sont tellement doux que...

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant !

Il lui prit les mains et la poussa dans le canapé sans ménagement. Au moins, elle n'avait pas vu que ses joues avaient repris une légère teinte rosée. Il n'autorisait personne à toucher ses cheveux et quiconque le faisait avait un allé simple dans l'autre monde. Sauf que là, si il touchait un seul des cheveux de la brune, Xanxus allait lui faire payer. C'était pas comme si il allait lever la main sur elle même si elle n'était pas la petite sœur de son Boss mais...

Il divaguait. Encore.

-Tu as oublié une réponse, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Luciana ? Lui rappela, sadiquement pour lui, Reborn.

-C'est une chieuse, répondit-il immédiatement, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Je peux pas le nier, admit la concernée en haussant les épaules. Mais qui aime bien châties bien Superbi~.

-Ta gueule !

-Donc nous pouvons passer aux questions de Himutsu-chan maintenant, les interrompit Reborn.

-Non, pas elle !

- « Alors ma chère petite crevette, c'est à ton tour de passer à la casserole T'as fait bon dodo ? Ca va, t'es tout prêt, tout reposé, pour répondre à l'avalanche de question qui va arriver ? Parfait. Let's go. Sais-tu ce à quoi pensaient tes parents en t'appelant Superbi Squalo ? Parce que franchement, comme nom, c'est pas très courant... D'ailleurs, ils sont morts ou vivants tes géniteurs ? Comment obtiens-tu ces magnifiques cheveux ? Combien de temps par jour mets-tu pour les entretenir ? Comment fais-tu pour avoir une frange alors que tu as juré de ne plus te couper les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Xan-chan devienne le 10ème Boss ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette promesse ridicule ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être battu par un gamin ? De passer dans le ventre d'un requin ? D'être sauvé par l'ennemi de son Boss ? Comment feras-tu (rapport à tes cheveux) si Xan-chan devient jamais Boss ? As-tu déjà envisagé d'être un geisha ? Pas trop traumatisé par les poissons maintenant que t'as vu l'estomac de l'un d'eux ? Ton animal, ton nombre et ta couleur préférée ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme espèce de requin ? De poissons en général ? Es-tu bi ? Hétéro ? (je demande même pas homo vu ton attirance flagrante envers une certaine personne dont je tairais le nom. Lucia, la trouveras-tu ? :D) Qui as été ton premier amour ? ta première aventure sexuelle ? Si tu devais être soumis, ce serait avec qui ? Es-tu maso ? (parce que franchement, rester avec Xan-chan...) Que penses-tu de tes camarades Varias en général ? En particulier ? A quel âge Bel-chan est-il entré à la Varia ? Que penses-tu de Di-chan ? Quelle était ta matière préférée à l'école des mafieux ? Celle où t'étais le meilleur ? Celle que tu détestais ? Ca fait combien 69 x 71 ? (de tête hein) Ca t'as fait mal de te couper la main ? (ce qui revient à une des précédentes questions : es-tu maso ? et en plus tu traînais avec un type qui a un fouet comme arme... On peut se poser des questions...) Si, par le plus grand des hasards, tu tombais amoureux de Lucia, comment ferais-tu pour la séduire, ou encore pour l'atteindre étant donné ses grands frères sur-protecteurs ? ET BIEN SUR, T'ES OBLIGÉ DE RÉPONDRE À CHAQUE QUESTION ! AVEC UNE VRAIE RÉPONSE ! ET HONNETEMENT ! Bon, comme d'hab, encore des tonnes de questions mais plus de temps... Pfff... Bon, allez, à plus petite crevette ! »

-Vooiii je suis pas une foutue crevette de merde sale déchet !

-Enfin quelqu'un du même avis que moi ! Se réjouit Luciana.

-Tais-toi, claqua la voix de Reborn tandis qu'il la braquait avec Léon, et laisse-le parler.

-Tch, j'y suis pour rien pour le choix de mon prénom, et mes parents sont en vie. Du moins ma mère l'est. Et j'ai déjà dit que la façon dont je m'occupe de mes cheveux ne regarde personne ! Le temps que je passe à les entretenir ne regarde personne non plus !

-Je déteste devoir dire ça, mais le truc sur ta frange n'est pas faux.

-Bordel mais ferme-la sale emmerdeuse ! Je pensais pas à ma frange quand j'ai fait cette promesse à Xanxus ! Et j'ai fait cette promesse pour montrer que je le suivais ! Je ne me suis pas fait battre vu que je suis toujours en vie, j'ai juste perdu l'Anneau ! ET J'AI PAS ÉTÉ DANS LE VENTRE DE CE FOUTU REQUIN DE MERDE !

-Arrête d'agiter ton épée dans tous les sens ! Lui ordonna Luciana, qui se fit ignorer en beauté.

-Être sauvé par Haneuma ne me fait rien du tout, reprit Squalo en croisant les bras, plus calme. Quand le Boss deviendra le Decimo, je me couperai les cheveux. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être un geisha, continua-t-il, une veine battant sur sa tempe. Je ne suis pas traumatisé des poissons. Le requin, 29 et le bleu. Le grand requin, les autres poissons sont inutiles. Je...

Il s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant et perdant le peu de calme qui lui restait.

-JE SUIS TOTALEMENT HÉTÉRO ! ET MA PREMIERE FOIS S'EST FAIT AVEC MA PREMIERE COPINE QUAND J'AVAIS DIX-SEPT ANS ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOUMIS ET NE LE SERAIT JAMAIS ! ET JE SUIS PAS MASO ! PAR CONTRE, TOI TU L'ES SÛREMENT POUR ME POSER DES QUESTIONS COMME ÇA DÉCHET !

-Superbi, calme-toi.

-SI JE VEUX P...

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de chien battu que lui faisait Luciana. Elle était démoniaque. Il détourna donc les yeux en pestant contre elle.

-La Varia est une bande de tarés sans précédents. Belphegor a rejoint la Varia à sept ans et demi à peu près, c'est ce qu'il dit en tout cas. Haneuma est stupide et maladroit mais en tant que Boss, il se débrouille. Et il a de la patience pour la supporter, continua-t-il en montrant une certaine tireuse qui souriait innocemment, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ma matière préférée était les cours de combat, celle où j'étais aussi le meilleur. Mais je détestais les cours de sciences. Je me fous complètement du résultat de 69x71 ! Et bien sûr que ça fait mal de se couper la main déchet, mais je suis pas maso ! C'était nécessaire ! ET C'EST QUOI L'INTÉRÊT DE LA DERNIÈRE QUESTION ?!

-Réponds-y simplement, à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à cacher ? Lui demanda Reborn en le regardant, une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux.

Luciana regarda Squalo en clignant ses yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devenait de plus en plus rouge. Alors elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre sans rien dire, ne remarquant pas le regard désespéré de Reborn.

-Je...Je vais pas tomber amoureux d'elle ! C'est une gamine !

-C'est pas la question, Superbi Squalo, fit sombrement l'Arcobaleno.

-Même si je l'étais, le Boss ne laisserait aucun garçon à plus de dix mètres d'elle !

-Est-ce que c'est une révélation ?

-Vooooiiii absolument pas ! Vociféra Squalo, complètement rouge.

Apparemment, Squalo était facilement gêner quand il était question de sentiments. Reborn pouvait définitivement utiliser ça pour plus tard. Il se retint, en revanche, d'assommer Luciana. Elle pensait toujours qu'il avait chaud, alors que la réponse était plus qu'explicite. C'était un cas désespéré sentimentalement parlant.

-Est-ce que c'est fini maintenant ?! Demanda Squalo en retrouvant une couleur normale.

-Oui, lui apprit Luciana en s'asseyant de nouveau. Mais mes frères ne sont pas un problèmes tu sais Superbi~.

-Ta gueule ! Lui hurla-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Bien, maintenant, le prochain invité est Xanxus ! C'est génial hein ! Sauf que l'interview sera dans deux semaines ! Allez, à plus !

-Ciao, dit Reborn.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review. C'est ça aussi le truc d'avoir l'histoire du PDV de Luciana. Les personnages les plus « méchants » du manga ne sont pas du tout comme ça pour elle. Après tout, elle ne se qualifie pas comme faisant partie du camp des gentils.**

**Luciana : C'est vrai ça. Je suis pas gentille.**

**Plume85 : fuonhicali, tu sauras dans l'Arc du F*tur~. Pour JuriiGothic, c'est rien ^^. Je vais pas te tuer et Luciana, pose ton flingue.**

**Luciana : -le range- J'en ai pas besoin pour la tuer tu sais.**

**Plume85 : Bon, ne tues pas les lecteurs, c'est mieux comme ça ?**

**Luciana : Mais pourquooiiiiiii ?**

**Plume85 : Parce que.**

**Luciana : Maiiiiisssss ! Et oui, je sais que je suis émouvante. Je suis géniale, tu te souviens ?**

**Plume85 : -soupire- Laissez vos commentaires, merci d'avoir lu et ciao~ !**


	24. Fraternité retrouvée

**Plume85 : Voilà le chapitre 24 ! Plein d'émotions !**

**Luciana : Je l'ai...retrouvé.**

**Plume85 : C'est ça ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, je m'excuse pour les OOCs, surtout pour Xanxus ! Mais je crois qu'il va être un poil OOC pendant toute la fic, du moins envers Luciana. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Maman, pourquoi il est aussi petit ?<em>

_-C'est un bébé Xanxus._

_Xanxus regarda le petit être qui dormait dans son berceau en bois. Du haut de ses sept ans et demi, ses yeux et son esprit étaient remplis de curiosité quant au bébé à la touffe noir. C'était ça qu'il y avait dans le ventre de sa mère ces derniers mois ?_

_-Maman, comment il va faire plus tard, pour se débrouiller, et pour marcher, et parler ?_

_-Elle Xanxus, c'est ta petite sœur, et elle grandira et pourra se débrouiller seule plus tard._

_-Non, elle se débrouillera pas._

_-Et pourquoi ? Demanda sa mère d'une voix fatiguée._

_-Parce que je la laisserai pas seule. Jamais._

_Il regarda sa petite sœur ouvrir ses yeux rouges comme les siens et le regarder. Il mit sa main dans le berceau et elle attrapa son index qu'elle serra. Elle se mit à gazouiller en le regardant, lui et ses yeux remplis d'incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils ne vivaient pas très bien ? Que le monde dehors était méchant ?_

_Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux rouges du petit brun quand sa sœur gazouilla encore. Elle semblait contente et avait un très joli sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le perde. _

_Il se rappela alors de cet abruti d'Enzo qui s'était vanté de son père qui lui apprenait le latin. Il avait dit plusieurs mots dans cette langue morte, pour finir par parler d'une lumière._

_Lux. En italien, ça donnait « Luce »._

_Luciana. Le prénom lui vint naturellement._

_-Maman, on peut l'appeler Luciana ?_

_-Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que maintenant, c'est ma lumière, expliqua-t-il en se penchant dans le berceau pour prendre le bébé._

_Il leva ses bras au-dessus de lui, sa sœur gazouillant toujours et essayant de l'attraper, toujours en souriant. Un sourire éclaira le visage habituellement renfrogné de Xanxus._

_-Tu verras Ann', je serai le meilleur grand-frère que tu puisses avoir._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Je peux le faire !<em>

_-Hey Xanxus, calme-toi, ta mère m'a demandé de m'occuper du moustique, c'est tout ! Rigola le pré-adolescent aux cheveux blonds._

_-C'est pas un moustique Romano !_

_-C'est une expression, et laisse-moi la changer, comme ça elle arrêtera de pleurer._

_Il grogna, regarda sa petite sœur de deux mois qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps et laissa la place à Romano, qui la changea comme un expert._

_-Tu sais, c'est normal de pas savoir se débrouiller au début, lui dit le garçon de douze ans en mettant une couche propre au bébé qui s'était calmé. Apparemment, mon grand-frère m'a laissé dans ma pisse pendant une journée avant que ma mère se rende compte de ma couche sale. Et j'ai fait à peu près pareil avec ma petite sœur._

_-Et c'est juste pour ça qu'elle pleurait ?_

_-Tu sais, continua-t-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras pour ensuite se tourner vers le garçon de presque huit ans, les bébés ça pleurent tout le temps, alors pas la peine de prendre ton air de tueur parce que t'arrive pas à l'arrêter._

_-Mais je veux pas qu'elle pleure._

_-Que ce soit maintenant, l'année prochaine ou dans dix quinze ans, elle pleurera. C'est humain. _

_-Je veux pas._

_-Tu seras pas toujours avec elle tu sais._

_-Je vais faire en sorte que si, et je détruirai tout ce qui la fait pleurer._

_-Tu tiens vraiment à elle, lui fit-il remarquer en lui redonnant le bébé._

_Xanxus la prit doucement, comme si elle était en porcelaine, et la regarda de nouveau gazouiller gaiement._

_Ce jour-la, il se jura de ne plus jamais voir ces beaux yeux rouges verser une seule larme._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Il regarda le cadeau que sa mère venait de lui donner, un pendentif en acier en forme en « X ». Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa sœur de cinq mois qui jouait avec son ancien ours en peluche. Elle releva la tête et avança à quatre pattes vers lui pour tirer sur son pantalon.<em>

_-Tu veux du gâteau aussi Ann'' ? Lui demanda Xanxus avec un sourire en coin en la mettant sur ses genoux._

_Elle leva ses grands yeux rouges innocents sur lui et sourit, une dent apparaissant._

_-Ben t'en auras pas, la nargua-t-il en lui donnant un biberon._

_Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, le biberon dans la bouche en regardant son frère manger un gâteau au chocolat._

_-Maman, où tu vas ?_

_-Je vais...récupérer de l'argent...répondit sa mère d'une voix vague._

_Il regarda sa mère partir. Il adorait sa sœur plus que tout et s'occupait d'elle avec plaisir, mais Luciana avait besoin de leur mère pour bien grandir. Pour le moment, elle n'avait que lui. Parfois, Xanxus avait l'impression qu'aux yeux de sa mère, il était fils unique. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle avait une fille. Mais c'était comme si d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. _

_-Ga ! Babilla sa sœur pour attirer son attention._

_-C'est joli hein ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant son cadeau._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>À un an, elle le suivait partout dans la maison. Plutôt que de l'énerver, ça le faisait rire de se mettre à courir, se cacher et l'observer regarder dans toute la pièce pour le trouver. En général, quand le visage de sa cadette se transformait en une moue avec les joues gonflées, il sortait et la prenait dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle souriait, montrant ses quelques dents et rigolait. <em>

_Alors cette fois, quand elle secoua la tête quand il s'était baissé pour la prendre, il avait arqué un sourcil. Pour écarquiller les yeux en voyant les mains potelées de sa sœur s'accrocher à son pantalon pour la hisser debout. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, par manque d'habitude, mais elle leva un regard déterminé qui disait « regarde-moi » à son frère._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il la regarda se tourner et faire quelques pas avant de tomber sur les fesses. Cela dit, elle se releva seule et continua son bout de chemin._

_Ce jour-la, lorsqu'elle fit ses premiers pas à l'âge d'un an, il se sentit fier d'avoir une petite sœur comme elle. Quelque part, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autres occasions d'être fier d'elle._

_-Bravo Ann', je suis fier de toi, lui dit-il en la prenant avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Bientôt on pourra faire des courses._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-'Us !<em>

_-Hum...grogna le concerné en ouvrant un œil, Ann', qu'est-ce que t'as ?_

_Il ouvrit son deuxième œil en voyant les yeux embués de larmes de Luciana. Il se redressa, regarda la lune briller par leur fenêtre et la mit entre ses jambes, sous la couverture._

_-T'as fait un cauchemar, devina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

_Il mit sa main en évidence quand il l'entendit renifler et fit apparaître sa Flamme. Les yeux de sa sœur s'ouvrir en grand à la vue de cette boule orange qui brûlait dans la paume de son grand-frère. Ses larmes avaient immédiatement disparu et un regard émerveillé les remplaçait._

_-Tu trouves ça joli ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur la tête de sa sœur._

_Même si elle ne parlait pas encore, il savait qu'elle le comprenait vu qu'elle venait de hocher la tête. Elle avança sa main pour toucher sa Flamme, mais il tendit le bras devant lui en la retenant._

_-C'est dangereux._

_Il fit éclater la Flamme sur elle-même, faisant apparaître plusieurs étincelles qui s'éteignirent rapidement. Luciana applaudit en riant avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle se tourna et regarda fixement son frère._

_-Fra..._

_Il haussa ses sourcils devant l'air concentré de sa cadette, et surtout à cause de la syllabe qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. _

_-Fratello !_

_Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais rien ne sorti. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire son premier mot ? Et c'était vraiment « Fratello » et non « Maman » ?_

_-Merci Ann', la remercia-t-il sincèrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>-Fratello ! Pouquoi ta bouche est rouze ?<em>

_-Pour rien._

_Elle fronça ses minuscules sourcils en gonflant ses joues. Xanxus la regarda faire en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Ce foutu vendeur l'avait viré quand il avait vu qu'il lui avait volé une poupée de chiffon. Dommage pour lui, il avait quand même réussit à la garder. Surtout, il l'avait gardé intact quand deux gosses à peine plus âgés que lui avaient chercher des embrouilles. D'où la lèvre ouverte qu'il avait. _

_-Ze te crois pas ! Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_Presque deux ans et elle remettait sa parole en doute. Il soupira et sortit la poupée qu'il lui mit dans les mains. Elle la regarda, puis lui, puis de nouveau la poupée. Au final, elle leva un regard émerveillé vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres_

_-Elle est trop zolie ! Merci Fratello, ze t'aime !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi est-ce que tout ces souvenirs refaisaient surface maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il avait perdu contre ce déchet de rejeton de Iemitsu ? Ce que ce gosse avait dit lui revint en tête. Il avait osé parler de Luciana, lui rappelant son inutilité.<p>

Quel grand frère il faisait. Elle avait disparu Dieu sait où deux mois après qu'il soit parti. Le pire, c'était que ce requin de merde connaissait son existence. Il lui avait même si gentiment rappelé ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui ferait payé plus tard.

Quelque chose lui revint alors en mémoire. Son prénom avait été crié à la fin de son combat. Par une fille. La fille qui l'avait traité de déchet après qu'il ait fait la même chose avec elle.

Quand elle était rentrée dans le gymnase pour le combat de la Brume avec un Arcobaleno sur l'épaule, il s'était simplement demandé combien de personnes allaient encore débarqué du côté des déchets. Mais en la regardant de plus près, elle lui avait semblé familière. Surtout quand il avait capté son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Il avait eu l'impression de la connaître. Cependant, quand elle n'avait montré aucun signe de panique lors de la première illusion, il nia cette impression. Il ne connaissait pas d'adolescente habituée des illusions.

Puis elle avait été confiante quant au résultat pour l'Anneau du Nuage, l'avait traité de déchet et avait détruit la rocket qui arrivait sur elle en tirant dessus une balle violette. A ce moment-la, il avait su que ce déchet de Sawada avait des alliés à ne pas sous-estimer.

Mais elle restait un déchet.

Alors pourquoi elle avait crié son prénom comme ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça lui avait rappelé sa sœur qui l'avait appelé quand il était parti ? C'était la même voix, mais plus grave, plus mature. C'était la même détresse. La même détresse qui lui disait « ne m'abandonne pas ».

« Ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand quand le visage de sa cadette se superposa sur celui de l'ado dans son esprit. Les yeux n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais la couleur pouvait facilement être changée aujourd'hui. Mais à par ça, elle pourrait très bien être ce en quoi Luciana aurait grandi.

-BOSS !

Il grogna et se redressa, ignorant la douleur qui lui traversa le corps. Il avait plus de blessures qu'il ne pensait. Il posa son regard rougeoyant sur la porte quand le bruit de quelqu'un plaqué contre celle-ci se fit entendre.

-Pourquoi une ennemie est ici ?! T'en as après le Boss ?!

-Je suis pas une ennemie, répondit une voix féminine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retrouva sur ses pieds. Cette voix était celle de cette ado. Il avait le sentiment, quelque part, qu'il savait qui elle était.

-Je te laisserai pas toucher au Boss !

-VOII LEVI ARRETE, SI LE BOSS TE VOIT...

-Il me remerciera de m'être débarrassé de cette vermine Squalo !

Écoutant son instinct, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour servir d'appui à l'ado, précédemment plaquée à la porte qui était victime de la poigne de Levi. Il vit du coin de l'œil le requin, le prince et l'Arcobaleno, mais il se focalisait plus les cheveux noirs sous son nez, et sa propriétaire.

Cette fille, il l'avait déjà senti contre lui, longtemps auparavant. Avant qu'il ne fasse le coup-d'état, avant qu'il ne se fasse adopter. Il avait cette même sensation d'apaisement qu'il avait toujours quand il prenait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il prit le bras de son subordonné et commença à le brûler avec sa Flamme. Les mots sortirent tout seul, sans faire attention aux paroles de Levi.

- Touche un seul de ses cheveux et je te bute déchet.

-M...mais Boss, elle...

Il avait senti l'ado se tendre au son de sa voix.

Est-ce que ce qu'il pensait était juste ?

Prudemment, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la brune et la tourna face à lui. Il avait une tête de plus, et donc la baissa pour la regarder. Des yeux marrons écarquillés le fixaient. Un marron banal, terne et laid. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut un éclat argenté créé grâce aux lumières artificielles du plafond.

Elle avait un collier. Avec un pendentif en « X ». Il était taché de sang aux coins, mais il pouvait reconnaître ce pendentif entre mille. Son cadeau pour ses huit ans. Son cadeau qu'il avait donné à Luciana le jour où il l'avait quitté.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent de chaque côté du visage de l'adolescente et il la fit lever la tête, qu'elle avait baissé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ses mains sont chaudes. Elles me rassurent, comme si elles pouvaient détruire tout ce qui me nuiraient. C'est une étrange sensation que je ressens pour la première fois. Enfin, peut-être pas vu la nostalgie qui m'empare.<p>

-Tes yeux.

Je sors de ma transe et remarque enfin son regard fixé sur mon visage. Je cesse mon illusion et la sens quitter mes yeux, comme un voile qui se lève. A peine voit-il la véritable couleur de mes yeux qu'il se fige. Je commence à lever la main pour saisir mon pendentif, mais à la place je fais quelque chose qui me surprend moi-même.

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottis contre lui, ma tête sous son menton. Il est vachement grand et me dépasse d'une tête sans problème.

Un bras passe autour de mes épaules et une main se fraye un chemin dans mes cheveux. Je me retrouve plaquée contre son torse et enveloppé dans une chaleur familière et réconfortante. Je me sens à la maison. J'ai l'impression d'être partie pendant de longues années et d'enfin être rentrée à la maison.

-Tu étais en vie, pendant tout ce temps, tu étais en vie...me souffla la voix rauque de Xanxus dans mon oreille en resserrant encore plus son étreinte si possible.

Je hoche faiblement la tête, ma gorge trop nouée pour parler. Des larmes me piquent les yeux mais je les ravalent. Cette situation me rend trop émotive. Mais je veux rester comme ça. Cette chaleur qui m'entoure me fait tellement de bien que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête.

-B...Boss ?

Je ne tourne pas la tête mais sens Xanxus relever la sienne. Vu que j'entends le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe, je suppose que son regard est vraiment effrayant.

-VOIII IL Y A RIEN A REGARDER, ON Y VA !

Je tourne ma tête suffisamment pour rencontrer le regard de Superbi. Il détourne le sien immédiatement. Je repose ma tête sur son torse, sans faire attention aux bandages...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout ?!

-T'es blessé, lui dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil en me voyant le pousser dans sa chambre, enfin essayer. Il devrait pas être debout, ça pourrait empirer ses blessures.

-Retourne au lit, grognai-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces pour le faire bouger d'à peine un millimètre. Bordel, les blessés au lit !

-Tch, me donne pas d'ordre.

Je lève la tête et écarquille encore plus les yeux. Il y a un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Puis un froncement de sourcils. Il touche ma joue jaunâtre puis mon arcade à la suite.

-Qui t'a frappé ? Me demanda-t-il gravement.

-On peut...profiter du moment ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis finit par me prendre les épaules pour me tourner vers le reste de la Varia.

-C'est ma petite sœur, elle s'appelle Luciana et si l'un de vous ose lui toucher un seul cheveu, je le tue.

Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embarque dans sa chambre. Je me retrouve assise en face de lui en tailleur, sur son lit. On est en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux depuis quelques minutes quand je me décide à briser le silence qui s'est installé.

-Alors...quatorze ans hein ? Ça fait longtemps.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici, au Japon ?

-Je suis contente d'enfin savoir à quoi tu ressembles aussi.

L'ambiance super émotive de tout à l'heure a disparu, remplacée par une beaucoup plus sérieuse des explications. Un dilemme se pose à moi.

Lui dire la vérité ou pas ?

-Euh...je devais surveiller Tsunayoshi sur ordre de mon Boss ?

-Boss ?

-Moi membre du CEDEF depuis mes onze ans et demi ? Fis-je d'une voix incertaine en me pointant du doigt.

-T'es un putain de subalterne de Iemitsu ? Rétorqua-t-il sombrement.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, grognai-je. Si j'avais pas rejoint, je serais chez les Cavallone aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah ouais...soufflai-je en me rendant compte du choque que j'allais lui donner. Tu sais...on va dire que quand j'avais six ans et demi...j'ai été adopté par le Neuvième Boss des Cavallone, alors je suis aussi la petite sœur de Dino, enfin Haneuma.

Il me regarde fixement, ses yeux montrant de la colère je crois, puis de la jalousie. Jalousie ?

-Mais il s'est bien occupée de moi, t'inquiète ! M'empressai-je de rajouter.

-Tch, et pourquoi ton visage est dans cet état ?

-Iemitsu a pas aimé que je mette la vie de son fils en danger et Fon a pas trop aimé mon...imprudence.

-Ce déchet de Iemitsu...t'a frappé ?

-Ouais mais ça a pas fait mal.

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés puis renifle en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Mais tu sais, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin te voir.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Me questionna-t-il en dardant de nouveau son regard rougeoyant sur moi.

-Non, admis-je avec un sourire désolé, avant que Superbi ne me dise que tu existais quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ignorais tout de mes origines.

-« Superbi » ? Tu connais ce déchet ?

-Mafia School, je le connais depuis que j'ai sept ans, comme Bel, mais lui c'était un hasard. Et avant que tu demandes, je l'appelle pas Squalo parce que j'appelle tout le monde par son prénom donc...

-T'as des putains de cernes, me coupa-t-il.

-Ben je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à ce que t'arrive dans cette chambre. Puis le pervers m'a réveillé.

-Levi est inutile. Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

-Je voulais te voir.

Il semble assimiler l'info pendant quelques secondes puis sans que je sache ce qui se passait, je me retrouve sous le drap, ma tête sur sa poitrine et son bras autour de mes épaules. Il a la tête tournée sur le côté, mais un grand sourire éclaire mon visage.

-Il est six heures du matin alors dors, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Merci Xanxus, le remerciai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je sombre rapidement, mais j'entends vaguement Xanxus tourner sa tête et sa main monter dans mes cheveux. Mon sourire persiste.

Je peux le dire parce que c'est vraiment ce que je ressens maintenant.

Je suis heureuse.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : Bien sûr qu'ils ont aimé, je suis dedans, avec Xanxus, et c'est dans les gênes la classe naturelle qu'on a. **

**Plume85 : Bref...JuriiGothic, la Neige du Ciel c'est de moi aussi, mais c'est en pause donc on s'en fout u_u. Je connais Uta no Prince-sama que de nom, jamais regardé, jamais lu. Et t'inquiète, j'aime les reviews longues, surtout quand ça décrit presque tout le chapitre x).**

**Luciana : Les reviews c'est cool. D'ailleurs, fuonhicali, le verbe « vociférer » existe dans le dictionnaire de la langue française u_u. Et les cheveux de Superbi sont aussi doux que les nuages~.**

**Plume85 : Mais tu peux pas le savoir ça.**

**Luciana : Ta gueule, laisse être philosophique pour une fois~.**

**Plume85 :...MissXYZ, merci de la review, et comme t'as pu le voir, leur conversation n'est pas devant le reste de la Varia ^^. Aucun des deux n'auraient aimé je pense. **

**Luciana : Himutsu-chan, bien que tu ne m'ait pas manqué le moins du monde, merci pour la review u_u. Par contre, je pensais pas qu'on verrait Tsunayoshi comme le méchant, du moins presque.**

**Plume85 : Moi non plus. Et j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter là:p, car je voulais aussi un PDV de Xanxus, même à la 3è personne. Et oui, Xanxus pensait qu'elle était morte, enfin le Neuvième lui avait qu'elle avait disparu deux mois après qu'il soit arrivé chez les Vongola. Donc vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue pendant longtemps, il a cru qu'elle était morte. Et oui, c'est Xanxus la prochaine interview.**

**Luciana : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...**

**Plume85 : Oui. Samedi, je pars en Angleterre avec mon lycée et je reviens que le vendredi 30. Donc, le chapitre de samedi, soit je le poste vendredi soir ou samedi avant de partir si je suis motivée, soit à mon retour. Donc pas de chapitre mercredi prochain, le week-end du 31 janvier je sais pas si j'aurais la motivation d'en poster un. Et donc, l'interview de Xanxus n'arrivera que pendant les vacances. Mes vacances, vu que je suis en zone A et que c'est dans deux semaines et demies. Voilà ! Laissez vos reviews, merci d'avoir lu et ciao~ !**


	25. Heureuse

**Plume85: Hey !**

**Luciana: Chapitre 25 avant une pauseeeeee...**

**Plume85: ^^ exacte. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, je m'excuse pour l'OOC de Xanxus, et peut-être ceux d'autres personnages. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Hum...qui parle aussi fort ? J'enfouis mon visage dans le torse de Xanxus en espérant que ces voix s'en aillent, mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par m'asseoir et me frotte les yeux. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment on a fait pour dormir à deux dans un lit une place ?<p>

C'est pas l'important pour le moment. Je baille un grand coup et ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur quatre têtes de Varia dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Salut Princesse~.

-Vous voulez quelque chose?

-Muu, on voulait savoir ce qui se passait et vous dormiez, c'est tout, me répondit Viper.

-M'incluez pas là-dedans ! Se défendit Superbi en fusillant l'illusionniste du regard.

-Boss ! S'exclama Levi en écarquillant les yeux.

Je tourne la tête pour voir mon frère se redresser aussi et fusiller ses Gardiens du regard. Pas très patient apparemment.

-Bel, il est quel heure ? Demandai-je pour jetant des coups d'œil à Xanxus.

-Ushishi~, onze heures. T'as faim ?

Il brandit un pain au chocolat et j'accoure presque pour lui prendre

-T'es le meilleur Bel, le complimentai-je en retournant auprès de mon frère avec mon bien.

-Maintenant, dehors, leur ordonna ce dernier.

Il s'exécutèrent, Superbi prenant un peu plus de temps que les autres. Remarque, il nous dévisage.

-Tu veux quelque chose requin de merde ? Grommela Xanxus pendant que je mangeais ma viennoiserie.

-Voii ! Ferme la connard de Boss !

-Hey, c'est toujours autant l'amour entre vous ?

Ils s'arrêtent et me regardent tout les deux.

-Je comprends pour Xanxus, mais toi Superbi tu sais très bien que je parle toujours au mauvais moment ! Me rattrapai-je en regardant l'handicapé. A moins que le fait que tu sois devenu du plancton ait réduit ton cerveau en bouilli ?

-VOOIII ! FERME-LA LA CHIEUSE !

Le rire tonitruant de Xanxus me fait tourner la tête vers lui. Et ça a le don d'énerver encore plus Superbi vu la veine qui palpite sur son front. Une main se pose sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

-Tu vois le lien de parenté entre nous, c'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête et je lui envoie un immense sourire. Je me souviens pas d'avoir souri comme ça un jour, mais ça fait du bien. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme m'apprend que Superbi a décidé de nous laisser seuls.

-Alors, il y a des choses que tu veux savoir ?

-Tu as une arme.

-Oh, ça ? Fis-je en sortant mon pistolet, rompant ainsi mon illusion.

-Et tu utilise des illusions.

-Ouais, mais uniquement sur moi.

-Qui t'a entraîné ?

-Ben, Reborn m'a envoyé auprès de Fon, l'Arcobaleno à la tétine rouge, pour m'apprendre les arts martiaux, donc j'ai vécu pendant un an et demi en Chine puis après je suis allée pendant deux ans à Mafia Land pour être entraînée par Colonnello qui m'a appris à me servir d'armes à feu.

-Et l'école ? Rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cours particulier pendant mes entraînements, diplômée de la Mafia School depuis mes quatorze ans, me vantai-je avec un rictus fier en coin.

-Tch, sois pas prétentieuse devant moi, se moqua-t-il avec tout de même un rictus de fierté au coin des lèvres.

-Mais il y a de quoi !

-J'ai changé tes couches, alors non.

-Ça...c'est un coup bas, bougonnai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Son rictus de fierté se change en un sourire en coin moqueur. On a été séparé pendant quatorze ans, mais j'ai cette impression que j'ai toujours été avec lui. Il y a déjà une grande complicité entre nous j'ai l'impression.

-Oh, m'exclamai-je, montre-moi ta Flamme s'il-te-plaît !

Il hausse un sourcil mais s'exécute. Sa Flamme m'absorbe complètement, encore plus que la mienne. La sienne est plus lumineuse, plus imposante. Je comprends mieux la différence de puissance avec la mienne. D'ailleurs, je mets ma main à côté de la sienne et fais apparaître ma Flamme à mon tour.

-Depuis quand ? Me demanda Xanxus en grognant.

-Depuis mes cinq ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-La vie est dure, me contentai-je de répondre en fermant les yeux, ma Flamme disparaissant par la même occasion.

-Donne une vraie réponse.

-Nah, répondis-je enfantinement en tirant la langue.

Il me jauge du regard puis me fait signe avec son doigt de m'approcher, ce que je fais. Pour que son poing s'abatte sur mon crâne. Je relève la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Tu dois m'obéir, se justifia-t-il simplement.

-Désolé, j'ai un gros problème avec l'autorité. Demande à Dino, il a jamais réussi à me faire obéir.

Je lui fais un sourire innocent comme je sais si bien les faire, et il me lance un regard blasé. Je crois qu'il en a déjà marre de moi.

-Hey.

-Quoi ?

-Rejoins la Varia.

Nieh ?

-Je vais pas te laisser dans ce pays avec une bande de déchets qui...

Je le lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui mets mes deux mains sur sa bouche. J'ai clairement senti la colère qui grandissait dans sa voix.

Remarque, il a pas l'air si déçu que ça de sa défaite. Peut-être parce que je suis là ?

-Je peux pas partir sans l'autorisation de Iemitsu et Nono donc pour le moment...

Il fronce les sourcils, retire mes mains et fixe celle qui est bandée.

-Hey, j'étais stressée pendant ton combat moi, me défendis-je en reprenant ma main, tu crois qu'il vient d'où le sang sur mon collier ?

Il descend son regard sur le dit collier et le prend entre ses doigts. Un sourire nostalgique s'étend sur mon visage.

-Je l'ai jamais enlevé, avouai-je en le prenant à mon tour, j'ai jamais voulu m'en séparer en fait, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse l'être, il me rassure depuis que je suis gosse. Pour ça que je suis toujours en train de le toucher quand je stresse.

Il me regarde, détourne le regard vers la fenêtre avec un « tch » et, comme hier, me plaque contre lui, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos.

-Dis, même si je reste au Japon pour le moment, on sera plus jamais séparé, hein ?

-Pas tant que je suis en vie Ann', me promit-il en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Cette simple phrase soufflée me chauffe à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Rien ne nous séparera plus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors je dois venir chez Takeshi parce que vous faîtes une fête ?<p>

-_C'est ça_, approuva mon frère à l'autre bout du fil._ Tsuna vient tout juste d'arriver en plus, alors dépêche-toi. Je dois aussi te parler de leur jugement._

-Compris, fis-je en voyant Bel arriver au coin du couloir, avec Superbi, je fais le plus vite possible, de toute façon je dois laisser Xanxus se reposer.

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche. Jugement...

-Princesse~.

Je lève la tête pour que Bel me fourre quelque chose de marron dans la bouche, que je recrache tout de suite.

-C'est quoi c'te merde ?

-Ce que les distributeurs en bas appelle « chocolat » et que Squalo semble adorer.

-VOOIII STUPIDE PRINCE FERME TA GUEULE !

-Mais c'est la vérité~.

-Même si j'ai toujours adoré vous voir vous prendre la tête, je dois y aller, ordre de Dino.

-Tu obéis au Haneuma maintenant ? Railla Belphegor et passant son bras sur mes épaules.

-Voi Bel, si le Boss te voit aussi familier avec sa sœur il va te tuer !

-Mais non, répondis-je à la place du Prince.

Superbi et moi on se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me tourne et retourne dans la chambre de Xanxus. Est-ce qu'il pense toujours ce qu'il m'a dit le soir de son combat ? En tout cas, ça me fait toujours mal quand j'y pense. Xanxus est aussi important que Dino pour moi, même si on s'est retrouvé il n'y a que quelques heures. Superbi n'a aucun droit de juger mes choix comme il l'a fait.

Je soupire. Même si je pense ça, j'agirai toujours de la même façon avec lui. Je me vois pas arrêter de lui parler. C'est une partie de ma vie. Comme Bel, comme Kyôya, comme Reborn, Fon et Colonnello.

-Alors tu peux penser, se moqua Xanxus depuis son lit en voyant mon air pensif. Je pensais que tu avais perdu cette capacité.

-Fuck, jurai-je en m'approchant de lui. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu n'es pas celle qui s'est vantée pendant une heure entière d'avoir un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne et d'être un génie ?

-Je t'exposais la vérité, me justifiai-je en faisant la moue. Je veux juste savoir si tu te souviens de quand je suis née.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, me répondit-il immédiatement. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais même pas quand est ton anniversaire ?

-C'est déjà un miracle que je me sois toujours souvenu de mon prénom en fait...avouai-je en regardant mes pieds.

-Tu as perdu beaucoup de neurones en quatorze ans apparemment...railla-t-il avec un rictus clairement moqueur.

-Mais t'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Ça fait une heure que ça dure !

-7 mai.

-Hein ? Demandai-je en relevant la tête.

-Tu es née le 7 mai 1991, m'apprit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

7 mai...je connais quelqu'un qui est né en mai en 1991 mais qui...

Putain ! Kyôya a deux jours de plus que moi cet enfoiré !

-Merci~, minaudai-je en me penchant vers lui pour lui embrasser la joue. Je dois y aller, bye !

Je m'en vais sans un regard pour lui, qui doit sûrement être choqué de ce que je viens de faire. Enfin, moi je le suis en tout cas.

Je referme la porte derrière moi pour tomber sur Bel et Superbi.

-Vous faîtes les chiens de gardes ?

-VOOIIII !

-Ushishi~, tu as des vœux de mort ? Répliqua Bel en me montrant ses couteaux.

-Oh, alors connaître la date de votre jugement de nous intéresse pas ?

Ils s'arrêtent, comme si on les avait mit sur pause. Avec un dernier regard vers la chambre de Xanxus, je choppe Bel par sa manche et traîne comme je peux le fauteuil de Superbi dans un autre couloir.

Enfin, pour Superbi, c'est pas sur une grande distance.

-Bon, soupirai-je en le lâchant, je vais tout dire à Belphegor dans ce cas.

-VOIII ! Vociféra-t-il en nous suivant.

Nous voilà donc tout les trois dans le hall, complètement désert.

-Alors ? S'enquit Superbi, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh, Dino doit m'en parler chez Takeshi, j'y vais, les saluai-je en m'en allant.

Je me baisse pour éviter une dizaine de couteaux qui se plantent dans le mur. Je tourne la tête vers les deux Varia, le sérieux peint sur mon visage.

-Quand je reviendrai, ce sera en tant que membre du CEDEF. Ce que vous avez fait va être jugé par Iemitsu et Nono, du moins je pense. Si Dino m'a appelé pour me donner ces infos, c'est parce que Xanxus est mon frère et que maintenant tout le monde le sait.

Je recommence à marcher.

-Ciao ! Leur lançai-je en m'engageant dans la rue.

Je plisse les yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil et file chez Tsunayoshi prendre une douche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Vous pouvez continuer votre conversation vous savez, leur annonçai-je en brisant le blanc que mon entrée venait de créer.<p>

Le rire de Takeshi brise le silence et son bras se retrouve sur mes épaules. Il m'emmène dans la cuisine de son restaurant, avec Ryohei et Hayato. Je me retrouve vite devant eux, comme si j'étais jugée. Tsunayoshi n'a plus l'air d'être là.

-Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Reborn ?

-Le gamin nous a dit que Xanxus était ton frère aîné, répondit Takeshi, et que vous aviez été séparé il y a quatorze ans.

-Il a dit le plus important alors.

-Le Juudaime nous a dit de ne pas créer de conflits...

-Il a dit ça qu'à toi tête de poulpe !

-Tais-toi tête de gazon ! Fulmina Hayato avant de me regarder. Tu es avec le Juudaime ou avec la Varia ?

-Je veux que Tsunayoshi soit le Decimo. Si mon lien de parenté avec Xanxus avait influencé le camps auquel j'appartiens, j'aurais été avec lui dès que j'ai su qu'il était en ville. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question Hayato ?

-Tch, fit-il en détournant la tête, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Takeshi.

-Quatorze ans...séparés ? Finit par dire Ryohei, les sourcils froncés comme si il était en grande réflexion.

-Dis-toi qu'en plus, c'est Superbi qui me l'a appris il y a deux ans et demi, je m'en souviens pas autrement.

-Je pourrais pas...être séparé de Kyoko aussi longtemps...admit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Ne me prend en pitié Ryohei, tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Gosuke quand il a voulu m'aider en cours de travaux manuels.

Je suis nulle dans cette matière, je sais strictement rien faire de mes mains si ça n'implique pas la musique, des armes ou le combat.

-C'est pas de la pitié Sini, me contredit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, c'est juste que ça a dû te demander beaucoup pour attendre la fin des combats.

-Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de voir son combat surtout, murmurai-je en me rappelant la façon dont il avait été gelé et la colère imprégnée sur son visage.

Un léger silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que Dino entre et remplace les trois Gardiens, qui retournent à la fête.

-Alors ?

-Ils doivent rentrer en Italie ce soir, il seront jugés par Nono et Iemitsu dans la semaine suivant leur retour.

Je hoche la tête. Comme je le pensais, ils seront jugés par Nono et Iemitsu.

-D'ailleurs, je t'ai pas dit ce qui c'est passé en Italie, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-il en se massant la tempe.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Le CEDEF avait lancé une attaque sur le QG des Vongola, Iemitsu avait découvert la doublure du Neuvième et s'est fait tiré dessus. Il est à l'hôpital en ce moment, comme le Neuvième qui ne coure plus aucun risque.

-Dommage, ironisai-je en regardant au plafond.

-Je te demande pas de l'aimer après ce qu'il a fait à toi et Xanxus, mais montre-lui du respect.

-Je sais Dino, t'inquiètes.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Xanxus...

-Ça va, répondis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres en me disant que j'avais enfin retrouvé mon frère. Émotion et tout le bordel, 'fin voilà quoi.

Il hoche la tête, l'air songeur. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans cette tête blonde ?

-Je crois que je vais prendre des sushis et faire un saut chez Kyôya, l'informai-je en commençant à partir.

-EHH ?! réagit-il en me suivant du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Ch...chez Kyôya ?

-Ouais, si il me vire pas. Ciao !

Sans lui laissez le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je sors de la cuisine, prends un sushis et demande à Tsuyoshi de m'en emballer quelques uns, ce qu'il fait. En sortant, je m'arrête sur le pas de ma porte et me retourne, pendant que personne ne fait attention à moi.

Cette bande d'ados qui étaient ordinaire il y a même pas trois mois vient de battre l'équipe d'assassins la plus redoutée au monde et de devenir officiellement la Dixième Génération de Vongola. J'ai choisi les bons Gardiens je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya ! L'appelai-je en sautant habilement par-dessus le muret qui entourait sa maison.<p>

J'atterris souplement sur le sol et esquive tout aussi souplement le tonfa qui allait entrer en collision avec ma tête.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir tu sais, fis-je en regardant le trou dans le mur qu'avait fait sa matraque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bailla-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil en retournant ma tête vers lui, en pyjama. Il dormait ?

-Sexy Kyô-chan, le charriai-je en mettant les sushis en évidence comme défense. T'as faim ?

Il s'immobilise et fixe intensément mon paquet. Limite j'ai l'impression qu'il va les demander en mariage. Un bruit de grognement me fait écarquiller les yeux puis étouffer un rire.

-T'as faim Kyôya ?

-Ferme-l...

J'enroule mes bras autour de mon ventre en l'entendant grogner à son tour, et fusille le rictus moqueur de Kyôya du regard.

-J'ai passé ma nuit à l'hôpital ! Me défendis-je en passant à côté de lui pour rentrer dans son salon. Ah, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs cet endroit...

Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, mon paquet disparaît de mes mains et Kyôya est assit devant sa table basse, un sushi dans la bouche et une paire de baguettes dans la main.

-Hey ! M'écriai-je en prenant place en face de lui.

Je le regarde, il me regarde et reprend un sushi en soutenant mon regard.

-Tu sais que je sais pas manger avec des baguettes, me lamentai-je. T'as pas un couteau et une fourchette ?

Il me regarde pendant de longues secondes et une paire de baguettes atterrit sous mon nez.

-Je te hais, grognai-je en plantant mes baguettes rageusement dans un morceau de poisson.

Avec les mois, il est devenu incroyablement bon à m'ignorer. Mais je m'en fous. Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin.

-Arrête de sourire comme un herbivore, m'ordonna-t-il avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable.

-Mais~, gémis-je en m'allongeant par terre. C'est juste que tu sais Kyôya...

Je me redresse tout de suite et plante mon regard dans le sien, qui attend vraisemblablement la suite de ma phrase.

-Je suis heureuse, avouai-je d'une voix douce, le même genre que j'ai utilisé la première fois que j'avais vu Fuuta.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Hey ! Merci d'avoir lu ! <span>JuriiGothic<span>, que cinq semaines de cours, mais quand tu te rends compte que après les vacances de Pâques t'enchaîne dix semaines et que t'as une très gentil Bac de Français et son copain le Bac de Sciences qui t'attendent, tu te dis que fuck la zone A u_u. **

**Luciana: On est forcément badass, c'est de famille. Mais on est pas prétentieux !**

**Plume85:...La Neige du Ciel devient n'importe quoi, Mary-Sue et tout le bla bla u_u, je pense pas la reprendre de toute façon.**

**Luciana: Mais tu peux quand même aller te pendre.**

**Plume85: -soupire- Merci de ta review en tout cas. MissXYZ, oui, Xanxus est jaloux de Dino u_u. De Dino u_u. De...**

**Luciana: Ben, il a pas eu la chance de voir à quel point j'étais génial, c'est normal~. **

**Plume85: -l'ignore- fuonhicali...**

**Luciana: -la coupe- Bien sûr que je suis mignonne, si je le suis aujourd'hui, je l'étais forcément quand j'étais pas plus haute que trois pommes.**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, contente que les souvenirs et les retrouvailles t'aient plu ^^. J'ai adoré les écrire, je me souviens que j'étais trop pressée de les écrire x). **

**Luciana: -regarde sur le côté en boudant- Il a la taille de son côté, il triche.**

**Xanxus: -apparaît derrière elle- Qui triche ? **

**Luciana: -sursaute- Putain, fais pas ça comme ça !**

**Xanxus: Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas.**

**Luciana: Si, ma santé !**

**Xanxus: -hausse les épaules- **

**Luciana: Connard.**

**Xanxus: -lui ébouriffe les cheveux- Je le sais déjà. **

**Plume85: Breffff...j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez vos reviews. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avec de la chance si je suis pas trop crevée le...-regarde son calendrier- le 31 janvier ou le 1 février. Ciao ! -regarde le frère et la sœur, ou plutôt Luciana essayer de se dégager de la poigne de Xanxus après qu'elle ait tenté de le frapper-.**

**Xanxus: -la regarde de haut- Un problème déchet ?**

**Plume85: Moi ? Non ! Je...je dois y aller ! Faire ma valises pour l'Angleterre et truc du genre -part en courant-.**


	26. L'heure des au revoirs

**Plume85 : I'M BACK BITCHES !**

**Luciana : On vous a pas trop manqué ?**

**Plume85 : La réponse est évidente u_u.**

**Luciana : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Donc c'est le chapitre 26. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85 : Désolé pour les OOCs, surtout Xanxus, encore et toujours pour toute la fic.**

**Luciana : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tant que j'y pense Kyôya, commençai-je en sortant de chez lui, je suis née le 7 mai, t'es plus vieux que moi.<p>

-Je l'ai toujours su, rétorqua-t-il.

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, lui fais un doigt d'honneur et ferme la porte de chez lui quand il me lance un tonfa. Ma, c'est Kyôya, il peut pas m'en vouloir.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes Kyo-chan, ne le nie pas~ ! Hurlai-je une fois dans la rue.

J'intercepte le tonfa qu'il vient de me lancer d'une fenêtre à l'étage, l'entraînement de Reborn est utile, et lui relance avec toute la force que je possède.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si drôle quand c'est sur toi qu'on lance des trucs !

-Mais tais-toi un peu ! M'ordonna un vieux à sa fenêtre, face à la maison de Kyôya.

-TA GUEULE TOI, ME FAIS PAS CHIER DECHET !

Je m'en vais, les mains dans les poches en direction de la clinique. Et je me mets à courir en voyant le ciel orangé. Dino m'a dit qu'ils partaient ce soir, ce serait peut-être bien qu'ils soient au courant.

-Ehh...marmonnai-je en voyant Tsunayoshi s'envoler à cause d'une centaine de grenades de Lambo, j'ai rien vu.

Je reprends ma route et arrive à la clinique, pour tomber sur Dino. Littéralement.

-Bordel, pourquoi tu t'es mis sur mon chemin ?

-Mais je voulais t'arrêter ! Se défendit-il en se relevant, moi à sa suite.

-Ouais, super méthode, fis-je sarcastiquement en me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon frère. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dois être avec toi, parce que officiellement, c'est moi qui dois leur dire.

-Mais tu m'utilise parce que t'as peur de la réaction de Xanxus ?

-M...mais non !

-Hey, t'es en train de redevenir un Dinul de première catégorie.

J'ouvre la porte, mais rien. Pas de Xanxus. Je referme la porte et me tourne vers Dino, qui a un doigt sur son menton.

-Ah oui, vu qu'ils devaient tous être présent, je crois qu'ils sont dans la chambre du Gardien du Soleil, Lussuria.

-Et tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Elle est où la chambre ?

-Au-dess...

-VOIIII ENFOIRE DE BOSS ! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI ELLE EST PAS LA !

-FERME LA SALETE DE REQUIN !

-Bon, on a qu'à suivre les voix je suppose, proposai-je en regardant le plafond.

Je commence à me diriger vers les escaliers quand j'entends quelqu'un tomber. Je soupire et continue mon chemin. Dino tombe tout le temps après tout sans ses hommes.

Arrivée à l'étage, la première chose que je vois, c'est Superbi, les cheveux dégoulinant de sang et d'un liquide ambré, ainsi que plusieurs morceaux de verre dedans. Il me remarque, tourne la tête vers moi et se décompose devant mon sourire moqueur. Mes pieds me guident tout seuls vers les restes de la porte, et j'y passe ma tête.

-Il y a de l'ambiance ici.

-Trop mignonne ! S'écria une masculine très efféminée.

Je m'arrête à mi-chemin jusqu'à Xanxus et regarde celui qui vient de me parler. Ah, c'était lui l'adversaire de Ryohei alors.

-Tu es...Lussuria ?

-Ma, elle connaît même mon nom !

-Et je suis en train de le regretter...

Un main se retrouve sur mon bonnet, une main qui m'est devenue très rapidement familière. Je lève les yeux vers Xanxus, qui me regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-Le...le Boss sourit ? Demanda le pervers, qui était dans un coin de la chambre.

Tout de suite, le regard de Xanxus se fait meurtrier et se pose sur Leviathan, qui en tremble. J'ai le temps de rien dire que la voix de Superbi me sort de mes pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Haneuma ?!

-Je suis là par rapport à votre jugement, lui apprit la voix de Boss de Dino tandis qu'il apparaissait à côté de Superbi avec Romario.

-M'oublie pas crétin, lui rappelai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

-Même si je le voulais, je pourrais pas Ana.

-Mouais...marmonnai-je en croisant mes bras sur la poitrine.

Je regarde de nouveau Xanxus, qui semble foudroyer littéralement Dino du regard. Je coule ensuite un regard à Dino, qui lui rend son regard. Ouah, une tension s'est crée en moins de deux secondes. C'est quoi leur problème à ces deux-la ? Mes yeux se baladent entre les deux puis se posent sur la seule personne qui, dans mon esprit, peut faire quelque chose.

Superbi.

Depuis que je suis gamine, du moins quand on était dans la même école, je vais le voir quand j'ai des problèmes. Ou quand je sais pas quoi faire. Je suppose que certaines choses ne changent pas.

Je me décale et me retrouve à côté de Bel et Viper, sans qu'aucun de mes deux frères ne lâche le regard de l'autre. Je lance un nouveau regard à Superbi, qui me le renvoie. Il comprend tout de suite et fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Voii-er.

-Vooooi vous allez arrêtez ?! S'époumona-t-il.

Dino se tourne vers lui et Xanxus...Xanxus lui jette un verre d'alcool sur sa tête ? Oh, ça explique son état depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Euh...le jugement Dino ?

-C'est vrai, me fit mon frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je le fais si tu veux, lui proposai-je, ça vient de Iemitsu après tout.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes puis il finit pas hocher la tête.

-Dans ce cas, commençai-je en me reculant contre le mur pour tous les avoir dans mon champs de vision, la Varia doit rentrer en Italie ce soir, à vingt heure. Vous serez ensuite jugés dans la semaine par Iemitsu et Nono.

Un grand silence s'ensuit. Je les regarde tous et finis sur Xanxus, qui ne me lâche pas du regard.

-Hey, lui lançai-je en reniflant avec dédain, pas ma faute.

-Rejoins la Varia, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-HEIN ?! S'écria tout le reste de la pièce.

-Ma réponse est la même, je peux...

-Attends, attends, attends, me coupa mon frère, le blond, en se mettant devant moi, tu vas rejoindre la Varia ?!

-Ushishi~, tu m'avais pourtant dit non avant Princesse.

-Muu, ça pourrait nous rapporter plus d'argent et plus de possibilité de mission d'avoir un élément féminin dans l'équipe, se fit Viper.

-Vooiii, elle va pas rejoindre la Varia, elle a pas le niveau !

Je le fusille du regard, ce qu'il finit par remarquer. Mais je finis par détourner la tête avec un « tss ». C'est ça qui m'énerve le plus chez lui, il n'a jamais et ne reconnaîtra certainement jamais mon niveau. Il devrait voir que je suis plus la gamine de sept ans qu'il a connut et que j'ai évolué depuis.

-Une compagne de shopping, s'extasia Lussuria depuis son lit. Tu verras Lu-chan, je vais faire de toi la fille la plus mignonne de la planète !

-Si le Boss le veut, alors j'accepterai Luciana-sama parmi nous, accepta Levi.

Lèche cul. Quoique, être appelée « Luciana-sama » est assez plaisant. Enfin, en attendant, ils se chamaillent tous comme des gosses à cause de la demande de Xanxus. D'ailleurs, il me lâche pas du regard.

-Désolé, je vais être obligée de refuser, refusai-je avec un sourire désolé.

Tous s'arrêtent et me regardent.

-Pourquoi ? Grogna si délicatement mon frère aîné.

-Parce que ça dépend toujours de Iemitsu et de Nono, ce n'est pas la meilleure période pour faire une demande de ce genre. Et j'ai des choses à faire de mon propre côté aussi.

Il me scrute, comme si il voulait me lire. Dommage que personne ne le puisse vraiment. Sauf Kyôya. Et Mukuro aussi peut-être. Et Reborn probablement. Et peut-être Dino, mais j'en doute.

-Mais Princesse ! Geignit Bel en se laissant tomber sur moi. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire si tu venais ushishi~

-Pas maintenant Bel.

-Alors plus tard ?

-Peut-être, je sais pas.

Le grognement de Xanxus nous interrompt. Je regarde Dino, qui est livide. Oh c'est vrai, il a jamais voulu que je rejoigne la Mafia.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, si jamais je venais à rejoindre la Varia, je serai de nouveau en Italie, lui dis-je en posant une main faussement compatissante sur son épaule.

-Hum...

Son regard me dit clairement « je veux pas que tu rejoignes une équipe d'assassinat et que tu retombe là-dedans ». Je déglutis légèrement. Si je venais à rejoindre la Varia, ce serait juste pour rattraper le temps perdu. J'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer les assassins. J'ai pas toute la vie devant moi contrairement à eux.

-Donc...repris-je en me glissant devant Xanxus, pas pour le moment. De toutes façons, il y a sûrement des critères.

-Voiii, elle a pas la Varia Quality !

-Ara~ Squ-chan !

Squ-chan ? J'étouffe un rire moqueur. Est-ce que Superbi supporte ça depuis tant d'années ?

-VOII M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Rugit Superbi en agitant son épée dans tous les sens.

Oh, il peut bouger ses bras maintenant ?

-Mais~, tu n'as pas compris que le Boss voulait juste avoir sa petite sœur à ses côtés ? C'est tellement mignon~. Boss, dîtes lui qu'elle vous a manqué pendant tout ce temps et que vous voulez juste...

-Déchet, ta gueule, le menaça Xanxus en sortant l'un de ses flingues de je ne sais où pour tirer sur l'infirme.

Bon, l'amour type Varia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est une honte qu'on ait pu que manger des marshmallows, soupirai-je, faisant voler quelques mèches blondes de mon meilleur ami.<p>

-Tu peux toujours venir avec nous Princesse, me fit Bel en commençant à m'entraîner.

-J'ai déjà dit non, lui rappelai-je en tentant de briser notre étreinte.

Sauf qu'il me maintient coller à lui en me traînant vers leur jet. Au bout de quelques secondes à me débattre comme un démon, je me libère et recule de plusieurs pas avec un sourire victorieux. Et en voyant mon sourire, il fait la moue, comme quand on était gamin.

Seize ans et on régresse toujours mentalement en la présence de l'autre.

-Alors t'es l'élève et Fon et pourtant t'utilise des illusions, me dit le bébé en volant devant moi.

-C'est ça Viper, pourquoi ?

-Je m'appelle Mammon.

-Fon m'a dit que tu t'appelais Viper, alors je vais t'appeler Viper, Viper, persistai-je avec mon attitude de chieuse de toujours.

-Mammon, répéta-t-il de sa voix lasse.

-Viper.

-Hey chibi, intervint Bel en tirant les joues de l'Arcobaleno par derrière, pourquoi est-ce que t'interromps notre conversation ?

-Quelle conversation ? Parvint-il à articuler en s'évaporant pour réapparaître à côté de ma tête.

-Enfoiré...

Il sort ses couteaux, les lance juste à côté de moi pour toucher Viper, qui s'évapore, résultat c'est Leviathan qui se les prend dans le bras. Il cri, je lui envoie un regard noir et il court dans le jet la queue entre les jambes.

-Déchet, lâchai-je avant de renifler.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver devant un cou. Je lève la tête pour tomber sur les yeux rouges sang de mon frère. Il pose sa main sur mon bonnet, à croire que c'est une habitude.

-Tu rejoindras, que tu le veuille ou non.

-Merci pour le libre arbitre Xanxus, ironisai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je pourrai très bien t'embarquer maintenant, me remémora-t-il en croisant les bras à son tour.

-D'un certain côté, si la Varia Quality se résume à se faire bouffer par un requin, je peux tout à fait le faire, comme n'importe qui.

-VOIII J'AI ENTENDU !

-JE SAIS !

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il se contente de tourner la tête et de rouler dans le jet. Je me retrouve seule avec mon frère. On se regarde pendant quelques secondes, sans savoir quoi faire de mon côté. Je me contente de mémoriser son visage, sa carrure, la couleur des plumes qu'il a dans ses cheveux, puis je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour passer mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille et me collent à lui.

Je veux pas être séparée de lui aussi tôt, mais j'ai pas le choix. Même si on s'est retrouvé ce matin, enfin cette nuit, je suis déjà attachée à lui. Autant qu'à Dino. Et ça fait mal de déjà devoir lui dire au revoir.

-Tch, tu refuses de venir mais tu veux pas me lâcher maintenant ? Railla Xanxus dans mon oreille.

-Ta gueule, grognai-je en le lâchant. D'un côté, c'est cool parce que je t'entendrai plus te foutre de ma gueule.

-Et je t'entendrai plus faire l'ado prétentieuse, répliqua-t-il.

-Maintenant monte dans ce jet.

-Et si je veux pas ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Fais pas le gamin frangin et monte dans ce putain de jet ! Lui ordonnai-je en essayant de le pousser.

Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et baille. Il baille !

-Tu me le diras quand ta force de naine fera quelque chose ?

-Je fais un mètre soixante-dix, c'est toi qui est grand !

Il se recule, ce qui fait que je m'affale par terre.

-C'est vrai, tu n'as pas la Varia Quality, admit-il en me regardant.

-Fuck, grognai-je en me relevant.

-La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, essaie d'être plus distinguée.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ! M'époumonai-je en le voyant partir.

Il me fait un signe de la main, l'air de rien et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. On se ressemble aussi niveau caractère au final.

N'est-on pas une fratrie idéale ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc j'ai besoin de lunettes parce que je suis myope, géniale.<p>

-Je peux te les avoir dans une semaine, m'informa Shamal, j'ai mes contacts.

-Ok.

-Quant à ton état...par rapport à l'année dernière quand je suis arrivée où il n'avait que peu empiré...est-ce que tu t'essouffles plus facilement dernièrement ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, oui. Laisse-moi deviner, mes poumons ?

-Tes poumons, affirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête, tu pourrais développer de l'asthme donc tiens, me fit-il en me donnant un inhalateur, on ne sait jamais.

-D'un certain côté, c'est plutôt rassurant de t'avoir comme médecin traitant depuis sept ans. Allez, ciao.

Je quitte l'infirmerie et commence à faire la route jusqu'à chez Tsunayoshi. Myope...Putain, ça explique pourquoi j'arrive pas à lire à quinze mètres.

Et merde, je veux pas d'asthme !

Je m'arrête au milieu du trottoir et regarde le sol devant moi. On me suit, je le sens. Qui que ce soit, il n'est pas discret. Je reprends ma marche et tourne dans une ruelle. Je me dissimule avec mes illusions et attend à peine dix secondes avant qu'un ado de mon âge déboule en regardant partout. Je me glisse derrière lui, pose ma main sur son dos et romps mon illusion.

-Qui t'envoie ?

-Luciana, du CEDEF ?

-Répond à ma question déchet, qui t'envoie et pourquoi ?

Je baisse les yeux en le sentant trembler et remarque les tremblements de ses jambes. Un sourire purement sadique s'étale sur mon visage.

-Tu peux te pisser dessus, celui qui t'a envoyé ici savait que tu ne reviendrais pas. Alors dis-moi qui c'est.

-N...non...

-Si j'étais toi, je le balancerai parce que après tout, il t'a utilisé comme avertissement. Alors, j'ai juste besoin d'un nom.

Je commence à faire chauffer ma main et je l'entends faire un léger glapissement. Pathétique.

-Dans les deux cas, tu vas crever, alors dis-moi.

-Jamais ! S'écria-t-il.

Il a sûrement dû trouvé un certain courage dans ses derniers moments. Je relâche ma Flamme et sens ses poumons imploser. Cette sensation de puissance qui suit chacun de mes meurtres depuis mon enfance parcourt mon corps et me procure une certaine satisfaction.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je devrais nommer mes techniques. Comme celle-la. Hum..._Pugno in Fiamme _? Ouais, j'ai pas d'autres idées après tout.

Je baisse les yeux sur le cadavre. Aucune hémorragies externes, comme d'habitude. Cette technique est vraiment idéale pour les assassinats.

Je me baisse et ouvre sa veste pour le fouiller. J'y trouve une feuille pliée en quatre. Je l'ouvre, la parcours des yeux et fronce les sourcils.

_« Ce n'est qu'un début »_

Il y a trois possibilités sur l'expéditeur, mais les kanjis parfaitement calligraphiés en éliminent deux d'office.

Il était temps que Hide se montre après tout.

Je fourre la feuille dans la poche de ma propre veste et, sans me soucier du cadavre, me dirige vers Nami-chuu. A cette heure-ci, Kyôya doit être en train de dormir sur le toit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya, l'apostrophai-je d'un ton sérieux qui le fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement.<p>

Il se redresse et rattrape la feuille que j'ai récupérée sur le mort. Il la lit et la froisse à cause de ses mains crispées. Il finit par remonter la tête vers moi.

-C'était un débutant, il avait la trouille. Hide voulait pas me tuer, juste nous rappeler qu'il était là.

-Un avertissement.

-Alors, que fait-on ? Lui demandai-je en m'accroupissant à côté de lui. Je suis pour qu'on aille à son QG et qu'on les bute tous.

-Non. Même à nous deux, ils seraient trop nombreux. Hide a réussit à enrôler beaucoup de yakuzas, des clans entiers.

-Alors quoi, on attend ?

-On attend.

Je le regarde quelques instants et me relève.

-Je pensais que tu irais tout de suite.

-N'es-tu pas celle qui m'a demandé de me servir de ma tête ?

-C'est vrai, admis-je.

-En revanche, plus de patrouilles. Tu prends le nord de Namimori et moi le sud.

-Tu veux foutre mon sommeil en l'air quoi.

Il ne dit rien et se relève. Cependant, il n'a pas tord. Ayant vécu dans la Mafia depuis presque toujours, je connais les méthodes. Et ça implique du sang et des innocents.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Putain, j'ai des lunettes. Des lunettes ! Je dois pas les mettre tout le temps, mais connaissant ma « maladie », ça sera le cas dans quelques temps. Fait chier.<p>

Je m'arrête en voyant Lambo pleurer devant moi et pointer le bazooka des dix ans vers lui.

-Vous foutez quoi ?

-Ana-san ! S'écria Tsunayoshi en se tournant vers moi pendant que Reborn lançait un caillou sur Lambo. Et bien en fait...

-C'est mauvais, déclara Reborn en voyant la balle du bazooka arriver vers lui, je peux pas bouger.

-Hein ?

Sans réfléchir, je cours vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Sauf que quand je relève la tête, c'est pour voir la balle exploser sur Reborn et moi. Une épaisse fumée rose nous entoure. Je commence à tousser quand je me sens tomber, vraiment. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche en voyant l'espèce de tunnel aux nuances violacées dans lequel je suis.

Je suis en train de faire un foutu voyage dix ans dans le futur.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Quel atterrissage... maugréai-je en me redressant.<p>

A bien y regarder, je suis dans un lit. C'est pas normal.

Parce que dans dix ans, j'aurai vingt-six ans. Je suis censée mourir quand j'en aurai vingt-quatre. Me retrouver dans un cercueil ou dans une urne aurait été normal, mais je suis dans un lit. Un lit gigantesque en plus.

Je fais une grimace en entendant un bruit strident à côté de moi. C'est plus fort que moi, je le fais exploser avec ma Flamme. Oh, un...électrocardiogramme ? Mes sourcils se froncent. Quelqu'un aurait trouvé le moyen de prolonger mon espérance de vie ?

Non, c'est impossible, même Shamal n'a pas réussi ça.

-Maman ?

Je baisse les yeux vers la provenance de la voix pour tomber sur un garçon de peut-être trois ans, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux rouges remplis de surprise. Il souffle sur une mèche ébène qui lui tombe entre les deux yeux.

C'est un mini Xanxus. Pas aussi bronzé, mais c'est un mini Xanxus.

Hey, il a pas dit « maman » ?

-Lucia-chan, pourquoi as-tu pris la place de ton toi du futur ? Me demanda une voix mielleuse à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Papa ! Se réjouit le petit en courant vers l'homme.

Il est jeune, habillé tout en blanc. Il a des cheveux blancs tirant sur le violet très pâle et des yeux violet également. Il a aussi une marque sous son œil gauche.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Qui t'es, où je suis et qui est ce môme qui vient de m'appeler « maman » ? le questionnai-je froidement.

-Tu étais vraiment froide avant, hein Lucia-chan ? Mais je vais répondre. Ce garçon c'est ton fils, tu es au QG des Millefiore et je suis Byakuran, le Boss de la Famille Millefiore et ton mari depuis quatre ans.

QUOI ?!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas, l'Angleterre me manque déjà, même si je suis bien contente de rentrer chez moi. Bref ! <span>Fuonhicali<span>...**

**Luciana : Quel mariage encore, hein ?! **

**Plume85 : Merci de ta review en tout cas, tout comme MissXYZ. Ils ont des dons dans cette famille, effectivement ^^. Et oui, Ryohei ne hurle pas toujours ! Incroyable mais vrai ! Sinon, comme vous l'avez vu, l'arc du Futur est là ! Pour Luciana et Byakuran, ce sera expliqué plus tard. Et /!\SPOIL/!\Savoir qu'elle a un enfant va l'affecter pour le reste de la fic je pense/!\FINSPOIL/!\ Bref, merci pour les reviews, laissez vos impressions et ciao~.**


	27. Neuf ans et dix mois après

**Plume85: MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

**Luciana: Ta gueule !**

**Plume85: Mais j'aime les réactions à la fin du chapitre 26 !**

**Luciana: En même temps ! -soupire- Enfin, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture du chapitre 26 !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de mon futur moi ? Se marier ? Avoir un gosse ?<p>

Rejoindre une Famille ennemie des Vongola ?

_-Je te demande pardon ?_

_-C'est notre fils et je suis ton mari. Federico, continua-t-il en baissant la tête sur mini Xanxus, va jouer dans ta chambre, je dois lui parler._

_-D'accord papa !_

_Je suis le petit du regard qui referme la porte derrière lui, pour remonter mes yeux sur Byakuran qui ne me lâche pas du regard. Et ce sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres non plus._

_-Tu as toujours eu ce pli quand tu fronces tes sourcils Lucia-chan, me fit-il remarquer en se rapprochant._

_-Comment ? Pourquoi je suis ici et pas avec les Vongola ?_

_-Et bien parce qu'on est marié~._

_-Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé durant ces dix dernières années ?_

_-Pour résumer, tu as rejoint la Varia à tes dix-sept ans, a décidé d'aller à la fac à dix-neuf ans quand Sho-chan y est allé, on s'est rencontré, on est tombé amoureux, tu es repartie, on a rompu puis tu as rejoint les Millefiore à vingt-deux ans. On s'est marié, et à vingt-trois ans, tu as eu Federico._

_-Pourquoi Federico ? Demandai-je à voix basse._

_-Parce que le fils du Neuvième Vongola a été le premier à voir le bon qu'il y avait en toi et à te le dire._

_-Comment tu sais ça ? Grommelai-je en serrant la couette qui me recouvrait._

_-Mais tu me l'as dit~_

_J'ai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant ces dix années ? Et comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse ?_

_-Bien sûr, Xanxus-kun et Hibari-chan n'ont pas aimé quand ils ont su que tu m'avais rejoint, comme Haneuma Dino et Tsunayoshi-kun, mais tu es restée._

_-Vongola..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ils n'existeront plus pour longtemps. Le Decimo a déjà été éliminé, minauda-t-il avec son sourire léger aux lèvres._

Je me redresse sur mon lit, une main sur les yeux. Le Decimo éliminé...Comment j'ai pu laissé ça arriver alors que je dois tout faire pour qu'il change la Mafia ?

-Maman ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir Federico à l'entrée de ma chambre, se cachant timidement derrière la porte.

Je suis perdue, je dois le traiter comme un gamin normal ou comme le mien ? Non, c'est pas le mien, alors je dois pas m'attacher à son visage d'ange.

Il s'avance vers moi et tend ses bras vers moi pour que je le monte sur le lit. Un peu hésitante, je le fais et l'assois face à moi. Il me regarde de ses grands yeux rouges innocents.

-Papa m'a dit que tu es ma maman, mais c'est quand qu'elle va revenir ma vraie maman ?

-Je sais pas. Le plus vite possible j'espère.

Il hoche sa petite tête et redescend avant de me regarder.

-Tu pourras me lire une histoire ce soir ?

-Je sais pas.

Il me lance un regard triste et s'en va. Mon cœur se serre un peu. Je peux pas déjà m'attacher à lui quand même, si ? Techniquement, c'est mon fils, mais...

Je me lève d'un pas furibond et explore ma chambre. Byakuran m'a dit que j'avais rejoins la Varia à mes dix-sept ans. Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de contacter quelqu'un ici ? J'ouvre la commode en bois blanc et fouille. Ok, sous-vêtements. Intéressant.

Je referme le tiroir et mon regard est attiré par un cadre. Mes mains se crispent sur la poignet du tiroir. Je reconnais Byakuran, un bras sur les épaules de la femmes aux cheveux noirs et au regard rougeoyant fatigué qui regarde tendrement le paquet qu'elle tient.

Moi, qui tient Federico alors qu'il venait de naître. Je m'observe attentivement. Vingt-trois ans, mais j'en faisais large dix de plus. Mon état devait être déplorable à l'époque.

Alors comment j'ai pu donner naissance à un gosse en pleine santé ?

Je prends le cadre dans mes mains et fronce les sourcils en sentant un papier caché derrière. Je le prends et lâche la photo, dont le cadre explose en touchant le sol.

Mon prénom est écrit sur le papier. L'écriture m'est familière. Cette façon d'écrire, les ronds qu'il y a au-dessus des « i » à la place d'un simple point...

C'est mon écriture.

Mon futur moi...savait ?

Je déglutis et déplie la feuille.

_« Luciana,_

_Je sais comment tu dois te sentir. Perdue, incompréhension et tu veux savoir comment ? Comment j'ai eu un enfant et comment j'ai fait pour vivre jusqu'à vingt-six ans ? _

_Une seule personne : Byakuran. Celui qui t'expliquera ce qui l'arrangera. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne lui fais pas confiance. Je l'ai fait, je suis bêtement tombée amoureuse de lui quand j'avais dix-neuf ans et me voilà dans une prison dorée depuis quatre ans._

_Je n'ai pas voulu venir. Je n'ai pas quitté la Varia de mon plein gré. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il tue Tsunayoshi. _

_Je te laisse décider de si oui ou non tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé en détails. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne repousse pas Federico. Je sais comment tu es parce que je suis toi, mais ne le repousse pas. Même si c'est le fils de Byakuran et que cet enfoiré d'addict aux marshmallows me force à rester, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans ma vie._

_Écoute, enfin lis, tu m'a comprise ! Dans l'armoire, il y a mon manteau d'officier de la Varia et mon Anneau du Nuage. Oui, je suis devenue la Gardienne du Nuage de Xanxus, à son grand plaisir, et au grand désespoir de Dino. Il y a aussi ma Boite-Arme et mes autres anneaux. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu es plus jeune que moi, et c'est plus facile pour toi pour t'échapper. Tu ne connais pas Byakuran, tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Contrairement à moi qui continue à penser comme une idiote qu'il va arrêter sa folie. J'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui malgré tout ce qu'il m' fait. _

_Quand tu t'échapperas, prends Fede avec toi. Ne le laisse pas ici. Quand tout reviendra à la normal, je mourrai peu de temps après et Byakuran ne sera plus. _

_Je vais te donner une consigne qu tu vas devoir suivre à la lettre. Fais confiance à Kyôya, comme d'habitude. Il sait plus de choses qu'il n'en dira, alors fais lui confiance. Il t'expliquera tout ce qu'i savoir, à commencer comment on se bat dans cette époque. Crois-moi, beaucoup de choses ont changés en dix ans._

_Aussi, peu importe ce qu'on en dira, Shoichi sait ce qu'il fait. Oui, Irie Shoichi, celui qui a mal au ventre dès qu'il est stressé, fait parti des Millefiore._

_Une dernière chose. Il n'y a plus d'Arcobaleno. Ils se sont fait tués. Ça inclut Fon, Colonnello et Reborn. Alors les Millefiore ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Je sais que tu te fous des Vongola et qu'ils soient exterminés, que tu te fous de cette époque, mais tu y es maintenant. Et tu vas devoir te battre pour survivre, comme avant. Tu vas devoir te battre pour retourner dans ton temps. Mais tu vas y arriver._

_Mon camps est le meilleur, non ?_

_Bonne chance »_

Je parcours encore quelques fois la lettre des yeux. On m'a emmené de force ici, et j'ai eu un gosse avec celui qui a...tué les Arcobaleno ?

Je ferme les yeux et expire lentement. C'est pas possible, ce sont les plus forts. Ils peuvent pas...se faire tuer. Pas aussi facilement...

Mais ce sont les protecteurs de la Tri-Ni-Sette, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si ils sont plus là ?

Rrraahh, c'est pas mon problème, je dois juste trouver un moyen de rentrer ! Pour ça, il faut que je trouve Kyôya, donc que je m'échappe, avec Federico.

Je vais à l'armoire et l'ouvre. Un manteau noir aux bandes beiges sur les côtes avec une capuche bordée de fourrure est mis en évidence en plein milieu. La manches sont striées de deux rayures beiges, mais ce qui me m'attire vraiment, c'est le blason de la Varia qui y trône fièrement.

Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Est-ce que les Cavallone vont bien ? Est-ce que Kyôya va bien ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent pendant que je prends le manteau. J'ai été envoyé ici avec Reborn. Il est mort dans cette époque. Alors où il est ?

Je déglutis et enfile le manteau. Je dois d'abord trouver un moyen de me tirer d'ici vite fait bien fait. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches en sentant des trucs durs contre mes hanches. J'en sors un anneau et une boite de la poche droite, et trois autres anneaux de la gauche avec des chaînes.

Il y a un anneau qui montre un blason rouge avec « VARIA » le traversant. Mais il y a aussi une petite pierre violette.

Nuage violet, hein ?

Ma boite, de chaque côté, a le même blason que mon anneau, avec un rond violet en dessous. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est le trou qu'il y a sur le dessus. Il faut une clef ou quelque chose du genre pour l'ouvrir ?

J'inspecte les trois autres anneaux. Deux simples avec une pierre indigo sur chaque, la même couleur que mes balles de la Brume. Mais ce qui attise ma curiosité, c'est l'aura démoniaque qui est émanée du dernier anneau. Et la corne qui en sort et qui brille d'un éclat dangereux à cause du soleil qui rentre dans la fenêtre.

C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me penche dans l'armoire et en ressors un sac à bandoulière. Je le pose sur le lit et fous tout dedans, manteau et photo de Fede petit compris.

-Seize ans, effectivement.

-Ahh, ça va pas Shamal !

Je me fige en me rendant compte de ce que je viens de dire. En me tournant mécaniquement vers la porte, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant enfin un visage connu.

-Sh...Shamal ? Répétai-je en réalisant. Je pourrai te sauter dessus juste parce que je vois enfin quelqu'un que je connais.

-Mais vas-y alors ! S'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

-Jamais, tranchai-je froidement.

-Aouch, ça me fait mal...

J'esquisse un sourire. Enfin quelque chose que je connais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton cher mari m'a fait rejoindre ses rangs quand tu es tombée enceinte, enfin la futur toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il savait pour ton état et est venu me trouver. J'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis resté après parce que ton accouchement t'a coulé au lit pendant un mois.

-Un mois ?

-Tu as eu une grossesse difficile, pratiquement toujours dans ton lit. Et peu de temps après l'accouchement, tu...

-Je...l'encourageai-je en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Tu as perdu l'usage de tes jambes.

-Oh.

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire en sachant que je pourrai plus marcher un jour.

-Je ne sais pas comment Byakuran a eu accès à une médecine de ce niveau, reprit Shamal en regardant les nombreux appareils qui entourent le lit, mais grâce à ça j'ai pu réussir à te faire vivre plus longtemps, même si ça te fatigue de jour en jour.

-Ça ne devrait pas être comme ça, soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit. J'aurai dû mourir à vingt-quatre ans à Vendicare, après y avoir emmené Tacito ! Mais à la place, je me retrouve piégé chez une Famille mafieuse plus puissante que les Vongola, avec un mari et un gosse !

Je reprends ma respiration en prends mon pendentif dans ma main. Dans quoi j'ai été embarqué contre mon gré ?

-Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici, tu dois retourner au Japon.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais aider les Vongola ?

-Ça te ramènera dans le passé. Je sais très bien, comme Reborn le savait, que tu ne portes pas les Vongola, ni la Mafia dans ton cœur et que la seule Famille que tu trouves digne d'intérêt est la Famille Cavallone, mais aider les Gardiens est la seule façon que tu as de retourner dans ton époque. Ou au moins d'avoir une certaine sécurité.

-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? L'âge t'a rendu sage ?

-Non, mais Byakuran pourrait te garder ici parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne peux plus rien pour la Luciana de cette époque.

-Je me laisserai pas faire.

-Alors tu dois t'échapper.

-Je le ferai.

Je vais pas rester ici. Je vais me tirer, embarquer le môme avec moi et retourner chez moi.

-Dis Shamal, comment je peux sortir d'ici ?

-On verra ça demain, pour le moment je dois te parler de tes Flammes.

-Flammes ? De Dernière Volonté ?

-Oui, tu as vu tes anneaux je suppose, devina-t-il en hochant gravement la tête. Ils fonctionnent avec des Flammes de Dernière Volonté. Tu connais déjà tes attributs il me semble. Sauf que plus tu vieilliras, plus elles faibliront. Tout d'abord la Brume disparaîtra, puis celle du Nuage. Ta Flamme de la Fureur a disparût il y a quelques jours. L'injection que tu a reçu gamine se nourrit de tes Flammes. Et a changé leur nature. Ta Flamme de la Brume est naturelle, mais pas celle du Nuage. C'est juste celle du Ciel qui a changé.

-De mieux en mieux, lui répondis-je sarcastiquement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me réveille le lendemain matin avec un poids sur la poitrine. Je pose mes yeux dessus pour voir Federico, profondément endormi, son pouce dans la bouche. Je peux pas nier qu'il est mignon.<p>

Je me redresse sur mes coudes et l'allonge doucement à côté de moi. Il se met à serrer mon oreiller avec l'une de ses petites mains. Un sourire attendri et attristé s'étire sur mes lèvres malgré moi. Ce gamin va tellement souffrir en perdant ses deux parents. Parce que je pense pas que Byakuran s'en sorte non plus.

Hum ? C'est pas mon collier qu'il a autour de son cou ? Je le prends entre mes doigts et jure entre mes dents. C'est bel et bien ce « X » qui me suit depuis l'enfance. Le moi du futur avait vraiment tout prévu hein ?

-Miss Luciana ? M'appela une voix masculine en entrant.

Je le regarde. Il a dans la vingtaine, des cheveux courts noirs et des yeux bleus, ainsi que le même uniforme blanc hideux que Byakuran. Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Une impression de déjà-vu m'envahit. Mais c'est pas possible, je pense pas le connaître, à mon époque il aurait quoi, une dizaine d'années voire moins ?

-Votre petit-déjeuné, Byakuran-sama m'a demandé de vous l'apporter.

Je ne le quitte pas du regard quand il s'approche et pose le plateau sur mon lit. Quand il se rend compte de mon regard, il esquisse un sourire crispé en tirant sur son col.

-Pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette façon ?

-Qui t'es ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de te connaître ?

-Me connaître ?

Il semble surpris mais devant mon regard sérieux qui n'en démord pas, il finit par sourire.

Un sourire que je connais.

-Kufufu~, tu es capable de me sentir alors ?

-Tch, alors c'était toi ?

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'y ait aucune caméra dans ta chambre, me fit-il remarquer.

-Parce que j'ai de la chance d'être ici ?

-Un point pour toi Ana, admit-il avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Hum, récolter des infos, aider une connaissance à s'échapper avec son fils...

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Crois-moi, tout ça va être beaucoup plus long que prévu. Est-ce que tu as vu ton Anneau Cornu ?

-L'Anneau avec une corne ? Ouais.

-Bien, ne l'utilise pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'on se battait avec les anneaux dans cette époque.

-Oui, mais les Anneaux de l'Enfer ne peuvent être utilisés à la légère. Comme le toi de cette époque l'a déjà utilisé, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut le maîtriser, et encore.

-Je veux pas en savoir plus, comment je peux sortir d'ici ?

-Change d'apparence, ainsi que la sienne, me dit-il en montrant l'enfant du menton, demain matin. Je déjouerai les caméra sans problèmes.

-Merci.

-Kufufu~, mais tu m'en dois une maintenant.

Il s'en va et je soupire. Certaines choses ne changent pas. Je m'habille et sors de la chambre, avec un dernier regard vers le gamin que j'ai couvert. Une fois dans le couloir, je plisse les yeux.

Trop de blanc putain.

Je me mets à déambuler dans les couloirs pour me repérer pour demain quand je bute dans quelqu'un.

-Ushesheshe~ qu'avons nous là ?

« Ushesheshe » ? Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais souvenir qui me revient ?

Je lève les yeux vers la personne pour tomber sur un sourire de trente kilomètres de long. J'aimerai dire que c'est Bel, mais je mens pas. Même si le diadème est le même, la coupe de cheveux est différente. Bien que Bel a sûrement changé de coupe en dix ans.

-T'es pas censé être mort déchet ? Lui demandai-je avec mon flegme légendaire.

-Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un roi~.

Il m'empoigne les bras et les serre. Il pense me faire quelque chose alors que je sens aucune douleur ? Un vrai déchet comme il faut. C'est même un cas pire que Bel parce qu'il s'appelle lui-même roi au lieu de prince.

-Quel roi Rasiel ? Tout ce que je vois c'est la même tête de con que j'ai vu une seule fois dans ma vie et dont je me passerai bien.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne me parlerai pas comme ça, grogna-t-il en faisant luire un anneau rouge à son majeur.

-T'es pas moi déchet, répliquai-je en portant ma main à mon flingue.

Une chance que je l'avais sur moi quand j'ai été envoyé ici. Comme mes lunettes.

-Kaching~, fit-il en sortant une boite.

-Déchet en puissance, dis-je en le pointant avec mon arme.

-Allons allons ! Nous coupa une voix mielleuse. Rasiel-kun, ne cherche pas Lucia-chan, elle est perturbée d'être ici.

-Bien Byakuran-sama, obéit-il en s'en allant.

-Ara Lucia-chan~, n'embête pas mes Gardiens comme ça.

-Le déchet avait rien à foutre sur ma route, comme toi.

Sans que j'ai le temps de dire autre chose, je suis plaquée contre le mur, deux bras de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je plante mon regard dans celui de Byakuran.

Regard calculateur. Ce mec est intelligent, donc dangereux. L'intelligence est l'arme la plus efficace dans notre monde après tout.

-Lucia-chan, j'apprécierais que tu ne te balades pas seule dans les couloirs. Beaucoup d'hommes pourraient profiter d'une jolie jeune fille comme toi.

-Tu parles de toi là ?

Je sens un souffle chaud sur mes lèvres et écarquille les yeux en voyant le visage de Byakuran à quelques millimètres du mien. Mes joues chauffent. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de quelqu'un.

-On est marié, donc je peux faire tout ce dont j'ai envie avec toi, me susurra-t-il avec un sourire mielleux.

En le voyant s'approcher encore un peu, la femme en moi se réveille, et je fais ce que n'importe quelle autre fille aurait fait en voyant un mec tenter de l'embrasser de force.

Mon pied s'est levé et a atterri dans son entrejambe.

Son visage se tord en une grimace de douleur et il tombe à genoux en se les tenant. J'en profite pour retourner dans la chambre en courant.

Bordel, quel pervers.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Tadaa !J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et donc, qui a dit que Luciana était d'accord pour se marier à Byakuran ? x)<strong>

**Luciana:...**

**Byakuran: Ara~, quelqu'un veut des marshmallows ?**

**Luciana: -le pointe du doigt- Qu'est-ce que LUI, fait ici ?!**

**Plume85: C'était le seul dispo.**

**Luciana: Mais...**

**Byakuran: Lucia-chan, tu ne devrais pas me traiter comme ça après ce coup de pied que tu m'as donné.**

**Luciana: -renifle- J'ai rien à me repprocher, c'était de la légitime défense.**

**Byakuran: Je n'allais rien faire de désagréable tu sais.**

**Luciana: Parle pour toi.**

**Plume85: On s'en fout au pire ? fuonhicali, j'aime beaucoup ta réaction. Toujours en bug ? MissXYZ, oui, ou plutôt ça a fait des étincelles. Puis on sait tous que les Varia sont en effet de gros gamins x). Quant à JuriiGothic, oui, encore et toujours des emmerdes pour Luciana. Elle a eu le malheur d'être ma création et j'adore faire souffrir mes personnages, j'y peux rien. Et puis, j'avais bien dit qu'elle avait tendance à toujours s'affilier avec des gens pas recommandables. Si je l'avais pas dit, ben c'est dit maintenant ! Et bien évidemment, Federico est super mignon.**

**Luciana/Byakuran: C'est de famille ! / C'est normal après tout ~ -se regardent, l'une les sourcils froncés, l'autre avec les yeux fermés et un sourire mielleux sur le visage-**

**Plume85:...merci à tout ceux qui on reviewé, continuez comme ça et laissez moi vos avis ! Ah, et...j'annonce la couleur du prochain chapitre ! Un personnage qu'on a vu dans "Gamma di Furia" va faire son retour, Luciana va retrouver une vieille connaissance et vous allez me détester parce que...enfin, c'est la Mafia. Personne n'en ressort indemne ! Allez, ciao~!**


	28. S'échapper

**Plume85 : Hey ! Chapitre 28 !**

**Luciana : Et des vacances !**

**Plume85 : Surtout des vacances !**

**Luciana : Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les éventuels OOCs.**

**Plume85 : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai fait le tour de la chambre. J'ai réussi à trouver les deux flingues de la moi du futur. J'aurai pensé que Byakuran les aurait pris. Mais non. Ils étaient là, cachés sous une tonne de fringues. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, la lettre de mon moi du futur est dans mon sac également.<p>

-Maman ?

-Pile à l'heure ! M'exclamai-je en passant mon sac sur mon épaule pour ensuite prendre Federico dans mes bras. Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

-Mais papa dit que tu dois pas sortir, me fit-il de sa voix enfantine. Il va être en colère.

-Pas si il le sait pas, lui soufflai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me rend mon sourire complice et je nous couvre d'illusions. Une fois dans le couloir, je passe sans problèmes, Federico très silencieux. Aucun de ces hommes en blanc, ou en noir, ne me remarque. Enfin c'est de la chance aussi, aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'être du même rang que Rasiel. J'aurai sûrement été découverte autrement.

-Shamal, j'aimerai voir ma femme, tu ne compte pas m'en empêcher quand même ?

-Non Byakuran-sama, mais le voyage temporel l'a fatigué.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Je me colle au mur et mets ma main sur la bouche de Federico. Shamal est-il en train de gagner du temps ?

Sauf qu'il y a un problème, Byakuran n'est pas con, et au ton qu'il a employé, il ne croit pas Shamal du tout.

-Je suis son médecin depuis ses neuf ans, je sais reconnaître quand elle ne va pas bien, continua mon médecin. La voir ne ferait que la fatiguer davantage.

-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire ça parce qu'elle cherche à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je penche ma tête suffisamment pour les avoir tout les deux en vue. Ma curiosité me tuera un jour. Enfin, curiosité...

Shamal, je ne le vois que de dos. Quant à Byakuran, son regard se pose quelques instants là où je suis et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas ce sourire qu'il arbore d'habitude, mielleux et dégoulinant d'hypocrisie. C'est un putain de sourire carnassier et sadique qui m'est destiné.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle chercherait à s'enfuir ? Demanda Shamal.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi, et n'essaie pas de m'avoir avec tes Trident Mosquito.

Il claque ses mains l'une contre l'autre et quand il les sépare, un moustique tombe sur le sol. Je vois les poings de Shamal se serrer instinctivement.

-Lucia-chan, commença Byakuran, toute trace de sourire disparue, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose que tu as eu du mal à intégrer à cette époque. Tout le monde meurt, même ceux qui te sont proches et qui veulent t'aider.

-Merde, jura Shamal en commençant à se reculer.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur en voyant une giclée de sang provenant de la poitrine de Shamal. Son corps s'écroule à terre et une marre de sang s'agrandit de plus en plus autour de lui. Mes jambes cèdent et je me retrouve sur les fesses à serrer Federico comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Shamal est...Shamal est mort ? Mais...mais c'est pas possible, c'est comme si Reborn mour...

Reborn est mort dans cette époque. Shamal aussi maintenant, parce qu'il m'a aidé.

C'est...ma faute ?

Je connais la mort, je vis avec depuis que je suis gamine. Je sais que n'importe qui peut mourir. Mais depuis que Federico nous a quitté j'ai...mis les personnes que je connais au-dessus. Comme Superbi pendant le combat de la Pluie où je ne voulais pas envisager l'infime chance pour qu'il meurt. Tout le monde meurt, même ceux que j'aime, et je peux rien y faire.

Cette réalisation me frappe. C'est ça que voulait dire Dino en disant que je restais une ado, malgré tout ce que j'avais vu. J'ai complètement exclu la possibilité de perdre des gens. Parce que ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas pleuré pour Père, ni pour Federico, mais ça a fait, et fait toujours mal. Parce que j'ai besoin de ces personnes. Parce que je ne supporterai pas la solitude. Parce que je pensais que ce genre de truc n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

-Je me demande qui sera le prochain...Xanxus-kun ou Dino-kun ? Autrement je pourrai aussi voir avec Hibari-chan ?

Non...je supporterai pas de perdre l'un d'eux. Je supporterai pas de perdre l'un de mes frères ou Kyôya.

Je me redresse et me mets à courir vers la sortie. Je dois m'éloigner, m'éloigner de Shamal qui i peine une journée m'informait de mon état et qui maintenant baigne dans une mare de son propre sang. Je dois m'éloigner de ce sentiment qui tord mon ventre.

Culpabilité.

Pourquoi il a décidé de mourir pour moi ? Je suis pas le genre de personne pour lequel on se sacrifie.

-Elle est là ! Hurla un homme en blanc.

Mon illusion n'est plus à cause de ce que je viens de voir, qui m'a complètement perturbé. Je resserre encore plus Federico dans mes bras qui s'accroche à mon cou. Et qui sanglote dans mon cou. Je libère l'un de mes bras et balance ma Flamme de la Fureur à tout va. Arrivée devant une grande baie vitrée, je me mets dos à elle quand je sens une balle se loger dans ma cuisse. Je suis encerclée.

-Maman, sanglota Federico en agrippant mes cheveux.

-Ferme fort les yeux, lui chuchotai-je en le calant contre ma poitrine.

Je saute en arrière, brisant la vitre par la même occasion. Je sens des bouts de verre traverser mes vêtements et se planter dans ma chaire. Pas agréable comme sensation, mais je m'en contente. Durant ma chute, j'aperçois Byakuran au trou que j'ai fait, un regard glacial figé sur moi. C'est ça, sa vraie nature.

Je ferme instinctivement les yeux en sentant mon dos se geler au contact de l'eau. Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe, j'ai eu, on a eu de la chance. Je ressors tout de suite de l'eau, sors Federico également qui tousse un bon coup et nage jusqu'à la rive. Une fois sur la terre ferme, je porte une main à ma cuisse et la retire, pleine de sang.

Merde, ça faisait longtemps tient. La sensation de mon sang qui se vide progressivement ne m'a pas manqué du tout. Déjà que mon dos doit être dans un état lamentable, j'ai pas besoin de perdre une grosse quantité de sang maintenant.

-Froid...murmura Federico en se lovant contre moi.

-Désolé pour ça.

Je me mets à courir quand j'entends des voix au loin. J'accélère en me rendant compte que Byakuran a envoyé des hommes à mes trousses. Je peux pas me défendre avec Federico dans les bras. Et je peux pas me résoudre à le laisser avec Byakuran. Je peux pas me trahir moi-même, non ?

Je m'enfonce dans les bois, derrière la métropole italienne et le QG des Millefiore. J'ai finis par savoir qu'on était en Italie hier soir, mais ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Comment je vais faire pour trouver Reborn et aller au Japon moi ?

-Merde ! Jurai-je entre mes dents en retrouvant mon équilibre au dernier moment après avoir coincé mon pied sous une racine.

-Maman...me fit Federico d'une voix grelottante, les monsieur derrière font peur.

J'étouffe un grognement, plaque aussi fort que je peux Federico contre moi d'un bras et de l'autre, je le lâche, prends mon flingue et me tourne. Je leur tire dessus, mes balles se divisent et les touchent. Sauf qu'ils finissent par...des Flammes de Dernière Volonté sortent de leurs anneaux. C'est comme ça qu'on s'en sert alors. Ils finissent par mettre leurs Flammes dans le trou de leurs boites, qui s'ouvrent pour révéler différents animaux. Avec des Flammes de différentes couleurs.

Je me bats avec mes Flammes depuis que longtemps. Mais les illusions utilisées sur moi et sur quelqu'un d'autre m'ont épuisé, comme toujours. Pourquoi je suis incapable de faire des illusions sur quelqu'un d'autre sans m'épuiser après ?

Mes balles se divisent toutes et occupent assez mes ennemis pour que je créer une illusion de moi et Federico pour nous rendre invisible. Je cours immédiatement derrière un arbre et y pose Federico, qui me regarde me relever avec des yeux grands écarquillés d'horreur. Je pose mon sac à côté de lui et, mon illusion étant rompu, retourne devant les Millefiore.

-Byakuran-sama ne vous laissera pas vous échapper Luciana-sama, m'informa l'un d'eux, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous blesser pour vous ramener.

-J'en attendais pas moins de déchets qui suivent un taré comme lui comme des gentils toutous, rétorquai-je au tac au tac.

L'entraînement de Reborn va servir maintenant. Il m'a dit depuis qu'on a commencé que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre mon calme, même si ensuite il a rajouté que malgré les apparences, j'étais une fille flegmatique. Il m'a aussi dit de toujours observer minutieusement les mouvements de mes ennemis, parce que peu importe la technique, il y a toujours un point faible. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à éviter ses balles maintenant. Je ne les arrêtes pas mais réussit à les esquiver.

Sauf que je suis crevée. Comme on dit, on coupe une tête et deux repoussent. C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai en ce moment. J'en tue un, deux arrivent le remplacer.

Je pose un genou à terre en respirant bruyamment. J'en peux plus.

-MAMAN ! Cria Federico d'une voix effrayée.

Je tourne la tête, paniquée vers lui, pour le voir menacé par un jaguar aux Flammes rouges aux oreilles. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je suis déjà attachée à ce morveux, contre mon gré. Mais c'est normal je suppose, c'est mon fils, non ? Et puis il ressemble tellement à Xanxus, je peux pas ne pas l'aimer.

-Fe...commençai-je avant d'écarquiller en le voyant fermer les siens, ses bras devant lui pour se protéger quand le jaguar se prépare à sauter. FEDERICO !

Ma voix est montée dans les aiguë comme jamais avant et a déraillé. Panique. Peur. Impuissance. Je déteste ça, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est voir Federico trembler devant la bête.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant une boule de piques violette se mettre devant lui et abattre la bête. Hum...ma vue se brouillent de multiples points multicolores. Merde, je vais m'évanouir.

Deux bras me soulèvent d'un coup, et ma joue se retrouve sur une source de chaleur. C'est agréable. La chute dans l'eau de tout à l'heure m'a frigorifié, mais je l'ai ignoré.

-Tu es pathétique comme ça carnivore, dit une voix grave au-dessus de ma tête.

Une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je lève les yeux pour les planter dans deux yeux aciers. Un sourire fatigué s'étire sur mes lèvres en le reconnaissant, malgré ses cheveux plus courts qui partent dans tous les sens.

-Bon de te revoir aussi Kyôya, articulai-je faiblement.

-Dis pas ça dans un état pareil.

Il me lance derrière lui pour que j'atterrisse par terre, mais moins fort que je ne le pensais. Le Nuage aide la Famille en restant indépendant hein...Il a dû l'apprendre en dix ans.

-C...C'est Hibari Kyôya ! Cria l'un d'eux en le pointant du doigt. C'est le plus fort des Gardiens de Vongola Decimo !

-Je n'aime pas cet appellation, et pour avoir attaqué le carnivore affaibli, je vais vous mordre à mort, les prévint-il.

Est-ce que c'est de la colère que j'entends dans sa voix ? Je fais de mon mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts pendant la durée de son combat. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est deux flammes violettes danser et se débarrasser des Millefiore en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il finit par laisser la boule d'épine violette se charger du reste et vient vers moi. Il s'accroupit et m'observe quelques instants avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

-Tu peux dormir maintenant, me chuchota-t-il en regardant devant lui.

-T'es devenu gentil ces dernières années ? Demanda-je avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur que mon évasion n'ait été qu'un rêve et que si j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le blanc éclatant de la chambre qui me servait juste de cellule.<p>

-Ouvre tes yeux, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Je m'exécute, sachant très bien que Kyôya n'est pas le plus patient des hommes et le regarde. Je l'ai toujours trouvé classe, mais en costard il l'est encore plus. Le temps qui a passé l'a gâté en plus.

Il est beau. Non pas qu'il l'était pas avant, mais là il dégage une certaine maturité qui lui donne quelque chose en plus.

Ok, pourquoi je pense ça de Kyôya ? Oh, et puis c'est pas la question pour le moment.

-Kyôya...parvins-je à dire. Pourquoi je suis là ? J'ai rien à voir dans tout ça...

Et comme d'habitude, je dis tout à Kyôya, parce que je lui fais confiance. Dino a dit que j'étais les deux extrêmes...il a tellement raison. La seule personne en qui je fais confiance, je suis prête à lui balancer comment je me sens sans me soucier de ce qu'il pense.

-Je veux me venger, je veux pas me battre pour quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas.

-Je sais, mais tu es nécessaire.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

Il baisse les yeux. Kyôya vient de baisser les yeux devant moi. C'est quoi cette époque ? Depuis quand Kyôya baisse les yeux devant moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?

-Shamal est mort en me couvrant, avouai-je sans réfléchir. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est mort en me protégeant.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues et ma voix se brise. Ma gorge est nouée et je ne peux, je ne veux rien faire pour y remédier à par ce que toutes personnes normales feraient à mal. Je veux pleurer.

-Je comprends rien du tout, sanglotai-je en le voyant flouté, je comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je comprend pas cette époque !

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me regarder. Alors prise d'une grosse détresse, je me redresse et me blottis contre lui, pleurant dans sa chemise. Il ne me repousse pas, comme cette fois où il m'a fait cette promesse. Sauf que maintenant, il y a un bras autour de ma taille qui me maintient contre lui.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en dix ans pour qu'il agisse comme ça ?

-Explique-moi, le suppliai-je presque en essayant de me calmer.

-Quand tu seras calmée, me répondit-il en me lâchant.

Je laisse mes larmes couler quelques minutes puis inspire profondément en les essuyant.

-Alors ? Repris-je d'une voix contrôlée. C'est quoi ce foutoir dans cette époque ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette époque ?

-D'après la lettre que le moi de cette époque m'a laissé parce que je savais je ne sais comment ce qui allait arriver, je suis le Gardien du Nuage de la Varia, que j'ai rejoint à dix-sept ans. A dix-neuf ans, je suis partie à la fac avec Shoichi, où j'ai rencontré Byakuran. Il m'a dit qu'on était sorti ensemble mais qu'on avait rompu et je suis revenue en Italie. Ensuite, il m'a dit que j'avais quitté la Varia pour le rejoindre et l'épouser et j'ai eu Federico, expliquai-je avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Federico !

-Il va bien, me rassura-t-il. Continu.

-D'accord...dans la lettre de mon futur moi, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas quitté la Varia de mon plein gré et que j'étais dans une prison dorée. Les Arcobalenos sont morts et Tsunayoshi aussi apparemment.

-C'est vrai, affirma-t-il sans émotions particulières.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Me faire confiance.

Je le regarde clairement surprise. Son regard me montre qu'il sait ce qu'il dit mais...quelque chose du genre venant de Kyôya c'est bizarre.

-T'as l'air sûr de toi.

-Tu vas mentir en le niant Ann' ?

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles « Ann' » toi ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de te le dire.

-Certaine chose change pas en dix ans, remarquai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Explique-moi ce que j'ai besoin de savoir s'il-te-plaît.

-Les Millefiore sont les plus puissants à cette époque, commença-t-il. Ils dépassent les Vongola et en font la chasse. Ils sont très affaiblis.

-« Ils » ? Tu n'es pas censé être un Gardien ?

-Je ne m'associe pas avec cette bande d'herbivores.

-Là je te reconnais, rigolai-je un peu.

-Maintenant, nous nous battons avec des Flammes et des Boites-Arme.

Il sort un anneau de sa poche et une boite semblable à celle que j'ai de la Varia.

-Tu mets la Flamme qui sort de l'anneau dans le trou de la boite et elle s'ouvre, non ? Demandai-je en me rappelant les Millefiore.

Ça sonne vachement pervers.

-C'est ça, me dit-il en faisant apparaître une flamme violette sur son anneau.

-Nuage, comme moi. Normal venant du Gardien du Nuage en même temps.

-Les anneaux sont classés en six catégories, E, D, C, B, A, et au-dessus de A. C'est la puissance de la Flamme que l'anneau supporte. Ton anneau est un rang A.

-Les anneaux au-dessus du rang A c'est pas les éléments de la Tri-Ni-Sette ?

-Si.

-Où est ton Anneau alors ?

-Détruit par Sawada Tsunayoshi il y a un an avec tout les autres.

-Il...a détruit les Anneaux Vongola ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ait passé dans la tête à ce con ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Les anneaux émettent des Flammes qui permettent d'ouvrir les Boites-Armes si leurs éléments correspondent.

-Ciel, Tempête, Pluie, Nuage, Brume, Foudre et Soleil, énumérai-je. Ça dépend des ondes qui nous traversent, c'est ce que Colonnello m'avait dit.

-Tu possèdes deux Flammes, Nuage et Brume et tu as une boite du Nuage.

-Ok.

Ces anneaux sont donc utiles. Sauf celui de l'Enfer que Mukuro m'a interdis d'utiliser. En temps normal, je ferais ce qui me chante, mais sur ça, je vais l'écouter. Le connaissant, il a aussi un Anneau de l'Enfer, si ce n'est plusieurs.

-Je dois trouver Reborn, annonçai-je en changeant complètement de sujet. Je dois aller au Japon pour le trouver.

-Tu n'iras pas tant que tu n'auras pas amélioré tes compétences.

-Donc je suis faible en gros ? Le questionnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dans cette époque oui.

-Depuis quand t'es aussi bavard ?

Il me regarde et se lève.

-Au fait, où on est ?

-Chez les Gemelli. Tu les connais il me semble.

Ok, qu'est-ce que je fous chez Alessio et Edoardo ?

-Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans le sous-sol.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

-Entraînement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je trouve le sous-sol au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai emmené mon sac avec moi, avec toutes mes affaires dedans. Je vois tout de suite Kyôya de dos, qui semble parler avec un autre homme, avec une bana...<p>

-Tetsuya ? L'appelai-je sans m'en rendre compte et marchant vers eux.

-Ana-san, me salua-t-il avec un sourire, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir après autant de temps.

-Et je t'ai vu il y a pas très longtemps, alors bon...

-Ton anneau, nous coupa Kyôya en se tournant vers moi.

-Je l'ai, répondis-je en le sortant pour le mettre à mon majeur droit. Et maintenant, je dis une formule magique pour l'allumer ou quoi ?

-C'est une Flamme de Dernière Volonté.

-Oh, alors je dois être déterminée ?

-Pense à ta colère envers Adoni Tacito.

-Colère hein ? Répétai-je avec un rictus amer.

Je veux tellement le tuer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ce connard. Rien que penser à lui me fout en rogne.

Une vague d'énergie me traverse et une flamme violette s'allume sur mon anneau. Elle est dense, elle recouvre presque ma main. Ma Flamme de Dernière Volonté.

-Tu dois apprendre à la contrôler, intervint une voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte-face pour tomber sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts châtains et aux yeux verts menthe.

-A...Alessio ? Tentai-je en le regardant s'approcher de moi.

-En personne. Donc tu ressemblais à ça à seize ans hein ?

Comment je dois me comporter ? Je veux dire, je l'ai zappé, lui et Edoardo quand je suis arrivée à Namimori, alors...

-Tu dois améliorer ton corps à corps, continua-t-il en me lançant un bâton. Tu n'arriveras pas à aider le Decimo avec ton niveau actuel.

-Mais le bozendo...

-Hibari, je m'en occupe pour le moment, m'ignora-t-il, il faut juste qu'elle réussisse à me toucher de toutes façons.

-Tu viens de dire le Decimo ? L'interrompis-je, me rappelant de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Kyôya, un sourcil haussé.

-Hn.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi sont arrivés dans cette époque, tout comme Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko, le Gardien de la Foudre Lambo et I-Pin.

Je tourne ma tête vers Kyôya, mon regard dur.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient dans cette époque aussi.

-Ton entraînement d'abord.

Il remonte accompagné de Tetsuya, me laissant donc seule avec Alessio. Je serre instinctivement le bâton dans ma main.

Je vais pas être une loque. Je vais aller au Japon et faire en sorte de retourner dans mon temps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême !: Xanxus !<span>

Ryohei donnait des coups dans le vide, attendant son invité et de demandant où Sini était passée depuis quelques temps. En plus ce n'était pas seulement elle, mais aussi Sawada, Yamamoto et autres, mais surtout Kyoko. Où était-elle ?!

-Déchet.

Il se tourna pour voir l'ennemi de Sawada, qui était aussi le frère aîné de Sini, inspecter la pièce du regard puis finir par grogner. Il posa ses yeux rouges sur lui et Ryohei, malgré le courage qu'il possédait, se retint de partir en courant.

-Où est Luciana ?

Le blanc déglutit en sentant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du brun. Luciana avait une certaine aura qui disait « fous-moi la paix, me parle pas déchet sauf si je te le demande et t'auras rien », alors que la sienne lui faisait penser que même si on avait rien fait, on pouvait devenir sa cible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il refusa de dire « extrême », même si ce type l'était.

-T'es sourd ou quoi déchet, dis-moi où elle est ! Lui ordonna-t-il en faisant luire sa flamme.

-Je sais pas à l'extrême ! Se pressa de répondre Ryohei.

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

Il baissa sa main et tourna le dos, laissant un Ryohei surpris qui commençait déjà à voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Xanxus n'allait pas le tuer ?

-Attend, j'ai des questions !

Cela n'arrêta pas le tireur, qui continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Même si il voulait buter ce déchet bruyant, il ne voulait pas le faire ici. C'était bien ici que sa petite sœur vivait, non ?

-Si tu réponds pas aux questions, Sini sera en colère !

Il s'arrêta, mettant de côté sa curiosité face au faux nom évident de Luciana. En colère ? Contre qui, lui ou bien le boxeur stupide ? Xanxus grogna et alla au centre du salon à contre cœur. Entre deux tirs, Squalo lui avait parlé d'une véritable torture perpétrée par une chieuse de première. Bien qu'il lui avait presque cramé les cheveux pour avoir appeler sa sœur une chieuse, il avait senti un brin de fierté.

-Alors, commença Ryohei en sortant une carte, de JuriiGothic : "Salut grand-frère de Luciana ! Comment ça va ? Désolé si je te coupe dans ta réponse, mais... LUCIANA, SI RYOHEI EST À CÔTE DE TOI, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît LUI CASSER SES POIGNETS AVEC L'HUILE CI-JOINTE ?! Merci si tu les fais -grand sourire de gamine-. Et que personne ne me traite de bipolaire, où je fais un malheur... Bref, revenons à nos question pas très nombreuses pour une fois. Xanxus, sur une échelle de 1 à 100 (ou sur 20, c'est comme tu veux, je me débrouillerais) me décrire ton Sister Protect ? Moi, je dirais 82 / 100 pour le moment. Bon, je vais voir les résultats après. Comment décrirais-tu Superbi ? Chiant ou "J'ai toujours envie de buter ce déchet de merde" ? Si j'ai bien résumé la situation, tant mieux. Comment trouves-tu Luciana au niveau physique ? Et au niveau caractère (de ce que tu sais pour le moment, hein) ? Et enfin (je sais, ça fais pas beaucoup de questions, mais je l'avais dis dès le début !), es tu bordélique ou ordonné (je parle de la propreté de ta chambre et du QG de la Varia bien sûr !) ? Voilà, voilà, salutation à vous !"

-Questions de déchets, commença Xanxus en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, j'ai aucune raison de te parler de ma façon de me comporter avec ma sœur. Le déchet de requin est casse-couille que j'ai envie de buter les trois quarts du temps. Ce que je pense que ma sœur ne te regarde pas.

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il la trouvait jolie et intelligente avec du répondant face à des déchets insignifiants, non ? Puis après tout, c'était normal qu'il pense ça d'elle, c'était sa sœur, donc ils se ressemblaient.

-Je vois pas en quoi savoir si je suis ordonné ou pas t'intéresse déchet.

-Maintenant, les questions de fuonhicali : « Cher Xanxus, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de Lucia-chan ? Vas-tu tuer ce chien de Levi ? Parce que je crois que lors du combat de la brume, il avait reluqué (ou mater ) ta petite sœur 7 ). Tu sais que y'a des garçons autour d'elle ? Comme par exemple ... mhh ... Hibari ? Squalo ? Tu sais que quand elle était jeune elle a fait des mission avec Bel-chan ? Si un jours tu devais laisser un de tes gardiens garder ta sœur, ça serait qui ? Tu va faire de ta sœur ton gardien nuage ? O 7 O ) Tu penses quoi de Dino ? Vu que c'est le grand frère adoptif de ta chère sœur ! Tu sais que un certain Ananas a une photo de Lucia-chan en robe de mariée ? Et que Squalo a réagis en premier sur la taille de Lucia-chan, parmi les questions que j'ai posées ? Tu fais quoi si Lucia-chan se blessait ? A un petit ami ? Puis se marie ? A un enfant ? hehehe voila mes question »

-Je vais le tuer, répondit immédiatement le tireur.

Ce déchet avait maté sa sœur, juste devant lui ? Un rictus sadique apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. Il allait lui faire payer au quintuple. Et en plus il y avait des garçons qui lui tournaient autour ? Dont le requin bruyant et le déchet de Gardien du gosse ?

-Je vais tous les buter, déclara-t-il. Et elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle avait fait des missions avec le déchet royal. Je ne la laisserai avec aucun de mes Gardiens, et le déchet de Cavallone ne m'effleure même pas l'esprit.

Bon, savoir qu'il n'était plus son frère unique et que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait grandir le mettait dans une rage meurtrière, mais il se contrôlait. Et n'allait surtout pas le dire à un déchet quelque conque.

-Je ne savais pas pour cette photo mais elle ne va pas exister longtemps, comme le déchet de requin. Elle ne se blessera pas, et n'aura pas de petit-ami tant que je l'aurais pas décidé.

Comme si il allait laisser un petit con s'approcher de sa sœur et vouloir faire des choses avec elle. Rien que d'y penser ça le foutait en rogne.

-De Himutsu-chan : « Quand t'as vu Lucia pour la première fois t'en as pensé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens en te rappelant que le 1er mot que tu lui as dis en... en... en 14 ans c'est ça ? c'est "déchet" ? Comment Lévi et Lussuria se sont-ils retrouvés à te suivre dans la Varia ? Ça fait quoi d'être congelé ? Est-ce que maintenant t'as peur des frigos/congélateurs ? Est-ce que tu manges encore des aliments qui ont été congelés maintenant ? Tu préfères la neige ou le soleil ? Tu fais quoi si je te dis que Federico était... hum... assez proche de Lucia ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Dino ? T'as fait exprès de copier Hiba-chan en portant ta veste sur tes épaules ou quoi ? Est-ce que t'aimes la coupe d'Hiba-chan ? (vu que dans l'arc F***r, y'a une grande ressemblance troublante...) C'est quoi ton animal préféré ? Si tu devais être soumis ce serait à qui ? (OBLIGE DE REPONDRE !) Qui considères-tu, mis à part Tsu-chan, comme le plus fort/intéressant des Gardiens parmi les 10èmes Vongolas ? (pitite question pour Lucia mais qui touche aussi à Xan-chan) Lucia, as-tu déjà remarqué le mot que forme le nom de Xanxus sans ses X ? Si oui, t'en penses quoi ? Si non, hâte de voir ta réaction Xan-chan, aimes-tu que je t'appelles Xan-chan ? Si non, comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelles ? (ça m'étonnerais que je le fasse mais bon...) Comment fais-tu pour résister aux hurlements de la crevette ? Est-ce que tu te sers de ta Flamme pour faire griller des marschmallows, ou faire un barbecue ? Comment te sens-tu vis à vis de la vénération de Lévi à ton sujet ? C'est qui ton n'amoureuse ? Ah nan, t'as déjà été n'amoureux ? Si oui, de qui ? Si non, vas demander des conseils à Lucia, elle a pleeeeeeein de prétendants. Ah, et sais-tu qu'elle a déjà donné son premier baiser ? (et même pas à Hiba-chan en plus... c'est pas zuste. *boude*) Comme pour Dino, que penses-tu de la position qu'ont Hiba-chan et Lucia sur la photo ci-jointe ? Que ferais-tu si Lucia disparaissait un certain temps et qu'elle revenait toute bizarre, parlant (ou pas) de trucs comme "boites armes" ? Quel est ton péché mignon ? (bien sûr OBLIGATION DE REPONDRE ) Ta pâtisserie préférée ? Est-ce que t'as déjà perdu ta virginité ? Avec qui ? Est-ce que tu savais que Lucia fait du 95B ? Comment réagirais-tu si, hypothétiquement, tu apprenais qu'un de tes subordonnés avait des vues sur Lucia ? En apprenant qu'un mariage entre 18 et Lucia est déjà organisé ? Serais-tu vexé si tu n'es pas choisi comme garçon d'honneur ? *relit ses questions* ah bin finalement y'en a pas mal... Une dernière : comment voudrais-tu appeler tes enfants ? Ceux de Lucia ? Voudrais-tu que le enfants de Lucia réessayent de s'emparer de la place de Boss des Vongolas ? (bon en fait y'en avait trois...) Pour finir : t'en pense quoi de moi ? :D »

-Alors c'est toi le déchet inutile dont elle m'a parlé, devina Xanxus d'un air blasé. Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que c'était un déchet en plus dans le camp du déchet en chef. Mon premier mot envers elle en quatorze ans n'étais pas « déchet » vu que je ne savais pas que c'était elle. Le déchet de gay était déjà dans la Varia, Leviathan a décidé de rejoindre la Varia quand je lui ai demandé.

Il hésita un instant à lancer un Flamme de la Fureur suite à la question concernant son hibernation forcée, puis se rappela que Luciana lui avait dit. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec le déchet.

-Je n'ai pas peur des frigos déchet, et je ne mange pas surgelés, j'en ai jamais mangé, les cuisiniers n'en font pas. Je préfère le soleil. Federico n'a pas pu être proche de Luciana parce qu'il a dû l'énerver, de toute façon il est mort maintenant. Je ne ferai rien au Cavallone, je me fous complètement du déchet du Nuage et non, je ne l'ai et ne le copierai jamais. J'aime les lions. Je suis pas obligé de te répondre déchet. Le déchet du Nuage est clairement au-dessus des autres déchets.

Il sortir son arme et tira sur la carte de Ryohei. Il était trop con pour se rappeler la question sur son prénom et sans carte, sa sœur ne la lirait pas. Donc, elle ne le lui ressortirait pas au pire moment imaginable.

-Ne m'appelle pas sans une marque de respect et sans mon nom complet déchet. Je subit les hurlements du requin de merde en lui lançant des trucs pour qu'il se la ferme. Je ne me sers pas de ma flamme pour ce genre de trucs à la con. Je me contrefous de la vénération qu'a Leviathan à mon égard. J'ai jamais été amoureux et n'ai personne en ce moment, et je ne veux personne. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Luciana peut me donner des conseils parce qu'elle a plein de prétendants ?

Il allait tous les trouver et les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

-Quel premier baiser ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant la question suivante. Et c'est quoi cette position ?!

De quel droit ce gamin du Nuage pensait pourvoir être comme ça avec _sa_ sœur ? Et où elle était quand il avait besoin d'explications sur ça ?!

-Oi déchet, tu savais qu'elle allait disparaître ? Et c'est quoi des putains de Boites-Armes ?

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Donc il décida quelque chose. Finir de répondre à cet interrogatoire de merde et aller chercher sa sœur par la peau du cul si nécessaire. Accessoirement, il buterait ces déchets qui lui posaient des questions.

-J'ai pas à te répondre déchet, les forêts noires, je suis pas puceau et avec qui c'était te regarde pas, je me fous du bonnet de ma sœur, je buterais ce subordonné en le torturant lentement, il n'y aura aucun mariage tant que je suis pas d'accord, donc il n'y a pas besoin de garçon d'honneur, je veux pas de gosses, Luciana n'en aura pas tant que je lui ai pas dit qu'elle peut, si elle venait à avoir des gosses alors je pense pas qu'elle veuille qu'ils essaient de prendre le contrôle des Vongola et je pense juste que je vais te buter déchet.

Il lança une flamme à Ryohei. Tant pis pour le mur, il lui paierait les réparations. Avec l'argent de Mammon. Non mais, Luciana avoir des enfants ? Se marier ? Pas tant qu'il n'a pas donné son accord. Il était possessif avec elle, et alors ? C'était normal !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Ne me détestez pas d'avoir tuer Shamal, mais c'est la Mafia !<strong>

**TYLHibari: Hn.**

**Plume85: Aussi loquace qu'avant. Luciana est pas en état ?**

**TYLHibari: Elle s'entraîne.**

**Plume85: Hum...bref, MissXYZ, merci pour le compliment sur le coup de genou x), et comme t'as vu, elle s'est échappée, mais pas sans conséquences. JuriiGothic, désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est pas Romain ! Il reviendra, mais dans genre super longtemps, après le canon ! Et je sais bien que maltraiter les personnages c'est pas bien et tout mais c'est tellement drôle à faire ! Enfin, Himutsu-chan. C'est pas toi, pour commencer, le site était en gros bug hier, vu que ce chapitre aurait dû sortir hier. Oui, elle est mariée à Byakuran et a un gosse avec lui. Je vais pas être longue sur tes reviews, désolé, mais bravo pour t'être doutée que c'était Shamal qui allait mourir ^^. Oui, Luciana est conne d'avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour Reborn, mais on sait tous qu'il y a ces moments où son cerveau est bloqué sur "OFF". S est pas cité pour certaines raisons qui seront expliqués plus tard. Et la Luciana du futur a de l'affection pour Byakuran, mais pas forcément de l'amour.**

**TYLHibari: -s'en va-**

**Plume85: -le regarde et soupire- Enfin, merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews, laissez vos avis et tant qu'à faire, la prochaine interview sera sur Byakuran. Allez, merci encore et ciao~!**


	29. Rejoindre la base Vongola

**Plume85: Hello ! Le chapitre 29 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les probables OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je sais comment les Boites-Arme ont été créées, grâce à Kyôya. Je sais que Alessio est vraiment le Boss d'une Famille Mafieuse maintenant parce que je suis pas foutue de le toucher. Ça a le don de m'énerver. Moi qui la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé que c'était un abruti qui savait pas se battre, je me trompais. C'est un vrai mafieux sans pitié. Je le subie depuis deux jours maintenant.<p>

-Relève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il en mettant ses poings avec des poings américains en évidence. J'utilise même pas encore de Flammes.

-J'ai remarqué, merci, ironisai-je en me relevant.

Je fonce sur lui et tente de le toucher avec mon bâton, sans succès. Il les esquive tous souplement et finit même par bailler.

-Je pensais que tu étais plus forte dans le passé.

-Je le suis, grognai-je en esquivant un coup, mais pas en bozendo.

-Pourtant, tant que tu ne te seras pas améliorée, tu vas restée ici, même si Hibari s'en va.

-Quoi ?

-Hibari part dans une semaine pour Namimori, avec ou sans toi. Ça vient de lui.

Je serre instinctivement mon bâton, si fort que mes jointures en blanchissent. C'est typique de lui ça. Si j'atteins pas un certain niveau, je serai un boulet pour lui. Kyôya ne se fait pas chier avec des boulets et les laisse derrière, après les avoir mordu à mort en général.

Je déglutis. Cette rage brûlante dans mon ventre, c'est la même que quand j'ai demandé à Reborn de m'entraîner. Pour buter Tacito et me venger, mais aussi pour ne plus revivre cette situation quand j'avais neuf ans, ne plus être faible et attendre que Dino vienne me sauver.

Parce que personne ne peut me sauver.

Je relève un regard déterminé sur lui et mon Anneau se met à brûler. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur son visage et il fonce vers moi, ses poings américains brûlant d'une Flamme orange.

Ciel. Normal pour un Boss.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon bâton est recouvert de flammes violettes, comme les tonfas de Kyôya. Je le fais habilement tourner comme je l'ai appris et donne un coup à Alessio, qui l'esquive mais en perdant quelques cheveux.

-Ton état d'esprit a changé, c'est bien. Je me demandais où était passé la Luciana que j'ai connu en cours depuis que t'es là.

-Tch, ferme-la Alessio et baisse pas ta garde.

Fon m'a dit de toujours avoir les pieds ancrés dans le sol pour garder mon équilibre, et que le bâton est le prolongement de mon bras. Je dois ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et le fais tourner derrière mon cou. Mon pied fait un arc de cercle, de façon à ce que je sois de dos à Alessio et l'une de mes main lâche le bâton. J'envoie donc mon bras avec ma main de prise dans le visage d'Alessio rapidement, mon corps se retrouvant dans sa position d'origine.

Il l'a esquivé de justesse celui-la.

-Tu retrouves tes capacités petit à petit, me complimenta-t-il en faisant un bond en arrière.

Je ne réponds pas et fonce sur lui, le visage fermé. Ne pas montrer d'émotions qui pourraient nous trahir et nous faire perdre lors d'un combat. Conseil de Reborn, que je connais depuis longtemps déjà. Je n'avais pas un visage montrant du doute quand je tuais des gens pour le compte de Simon. J'avais toujours l'air de ne pas être vraiment là, comme si mon esprit était ailleurs.

Je commence à lui donner une série de coups précis, tout en examinant ses mouvements, à la recherche d'une ouverture. Aux dernières nouvelles, il a dit que je devais le toucher, mais pas forcément avec le bâton.

Une ouverture, son genou droit est découvert. Je pose la pointe de mon bâton sur le sol, le faisant hausser un sourcil, et prend appui dessus pour lui envoyer mon pied, avec encore et toujours mes poids de trente-cinq kilos, à l'extérieur de son genou.

-Ahh putain ! Hurla-t-il en tombant par terre, les mains sur le genou. JE DOUILLE A MORT LA !

-J'ai réussi, c'est le principal, non ?

-ET MOI ALORS ?!

-Tu redeviens celui que je connais aussi, t'es qu'un dommage collatéral.

-DOMMAGE CO...

-On peut y aller, nous coupa une vois grave.

On se tourne tout les deux notre regard sur Kyôya, qui nous observe les mains dans les poches.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, tu avais vraiment l'intention de me laisser là si je réussissais pas cet entraînement ?! Lui demandai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Il me fixe dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes où j'ai l'impression de voir encore quelque chose d'étrange venant de lui.

De la nostalgie, ainsi que du regret.

Je dois vraiment mettre au clair la relation qu'il avait avec le moi de cette époque, parce que c'est pas le Kyôya que je connais devant moi.

-Maman !

Je baisse les yeux, tout comme Kyôya, sur le bonhomme qui court vers moi, les bras ouverts. Sans réfléchir, je me baisse et le réceptionne, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut toi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tetsu, et ben il m'a apprit comment manger comme les japonais ! S'extasia Federico en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras.

-Tu viens de me surpasser dans quelque chose, lui avouai-je à voix basse avec un clin d'œil.

Ce que je fais c'est juste malsain. Je suis sa mère sans l'être. Je suis déjà attachée à lui alors que je sais bien que je ne vais pas rester ici et que je retournerai dans un monde où il n'existera pas. Mais je peux pas me résoudre à le laisser seul. Le moi du futur m'a demandé de ne pas le repousser.

-On part demain à la première heure.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Demain, répéta Kyôya en me tournant le dos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Sac à l'épaule et la main de Federico dans la mienne, j'observe le genou d'Alessio la tête penchée sur le côté.<p>

-Je me souviens pas avoir frappé aussi fort pourtant, c'est bizarre...

-Fais pas l'innocente, gronda Alessio en se tournant vers Kyôya. Hibari, j'espère que vous buterez Byakuran.

-Ce n'est qu'un herbivore que je mordrai à mort.

Il tourne les talons et s'en va. Je le regarde quelques secondes, fais mes derniers au revoir à Alessio et me décide à la suivre, accompagné de Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya, pourquoi Kyôya agit comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai juste...cette impression qu'on est proche à cette époque mais en même temps que...je sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression qu'il regrette quelque chose en revanche.

-Ça ne me surprend pas que vous l'ayez vu, soupira-t-il. Vous avez toujours réussi à lire Kyo-san après tout, et inversement.

-Je fais ça ?

-Sans vous en rendre compte apparemment.

-Enfin bref, tu m'explique ? Demandai-je en changeant de sujet.

-En fait, avant que vous ne soyez...emmenée, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots, vous étiez venu en colère au QG des Vongola. Vous vous étiez disputée avec votre frère.

-Xanxus ? Des choses qui arrivent je suppose.

-Vous en avez parlé avec Kyo-san sauf que...je ne connais pas la cause de la dispute entre Xanxus-san et vous, mais ça a aussi énervé Kyo-san, qui a commencé à vous attaquer. Après vous êtes repartie encore plus énervée avec Reborn-san sauf que...aucun de vous n'est jamais revenu.

-Alors j'étais là quand Reborn est...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend. J'étais là. J'étais là et il est mort. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu en dix ans à par des conneries hein ? Combien de neurones j'ai pu perdre ?!

-En clair, repris-je en me raclant la gorge, Kyôya se sentirait coupable ?

-C'est ce que je pense, approuva-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Kyo-san et vous vous êtes rapprochés, vous étiez un membre de La Fondation en même temps qu'un officier de la Varia. Cette situation ne plaisait qu'à vous car vous passiez votre temps entre le Japon et l'Italie, mais vous avez beaucoup aidé dans nos recherches sur les Boites-Arme.

-Ravie de savoir que j'ai fait quelque chose de bien finalement, grognai-je en remarquant les yeux fermés de Federico. Sans le compter lui, bien sûr.

-Vous serviez également de liaison entre Sawada-san et Xanxus-san vous savez.

-Ça, c'est logique. Je suis la seule de ses officiers qui puisse parler à la Dixième Génération sans essayer de les tuer. Mais Tetsuya, comment voyais-tu la relation que j'avais avec Kyôya, honnêtement ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui donner un nom.

-Ah, fis-je, ça m'avance pas.

-Vous deux, avancez plus vite, nous ordonna Kyôya de devant.

J'espère qu'il a rien entendu. Vu son regard, il ne sait pas de quoi on parlait. Si il le savait, il aurait déjà mordu Tetsuya à mort.

-Une dernière question Tetsuya, continuai-je en le regardant, pour la Varia et Dino...

-Ils vont bien, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire rassurant. La Varia n'a subit aucune perte importante et la Famille Cavallone continu de résister.

Un fin sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Dino va bien, Xanxus aussi, Belphegor aussi, Superbi...

Superbi aussi. Mon ventre se tord un peu en me rappelant ce qu'il m'a dit, mais pour lui, c'était il y a dix ans. Les choses ont changé depuis. J'ai rejoint la Varia. Il ne pense sûrement plus que je préfère Tsunayoshi à Xanxus.

J'espère en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça fait exactement trois jours qu'on est parti de chez Alessio. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas vu Edoardo d'ailleurs.<p>

Enfin, je pensais pas que rejoindre Namimori prendrait aussi longtemps honnêtement. Heureusement qu'on a nos chaînes Mammon pour nous cacher. Oui, j'ai appris durant mon séjour chez les Gemelli que ces petites chaînes servent à cacher nos anneaux des radars. Si on les avait pas, on se serait déjà fait repéré. Il y a des Millefiore partout. Kyôya en a battu je sais pas combien jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'aéroport. J'aurai aimé prendre un jet chez les Vongola ou le CEDEF, mais ces deux QG sont tout les deux tombés il y a peu.

Quelle grosse merde pour les Vongola.

J'enlève mon bonnet et le regarde. Je veux voir Dino. D'accord, je suis dans la Mafia depuis trop longtemps, mais j'ai que seize ans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent de moi, de nous si on compte Tsunayoshi et compagnie ? On est une bande d'ados qui arrive de dix ans dans le passé. Pour les Gardiens, je comprends, ils ont les Anneaux Vongola. Mais moi ? Je suis la deuxième tutrice de Tsunayoshi mais je ne sers pas plus. Reborn est plus proche de lui et plus apte à l'entraîner et le guider.

-Je t'ai dit que tu étais nécessaire, me dit Kyôya en regardant par le hublot.

-Mais en quoi ? Répliquai-je les yeux fermés, le tête tombant dans le dossier de mon siège. Je vois pas en quoi je peux les aider, sauf si je me bats avec eux.

-Tu n'es pas qu'un soldat, grogna-t-il.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu veux faire de Sawada Tsunayoshi le Decimo, fit-il en me regardant, je le sais, je sais que tu le considère comme ta « rédemption ». Alors fais en sorte qu'il le devienne, qu'il devienne le Decimo que tu souhaites.

-Kyôya, tu viens de m'embrouiller encore plus.

-Je sais, me répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

Je lui fais un beau doigt d'honneur et ferme les yeux pour dormir. Je sens son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ça pullule vraiment par ici, chuchotai-je voyant des hommes des Millefiore dans la rue. Tu te tais Federico, ok ?<p>

-Oui maman.

Il hoche la tête. Il a peut-être que trois ans, mais il est très obéissant. Je suis donc Kyôya et Tetsuya jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans une zone abandonnée de Namimori. C'est vraiment en ruines. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a aucun ennemi.

-Ana-san, c'est l'entrée de la base des Vongola, m'informa Tetsuya en me montrant un bâtiment abandonné.

-Vous me laissez là ?

-Tu es une gêne avec lui, me lança Kyôya en regardant Federico.

-Ouah, c'est tellement gentil, fis-je avec sarcasme.

Ils commencent à partir et c'est avec un soupire que je rentre dans le bâtiment qu'il m'a montré. Je jette un regard en coin à Federico, qui regarde tout autour de lui avec curiosité, son pouce dans sa bouche. On arrive dans une sorte de couloir souterrain complètement désert avec une porte en acier au fond.

Federico tire sur ma manche. Je baisse les yeux sur lui et suis son doigt du regard. On dirait un système de reconnaissance digitale. Je regarde ma main. Je sais pas si ça va marcher vu que j'ai aucune idée de quand cette base a été construite.

-Federico, oui ou non ?

-Oui ? Répondit-il en me regardant avec ses grands yeux.

-Compris, dis-je en posant ma main.

La chance n'est pas de mon côté apparemment vu qu'une caméra sort du plafond. Le bruit strident de la sirène me vrille les tympans, c'est donc avec mon regard le plus noir que je regarde la caméra.

-Je sais pas qui est de l'autre côté, mais arrête ça tout de suite déchet si tu veux pas que je te bute dès que je mettrai la main sur toi. Je suis pas une putain d'ennemie.

Le son s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre. Je prends la main de Federico dans la mienne, resserre l'autre sur la lanière de mon sac et avance. Je crois qu'à cause du rythme que j'ai, les pieds de Federico touchent à peine le sol, mais c'est pas grave. En revanche, je me stoppe net devant un bébé dans un costume blanc d'alien derrière des rayons violets.

-Tu as une tête horrible Bakana.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aime ce surnom débile, avouai-je avec minuscule sourire.

-Suis-moi, et bienvenue à la base des Vongola.

Je commence à la suivre mais finis par m'arrêter pour regarder Reborn. Il est vraiment là, il est pas mort.

-T'es en vie.

-Tu t'es échappée des griffes de Byakuran, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes puis je ferme les yeux, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai connu plus solide.

-J'encaisse pour le moment, je serai la même que d'habitude devant eux.

-Tu es une fille, tu as le droit de dire que...

-Je le ferai pas. Je serai forte, comme je le suis depuis que je suis gamine. T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je sais comment tu es, tu est une battante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors Tsunayoshi et Lal sont partis chercher Kyoko pendant que Takeshi et Hayato sont allés vérifier la localisation d'Hibird.<p>

-C'est ça.

-Kyôya devrait arriver à temps.

-C'est Hibari après tout, continua l'Arcobaleno avec un sourire entendu avant de regarder Federico. Donc c'est le fils du toi de cette époque, qu'elle a eu avec Byakuran.

-C'est ça. Reborn, il peut rester ici, même en connaissant l'identité de son père, non ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, cependant il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe.

-Il ne le sait pas, affirmai-je en serrant le corps endormi contre moi. Il n'a émit aucune objection quand je me suis échappée alors...

-En parlant de ça, comment tu as fait ?

J'écarquille les yeux en me rappelant du corps sans vie de Shamal. Je prends mon pendentif dans ma main et le sers. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

-D'après nos renseignements, Shamal s'est fait recruté peu de temps après qu'on t'ait enlevé, continua sombrement Reborn, tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, avouai-je d'une petite voix.

-Il t'a aidé ?

-Oui.

-Où il est ?

Je secoue lentement la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Comment ? M'interrogea-t-il tout aussi sombrement.

-J'étais en train de m'enfuir et lui me couvrait de Byakuran en l'empêchant de me voir mais...il s'en est rendu compte et Shamal...

-Je vois.

-Reborn, repris-je en ouvrant les yeux, je comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça.

-C'est ce qu'une Famille fait, protéger les siens.

-Hein ?

-Tu connais le côté le plus sombre de la Mafia Luciana, m'expliqua-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, tu as grandis avec. Même si tu as été adoptée par les Cavallone, tu as dû pensé que Dino t'a sauvé il y a sept ans parce que tu es sa sœur. Bien sûr, c'est la raison principal, mais aussi, on n'abandonne pas les membres de sa Famille.

-Mais je suis pas...

-Ça s'appelle protéger ceux à qui on tient. Et tu fais partie de la Famille de Tsuna maintenant, il te considère comme tel en tout cas. Je sais que tu as tes propres raisons pour ne pas aimer les Vongola, de très bonnes raisons même, mais dans les Vongola, on se bat ensemble pour protéger ce qui nous est cher.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Des gens tiennent à toi, même si tu ne sembles pas le réaliser encore, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Et ne nie pas que toi aussi tu tiens à eux. Pas seulement à Dino ou à la Varia...

-Trois d'entre eux seulement, le coupai-je.

-Mais tu tiens aussi à Tsuna et les autres.

-Je ne tiens pas à eux, sauf Kyôya. C'est ma mission, c'est to...

-Mais tu souris et ris pour de vrai grâce à eux, je me trompe ?

J'écarquille les yeux à cause de la réalisation. Depuis quand je mélange les faux et les vrais sourires ? Les faux et les vrais rires ?

M'attacher. Je sais que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire avec Kyôya, mais avec eux...

_**« Je te l'avais dit, tu te mens à toi-même »**_

Génial, maintenant il faut que _La Morte Innocente_ mette son grain de sel. Je pose une main sur ma tête. Reste loin, très profondément enfoui dans mon subconscient.

_**« Uniquement parce que j'ai envie de te voir tiraillée ma chère. »**_

Je grogne malgré moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien du tout, répondis-je rapidement.

-Reborn, on est de re...

Je tourne la tête pour regarder l'entrée de la salle de contrôle. La tête de Tsunayoshi vaut de l'or. Je pose Federico sur le siège en me levant et regarde le Decimo avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pourquoi cette tête Tuna-chan ?

-A...Ana-san...on m'avait dit que...

-J'étais la femme de Byakuran, c'est vrai. Mais je me suis échappée.

Sans que je sache ce qui se passe, j'ai un Tsunayoshi tremblant dans mes bras. Je retiens un soupir. Comment je suis censée consoler quelqu'un moi ? Je l'ai jamais fait vu qu'en général, je m'en fous complètement que les gens soient tristes ou pas.

Je mets maladroitement une main dans le dos de Tsunayoshi et fais des cercles qui se veulent rassurant.

-Je sais pas quoi faire Ana-san...me chuchota-t-il tandis que je voyais Reborn quitter la pièce. Je déteste cette époque.

-Crois-moi, on est deux alors, lui répondis-je avec le même volume.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Être le Ciel.

-Mais je comprends pas ce que ça signifie ! S'écria-t-il en me lâchant. Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto ont été blessé et moi je...

-Ce n'est pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'ils seront blessé Tsunayoshi, et ils le savent. Écoute, je viens d'arriver mais je pense que votre but est le même que le mien, retourner dans notre temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

-Alors dans ce cas, même si tu en as horreur, on doit se battre. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix.

-Mais...

-T'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucun morts. Je m'en assurerais personnellement.

-Ana-san...souffla-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Quoi ?

-Merci...de me redonner confiance.

-Je fais ça moi ?

Il hoche la tête et je m'approche de lui, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je lui fais une pichenette sur le front, ce qui provoque une grimace de douleur de sa part.

-Mais tu sais, tu dois toujours devenir le Decimo qui va changer la Mafia, alors on doit rentrer~.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en se massant le front.

-Ah, tant que j'y suis, c'est mon fils, lui appris-je en montrant le petit garçon qui se frottait les yeux.

-HEIN ?!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et donc, Shamal est bel et bien mort, de toute façon blessé chez les Millefiore alors qu'il a aidé Luciana à s'échapper et qu'elle a réussit ? Faut pas rêver.<strong>

**Luciana: JuriiGothic, tu sais quoi, bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas que leur nom soit aussi ceux de démons. Je veux dire, ils représentent déjà les sept pêché capitaux à toute l'équipe. Mais Leviathan, tenace et ferme ? Il s'est tiré la queue entre les jambes quand je l'ai regardé quand la Varia repartait. Et t'inquiète, Ryohei est à l'hôpital, les poignets dans le plâtre.**

**Plume85: MissXYZ, contente que l'attitude d'Hibari te plaise, en même temps certains trucs changent en dix ans ^^. Et comme dit plus haut, désolé pour Shamal, mais il est vraiment mort. En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, laissez-en d'autres et ciao~!**


	30. Résolution

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 30 !**

**Luciana: La ramène pas, t'avais oublié que c'était le jour de la publication à cause de _Pandora Heart_.**

**Plume85: M...mais Bre...**

**Luciana: Spoil pas débile ! -lui fout un coup de pied- Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse pour les OOCs et ne va pas pleurer à cause de Oswald et Lacie.**

**Plume85: Les lecteurs de _Pandora Heart _comprendront...-part en chialant-.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es arrivée quand ?<p>

-Peu de temps avant que vous reveniez en pièces détachées avec Hayato.

Takeshi est dans un piteux état. Hayato doit être pareil. Ce Gamma devait être fort pour les mettre dans des états pareils. Tsunayoshi et Reborn viennent de partir pour la chambre de Hayato, mais j'ai préféré rester ici. Je suis plus proche de Takeshi que de Hayato après tout.

Je pousse un long soupire en regardant les bandages sur son corps. Reborn m'a dit que son père avait été tué. Je peux pas me mettre à sa place. Je peux seulement imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. Enfin, du moment qu'il peut se battre, ça devrait aller. Il sait comment gérer ça.

Je me fous de la gueule de qui là ? Il a quatorze ans, vient d'être envoyé dans le futur où son père est mort.

-Au fait Takeshi, commençai-je en me rappelant d'une de mes pensées lors du tournoi pour les Anneaux, depuis quand tu sais que toute cette histoire de Mafia n'est pas un jeu ?

-Alors tu sais ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste. C'est depuis que Squalo nous attaqué pour la première fois.

-Donc ça ce voit que Superbi est un mafieux à des kilomètres hein ?

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...j'ai senti qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de nous tuer.

-Il est toujours sérieux à propos de ça.

Il est loin le temps où je côtoyais un ado de treize ans qui voulait devenir le meilleur épéiste. Il a évolué aussi depuis. C'est devenu un assassin confirmé et redouté, le second de mon frère. Il a pas hésité à se couper la main pour découvrir le secret de Tyr après tout. Son seul objectif a toujours été de devenir le meilleur à l'épée. Maintenant, c'est aussi de faire de Xanxus le Decimo mais...

Ce désir de devenir le meilleur. C'est ça qui m'a fait l'admirer je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Lui demandai-je en me relevant en le voyant essayer de prendre son katana en bambou.

-Je peux pas rester là à attendre.

-Ah ouais ? T'en es sûr ? L'interrogeai-je en appuyant fortement sur son torse, ce qui le fait grimacer de douleur.

-Haha Ana-chan, c'est pas très sympa ça...

-Pourquoi je le serai ? T'es au courant que si tu t'entraînes avec ces blessures, tu seras qu'un boulet pour les autres ? Tu dois te remettre avant.

Je commence à partir mais m'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

-Sauf si tu tiens à crever.

Et je pars. Parfois je me demande si ils ont un cerveau.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je viens me foutre de ta gueule Haya...<p>

-Luciana-nee !

-Hey, tu m'as l'air familier toi, déclarai-je en regardant le châtain qui me dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètre.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Rit-il avant de me sourire.

Ce sourire...et cette façon de m'appeler « Luciana-nee »...

-F...Fuuta ? Essayai-je en écarquillant les yeux. Mais t'étais...

-C'était il y a dix ans, précisa-t-il en sachant que j'allais parler de sa taille.

-Mais t'es...

-Tsuna-nii a eu la même réaction.

Je regarde Tsunayoshi, en train de se faire mordre à mort par Kyôya comme il se doit. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

-Eh ? Laissai-je échapper en sentant la main de Kyôya prendre le derrière de mon col. Kyôya ?

-J'ai finis avec lui, tu viens avec moi.

J'ai le temps de voir le rictus satisfait de Reborn avant d'être complètement dans le couloir. A quoi il a pu penser lui, dans son esprit tordu et sordide ?

Je me fais donc si gentiment traîner par Kyôya jusqu'à un salon japonais. Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans une chambre. C'est de taille modeste, avec un lit double, un bureau couvert d'un bordel incroyable et une armoire.

-Euh...

-C'est ta chambre, m'apprit-il en me lâchant. Tout ce qu'il y a là-dedans est à toi, fais-en ce que tu veux.

-On dirait que personne n'y a été depuis un bail.

-C'est le cas.

-Oh.

Personne n'a été là depuis que j'ai été enlevée. Quelque part ça fait...bizarre. Je hais le fait que je ne sache même pas ce que je ressens. Je devrais le savoir pourtant depuis le temps, mais là...rien.

-Si j'ai une chambre ici, commençai-je en regardant Kyôya qui s'en allait, pourquoi j'ai déclenché l'alarme ?

-Tu utilisais toujours notre entrée, fit-il simplement en partant.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et enlève mes chaussures. Je suis en sécurité maintenant, non ? J'ai plus à m'enfuir, j'ai juste à réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer dans le passé. J'enlève mon sac et en renverse le contenu. Mes affaires ont pris l'eau quand je me suis échappée. Je prends mon manteau et le lance sur l'oreiller, il est sec. Je fais pareil avec mes trois anneaux de la Brume avec leurs chaînes Mammon. Je prends la lettre, l'ouvre et elle se déchire. Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Dommage, je voulais la garder. Tout comme la photo de « famille » que j'avais prise. Même si elle a l'air encore potable.

Quant aux deux flingues...je prends d'abord celui que Colonnello m'a offert quand j'ai rejoint le CEDEF. Il est foutu, de ce que je vois le canon est complètement rouillé.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. C'était un cadeau de Colonnello, mais il est mort maintenant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de celle que je suis devenue sous son enseignement. L'impression que le souhait de vengeance du moi de cette époque s'est évaporé, comme la capacité de cette arme à tirer. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sors le mien. Il est plus entretenu à côté de celui de cette époque, les couleurs sont plus vives, même si il n'y a que du violet, de l'indigo et du noir.

Je ne perdrai pas mon objectif premier de vue. Ma rédemption en la personne de Tsunayoshi me tient à cœur, mais trouver Tacito et l'envoyer à Vendicare vient en premier.

Je prends ensuite le Desert Eagle que Federico m'a offert avant qu'il...

Je déglutis. Federico m'importait peu à l'époque. Ce n'est que quand j'ai vu de quoi était capable Tsunayoshi que ses mots ont pris un sens. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là pour me guider quelque part, mais si il avait été là, il aurait été Decimo.

Ce pistolet qu'il m'a donné, qui représente mon appartenance aux Vongola quelque part, j'ai toujours refusé de l'utiliser. Parce que je ne me considérais, et ne me considère toujours pas comme une Vongola. Même mon appartenance au CEDEF n'occupe par une grande place dans mon esprit. Je fais ce qui est dans mon intérêt, sans personne pour me dicter ma conduite.

Je suis le Nuage solitaire qui poursuit son propre chemin, comme Kyôya, hein ?

Mais maintenant, maintenant que faire de Tsunayoshi le Vongola Decimo est devenu mon intérêt, peut-être que je peux envisager de l'utiliser. Surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Pour retourner dans le passé, je vais devoir me battre aux côtés de Tsunayoshi et sa clique et les aider comme je peux. Peut-être que quand Kyôya disait que j'étais nécessaire, c'est à cause de mon expérience malgré mes seize ans ?

Merde, je vais devoir me battre avec les Vongola.

Avec seulement, pas pour eux. Je me bats pas pour cette Famille, juste avec elle pour retourner dans mon temps.

Je finis par prendre ma Boite-Arme. J'étais vraiment une Varia. Ça devrait m'énerver de savoir que j'étais sous les ordres de quelqu'un, mais c'est Xanxus. C'est un cas à part. Je suis prête à le rejoindre dans mon temps juste pour être avec lui. Pas faire tout ce qu'il me demande comme un gentil chien, mais être proche de lui pour juste apprendre à le connaître.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis derrière Kyôya, armes et Boite-Arme en main et je le regarde. Il se contente de boire son thé.

-Demain, après l'entraînement de Sawada Tsunayoshi, nous commencerons le tiens.

-Kyôya...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-il en se levant pour se tourner vers moi. Je vais te faire devenir bien plus forte que celle de cette époque.

-Merci, le remerciai-je avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci...pour savoir comment je me sens sans que j'ai besoin de parler.

-Tu es facile à lire.

Je suppose que je suis aussi facile à lire qu'il l'est pour moi. Même si les années ont dû aidé aussi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Maman, tu sais quoi, avec Lambo et I-Pin on a aidé Haru-san et Kyoko-san !<p>

-C'est bien, lui répondis-je en lui souriant avant de remonter les yeux sur Kyoko. Merci de vous occuper de lui pour le moment, je suis assez occupée.

-Ce n'est rien Ana-senpai, fit-elle en secouant la tête avec son sourire d'ange aux lèvres. Federico est vraiment adorable.

-Je sais ! Fit le concerné dans ses bras en levant les siens.

-C'est de famille ça, c'est tout. Au fait...

-Hum ?

-J'ai entendu dire que le Ryohei de cette époque avait disparu, ça va ?

-Oui, me répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Hana m'a rassuré.

-De toutes façons, c'est toujours ça avec les grands frères, lâchai-je avec un fin sourire. Ils ont tendance à nous inquiéter pour rien et ensuite ils sont sur-protecteurs. Dis-toi que moi j'ai la double dose maintenant.

-Oui, Tsuna-kun m'a dit que tu avais un frère biologique et que tu l'avais retrouvé il y a peu.

-C'est ça, affirmai-je. Ça a été rempli d'émotions ces retrouvailles, même si quand on le voit...ouais, il fout plus les jetons que moi.

Elle se contente de rire un peu quand Haru sort de la cuisine, Lambo et I-Pin dans les bras. J'ai rien contre cette fille, qu'elle vive ou crève m'est égal parce qu'elle me détruit souvent les tympans, mais si Tsunayoshi tient à elle un minimum, alors je dois faire un effort.

Donc je lui fais un petit signe de tête, auquel elle répond par des yeux écarquillés et un « hahi ». Ah, il y a aussi ses petits bruits inutiles et le fait qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne qui m'énervent. J'ai souvent eu envie de la baffer. Mais je garde mon sang froid en toutes circonstances.

-Carnivore, on y va, m'ordonna Kyôya en passant derrière moi.

-Je te suis.

Arrivés dans l'ascenseur qui mène aux salles d'entraînements avec Kyôya, il y a un silence qui s'installe. Silence que je me décide à briser.

-Tu vas lui faire quoi ?

-Test de succession.

-Quoi ?

-Tu verras, me fit-il en sortant.

Je le suis et m'arrête comme lui en voyant la densité des Flammes de Tsunayoshi. Il a encore progressé depuis le combat contre Xanxus. C'est bien, c'est ça qui va le faire changer la Mafia.

-Mais c'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai, protesta-t-il.

-Ton pouvoir est bien plus grand que ça, le contredit une femme aux cheveux bleus.

Cette voix...je la connais...cette assurance mais aussi cette froideur...

Lal ?

Sans que je ne le vois venir, Kyôya ouvre sa Boite et une sorte de tourbillon viol s'abat sur Tsunayoshi. Il le voit venir, envoie ses Flammes dessus et s'envole. Je regarde les Flammes oranges et violettes s'entrechoquer et se mélanger, sans faire attention à Kyôya qui s'avance.

-Si tu ne fais pas gaffe, tu mourras.

-Tu es...commença Tsunayoshi.

-Je vais réveiller tes véritables capacités.

Je m'approche en le regardant geler la Boite de Kyôya. J'arrive pas à voir ce qui se passe. Je suis vraiment myope.

Je rattrape au bon moment une boite qui m'est lancée. Je l'ouvre et soupire. Mes lunettes. Je les mets et vois tout de suite que c'est un hérisson qui lui posait problème.

-Regarde bien, me lança Kyôya en me jetant un regard en coin.

Je me concentre donc sur les nuages violets qui se mettent à se multiplier et qui finissent par engloutir Tsunayoshi. L'anneau de Kyôya se pète et la sphère tombe à terre. Il explique sa technique, fait ce qu'il fait de mieux, c'est à dire des menaces de morts, Reborn leur explique son choix concernant Kyôya, le test, et Hayato et Takeshi se font emmenés.

Assise à côté de Fuuta, je regarde la sphère en baillant. A ce rythme, il va vraiment crevé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais il va rapidement manqué d'oxygène à ce rythme.

Je lève paresseusement la main pour rattraper ce que Kyôya vient de m'envoyer. En fait, c'est pas que ses tonfas, il aime m'envoyer des trucs à la gueule.

Je regarde le chargeur dans ma main. Ça ne correspond pas à mon Desert Eagle vu que c'est fait pour les Beretta. Alors pourquoi il me donne ça ?

-Je t'ai connu plus maline, déclara-t-il sans un regard.

Je lui décoche un regard noir, qu'il ignore superbement et reporte mon attention sur le chargeur. Fuck, je peux pas les utiliser ces munitions !

A bien y regarder, je les trouve bizarre. Les cartouches sont plus lourdes que d'ordinaires et sont d'un orange éclatant. J'ai l'impression de...

Les cartouches de mon Acuracy ! A par le bout qui n'est pas pointu et la cartouche plus petite, c'est la même couleur et la même sensation au touché. Ça se peut que...

Je fais apparaître une faible quantité de Flamme de la Fureur dans la main qui tient la cartouche. La balle l'absorbe sans problème.

D'où vient ce chargeur ? Parce que j'en ai jamais eu avec cet effet là pour une arme de poing. La seule fois où j'ai vu ce genre de balle c'était...quand j'ai vu Xanxus se battre.

What the fuck ? Je lui ai volé un chargeur ou quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, le seul domaine de mécanique où je suis douée grâce à mon génie c'est les armes. C'est pour ça que Colonnello ne m'a jamais fourni de munitions quand je suis entrée au CEDEF, à par quand j'ai découvert son cadeau. Il savait que je pouvais m'en faire d'autre. C'est ce que je vais devoir faire pour ces cartouches aussi apparemment. Trouver un moyen d'en faire d'autres pour mon Desert Eagle à partir d'elles.

-Arrêtez ça...ARRETEZ !

Je relève la tête pour poser mon regard sur la sphère. Il est à cours d'oxygène maintenant. C'est à lui de jouer.

Tsunayoshi, ne me déçois pas en tant que Vongola Decimo. Ne m'enlève pas ma rédemption.

-ARRETEZ ! JE REFUSE ! JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE DES CHOSES AUSSI CRUELLES !

Tu ne peux pas et c'est justement pour ça que tu changeras cette Mafia pourrie, qui m'a rendu tel que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Je refuse, continua-t-il plus faiblement, je pensais pouvoir tout faire pour protéger tout le monde mais ça...JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CE GENRE DE POUVOIR !

Un sourire s'étire lentement sur mon visage.

-Si vous voulez que j'hérite de telles erreurs alors je...JE DÉTRUIRAI LES VONGOLA MOI-MÊME !

J'éclate de rire. Cette détermination, cette volonté de ne vouloir faire du mal à personne...

-Luciana-nee ?

-Gupya, elle fait peur !

-Tsunayoshi...déclarai-je en me calmant, il semblerait que je ne me sois pas tromper sur ton compte.

Juste après ma phrase, la sphère se met à briller d'une lumière blanche en se craquelant. Elle finit par exploser. Le souffle de l'explosion fait voler mes cheveux et je plisse les yeux, malgré les verres les protégeant. La fumée dissipée, je vois les gants de Tsunayoshi briller d'un éclat bleuté sur le dos de ses mains. Quand ça ne brille plus, c'est pour laisser place à un cristal bleu qui protège le symbole des Vongola.

Mon sourire persiste sur mes lèvres et je regarde Kyôya. C'était ça son test de succession. J'étends mes jambes devant et croise les bras en reportant mon attention sur Tsunayoshi, qui s'est mis à faire briller sa Flamme après le compliment de Reborn. La Flamme est d'un orange plus froncé, plus brute qu'avant. Une Flamme de haute pureté. Je sens son potentiel destructeur de là où je suis.

-Bon boulot, le complimentai-je à mon tour.

Sans surprise, ça finit en combat entre Kyôya et Tsunayoshi. Où Kyôya relâche son aura meurtrière. Elle est encore plus imposante qu'avant, dire qu'il la masquait jusqu'ici...Tsunayoshi utilise sa Flamme comme propulseur et fonce vers Kyôya. Sauf que ce mec fait du plagia. Je me souviens que la première fois qu'on s'est battu, je l'ai évité en passant par dessus sa tête, en utilisant cette dernière comme appui. Donc maintenant le voilà en train de faire la même chose.

Enfoiré de copieur possessif. J'ai l'impression que ça va continuer de s'allonger en plus cette liste.

Je me redresse à la fin du combat, où Tsunayoshi a fini par presque s'assommer lui même parce qu'il utilise une Flamme qu'il vient de découvrir. Sauf qu'il est revenu à la charge, a pris une Boite-Arme de Kyôya sans qu'il s'en rende compte et l'a utilisé. Le Ciel est capable d'ouvrir tout les attributs hein...Logique en même temps.

Bon, Kyôya n'a pas été impressionné et a fini par le battre avec son autre Boite. En expliquant l'histoire des Boites.

-Tetsu, Ann', nous appela-t-il en partant.

Tetsuya le suit, mais je regarde encore Tsunayoshi, en ignorant le regard persistant de Reborn sur ma personne. Je me répète, mais Tsunayoshi peut aller très loin. Jusqu'au niveau de Primo, si ce n'est plus.

-Ann', répéta Kyôya en s'arrêtant.

-J'arrive.

Je commence à partir et remarque Takeshi demander quelque chose à Kyôya. Takeshi est grand pour son âge mais voir Kyôya le dépasser me fait me rendre compte que même si c'est Kyôya, il a vingt-six ans maintenant, pas seize comme moi. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable pour quelque chose, qu'on était proches mais...

Quelque part ce n'est pas le Kyôya que je connais. Il a le même physique, la même voix, le même caractère, mais il a mûrit.

Mais je lui fais toujours confiance. Merde, la preuve, c'est la seule chose sûre en laquelle je peux complètement me fier dans cette époque.

Il me tuerait si il savait que je viens de l'étiqueter de « chose » dans mon esprit instable.

Je soupire en atteignant sa hauteur. Est-ce que, une fois dans le passé, il va me mordre à mort pour ne pas avoir fait les patrouilles ?

On monte d'un étage pour débouler dans une autre salle d'entraînement.

-Tetsu.

Il hoche la tête et me donne ma Boite-Arme ainsi que tout mes Anneaux, sauf celui de l'Enfer. Je les passe à mes doigts et donne le chargeur en échange.

-On va faire la même chose que tu as fait avec Tsunayoshi ?

-Non.

Ses tonfas aux les bras, enflammés de flammes violettes, il me fixe avec un sourire carnassier.

Putain, il est sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas eu de combats avec toi carnivore depuis longtemps.

Il fonce sur moi et commence à me balancer des coups de tonfas. Fuck, rapide. Je parviens quand même à stopper ses deux tonfas, en concentrant ma Flamme de la Fureur dessus pour tenter de parer ses flammes. Malheureusement, elles arrivent à les traverser petit à petit.

Kyôya me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, que j'arrête en montant le genou. On est coincé maintenant.

-Ouverture.

Je jure entre mes dents en sentant son pied passer de mon genou à derrière mon genou et donner un coup dedans qui me renverse. Je me retrouve sur le dos, avec Kyôya qui me regarde de haut.

-Tu as ta Boite et tes anneaux à utiliser.

-Je savais pas, répliquai-je sarcastiquement en dégainant mon arme.

Je lui tire dessus quatre fois, pour qu'il arrête sans difficultés les huit balles, car elles se sont divisées en deux. Je fais une souplesse arrière pour éviter son coup mais quand je relève les yeux, il est déjà devant moi.

J'avais raison en disant qu'il allait m'égaler voire me dépasser un jour.

Je me prends son tonfa dans le ventre, ce qui m'envoie à terre mais me relève tout de suite. Je me décide donc à faire ce que je fais souvent en combat.

Illusion.

J'en fais une de moi et me rends invisible. Sauf que je retiens un grognement en voyant Kyôya la détruire en un instant et courir vers moi. J'ai le réflexe de courir vers le mur, sachant qu'il me suit et prends appui dessus pour faire un salto arrière. Je me retrouve derrière lui et devant un mur cassé à cause de la puissance de son coup.

Je romps mon illusion et allume mon anneau de la Varia sans réfléchir, pour ouvrir ma Boite. Quand j'en enlève l'anneau, elle s'ouvre et une masse de Flammes du Nuage en sort pour atterrir à mes pieds. Je hausse un sourcil en voyant l'animal.

Un louveteau blanc neige, mais avec des yeux violets et une queue faite de Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-Comment je dois me battre avec un bébé ?

Il saute et me mord la main jusqu'au sang. Il a la même réaction que moi quand on sous-entend que je suis faible. Je mords pas les gens hein, mais je leur fais comprendre _gentiment_ que je suis tout le contraire.

-Lâche-moi !

-Carnivore.

Je reporte mon attention sur Kyôya, qui me fixe sans sourciller.

-Tu es lente, tes illusions sont faibles, tu n'utilises pas tes anneaux pour les renforcer, tu ne sais pas utiliser la propagation du Nuage et tu ne sais pas utiliser ta Flamme de la Fureur autrement qu'avec ta technique.

J'encaisse sans broncher. Je savais que mon niveau devait être améliorer dans cette époque, mais que ce soit Kyôya qui me dise tout ça. D'un côté, je trouve ça normal mais de l'autre...

Merde, c'est moi qui disait ça avant !

-Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je gaspille du temps avec ce niveau.

-Excuse-moi ? Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-Apprends à utiliser tes anneaux et utilise toutes les capacités de ta Boite-Arme contrairement au toi de cette époque, me lança-t-il en partant. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à me battre avec quelqu'un qui a la force d'un herbivore.

Dès qu'il a quitté la pièce avec Tetsuya, j'envoie ma Flamme dans le mur. Il vient de me traiter de faible. De faible.

-Tu l'emporteras pas au paradis celle-la Kyôya, je peux te l'assurer, grognai-je.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! Et pour info, je vais commencer à écrire le dernier arc du manga. Donc le canon, pour moi, s'approche de la fin. Ça fait très bizarre de se dire ça.<strong>

**Luciana: On s'en...**

**Alessio: COMMENT CA ON M'A OUBLIE ?!**

**Luciana: -lui donne un coup de poing dans la joue qui l'envoie s'écraser dans le mur- Tu es facilement oubliable. **

**Plume85: -les regarde, une goutte d'eau derrière la tête- En tout cas, je te remercie MissXYZ, grâce à ta review, j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais : montrer que Luciana change. **

**Luciana: Oui, JuriiGothic, Ryohei a eu mal. Quant à Himutsu-chan, c'est totalement vrai que le système des Boite-Arme est légèrement pervers !**

**Plume85: -chuchote- Elle a lu que cette partie de la review. -normal- Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez-moi vos avis qui m'intéressent et ciao~ !**


	31. Soleil et Brume arrivent

**Plume85 : Hey ! Chapitre 31 ! Pour certaines raisons, j'ai virer Luciana de ce coin en début de chapitre. Donc, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. OCx18 EN FIN DE CHAPITRE ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana, j'ai besoin de toi.<p>

-Je suis occupée, baillai-je.

-Ce sera loin d'être fatiguant.

Je soupire, me lève, manque de me prendre ma chaise au passage et suis Reborn. J'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours. Deux jours où j'ai réussi à adapter les balles de Xanxus à mon arme. Mais je me demande ce qu'il veut de moi à sept heures du matin. Fuck, je dois essayer mes nouvelles cartouches. J'ai pas de temps à...

-T'as pas dormi depuis quand Ana-chan ? Me demanda Takeshi en me voyant arriver avec Reborn.

-Deux jours.

-Bakana, monte sur son dos, tu vas lui servir de poids.

-_Gosh_, sans problèmes, acceptai-je en m'exécutant.

-Tu devrais dormir tu sais.

-Oui, je sais, mais je dois m'a...mélio...

Je m'endors sans terminer ma phrase.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me réveille dans mon lit. Mon premier réflexe c'est de regarder l'heure. Dix-huit heures. Ah, j'ai perdu du temps...mais je me sens d'attaque, c'est déjà ça. Je me redresse, m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et prends mes affaires quand mon ventre grogne. J'ai rien avalé depuis quand ?<p>

Hier soir il me semble...une pomme. Si Dino était là, il me ferait chier parce que j'ai une mauvaise alimentation.

Je sors de ma chambre et commence à aller dans la salle d'entraînement quand je vois Kyôya assit devant une tasse de thé en kimono noir, en train de demander si « il » venait ici.

-Yo, les saluai-je en levant la main.

-Ana-san, asseyez-vous, votre repas est là, me renseigna Tetsuya en me montrant un plateau repas en face de la porte.

-Je t'aime tellement en ce moment-même, murmurai-je en m'asseyant devant.

Je commence à manger et coule un regard en coin à Kyôya, qui poursuit sa conversation avec Tetsuya sans faire attention à moi. C'est qui ce « il » ?

-Vous parlez de qui ? Hein Kyôya ?

Aucune réponse.

-Kyôya ?

Nada.

-Kyô-chan ?

RAS.

-Tu vas m'ignorer même en dehors des entraînements ?

Aucune réponse.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première quand même, l'insultai-je en me relevant.

-A...Ana-san...tenta Tetsuya.

Kyôya se contente de tourner la tête vers la porte quand des bruits de pas se font entendre. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup pour laisser place à un visage d'ange avec deux yeux rouges.

-Trouvée maman~ ! S'écria-t-il en courant vers moi.

Merde, il parle comme Byakuran par moment.

Je me mets à genoux et lui tapote la tête.

-Dis donc toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

-Ok, on est vraiment de la même famille toi et moi, pouffai-je en me redressant. Je suis occupée pour le moment, alors tu pourrais retourner avec Lambo et I-Pin, non ?

-Mais maman...commença-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux tristes.

-Je suis désolé Federico, mais je suis occupée à faire des choses très importantes. Si tu veux un responsable, c'est Kyôya, dis-je en pointant le concerné du doigt.

-Mais maman, tu m'as toujours que Kyôya-san savait ce qu'il faisait et que c'était pour ça que c'était mon parrain.

-Attends, quoi ?!

Je passe mon regard entre Federico et Kyôya, qui daigne enfin me porter de l'attention.

-Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt toi ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant avec choque.

-Tu n'as rien demandé.

-Je n'ai rien...tu sais quoi, je te laisse avec lui !

Je lui fourre mon gosse dans les bras et pars d'un pas furibond. Il pouvait pas me le dire ce crétin ?!

Arrivée dans la salle d'entraînement que Tsunayoshi utilise, je pose mes affaires et charge mon flingue avec mes nouvelles cartouches. Ok, Xanxus le fait, donc je peux le faire aussi. Je peux voler aussi.

Je pointe le canon de mon arme vers le sol et lui fait absorber mes Flammes. Au bout de quelques secondes je tire.

Et me retrouve propulsée dans le mur à grande vitesse. Je tombe au sol comme une loque en grognant. Mon corps est engourdi. Je me retourne sur le dos pour voir mon empreinte dans le mur. Bon, on saura que je suis passée par ici au moins.

-C'était quoi ce bruit et...Ana-san ?! Hurla Tsunayoshi.

Je lève faiblement la main puis la laisse tomber mollement à côté de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Paniqua-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Je viens de prouver que Xanxus est inhumain...je comprends pas comment il peut voler avec ses flingues et pas moi, expliquai-je en me redressant.

-Mais Ana-san...tu n'es pas Xanxus.

-Merci, je sa...

Mes yeux s'écarquillent quant à la réalisation. Je ne suis pas Xanxus. Je n'ai pas sa carrure, donc je ne peux pas utiliser la même dose de Flammes.

Je suis stupide des fois, comment j'ai pu laisser ça passer ?

Je me relève, sous le regard perdu de Tsunayoshi et ramasse mes affaires.

-T'es un génie Tsunayoshi ! Lui lançai-je en courant dans l'ascenseur.

Je dois trouver un moyen de connaître la densité de Flammes que je mets dans mon pistolet. Allez petit cerveau, je sais que t'es toujours présent, alors il est temps qu'on se remette à bosser comme avant.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Reborn m'a briefé sur tout ce qu'il savait de cette époque. Y compris Shoichi. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser mais...Shoichi ne rejoindrait pas une Famille qui tue des gens comme ça. A moins qu'il ait complètement changé de camps en dix ans mais je ne crois pas. Où est passé cet ado avec qui j'ai visité Tokyo ? Celui qui aimait la musique et la mécanique ?

Je soupire en retournant dans la base de Kyôya. Je traverse le salon sans un regard pour ses trois occupants et m'enferme dans ma chambre en lançant mon sac sur le lit.

Hum ? C'est quoi ce truc sous mon lit ?

Je me penche et l'attrape, pour écarquiller les yeux. Un album photo. Celui du moi de cette époque.

Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ? Ou bien est-ce que je devrais le laisser ? Après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment moi sur les photos je pense.

Fuck, je l'ouvre.

Je parcours lentement les pages. Des photos que je connais déjà car elles existent déjà dans le passé. Une avec Père et Dino, ainsi que moi qui essaie d'esquisser un sourire timide. A la Mafia School, où Dino avait décidé de me prendre en train de faire un duel de regard avec Superbi. Mon premier anniversaire avec Reborn, où ce dernier posait tranquillement sur la tête de Dino. D'autres de moi en Chine avec Fon, ou bien avec Colonnello qui me sermonne. Certaines avec Belphegor, enfin plusieurs, dont quelques unes où on fait des grimaces. Un autre cliché me montre avec Dino, où on tire sur le coin des lèvres de l'autre. Puis Namimori. Avec Takeshi d'abord au festival où on est allé tout les deux, puis avec Tsunayoshi et Hayato en plus dans un photomaton. Une autre avec toute la clique, avec Nagi et Kyôya dans le fond de dos. Une avec...wow, Xanxus a dû littéralement tuer celui qui a pris la photo, sachant que je dors sur son épaule et qu'il a les bras croisés et fusille l'objectif du regard. Vu le fond, ça devait être dans un avion. D'autres à la Varia, moi avec un ancien modèle d'uniforme, ceux qu'ils avaient à Namimori. Oh, il y en a une avec Superbi où il semble me gueuler dessus tandis que je fais un grand sourire à l'objectif. Celle d'après représente Tsunayoshi et tous les Gardiens, ainsi que moi et Reborn. Tsunayoshi est assis au milieu d'un canapé, en costard, entouré à droite de Hayato et à gauche de Takeshi. Il y a Ryohei derrière, Chrome sur l'accoudoir de droite avec Lambo sur les genoux, moi sur l'autre accoudoir, en tailleur avec une jupe et des bottes noires, Reborn sur ma tête. Puis dans un coin, il y a Kyôya qui semble se foutre de tout.

D'autres à la fac, je reconnais facilement Shoichi à ma gauche qui a un sourire gêné, puis Byakuran à ma droite qui a ses bras autour de ma taille et enfin moi, avec un sourire mais aussi du rouge aux joues.

Est-ce que je me suis mise autant à sourire parce que j'étais amoureuse ?

Les suivantes nous représentent aussi, avec ou sans Shoichi, même si il y en a où je suis qu'avec lui. Je passe rapidement celle où Byakuran m'embrasse. Les autres semblent avoir été prises après mon retour de la fac. Toute la Varia qui entourent Xanxus, assis dans une sorte de trône, moi mes bras croisés sur sa tête avec un sourire taquin. Bel a même un bras posé sur mon épaule et Superbi le fusille du regard. Viper est sur sa tête, Lussuria semble crier quelque chose derrière et Leviathan se tient droit comme un piquet. La photo d'après, c'est une où je suis entre Xanxus et Dino en tenant l'un de leur bras. Dino nous regarde, Xanxus et moi, avec un sourire crispé tandis que je semble lui dire quelque chose dont il se fout complètement.

Je hausse mes deux sourcils en voyant la dernière. Ça semble avoir été pris en Italie, au QG des Vongola. C'est surtout le fait que je sois avec Kyôya sur la photo qui me surprend. Et que j'ai mes doigts aux extrémités de sa bouche et que je les monte de façon à le faire sourire. Il ne semble même pas s'en soucier vu qu'il se contente de me regarder, complètement blasé, moi et mon sourire moqueur.

Wow, il s'en est passé des choses en dix ans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Mukuro a été battu. Mensonge. Il ne se fera jamais battre, il a toujours un plan de secours, intelligent et manipulateur comme il est. Donc le voir prendre possession d'un hibou est logique d'après moi.<p>

Je redresse la tête, comme les autres, en entendant un bip significatif.

Le signal d'un anneau, à Kokuyo.

-Ça pourrait être un ennemi, fit Lal.

-Non...je suis sûr que c'est un allié.

Tsunayoshi me jette un regard que je comprends tout de suite.

-A Kokuyo, commençai-je en reportant de nouveau mon attention sur l'écran, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit Chrome.

-Si c'est Chrome, alors il y a des chances que ce signal soit celui de l'Anneau Vongola, rajouta Reborn.

Je hoche la tête avant de regarder le plafond. Si c'est Nagi, alors on aura un lien avec Mukuro, ça ne peut être qu'utile.

Je tourne la tête vers Gianini quand un autre bip se fait entendre et qu'un code se met sur l'écran.

-C'est une urgence, nous informa-t-il.

-Ce code, c'est ? Lui dit Reborn.

-Oui, celui de l'équipe d'assassins.

-Assassins ?

-Varia ? Essayai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Gianini décode le message, pendant que Hayato et Tsunayoshi sont en train d'approuver ma théorie. Après tout il y a pas trente-mille...

**-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !**

Je sursaute et porte ma main à mon flingue par réflexe, avant de me détendre. Comment Superbi peut encore avoir de la voix après tant d'années à utiliser un tel volume ?!

**-Est-ce que vos têtes sont toujours attachées, bande de merdeux ?!**

-Bordel, il peut pas être moins bruyant ce foutu Superbi ? Grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Baisse le son ! Ordonna Lal, visiblement énervée.

-Oui madame !

**-Restez où vous êtes merdeux ! Même si vous captez le signal d'un nouvel anneau !**

-Celui de Kokuyo Land ?

**-Si vous attendez patiemment, une instruction très simple devrait arriver. Jusque là, restez sage les enfants, **fit Bel en apparaissant derrière Superbi.

-Belphegor ? Demandai-je en voyant mon meilleur ami dix ans plus tard, avec une coupe sans structure.

**-Vooi ! **S'énerva Superbi. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!**

**-Le Prince s'ennuie~ Je suis venu te faire chier.**

**-Si tu m'interromps encore, je te tues.**

**-Vraiment ? **Le provoqua le Prince.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en les voyant se battre derrière le sofa. Ils sont plus vieux mais mentalement, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu aux moments où je squattais à la Varia sans que personne ne le sache.

**-J'ESPERE QU'ON POURRA SE VOIR DANS CETTE EPOQUE, JUSQUE LA RESTEZ EN VIE ! **hurla Superbi, du sang coulant sur son front.

Il coupe. Fuck, ils ont pas changé. Sauf la coupe. D'ailleurs, celle que Superbi a maintenant lui va mieux que la frange qu'il avait depuis toujours. Il est plus beau comme ça. Pas qu'il l'était pas avant, mais...

Oula, d'abord je pense ça du futur Kyôya, maintenant le futur Superbi. Faut que j'arrête et que je me recentre sur mes priorités là.

-Ces deux-la n'ont pas changé ! S'exclama Takeshi.

-Ils sont toujours effrayants...

-Ils sont pas effrayants Tsunayoshi, ils sont juste...spéciaux.

-Spéciaux, vraiment ?!

-Spéciaux oui. Quand t'as grandis avec eux, tu les trouve pas effrayants, crois-moi...

-Les instructions dont ils parlaient...nous coupa Gianini, ils devaient parler de lui. Il vient de revenir d'Italie.

-Sasagawa Ryohei est arrivé ! Fit une voix sûre derrière nous.

Je me tourne pour voir le Ryohei de cette époque en train de porter une Nagi inconsciente.

-Ryohei ! M'entendis-je m'exclamer en me levant.

Il me regarde et écarquille les yeux en faisant un pas en arrière.

-A...Ana ?!

-Hey, t'as enfin compris que Sini n'est pas mon vrai nom !

-Mais comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ?! Yamamoto, prend-la ! Lança-t-il au brun.

Il s'avance vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules avant de m'attirer dans une étreinte amicale. Je pige que dalle.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ces quatre dernières années ont été ennuyantes à l'extrême !

-Je suppose que non, répondis-je en rompant notre étreinte, forcée de mon côté. Depuis quand t'es comme ça avec moi ?

-Depuis que tu m'a aidé avec Ha...

Il s'arrête et se tourne pour regarder Tsunayoshi, Takeshi et Hayato qui ne comprennent pas grand chose de plus que moi.

-Yamamoto, emmène Chrome à l'infirmerie, lui ordonna Reborn. Ryohei a l'air d'avoir des choses à dire à Luciana.

-O...ok.

Je me fais donc entraîner près de la base de Kyôya et regarde un Ryohei qui semble chercher ses mots.

-Tu dois allez chez la Varia !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...Xanxus devrait t'entraîner et que...il a...enfin d'après le Sawada de cette époque, le manoir de la Varia a en partie été détruit et Sawada a dû aller personnellement le calmer quand il a su que...

Sa voix s'éteint avant la fin de sa phrase. Xanxus a été autant affecté ?

-Je dois leur faire mon rapport, tu vas être avec moi à l'extrême ! On nous a pas prévenu que tu avais changé de place avec le toi de cette époque ! Et après t'iras en Italie !

-Elle n'ira pas, le contredit une voix grave en me tirant en arrière.

Mon dos se retrouve plaqué contre un torse d'homme. Je lève la tête et reconnaît Kyôya, qui fusille Ryohei du regard.

-Hibari ! Elle doit les rejoindre à l'extrême !

-Pas avec ce niveau.

Ils se livrent un duel du regard avant que Ryohei ne hausse un sourcil.

-Je crois que j'ai compris...

-Tu n'as pas compris, grogna Kyôya.

-Elle va rester, je m'arrangerai avec eux, mais ils doivent savoir qu'elle est là et qu'elle va bien à l'extrême !

Kyôya ne dit rien, mais je sentirais presque la colère irradier de lui. Je suis complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce que Ryohei a compris ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il me lance un dernier regard en s'en va. Je le vois juste disparaître au tournant d'un couloir que Kyôya me traîne dans le salon de sa base.

-Je te comprends pas, lâchai-je en regardant dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. Je comprends pas ton comportement dans cette époque, je comprends pas ta...façon d'agir envers moi.

J'écarquille les yeux en me retrouvant plaquée contre le mur par Kyôya. Par Kyôya ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ? Il s'est jamais comporté de la sorte avec moi, alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, me souffla-t-il, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en encore plus grands en sentant des frissons remonter le long de mon échine. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à mon corps ?

-J'ai simplement des moments de faiblesse en te voyant, continua-t-il en empoignant ma queue de cheval.

-K...Kyôya ? Essayai-je en sentant ma tête basculer sur le côté à cause de lui.

Le sang me monte aux joues en sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou, puis ses dents.

-Tu vas pas vraiment me mordre à mort hein ?

-Tu m'appartiens, parvint-il à dire.

Même si je sens mes joues brûler, je ne bégaye pas. Je parle comme d'habitude. Ses dents déchirent ma peau et quelque chose ressemblant à un gémissement sort de ma bouche.

Je comprends pas du tout ce qui se passe.

-Kyôya, je veux pas briser la relation que j'ai avec le toi de mon époque, chuchotai-je en tentant de le pousser.

Ça a l'air de l'atteindre car il s'arrête et se retire tout de suite après. Il essuie le sang sur ses lèvres et me regarde. Mais son regard me choque.

Un regard perdu. Est-ce que ça lui a fait le même effet quand je me suis réveillée chez Alessio et que je le regardais de la même façon ?

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-il en allant dans sa chambre.

Je porte ma main à ma blessure. Mon cœur bat trop vite.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ? Kyôya, des moments de faiblesse ? Kyôya...m'a vraiment mordu à mort ? Cette époque est encore plus tarée que je le pensais.

Et pourquoi me rappeler que je suis à lui parce que je fais partie du Comité de Discipline ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Bonus : Le Coin Extrême de l'Extrême ! : Byakuran !<span>

-Ara, Lucia-chan, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies invité~, minauda l'accro aux sucreries.

-Ta gueule, je choisis pas les invité ! Grogna l'italienne en ouvrant les enveloppes. En plus, Ryohei est pas là parce qu'il doit retrouver quelqu'un, j'en ai marre ! Donc, de Himutsu-chan : « Comment t'as découvert les marshmallows ? Comment réagis-tu en voyant que je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit ? (eh ouais, un des seuls mots que je ne sais pas comment orthographier correctement...) Tu préfères les gens qui les aiment ou ceux qui ne les aiment pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as attiré chez Lucia ? T'as eu des rivaux pour l'avoir ? Qui est-ce que tu trouves comme le plus dangereux des Vongolas ? T'aimes les ananas ? Les chouettes ? Les alouettes ? Ton nombre préféré ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Glo ? De Gamma ? De Genkishi ? Ta Couronne Funéraire préférée ? Pourquoi ? Celle que t'aimes le moins ? Pourquoi ? Si tu devais être soumis, ce serait avec qui ? Si tu devais sortir avec un mec, encore avec qui ? Si tu devais être avec une fille autre que Lucia, qui ? Justifie chacune de tes réponses. C'était quoi ta matière préférée à l'école ? T'étais bon en cours ?Ton QI ? Est-ce que Lucia du futur t'as déjà parlé de moi ? Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Pourquoi et comment tu as appris le langage des fleurs ? Pourquoi des lys pour les Millefiore ? D'ailleurs, qui a trouvé ce nom bizarre ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un psychopathe en puissance haï par beaucoup de gens ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans ce métier ? Si t'avais pas été mafieux, t'aurais aimé faire quel métier ? Bon, c'est tout ce que j'ai en stock pour le moment... J'avais prévenu que ce serait nul hein u.u Allez, tchao mon petit chamallow en sucre :D Que j'aime un peu moins depuis que t'as tué Shamal... »

-Merci pour tes question Himu-chan~, minauda-t-il en sortant un paquet de marshmallows de nul part. J'ai découvert ces merveilles quand j'étais enfant, et tu écris bien le mot. Bien évidemment, je préfère les gens qui les aiment aussi car on peut en parler mais d'un autre côté, ceux qui n'aiment pas ne risquent pas de m'en prendre, donc je ne sais pas.

-Attend, t'as pas juste buté le garde qui a pris l'un de tes bonbons quand je suis arrivée dans cette époque.

-Possible ! Rigola-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui m'a attiré chez Lucia-chan, c'est surtout ses yeux. Ils sont très jolis. Il y a son côté mystérieux et indépendante, puis aussi son regard qui dit « je fais ce que je veux et je vous emmerde du plus profond de mon cœur ». Je n'ai pas eu de rivaux pour l'avoir, même si j'ai pensé pendant un moment que Sho-chan et elle avait quelque chose.

-Shoichi et moi ?

Elle éclata de rire. Shoichi était sympa, mais elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui.

-Le Vongola le plus dangereux était Tsunayoshi-kun, mais il n'était pas si fort que ça. Je n'aime ni les ananas, ni les chouettes, ni les alouettes, mon nombre préféré est 100, j'ai déjà été soumis à Lucia-chan quand on était à la fac pendant nos é...

-Hé hé, on a pas besoin des détails !

-Tu rougis ?

-Ta gueule et continu ! Grommela-t-elle.

-Je sortirais avec Shoichi je pense, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne sortirais avec personne d'autre que Lucia-chan car c'est mon épouse adorée~. J'aimais bien les maths...

-Pour calculer combien il peut manger de marshmallows en cours pour qu'il lui en reste après les cours, rajouta Luciana, son visage ayant retrouvé sa couleur normal.

-J'étais bon en cours, j'ai un Q.I de 169, Lucia-chan de cette époque ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, j'ai appris le langage des fleurs sur internet pour un pari, que j'ai gagné, avec Lucia-chan et Sho-chan à la fac. Des lys parce que c'est beaux, et parce que ça peut aussi représenter la mort et la peur. Millefiore n'est pas un nom bizarre, ça signifie mille fleurs, et c'est moi qui l'aie trouvé. J'aime être un psychopathe en puissance car au moins, personne ne t'emmerde. Ce qui m'attire dans ce métier, c'est la puissance et si je n'avais pas été dans la Mafia, je...

-...serais devenu goûteur de marshmallows ? J'aurais tenu une confiserie mais aurais fait faillite parce que je mangerais tout ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-Tu me connais si bien~.

-Passons, dit la jeune fille en brûlant avec un immense sourire la feuille, JuriiGothic : "Salut Byakuran ! Ravi de te... de me faire entendre par toi (bah oui je ne suis pas là pour lui parler et donc je ne peux pas non plus le rencontrer...) ! Une petite question (et ne t'inquiète pas il n'y en aura pas beaucoup), d'où te viens cette passion des marshmallow ? Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui s'appelle Xerxes Break ? Si oui, tu pourras lui dire que j'ai réussi à lui rapporter de mon dernier voyage une énorme éléphant en papier mâché de 50 kilos remplis de bonbecs en toi genre ? Merci si tu veux bien le faire ! Et si tu ne le connaîtrais pas, je garderais les bonbons pour moi. Mais je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà rencontré ! Dans une foire aux bonbons peut-être ? Au jour de la fête des bonbons au Linchtenstein (oui ce pays existe) peut-être ? Bon, comme je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser, j'arrête mes questions ici ! Allez, salut blandinet !  
>PS: Tu ne connaîtrais pas Allen Walker par hasard ? Il faudrait que tu lui dise que j'ai encore réussi à ne pas lui avoir mis un rôle trop pourri dans ma dernière fiche en cours et postée ! Il ne veut plus m'écouter alors..."<p>

-Ma passion pour les marshmallows me vient d'un gamin qui m'en a fait goûter quand j'étais petit. Je ne connais pas de Xerxes Break mais si il aime les sucreries, je suis sûr qu'on s'entendrait bien.

-Bizarrement, je pense aussi, souffla l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

-Malheureusement, même si je me rends à la fête des bonbons tous les ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne connais pas non plus d'Allen Walker.

-Donc, maintenant fuonhicali : « Bonjour monsieur le bouffeur de chamallows ByakuGAN. Quand vas-tu divorcer de Lucia-chan ? Pour qu'elle puisse se marier avec 18 ou au pire S ... ? Tu as fait comment pour avoir des cheveux aussi blanc ? Je veux dire... on ne naît pas avec des cheveux blancs neige avec un esprit aussi sale! ( puis ça fait couleur de vieux hahaha) à part si en vrai t'es un albinos... Sinon tu t'entends bien avec ton Xanxus et Dino ? Je trouve Federico très chou. tu me laisse l'adopter ? * mode sérieuse/on*BON! Connerie à part sinon aussi vu que TU as tué Shamal, comme vas-tu faire quand la Lucia-chan de ton époque revient ? Je veux dire ... c'était son médecin traitant quoi... * mode sérieuse/off* Ah. Et c'est toi qui a pris sa virginité ? Juste pour savoi »

-Haha, que de questions~, rigola-t-il avec une aura noire autour de lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer de Lucia-chan et elle ne se mariera pas avec 18 ou S. J'ai les cheveux blancs naturellement, je n'y peux rien, et mon esprit n'est pas sale mais lucide.

-Lucide mon œil ouais...marmonna Luciana dans son coin.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé avec Xanxus-kun ou Dino-kun, les relations entre nos Familles sont assez tendues.

Face à la question d'après, il resta silencieux, pendant que Luciana commençait à rigoler comme une hystérique dans son coin.

-Et bien tu sais, Shamal était là uniquement parce qu'il connaissait son dossier par cœur. Je peux trouver un autre médecin, finit-il par répondre. Quant à sa virginité, oui c'est moi qui lui ai prise.

-Mais dis pas ce genre de choses à n'importe qui connard ! Hurla la concernée du passé rouge pivoine.

-Tu sais, tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça~.

-Ta gueule déchet !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana : -choquée- Ky...Kyôya...**

**Plume85 : Oui, on sait. MissXYZ, merci pour ta review, comme toujours. JuriiGothic, merci de comprendre ma douleur ! Et les donuts...Luciana les a vu et les a partagé entre Dino et Byakuran. **

**Luciana : -revient à elle et penche la tête sur le côté- J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, ils devaient être très bons. Et je suis pas faible ! Juste...plus jeune que les autres de dix ans. fuonhicali, tu n'adopteras pas Federico, même si il est trop chou et tout le bordel.**

**Plume85 : Bref, merci d'avoir aimé, laissez vos impressions comme toujours et ciao~ !**


	32. Tensions

**Plume85: Salut ! Donc voici le chapitre 32 !**

**Luciana: Déjà. Le manga appartient comme toujours à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. **

**Plume85: Je m'excuse pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Cinq jours...cinq jours pour s'entraîner afin de prendre d'assaut la base japonaise des Millefiore. Il faut donc que j'améliore mes illusions en apprenant à me servir des anneaux, que je sache comment utiliser ma Boite et que je sache contrôler mes Flammes et la propagation du Nuage. En cinq jours.<p>

Fuck.

Par rapport à ce que c'est passé avec Kyôya...aucun de nous n'en parle et on fait comme si il n'y avait rien eu. C'est mieux comme ça, je dois me concentrer.

Je pose mes yeux sur mes anneaux à ma main droite en déambulant dans les couloirs de la base. Mais je m'arrête en entendant une voix familière à travers un écran.

-**Pourquoi t'as demandé à me voir moi déchet ?**

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je suis pas encore prête à voir le Xanxus de cette époque. Je veux dire, c'est Dino qui m'a retenu à l'hôpital après le combat du Ciel, alors là...

-J'ai une extrême bonne nouvelle par rapport à Luciana !

**-Ne parle pas d'elle devant moi sans bonne raison**, tonna la voix de Xanxus à travers l'écran.

-Mais c'est une bonne raison !

J'entends ses bruits de pas venir vers moi puis s'arrêter à côté. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui allait se passer quand il me prend le poignet et m'amène de force dans la salle où il était.

-Mais demande avant !

-Tu serais partie à l'extrême !

-Mais n...

-**Ann'...**

Je me fige et tourne lentement mon regard vers l'écran, pour tomber sur deux yeux rouges écarquillés de stupeur. Maintenant que je le regarde, ses cheveux sont plus longs, ce qui le rend encore plus...

-Badass...dis-je en le regardant. Beaucoup plus badass qu'avant...

Il semble revenir à lui et ses yeux retrouvent leur froideur habituelle. Enfin, pour les gens qui ne sont pas moi. Depuis que je l'ai vu à l'hôpital, je sais qu'il agit complètement différemment avec moi qu'avec les autres.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Ryohei s'éclipser, mais je regarde toujours mon frère, qui croise les bras sur son torse.

**-_C'est vraiment toi_, **déclara-t-il en italien avant de froncer les sourcils,** _en Italie, maintenant._**

-_Pas envie,_ refusai-je, _Kyôya m'entraîne et j'ai beaucoup à faire en cinq jours._

**-_Tu vas venir_, **répéta-t-il lentement.

-_Non._

**-_Je ne te laisse pas ch..._**

**-_Vooiii Boss, Bel a encore envoyé Fr..._**

-_TOI ! _Hurlai-je en voyant le visage choqué de Superbi à l'entrée de la pièce. _Pourquoi crier au début de cette maudite vidéo, hein ?!_

**-_Je...rêve ?_ **Demanda-t-il si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. **_Celle...d'il y a dix ans..._**

**-_Tu rêve pas requin de merde, c'est elle,_** reprit Xanxus en prenant une bouteille pour la lui lancer sur le crâne.

Sauf que Superbi ne prend même pas la peine de l'éviter vu qu'il continue à me fixer. Ça me met quelque peu mal à l'aise. Résultat, je prends mon pendentif et le serre. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Xanxus.

**-**_**Sois pas mal à l'aise à cause de lui. Putain, requin de merde, dégage de là !**_

_-__**Vooiiii je reste si je veux ! C'est...**_

_-__**Je m'en contrefous. **__**De quel moment tu viens ? **_Me demanda mon frère et en faisant taire Superbi.

-_Juste après le conflit des Anneaux, pourquoi ?_

Le visage de Superbi se décompose et un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur celui de Xanxus. Allez savoir si l'un connaît l'expression de l'autre.

J'ai déjà dit que mon frère qui sourit comme ça c'est flippant ? Je veux dire, de ce que je connais de lui, il sourit pas souvent.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? C'est effrayant de le voir sourire comme ça.

-_Euh..._

_-__**Ann', reste en vie.**_

_-C'était mon intention. Tu veux plus de moi en Italie ?_

_-__**Tch, en y réfléchissant ton toi ado était juste chiante.**_

_-Hey !_

Il me regarde et coupe la conversation.

Mon frère est un salaud~.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Flamme indigo, Brume. Ma seconde Flamme qui n'a jamais changé. Je la fais apparaître sur mes deux anneaux.<p>

-Cloud, tu sais pas comment je peux faire des fois ?

Le louveteau se contente de regarder mes deux Flammes en agitant sa queue, ce qui me fait soupirer.

-Eh ? Fis-je en sentant l'un de mes anneaux se craqueler.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent en le voyant se briser, de la même façon que ceux de Kyôya. Qu...

-Ta Flamme de la Brume est plus puissante que celle que la toi de cette époque avait, m'apprit une voix derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant Ryohei ? Il me reste plus qu'un anneau.

-C'est un rang B, ça devrait suffire.

-Hey, tu saurais pas comment je peux améliorer mes illusions ?

-Je ne suis pas un expert en illusions, s'expliqua-t-il en s'avançant, mais je sais qu'elles sont détectées par les appareils électroniques, sauf si ce sont des illusions de hauts niveaux.

-Tu me conseille quoi alors ?

Il met sa main dans sa poche et en ressort une mini-caméra.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire à l'extrême pour le moment !

-Merci, le remerciai-je en changeant d'apparence.

Il secoue la tête et on continu un petit moment encore. Je finis par me concentrer sur la Flamme de mon anneau et essaie de la mélanger avec mon illusion. J'ai alors l'impression qu'un voile très épais me recouvre. Ma Flamme est plus dense qu'il y a quelques minutes, même si elle n'égalise pas celle du Nuage.

-Pas mal, admit Ryohei en éteignant son appareil. Tu as compris apparemment vu que j'ai vraiment vu une fille blonde aux yeux bleus sur l'écran, même si c'était un peu flou.

-Je dois encore m'améliorer, soufflai-je en reprenant ma respiration, mais j'ai compris le truc.

Je pars vers l'ascenseur et me retourne vers Cloud au dernier moment.

-Hey, vas voir Federico s'il-te-plaît, et sois de retour dans ma chambre ce soir.

Je pars. Je le laisse en liberté aussi souvent que possible. Vu qu'il a l'air de me ressembler sur certains point, même si c'est bizarre, il a besoin de liberté. J'aimerai pas vivre enfermée dans une Boite-Arme et ne sortir que quand on a besoin de moi.

Quand je passe devant l'infirmerie, c'est pour entendre plusieurs voix paniquées à l'intérieur. J'y rentre pour écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'est pas le fait que Nagi soit en train de cracher du sang et qu'elle n'ait plus d'organes internes qui m'affolent, c'est juste ce que ça signifie.

Mukuro, qu'est-ce que t'as fait chez les Millefiore ?

Je déglutis en me mettant derrière Tsunayoshi et Reborn, qui sont impuissants.

-Tellement...chaud, articula-t-elle faiblement en essayant de serrer la main de Tsunayoshi.

-Chrome !

-Bo...ss...Luci...ana...Muku...ro-sa...ma...

Elle crache encore du sang et ma main se ferme sur l'épaule de Tsunayoshi. Je dois lui faire mal, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Je suis inquiète. Je suis putain d'inquiète.

Mukuro ne peut pas être vaincu.

Mukuro ne peut pas être vaincu.

Mukuro ne peut pas être vaincu.

Mukuro peut être vaincu et vient de l'être.

Par Byakuran.

Il est fort, très fort.

C'est loin d'être fini.

Il va annihilé tous les Vongola et leurs alliés. Tous ceux qui y sont liés de près ou de loin.

-Bouge.

Je relève la tête et vois Kyôya pousser Tsunayoshi, qui perd l'équilibre et tombe sur moi. Tous les deux à terre, Tetsuya nous dit de nous relever et d'attendre à l'extérieur. Je lance un dernier regard à Kyôya, qui ne voit que Nagi pour le moment.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je veux qu'il me regarde, qu'il voit que je vais pas bien. Ce souhait me brûle l'estomac.

Je suis...jalouse ?

-Ana, Tsuna, allons dans la salle de réunion, nous demanda sombrement Reborn en marchant devant nous.

On s'échange un regard et sans un mot, on le suit. Ça peut paraître gamin et surtout étrange de moi, mais je veux Dino. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me dise que tout ira bien. Même si aucun de nous deux n'y croit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Il n'est pas mort ! Les contredis-je en me levant, les poings sur la table. Mukuro n'est pas mort !<p>

-Ana-san...

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi sûre de ça stupide femme ? Me demanda un Hayato étrangement calme. Tu nous cache encore quelque chose avec cet enfoiré ?

-Je ne cache rien du tout.

-Alors t'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour un mec comme lui !

-Aucune...raison ?

Je vois rouge. Je choppe Hayato par son col et le plaque contre le mur, mon regard montrant toute ma colère contre lui. Toute la colère, rancœur et amertume que j'ai depuis toujours, et encore plus depuis que je suis là.

-Comment tu peux dire ça sans me connaître ?! Comment tu peux le traiter comme ça ?! Oui, il a tenté de tous vous tuer, mais tu n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a subit dans son passé !

-Parce que tu le sais ?!

Oui.

-Non, mais je suis une gosse de la rue qui vient d'Italie. La Mafia ne m'a pas fait de cadeaux, comme à lui ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas savoir vu que t'es né dans la Mafia !

-Oi, parle pas sans savoir ! Rugit-il en attrapant le col de ma chemise à son tour.

-Alors ferme ta gueule toi aussi putain ! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être traité comme de la sous-merde ?! Tout ça parce que tes parents n'avaient pas assez de considération pour te garder ?! Parce qu'ils étaient trop pauvres ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir des gosses heureux avec leurs parents pendant que toi tu te demandes juste « Où sont les miens ? » ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait de se demander si t'as une seule personne qui pourrait te ressembler sur la planète ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir le monde continuer de tourner et que toi tu dois te débrouiller parce que personne ne veut de toi ?!

-Ana-san ! Essaya Tsunayoshi.

-La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je te supporte, repris-je en reprenant mon souffle, c'est parce que t'es un Gardien. Sinon, je t'aurai buter il y a longtemps tellement tu me fais chier.

-Comme si t'al...

Je sors mon arme et la lui braque entre les deux yeux. Ils les écarquillent.

-Tu vois mon visage, continuai-je d'une voix glaciale, tu penses vraiment que j'hésiterais à te foutre une balle dans ton cerveau ? J'ai fait des mission pour la Varia avec Bel quand j'avais onze ans, alors un mort de plus ou moins, ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid.

Je le relâche et le foudroie du regard.

-Je suis beaucoup plus expérimentée que toi déchet, souviens-toi d'où se trouve ta place. Reste avec ton cher Juudaime et viens pas me faire chier quand je veux qu'il devienne Decimo.

Je me tourne vers le reste de l'assistance, qui semble regarder ce qui vient de se passer sans respirer, sauf Lal et Reborn. Ce dernier me fixe sans rien dire.

-Je serai avec Kyôya pendant l'attaque, comptez pas sur moi.

-Mais A...

J'ignore Tsunayoshi et sors de la pièce en remarquant Kyôya à l'extérieur. Je le regarde pendant une seconde avant de détourner la tête et de retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. La dernière fois que j'ai été en colère comme ça, c'était quand j'ai appris que Nono m'avait caché que j'avais un frère.

J'ai pété un câble, alors qu'il en faut beaucoup pour m'énerver. Et j'ai appelé Hayato « déchet ». Il a perdu le peu de considération que j'avais pour lui.

Je balance sans réfléchir des tas de Flammes de la Fureur contre le mur. Je veux tellement tuer quelqu'un.

Autant Xanxus le montre clairement dès qu'un petit truc l'énerve, autant moi j'accumule tous ces sentiments négatifs pendant tellement longtemps que quand ça finit par sortir, c'est...violent. On a des problèmes de contrôle de la colère dans la famille apparemment.

Un sourire amer s'étire sur mon visage. Quelle famille. Un père inconnu au bataillon, une mère tarée qui m'a vendu et est dans le déni depuis et un frère que j'ai retrouvé il y a un mois à peine et que je viens de voir dix ans après.

Je lance encore une Flamme en faisant un demi-tour sur moi-même. Sans voir que Cloud venait de revenir.

-Cloud ! Hurlai-je en voyant ma Flamme entrer en collision avec le louveteau.

Est-ce que je viens de...tuer un louveteau ?

Qu...c'est quoi ça ?!

-Oh, alors c'est ça la faculté de ce petit...devinai-je en regardant la fumée se dissiper.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, le moi de cette époque m'a mâché le travail en fait...<p>

Cloud hoche la tête pendant que je regarde la boite transparente qu'il m'a donné. Sérieusement, j'ai confié des lentilles de contacts super sophistiqués à ma Boite-Arme ?! Je relis le le message que je me suis moi-même écrit.

_« Des problèmes de contrôle maintenant que t'as adapté les balles de Xanxus ? Je suis un génie, t'inquiètes~ »_

J'ai un sérieux problème qui empire avec l'âge j'ai l'impression. Je m'auto-taquine par papier !

-Ana-san ?

-Quoi ?

J'ai même pas fais gaffe à l'agressivité dans ma voix quand je lui ai répondu. Mais bon...Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il semble mal à l'aise aussi.

-Est-ce que...ça va ? Depuis que Gokudera-kun et toi vous...

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, si t'es là pour de demander de faire des excuses, je...

-Non non non ! Vous êtes tous les deux en tord alors...cependant...est-ce que tout ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai ?

-Que je suis une gosse de la rue ? Ouais.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Pourquoi je voudrais en parler avec toi ?

-Parce que tu as l'air...

Je le regarde quelques secondes chercher ses mots puis soupire. Ma tête tombe contre le mur et mon regard fixe le mur en face.

-J'avais quatorze ans quand Superbi m'a dit que Xanxus existait et que j'étais sa sœur, commençai-je en esquissant un rictus amer. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon propre frère parce qu'on me l'a enlevé quand j'avais deux ans.

-Ana-san...

-Il m'a emmené là où je suis née et où j'ai passé les deux premières années de ma vie et m'a tout dit. Ensuite, un mec qui me connaissait est apparu et m'a dit que je pouvais voir ma mère si je voulais. Je l'ai fait. Et j'ai voulu la tuer. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je l'entends déglutir et je laisse un léger rire plein d'amertume franchir mes lèvres.

-Elle m'a vendu dès que Xanxus est parti et elle ne s'en souvenait même pas. Elle était dans le déni et pensait que Xanxus et moi on était toujours avec elle. Ma génitrice est...tarée. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis comme je suis.

-Que tu es comme quoi ? Me demanda à demi-voix Tsunayoshi.

-C'est à cause d'elle que je représente le pire de la Mafia. Un enfant à qui on a retiré son enfance. Un gosse qui a vu le pire de l'Homme trop jeune. Quelqu'un qui a appris à survivre seule, sans personne. Quelqu'un qui a tué pour ça. Mes mains sont teintées d'un sang que je ne peux pas enlever.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui et remarque ses yeux qui étrangement, ne sont pas écarquillés d'horreur mais compatissants. Il m'écoute.

J'esquisse un sourire triste en le regardant.

-Elle a fait de moi le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui. Je la hais, et je hais la Mafia pour ce qu'ils ont fait de moi. Je me hais Tsunayoshi. Je me déteste et parfois, je me demande même pourquoi Mukuro a pris la peine de me sauver pas une, mais deux fois.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux que je devienne Decimo, devina-t-il, c'est pour ça que tu as aidé Mukuro.

Je hoche faiblement la tête et concentre mon regard sur Cloud, qui dort à côté de moi. Ma main se pose sur son dos et le caresse.

-De quoi il t'a...

-Il y a des choses que je garde pour moi, le coupai-je. Mon passé avec Mukuro en fait partie.

-Très bien. Ana-san, en parlant de Xanxus...

-Je sais, on a pas abordé le sujet, mais je suppose que Reborn t'a expliqué les grandes lignes.

-Je l'ai su pendant le combat, m'avoua-t-il.

-Quand j'ai crié ?

-Quand Squalo l'a dit. Quand il a parlé de toi, au mot « sœur », Xanxus a grincé des dents et ses yeux ont montré du regret. J'ai fait le lien avec toi après.

-Hyper Intuition hein...

Federico avait sûrement compris lui aussi.

-Tu ne vas pas faire comme Hayato et me demander mon camp, hein ?

-Non, je sais que tu veux que je sois le Decimo et que tu n'es pas Xanxus.

-Bon à savoir. Maintenant que j'ai parlé, à toi. Pourquoi t'es là à par écouter ma vie ?

-Tu savais ?! Paniqua-t-il.

-J'ai appris à lire dans les gens.

-Ah. A vrai dire...je me suis réconcilié avec Haru et Lambo mais...Hibari-san m'a dit que je savais pas me servir de mon arme et...

-Si il l'a dit c'est que c'est vrai. Et donc ?

-Je suis perdu ! Avant le combat contre Xanxus, tu m'as donné un conseil et j'y ai pensé pendant tout mon combat mais là !

-Un conseil...tu es le Ciel.

-Tu continues à me dire ça, mais je comprends toujours pas !

-Le Ciel englobe tout, mais sans les temps qui le composent, il n'est rien.

Il me regarde quelques instants puis écarquille les yeux.

-Haru avait parlé de support...et maintenant...Merci Ana-san ! Me remercia-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Ça réveille Cloud qui décide de retourner dans sa boite.

-Ana-san, viens avec moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma technique ! Me lança-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la regarde puis remonte les yeux sur lui.

-Je...je veux pas être un Boss de la Mafia, mais ça m'a apporté des amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Et tu en fais partie.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Il m'accepte. Il sait que j'ai du sang sur les mains, mais il m'accepte tout de même. Un sourire prend place sur mon visage et je prends la main qu'il me tendait.

-Tu sais, j'étais supposée être ton Gardien du Nuage au début, lui appris-je en me relevant.

-HEIN ?!

-Bon, tu me la montres cette technique ou pas ?!

Au final, il a fait un autre trou juste au-dessus du mien.

Hey, je suppose qu'on était destiné à se rencontrer en fait.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. <span>MissXYZ<span>, ce n'est pas que dans les relation amoureuse, c'est dans tout trucs sentimentaux qu'elle est lente u_u. Puis...Hibari est Hibari quoi. Merci de de ta review d'ailleurs. En parlant de reviews, je sais que certains reprennent les cours comme ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est chiant de voir que j'ai eu qu'une seule review sur le dernier chapitre. Après, que vous ayez pas le temps, je comprends très bien vu que je vais être très prise pour le mois qui suit avec mon TPE, oral et bac blanc de français, mais voilà quoi. Même si j'écris la fic pour moi, vos avis m'intéressent.**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu et ciao~ !**


	33. Le calme avant la tempête

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 33 les amis !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Putain, Cloud !<p>

Il s'est encore barré alors que j'ai enfin compris comment utilise l'attribut de ma Flamme. Entendant du bruit dans la cuisine, j'y entre. Je me fais sauter dessus par Federico, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et balaies la salle du regard. J'ignore Hayato, qui m'ignore aussi et remarque Cloud en train de faire la sieste à côté d'un chaton.

-Il était là alors...

-Ana-senpai, le louveteau est à toi ? Il est trop mignon !

-C'est Cloud quoi.

Federico m'agrippe la main quand je vais à côté de Cloud et le caresse. Bianchi entre à ce moment la, suivi par Ryohei. Cloud se réveille et s'étire avant d'élire domicile sur ma tête en entendant le boxeur dire qu'on devait discuter de l'attaque. Pendant qu'ils s'en vont tous, sauf les filles et les gosses, je lâche la main de Federico, tout ça pour qu'il tende ses bras vers moi avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

-J'utilisais cette technique avant toi lilliputien, lui soufflai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Ses bras s'accrochent à mon cou et son rire enfantin parvient à mes oreilles. Un sourire attendri naît sur mon visage pendant que je vais à la base de Kyôya. La date fatidique se rapproche, j'ai dit que j'irai avec Kyôya mais je sais même pas ce qu'il va faire.

-Carnivore.

-Hum ?

Je pose mes yeux sur lui quand j'entre dans le salon japonais.

-Deux jours et nous aurons un combat.

-Deux jours ? Ok. Tu vas regretter d'avoir dit que j'étais faible.

-Je verrai bien.

-Crois-moi, tu verras, le provoquai-je en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

Avec mon rictus en coin, je vais dans ma chambre avec Federico. Il verra bien que j'ai changé en quelques jours seulement.

Je pose ma ceinture contenant mes deux flingues sur mon bureau, ainsi que la boite contenant mes lentilles. J'enlève aussi mes lunettes et défais ma couette. Je jette un regard à Federico qui a élu domicile sur mon lit. D'un côté j'espère que tout ça se termine très vite, mais de l'autre je veux pas car je laisserai ce gamin seul. Je soupire. On va aller là-bas pour Shoichi, mais quelque part, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus gros.

Quelque chose qu'on nous cache à tous.

-Je dois dire un mot à Kyôya, l'informai-je en sortant Cloud de sa Boite-Arme, joue avec lui si tu veux.

-Cloud !

Je referme la porte derrière moi et vais m'asseoir devant Kyôya à genoux.

-Kyôya...

-Pose-moi ta question.

-Est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Je sais pas...juste une impression.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et je finis par soupirer en me relevant. C'est en retournant dans ma chambre que sa voix m'interpelle.

-Tu seras avec moi et tu me suivras durant l'attaque. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être avec ces herbivores.

-Je sais, j'en ai pas l'intention non plus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es sûr que...<p>

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

-Si tu me disais où tu m'emmenais au moins Kyôya...

Il se contente de me jeter un regard noir et reprend sa marche. Il m'a traîné de force hors de la base et il refuse de me dire pourquoi. Je comprends pas du tout.

-Illusions.

-Mais si j'utilise les illusions sur nous deux, je...

-Illusions, répéta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, grommelai-je en attrapant son poignet.

Je change nos apparences et son bras se retrouve autour de ma taille. Il ne veut pas que je tombe, sympa. On passe incognito dans les rues de Namimori, sous le nez des Millefiore, pour arriver devant chez moi. Le chez moi d'avant que j'emménage chez Tsunayoshi.

C'est...bizarre de voir cette maison dix ans après. Pas que j'y sois spécialement attachée mais...je sais pas.

Kyôya m'entraîne vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvre avec une clef qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche. Je ne vais pas demandé comment il l'a eu. Je veux pas savoir. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, il me lâche, ce qui me fait signe d'arrêter mes illusions. Ce que je fais. Mes jambes cèdent et je me retrouve sur le cul, mes jambes tendues devant moi.

-Tu m'expliques maintenant Kyôya ?

-Hn.

-Kyôya, c'est toi ? Fit une voix féminine de l'étage.

Cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendu il y a très longtemps...ah, pourquoi ça me fait penser à Fon ?

-C'était bien toi alors, fit la voix, beaucoup plus proche d'un coup. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu.

-Le travail Feng, lui répondit Kyôya.

-Feng ? M'étouffai-je en regardant la femme.

Cheveux grisonnants, des rides naissantes, mais un regard d'encre que je connais. Comment Feng connaît Kyôya ? Depuis quand ?

Oh, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est sa tante. Ils ont dû se rencontrer alors.

- _Tiāncái_, comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? Me demanda-t-elle, clairement surprise. Kyôya m'avait dit que...

-Elle vient de dix dans le passé.

-Oh...relève-toi et allons dans le salon, me fit-elle en allant dans la cuisine. Je suppose que tu sais où c'est.

Je regarde Kyôya, il me regarde, je le re-regarde, il...bref, vous avez compris. Il finit par me porter dans le salon comme une mariée et me met sur le canapé, en m'y lâchant si délicatement~.

-Je pourrais tomber d'un gratte-ciel ça me ferait la même chose...

-Ferme-la.

-Là je te retrouve. Dix ans font des choses bizarres, tu n'essaies même plus de me mordre à mort dès que je t'énerve. Tu me lances même plus tes tonfas ! Tu supportes même plus facilement les groupes.

-Sois pas stupide, je hais les groupes toujours autant.

-Mouais...

Feng revient et après quelques dizaines de minutes, on repart. Arrivés dans la base, je m'écroule sur le sol, complètement essoufflée.

-Pourquoi...on est sorti ?

-Je le voulais.

-Enfoi...ré...depuis quand...Feng...et toi...

-J'avais dix-huit ans, tu m'as forcé à aller en Chine, m'apprit-il en partant.

C'est grâce à moi ? Hey, je suis géniale, je réunis des familles alors que la mienne est un bordel complet. Ahh...

Avant, j'aurais jamais fait ça. Je change vraiment. La carapace que j'ai depuis tellement longtemps se craquelle de plus en plus, surtout depuis que j'ai vu Xanxus. Même si j'ai toujours été moi-même, avant j'étais indifférente ou je me foutais de leur gueule ouvertement. Maintenant j'ai donné un surnom à Tsunayoshi. Sans compter Kyôya, qui est un cas à part, ce n'est qu'à Bel que je donne un surnom, et c'est mon meilleur ami. Je commence à me comporter avec eux comme je me comporte avec Dino, Bel, Superbi ou Kyôya. Parce que Tsunayoshi me donne vraiment l'impression que je ne suis pas un monstre, même si j'en suis un. Ça fait du bien. C'est ça le Ciel, je suppose. Il arrive à toucher tout le monde d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'aurais dû être un Ciel moi aussi, mais le destin en a décidé autrement et a fait de moi un Nuage solitaire. Quelque part, c'est normal. J'ai toujours travaillé seule, sans échouer. Ça continuera comme ça. D'autres ne feraient que me gêner. Je suis pas faite pour bosser en équipe.

-Hey Kyôya, t'as pensé quoi de moi la première fois que tu m'as vu ? Lui demandai-je en l'entendant revenir.

-Petit animal.

-Sympa...

-Les plus petits animaux peuvent être les plus dangereux, ils ont leurs propres moyens de survivre.

-Eh, je suppose que t'as raison.

J'ai l'air inoffensive donc.

J'ai encore des pensées complètement inutiles moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Prêt pour ta raclée Kyôya ?<p>

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir dire ça.

J'allume mon anneau de la Varia et sors mon arme, que je braque sur lui. Je tire une balle. Elle se divise en deux, puis en quatre, puis en huit, puis en seize. C'est mon max pour le moment. Kyôya les évite, sans surprise, et coure vers moi, tonfas enflammés. J'évite les premiers coups puis sort mon deuxième flingue. Je tire, ma Flamme de la Fureur condensée me faisant bouger plusieurs mètres sur la gauche.

Il me regarde, une étincelle intéressée dans les yeux et un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Comment la première fois où on s'est battu. Ça ramène des souvenirs tout ça. Je lui tire plusieurs fois dessus et une tempête de balles s'affale sur lui. Il les esquive presque toutes, à l'exception d'une qui l'écorche au bras. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur mon visage à la vue de son sang.

Bien fait.

J'allume mon anneau de la Brume et me dédouble, me rendant invisible. Je me mets derrière lui et le regarde se battre avec mon faux moi, qu'il défait au bout de trente secondes. Il se fige, sûrement en train d'essayer de me repérer. J'en profite pour le viser avec mon flingue blanc, romps mon illusion et lui tire dessus avec ma Flamme de la Fureur, la jauge de mes lentilles de contacts remplie au max. Il se retourne et esquive de justesse mon tir, qui atterrit dans le mur, ce qui le fait trembler. Je fais sortir Cloud et tire de nouveau sur Kyôya.

-Cloud, mets-toi en place.

Il fait un petit hurlement et coure derrière Kyôya, qui hausse un sourcil.

-Maintenant, je vais te montrer les fameuses capacités de Cloud, annonçai-je en tirant ma Flamme de la Fureur sur ce dernier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu veux que...<p>

-Mets-le ou je te mords à mort, me menaça-t-il en me montrant un tonfa.

-Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux...soufflai-je en le regardant partir de ma chambre.

Il ferme la porte et je porte mon attention sur le kimono qu'il y a sur mon lit. Il est violet et est parsemé de petites flammèches oranges. Je me change en pestant contre Kyôya, moi en kimono quoi, et me fais un chignon à la va vite. Je me regarde dans la glace, enlève mes lunettes et me fais un doigt d'honneur.

-Je suis pas prête de reporter ce genre de fringues, chuchotai-je en sortant de ma chambre.

Ryohei essaie de tuer Kyôya, pour changer. Mais mon entrée a créé un gros blanc.

-Oi Ana, t'es jolie comme ça ! Me complimenta Ryohei.

-Je le suis pas d'habitude Ryo-hei ? Répliquai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire innocent aux lèvres.

-C..C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Carnivore, assis-toi, nous coupa un Kyôya au regard de tueur braqué sur moi.

Je m'assois à côté de lui en l'insultant mentalement. Je suis innocente et c'est sur moi qu'il...rraahh !

-Vous êtes tous excités à ce que je vois, déclara calmement la voix de Reborn.

-Tu penses Reborn ? Tu crois vraiment ? Lui demandai-je en lançant un regard à Ryohei.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ce type est bouché !

-Hn.

-Alors Kusakabe, tu m'as demandé de venir parce que l'ordinateur a fini de calculer le pourcentage de réussite de l'opération, non ? Reprit Reborn.

-Oui, et en comptant toutes les forces que nous disposons, nous arrivons à 0,0024% de réussite.

-Waouh, c'est bas, rigolai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle là-dedans ? Me questionna froidement Lal.

-Rien, continuez.

Je coule un regard à Reborn, qui a un rictus aux coins des lèvres. Il doit penser la même chose.

-J'ai entendu dire, reprit Tetsuya, que la Varia ne prenait pas de missions dont le taux de réussite était inférieure à 90% afin de garder leur « Varia Quality ».

C'est stupide. Ça veut dire qu'il prenne que des missions faciles en fait. Si des Familles ennemies venaient à apprendre ça, ils passeraient tous pour un groupe de faibles peureux.

Xanxus, j'ai rien contre ta façon de diriger la Varia, mais faudrait penser à revoir quelques critères.

-Et bien c'est comme ça, relativisa Reborn. De toute façon, c'est ce qui fait de la Varia des pros. Luciana, tu veux nous dire la raison de ton rire tout à l'heure ?

Il m'envoie un regard entendu.

-Je suis le seul à avoir compris après tout.

-Ana, de quoi il parle ? M'interrogea sérieusement Ryohei.

-Toi et Kyôya, plus que les autres, vous devriez déjà avoir compris.

-J'ai déjà compris, déclara Kyôya calmement. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que cet herbivore.

-HIBARI !

-Tu me laisses finir ? L'interrompis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Il se rassoit et me regarde, comme tous les autres, sauf Kyôya qui boit son thé.

-Tu devrais savoir que la force de ces ados ne peut pas se cantonner à des chiffres vu qu'elle est en constante évolution. J'ai vu ça dans chacun d'eux. Ils s'améliorent grâce à chaque combat qu'ils livrent. On ne peut réellement les juger qu'en situations réelles.

-Tu les enverrais vers une mort certaine ?! Me cria la bleu.

-Lal, répondis-je d'un calme olympien, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque à mon avis, notre vrai force est montrée en danger de mort. C'est ce que Colonnello me disait tout le temps du moins.

Elle écarquille les yeux et la tristesse les remplis. C'est tout moi, dire ce que je pense sans retenu, quitte à blesser les gens ou leur rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Mais je m'en fous complètement.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche Bakana, t'as finis par grandir un peu, me lança Reborn en me donnant un coup de pied à la tête, que j'évitai au dernier moment.

-Donc au final, débuta Tetsuya, nous ne saurons vraiment que demain.

-Libre à vous d'écouter une ado de seize ans après.

Je me relève et retourne dans ma chambre sans un mot, ni un regard. Demain, on aura une longue journée.

Je n'aime pas la Mafia, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait de moi, mais mon sang bouille dans mes veines et l'adrénaline me parcourt. Je n'ai pas eu de vrais combat depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Ni une opération de ce genre. Ça m'a manqué, cette vie où je mets ma vie en danger à chaque instant. Namimori est trop calme. Je suis pas faite pour le calme, je fonctionne à l'adrénaline.

Je vais avoir une super journée demain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya, baillai-je en sortant de ma chambre, c'est quoi ce bruit ?<p>

-Ça, me répondit-il en me montrant un chaton. Change-toi et prépare-toi au combat aussi.

Il s'en va. Si il me dit ça, ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Je me change pour un jean, des converses et un sweat à capuche violet. Je prends ma ceinture, mon bonnet, mes anneaux, ma Boite-Arme et mes lentilles que je mets tout de suite. Federico dort avec les gosses aux dernière nouvelles. Quand je ressors de ma chambre, c'est pour voir Kyôya habillé. Dès qu'il me voit, il tourne le dos. On marche pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à arriver au-dessus d'une immense pièce. Je prends mes armes en voyant une explosion plusieurs mètres devant nous et une nuée de déchets habillés en noir et en blanc. Des grilles sortent de sous nos pieds et je suis Kyôya, nous dévoilant à nos ennemis. Je m'agenouille et les regarde avec un immense sourire sadique, pas la peine de leur cacher cette partie de ma personnalité, et commence à faire briller mon pistolet blanc. Je sens les Flammes de Kyôya me chatouiller le dos.

J'en connais qui vont passer un mauvais, très mauvais quart d'heure.

-Alors, commençai-je comme si de rien n'était, qui est le premier déchet à se dévouer ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Donc...<strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, Hayato est un déchet, un point c'est tout et effectivement, on aurait pu croire que Tsunayoshi était un merlan frit. Quant à JuriiGothic, pourquoi est-ce que l'auteur a une boite à part ?**

**Plume85: C'est pas logique -agite la boite devant elle- c'est grâce à moi que t'existe, je t'ai donné vie.**

**Luciana: Non, en fait mes géniteurs ont fait quelque chose qui s'appelle copuler, qu'ils ont aussi fait pour Xanxus et...**

**Plume85: Ta gueule, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Sinon, je n'ai pas mis de noms d'invités parce que les interviews me prennent entre une demi-heure et une heure à écrire, je suis bourrée d'exam' pour les semaines qui arrivent donc j'ai pas trop le temps. Oh, et la boite pour les persos a été volé par Lambo.**

**Gokudera: -tombe du plafond- Et je l'ai fait explosé, la boite avec.**

**Plume85: Hein ?**

**Gokudera: Le Juudaime m'a dit de vous raconter ce qu'il c'était passé, maintenant je peux aller le retrouver.**

**Luciana: -le regarde partir et renifle avec dédain- Déchet.**

**Plume85: fuonhicali, c'est vrai que Luciana a peut-être viré encore plus dérangée qu'elle ne l'est avec l'isolement.**

**Luciana: Hey !**

**Plume85: Par contre, je comprends pas comment tu peux être en vacances dans deux semaines, à moins que tu n'habite pas en France u_u. Bref, merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et ciao~!**


	34. Base Melone

**Plume85: Chapitre 34 ! Hier j'ai pas pu posté vu que j'étais pas chez moi, mais il est là !**

**Luciana: Il est là, youhouhou. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya, me plaignis-je en le voyant encore tuer un ennemi, laisse m'en quelques uns !<p>

-Sois plus rapide.

-Je te hais.

-Hn.

Je tire, encore et encore, et mes balles se divisent, encore et encore. Tout en étant invisible. J'évite d'être toucher par les éclaboussures de sang, encore et encore. Ça commence à être chiant. En fait, si je n'avais pas dû utiliser mes illusions sur Federico quand je me suis échappée, j'aurai pu les battre toute seule.

Parce qu'ils sont putain de faibles. Ou c'est moi qui suis trop forte.

Tch, bien sûr que je suis forte, j'ai été entraîné par trois Arcobaleno, Kyôya si on compte cette époque, je suis un génie et mon frère biologique est Satan lui-même pour ses ennemis. Oui, j'ai entendu Tsunayoshi faire des cauchemars où il marmonnait le prénom de Xanxus en lui disant d'arrêter.

Je fais exploser le cœur d'un mec proche et tourne la tête en voyant des renforts arriver. Bon, soyons honnête, déjà que cette époque ressemble à un jeu grandeur nature de _Pokémon_ à cause du principe des Boite-Arme, maintenant voilà que des échappés du carnaval de Rio viennent de débarquer. Donc, moi et mes sens d'assassins aiguisés depuis longtemps, qui avons l'habitude de travailler seuls depuis toujours, on...

-Sans rancune Kyôya ! Lui lançai-je en passant à côté de lui.

Je suis déjà à l'homme, me baisse pour esquiver sa chaîne et lui donne un coup de poing dans le cou, avant de faire exploser sa trachée. Sauf que j'ai jamais utilisé _Pugno in Fiamme_ à un endroit aussi fragile. D'où la tête qui ne tient plus qu'à un lambeau de chaire sanguinolent.

-Oups ?

Mais faut voir le bon côté des choses. J'ai pas tâché mes fringues. C'est très voyant en plus le sang sur du violet. Croyez-en mon expérience.

Je tire ma Flamme de la Fureur pour me retrouver derrière eux, tire ma Flamme de la Nuage plusieurs fois pour les distraire et leur tire un bon coup de Flamme de la Fureur pour les réduire en cendres.

D'accord, les brûler seulement.

-Kyôya, pourquoi on s'occupe des déchets déjà ?

-Ta gueule, me dit-il en mettant une sous-sous merde au tapis.

-Trop de gentillesse en toi. Hey, on fait un concours pour savoir qui en a le plus ? Lui demandai-je en prenant appui sur la tête d'un mec avec une faux recouverte de Flammes de la Pluie.

Je lui tourne violemment la tête et le craquement sinistre de sa nuque brisée me donne un sentiment de plaisir. Oui, _La Morte Innocente_ n'est qu'une partie de moi, mais j'ai quand même certains de ses traits. Dont son sadisme. Mais ça prouve que je suis plus forte, et c'est génial.

-Tu es loin derrière, me provoqua Kyôya en prenant l'une de mes cibles.

-Tch, t'as commencé avant moi avec ton hérisson qui a décimé la moitié d'entre eux.

-Quatre-vingt.

-Et j'en suis qu'à dix-huit, avouai-je en me retrouvant le dos collé au sien.

-Tu as déjà perdu.

-Je ne perds pas, tu devrais le savoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Hurla un déchet parmi d'autres. Ils sont que deux, dont une fille !

Je me retrouve devant lui, le canon de mon Desert Eagle blanc sous son menton.

-On t'a jamais dit de ne pas juger sur les apparences ?

Je tire. Son corps tombe de suite et je renifle en le regardant, mon arme tournant autour de mon index habilement. Tch, ils connaissent pas leur place. J'arrête la lance d'un en l'attrapant en son milieu, le regarde et mets ma main sur sa poitrine.

-_Pugno in Fiamme_, fis-je en relâchant ma Flamme.

Il tombe raide mort à mes pieds et je remarque le groupe qui m'encercle. J'enflamme mon anneau de la Varia, décolle de quelques mètres et leur tire mes balles violettes, trop pour qu'ils les évitent toutes. Quand je repose les pieds sur terre, c'est pour avoir un léger tournis. Ok, j'ai le vertige, du moins que je vole hors d'un appareil, bon à savoir.

Je continues à tuer pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais je finis par arriver à cent quand un mec habillé en blanc arrive et semble même plus important que les autres. Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que ma main, faiblement recouverte de Flamme de la Fureur, et que le tonfa enflammé de Kyôya se retrouvent sur sa poitrine. Il meurt et se fait envoyer dans le mur.

-Je l'ai eu avant.

-J'en ai toujours eu plus que toi.

-T'es qu'un tricheur.

-Et toi une mauvaise perdante.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-N...

On arrête notre duel de regard, qu'on avait commencé quand on a commencé à, disons le clairement, se disputer comme des gosses, quand un pauvre inconscient voulant venger son supérieur nous fonce dessus. Comme un seul homme, l'un de nos pieds à chacun l'arrêtent et je lui tire dans la tête.

-Je les avais presque oublié...Hey Kyôya, tu triches encore en partant devant !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu savais tout depuis le début avoue.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que je sais depuis le début ?

-L'attaque « surprise », sinon tu ne m'aurais pas traîné là où il n'y a plus que des tas de cadavres et on n'attendrait pas Tetsuya à la sortie de ta base, expliquai-je calmement.

Il me regarde quelques secondes et baille en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai toujours détesté quand tu réagis comme ça à mes questions.

-Je sais.

-Enfoiré.

Il me fusille du regard et c'est ce moment-la que choisit Tetsuya pour sortir, un sac blanc sur le dos et...Nagi ?

-Quelqu'un m'explique ?

-On va jouer ! Cria une voix en sortant du sac.

-La stupide vache ?

-Lambo-sama n'est pas stupide !

-Lambo, tais-toi ! Fit une autre voix dans un japonais brisé.

I-Pin aussi...je lance un regard blasé à Kyôya, qui m'ignore et commence à marcher devant nous. Les rues sont désertes, les Millefiore ont dû envoyer toutes leurs forces nous attaquer, mais on avait une longueur d'avance. Kyôya avait une longueur d'avance.

Sauf que je sais que Shoichi est loin d'être con. Il n'a pas pu envoyer toutes ses forces contre nous quand même ? Il ne ferait pas une erreur aussi grossière.

Mon regard se braque sur le dos de Kyôya. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ?

Merde, qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me suis retrouvée à aider Nagi à tenir sur ses jambes pendant qu'elles nous couvraient de ses illusions. Ça donne un Millefiore qui en aide un autre blessé. Et cette Famille de déchets en puissance qui y croit. Parce que Kyôya peut être un bon acteur.<p>

Cet enfoiré a des talents cachés. Je traite beaucoup Kyôya d'enfoiré depuis que je suis dans cette époque j'ai l'impression. Bah, pas grave.

-Kyô-san, commença Tetsuya, nous devrions nous séparer afin de trouver Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san, Yamamoto-san et Lal Mirch.

-Et bien vas-y, Ann', fit-il à mon encontre en se séparant de Tetsuya.

Je lui refile Nagi et suis Kyôya, la main constamment sur mon arme. On est en territoire ennemi et à découvert, c'est un miracle que des ennemis ne nous soit pas...

Je sors mon arme et tire dans la tête des cinq gardes qui arrivaient en courant d'un seul coup. Mon anneau de la Varia est vraiment utile pour décupler encore plus mes balles. La Propagation du Nuage.

-Kyôya, pourquoi on avance comme si on était dans une base al...

J'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le sol se met à trembler. Je m'accroche à la veste de Kyôya pour rester debout. Un tremblement de terre ?

-Namimori est sensible aux séismes ? Demandai-je à Kyôya en le lâchant.

Il ne dit rien et reprend sa route.

Bon, Kyôya est bizarre. Par là, j'entends que c'est un fou de combats en fait très intelligent qui a un problème avec la chaîne alimentaire. D'un côté, si il m'autorise auprès de lui, c'est que je dois être bizarre aussi. En même temps, je suis bizarre, mais je m'égare là. Donc tout ça, c'est Kyôya. De mon époque.

Celui-ci, bien que toujours taré de combats et tout le bordel, semble savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer. Il savait pour l'attaque des Millefiore sur notre base et les a conduit dans un piège pour tous les éliminer. Il n'y a que deux possibilités pour qu'il ait pu le savoir : soit Kyôya est un traître, mais il n'y a que peu de chances car il ne s'allie avec personne, soit il y a une taupe du côté de Millefiore. Une taupe qui ne s'est jamais faite repérée.

-Kyôya, qui c'est ? L'interrogeai-je de but en blanc.

Il tourne légèrement sa tête vers moi et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir son rictus en coin avant qu'un autre tremblement ne se produise. La partie de couloir dans laquelle je me trouve bouge sur la droite. Je plante mon regard dans celui de Kyôya, qui n'esquisse aucun mouvement.

-Parle de ta peine à Vendicare au moi de ton temps.

Je hausse un sourcil et avant que je ne sois complètement séparé de lui, la dernière phrase qu'il me dit atteint tout de même mes oreilles.

-Tu es plus forte que la Luciana que je connais.

Et plus de Kyôya en vue. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il m'a dit pourrait se traduire par « bonne chance ».

Parce que je sais que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais le Kyôya de cette époque.

Je serre les poings. Je fais partie d'un plan dont je ne sais rien et ça m'énerve. On se sert de moi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut tout me dire. Il n'y en a plus qu'une, et elle est dans cette base.

Shoichi.

Quelque part, ça doit être pour ça que je me suis laissée entraînée par la parcelle de couloir. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans cette base.

Personne, personne ne se sert de moi à mon insu sans en subir les conséquences. Et les intérêts. Et les intérêts des intérêts.

Je suis libre, personne ne me contrôle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je suis perdue~. En même temps, j'ai fait que suivre Kyôya, j'ai pas de carte et même si j'en avais une elle serait inutile vu que quelqu'un s'amuse à jouer aux legos avec la base. Sûrement celui qui dirige la base.<p>

Je lâche un soupir. Reborn ne m'a pas dit l'identité de celui qui dirige la base Melone, ou je l'ai oublié. Je me demande quel rang a Shoichi quand même...

Putain, je me fais chier. J'ai vu aucun ennemi et rien n'a bou...je pose ma main sur le mur à ma droite en sentant un autre tremblement. Je me demande si c'est toujours dans toute la base.

Hum ? Une porte ? On joue vraiment avec moi hein...Je lève les yeux et trouve une caméra fixée sur moi.

-J'espère que tu t'amuses bien mais dès que je t'aurais trouvé, c'est moi qui m'amuserai, le menaçai-je avec un rictus sadique, en faisant imploser tes organes uns à uns.

Je tire sur la caméra et rentre dans la pièce. La porte se referme tout de suite derrière moi. Ok, si il y a un mec en train de se scier la jambe, je suis officiellement dans un remake de _Saw_. Si il se trompe de jambe, c'est le remake de _Scary Movie 4_.

Bel et moi on devrait peut-être enrichir notre culture cinématographique un jour.

-Regardez donc qui voilà...dit une voix masculine langoureusement. J'ai eu raison d'écouter Shoichi au final...

-Où il est ?

-Je ne te conviens pas ? Ah, ça me blesse Luciana.

-Je te connais ? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi en gardant mon calme.

-Mais oui tu me connais. Même si tu m'as peut-être oublié depuis le temps, moi je n'ai jamais pu.

-L'un de mes « fans » à Namimori ?

-Oh non, susurra la voix dans mon oreille.

Je me tourne et braque le canon de mon Desert Eagle sur son front. Un sourire moqueur s'étire sur ses lèvres, du moins en partie car le côté droit de son visage est caché par un masque noir. Il se recule les mains en l'air, mais je retiens un grognement. Cette lueur malsaine dans son seul œil visible marron, partiellement caché par des cheveux de la même couleur bouclés, montre qu'il se moque de moi. Il se fout royalement que j'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, et la pointe toujours.

Conclusion : ce n'est pas l'un des déchet que j'ai combattu chez les Vongola.

-Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors. Je m'appelle Alfonso et j'ai vingt-sept ans.

-Cool pour toi mec, mais je te connais pas.

-Il y a vingt ans maintenant, continua-t-il en m'ignorant, j'étais dans un orphelinat.

-Con pour toi.

-Et un jour, j'ai fait la connaissance de ta main, et de ta Flamme quand tu allais être adoptée par les Cavallone.

-Oh, t'es le gamin à qui j'avais brûlé la joue alors ? Devinai-je sans émotions.

-C'est ça, rétorqua-t-il, son sourire disparu et sa voix glacial.

Ses yeux montrent quelque chose qui m'est familier, beaucoup même. Un désir de vengeance. Bon, c'est normal, je lui ai cramé une bonne partie du visage. Mais il l'avait cherché à l'époque. Après tout, avec son pote ils avaient commencé à me tabasser parce que la jalousie les avait gagné parce que Père allait m'adopter.

D'un certain côté, ils m'appelaient « monstre ». Je le suis devenue en commençant à tuer des gens pour survivre dans ce monde. C'est à cause d'eux que Simon est après moi aujourd'hui.

Il est fautif.

Comme on dit, on récolte ce qu'on a semé, c'est le karma. Sauf que là, je ne sais pas pour lequel de nous deux ça s'applique. Peut-être aux deux, ou à moi, ou à lui. Peu importe.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? Me questionna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Une bague avec des ailes ? J'admets, t'as des goûts bizarres.

-Tu es vraiment conne et ignorante, malgré ce que les rumeurs disent de toi, cingla-t-il. Quoique, c'est sur le toi de cette époque qu'on dit des choses.

-Quelles choses ?

-Oh, rien, à par que tu serais la stratégiste de la Varia et quelqu'un de confiance du Gardien du Nuage et feu le Vongola Decimo. Mais pour tout te dire, ceci est un Anneau Mare, celui du Nuage, qui est égal à celui que possède le Gardien Vongola du Nuage.

Élément de la Tri-Ni-Sette donc. J'étais pas au courant de ça. Cependant, l'adrénaline coule encore dans mes veines, encore plus qu'avant.

Il doit donc avoir un certain niveau. Pas de retenu.

Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur mon visage.

Je vais adorer le tuer.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et vous savez quoi ? On a dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! Merci à vous tous, merci à <span>MissXYZ<span> d'avoir mis justement la centième review . Et maintenant...**

**Tsuna: HIIIEEE !**

**Luciana: Non Tsunayoshi, pas "HIIIE" mais réponse aux reviews, crétin. **

**Tsunayoshi: Ana-san...ça fait mal tu sais...**

**Luciana: -fait craquer ses jointures- Reborn n'est pas là pour le moment, et même si on est pas au même endroit, on est tout les deux à la Base Melone. Sois heureux que je prenne mon rôle de tutrice au sérieux, espèce d'ingrat.**

**Tsunayoshi: O...oui !**

**Plume85: Il tremble de peur...donc, JuriiGothic. Ce qui c'est passé avec Kyôya ne changera rien avec celui du passé, enfin je ne l'ai pas prévu pour le moment. Pour Himutsu-chan, elle a laissé ses reviews, donc elle est de retour ^^.**

**Tsunayoshi: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Hibari-san ?**

**Luciana: Il prend ses mots à la lettre.**

**Tsunayoshi: Hein ?**

**Luciana: Rien qui te concerne de toutes façons !**

**Plume85: fuonhicali...**

**Luciana: -la coupe- Fuck you, pas de photos. Et oui, j'ai fait de la viande grillée.**

**Plume85: C'est bizarre que t'aies pas les mêmes vacances que les autres, je connais des gens en écoles privées qui ont les mêmes vacances que moi vu qu'on est dans la même zone. MissXYZ, Luciana est sadique :3 c'est génial hein ? Bien sûr que Kyôya était content, fuck, quatre ans sans se battre avec elle !**

**Luciana: Quatre ans sans moi et ma géniale personne tu veux dire.**

**Tsuna: Maintenant, il y a Himutsu-chan.**

**Luciana: -se tourne vers lui brusquement- Attends, elle est toujours là ?**

**Plume85: Elle a eu des problèmes u_u.**

**Luciana: ET ?! Je veux pas d'elle moi-**

**Tsuna: Auteur-san, elle va vous en vouloir quand elle se réveillera.**

**Plume85: -essuie le sang sur sa pelle- Je m'en fous. Donc, ravie de te revoir Himutsu-chan ! Contente de savoir que ma fic t'a manqué ^^. Oui, quelque chose est arrivée avec Hibari, mais bon, ce sera expliqué à la fin de l'Arc, plus ou moins. **

**Tsuna: Reborn m'a dit qu'il refusait toutes transactions. **

**Plume85 :-hoche la tête pour l'approuver- D'ailleurs, à quoi sert le tact pour Luciana, franchement ? Et merci d'aimer la façon dont je fais évoluer les persos :) c'est vraiment mon but de montrer l'évolution de Luciana, car j'ai posé un peu son caractère de base dans "Gamma di Furia". Quant à la capacité de Cloud, vous le saurez dans le chapitre prochain. Sinon, tes problèmes d'IRL, c'est pas à cause d'une box noire de chez orange ? Parce que si c'est le cas, t'es pas la seule u_u. Bref, merci d'avoir laissez vos reviews, d'avoir lu le chapitre et laissez vos avis ! Ciao~ !**


	35. Se battre contre un souvenir

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapitre 35 -et oui déjà- !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Désolé pour les OOCs ! **

**Luciana: Bonne lecture de mon magnifique combat ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-On a tous nos préférences hein...lui fis-je remarquer en voyant la chaîne qu'il y avait autour de son poing.<p>

-Tu n'étais pas aussi bavarde avant, tu pleurais même quand on t'appelais « monstre ». Comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-T'as finis ? Baillai-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, enflamme son anneau et ouvre sa boite, qui dévoile un serpent.

Un putain de foutu serpent, sûrement un serpent à sonnette vu le bruit, avec une flamme violette au bout de la queue. Je vous ai déjà dit que je les détestais depuis que Mukuro, en excellent ami qu'il est, n'a pas arrêté d'en faire apparaître dans mon esprit ? Et quand je l'ai aidé ?

Note à moi-même : tuer Mukuro quand je le verrai.

Je saute en arrière en sortant mon autre flingue pour esquiver la chaîne qui menaçait de me trancher le bras vu le mini-cratère qu'elle vient de faire.

-Autant le dire tout de suite, je suis le deuxième en terme de force parmi les Couronnes Funéraires, juste derrière Genkishi, mais loin derrière lui. Sachant ce qu'il a fait pour la création des Millefiore...

-Oh, tu veux me raconter l'histoire peut-être ? Demandai-je ironiquement me propulsant sur la droite.

-Disons juste que pour permettre la création des Millefiore, il a fallu que Uni-sama soit d'accord. Pour ça, il a fallut qu'on...mente un peu, lui et moi.

-Tu as trahis ta Famille, comme lui en gros.

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas perdu contre ce mec super bruyant qui se fait appeler « l'Empereur de l'Épée ». Il a même pas été capable de repérer l'illusion.

Je renifle. Fuck, Superbi a dû le voir, il est pas con. Enfin, souvent si, comme moi, mais pour ce qui est des combats, il est loin de l'être. Je le sais. L'entendre parler de lui en faible me met en colère sans savoir pourquoi en revanche. Mais je garde un visage stoïque.

Ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Je n'ai besoin que d'une ouverture pour me glisser au corps à corps et je l'ai. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle on est. Des poutrelles sont suspendues un peu partout, parfait pour une mort bien gore.

Maintenant, voyons son arme. Je dois rester hors de portée le plus possible et me glisser à lui au dernier moment. Je suis rapide, non ?

Mais par contre, son serpent me rend méfiante. C'est un serpent venimeux, qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je dois faire gaffe.

Je lui tire dessus avec mes balles du Nuage tout en bougeant tout le temps pour éviter sa chaîne. Il les évite, mais une le touche au bras. C'est étonnant qu'il n'y en ai qu'une. Il est mieux entraîné que je le pensais.

_« Ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires et pense toujours au pire »_

Ce que Fon me disait tout le temps. Puis Colonnello. Et Reborn. Je ne suis pas invincible, je peux mourir à tout instant dans un combat par un manque d'attention mineure.

-Cloud, chuchotai-je en le faisant sortir.

Il est immédiatement sur ses gardes, surtout envers le serpent à sonnette sur lequel il grogne. Il doit avoir senti quelque chose.

Je tire une balle qui se divise en huit sur Alfonso, qui les arrête avec sa chaîne. Hum...elle n'était pas enflammée tout à l'heure.

Je fronce les sourcils en sautant en arrière quand la chaîne en question m'érafle les côtes. Je l'ai vu à temps, c'est déjà ça vu que je ne pisse pas le sang. Par contre, mon pull et débardeur sont déchirés, mais ma peau est indemne.

Il aurait pu m'avoir mais je n'ai rien. C'est bizarre. Je retiens un grognement à cause du bruit que le serpent se met à faire depuis que je me suis faite touchée. Je jette un regard à Cloud qui vient de se lancer à sa poursuite. C'est qu'un serpent c'est quand même rapide, vu qu'il a du mal à le chopper.

En revanche, j'étais hors de portée de sa chaîne. Oh, compris. Elle m'a touchée, recouverte de Flammes du Nuage. Propagation. Donc je ne suis en sécurité nul part finalement.

-Alors, on s'y met vraiment là ?

Je ne lui réponds pas et charge ma Flamme de la Fureur. La jauge monte à son max, juste à côté de lui quand c'est le noir.

Quoi ? Je vois plus rien !

-Aveugle ma chère ? Me susurra-t-il devant moi.

Je grogne. Il m'a fait quoi ?

Il me donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, ce qui me fait me pencher, m'attrape par ma couette, me relève la tête et me mets un coup dans le menton, suivi d'une coup de pied puissant dans l'estomac, qui m'envoie dans le mur.

-Ma chaîne est recouverte d'un poison indétectable. Je n'ai même pas à vraiment couper mes victimes pour les empoisonnés, le bruit de mon _Serpente di Nuvola_ s'occupe de le propager dans le système de ma victime.

-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens explique leurs techniques en plein combats, sifflai-je en me relevant.

_-Écoute-moi bien demi-portion._

_Je regarde Colonnello, arrêtant le nettoyage de mon fusil._

_-En combat, tu peux être amenée à perdre l'un de tes sens brusquement et ça peut te perdre._

_-Comme pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien en illusions ?_

_-Par exemple. Mais il y a différent moyen de les perdre : du poison, un coup violent, une blessure, etc...Mais tu peux quand même gagner._

_-Ah oui ? Ça m'a pourtant pas l'air très gai tout ça._

_-Ne me coupe pas, me réprimanda-t-il en me donnant un coup sur la tête. Les sens les plus indispensable en combat sont l'ouïe et la vue. L'odorat vient ensuite avec le touché, puis enfin le goût. _

_-Et ? Tu vas me les faire travailler un par un ?_

_Je pâlis en voyant le hochement de tête qu'il vient de faire, plus que sérieux. Je sens que je vais passer de très mauvais quart d'heure._

_-Mais je les aurais battu avant ! Tentai-je en secouant les mains devant moi._

_-Tout peut arriver en combat, kora !_

J'étais stupide à l'époque.

Ma vue est hors d'état, je dois me concentrer sur le reste. Si je pouvais rejoi...merci Cloud de hurler pile maintenant. Je speed vers Cloud quand j'entends, ou plutôt sens, quelque chose fendre l'air. Je plonge et sens le sol se fendre juste derrière moi. Je ne peux pas bouger avec ma Flamme puisque je ne vois rien. Chier. Je me relève et sens les dents de Cloud sur mon jean. Je suis arrivée à bon port.

-Cloud...chuchotai-je à son attention, ça va devoir être moi mais je compte sur toi pour me guider après.

J'entends ses pattes sur le sol et charge un peu ma Flamme de la Fureur avant de tirer devant. Cloud hurle quand ça le touche. Le rire tonitruant d'Alfonso s'élève.

-Tu...tu viens de tuer ta Boite-Arme ! Hahahaha, les Vongola sont si pitoyables !

-Hey, qui a dit que j'étais une foutue Vongola ? Grognai-je.

Il rit encore plus puis s'arrête d'un coup pour hurler de douleur.

-C...C'est quoi ça ?! Il s'est fait exploser il y a même pas deux secondes et maintenant il a une taille adulte ?!

J'imagine son visage choqué face au loup qui fait la moitié de ma taille, dont les petits yeux violets mignons sont maintenant perçants et menaçants et sa queue qui a redoublé d'intensité.

Oui, Cloud agit comme une éponge, ou un réservoir. Je l'ai découvert quand je lui ai accidentellement tiré dessus. Il est capable d'absorber les Flammes de Dernière Volontés d'autrui et de les réutiliser, mais en plus puissant.

La propagation du Nuage.

_-Tu t'y attendais pas Kyôya à avoir tes flammes absorber hein ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire moqueur en caressant le crâne de Cloud._

_-Hn._

_-Tant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu as dit que le moi de cette époque ne pouvait pas faire ça ?_

_-Parce qu'elle n'avait plus assez de flammes en elle. _

_-Hein ?_

_-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, m'expliqua-t-il, elle ne pouvait faire une Flamme du Nuage que sur un anneau de rang B. _

_-Tu veux dire que...je pouvais plus utiliser l'anneau de la Varia ?_

_-Tu avais un anneau de rang B, que j'ai brisé avant que tu ne partes avec le bébé. Il faut beaucoup de flammes pour qu'il puisse faire ça._

_-Il doit avoir de bonnes bases quoi, résumai-je._

_Il hoche la tête. Bon, j'ai de la chance de n'avoir que seize ans et pas vingt-deux._

Je me tourne vers la gauche en entendant le bruit du serpent et tire avec mes balles du Nuage, sans savoir vraiment où. Vu qu'il fait toujours du bruit, j'allume mon anneau de la Brume et fait un deuxième moi en me rendant invisible. Les serpents sont sourds, pas aveugles. En entendant mon faux moi hurler, oui j'aime bien faire croire que je sens la douleur à travers mes illusions, je tire dessus. Encore, et encore et je finis par envoyer une Flamme de la Fureur pure. On est jamais trop prudent.

-Cloud.

Il hurle et je m'approche d'eux. Il le maintient toujours à terre je pense.

-Désarmé ?

Un petit hurlement bref. Désarmé donc. Une fois assez proche pour entendre la respiration saccadée de Alfonso, je m'agenouille et cherche avec ma main sa chaîne. Quand je la trouve, je l'enroule autour de mon poing et la fait fondre. Ça doit brûler ma main et laisser la chaire à vif, mais le désarmer passe avant tout. J'enlève les restes de métal fondu qu'il y a sur ma main et cherche la sienne maintenant pour trouver son anneau.

-Mauvaise main, Cloud ?

Alfonso lâche un hurlement de douleur qui me vrille les tympans, donc je lui donne un coup de poing pour le faire taire. Je tends la main et Cloud y pose celle sanguinolente de Alfonso, qu'il vient de lui arracher. Je prends l'anneau et le mets dans ma poche.

-Tu sais quoi déchet, au début je pensais te donner une mort rapide, puis après tu t'es présenté, commençai-je. Tu as traité Superbi de faible puis tu m'as ensuite empoisonné. Alors je ne vais même pas me salir les mains.

Je cherche son pied, le trouve, pose le canon de mon arme du CEDEF dessus, la recule et tire. Son pied ressemble à une passoire maintenant je pense. Je fais subir le même sort à son autre pied.

-Cloud, sous la poutrelle.

Il grogne, il n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres, mais le fait car j'entends, en plus des gémissements de douleur, un corps se faire traîner. Pendant ce temps, je rallume mon anneau de la Brume, coupe les illusions que j'ai non-stop et me concentre sur mes yeux. Mukuro peut recréer des organes, je peux bien contrer le poison pendant quelques secondes, non ?

C'est flou, mais je vois la jauge, Cloud qui s'éloigne et la poutrelle en haut. Je vise la chaîne, ignore Alfonso qui tente de ramper, charge et tire. Je vois son corps exploser avant que tout ne redevienne noir. Je range mon arme et cherche Cloud de la main. Quand je sens sa fourrure dans ma main, je soupire de soulagement. J'espère ne pas être aveugle trop longtemps.

J'espère surtout que c'est pas mortel.

Je titube quelques instants et le coup de museau de Cloud dans mon bras me fait me reprendre. Utiliser des illusions comme je viens de le faire est plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais. Je reprends mon souffle et suis Cloud.

-Ne nous perd pas plus qu'on ne l'est.

Il me mord ma main déjà brûler par le métal fondu.

-C'est l'amour vache, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû t'appeler Kyôya en fait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ah Cloud, attends ! M'exclamai-je en gardant le rythme avec lui, en tentant de ne pas trébucher sur je ne sais quoi.<p>

-Ana-san !

-Tetsuya ? Demandai-je en sentant du sang couler de ma lèvre.

Il a pas dû me rater ce déchet. C'est la dixième fois que j'essuie.

-Toujours en vie alors stupide femme...me fit une voix faible.

-Hayato ? Tu t'es fait défoncé ? J'aurais tellement voulu être celle qui allait le faire.

-Tch...

-Ana-san, vous avez été séparé de Kyô-san ?

-Ouais, puis j'ai combattu un mec qui s'est appelé la Couronne Funéraire du Nuage, il m'a rendu aveugle et je l'ai tué puis me voilà.

-Aveugle ? S'alarma timidement Nagi.

-Temporairement, faut que je trouve l'antidote. Qui il y a exactement pour le moment ?

-Chrome-san, Lambo et I-pin vont bien, m'informa Tetsuya. Gokudera-san est conscient comme vous l'avez remarqué mais Sasagawa-san est inconscient.

-Putain, où est Kyôya ?

-Sûrement en train de se battre, me répondit Hayato d'un ton acide.

-Ce doit être les bruits qu'on entend depuis tout à l'heure, proposa le second de Kyôya.

Je sens une main timide prendre la mienne et me guider, tandis que l'autre agrippe toujours la fourrure de Cloud.

-Qui ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-C...Chrome.

-Merci.

Même si je déteste qu'on m'aide, merci. Parce que je ne suis pas, on est pas en situation pour ce genre de truc. Donc je fais des compromis.

-Merde, jura Hayato quand on s'arrêta, système C.A.I. Tu comprends toujours pas, continua-t-il plus haut.

-Kyô-san !

-Kyôya ? L'appelai-je. Je vais tellement te tuer pour...

-Carnivore, tu étais donc ici, avec les autres herbivores.

-Kyôya...mon Kyôya ?

-Je ne suis pas ton Kyôya, contesta-t-il, et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

-Elle ne peut pas, l'informa une voix d'homme.

Nagi lâche ma main et tombe à terre. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Et vu le gémissement de douleur que vient de faire Hayato, il est pareil.

Je suis la seule qui peut me battre avec Kyôya, de mon temps, qui ne sait rien des anneaux.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais son ennemi me coupe.

-Elle vient de se battre avec Alfonso et de ce que je vois, elle a été touché par sa technique, elle est aveugle.

-Hey, je sais pas qui t'es mais j'apprécierais que tu me laisse répondre, lui lançai-je.

-Je suis Genkishi, et je vais te ramener auprès de Byakuran-sama, comme on m'a demandé.

-Essaies un peu.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force, Gardienne du Nuage de la Varia, Luciana. Surtout si tu es de la même force que Squalo.

-Tu sais, commençai-je en reniflant avec dédain, si il est dans la Varia, c'est pour une raison. Il n'a pas cru une seconde à tes illusions je paries.

-Oi, je vous dérange pas ? Nous coupa Kyôya, passablement énervé. Carnivore, laisse moi me battre en paix sans t'entendre pour une fois.

-Je t'emmerde.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et allume mon anneau de la Varia.

-Alors pour faire court, tu dois avoir des Boites-Armes quelque part à tes pieds. Allume ton anneau comme moi et mets la flamme dans la Boite-Arme.

-Tu me donnes des ordres, remarqua-t-il sombrement.

-Merde, oui ! Et tu vas les écouter !

Tu marches comme moi Kyôya, alors ta volonté, c'est ta colère. Donc je te donne des ordres.

-Tu parles comme Haneuma quand tu parles des flammes, déclara-t-il.

-Kyôya, si tu n'allume pas ta flamme, ça voudra dire que je suis meilleure que toi vu que je l'ai allumé du premier coup.

-A...Ana-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez le...

-Tetsuya, lui répondis-je à voix basse, Kyôya et moi avons la même façon d'allumer nos anneaux.

-La même...oh, alors vous voulez le mettre en colère ?

-Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Provocations : ok. Flamme du Nuage bien plus forte que la mienne : ok. Un Kyôya bien énervé comme il faut : bordel oui ! Sa Flamme du Nuage me caresse presque le visage.

Bon, je peux pas trop savoir ce qui se passe ensuite. Sauf que je peux dire que même quand Kyôya dit très clairement qu'il faut être énervé pour allumer son anneau, il est classe. Même si il a complètement faux.

Dino, tu es un génie parfois.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: Je vois rien !**

**Plume85: -la regarde parler dans le vide sans rien dire- MissXYZ, merci de ta review :). JuriiGothic, comme tu le vois, Hibari est là ! Après tout, il apparaît pendant le combat de TYL Hibari contre Genkishi. Et la situation entre S et OC...bon, /!\SPOIL/!\ il y aura quelque chose à la fin de cet arc, quelque chose d'autre dans l'arc du futur puis la situation se débloqueras entre eux à la fin de l'arc de la Bataille des Représentants /!\FINSPOIL/!\. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! Ciao~.**


	36. Un allié déguisé

**Plume85: Hello ! Le chapitre 36 ! Et petite info: j'ai finis d'écrire le canon. Vous en avez jusqu'au chapitre 59. Maintenant...**

**Luciana: On s'en branle. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Cloud, t'as quelqu'un sur ton dos ? Tetsuya, qui il y a sur son dos et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<p>

-C'est Yamamoto-san et Lal Mirch sur son dos et...le hérisson du Nuage de Kyô-san fait une...indigestion.

-Oh, il contrôle pas ses flammes, soupirai-je.

Hey, le Nuage est la propagation, alors si il en fait une indigestion, ça fait quoi ? Oh, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le bruit du hérisson de Kyôya met mes sens en alerte. Il y a une sacrée dose de flammes d'un coup, c'est pas bon.

-Il y a une sortie par là ! Nous cria Lambo.

-Bien, on y va ! Décida Tetsuya.

Une main me prend le poignet et me tire en avant.

-Kyôya ?

-Si tu meurs ici, je ne pourrais pas te mordre à mort, se justifia-t-il en continuant à me tirer.

Mais vu à quel point il sert mon poignet...Kyôya a que seize ans aussi après tout, et il vient d'atterrir dans une bataille où il ne connaît rien. Il a le droit de paniquer, même si il ne le montre pas. Oui, Hibari Kyôya panique, vous ne rêvez pas. Enfin je crois qu'il panique, je lis pas dans ses pensées comme lui semble le faire avec moi et je ne peux rien voir. Je suis brusquement tirée devant par contre, mes pieds décollant du sol. Sauf que c'est Kyôya qui me tire depuis le début. Vous pensez qu'il m'aurait rattrapé ?

Je me retrouve sur les genoux quand j'entends une porte se fermer derrière nous. Et quelque chose approcher, comme un mur comme le dit si bien Tetsuya. Kyôya me lâche le poignet en marmonnant quelque chose par rapport à un piège.

-Cloud, libère tout, lui ordonnai-je.

Je sens les Flammes de la Fureur qu'il a emmagasinées tout à l'heure dans l'air, puis je les entends atterrir dans le mur. Avec la Propagation du Nuage, ça devrait avoir augmenté sa capacité de frappe.

Je me relève et cherche Kyôya à tâtons. Oui, mon bras bat de l'air quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Inutile, me fit Kyôya en récupérant mon poignet.

-Fuck, grognai-je.

Je sens Cloud retourner dans sa Boite mais ça ne change rien. On est dans la merde.

Hum ? Je me sens...fatiguée d'un coup. Mes jambes cèdent et la poigne de Kyôya me retient par mon sweat.

-Carnivore, qu'est-ce que...

-Je...sais pas je...je veux dormir, balbutiai-je en sentant sa poigne moins forte.

Je tombe complètement à terre, vite suivie par Kyôya vu que sa main tient toujours mon sweat.

-Merde, l'entendis-je grogner en me laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-...tu dois détruire la machine...<p>

Hum...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et c'est quoi ce truc qu'on me fait sentir. J'ouvre les yeux, mais c'est le noir. Pour...

Ah oui, poison, puis piège, puis plus rien. J'essaie de bouger mes mains, mais je suis bloquée par des menottes.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ana-san !

-Tsunayoshi ? Hasardai-je.

-Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna une nouvelle voix.

Je serre les poings en la reconnaissant. Shoichi. On est mal. Si je suis menottée et qu'on est tous là avec lui, on est mal. J'essaie d'allumer mon anneau de la Brume, mais rien.

Il m'a pris mes anneaux, fait chier.

Bon, on va faire sans. Je concentre mes illusions dans mes yeux et arrive à maintenir une vue trouble mais stable. Tout le monde est enfermé dans un truc en verre, Shoichi fait face à Tsunayoshi et Reborn, ainsi qu'un blond que je connais pas, entouré de deux cervellos.

Ok...what the fuck ?

-Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec les Vongola, je te ramènerai auprès de Byakuran-san.

Je ne dis rien et commence à faire chauffer mes menotte pendant qu'ils parlent et que la machine blanche s'ouvre. Je ne veux même pas voir le moi de cette époque.

Voyons voir, je suis désarmée. L'une des cervellos a une télécommande, l'autre rien. Vu l'espèce de machine dans laquelle tout les autres sont enfermés, la télécommande doit avoir un lien avec eux. Et connaissant la Mafia, ça peut tous les tuer.

Je brise la chaîne des menottes aussi silencieusement que possible, me relève pareil, capte le regard de Reborn pendant une demi-seconde et comprend ce qu'il veut me dire.

_« Vas-y. »_

Je cours à la cervello avec la télécommande, la tue en faisant exploser son cœur, dégage la télécommande loin avec mon pied, vais à l'autre cervello pendant que les autres comprennent ce qui se passe et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je fais une clef de bras à Shoichi, le visage fermé. Shoichi lâche un gémissement de douleur.

-Tsunayoshi, commençai-je envers le châtain complètement choqué, viens là et fouille le.

Il reprend ses esprits et s'exécute. Il écarquille les yeux en ressortant un flingue.

-Donne, lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécute encore, donc maintenant j'ai un flingue à la tempe du rouquin et un bras autour de son cou, la main sur l'épaule. Vu qu'il est plus grand que moi maintenant, il est penché en arrière. Je sens sa déglutition stressée sur mon avant-bras.

-Alors écoute-moi bien, je veux des réponses, et maintenant. Parce que si je te mets une balle dans le crâne maintenant, ça ne fera rien au toi de notre époque. Alors tu peux être sûr que je vais pas me gêner. Et je pense que...continuai-je plus bas, tu sais très bien que je le ferai.

-Ana-san, tu le connais ? Me demanda Tsunayoshi.

-Celui de notre époque, mais je n'ai aucun lien avec celui-ci, lui répondis-je, je ne suis pas avec les Millefiore si c'est que tu veux savoir.

-Je...

-Je t'ai pas encore dit que tu pouvais parler, dis-je dangereusement en appuyant plus l'arme sur sa tempe. Donc, je vais te demander ce qui me tracasse depuis que je suis dans cette époque.

J'échange un regard avec Tsunayoshi, qui même si il a l'air de désapprouver ma méthode, me laisse faire. Cependant, Reborn, du moins son hologramme je pense parce que même avec ma vue trouble, il est plus trouble que le reste, s'approche.

-Est-ce que tu es la taupe de Kyôya chez les Millefiore ?

J'ai lâché une bombe vu les yeux écarquillés de Tsunayoshi, ce quoi doit être aussi l'état des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Me cria Lal. C'est notre ennemi !

-Comment as-tu su que...j'étais la taupe ? Me demanda un Shoichi presque étranglé.

-Eh ?! Alors tu es vraiment un espion ?!

-Quand le Kyôya de cette époque me sauve alors que je viens de m'échapper de chez les Millefiore avec le parfait timing, qu'il m'emmène dans une zone déserte de notre base pour éliminer tout ces déchets de Millefiore en ayant encore le parfait timing, qu'il emmène une gamine innocente avec nous ici et qu'ensuite il sache parfaitement où il va dans cette base, disons juste que ça m'a donné deux choix. Soit c'était un traître, soit il avait une taupe ici. J'ai tout de suite éliminé la première option.

-Bonne déduction Luciana, me complimenta Reborn avant de regarder Shoichi, tu as des choses à nous expliquer maintenant. Mais je vais laisser Luciana poursuivre son interrogatoire vu qu'elle a l'air d'en avoir très envie.

-Je déteste être contrôlée et vu qu'apparemment j'ai trouvé celui qui faisait joujou avec la base...tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit avant mon combat, non ?

-Oui, me répondit-il effrayé.

-Estime-toi chanceux que tu sois la taupe alors...lui susurrai-je avant de reprendre d'une voix forte, donc, pourquoi est-ce qu'on tous ici en réalité ? Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit que pour les Anneaux Vongola uniquement.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en empoignant Shoichi par le col.

Je le lâche mais place le canon de mon arme derrière son crâne pendant que le Vongola le secoue.

-Pourquoi avoir impliqué Kyoko et les autres, hein ?!

-Elles étaient nécessaires pour pouvoir vaincre Byakuran, expliqua à mi-voix le roux, la tête basse.

-Nécessaires ?! Répéta un Tsunayoshi qui perdait ses moyens. Elles auraient pu être tuées !

-Je sais, mais on aurait rien pu y faire ! Vous deviez avoir quelque chose à protéger pour devenir plus forts ! Et puis tout ça, c'était ton plan, Tsunayoshi-kun !

-Quoi ? Fit le Decimo en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Protesta Lal. Je connais Sawada, il ne ferait jamais ça !

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit Hayato.

-Mais ce que je dis est vrai ! Se défendit Shoichi. Les seules personnes au courantes étaient le futur Tsunayoshi-kun, le futur Hibari-kun et moi-même !

-Alors pourquoi le moi de cette époque m'a laissé une lettre qui m'était destinée ? Comment je pouvais être au courant si il n'y avait que ces trois-la ?

-Ton cas était plus particulier, Hibari-kun et moi-même étions contre ton arrivée dans cette époque.

-Pour...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase. Ma maladie mais y survivre, savoir que j'ai un fils que je n'aurai pas.

-Ta fuite du QG des Millefiore pouvait te coûter la vie, mais Tsunayoshi-kun n'a rien voulu entendre. Donc je t'ai tout expliqué et tu m'as dit que tu ferais le nécessaire de ton côté.

-Tout s'explique maintenant...

J'arrête la pression de mon arme contre sa tête. Ils m'ont mis dans la confidence à cause du lieu où je me trouvais et de mon état. Kyôya était là parce qu'il savait.

Je regarde Tsunayoshi, qui semble être en pleine réflexion. Vu qu'on a pas mal parlé avant d'attaquer la base, le Tsunayoshi de cette époque et moi, celle de cette époque, avons dû avoir une période semblable où je l'ai aidé.

-Mais pourquoi je ferais ça...

-Ton toi de cette époque était réticent, surtout par rapport au Gardien de la Foudre qui va devoir se battre aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

-Shoichi.

Il se tourne et me regarde.

-La situation est vraiment mauvaise à ce point ?

Je le vois mordre sa lèvre et hocher la tête. Il enlève sa veste et tombe à terre, les jambes tremblantes.

-Luciana, m'interpella Reborn, tu le crois ?

-Il a répondu à mes questions et c'est plausible, me contentai-je de dire en baissant mon arme.

-Ana-san, tu lui fais confiance ? S'alarma Tsunayoshi.

-Non, je le crois seulement. Libre à vous de lui poser vos questions et de faire vos propres opinions.

Je romps mon illusion, mes jambes cèdent et heurtent le sol durement. Le flingue reste dans ma main mais ma vue, du coup, est de nouveau noire.

-Si j'ai vraiment fait ça, si j'ai vraiment fait ce plan...pourquoi ?

-Juudaime, ne l'écoutez pas ! Il a peut-être eu cette stupide femme mais réfléchissez, vous ne feriez jamais ça !

-Je ne mens pas ! La preuve, j'aurais pu vous tuer il y a longtemps déjà !

Ils se taisent tous. Il marque un point là.

-J'aurais pu bouger les blocs plus tôt et tous vous capturer ! Je vous ai fait faire tout ces combats pour que vous progressiez !

-Tu veux leur faire affrontez autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre, devinai-je.

-Oui ! Si vous n'étiez pas venus, c'est l'humanité entière qui est en danger !

Oh oh, j'ai pas signé pour sauver l'humanité moi ! Je veux me venger, c'est tout ! Putain, pourquoi je me fait entraîner dans ce genre de merde ? Je pouvais pas rester dans le passé à attendre qu'ils reviennent, non ! Fallait qu'on me fasse venir ici !

-L'humanité est en danger à cause de la personne dont tu as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda sérieusement Reborn.

-Reborn ! S'exclama Lal.

-Je suis du même avis que Luciana. Il a répondu à la plupart de mes questions et ça tient la route.

-Merci ! Votre véritable ennemi, c'est Byakuran-san.

-Je le savais, déclara Tsunayoshi immédiatement après.

Bien sûr, fallait que j'épouse un mégalomane de première qui veut s'emparer du monde.

Je n'irai jamais à la fac.

Mais certains passages de la lettre du moi de cette époque s'éclairent d'un coup. Il y avait d'écrit que Kyôya en savait plus qu'il n'allait en dire, que Shoichi savait ce qu'il faisait et...

...et que quand tout sera fini, Byakuran ne sera plus.

Je le sais depuis un moment, du moins je m'en doutais qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire avec lui et que Federico allait se retrouver orphelin mais...

Merde, ce gosse a un père complètement taré.

-Byakuran-san ne reculera devant rien pour se procurer les éléments de la 7^3. Il appelle ça sa « politique de la 7^3 ».

Oh gosh, c'est sûr qu'avec la 7^3, il sera invincible. C'est pour ça que les Arcobaleno ne sont plus. Et qu'il a les Anneaux Mare. Et que donc, les seuls capables de le vaincre sont les porteurs des Anneaux Vongola. Qui n'existent plus dans cette époque.

Quand je recommence à les écouter, c'est pour entendre Shoichi dire que cette époque-ci est la seule où on peut vaincre Byakuran.

-Ça prendrait trop longtemps à expliquer mais...AH J'AI OUBLIE !

-De me donner l'antidote ? Demandai-je à tout hasard.

-Ah, je l'ai pas, tu vas devoir voir ça à votre base, s'excusa-t-il, probablement en me regardant. Mais c'est un poison courant dans la Mafia, ne t'en fais pas.

-Antidote ?

-Je suis aveugle depuis mon combat, expliquai-je comme si de rien n'était.

-EH ?! S'écria Tsunayoshi.

-Shoichi, de quoi tu parlais ? Nous coupa Reborn.

-Ah, vous avez reçu un message du QG des Vongola ?

-Non.

-Ah, c'est pas encore le moment...ah, mon ventre me fait mal encore.

-T'es toujours un gosse Shoichi.

-Ana-san ! S'exclama-t-il, sûrement en train de rougir de gêne. En fait, vous faire venir ici était la première étape. Il y en a une deuxième qu'on doit réussir, et ça se passe en Italie.

Italie ? Vongola ?

La Varia va se battre alors.

J'entends la cage des autres s'ouvrir et des mains se mettent sur mon bras.

-C'est qui ?

-Tsuna, me répondit-il.

Il me relève et me fait m'asseoir sur un lit avant de partir je ne sais où. Aider les autres peut-être.

-Oi, Shoichi, c'est quoi le pouvoir de Byakuran ? Lui demanda directement Reborn après qu'il se soit fait menacé par Hayato et Kyôya.

-Hum...c'est dur à expliquer mais ça ne peut être utiliser que sous certaines conditions. Mais toutes les choses impensables qui sont arrivées à cette époque ont causé la naissance de ses pouvoirs.

Bizarre.

-Hey Shoichi, c'est qui les ennemis en Italie ?

-Le plus important serait la Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête...

-Oh, Rasiel, devinai-je.

-Tu le connais ? S'étonna Tsunayoshi.

-C'est le jumeau que Belphegor était censé avoir tué.

-Comment il peut être en vie ? Grogna Lal avant de gémir de douleur.

-Ça fait parti des pouvoirs de Byakuran-san.

-Donc un mec qui est censé être mort est en vie, résuma Hayato.

-Le pire, c'est que Rasiel est une version dix fois pire que Belphegor. Niveau attitude je parle.

Le blanc...

Plusieurs minutes passent, durant lesquelles on récupère nos biens. Je suis toujours trop fatiguée pour marcher en plus. Merde, pourquoi je supporte pas de concentrer mes illusions en un seul point ou de les utiliser sur quelqu'un qui a un contact avec moi ?

-Il semblerait que Xanxus ait réussit à vaincre ses adversaires, nous apprit Reborn au bout d'un moment.

Un sourire fier naît sur mon visage. C'est mon grand-frère ça. Le talent c'est dans les gênes. Tout le monde commence à se réjouir quand une voix qui ne m'a pas manqué les stoppe.

-Oh non.

Oh non, comme tu dis. Voix trop mielleuse mais qui cache quelqu'un de calculateur et d'intelligent.

Byakuran.

Et vu le ton mielleux de sa voix, je dirais qu'il a des surprises pour nous. Et pas des bonnes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Hibari:...**

**Luciana: Tu n'es pas très doué pour l'argumentation hein ?**

**Hibari: -tente de la frapper-**

**Luciana: -l'arrête sans difficulté- Kyôya, j'ai été entraîné par le toi de cette époque, t'es un écureuil à côté de lui. **

**Plume85: -chuchote- Un écure...-le regarde se battre et soupire- Merci pour ta review MissXYZ, Himutsu-chan, c'est vrai qu'Alfonso est rancunier. Luciana lui a juste cramé le visage, c'est rien après tout. Et oui, Luciana est aveugle, pour le moment. Et bon anniversaire en avance ;). Bon, en tout cas merci d'avoir lu et laissez vos reviews ! Ciao~ !**


	37. Les véritables ennemis

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapitre 37 les amies !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Désolé pour les OOCs et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ces deux batailles ont été très intéressantes et divertissantes.<p>

-Byakuran-san !

Ils blablatent jusqu'à ce que Byakuran annonce un jeu officielle entre nous et sa Famille.

-Attends Byakuran-san. Tu as envoyé cinq porteurs des Anneaux Mare ici, un en Italie. Tu es un oiseau sans ailes maintenant.

-Hum~, tu as raison, seulement si c'était les vrai.

Je prends l'anneau dans ma poche que j'ai récupéré sur le déchet et il pète dans ma main. Ok...Pendant que Byakuran explique qu'il a une équipe appelée les « Véritables Couronnes Funéraires », je m'insulte mentalement. C'est vrai, pourquoi envoyer cinq de ses meilleurs hommes pour arrêter une bande d'ados ? J'ai merdé sur ce coup-la.

-Byakuran-san, quant au jeu duquel tu parlais, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

-Ce jeu auquel on jouait toujours avec Lucia-chan à la fac, tu te souviens du « Choice » ? Je prévois de le rendre réel. Les détails vous seront transmis dans dix jours, je ne ferai rien d'ici-là.

Ils parlent encore puis ils se mettent tous à paniquer en parlant d'un système de téléportation par flammes. Le lit sur lequel je suis assise tombe rapidement, moi dessous. Quand tout redevient plus ou moins normal, j'entends quelque chose qui fait que je me cogne le front contre le sol.

-OÙ JE SUIS A L'EXTREME ?!

Le Ryohei d'il y a dix ans...Ils parlent encore et je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais j'entends la machine s'ouvrir et apparemment, ils reçoivent les « Boites Vongola ». Et moi je reste avec ma Boite-Arme de la Varia.

**-VOUS ETES ENCORE EN VIE BANDE DE MERDEUX ?!**

Superbi, dans toute sa discrétion naturelle. Notez l'ironie.

**-Écoutez !** Reprit-il.** Maintenant, en tant que Vongola, on est tous dans le même bateau, donc pour vou...ENFOIRE ! **

**-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Est-ce que tu es devenu plus mature ? Montre-moi dans dix jours que les Vongola sont les plus forts.**

Et il coupe. Sacré Xanxus. En plus, j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression qu'il ne lance pas que des bouteilles ou des verres à Superbi. Remarque, il est bruyant.

-Hum...à propos de Mukuro-sama, commença timidement Nagi, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur Rokudo Mukuro ?

-D'après Byakuran-san, Mukuro a prit le contrôle d'un soldat Millefiore et quand il l'a découvert, il l'a tué. Mais je n'y crois pas, son nom n'est jamais apparu sur la liste de décès de Vendicare.

-Donc il est en vie, déclarai-je.

Un poids s'enlève de mes épaules d'un coup. Je pensais pas être inquiète à ce point, même si j'ai eu mon engueulade avec Hayato qui est partie de ce sujet la.

-Eh, Ana-san, pourquoi t'es sous ton lit ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que la base a été téléporté et que c'est tombé sur moi ? Lui répondis-je avec sarcasme en me relevant, dégageant le lit d'un coup de pied.

Mes jambes ont l'air de tenir, c'est déjà ça. Je fais quelques pas en avant, pour vérifier si je tiens quand Reborn propose à Shoichi de rejoindre les Vongola, et qu'une autre voix que je ne connais pas, sûrement le blond de tout à l'heure, demande à Tsunayoshi si il peut aussi rentrer dans la Famille. Pendant ce temps, je continue à marcher.

-HIIIEEEE ANA-SAN !

Deux personnes me tirent en arrière quand j'ai un pied dans le vide et je me retrouve sur ces deux personnes.

-Haha, Ana-chan, tu ne vois vraiment rien hein, rigola la voix de Takeshi.

-Tu penses ?

-Tu as failli tomber Ana-san ! M'expliqua Tsunayoshi, un peu paniqué.

-Oh. Merci de m'avoir sauvé je suppose.

Il soupire et quelqu'un me relève, sûrement Takeshi vu que la personne est plus grande que moi. Takeshi me guide plus près des voix, dont Shoichi qui nous dit de rentrer, quand on me tire en arrière violemment.

-Fuck Kyôya, plus délicat, grognai-je en reconnaissant sa poigne.

Il ne répond pas et me traîne à l'extérieur, comme les autres. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai l'impression d'être entourée d'une foule.

-Kyôya, où on va ?

-Tais-toi.

Quelle froideur...on s'arrête au bout d'un moment, je ne sais où, et un silence s'installe.

-Alors...combien de temps s'est écoulé dans le passé ?

-Cinq semaines.

-Ouais, ici c'est pareil.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me tais. Bien sûr qu'il veut savoir ce qui se passe. Malgré les explications de Shoichi, c'est normal qu'il demande à quelqu'un qu'il connaît ce qui se passe.

Et la personne qu'il connaît, c'est moi.

-J'ai pas été avec eux depuis le début, mais je suis arrivée en première avec Reborn. J'espère que t'as le temps...

-Contente-toi d'expliquer, m'ordonna-t-il, et je pouvais presque le voir croiser les bras sur sa poitrine ou sortir ses tonfas.

Et j'explique. Comment j'ai été envoyé ici avec Reborn en tentant de l'aider, epic fail soit dit en passant, que je me suis retrouvée en plein territoire ennemi, marié au grand méchant avec un gosse sur les bras, que je me suis enfuie, qu'il m'a sauvé, comment on s'est retrouvé chez les Gemelli, qu'il m'a entraîné ensuite une fois à Namimori, en sautant le passage où j'ai vraiment été mordu, puis notre infiltration dans la base.

-Après avoir tué le déchet, j'ai suivi Cloud, trouvé Tetsuya et tu connais la suite.

-Hn.

-Plus important, est-ce que Hide a bougé dans le passé ?

-Deux cadavres retrouvés dans la même ruelle à deux semaines d'intervalle.

-C'est encore relativement léger, sachant que les Nishimura ne font pas dans l'élégance, constatai-je pensivement.

J'ai fait mes recherches depuis que Kyôya m'a dit qu'il était le fils illégitime de Hide. Il se trouve que les Nishimura sont...assoiffés de sang ? Disons que tout les moyens sont bons pour eux afin d'atteindre leurs objectifs.

-Au fait, j'aimerais rentrer histoire de voir quelque chose, on est où ?

-Au sanctuaire.

-Comment tu savais que l'entrée de ta base était là ?

-Je ne le savais pas carnivore.

Ok...

-Elle est invisible et le Kyôya de cette époque ne m'a pas dit comment ça fonctionnait, expliquai-je en battant l'air du bras.

Il grogne et m'attrape le poignet pour me tirer, encore.

-C'est dans le mur, chuchotai-je pour moi-même en le tâtant en long et en large.

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe la tête la première. Heureusement pour lui, Kyôya m'a lâché quand j'ai trouvé le mur.

Je me relève de suite et sens Kyôya passer devant moi. C'est le bon vieux Kyôya que je connais, pas celui de cette époque qui agit trop bizarrement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, pourquoi l'entrée n'était pas cachée ?

Oh, il avait quand même pas prévu la réaction de son lui du passé ?

Bien joué Kyôya de vingt-six ans, bien joué.

-Kyô-san, Ana-san !

On est arrivé apparemment.

-Tetsuya, tu peux m'emmener à l'in...commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par le gargouillement de mon estomac. Ok, manger vient d'abord et...hey Kyôya, c'était pour quoi ça ?! Lui demandai-je en me baissant pour éviter son tonfa.

-Je veux te mordre à mort pour avoir séché ton travail au Comité et pour ça, il faut que tu te battes normalement.

-Mais j'ai fai...

-Tu manges tout le temps, t'as des réserves.

-Tu viens d'insinuer que j'étais grosse ? Le questionnai-je froidement.

-Hn.

Je vois son rictus moqueur dans sa tête. Je me tourne vers lui, du moins je pense, et croise les bras sur la poitrine.

-Je vais te mettre une telle raclée que tu vas rien comprendre.

-Ana-san...

-Carnivore, tu parles au mur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Luciana-san, comment le traitement fonctionne ?<p>

-Je vois, je pensais pas être heureuse de voir une infirmerie un jour, avouai-je en regardant mes alentours comme si c'était le Jardin D'Éden.

J'avoue, je suis une fille hyperbolique.

Je regarde Giannini, qui range tout son matériel et l'interpelle, en sortant l'anneau d'Alfonso, du moins ce qu'il en reste, de ma poche.

-C'est l'un des faux Anneaux Mare dont le Juudaime m'a parlé ?

-Ouais, je l'ai pris sur la fausse Couronne Funéraire du Nuage. Tu penses que je pourrais m'en servir ?

-Laissez-moi faire, me fit-il en prenant la pierre.

Il sort de la pièce, tout comme moi et je retourne à la base de Kyôya. Sauf que je rentre dans Tsunayoshi sur le chemin.

-Ah, désolé Ana-san ! S'excusa-t-il en se relevant. Où est-ce que tu vas seule ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ça va, j'ai retrouvé la vue. J'allais juste manger là.

-Tu veux manger avec nous ?

-Désolé, mais Kyôya m'a fait la promesse de me mordre à mort parce que j'ai séché le Comité de Discipline, refusai-je d'un ton complètement neutre.

-Hibari-san est là ?!

-C'est pas un clodo, il allait pas dormir dehors. Bon appétit, lui lançai-je en partant.

Demain, il faudra que je réfléchisse à ce Choice. Pour le moment, j'ai un combat à faire contre Kyôya et du sommeil à rattraper. Fuck, j'ai pas eu ma nuit après tout. Mais bon, le combat contre Kyôya devrait pas être trop dur, je suis repassée devant lui après tout. J'espère juste qu'il me laissera une bonne nuit de sommeil après.

-Federico ? Fis-je en entrant dans le salon japonais.

-Maman !

Il lève les bras quand il est à quelques centimètres de moi et je me penche pour le prendre, sous le regard perçant de Kyôya.

-Quoi ? J'y peux rien moi.

-Hn.

-Ne me « hn » pas Kyôya, parle comme toutes personnes civilisées, lui conseillai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

Je pose Federico à terre et évite son tonfa en me penchant en arrière. Beaucoup plus lent que celui de cette époque. Je m'apprête à esquiver son coup de pied quand deux bras retiennent sa jambe. On s'échange un regard surpris puis baissons la tête pour voir Federico tenir la jambe de Kyôya de ses petits bras, ses yeux fusillant Kyôya.

-Touche pas ma maman !

Kyôya relève son regard sur moi, un regard qui dit clairement _« démerde-toi, c'est ton gosse »_. C'est donc avec un soupir que je fais en sorte que Federico lâche la jambe de Kyôya.

-Agis pas comme ça avec les grandes personnes, lui ordonnai-je avant de mettre mes mains autour de ma bouche pour parler dans son oreille, surtout avec Kyôya, c'est comme ça qu'il me montre son amour.

Ma tête se baisse immédiatement suite au coup de tonfa, Kyôya a une bonne ouïe, et une petite main se met là où il m'a frappé.

-Maman, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Kyôya-san te frappera encore.

-Tu changes de camps tellement vite, grommelai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il me fait un sourire mielleux, le même que Byakuran.

Mini-Xanxus avec des airs de Byakuran, génial. Il va en avoir des filles à ses pieds quand il aura l'âge. Quoi ? Byakuran, même si c'est un mégalo de première, est loin d'être moche !

-Carnivore, m'interpella Kyôya quand je me relevais. Demain, sur le toit de l'école.

-Je croyais que...

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à manger ou dormir.

-Tu deviens attentionné ?

J'esquive son coup et me mets face à mon plat, qui m'attendait depuis le début. Federico nous regarde à tour de rôle puis s'en va en sautillant.

-Kyôya, toi aussi tu penses que j'ai un gamin dérangé manipulateur ? Demandai-je en le regardant partir.

-C'est le tiens.

-Je te hais.

-Ana-san, Kyô-san ! Nous appela Tetsuya en voyant une bataille de regard commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Basil du passé est là. Je m'y attendais pas. Takeshi m'a traîné avec toute la clique pour aller visiter leurs maisons alors que j'allais rejoindre Kyôya. Résultat, j'ai finis par aller avec Ryohei et Kyoko chez eux. Me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est peut-être parce que c'est techniquement les deux premières personnes que j'ai vu à Namimori. En tout cas, on vient d'arriver.<p>

-Je vais attendre là, les informai-je une fois à l'étage.

Ils hochent la tête et vont dans leur chambres respective. Maintenant que j'y pense, à quoi ressemble la mienne dans cette époque ? Et quand je dis ma chambre, ce n'est pas celle chez Tsunayoshi, celle qu'il y a dans la maison maintenant occupée par Feng, celle que j'avais au CEDEF ou celle qui doit attendre le retour du moi de cette époque à la Varia.

Je parle de celle chez les Cavallone, mon chez moi.

Dino.

Oh, je sais pourquoi je suis allée avec eux. Ils me font penser à Dino et moi, et étant la masochiste que je suis, ils me rappellent que je veux le voir, même si il a trente-deux ans et pas vingt-deux. Je suis une ado de seize ans qui veut juste voir son frère. C'est étrange que ce sentiment soit aussi là pour Xanxus, mais moins. Je ne le connais pas suffisamment encore et Dino...Dino a toujours été là depuis que j'ai été adopté. Même si j'arrête pas de le faire chier, ça reste mon frère.

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un tomber sur le sol dans la chambre à ma gauche, celle de Ryohei. Je rentre dans la pièce sans gêne pour trouver un boxeur complètement rouge en train de pointer quelque chose du doigt. Je regarde donc ce qui le choque autant.

Et explose de rire.

-Alors ça, je l'ai pas vu venir ! M'esclaffai-je en me tenant le ventre.

Son futur lui voulait me dire ça alors en me voyant. Comment j'ai pu l'aider à se mettre en couple avec Kurokawa Hana par contre ? Je lui ai donné des conseils que j'ai tiré de ma relation avec Byakuran ?

On repart de chez eux, Ryohei rougissant et moi étouffant des rires quand Kyoko demande ce qui nous arrive. Kurokawa Hana et Sasagawa Ryohei en couple dans dix ans...j'ai hâte de voir comment il agira envers elle quand on sera rentré.

Une fois qu'on se rejoint tous, on va au collège et...oh, Kyôya doit m'attendre. J'ai comme, je sais pas combien d'heures de retard. Mais un Kyôya énervé est beaucoup trop drôle pour que j'y aille maintenant. Donc je reste avec eux, même quand ils vont dans leurs classe. Je reste sur le côté par contre, adossée au mur les bras croisés. Je vais pas me ridiculiser comme Haru, Ryohei et Bianchi qui jouent les profs. Mais je me sépare d'eux en sentant une présence nous suivre. Je sors de la salle et sors mon arme du CEDEF. Arrivée dans le bâtiment des troisième année et toujours sans n'avoir rien vu, je retiens un juron. Je suis observée mais...

-Tu t'es vraiment améliorée avec l'entraînement de Kyôya.

Je me retourne et le canon de mon arme se retrouve entre les deux yeux d'Alessio, qui ne bronche pas. Il sourit même. Maintenant, il y a une question qui se pose à moi :

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Ben je suis là pour le Choice !

-Hein ?

-Je t'en pries, tu penses vraiment que ton rôle est fini ?

J'avoue, j'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

-A ton avis, toi qui est un génie, comment se constitue ce jeu ?

-Tu le sais ?

-Ton toi de cette époque m'en a parlé quand elle a cassé avec Byakuran en rentrant en Italie.

-Hum...Vu le nom du jeu, il y a des choix à faire.

Il me regarde, une étincelle amusée dans les yeux.

Hum...des choix. Si c'est un jeu basé sur les choix, ça peut concerner le terrain, les joueurs, le...

Les joueurs ?

-Mais bien sûr...les personnes qui participeront seront choisies au hasard parmi les Gardiens...non, pas parmi les Gardiens, parmi tout ceux qui seront présents.

-Tu comprends maintenant la raison de ton entraînement. Si jamais il venait à demander deux représentants du Nuage, tu seras choisie. Tout comme tu peux être choisie pour être un représentant de la Brume.

-Le bonheur d'avoir plusieurs Flammes de Dernière Volonté hein...

Je soupire. Oui je veux retourner chez moi et dans mon temps, mais c'est un combat pour la Tri-Ni-Sette. Que je sache, je n'en fais pas parti. En attendant, est-ce que des non Gardiens peuvent se démerder ? Parce que du peu que j'ai vu de Byakuran, il n'hésitera pas à impliquer des non-combattants. Comme Kyoko, Haru ou I-Pin. Si c'est le cas...ça rime avec pression en plus sur les épaules de Tsunayoshi.

Comme je suis heureuse de n'être le Boss de personne. Beaucoup moins de responsabilités à gérer.

-Depuis quand t'es capable de te souvenir d'autant de trucs ? Au dernières nouvelles, c'est Edoardo l'intelligent. D'ailleurs, il est où ?

-Ah...Ed...il est mort.

Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû remarquer la tristesse peinte sur son visage depuis que j'ai prononcé le nom d'Edoardo.

-Comment ?

-Les Millefiore nous ont attaqué il y a un an...on a eu beaucoup de pertes.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. La mort d'Edoardo ne m'affecte en rien. Je ne les ai jamais considéré comme des amis quand je les côtoyais, ça n'a pas changé depuis.

-Changement de sujet, à quoi a servi ton entraînement chez toi ? Ça ne m'a pas fait progresser en bozendo après tout.

-Ah ouais...le Hibari de ce temps m'avait juste dit que t'avais besoin d'une motivation.

-Et pourquoi il s'est pas dévoué ?

-Parce que j'adore te provoquer.

-T'es maso ?

-Ouais, je crois que c'est ça, rigola-t-il. Oh, en parlant d'Hibari, celui de ton époque doit être sur le toit.

-J'y allais avant que je ne sente une présence, lui appris-je en tournant les talons pour aller au toit.

Il me suit et j'arrive rapidement au toit. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je suis accueillie par un museau de cheval.

Un museau de cheval avec une crinière orange.

-Dino, t'es là ? Demandai-je en posant ma main sur le crâne du cheval pour le caresser.

-Tu lui as manqué en quatre ans, pas ma faute ! Se défendit une voix familière.

Le cheval s'écarte et le grand sourire de mon frère apparaît dans mon champs de vision. Je souris à mon tour et cours vers lui. Sauf que son sourire s'efface en voyant le mien, qui est tout simplement sadique.

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé aller à la fac Dinul ?! Lui demandai-je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Pendant qu'il agonise par terre et que je le regarde de haut, fière de moi, une aura meurtrière grandit derrière moi. Je me tourne pour rencontrer le regard de tueur de Kyôya, braqué sur moi.

-Désolé du retard ? Tentai-je en le voyant foncer sur moi.

Et l'enfer commença. Enfer auquel Alessio participa avec joie.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: Merci de me suivre depuis aussi longtemps aussi :3**

**Plume85: Ouais...MissXYZ, merci de ta review mais je vois pas trop pourquoi l'attitude de Luciana est marrante. **

**Luciana: fuonhicali, je n'attire pas les...bon si mais c'est pas ma faute.**

**Plume85: Merci de ta review ^^. JuriiGothic, t'inquiète, je comprends que t'aies pas e temps x) merci de ta review en tout cas. J'espère donc que vous avez tous aimé ce chapitre, laissez vos avis et ciao~!**


	38. Avant le Choice

**Plume85: Hello~ Chapter 38 dear friends of mine.**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino...<p>

-Oui ?

Il resserre son étreinte, m'étouffant encore plus. Sachant qu'il a plus de force que moi, j'ai beau essayer de le pousser, ça marche pas. Pourtant on s'est fait un câlin dégoulinant d'émotions pendant dix minutes, mais j'ai juste l'impression qu'il cherche à me tuer...ah, il vient de me lâcher. Enfin.

-Vous voir tous les deux comme ça me rend nostalgique, nous fit Dino en nous regardant avec Kyôya.

-T'as faillis tuer mon élève Dino...

-Désolé Alessio, l'émotion m'a submergé !

Le regard de Dino se pose sur moi pendant quelques secondes, un regard qui m'a manqué. Un regard chaleureux, le même qu'il a depuis l'enfance.

-Carnivore, je vais te mordre à mort pour être autant en retard, me menaça Kyôya.

-Mais c'est Takeshi qui m'a traîné de force alors que je venais !

Ses yeux s'étrécissent et il me fonce dessus. J'évite ses coups facilement et attrape ses deux tonfas, aux poignets. Je suis pas suffisamment bête pour les mettre sur la longueur des tonfas sachant tout ce qu'il y a de caché dedans.

-Ouais, je sais, t'es vachement dur comme entraîneur dans cette époque tu sais, lui fis-je en voyant son air grognon. Et t'es super grand aussi, comme Dino, bougonnai-je en me rappelant la différence entre Kyôya de ce temps et moi.

-C'est bête sachant que t'as fini ta croissance ! Me rappela Dino.

-Vas te faire Dino.

Je saute en arrière en sentant Kyôya se libérer et évite le tonfa à présent enflammé qui pète le sol. Je me retrouve donc entre les deux utilisateurs de la Flamme du Ciel.

-Hibari, ne casse pas mon élève maintenant.

-Herbivore, qui es-tu ?

-Tu m'as combattu il y a deux secondes dans ce combat nous réunissant tout les quatre et c'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte que tu me connais pas ? Bon, je m'appelle Alessio, je suis le Boss de la Famille Gemilli et je suis aussi un vieil ami de Luciana.

-Mauvaise relation persistante, le corrigeai-je l'air de rien.

-En attendant, nous coupa Dino, j'ai un cadeau pour toi Ana.

Il me donne un papier et je hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un permis moto ?

-A toi de voir.

-Allez, on rentre à la base ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble Tsuna à quatorze ans !

-Tu connais aussi Tsunayoshi ? Ah, c'est normal en même temps...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Famille...Gemilli ?<p>

Alessio se contente de hocher la tête avec un sourire moqueur devant Tsunayoshi qui réalise que c'est encore un mafieux. Moi, je soupire. Pourquoi je dois être là pour la rencontre officielle entre ces deux la ?

-C'est une Famille importante ?

-Dame-Tsuna, lui dit Reborn en lui donnant un coup de pied au crâne, la Famille Gemilli est la deuxième de l'Alliance.

-HEIN ?! Ça veut dire qu'elle est au-dessus de la Famille de Dino-san ?!

-Était, le rectifia Alessio, depuis l'apparition des Millefiore, ma Famille a perdu la moitié de sa puissance. Dans tout les cas, je suis ravi de te rencontrer à cette âge-la Vongola Decimo ! T'es beaucoup plus petit que ne l'était celui que je connaissais !

-Oi, n'insulte pas le Juudaime !

-Toi aussi t'es plus petit que le Gokudera que je connais.

-ENF...

-Go...Gokudera-kun !

-On aurait presque l'impression que tout est normal...marmonnai-je.

-N'est-ce pas ? Rigola Takeshi à côté de moi.

-Excusez-moi...nous interrompit Giannini en entrant dans la salle, mais j'ai des choses à vous montrer si vous le voulez bien.

-Allons-y à l'extrême alors !

-On se retrouve là où tu t'entraînais avec Hibari demain, me lança Alessio en partant de son côté.

Moi et les garçons, plus Reborn, nous suivons Giannini jusqu'à ce qu'un vrombissement de moteur nous arrête. Après que Giannini ait mesuré les jambes de Tsunayoshi, on se précipite dans la pièce pour voir notre mécanicien sur une moto.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Dino m'a filé le permis du moi de cette époque, même si je doute qu'il y ait des flics au Choice.

Giannini explique le fonctionnement de la moto et un sifflement d'admiration et d'intérêt passe entre mes lèvres. Ça m'a l'air d'être un vrai bijou ça. J'avais oublié à quel point je pouvais devenir obsédée par les armes, ou même les motos apparemment, quand elles suscitaient mon intérêt. Je deviens tellement obsédée que mon estomac et mon sommeil passent derrière. Il suffit de voir à quel point j'étais à fond pour adapter les cartouches de Xanxus à mes flingues.

-Le champ de bataille pour le Choice s'étend sur dix kilomètres de diamètre. Une moto sera utile, nous apprit Reborn.

Quelque chose qu'Alessio a « oublié » de me dire tient.

-Si grand ! S'exclama Takeshi derrière moi.

-Si je compare ça à un ring de boxe, c'est grand à l'extrême !

-Mais Reborn-san, si c'est pour nous je comprends, mais le Juudaime a déjà son propre moyen de transport.

-Tu veux qu'il se fasse tuer dès le début ou quoi ? Si cette époque a des appareils pour tracer le signal d'un seul anneau, même si il est faible, tu penses vraiment que des Flammes de Dernière Volonté relâchées dans l'air vont passer inaperçues ? Lui demandai-je sans émotions particulières en m'approchant de la moto.

-Sal...

-Elle a raison Gokudera, le coupa Reborn.

-C'est pour ça que nous devons être indétectable.

Puis après que Tsunayoshi ait paniqué, Reborn lui donne les permis de leur « eux » du futur. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à côté d'une moto noire avec des flammes violettes et indigos, ainsi que des imitations d'étincelles orange, dans la salle de course.

-Giannini, c'est bien la collection personnelle du Tsunayoshi de cette époque non ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il a fait personnaliser les motos pour chacun d'entre nous ? Demandai-je en regardant toutes les motos.

Celle de Ryohei est d'un jaune vif, celle de Takeshi bleu, celle de Hayato un peu différente car elle est noire avec des flammes rouges, celle de Basil ressemble à celle de Takeshi à l'exception que le bleu est plus clair.

-Effectivement, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Attentionné hein...chuchotai-je.

J'ai déjà été derrière Kyôya pendant qu'il conduisait, si il peut le faire alors moi aussi. C'est donc comme ça que, après que Hayato et Basil nous aient montré à quel point ils apprenaient vite, je suis au même niveau que Takeshi. Je peux rouler, tourner et tout mais pour le moment je le regarde faire une roue arrière.

-Comment tu fais ça sans tomber ?

-Haha, c'est juste que quand tu entends le « vroom » tu fais « viuu » !

-Pourquoi t'expliques pas en japonais, c'est bien ta langue maternelle, non ?

Il se contente de rigoler et je soupire. Pourquoi je reste en sa compagnie déjà ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Et en quoi tu t'y connais en illusion ?<p>

-Même si on dirait pas, je m'y connais en beaucoup de choses !

-Je confirme, on dirait pas, me moquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il marmonne des trucs dans sa barbe de trois jours et me lance un anneau, que je rattrape sans difficulté.

-Mon anneau de la Brume est un rang B, le Ryohei de cette époque m'a dit que ça devrait suffire.

-Ouais, mais c'est Ryohei. Et puis ça c'est un cadeau. Un anneau de la Brume de rang A que tu pourras ramener chez toi. Essaye d'améliorer tes illusions avec.

Je l'allume comme il me l'a demandé et quand je me rends invisible, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber. Le truc avec moi, et d'après ce que Mukuro m'a toujours dit, c'est que chaque illusionniste ont leur ressenti quand ils usent de leurs illusions sur eux-même. Dans mon cas, j'ai l'impression d'un voile qui me recouvre. Par exemple, quand je changeais la couleur de mes yeux, une fois que l'illusion s'estompait, j'avais l'impression qu'un filme s'enlevait. Très bizarre comme sensation, mais supportable. La première fois que j'ai utilisé mon anneau en présence de Ryohei, c'est un voile plus lourd qui s'est abattu sur moi, mais c'était supportable aussi. Là, j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber si je fais le moindre mouvement.

-Un anneau de rang A était ce qu'il te fallait après tout, reconnu Alessio en souriant, maintenant, tu vas apprendre à bouger et à te battre avec.

-Mais c'est lourd.

-Je me doute bien, mais la capacité qu'ont les illusionnistes à se cacher est très utile, ça pourrait te foutre dans la merde si tes illusions sont nulles pendant le Choice.

-Ça reste lourd.

Il soupire et j'essaie de marcher. J'y arrive hein. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à mes début avec mes poids. Je suis d'une lenteur incroyable.

-Bon, t'es à la porte au moins ?

-La porte moins une quinzaine de mètres.

-Ok, je pensais pas que tu serais lente à ce point...alors...te faire tourner en rond ne servirait à rien donc...pourquoi ne pas aller espionner Tsuna et les autres alors ?

-C'est tout ?

-Quand je dis espionner, c'est les coller, stalker quoi. Et il ne faut pas se faire voir par les caméra que le technicien des Vongola a installé. Allez, bonne chance chère élève !

Il se tire je ne sais où. Connard. Je sors donc de la salle d'entraînement, lentement, et vais dans la base de Tsunayoshi, toujours aussi lentement. Fuck, je hais les gens lents et me voilà la personne la plus lente que j'ai jamais vu. Je m'arrête par contre en voyant Dino passer devant sur son cheval, comme si c'était le truc le plus normal du monde.

Hey, je peux le dire hein ? Parce que avec sa nouvelle coupe et ça, si on le met en costard blanc on pourrait l'appeler Charmant quoi. Non mais sérieux quoi ! Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où je l'appelais Dinul et qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ah, nostalgie quand tu nous tiens. Après tout, j'ai seize ans et demi, déjà. Loin sont les jours où je m'entraînais avec Fon et Colonnello, où je faisais chier Dino avec Reborn. Remarque, ces périodes étaient bien plus tranquilles que celles que je vis depuis que j'ai aidé Mukuro. Le combat à Kokuyo, Vendicare, la Varia, les retrouvailles avec Xanxus, être envoyée dans le futur...Tout s'enchaîne.

Bref, je suis Dino aussi vite que je peux. Il entre quelque part et...qui a fait exploser quoi ici ? Bon, c'est pas important. Par contre, Reborn et Giannini qui me dépassent sans problèmes alors que je suis à ma vitesse maximale, ça me fout un coup dans ma fierté. J'arrive à côté de Reborn, que j'ignore quand il me lance un rapide regard et me concentre sur Dino. Qui vient de tomber.

-C'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à croire que je sois tombé autant aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment maladroit. D'habitude, je suis ok si il sont au max à un kilomètre de moi...on a même travaillé ça il y a trois heures pour que j'arrive ici.

-Hum, Dino-san...tu parles de tes hommes ? Où ils sont ? Lui demanda un Tsunayoshi trempé.

Trempé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué moi ?

-Romario et Kusakabe sont partis boire il y a...trois heures...

Bon, il est peut-être toujours maladroit sans ses hommes mais voyons le bon côté des choses, il a l'air de l'avoir enfin remarqué. C'est déjà un énorme progrès en soi. Le suivant sera peut-être de le faire s'habiller comme un Boss et non un ado.

Je peux rêver, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-En fait, tu paniques intérieurement.<p>

-HIIIE ANA-SAN !

Je lève ma main en signe de salut et j'esquisse un rictus moqueur en dissipant mon illusion. Ça m'aura pris deux heures pour arriver à le retrouver après l'épisode où il se fait attaquer par sa Boite-Arme, j'ai finis par savoir ce qui c'est passé, et je suis plus rapide qu'avant grâce à ça. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Je reprends mon souffle lentement, vu que cet entraînement m'épuise et m'essouffle bien plus que je le pensais.

-Tu paniques à cause du Choice ?

-Ça sert à rien de le cacher je suppose...

-Tu sais, ça sert à rien de paniquer sans savoir ce qui va arriver.

-Ana-san, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu sais que si tu cherche à te rassurer, tu t'adresses à la dernière personne qui le fera. Je peux juste te dire la vérité.

-Je sais, me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Mais où est passé mon Dame-Tuna-chan ? Demandai-je en lui tapotant la tête comme à un chiot.

-Ana-san ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant de gêne.

-Plus sérieusement, repris-je d'une voix sérieuse, ma voix de mafieuse, vous ne combattrez pas tous.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça s'appelle le Choice, il sera donc question de choix. Dont celui des participants. Il y a peu de chance que vous vous battiez tous. Le nombre de participants peut même varier d'un camp à l'autre. Et autre chose.

Il y a un petit silence entre nous, où je sens la pression monter en lui.

-Byakuran ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir la Tri-Ni-Sette, j'en ai eu un aperçu durant mon bref séjour chez lui. Ne sois pas étonné si il demande à des non-combattants de venir, et qu'il les inclut dans la bataille.

-Mais c'est...commença-t-il en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

-C'est la Mafia Tsunayoshi, le coupai-je, stoïque. Toucher l'entourage de la cible pour l'atteindre ? Il n'hésitera pas à le faire une seconde. C'est ce que je pense, c'est la vérité. Que tu la supportes ou non, ce n'est plus de mon niveau.

-Ana-san, peu importe la situation, tu me diras toujours ce que penses, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je déteste dire ce que je ne pense pas.

-Dans ce cas-la, merci.

-Hum...je suis peut-être la plus qualifiée pour être ton bras droit, tu crois pas ?

On se regarde quelques secondes puis éclatons de rire.

-Allez, de toute façon tu vaincras Byakuran d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois autant en moi ? Avant d'aller à Kokuyo Land, c'était tout le contraire.

-Ça mon cher Tsunayoshi, commençai-je en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front, c'est parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu aller dans ton Hyper Mode, ton regard m'a plu. Et pour que quelque chose retienne mon attention, faut que ce soit intéressant.

-Je comprends presque jamais ce que tu racontes Ana-san...marmonna-t-il en se frottant le front.

-Je sais, je suis trop intelligente pour que tu comprennes Tuna-chan~.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre vous deux ! Nous lança une voix masculine.

On tourne notre tête vers Dino, qui arrive en souriant, les mains dans les poches.

-Hey frangin.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu comme ça.

-Nostalgique ?

-Tu peux m'en blâmer ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Pas vraiment je suppose, soupirai-je en passant une main sous mon bonnet.

-Ah, c'est vrai, il y a ta fête de bienvenue Dino-san ! Se rappela Tsunayoshi en commençant à partir. Ana-san, tu viens ?

-Non, mais...

-Maman !

Federico, qui vient de je ne sais où, se jette sur mes jambes et je lui tapote la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Maman ? Répéta lentement Dino.

Je lève les yeux vers mon frère, qui regarde Federico et moi les yeux écarquillés. J'ouvre la bouche mais Federico qui tire sur la manche de ma chemise me fait baisser les yeux sur lui.

-C'est qui le monsieur avec l'air débile maman ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard innocent.

-Hum...Dino, ton oncle. Dino, continuai-je en prenant Federico dans mes bras et en le tournant vers lui, rencontre mini-Xanxus !

-Salut~, minauda Federico.

-Mini-Xan...

Il tombe dans les pommes. Il était sérieux quand il disait que je grandirai pas apparemment.

-Tsunayoshi, je te laisse mon frère, lui lançai-je en partant.

-HEIN ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Clairière d'été. Ok, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas atterri là. Depuis que Mukuro m'a demandé d'aller chercher Nagi en fait. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité et pourtant...En attendant, Mukuro n'est nul part en vue. C'est bizarre.<p>

-Par là Luci-nee-san.

Je me tourne pour tomber nez à nez avec un ado aux cheveux et aux yeux verts, portant l'uniforme de la Varia. Il vient de m'appeler « Luci ». La seule personne que j'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler comme ça c'était Romain. Enfin, c'est la seule personne qui m'ait jamais appeler comme ça. Alors pourquoi ce Varia m'appelle comme ça ?

-T'es qui ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas encore, me fit-il d'une voix sans émotion. Je m'appelle Fran.

-Ok. Et ?

-Es-tu stupide comme le stupide prince ? Vos neurones ont passé tellement de temps ensemble que c'est trop tard pour faire quelque chose ?

-Je suis pas celle qui porte un énorme chapeau de grenouille aux dernières nouvelles, cinglai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bel-senpai me fait le porter pour monter que je suis le remplaçant de Mammon.

-Oh, ça explique le fait qu'on soit là. Et la haine que te portes Bel. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon subconscient quand le seul capable de me faire y aller c'est l'autre tête d'ananas ?

-Shishō s'énerverait si il était là, me fit-il remarquer du même ton sans émotions.

-Si Mukuro est ton maître, ça explique comment t'as réussi à pénétrer dans mon esprit sans permission, devinai-je avec un rictus crispé. Vous êtes tout les deux sans gêne.

-Tu as l'air constipée avec un sourire comme ça. Tu as toujours eu l'air constipée comme ça.

-Et t'as l'air d'avoir un balais dans le cul.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Ou minutes.

-C'est vraiment Luci-nee-san, marmonna-t-il, sans que son visage ne change d'un millimètre.

-Pourquoi je suis là d'abord ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oh, tu vas m'aider à sortir Shishō de prison.

Silence.

-Tu veux dire que je dois t'aider à sortir Mukuro de son bocal au fin fond de Vendicare ?

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? J'ai le Choice à préparer.

-Apparemment, Shishō a fait en sorte que tu aies une dette envers lui.

Oh l'enfoiré. Il avait tout prévu en m'aidant chez les Millefiore.

-Fran, tu aimes la bouilli d'ananas ? Je pense que je vais m'y essayer dès qu'il sera sorti de son bocal.

-Tu es une horrible cuisinière Luci-nee-san.

-Vas te faire.

-Mais savoir qu'il y aura de l'ananas me tente bien, continua-t-il

Maintenant que j'y pense, être l'élève de Mukuro doit être horrible. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, je l'ai été aussi mais bon...

-Dur d'être son élève ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être que je vais t'apprécier tout compte fait Fran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Tadaa ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Fran: Auteur-san, vous dîtes ça à chaque fois, changez un peu.**

**Plume85: Ta gueule tête de crapaud. **

**Fran: -se tourne vers la brune assise dans un canapé en train de boire un thé- Luci-nee-san, auteur-san est méchante avec moi.**

**Luciana: Hunhun. T'attends que je te défendes, oh toi apprenti de l'ananas supérieur ?**

**Fran: -monotone- J'oubliais que Luci-nee-san pourrait voir un homme être torturé devant elle qu'elle ne bougerait pas le petit doigt.**

**Luciana: Bien sûr, j'ai rien à gagner à l'aider.**

**Plume85: -soupire- fuonhicali, merci de ta review. MissXYZ, Fede est classe hein ? **

**Luciana: C'est de famille ! Et oui, je suis un peu maso sur les bords, un problème ?**

**Fran: -marmonne- Pas sur les bords...**

**Luciana: -tire dans son chapeau comme si de rien n'était- Répète Fran ?**

**Fran: J'ai dit que tu n'étais pas maso que sur les bords Luci-nee-san, mais ne me tire pas dessus. **

**Luciana: Ouais, faire des cartouches c'est chiant.**

**Fran: Himutsu-chan, tes reviews sont prises assez mal par certains personnages de cette fiction -pointe Luciana qui brûle la review avec un rire de folle dingue-, alors, même si la santé mental de Luci-nee-san est déjà quasi-inexistante dû à son amitié avec le Prince déchu, ce serait bien si tu pouvais faire des remarques sur elle et l'alouette plus discrètement. Oh, et mauvais anniversaire.**

**Plume85: Mauvais...-le voit commencer à appuyer mollement sur une joue de l'italienne et soupire- Joyeux quatorzième anniversaire. Tu vas voir à quel point le temps passe vite. Je me souviens encore que j'apprenais les théorèmes en maths en quatrième puis les DNB blancs et le vrai en troisième et maintenant je suis un milieu de première, j'ai le bac l'année prochaine. Le temps passe trèèèèèèèsssss vite. Enfin, merci à vous d'avoir lu et ciao~.**


	39. Changement de plan

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapitre 39 !**

**Luciana: Où on voit que je dis ce que je pense parce que l'honnêteté est seule chose de vrai !**

**Plume85: C'est logique tu sais.**

**Luciana: Shut up ! -l'assomme avec un coup dans la nuque- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Vous allez tous avoir un tuteur, annonça Dino. Et comme je suis le premier élève de Reborn, c'est mon rôle de vous mettre avec vos tuteurs.<p>

-Tu veux pas plutôt dire que t'étais son premier jouet ?

J'essuie le sang qui coule du coin de mes lèvres suite au coup de pied de Reborn, déguisé en fée. Pourquoi je suis là alors que je pourrais faire chier Kyôya à la place ? En plus que je fais même pas le Choice ! Oh, je devrais peut-être le dire à quelqu'un.

Et m'arranger avec Byakuran. Surtout m'arranger avec Byakuran. Donc contacter Byakuran. Comment je fais ça moi ? Si je le fais d'ici, je niquerai le réseau des Vongola aux yeux des Millefiore. Oh, je peux aller chez Feng. Avec de la chance, le sous-sol n'a pas bougé. Donc, tout mon matos devrait être là. Je vais devoir contourner les pare-feux des Millefiore. Oh, et puis si Mukuro a pu le faire, je peux le faire aussi.

-Kyôya a déjà commencé son entraînement avec moi, tout comme Luciana avec Alessio. Mais avant de vous dire vos tuteurs, Chrome, fit mon frère en se tournant vers elle, tu es avec nous ou avec Mukuro ? Je dois le savoir pour connaître tes intentions.

-Je...Je veux devenir une personne plus forte, parce que je pense que ça me fera retourner dans le passé, répondit-elle avec détermination.

Ils parlent encore jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Takeshi. Il a l'air d'aller bien malgré sa défaite. Apparemment ça a été assez cuisant en plus. Mais remarque, c'est normal qu'il agisse comme ça. Je ne pense pas que dans sa tête il aille si bien que ça en revanche. La Pluie efface tout. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est l'attribut que j'aurais aimé avoir parce que c'est le plus meurtrier pour moi, et le plus vicieux. On peut tuer lentement avec la tranquillité de la Pluie. D'un autre côté, je trouve aussi que c'est l'élément le plus triste des sept Flammes. Il absorbe les états d'âme des autres j'ai l'impression à le voir. Takeshi est le seul qui garde toujours la tête froide de ce que j'ai vu. C'est pour ça que la Pluie est le plus triste des attributs aussi.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Dino m'a dit que Takeshi allait être entraîné par Superbi. Normal, c'est un épéiste, et apparemment il a reconnu son talent. Ça m'énerve d'ailleurs. Il reconnaît le talent d'un mec qu'il connaît depuis une semaine, et moi on se connaît depuis presque dix ans et il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais faible. J'arrive pas à y croire. Mon ventre me brûle comme quand Nagi a perdu ses organes. Je suis jalouse de Takeshi.

Mais Superbi, il représente aussi la Pluie. Je me demande...si son travail est dur à la Varia...

-Hey Takeshi, l'apostrophai-je pendant qu'on se quitte tous.

-Ana-chan ?

-En chair et en os.

-Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé, me fit-il remarquer en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

-Ouais, il n'y avait que mon entraînement en tête et puis c'est vrai que quand on a appris à conduire, c'était assez silencieux.

-J'ai appris pour ta victoire à la base Melone d'ailleurs, bravo ! Me félicita-t-il en souriant.

-Ne souris pas pour de faux devant moi Takeshi, je déteste le mensonge.

-Comment tu le fais pour voir à travers ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-J'ai été entraîné. Quand les gens mentent, ils ont généralement des tics nerveux. Toi, tu clignes plus rapidement des yeux, même si c'est à peine remarquable.

-Haha, pas mal.

-Entraînement au CEDEF. Il vaut mieux savoir ça quand t'es en négociations et l'autre bluff. Plus important, ta défaite n'est pas importante.

-J'ai juste laissé tomber tout le monde, cingla-t-il, le regard dur sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

-J'ai pas l'intention de te consoler, si tu penses ça alors penses-le. Je voulais juste te dire qu'en tant que Gardien de la Pluie, tu t'en sortais bien, d'après moi.

-Comment ça ? M'interrogea Takeshi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que la Pluie efface toutes traces de combats, même chez les Gardiens. Vu que tu souris tout le temps, tu remplis ce rôle. Sauf que je trouve que c'est l'élément le plus triste.

Il ne dit rien et la porte s'ouvre sur mon étage. Je vois Alessio lancer une Boite-Arme en l'air. Je fais un pas dehors et me tourne une dernière fois vers le brun.

-Mais tu sais, je pense que si tu venais à recroiser ce Genkishi, tu le battrais sans hésiter. Tu ne perds pas deux fois contre la même personne, la preuve avec Superbi, lui lançai-je avec un sourire confiant.

Il écarquille les yeux puis rougit. J'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que les portes se referment. C'est bizarre, il fait pas spécialement chaud pourtant.

-Luciana, maintenant que tu es plus rapide qu'avant quand tu utilises ton anneau et donc des illusions de plus haut niveau, je vais te faire courir.

-Hunhun.

-Après lui, rajouta-t-il en ouvrant sa Boite-Arme.

Un aigle royal vole au-dessus de sa tête, ses ailes bordées de flammes oranges qui s'accordent avec son plumage caramel.

-Rencontre Veloce, me dit Alessio en tendant son bras, l'aigle s'y posant. Celui que tu vas devoir attraper et qui vole à 120 km/heure.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Allez, go Veloce ! Et en illusion, continua-t-il en pointant son index sur moi. J'ai de la relaxation à faire.

-Tu parles d'un tuteur ! Gueulai-je en courant après l'oiseau aussi vite que je le pouvais avec mes illusions.

Il est trop rapide.

-C'est quoi ça oji ? Demanda la voix de Federico au prochain couloir.

J'accélère tant que je peux et vois Federico sur les épaules de Dino.

-Je crois que c'est la Boite-Arme d'Alessio...fit-il.

-C'est pas une arme ! Lui dis-je en passant devant lui. C'est un oiseau !

-C'est maman qui parle ?

-Elle était invisible en plus, je hais quand elle fait ça, maugréa Dino.

J'entends pas plus de leur conversation car j'ai encore perdu Veloce de vue. Je passe devant la bibliothèque, où juste après mon passage, la pièce explose. Je sens que ça va pas être de tout repos cet entraînement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'y suis maintenant. Heureusement que tout était encore dans le sous-sol et heureusement que Feng n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin de ces ordinateurs. Sauf que maintenant...craquer le système des Millefiore a été trop simple je trouve. Beaucoup trop simple. Beaucoup beaucoup trop simple, parce que là j'ai plus qu'à cliquer et j'ouvrirai une fenêtre de discussion avec Byak...<p>

-**Ara, tu es lente à te décider Lucia-chan~, mais tu es mignonne en pleine réflexion.**

-What the...commençai-je en écarquillant les yeux en voyant Byakuran manger des marshmallows sur mon écran.

-**J'ai vu que tu essayais de pirater mon serveur alors je t'ai laissé entrer,** me fit-il en souriant.

-Ça explique la facilité, soufflai-je.

-**Alors ? Pourquoi cet appel de courtoisie alors qu'on va bientôt se revoir ?**

-À propos de ça...je ne vais pas au Choice.

Il ouvre ses yeux et me fixe, toutes traces d'amicalité disparues. Il est en train de m'analyser.

-**Et pour quelles raisons Lucia-chan ? Tu as d'autres plans ?**

-Qui sait ? C'est juste que j'ai pas besoin d'y aller pour connaître le résultat.

-**Je vois~**, rigola-t-il.

Il sait que je mens. Il sait que je le sais. Il est calculateur, manipulateur et intelligent. Peut-être trop pour moi. Mais je dois rejoindre Fran dans deux jours à Kokuyo.

-**Bien, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.**

-Hein ? Demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux, montrant clairement ma surprise.

-**Je n'ai jamais rien pu te refuser Lucia-chan~, même maintenant ça n'a pas changé.**

-Tu dis ça alors que tu as enfermé le moi de cette époque de force, lui rappelai-je avec sarcasme.

-**Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.**

-Oui, m'éloigner de mes frères c'était pour mon bien, c'est sûr.

-**Et bien tes frères n'avaient pourtant pas l'air de remarquer que ton état se dégradait à vue d'œil,** cracha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je suis prise de court. J'ai l'impression qu'il pense vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire.

-**Si ils tiennent tant que ça à toi, **reprit-il du même ton, **ils auraient dû le voir. Je t'ai sauvé la vie.**

-J'étais supposée mourir à vingt-quatre ans. C'est comme ça que ça doit être.

-**Je pouvais le contrer, alors je l'ai fait. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.**

-Mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

-**Parce que je t'aime.**

Je déglutis lentement. Il l'a dit si naturellement, comme si ça coulait de source. Il est sincère. Byakuran m'aime vraiment.

-**Je t'aime depuis la fac et ça n'a jamais arrêté. Donc quand j'ai vu une occasion de t'avoir à mes côtés et de t'enlever de ces gens qui n'allaient pas bouger le petit doigt pour toi, je l'ai fait.**

-Pourquoi...m'aimer ?

-**Il y a vraiment besoin d'une raison pour aimer quelqu'un ? Tu es la première personne à être comme moi.**

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'en prends pas au proches de mes ennemis pour les atteindre ! Me défendis-je en le regardant avec colère.

-**Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression d'être à part des autres ? Que tout ce monde était futile ?**

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Je me suis dit ça souvent. Un monstre comme moi n'avait rien à faire là. J'ai même voulu mourir en Russie après avoir tuer le Giegue tellement j'en avais marre de vivre. Sur le moment ça m'avait parût...normal.

-**Tu vois, nous sommes pareils.**

-Mais si tu m'aimes tant que ça...commençai-je d'une voix sans émotions, pourquoi avoir tué Shamal devant moi ?

-**Pour te faire réaliser que je suis prêt à tuer toutes les personnes à qui tu tient pour te garder avec moi.**

Voix froide, cruelle. Je serre les poings sur mes cuisses et inspire profondément.

-**Fede va bien sinon ? **Me demanda-t-il comme si il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. **Ça me manque de ne plus le voir débouler dans mon bureau n'importe quand~.**

-Il va bien.

-**Lui par contre, je refuse de la voir au Choice, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?**

-Non. Au revoir Byakuran.

-**Ciao~.**

Je ferme l'ordinateur portable, pose mes bras dessus et fourre ma tête dedans. Il m'a enlevé...pour mon bien ? Parce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? Je l'ai senti quand il l'a dit, j'ai senti sa sincérité. Mais menacer Xanxus et Dino pour me garder auprès de lui...j'ai toujours détester ça, et maintenant c'est contre moi qu'on utilise cette méthode. J'en tremble de rage. Je me lève d'un coup et détruit le bureau d'un coup de Flamme de la Fureur. Je suis en colère contre Byakuran, mais je ne le hais pas. Fuck, il m'a fait vivre deux ans de plus parce qu'il m'aimait ! Même si je ne le veux et ne le voulait certainement pas, il a fait ça pour moi.

Putain, foutus émotions. J'aimerais ne rien ressentir, histoire de ne pas être perdue. Rien du tout.

-Luciana ? M'appela Feng en descendant les escaliers.

-Feng, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai récupéré mon anneau par Giannini, qui m'a incrusté une chaîne Mammon automatique. Maintenant, la pierre est maintenue grâce à un anneau large en argent qui fait sa longueur. Mais je m'en fous de l'esthétique de mon nouvel anneau, l'important c'est d'avoir un autre anneau de la puissance de mon anneau de la Varia et que je pourrai ramener dans mon temps. Qu'ils le veulent ou non.<p>

Je me demande quand même comment le Choice va se passer...

-Tu voulais me parler Bakana ?

Je baisse la tête sur Reborn, qui vient d'entrer dans la base de Kyôya. Heureusement pour moi, c'est vide à cette heure-la.

-Oui, répondis-je sérieusement.

-C'est à propos du Choice ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller.

-Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Tu seras là, ça ira.

-Tu ne comprends pas, me fit-il en s'approchant de moi. Tu as été là depuis le début. Je sais en plus que Tsuna vient vers toi dès qu'il est perdu parce qu'il sait que je le punirai, conclu-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Je lui dis juste ce que je pense.

-Et à cause de ta franchise, ça lui fait prendre conscience des risques.

-Reborn, peu importe ce que tu me diras, je ne vais pas y aller. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire.

-Quelque chose ?

-Un vieil ami envers qui j'ai une dette.

Il baisse la tête, l'ombre de son fedora cachant ses yeux. Il a dû deviner, c'est Reborn après tout.

-De toute façon, Tsunayoshi doit apprendre à ne pas toujours compter sur moi. Il ne me reste que huit ans après tout, rajoutai-je avec un rictus ironique.

La plupart des gens paniquent quand il connaissent la date de leur mort. Ils perdent de plus en plus leurs moyens plus la date fatidique approche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne ressens rien plus les jours passent. Je sais que je mourrai dans ma vingt-quatrième année, mais à part ça ? La seule chose que je ressens je pense, c'est de la mélancolie. La mélancolie d'une naïveté que j'avais avant d'aller chez les Vongola pour la première fois. La naïveté de penser que les expériences ne m'avait qu'enlever que ma capacité de sentir la douleur. Mais penser que je vais mourir jeune et que les autres, la Varia, Dino, les Vongola vont continuer sans moi me fait ressentir une joie amer. Dino n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour moi non-stop et Xanxus...Ryohei m'a dit qu'il avait mal prit le fait que Byakuran m'ait emmené mais...je ne le connais pas finalement.

Peut-être que si je ne ressens rien de négatif quant à ma mort, c'est parce que je ne chéris pas ma vie comme tout ceux autour de moi. Je me considère à peine comme quelqu'un d'humain. Mais si il y a quelque chose que ma mort prématurée m'a appris, c'est de ne pas avoir de regrets et de vivre comme je le souhaite.

-Luciana, soupira-t-il, tu sais que depuis que tu es à Namimori tu te comportes comme une ado normale ? Que tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de ton âge pour la première fois ?

-Je sais.

-Tu devrais porter plus d'importance à ta vie, encore plus que les gens normaux lui portent.

-Je sais, mais Bob Marley a dit un jour : « Pourquoi prendre la vie au sérieux puisque de toute façon, on en sortira pas vivant ? ». Je vais juste partir un peu plus tôt que tout le monde.

-Hm...

-Je partirai demain et je laisserai Federico chez une connaissance à moi. C'est une précaution, au cas où le Choice ne se passe pas comme prévu.

-Toujours penser au pire, comme d'habitude, me fit-il remarquer. Tu ferais une excellente stratégiste et conseillère pour Tsuna plus tard.

-Tu sais que je ne me considère pas comme Vongola. Dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, il y a de fortes chances pour que je me tire.

-Je sais. Mais pour le moment, le Neuvième t'a sous ses ordres directs.

-Merci de me le rappeler, le remerciai-je amèrement. Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu sais ça.

Il commence à partir mais s'arrête à la porte.

-Tu sais, ta présence sera regrettée.

-Peut-être, admis-je en regardant le plafond, mais j'ai accepté mon sort depuis mes neuf ans. Je vais mourir sans regrets, alors je n'ai pas peur.

-Une réponse bien comme toi non ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus mystérieux en ouvrant la porte et en regardant à sa gauche. Bonjour Hibari.

-Bébé.

Kyôya ?

-J'y vais donc, m'informa Reborn avec l'un de ses rictus du mauvais présage, bon voyage Bakana.

-Je te déteste, lui lançai-je tandis que Kyôya le remplaçait.

Vu ses blessures de l'entraînement, il a dû venir pour se soigner rapidement mais à la place, il reste de profil en face de moi et son regard acier ne veut pas me quitter.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ?

Il se contente de me regarder, ce qui me fait soupirer. Il doit avoir entendu la moitié de la conversation au moins, si ce n'est plus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas senti.

-Dino n'est pas là au moins ?

-Haneuma est parti dans la base des herbivores.

-Ouf...

-Vingt-quatre ans, me dit-il soudainement.

-Jeune hein ? Mais je m'y suis faite, lui fis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai que je t'avais pas dit l'âge exact...

-Vingt-quatre ans...répéta-t-il plus bas.

-T'inquiète, tu me verras pas crever comme un chien. J'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit voir ça.

_« Parle de_ _ta peine à Vendicare au moi de ton temps. »_ m'avait dit le Kyôya de cette époque avant qu'on soit séparé. Je comprends pas bien pourquoi mais bon.

-De toute façon, même si je le voulais, personne ne le verrait.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, sonnant un peu intéressé.

-Quand je suis allé à Vendicare, j'ai fait un deal avec eux. Je ne suis qu'en liberté temporaire, expliquai-je en le voyant s'asseoir devant moi, parce qu'ils ne me voulaient pas uniquement parce que j'ai aidé l'ananas pendant sa fuite. Ils me veulent aussi parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que...repris-je avec de laisser un gloussement sarcastique franchir mes lèvres, parce que les expériences sur l'immortalité sont punies, scientifiques comme sujets, qui soit-dit en passant, ne sont que des « dommages collatéraux ».

Mes poings se serrent sans que je m'en rende compte, mais je continue.

-Je devais seulement être mise à mort au départ, mais vu que j'ai aidé Mukuro, ils ont décidé de chercher un traitement pour ce que Tacito m'a fait. En utilisant mon corps pour le trouver.

-Ton corps ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils voulaient le faire dès qu'ils m'ont capturé, mais vu qu'ils ne savent pas où sont Tacito et Romain, je leur ai demandé de me laisser en liberté jusqu'à ce que je les trouve. Ensuite, ils nous emmèneront.

-Tu es stupide.

-Peut-être, mais c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de régler mes comptes à la toute fin de ma vie. J'ai des choses à faire avant.

Je lui lance un sourire complice et il se contente de fermer les yeux.

-Je vais préparer mes affaires pour demain, l'informai-je en me levant. Crève pas à cause de mon cher et tendre époux. D'après lui, il est vraiment amoureux de moi. Enfin, le moi de cette époque.

Quand je ressors, mon sac au pied de mon lit, Kyôya s'est levé et va dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'il s'arrête et me regarde.

-Je te mordrai à mort.

-Je sais, change de disque un peu...

-Je te mordrai à mort comme tout ces autres herbivores avec qui tu traînes.

Ça me rappelle quand j'ai chialé devant lui et qu'il m'a dit ça après. Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage.

-Merci Kyôya.

-Hn ? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-De m'écouter parler de ma vie sans me traiter d'herbivore après. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais pas rencontré. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir strictement rien fait pour toi en comparaison.

Je marche vers la sortie mais m'y arrête avant.

-Même si tu t'en soucies moins que moi ou pas du tout, tu es un ami vraiment important pour moi Kyôya, lui avouai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Tu es bizarre, se contenta-t-il de dire .

-Je sais, merci.

-Mais tu es passable, admit-il avec un rictus en coin.

Il rentre dans sa chambre et me laisse là, en train d'analyser ce qu'il vient de me dire. Venant de lui ça doit être beaucoup.

-Merci Kyô-chan !

Je ferme la porte et m'écarte pour laisser un tonfa traverser ladite porte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Maman...<p>

Je regarde ses yeux larmoyants et soupire en me mettant à sa hauteur. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours et je reviendrai te chercher, d'accord ?

-Mais je veux rentrer, je veux jouer avec Lambo et I-pin.

-Oui mais...

-Federico, est-ce que tu aimerais goûter à des pâtisseries chinoises ? Intervint Feng.

-Pâtisseries ?

Il la regarde, puis moi, puis elle, puis moi, me fait un bisou sur la joue et s'éloigne dans le couloir.

-Comment t'as...

-J'ai supposé qu'il était comme toi.

-Je ne penses pas avec mon estomac !

-Sauf quand il y a des sucreries en jeu, se moqua-t-elle.

Je soupire, la remercie et pars pour Kokuyo Land, mon sac sur l'épaule. Hum...je me demande quelles préparations il va avoir besoin pour faire évader Mukuro. Beaucoup je suppose. C'est Vendicare après tout, et la dernière fois je l'ai aidé après qu'il se soit échappé. J'espère que je vais pas encore m'attirer des ennuis.

-Luci-nee-san.

Je m'arrête. Ah, je suis déjà là. Je regarde derrière moi, d'où vient la voix, pour trouver Fran, le même visage sans expression que dans mon esprit. Et plus petit aussi.

-Yo. Maintenant ?

-On va dans les Alpes.

Il me prend la main et je me sens disparaître. Ah ouais, le truc de se téléporter des illusionnistes que je n'ai jamais compris. Par contre, la sensation de se fragmenter dans l'air est assez désagréable. Ça me donne même la nausée. De plus, c'est long. Je sais pas combien de temps passe, mais quand on arrive dans un chalet, j'ouvre la première fenêtre que je vois et rends mon petit-déjeuner. Et le dîner de la veille.

-Ah, j'avais oublié que tu ne supportais pas la téléportation sur de longues distances, me fit Fran tandis que je remarquais la neige sous mon vomi.

Je me redresse et ferme la fenêtre. Alpes, bien sûr qu'il allait y avoir de la neige. Fuck it. Et cette fois, pas de Kyôya pour me défouler ou de Tsunayoshi à faire chier. Je me tourne donc vers l'ado qui, d'après son visage, n'est pas désolé du tout.

-Maintenant ? Demandai-je un peu faiblement.

-Ken-nii-san, Chikusa-nii-san et M.M sont allés voir les alentours, m'apprit-il en levant le doigt. Nous devons élaborer un plan de notre côté.

-Fran, qui est M.M ?

-Tu l'as vu à Kokuyo Land quand Shishō a combattu le Decimo.

-Il y avait une M.M ?

-La garce rousse, tu l'appelais comme ça.

-Ahhhh ! Fis-je en m'en rappelant. La rapiate !

Il se contente de hocher la tête. Je pose mon sac et me laisse tomber dans le canapé en regardant Fran.

-Avant, dis-moi, comment t'as supporté Mukuro ?

-Je l'ai subis, comme toi.

J'aime de plus en plus ce gosse. Même si il savait que j'allais gerber mes tripes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : La vraie raison de l'appel de Luciana à Byakuran et sa conséquence sur le Choice.<span>

-**Ara~, Lucia-chan. **

-Hey Byakuran~, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-**Hum ? Un strip-tease ?**

-Quoi ? Non ! J'ai seize ans !

-**Et ?**

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu, soupira la jeune fille en se penchant sur le côté pour en ramener un paquet de marshmallow.

-**Lucia...chan ?**

-Regarde-bien tes chers petits marshmallow brûler~, minauda-t-elle en faisant apparaître sa Flamme de la Fureur qui enflamma le paquet.

-**Arrête ! **S'écria-t-il en se levant les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh non~, lui répondit-elle en faisant subir le même sort à un autre paquet.

Et un autre, un autre, un autre et encore un autre. Au final, la Famille Millefiore déclara forfait au Choice. L'excuse : leur Boss se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son lit en marmonnant des prières pour l'âme de pauvres marshmallow innocents qui avaient péri dans les flammes du démon. Kykyo avait dû lui mettre une camisole de force pour qu'il arrête de s'arracher les cheveux, en bon bras-droit qu'il était.

-A...Ana-san ? L'appela Tsunayoshi tandis qu'elle sautillait pendant qu'on préparait leur retour dans le passé.

-Oui ?

-C'est toi le démon ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant le message.

Son sourire sadique satisfait qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps lui suffit comme réponse.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous savez quoi ? Je savais plus ce que ça faisait d'être dans une période sans exams. C'est incroyablement relaxant u_u. <strong>

**Luciana: On s'en fout de ta vie.**

**Plume85: Maieuh ! En attendant, merci pour les reviews de fuonhicali et MissXYZ. J'espère que vous avez aimé, que l'omake vous a fait plaisir et laissez des reviews ! Ciao~!**


	40. Mission évasion

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapter 40 everyone !**

**Luciana: The manga is Akira Amano's property ! She only owns the OCs, and she's sorry for the OOCs.**

**Plume85: Have a good reading !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc, tu as une idée Fran ?<p>

-Non, et toi ?

-Aucune. Au pire on le laisse dans son bocal et on se tire à Hawaï.

-Il nous retrouverait.

-Je sais.

Je soupire et m'allonge de tout mon long dans le canapé.

-On peut se dissimuler avec nos illusions, on s'introduit, tu fait le guet pendant que moi je fais deux trois manœuvres pour libérer Mukuro. Je peux remplacer son nom par celui d'un prisonnier qui allait sortir.

-Ça peut marcher, admit-il.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? On va suivre un plan aussi simple que ça ? Lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Luci-nee-san, je suis de la Varia, les plans élaborés ce n'est pas vraiment notre spécialité.

-Tu sous-entends que t'es avec des cons de première là.

-Je sais. Le Boss est peut-être au-dessus, mais il ne fait pas de mission, enfin très rarement.

-Bizarrement, ça m'étonne pas, gloussai-je en me redressant quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Un blond avec une cicatrice sur le nez entre, suivi d'une rousse et d'un brun à lunettes. Qui nous regardent tous les deux avec Fran.

-Mais c'est...commença la rousse. C'est cette garce de Luciana !

-Venant d'une garce rousse, ça me vexe.

-Espèce de...commença-t-elle en sortant sa clarinette.

Je me lève et pointe mon arme à sa tempe. S'entraîner à améliorer ma vitesse avec mes illusions super lourdes a aussi amélioré ma vitesse sans. Résultat, M.M, prénom de merde d'ailleurs, retient maintenant sa respiration.

-Je viens de dix ans dans le passé, mais je peux me débarrasser de toi sans le moindre effort alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis devant moi déchet.

Je la relâche et fais un signe de la main aux deux garçons, enfin hommes maintenant, qui enlèvent leur manteau comme si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait tout les jours.

-Peu importe l'époque, Luciana est toujours aussi radicale pyon !

-Tu dis toujours ça ? Demandai-je en le regardant blasée.

-Un problème avec ça ?!

-Ken, soupira Chikusa.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous préparer pour faire sortir Shishō ? Nous interpella Fran.

-Oui ! On va aller sortir Mukuro-san !

-Ken-nii-san, c'est Luci-nee-san et moi qui allons y allez. Vous aurez juste à le récupérer à la sortie.

-On se tape tout le boulot ? Demandai-je à Fran.

Il se contente de hocher la tête et je soupire. Dino péterait un câble si il savait que ce que je m'apprête à faire. On se retrouve donc tous assis en cercle, les trois nouveau venus nous expliquant ce qu'ils ont trouvé. La prison Vendicare est entourée d'un périmètre couvert de caméra de surveillance de un kilomètre. Il n'y a qu'une entrée et sortie, la principale, qui ne s'ouvre que par les Vindice. Les caméra ont la capacité de remarquer les flammes apparemment, ce qui complique la tache. Je leur explique rapidement le problème, jette un regard noir à Ken qui me le renvoie quand il se fout de ma gueule et me concentre sur Fran quand il émet une solution.

-Je peux cacher ta flamme avec mes illusions, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Tu peux faire ça ?

Il hoche la tête. Remarque, si il peut entrer dans mon esprit, c'est qu'il doit être bon. Mukuro ne l'aurait pas pris en tant qu'apprenti autrement de toute façon.

-On va avoir besoin d'une diversion pour qu'ils ouvrent, fis-je en croisant les bras. Fran, si tes illusions peuvent les tromper, ça devrait le faire. On pourra se glisser dans la prison pendant ce temps là. On devra ensuite trouver la salle de contrôle, où Fran, pendant que je m'arrangerai pour faire sortir Mukuro, tu me couvriras avec une illusion et fera le guet. On repartira et quand on reviendra, ce sera à vous de jouer, terminai-je à l'intention des trois non-illusionniste. Des questions ?

-Oui, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui fait le plan et qui décide tout ?! Explosa la rousse en me foudroyant du regard.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je suis celle avec des compétences en informatique ? Mais si tu as un meilleur plan, dis-le nous.

Elle me regarde, les lèvres pincées puis détourne le regard.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dis-je sans émotions particulières.

Les gens qui me gueulent dessus, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Avant, j'aurais peut-être menacer la personne comme tout à l'heure, mais dans ce genre de situation, je reste calme.

-Dans ce cas, repris-je en me levant pour aller à mon sac, on y va Fran.

J'enfile mon manteau de la Varia, le ferme et mets la capuche. Je lui aurai trouvé une utilité au moins.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Invisibles grâce à nos illusions, et ma flamme cachée par celles de Fran, on arrive devant la porte imposante de Vendicare. J'essaie d'arrêter mes tremblements causés à cause de la neige tandis que Fran crée son illusion, un groupe de mafieux qui crie. Maintenant que je le regarde, il ne tremble pas. Il ne sent pas le froid ou quoi ?<p>

Le bruit de la porte grinçant me fait sursauter et je me prépare à rentrer. De la fumée en sort, puis deux Vindice se montrent. Je fonce, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, suivie de Fran. On passe entre les deux, moi en retenant ma respiration et on s'arrête une quinzaine de mètres derrière eux. Bon, la salle où se trouvent les ordis pourrait être où ? Réfléchis...la logique voudrait que ce soit près de l'entrée, d'après moi, pour enregistrer rapidement les nouveaux détenus.

Regardons autour de nous...le couloir est sombre, complètement en acier et sans décoration avec peu de lumière. Il y a des caméras un peu partout mais le bon point, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de porte. On les verra pas s'ouvrir pour rien au moins et on ne créera pas de soupçons. J'avance prudemment, près du mur et jette des coups d'œil dans toutes les salles jusqu'à ce que je vois des ordinateurs. Plein. Je me tourne et fais un signe à Fran pour lui dire de faire des illusions sur cette salle, ce qu'il fait en baillant. Je le regarde, un peu désespérée puis vais à un ordinateur. Comme prévu, il faut un mot de passe. Comme prévu, je pirate. En évitant difficilement tout les pares-feux d'installés. La vache. C'est plus dur à cette époque putain. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne suis pas de cette époque ou parce que c'est les serveurs de la prison Vendicare que je pirate, mais c'est la première fois que je dois prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer pendant le processus. J'ai pas peur de beaucoup de choses, mais les Vindice, honnêtement, tant que je peux les éviter je le fais.

Je retiens un cri de victoire quand l'écran affiche « accès autorisé ». Alors maintenant, les prochaines sorties de dét...c'est quoi ce lien appelé « Checker Face » ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

_-...écoute bien._

_Je retiens ma respiration pendant que Fon raconte la naissance des Arcobaleno. C'est assez impressionnant, surtout la partie où ils sont tous transformés en bébés par magie. Comment c'est possible ? _

_-Donc vous devez protégez la...7^3 ? C'est quoi ?_

_-C'est..._

_Il continue son explication, où je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris ou je lui demande de répéter certaines parties. J'ai dix ans, et on me raconte le plus gros secret de cette planète et de son équilibre. _

_-Mais si l'un de vous meurt, c'est pas si grave, il y en a toujours six autres ou ce Checker Face pourrait prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Il y aurait pas de si grandes conséquences sur le monde, non ?_

_-J'espère pour toi que tu n'expérimenteras jamais un monde sans Arcobaleno Luciana, me dit Fon avec un regard lointain._

Pourquoi il y a un dossier sur celui qui a transformé ces sept personnes, huit en comptant Lal, en bébés maudits ? C'est quoi le lien ?

-Luci-nee-san, dépêche-toi s'il-te-plaît, me souffla Fran de l'entrée de la salle. Je crois que certains arrivent.

-Je me grouille, lui répondis-je au même volume.

Mettant ma curiosité de côté, je vais dans le dossier des futurs sorties. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Oh, Famille Millefiore ? Je sais avec qui je vais changer maintenant. Alors, remplaçons « Ghost » par « Rokudo Mukuro »...

Je me relève, efface toutes traces de mon passage et sors de la pièce en me collant de nouveau au mur. Sauf qu'un Vindice passe à ce moment là. Et s'arrête à côté de moi. Il se tourne et se colle presque à moi. Je rentre mon ventre et retiens ma respiration. J'essaie de me faire la plus petite possible quoi. Son haleine putride me donne la nausée et rien que sa présence me fait remonter des frissons dans le dos. Il y a une odeur de décomposition qui le suit, c'est horrible.

-Mon imagination, finit-il par dire en reprenant son chemin.

J'attends qu'il soit hors de ma vue pour respirer. Je mets une main à mon cœur battant la chamade à cause de la peur. On fait donc le chemin inverse et d'autres Vindice rouvrent la porte pour voir d'autres mafieux, différents des premiers. Je jette un coup d'œil à Fran, qui semble faire ça comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Bon, c'est pas le moment de penser à Fran, je veux me tirer d'ici.

-On y va, chuchotai-je en fonçant aussi silencieusement que possible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors ?! Nous demanda Ken dès qu'on franchit la porte d'entrée.<p>

-Mission accomplie, lui fit Fran en levant le pouce pendant que je m'affalais dans le canapé.

-En revanche, Fran tu dois les accompagner et les faire ressembler à des membres du White Spell.

-Parce que nous sommes des ex-détenus ? M'interrogea Chikusa.

-Ça, et aussi parce que j'ai remplacé un mec que Byakuran voulait faire sortir dans peu de temps par Mukuro. Ils s'attendent à des White Spell.

-Donc je dois encore travailler alors que je suis fatigué aussi ? J'ai même masqué nos traces de pas dehors et à l'intérieur, et renforcé tes illusions, se plaignit le Varia de sa voix monotone.

Je hoche la tête et jette un coup d'œil dehors. Il fait nuit et il neige toujours. Et je suis crevée. J'ai besoin de ma nuit moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine sur le canapé et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, qui me réchauffe, j'attends qu'ils rentrent avec Mukuro. Je me demande comment va se passer le Choice. Hum...j'aurais aimé y aller, mais d'un autre côté, ce dossier sur « Checker Face » dans la base de données de Vendicare m'intrigue. Il faudra que je creuse de mon côté une fois rentrée. C'est juste...je vois pas le lien entre les Vindice et le mec qui a créé les Arcobaleno. Enfin, qui a maudit les Arcobaleno et qui les a rendu tel qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas et ça m'énerve.<p>

-Nous sommes rentrés Luci-nee-san, annonça Fran depuis l'entrée du chalet.

Je me lève, pose ma tasse et ouvre le lit pendant qu'ils font avancer Mukuro. Ken et Chikusa le couchent et je le recouvre immédiatement de la couette. Dix ans dans un bocal rempli de flotte...combien de temps ça va mettre pour qu'il soit sur pieds ?

-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, nous dit la rouquine en ouvrant une valise avec son nom marqué dessus.

Enfin, si on peut appeler « M.M » un prénom. Mais elle a raison, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Quelques heures après, un faible gémissement parvient de derrière les rideaux qui entourent le lit.

-Mukuro-san ! S'excita Ken en ouvrant les rideau, montrant un Mukuro papillonnant des paupières.

-Mukuro-chan !

-Mukuro-sama...

Je me fraye un chemin entre eux et regarde Mukuro, qui me remarque et fait pareil. Je lui montre trois doigt.

-Combien ?

-Trois, répondit-il faiblement.

-T'es bien réveillé, dis-je en retournant à ma place.

Chikusa me remplace et l'aide à s'asseoir. Mukuro nous regarde tous et finit par faire son rire distinctif.

-Nous allons au Japon protéger l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, Uni, nous fit-il avant de se rendormir.

Moi qui pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus étrange, maintenant on doit être les gardes du corps de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel ? Et puis elle était où d'ailleurs pendant que Byakuran faisait toutes ses merdes ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je regarde Fran se faire réprimander par M.M parce qu'il vient d'éternuer. Peut-être qu'il a attrapé froid, qui sait ? Je regarde ensuite Ken et soupire. Il m'énerve à ne rien comprendre et à sauter partout. Puis t'as Chikusa qui boit du vin à la bouteille...Maintenant que je les regarde, ils sont tout les deux en costard bleus. Ils sont pas de la Mafia mais sont habillés comme tels. Tandis que moi, j'ai un jean slim, mes bonnes vieilles doc's noires, une chemise blanche trop grande que j'ai piquée à Dino avec les manches remontées au coude, une queue de cheval à refaire et des lunettes que je vais devoir mettre parce que mes yeux commencent à piquer.<p>

-Mais il nous a dit de nous dépêcher et de prendre l'avion pour le Japon, nous rappela Ken, pour battre le Vongola !

-Ce n'est pas son but Ken, le contredit Chikusa.

-Tu as vraiment les capacités mentales d'un chien Ken-nii-san. On est pas là pour battre le Vongola mais pour protéger une fille appelé Uni.

-L'Arcobaleno du Ciel, rajoutai-je.

Ce doit être le Choice en ce moment, ou c'est terminé, je sais pas trop avec le décalage horaire. J'espère pour eux qu'il y a pas de morts. Je prends une gorgée de mon chocolat quand Fran s'assoit à côté de moi en soupirant. J'en profite pour étendre mes pieds sur lui. Il les regarde et soupire encore.

-Je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! Piailla la rousse.

-C'est vraiment important sachant qu'on va certainement se battre ? Lui demandai-je lassée de son comportement.

-Bien sûr ! Toi tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas assez féminine mais moi je...

Pendant sa phrase, j'ai terminé ma boisson et lui ai balancé ma tasse, qui explose sur sa tête et qui l'assomme.

-Ta gueule déchet, lançai-je en regardant du sang couler de sa tête.

-Luci-nee-san, tu ressembles beaucoup trop au Boss comme ça.

-Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait, dis-je en haussant les épaules, mais moi je vide le contenu avant de le lancer. Dis Fran, combien de fois Superbi a dû aller à l'hôpital ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Il énerve vraiment mon frère hein ?

-Pas que le Boss...souffla-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bravo Shishō, vous pouvez marcher.<p>

-Direction le Japon, rajoutai-je avec autant d'énergie.

Il nous regarde tout les deux puis rigole de sa manière si délicate~.

-N'est-ce pas mignon de voir les deux personnes ayant le moins d'émotions de nouveau réunis ?

-Mukuro-chan ! Beugla la rousse derrière lui. Ce n'est pas mignon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ces deux-la ensemble sont insupportables ! Surtout Lucia...

Je souffle sur mon arme pendant qu'elle met une main à la coupure de sa joue et lui fais un sourire innocent en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cette fille me fait sérieusement chier.

-Quelque chose à dire ?

Elle grogne en me foudroyant du regard pendant que Ken se fend la poire derrière, Chikusa soupirant de son attitude. On devrait arriver à l'aéroport dans peu de temps en principe. Je me demande toujours ce qui se passe au Japon. D'après ce que Mukuro nous a dit, il est apparu au Choice à travers le trident de Nagi et a stoppé Byakuran qui voulait s'en prendre à Uni. Ils avaient tous l'air d'aller bien, sauf Shoichi qui se serait fait tirer dessus. Et il y avait Superbi. J'ai raté le Superbi de cette époque nom de Dieu !

-Ana, me fit Mukuro une fois dans l'avion et qu'il se mit à côté de moi, est-ce que le Hibari de cette époque a dit quelque chose ?

-Dit quoi ? Lui demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Ou fait quelque chose, rajouta-t-il avec son sourire de manipulateur en place.

Je devrais lui dire que le Kyôya de cette époque m'a mordu ? Remarque, j'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose sur lui que je ne sais pas, alors si je lui dis peut-être que...Non mais sérieusement, c'est Mukuro, pourquoi il ferait quelque chose de sympa envers moi ?

-Il m'a mordu dans le cou, avouai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Mais quelle conne je suis moi.

-Oya ? Mordu ?

-C'est bon hein, bougonnai-je en prenant mon pendentif, en plus il m'a dit que je lui appartenais.

-Oya ? Répéta Mukuro, semblant tout ouïe.

-Mais je vois pas pourquoi il m'a rappelé ça ! Je sais que je suis « à lui » parce que je suis dans le Comité de Discipline mais...Mukuro ?

Il me regarde, complètement désespéré. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ? Et pourquoi il vient de laisser son visage tomber dans la paume de sa main ?

-Tu es vraiment aveugle hein ? Soupira-t-il.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Tu me désespères Ana, déclara-t-il en me regardant, le toi de cette époque me désespérait, mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais dépasser ce seuil.

-Je comprends rien, grognai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Ça je l'ai compris.

Voyant qu'il ne va rien dire, je croise les bras sur la poitrine et me mets à regarder par le hublot. Je déteste ne pas comprendre, mais j'ai bien capté cette fois ! Kyôya pense que tout les membres du Comité sont sa propriété, dont moi, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est bon, ça n'a pas pris si longtemps que ça ! Leur dis-je en en revenant, mon sac dans le jardin de chez Feng.<p>

-Kufufu, il y a peut-être déjà des morts.

-Shishō, on sait tous que si vous voulez aller là-bas maintenant c'est pour être sous le feu des projecteurs.

-La ferme, lui fit le concerné en plantant son trident dans son chapeau de grenouille.

-J'ai mal.

-Haha, tu devrais apprendre à te taire Fran, se moqua Ken avec sa langue pendant sur le côté.

-Ken...soupira Chikusa.

-On ne devrait pas y aller ? Ils risquent de tous mourir si Mukuro-chan ne va pas les sauver maintenant, nous rappela M.M.

Ben, si Hayato meurt ce sera pas une grande perte, non ? Je redresse mes lunettes, souffle sur les mèches rebelles qui s'échappent de ma queue de cheval et les suis dans la forêt. Dès qu'on y entre, on entend d'énormes explosions. Et on les voit. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois quelque chose d'une telle envergure. Je sais que ça devrait pas, mais ça fait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines.

Je change de chemin au bout d'un moment et me mets à courir, vers Tsunayoshi et Reborn j'espère. Mukuro m'a dit qu'ils étaient dans un espace dégagé dans la roche. Peut-être que les entraînements matinaux de Reborn m'auront servi parce que je pense savoir où c'est. Donc je cours aussi vite que je peux. Ce qui est vite. J'arrive rapidement à l'endroit auquel je pensais et saute de joie intérieurement. Ça n'a pas changé en dix ans. Un coup de chance, vraiment.

-LE VRAI MUKURO EST APPARU SUR LE CHAMPS DE BATAILLE ?! Entendis-je Tsunayoshi hurler tandis que je sautais devant lui. HIIIEEE ANA-SAN !

-Yo, le saluai-je en levant la main. Comment va ?

-Ana-san ! Où t'étais passée ?! M'agressa-t-il en me secouant par les épaules.

-C'est pas logique ? J'ai fait évader Mukuro.

-HEIN ?!

-Tu pensais que j'étais partie me la couler douce dans les tropiques ou quoi ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~.**

**Fran: Ah, il est là.**

**Luciana: Je commence à me demander si on aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser à Vendicare...**

**Mukuro: -se tourne vers eux, trident en mains- Oya ?**

**Plume85: -s'éloigne d'eux, un boite de gâteaux dans la main- MissXYZ, merci de ta review, et c'est vrai, qui c'est ce que ça va donner avec Hibari qui sait tout ? Merci aussi de ta review JuriiGothic.**

**Fran: Maintenant, nous savons qu'elle est en vie et...ah, Luci-nee-san, je crois que tu vas être touchée par l'illusion.**

**Luciana: Nope ! -se barre avec l'auteur- fuonhicali, garde tes techniques de pédophile pour toi, oui Federico est mignon mais l'attirer avec des bonbons ? Et je connais aucune Uni. Enfin, maintenant je sais que c'est l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. **

**Fran: -prend les reviews avant que Luciana ne les brûle- Himutsu-chan, ton sous-entendu n'a pas plu à Luci-nee-san.**

**Mukuro: -lit par dessus l'épaule de son élève- Kufufu~, Fran ne me fait pas tourner en bourrique. -plante son trident dans le chapeau de grenouille-.**

**Fran: Ca fait mal ****Shishō.**

**Mukuro: Oya ? Ana, as-tu lu les conditions pour que tu reçoives les gâteaux ?**

**Luciana: -intéressée- Hum ?**

**Mukuro: -fait un sourire manipulateur- Embrasser sur la bouche Hibari Kyôya ou Superbi Squalo pendant 10 secondes.**

**Luciana: -se fige- Kyôya ? Ou Superbi ?**

**Fran: -lève son index en l'air- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que Squalo-taichou ne dirait pas non. Il est différent depuis que la Luci-nee-san de ce temps n'est plus là.**

**Luciana: -toujours en bug- Sur la bouche ?**

**Plume85: -hoche la tête en mangeant sa boite-**

**Luciana: -se tourne vers elle, un sourire innocent plaqué au visage- Dis, elle t'en as envoyé à ce que je vois~.**

**Plume85: -la regarde, puis la boite, puis elle et cache la boite dans son dos- Non.**

**Luciana: -la menace du regard- Ah oui ?**

**Plume85: Ah...ah, je dois y aller, à plus ! -se barre en courant avec une folle dingue, aka Luciana, aux basques-**

**Fran: Elle n'a pas lu la partie où Himutsu-chan implique qu'elle et Hibari sortent ensemble.**

**Mukuro: Kufufu, quel dommage. **

**Fran: Tout le monde. L'auteur vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous demande des reviews pour avoir vos avis. Elle tenait aussi à vous dire qu'en plus du canon, elle ferait trois arcs complètement fictifs et qu'une autre fiction, la suite de celle-ci, verra le jour. Pour cette fiction, elle pense que le nombre de chapitres tournera autour de la centaine. Au revoir. **

**Mukuro: Kufufu~, vous allez supporter Luciana encore longtemps.**


	41. Dernier coup

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 40 !**

**Luciana: Ouais...tu me fais passer pour une foutue nécrophile.**

**Plume85: J'en suis fière~. Le manga est à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Désolé pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Xanxus est là ?! M'exclamai-je en regardant Tsunayoshi, les yeux écarquillés. Belphegor aussi ?!<p>

-La Varia quoi, me coupa Reborn, qui avait troqué l'épaule de Fuuta contre la mienne.

-Et Superbi ?

-Il nous a couvert quand on s'est échappé mais...commença le Decimo en baissant les yeux.

-Mais quoi ?

-Le groupe de Yamamoto est parti le chercher...

-Tsunayoshi, Superbi n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas mourir, expliquai-je calmement.

Shamal ne pouvait pas mourir non plus dans mon esprit est pourtant...non, non, Superbi n'est pas mort. Il est trop fort pour mourir. Fuck, j'essaie de me convaincre moi-même.

Je hausse les sourcils en sentant quelqu'un prendre mes mains. Mes yeux rougeoyants se plongent dans de grands yeux bleus qui me regardant avec gentillesse. C'est la première fois que je vois autant de gentillesse dans le regard de quelqu'un.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

-Tu es Uni, non ?

Elle hoche la tête en souriant légèrement. Mais quelque chose me dérange. Cette gentillesse évidente dans son regard, elle cache quelque chose. Elle n'a pas l'air plus vieille que moi, mais j'ai l'impression de voir les yeux de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux. Parce que cette lueur qu'elle a dans ses orbes bleus...

Elle veut mourir. Elle a un plan qui fonctionne si elle s'enlève de l'équation.

Je lui prends le poignet sans délicatesse, Reborn saute au sol et me regarde la traîner à l'écart. Je perçois le regard surpris des autres mais je m'en fous.

-Luciana-san ?

-Je te connais pas, mais est-ce que ta mort nous permettra de rentrer chez nous sans craindre un autre Byakuran ?

Je peux sonner sans cœur, mais je me fous de la vie de cette fille. Je la connais depuis trois minutes. Bon, Mukuro a dit qu'on devait la protéger, mais si sa mort peut nous permettre de retourner dans le passé, si possible sans un Byakuran dans notre époque, je dis pas non.

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

-T'es courageuse.

-Tu ne vas pas...tenter de m'en empêcher ?

-Tu m'as bien regardé ? Je suis pas ta mère, si tu veux le faire, fais le, lui dis-je en retournant auprès des autres.

-Bakana, tu n'as pas envie d'aller sur le champs de bataille ? M'apostropha Reborn en retrouvant sa place sur mon épaule.

En me pinçant. Il a dû entendre ce que j'ai dit à Uni. Je me retiens de soupirer.

-Je ne serai pas de trop si jamais l'ennemi arrivait ici.

-GHOST ?! Une Couronne Funéraire qui absorbe les flammes ?! S'époumona Tsunayoshi.

Même si je n'ai pas d'oreillette, la voix de Ryohei est tellement forte et teintée de panique qu'elle me parvient quand même. Prendre Uni et partir ? Un mec qui absorbe les flammes ?

-Ni les anneaux ou les Boites ne fonctionnent...répéta Fuuta, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Tsunayoshi baisse les tête, les poings serrés et je tourne ma tête vers le combat. Je vois de faibles lumières de là où je suis. Ils sont dans la merde.

-Sawada-san, allez-y, lui fit doucement Uni en souriant. J'ai oncle Reborn et Luciana-san avec moi.

-Uni...merci !

-Mais c'est trop dangereux ! Cria Shoichi de sa couchette.

-C'est ta décision, lui dit Reborn, l'ombre de son chapeau cachant les yeux.

Tsunayoshi le regarde, puis pose ses yeux sur moi, qui me contente de hausser un sourcil. Il veut que je dise quelque chose du genre aussi ?

-Fais comme tu le sens.

Il hoche la tête et avale une pilule, passant de suite en MHV.

-Attendez-moi, tout le monde !

Je roule les yeux en écoutant les encouragements de Kyoko et Haru. Bon sang, il va revenir, abîmé certes mais il reviendra, pas la peine d'être dans cet état.

-Et maintenant on attend, déclarai-je en regardant Tsunayoshi s'éloigner dans le ciel.

-On attend, approuva Reborn.

Si l'ennemi absorbe les flammes, ça va être dur de l'avoir. Mais Tsunayoshi a un tour que personne d'autre n'a là-bas. _La Percée du Point Zéro : Modifiée_. Je ne peux penser qu'à ça pour contrer ce Ghost. J'espère qu'il pensera à la même chose.

Une lumière plus importante que les autres me fait froncer les sourcils. Il l'a fait. Il va gagner. Sauf que si Ghost est vaincu, alors Byakuran se montrera. C'est vraiment le dernier combat dans cette époque.

Un silence s'installe, sans que rien ne passe, que personne ne contacte ceux qui ont des oreillettes. Puis un résonnement. Je me tourne en sentant une puissante flamme derrière moi, pour voir le Pacificateur d'Uni s'enflammer. Une barrière commence à l'entourer et elle s'envole. Vers le combat. Là où se trouve Tsunayoshi et sûrement Byakuran maint...

Les éléments de la 7^3...s'appelleraient ? Reborn essaie de briser la barrière, mais il se fait renvoyer sur mon épaule.

-On la suit, nous ordonna Reborn. Luciana, maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et me mets à courir, suivie de Fuuta, qui peine à garder le rythme. Quand on arrive, je vois les pacificateurs de tout les Arcobaleno tomber de la cape d'Uni.

-Ana-chan ! M'apostropha Takeshi alors que je m'arrêtai entre lui et Hayato.

-Qu'est-ce que...commençai-je avant de me faire couper par Reborn.

-La reconstruction du corps des Arcobaleno a commencé. En d'autres mots, ils reviennent à la vie.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que les sept bébés les plus forts du monde vont revenir ?! Lui cria Dino.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, pour le voir blessé, en train de supporter un Superbi blessé, qui est aussi aidé par un Alessio blessé. Wow, ça a dû être dur et...Superbi me fixe. Pas Reborn qui vient de lâcher une bombe, moi. C'est très bizarre, sachant qu'en général...c'est Superbi quoi ! Ça lui ressemble pas de me fixer pendant de très longues secondes. Je finis par arrêter de le fixer à mon tour et regarde l'assemblée. Bel est sur une branche avec Fran, qui a des trous dans son chapeau. Ensuite, je me retrouve en train de chercher Xanxus, et finit par le trouver. Il n'est pas blessé et me regarde aussi fixement. Arg, quatre ans qu'ils ont pas vu le moi de cette époque et les voilà tous en train de me fixer. Lui compris.

Je me concentre sur le combat en entendant Hayato et Takeshi crier pour Tsunayoshi, qui vient de tomber, inconscient, au sol. Les retrouvailles seront pour plus tard.

-Personne d'autre ne peut franchir cette barrière, tu es à moi , minauda Byakuran en souriant à Uni. Pleurer ne fera rien non plus, les Arcobaleno ne me vaincront pas.

-C'est vrai, affirma Reborn.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin et croise les bras.

-Les Arcobaleno ne te vaincront pas. Ce sera mon élève, Tsuna.

-Est-ce que tu viens de dire que Tsunayoshi-kun allait me vaincre ?

-C'est ça.

-Tu n'as pas regardé Reborn-kun ? Se moqua Byakuran d'un ton léger. Tsunayoshi-kun vient de se faire battre, par moi !

-Ta gueule, intervins-je.

Il arrête de sourire et plante ses yeux calculateurs dans les miens. Il tente de me lire, mais je ne flanche pas.

-Je dois dire, commença-t-il, que je suis surpris que tu n'essaies pas de me tuer.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de lever le petit doigt. Tsunayoshi va s'occuper de toi, tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer.

-Ne sous-estime pas la force de la Dernière Volonté de Tsuna, renchérit Reborn. D'ailleurs, je ne parles pas de si tu peux gagner. Tsuna, tu dois vaincre Byakuran.

Byakuran se met à se moquer de nous, mais je m'en fous. Mon regard ne quitte pas la loque sur le sol.

-Tsunayoshi, Uni veut se sacrifier pour qu'on retourne dans un passé sûr, ne la laisse pas faire ça en vain.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença Takeshi en me regardant.

-Luciana a raison. Uni veut ressusciter les Arcobaleno, pas seulement pour rétablir l'équilibre de ce monde, mais pour nous assurer un passé sans danger.

-Alors fous une raclée à Byakuran, maintenant, lui ordonnai-je.

Byakuran ouvre la bouche en regardant Uni mais un toussotement le coupe. Tsunayoshi se relève en tremblant, plus pathétique que jamais.

-Haha, je n'arrive pas à croire que Tsunayoshi-kun se relève grâce à vos encouragements, Lucia-chan et Reborn-kun. Vous faîtes un trio surprenant.

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Marmonnai-je en les regardant parler.

-Tu es vraiment malchanceux en tout cas Tsunayoshi-kun. Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais un étudiant ordinaire, nul en tout. Puis un jour, un professeur particulier est arrivé en disant que tu étais le Boss de la plus puissante des Famille mafieuses. Peu de temps après, tu t'es retrouvé avec une deuxième tutrice, qui en réalité te surveillait depuis plusieurs mois et qui t'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois sans que tu ne le sache. Depuis, tu es constamment mis en danger, et tu dois te battre, comme pour le titre de Boss par exemple. Mais le pire qui ait pu t'arriver, c'est devenir dans cette époque. Tu ne maudis pas ton destin ?

-Non...pas vraiment...répondit Tsunayoshi.

Il fait un discours que je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Le genre dégoulinant d'amour et d'amitié, c'est pas mon genre. Je comprends pas par contre qu'il pense que venir dans cette époque est quelque chose qu'il ne regrette pas et que ça lui a permis d'avoir de « formidables souvenirs ». Ma main vient serrer mon pendentif. J'aurais aimé ne jamais venir ici, ne pas savoir que j'ai un gosse que je n'aurai jamais. Parce que j'avais l'intention de mourir sans regrets, je le pensais quand je l'ai dit à Reborn avant de partir, mais la vérité, c'est que je regretterai toujours de ne pas donner naissance à Federico, et ne jamais voir sa bouille d'ange, ne pas savoir en quoi il grandira.

Je serre davantage instinctivement mon pendentif en voyant un « mini dragon blanc » comme le dit si bien Byakuran se planter dans la poitrine de Tsunayoshi. Sauf qu'il se relève en gémissant de douleur pendant que Byakuran se réjouissait trop vite. Il déchire son tee-shirt pour montrer une bague. Une bague qui a arrêté le pic. Tsunayoshi repart son un discours où il dit encore que...bon, je comprends pas trop parce que pour moi, les gens à qui je tiens ne sont en aucun cas ce qui me permet d'allumer ma Flamme de Dernière Volonté, mais il finit par retourner en MHV. Byakuran se fout de sa gueule, mais une voix me fait hausse les sourcils. D'où ça...

Je rêve. Il n'y a pas vraiment les visages de la génération du Vongola Primo projetés au-dessus des Anneaux, hein ? Oh fuck, j'ai jamais signé pour être entraîné là-dedans. Quoique...

Le premier Gardien du Nuage, Alaude, c'est un Kyôya blond aux yeux bleus. Il est beau. Et sexy. Oui, je viens de penser qu'un mec était sexy pour la première fois et c'est un mec mort depuis quatre cents ans, mais qui s'en soucie ? Pas moi en tout cas. Wow, si je trouve Alaude sexy, ça veut dire que je trouve Kyôya...Non, c'est Kyôya. Juste Kyôya.

A bien y regarder, tout les Gardiens de la Première Génération sont les portraits crachés de ceux de la Dixième Génération. Han, je suis tellement géniale que j'ai trouvé les sosies de la Génération la plus forte~.

-**Tu devrais faire ce que tu fais toujours. Faire ce que tu veux**,finit par dire G, le premier Gardien de la Tempête.

**-Tu as raison G**, approuva la première voix.

Le symbole sur le gant de Tsunayoshi se met à briller et sort de son gant, et un blond en MHV en sort, le dos de la main de l'autre côté du symbole.

Vongola Primo. Je le dirai jamais à voix haute, mais je l'admire depuis que je connais son histoire. Il a créé les Vongola comme groupe d'auto-défense parce qu'il en avait marre de la Mafia, qui déjà à l'époque était pourrie. Il a voulu la changer. Comme moi je veux que Tsunayoshi fasse, c'est pour ça que j'ai vu le Primo à travers lui à Kokuyo.

Mais Primo est aussi beau et sexy ! Fuck, je crois avoir un truc avec les blonds. Mais il est juste...

-**Je vais te débarrasser de tes chaînes.**

-Chaînes ? Répétèrent Hayato et Takeshi en synchronisation.

-C'est vrai, il avait mentionné quelque chose comme ça ! Rajouta Dino.

Vraiment ? Et ben, il a fallut que mes hormones d'ado en pleine puberté se réveillent maintenant. Bien, j'ai raté la moitié de la conversation. Le Primo explique tout le truc des Anneaux, qu'ils ont été séparé, que c'est pas leur vrai forme et bla bla bla. Une flamme puissante sort alors de l'Anneau Vongola de Tsunayoshi quand le Primo colle son gant au symbole. Je regarde l'Anneau de Takeshi. Il a changé et montre maintenant une pierre bleu. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était bizarre qu'ils pouvaient tous allumer des anneaux qui n'avaient aucune pierre apparente.

-**Decimo**, reprit le Primo,** donne à ce gamin de Mare ce qu'il mérite.**

Et il disparaît.

Le cours du combat s'inverse d'un coup et Byakuran est en mauvaise posture. Tsunayoshi finit même par lui arracher ses ailes. Attends, des ailes ? Byakuran a des putains d'ailes ?! Comment j'ai pu rater ça...et puis merde. Ce combat est trop intéressant. Ça n'a plus rien d'un combat mafieux en plus d'après moi. Tsunayoshi a juste autant de pouvoir qu'un putain de super-héros.

D'ailleurs, vous savez quoi ? Byakuran est taré. Du genre vraiment taré avec le rire, le regard et tout. Et des ailes faites d'un liquide noir non-identifié.

Des trucs noirs, qui viennent des ailes de Byakuran, tombent sur Uni. Mais sont repoussés par ses flammes. Je l'avais oublié elle, et son sacrifice pour faire revenir les Arcobaleno.

-Attend Uni ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu te sacrifies pour les Arcobaleno !

-Je le dois. Leur retour est crucial pour votre retour. Et en retour, ça sauvera beaucoup d'innocents également. Le temps est venu pour moi de faire bon usage de mes pouvoirs. C'est ma seule chance, et ma destinée à laquelle je ne peux échapper.

Une destinée à laquelle on ne peut pas échapper hein ? Ça me rappelle étrangement ma propre destinée.

-Ana-chan, m'interpella Takeshi, on doit...

-Je sais, le coupai-je en allumant mon anneau de la Varia en voyant les autres faire de même.

Je fais sortir Cloud, qui me mord la jambe. Pourquoi il...

-Fuck, Cloud, grondai-je en baissant les yeux sur lui, va avec les autres et rend-toi utile.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me fusille de son regard améthyste mais il le fait. Basil fait donc une super attaque, qui fait une brèche dans la barrière et un blond y entre. Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle, c'est pas un truc en rapport avec l'alphabet grec ?

Enfin, Cloud rentre dans sa boite et Uni et le mec font un sacrifice plein d'amour et bla bla...j'ai déjà dit que je détestais ce genre de scène ? Je veux dire, quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait en sorte que ça reste entre nous, on l'étale pas aux yeux des autres, non ? Quoique, peut-être que je pense ça parce que je suis jalouse et que je sais que je serai jamais en couple ?

Mais ils ont juste disparu. Je me suis contentée de fermer les yeux, tandis que les autres regardaient les vêtements qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux avec choc. Quand je rouvre mes yeux, c'est pour tomber sur un Byakuran qui pète son câble comme jamais et un Tsunayoshi plus énervé que jamais. Byakuran devient un homme-arbre, ils préparent tout deux leurs plus puissantes attaques et bam. Ça dure quelques secondes mais à la fin, Byakuran se fait battre. Je resserre mon pendentif instinctivement. Je sais, c'est le moi de cette époque qui l'a aimé, et qu'il aimait mais quelque part...fuck, il m'a maintenu en vie. Égoïstement, et même si je n'étais sûrement pas d'accord, mais il a trouvé un moyen de me maintenir en vie. Quelque part...je suis touchée. Quelqu'un tenait suffisamment à moi pour remarquer que je n'allais pas bien et a réussi à faire quelque chose.

Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, c'est pour ça que mon regard ne veut pas quitter Tsunayoshi qui est en train en parler des pertes qu'il y a eu. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Je ne voulais pas que Tsunayoshi tue parce que ça change quelqu'un. Hors, il vient d'éliminer Byakuran, même si c'était pour une juste cause.

J'ai échoué, j'ai raté ma mission. Il a...

-Me laisser t'entraîner alors que t'étais pas là hein ? Me reprocha une voix masculine tandis qu'un bras se posait sur ma tête.

-Je l'ai dit à Reborn Alessio, c'était suffisant.

-T'as pas vu à quel point Tsuna a commencé à paniquer quand Reborn lui a dit que t'étais partie, me souffla-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille, la main de profil par rapport à sa bouche. Dino aussi a paniqué et...

-J'ai tout les droits de paniquer, se défendit le concerné en apparaissant à côté de moi, les bras croisés.

Il me jette un regard en coin, auquel je me contente de pencher la tête, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Il se contente de soupirer quand on entendit tous les trois un coup de feu. Xanxus vient de tirer dans la tête du mec maquillé, littéralement. Je ne remarque que maintenant que mon épaule est vide. Reborn a élu domicile sur celle de Fuuta.

-Xanxus ! Hurla Tsunayoshi.

-Ta gueule ! Lui répondit avec le même volume mon grand-frère, avec toute la gentillesse dont il est capable.

J'entends Alessio soupirer à côté de moi. Les méthodes de Xanxus sont violentes, mais c'est la Mafia. Tsunayoshi n'est pas encore habitué, mais il s'est déjà embarqué là-dedans depuis qu'il l'a affronté et qu'il a l'Anneau Vongola. Tsunayoshi recommence à parler des pertes et se demande si il y a un sens à leur victoire quand une voix familière retentit.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a, kora !

Je me tourne vers la pacificateurs, qui reposaient sur les vêtements d'Uni et Gamma, oui je me souviens de son prénom. Cinq bébés sont là, dont deux qui me sont très familiers. Fon et Colonnello sont là...en vie.

Les Arcobaleno sont de retour.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu.<strong>

**Luciana: Byakuran est mort.**

**TYLXanxus: -lui donne un coup sur la tête- On dirait que ça t'attriste.**

**Luciana: Mais non ! Et puis pourquoi tu me frappes même dix ans dans le futur ?!**

**TYLXanxus: J'en ai envie.**

**Plume85: -les regarde sans rien dire- MissXYZ, oui Mukuro peut tout à fait désespérer. fuonhicali, Luciana dit beaucoup de choses...Et pour M.M, je te laisse décider x). Allez, merci des reviews et laissez en d'autres ! Quant à l'arc du Futur, il se terminera au chapitre 43 ! Allez, ciao~!**


	42. Retour

**Plume85: Bonsoir.**

**Luciana: -renifle- Retardataire.**

**Plume85: Désolé d'avoir eu ma première représentation de l'année mais en fait je me fous de ce que tu penses. **

**Luciana: -l'ignore- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ils sont en vie. Tous. Bon, je m'en fous de certains mais bon. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche, comme Tsunayoshi et ses fidèles Takeshi et Hayato, mais reste à quelques mètres derrière. Ils parlent, et parlent, encore et encore. Au final, je retiens surtout que tout les morts causés par Byakuran vont revenir et que les Anneaux Mare sont scellés dans le passé, ou vont l'être.<p>

Hey, tout les morts...alors Shamal aussi va revenir ?

Ce médecin pervers qui a eu la superbe idée de me couvrir va revenir.

Je suis...contente ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça.

-Toi !

Hein ?

-Oui, toi ! Répéta l'Arcobaleno à la tétine verte en me regardant, ses sourcils froncés pendant que Tsunayoshi criait quelque chose du genre « rentrons dans le passé ! ». Viens me voir dans le passé et explique-moi ton incapacité à sentir la douleur, je...

Il disparaît de ma vue et est remplacé par du noir. Un manteau en cuir. Donc un dos. D'homme. Qui est grand. Je lève la tête et reconnaît le rouge des plumes de Xanxus. Maintenant que j'y fais attention, il y a une main sur ma taille. La sienne. Il m'a mit derrière lui pour...me protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Et de quoi il me parlait ? Je tourne la tête en sentant quelqu'un derrière moi et trouve Superbi, qui fixe Verde, je crois, avec...colère ?

-Superbi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui chuchotai-je.

Il pose immédiatement les yeux sur moi et son regard me prend de court. On dirait qu'il regarde quelque chose qu'il avait perdu et qu'il vient de retrouver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? C'est pas comme si c'était le plus sympa des amis que j'ai, alors pour...

-Elle ne va pas devenir ton putain de cobaye déchet, fit la voix de Xanxus, coupant le fil de mes pensées.

-C'est son choix, pas le tiens, répliqua le scientifique.

-C'est ma petite sœur, ce qui la concerne me concerne, gronda-t-il.

-Hey, commençai-je en prenant la main qui reposait toujours sur ma taille.

-Pas maintenant, grogna-t-il sans un regard.

-Tu peux m'expliquer peut-être ?

Il continue de regarder Verde pendant quelques secondes puis finit par se tourner vers moi. Son regard croise le mien et sa main se pose sur ma tête.

-T'es en vie.

-Sans déc'...

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis meilleur que toi, se moqua-t-il.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Tsunayoshi et sa clique sont rentrés à la base. Il n'y a plus que la Varia, le groupe de Mukuro étant parti aussi, Dino également, tout comme Kyôya.

Je me retrouve soudainement plaquée contre un torse, une main dans mes cheveux. Je sens le souffle chaud de mon frère dans mon oreille.

-Ne vas jamais à la fac, me souffla-t-il en me relâchant.

-Crois-moi, c'est pas mon intention.

Il me relâche et me regarde, un petit sourire en coin. C'est officiel, il est différent avec moi par rapport aux autres.

-Ara Boss, ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne vous a pas vu sourire comme ça~, minauda Lussuria derrière moi.

-C'est si...émouvant, pleurnicha Leviathan.

Je refuse de me tourner et fixe Xanxus, qui se contente de hausser un sourcil.

-Comment tu fais ? Lui chuchotai-je.

-Je le fais, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un rictus moqueur.

-Non, sérieux ? Lui demandai-je avec ironie.

Je sens alors quelque chose sous ma main. Je baisse les yeux pour trouver un lion blanc en train d'attirer mon attention. Mais ce qui attire encore plus mon regard, c'est les flammes qui sortent de ses oreilles. Orange, le Ciel. Donc, ignorant les disputes qu'il y a derrière moi, je crois que Superbi hurle sur Leviathan ou quelque chose comme ça, je me baisse et caresse le lion sur la tête. Il vient pousser ma joue avec son museau.

-T'es trop mignon toi, lui soufflai-je en le grattant derrière ses oreilles, j'espère que Xanxus est sympa avec to...

-Tu parles dans mon dos alors que je suis juste là ?

Coupée par son poing sur ma tête, je crois que c'est une mauvaise habitude qu'il a pris en dix ans, je me contente de faire un câlin au lion. Il est tout doux~. Oui, j'ai un faible pour les félins. Et les canins. Sauf Cloud.

-Pourquoi Cloud est pas aussi gentil que toi, hein ?

-Luci-nee-san est toute love-love avec Bester, encore, déclara Fran monotonement. Elle n'a même pas eu peur.

-Il y a peu de choses qui m'effraient Fran.

-Les Vindice en font par...

Je ne le laisse pas finir que je suis debout, et qu'une dizaine de balles traversent son chapeau.

-J'ai la gâchette facile, m'expliquai-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Ushishi~, Princesse, tu n'as même pas besoin de t'expliquer...

-Bel ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui. Fuck, combien de gosses t'as fait avec ta nouvelle coupe badass ? J'espère que j'ai approuvé toutes leurs mères.

-Je suis un Prince, je ne mettrais pas de paysannes enceintes.

-Ça me rassure, soupirai-je pour un effet dramatique.

-VVOOIII ON VOUS DERANGE PAS ?! Beugla Superbi en nous regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Ohh~, sois pas jaloux Superbi, minaudai-je en me relevant.

-OÙ T'AS VU QUE J'ÉTAIS JALOUX ?! JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! J'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'ÊTRE JALOUX !

Je le regarde, mes deux sourcils haussés et mes yeux écarquillés. Wow, j'ai jamais eu ce genre de réactions venant de lui. Et il a répété le mot « jaloux » trois fois. C'est bizarre je trouve.

-Pas la peine de crier, lui fis-je calmement avec un rictus moqueur en coin, tu me connais, j'aime te faire chier.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes puis il finit par détourner le regard. C'est marrant, avec le soleil, j'ai l'impression que ses joues sont un peu roses. Bizarre.

Federico.

Je sais pas pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant, mais je le fais. Et je me tourne automatiquement vers mon frère, le prend par la main et commence à le tirer. Donc comme d'habitude, il ne bouge pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

-Mais viens avec moi, c'est tout ! C'est...une affaire de famille !

Il me retient de justesse de tomber quand il se décide à me suivre. À retenir, les mots magiques : affaire de famille. J'aurais jamais pensé que ça marcherait sur lui, mais bon.

-Pas contre, lui fis-je en m'arrêtant pour caresser Bester, ce serait mieux si il était dans sa boite vu que j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher chez une connaissance.

Il se contente de froncer ses sourcils, mais Bester m'obéit. Il est tellement mignon, j'ai hâte que le Xanxus de mon époque l'ait aussi. On arrive rapidement chez Feng et...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez toi ?

-Tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, se contenta-t-il de me répondre. Répond-moi.

-Euh...j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter ?

Il hausse un sourcil quand une voix enfantine me fait me baisser et réceptionner Federico en souriant. Je me redresse, l'écoutant distraitement me raconter ce qu'il a fait quand je sens un regard pesant sur nous. Je me tourne. Xanxus nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-C'est moi quand je serai vieux ! S'écria Federico en pointant son doigt sur mon frère.

-La ferme gamin, trancha-t-il en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Tu as eu un gosse ?

-Pas moi, le moi de cette époque, le rectifiai-je. Donc me regarde pas comme ça !

Il fait peur quand il fusille quelqu'un du regard. Enfin, je sais qu'il me fera rien donc j'ai pas vraiment peur. Pas du tout.

-T'es irrécupérable, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une vérité irréfutable.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'entendre du désespoir ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire crispé.

-C'est pas une impression Ann'.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même, hein ?

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il tourne la tête sans répondre. C'est ça alors que les autres ressentent quand je le fais aussi ? C'est énervant, et rabaissant.

-Je te hais.

-Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Il n'y a que Federico qui m'aime...

-T'en fais pas maman, quand je serai marié je te garderai une place, me fit le concerné en tapotant ma tête.

Je ne regarde même pas Xanxus qui se fout ouvertement de ma gueule, et me dis que vu le sourire moqueur de Federico, c'est bien mon fils. Les gênes sont tout simplement horribles.

-Mais ta gueule toi ! Ordonnai-je à mon frère. Tu sors de ton caractère habituel ! Redeviens le « connard de Boss » que t'es comme dirait Superbi !

-Oh, comme tu veux.

Il me tourne le dos et commence à partir. Hey, Fuuta, m'avait pas dit que j'avais un brother complex quand je l'ai sauvé ? Je sais que c'est pas par rapport à Dino en plus.

Oh, ça explique pourquoi je le trouve aussi classe, beau et compagnie. Maa, c'est pas si grave après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'espère que Xanxus ne tombera pas sur Tsunayoshi. J'ai pas envie de ramener un cadavre dans le passé moi. Mais je me demande comme ça se passe pour lui, vu que Federico a voulu rester avec lui.<p>

-Hep là !

Je lève les yeux sur Alessio.

-Oui ?

-Rentre bien dans le passé.

-Hun hun.

-Et donne-moi les anneaux du toi de cette époque, comme la Boite-Arme.

-Si tu me dis pourquoi Xanxus me protégeait de Verde.

-Chantage ?

-À ton avis ?

Ça me turlupine depuis que ça c'est passé hier. J'ai essayé de faire cracher le morceau à Xanxus, mais rien, il réussit à changer de sujet sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Disons que le toi de cette époque a accepté la proposition de Verde quand il lui a proposé de trouver pourquoi tu ne ressentais aucune douleur. Tu voulais une explication.

Hum...je voulais savoir ce que Tacito a foutu en l'air dans les détails...en même temps, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps quand j'ai accepté ça, du moins sûrement, alors c'est compréhensible.

-Une dernière question, tu penses quoi de Hibari ?

-Kyôya ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Pourquoi une question comme ça ?

-Hehe, juste comme ça, rigola-t-il nerveusement.

Il me cache quelque chose mais il n'est pas prêt de cracher le morceau. Je soupire en repensant au Kyôya de cette époque. Il était bizarre. Et ça me chiffonne toujours.

-Kyôya est l'un de mes amis les plus importants, peut-être même mon deuxième meilleur ami. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi le Kyôya de cette époque agissait aussi bizarrement ?

-Hey, je suis pas le meilleur pote de Hibari moi, j'en sais rien !

-Tu le sais et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Quoi mais...

-Kyôya t'a demandé de ne rien me dire parce qu'il savait que j'allais deviné que quelque chose allait pas et que j'allais te demander parce que je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec le toi de mon époque depuis longtemps donc tu étais le plus susceptible de me dire la vérité ?

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir en me lançant un « bon retour dans le passé ! ». Lâche. Si jamais je le vois dans mon époque, je lui ferai payer. Même si il comprendra pas. Personne ne me cache de choses sans bonnes raisons.

Maintenant, si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui connaîtrait la raison de ma dispute avec Xanxus, puis avec Kyôya et qui a résulté en mon kidnapping, ce serait...

-Superbi ! L'apostrophai-je en le voyant sortir d'une salle.

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il n'a toujours pas l'habitude de me voir de nouveau. En même temps, en quatre ans...

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tch, dis pas de conneries, nia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bref, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu sais pourquoi le moi de cette époque s'est engueulée avec Xanxus ?

Il écarquille les yeux et semble chercher ses mots en regardant partout sauf moi. Ok, qui est ce mec et où est passé le vrai Superbi Squalo, celui qui me gueule non-stop dessus ?

-Vooiii comment tu veux je le sache ?!

-Je sais pas, t'as l'air d'aimer faire des recherches sur Xanxus.

-VOOIIII !

Je lui envoie un sourire, ce qui a l'air de le prendre de court. Il détourne le regard et marmonnant des trucs que je comprends pas.

-Tu me mens pas, hein ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

-Je sais pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules en baissant mes yeux sur le vide qui remplaçait sa main artificielle. Où sont les restes ?

-Dans la chambre que je partage avec le stupide prince, si il les a pas pris.

-Ok, je vais t'arranger ça. Pour demain. Je peux pas laisser quelque chose dont je m'occupe personnellement depuis des années rester dans un état lamentable.

Je m'en vais là où les Varia squattent, très, très loin de là où se trouvent les chambres de Tsunayoshi et compagnie. Heureusement pour moi, Bel m'a montré la porte de sa chambre quand je suis arrivée hier avec Xanxus avant de me traîner manger dans leur cuisine. Cette base est gigantesque.

En revanche, je recule presque en voyant le bordel. Les mecs...

Je sursaute en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne légèrement la tête pour trouver Superbi me regarder...bizarrement. Ok, on l'a frappé sur la tête entre ses vingt-deux et ses trente-deux ans ou quoi ?

-T'es bizarre, lâchai-je en m'avançant vers une boite contenant ce que je cherchais.

-En quoi je suis bizarre ?

-Je veux t'échanger contre le Superbi de mon époque, lui fis-je en me tournant vers lui, boite dans les bras. T'es bien plus sympa envers moi maintenant que tu ne l'étais avant.

-T'es la sœur du Boss et je tiens à ma vie.

Je hoche la tête en passant à côté de lui. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit ça par obligation. Ça sonnait...vide. Bizarre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je suis un vrai génie~, minaudai-je en regardant mon travail.<p>

La main de Superbi est comme neuve. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Tetsuya.

-C'est l'heure de votre retour Ana-san.

-Merci Tetsuya.

J'ai fait mes au revoir hier, à tout le monde. Je donne la main à Tetsuya en lui demandant de la donner au Superbi de cette époque, ramasse toute mes affaires, dont les deux anneaux que je ramène et balaye la pièce du regard. J'ai vécu ici pendant deux mois après tout. Je soupire, range mes lunettes dans mon sac, le mets sur mon épaule et rejoins Kyôya.

-Kyô-san, Ana-san, faîtes attention !

Je hoche la tête en le regardant et suis Kyôya, qui l'a ignoré. On rentre chez nous, enfin.

Au revoir futur dystopique. C'est une période importante de ma vie qui se termine malgré moi, une période qui m'a fait grandir. Une période qui m'a apporté le regret de ne jamais voir Federico naître dans mon époque.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Tsuna: On est enfin rentré.**

**Plume85: Oh, Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: -lui donne une lettre- Ana-san m'a demandé de te donner ça Plume-san.**

**Plume85: "Je démissionne, j'en ai marre du chantage qu'on me fait subir". Bon, Tsuna, tu vas te taper les réponses aux reviews -lui balance des papiers et se barre-.**

**Tsuna: Hein ?! Plume-san !**

**Reborn: -arrive par le sol et le braque avec Léon- Fais le tout de suite Dame-Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: Mais Reborn, je peux pas répondre si c'est pour Ana-san !**

**Reborn: -sourit mystérieusement- Je m'en fiche, répond.**

**Tsuna: -jette un coup d'œil à la porte et retient un cri en voyant la porte barricadée- fuonhicali...merci de ta review, comme MissXYZ. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que Ana-san est sans cœur. **

**Reborn: -tire à un millimètre de la joue de son élève- Rien qui te regarde, sauf sa discussion avec Uni. Continue.**

**Tsuna Oui, pas la peine de me tirer dessus ! Himutsu-chan, Ana-san m'a demandé de te dire "Jamais je ne ferai ce que tu me demandes déchet de bas étage". Et...Reborn, je comprends pas sa review, pourquoi elle parle de Vendicare et de sa déco ?!**

**Reborn: -soupire et l'assomme- Tu risques, par rapport aux réactions, d'apprécier encore plus le chapitre suivant. Il va y avoir des révélations.**

**Plume85: -revient avec une pomme- Attend, Reborn, comme tu peux savoir ça ?**

**Reborn: Je suis le meilleur tueur à gage au monde.**

**Plume85: Ça explique rien.**

**Reborn: -la menace avec son flingue- Tu disais ?**

**Plume85: -lève lentement ses mains- Rien du tout, ha...haha...**

**Reborn: Je me disais aussi. Quant à vous, lecteurs, laissez vos impressions et ciao~.**

**Plume85: Hey, c'est ma par...-se fait assommer-**


	43. HS: No Happy End possible

**Plume85: Buenos dias !**

**Luciana: Chapitre 43 qui est une HS.**

**Plume85: Exact ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Désolé pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana: Et éclatez-vous bien avec le passage de Superbi...**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient revenus dans leur époque, sans Byakuran. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre pour eux. Du moins pour presque tous.<p>

-Prévoyant comme toujours Shoichi, rigola faiblement Luciana en tombant dans un fauteuil roulant.

-En même temps...

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour rencontrer deux orbes aciers qui la fixaient. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, grâce à lui et aux voix familières autour. Ça lui avait manqué. Cette bande de gosse qu'elle avait « baby-sitté ». Cet homme, car oui c'était un homme maintenant, en qui elle avait une totale confiance et qui avait sauvé son elle ado d'une mort presque certaine.

-Kyôya, ça fait longtemps.

-Quatre ans.

-Quatre ans...je suis fatiguée...

-Hey Ana !

Elle tourna son regard rougeoyant sur Takeshi, qui s'accroupit à son niveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon retour, lui dit-il chaleureusement.

-Merci, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement.

Son fauteuil se mit à bouger et elle devina que c'était Kyôya. Elle était de retour, enfin. Même si elle n'était pas là pour très longtemps, elle était rentrée.

Une fois dans la base, où seul Fuuta la vit et l'accueillit avec une étreinte, elle se fit emmener dans une salle de l'infirmerie. Kyôya la mit dans le lit en la portant comme une mariée puis s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle. Un silence s'installa, mais c'était commun entre eux. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant ou pesant. C'était un silence apaisant, coupé par la respiration bruyante et hachée de Luciana.

-Sondes...articula-t-elle faiblement.

Il les lui donna et la regarda les mettre dans son nez. Sa main, bien plus frêle que dans ses souvenirs, appuya sur des boutons de la machine à côté de son lit et le visage de la brune se détendit. Elle se redressa, s'assit et le regarda. Il pu ainsi la détailler. Et ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il pensait.

Elle allait mourir dans très peu de temps. Finie la Luciana avec des formes, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir tomber. Maintenant, elle était si frêle qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait casser si on serrait son poignet trop fort.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur. Est-ce que mon état est si pathétique que ça ? Répond pas, je sais qu'il l'est.

-Pourquoi me le demander alors ?

-Pour faire la conversation. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir entraîné la jeune moi.

-C'était nécessaire.

-Oui, je sais.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Luciana soupira légèrement, tout en gardant son regard fatigué sur le noiraud.

-Hey, tu peux me rendre un service ?

-Lequel ?

-Tu peux t'occuper de Simon pour moi ? Je ne vais pas être capable de le faire.

Elle ouvrit sa main, signe qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne. Il retint un soupir mais le fit. La force avec laquelle elle serra sa main lui serra le cœur, même si il n'allait pas l'avouer. Il savait ce qui allait arriver.

-Tu t'occuperas bien de Federico pour moi, hein ? Et si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, comme un enlèvement ou bien si il est impliqué dans un combat, tu le confieras à Xanxus, pour qu'il apprenne à se défendre. De toute façon, je vais écrire tout ça sur papier. Des lettres d'adieu et un testament.

-Hn.

-Hey, continua-t-elle en souriant tendrement, tu seras heureux pour moi Kyôya ?

Il la regarda et elle lu clairement son regard, ce qui transforma son sourire en un sourire triste. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à des gens, surtout pas à Kyôya sachant qu'il avait perdu sa mère si jeune et qu'il tenait autant à cette dernière.

-Être mère t'a changé, déclara-t-il subitement.

-Peut-être bien.

-Je m'occuperai de lui.

-Merci. Merci pour tout Kyôya.

Il ne dit rien, se leva et partit. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, de cette pièce, de cette atmosphère de mort qui entourait la jeune femme. Il pensait, il avait pensé qu'il supporterait de la voir comme ça.

Il s'était bien trompé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ana...<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux marrons de Dino, remplis de soulagement et de crainte. De peur aussi vu la force avec laquelle il l'enlaçait. Elle lui rendit faiblement son étreinte. Ses forces la quittaient peu à peu, et elle détestait ça. Mais la chaleur familière du blond lui faisait oublier ça. Du moins pour le moment.

-C'est bientôt l'heure ? Lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas ta faute Ana.

Il se contenta de frotter lentement le dos de sa sœur. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à faire ce qu'elle voulait et à partir où elle voulait quand elle voulait. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il savait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ce sourire moqueur sur ce visage faussement innocent avec lequel il avait grandit. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Il aurait dû passer plus de temps avec la Luciana du passé.

-Dino...

-Hum ?

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé en me prenant avec toi. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'était une famille. Je t'aime frangin.

-Tais-toi, lui demanda-t-il en sentant ses larmes couler. Ne dis rien Ana, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Elle fit une constatation amère. Dino avait pleuré trop de fois à cause d'elle. Est-ce qu'elle était une bonne petite sœur pour quelqu'un comme lui ?

-Désolé de t'attirer des problèmes...

-C'est rien, c'est ton boulot, rit-il à travers ses larmes.

-Méchant.

-Je t'aime aussi Luciana.

Elle était chanceuse d'avoir une frère comme lui. Elle le savait. Elle espérait simplement que Dino avait deviné ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Kyôya et Dino étaient venus. Belphegor venait juste de partir. Elle se frotta mollement les yeux en luttant contre le sommeil. Luciana voulait tellement se lever et aller trouver Federico elle-même, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle grogna en regardant ses jambes. Foutus Estraneo, foutu Adoni. Foutus scientifiques qui l'avaient pris pour un rat de laboratoire tant d'années auparavant. Elle n'avait aucun doute en revanche sur la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi dans sa vie : Federico. Même si son père était Byakuran et que pour le concevoir il avait envoyé son âme elle ne savait où, Federico était le rayon de soleil de sa vie.<p>

-Maman !

Elle posa son regard sur le petit bonhomme qui escaladait sans problèmes son lit pour s'accrocher à elle de ses petits poings. Elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et lui embrassa les cheveux. La Luciana du passé ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais avait tenté d'être distante quand elle avait sentie qu'elle s'attachait. Et elle avait aussi échoué lamentablement. Quelque part, elle avait un goût amer en se demandant comme le elle du passé allait se remettre de cette époque qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux d'un coup. La brune s'était rendue compte de la menace constante qui pesait sur la vie de ses proches bien plus tard, quand elle était revenue de la fac et que Belphegor avait presque été tué devant elle pendant une mission qui avait mal tourné à Saint-Pétersbourg. Encore la Russie tient.

-Il te ressemble.

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer un regard de la même teinte que le sien. Elle senti les larmes lui monter. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait clairement crier qu'elle le détestait et qu'il l'empêchait de vivre comme elle le souhaitait. Bien sûr, ils avaient tout deux leurs torts, mais elle regrettait maintenant, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt partir.

-Fratello...

Elle le regarda avancer vers elle et la piéger dans une étreinte protectrice. Elle avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler de nouveau « Fratello » quand elle...était trop émotive. C'était une habitude qui restait depuis que justement, elle avait cru perdre son meilleur ami. Elle l'admettait qu'elle avait un brother complex avec lui. Mais malgré les apparences, c'était un bon grand-frère avec elle. Plus protecteur que Dino, mais bon. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui, toujours. C'était un sentiment avec lequel elle n'avait pas grandi et qu'elle aimait. Celui de savoir que quelqu'un était prêt à vous protéger parce qu'il tenait à vous. Elle savait que Dino se comporterait pareil, mais avec Xanxus, c'était différent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas voulu le voir repartir après le Conflit des Anneaux, près de dix ans auparavant.

-Tu étais consentante n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important maintenant ?

-O...

-De quoi vous parlezzzzzz ? Demanda Federico en regardant sa mère et son oncle tour à tour.

-Rien du tout Fede, lui répondit de suite sa mère, sous le regard perçant de son frère aîné.

-Dis maman, Xanxus-oji il a dit que papa il est parti et qu'il reviendra pas, c'est pas vrai hein ? Je veux voir papa.

Elle s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés puis lentement, prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard noir à Xanxus, qui se contenta de la regarder l'air de dire _« Il a le droit de savoir. »_. Elle soupira en caressant d'un geste maternel les cheveux de Federico, qui s'était mis à sangloter. Il était intelligent, il avait compris que son silence était une réponse affirmative. Son cœur se serra. Il pleurait la mort de son père. Il n'allait pas avoir de temps pour se remettre qu'elle allait mourir aussi. C'était exactement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants.

-Hey, Ann', l'apostropha Xanxus en posant sa main sur sa jambe, tu ne sens rien ?

-Nada. Shoichi a dû te dire que j'étais incapable de marcher.

-Toute la Varia le sait.

-T...tous ?

-Ça pose un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout, se rattrapa-t-elle en se mettant à frotter doucement le dos de son fils.

Il dormait. Elle soupira. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi pleuré avant pour s'endormir comme une masse ? Non, Federico était aussi un gros dormeur.

-Tu rentreras en Italie une fois guérie.

-Hum ?

-De ta maladie, le déchet de roux nous a dit que tu étais malade, alors je vais attendre que Shamal se ramène, qu'il te soigne et après je t'emmène avec moi.

Elle voulut dire que Shamal ne pourrait rien faire mais se retenu en voyant l'air calme de son frère. La pensée qu'elle allait mourir ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Je t'aime Fratello.

Il haussa un sourcil et s'assit à côté d'elle, la fixant dans les yeux. C'était rare qu'elle dise ça.

-En parlant de ça, commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par sa cadette qui s'était mise à tousser.

Il se releva et se mit à côté d'elle, frottant lentement son dos pour l'aider. Après qu'elle se soit calmer, il vit de suite les yeux qui se fermaient de Luciana. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant de partir.

-Tu devrais dormir, lui fit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle regarda la porte se fermer, puis ouvrit la main dans laquelle elle avait toussé, qui était rouge sang. Heureusement pour elle, Xanxus n'avait pas remarqué le liquide écarlate qui était sorti de sa bouche. C'était mieux comme ça. Elle lui expliquerait tout par lettre. Parce qu'elle était lâche, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour supporter le regard de Xanxus si il connaissait la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Elle voulait juste le rendre fier.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même sur ces pensées. Elle restait éveillée si peu de temps...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla en sentant sa main enveloppée d'une chaleur, ainsi qu'un mouvement circulaire dans sa paume. Un sourire vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Elle savait très bien qui faisait ce genre de choses quand elle dormait.<p>

-Hey la Belle au Bois Dormant, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et les tourna pour les poser sur la personne. Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue de ces deux yeux gris perçants.

-Superbi...

Comme si il avait attendu qu'elle dise son prénom, il se pencha sur elle et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main agrippa ses cheveux et la força à pencher la tête en arrière afin d'avoir un meilleur accès, gagnant un gémissement étouffé de la brune. Sa langue pénétra sans problème la bouche de Luciana et l'explora de fond en comble. Ça lui avait manqué. Tout comme ces bras autour de son cou qui s'accrochaient à lui comme si il la retenait de tomber. La main qui tenait ses cheveux se retrouva sur la joue de la brune, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Quatre ans sans ces sensations, c'était l'enfer.

-Superbi...souffla-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je peux voir ça, rigola-t-elle légèrement en enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure de l'épéiste afin de le rapprocher plus d'elle.

-Ça fait quatre putains d'années en même temps, grogna-t-il.

Il se redressa, la regardant à présent de haut et sérieusement.

-Il est vraiment de Byakuran ?

-Aucun doutes là-dessus.

-Alors toi et cet enfoiré vous avez...

-Pardonne-moi, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, lui prenant la main par la même occasion.

-Tu ne pouvais pas lui dire non ? L'interrogea-t-il froidement en se dégageant, toute traces d'affection disparues.

-Je...je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu, si il n'avait pas emprisonné mon âme temporairement comme il l'a fait avec Uni, mais je te jure que c'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

Ses yeux le suppliaient littéralement de la croire. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son regard après tout. Son regard était l'une des choses qu'il préférait chez elle.

-C'est toi l'homme que j'aime Superbi, et tu le sais très bien.

-C'est vrai, admit-il en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Il colla son front au sien et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que Luciana n'enroule ses bras autour du cou de l'argenté et qu'elle n'y enfouisse son visage. Deux bras forts vinrent lui enserrer la taille et la coller contre un torse. Squalo la maintenait contre lui, possessif. Elle était là, dans ses bras, comme avant.

-Tu sais que tu as vraiment choqué mon moi du passé à agir aussi gentiment avec elle, lui chuchota la brune, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'a pas du tout cru à ton excuse du « t'es la petite sœur de mon Boss ».

-Je pouvais pas lui dire que si j'étais comme ça, c'est parce qu'on est en couple. Pas envie de ruiner mes chances avec toi dans le passé.

-Si tu t'interdis encore de me toucher parce que Xanxus est mon frère, ils sont pas rendus monsieur-je-suis-dans-le-déni.

-Voiii ! S'indigna-t-il en s'écartant pour la regarder, les sourcils froncés. Je tiens à ma vie quand même !

-Oui c'est ça, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Sale emmerdeuse.

-Je sais~. Mais c'est justifié ta peur. Après tout, j'ai juste dit à Xanxus que j'aimais quelqu'un et bam, on s'est engueulé comme pas possible et on connaît tous la suite. Tu imagines sa réaction si on lui disait qu'en fait je parlais de toi et qu'on était ensemble depuis trois mois à l'époque ?

Elle rigola, surtout en voyant son petit-ami perdre de plus en plus ses couleurs. Elle pensait ça mais savait que...Elle arrêta de rire en se mit à fixer ses mains, qui s'étaient crispées sur le drap. Elle voulait faire des plans d'avenir avec Squalo, mais c'était impossible. Elle venait de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne pouvait pas profiter de lui comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle toucha les tubes dans son nez qui lui permettaient de respirer en regardant ses jambes. Elle était déjà morte en un sens.

-Shamal va arriver et va te soigner, lui chuchota Squalo, assis à côté d'elle, un bras sur ses épaules pour la coller à son torse. Après, tout redeviendra comme avant et on pourra continuer nos vies. Et profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles, rajouta-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Ce serait bien.

-Ça le sera, je peux te l'assurer.

-Superbi, dis-moi, tu ne hais pas Federico hein ?

Elle le sentit se figer dans son dos puis il posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je ne peux pas le détester parce que c'est ton fils mais de l'autre, c'est aussi celui de Byakuran et ça me donne envie de tuer quelqu'un. Rien que d'imaginer ce déchet te toucher...

Il grogna de rage.

-Je t'aime Luciana, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, tu es à moi.

-Et tu es à moi, non ? L'interrogea-t-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder.

Il l'embrassa, sa langue ne demandant pas d'accès pour pénétrer sa bouche. Elle était à lui, il était à elle. C'était comme ça. Sauf que pour Luciana, ce baiser avait un goût de mensonge. Elle détestait l'hypocrisie et pourtant elle donnait des espoirs à Squalo parce qu'elle était incapable de lui dire qu'elle était déjà condamné. Elle se dégoûtait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Une semaine.<p>

-Wow...

Elle ferma les yeux, écoutant distraitement Shamal ranger ses instruments. Il était bel et bien revenu à la vie avec la mort de Byakuran. Sauf qu'elle avait les souvenirs du elle du passé, tout comme tout ceux qui avaient été « victimes » du plan de Tsunayoshi. Donc elle se souvenait de cette petite chose dans un coin de l'esprit de son elle adolescente se briser. Même si à l'époque, elle pensait avoir tout vu et avoir perdu la moindre trace d'innocence, elle avait compris que tout le monde mourait, même les plus forts. Ou plutôt elle l'avait réellement réalisé. Elle se demandait comme elle allait gérer ça dans le passé, mais elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Comme le fait qu'elle mourrait dans une semaine par exemple.

-Merci Shamal.

-C'est mon boulot. Je dois y aller. J'ai une mort dont je dois me remettre.

-Ciao.

Il sortir, la laissant seule. Elle prit donc les feuilles vierges que Kyôya lui avait apportées et commença à écrire, à mettre sur papier sa vie. Ça allait être long. Sa vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu ressemble à un cadavre qui respire kufufu~.<p>

-Merci pour le compliment tête d'ananas.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis la jeune femme soupira, se laissant glisser sur son oreiller. Elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait demandé à Mukuro pendant qu'elle écrivait toutes ces lettres. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je ne vais pas les laisser gagner. Je ne vais pas laisser Tacito gagner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

-Mourir avant que cette merde qu'il m'a injecté ne m'ait. Et j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu me demandes de t'assassiner, traduisit-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Je sais, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Tu fais chier Mukuro, tu le sais ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle faiblement. Et c'est pas un assassinat, juste une euthanasie.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, son éternel sourire « enjôleur » aux lèvres. Peut-être que si elle le cramait...non, elle n'avait plus de flammes, merde. Elle se résigna et soupira, ravalant sa fierté.

-Tu es la seule personne qui peut le faire parce que tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas laisser ces enflures m'avoir après ce qu'ils ont fait...

-Donc tu me demandes de mettre fin à tes jours parce que j'ai été sujet des Estraneo aussi.

-Et que c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. D'un côté, je trouve ça normal que ce soit toi qui termine.

-Les Varia et l'alouette, comme les Cavallone vont vouloir ma peau.

-Mais tu vas quand même le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Kufufu, bien sûr, si je me débarrasse de toi je n'aurais plus à entendre ta voix m'appeler ananas tout le temps.

-Alors tu peux le faire maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans une clairière, plongée en plein hiver. Le sol et les arbres étaient recouverts de neige et tout deux voyait une buée blanche sortir de leur bouche.

-Mes flammes vont arrêter ton cœur, tu vas sentir comme si tu t'endormais.

-Et tu m'accompagnes pour mon dernier voyage ?

-Tu m'as été utile.

-Tu l'as été pour moi aussi tu sais.

Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, mais elle n'allait pas dire qu'il avait été un bon ami...la plupart du temps. Comme il n'allait pas dire la même chose d'elle. C'était pas comme si ils avaient vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pendant qu'elle perdait conscience, pour la dernière fois, elle pensa aux réactions que sa mort allait provoquer. Ils allaient la détester, même Superbi, même Xanxus, même Dino, et même Federico, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un lui dicter sa vie, sa mort. Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains, de la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé. Son seul regret serait sûrement de ne pas voir en quel homme allait devenir Federico avec l'éducation de Kyôya.

-Je peux pas attendre d'en revoir beaucoup en Enfer avec moi plus tard, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de sombrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Grogna une voix grave pleine de reproches.<p>

-Je lui ai rendu un dernier service.

-Tu l'as assassiné, tonna la voix grave d'Hibari.

-Tu savais qu'elle allait trouver un moyen de partir avant sa dernière heure, se contenta de répliquer Mukuro d'une voix décontractée.

Il se tourna et ancra son regard vairon dans celui acier d'Hibari, qui lui envoyait de vrais éclairs, une colère sourde tempêtant dans ses yeux. Il voulu esquisser un sourire moqueur, mais ce qui vint ne fut qu'un sourire triste. Il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose, même si personne ne le verrait comme ça, mais il venait de tuer la première amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Même si ils s'étaient poignardés dans le dos d'innombrables fois, ils ne s'en tenaient jamais compte. Parce qu'ils savaient que c'était comme ça qu'était l'autre.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à regretter maintenant.

Il disparût dans un nuage de brume, laissant le Gardien du Nuage seul, avec le cadavre de celle qu'il venait de retrouver. Il avait vu dans ces yeux rougeoyants quand il lui avait donné les feuilles que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Mais même, son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était vraiment partie. Il s'approcha lentement du lit et enleva une mèche terne du visage pâle du corps. Il aurait dû dire plus. Il aurait dû faire plus. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Mukuro avait raison, et cette admission lui brûlait les yeux. Il n'avait plus que ses regrets, ainsi que la larme qui coula de son œil gauche. Un rictus amer s'afficha sur son visage.

-Même morte, tu arrives à me faire agir comme un herbivore Ann'...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Maman est partie ?<p>

Federico savait que sa maman était très malade. Son papa lui demandait souvent de la laisser seule pour qu'elle se repose. En plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu marcher. Mais c'était la meilleure maman du monde. Elle lui lisait toujours des histoires, lui disait toujours qu'elle l'aimait et faisait partir la douleur de ses bobos avec des bisous. D'ailleurs, il avait souvent fait exprès de tomber pour avoir ces bisous magiques. Il se souvenait d'une fois où son papa avait tout deviné puis ensuite lui avait demandé si jamais si lui le faisait, ça marcherait. Son papa était toujours souriant et même si il était toujours occupé, quand il apparaissait dans son bureau, il arrêtait tout et mangeait des marshmallows avec lui. Mais son papa était parti, c'était ce que Xanxus-oji lui avait dit. Sa maman aussi était partie maintenant, mais quelque part, il savait que ça allait arriver. Il n'avait peut-être que trois ans, mais sa maman était faible. Souvent, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait, il l'entendait tousser beaucoup et son corps trembler. Sa maman souffrait.

-Elle ne va plus avoir mal maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à un Hibari stoïque.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi elle est partie maintenant ?

Oui, il savait qu'elle souffrait, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas partir plus tard ? Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues se firent plus violentes. Des sanglots étranglés sortirent de sa bouche. Pourquoi elle était partie maintenant sans l'emmener ? Il ne comptait pas assez pour sa maman ?

-Xanxus-oji, pourquoi elle est partie sans moi ? Pleura-t-il dans la chemise de l'adulte qui le tenait depuis le début.

Il sentit des bras le serrer par instinct jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. Mais Federico continua de pleurer, sans voir les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Xanxus et son immobilité. Sans voir le visage tordu de tristesse et de douleur de Dino. Sans voir le rictus de Belphegor s'affaisser, comme celui des autres Varia. Sans voir les yeux fermer des Gardiens, sans voir les larmes de Chrome ni les poings serrés de Yamamoto. Sans voir Reborn, le visage caché par l'ombre de son fedora, les lettres de sa maman que Hibari lui avait donné dans la main, ni ses deux autres anciens tuteurs qui étaient silencieux, les yeux fermés. Sans voir les visages peinés de Shoichi, Alessio et Edoardo.

-Elle a écrit qu'elle voulait que la garde de son fils soit confiée à Hibari, fit Tsuna en prenant une grande inspiration, contrôlant ses mains tremblantes.

-Je le sais, dit le concerné.

-Pourquoi...intervint une voix rauque.

Le regard acier de Hibari et celui caramel du Decimo se posèrent sur l'épéiste dans un coin de la pièce. Ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient, son visage était caché par ses mèches argentées. En un clignement d'yeux, il plaquait avec une force désespéré le Gardien contre le mur, choquant tout le monde, le Boss de la Varia compris qui se contenta de lever les yeux sur son second.

-Pourquoi elle te confierait son gosse à toi et pas à moi ?! Hurla-t-il, toute sa colère et sa tristesse sortant contre l'auto-proclamé carnivore.

-Squalo, tenta Tsuna avant de se faire retenir par Reborn.

-Pourquoi toi hein ?! On était un couple elle et moi, alors pourquoi à toi ?!

Le choc tomba sur l'assemblée, à l'exception de Hibari et Reborn, mais aussi Tsuna. Qu'est-ce que Squalo venait de dire ? Il était en couple avec Luciana ? Mais quand ? Comment ?

-Tu as juste été le plus rapide, répondit Hibari en lui donnant un coup de tonfa qu'il esquiva.

Ils se regardèrent, ce que Squalo pensait depuis longtemps devenant réalité. Il n'avait jamais été le seul à la vouloir pour lui. Hibari aussi. Mais il avait été plus rapide. Mais cette révélation ne l'apaisa pas. Au contraire. Luciana était morte. Morte, partie alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Et elle avait confié Federico à Hibari, alors ça voulait dire qu'elle se savait condamnée. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais Hibari savait. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il n'était pas censé être celui à qui elle pouvait tout dire ? Celui qu'elle aimait ?

-Mais même si tu as été plus rapide, reprit le brun, il y a des choses que tu ne comprendras jamais.

-La ferme !

-Squalo, Hibari, intervint pour de bon le Decimo en se mettant entre les deux hommes, c'est dur pour nous tous mais ne vous battez pas ici, pas maintenant, et pas devant Federico.

Le petit pleurait toujours contre le torse de son oncle, qui ne savait quoi faire pour le réconforter sans craquer lui-même. Sa petite sœur était...les mots ne voulaient pas s'imprimer dans son cerveau. Il l'aurait vu venir si Luciana était malade à ce point, non ? Elle lui aurait dit, non ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de couple avec Squalo ? Sans rien dire, il mit Federico dans les bras de Dino et partit. Il avait besoin d'un verre, non, d'une bouteille. Quoique qu'une cave entière le tentait aussi. Non, il avait besoin d'être seul surtout. Et de sa sœur. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Et maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pour le monstre que tu pensais être...<p>

Mukuro froissa un peu la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite en écoutant les deux prétendants de la décédée se disputer.

-Tu as réussi à te faire apprécier par beaucoup de monde Ana.

Il ferma les yeux, un rictus malsain prenant place sur son visage. Fran allait être encore plus sans émotions qu'avant maintenant.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été une lumière pour autant, connaissant l'impact de ta mort sur eux. Les choses devraient être intéressantes dans le passé.

Mukuro ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, et à quel point leur voyage temporel avait changé le cours du passé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Le paradis des mafieux, une ambiance tout autre.<span>

-Tu n'auras pas mis longtemps Lucia-chan~ !

-Ferme-la Byakuran, ferme-la.

-Je sens de l'hostilité en moins par rapport au toi du passé, lui fit remarquer Byakuran avec son sourire léger.

-Me dis pas que je vais devoir te supporter même dans ma mort, soupira-t-elle.

-Désolé~.

-Luciana !

Elle releva la tête en reconnaissant une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Elle tourna son regard sur un homme châtain aux yeux marrons, qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Sauf que techniquement, elle était plus vieille que lui.

-J'espérais ne pas te voir ici tout de suite, continua l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Federico, lâche-moi !

-Dis pas ça comme si t'étais pas contente de me revoir ! Rigola-t-il. Tu as appelé ton fils comme moi après tout !

-C'est vrai, approuva le père du dit fils. Parce que Federico ici présent était le seul à...

-Un mot Byakuran et je te trucide, le menaça la jeune femme en se débarrassant du pot de colle.

-On est déjà mort Lucia-chan~.

-Ah, c'est vrai.

Elle soupira, avant d'entendre deux autres voix appeler Federico.

-Oh, Enrico, Massimo, venez rencontrer notre adorable petite sœur !

-Qui a dit que j'étais votre sœur ?

-Tu étais la petite sœur de Xanxus, donc même si on a pas de liens de sang, ça fait de toi notre petite sœur, lui expliqua un homme aux cheveux courts bruns et aux yeux marrons.

-Enrico a raison. Même si Federico était le seul à avoir deviné que Xanxus avait été adopté.

-Massimo, serais-tu jaloux ? Se moqua Federico en parlant du blonds aux yeux marrons.

-De la façon dont elle t'ignorait tout le temps ? Pas le moins du monde petit frère.

Enrico étouffa un rire. Elle échangea un regard avec Byakuran, qui regardait les trois morts avec intérêt.

-En attendant, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Xanxus puisse être aussi bienveillant envers quelqu'un, finit par dire Enrico en la regardant.

-C'est normal, c'est son adorable petite sœur, lui rappela Federico. Et la notre.

-Je pourrais pas avoir une mort paisible ?

-Avec nous et l'accro aux marshmallows derrière ? Tu peux rêver Luciana, lui dit Massimo avec un faux sourire compatissant.

-Hey, fais gaffe, elle sortait avec Squalo, qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire, lui chuchota pas du tout discrètement Federico.

Massimo hocha la tête, elle roula des yeux. Donc après une vie merdique, elle allait devoir se coltiner les frères adoptifs de son frère aîné ?

-Profitons de notre mort Lucia-chan ! Lança Byakuran.

-Tu me fais manger des marshmallows alors que techniquement on a plus de corps et je te ferais vivre un enfer.

-Je crois qu'on y est déjà tu sais.

-Je sais, Byakuran, je sais.

Elle espérait vraiment qu'un jour, son âme serait dans un nouveau corps. Partager l'éternité avec ces quatre la ?

Oh non.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Fais pas la gueule ! Bref merci à JuriiGothic, fuonhicali et MissXYZ pour vos reviews. Vu que je suis pas trop en forme, je vous réponds pas, mais elles me font toujours plaisir. Ça permet aussi de savoir que certaine ne sont pas décédées dans d'étranges circonstances -je ne vise personne-. Comme d'hab', laissez vos avis en reviews et puis ciao~! **


	44. Transferts

**Plume85: Hello !**

**Luciana: Chapitre 44, déjà.**

**Plume85: Et oui, déjà. Le manga appartient toujours à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs qui sont à moi.**

**Luciana: Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs. Et pour la débile de diabétique pré...**

**Plume85: -l'assomme- Bonne lecture !**

**PS: Le début du chapitre vient du dernier épisode de l'anime, je pensais que c'était dans le manga mais je me suis rendue après que non, et j'avais la flemme de changer. **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Italia, Italia~. Pourquoi je me retrouve en Italie ? Et pourquoi à la mer ? Et pourquoi seule ? Putain de...<p>

-Allo ? Dis-je en décrochant mon portable.

-_Est-ce que tu es allée dans le futur et aidé Tsuna à vaincre un mec appelé Byakuran ? _Me demanda une voix masculine dans un italien lent.

-Comment tu sais ça Dino ?

-_J'ai...des flashs...Tsuna qui se bat contre lui, toi qui arrive avec Reborn et..._

-Tu as les souvenirs de la bataille du futur toi, traduisis-je. Les Arcobalenos ont dû les donner à tous ceux présents si tu les as.

-_Luciana. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

-J'ai pas combattu frangin, lui rappelai-je.

-_Je sais. Mais est-ce que tu vas bien par rapport à...Federico ?_

Je me fige et ferme les yeux en respirant calmement. Il se souvient de ça aussi. Les autres doivent le savoir donc. Et moi qui pensais pouvoir garder ça...

-Je vais bien.

-_Ana..._

-J'irai bien, rectifiai-je, pas besoin de t'inquiéter Dino. Tu sais comment je suis, rien ne peut m'atteindre pour longtemps.

Il ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas que ça m'atteindra plus. Je le mettrai juste dans un coin cadenassé de mon esprit et ne le laisserai pas m'atteindre. Comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps avec Père, puis Federico. J'enferme tout ces sentiments négatifs jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je craque.

-_Appelle moi et je viendrai immédiatement._

-Merci bro', mais je suis une grande fille indépendante. Ciao.

Je raccroche et soupire quand mon portable sonne encore avec du Gun's and Roses.

-_T'as été dans le futur avec cette bande de déchets_, me salua la voix grave de mon frère de sang, qui sonnait comme une accusation.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'ai choisi ? Et puis, continuai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, pourquoi t'appelles avec le portable de Bel ?

-_J'appelle avec ce que je veux._

-C'est une façon de dire que t'as pas mon numéro ?

-_Change pas de sujet Ann'_, me prévint-il en grognant.

-J'oserai pas.

-_Comment tu vas ?_

-Bien.

-_Tu ne l'es pas._

Je me retiens de grogner. Ok pour Dino, mais Xanxus ? Fuck, on s'est retrouvé il y a peu de temps, il devrait pas être capable de remarquer quand je dis que je vais bien alors que je le suis pas. J'ouvre la bouche mais des voix derrière m'interrompent.

-_Vooiiiii j'y suis pour rien si t'as perdu ton portable Belphegor !_

**-**_Et bien aide-moi à le retrouver et je t'épargnerai, _répliqua le voix irritée de mon meilleur ami, _je dois appeler ma Princesse pour lui demander des explications. _

-_Qui est-ce que t'appelles comme ça déchet ? _Grommela Xanxus à l'autre du bout du fil mais avec une voix lointaine.

-_Ushishi, pers...Mon portable ! Princesse, c'est toi ?! Est-ce que ce sont de vrais souvenirs ?!_

-Xanxus, haut-parleur ?

Je l'entends grogner mais il le fait.

-Tout ça était vrai. Je suis allée dans le futur contre mon gré et bla bla bla. Vous avez pas changé en dix ans à par vos coupes de cheveux et bla bla bla, résumai-je. Donc non, vous ne devenez pas fous. Il semblerait que toutes les personnes présentes pendant le combat contre Byakuran aient reçu les souvenirs d'eux-mêmes du futur.

-_Ushishi, je suis vexé que tu ne m'aies pas invité~._

-Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, j'y serais pas allé non plus.

**-**_Hey Capitaine Squalo, pourquoi cette tête ? _Se moqua clairement Belphegor. _On dirait que vous avez entendu un fantôme._

-_Ferme-la toi ! _Lui hurla Superbi avant que je ne l'entende partir.

-Il a ses règles ou quoi ? Proposai-je dans le vide.

-_On se fout des états d'humeur de ce déchet,_ me rappela la voix de Xanxus, et quelque chose me dit que le haut-parleur n'était plus. _Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller te chercher maintenant après ça ?_

-Mais attend un peu, je suis devenue ta Gardienne du Nuage après tout ! Essayai-je de le convaincre. Et puis je suis en vie, pas besoin de...mais c'est que t'es inquiet ?

-_Tu viens d'accepter de rejoindre la Varia,_ me fit-il l'air de rien.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappelai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Je peux t'emmener quand je le souhaite maintenant,_ continua-t-il en m'ignorant.

-Hein ? Xan...

Il raccroche.

C'est moi celle qui est supposée faire ce genre de trucs, je suis pas censée être celle sur qui on les fait merde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il...bon sang, la réponse est simple, les gênes. Ces putains de foutus gênes de merde qu'on a en commun.

Bon, et maintenant ?

-Je te cherchais.

Je fais volte-face, les yeux écarquillés en reconnaissant la voix de mon Boss, enfin Iemitsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et comment il savait que j'étais là surtout ?

-Le Neuvième m'a dit de venir ici et de te récupérer, je ne sais pas comment il savait que tu serais là en revanche.

-Pourquoi il t'a demandé de venir me chercher ?

Et pourquoi il sait surtout que j'étais là ? Il n'était pas là dans le futur, donc ça ne peut pas être pour ça.

-Byakuran.

-Byakuran ? Répétai-je. Il est m...

Dans le futur. Byakuran est mort dans le futur, dans cette époque, c'est un ado de mon âge ou celui de Mukuro. Et si tout ceux présents à cette bataille finale dans le futur ont leurs souvenirs...Byakuran, étant le grand méchant devrait les avoir aussi. Non mais sérieux, c'est pour ça que j'ai atterri en Italie au lieu du Japon comme sûrement tout les autres ?

-Où il est ? Demandai-je d'un ton sérieux.

On se regarde dans les yeux puis il tourne les talons, m'invitant à le suivre, ce que je fais sans hésiter. Malgré ce qui c'est passé avec l'aide que j'ai apportée à Mukuro, Iemitsu sait mettre ses différents de côté quand c'est nécessaire. C'est quelque chose que je dois apprendre à faire en toutes situations, et pas uniquement dans certaines.

On marche pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que mes chaussures ne s'enfoncent dans du sable. Je plisse les yeux à cause du soleil aveuglant mais une fois ma vue adaptée, je repère un garçon complètement habillé en blanc, aux cheveux blancs. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes, mon sac a dû atterrir je ne sais comment au Japon, mais je le reconnais.

Byakuran.

-Lucia-chan, ravi de te voir ici, minauda-t-il en avançant vers moi.

De suite, les deux hommes armés qu'i côté d'un 4x4 noir le braquent. Mais je m'avance à mon tour.

-Baissez vos armes, leur ordonna Iemitsu.

Quelque chose est différent chez lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'ai l'impression que...que cette folie que j'ai sentie en lui quand je suis arrivée dans le futur s'est évaporée. C'est pas le mégalomane qu'on a tous connu et combattu. Il a l'air...d'être en paix avec lui-même. C'est bizarre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Federico ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix légère.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains, je l'aurai pas laissé avec n'importe qui.

-Bien .

-Tu as changé, lui fis-je de but en blanc. Ne pas avoir l'Anneau Mare t'a changé.

-Tu penses ?

-Honnêtement, oui.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, pendant lequel on se regarde dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas les sentiments qu'avait mon futur moi envers toi.

-Bon de l'entendre. Byakuran, j'aimerai te poser une question.

-Laquelle ?

-Je t'avais vraiment raconté toute ma vie ?

-Tu ne connais pas déjà la réponse ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais alors.

-Tu as utilisé les mondes parallèles pour connaître mon passé.

-Pas moi, l'autre moi, me corrigea-t-il en levant son index vers le ciel. Ne nous confonds pas, même si j'ai tous ses souvenirs.

-Mais tu es lui en un sens.

-Oh, je suis définitivement lui, approuva-t-il en souriant. Je suis certainement pas dans le camp des gentils.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu devienne gentil d'un coup, les mauvais garçons sont plus intéressants. Ça doit être pour ça que je traîne toujours avec des gens dont on ne sait pas le camp.

-C'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de très intéressant.

-D'un certain sens, c'est un compliment bizarre, mais merci.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin. En fait, quand il n'essaie pas de contrôler le monde et ne me garde pas enfermé comme Raiponce l'était, on peut s'entendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dans le futur aussi. Enfin, je veux surtout savoir pourquoi lui m'aimait.

-Je veux qu'on garde contact.

-Ce sont des avances Lucia-chan ?

-Ne rêve pas non plus, le cassai-je avec un rictus moqueur, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je veux comprendre comment tu pouvais aimer mon futur moi.

-Comment ? C'est une bonne question, en effet.

-Hey Byakuran, toi qui connaît plusieurs mondes parallèles...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'il y en a où j'ai pas un passé merdique comme le mien ?

Son sourire s'affaisse et son regard se fait plus sérieux. C'est vrai, après tout j'ai le droit de savoir si mes comparses des mondes parallèles ont été séparés de Xanxus, si elles ont rencontré Dino.

-Les mondes changent selon les choix de chacun, commença-t-il, dans ton cas, ton avenir est très souvent influencé par Xanxus et son choix de suivre ou non le Neuvième.

-Je l'aurai deviné toute seule...

-Mais peu importe ce qu'il choisit, tu meurs toujours avant tes vingt-cinq ans.

Je me fige. Alors peu importe si j'ai été sujette chez les Estraneo, je meurs jeune ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ?

-Tu finis toujours impliquée dans la Mafia, peu importe le monde. Je peux t'en montrer quelques uns si tu veux.

-Pas maintenant, articulai-je faiblement, sous le choc.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi tu sais.

Je lève les yeux sur lui en sentant sa main sur ma joue. Pourquoi il me regarde avec autant de compassion mêlée à de la peine ?

-Tu n'es pas faite pour faire partie de ce monde et pourtant tu finis toujours par y vivre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

-Prisonnière d'un destin funeste peu importe les choix que nous faisons, dis-je avec un sourire amer.

J'ai l'avantage de savoir que je vais mourir au moins, si je peux appeler ça un avantage. Je peux profiter à fond jusqu'au jour fatidique. Je vais profiter à fond jusqu'au jour fatidique.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Où est-ce que tu étais ?<p>

-J'ai atterri en Italie, me demande pas pourquoi.

-Tsuna s'inquiétait.

-Il ne sait toujours pas que je fais ce que je veux quand je veux ?

Reborn me regarde et je lui fais un rictus complice, qu'il me rend. Je suis un putain de Nuage après tout. On ne peut pas attendre autre chose de moi à par que je fasse ce qui me chante à n'importe quel moment. Je salue Nana, vais mettre mon uniforme et ramasse mon sac avant de partir pour le collège. Sauf que sur mon chemin, un groupe de troisièmes années tabasse un garçon du même gabarit que Tsunayoshi, mais avec d'incroyables cheveux rouges vifs, comme mes yeux. C'est classe.

-Tabasser quelqu'un dans l'enceinte de Namimori enfreint les règles déchets, vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris ? Leur demandai-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Merde, c'est Luciana, la meuf qui est toujours avec Hibari ! Se mit à paniquer l'un d'eux.

-Donc j'ai la réputation de la « meuf qui est toujours avec Hibari » ? C'est vachement dégradant, soupirai-je faussement en me retrouvant devant eux, mon poings dans la joue de celui qui venait de parler.

Je me tourne vers les autres et leur fais subir le même sort, facilement et sans remords. Croyez-y ou pas, je n'aime pas qu'on harcèle quelqu'un sans défense. Ça me rappelle trop l'orphelinat.

Je finis par me tourner vers le roux, qui se relève sans un bruit.

-Je ne connais pas ton uniforme, où tu vas ?

-Le collège...de Namimori...me répondit-il presque inaudible.

-Tu es transféré ? Hasardai-je en m'agenouillant à son niveau. J'aimerais qu'on me regarde dans les yeux quand je parle tu sais.

Il lève son regard vers moi. Je pensais que mes yeux étaient bizarres. Mais les siens...ils sont rouges, sauf qu'au lieu d'une pupille normale, c'est une espèce de compas qu'il y a. C'est...original ?

-Je m'appelle Luciana, me présentai-je en le prenant par son col pour le relever. Je suis un membre du Comité de Discipline, alors ne pense pas que je viens de te tirer d'affaire parce que je suis gentille ou quoi que ce soit, ils dérangeaient. Je ferai la même chose si tu venais à déranger Namimori.

-Bien, fit-il avec autant d'entrain qu'un condamné à mort en hochant la tête lentement.

-Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser un nouvel élève arriver complètement défiguré, continuai-je en sortant une boite de pansements de mon sac ainsi que du désinfectant.

-Tu soignes ceux qui enfreignent les lois ? Me demanda-t-il en œillant mon matos.

-Non, c'est pour moi.

-Pour toi ?

-Hey, c'est pas parce que je suis du Comité de Discipline que je m'en sors mieux que d'autres, le Préfet adore me frapper, moi pauvre fille faible que je suis.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très faible...marmonna-t-il.

-Tu devrais pas dire ça à quelqu'un qui ne connaît même pas ton nom suppôt de Satan.

-Hein ? Fit-il en écarquillant un peu les yeux.

-Les roux sont les suppôts de Satan apparemment, me justifiai-je en mettant sans délicatesse un coton imbibé d'alcool à quatre-vingt dix sur sa joue.

Il sursaute et détourne le regard, ses joues prenant une couleur aussi foncées que ses cheveux.

-Ne pense pas que tu me plais parce que je t'aide, me moquai-je en le recouvrant presque de pansements.

-Kozato...Enma...se présenta-t-il en se détachant pour prendre son sac.

-Enma alors ? Répétai-je en fermant mon propre sac en partant. On se verra sûrement, alors reste à carreaux si tu veux pas que je te défonce comme il se doit.

Bonne action de la décennie ? Faite. Prévenir innocemment un nouveau qu'il devait se tenir à carreaux ? Fait aussi. Kyôya a tellement de chance de m'avoir dans son Comité quand même. Je fais tellement du bon boulot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Le collège Shimon tu dis ? Dis-je en feuilletant les dossiers des sept transférés.<p>

Shimon...ça me fait penser à quelque chose durant ma période CEDEF...je vais devoir me replonger dans la longue et épique histoire des Vongola. Je me laisse tomber dans le sofa et fouille dans mon sac pour me faire un pense-bête sur mon téléphone quand un papier blanc attire mon attention.

Je rêve pas, c'est bien une invitation officielle de Nono à la cérémonie de succession ? Genre, une cérémonie de succession. Il veut faire de Tsunayoshi le Decimo maintenant ? Ok, Dino est devenu Boss à quinze ans, mais il n'avait pas le temps vu que personne ne dirigeait les Cavallone. Mais là ? Il peut pas attendre quelques années de plus le débris ? Bordel, c'est toujours Dame-Tsuna quand il est pas en MHV. Il a toujours peur des chihuahuas !

Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux quand la porte coulisse.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu es le président du Comité de Discipline, Hibari Kyôya ?

-Qui t'es ? Lui répondit Kyôya froidement.

-Je m'appelle Suzuki Adelheid, une troisième année du collège Shimon. À partir de ce jour, cette salle appartient au Comité de Purge.

J'ouvre les yeux et les pose sur elle. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges mais tirant un peu sur le magenta, grande et une poitrine à la Tsunade dans _Naruto_. Elle ressemble à une mannequin quoi. Et puis comme elle fait pour se tenir droite avec ces trucs qu'elle a à la poitrine ? Les poitrines moyennes c'est génial, moi qui vous le dis. Mais par contre, elle est inconsciente de dire ça à Kyôya ? Quoique, je ressens comme une aura de danger venant d'elle. Et de plus, l'assurance qu'elle a ressemble un peu à celle d'un mafioso qui sait se faire respecter.

-Le Comité de Purge ? Demanda Kyôya.

-Si tu résiste, je devrai agir en conséquences, le menaça-t-elle clairement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que t'es en mesure de battre Kyôya ? Intervins-je en me redressant.

-Je ne te parle pas Sini Luciana.

Elle me lance un regard qui me ferait presque hausser un sourcil si mes instincts me disaient pas de faire profil bas. Elle me voit comme une menace. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai vraiment intérêt à faire des recherches sur les Shimon.

-Tu as besoin de l'accord des autres clubs, reprit Kyôya.

-Je les ai déjà eu.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Par la force, termina-t-elle en montrant des photos ainsi qu'une lettre tâchée de sang.

-Wow.

Hey, je suis la seule fille à qui Kyôya ait jamais fait « wow », je suis pas d'accord pour qu'il le fasse à une autre. Je veux dire, être une fille et obtenir un « wow » de Kyôya vous place à un certain niveau dans son esprit.

Je sonne comme une petite-amie jalouse et possessive, géniale. Ouais, c'est sûrement parce que Kyôya est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance.

-On dirait que tu n'abandonneras pas même si je refuse, lui dit Kyôya en se levant.

-Bien évidemment, j'utiliserai la force.

-Wow, les coupai-je en me levant en les voyant se préparer. Si c'est pour décider de qui contrôlera le bahut, faites le quand il y a les élèves, bien en vue de tous. Ok ?

Je demande plus ça à Kyôya qu'à Adelheid, mais bon. Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis se rassoit.

-Demain matin quand Nami-chu ouvrira, décida-t-il.

J'entends ses talons sur le sol et la porte fermer derrière elle, nous laissant seuls Kyôya et moi. On se fixe pendant plusieurs secondes. On a tout les deux senti son aura, ça nous rend curieux tout les deux.

-Tu vas pas y aller à moitié, non ?

-Depuis quand je fais une différence entre les filles et les garçons ?

-Un point pour toi. Mais cette fille...

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Ça te dérange pas si je rentre maintenant ? J'ai une curiosité à rassasier.

-Tu peux.

-Sérieusement ? L'interrogeai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Si tu me dis où tu as atterri quand on est rentré du futur.

-Oh, ça. En Italie et j'ai eu une superbe conversation avec le Byakuran de cette époque.

-Byakuran ? Répéta-t-il en se levant, tonfas sortis. Tu es allée voir cet herbivore ?

-Pas comme si j'avais demandé à le voir en premier lieu, lui expliquai-je en haussant les épaules, mais j'ai appris des choses intéressantes sur les moi d'autres univers parallèles.

J'enlève ma main de la poignée de la porte quand un tonfa atterrit dessus. Je le récupère et me tourne vers le lanceur.

-Tu sais, tu peux aussi demander ce que j'ai appris avec des mots au lieu de lancer tes jouets.

-T'as compris, non ?

-Je suis un génie, tu te rappelle ?

-Tu le montres pas, se moqua-t-il en se rasseyant.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur, rattrape son deuxième tonfa au vol et balance mon sac dans le sofa, où je me rassois. Kyôya devrait donner des conseils à Dino vu qu'il arrive à me faire tout dire sans problème.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: Hey, Plume.**

**Plume85: Hum ?**

**Luciana: -montre des feuilles- Ton HS a fait son effet.**

**Plume85: Vraiment ? MissXYZ, merci de ta review et oui, un Fran avec encore moins d'émotions est possible apparemment. fuonhicali, Dino, Xanxus et Squalo ne se savent pas qu'elle est morte vu que les jeunes sont rentrés dans le passé avant. Enfin...Squalo...**

**Luciana: C'est quoi le truc avec Superbi ? **

**Plume85: -l'ignore- Et puis j'ai jamais parlé de personne décédée. Maintenant, Himutsu-chan, tout d'abord désolé de pas avoir répondu à ta question concernant les interviews ^^'. Je reprendrai peut-être pendant les vacances mais ça risque d'être juste vu que c'est la fin de l'année et donc j'ai plein de devoirs vu que c'est le bac de français et de science et que vu ma zone, j'ai tout les jours fériés du mois de mai. **

**Luciana: -renifle- Déchet de retardataire. Et pourquoi je suis conne ?!**

**Plume85:...dans tout les cas, ravie de savoir que je t'ai fait pleurer !**

**Luciana: Et c'est moi la garce après ?**

**Plume85: Evidemment ! Et l'omake a fait du bien ? Dis-toi qu'au départ, il n'était pas censé avoir d'omake. **

**Luciana: -son arme à la main- Un plan à trois ? Pourqu...**

**Plume85: -l'assomme (encore)- En tout cas, laissez vos reviews, donc vos avis et lui ciao~. Ah oui, une dernière chose.**

**ARC SHIMON: START !**


	45. Entrevue avec Nono

**Plume85: Chalut ! Chapitre 45 !**

**Luciana: Pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ apparaît ?**

**Plume85: Parce que. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, seuls les OCs m'appartiennent. Désolé pour les OOCs.**

**Luciana: Bonne lecture de ce chapitre alors qu'il y a un vrai bâtard ded...**

**Plume85: -la baillonne- Ahah !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Suzuki Adelheid...du collège Shimon...Kyôya va la battre à coup sûr, mais elle a l'air d'avoir de la ressource. Leur combat peut nous faire découvrir certaines choses sur elle.<p>

-Putain ! Grognai-je en enlevant mon ordinateur portable de mes genoux pour le poser sur ma couette.

Pour faire clair, mon ordinateur a un logiciel qui me branche directement sur le serveur du CEDEF. Le CEDEF étant ce qu'il est, on y trouve des renseignements sur des gens, des Familles mais aussi et surtout l'histoire des Vongola. En général, quand je fais, ou faisais des recherches sur des Familles à l'époque où j'étais au CEDEF, Oregano me disait de voir si les Familles avaient un lien de près ou de loin avec les Vongola. Et là, bam ! Je bénie celui qui a inventé la recherche par mots-clefs ! Même si il n'y a pas tout sur le serveur du CEDEF, les livres sont bien plus efficaces mais j'en ai pas à disposition, il y a la base de la base. Donc maintenant, je sais que Shimon est en fait une Famille mafieuse aussi vieille que les Vongola, extrêmement faible. Mais cette Famille est liée au Vongola, et l'était même avant le temps de Primo. Hum...Alors les étudiants transférés sont les membres de cette Famille. Pas étonnant que cette Adelheid m'ait regardé comme une menace. Elle doit me connaître en tant que sœur de Dino. Mais pourquoi elle me verrait comme une menace si les Shimon et Vongola sont alliés depuis aussi longtemps ?

Je arque un sourcil en pensant à autre chose. Ce mec que j'ai défendu ce matin, Enma, c'est un transfert aussi. Alors lui aussi c'est un mafieux ? Wow, pourtant il a l'air aussi dégourdi que Tsunayoshi, ou aussi dégourdi que l'était Dino avant Reborn. Quoique, lui il n'a pas d'Arcobaleno comme tuteur. Du moins je pense. Et j'espère pour lui.

Je ferme mon ordinateur et descend dans la cuisine mais m'arrête au bas de l'escalier en haussant un sourcil. Tsunayoshi dit au revoir, justement à Enma.

-Tu es...commença le roux en me voyant.

-Hun ? Ana-san ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en suivant le regard d'Enma. Depuis quand es-tu rentrée ?

-Ce matin. Reborn te l'a pas dit ?

-EH ?!

-Vous...vous connaissez ? Nous interrompis Enma en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

-Je vis ici, lui appris-je en haussant les épaule avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Mama, on mange quoi ?

-Oh, I-Pin s'est proposée pour faire son riz sauté !

Pas mal, de toute façon j'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim, je peux tout manger. Sauf des poivrons. Et des concombres. Et du fromage de chèvre. Et...bon, je vais m'arrêter là.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ok pour un combat bien en vue des élèves, donc sur le toit. Mais la bannière avec « Purge » écrit dessus placardée sur le bâtiment ? Je veux dire, sérieux ?<p>

-Sini !

Je me tourne vers Ryohei, qui arrive avec Takeshi et Hayato. Pas loin derrière eux, quatre personne avec des uniformes Shimon arrivent. C'est comme si ils se rassemblaient auprès des plus forts de leur Famille. Parce que l'aura d'Adelheid est définitivement plus imposante que celle des autres.

-On dirait que tu es prêt à te battre.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Kyôya d'un calme olympien, tes actions sont intolérables. Finissons-en maintenant.

Il relâche son envie meurtrière, qui a l'air de surprendre Adelheid. J'esquisse inconsciemment un sourire satisfait. Ça s'est vraiment empiré avec le temps, mais c'est toujours moins oppressant que celle de son lui dix ans dans le futur.

-HIBARI-SAN !

-T'es à la bourre Tsunayoshi, lui lançai-je en me tournant vers lui. T'as failli raté le spectacle.

-Ana-san ?! Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto ?! Oni-san aussi ?!

Je me mets à l'ignorer et me focalise sur le combat. Adelheid fonce sur Kyôya et sort des éventails en fer de sous sa jupe. On voit sa culotte en plus. God, elle a pas d'amour propre ? Pourquoi elle met pas de short en-dessous comme moi ? Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça allait déstabiliser Kyôya mais bon. Il évite d'ailleurs tout ses coups, qui sont loin d'être ceux d'un débutant. Cependant, mon œil tique. J'ai vu des flammes bleues claires, et je suis sûre de moi. Elle finit par se reculer, repoussée par la défense de Kyôya. Vu son expression, lui aussi a vu les flammes.

Ok, le combat doit s'arrêter maintenant. Si elle utilise des flammes, ces Shimon ne sont pas ri...

C'est Tsunayoshi qui vient de créer le courant d'air à côté de moi en étant poussé dans « l'arène » ? Oh, vu qu'il vient de se prendre les deux attaques de plein fouets, je suppose que oui.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Kyôya.

-Tu voulais mourir ? Lui fit à son tour Adelheid.

-Reborn, c'était vraiment nécessaire de lui faire perdre plus de neurones pour arrêter leur combat ?

-ANA-SAN !

-NE PARLE PAS DU JUUDAIME COMME ÇA SALOPE !

-Bien sûr, je ne fais jamais rien sans une bonne raison, me répondit-il en ignorant les cris des deux débiles.

-Mais oui.

-Un bébé qui parle fluidement ? S'étonna un mec aux cheveux verts.

-Tsunayoshi, bon boulot pour avoir arrêter le combat avec un invité, le félicitai-je sans en avoir quelque chose à faire.

-Invité ? Répéta-t-il.

-Ils appartiennent à la Famille Shimon. C'est une Famille mafieuse invitée à la cérémonie de succession.

C'est le moment pour moi de partir je pense. Je commence à m'éclipser quand la voix de Reborn m'arrête dans ma route.

-Toute la puissante Mafia du monde sera là. La Famille montante Trad6 sera là, comme les tigres féroces d'Asie les frères Leilei, mais aussi les fossoyeurs de Russie, la Famille Giegue.

Giegue, Giegue, Giegue...

Russie.

Faible.

Mort.

_La Morte Innocente_.

Sang.

Sang.

Sang.

C'est un putain de cauchemar. Que quelqu'un me réveille.

-Carnivore.

Je baisse la tête suite à son coup de tonfa. Je la relève et me tourne vers Kyôya. Oh, tout le monde est déjà parti.

-Tu as vu les flammes toi aussi, non ? Lui demandai-je pour me changer les pensées.

-Oui. Mais leur couleur était étrange.

-Oui, je sais.

Il y a un petit silence avant qu'il ne m'attrape par le poignet pour me traîner dans les couloirs.

-Patrouille.

Je me retiens de soupirer. Il ne me laisse pas seule, c'est déjà ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bon, alors, tu bosses pour Hide ou pas ?<p>

-Je le dirai pas !

Je m'écarte et laisse Kyôya le convaincre à sa façon de nous répondre. Je jette un coup d'œil au cadavre derrière moi. Ce n'était qu'une gamine, et maintenant ses yeux noirs sont grands ouverts, figés dans une terreur éternelle. Les gosses qui n'ont rien à voir avec la Mafia, les gens en général qui n'ont rien à voir avec la Mafia ne devraient pas être impliqué dans tout ça. Et oui, ça vient de moi. Mais c'est ce que je pense depuis que je suis ici, peut-être un peu avant que je vienne, je sais pas trop. M'enfin, c'est pas l'important pour le moment.

-Mec, tu sais, je suis la seule qui te parlera, il va se contenter de te tabasser jusqu'à ce que tu crache le morceau. Et même si je suis plus patiente que j'en ai l'air, ma patience a ses limites aussi.

Il crache à mes pieds. Je regarde son crachat, puis lui qui essaie de garder les yeux ouverts malgré ses os cassés, surtout au bras vu la forme qu'il ne devrait pas du tout avoir.

-Je me demande vraiment jusqu'où la stupidité humaine va, marmonnai-je en enfonçant ma bottine violemment dans son visage.

-Ne prend pas ma proie carnivore.

-Ce déchet m'a craché aux pieds, c'est de la légitime défense.

-Ce n'en est pas.

-Je te dis que ça en est, et je suis sûre que Roll est d'accord avec moi.

Je baisse les yeux sur son anneau représentant Roll, mais rien. Lui aussi m'a laissé tomber ? Tant que j'y pense, je trouve ça injuste qu'ils aient eu droit à leur Boite Vongola transformé en anneau alors que moi, Cloud est resté dans le futur. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, j'ai dû claquer maintenant, alors Cloud n'a plus de proprio !

Tout en regardant Kyôya, je sors mon flingue pour tirer sur notre copain qui tente de s'enfuir, mais Kyôya lui donne un violent coup sur la tête avant. Vu la forme bizarre qu'a pris son crâne, il n'est plus de ce monde.

-Bordel, t'es un connard Kyôya ! J'allais l'avoir ! Tu aur...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me coupe. Je décroche et entends la voix de Tsunayoshi à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi je devrais venir si ça concerne tes Gardiens ? Pas mon problème si tu t'es fait attaqué tu sais.

_-Mais Ana-san ! Je pensais que tu pouvais essayer de convaincre Gokudera-kun de..._

-Tsunayoshi, je n'ai pas parlé avec lui depuis qu'on s'est engueulé. Alors démerde-toi.

_-Mais peut-être qu'Hibari-san..._

-Tsunayoshi, est-ce que tu réfléchis des fois ?

Je raccroche et fais un signe de négation de la tête en voyant le regard interrogateur de Kyôya.

-Tsunayoshi voulait qu'on vienne à une réunion entre eux et les Shimon parce qu'il a été attaqué. Idée de Hayato.

-Stupides herbivores.

-D'accord avec toi. J'ai faim, on va manger quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi « on » ?

-Je suis prête à te payer un hamburger Kyô-chan~.

Il me regarde puis me tourne le dos et se met à avancer.

-Je choisis le restaurant, me lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-A l'hôtel à côté de la gare tu dis Ganauche ?<p>

Il hoche la tête. Je l'ai pas vu depuis la soirée du Nouvel An qu'avait organisé Nono avant mon départ à Namimori. C'était aussi la dernière fois que j'avais eu des contacts avec Superbi et Belphegor, vu qu'ils y étaient aussi comme représentants de la Varia. Mais c'est pas ça l'important. C'est plutôt que Ganauche ait su que je sortais juste de chez Shoichi, que j'ai dû convaincre qu'il ne devenait pas fou, et qu'il m'ait dit directement que Nono était en ville et qu'il voulait me voir.

Donc, en ce moment, je suis en train de me repasser toutes les conneries que j'aurais pu faire. Depuis que j'ai aidé Mukuro, je vois pas. J'ai pas aidé la Varia pendant le conflit des Anneaux, j'ai pas aidé Byakuran dans le futur, j'ai même aidé Tsunayoshi, ce qui est un exploit en soit, alors quoi ? Oh, peut-être qu'il veut me parler de Mukuro justement. Après tout, quand je suis revenue de Vendicare et que Iemitsu m'a remis les idées en place à sa façon, Xanxus devait déjà l'avoir saucissonné dans Gola Mosca.

C'est incroyable comme j'ai l'impression que tout ça c'était il y a une éternité. À l'époque, qui ne devrait être que deux mois avant, on savait pas pour les anneaux et les flammes, et qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour se battre. Enfin moi je le savais, mais je pensais pas qu'on pouvait recouvrir nos armes, comme le katana de Takeshi, avec des Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

-J'y serai dans une heure.

-Est-ce qu'on doit se préparer au cas où tu voudrais attaquer le Neuvième comme Xanxus a faillit le faire en rentrant en Italie ?

-Il a quoi ? Lui demandai-je en clignant lentement des yeux.

-Le Neuvième t'en parlera gamine, me fit-il en me tapotant l'épaule, dans tout les cas, tu as l'air d'avoir changé.

-Ah oui ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais sembler en paix.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, commença-t-il, mais quand tu étais plus jeune, quand je te regardais, j'avais l'impression que tu étais torturée presque, comme si tu étais prisonnière de quelque chose dont seul toi pouvait se débarrasser. Maintenant, tu as l'air heureuse de vivre.

-Un discours niais que tu me livres là Ganauche, me moquai-je en croisant les bras. Mais même avec tout ça, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis plus la garce sans cœur sarcastique que tu connais.

-Si tu ne l'étais plus tu serais chiante à mourir.

-Hey, j'ai les moyens de te faire taire maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis la sœur de Xanxus.

-Hum...je dois avoir peur gamine ?

-Je suis plus une gamine ! M'énervai-je en tournant les talons.

-Parce que tu as la majorité sexuelle ne veut pas dire que tu es une femme ! Me lança-t-il.

-Que tu sortes cet argument me fait croire que t'es un pervers ! Après que je t'ai vu dans ce placard à balais il y a sept ans, t'as pas besoin de ça !

-Ferme ta gueule gamine !

Les gens nous regardent, mais c'est pas grave. On parlait en italien après tout, ils ont pas compris. Et au pire, si l'un d'eux connaissaient l'italien, c'est Ganauche qui serait vu comme un pervers à fond dans le détournement de mineurs, pas moi.

J'ai changé, même lui l'a vu. Mais est-ce que j'avais vraiment l'air torturé quand j'étais gamine ? Je pensais pourtant que je cachais plutôt bien mes démons. Alors est-ce que Superbi ou Belphegor ont pu voir quelque chose ? En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être pas. Après tout, Ganauche est plus vieux, plus expérimenté. Et il a dû voir beaucoup de gosses brisés comme je l'étais.

-Luciana ?

Je me tourne pour voir Nagi, également tournée. Je suis passée à côté d'elle sans la voir apparemment. Je lève la main en signe de salut.

-Yo, la saluai-je avec mon entrain habituel.

Oui aucun.

-Bon...bonjour.

-Mukuro a reçu ses souvenirs lui aussi ?

-Oui, m'affirma-t-elle.

-Il les a reçu et ne m'a pas contacté pour me faire des remarques...ça, c'est bizarre...fis-je pour moi-même en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Mukuro-sama a...sûrement ses rai...raisons.

-Hum...tu as raison. Il me contactera quand je m'y attendrais pas. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Ken et Chikusa ?

-Comme d'habitude, rien n'a vrai...vraiment changé.

Je hoche la tête et tourne les talons avec un signe de mains. Sur mon chemin, je vois un mec à lunettes avec un chapeau me regarder avec intérêt, comme si il m'avait déjà vu presque. C'est bizarre. Mais ses yeux rouges me font penser qu'il doit être des Shimon. Et peu importe si Tsunayoshi et toute la clique, sauf Kyôya, leur fait confiance, ce n'est pas mon cas. Quelque chose cloche avec eux. Je sais pas quoi, mais après avoir vu les flammes d'Adelheid, quelque chose me dit que les Shimon ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'ils veulent le faire croire.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce mec m'a fait remonter des frissons dans mon dos. Les poils de ma nuque et des mes bras se sont même hérissés. C'est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça arrive souvent depuis que Reborn a débarqué et que Tsunayoshi est officiellement sous sa tutelle.

Gosh, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui attire encore plus les emmerdes que moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu vois, une heure, comme je l'avais dit.<p>

Mon sourire fier le fait presque soupirer et je le suis, lançant des sourires provocateurs aux autres Gardiens, l'air de dire « vous pouvez rien me faire déchets vu que c'est votre cher Nono qui m'a convoqué ».

Je suis une garce et j'assume~.

-Luciana, assis-toi je t'en prie, me dit Nono en arrêtant de s'occuper de ses plantes.

-J'avais pas l'intention de rester debout, répliquai-je en reniflant, me laissant tomber comme une masse sur le canapé, mes bottines dessus. Alors ? Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? Et si vous m'accusez de quoi que ce soit, je suis innocente.

-Je suis simplement ici pour te parler de Tsunayoshi, et de Xanxus.

-Oh. Ben allez-y, rester en votre présence m'énerve très rapidement.

-Je conçois que tu me haïsses, mais c'est moi qui aie le pouvoir de laisser à Reborn carte blanche pour l'aide que tu as apporté à Rokudo Mukuro quand il s'est échappé.

Vieux con.

-Mais j'ai reçu les souvenirs de la bataille du futur par Uni, m'apprit-il en s'asseyant enfin en face de moi.

-Oh, donc vous avez vu la puissance de Tsunayoshi. C'est pour ça que vous précipitez la cérémonie de succession.

-Précipiter tu dis ?

-Ok, il est super fort, mais ça reste un gosse de quatorze ans immature.

-Donc est-ce que tu te débarrasserais de lui si tu en avais l'occasion ?

-Je le collerais pour vérifier si il fait pas de conneries vu que les Vongola les accumulent depuis le Secondo. Je peux pas laisser la Mafia comme elle est en ce moment.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

Je hausse mes sourcils. J'ai bien entendu, il a dit qu'il était d'accord avec moi, j'ai pas rêvé ?

-Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il peut ramener les Vongola comme ils étaient au temps du Primo et détruire les Vongola actuels ?

-Je me fous des Vongola, tranchai-je avec un rictus clairement méchant, la seule chose de bien avec cette Famille, c'est son influence. Si Tsunayoshi change les Vongola, ces changements toucheront la Mafia.

-Je vois. Tu déteste vraiment la Mafia, hein ?

-Bien sûr que oui je la déteste, lâchai-je comme si ça coulait de source, mais avec du venin dans la voix. Ces bâtards m'ont pris mon enfance, mon frère, m'ont fait subir des expériences inhumaines et m'ont fait tuer des gens quand j'étais gosse.

-Tu regrettes d'avoir tuer des gens ? Me demanda-t-il, ignorant royalement l'accusation que j'avais dite qui lui était destinée.

-J'aimerais dire que oui. Mais je sais que si je n'avais pas tuer, je serais morte aujourd'hui. C'était tuer ou être tuée. Après tout, personne n'avait l'air disposé à me sauver quand j'étais chez les Estraneo, à arrêter ces expériences, alors j'ai dû faire avec après.

-Tu me tiens responsable de ton passé, devina-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Mais je vous rassure, je ne vous en veux pas uniquement pour ça.

-Je vous ai séparé Xanxus et toi, j'en suis conscient et je le regretterai pour le restant de mes jours.

-Je vous en veux aussi pour ça, approuvai-je, mais pas que. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le Boss des Vongola que vous avez le droit de dévoiler mon passé à n'importe qui.

Je l'ai dit. Oui, le fait qu'il ait tout dit à Dino était resté coincé dans ma gorge depuis la Russie. Franchement, il se prend pour qui ce vieux con pour dire mon passé ? La seule personne autorisée à le dire c'est moi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas raconter le passé de quelqu'un quand vous ne le comprenez pas, crachai-je.

-Dino-kun avait le droit de savoir, fit-il calmement avant de prendre la théière sur la table basse. Thé ?

-Allez vous faire foutre Timoteo.

-Bien, j'accepte ta haine envers moi et je prends donc la responsabilité de ta haine envers les Vongola.

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ! L'accusai-je en me levant.

-Je te prends tout à fait au sérieux, mais je préférerais éviter tout problèmes avec le Gardien du Nuage de mon fils.

-Hein ?

-Xanxus me demande pratiquement tout les jours de te transférer à la Varia.

-Vous avez accepté ?

-Oui, mais pas Iemitsu.

-Hein ? Répétai-je en clignant des yeux tout en me rasseyant. Expliquez.

-Et bien, Iemitsu pense que tu es mieux ici avec Tsunayoshi-kun et sa Famille tandis que je pense que t'envoyer à la Varia est mieux.

-Et Dino ?

-Dino-kun est de mon avis.

Attends, quoi ? Dino, mon Dino, mon grand-frère protecteur, trop protecteur, est d'accord avec Nono pour m'envoyer à la Varia, le nid des assassins réputés pour tuer avec des techniques d'assassinat impossibles à réaliser pour des humains ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a sniffé lui pour donner son accord ?

-Nous sommes tout les deux d'accord pour dire que t'envoyer auprès de Xanxus est le plus judicieux pour toi et lui.

-Je pense pas que Dino se soucie réellement du bien-être de Xanxus.

-Certes. Mais vu que Iemitsu n'est pas d'accord, nous sommes arrivés à un arrangement. Tu partiras à la Varia à la fin de ton année scolaire.

-En avril.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas.

-Vous m'envoyez vraiment là-bas pour que je sois avec Xanxus ? Et depuis quand il demande lui ?

-Il semblerait que lorsque ça te touche, Xanxus soit raisonnable. Et t'avoir là-bas, avec tes liens avec Tsunayoshi et sa Famille, pourrait apaiser les tensions entre eux et la Varia.

-Vous m'utilisez, traduisis-je avec un sourire amer.

-Je connais mon fils, je sais que si il fait tant d'efforts pour te faire rejoindre la Varia, c'est qu'il tient énormément à toi.

-C'est ça le problème. Vous le connaissez parce que c'est votre fils, et à cause de ça, je ne connais pas mon frère, dis-je calmement et surtout froidement. Mais vous voulez m'utiliser pour garantir la fin des hostilités entre la Varia et la Dixième Génération. Même si vous dîtes vouloir les Vongola de Primo de retour, rien ne changera le fait que vous soyez corrompu par la Mafia.

Je me lève et le regarde de haut, prenant un malin plaisir à la voir penser à ce que je viens de dire.

-En réalité, vous êtes aussi pourri que moi, si ce n'est plus.

Je tourne les talons et m'arrête à la porte.

-J'accepte d'aller à la Varia en avril, mais en tant qu'agent de liaison pour le CEDEF, et rien d'autre.

Et je pars, sans rien dire de plus. Tch, cet enfoiré de vieux con. Je sais bien que rien de ce que j'ai dit ne la touché, et pourtant il a voulu me le faire croire. Plus le temps passe, plus il atteint un niveau bas dans mon estime, que jamais je pensais que quelqu'un atteindrait. Sans compter les deux, enfin trois en comptant Hide, salauds qui sont à mes basques.

Fuck, j'ai besoin de marcher avant de rentrer. Je dois me calmer.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Luciana: C'est sûr que ça leur a plu, vu ce que je dis à Nono.**

**Plume85: Quoi, ta franchise de toujours ? Nah, ils ont l'habitude.**

**Luciana: Mais à chaque fois c'est intéressant !**

**Plume85: Ouais, sûr...fuonhicali...**

**Luciana: M'ignore pas merde !**

**Plume85: -fait apparaître un carré noir sur le visage de Luciana pour la censurer- Donc, pourquoi est-ce que Luciana aurait eu une réaction...énorme ? Ouais, on va dire ça. Donc, pourquoi elle aurait eu une réaction énorme face à Byakuran ? Dans le combat entre lui et Tsuna, c'est pas comme si elle était à fond pour le tuer. Elle savait juste que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire pour retourner dans le passé. MissXYZ, Enma n'est pas tombé sous le charme de Lu...**

**Luciana: -se débarrasse du carré- Mais ce serait compréhensible.**

**Plume85: Rohh, ta gueule ! Donc, il n'est pas sous le charme, c'est juste que c'est Enma. Elle l'a soigné et c'est une fille, deux facteurs qui...bon Enma est une vraie tomate aussi alors...m'enfin, il est pas sous le charme ! Bref, merci pour les reviews, laissez vos avis dans le carré ci-dessous et ciao~!**


	46. Des ennemis proches

**Plume85 : JE SUIS EN VACANCES !**

**Luciana : Et t'as trois livres, ou plutôt quatre à lire.**

**Plume85 : -tombe sur le sol à genoux- Merci Luciana...de me le rappeler...**

**Luciana : T'as voulu aller en L, non ?**

**Plume85 : Je sais ! Enfin, assez parlé de moi...**

**Luciana: -la coupe- Parlons de moi !**

**Plume85 : -la regarde, complètement blasée- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. **

**Luciana : Bonne lecture de mes aventures~.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Vous savez, quand Haru a débarqué sur le terrain de baseball avec des costumes de légumes, j'ai pris ça pour un signe d'un esprit supérieur qui me disait « Pars Luciana, ou tu peux dire adieu à ta dignité ». Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis tirée. Mais quand Reborn m'a dit que la balle qu'avait lancé le grand gaillard s'était désintégrée, je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être dû rester. Puis je me suis rappelée les légumes. Et cette idée a très vite disparu de mon esprit. Mais maintenant qu'on est tous dans la chambre de Tsunayoshi en train de parler de la Famille Giegue qui s'est faite exploser, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis bien la dernière qui ira les plaindre.<p>

Je capte le regard de la fille, Adelheid, pendant un bref instant. Son regard sérieux méfiant contient tout de même une étincelle de curiosité. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange. Pas sa curiosité face à mon sourire depuis qu'on a dit que les Giegue étaient morts, tout le monde aurait la même réaction, mais j'ai l'impression...l'impression qu'elle sait quelque chose. Ça m'intrigue.

-BIEN MAINTENANT ALLONS TOUS PATROUILLER À LA RECHERCHE DE GENS SUSPICIEUX ! Décida Hayato en sortant, me laissant avec Enma, Tsunayoshi, Reborn et Natsu, qui avait élu domicile sur mes genoux.

Voir Natsu me donne envie de voir Bester, mais Xanxus ne l'a pas encore je pense. Enma lui fait une dernière caresse et se redresse.

-Je vais y aller aussi, nous fit-il.

-Fais donc, l'encouragea Reborn, Bakana, accompagne-le.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Rend-toi un peu utile de temps en temps, me dit-il si gentiment en me virant de la chambre avec un coup de pied trop rapide pour que je l'évite.

Je me relève comme si de rien était en essuyant la sang qui a coulé à la commissure de mes lèvres et descend au rez-de-chaussé, vite suivie de Enma qui s'est remis du choc. Maintenant que j'y pense, Reborn a sûrement remarqué quelque chose de suspect par rapport aux Shimon. Alors peut-être qu'il veut que j'essaie de voir si il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Enma. Je fais un signe de la main à Ganauche, qui me le rend, mais ignore Coyote en sortant de chez Tsunayoshi. J'en connais un qui va avoir droit à aller dans un hôtel de luxe voir le vieux con.

-Lu...Luciana-san ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que souris depuis que Reborn nous a dit que la Famille Giegue avait été éliminé ?

-Oh, c'est parce que c'est une super nouvelle, répondis-je calmement en lui souriant.

-Hein ? Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Mais...

-J'ai, enfin j'avais mes propres différents avec les Giegue. Mauvais souvenirs.

-Mais c'était des alliés des Vongola et tu...

-Je suis pas une foutue Vongola, le contredis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je me tirerais une balle si j'en faisais partie, de mon plein gré en tout cas.

-Pourtant tu vis chez Tsuna-kun...

-Je sais, parce que c'est ma mission. Mais je ne rejoindrais jamais les Vongola alors que je les hais. Je ne me considérerai jamais comme membre des Vongola actuels.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Enma, parfois pour atteindre tes objectifs, tu dois faire des compromis. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses, et c'est pour ça que que je me sers des Vongola, enfin de leur service de renseignement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que...tu détestes les Vongola ?

-J'ai mes raisons, tout comme j'ai mes raisons de détester la Mafia en général, lui expliquai-je simplement. Mais ne penses pas que je vais te dire ces raisons, petit animal.

-Petit...animal ? Je suis un...petit animal ?

-Oui. Tu es faible face à tout le monde et tu es incapable de te défendre.

Je ne rate pas l'air honteux qu'il prend. On dirait un pauvre petit chien battu. Alala, Luciana, ne te laisse pas attendrir parce qu'il prend un air super mignon de chien battu.

-Mais tu sais, même les plus petits animaux ont leurs moyens de survivre. Si tu as survécu pendant si longtemps dans ce monde de la Mafia, notre triste monde, c'est que les Shimon ne sont pas si faibles qu'ils en ont l'air, je me trompe ?

Je dois arrêter de fréquenter Kyôya.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant me mettre sur la piste de leur véritable identité. Même si je pense ce que j'ai dit, Enma n'est pas le plus fort des Shimon. Ce doit être Adelheid. Alors j'aimerais ne pas avoir fait ce discours pour rien.

Quoique, je peux pas me permettre de sous-estimer qui que ce soit.

-Je...

-Enma, nous interrompit une voix féminine pleine d'assurance.

Je me tourne pour tomber sur la playmate, alias Adelheid. Elle passe à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard et pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Enma.

-Ton tour de garde du Vongola est ce soir, vas préparer tes affaires.

Il hoche la tête, m'envoie un dernier regard et s'en va. Je peste intérieurement. Il allait parler, j'en suis sûre, mais Adelheid est intervenue avant. Énervante comme meuf.

-Sini Luciana, veille à ne pas essayer de faire dire à Enma ce qui est faux.

-Je te demande pardon ? Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras, un rictus provocateur aux lèvres.

Dino ferait un infarctus en me voyant comme ça et, je sais pas pourquoi, je crois que Xanxus serait fier de moi en me voyant comme ça justement.

-Nous sommes du côté des Vongola, alors il n'y a aucun besoin de nous suspecter.

-Ai-je dit que je vous suspectais ? La provoquai-je en commençant ma route vers la maison de Tsunayoshi.

Je m'arrête à côté d'elle, un rictus provocateur aux lèvres, en regardant devant moi.

-J'aimerais féliciter ceux qui ont débarrasser la Mafia de ces déchets de russes, c'est tout.

Je pars. Gosh, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un manga à parler comme ça. Je suis spécialement classe dans le rôle de manipulatrice. En même temps, quand on côtoie Rokudo Mukuro depuis plus de dix ans, on finit par apprendre quelques trucs. Comme jouer avec les mots par exemple. J'ai juste émis l'hypothèse que les Shimon n'étaient pas si faibles qu'ils en avaient l'air. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je les accuse du meurtre des Giegue ? Absolument pas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, avec ce Aoba Koyo, ça va comment ?<p>

-Raaahh j'ai envie de le tuer à l'extrême !

J'esquisse un sourire amusé face à la réaction de Ryohei. Je sais que Koyo est dans ma classe, mais vu que je vais pas aux cours de rattrapage et que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'aller en cours depuis que je suis revenue d'Italie, je sais pas trop comment ça se passe. Mais d'après Reborn, Koyo a été capable de résister au Maximum Canon de Ryohei. Alors ça voudrait dire que lui aussi cache quelque chose, qu'il n'est pas si faible qu'il en a l'air.

-Bon, de toute façon, que t'aies envie de le tuer ou pas, tu dois le supporter et...

Mon œil tique en le voyant continuer avec ses « extrêmes » sans m'écouter. Il...m'ignore...Federico, si tu m'entends de là où t'es, je sais maintenant ce que t'as ressenti quand on s'est rencontré. Je suis donc, en lâchant un soupir, un Ryohei faisant des promesses dans le vent de battre Koyo jusqu'au terrain de baseball. Je dois vérifier si tout est fermé, dont les locaux sportifs, et Ryohei a voulu m'accompagner. Sauf que Ryohei est arrêté devant le local de baseball, qui est ouvert.

-Ryohei, l'appelai-je avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant son air horrifié, t'as vu un fantôme ou qu...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens en voyant le même spectacle que Ryohei. Takeshi, inconscient sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Il y en a tellement...c'est un carnage.

-Fuck, grognai-je en me précipitant à ses côtés pour glisser à genoux auprès de son visage.

Mon index et mon majeur cherchent son pouls, pendant trop longtemps. Mais il est là, faible. Plus faible que celui de Xanxus quand il s'est évanoui après son combat contre Tsunayoshi. Je le tourne sur le dos et laisse un hoquet de surprise franchir mes lèvres. C'est juste...ses organes sont visibles, l'un de ses intestins est partiellement détruit.

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Et pourquoi Takeshi parmi tout les Gardiens ? C'est...Takeshi est celui qui a un cœur aussi gros que celui de Tsunayoshi. C'est...c'est celui qui me fait me sentir normale. Putain...Takeshi, tu peux pas partir, je veux continuer à me sentir normale.

-Ryohei, utilise tes flammes pendant que j'appelle une ambulance, lui ordonnai-je froidement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il est choqué. Je retiens un soupir. Bien sûr qu'il est choqué, même avec ce qui c'est passé avec Mukuro, la Varia et le futur, aucun d'eux n'a jamais été autant blessé. Et ce ne sont que des ados qui il y a un an et demi ne savaient rien de la Mafia.

Je sors mon téléphone et appelle une ambulance pendant que Ryohei récupère suffisamment de son choc pour utiliser ses flammes et son kangourou.

-C'est...c'est trop profonds ! S'exclama-t-il en paniquant. Sini, ses blessures sont trop profondes.

-Calme-toi et continues ce que tu fais. Si on peut au moins minimiser l'hémorragie, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

C'est bizarre que je dise ça, que j'essaie de le rassurer, mais on doit faire ce qu'on peut sinon Takeshi clamse sous nos yeux. Et on a pas besoin de ça, Tsunayoshi n'a pas besoin de ça.

J'ai pas besoin de ça, merde.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé exactement, entre mon appel et l'arrivée des secours. Mais une fois que Takeshi est parti aux urgences, je reste à genoux, à regarder le vide à la place de Takeshi. Je suis comme...déconnectée. Et quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si c'est ma faute, parce que j'ai fait de lui le Gardien de la Pluie. Non, il l'avait dit lui-même qu'il était prêt à être aux côtés de Tsunayoshi, alors je n'ai pas à...à me sentir coupable. Oui, aucune raison que je me sente coupable.

Je déglutis et me redresse, mon visage complètement neutre. Mon regard balaie la flaque de sang encore chaud. Indice, il y a peut-être un indice sur celui qui a fait ça. La blessure était trop irrégulière pour que ça ait été prémédité. Le coupable a paniqué, j'en suis sûre. Mais pourquoi ? Takeshi l'aurait démasqué ?

-Luciana.

-Reborn ? Murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me regarde, l'air de dire « reprend-toi », et j'acquiesce. Je le suis jusqu'à ce que la marre de sang fasse place à des éclaboussures. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

-Jette un œil à ça, me fit-il en pointant du doigt des caractères écris dans le sang.

-C'est des hiragana...Reborn, je n'ai pas appris à les lire.

-Hmph, soupira-t-il, on devra arranger ça plus tard. Mais Yamamoto a écrit « deritoto ». Remet-le en romanji.

- « Delitto »...soufflai-je, « pêché » ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, je me trompe ?

Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Même si je sais beaucoup de choses sur les Vongola, je suis consciente que je ne sais pas tout.

-À chaque cérémonie de succession, on transmet quelque chose au nouveau Boss. Cette chose s'appelle « Le Pêché ».

-Alors...ceux qui s'en sont pris à Takeshi serait après « Le Pêché » ? C'est si précieux que ça ?

-D'après la légende, cette petite bouteille contiendrait le sang versé pendant les batailles.

-Alors tout ça...juste pour du sang ? C'est...complètement stupide.

-Ils doivent avoir une raison de le vouloir, une raison qui en valent la peine pour eux.

-Si ils ont une raison valable, alors qu'ainsi soit-il.

-Je vais à l'hôpital, Luciana, je te laisse prévenir Hibari.

-Je dois le faire venir à la cérémonie de demain aussi ?

-Il n'y a pas de cérémonie, Tsuna a refusé le poste.

-Il y aura une cérémonie Reborn. C'est le seul moyen de démasquer ces déchets qui s'en prennent aux Vongola. Maintenant que Takeshi a été attaqué, Tsunayoshi ne va pas rester les bras croisés. On a attaqué l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Donc c'est ce que tu penses...

Je hoche la tête en sortant, couverte de sang. Sauf que je mets mes illusions en place histoire d'être présentable et que personne ne crie sur mon chemin. C'est donc avec un visage neutre que je vais chez Kyôya. Je saute par-dessus le muret et appuie sur la sonnette. Maintenant, je n'ai plus mes illusions. Donc le fait que Kyôya me détaille de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant sur mes genoux, jambes et mes mains couverts de sang, ne m'étonne pas. J'entre quand il tourne les talons en laissant la porte ouverte, porte que je ferme derrière moi. Je me retrouve assise en face de lui, en tailleur, mes mains sur les pointes de mes pieds. Je ne touche pas mon pendentif, c'est étrange. Mais cette situation...Takeshi attaqué est horrible, c'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Mais c'est justement ça, cette gentillesse qui lui a fait baisser sa garde. Et de plus, si les coupables ont une raison de faire ça...alors je peux pas les blâmer. Parce que moi aussi pour atteindre mon but je tuerais et torturerais sans hésitation.

Je suis tellement une mauvaise personne. Je me déteste tellement pour penser ça.

-Le sang, me dit Kyôya en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Takeshi.

-Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Il a été attaqué par ceux qui en veulent aux Vongola dans le local de baseball de Nami-chuu. Il doit être au bloc opératoire en ce moment.

-Gravité.

-Je sais pas.

Il arque un sourcil.

-Je sais pas, répétai-je, mais il est en très mauvaise condition.

-Tu as un indice sur celui qui a fait ça au collège de Namimori ?

-Il sera à la cérémonie de succession de Tsunayoshi demain, c'est ce dont je suis sûre, tout comme Reborn je pense.

-Alors habille-toi mieux que ça.

Il se lève et me prend par le poignet pour me tirer dans une pièce.

Une salle de bain.

-Tu as une tête d'herbivore pitoyable, se contenta-t-il de dire en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Donc t'as peur de ta réputation en fait, lâchai-je, ne sachant pas si il avait entendu.

Mais peu importe, il a accepté de venir. C'est le plus important, parce que demain, on découvrira l'identité des coupables. Mais attendre jusqu'à demain m'énerve. Parce que j'ai l'impression que la vérité est là, juste sous mon nez, mais que j'arrive pas à la voir. Et je suis supposée être un génie hein...

Putain.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Yamamoto : Haha, ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu ici !**

**Plume85 : T'es pas censé être à l'hôpital ?**

**Yamamoto : Ma ma, ce n'est pas comme ci ce qui se passe ici avait un rapport avec l'histoire !**

**Plume85 :...t'as raison.**

**Yamamoto : fuonhicali, merci de review ! Bien sûr que Tsuna a internet ! Et Ana-san est toujours franche, c'est ça qui est bien avec elle. **

**Plume85 : MissXYZ, merci de ta review également. Luciana a de bons instincts, en même temps tu te souviens des entraînements et entraîneurs surtout ? Et puis vu son amour pour Nono, fallait bien que tout sorte tôt ou tard.**

**Yamamoto : En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews et laissez en d'autres !**

**Plume85 : C'est vrai, vos avis m'intéressent ! Ciao~ !**


	47. SDDED

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 47 !**

**Luciana: Je déteste ce chapitre.**

**Plume85: Pourquoi ?**

**Luciana: Tu me fais passer pour une fille sans défense !**

**Plume85: ...**

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs ! Désolé pour les OOCs !**

**Luciana: Hey, tu penses à mon image ?!**

**Plume85: -l'ignore- Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'est donc habillée d'un tailleur, dont la jupe arrive mi-cuisse, de chaussettes noires m'arrivant au dessus des genoux, de mon éternel short noir et de bottes plates de la même couleur, que je regarde le château loué pour l'occasion. J'arrête de tripoter ma couette basse qui repose sur mon épaule gauche et qui s'arrête sur mon sein et esquisse un rictus impatient. Les bras croisés, mes doigts tapent impatiemment sur mon avant-bras pour éviter de les laisser prendre mon Desert Eagle, qui maintenant est accroché à ma cuisse droite.<p>

-Tu sais, peu importe à quel point je hais la Mafia, je dois dire qu'ils savent avoir la classe.

-Un herbivore ne peut pas avoir la classe.

-Ça sous-entend qu'on a la classe tout les deux là, non ?

-Comprend le comme tu veux.

Il commence à avancer. Ohh, Kyô-chan vient d'admettre qu'on avait la classe pour le nier juste après~.

Oh putain, il part sans moi.

-Hey Kyôya, attend ! Lui criai-je presque en le rattrapant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Tsuna commençait à paniquer. Comment Squalo et Dino avaient pu voir que quelque chose était arrivé à Yamamoto aussi vite ? Le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire, Reborn le lui avait interdit et...<p>

-TSUNA !

Les trois relevèrent la tête et regardèrent le nouvel arrivant. Cheveux châtains courts mais qui partaient un peu dans tout les sens, des yeux verts menthe amicaux, une carrure qui respirait la confiance en lui.

-Alessio-san !

-Hey Alessio, le salua Dino.

-Yo. Hey, je suppose que je deviens pas fou si le gringalet me connaît, hein ?

Tsuna vit presque une flèche avec marqué « gringalet » dessus se planter dans sa tempe. Ignorant autant qu'il pouvait le sentiment d'infériorité que lui inspirait le sourire taquin d'Alessio, il empêcha Gokudera de le tuer.

-Tch, foutus jumeaux, marmonna Squalo dans son coin.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis frangin !

-Je suppose que je dois reconnaître que j'ai tord cette fois, admit le sosie d'Alessio.

Sauf que celui-ci avait les cheveux ordonnés et avait le tic de remonter ses lunettes rectangulaires toutes les minutes.

-Cependant, tu viens juste de traiter celui qui va devenir le Vongola Decimo de gringalet alors que nous ne sommes toujours pas les Boss Alessio, c'est un manque de respect.

-E...Ed ! Tu viens de me discréditer !

-Je sais bien.

Edoardo se tourna vers Tsuna et lui sourit en faisant un brève référence, faisant rougir de honte l'intéressé.

-Vongola Decimo, je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon frère. Je suis Edoardo, le second futur Nono de la Famille Gemilli, j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien dans l'avenir.

-Ah...ah, moi aussi !

-Gêné qu'on reconnaisse ton rang Tsuna ? Le taquina Dino en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-M'enfin, à part que vous aimiez me ridiculiser, reprit Alessio en fusillant son jumeau du regard, vous auriez pas vu une ado d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, cheveux long noirs, yeux rouges, qui agit souvent comme un vrai démon ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Sini n'est pas là, intervint Ryohei.

-La connaissant, elle doit être en train de traîner aux alentours, leur fit Dino en voyant du coin de l'œil Squalo s'en aller en beuglant. Bon, on se verra à l'intérieur Tsuna ! Les gars, si on allait parler ?

-On te suit Dino, accepta Edoardo en empoignant son frère.

C'était marrant, Dino avait juré voir Squalo se tendre à l'évocation de sa sœur avant qu'il ne s'en aille, comme si il fuyait. Sûrement son imagination. En attendant, pourquoi Yamamoto était remplacé par une illusion ? Tsuna avait intérêt à lui expliquer rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hibari Kyôya, le Gardien du Nuage du Decimo, et Sini Luciana, tutrice du Decimo. Vous pouvez passer.<p>

Je range mon invitation en pénétrant dans la propriété. Je ne fais, tout comme Kyôya, pas attention aux nombreuses Familles qui sont venues. J'entends des murmures sur moi en revanche, disant que la petite sœur du Don Cavallone était présente et donc avait des liens avec les Vongola alors qu'elle avait disparu d'Italie presque deux ans auparavant. Putain, ils connaissent pas la notion de « mission » ces déchets ?

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et ancre mon regard dans celui de Kyôya, qui me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Juste, pas de commentaires, lui demandai-je en passant devant lui. Même pas en pensées, je déteste ce genre de ragots sur moi pendant que ces déchets pensent que je suis sourde.

-Hn.

Il se met à mon niveau et du coin de l'œil, je vois son rictus moqueur en coin. Donc, étant la jeune fille polie et civilisée que je suis, je lui écrase le pied. Enfin, c'était mon intention, sauf qu'il décale son pied juste avant. Il y a un petit silence où je regarde mon pied, puis je relève le visage vers lui, qui a l'air aussi blasé que d'habitude.

-Je te hais Kyôya.

-Pense à changer ce que tu dis de temps en temps.

Un éclair passe entre nos yeux puis nous reprenons notre chemin. On finit par retrouver Tsunayoshi et sa clique, qui avaient senti l'aura meurtrière de Kyôya. Il a besoin d'apprendre à la cacher ce petit.

-Tu es en retard Bakana, tu as raté les jumeaux.

-Alessio et Edoardo ? Pas bien grave. Et si je suis en retard, c'est parce que je l'accompagne, m'expliquai-je en montrant Kyôya du pouce.

-Un étudiant a été attaqué sur le sol de notre école. Je vais mordre le coupable à mort.

-Oui oui, on sait Kyô-chan, fis-je légèrement, les poings sur les hanches. Allez les jeunes, tous à l'intérieur.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est comme avant le combat contre Xanxus. J'avais essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère avec un surnom débile. J'essaie de faire la même chose en ce moment en parlant légèrement et en esquivant accessoirement le coup de Kyôya. Ce sont des gosses. Et bien que cette situation soit plus que sérieuse, avec trop de pression, ils feront que de la merde.

-Et après tu me dis de ne pas t'appeler Bakana ? Me demanda Reborn en sautant sur mon épaule en regardant la Dixième Génération partir devant.

-Trop de pression ne peut leur faire que du mal.

-Tu vois, tu tiens à eux.

-Ferme-la Re...t'as pas l'impression d'être laissé derrière ?

-Avance alors Bakana.

-Oui oui...approuvai-je en avançant.

Pendant qu'ils avancent au centre de la meute de déchets, oui, toute la Mafia est qualifiée de déchets à moins qu'ils me prouvent le contraire, je me fraye un chemin jusqu'au premier rang, Reborn sur mon épaule. Il finit par descendre et on regarde la fameuse bouteille, « Le Pêché », ce pour quoi Takeshi a été attaqué, être apportée à Tsunayoshi. Mes yeux balaient la foule pendant que mon ventre se tord d'appréhension. Puis un son strident, et tout le monde qui se bouche les oreilles. Des explosions, Nono protégé par ses Gardiens, puis une attaque dirigée vers eux, mais il se fait quand même touché.

- « Le Pêché » était vraiment leur but alors...murmurai-je en m'approchant un peu avec Reborn.

-On dirait bien, approuva Nono.

-L'héritage des Vongola...

-Ne t'en fais pas Tsunayoshi-kun...

J'arrête de les écouter et me tourne. J'ai l'impression que...

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant Ganauche crier que le coffre a été brisé, puis son flingue s'envoler et se disloquer dans les airs. Ça c'est nouveau. Des pics de glaces volent vers Ganauche, qui se protège avec un bouclier de foudre, mais les pics le traversent. Il se fait sauver de justesse par Bouche, ou le noir aveugle comme je l'appelais quand j'étais gamine et que je trouvais son prénom trop con. La fumée de l'explosion du coffre se dissipe et dévoile les Shimon au complet. J'aurais dû le voir venir celui-la.

-Nous reprenons « Le Pêché ». Ce sang appartient aux Shimon.

Par contre, voir le petit animal qu'est Enma parler avec assurance me fait me gifler mentalement. Je savais que je ne devais sous-estimer aucun d'entre eux, et voilà qu'ils nous ont eu. J'aurais dû le voir, je savais que c'était juste sous mon nez, et pourtant j'ai été si aveugle. La réaction d'Adelheid, où elle s'est tout de suite défendue, ça aurait dû me faire deviner tout ça.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en voyant une flamme corail sur le front d'Enma, et des gants métalliques sur ses mains jusqu'à ses coudes, eux aussi recouverts de flammes corail. Mais de quelle vengeance il parle ? Et fuck, si c'est une vengeance alors...Non, bien que ce soit sa vengeance, je comprends très bien qu'on est prêt à tout pour l'accomplir, attaquer Tsunayoshi et sa Famille revient à m'enlever cette putain de rédemption.

Je refuse catégoriquement.

Ils montrent tous leurs Anneaux Shimon, dont je n'avais aucune idée, puis une fois qu'ils expliquent leur histoire, je prends mon arme. Primo n'aurait pas trahis l'un de ses amis, il n'était pas comme cette Mafia de merde, non ?

-Forcément que vous alliez dire ça, intervint le mec au chapeau avec un rictus satisfait. Jamais entendu parler~, on sait pas de quoi vous parlez~.

C'est...bizarre. J'ai presque l'impression que ça lui fait plaisir cette situation. Au final, le combat commence, où Adelheid fait sa pute en enclenchant sa flamme qui ouvre sa chemise et où on voit qu'elle ne connaît pas le mot « soutif » et où j'apprends un nouveau lot de flammes.

Les Flammes de la Terre. C'est une putain de blague.

Autant je me fous habituellement de les voir se prendre des dérouillés, cette fois-ci ça fait bouillir mon sang. Ils se font littéralement écrasés. Vraiment écrasés par la force de gravité exercée sur eux. Même Kyôya ne peut rien faire. Alors après avoir était envoyés dans le plafond ou le mur, ils sont tous projetés à grande vitesse comme des poupées les uns contre les autres. Et alors qu'ils se relevaient, il se font encore écrasés, creusant carrément le sol. Les deux Boss finissent par s'entrechoquer mais Tsunayoshi est envoyé dans le plafond.

-TSUNA ! Entendis-je mon frère crier.

-VOOIII ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

C'est bien connu Superbi, tout les méchants dignes de ce nom s'arrêtent quand on leur dit ça. Je leur envoie un coup d'œil pour les voir immobilisés par des pics de glace.

Hum ? Mon flingue...vient de s'envoler sur le côté ?

-Qu...commençai-je en me sentant attirée vers Enma.

-LUCIANA ! Hurla mon frère.

-Luciana-san, commença-t-il en m'arrêtant devant lui, sur mes deux pieds mais immobilisée, tu es la seule que je ne veuille pas éliminer.

-Hum...merci ?

-Notre conversation, continua-t-il plus bas, me fait penser que tu serais mieux chez les Shimon que les Vongola.

-Tu m'invite à rejoindre ta Famille Enma ? Lui demandai-je encore plus bas, de sorte que personne n'entende notre échange.

Il hoche la tête pendant que j'esquisse un rictus manipulateur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je hais les Vongola que je veux leur destruction. Tsunayoshi au poste de Decimo me sera utile.

-Donc c'est ainsi que tu veux jouer.

J'écarquille les yeux en sentant quelque chose se fermer sur mon cœur. Je crache du sang pendant quelques secondes, et regarde la flaque à mes pieds, ignorant les cris de mon frère, de Tsunayoshi et de...c'est pas la voix de Superbi qui gueule à Enma de me lâcher si il veut pas finir en morceaux ? Débile Luciana, qui d'autre que Superbi peut faire des menaces comme celles-ci ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'écraser ton cœur Luciana-san, me chuchota Enma, alors si tu ne veux pas rejoindre de ton libre arbitre, tu viendras de force.

-Enma...crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tuer des gens.

-Ils le méritent.

-Ce n'est pas la question. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas devenir comme ceux qui vous ont persécuté, tuer te changeras, j'en sais quelque chose.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en état de parler.

Mon cœur se serre plus, littéralement, et je crache encore du sang. La voix de Dino ne me parvient presque plus. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne capte presque plus rien. Je lève une dernière fois les yeux sur Enma.

-Je ne pensais pas...que tu étais comme eux.

Mes yeux se ferment et je tombe. Je sens quelqu'un me prendre comme une mariée, puis on bouge. La voix d'Adelheid me parvient comme si j'étais profondément sous l'eau. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Dino leur dire de me laisser, mais je tombe dans les pommes.

J'ai officiellement attrapé le syndrome de demoiselle en détresse, abrégé dorénavant en SDDED.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-SAWADA RÉVEILLE-TOI BORDEL, C'EST UNE GUERRE ENTRE MAFIEUX !<p>

Squalo retint un juron devant sa réponse, et l'ordre de se taire du Neuvième. Ils parlaient au lieux d'agir. Pendant ce temps là, Luciana risquait de mourir. Putain, si le Boss apprenait que sa sœur avait été kidnappé et qu'ils s'étaient contentés de regarder, aucun officier n'en ressortiraient vivant. Parce que Squalo en était sûr, ce connard de Boss avait un sistercomplex, vu l'insistance avec laquelle il demandait son transfert dans la Varia. Transfert contre lequel il était. Elle allait crever en mission, il en était sûr. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils aient leurs souvenirs du futur.

Parce qu'il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le futur en la voyant.

Nostalgie, joie, tristesse parce que c'était celle du passé, mais surtout de l'amour.

Un putain d'amour qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir envers la gamine.

Parce qu'il se souvenait.

Il connaissait la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle dix ans plus tard, relation qu'elle ignorait.

Ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient _en couple_.

Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu envie de la voir loin de la Varia, mais c'était parce que quelque part, il avait peur qu'elle puisse devenir comme son frère. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant il ne voulait pas d'elle à la Varia simplement parce que plus elle était loin de lui, plus les chances qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle étaient faibles. Parce que si il venait par avoir des sentiments pour elle, pour la petite sœur de son Boss, qui était aussi la sœur de Dino, il était mort. Déjà qu'imaginer être en couple avec elle alors qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait sept ans le faisait rire, savoir qu'elle avait deux frères puissants et influents lui coupait l'envie de juste penser à elle de cette façon. Surtout qu'il avait toujours agit par instinct avec les femmes, par pulsion. Puis c'était une gamine merde ! Elle avait six années de moins que lui !

Sauf que maintenant, elle venait de se faire kidnapper. Il ne pouvait même pas aller la chercher pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et que son Boss n'allait pas le réduire en charpie à son retour en Italie. À la place, ils laissaient une bande, non, un trio parce que c'était tout ce qui restait, de gamins s'en charger. Et pendant ce temps la, elle pouvait crever. L'épéiste jeta un regard noir au Cavallone, qui avait ouvert la bouche.

-Dino-kun, tu n'iras pas non plus, le devança le Neuvième. Je sais que Luciana est ta sœur, je sais que c'est aussi pour ça que Squalo veut y aller, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Reborn, tu iras avec Tsunayoshi-kun et ses Gardiens, mais je t'interdis d'intervenir.

-Entendu, accepta à contre cœur le tueur à gage.

Squalo serra les poings de rage sur la table. Putain. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter la colère destructrice de Xanxus parce que Luciana avait été enlevé. En plus, les sentiments du futur se mélangeaient avec ceux qu'il ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, du moins il l'espérait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure là-bas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle était forte et qu'il ne devait pas la sous-estimer, non ? Alors elle avait intérêt à lui montrer.

Et il l'éviterait comme la peste pour éviter de développer tout sentiments qui pourraient lui attirer des ennuis. Oui, c'était un bon plan.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Squalo: -la fusille du regard- **

**Plume85: Quoi, j'ai cassé ton image ?**

**Squalo: VOOIIII !**

**Plume85: Je suis en train de regretter celle qui s'est faite prendre en otage.**

**Squalo: Tch.**

**Plume85: fuonhicali, merci de ta review, et mini-Xanxus ? Tu veux parler de Federico ? Si c'est le cas, il fera une apparition, dans l'histoire normale...le premier Arc post-canon. Merci pour le "bon courage" avec mes lectures T^T. MissXYZ, pour moi cette partie est quand même que le combat contre...J*ger. Et puis on sait tous que Luciana est une manipulatrice dans le fond. C'est même pas dans le fond, c'en est une c'est tout en fait. Voilà, mercid 'avoir lu et laissez des reviews. Ciao~!**

**Squalo: VOOIIIII !**

**Plume: T'as été pire qu'inutile toi tu sais.**


	48. Prisonnière partie 1

**Plume85: Salut. Chapitre 48 en ligne.**

**Luciana: Comme d'hab', le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr que Primo a vraiment fait ça à Cozart Shimon ?<p>

Enma me regarde sans ciller. C'est vrai, comment il peut le savoir. Après tout même les Vongola n'étaient pas au courant.

-Je le sais, cette histoire est transmise de génération en génération.

-Pour inciter chacun à détester les Vongola ? C'est complètement stupide.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses.

-Tu ne t'en fiches pas tant que ça vu que je suis là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à m'avoir dans ta Famille ?

-Tu es comme nous.

-Hein ?

-Toi aussi tu as perdu à cause de la Mafia, tu m'as dit que tu détestais la Mafia, alors j'ai pensé que tu aurais ta place parmi les Shimon à cause de cette souffrance.

-Enma...soupirai-je, même si je hais la Mafia, mon père adoptif et mon frère adoptif faisaient et font partis de la Mafia. Je suis liée à elle, comme je suis liée au Cavallone même si je n'en fais pas parti.

-Dans ce cas-la, lui aussi perdra sa petite sœur, me fit-il d'un ton acide.

-Enma, tu...

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase qu'il s'en va. Son regard montrait tellement de...douleur. Comme si il savait ce que ça faisait. Qu'est-ce que ce gosse a bien pu vivre ?

Je m'apprête à me lever du lit dans lequel je me suis réveillée quand des pics de glace m'arrêtent. Je lève les yeux sur Adelheid, qui est à l'entrée de la pièce. Elle me lance un regard hautain avant de me jeter des vêtements au visage.

-Tu as peut-être eu Enma, mais tu ne m'auras, me dit-elle en tournant le dos, pour moi tu es une Vongola au même titre qu'eux.

-Attend, claqua froidement ma voix.

J'ai envie de lui faire comprendre que je suis pas une Vongola, mais ce serait stupide car je ne sais pas où je suis et où et dans quel état ils sont. Je dois parler prudemment.

-Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, répliqua-t-elle avec du venin dans la voix, l'un de ses pics appuyant dangereusement sur ma carotide.

Je sens un liquide chaud couler le long de mon cou. C'est peu, mais ça reste un fin filet de sang.

-Je veux savoir où je suis et ce qui est leur est arrivé.

-Tu te soucies d'eux alors.

Si Tsunayoshi meure, je peux dire adieu à ma rédemption, c'est surtout ça.

-Qui sait ? Lui demandai-je.

-Humph, nous sommes sur l'île des Shimon et quant aux Vongola, Koyo est allé les arrêter.

Elle s'en va. Alors ils sont là. Mais je suis dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Chez les ennemis. Je regarde les vêtements qu'elle m'a lancé et tique de l'œil. C'est une blague, ils veulent que je mette un uniforme Shimon ? Avec les porte-jarretelles assortis ? J'enlève le drap qui me recouvre pour le remettre immédiatement. Où sont passés mes vêtements ? Qui m'a laissé en sous-vêtements ? Fuck, je déteste le SDDED. Donc, c'est à contre cœur que je m'habille de l'uniforme. Et passe au moins cinq minutes à mettre les bas avec...vous savez quoi. Je suis pas obligée de le mettre me direz-vous, mais en fait, vu que j'ai pas mon short, je préfère être sûre que mes bas ne bougeront pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un que je suis pas. Comment on appelle ça les femmes qui s'habillent comme ça mais qui sont pas des putes ? Ah ouais, des provocatrices. Je rêverais de jeans et d'un sweat avec des baskets en ce moment-même. Et mon bonnet. Oh oui, je veux mon bonnet.

Je me poste à la fenêtre de la pièce. J'ai l'impression qu'on est sous-terre.

-La demoiselle est réveillée~.

Je tourne la tête vers la voix. Garder son calme, ne pas paniquer.

-Oh, t'es le mec au chapeau, lui dis-je. Julie Katou, non ?

-Hum, exact Luciana~. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter !

-Mais on connaît déjà nos noms apparemment.

-Ta façon de parler ne correspond pas à ton prénom.

-Je sais, ça veut dire « lumière » et bla bla bla, ma personnalité n'est pourtant pas lumineuse et j'en passe.

-Oui, ça ne colle pas à ta façon de parler, comme si tu te fichais de tout alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça a le don de m'énerver, comme ça m'énervait chez elle.

-Hein ?

Je cligne des yeux et devant ne se trouve, non plus Julie, mais un homme habillé comme il y a quatre siècle, yeux bleus, cheveux bleus ressemblant à un melon et un rictus manipulateur que je reconnais. Il y a tellement de ressemblance avec Mukuro.

-Daemon...Spade. C'est impossible. T'es mort il y a quatre cents ans.

-Nufufu~, est-ce que j'ai l'air mort ?

-Personne ne peut vivre quatre cents ans, raisonnai-je avec un rictus crispé qui se voulait confiant. Personne.

-Parce que tout les illusionnistes que tu connais n'ont pas brisé ton sens de la rationalité ?

Je tique et attrape mon médaillon, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui échapper. Il marque un énorme point. Mukuro peut posséder Nagi alors qu'il est emprisonné, Viper peut voler sans aide, et de ce qu'on m'a dit, la Véritable Couronne Funéraire de la Brume n'était qu'un masque. C'est vrai, comment je peux essayer de trouver des explications rationnelles alors que moi-même arrive à me retrouver dans mon propre esprit comme si c'était un endroit quelque conque quand Mukuro, ou le Fran du futur, m'y amènent? Ou quand cette autre partie de moi m'apparaît ?

-Hum~, on dirait qu'un deuxième Shimon a été battu.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu t'en souciais.

-Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça. Lux le faisait, et elle a très mal fini après tout.

Je rattrape ce qu'il me lance et regarde le creux de ma main. Une montre à gousset ancienne, en argent où le symbole des Vongola est finement sculpté. Je l'ouvre et suis surprise de la voir toujours fonctionner, et surtout ce qu'il y a de gravé dans le « couvercle » dans un italien ancien.

_« À Lux, qui n'est pas mon Gardien mais une amie et aide précieuse. Giotto. »_

-Et maintenant...voyons si tu peux vraiment maintenir tes sentiments verrouillés dans toutes les situations...

-Ana...

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant Dino, à terre, la poitrine ouverte. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà à ses côtés, en train de le regarder, impuissante.

-L'amour nous rend tellement vulnérable, fit la voix de Daemon dans mon dos.

-Déchet...grognai-je en me redressant, ma flamme brûlant dans ma main, jouer avec mon esprit comme ça...

Je cours à lui et envoie ma main dans sa poitrine, mais il l'esquive facilement.

-Tu tuerais un innocent pour m'atteindre ?

-Renseigne-toi sur tes adversaires déchets, lui lançai-je avec un sourire méchant, j'aurais aucun remord.

Je lui lance ma Flamme de la Fureur pour de bon, qui réduit le lit en cendres. Il a l'air surpris et regarde le lit avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver la Flamme de la Fureur de Ricardo en toi, bien qu'elle soit bien plus faible.

-On t'a jamais appris à te renseigner avant d'attaquer ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille qui avait l'air faible pouvait cacher des choses comme ça. C'est ma faute pour t'avoir sous-estimer vu tes piètres capacités en tant qu'illusionniste. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un metamorphôsis.

-Un quoi ?

-Oh, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es ? C'est une honte, vraiment.

J'écarquille les yeux en sentant une lame rentrer et sortir de mon ventre. Cet enfoiré vient de me poignarder avec une faux.

-Si je te blesse, en plus de cette chère Chrome, peut-être que Rokudo Mukuro se montrera.

-Tu te trompes, Mukuro ne bougera pas son cul pour me sauver, répliquai-je une main sur la plaie.

-Hum...Enma a fait une erreur en t'emmenant ici hein...je vais devoir m'occuper de toi.

Je sens des pics s'enfoncer dans mes jambes, ce qui fait que je tombe sur le ventre. Les pics s'enfoncent ensuite dans le sol, et ils sont trop loin pour que je les atteigne avec mes mains. De plus, je ne peux pas les faire traverser mes jambes, en particulier la droite qui est plus fragile, car je ne sais pas ce qui en résulterait.

-Reste sagement ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne, veux-tu ? Me demanda de façon rhétorique Daemon, de nouveau sous l'apparence de Julie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? Lui demandai-je en grinçant des dents.

-Je veux seulement rendre les Vongola forts.

Il s'en va, me laissant seule avec cette montre à gousset. J'allume mon anneau de la Brume pour créer un autre moi qui me libérerait quand je sens quelque chose s'insinuer dans ma tête, comme si on m'y enfonçait quelque chose de force. Quelqu'un de normal souffrirait sûrement le martyre. Ça ne m'empêche pas de fermer les yeux. C'est presque comme si on m'ouvrait carrément le crâne pour m'y fourrer quelque chose. J'ouvre un œil en sentant une flamme contre ma joue. Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise en voyant la phrase gravée brûlée d'une flamme indigo. Est-ce que ma propre Flamme de la Brume aurait réagit à celle-ci ?

_**-AHHHHHHH !**_

Je lève les yeux, la Flamme brûlant toujours sur la montre, vers la voix. Je rêve ou bien c'est le Primo avec seulement quelques années de plus que Tsunayoshi devant moi ? Avec le premier Gardien de la Tempête G ?

_**-G, tu as entendu comme moi, non ? **_

_**-Si par là tu veux dire une fille qui est en train de crier et qui s'approche de nous, oui j'ai entendu et j'entends comme toi.**_

_**-Mon intuition me dit que quelque chose va nous tomber dessus.**_

_**-Ton intuition ? Oh putain, pourquoi c'est toujours nous ? Grogna G en laissant son visage tomber dans sa main.**_

Des souvenirs ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, c'est...oh, la flamme sûrement. Les Flammes de Dernière Volonté font des trucs assez dingues après tout, alors peut-être que cette Lux a mis ses souvenirs dedans. Mais pourquoi ?

_**-Attention ! hurla une voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.**_

G s'écarte, mais pas le Primo, qui se met à paniquer avant de s'écraser par terre, une fille sur son ventre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

What. The. Fucking. Fuck ?

La fille a de longs cheveux blonds en anglaises, des yeux bleus rieurs mais qui contiennent tout de même une étincelle d'intelligence, montrant qu'il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Le truc, c'est que cette fille, c'est...c'est...

_**-Merci d'avoir amorti ma chute.**_

_**-De...de rien, articula Giotto avant que son âme ne se mette à sortir de sa bouche.**_

_**-Oh ?**_

_**-Putain stupide femme ! Bouge-toi ! Beugla G en la poussant par terre avant de secouer le blond. GIOTTO TU M'ENTENDS, HEY OH GIOTTO ?!**_

_**-G...je vois...ma grand-mère...et ses gâteaux... **_

_**-NON GIOTTO, NE VA PAS VERS LES GATEAUX, ON A BESOIN DE TOI ! **_

_**-Je crois que je vais...débuta la jeune fille en commençant à se faire la malle.**_

_**-Toi ne bouge pas ! Vociféra le fumeur en se tournant vers la blonde. C'est de ta faute tout ça !**_

_**-G ?**_

_**-Giotto ?**_

_**-Ah, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir pendant un instant. Hum ? Qui es-tu ?**_

_**-C'est la fille qui t'ait tombé dessus !**_

_**-Hey, j'ai un prénom !**_

_**-Et comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda Giotto en se levant pour lui présenter sa main.**_

_**-Lux. Juste Lux.**_

_**-Je suis Giotto, et c'est G, mon ami d'enfance.**_

_**-Tch.**_

Elle hoche la tête et lui serre la main en souriant. Cette fille, c'est l'apparence que je prends depuis que je suis gamine. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je suis sa descendante ou sa réincarnation, ou quelque chose du genre ? Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Daemon a dit que je lui ressemblais, rien que dans la façon de parler. Mais je lui ressemble aussi physiquement. Parce que à chaque fois que je prenais cette apparence, je ne changeais pas mon visage, seulement la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Quand on met ça à part, on pourrait nous prendre pour des jumelles, comme chaque membres de la Dixième Génération avec ceux de la Première Génération.

Le décor change, je me retrouve dans un village français de l'époque. Je comprends absolument pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois tout ça ?

_**-Répète ce que t'as dit ?!**_

_**-J'ai dit que tu étais un gros lourdaud qui se plaint tout le temps alors que tu pourrais bouger ton cul d'alcoolo pour trouver un travail.**_

_**-Tu oses dire ça alors que t'es qu'une fille ! **_

_**-Et alors ?! S'énerva Lux.**_

L'homme qui la soulève par son col lui colle une droite dans la joue, qui l'envoie à terre. Elle jette un regard rempli de haine en se tenant sa joue gonflée à l'homme qui s'apprête à lui donner un autre coup quand ses mains sont entravées par des menottes.

_**-Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir déranger la paix, tonna une voix grave tandis qu'un homme blond apparaissait à côté de Lux.**_

_**-Alaude, t'es en retard.**_

Il lui donne un coup de pied sur la tête et se charge de tabasser l'homme. Alaude...le Premier Gardien du Nuage...connaissait aussi Lux. En même temps, si elle faisait partie des Vongola comme gravé dans la montre, c'est normal.

_**-Je comprends pas pourquoi des gens continuent à perturber l'ordre alors qu'ils savent que tu rôdes toujours.**_

_**-Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à provoquer tout les hommes qui sortent des bars alors que tu sais comment ça finira petit animal.**_

_**-Je peux toujours espérer que mon charme naturelle fasse son effet.**_

_**-Il met du temps à faire effet alors.**_

_**-Hey, je t'emmerde ! De toute façon, ces poivrots préfèrent se soûler que de chercher du travail. Tu devrais me remercier, j'essaie de changer la réputation de ce village que tu aimes tant.**_

Il la regarde puis les deux se tournent quand la voix de Giotto criant le prénom de Lux arrive en courant avec G.

_**-Oh, Giotto, je pensais que t'étais rentré en Italie.**_

_**-Je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir av...wow ! Fit-il en évitant un coup d'Alaude.**_

_**-Qui es-tu ?**_

_**-Je...**_

_**-Hey, pour qui tu te prends toi hein ?!**_

_**-Calme, intervint Lux en se relevant, sa main toujours sur sa joue. Alaude, ce sont des gens que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, Giotto et G.**_

_**-Tu t'es fait d'autres faibles comme amis.**_

_**-J'ai jamais dit que c'était des amis.**_

_**-Hein ?! S'exclama Giotto, sous l'exaspération de G.**_

_**-Et c'est Alaude, continua la blonde en ignorant le futur Primo, mon ami d'enfance et le grand défenseur de l'ordre dans ce petit village et- AIE !**_

Je regarde la scène d'un air blasé. Alaude l'a menotté et tire sur sa joue blessée avec un plaisir sadique, même si il ne le montre pas.

_**-Dans ce cas, ravi de te rencontrer, Alaude, lui dit Giotto en tendant sa main.**_

Il la regarde, prend Lux par son col, maintenant que je fais attention elle porte des habits de garçons au lieu des robes de l'époque, et s'en va en ignorant Giotto et son sourire chaleureux. Enfin, il m'a plus l'air figé qu'autre chose vu le vent qu'il vient de se prendre.

En cet instant précis, je ressens de la pitié pour lui. Il est loin du mec sexy qui est apparu à Tsunayoshi lors du combat contre Byakuran.

Mais une question ne veut pas quitter mon esprit.

Qui est Lux ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <span>fuonhicali<span>, oui Luciana devient une demoiselle en détresse x). Merci pour le compliment sur l'image. Merci pour la review en gros. MissXYZ, merci aussi pour la review, et sachant ce que je prépare pour Squalo, oui il peut avoir peur. Bref, laissez vos reviews, et quand je dis ça je le pense. J'ai l'impression d'écrire pour rien quand vous ne me donnez pas vos avis, même si c'est juste pour dire "j'aime". Bref, l'arc Shimon se clôturera au chapitre 50, dans une semaine. Ciao~!**


	49. Prisonnière partie 2

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 49 !**

**Luciana: Vivement que je me tire de cette île. **

**Plume85: Le prochain chapitre. Donc, le manga appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Luciana: Les OCs sont à elle et elle s'excuse si il y a des OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Daemon...agit bizarrement.<strong>_

_**-Je sais, il n'a plus l'air d'être vraiment là depuis...sa mort.**_

Lux hoche la tête. Ils ont l'air plus vieux d'un coup, comme si ils étaient dans la vingtaine au lieu d'adolescents. Les Vongola doivent avoir été créé pour de bon. Mais de quelle mort ils parlent ? Et pourquoi l'atmosphère est si...lourde ?

_**-Tu veux que je le garde à l'œil ?**_

_**-Lux, je sais que tu peux te défendre, mais je doute que si Daemon a vraiment des plans en tête, tu en réchappe. **_

_**-Je suis peut-être une femme mais...**_

_**-Je sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme que je dois te sous-estimer, la coupa Giotto en souriant. Tu es capable de te défendre, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose contre lequel on ne peut rien pour le moment.**_

_**-Sauf que si on ne fait rien...**_

_**-Lux, je t'interdis d'essayer de savoir ce que Daemon mijote, lui ordonna-t-il, son sourire disparu.**_

_**-Si j'ai la permission d'Alaude...**_

_**-Tu es peut-être sa seconde au CEDEF, mais tu penses vraiment qu'il te laissera faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ?**_

Elle se mord la lèvre et serre les poings. Elle tient aux Vongola, ça se voit. Donc à l'époque, Daemon était déjà louche de ce que j'ai compris. Le Primo l'avait compris aussi apparemment.

_**-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda finalement Lux en le voyant se lever.**_

_**-Retrouver Cozart. Sa Famille est attaqué. Daemon justement.**_

_**-Alors laisse-moi réunir des preuves Giotto !**_

_**-Non, trancha-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.**_

_**-Parfois...tu dois contredire ceux que tu aimes pour leur bien...chuchota-t-elle, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux à Giotto.**_

_**-Lux, je t'int...**_

_**-Je sais. Mais les interdis sont fait pour être transgressés. Oh, Alaude me tuerait si il m'entendait dire ça, lui dit-elle légèrement en souriant innocemment. **_

Je me retrouve soudainement dans une clairière, à côté d'une Lux bien amochée. Devant elle, il y a Daemon, une faux en main et un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

_**-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une faible comme toi ait pu penser qu'elle pouvait me livrer à Giotto. **_

_**-Ferme-la...Daemon, cracha faiblement la blonde avant de tousser du sang. **_

_**-Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça, metamorphôsis.**_

_**-Je me demande...commença-t-elle en l'ignorant, un rictus provocateur aux lèvres, comment Elena réagirait en voyant son fiancé faire ça...**_

_**-FERME-LA !**_

Mon visage est éclaboussé de sang, celui de Lux, pendant que Daemon la blesse mortellement à la poitrine. Elle tombe sur le ventre et arrive à sortir une montre de sa poche, montre que Daemon lui prend des mains.

_**-Tch, penser que Primo donnerait ce genre de truc à quelqu'un d'autre que ses Gardiens. De toute façon, tu n'en auras plus besoin, non ? Je vais la garder.**_

_**-Fais donc...j'ai déjà...fait ce qu'il...y a...avait à faire...**_

_**-Hum...te connaissant, ce doit être stupide.**_

Soudainement, ses yeux bleus se tournent sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, mais c'est impossible. À moins que...

_**-Qui sait...murmura-t-elle tellement bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.**_

_**-Je devrais partir avant qu'Alaude n'arrive. J'ai envie de me régaler de sa réaction face à ta mort, ma chère Lux. Mort inutile comme ton existence même après tout.**_

Il disparaît dans un nuage de brume et des cris de douleurs se font entendre. Alaude sort des bois et écarquille les yeux en voyant Lux. Je ne pensais pas voir ce genre d'expression sur son visage, c'est comme si Kyôya avait ce genre d'expression. Inimaginable si on le voit pas de ses propres yeux.

_**-Hey Alaude...**_

_**-Ferme-la, lui ordonna-t-il en la tournant sur le dos pour la soulever, inspectant sa blessure. Tch, ce prêtre a intérêt à...**_

_**-Tu sais que c'est inutile...putain, je pourrais...jamais te mon...trer que je suis plus fo...forte que toi...**_

_**-On sait tous les deux que je reste le plus fort petit animal.**_

_**-Que...de la gueule...hey, comme on dit...c'est les meill...eurs qui partent les pre...premiers.**_

_**-Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais partir alors, lui lança-t-il avec un rictus moqueur en coin.**_

_**-En...foiré...Alaude, tu sais...quand j'ai dit que...que j'avais passé la nuit av...ec un homme ?**_

_**-Je sais que ce n'était pas vrai.**_

_**-T'es...allé le tab...asser pour le fa...faire parler hein ?**_

_**-Hn.**_

_**-Je vais mourir vierge...putain...souffla-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber contre le torse d'Alaude. Tout est...si fl...flou...Hey Alaude...je te l'a...ai jamais dit mais...merci de p...pas m'avoir lai...laissé tomber..toutes ces an...années...**_

_**-Hn.**_

_**-Je...vais dor...mir maintenant...**_

_**-Vas-y, chuchota Alaude en fermant les yeux.**_

_**-Tu...restes hein ?**_

_**-Je reste.**_

Quelque chose de chaud coule sur ma joue. Ils ont réussi à me faire pleurer ces deux-la. Tch, franchement...La scène disparaît sur le corps de Lux qui se relâche. Elle est morte. Dans les bras d'Alaude.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans la chambre. Je range la montre dans la poche de ma veste Shimon et sens un tissu à l'abdomen. On m'a bandé le ventre, je me demande par qui.

-Nufufu~, enfin réveillée ?

-J'ai faim, laissai-je échapper tout haut. Hey, tu devrais pas nourrir ton otage ?

-Sachant que j'ai évité à Enma de te tuer quand je lui ai dit que tu étais du CEDEF, tu devras te passer de manger pendant encore quelques temps. C'est vrai, après tout en apprenant que tu étais sous les ordres de l'homme qui a tué sa famille...

-Iemitsu a fait ça ?

-Oui, enfin c'est ce que Enma croit. On fait tellement de choses avec des illusions...

-T'es vraiment un déchet de la pire espèce toi hein, cinglai-je avec un rictus méchant. Tu représente le pire de cette foutue Mafia.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui est incapable de retrouver ceux qui l'ont brisé il y a des années et qui reste évanouis pendant trois jours à cause d'une plaie, je pense que tu peux te taire.

-Ou tu me feras taire comme Lux, hein ?

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Me demanda-t-il en m'attrapant les cheveux pour redresser mon visage.

-Oh ? Quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ? Me moquai-je en voyant son sourire manipulateur évanoui.

Il me fixe dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

-Tu es encore plus drôle que l'était Lux quand je l'ai tué !

Les pics de mes jambes disparaissent et il empoigne encore plus fort mes cheveux pour me traîner hors de la pièce. J'ai le réflexe de serrer les jambes vu que je suis en jupe. Putain...ces souvenirs ont drainé mon énergie, j'ai pas la force de me dégager ou de faire apparaître la moindre petite flamme sur mes anneaux, que ce soit Brume ou Nuage. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il me jette sans ménagement contre un mur. Je tombe sur le ventre, face contre terre. Les pics de mes jambes réapparaissent. Daemon prend mes mains et les met l'une sur l'autre devant moi avant de faire apparaître un pic dedans également. Il me regarde ensuite, ennuyé.

-Ton manque de douleur est vraiment ennuyeux...mais c'est pas grave, vu que tout ça est bientôt terminé.

Il se relève et avance vers le centre de la pièce. Nagi est au milieu de la pièce, les mains attachées en hauteur.

-Bien, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai attaché Chrome ?

-Non...je ne sais pas, Daemon-sama.

Hein ? Daemon-sama ? Putain, me dîtes pas qu'il contrôle Nagi. Il claque des doigts et Nagi semble reprendre conscience en comprenant la situation dans laquelle elle est. Il déballe de la belle merde, puis dit qu'il veut se battre avec Mukuro et met la flamme de son Anneau Shimon dans une espèce de socle.

Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : c'est la mouise.

Daemon reclaque des doigts et le ventre de Nagi se creuse. Alors il est suffisamment puissant pour dissimuler une île entière...fuck. De plus, je le sens. Mukuro arrive, il n'aura pas mis longtemps. Du brouillard entoure Nagi et sa silhouette change.

-Kufufu~.

Yep, c'est vraiment lui. Ça va être Ananas VS Melon.

-Alors tu es venu et tu as essayé de jouer mon rôle à ma place. Elle est morte il y a si longtemps, je ne m'en rappelle même plus...ça sent mauvais...ta mafia pourrie !

Mukuro...en colère. Ça faisait longtemps tient. Il lance un regard dans ma direction et je roule des yeux. De toutes les personnes qui existent au monde, il faut que ce soit lui qui me voit dans cet état de faiblesse ? Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Question rhétorique, j'ai fait plein de trucs pas bien, je le sais déjà.

Ils s'attaquent, et Mukuro sort une pierre de je sais où en disant que les l'équipement Vongola ou je sais quoi. Oh...les Anneaux auraient-ils été détruit pendant l'attaque à cause de la gravité ? En y pensant, c'est possible. Et si il avait l'Anneau, il n'aurait cette pierre qu'il est en train de faire exploser avec sa flamme. Il se retrouve avec une boucle d'oreille, puis son hibou fait sa Cambio Forma. Il se retrouve avec un sceptre, fait une illusion dont je ne le pensais pas capable avec des yeux et tout le bordel, un Mukuro géant écrase Daemon sauf que Mukuro ne l'achève pas parce qu'il prend l'apparence de Nagi. Cinq autres personnes apparaissent : Ken, Fran du futur, Chikusa, la rapiate et moi. Comme si ça allait arrêter Mukuro, franchement. La preuve, il nous élimine tous quand on l'attaque.

Et c'est quand il dit qu'il est « sien » et qu'il était en colère parce qu'il a été contrôlé que la vérité tombe : j'ai passé trop de temps avec lui et suis devenue comme lui, ou notre passé nous a tout deux fait devenir comme ça.

-Quel bande...de types absurdes...articula Daemon/Julie.

-Adieu, Daemon Spade. Disparais, et disperse-toi, lui fit Mukuro pendant que effectivement, il se dispersait dans la brume.

-Ro...kudo Mukuro...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ?

-Je...te remercie...

-Tu dois juste être celui qui a le dernier mot hein ? Demanda-t-il à un Julie inconscient avant de se tourner vers moi. Je t'aiderais bien Ana, mais te voir comme ça est bien trop réjouissant.

-Et moi qui allait dire que tu t'en était bien sorti, grommelai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

-Par ailleurs, tu as fait du bon travail dans le futur pour me faire sortir.

-Évidemment.

-Humph, tu n'es pas en position de te vanter Ana, se moqua-t-il avec son sourire manipulateur en place.

-AHH MUKURO !

Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche pour voir Tsunayoshi et sa clique arriver en entier. Il y a Takeshi aussi. Debout. Mais il y a pas Ryohei. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rater beaucoup de choses moi.

-Tu possède le corps de Chrome ?!

-Quel brillant mafioso nous avons là, se moqua Mukuro en laissant le hibou se poser sur son bras, mais il y a une blessée là.

-Ana-san ?!

-Yo, le saluai-je blasée. Je te ferais bien signe mais je suis légèrement incapable de bouger.

-Les pics ont disparu non ? Me demanda Mukuro.

-Je sais, sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard avant d'esquisser un rictus moqueur en le voyant dévier deux tonfas. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais aimé.

-Hum, tu ne devrais pas parler trop vite.

-He...Hey, Kyôya, je suis blessée ! Lui criai-je en le sentant me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes pour me tourner sur le dos.

-Je m'en fous, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi, je suis le seul autorisé à te frapper, je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois.

-Tu crois que j'étais d'accord pour que ce déchet de Daemon me poignarde et me plante des pics dans les jambes et les mains ? Je sais même pas à quoi ressemble la plaie à mon ventre.

Derrière, je vois Tsunayoshi limite flipper à cause de la magnifique déclaration de possessivité que Kyôya vient de me faire.

-Bizarre.

Je lève la tête vers le hibou, qui vient de parler.

-Mukuro, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le hibou ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Le posséder prend déjà toute ma force, nous apprit-il, mais il semblerait que je sois incapable de retourner dans mon corps.

-Oh je cauchemarde...

C'est vrai, il a dit merci avant de disparaître. J'ignore Julie qui se réveille et regarde Mukuro, enfin le hibou.

-Mukuro, quand tu prends le contrôle de Chrome, ton corps est vide, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ?

-Et Daemon est capable de posséder des gens...

-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait pris mon corps ? Ça prend son sens.

-C'est possible ça ?! S'écria Tsunayoshi.

-C'est de Daemon Spade qu'on parle, intervint Reborn depuis l'épaule de Takeshi, il a réussi à vivre pendant quatre cents ans on ne sait comment. De plus, le combat est terminé et les Vindice ne sont pas apparus.

Vindice ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à voir là-dedans ?

-Kyôya, je comprends rien, lui chuchotai-je.

-Dommage.

-Enfoiré...

-Daemon Spade a dit qu'il attendait le bon moment, nous informa Nagi. Avec le réveil de l'Anneau Shimon, il était trop confiant pour son combat contre Mukuro-sama.

-L'éveil de l'Anneau Shimon, c'est vrai...

On est pas dans la merde tient. Je me raidis en sentant les Vindice arriver, et leur aura démoniaque qui fait remonter des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils apparaissent maintenant ?! S'exclama Tsunayoshi.

-Alors ils vont vraiment emmener Julie...il a perdu après tout, rajouta Enma.

-Qu- ?!

Enma ? C'est pas supposé être l'ennemi ? J'ai raté combien de trucs importants pendant que j'étais en otage et en mode je-regarde-de-force-les-souvenirs-de-quelqu'un-d'autre ?

-Non, cela a besoin d'être mis de côté, fit la voix d'outre-tombe du Vindice qui me rappelle étrangement quelque chose. Le corps possédé de Rokudo Mukuro détruit notre prison.

-Alors c'est Daemon Spade avec le corps volé de Mukuro ?!

Je me redresse tant que je peux pendant la phrase de Tsunayoshi et me retrouve assise. Je me sers de Kyôya pour me tourner vers eux pendant qu'ils parlent d'évasion, et que les Vongola doivent s'occuper de Daemon.

-Il y a longtemps et même maintenant, Daemon Spade est un membre des Vongola. Ce qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici est son propre devoir envers les Vongola.

-Vous confiez la tâche de récupéré un prisonnier évadé à quelqu'un d'autre que vous ? Demanda Reborn. Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

-Silence Arcobaleno.

Je déglutis et lance un rapide coup d'œil à Reborn. C'est la première fois que je le vois obéir à quelqu'un. Ça confirme bien mes pensées, les Vindice, moins je les vois, mieux je me porte. Par contre, quand Tsunayoshi demande qu'on relâche tout les Vongola et Shimon de Vendicare, j'ai un bug. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passééééééééééééééé. Mais quand même, voir Tsunayoshi et Enma, les deux losers de services, parler d'un ton si ferme aux Vindice, c'est assez bizarre. Même moi je ne ferais pas ça. Ouais, je suis pas la plus courageuse des filles. Je suis juste l'inconsciente de service plutôt. Ou pas, je réfléchis tout le temps à mes actions. Presque tout le temps. Calculatrice dans l'âme. Quand je dis que je passe trop de temps avec Mukuro, c'est pas pour rien !

-Très bien. Si vous vainquez Daemon, je relâcherai les membres de vos Familles de notre prison, accepta le Vindice en enlevant une partie de ses bandelettes.

-Mais Juudaime, on peut pas faire confiance à ces gars !

-Nous tiendrons notre promesse, contra-t-il.

Je laisse un hoquet de surprise passé pendant que mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je sais pourquoi sa voix caverneuse m'était familière. C'est le Vindice qui présidait mon jugement, qui me scrutait, qui a dit que j'étais un « dommage collatéral ». Une colère sourde m'envahit, mais la peur qu'il m'inspire me la fait oublier tout de suite. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'agrippe la manche de Kyôya.

Quand ils parlent de souvenirs, je me dis que je suis pas la seule à avoir eu droit à ma dose en fait. Quand le Vindice, Jager si je me souviens bien, parle de Bermuda, je remarque l'irritation de Reborn. Reborn énervé. Je répète, mais Reborn énervé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il serait énervé par ce « Bermuda ».

Une explosion me fait fermer les yeux. Quand je les rouvrent, Kyôya me donne un coup de pied juste assez fort pour me faire rouler jusqu'aux jambes de Nagi, pendant qu'une flamme bleue nuit est devant nous. Je la fixe, pour retenir un rire en voyant la nouvelle apparence du corps de Mukuro. Cheveux longs, oui, mais l'ananas reste. Il était mieux dans le futur.

Sauf que, vu la puissance qu'il dégage, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu. Donc, <span>fuonhicali<span>, Lux est une ami d'enfance d'Alaude de mon invention, rien d'autre. Luciana n'est pas Lux, c'est plus comme Hibari et Alaude, ou Gokudera et G, ou Xanxus et Ricardo x). **

**Luciana: MissXYZ, oui j'ai un double.**

**Lux: C'est moi !**

**Luciana: -la regarde- Flippant.**

**Lux: -fait pareil- Je sais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, pourquoi Hibari saurait ? Il a pas reçu les souvenirs de son futur lui vu qu'il était dans le futur.**

**Luciana: Ma rencontre avec Enma -lève une main, Lux fait pareil-, ouais pour une fois t'as raison. Et oui, bonne action de la décennie, et encore. Je tiens pas à ce que Kyôya ma fasse la peau parce qu'un nouveau arrive défiguré. **

**Lux: -hausse un sourcil- Tu ne fais pas de remarque sur ce qu'elle a pu dire sur le successeur d'Alaude ?**

**Luciana: Je comprends pourquoi elle fait ce genre de remarques.**

**Plume85:...Bref, merci pour les reviews et laissez en d'autres, vos avis m'intéressent ! Ciao~!**


	50. Deux losers pour nous sauver

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 50 !**

**Luciana: Déjà.**

**Plume85: Déjà. Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Luciana: Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je ne vais pas tout raconté. Mais j'ai de la chance que Reborn m'ait écarté avant que moi aussi je sois piégée dans les cartes de Daemon. Mais en clair, un mec avec une bouche dans les côtes est à éviter. Ce que Kyôya, en bon amoureux des combats, n'a pas compris vu qu'il vient d'être envoyé dans une carte à son tour. Vous savez quoi ? Cette fois, je vais me contenter de regarder et ne pas réfléchir. Parce que je sais pas comment il peut utiliser et les Anneaux Shimon, et les...comment ça s'appelle, équipement Vongola ? Ouais, ben je vois pas comment il peut tous les utiliser. En même temps. Pourtant, Kyôya avait toujours le sien sur lui.<p>

Mais bon, maintenant que Enma a rejoint Tsunayoshi, nous avons droit à un duo de deux bon à rien. Enfin, en apparence, vous m'avez compris. En tout cas, je dois avouer que les techniques d'Enma avec des boules de gravité est pas mal. Mais le « Flot de Sang »...ce doit être comme ce qui c'est passé en Russie, classé confidentiel. Tellement que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. N'empêche, pour un duo de bon à rien, ils sont forts. Enma réussi à contrôler les tirs puissants de Tsunayoshi. Enfin, les faire tourner avec sa gravité quoi. Je ne relève pas le « Hyper Duo » de Reborn, trop occupé par le combat.

Où est passé ce gamin que j'ai menacé parce qu'il avait peur d'aller défoncer celui qui s'en prenait aux autres pour l'atteindre ? Il a...tellement grandi, tellement traversé d'épreuves. Oh, je sonne comme une vieille, pas bon ça j'ai que deux ans de plus que lui.

Je dois faire un commentaire sur le fait que Enma, puis Nagi, soient tout deux suicidaires ? Heureusement pour eux, Pineappleman est là. Sans ses flammes, ils seraient morts.

-Opération XX.

Hum ? Le haut de mon corps part en arrière à cause du souffle de l'explosion de la technique de Tsunayoshi, et je me retrouve avec des gravas sur le buste. Je me redresse, rattrape Mukuro que Reborn a dégagé d'un coup de pied et le colle contre moi, de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir.

-Merci, me remercia-t-il.

-T'habitue pas.

-Je sais bien.

On se tait. Et alors qu'on pensait que Daemon était réduit en poussières, il se trouve qu'il avait pris l'apparence d'Enma et qu'il se met à frapper Tsunayoshi. Violemment. Mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de l'aider. Parce que si il ne surmonte pas seul toutes ces épreuves, il m'est inutile. En revanche, je vois Reborn serrer des poings. Il pense vraiment que Tsunayoshi ne peut pas surmonter ça ?

Après la pathétique tentative d'Enma d'arrêter Daemon, sa bague se détache et fusionne avec celle de Tsunayoshi. Tout ça, la seconde avant qu'il se fasse couper par la faux de Daemon. Qui d'ailleurs a utilisé ses cheveux, ses cheveux, pour soulever Tsunayoshi du sol. Mais je m'égare. Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais une lumière apparaît devant le front de hibou de Mukuro, de même pour les autres présents, sauf Reborn et moi.

En tout cas, Tsunayoshi est debout, ses poings brûlant de flammes oranges et corail. Le combat penche maintenant clairement en l'avantage de Tsunayoshi. En plus, Daemon est vraiment devenu un monstre, recouvert d'yeux et de bouche, le corps noirs, la peau craquelé autour d'un œil. Je me sens presque désolé pour Mukuro qui doit voir son corps comme ça. Puis ils parlent de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Un huitième attribut de flamme ? Une que seul les Vindice, et Daemon, ont ? Il ouvre une sorte de portail, le même que quand il est apparu, mais se fait retenir par la gravité de Tsunayoshi avant de partir. Et bien évidemment, en bonne âme qu'il est, Tsunayoshi lui dit de se rendre. Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si il y avait quelqu'un pour finir le travail. Hors là...Tsunayoshi lui fout un pain, il se détache du corps de Mukuro et se prépare à partir par son portail quand Jager le détruit, ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux. Un sourire satisfait naît sur mes lèvres. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'ait pas de corps physique et qu'il ne puisse donc pas utiliser cette flamme. Puis il se fait tirer. Un éclat doré attire mon regard, je plisse les yeux mais je ne distingue pas ce que c'est.

Je bouge un peu mes jambes pour m'assurer qu'elles tiendront, pose Mukuro sur le sol et me redresse. J'avance en chancelant jusqu'à Tsunayoshi, et m'agenouille à côté de lui, en m'en servant comme soutient. Une montre à gousset, avec une photo de la Première Généation. Ainsi que Lux à côté d'Alaude. Et une femme à côté de Daemon.

-Elena, laissai-je échapper en sortant la montre de Lux de ma poche.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux la connaître ? Me demanda faiblement Daemon pendant que Tsunayoshi tournait un regard surpris vers moi.

-Cette montre...commençai-je en l'ouvrant, renfermait une flamme, celle de Lux. J'ai eu...certains de ses souvenirs.

-On aura été en conflit jusqu'à la fin, souffla-t-il.

-Qui est Lux ? Et Elena ?

-Lux est la femme à côté d'Alaude, lui expliquai-je d'un ton fatigué, celle qui me ressemble mais en blonde. Elena est l'autre blonde, celle avec Daemon.

-C'était...la lumière de ma vie. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu, nous fit Reborn en sautant sur l'épaule de libre de Tsunayoshi. En revanche, je sais qui est cette Lux.

Daemon explique sa vie avec Elena, sa mort et pourquoi il a fait tout ce qu'il a fait. Quelle excuse minable. Surtout quand il ne comprend que ce qui l'arrange dans les dernières paroles de sa « bien-aimée ». J'écoute sans broncher le mensonge de Tsunayoshi quant aux désirs d'Elena ou je sais pas quoi, puis Daemon disparaît, pour de bon. On entend des cris au loin, et tout les Shimon, ainsi que Ryohei débarquent, plus les trois qui étaient prisonniers des cartes. Hum ? Kyôya n'est pas là ?

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant le sujet de mes pensées de dos à moi, accroupi.

-Je rembourse ma dette, me fit-il en me regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Dette...répétai-je à voix basse.

-Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis carnivore.

Sachant que ce genre de situation ne se reproduira pas, je monte comme je peux sur le dos de Kyôya pendant qu'un autre Vindice apparaît. Il se relève, ses bras sous mes genoux pendant que mes bras sont autour de son cou. Un indice leur apparaît à tous, je vois une lumière, puis quand c'est fini, le Vindice repart. C'est à ce moment que je remarque Mukuro, toujours là, pas repris par les Vindice. Parce que vu son aide, ils ont décidé de le relâcher.

Mukuro est libre.

Dans son corps.

Il n'est plus obligé d'utiliser Nagi.

Wow.

-Je veux rentrer, geignis-je en posant mon menton sur l'épaule de Kyôya. Je veux un pyjama aussi.

-Tais-toi ou je te lâche, me menaça-t-il en me lançant un regard menaçant.

-Oui oui, soupirai-je.

Il tourne les talons pendant qu'ils parlent encore. Sur le chemin, je vois Ganauche courir vers nous avec quelques Gardiens ainsi que l'équipe médical. Et Dino.

Dino.

-Dino ! M'exclamai-je en me redressant.

-Luciana bon sang !

Il m'enlace en même temps que Kyôya me lâche pour partir de son côté. Je profite donc de la présence familière de mon frère. Ça fait du bien. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas été avec lui, avec mon Dino, celui dix ans plus tard ne compte pas.

-T'es vivante.

-J'ai tout mes os, mes neurones, et j'ai faim.

-Oui, t'es vraiment vivante.

Il me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée et prend la direction du bateau, laissant Ganauche et les médecins aller vers les autres. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et ferme les yeux.

-Dino, je vais dormir, alors ne panique pas. Si tu me réveille, tu es mort.

-Même tes menaces m'ont manqué, tu te rends compte ?

-Hum...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc, débutai-je en avalant mon morceau de bœuf, c'est ce qui c'est passé.<p>

Reborn vient de me raconter ce qui c'est passé, et bon...voilà quoi. C'est...si j'avais su que je serais impliquée dans ce genre de trucs, j'aurais dit à Nono d'aller se faire foutre quand il m'a donné la mission de trouver des Gardiens à Tsunayoshi.

-En revanche, tu as parlé de souvenirs de Lux, raconte-les moi.

-Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup. J'ai vu sa rencontre avec Primo, je sais que c'est grâce à elle que Alaude les a rencontré, puis elle s'est douté de quelque chose par rapport à Daemon, elle l'a espionné contre la volonté du Primo et il l'a tué. Elle est morte dans les bras d'Alaude. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu.

-Je vois.

-Reborn, qui était cette Lux ?

-D'après ce que nous savons, ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans les journaux du Primo, Lux était une jeune fille d'un an plus âgé que le Primo, qu'il a rencontré en France à seize ans. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est grâce à elle qu'il a rencontré le Premier Gardien du Nuage. Elle a rejoint les Vongola en même temps que lui, et est automatiquement devenue sa seconde à la tête du CEDEF. D'après le Primo, c'était une femme disant tout le temps ce qu'elle pensait, sans penser aux conséquences et qui faisait ce qui lui chantait. Pour l'époque, c'était mal vue de la part d'une femme, en plus elle ne s'habillait jamais comme telle sauf pour les bals.

-Elle ne devait pas être très aimé alors...

-C'est vrai, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à dire au Primo si elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui apparemment. Il la décrivait comme « quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup et semble n'en avoir rien à faire des autres ou des conséquences alors qu'elle agit toujours en réfléchissant et en suivant ce que son cœur lui dit ».

-T'as lu tout les journaux de Primo ou quoi ?

-Je suis le meilleur tueur à gage, je dois me tenir informé.

Il me fait l'un de ses sourires qui signifient qu'il sait des choses qu'il ne dira pas et s'en va. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et ferme les yeux, laissant le tangage du bateau me bercer. Enfin, mon estomac est plein, je suis dans un lit, mes blessures sont pansées, je n'ai pas perdu trop de sang, et je récupère. Bien. Très bien tout ç..

-MISS LUCIANA !

Je tourne un regard de tueur sur le membre de l'équipage qui vient de débouler dans ma chambre, un téléphone à la main. Si déjà il était tétanisé, là il est prêt à se pisser dessus. Je regarde le téléphone et tends ma main en tournant ma tête vers le hublot. En un éclair, le téléphone est dans ma main et lui, hors de la pièce.

-Oui ? Demandai-je en mettant le combiné contre mon oreille.

_-BANDE DE DECHETS INUTILES !_

-Xanxus ?

_-VOIIII T'AVAIS QU'À VENIR BOSS DE MERDE !_

-Varia, soupirai-je en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez.

Je les écoute se disputer pendant quelques minutes, devenant de plus en plus désespérée au fur que les insultes fusaient, ainsi que des fracas d'objets, et des « VOII » incessants.

-Je raccroche si on m'a appelé pour rien.

_-Fais ça et t'es morte._

-Enfin on me remarque !

-_Tu ne devrais pas la ramener après t'être faite kidnapper Ann'_, tonna la voix menaçante de Xanxus à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pas ma faute ? Tentai-je.

_-Tsss...de toutes façons, il n'y avait que des incapables à cette cérémonie._

_-VOOOIIIII !_

_-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE DE MERDE DECHET DE REQUIN !_

Un bruit d'objet cassé, un.

-T'es beaucoup énervé ? Lui demandai-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

_-Tu penses vraiment ? _M'interrogea-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pas si blessée que ça.

Il y a un silence puis je l'entends soupirer. Il était inquiet ? Peut-être, après tout je suis sa sœur. Mais il ne l'avouera jamais, c'est pas Dino.

-Puis de toutes façons, dans quelques mois je serai aussi dans un endroit dangereux appelé la Varia alors...

-_Qui t'en a parlé ? _Grogna-t-il.

-Le vieux con qui te sert de père.

-_Le vieux sénile...pourquoi il a voulu te voir ?_

-Parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

-_Tu pourrais pas me donner une vraie réponse de temps en temps ?_

-Hum...c'est plus drôle comme ça~, minaudai-je.

J'ai l'impression de sonner comme Byakuran, c'est horrible. D'ailleurs, j'ai été surprise quand Reborn m'a dit qu'il avait soigné Takeshi. Je vois pas de raisons pour qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça mais bon.

-Au fait, est-ce que t'as eu Bester ?! Lui demandai-je, d'un coup plus excitée.

-_Non._

-Mais, je veux le voir, me plaignis-je.

_-Tu le verras pas._

-Mais !

Mes jérémiades sont coupées par Tsunayoshi qui déboule dans la pièce, en sueur. Il claque la porte et se laisse glisser contre elle, sans me remarquer. Quand il le fait, je lui tends le téléphone avec un sourire innocent, la tête toujours sur l'oreiller mais un regard sadique braqué sur lui.

-Fallait le dire si tu veux parler à Xanxus aussi.

-HIIEEE !

Je remets immédiatement le téléphone contre mon oreille.

-Défoule toi sur tes fidèles sujets mon frère ! Déblatérai-je très rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je balance le téléphone sur la table, sauf que vu que je suis toujours fatiguée, je le rate de dix mètres et il atterrit dans le mur. Bon, pas grave.

-Alors Tsunayoshi, commençai-je doucereusement, tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger ?

-Je...j'ai...

-Tu...l'encourageai-je, mon regard se faisant de plus en plus impatient, le faisant pâlir à vue d'œil.

-JUUDAIME !

-Ma ma Gokudera, Tsuna doit en avoir marre que tu sois tout le temps à ses côtés.

-TA GUEULE STUPIDE JOUEUR DE BASEBALL, LE JUUDAIME A ÉTÉ GRAVEMENT BLESSÉ !

-Je comprends maintenant, soupirai-je en entendant les voix passer devant la porte. Au fait, bon boulot Tsunayoshi. T'as prouvé que les bons à rien cachent une sacrée puissance! Lui lançai-je avec un sourire taquin.

-Ana-san...pourquoi tes compliments se transforment toujours en phrases dénigrantes ? Se lamenta-t-il dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui.

-Si je faisais que des compliments, ce ne serait plus moi, et ça te manquerait. Je sais que tu aimes quand je te rabaisse Tuna-chan, me moquai-je, toujours avec mon sourire taquin.

Il se tourne, prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais s'arrête en me voyant. Un sourire vaincu s'installe sur son visage.

-Ana-san est Ana-san après tout...

-C'est ce qui fait que je suis géniale~, me vantai-je en laissant le haut de mon corps pendre dans le vide, regardant un Tsunayoshi à l'envers.

-Tes blessures !

-Oh, ça s'est rouvert, remarquai-je en sentant le bandage s'imbiber de sang, pas concernée le moins du monde.

-ANA-SAN, MONTRE UN PEU D'ÉMOTIONS VIS À VIS DE TES BLESSURES.

Sans prévenir, je suis debout, mon pied dans son ventre, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant~ ?

Parce que même si il a vaincu un mec qui a possédé des gens pendant quatre cents ans pour survivre, il reste le même Dame-Tsuna que j'ai dû traîner à l'infirmerie après l'avoir défendu avant que Reborn n'arrive à Namimori.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Arc Shimon: terminé !<strong>

**Lux: Ouais. Oh, et je squatte, ça dérange pas ? Luciana est partie en disant qu'elle avait faim.**

**Plume85: Que ça dérange ou pas, tu vas rester.**

**Lux: C'est vrai. Donc, les reviews ! -sort des papiers de son dos- Himutsu-chan, même si c'est une review au chapitre 45...**

**Plume85: Pourquoi "Lu" ?**

**Lux: Ça résume assez bien ce que Luciana a rédigé -lit la feuille écrite de la main de la concernée- mais en moins vulgaire. Hey, la langue a vachement évolué en quatre siècles ! Oh, et elle a pas dragué le descendant de ce bon vieux Cozart ! C'est lui qui a suivi le descendant de Giotto !**

**Plume85: Est-ce que je veux savoir comment tu sais ça?**

**Lux:...probablement pas. En plus, Alaude me tuerait si il savait ce que j'avais fa-**

**Plume85: Oh, Hibari.**

**Hibari: -pointe un tonfa vers Lux- Pourquoi il y a une version blonde du carnivore ?**

**Lux: Descendant d'Alaude, t'es aussi impoli que lui.**

**Hibari: -fronce les sourcils et se met en position d'attaque- **

**Lux: Hum...-regarde l'auteur- Il est souvent comme ça ?**

**Plume85: Est-ce que Alaude était souvent comme ça ?**

**Lux: -regarde Hibari- Oh merde ! -esquive un coup- MissXYZ, merci de la review ! fuonhicali, qui je suis ? Je suis moi, aussi simple que ça. Et je suis morte j'avais quoi...vingt-trois ans, quelque chose comme ça ?**

**Plume85: Donc voilà pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez des reviews ! Ciao~!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Dans le prochain arc, il y aura:<strong>_

_**-de l'amour:**_

_"-Mukuro, si tu n'arrête pas de me mettre le cul de ton trident dans la joue pour m'empêcher de dormir, je te réexpédie en Enfer, le menaçai-je en attrapant pour de bon ledit trident._

_-Tu préfère la tête histoire que je puisse posséder ton corps ?_

_-C'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'avoir quelqu'un en moi, marmonnai-je comme si de rien n'était en regardant par le hublot._

_-Kufufufu~, tu es perverse Ana."_

_**-des bébés:**_

_"-Luci-nee-san, il y a un savant fou miniature."_

**_-des propositions:_**

_"-Je veux que tu te batte en tant que mon représentant dans la bataille à venir."_

**_-d'autres propositions:_**

_"-Tu veux que je rejoigne l'équipe de Viper, devinai-je en le regardant les yeux plissés."_

**_-de la feignantise:_**

_"-Tu veux un combat ?_

_-**Une minute avant le début de la bataille.**_

_ -Je m'en passerais, je te l'ai dit, je suis en tant que spectatrice, lui rappelai-je en m'adossant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur." _

**_-de l'inconscience:_**

_"-Dino...tentai-je mais il me fit signe de me taire._

_-Je dois surestimer la force de Xanxus, vu qu'il a perdu contre Tsuna !"_

**_-des révélations:_**

_"-ADMET JUSTE TON PUTAIN SISTERCOMPLEX ! beugla-t-il._

_-MON QUOI ?! S'énerva ledit Boss."_

**_-des surnoms:_**

_"-Tête d'ananas, l'ampoule t'appelle, lui dis-je en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux."_

**_-de la prévention anti-drogue:_**

_"-Vas-y Bakana, fais ton commentaire, me dit Reborn._

_-Sûr ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bien, alors je dirais que grâce à eux, on voit maintenant les effets à long terme de la désomorphine, ou drogue-crocodile, déclarai-je sobrement."_

_**-et de l'action : **_

_"J'esquisse l'ombre d'un pas quand une chaîne autour de mon cou me stoppe, et surtout le sang qui se met à couler tout le long."_


	51. Fran

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 51 et début du dernier arc cannon !**

**Luciana: Donc en gros, dans une dizaine de chapitres, tout sortira de ton imagination.**

**Plume85: Yep ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs !**

**Luciana: Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je soupire. On vient de rentrer et Kyôya cherche déjà la merde avec Mukuro, qui s'est réinstallé à Kokuyo Land. Je vous passe la joie expressive et non-expressive de respectivement Ken et Chikusa. Oui, j'ignore la rapiate parce que je viens de l'assommer avec la crosse de mon arme. Quelle voix de pute elle peut avoir elle quand même...<p>

-Lu...Luciana...

-Yo, saluai-je Nagi en levant la main.

-Co...comment vont tes blessures ?

-Ces égratignures ? Pas ça qui va me clouer au lit, je guéris vite depuis gosse.

Je tourne les yeux vers le combat des deux débiles et soupire, encore. Pourquoi dès qu'ils se voient, ils doivent se battre ? En plus, je dois savoir qu'elle était cette dette dont m'a parlée Kyôya quand on est parti de l'île.

-Kufufu~, Ana, tu m'as l'air bien pensive, me fit Mukuro en évitant un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Hum...je sais pas, mais j'ai la réponse à ta question.

-Hey, on est en plein combat herbivore, s'énerva Kyôya.

-La dette dont parlait l'alouette...

Les yeux de Kyôya s'étrécissent et ses coups se font beaucoup plus rapides.

-C'est toi qui l'a aidé quand il était inconscient pendant mon combat contre Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Hein ?

-Connard d'ananas, l'insulta Kyôya en le touchant au ventre.

J'ai fait ça pendant le combat de Tsunayoshi et Mukuro ? Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, c'était il y a longtemps, beaucoup de choses se sont produites dep...oh, quand je l'ai enlevé de la trajectoire de la pointe de son trident. J'esquisse un rictus en coin. Juste pour ça ?

-Qui est-ce que tu appelles ananas oiseau de malheur ? Répliqua Mukuro, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

Bon, pour éviter un carnage entre Gardiens, Luciana à la rescousse. Alors je sais pas trop comment, mais ils sont tellement absorbés dans leur combat et échange de noms d'oiseau et de fruits, que j'arrive à choper l'une de leurs oreilles à chacun. On le sait tous, l'oreille est le point faible de tout le monde. Donc, ils se retrouvent tout les deux à genoux devant moi.

-Plus facile que je le pensais...soufflai-je en ignorant leur regard de tueur sur moi.

-Pourquoi nous arrêter ? Me demanda Mukuro en serrant son trident.

-Vous voir vous battre devient franchement chiant.

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester carnivore.

-Mukuro m'a demandé de venir parce qu'il voulait me parler, j'aimerai donc, parler avec lui.

-Kufufu~, tu aimes donc tant que ça parler avec moi ?

Je lui lance un regard blasé en les relâchant.

-Je vais devoir remettre notre combat à plus tard Hibari Kyôya.

-Hn.

Il tourne les talons en me jetant un regard froid et haineux avant de partir d'un pas furibond.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Lui demandai-je, ignorant son sourire de monsieur-je-sais-tout.

-J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

-Où ?

-En France, chercher Fran.

-Fran ? Répétai-je lentement, me rappelant de celui qui s'était incrusté dans mon esprit pour aller libérer le Mukuro du futur.

Quel âge il peut avoir dans cet époque ? C'était un ado dans le futur, alors maintenant ?

-C'est qu'un gosse Mukuro.

-Je sais. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas changé à force de les côtoyer.

Ça sonne comme une accusation, mais je m'en fous. En ce moment, alors que Mukuro est physiquement devant moi...

...je ressens un gouffre entre nous.

Je sais qu'on a une relation bizarre, mais Mukuro est la seule personne qui comprend mon passé, qui comprend pourquoi je suis devenue telle que je suis. Et pourtant, maintenant, j'ai cette impression que nous sommes si différents. Il a raison, mais ce n'est pas à cause de Tsunayoshi et compagnie que je suis comme ça. C'était avant. Quand on m'a sauvé de la solitude. C'est Dino qui a fait que je ne suis pas comme Mukuro, que je ne suis pas _elle._ Fran est un gosse en ce moment, probablement sans liens avec la Mafia.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre.

-Parce que justement, ce n'est qu'un gosse qui braille et qui est très chiant.

-Tu te bases sur le Fran mafieux du futur.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'a aucun lien avec la Mafia maintenant ?

Je ferme les yeux. C'est une possibilité. Cette possibilité m'allège, m'enlève un poids. Si Fran fait parti de la Mafia, alors il n'y a pas de raisons que Mukuro ne le prenne pas comme apprenti. Parce que la Mafia est pourrie. Comme moi. Comme Mukuro.

-Alors quand la possibilité que la personne ait un lien avec la Mafia, tu redeviens comme avant, me fit remarquer Mukuro, sans sourire.

-Je ne veux aucun commentaire. Appelle-moi quand tu seras prêt à partir, dis-je à la hâte.

Je pars et me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, et non chez Tsunayoshi. Quand j'y arrive, je claque ma porte d'entrée et m'adosse contre elle pour me mettre à tousser mes tripes, du sang passant entre mes doigts. Encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que mon jean en soit tâché. Quand ma crise se termine, je lutte pour rester éveillé.

C'est...bizarre. Depuis qu'on est rentré, je me sens étrange. Comme si, de nouveau, je voyais tout ce qui se passait d'un œil extérieur. Ces souvenirs...non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est les souvenirs que Kyôya et les autres ont reçu. Et que je n'ai pas eu. J'ai l'impression d'être mise à l'écart. J'ai l'impression d'être rejetée, encore, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis pas Gardien. Alors pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Aussi...seule. Aussi perdue. J'ai l'impression de perdre l'esprit, de me perdre moi-même en me préoccupant d'eux.

-C'est ce que t'utilise pour m'atteindre hein...marmonnai-je en sachant que mon interlocuteur devait se réjouir dans ma tête.

Je me laisser glisser sur le sol et me mets en position fœtale, mes bras entourant mes genoux. Je ne devrais même pas m'en soucier d'être mise à l'écart de toute façon, ça a toujours été le cas d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Jusqu'à Dino, je ne pouvais que compter sur moi. Alors...alors je ne dois pas me soucier d'eux. Tsunayoshi est ma rédemption, ni plus ni moins. Si jamais il devenait comme tout les autres mafieux, alors je me débarrasserai de lui. Je ne peux...compter que sur moi-même. Je ne me trahirai jamais.

C'est ironique non ? Que personne ne soit jamais là quand on a besoin d'une présence, même si on le nie. Je suis...

-Pathétique, soufflai-je avec un sourire triste en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les repas à la Varia étaient en général mouvementés. Alors quand Squalo avait annoncé qu'il était temps pour un nouvel officier, les autres avaient exprimé leur surprise. Encore plus quand leur Boss, après une gorgée de vin, avait dit qu'il était d'accord et qu'il avait déjà tout arrangé.<p>

-Nous aurons notre Gardien du Nuage prochainement.

-Vooiii pourquoi tu m'en as pas par...Nuage ?!

-Ushishi~, alors Pr...Luciana, se rattrapa le prince sous le regard perçant du tireur, va bientôt venir ?

Xanxus se contenta de reprendre son repas, ignorant le sourire satisfait de Belphegor, l'air désemparé de son second, plus bruyant qu'autre chose de son avis, et la passivité des trois autres.

-VOOIIII FRAN SERAIT PLUS APTE !

-Ushishi~, Capitaine Squalo, pourquoi faire venir cette connasse de grenouille alors que nous avons déjà un illusionniste ? En plus, il t'as appelé « stupide Capitaine aux cheveux longs ».

-Tu mens ! Vociféra le concerné.

La bataille générale commença. Bataille qui tâcha un papier de Mammon, qui partit immédiatement après un regard noir jeté de sous sa capuche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Mukuro, si tu n'arrête pas de me mettre le cul de ton trident dans la joue pour m'empêcher de dormir, je te réexpédie en Enfer, le menaçai-je en attrapant pour de bon ledit trident.<p>

-Tu préfère la tête histoire que je puisse posséder ton corps ?

-C'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'avoir quelqu'un en moi, marmonnai-je comme si de rien n'était en regardant par le hublot.

-Kufufufu~, tu es perverse Ana.

-N'est-on pas baigné dans ce genre de truc de nos jours ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire innocent en le regardant, la tête penché sur le côté. Ah, c'est vrai, tu sors de taule, ananas pervers.

-Tu signes ton arrêt de mort, me fit-il, une veine palpitant sur son front.

Sauf qu'il ne fait rien et fait disparaître son arme. Je le regarde, un sourcil haussé, ignorant les beuglements de Ken, qui est avec Chikusa et M.M.

-Daemon Spade te l'a dit, non ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu étais une metamorphôsis.

C'est vrai, il me l'a dit. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est, mais si ça venait de lui, un puissant illusionniste, alors ça a un rapport avec les illusions. En plus, il a dit que j'avais de « piètres capacités en tant qu'illusionniste ». Alors, ça doit vouloir dire que...peut-être c'est une réponse au fait que je ne puisse utiliser mes illusions uniquement sur moi.

-C'est...ce que je suis parce que je ne peux utiliser mes illusions uniquement sur moi.

-En effet. Avoir une Flamme de la Brume est une chose, pouvoir faire des illusions en est une autre.

-Tout les illusionnistes ont l'attribut de la Brume mais tout ceux qui ont cet attribut ne sont pas des illusionnistes, dis-je en réalisant.

C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, la Lal du futur avait une Flamme de la Brume mais n'utilisait pas d'illusions.

-Mais les illusionnistes sont classés en deux catégories. Ceux qui sont « normaux » et les autres, les « metamorphôsis ». Créer des illusions comme je le fais requiert de pouvoir disperser sa flamme à sa guise, d'en avoir un parfait contrôle pour pouvoir la modeler comme on le souhaite et tromper les gens directement à la source de leur sens. C'est comme donner une partie de ses flammes à autrui. Ça, c'est moi. Ensuite, il y a les gens comme toi, qui sont incapables d'envoyer leurs flammes en dehors d'eux et qui en général ne changent que leur apparence.

- « metamorphôsis »...soufflai-je en réalisant le sens du nom. Comme un métamorphe, celui qui change d'apparence.

-C'est ça. À cause de ça, on les appelle des illusionnistes ratés.

-Mais je suis capable de faire un autre moi, lui rappelai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Kufufu~, je sais, c'est moi qui te l'ai appris après tout. Parfois, il arrive que certains d'eux arrivent à faire sortir suffisamment de flammes pour modeler un autre « eux ». Bien évidemment, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Mais tu as dû le remarquer, non ?

-Ouais, affirmai-je dans un souffle.

-Mais tu sais, cette appellation est dépassée. Ça ne m'étonne pas que cet inutile Daemon Spade t'ait appelé comme ça, il était vieux après tout.

Malgré son sourire apparent, il y a une aura violette autour de lui, ce qui fait que je le regarde complètement blasée, mon menton sur le dos de ma main.

-Donc ça a un nouveau nom aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, approuva-t-il en se calmant. Maintenant, on appelle ça « shapeshifter ».

-Pourquoi de l'anglais ?

-Tu sais comme moi qu'on utilise tous des mots anglais.

-C'est vrai.

Je me replonge dans la contemplation du sol français. Je suis donc une « shapeshifter » hein...une illusionniste ratée. Mais je n'utilise pas que mes illusions pour me battre après tout, non ?

Je pose ma tête contre le hublot en fermant les yeux. Je n'ai prévenu personne que je partais, mais d'un certain côté, ça m'est égale. Non, en fait, ça m'est égale tout court. Je veux être seule.

Tch, on dirait que je déprime depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'on allait chercher Fran. C'est de sa faute en fait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quelque part au milieu d'un lac, un enfant coiffé d'une pomme géante éternua et se demanda si l'une des fées qu'il avait vu dans ce rêve étrange parlait de lui.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je réprime un frisson et croise les bras en enfouissant mon nez dans mon écharpe. Comment est-ce que les autres font pour ne pas avoir froid ? Je suis Mukuro sans un mot et quand on arrive à côté d'un lac, je saute sur la branche d'un arbre et m'adosse contre le tronc, les jambes tendues devant moi.<p>

-Ah putain pyon ! jura Ken en regardant à sa gauche.

-Rokudo Mukuro ! S'exclama une voix rauque familière.

-Varia ! Fit à son tour Mukuro.

Je m'attendais pas à les voir ici, c'est bizarre. Ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est de les voir habillés presque normalement.

-Ushishi~, je savais bien qu'aller quand même chercher Fran était inutile vu que Luciana va nous rejoindre bientôt.

-Vooiii j'ai déjà dit que je m'en foutais de ça !

-Je suis juste là vous savez, intervins-je d'une voix neutre.

-Rejoindre la Varia ? Me demanda Mukuro en levant la tête vers moi.

Je hausse les épaules en faisant un signe de la main à Superbi et Bel. Bel qui sourit parce que je sais qu'il m'avait vu, mais Superbi a les yeux écarquillés vu que lui, ne m'avait pas vu. Mais je dois pas laisser ce qu'il m'a dit me faire mal, ou du moins pas le montrer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait toujours mal quand ce genre de truc sort de sa bouche ? Fuck, je suis vraiment dans mon mode « déprime », c'est horrible. Superbi me dit ce genre de trucs depuis toujours, il n'y a aucune raison que ça m'atteigne.

Je m'intéresse finalement à la conversation entre Varia, gang Kokuyo et Fran, qui s'est tourné, et qui vient d'appeler Mukuro la « fée ananas ». Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter que quelqu'un n'entende mon rire. Belphegor et Superbi n'ont pas cette délicatesse vu qu'ils enfoncent encore plus Mukuro, qui commence à s'énerver. Mais c'est assez court vu que Fran les traite à leur tour de caries, ce qui fait que j'explose vraiment de rire. J'en tombe de ma branche quand Bel attaque Fran. Je me réceptionne sur mes deux pieds juste à temps pour voir les couteaux du Petit Prince se planter dans la pomme de Fran, qui est en réalité qu'une illusion. Tout le monde essaie alors de l'attraper, mais il arrive à ignorer et à clasher magistralement les mafieux les plus craints. Bien sûr, ça comprend Superbi et la longueur de ses cheveux aussi. Fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise un jour la vérité, et comme on dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

-Hey, écoute une minute Fran ! Tu te rappelle avoir été frappé à la tête récemment ? Lui demanda Superbi.

-D'après grand-mère, j'ai été touché à la tête par une tonne de fromage. J'ai perdu la mémoire alors je m'en souviens pas.

Oh, je savais bien que sous toute cette masse capillaire, il y avait un cerveau. Sauf que maintenant qu'on sait qu'il a perdu la mémoire, les deux camps essaient de se refiler Fran. Et pour se départager, il font un jeu avec des échelles. Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue dans le monde de la mafia.

-Hey, me fit une voix monotone quand on tira sur mon jean.

-Oui ?

-Tes yeux...

Je me fige. Toutes les fois où on m'a fait des réflexions sur mes yeux, c'était pour me dire que c'était ceux d'un démon, que j'avais un regard de démon. Est-ce que Fran aussi va me dire ça ? Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main est derrière mon dos et ma flamme apparaît doucement mais sûrement.

-Ils sont jolis, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Tu...penses ? Demandai-je lentement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Oui, le rouge est une belle couleur grande sœur.

Un sourire du même genre que je faisais à Federico s'installe sur mon visage pendant que je m'agenouille. C'est la première fois qu'on me complimente sur mes yeux.

-Merci Fran, le remerciai-je doucement. Je m'appelle Luciana.

-Je peux t'appeler Luci-nee-san ?

C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait dans le futur et je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Il est français, Romain aussi était français, et il m'appelait Luci aussi.

-Tu peux oui.

-Alors t'es avec qui toi Luci-nee-san ?

-L'ananas, lui appris-je avec un rictus moqueur en regardant Mukuro. Mais tu peux choisir qui tu veux tu sais.

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse en regardant dans les bois derrière moi. Il y a une présence, je le sens.

-He Fran, je vais devoir m'absenter, je te laisse avec eux, lui dis-je avant de partir en courant.

La présence s'éloigne de plus en plus vite. Je sors mon flingue et accélère le pas. Les voix de Mukuro et de Superbi ne me parviennent plus. Cette présence...elle ne m'avait pas l'air hostile et pourtant un frisson glacé m'a parcouru en la sentant.

-Hey toi ! Criai-je en voyant un garçon à une centaine de mètres devant moi.

Il se tourne mais je ne le distingue pas bien car j'ai pas mes lunettes. Cependant, il n'a pas l'air de s'enfuir. Plus je me rapproche, plus je distingue des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des yeux bleus. Mes jambes cessent de bouger toute seule pendant que ma bouche est ouverte mais qu'aucun son n'en sort. C'est...pourquoi maintenant alors que j'ai toutes ces pensées négatives ?

-Romain ? Demandai-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <strong>

**Luciana: fuonhicali, merci de la review, tout comme Miss XYZ. **

**Plume85: Oh, JuriiGothic !**

**Luciana: Qui ?**

**Plume85: Tu l'as oublié ?**

**Luciana: Faut croire.**

**Plume85: -soupire- Donc, merci de la review. Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas trop aimer l'arc Shimon. C'est l'arc que j'aime le moins je pense. Bref, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	52. Bataille des Représentants

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapitre 52 les amis !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Romain, répétai-je avec plus de vie.<p>

Mes jambes se remettent à bouger, les siennes aussi. J'ai rangé mon arme et ne quitte pas la forme de mon ancien compagnon d'expérience. Pourquoi il s'éloigne de moi ? Pourquoi il me fuit ?

-Romain, attends, c'est moi, Luciana !

On continue de courir pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il est vivant lui aussi, il a réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Tacito. Un sourire heureux s'installe sur mes lèvres. Si il est libre, alors on pourra aller se venger tout les deux de Tacito pour ce qu'il nous a fait. J'aurai plus ce sentiment de solitude non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-ROMAIN ! M'époumonai-je en le voyant disparaître quand il tourna.

Je dérape à moitié en prenant le même chemin que lui et mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids en ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une rivière. Mais pourtant j'ai pas rêvé, il était là, non ? Je deviens pas folle quand même. Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et la baisse, laissant mes mèches corbeaux cacher mes yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui va pas dans mon esprit en ce moment ? C'est quoi mon problème ?!

-Luciana.

-Mukuro ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix sans lever la tête. Comment...

-Je t'ai entendu crier son prénom, se justifia-t-il en posant un genou à terre à côté de moi. Il n'y a que moi, je te rassure.

-Je l'ai vu Mukuro, il était juste devant, je te le jure, déblatérai-je en levant un regard paniqué sur lui. Il faut que tu me crois sinon je vais vraiment penser que je deviens folle !

-Je te crois. Depuis quelques temps je sens un illusionniste nous suivre.

-Hein ?

Il pose une main sur mon front et je ferme les yeux, savourant la fraîcheur de sa main. J'avais tellement froid quand on a trouvé Fran alors que maintenant je crève de chaud.

-Tu es brûlante, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es ailleurs en ce moment, c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Un illusionniste s'amuse à jouer avec tes émotions et à faire ressortir tous tes sentiments négatifs. Tu ne penses qu'à ça en ce moment, non ?

-Co...

-Il n'y a que ton passé qui peut faire apparaître cet air mélancolique sur ton visage, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, pour une fois pas manipulateur mais nostalgique. Je vais m'occuper de virer cet idiot de ton esprit, alors tu vas dormir un peu.

Une douce chaleur s'échappe de sa main et je me sens sombrer. Qui peut vouloir me faire ça ? Si Romain était là alors...ça a un rapport avec les Estraneo ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Arcobaleno, fit Mukuro en enlevant sa main du front de la jeune brune au bout de quelques minutes, je sais que tu es là, alors sors.<p>

Mammon se matérialisa pendant qu'il soulevait Luciana comme une princesse. Cet illusionniste était un problème, car s'en prendre à elle en utilisant ce garçon voulait dire qu'il y avait un lien avec les Estraneo. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Cet Arcobaleno de la Varia était là, et il ne savait pas depuis quand, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était problématique. Il valait mieux que la Varia reste hors de ses affaires, hors du passé de Luciana, et donc du sien. Sauf qu'elle avait le Boss comme frère aîné.

-Je te recommanderais de ne rien dire de tout ça à ton Boss ou à l'un de tes collègues.

-Je ne peux rien dire si je n'ai pas entendu depuis le début. Mais le Boss pourrait être intéressé par le fait qu'un illusionniste joue avec elle.

-Je te déconseille de dire quoi que ce soit à Xanxus, Arcobaleno.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je le dise, et que je dise aussi que tu connais son passé d'après ce que j'ai compris, alors paie pour mon silence.

Il retint un juron. Luciana avait tellement intérêt à lui rembourser cette dette plus tard. Il lui sauvait la mise là.

-Bien, même si tes méthodes sont peu glorieuses.

-Je m'en fiche, du moment que j'ai de l'argent.

Il commença à voler en direction de son équipe.

-Ravie de faire des affaires avec toi Rokudo Mukuro.

-Kufufu~, c'est un plaisir non partagé.

Oh oui, il allait la harceler pour qu'elle rembourse sa dette au quintuple. Elle venait de lui faire faire un marché avec un Arcobaleno vénal, alors qu'elle aurait pu lui en parler avant. Cette fille était un aimant à emmerdes.

Il essaya alors de chercher l'illusionniste, du moins sa présence, sauf qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il s'était enfuit.

-Hmph, tu m'échapperas pas aussi facilement.

Il rejoignit rapidement son groupe, qui était étrangement toujours avec la Varia, à se disputer.

-Luci-nee-san, dit Fran en s'approchant de son nouveau maître.

-Ushishi~, la Princesse a besoin d'un baiser de son Prince pour se réveiller ? Fit Belphegor en s'approchant de Luciana.

-Vooiiii Bel ! Vociféra Squalo en le retenant avant de regarder Mukuro droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Hey, Mukuro-san n'a rien fait pyon !

-Kufufu~, je ne lui ai rien fait, et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit vos affaires. À moins que tu n'aies peur d'encore subir la colère de Xanxus, Superbi Squalo ?

-C'est vrai que le Boss était très en colère quand tu lui as dit que Lu-chan s'était faite kidnapper Squ-chan.

-Vooii j'étais pas tout seul je te rappelle !

-Peu importe, nous y allons, trancha Mukuro en tournant les talons.

Il passa à côté de l'Arcobaleno. Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait avoir à faire avec la Mafia, en particulier la Varia. De son point de vue, ce n'était qu'un groupe d'assassins, certes expérimentés et doués, mais qui s'occupait de tout avec la violence. Enfin, il était mal placé pour parler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, je me sens bien. C'est la première fois depuis quelques jours. Toutes ces émotions sont parties, de nouveau enfouies au plus profond de mon esprit. Je me sens tellement plus légère.<p>

-Ah, tu es réveillée.

-Tu as choisis alors Fran, devinai-je en le voyant avec nous.

-Oui, la fée ananas est avec Luci-nee-san, alors je l'ai choisi.

-C'est le truc le plus mignon qu'on m'ait dit tu sais, rigolai-je légèrement.

-T'as juste l'être d'être moins débile que les autres et tes yeux ont une jolie couleur, expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone.

-Sale gosse, l'insultai-je en le fusillant du regard.

C'est pas parce que je suis moins débile que les autres que je le suis pas, j'ai bien compris le sous-entendu. Enfin, je crois que j'étais pareil à son âge, je disais ce que je pensais sans y penser deux fois. Bon, aujourd'hui c'est toujours ça mais je pense avant. En général, j'en viens à la conclusion que la réaction de l'autre m'est bien égal mais bon, je pense avant, c'est un progrès !

-Hey, tu vas rester avec la fée ananas quand on sera arrivé ?

-Hum...non, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Alors tu vas partir ?

-Je serai pas loin, on se verra souvent.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes puis tend son petit doigt.

-Promet que tu feras pas comme papa.

-Ton père ?

-Il m'a laissé chez grand-mère parce que je faisais apparaître des choses sans m'en rendre compte et il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir mais il l'a jamais fait. Promet que tu reviendras.

Alors il a été laissé à sa grand-mère parce qu'il faisait des illusions sans s'en rendre compte. Son père est...je serre mes poings. Laisser son gosse parce qu'on a peur de lui ? C'est vraiment qu'un déchet de lâche.

-Je promets, moi Luciana, de revenir te voir et jouer avec toi, promis-je en croisant mon petit doigt avec le sien.

La joie qu'il cache mais que je vois quand même me réchauffe le cœur. Est-ce que c'est ça que Dino a ressenti quand il m'a fait la promesse de revenir me voir à l'orphelinat ? Ça remonte à si longtemps, je m'en souviens à peine.

-Tu devrais te sentir honoré, c'est la première promesse que je fais.

-Je suis honoré.

-T'en as pas l'air.

-Pourtant je fais ce que je peux pour le montrer.

-Hum, t'as du boulot à faire.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-A...Ana-san ?!<p>

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria-t-il en courant vers moi.

-Je vais au collège ? Répondis-je en haussant un sourcil. Ça se voit pas au chemin et à mes vê...

-Mais t'étais pas avec Mukuro ?!

-Si.

-Alors ? Intervint Reborn en atterrissant sur mon épaule. Fran ?

-Petit, sait pas tenir sa langue, potentiel.

-Hum, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

-Je sais, mais j'ai grandis, répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Euh...Ana-san ? Tu as dit à Hibari-san que tu revenais aujourd'hui ?

-Pourquoi je lui aurais dit quand je lui ai pas dit que je partais ?

Il me regarde avec pitié pendant que la réaction que Kyôya va avoir entre dans mon cerveau.

-Bakana...soupira Reborn à côté de mon oreille.

-Tsunayoshi, tu pourras dire à Dino qu'il avait raison, pendant toutes ces années c'est moi qui lui piquais ses gaufres quand il avait le dos tourné ? Merci.

Je m'en vais vers mon bourreau, qui est au portail. Ses yeux tombent sur moi, me calculent, s'étrécissent, il sort ses tonfas, je retourne sur mes pas, Kyôya à ma suite et passe en courant à côté de Tsunayoshi et Reborn. Des retrouvailles normales avec Kyôya.

-Je le referais plus ! Criai-je en m'éloignant de plus en plus de l'école.

-Je ne te laisserai pas l'occasion de le refaire une fois que je t'aurais mordu à mort.

-Kyôya, j'ai pas envie de me battre, dis-je en m'arrêtant net.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire, répliqua-t-il en me donnant un coup rapide dans le nez.

-Ahh, ça faisait longtemps, remarquai-je en me tenant le nez.

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés et clairement en colère. Ok, j'ai fait quoi, à part être parti avec Mukuro ?

-C'est le fait que je sois partie avec l'ananas qui te met dans cet état ? Tentai-je, les sourcils haussés.

-Tch, ferme-la et va dans la salle de réception, t'as du travail à rattraper, m'ordonna-t-il en me passant à côté avec un coup d'épaule.

Je le suis du regard. C'est bizarre. Mais c'est Kyôya, peut-être qu'il a une autre raison d'être énervé et que je suis son défouloir. Peut-être que Hide a fait quelque chose. Il me le dira de toute façon. Bon ben, allons travailler alors. C'est fou ce que ça m'a pas manqué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Luci-nee-san, il y a un savant fou miniature.<p>

-Yep, alors tu vois la même chose que moi.

-Alors, comment était ce shopping ? Nous demanda Mukuro en regardant les deux sacs de vêtements pour garçons à mes pieds.

-On t'a ramené un cadeau, lui dis-je en lui lançant un ananas.

-Shishō n'a pas l'air d'aimer notre cadeau, constata Fran en se cachant derrière moi en voyant Mukuro littéralement exploser l'ananas avec son trident.

Je tique un peu de l'œil gauche. Comment il peut exploser quelque chose avec un trident ? Mieux vaut que j'y pense pas, ce mec fera toujours des trucs que je pensais impossible avant.

-Alors Rokudo Mukuro, qu'en penses-tu ? L'interrogea Verde.

-Kufufu~, cela me paraît assez amusant, je suis partant.

-Bien, et elle ?

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision sur elle, à elle de voir.

-Je suis juste là vous savez.

Ils se tournent vers moi, enfin Mukuro ne tourne que son regard vers moi, et Verde me regarde de haut en bas comme on regarde un produit à l'étalage. C'est, honnêtement, flippant. Hey, tant que j'y suis, mon futur moi connaissait Verde, il avait fait des trucs sur elle pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient déglingué en moi.

-Expliquez-moi d'abord la situation.

-Je veux que tu te batte en tant que mon représentant dans la bataille à venir.

-Hum ?

-La bataille des Arcobaleno. Celui qui gagne aura sa malédiction levée.

-Alors vous pouvez retrouver vos formes d'avant.

-Tu avais raison Mukuro, elle sait déjà pour la malédiction, lui dit Verde en me scrutant.

-Je l'ai deviné quand j'avais dix ans. Sérieusement, ça ne choque personne à part moi de voir des bébés se battre comme ça ?

-Apparemment, approuva-t-il sans en avoir quelque chose à faire. Donc, quelle est ta réponse ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Deux de mes maîtres sont des Arcobaleno, pourquoi je me battrais pour toi et pas pour eux ?

Mukuro rigole dans son coin, Fran nous regarde à tour de rôle et Verde semble marmonner des insultes envers moi avant de s'illuminer.

-Je peux trouver ce que les Estraneo ont fait pour que tu ne sentes pas la douleur et essayer de l'inverser une fois que j'aurais gagner.

-Comment tu sais pour les Estraneo ? Le questionnai-je avec un regard dur.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Personne ne naît avec l'incapacité de sentir la douleur, et sachant que tu ne pouvais pas la sentir quand tu as été adopté, j'ai fait le lien entre cette Famille mafieuse et toi.

-Hum...fis-je en m'agenouillant devant lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, un rictus moqueur en coin. Tu n'as pas plutôt cherché des renseignements dans les restes des dossiers des Estraneo et trouvé mon dossier par hasard ?

Il y a un blanc, où un pays d'anges passe à son rythme. Au final, Mukuro explose de rire tandis que Fran s'installe à côté de lui en se curant le nez avec son petit doigt.

-Tch, je ne sais pas si je dois être énervé à cause de ta perspicacité ou être heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'intelligent.

-En tout cas, je ne vais pas dire que ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là. Mais j'ai besoin d'analyser le pour et le contre, ainsi ce que j'y gagne si on venait à perdre.

-Tu as dit analyser et non réfléchir, me fit remarquer Verde.

-C'est pas ma faute si Mukuro et son esprit de manipulateur de première ont déteint sur moi, me défendis-je avec un regard blasé.

-Kufufu~, c'est la meilleure chose qui ait pu t'arriver.

-J'en suis pas si sûre.

Je fais un signe à Fran et quitte Kokuyo Land. Hum, une bataille entre les Arcobaleno pour lever leur malédiction. Donc entre Reborn, Verde, Fon, Colonnello, Skull, Viper et l'Arcobaleno du Ciel de cette époque. L'équipe de Viper est déjà toute faîte, c'est la Varia. Colonnello demandera l'aide du CEDEF je pense. Reborn va prendre Tsunayoshi et sa clique, peut-être Dino. Skull j'en sais rien, pareil pour Fon ainsi que l'Arcobaleno du Ciel et quant à Verde, c'est Mukuro et ses sbires. Ça fait pas mal d'ennemis puissants si je participe. J'ai pas spécialement envie de me démener pour n'importe quoi. Alors soit il a une place hyper importante dans mon petit cœur de jeune fille vierge et innocente, soit il a quelque chose à me proposer, comme Verde. Honnêtement, je préfère la deuxième solution, parce que j'y gagne quelque chose. Faire un geste désintéressé, très peu pour moi.

-Donc, tu penses y participer Luciana ? Me demanda une voix sur ma tête.

-Fon, je t'ai même pas senti.

-Tu as encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir sentir ma présence. Comment vas-tu depuis le conflit des Anneaux ?

-Bien, retrouver mon frère biologique, faire un voyage dans le futur, me suis faite kidnapper, la routine quoi.

-Effectivement, rigola-t-il, donc, penses-tu rejoindre l'équipe de Verde ?

-T'étais là ?

-Non, mais je sais qui vit à Kokuyo Land et j'ai vu Verde y aller, alors j'en ai fait mes propres conclusions.

-C'est pour ça que t'es mon maître d'arts martiaux préféré Fon.

-Je suis ton seul maître d'arts martiaux.

-Je te fais un compliment, boudai-je en croisant les bras, ma maison en vue.

-Très bien, je te remercie de ce compliment.

J'entre chez moi, remarque mon frigo vide parce que je suis censée vivre chez Tsunayoshi et ressors en grognant parce que je hais faire les courses. Oh, Fon me fait penser que je sais faire des petits pains chinois à la viande, je peux me faire ça pour ce soir.

-Hey Fon, je prends du bœuf ou du porc pour les pains à la vapeur ?

-Prend du bœuf, et n'oublie pas la sauce soja.

-Ah, ça me rend nostalgique, le temps où je m'entraînais en Chine, soupirai-je avec un faux air dramatique.

Je repars de l'épicerie avec mes biens et mets tout ça dans mon frigo avant que je ne m'assoie sur mon comptoir, Fon sur la table en face.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais participer, commençai-je en croisant mes jambes sur le comptoir, de façon à être en tailleur. Mais je pense connaître à peu près toutes les équipes, sauf la tienne, celle de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel et celle de Skull.

-Tu ne trouve pas ton compte dans cette bataille, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça. Verde m'a proposé quelque chose, mais c'est « si » il gagne. Je veux être sûre de récolter quelque chose, même si je perds.

-Hum...il y a des personnes à qui tu veux prouver quelque chose ?

-Genre que je suis pas faible ?

-Par exemple.

-Superbi Squalo, sans hésiter, lâchai-je en me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'hôpital.

Je vais lui montrer moi si j'ai pas cette foutue Varia Quality. Mon frère est le Boss, si je l'ai pas j'ai plus qu'à aller me terrer dans un trou pour toujours.

Mais c'est vrai que cet événement est un bon moyen de prouver à Superbi que je sais me battre. Donc il faut que j'ai un combat avec lui.

-Équipe Viper éliminée, annonçai-je. Je pense pas qu'il y ait de la place pour moi dans l'équipe de Reborn, et je veux plus me mesurer à Iemitsu plutôt que me battre à ses côtés, alors l'équipe Colonnello est hors-jeu.

-Te battre contre Iemitsu ?

-Je n'ai rien de spécial contre lui, mais j'ai eu un avant-goût de sa force quand je suis sortie de Vendicare. Je suis curieuse. Je crois que inconsciemment, je sentais sa force depuis mon premier jour au CEDEF, c'est pour ça que je le respecte en tant que Boss. Donc ça me laisse ton équipe, celle de Skull, Verde et l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Je n'irais pas dans celle de Skull parce que je ne m'associe pas avec n'importe qui et qu'il n'a rien à m'apporter. Pour l'Arcobaleno du Ciel...hey, c'est qui dans cette époque ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis votre retour du futur, elle est introuvable pour tout te dire, m'avoua-t-il sérieusement.

-Je vois...soufflai-je, donc il me reste l'équipe de Verde et la tienne.

-Exact.

-Tu me demande pas de rejoindre ton équipe ?

-Je connais déjà ta réponse, je n'ai rien à te proposer.

-Tu me connais si bien ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant. Bon, je crois que je vais partir pour l'équipe Verde, c'est le meilleur choix. Vu que tu m'as aidé, tu veux que je t'aide à trouver des représentants ?

-J'y compte bien.

Vu son sourire calme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me trouver conne. Fon...C'était son but depuis le début...m'aider à trouver une équipe pour qu'ensuite, dans un rare élan de gentillesse, je me propose de l'aider à trouver des représentants.

-Tu es un putain de manipulateur Fon, j'ai rien vu venir.

-Langage, me réprimanda-t-il en me donnant un coup de pied à la tête que j'évitai.

-Ah ! Me vantai-je parce que j'avais réussi à éviter l'un de ses coups.

Sauf que j'avais pas vu la balayette, donc je me retrouve face contre terre.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu as encore du chemin à parcourir.

-J'ai compris, grommelai-je.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review ! N'hésitez à laisser vos avis en review et ciao~!**

**Luciana: C'est le truc le plus rapide que t'ait fait.**

**Plume85: Je sais~.**


	53. Team Verde

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 53 !**

**Luinaa: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bakana, me salua Reborn en me jetant un sac au visage.<p>

Bien sûr, je l'évite et il atterrit sur mon lit. Je ferme la fenêtre derrière Reborn et m'assois sur mon lit en le regardant.

-C'est quoi le sac ?

-Vu que je ne veux pas que tu reviennes chez Tsuna pour un petit moment, j'ai préparé un sac. Remercie-moi au lieu de poser cette question sur ce ton la.

-Ouais ouais, mais je parie que tu veux pas de moi à cause de la bataille des Arcobaleno, non ?

-Perspicace, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, ça s'appelle la Bataille des Représentants, Bakana.

-Donc ? Je suppose que si tu me vire de chez Tsunayoshi, c'est que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton équipe.

-Effectivement. Tu as déjà été approché par des Arcobaleno ?

-Pourquoi je te dévoilerais quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

-J'en déduis que tu t'aies déjà trouvé une équipe alors, ça m'arrange, me fit-il avec un rictus à la Reborn. Te connaissant, tu vas traiter Tsuna et les autres comme de vrais ennemis.

-Ouais. Puis comme ça il verra que dans la Mafia, les intérêts personnels y sont pour beaucoup dans les choix que font les gens, alliés ou pas, déclarai-je en m'allongeant.

-Alors c'est comme ça...

Je lui lance un regard, déglutis en voyant son rictus satisfait et le suis des yeux quand il part par ma fenêtre. Je viens de lui dire quelque chose qui lui a pl...oh. Oh ! Alors il n'a...ouais, c'est Reborn quoi. Utiliser quelque chose comme ça, de cette envergure, pour continuer sa mission...c'est pour ça qu'il veut que je sois dans une autre équipe. Avec moi, qui suis habituellement du côté de Tsunayoshi, dans une autre équipe, ça lui montrera que n'importe qui peut nous trahir, n'importe quand.

C'est tellement Reborn~.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es réveillée.<p>

Je cligne des yeux, me les frotte et les cligne encore. Je suis en train de rêver ou Xanxus est en train de me fixer en mangeant mes restes d'hier, tranquillement assis à ma table de cuisine ?

-Pas que je te déteste, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Un problème avec ma présence ici ?

Je grogne et ouvre mon frigo pour prendre du jus d'orange avant de me laisser tomber sur la chaise face à mon frère. Cette scène me paraît...normal. Comme si c'était un simple petit-déjeuner entre un frère et une sœur. Sauf que...

-Tu veux que je rejoigne l'équipe de Viper, devinai-je en le regardant les yeux plissés.

-C'est ça, affirma-t-il.

-Mais je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben je peux pas rejoindre une équipe dont l'un des membre est l'une de mes cible, expliquai-je en servant un verre de jus d'orange.

-Qui ? M'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Le déchet de requin ?

-Comment t'as deviné ? M'étonnai-je en ouvrant mes yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Je me rappelle de ton regard quand il a dit que t'avais pas la Varia Quality.

Je commence à faire un rire de psychopathe à peine audible en imaginant sa défaite cuisante face à moi quand je rattrape quelque chose avant que ça ne touche mon front. J'ouvre ma main et hausse mes sourcils.

-Ce sont les nouveaux Anneaux de la Varia ? Pourquoi tu me le donne alors que je suis pas dans la même équipe que toi ?

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-T'es inquiet ? Demandai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Il ferme les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté. Ohhhh~. Je mets l'anneau à mon doigt et l'allume. Il est plus puissant que celui du futur et...

-Cloud ? L'appelai-je en voyant un louveteau à côté de moi.

Il lève la tête, me regarde et s'allonge sur le sol pour faire une sieste. Je tourne les yeux vers mon frère.

-Nos Boite-Arme sont dans nos anneaux ?

Il hoche la tête. Alors si Cloud est là, Bester est dans son anneau à lui ? Il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon regard de chien battu qui marche sur Superbi. Avec de la chance, ça marche avec lui aussi. Il finit par soupirer, allume son anneau et Bester apparaît. Dans mes souvenirs il avait pas d'armure, mais c'est pas grave.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Bester, m'excitai-je en lui faisant un câlin. Et tu ronronnes en plus !

Je suis toute « love-love » avec Bester comme dirait le Fran du futur pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je gonfle les joues avant de me relever et de regarder mon frère.

-Tu devrais peut-être retourner à ton hôtel avant que le déchet de pervers ne lance un avis de recherche mondial.

-Tu me vires de chez toi, traduisit-il en se levant.

-Je suis quelqu'un d'occupé tu sais, lui dis-je en le prenant par sa manche pour le tirer à la porte d'entrée.

Cette bataille qui s'annonce va être de grande envergure. Même si Xanxus est super fort et tout, il peut toujours se faire blesser.

-Pourquoi le soudain élan d'affection ? M'interrogea-t-il quand j'avais mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Rien, juste que...commençai-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

Fuck, j'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de trucs, comment je pourrais le formuler ?

-Tu...enfin pendant les combats...tu...enfin tu pourras...faire gaffe, balbutiai-je.

-Tu es sûre que c'est à toi de dire ça alors que tu t'es faite enlever récemment ? Se moqua-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Je te hais.

-Je sais.

Il met un bras derrière mes épaules et un sourire s'étire sur mon visage. J'aime vraiment faire des câlins à Xanxus, c'est incroyable. Quelque part, je suis fière de savoir qu'il est comme ça qu'avec moi. Au moins, je sais qu'il n'est pas sans cœur comme il peut le paraître.

-Maintenant, t'es au même niveau que ces déchets de merde.

-Hein ?

Il me répond pas et s'en va avec un signe de la main par dessus son épaule. Bon, pas tout ça, mais je devrais peut-être aller prévenir Verde que je rejoins son équipe. Ça peut se révéler utile, je pense.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors, ta réponse ? Me pressa Verde dès que j'eus mis un pied dans l'ancien cinéma.<p>

-J'accepte, calme-toi. Je veux bien être l'une de tes représentante, j'ai trouvé mon compte à être dans ton équipe.

-Kufufu~, alors nous voilà à nous battre côte à côte.

-Je t'avais dit que ça risquait d'arriver un jour, non ? Répliquai-je.

J'entame ensuite une conversation sans queue ni tête sur qui de l'ananas ou du melon est le meilleur avec Fran. Je suis clairement en faveur de l'ananas, quand un mec parlant comme un gosse débarque. Oh, et j'ai aussi appris que Mukuro avait fait une déclaration de guerre à Tsunayoshi. Bref, le mec explique les règles de la bataille et donne sa valise à Verde.

-Ho ? Une Battle Royale ? Et quatre jours pour planifier des conspirations et des alliances ? C'est intéressant, firent d'une même voix Mukuro et Verde.

-Et ben...murmurai-je en les voyant commencer à se disputer.

-Vous avez vu la même chose que moi pyon ?!

-Ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde ! Rajouta M.M.

-Peu importe ce qu'ils en disent, ils se sont bien trouvés, soupirai-je.

-Une fée ananas et un savant fou...marmonna Fran, les mains sur le bas de mon haut, son visage faussement terrifié.

On finit par tous se trouver en cercle, Verde à côté de sa mallette en train de mettre sa montre.

-Mukuro-san est celui qui va porter la montre de Boss, cela va de soit pyon !

-Kufufu~, puisque c'est ainsi que vous le voulez.

Ça lui correspond bien, si il a la montre de Boss, ça fait de lui la cible de tout le monde. Pas plus mal. Je me retrouve donc avec une montre blanche au poignet. Quatre jours...ça ne peut nous faire que du bien.

-Ana, vu que maintenant tu es dans notre équipe, tu peux nous dire ce que tu penses des autres équipes.

-Hum...tu me connais trop bien Mukuro~, minaudai-je avec un sourire manipulateur. Bon, j'aurais besoin d'une feuille et d'un crayon.

Fran fait apparaître ça sans problème, et je le remercie rapidement avant d'écrire ce que je pense des équipes et ce dont je suis sûre. Donc l'équipe Viper est rapidement faîte avec chacun de ses membres dans la case « in ». Ensuite, pour l'équipe de Reborn, Tsunayoshi, Takeshi, Hayato et Ryohei, ils sont « in », tandis que j'ai mis Dino au milieu. Pour l'équipe de Colonnello, j'ai simplement mis Iemitsu, Basil et Lal au milieu. Pour l'équipe Fon, Skull et de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, il n'y a rien.

-C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Mais t'as oublié ce gars pyon !

-Ce...oh, tu veux parler de Kyôya ? Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se placera.

-Kufufu~, il ne se mettra pas dans le camps de Sawada Tsunayoshi en tout cas. Il y a trop de gens qu'il voudrait battre.

Je hoche la tête. Kyôya a toutes ses chances de participer. Mais il ne se mettra pas dans une équipe où il y a des gens qu'il veut mordre à mort. Ce qui fait à peu près toutes les équipes. Mais aussi, connaissant son adoration pour les groupes, il ne voudra pas d'autres personnes dans son équipe je pense. Il faudrait donc un Arcobaleno qui soit en accord avec ça.

Oh, Fon, bien évidemment. Il doit y avoir penser aussi remarque. En plus, il voulait que je l'aide à trouver un représentant.

On part tous vaquer à nos occupations une fois ça mis au clair mais je reste avec Fran et Mukuro.

-Bien Fran, il est temps de se mettre à l'entraînement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Hey, Mukuro, je peux te demander un service ?

-Un service ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

-Je sais que vous pouvez vous téléporter, j'ai vu le Fran du futur le faire, commençai-je. J'aimerai savoir le faire, vu que ce n'est que moi ça devrait le faire non ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment de la téléportation au sens propre du terme. Pour que ça marche, il faut qu'on laisse une quantité de flammes, plus ou moins importante selon les personnes, dans un objet qui nous laisse un lien direct.

-Comme un fil invisible qu'on suit ? Fis-je en croisant les bras.

-Oui. Et donc pour ça il faut pouvoir faire sortir un minimum de flammes de son corps. Ce qui est vrai, tu es capable de faire. Mais tu ne le fais pas pendant longtemps.

-Mais si j'utilise la propagation du Nuage ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Fran qui est occupé à faire combattre un ananas et un melon devant lui. En illusion, donc ils se battent vraiment.

-Je ne sais pas, ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer, admit-il, une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux vairons.

Commençons l'entraînement. Ça va être différent que quand il m'entraînait dans mon esprit je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fon, as-tu pensé à la même personne que moi ?<p>

-Je pense que oui, mais le convaincre va être difficile.

-On peut quand même essayer.

On se dirige donc au collège de Namimori. Kyôya doit être encore en train de travailler à cette heure-ci. On arrive rapidement mais la salle de réception est vide. Deuxième choix, le toit. Donc on trouve Kyôya en train de dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Ou pas.

-Kyôya, le salua Fon.

-Hum...fit-il en ouvrant ses yeux pour les poser sur Fon.

Il les étrécit et l'attaque immédiatement. Hein ? Fon esquive facilement et se retrouve à mes pieds.

-Cela fait des années que nous nous sommes vus.

-Je m'en portais très bien, dégage d'ici, aboya-t-il, clairement en colère.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je te rendrais service ?

Kyôya en veut clairement à Fon. Mais pourquoi ? Oh, c'est vrai, sa mère. Si Fon avait été là au bon moment, elle serait toujours là. Kyôya le tiendrait en responsable alors...

-Kyôya, intervins-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-moi, grogna-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

J'enfonce mes ongles dans son épaule en espérant le calmer un minimum, enfin lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se calmer.

-Je suis sérieux carnivore, laisse-moi, réitéra-t-il en me regardant.

-Je suis sérieuse aussi. Je te demande de l'écouter, pas de l'apprécier, déclarai-je fermement.

-Je ne veux pas l'écouter.

Je soupire, prends l'un de ses tonfas et le frappe sur la tête avec.

-Fais pas le gosse. Je sais que vous devez avoir des problèmes familiaux à régler, mais ce qu'il a à te proposer pourrait t'intéresser.

Il me foudroie du regard et Fon en profite pour expliquer ce qui se passe. Kyôya ne lui jette pas un regard pendant qu'il parle. La tension entre eux deux est palpable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me battrais pour toi ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il semble s'être calmé.

-Tu pourras te battre contre certaines personnes, comme Xanxus, Tsunayoshi ou Mukuro, peut-être aussi Dino, lui expliquai-je.

-Et tu pourras te battre contre moi si on venait à gagner, rajouta Fon.

Je vois une étincelle intéressée dans son regard.

-Tu es dans l'équipe de l'herbivore illusionniste, non ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu vas te battre sérieusement ?

-J'en ai l'intention, oui, répondis-je.

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur son visage et il accepte. Je viens de m'inscrire sur sa liste de cible alors qu'il n'est pas sur la mienne. Super.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Heh ?<p>

-Et oui, je t'ai manqué Lucia-chan ? Je viens de voir Tsunayoshi-kun, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire coucou à Lucia-chan à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous en ville Byakuran ?

-Je suis là pour la Bataille des Représentants, quelle question ! Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné !

-Mais si tu te bats en tant que représentant...le seul Arcobaleno que tu connais c'est...

-Uni-chan, c'est ça.

-Elle est en vie, résumai-je. Les Arcobaleno sont vraiment mystérieux.

Mais si Byakuran se bat, ça veut dire qu'on est ennemi. Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur mes lèvres. J'ai eu une bonne idée en acceptant de rejoindre l'équipe de Verde.

-Byakuran~.

-Ah, c'est bête Lucia-chan, je crois qu'on m'ap...

-Ne te défile pas, minaudai-je en empoignant son épaule, toujours en souriant. Tu sais quoi, tu viens de passer en numéro un sur ma liste. Je peux pas attendre maintenant.

-C'est un défi ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

-Défi que tu vas perdre, évidemment.

Je m'en vais. Alala, c'est peut-être pas si mal que ça. Bon, pour les quatre prochains jours, autant que je m'entraîne.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, merci de ta review.**

**Plume: Himutsu-chan -prend les reviews des mains enflammées de Luciana- merci de tes reviews. Contente de savoir que t'as aimé les pensées de Squalo dans le chapitre 47 ^^. Bref, laissez des reviews et ciao~!**


	54. Premier jour de la Bataille

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 54 en ligne !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu as un humour terrible Ana, tu sais.<p>

-Je rigole pas, Byakuran est un représentant d'Uni, donc il est fort probable que le reste des Véritables Couronnes Funéraires le soient aussi. Donc...cible numéro une ?

-Cible numéro une du premier jour, approuva Mukuro avec un sourire sadique au lèvres qui promettaient mille et une souffrances.

-Pas touche, Byakuran est ma cible, précisai-je en le pointant du doigt, contente toi des autres.

-Oya, tu penses que je vais me priver de lui faire voir ses pires cauchemars ? Rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, de sorte que mon doigt soit sur son torse.

-T'as pas été marié avec lui dans le futur me semble !

-J'ai presque été tué ! Reconnu-t-il.

-J'ai eu un gosse avec lui, tu sais très bien comment on fait les gosses et j'ai pas envie de savoir si j'étais consentante ou pas ! Continuai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

Il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort pendant que mon regard dit clairement « vas-y qu'est-ce que t'as à répondre à ça ? ».

-Pourquoi c'est pas le premier qui le trouve qui se bat contre lui ? Intervint Fran en apparaissant de nul part.

Je ne ferai pas de commentaire sur le fait qu'il arrive à faire sa téléportation alors que moi, mes flammes ne restent pas dans un objet plus de cinq minutes. En revanche...

-Kufufu~, bonne idée Fran.

-Quoi ? Je suis pas d'accord, j'avais le dernier mot !

-Oui, mais de cette façon, ce sera plus intéressant.

Sur ce, il s'en va, tandis que moi, je fusille Fran du regard, qui a l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première couche. Mon regard noir ne marche pas sur un gosse de six ans. C'est humiliant.

-Sale petit traître.

-Luci-nee-san, tu penses pas que Shishō serait très énervé si tu trouvais ce « Byakuran » avant lui ?

-Il péterait une durite tu veux dire.

-Alors je peux t'aider à le trouver ou empêcher Shishō de le trouver avant toi, proposa-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire innocent en m'accroupissant à son niveau.

Sauf que mon sourire promet aussi des douleurs inimaginables si ce qu'il dit ne me va pas. Je connais soixante-sept façon de le torturer sans toucher un seul point vital. Bel est mon meilleur ami, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec lui.

-Si tu le trouves avant lui, tu me feras un bisou sur la joue hein ? M'interrogea-t-il

-Si ce n'est que ça, oui, je te ferai un bisou sur la joue, acceptai-je avec un léger sourire attendri. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu fais pour que tes flammes restent dans un objet ?

-Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? T'es nulle.

-La ferme Fran, la ferme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Premier jour. J'ai réussi à maîtriser plus ou moins cette foutue technique, en me cassant la tête à fixer mes Flammes de la Brume avec celles du Nuage. Un vrai casse-tête. Je vérifie si ma montre est bien attachée et m'installe sur la falaise qui surplombe le bois où se trouve le repaire d'Uni. M'installe, oui, parce que j'installe le bébé qu'est mon Accuracy. Oui, je l'ai récupéré la dernière fois que je suis allée à Mafia Land et il traînait dans mon sous-sol, attendant d'être utilisé. Hey, ma première formation, c'est tireuse d'élite. C'est que depuis que je m'entraîne avec Reborn que j'améliore mes capacités avec les armes à poing. Au départ, quand j'étais à Mafia Land, ma spécialité était la même que Colonnello, les tirs de précision.<p>

Sauf qu'on est en plein jour. Si Fran avait été là, je lui aurai demandé de cacher la provenance de mes tirs, mais je suis seule. Fran s'occupe de faire en sorte que Mukuro ne trouve pas Byakuran. Donc, j'ai qu'un seul tir, ensuite ma position sera découverte.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre quand elle se met à sonner. Verde avait raison, c'était bien dans l'après-midi. Pendant qu'une voix énervante fait le compte à rebours, je me mets à plat ventre et commence à repérer les membres de l'équipe d'Uni qui sortent en courant, sur leurs gardes. Je vois aussi Mukuro et Fran préparer les machines de Verde, ainsi que Chikusa, Ken et M.M qui sont censés les couvrir.

La machine de Verde, qui fait des illusions de véritables objets...J'attends de voir ce que ça donne. Quand j'ai dit la raison pour laquelle je refusais d'utiliser mon deuxième pistolet, si je l'utilise c'est que je me bats pour aider les Vongola, Mukuro a tout de suite compris et m'a fait un Glock, remplis de munitions se chargeant de Flammes de la Fureur. J'ai aussi mes lentilles de contacts.

-**La bataille commence. Le temps imparti est de dix minutes.**

Mukuro lance ses missiles, les trois diversions font leurs jobs et Fran semble s'occuper d'éloigner Mukuro de Byakuran, même si je sais pas comment il peut savoir où il est. Mais je m'en fous. Je charge et tire la montre de Byakuran. Ce qu'il voit donc il s'envole vers moi. Je me relève et me couvre d'illusions en m'éloignant de mon fusil. Je sors mes deux armes et me tourne juste à temps pour voir Byakuran atterrir et regarder mon fusil, son menton entre deux doigts.

-Lucia-chan, je n'aime pas le cache-cache tu sais~.

Un rictus carnassier s'étire sur mon visage tandis que mon anneau du futur brûle et que je tire une pluie de balles sur Byakuran, mon illusion rompue. Il les contre avec son dragon blanc, qui fonce sur moi mais je charge mon Glock et esquive sur le côté. Son dragon est rapide, mais je peux pas m'en occuper. Mon but, c'est la montre de Byakuran, qui n'est pas la montre de Boss mais tant pis. Je tire ma Flamme de la Fureur condensée sur le dragon, qui tente de la contrer. Sauf que c'est plus puissant que ça en a l'air, alors il est quand même touché. Byakuran le rappelle et on se regarde dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi Lucia-chan~, me fit-il avec un sourire désolé.

-Je sais, mais je suis pas forte parce que mes capacités dans un domaine est exceptionnelle. C'est juste que je touche à beaucoup de domaines. D'ailleurs, je pense que mon combat contre toi est une bonne occasion pour les enlever, lui dis-je l'air de rien en retroussant mon jean.

Je romps les illusions qui cachent mes poids et les enlèvent pour les jeter. Un nuage de poussière se soulève sous chacun d'eux.

-Hum, combien de kilos ?

-Une quarantaine, je les ai pas changé depuis un bail. Mais je les ai depuis tellement longtemps que...expliquai-je en rabaissant mon jean, que j'ai aucune idée de ma vraie vitesse.

En deux secondes, je suis devant lui prête à lui faire un jolie _Pugno in Fiamme_ à sa montre mais il esquive au dernier moment dans les airs. Je le regarde, une moue sur le visage pendant qu'il me regarde, clairement surpris.

-Je comprends quand tu dis que tu touches à beaucoup de domaines. Tu peux te battre sur de longues distances, commença-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon fusil abandonné, aussi bien que sur de moyennes distances qu'au corps à corps, où tu peux te dissimuler avec tes facultés d'illusionniste.

-La classe non ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus de fierté en coin.

-Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de dangereux, conclut-il.

-Hun hun, maintenant descend. Te réfugier dans les airs c'est lâche !

-Tu peux voler non ? Me questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Oh, à moins que t'aies le vertige ?

-Ta gueule, futur diabétique de mes deux !

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que t'aies le vertige ! S'esclaffa-t-il en redescendant. Vu que tu n'as pas de montre de Boss, je suppose que c'est bon de faire un combat sur la terre ferme, de toute façon il ne nous reste que cinq minutes.

Je fonce sur lui et lui donne plusieurs coups, qu'il esquive. J'arrive à chopper son poignet, mais il me met un coup de poing dans l'œil. Je tourne la tête mais en profite pour prendre appuie sur son épaule avec ma main de libre et je lui fous mon genou dans la joue. J'essaie de faire glisser ma main à sa montre, mais il se dégage rapidement, ce qui fait que je fais une souplesse arrière pour me retrouver sur mes pieds.

-Tu es une vraie sauvage en combat, me fit-il remarquer en essuyant le sang de la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Tu parles, je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir à l'œil gauche d'ici peu.

Je fais sortir Cloud en voyant qu'il me reste que deux minutes. Xanxus a dit que j'étais au même niveau que Tsunayoshi et les autres. Il a utilisé le terme « déchets » mais c'est facile de comprendre à qui il fait référence. Mais en quoi je suis à égalité avec eux ? Ce qu'ils avaient en plus c'est leur Boite Vongola puis leurs équipements Vongola. Ce qu'ils peuvent garder, je préfère avoir des anneaux. Mais qu'est-ce...

-Cloud...Cambio...Forma ? Tentai-je en écarquillant les yeux quant à ma réalisation.

Il disparaît dans une lumière violette qui se met dans mon arme. Quand la lumière disparaît, le canon de mon arme ressemble à la tête de Cloud.

-Hum ?

-Heh ? Fis-je à mon tour. Puis merde.

Je tire, encore et encore et il s'amuse à faire disparaître mes balles avec son dragon. Sauf que, je tombe en rade de balles. Ce qui me reste, c'est celles de la Brume. Bon, je vais devoir faire avec. Je charge mon arme et enflamme mon anneau de la Brume pour tirer. Ce qui me fait écarquiller les yeux, tandis que Byakuran n'a pas l'air plus impressionné que ça. Les balles qui viennent de sortir étaient violettes au lieu d'indigo.

-Étrange, déclara Byakuran en volant vers moi.

-Merde, jurai-je entre mes dents en lâchant mon arme pour repartir sur du corps à corps.

Sauf que, je cours derrière lui et m'apprête à détruire sa montre avec ma flamme quand il se recule, son dragon prêt à partir. Je mets ma montre hors de sa trajectoire en m'écartant, mais me fais toucher au flanc. J'allais repartir pour l'attaquer quand nos montre nous disent que le combat est terminé.

-C'est une blague, grommelai-je.

-Quand ça devenait intéressant~.

-Bon, ben c'était cool. Mais ne pense pas que j'ai pas remarqué que tu te retenais pas.

-La prochaine fois, on ira tout les deux à fond ! Rigola-t-il en s'envolant. J'ai remarqué aussi que tu voulais me faire montrer toutes mes techniques.

-J'ai un cerveau, je m'en sers.

Il s'en va et je range mon fusil avant de me rendre à Kokuyo Land en me téléportant. J'arrive dans le salon, à côté d'un crayon. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est pas le plus classe mais c'est petit ! Je lâche la valise de mon fusil et m'affale sur le canapé, prenant la petit bouteille en verre de jus d'orange. Sauf que j'attends que ma nausée passe avant. Donc, entre-temps, les autres reviennent.

-Tu ne l'as pas battu, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda directement Mukuro avec un sourire moqueur.

-Dix minutes c'est trop court. Je suis toujours dans la course de toute façon, répliquai-je en lui montrant ma montre. Alors ?

-Nous avons eu trois membres de l'équipe de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, Daisy, Tozaru et Torikabuto. Il y avait aussi deux personnes du CEDEF très faibles, qu'on a battu aussi, me résuma Mukuro en se laissant tomber dans un canapé en face de là où j'étais.

-Sûrement Turmeric et Oregano.

-Luci-nee-san, je suis fatigué, se plaignit Fran en s'asseyant sur mon ventre.

-Pas assez pour ne pas te plaindre.

Les discussions reprennent, où j'apprends que M.M est éliminée. Pas étonnant, elle est faible. Trois heures après, après un Fran qui se plaint qu'il est fatigué, d'un Mukuro qui le réprimande et moi qui lance la bouteille vide à M.M, sous les rires de Ken et l'indifférence de Chikusa, une voix sort de nos montre. Une voix qui se présente comme étant Checker Face. Ce qui était dans les serveur des Vindice dix ans dans le futur me revient en mémoire. J'ai pas fait de recherches. Les Vindice...pourquoi ils sauraient des choses sur Checker Face ? C'est quoi le lien entre eux ?

Je baisse les yeux sur l'écran de résultat que ma montre projette et un rictus satisfait s'élargit sur mon visage. On est en tête, largement en tête.

-Ces résultats étaient attendus. Notre équipe Verde a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas, se vanta Verde en allant vers deux boites avec inscrit un « M » et un « F » sur chaque. Un équipement créé spécialement par moi, et avec vos pouvoirs vous pouvez les utiliser à pleine puissance.

Pendant que Mukuro et Verde se complimentent étrangement, Fran change sa pomme contre un ananas, ce que Mukuro n'apprécie pas.

-Fait chier, jura Fran en prenant Verde par les cheveux, hey là Verrypoo, tu veux que je te fasses tournoyer un peu ?

-Je vais très bien, et je pense t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, refusa Verde.

J'explose de rire, un rire de folle comme il se doit, en voyant Fran faire tournoyer Verde, sous les protestations de ce dernier et les commentaires des deux commères : M.M et Ken. Au final, il arrête quand Verde le menace de ne plus le laisser utiliser son équipement.

-Allez, c'est bon Verrypoo...gémit presque Fran. Ce superbe équipement est fait pour ces mains en forme de feuille, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu mens, ces doigts vont traverser tes lunettes et dire bonjour à ton lobe frontal, le menaça-t-il finalement l'air de rien en lui montrant deux doigts.

-Tes menaces déteignent sur lui, me fit remarquer Mukuro à voix basse.

-On s'en fout, non ? Répliquai-je au même volume quand Verde cria pour de l'aide.

-Vous deux stupides gamins ! Mukuro et Luciana ! Faîtes quelque chose !

-Fran, j'y pense, intervint donc Mukuro pendant que je recommençais à lire mon manga.

-Oui Shishō ?

-Pas la peine d'arrêter ce que tu faisais.

Ils parlent ensuite d'un plan et j'explose de nouveau de rire en voyant Fran faire apparaître un ananas géant sur la tête de Mukuro et une fraise géante sur la tête de Verde. Le pire, c'est qu'ils prennent la pose !

-L'équipe Verde vous recommande de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jours, me moquai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Arrête de faire chier ! Lui gueula Mukuro en commençant à lui râper sa pomme avec une râpe géante. Quand t'es dans le coin, on peut pas parler sérieusement !

-Ah, me râpe pas la peau !

Il s'échappe et vient se réfugier auprès de moi, qui me calme petit à petit.

-Luci-nee-san, j'ai besoin de ma récompense.

-Oui oui.

Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et lui fais un bisou, sous le regard dans autres dont je me fous.

-Je viens de me faire engueuler, je peux en avoir un deuxième, exigea-t-il, une main sur sa joue.

-Pousse pas ta chance trop loin.

-Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me battre contre cet enflure de Byakuran, comprit Mukuro. Mais pour demain, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose Ana.

-Que j'aille en cours pour garder un œil sur eux ? Ça marche.

-Bien, demain j'ai l'intention de retourner attaquer l'équipe d'Uni.

-T'as vraiment quelque chose contre Byakuran hein, lui fis-je remarquer avec un rictus moqueur.

Il commence à rire de façon démoniaque. Il pense à énormément de façons de se débarrasser de Byakuran à tout les coups. Donc je le regarde, complètement blasé.

-Shishō est reparti dans son mode démoniaque.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il reviendra pas tout de suite.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Luciana: Je...**

**Byakuran: -la coupe- C'est un sacré combat qu'on a là Lucia-chan !**

**Luciana: Bien sûr que oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?**

**Plume85: Miss XYZ, merci de ta review, comme d'hab' ^^. Himitsu-chan...**

**Luciana: AH, même pas capable de commenter !**

**Byakuran: C'est méchant de se moquer tu sais.**

**Luciana: Je suis une garce Byakuran.**

**Byakuran:...c'est vrai~!**

**Plume85: -les regarde bizarrement- Ouais, donc merci pour tes reviews. Lux est moins forte qu'Alaude parce qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment se battre sachant que Alaude est là. Ah, et en quoi Mukuro fait fille ? x)**

**Luciana: Transexuel. Et à quoi je pourrais penser pour l'action de la bande annonce ? Parce que je vois vraiment pas en fait. **

**Plume85: Et oui, Romain. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les OCs de "Gamma di Furia" et les OCs que je fais en général ne sont pas là pour faire jolie. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis en review et ciao~!**

**PS: Pas de chapitre mercredi, ni samedi mais dimanche 17 mai.**


	55. Deuxième jour

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 55 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'entre dans la salle de réception, où Kyôya remplit des papiers, sans surprise. Il ne lève même pas la tête vers moi et je me laisse tomber dans le sofa. Aucun de nous deux ne parlent avant que je me décide à lui demander comment c'est passé la journée d'hier. Son crayon qui casse entre ses doigts me répond facilement.<p>

-Cet herbivore et Yamamoto Takeshi...grogna-t-il.

-Ils...se sont enfuis ? Essayai-je.

-Après que j'ai détruit la montre de Sasagawa Ryohei.

-Tu peux pas les blâmer, ça montre qu'ils avaient aucune chance contre toi. Mais c'est sûr que c'est mieux d'avoir un adversaire à la hauteur.

-Comme ?

-Byakuran, répondis-je en m'étirant. J'ai toujours ma montre, pas de blessures sauf au flanc gauche mais c'est superficiel. Je suis géniale, on y peut rien~.

J'évite son tonfa et regarde l'étagère se casser, complètement désespérée par son comportement.

-Jaloux ?

-Dehors, m'ordonna-t-il froidement en mettant son autre tonfa en évidence.

-Chef oui chef, obéissais-je mollement en prenant mon sac.

Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à ma salle. J'ai pas envie. Je suis allée en cours figurez-vous depuis cette histoire avec les Shimon. Vous savez quoi, il se trouve que Ryohei est dans la rangée d'à côté, un rang derrière moi et Koyo dans ma colonne au deuxième rang. Je vous raconte pas à quel point j'ai envie de les assommer tout les deux dès qu'ils commencent à s'engueuler. Je soupire devant la porte de ma salle et l'ouvre. C'est la deuxième heure, j'ai anglais.

-Y_ou're late !_

Je lève un regard fatigué vers la voix. Mon regard se fait plus éveillé quand je reconnais les cheveux blonds de mon frère. Me dîtes pas que Reborn...pour qu'il soit près de Tsunayoshi...

-Je refuse, déclarai-je en tournant les talons.

-_You can't go out ! _Tenta mon frère en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

_-You're sure ? Because I'm pretty sure I just can walk out of the room without being killed._

_-But you're a student, you're supposed to be in class all day long !_

Je tourne mes yeux vers lui. Alors ça lui déplaît que je sèche autant les cours ? Vu son regard, c'est un oui clair et net. Je mets donc mon sourire le plus innocent au monde en place et me tourne complètement vers lui, ignorant la classe qui ne comprend certainement rien à notre discussion vu notre débit et nos accents italiens qui ressortent plus ou moins.

-_Do you want me to show you how much english class is useless to me ?_

_-Go...go ahead..._balbutia-t-il, ayant déjà peur de ce que j'allais faire.

-_I won't sit in a shitty classroom with morons for a fucking whole hour to listen to your freaking stupid class about how we can talk about the fucking weather tomorrow. I don't give a fuck about it, and I probably will never give a freaking shit about it 'cause I already speak english fluently._

_-Ah...I see..._

Réponse constructive Dino. Et pense pas que je vois pas la goutte de sueur qui coule le long de ta tempe parce que t'es blasé de mon comportement.

-_So now, you're gonna let me do what I want right ? Because, between you and I, we both know who can make a hell of the other's life. _

_-Fine, you can go..._

_-Thanks bro', dude, whatever._

Je sors de la salle en fermant la porte derrière moi, un sourire figé sur mon visage. Je retourne donc rapidement dans la salle de réception et ouvre la porte à volée.

-Toi~, minaudai-je à l'intention de Kyôya, qui releva la tête en reconnaissant le ton.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Dino est prof d'anglais ?

Il me regarde, fronce les sourcils et ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir un dossier. Je m'approche de lui, et me mets derrière son fauteuil. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je regarde ce qu'il pointe du doigt. Dino est le remplaçant de mon prof habituel, qui est aussi celui de Tsunayoshi et la clique. Le pauvre serait malencontreusement tombé malade après avoir mangé quelque chose de non-identifié.

-Reborn, soupirai-je, il a trouvé un moyen de mettre Dino à proximité de son équipe.

-Hn.

-Kyôya, mord le à mort pour moi s'il-te-plaît, lui demandai-je en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Il tourne la tête et me fusille du regard. J'enlève donc mes mains et les lève comme si j'étais braquée par un flingue. Il a pas tenté de me frapper, c'est un progrès en soit. Je retourne donc sur le sofa et m'y allonge.

-T'as l'intention d'aller te battre contre qui aujourd'hui ?

-Le roi des singes.

-Roi des...ah, Xanxus, devinai-je en me rappelant comment il l'avait surnommé pendant le combat pour l'Anneau du Nuage. Je viendrai et regarderai alors.

-Sans combattre ?

-J'ai envie de revoir mon frère se battre sérieusement. Et puis j'ai besoin de voir le niveau de mes futurs collègues.

-Collègues ? Répéta Kyôya.

-Je dois rejoindre la Varia à la fin de l'année scolaire, ordre du vieux con, enfin Nono.

-Je vois.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Ça me blesse, à croire que je suis pas importante pour toi Kyô-chan~.

-Ça me donne jusqu'à avril pour te mordre à mort carnivore.

-Et tu peux pas me mordre à mort par téléphone une fois que je serais chez la Varia ? Demandai-je avec un sourire crispé en laissant tomber ma tête dans le vide pour le regarder.

-Hors de question.

-Sois gentil Kyôya !

Je bouge à peine la tête quand son tonfa touche mon nez.

-Alors ta définition de gentil c'est de me lancer ton tonfa mais pas suffisamment fort pour me faire saigner ?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à saigner ? M'interrogea-t-il en se levant, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Je vais m'en passer, répondis-je avec un rictus crispé.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais parfois j'ai l'impression de ressembler à Dino. Ça me fait peur. Très peur. Parce qu'on a pas de liens sanguins, alors ça voudrait dire qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble. Pourtant, depuis l'histoire des anneaux, c'est pas le cas. Je sors mon téléphone et envoie un message à Mukuro pour le prévenir que je regarde le combat de Kyôya et de la Varia ce soir. Sa réponse ne tarde pas, il me donne le feu vert. Il sait que si il me disait non, j'irais quand même de toute façon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu regardes ?<p>

Je hoche la tête à la question de Fon, perché sur mon épaule. Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis de l'équipe de Fon alors que je joue simplement le rôle de spectatrice ce soir. Je suis pas d'humeur à me battre. Je suis juste vraiment curieuse de la force de la Varia. Même si je me suis pas battue avec Kyôya récemment, nos niveaux ne doivent pas être très loin l'un de l'autre, même si, je l'avoue, il doit m'avoir dépassé. Donc ça m'aidera à les évaluer. Si Xanxus se pointe, ce que je pense qu'il fera, ça me permettra de voir un combat intéressant.

-Au fait Kyôya, tu t'es pas encore battu contre Dino du coup ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il serait là ce soir aussi.

-Et tu prévois de t'occuper de lui après la Varia ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi une fixette sur Dino ? Lui demanda Fon en sautant sur sa tête.

-Ce type est le premier à avoir voulu être mon mentor. Mais une telle existence...je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

-Tu dis ça mais tu t'es amélioré grâce à lui, que tu le veuilles ou non, rajoutai-je sobrement.

-Tu veux un combat ?

-**Une minute avant le début de la bataille.**

-Je m'en passerais, je te l'ai dit, je suis là en tant que spectatrice, lui rappelai-je en m'adossant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

-En attendant, le combat commence, nous fit Fon.

-Tu te rappelles de ta promesse pour la fin de la Bataille des Représentants j'en suis sûr ?

-Évidemment.

-Écrase les bien Kyôya.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te battre carnivore ?

-Alliance ?

-Hn.

-Honnêtement, je suis pas aussi assoiffée de combat que toi, même si j'aime me battre. Je préfère le côté stratégie des bataille honnêtement. Même si Superbi est le numéro deux de ma liste, je préfère voir leur force grâce à toi. Je veux aussi voir leur tête dépitée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est numéro deux ?

-Il ne me reconnaît pas comme quelqu'un de fort et ça m'énerve. Même si il me connaît depuis longtemps, il ne me reconnaîtra jamais en tant que son égal tant que je lui ai pas foutu la dérouillée de sa vie.

-C'est un stupide herbivore, conclut-il alors que je me rendais invisible car nous étions arrivés.

Je me cache dans l'embrasure de la porte, qui est entrouverte, cachée de mes illusions. Je retiens un rire en entendant Kyôya traiter mon frère de merdeux, mais bon, c'est Kyôya. Superbi, étant lui-même (logique hein), fait le malin. Hum, ça se voit qu'aucun d'eux ne connaît la force de Kyôya. Mais je vois Xanxus nul part.

Sans surprise, Kyôya met Lussuria et Leviathan au tapis en moins de deux. Donc je serai pas la plus faible. Bel évite agilement les couteaux que lui renvoie Kyôya, sans surprise. Sauf que sa montre est détruite. J'écarquille les yeux par contre quand Fon se retrouve dans sa forme adulte. Il est...il est juste...

Luciana, pas le moment de faire l'adolescente pleine d'hormones sur son propre maître !

-Ça risque d'être intéressant.

-Comme tu dis Di...commençai-je à répondre avant de me rendre compte que mon frère était comme moi, en train de regarder le combat. Tu m'as repéré facilement ?

-Bien sûr, tes illusions je les supporte depuis presque dix ans.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était un fardeau, lui fis-je remarquer en réapparaissant.

-Plus important, reprit-il tandis que Superbi se prenait des mochi de la part de Xanxus, qu'est-ce qu'un membre de l'équipe de Verde fait ici ?

-Je suis venue avec Kyôya pour regarder son combat. Je n'ai aucune intention de détruire des montres ou combattre, rassure-toi.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es là Ana ? L'équipe Verde domine cette Bataille et pourtant tu es là et tu dis ne pas vouloir te battre ?

-Toute cette Bataille...je ne me sens pas très concernée par tout ça tu sais...

-Tu...as tes propres raisons, comme d'habitude...proposa-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je soutiens son regard pour quelques secondes avant de tourner mes yeux sur le combat.

-Qui sait...dis-je avec un rictus en coin.

Il décroche son téléphone et parle de la défaite de Byakuran. Bon, je pourrais pas avoir de revanche. Pour en revenir au combat, c'est extrêmement rapide, mais j'arrive à le suivre des yeux. Quand on doit réussir à suivre Fon des yeux quand on connaît sa vitesse pendant l'entraînement, nos yeux deviennent plus affûtés. Même myope. Dans tout les cas, Fon est le seul blessé. Je retiens un soupir. Penser qu'il est blessé parce qu'il est faible...Fon est plus intelligent que ça.

En attendant, si Dino est là et pas avec Tsunayoshi...Reborn aurait pu lui demander de venir ? Mais pourquoi...

-Alors ce n'était que du bla bla...ça va ? Se renseigna Kyôya.

-Ouais. Je me suis servi de ce petit échange à l'instant comme d'un échauffement pour prendre la mesure de sa taille.

-C'était quoi ça ? Une pauvre excuse de perdant ? Se moqua Superbi.

-Quel con, l'insultai-je à voix basse, sous-estimer un Arcobaleno comme ça.

Fon enlève sa tunique et prend une position que j'aurais jamais pensé revoir.

-Bakuren Ken...murmurai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu connais ?

-Ouais, répondis-je en retrouvant mon mode combat, en Chine. Ce jour-la, je me suis promis de ne jamais énerver Fon.

Ils s'attaquent de nouveau très rapidement puis un dragon rouge apparaît. Des micros-secondes, comme il l'a dit. Sauf qu'il s'arrête au plafond et se met à saigner de partout avant de tomber à terre.

-Qu...

-Regarde par là, me conseilla Dino en me pointant quelqu'un du doigt.

-Viper...sans sa malédiction...

Forcément, faut qu'ils partent dans une autre dimension créée par Viper. Superbi explique rapidement ce que Viper vient de faire. Ah, ben voilà le Superbi que je connais. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était devenu con.

Enfin, il l'est mais pas en combat en principe.

-Tu sembles saisi le singe.

-Disparais sale merdeux, répliqua mon frère.

Ils foncent l'un sur l'autre. Mais peu de temps après, Fon et Viper reviennent, Viper en mauvais état. Fon essaie de l'assommer, sauf que son temps est écoulé et qu'il redevient un bébé.

-Fon est déjà disqualifié, il ne reste plus que toi Hibari Kyôya ! Nous aurons ta montre de Boss !

Viper gèle le bas du corps ainsi que le bras de Kyôya, celui qui a la montre. J'échange un regard avec Dino et on sort nos armes en même temps quand Xanxus s'apprête à tirer. Son fouet s'enroule autour du poignet de Viper, ce qui le prend par surprise, pendant qu'une dizaine de balles violettes fragilisent la glace. Résultat, le tir de Xanxus rate de peu Kyôya qui a pu se dégager à temps.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas lever la main sur mon élève ! Intervint mon frère en se dévoilant.

-Haneuma Dino !

-Hey, je suis pas invisible me semble, m'incrustai-je en donnant un coup de pied dans le dos de mon frère, qui s'affala au sol.

Je pose mon pied au milieu de son dos, en signe de dominance et lève la main en signe de salut.

-Dégage de là Ann', m'ordonna Xanxus en me regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-T'inquiètes, je suis pas là pour me battre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors Kyôya à Dino.

-Et bien le travail à l'école est sans fin...si je dis que je suis là pour t'aider en tant que maître, tu vas détester hein ?

-Ouais, je ne veux pas te voir te donner des grands airs.

Dino se relève et s'époussette.

-De toute façon, il se donne toujours des grands airs, marmonnai-je.

-Quoi ?

Je le regarde et tourne la tête à son opposé, sous son cri de protestation.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, soupira-t-il. Je suis ici à la volonté de l'Arcobaleno de mon équipe.

Hum...j'écoute vaguement Dino expliquer ce que lui a dit Reborn. Il ne veut pas que Kyôya perde maintenant...honnêtement, je sèche là. Je tourne les yeux quand Fon se retrouve sur mon épaule.

-Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai compris sa raison de se battre, mais pas de protéger Kyôya, avouai-je à voix basse.

-Voooiiiii, pourquoi toi t'es là ?! Me hurla Superbi en pointant son épée sur moi.

-Ushishi~, tu te bats aussi pour un Arcobaleno Princesse ?

-Ouais, mais je suis pas là pour me battre, juste pour regarder.

-Pourquoi un membre de l'équipe Verde pour seulement regarder ? Me redemanda Dino.

-Verde ?! S'écria Viper.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit bro', je suis là pour mes intérêts.

-Tu es un véritable électron libre Luciana, me souffla Fon.

-Peu importe la raison, reste en arrière, m'ordonna Xanxus.

Je hoche la tête. Viper retrouve sa forme de bébé, vu que Xanxus le lui a « si gentiment » demandé. Pendant que Dino dit gentiment à Kyôya qu'il a pas une chance si Xanxus devient sérieux, aka pète un câble, je lui lance un regard curieux. Il ne les attaque pas. Puis je capte le regard de Dino pendant une fraction de secondes. Une fraction de seconde de trop parce que ça suffit à me faire écarquiller les yeux.

-Dino...tentai-je mais il me fit signe de me taire.

-Je dois surestimer la force de Xanxus, vu qu'il a perdu contre Tsuna !

Ressortir la défaite de Kyôya face à Mukuro pour le mettre dans le même état que mon frère est tentant. Mais je peux pas dire un mot. Parce que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu en colère, c'était derrière un écran. Là, c'est en vrai. Je sens bien l'atmosphère meurtrière autour de lui. Et honnêtement, je déteste ça. Je cours donc derrière Xanxus et me retrouve à côté de Superbi. Enfin ce que je veux vraiment, c'est les fenêtres histoire d'avoir une échappatoire. Comme Bel à l'instant qui vient de se faire la malle avec les deux inconscients, Lussuria et Leviathan. Fon saute sur le sol et je me recule d'un pas. Oui, je fais un pas mais je suis presque tétanisé. Je hais vraiment voir mon frère dans cet état. Quand ça commence à vraiment dégénérer, c'est à dire qu'il tire, je commence à reculer de plus en plus vite vers le vide pour ensuite me téléporter à Kokuyo. Sauf qu'un bras me prend par la taille et je me retrouve les pieds dans le vide, maintenu par quelqu'un, une explosion énorme au-dessus et des cheveux argentés dans les yeux.

Oh, alors il avait raison, c'est vraiment argenté. Mais faut regarder de près.

Heh, ça veut dire que c'est Superbi qui me tient comme ça ?

Et moi qui voulais lui montrer que j'étais à son niveau, il vient de niquer ma chance ce connard.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à <span>MissXYZ<span> pour sa review, et ciao~!**


	56. Attaque surprise

**Plume85: Salut, chapitre 56 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Je m'excuse pour les OOCs, aka Xanxus, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey, je m'en serais sortie sans toi tu sais, dis-je en levant la tête vers lui.<p>

-Un merci ça te tuerait ?! Me demanda-t-il en retour. De toute façon, on s'en fout, Hibari a dû être détruit !

-J'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi.

-Hein ?!

-C'est vrai, la montre de Boss de Xanxus a pu être détruite par accident aussi, suggéra Dino en souriant.

-Quoi ?!

Je retiens le « t'es con » de sortir tandis qu'il nous remonte tout les deux. Je suis donc à genoux, en train d'évaluer les dégâts des deux côtés. Xanxus a la main en sang, Kyôya a une manche à moitié brûlée et est plus abîmé que Xanxus, mais il est en vie.

-Hibari va bien ?! S'écria Superbi, choqué.

-Bien sûr qu'il va bien...chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

-Et sa montre aussi ?! Rajouta Viper.

-Xanxus a dû changer la trajectoire de son tir afin de protéger sa propre montre de Boss, nous expliqua Fon.

-Tout de même, sacré Xanxus, reconnut Dino. Il a réussi à protéger la montre de sa main droite en un instant.

-**Le match est terminé**.

Oh oh. Vu le regard de Kyôya, il va pas accepter ça. Le gars bizarre, Tsuno machin lui rappelle les règles et je me lève d'un bond.

-Kyôya, tu ne vas pas faire ça hein ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire crispé, m'attirant les regards des autres.

-Essaie de m'en empêcher carnivore, me défia-t-il en me lançant à peine un regard.

Je fonce sur lui, main en avant. Sauf que ma main n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de sa montre quand il la détruit. Je regarde les restes de sa montre, ignorant royalement les cris de surprise des autres et lève la tête sur lui.

-La promesse de Fon ne tient plus, t'en es conscient ?

-Je m'en fous. Je me bats quand j'en ai envie.

-Pareil pour moi ! s'esclaffa Xanxus dans mon dos.

Je me tourne pour le voir s'apprêter à tirer sa montre, quand le reste de la Varia lui saute littéralement dessus pour l'en empêcher. Une seule pensée traverse mon esprit : c'est ça que je rejoins dans quelques mois ? Superbi ordonne à Dino d'emmener Kyôya loin, ce qu'il fait sans avoir le choix vu qu'il se fait poursuivre par le concerné.

-Bon je crois que...commençai-je.

-Vooiii toi tu restes et tu calmes le Boss !

-Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?! Lui hurlai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je sais pas, t'es sa sœur, démerde-toi !

Est-ce que Xanxus va m'écouter au moins ? J'ai pas envie de perdre un bras moi. Bon, de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. Si je le fais pas Superbi pourrait vraiment me rendre sourde. J'avance d'un pas hésitant, faisant un geste de la main à Superbi pour lui dire de virer les autres. Ce qu'il fait. Xanxus se remet immédiatement sur pieds et je m'arrête devant lui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-H...Hey...balbutiai-je.

-Bouge, aboya-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je sais pas trop ce que je dois faire pour le calmer moi. Donc c'est pour ça que je me retrouve avec mes bras autour de son torse, mon visage plaqué contre sa clavicule pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point je ferme les yeux. Je sens ses muscles se détendre, ce qui me ferait pousser un soupir de soulagement si j'en entendais derrière moi aussi.

-S'il-te-plaît calme-toi...Fra...Fratello, le suppliai-je en rougissant de gêne.

Je l'appelais comme ça quand j'étais gamine, même bébé, de ce que j'ai vu dans mes souvenirs. Alors l'appeler comme ça alors que j'ai seize ans et demi c'est embarrassant. Mais peut-être que ça peut marcher.

-Putain cette fois j'ai cru qu'on allait se faire exploser ! se plaignit Superbi dans mon dos tandis qu'un bras se fermait autour de ma taille.

-Ma, maintenant on sait que Lu-chan est la seule personne capable de calmer le Boss ! Rajouta Lussuria.

-Ushishi~, c'était attendu en même temps.

Je soupire vraiment de soulagement cette fois et essaie de me détacher de lui, en vain.

-Heh ? Xan...Xanxus, tu peux me lâcher ?

-Rappelle-moi comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Me souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

-Xanxus ?

-Avant.

Je rougis de plus belle. Je suis sûre qu'il a un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Comment il peut me demander ça hein ?! C'est...c'est qu'un connard ! Puis les autres qui parlent entre eux comme si de rien n'était. Quoique, Leviathan doit être en train de rêver de prendre ma place.

-Non, refusai-je en secouant la tête.

-Dis-le, persista-t-il.

-Lâche-moi...commençai-je en le maudissant intérieurement, Fratello, terminai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il relâche son bras et j'en profite pour commencer à marteler son torse de coups de poings. Sauf qu'il réagit pas, et son rictus moqueur reste à cause de mes joues qui retrouvent très lentement leur couleur normale. Je le hais, je déteste Xanxus, c'est officiel.

-T'as pas de force.

-Ta gueule pour une fois ! Lui criai-je presque en faisant de grands pas en arrière. Tu m'énerves !

-Et ?

-Et...

-Ushishi~, t'es toute rouge, se moqua Belphegor en tapotant l'une de mes joues.

-C'est bon, je me tire ! Vous étiez même pas censés savoir que j'étais là en plus !

-Déchet de requin, raccompagne la.

-Pourquoi moi ?! Beugla Superbi.

-Je peux rentrer seule si ça le dérange tant que ça, rajoutai-je de nouveau zen.

-Non, me répondit-il, et toi tu la raccompagnes, c'est ordre ! Termina-t-il plus violemment à l'encontre de Superbi.

-Vooiii tu fais chier, tu pourrais le faire toi-même non !

Je le regarde s'approcher quand même. J'ai mal au cœur. Vu comment ça a l'air de lui déplaire de me raccompagner, j'ai plus qu'à me téléporter à Kokuyo, comme je pensais le faire quand Xanxus était énervé.

-C'est bon, je peux rentrer seule, lui fis-je froidement en commençant à me téléporter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Tous les Varia regardaient l'emplacement où se trouvait Luciana quelques secondes auparavant, Squalo toujours un pied en l'air.<p>

-Ce Rokudo Mukuro a réussit à lui apprendre ça alors que...murmura l'Arcobaleno pour lui-même.

-Est-ce que Luciana-sama vient de disparaître ? Osa demanda Levi.

Belphegor regardait Squalo. Il savait que Luciana s'était améliorée depuis qu'ils étaient venus à Namimori la première fois, et que même à ce moment elle n'était pas la même que lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'Italie. Donc il n'était pas étonné qu'elle puisse faire ça. En revanche, il avait vu qu'elle avait été blessée par la façon de parler de Squalo. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient perdu le Conflit. Il savait qu'elle en avait marre qu'il ne la voit pas comme un égal, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Squalo ne cessait de la repousser. Avant, il ne se comportait pas comme ça. Et avant, il ne semblait pas aussi perturbé par les réactions de la brune.

Donc il décida de faire une intervention royale.

-Tu sais Capitaine Squalo, si tu continues comme ça, elle finira vraiment par te détester, lui chuchota-t-il avec son énorme rictus.

-Ta gueule Bel, grogna l'épéiste.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il se retint de serrer les poings et de coller une tarte au prince blond à côté de lui qui se foutait de sa gueule. Pour éviter qu'il ait les sentiments que son futur lui avait pour elle, il devait se tenir éloigné d'elle. Mais est-ce qu'il pourrait le faire si à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait comme ça, elle le regardait avec ces yeux-la ? Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais réussi à résister à son regard de chien battu, ce qu'elle avait compris peu de temps après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, est-ce qu'il pouvait continuer à lui parler comme ça si elle le regardait aussi froidement alors qu'il voyait clairement son regard triste ? Elle cachait très bien ses émotions, mais il le voyait toujours quand elle était triste. Ironiquement, c'était parce qu'en général il parlait d'elle comme il venait de le faire.

-VOIII CONNARD DE BOSS !

-La prochaine fois que tu parles d'elle comme ça alors qu'elle est là...commença-t-il en appuyant bien la tête de Squalo contre le sol.

-ADMET JUSTE TON PUTAIN SISTERCOMPLEX ! beugla-t-il.

-MON QUOI ?! S'énerva ledit Boss.

-Ano...on peut récupérer Luciana-sama ?

-Non, je crois que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses cette fois-ci, contesta l'excentrique.

-Et c'est reparti...soupira l'Arcobaleno.

-Ushishi~, comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt Reborn, reconnu-je.<p>

-_C'est bon, tes renseignements nous seront tout de même utiles._

-Ok...

Je raccroche et soupire. Les Vindice qui se joignent à la partie...Une fois que l'annonce de Checker Face terminée, j'ai appelé Reborn pour lui dire ce que j'avais vu à Vendicare dans le futur, et ce que j'en pensais. Les Vindice se foutaiten de lever la malédiction, ils voulaient autre chose. En plus, Fran a de la fièvre, il a choisi son meilleur moment. Comme moi pour penser à la façon dont Superbi m'a indirectement rejeté alors que les Vindice sont nos nouveau ennemis. Allez, on va faire comme d'habitude, mettre tous ça dans un coin de mon esprit et ne plus y repenser. Franchement, je pourrais penser qu'il m'évite, voir qu'il me fuit.

Je me redresse et retourne à l'intérieur en sentant une flamme qui me donne des sueurs froides. J'arrive derrière Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa qui sont face à un Vindice.

-POURQUOI IL APPARAIT MAINTENANT ?! Beugla Ken.

Mukuro esquive de justesse la chaîne et Chikusa crie son nom.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda Mukuro, une goutte de sueur roulant sur sa tempe.

-Mukuro, intervins-je à présent à côté de lui, regarde ses poignets, il n'y a pas de montre.

-Quoi ?! Cria Ken.

-Kufufu, alors c'est ça hein...

-C'est une attaque surprise ! Déclarai-je fermement.

J'esquive sa chaîne et regarde Chikusa emmener Ken ailleurs après que Mukuro lui ait demandé. Je me redresse, derrière le Vindice, et remarque Fran terrorisé qui parle avec Mukuro. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la main du Vindice sur le crâne de Mukuro.

-MUKURO ! Hurlai-je en tirant ma flamme pure sur le Vindice.

Il lâche Mukuro et se tourne, me balançant sa chaîne. Je l'esquive en courant et me retrouve donc devant Fran. Le Vindice envoie sa chaîne vers Mukuro. Si ça le touche, il sera coupé en deux. Il a l'air encore sonné en plus, donc il ne réagit pas.

-Fran, sors-nous de là ! Lui ordonnai-je à voix basse.

Je me courbe et pousse Mukuro sur le côté en mode football américain.

Mauvais, très mauvais mouvement.

Mukuro est touché plus superficiellement, à l'épaule, et la chaîne traverse latéralement mon œil gauche, terminant sa course sur l'arrête de mon nez.

-Fuck, grognai-je.

J'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer là-dessus que je choppe Mukuro par son épaule blessé en y enfonçant les ongles pour le réveiller par la douleur, et suis Fran qui, incroyablement vite, nous a couvert d'illusions et en a laissé une de nous trois. Je le suis donc, lui qui est toujours terrifié et baragouine des trucs sur les shinigami, en traînant Mukuro. On finit par se cacher dans une trappe, que je referme le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'assois en expire longuement, mon œil gauche fermé. J'y porte ma main et quand je l'enlève, elle est recouverte de sang. Je crois que j'ai jamais mieux compris l'expression « pleurer du sang ».

-Luci-nee-san, ton œil...bégaya Fran en le pointant d'un doigt tremblant.

-J'en ai toujours un autre, c'est rien. Je vais juste me faire traiter de pirate d'ici peu, hein Mukuro ?

Je hausse un sourcil face à ses yeux écarquillés bloqués sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon œil. Oula, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Pas bon, pas bon du tout.

-Tête d'ananas, l'ampoule t'appelle, lui dis-je en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

Oui, quand on était gosses et qu'il s'incrustait dans mon esprit, il m'appelait « ampoule » parce que je l'appelais « ananas ». Vous savez, ampoule, parce que ça fait de la lumière, et que mon prénom veut dire lumière ou je sais pas quoi. Ouais, c'est nul hein.

-Tu es stupide, m'insulta-t-il en revenant à lui.

-Maintenant je peux te sortir que j'ai perdu un œil pour toi en revanche, répliquai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Ta dette est remboursée maintenant, soupira-t-il.

-Dette ?

-J'ai payé l'Arcobaleno de la Brume pour qu'il se taise sur ce qu'il a entendu en France.

-Oh, merci.

-Ouvre ton œil Ana, m'ordonna-t-il tout de suite plus sérieux.

-Non merci.

-Ouvre le, répéta-t-il en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts.

À contre cœur, j'ouvre mon œil gauche. Je suis heureuse de ne pas sentir la douleur en ce moment.

Un œil crevé, ça doit faire très mal.

-Il n'y a rien à faire Mukuro, laisse tomber, lui dis-je en refermant mon œil, gêné du regard apeuré et écœuré de Fran. Je préfère perdre un œil qu'un bras ou une jambe. Je m'en tire à bon compte, on est tous en vie après tout.

Il ferme les yeux et je me déplace vers Fran pour le caler contre moi. Il tremble le pauvre. Et tout ça se fait sous le regard indéchiffrable de Mukuro. On reste là jusqu'à ce que Verde arrive et nous trouve. Je me serais passée de son regard de pitié en voyant la moitié gauche de mon visage en sang à cause de mon œil perdu.

-Dis Luci-nee-san...commença Fran tandis que Mukuro avait décidé de s'occuper d'arranger un maximum mon œil, donc désinfecter et me momifier la moitié du visage.

-Hum ?

-Tu ne verras plus jamais de l'œil gauche hein ?

-Désolé que t'aies eu à voir ça Fran, m'excusai-je sincèrement en posant ma main sur sa pomme.

Mon instinct maternel est ressorti depuis que je suis allé dans le futur apparemment. C'est chiant.

Bon maintenant il faut que je me fasse une raison.

Je suis borgne.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé !<strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, non, tu penses vraiment quand mon karma est pourri ?**

**Plume85: Voilà, merci de ta review, laissez-moi vos avis et ciao~!**


	57. Vindice et Arcobaleno

**Plume85: Chalut chalut ! Chapitre 57 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé de laisser ma montre ?<p>

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté ?

-Tu le sais très bien, je tiens à ma vie, pour le temps qu'il me reste...

-Tu es lâche n'est-ce pas ?

-Les Vindice sont les seuls dont j'ai peur, donc je suis plutôt en train de détaler devant eux la queue entre les jambes, reconnu-je. J'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais de cette Bataille de toute façon. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Tu me lâcheras pas tant que t'auras pas ta réponse je suppose...

-Ouais.

-En fait, sachant que t'es en liberté conditionnel de Vendicare, si jamais tu venais à t'opposer à eux, ils pourraient décider de t'embarquer maintenant.

-Tu t'inquiètes ? Le questionnai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Non, mais je suis le Boss de ton équipe et si ça venait à se réaliser, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire avec la Varia ou les Cavallone.

-Mouais...

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu me suis ?

C'est vrai, je le suis je ne sais où depuis que j'ai bandé son épaule proprement, merci Fon. Il fait nuit noir, il doit pas être loin de minuit, mes yeux commencent à se fermer tout seul, enfin mon œil commence à se fermer, et j'ai vraiment peur d'une autre attaque surprise. Parce que s'il y en a une, je suis pas sûre qu'on en réchappe. En temps normal, j'aurais été « on va les buter si il attaque ces déchets de merde », mais c'est les Vindice.

-Je crois que je veux pas être seule avec eux.

-Oya ?

-Tes plans m'intriguent aussi, tu as dit à Verde que tu n'avais pas encore eu ce que tu voulais de cette Bataille.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Tu es mal placé pour...

-**Une minute avant le début de la Bataille.**

Merde, Mukuro est seul. Je le suis jusqu'au parc pour tomber sur Tsunayoshi, Takeshi et Hayato.

-Hey, quelle coïncidence.

-Mukuro et Ana-...san...fit Tsunayoshi, remarquant mon œil bandé en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je vois...dit Mukuro en regardant les trois ados.

-J'ai entendu que vous aviez tous les deux été gravement blessé, il n'y a aucune raison de se battre, déclara Reborn.

-Alors, tu avais quelque chose à faire à Namimori ? Lui demanda Tsunayoshi.

-Hum...j'ai pas envie de répondre.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai pas entendu parler de Nagi depuis que Mukuro l'a viré. Le seul endroit où elle pourrait être c'est Namimori après tout, alors peut-être que Mukuro voulait aller la voir. Mais pourquoi ?

Le commencement du combat est annoncé, puis le reste de l'équipe arrive en même temps que la flamme des Vindice apparaît. Ken et Chikusa ont dû récupérer ma montre, donc j'ai qu'à regarder. Je me mets aux côtés de Reborn, qui coule un regard à mon poignet.

-Mukuro m'a dit de la laisser, me justifiai-je tandis que trois Vindice se dévoilaient. Mukuro, tu devrais faire une trêve avec l'équipe de Reborn.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, approuva Verde.

Sauf que Mukuro refuse en parlant de son équipe. Mais Fran dort.

-RÉVEILLE TOI PUTAIN DE BÉBÉ C'EST LE MATIN PYONNN ! Hehen, comment c'était ?

-Shina...commença Fran en ouvrant ses yeux comme des soucoupes, chiku...

-Shinachiku ? Demandai-je en même temps que Ken, un sourcil arqué.

Il se rendort. Je facepalm. Ce gosse...me surprendra toujours...Les trois Vindice lancent leurs chaînes sur Mukuro et Tsunayoshi, qui sont cachés par de la poussière. Mais quand elle se dissipe, on peut voir qu'ils sont entiers et qu'ils décident enfin de faire une trêve. Ensuite s'engage un combat dont j'ai la flemme de raconter les détails. Juste que...bon, honnêtement, je me fous de l'équipement de Hayato, mais Takeshi a des techniques balèzes maintenant. J'avais tellement raison de choisir une épée. Au final, les Vindice finissent par se retrouver sans manteaux après avoir été bouffé par les corbeaux créés par Mukuro. Ils sont pas beaux.

-Vas-y Bakana, fais ton commentaire, me dit Reborn.

-Sûr ?

-Oui.

-Bien, alors je dirais que grâce à eux, on voit maintenant les effets à long terme de la désomorphine, ou drogue-crocodile, déclarai-je sobrement.

Il y a un silence dans notre camp, que les rires de Mukuro et Tsunayoshi rompent, suivis par celui de Takeshi. En même temps, c'est vrai. Sauf que pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont des pacificateurs en pierre autour du cou ? Et la meuf a presque son œil qui pend de son orbite ! C'est des zombies, c'est pas possible !

Le combat reprend, ceux qui n'ont pas de montres de Boss sont mis au tapis. Puis Nagi, en très mauvais état, apparaît et disant qu'elle veut rejoindre le combat. Mais quand Tsunayoshi dit que ses organes étaient détruits, je regarde le visage de Mukuro, qui ne laisse filtrer aucune émotion. Même si Tsunayoshi le choppe par son col et que Reborn dit que Nagi refuse d'accepter les organes de Mukuro, je continue de le regarder et comprends pourquoi il était à Namimori. Peut-être qu'il voulait refaire ses organes de gré ou de force. Ou bien faire sortir sa vrai résolution pour en faire un soldat comme il le dit si bien.

Donc, ils font une super illusion, niquent deux Vindice et le troisième commence à se prendre pour une torpille en dégommant Tsunayoshi. Sauf que Tsunayoshi n'y va pas à fond. Il protège sa montre de Boss tandis que son adversaire n'en a rien à foutre.

-Bordel de merde Tsunayoshi, tu vas te reprendre oui ?!

-Arrête de paniquer ! Rajouta Reborn. Ne te soucies pas de la montre de Boss et gagne avec ta Dernière Volonté !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Si la montre est détruite, ta ma...

-Bordel Reborn s'en fout de sa malédiction il fait pas ça pour ça ! explosai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

-SON SEUL ET UNIQUE BUT C'EST DE TE FORMER EN TANT QUE DECIMO PAUVRE CON, C'EST POUR ÇA QU'IL PARTICIPE !

-Et j'ai décidé quand j'ai trouvé ça dans ma poche alors que j'allais rejeter la proposition de Checker Face.

Il sort un test avec un beau « 0 » marqué en rouge de sa poche. Tsunayoshi...tellement nul...

-J'ai pensé que te laisser prendre part à cette guerre était un bon moyen de te rendre plus fort. Si tu perds dans une bataille de Dernière Volonté, je ne te reconnaîtrai pas Tsuna. Compris ?

-Allez Tsunayoshi, t'es plus le Dame-Tsuna d'avant, n'est-ce pas ? Renchéris-je en croisant les bras.

-Oui. Je vais me battre avec ma Dernière Volonté, sans me soucier de la montre de Boss.

Il finit par gagner en nous montrant sa superbe vitesse et atterrit par terre, sous les cris de joie des autres.

-Tsunayoshi, soupirai-je en pointant le test que Reborn brandissait toujours du doigt, pourquoi t'es pas comme ça en cours ? Ça t'éviterait beaucoup d'explosions.

-C'est pas si simple Ana ! Se défendit-il. Et Reborn, arrête de montrer ça !

Oh, alors le « san » saute quand il est en MHV. En attendant, nos réjouissances sont de courtes durées car des flammes bleues nuit apparaissent, dévoilant Jager et un Arcobaleno sur son épaule, avec une tétine transparente.

-L'Arcobaleno avec la tétine transparente ! S'exclama Verde.

-Bermuda von Veckenschtein ! Compléta Reborn.

La surprise que crée son invitation pour Reborn est pesante. Il veut Reborn. Pourquoi ? Alors il y a vraiment autre chose derrière leur participation. Reborn refuse, sans surprise, mais Bermuda lui parle de la vérité, ce qui réveille ma curiosité. Un portail s'ouvre à côté de Reborn, qui commence à l'aspirer. Sans réfléchir, j'attrape sa jambe quand sa tête a déjà disparût. Ensuite, alors que je suis à moitié dans le portail, une main se ferme sur ma cheville.

Je tombe dans le vide, mais me rattrape sur mes jambes au dernier moment, craquant quelque chose sous mon poids. J'allume ma flamme pour m'en servir de torche et remarque alors la côte d'un squelette, cassée sous mon pied.

-Luciana, tu es venue aussi ? Me demanda Reborn en me braquant avec sa torche.

-Tu pensais que j'allais laisser passer la vérité sur les Arc...

-AH !

Reborn braque sa torche sur Tsunayoshi, qui panique devant le même squelette sur lequel j'ai marché pendant que j'inspecte le squelette de plus près.

-Tsuna, t'es là aussi ?

-REBORN ?!

-Hey, ils ont des tétines autour du cou, enfin ce qu'il en reste, les informai-je.

-Ana-san ?! Comment vous pouvez tout les deux être aussi calme alors que je me suis inquiété pour vous ?!

-Je me suis laissé aspirer, lui expliqua Reborn.

-Curiosité, l'informai-je en haussant les épaules.

Reborn saute sur l'épaule de Tsunayoshi pendant qu'il lui explique pourquoi il s'est laissé aspirer pendant que je les rejoins. Je plisse les yeux en regardant le plafond et ce que Léon éclaire. Je reconnais les tétines et...

-Hey Reborn, la fleur en haut à gauche, c'est pas la marque qu'a Uni ? Remarquai-je en la pointant du doigt.

-Effectivement, c'est étrange.

-Attendez, le mystère des Arcobaleno ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas ?

-Je ne sais rien, lui répondit Reborn.

-**Bataille terminée.**

Ils parlent pendant quelques secondes avant que Reborn n'éclaire autre chose. Une ombre d'homme avec un chapeau, ainsi que sept autres ombres devant lui. Léon augmente sa portée et on voit donc le jour où ils ont été changé.

- « Le Jour Fatidique », déclara Reborn.

-Hein ?

-Tu ne sais pas Tsuna ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

-Rien du tout ! Tout ce que tu m'a dit c'est que les Arcobaleno sont la forme bébé des sept plus forts !

-Ton ignorance me fait vraiment chier Tsunayoshi, intervins-je fermement. Les sept personnes les plus fortes de l'époque ont bien été transformé en bébés, après avoir été réuni par Checker Face. Il leur a donné diverses missions toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient été chargé d'escalader une montagne pour trouver un trésor, sauf que la malédiction les attendait à la place.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça Ana-san ? Me demanda Tsunayoshi, bouche-bée.

-J'ai deviné le gros de la malédiction quand je m'entraînais avec Fon il y a plusieurs années. Vu que j'avais deviné qu'ils n'étaient pas des bébés mais qu'on les avait transformé pour une certain objectif, Fon m'a tout expliqué.

-Mais je pensais que tu t'étais entraîné avec Fon quand tu étais enfant.

-Oui, et ?

-Ana-san est vraiment impressionnante...marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais~.

-Aussi, à l'époque, Colonnello n'avait pas été choisi mais Lal. Il nous avait suivi et l'a cachée, subissant la malédiction à sa place, continua Reborn. C'est pour ça que Lal n'est que partiellement maudite.

-C'est donc ça qu'il s'est passé entre eux...

-Sauf que je ne comprends pas, le jour fatidique est représenté partout sur le mur, comme la Bataille des Représentants.

-C'est simple pourtant, le coupai-je, ça veut dire que ce qui se passe en ce moment est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, comme un cercle vicieux.

-C'est ça, affirma une voix caverneuse derrière nous, c'est un cycle.

On se tourne tous les trois vers Bermuda, toujours perché sur l'épaule de Jager, qui explique pourquoi il y a ces fresques.

-Bermuda ! Cria Tsunayoshi.

-Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais vous dire la vérité. C'était inattendu que Cavallone Luciana et Sawada Tsunayoshi suivent, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous dire la vérité. Mais avant ça, enlevez vos montres, sinon Chercker Face pourrait écouter.

Pendant que Tsunayoshi proteste, je pose une main sur son avant-bras.

-Je pense que tu devrais enlever ta montre.

-Quoi ?!

-Tsuna, c'est bon, nous ne ferons qu'écouter.

-Quoi ?! Répéta-t-il.

Il soupire, vaincu.

-Je suis désolé Reborn, c'est ma faute pour être venu avec toi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je suis content. C'est mieux que tu saches aussi. Toi aussi Luciana.

-Qu'on...commença le Vongola avant de se faire couper par Bermuda.

-Par ici.

Il explique une fois qu'on est dans une salle imperméables aux ondes électroniques et télépathiques. Je savais qu'ils avaient pour mission de protéger la 7^3, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des sacrifices humains. Bermuda explique ensuite que vient un temps où les Arcobaleno ne sont plus « opérationnels » et qu'ils doivent être remplacé, et qu'à travers la Bataille des Représentants, Chercker Face les sélectionne par l'équipe gagnante. Les Arcobaleno d'avant sont congédiés et la plupart meurent. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en me rappelant les tétines en pierre des trois Vin...

-Elle a compris apparemment, dit Bermuda à mon intention.

-Luciana ? M'appela Reborn.

-Ceux qui survivent...voient leurs pacificateurs...transformés en...balbutiai-je les yeux toujours autant écarquillés.

-Tout ce qu'il leur restera sera une vie maudite, intervint Jager en prenant les bandages autour de sa bouche. Ils vivront pour la vengeance.

- « Vindice » signifient « vengeurs », c'est la dernière étape des Arcobaleno, terminai-je en regardant dégoûtée l'état de décomposition du perchoir de Bermuda.

Bermuda reprend ses explications, sous l'horreur de Tsunayoshi. Surtout quand Jager confirme que Reborn deviendra comme lui à la fin de la Bataille.

-Bien, j'avais l'intuition que ça finirait comme ça, avoua Reborn. Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que ma malédiction soit levé. Je sais depuis longtemps que Checker Face est un escroc. En plus, depuis que je suis maudit, je savais que je crèverai comme un chien.

Je lui coule un regard surpris. Je connais Reborn depuis que j'ai huit ans, et jamais, jamais ça ne m'est venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse penser et se préparer à ça. Mais ça explique pourquoi il semblait compréhensif et n'a pas essayé de me forcer à tester les médicaments que Shamal pouvait me conseiller pour mon état.

Bermuda demande encore une fois à Reborn de le rejoindre et je le vois y réfléchir sérieusement. Bien sûr, le Vindice rajoute que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait avec Tsunayoshi qui l'a convaincu. Un écran montre Tsunayoshi à Kokuyo, contre Mukuro. C'était il y a un bail. Ensuite, il y a Tsunayoshi et Xanxus qui s'entrechoquent pour l'Anneau du Ciel, puis le combat contre Byakuran, et contre Daemon Spade.

-Bien sûr, Luciana-kun ici présente a aussi aidé, rajouta-t-il, mais quand Chrome Dokuro-kun s'est dressé contre deux Vindice et les a battu avec Mukuro-kun...

Ouais, Reborn a cet effet là sur les gens. Une parole et il les atteint comme jamais auparavant. Bermuda repart dans ses explications, de comment il est toujours là, son huitième éléments et pourquoi les Vindice existent, et bien sûr ce qui arrivera aux Arcobaleno présents. Tsunayoshi s'en mêle, je retiens un rire, Tsunayoshi déclare qu'il trouvera un autre moyen et je tire en même temps que Reborn sur Jager quand il blesse le châtain à l'épaule.

-J'ai décidé Bermuda, je suivrais la volonté de Tsuna. Les négociations sont closes.

Bermuda se moque de lui et j'enflamme mes deux anneaux du Nuage. Très vite, Tsunayoshi se fait envoyer dans le sol et je me mets à tirer sur Jager. Je ne sais pas combien de balles ça donne, mais il esquive et se retrouve devant moi. J'esquisse l'ombre d'un pas quand une chaîne autour de mon cou me stoppe, et surtout le sang qui se met à couler tout autour de mon cou.

Là, je vois vraiment ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Tout, ce que je veux me souvenir, ce que je ne veux pas me souvenir. Les bons et les mauvais moments. Tout mes muscles se rigidifient.

-Jager-kun, c'est bon. Je crois que Reborn-kun et les deux gamins avec lui ont compris.

Jager s'écarte pendant que Bermuda explique qu'il prendra la réponse de Reborn sérieusement lors de la prochaine bataille. Ils s'en vont et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est porter mes mains à mon cou. J'ai faillis...j'ai faillis être décapité comme un vulgaire animal.

-Allons-y Tsuna, dit Reborn en regardant mon visage choqué.

Je sens une main dans le milieu de mon dos qui me pousse à avancer. Je reconnais sans mal Tsunayoshi. Ils remettent leur montre.

-N'en fais pas trop Tsuna. Tu n'as pas à mourir pour nous Arcobaleno. Aucun d'entre vous, continua-t-il. Certains ont déjà trop perdu.

L'une de mes mains quitte mon cou pour se mettre sur le bandage de mon visage. Je ne suis pas leur conversation mais l'air frais me fouette le visage. Je remarque alors qu'on est de nouveau dans le parc, avec Colonnello, Verde, Fon et Uni. Fon inspecte tout de suite mon cou et je me retrouve avec lui en train de s'occuper de ma blessure superficielle, mais qui m'a foutu la peur de ma vie. En voyant Tsunayoshi partir par contre, je le repousse faiblement et pars à la poursuite du châtain.

Pendant que je suis Tsunayoshi en courant, qui vient de s'enfuir, la pensée que je viens d'échapper de justesse à une mort certaine s'insinue dans mon cerveau. J'ai presque été tué. Et les Arcobaleno vont mourir.

Au final, il finit par marcher et je me mets à son niveau et au même rythme.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ana-san, finit-il par dire.

-On est deux. C'est juste...les Arcobaleno...et la puissance de Jager...

-Tu...tu vas bien par rapport à...

-Je suis toujours sous le choque d'avoir été à deux doigts de la décapitation, admis-je en déglutissant, mais je peux pas rester sur ça dans une situation pareil.

-Tu es vraiment forte Ana-san...

-Non, parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je m'enfuirais aussi loin possible.

-Hein ?

-Tsunayoshi, grognai-je en enlevant mon fameux bonnet, j'ai la plus grosse trouille de ma vie. J'ai failli me faire buter, j'ai perdu un œil merde ! Mais je sais aussi que ne penser qu'à sa peur ne mène nul part. Je dois...je dois avancer. Trouver un moyen pour qu'aucun des Arcobaleno ne meurent, et une stratégie pour que tu vainques Jager.

-Mais Reborn...et j'ai été battu si rapidement...

-Tu peux le battre, j'en suis sûre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Si je pense que tu peux changer la Mafia en étant Decimo, crois-moi tu peux vaincre ces déchets de cadavres ambulants.

-Tu penses vraiment ?

Je hoche la tête et reprends mon chemin en remettant mon bonnet en place.

-Ana-san.

Je m'arrête et le regarde se mettre devant moi, les sourcils froncés et un regard déterminé sur son visage.

-Aide moi à trouver un moyen d'aider Reborn et les autres, me demanda-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

-J'ai cru que tu demanderais jamais, acceptai-je avec un rictus complice.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et bonne lecture !<strong>

**Reborn: Tu devrais être en train de travailler.**

**Plume85: Aucune raison pour.**

**Reborn: Tu as finis _Les Liaisons Dangereuses _?**

**Plume85: Presque la première partie...**

**Reborn: Et tu n'as pas le bac de français et de science dans un mois ?**

**Plume85:...Je t'aime ?**

**Reborn: -lui fait un rictus en changeant Léon en maillet- En tant que professeur particulier, je ne peux pas laisser une lycéenne se distancer de ses notes.**

**Plume85: Ma...-se fait assommer-. **

**Luciana: -renifle en la regardant- Bien fait. MissXYZ, merci de ta review.**

**Reborn: Himutsu-chan, donc finalement tu étais en vie.**

**Luciana: Pas pour longtemps~. -fait un sourire innocent- Je vais la tuer pour tout ce qu'elle a pu dire dans les reviews.**

**Plume85: -se réveille- Erreur chapitre 55 corrigé, merci. Et si tu penses que la troisième c'est chargé...attends le lycée. **

**Luciana: Et oui, je suis borgne, et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde. **

**Plume85: Merci pour les reviews et laissez-moi vos avis !**

**Reborn: Après que j'ai réglé le compte d'une certaine personne -enlève la sécurité de son arme-.**

**Luciana: -le suit quand il part- Je vais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul !**

**Plume85: ...ciao ?**

**PS: Le canon se termine bientôt, au chapitre 60. Après, ce sera complètement sorti de mon imagination.**


	58. Plan de bataille

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 58, en avance mais il est là !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs (Xanxus).**

**Plume85: Et pas d'inquiétude, je publierai quand même mercredi, c'est juste que vu que j'ai dix-sept jeudi, le 28 mai, comme Lambo tient !, je me sens d'humeur à vous balancer la fin du canon cette semaine. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu as toujours l'autre œil, relativisa Iemitsu en me regardant.<p>

-Les membres du CEDEF donnent l'impression d'être une bande d'estropiés, continuai-je en regardant sa blessure. Nana va bien ?

-Elle s'est évanouie en voyant mon sang et est à l'hôpital, mais elle va bien.

-Heureusement, soupirai-je en commençant à monter à l'étage pour aller me coucher, tout comme Tsunayoshi. Tu sais, venant de moi ça va te paraître bizarre, mais tu peux être fier de ton fils Iemitsu.

Je fonce dans la chambre que j'occupe depuis que j'ai emménagé ici et m'affale sur mon lit. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me mettre sous ma couette ou de me changer que je m'endors.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeu...mon œil que quelqu'un me secoue en chuchotant mon nom. Je me redresse et secoue ma tête un peu avant de poser mon regard sur Tsunayoshi, habillé.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, je vais aller voir Talbot et...

-Explique-moi ton plan Tsunayoshi.

Il hoche la tête et explique, moi écoutant attentivement. Ça pourrait marcher.

-Mais j'ai aucune idée de la stratégie qu'on pourrait adapter...

-La meilleure défense est l'attaque. Je peux trouver une stratégie avec Dino une fois que tu l'auras mis au courant. Par contre, quand tu iras voir les équipes de Verde et Viper, renseignes-toi sur le nombre de montres de combattants restantes.

-Très bien.

-Bonne chance, lui souhaitai-je en me rendormant. Mais tu sais que même si je pense que tu vas gagner, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de dégâts, voire de pertes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveille, c'est pour voir la tête de Dino, et sentir son regard sur mon bandage. Je m'assois et m'étire comme un chat avant de lui prendre la main.<p>

-Je suis en vie, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Mais...

-Dino, je suis en vie, répétai-je en exerçant de la pression sur sa main. Ça aurait pu être ma tête mais ce n'est que mon œil.

Il regarde sa main, puis moi et s'assoit à côté de moi sur le lit. Il a compris que j'avais réalisé la chance que j'ai apparemment.

-Dino, aide-moi avec notre stratégie.

Il hoche la tête et on se retrouve assis en tailleur sur mon lit face à face, un cahier et des crayons entre nous.

-Donc, nous savons que l'ennemi n'a plus que trois montres de combattants, celle du Boss et de l'Arcobaleno.

-De notre côté, il nous reste trois équipe : Reborn, Verde et Mammon. Sachant ce que veut Bermuda, c'est probable qu'il décide de se débarrasser des trois équipes en même temps.

-Dans ce cas là, il faut que ces trois équipes soient séparées.

-Mais le problème reste pour l'équipe qui affrontera Jager, me dit-il en regardant mon cou bandé. Elle devra être forte.

-Ce sera vous, Bermuda redemandera à Reborn sa réponse.

-Mais on peut changer les équipes, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tsuna m'a dit que Mukuro avait pris les montres de Chikusa et Ken.

-Ce mec alors...marmonnai-je. Mais c'est mieux.

-Avec les quatre montres de disponibles qu'on a, on peut choisir les quatre plus forts des équipes de tout les Arcobaleno.

-Byakuran, Enma, Kyôya et Basil je pense,listai-je en écrivant, vu que Iemitsu est incapable de se battre. Le mieux serait de faire croire aux Vindice que les équipes seront telles qu'elles sont maintenant, ou la nuit dernière pour l'équipe de Verde. Comme ça ils ne se douteront pas qu'on a récupéré des gens.

-Mais comment ? Ils verront les illusions.

-Je sais, admis-je en prenant mon pendentif avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Attends, quand Reborn m'avait fait un résumé du Choice, il m'avait dit que Shoichi et Spanner avaient réussi à faire des leurres de Flammes de Dernière Volonté. On peut faire des leurres d'eux.

J'écris les noms de tout les membres des équipes Reborn, Viper et Verde.

-Ils sentent les Flammes de Dernière Volonté, donc quand ils sentiront trois groupes de flammes, ils se disperseront. Quand ils auront découvert que c'est des faux, trois autres groupes, de vrais personnes, se battront. Donc maintenant, on doit former les groupes. Mais je sais pas trop comment.

-Et bien, le plus logique serait de faire des groupes selon l'âge et les façons de se battre de chacun. Tsuna devra être avec Enma et Basil car ils utilisent tout trois le Mode d'Hyper Volonté et sont capables de voler, et donc de se déplacer rapidement. Ils pourront aussi servir de renforts une fois qu'ils en auront finis avec leurs adversaires.

-Mais dans ce cas là, il faudrait qu'ils tombent sur le plus faible, ou plutôt celui qui sera seul. Oh, ils prendront donc la place de Xanxus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que l'équipe de Viper ne comprend que lui-même, Xanxus et Superbi, non ? Ils sont les moins nombreux, c'est logique que Bermuda n'envoie qu'un seul Vindice.

Dino hoche la tête et l'écrit.

-On devrait faire l'équipe qui affrontera Jager maintenant, me conseilla Dino.

-Oui. Cette équipe est évidente cependant.

-Hum ?

-Sans comprendre le trio volant, c'est les plus forts qui seront contre Jager. Donc autrement dit, les Boss restant, Mukuro et Xanxus, ainsi que tout ceux possédant une Flamme du Ciel, vu que c'est la plus forte.

Je lui coule un regard. Sans surprise, je le vois concentré et en train d'appréhender.

-Squalo aussi, déclara-t-il soudainement.

-Tu penses ?

-Ana, tu sais aussi bien que moi que peu importe ce qu'on décidera, il ira.

-Ouais, soupirai-je. Ce débile...il risque bien plus que vous de se faire tuer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment le concernant, avouai-je. Bref, quant à l'équipe qui remplacera Mukuro...

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome et Fran.

-Ouais.

-Donc maintenant, on doit trouver les lieux où se posteront les trois groupes.

-La fontaine à la sortie de la ville, en plein milieu d'une place. C'est dégagé, plat et donne sur un bois.

-Nous posterons l'équipe des Boss là alors. Sachant qu'il n'y a qu'un groupe qui peut voler, on peut les mettre dans un endroit avec du relief, comme la forêt. Pour le combat face à Mukuro, il...

-Il y a un entrepôt abandonné avec un toit accessible pas loin de la place, j'ai dû y aller une fois pour me débarrasser de yakuza. Mais on a besoin d'une équipe médicale.

-Les étrangers n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir.

-Sur ceux portant une montre. Beaucoup seront détruites, leurs porteurs seront en mauvais état. Ryohei devrait faire l'affaire avec sa Boite-Arme, enfin VG maintenant. Il pourra s'occuper des blessés. On le placera là où sera Takeshi et les autres.

-Pourquoi là ?

-Je suis sûre que le trio terminera rapidement leur adversaire car ils arriveront vite à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. Quant à vous, qui serez contre Jager...j'espère que vous tiendrez assez longtemps jusqu'à ce que Tsunayoshi arrive.

-Tu espères ? Luciana, ce Jager...

-Me fout une peur bleue, l'informai-je. J'espère vraiment qu'aucun de vous n'y restera tu sais. Mais pour être franche...je n'y crois pas trop.

Un silence s'installe, où je joue sans m'arrêter avec mon pendentif. Vu le niveau de Jager, il y aura forcément un mort. Franchement, ça me fout la trouille. J'ai aucune envie de voir l'un d'eux mort, même Byakuran.

-On a oublié Kyôya, se rappela Dino en levant un regard alarmé sur moi.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, lui demandai-je, je le ferai venir.

-T'es sûre de ton coup ?

-J'espère frangin, j'espère.

-Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'impliques ? Je te connais, je sais que t'es pas du genre à aider les gens sans quelque chose en tête.

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai une dette envers trois Arcobaleno, alors si leur sauver la vie peut la rembourser, je vais aider autant que je peux. En plus, maintenant le choc passé, je veux voir les Vindice perdre, mordre la poussière, voir cette poussière rentrer dans leurs corps décomposés, puis recouvrir leurs organes et...

-C'est bon, me coupa mon frère en pâlissant avec un sourire de façade, je peux imaginer la suite.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Après une bonne douche et avoir séché mes cheveux, je refais mon bandage. Normal non ? Sauf pour moi. Faire des bandages aux autres, oui, mais sur moi-même ? À la tête ? Je sors de la salle de bain et monte les marches par quatre pour aller dans ma chambre. Comme je le pensais, Dino utilise mon ordi portable comme si c'était le sien. Mais il le ferme très vite et le pose à côté de lui pour me regarder en m'entendant rentrer.<p>

-Je t'ai vu.

-Tu sais, je dois vérifier mes mails, se justifia-t-il.

-Ouais, tu peux m'aider pour mon bandage ?

-Hein ?

-Wow, c'est quoi cette tête de choqué de la vie ?

-C'est juste que je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me demande de t'aider pour quelque chose, me dit-il avec un énorme sourire en se levant, sans compter la stratégie.

-Ne me fais pas le regretter Dinul.

-Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Le jour où Reborn reconnaîtra que Skull est plus classe que lui et que Superbi et Ryohei deviennent tout les deux sourds muets.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, rigola-t-il en terminant d'attacher mon bandage.

Je mets une mèche de cheveux dessus pour cacher les bandes blanches et mets mon bonnet pour que la mèche reste en place, tout ça sous le regard interrogateur de mon frère.

-Je préfère que Xanxus ne sache pas maintenant pour mon œil. Juste...je sais pas, je préfère attendre que tout ça soit fini.

-Je respecte ça, déclara Dino en replaçant mon bonnet. Voilà, maintenant on ne voit plus rien !

-Merci grand-frère~.

-Par contre, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça fait peur.

-Ah oui~ ?

-Oui !

Il sort de ma chambre très vite à la vue de mon sourire d'ange, qui se transforme en un sourire purement moqueur en l'entendant tomber dans les escaliers. Je sors de ma chambre, ferme ma porte et descends tranquillement, marchant sur la forme de mon frère aîné une fois en base des escaliers. J'y reste quelques secondes avant de reprendre mon chemin, laissant Dino souffler de soulagement, même si c'est mêlé à un gémissement de douleur. Quand je vais dans le salon, Tsunayoshi y est déjà, devant la table basse, avec Takeshi, Hayato et Ryohei. Je m'assois près d'eux, sur le côté, rapidement rejointe par Dino. Le salon se remplit petit à petit, de la Varia aux Shimon, en passant par les Millefiore et Kokuyo. D'ailleurs, je peux voir que Xanxus a dû se prendre un coup à l'œil droit. On fait la paire, mais le sien est toujours opérationnel.

Tsunayoshi explique le pourquoi du rassemblement rapidement et demande clairement que si quelqu'un a peur, il n'est pas obligé de prendre part au combat.

-Hehe, en voyant le visage de Tsuna-kun, on dirait pas qu'il pense qu'il va perdre, lui fit remarquer Enma.

-Tout à fait, il n'a aucune intention de perdre, c'est ce que montre son visage, renchérit Mukuro.

-C'est dans ces moment-la que Tsunayoshi-kun devient effrayant, continua Byakuran avec son sourire habituel.

-Toi le déchet, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

-Je sais que nous attaquerons les premiers, pour la suite, Ana-san m'a dit qu'elle allait s'en occuper avec Dino-san donc...les informa Tsunayoshi en nous regardant.

-C'est fait, lui assura Dino en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Vas-y Ana.

-Tu le fais pas ? Lui demandai-je surprise en paniquant intérieurement.

C'est vrai, la plupart des gens ici sont expérimentés, je veux pas me ridiculiser avec ma stratégie. Bon, en fait la personne devant laquelle je veux pas me ridiculiser sur un terrain comme celui-ci c'est Xanxus. En fait, je panique tellement !

-Tu l'as presque fait toute seule, m'encouragea-t-il en passant un bras sur mes épaules, pour être honnête, même si je t'ai parfois aidé, je suis fier de ma petite sœur, termina-t-il de façon à ce que seul moi l'entende.

-Dit le gars qui voulait me voir aussi loin possible de la Mafia, rajoutai-je avec un petit sourire de fierté sincère.

Je me tourne vers l'assemblée, en prenant une grande inspiration, le bras de Dino toujours sur mes épaules, me disant silencieusement qu'il est derrière moi.

-Désolé pour l'attente. Donc...

J'expose ma stratégie dans un grand silence, aussi professionnellement que je le peux. Heureusement, je ne joue pas avec mon pendentif grâce à Dino. Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait me rassurer dans ce genre de moment ? Mais quand il a dit qu'il était fier de moi, mon cœur s'est chauffé et j'ai dû lutter pour ne faire qu'un petit sourire et pas un énorme à la Takeshi. C'est juste...c'est génial d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il est fier de vous, vous savez ? Ça nous remplit de confiance. C'est un sentiment que je veux ressentir encore et encore.

-Tu...tu as fait ça depuis que Dino-san est ici ? Me demanda Tsunayoshi, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Dino m'a aidé tu sais, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire, pour une fois gênée.

-Mais c'est un plan typique de Lucia-chan ! S'exclama Byakuran avec son sourire de toujours. Tu ne laisses passer aucun détails et prévoies les mouvements des adversaires. Redoutable, c'est pour ça qu'il est préférable de t'avoir dans son camp.

-Kufufu, pour une fois, je ne vais pas dire le contraire, continua Mukuro en me regardant dans l'œil.

-Tu me complimentes Mukuro ? Wow, faut que je marque ça, répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin, ma panique d'exposer mon plan oubliée.

-Est-ce cette stratégie convient à tout le monde ? Les interrogea Tsunayoshi.

Vu qu'il n'y a aucune objection, c'est que le plan est accepté par tous. Pendant mon bref échange avec Mukuro et Byakuran, j'ai complètement oublié les autres. Ça a dû leur faire bizarre de me voir agir comme ça avec eux, enfin surtout Mukuro vu que personne, à part Dino et un peu Tsunayoshi, ne sait que je le connais depuis longtemps. Enfin, Hayato et les Takeshi le savent sûrement, peut-être aussi le boxeur de service mais ça s'arrête là.

Après avoir peaufiné deux trois détails, les équipes s'en vont progressivement. Je me lève et regarde Tsunayoshi.

-Donne moi votre dernière montre, je vais faire en sorte de ramener Kyôya.

-Tu penses que tu vas réussir à convaincre Hibari-san ?

-Faut essayer.

Je prends la montre qu'il me tend et sors de chez lui quand je me fais attraper par le col dans la rue. Sauf que bien entendu, j'ai reconnu Xanxus et tourne un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-Je dois donner sa montre à Kyôya, alors si tu pouvais...

-Il va attendre, grogna-t-il. Tu as vraiment fait cette stratégie ?

-Avec Dino oui, affirmai-je en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

-Avec Haneuma...répéta-t-il lentement. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu parle ?

-Rien, juste...juste qu'il était fier de moi et...Xanxus, sérieux, qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait qu'on t'a forcé à bouffer du Poison Cooking.

-Il a dit ça hein...marmonna-t-il en m'ignorant.

-Ça...te dérange ?

-Tch.

-Oh, fis-je en écarquillant les yeux en pensant à une théorie, est-ce que le fait que Dino soit aussi mon grand-frère te dérange ?

-Ça me fait plus que chier, grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh...honnêtement, je vois pas pourquoi ça le fait chier, mais bon, j'y peux rien. Sans faire gaffe, je commence à me gratter l'œil gauche. Ça me gratte depuis l'attaque surprise. Sauf qu'une poigne de fer me prend le poignet pour m'arrêter. Je sens alors mon bandage qui vire au rouge et mon œil s'écarquille. Mes cheveux cachent le bandage, alors Xanxus...

Merde, putain de bordel de merde, c'est Xanxus dont je parle !

-Je...Je dois vraiment trouver Kyôya tu sais, tentai-je en baissant la tête, bougeant mon bras pour le faire lâcher.

Sauf que ça ne le fait pas lâcher. Il m'agrippe mes cheveux, sans délicatesse d'ailleurs, et les soulève, me faisant relever la tête en même temps. Ses yeux ne quittent pas le côté gauche de mon visage, où les bandes blanches doivent devenir écarlates. J'ai merdé, bien comme il faut. Bien Bakana, bien. Le regard de Xanxus j'aurais pu m'en passer aussi. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est...horrifié ou énervé ? Un mix des deux peut-être.

-Bordel Ann', grommela-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, qui t'as fait ça ?

-Est-ce que je te demande qui t'a...

-Ne me fais pas me répéter Luciana, dit-il sombrement.

Prénom entier...comme avec Dino, c'est mauvais signe.

-L'attaque surprise la nuit dernière, bredouillai-je, perdant toute mon assurance devant son regard menaçant.

-Ces déchets ont...

Il grogne et son front tombe sur mon bonnet. Oh comme c'est bizarre.

-Ton œil, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Je sais, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Je suis toujours là, non ? C'était mon choix de participer à tout ça.

-Décision stupide.

-Tu me diras ce que tu veux une fois que vous aurez gagné.

J'enlève ses mains de mes joues en le sentant relever la tête. Rapidement, je suis sur la pointe des pieds, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou.

-Ne meurs pas, ok ?

-Pas mon intention, me répondit-il en expirant longuement, comme pour se calmer.

Comme à l'hôpital le jour de nos retrouvailles, je l'embrasse sur la joue et le lâche pour retourner chez Tsunayoshi changer mon bandage avant d'aller chercher Kyôya. Je sens son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de sa vue. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, tout comme je n'aime pas le voir en colère.

Kyôya n'est pas très long à trouver. Le chemin m'a gentiment été indiqué par un petit oiseau jaune qui m'a guidé jusqu'au toit des voisins. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais il était là tout le long. Il se trouve aussi qu'il a ouvert un œil pour regarder mon échange avec Xanxus, vu qu'il a une vue plongeant sur là où on était. Son regard m'a suffit pour me dire tout ça. Il m'a aussi suffit pour comprendre le « Le roi des singes a un problème te concernant ». Je me contente de l'ignorer et m'assois à côté de lui, regardant le chat dans la rue qui essaie de prouver que non, la gravité ne s'applique pas aux chats parce qu'ils sont supérieurs et qu'ils peuvent marcher le long des mur. Inutile de vous dire qu'il s'est raté de façon épique.

-Donc...tu sais pourquoi je suis là, non ?

-Donne, m'intima-t-il d'une voix douce et gentille.

Vous notez l'ironie hein ? Parce que Kyôya, doux et gentil ? Je suis pas Hibird les amis ! Bref, je lui donne sa montre, qu'il met à son poignet sans rien dire et un silence s'installe. Il sait que je sais qu'il sera là, mais qu'il restera à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une raison pour lui de sortir et de se battre.

-Tu as un œil en moins carnivore, me dit-il soudainement.

-Tu vas pas me faire le même coups que les deux qui me servent de frères ?

-Je ne suis pas un herbivore, et tant que je peux te mordre à mort, je m'en fous.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui ne fait pas une tonne de mon œil, soupirai-je de soulagement en m'allongeant à côté de lui.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas les mordre à mort. Je suis le seul autorisé à te mordre à mort.

-Ouais, je sais...d'où cette obsession d'être le seul à pouvoir me mordre à mort ?

-Ferme-la, je dois simplement te mordre à mort, et jusque là, tu ne dois pas perdre carnivore. Je ne l'accepterai pas.

-Tu sais, je pourrais presque prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour.

Je roule sur le côté pour éviter son tonfa, qui détruit le toit, du moins les tuiles.

-On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait pas frapper les handicapés ? Kyôya, je vais tellement te mettre mal à l'aise quand je changerai mon bandage pour un bandeau avec marqué « Big Brother is watching you ».

-Tu ne peux pas me mettre mal à l'aise carnivore.

-Je suis sûre que si je faisais en sorte que tu surprennes une fille dans les vestiaires tu...

-N'y penses même pas, m'avertit-il en plantant ses yeux aciers dans mon œil.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il était en colère. Et choqué. Pourtant, Xanxus n'était pas un homme qui était facilement choqué. Mais là...<p>

Sa sœur avait perdu un œil. Sa petite sœur, celle qu'il était censé protéger, parce que c'était son rôle. Le jour où elle était née, il se souvenait encore de ces deux yeux rouges qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Il s'était senti fier la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, parce qu'elle était sa responsabilité et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser. Il lui avait même dit qu'il allait être le meilleur grand-frère qu'elle puisse avoir.

Quelle belle connerie. Il avait cru sa mère et avait suivi celui qu'il pensait être son père parce qu'il avait _besoin_ d'avoir un père, et l'avait laissé seule. Seule avec une mère folle qui l'avait abandonné, et maintenant elle avait un passé qu'il ne connaissait pas. Surtout, c'était un passé qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire. En d'autres mots, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et il le savait. Ça avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle rien que d'y penser.

Oh, quand il avait vu la véritable couleur de ses yeux après son combat contre le déchet de Sawada, il avait eu un bug. Un bug énorme. La première pensée qui lui était venue, c'était que c'était une ado. Il le savait, quand il avait été décongelé et qu'il avait vu Belphegor, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle aurait dû avoir le même âge que lui. Donc quand il l'avait vu, les quatorze ans lui étaient revenus en plein dans la gueule. Dans sa tête, sa sœur de deux ans qui le suivait partout était remplacée par une ado au regard supérieur et moqueur, qui brillait tout de même d'intelligence. Il l'avait embarqué dans sa chambre et ils avaient parlé. Bien qu'il ne l'avait pas montré, savoir qu'elle connaissait Squalo depuis ses sept ans, qu'ils avaient été à l'école ensemble et que donc elle connaissait son second depuis plus longtemps que lui l'avait choqué. Apprendre qu'elle avait été entraîné par deux Arcobaleno et qu'elle était une illusionniste, en plus d'être déjà diplômée du lycée l'avait choqué aussi, mais remplit de fierté. Bien sûr, après il avait voulu l'emmener avec lui en Italie au lieu de la laisser avec des déchets, mais il avait vu dans son regard qu'elle refuserait. Alors il l'avait laissé, à contre cœur. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché, après avoir été jugé avec ses hommes, de demander à Nono son transfert. Après tout, elle avait dit que c'était le vieux et Iemitsu qui s'occupait de ça. Il n'oublierait jamais la tête dépourvue de son père adoptif quand il lui avait dit qu'il la voulait simplement parce qu'il voulait sa sœur avec lui. Apparemment, l'idée qu'il veuille quelqu'un à ses côtés était trop étrange pour le vieil homme. Xanxus savait aussi que si elle était transférée dans la Varia, alors son dossier lui serait disponible. Bien qu'elle l'appellerait de tout les noms si elle savait qu'il voulait savoir son passé par son dossier, il devait savoir, il en avait besoin. Parce qu'il avait demandé au requin bruyant et au Prince, mais les deux avaient la même réponse.

Squalo ne savait rien d'elle avant son adoption et Belphegor, qui l'avait rencontré peu de temps avant, n'avait aucune idée d'où elle venait. Il avait naturellement cherché ensuite, mais sa sœur était un fantôme aux yeux des Vongola.

Et il y avait eu les souvenirs du futur. Sa sœur était allée dans le futur, à cause de ces déchets, et avait plus ou moins aidé à sauvé le monde d'un mégalomane qui l'avait obligé à l'épouser d'ailleurs. Sa petite sœur. Luciana. Impliquée dans quelque chose comme ça. Le pire, ce qui l'avait choqué le plus, c'était le souvenir d'un gamin qui lui ressemblait énormément. Le fils de Luciana, autrement dit son neveu.

Si ça, c'était pas bizarre et choquant, suffisamment pour lui en tout cas, il ne savait pas ce que c'était alors.

Naturellement, il l'avait appelé une fois qu'il avait ces souvenirs. Prenant le téléphone de Belphegor parce qu'il n'avait même pas demandé son numéro avant de rentrer en Italie. Elle avait par la même occasion affirmer le poste de Gardien du Nuage qu'elle avait dans le futur et l'avait donc accepté dans le présent. Il préférait que personne ne sache pour le sourire satisfait qui avait pris place sur son visage en l'entendant dire ça. Il avait raccroché serein donc, surtout qu'en plus on l'avait prévenu que le Neuvième et Iemitsu acceptaient le transfert, plusieurs mois plus tard. Il était serein.

Jusqu'à ce que les déchets qui lui servaient d'hommes reviennent et lui disent qu'elle avait été kidnappée sous leurs yeux. Oui, ses cicatrices étaient ressorties en puissance, mais c'était légitime. Il n'allait pas laisser sa sœur lui passer entre les doigts encore une fois. Mais le Neuvième l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle était revenue, ou plutôt Squalo lui avait transmis le message. D'ailleurs, ce n'était qu'à ce moment-la qu'il avait remarqué que son second semblait plus calme, lui qui avait crié sur tout le monde depuis la cérémonie. Ouais, sûrement le soulagement que son Boss ne soit plus en colère.

Puis après était venue cette Bataille des Représentants, et les anneaux de la Varia avec. Trouver son adresse n'avait pas été compliqué. Il s'était posé dans la cuisine après s'être servi dans ses restes, comme si c'était chez lui. Les pains à la vapeur chinois qu'elle avait fait manquaient cruellement de sel, mais il les avait mangé. Ensuite, quand elle s'était ramenée devant lui et qu'elle avait refusé de rejoindre son équipe, il avait faillit lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. De un, il ne voulait pas se battre contre elle, même indirectement, mais surtout, l'avoir dans son équipe voulait dire qu'il pouvait garder un œil sur elle. Il lui avait donc donné son anneau. D'ailleurs, il aurait adoré voir sa tête quand elle avait compris pour la Cambio Forma, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait compris.

Maintenant ? Maintenant, comme dit plus haut, le fait que sa sœur était une ado, presque une femme, qui avait grandi dans la Mafia lui revenait en pleine figure. Depuis quand elle était capable de faire des stratégies de bataille comme celle qu'elle avait proposé ? La voir prendre part à quelque chose comme ça, surtout que c'était une partie importante, le rendait fier, très même. Mais ça avait aussi réussi à lui imposer une vérité qu'il niait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Sa sœur était une parfaite étrangère pour lui.

Bien sûr, il reconnaissait certaines choses qui n'avaient pas changé avec les années, et elle lui avait fait un résumé de son enfance. Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait manger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait faire ? Quel genre de musique elle aimait ? Quel genre de film, de livre ? Est-ce qu'elle lisait beaucoup ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était faite beaucoup d'amis ? Est-ce qu'elle, et il rageait rien que d'y penser, avait déjà embrassé ? Eu un copain ? Voire même fait sa première fo...non, il ne voulait même pas penser qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses pour le moment.

Il ne la connaissait pas, ça le mettait en colère rien que d'y penser, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait encore plus en colère.

Dino _déchet_ Cavallone, aussi le grand-frère adoptif de Luciana, aussi le déchet qui l'avait vu grandir à _sa_ place, et qui avait été là à _sa_ place. Tout simplement quelqu'un qui avait grandit avec elle à _sa_ place. Ça le rassurait de savoir qu'elle avait été adopté et qu'elle était en bonne santé, même si il était loin de se douter qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle reste en dehors de la Mafia. Il savait bien que c'était un monde horrible dans lequel grandir, il savait très bien quel genre d'homme il était devenu. Même si il préférait penser qu'elle n'y était pas trop impliquée, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Dans la Mafia depuis qu'elle était au CEDEF, entraînée par deux Arcobaleno ? Il se doutait bien qu'elle avait du sang sur les mains. Et Dino avait sûrement été là pour son premier assassinat, et pas lui.

Oui, il crevait de jalousie par rapport au cheval et oui, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui ferait clairement comprendre que Luciana était _sa_ sœur et pas la sienne. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa sœur le haïsse. Même si le fait que Haneuma eut juste à lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle pour l'encourager à parler lui donnait envie de cramer le blond. C'était lui qui était censé dire ça, pas le Cavallone, merde ! Tout comme c'était lui qui était censé l'aider, et pas lui !

Vivement qu'elle vienne à la Varia. Vivement que les choses retournent à la normal, de son point de vue. Évidemment, il ne dirait jamais tout ça à voix haute. Il avait une image à tenir, et si ce qu'il pensait venait à se savoir, son foutu second de merde allait lui ressortir qu'il avait un sistercomplex, ce qui était complètement faux. Quatorze ans c'était long, tout simplement.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Belphegor: Ushishi~.**

**Luciana: -s'affale dans le canapé-**

**Plume85: MissXYZ, merci de ta review, comme toujours !**

**Belphegor: Himutsu-chan, Princesse est en colère contre toi, comme d'h...**

**Luciana: -le coupe en fermant les yeux- Non.**

**Belpehgor: T'es malade ?**

**Luciana: Non, mais j'en ai marre de me fatiguer pour rien alors je dois laisser couler. Même si elle parle de deux personnes depuis quelques reviews dont je ne connais pas l'identité. Mais par contre, le bisou avec qui ?**

**Belphegor: Je dois prévenir le Boss Ushishi~?**

**Luciana: -le point avec son flingue- Fais ça et t'es mort Petit Prince. **

**Plume85: Quant au prochain Arc...cette fic a neuf arcs, dont six qui sont dans le manga. Sachant que sur les trois arc fictifs, je viens de finir d'écrire le deuxième, la prochaine fic sera après le troisième arc fictif, qui nous mènera à une Luciana de 19 ans -et ouais-. Quant aux mystères qu'il y a qui ne sont pas de l'intrigue du manga, ce sera vraiment expliqué dans la prochaine fic, mais je suis en train de spoiler. En revanche, il y aura des OCs dans les prochains arcs, certain étant apparu dans _Gamma di Furia_, qui seront important dans l'histoire. Allez, laissez vos reviews et ciao~!**


	59. Adieu malédiction

**Plume85: Salut...**

**Luciana: Chapitre 59 les gens.**

**Plume85: Le canon est déjà fini...-soupire- c'est bizarre de se dire ça. **

**Luciana: Ben, ce sera de nouveau centré sur moi donc c'est cool. Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs !**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture...**

**Luciana: Bordel, sois plus heureuse, je vais sur le devant de la scène !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Janken, proposa Byakuran.<p>

-On s'en balance, décidez avant que vos montres ne sonnent, leur rappelai-je avec un sourire énervé.

Les mecs je vous jure. Ça fait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'ils se chamaillent pour savoir qui irait se battre contre Jager en premier. Même Xanxus, Superbi et Dino, qui ont vingt ans révolus. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me sens mature en ce moment. Donc c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent tout les cinq, et oui Mukuro est à côté de moi depuis le début, en cercle, mains derrière le dos. J'avoue, c'est une vision assez comique quand on les connaît. Un illusionniste stalker qui veut le corps de Tsunayoshi, un fan de sucreries mégalomane dans dix ans, un épéiste prodigue qui beugle non stop, un Boss qui est très fort, seulement si ses hommes sont présents et un mec terrifiant qui a des goûts étranges vu la queue de raton laveur dans ses cheveux.

Cela dit, je ne ferai jamais de remarques à voix haute là-dessus. Mais juste, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça dans ses cheveux ?

Enfin, c'est Byakuran qui finit par gagner, sous les beuglements de...Superbi ! Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bordel, tu peux pas accepter ta défaite ? C'est pas le genre de situation où tu peux chipoter pour des trucs comme ça, sifflai-je, ce qui m'attira les regards des autres.

Blasé pour Dino, amusé pour Byakuran et Mukuro, légèrement surpris de Xanxus, même si je suis certainement la seule à l'avoir vu, et scandalisé de Superbi. On dirait un gamin qu'on engueule et qui est persuadé que c'est l'autre le coupable.

-Vooii il a triché ! Se défendit-il. Il gagne comme par hasard au truc qu'il a proposé ! Il a forcément triché !

-Squalo-chan, tu es un mauvais perdant~, le nargua Byakuran avec son sourire de toujours.

-Je vais te buter déchet ! Vociféra-t-il en le pointant avec son épée.

-Comme si...marmonnai-je en le choppant par sa manche pour l'éloigner. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

J'ignore le rire de Mukuro et traîne Superbi à l'écart. Ce mauvais pressentiment ne veut pas partir. Je pense toujours que quelque chose va merder, et je sens que ça a un rapport avec Superbi. Cette sensation, je pourrais largement m'en passer.

-Tu vas mourir, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je le regarde écarquiller les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis il éclate de rire. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu la gamine de sept ans qui le collait pour échapper à son stalker qui le faisait rire avec sa façon de parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

-Les conneries que tu dis ! Me répondit-il en se calmant. Je vais pas mourir.

-Superbi...Jager n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un que...

-Vooi, je te dis que je vais pas mourir !

Je le regarde dans les yeux quelques instants puis baisse le regard, mes mains dans mes poches. Il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Pour une fois, je m'en fous complètement. C'est juste que...je n'ai pas envie de revivre le même moment qu'avec Shamal. J'ai pas envie de voir son cadavre baigner dans une marre de son propre sang.

-Fais gaffe alors, soufflai-je presque douloureusement, je veux pas te voir mourir.

-Tu devrais dire ça à Haneuma ou au Boss, pas à moi, me fit-il calmement.

-Tu es mon ami, lui expliquai-je en levant mon regard vers lui.

Il est pensif puis finit par soupirer. Mon regard doit avoir fait son effet, même si c'est pas celui de chien battu.

-Je ferai gaffe, contente ?

-Oui...maintenant, je vais pouvoir me foutre de ta gueule tranquillement quand tu te feras battre, continuai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin pour cacher mon inquiétude qu'il avait déjà trop vu.

-VOOII SALE CHIEUSE !

Je roule des yeux, mon rictus toujours en place et je tourne les talons. Superbi ne va pas mourir, je suis stupide. Il ne connaît pas le mot « mourir ». Dans quelques mois, je serai dans la Varia à le faire chier avec Belphegor. Oui, c'est ça. Aucun d'eux ne va mourir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es stressée Princesse.<p>

-Hum...tu ne l'es pas Bel ?

-Je suis un Prince.

-Je sais, soufflai-je en croisant mon bras avec le sien.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure de la discussion entre Bermuda et notre équipe. On va gagner, je le sais, mais même si j'ai parler à Superbi, j'ai la trouille. Jager...

J'écarquille mon œil et tout mon corps se contracte. Le bras de Xanxus tombe à terre, à côté du corps de Superbi, qui a un trou à la poitrine. Les cicatrices de Xanxus se propagent. Mes yeux refusent de quitter le corps à terre. C'est...c'est un cauchemar. Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar.

-Princesse, Princesse, regarde-moi, me chuchota Bel en me forçant à me tourner vers lui. Regarde-moi !

-Su...Superbi...balbutiai-je.

-Mammon est dessus.

Je le regarde, pour le voir calme. Je lève les yeux sur Viper et sens ses Flammes de la Brume, faibles et difficilement repérables, dans l'air.

-Il...

-Il n'est pas mort Princesse, alors reprend-to...

-BOSS !

Ma tête se tourne vers le combat suite au cri de Leviathan. Ma gorge se noue en voyant Xanxus à terre, inconscient et pissant le sang aux genoux. Je prends la main de Bel inconsciemment et la sers aussi fort que je peux. Ce qu'il me rend bien. La Varia, c'est sa famille après tout. Alors voir deux d'entre eux presque morts doit lui faire quelque chose, même si son visage reste fermé.

Reprend-toi Luciana. C'est pas encore fini vu le Mosca qui vient de se faire détruire. Mukuro se fait toucher, puis Dino, qui est à deux doigt d'une mort certaine quand la chaîne de Kyôya le sauve de justesse.

Kyôya...Kyôya est là. Tsunayoshi sera bientôt là aussi j'espère. Il doit. Je veux que ce combat se termine, maintenant. Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la Mafia toute cette merde. Mais c'est pour sauver les Arcobaleno. On peut pas perdre.

-KYÔYA ! Hurlai-je en voyant Jager apparaître derrière lui.

Tsunayoshi le sauve de justesse en arrivant. Tout s'enchaîne très vite, puis Bermuda demande son cadeau, tandis que son seul adversaire restant est Tsunayoshi. Je passe sur Kyôya et Mukuro blessés à terre. Mon cerveau est complètement déglingué à cause de tout ce qui s'est enchaîné en cinq minutes. Je crois, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose qui m'empêche de me dire que c'est un cauchemar, c'est la pression de Belphegor sur ma main. Je regarde Bermuda, avec son vrai corps.

-C'est un chien...il a une tête de chien...marmonnai-je en regagnant un peu mes esprits.

Oui. Quelqu'un avec ce genre d'apparence ne peut pas gagner, c'est impossible. Ouais, c'est clairement impossible.

Tsunayoshi va gagner, c'est évident. Les battements affolés de mon cœur se calment, même si il se fait malmené. Jusqu'à ce qu'une balle passe entre eux. Je regarde le tireur.

Reborn est vachement classe dans sa forme adulte. Et je comprends pourquoi il dit qu'il avait du succès avec les femmes avant sa malédiction. Il est pas dégueu du tout.

Il commence à se battre avec Bermuda, au corps à corps. Et esquive tout les coups. Wow, je sais que je me suis amélioré depuis qu'il est à Namimori, mais fuck. Il est juste trop fort quoi. Je comprends bien maintenant son titre de tueur à gage numéro un au monde.

Il commence à se faire toucher et tire sur...Tsunayoshi ? Sa balle a tourné mais Tsunayoshi était sa cible depuis le début. Mais si le tir était pour Tsunayoshi alors cette balle...

Une balle de Dernière Volonté.

Bermuda s'apprête à l'achever, mais il renaît à ce moment-la. Ce combat est gagné maintenant qu'il est en Dernière Volonté.

-Quelle flamme...reconnut Bel quand des flammes sortirent du corps de Tsunayoshi.

-Il va gagner, sa Dernière Volonté est plus forte que la flamme de Bermuda.

Donc pendant que le combat se renverse nettement en l'avantage de Tsunayoshi et que Bermuda crie qu'il va utiliser sa technique la plus puissante, un sourire moqueur naît sur mes lèvres.

Il a le nez écrasé. C'est le frère caché de Voldemort dans _Harry Potter_. Fuck, les Vindice sont les détraqueurs...ça veut dire que Voldemort est le chef d'Azkaban ?!

-Homerun ! M'exclamai-je en voyant Tsunayoshi envoyer valdinguer Bermuda.

Tuna-chan, oui je suis de retour à moi-même pour le moment, détruit la montre de Jager. Ce qui signifie que l'équipe de Reborn a gagné. C'est pendant que Tsunomichi, je crois, les félicite, que je me rends compte que tout les blessés ont disparu.

Checker Face apparaît alors. Ils parlent des Arcobaleno, puis il enlève son visage, qui est un masque, pour dévoiler un mec à lunettes et aux cheveux blancs que Tsunayoshi appelle « Kawahira ». Hey...une petite minute...c'est pas l'accro aux ramen de la I-Pin dans dix ans ?

Je mets mon bras devant mes yeux quand il libère une flamme immense. Mec, c'est incroyable. Il explique alors qu'il est un vrai terrien, que Uni est de la même espèce et j'en passe. Talbot arrive, et propose une solution. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve entre Belphegor et Shoichi, en train de donner un maximum de ma Flamme du Nuage.

C'est fini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les médecins m'ont dit que Xanxus mettrait quelques heures à se réveiller, donc je regarde Superbi et l'électrocardiogramme à côté de lui. Viper a fait un super boulot, comme pour Byakuran apparemment. Heureusement qu'il était là d'ailleurs, sinon...<p>

Je veux pas y penser. Je voudrais revenir à mon enfance, où j'aurais pas cillé si Superbi était mort. C'était bien moins...

-Blanc...grogna une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

-Normal pour un hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-il avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

Je le regarde presque s'étouffer, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je l'assois, je lui donne à boire ?

-T'étouffe pas dans un hôpital, fut la seule chose qui sortit.

-Je pourrais crever devant toi que tu ferais rien, lâcha-t-il en attrapant un verre d'eau sur sa table de chevet.

-Entre nous, c'est toi l'homme sans cœur, pas moi. T'as été chanceux que Viper ait été là pour remplacer ton cœur percé. T'as été assez inutile.

-Ferme ta gueule, grommela-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-Non, je me la fermerai pas. Putain, pourquoi je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu peux me le dire ? Demandai-je froidement en lui rendant son regard.

-Je t'ai rien demandé.

-Alors excuse-moi de te considérer comme mon ami Superbi ! Explosai-je en me levant d'un coup, faisant tomber ma chaise. J'en ai marre de ton attitude envers moi depuis le Conflit des Anneaux ! Bordel, même Xanxus m'en veut pas de pas avoir été avec vous, alors pourquoi tu continues à être aussi distant ?! Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant, tu me repoussais pas comme ça ! Xanxus est peut-être mon frère, mais j'ai pas changé ! Alors ne me traite pas autrement parce que mon frère est ton Boss !

Je reprends mon souffle en le regardant me regarder, surpris. Ah, j'ai jamais parlé aussi ouvertement avec lui, peut-être pour ça qu'il est surpris. Mais j'en ai marre qu'il me traite presque comme une pestiférée depuis son combat contre Takeshi. Le Superbi dix ans plus tard était bien plus sympa.

-T'es l'un de mes premiers amis, repris-je calmement en ramassant ma chaise, je veux retrouver celui qui m'a offert une glace quand j'ai eu le malheur de voir ma génitrice.

Je me rassois et pose mes yeux sur lui, qui regarde le plafond. Je prends mon pendentif sans m'en rendre compte.

-Je savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant, finit-il par dire en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Je parle plus depuis que je suis ici, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Je peux le voir.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette sur son flanc, dos à moi.

-Va voir le Boss.

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Voooii va le voir !

Je me lève, un fin sourire aux lèvres et sors. Je sais pas...mais j'ai l'impression que...

-Attend une minute !

Je me tourne, sur le seuil de la porte et le regarde s'asseoir et me scruter.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux sont comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Vooiiii t'as jamais caché ton œil gauche !

-Oh, ben...commençai-je en levant ma mèche, dévoilant mon bandage. Je l'ai perdu pendant l'attaque surprise. Ciao !

Je claque la porte derrière moi, mais la rouvre et passe ma tête dans la chambre.

-Une dernière chose, si tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, ce serait bien aussi.

-Laisse-moi me reposer ! Me hurla-t-il en me balançant l'un de ses oreillers à la tête.

Oreiller que je rattrape et que j'embarque avec moi dans la chambre de mon frère, ignorant le « VOIII REVIENS LÀ EMMERDEUSE ! » de Superbi royalement. Sauf que...

-T'es qu'un égoïste Xanxus, me moquai-je en voyant Leviathan prendre les seringues de mon frère une à une.

-Pourquoi est-ce que t'as un oreiller ? Se contenta-t-il de me demander et me regardant. Déchet, sors de là.

-Mais Boss...

-Dehors, répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Donc je me retrouve seul avec Xanxus, après avoir adressé un sourire innocent au pervers.

-Ahhh...soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit, l'oreiller de Superbi contre ma poitrine. C'est celui de Superbi, il me l'a lancé quand je suis sortie de sa chambre. Parce que oui, il est en vie, grâce aux illusions de Viper.

Il me regarde, assimilant mes infos et j'ai le temps de voir du soulagement dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne tourne la tête à mon opposé.

-Je me fous de ce déchet.

-Tu penses que je vais te croire après t'avoir vu te mettre en colère comme ça ? T'es grillé fra-tel-lo.

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas m'appeler comme ça, me fit-il remarquer de me regardant de nouveau.

-Si c'est pour t'emmerder, et donc faire mon boulot de petite sœur, je le dirai autant que je le veux, m'expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

On se regarde puis je baisse la tête, enfouissant mon visage dans l'oreiller, quand son poing s'abat sur mon crâne. C'est une mauvaise habitude que je n'aime pas du...

-Ah non ! M'exclamai-je en prenant sa main quand il commença à m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Eh ? Je mets son bras devant moi, et regarde celui qui est sur sa droite.

-Ils l'ont recousu, m'apprit-il en reprenant sa main.

-C'est possible ? M'étonnai-je.

-Apparemment.

-Et ça tient ?

Il lève le bras comme réponse. Wow, la médecine fait des miracles de nos jours.

-Et tu peux marcher ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, ne me fais plus jamais quelque chose du genre, soupirai-je dans l'oreiller.

-Viens là, me fit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Je m'exécute et me retrouve le visage sur le torse de mon frère, qui a ses bras autour de moi. On reste comme ça, en silence. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gueulard, aussi appelé Superbi, ouvre la porte en grand.

-VOOIII REND LE M...oh, réalisa-t-il en nous voyant enlacé.

Je le regarde pâlir de plus en plus. Est-ce que les cœurs fait d'illusions peuvent s'arrêter ?

-Déchet, j'ai faim.

-Vooii je suis en convalescence moi aussi !

-Je m'en bats les couilles, apporte moi à bouffer, lui ordonna-t-il en lui balançant son oreiller.

-Tu fais chier ! gueula Superbi en s'en allant.

-Xanxus, tu sais que lancer un pauvre oreiller est bien moins menaçant qu'une bou...hmph !

-Ann', tais-toi, me fit-il avec un rictus moqueur, sa main sur ma bouche.

Je le foudroie du regard et lui lèche la main. Par surprise, il l'enlève tout de suite et me jette un regard surpris. Par là, j'entends qu'il a écarquillé les yeux d'un centimètre, au moins.

-Les techniques les plus dégueulasses ne m'effraient pas, l'informai-je avec un sourire satisfait en me levant.

Sauf qu'il pose sa main sur mon haut et s'essuie comme si de rien n'était.

-Fuck you.

-T'as commencé, me rappela-t-il.

-T'es méchant.

-Parce que t'es un ange peut-être ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, mais l'air vainqueur.

-Et...c'est le moment où je sors ! Changeai-je de sujet en allant vers la porte.

Quel frère j'ai...je comprends ce que Dino a subit toutes ces années.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Chocolat, ça m'étonne...marmonnai-je en voyant Mukuro se demander comment faire durer sa glace le plus longtemps.<p>

-Luci-nee-san, pourquoi on doit être là ? Me chuchota Fran.

-Je sais pas, on était dans son équipe ?

On a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que le mur est détruit et qu'une chaîne a fait subir le même sort à la coiffure de Mukuro. Mais cette arme...c'est Kyôya ?

-ATTEND UNE SECONDE ! Beugla M.M.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? Renchérit Mukuro, sa glacé écrasée dans sa main.

-Ses...commençai-je à voix basse avec un visage neutre.

-...cheveux, termina Fran sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as fait renverser ma glace aux fruits ! Lui reprocha la rapiate.

-J'ai été surpris du coup j'ai écrasé ma glace au chocolat...

-Fran, je crois que...oui, vu les personnes présentes, c'est l'heure qu'on se taille.

Il hoche la tête, je le choppe par sa taille et m'enfuie en courant par la porte de la chambre de Mukuro. Quand j'arrive au rez-de-chaussé, auprès des potes de Tsunayoshi et des anciens Arcobaleno, l'étage explose.

-Luciana, qu'est-ce que...

-Fon, on ne met pas des ennemis mortels dans des chambres côtes à côtes, lui répondis-je en secouant la tête, désespérée.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier canon ! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Tsuna: Qu'est-ce qui se passera dans le prochain Arc ? **

**Luciana: Qui sait ?**

**Tsuna: -sursaute- HIIIEE ANA-SAN !**

**Luciana: Pas ma faute si t'es nul. Donc, pour le prochain Arc, elle nous filera le script au prochain chapitre.**

**Tsuna: Ah, donc on saura ?**

**Luciana: -le regarde sérieusement- Mais j'ai entendu dire que certain aurait peu de temps d'apparition.**

**Tsuna: -pâlit- Tu veux dire que...**

**Luciana: C'est tout à fait logique que j'apparaisse plus que toi mais je me demande -fronce les sourcils- ce que serait la réaction de Reborn si il apparaissait moins...**

**Tsuna: Il...nous tuera...**

**Plume85: M'enfin, c'est Reborn dont vous parlez !**

**Tsuna: Justement ! A...Ana-san qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**Luciana: Face à la colère de Reborn, c'est chacun pour soi Tsunayoshi. Je prépare ma fuite potentielle.**

**Tsuna: Mais tu peux pas partir en nous laissant !**

**Luciana: Tu veux parier ? -se barre en courant-**

**Tsuna: -regarde là où elle était les yeux grands comme des soucoupes- Elle...s'est enfuie...**

**Plume85: MissXYZ, merci de ta review et laissez vos avis en reviews ! Ciao~!**

**Tsuna: Elle...s'est enfuie...JE SUIS MORT ! -part à son tour en courant pour tomber comme un débile-**

**Plume85:...Personnages stupides.**


	60. Cohabitation temporaire

**Plume85: Salut ! J'ai dix-sept ans !**

**Luciana: Cool ta vie, un cookie ? -lui tend une boite de cookie-**

**Plume85: Mer...**

**Luciana: -lui enlève la boite avec un rictus méchant- Nah, touche pas mes cookies. **

**Plume85: Méchante.**

**Luciana: Que de flatteries ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Et la cuisine de Luciana, bonne lecture !**

**Luciana: Hey !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu veux que je vire de chez Tsunayoshi ? Mais pour...<p>

-Tes affaires. Tsuna a refusé d'être le Dixième, donc notre mission est terminée.

-Tu...abandonnes ?

-Non, me répondit-il avec un rictus machiavélique, mais je vais aller en Italie pour une semaine, trouve-toi un endroit où dormir. Oh, et l'eau courante a disparût chez toi, donc tu ne peux pas y aller.

Il s'en va, me laissant avec une valise aux pieds. Et un mot dessus, disant que j'avais interdiction de parler et de me faire voir par Tsunayoshi ou un membre quelque conque de sa Famille. Je soupire et cherche dans ma poche pour trouver mon porte-feuille, mais rien.

Putain de Reborn de mes deux !

Comment je fais pour me payer l'hôtel maintenant ?

Bon, je suppose que je vais m'incruster chez Kyôya. Je prends ma valise et me dirige chez lui en la faisant rouler sur le trottoir. Ça fait deux semaines depuis la Bataille, chacun a repris sa vie normale. Dont Tsunayoshi qui a faillit de nouveau déclarer sa flamme à Kyoko en caleçon, sauf qu'il a dû sauver Haru et les gosses qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil alors qu'un échafaudage leur tombait dessus.

Cette fille est vraiment conne, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Bref...me voilà devant chez Kyôya. Je prends ma valise et la lance comme je peux de l'autre côté du mur entourant la propriété. Je me demande un bref instant où exactement elle a atterrit en entendant un bruit de plastique détruit et saute à sa suite. Bon, j'ai une roue en moins, c'est pas bien grave. Je la reprends et rentre par le salon, comme si c'était chez moi. Hum...je suis jamais allée plus loin que le salon et la salle de bain, donc...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hey Kyôya ! Le saluai-je avec un énorme sourire qui voulait clairement dit que je voulais quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il immédiatement en plissant les yeux.

-Un toit pour la semaine.

Il me regarde quelques instants, puis ma valise, puis de nouveau moi.

-Non, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Reborn a pris mon porte-feuille, j'ai plus l'eau courante dans mon ancien chez moi d'après lui et avoir une ado de seize ans dormir dans la rue fera une mauvaise réputation à Namimori ! Et je te ferai des muffins ! Alors s'il-te-plaît !

-Un combat.

-Bien !

-Alors c'est d'accord. Bien évidemment, c'est un combat en plus des gâteaux.

-Ce que tu voudras, acceptai-je.

Ainsi commença ma semaine avec Kyôya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je te jure Kyôya ! C'est tes œufs qui...<p>

-Ne cuisine pas, tonna-t-il en jetant les œufs brûlés dans sa poubelle.

-Mais je savais pas qu'il fallait mettre du beurre ! Me défendis-je.

Il me regarde, l'air de dire « pauvre conne » et « tout le monde sait ça ». Nieh, je savais bien que mes compétences de cuisinière sont proches de zéro, mais je pensais pas que ça pouvait aller sous ce seuil.

-Mais j'ai prouvé que la purée solide existait ?

-Ferme-la carnivore, tu empires ton cas.

-Mais ta vie serait atrocement chiante sans moi Kyô-chan~...puis j'ai fait ça.

Je lui tends un plat de muffins qu'il inspecte du regard avant de me les arracher des mains et de partir. En m'ordonnant de tout nettoyer. Il me prend pour sa bonniche ou quoi ?

-Tu salis, tu nettoies, dit-il depuis son salon.

Je me retiens de l'insulter et commence à nettoyer. En arrivant à faire un plus gros bordel qu'avant. Je sais vraiment rien faire de mes mains quoi.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, annonça-t-il en voyant le bordel que j'avais fait.

-Mais...et puis merde.

J'esquive son tonfa et prend le premier truc qui me passe sous la main pour lui lancer. À savoir un paquet de farine. Ouvert.

-Les cheveux blancs ne te vont pas si mal Kyô-chan, me moquai-je en rigolant à gorge déployée.

Je vois donc pas les œufs qui arrivent à grande vitesse sur moi. Je sens seulement le froid du blanc visqueux de l'œuf couler sur mon visage puis sous mon pull. Je foudroie Kyôya du regard.

-Donc tu ne tiens pas à détruire ta baraque hein...un bataille de bouffe est pourtant complètement _Out Of Character_ pour toi, ça te ressemble pas.

-Je devrais m'en soucier ?

C'est donc comme ça que Tetsuya nous a retrouvé. Moi, assise par terre, recouverte d'œufs et de sucre, j'avais réussi à échapper à l'attaque de la tablette de chocolat, ce qui a fait comprendre à Kyôya que ce n'était pas une bonne arme. Quant à lui, il était recouvert de farine qui commençait à être compacte à cause du lait que je lui avais versé sur la tête. Tetsuya nous regarde, les yeux écarquillés à tour de rôle mais en voyant le regard assassin de Kyôya, il reprend son sérieux et fait son rapport comme si il n'avait rien vu.

Je ne laisserai plus jamais d'ingrédients pour muffin traîner quand Kyôya est dans les environs. Ça dégénère très vite. Trop vite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc Uni a réussi à convaincre Viper de ne pas te faire payer hein...<p>

-_Yep~. Uni-chan arrive à convaincre facilement le reste des Arcobaleno._

-Ancien Arcobaleno, le rectifiai-je de l'autre côté de l'écran. Sérieux Byakuran, à force de manger autant de bonbons, tu vas finir diabétique.

-_Même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas si grave, _relativisa-t-il en prenant un nouveau marshmallow.

-Ou autrement tu auras plein de caries, donc on t'enlèvera toutes tes dents et vu que le sucres aura attaqué tes gencives du coup tu pourras pas avoir de dentier donc tu pourras plus manger du tout.

Un petit silence s'installe, pendant lequel j'observe le sourire figé de Byakuran, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. Ahh, effrayer les gens comme ça m'a tellement manqué.

-_C'est impossible._

-Avec un petit coup de pouce du destin tout est possible.

-_Lucia-chan, tu n'es pas le destin._

-Et toi Shoichi, l'ignorai-je en regardant l'écran à côté de celui qui projetait la tête de Byakuran, tu penses pas qu'il pourrait perdre toutes ses dents ?

-_A...Ana-san, ne m'inclus dans cette histoire _! Se défendit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Franchement, les conversations vidéo avec ces deux-la en même temps c'est assez drôle. Surtout quand Shoichi finit toujours par être la cible de nos taquineries au bout d'un moment.

-_Pendant que j'y pense Ana-san, Tsunayoshi-kun m'a demandé si j'avais des nouvelles de toi._

-Ah ouais, ça fait six jours...ben c'est de la faute de Reborn de toutes façons.

-_Quoi donc~ ?_ S'enquit Byakuran avec son sourire mielleux.

-Byakuran, penser que je te le dirais après cette histoire dans le futur est vraiment stupide de ta part~, minaudai-je.

-_Je pense savoir comment vous avez fini ensemble dans le futur..._marmonna Shoichi, ce qui lui attira mon regard trop calme.

-Shoichi, je suis toujours à Namimori tu sais, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

Il me regarde et quitte la conversation.

-_Sho-chan est si facilement effrayé ! _Rigola de bon cœur Byakuran.

-Ouais...tu en sais quelque chose vu comment t'as réussi à le convaincre d'aider l'équipe d'Uni.

-_Je l'ai convaincu seulement, rien d'autre._

-En le menaçant de le trimballer en sous-vêtements au-dessus de son bahut ?

-_Ce n'était en rien dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Pour lui non, pour sa dignité si.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bébé, le salua Kyôya en posant ses baguettes.<p>

-Ciaossu Hibari, Luciana. Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

-Reborn, arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, lui dis-je avec une aura menaçante. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es revenu.

-Je retourne chez Tsuna, donc tu peux également. Je vais de nouveau l'entraîner.

-Je pensais qu'il avait refusé d'être Decimo.

-Il l'a fait. Je, enfin nous allons l'entraîner pour qu'il devienne le Neo Vongola Primo. Le Neuvième a même accepté.

-Mais c'est la même chose que Decimo...murmurai-je en regardant la flamme de la lettre. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce vieux con pourrait te suivre dans ce genre d'idées.

-Viens dans une heure chez Tsuna.

Il s'en va et je reprends mon repas. Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à convaincre Kyôya de faire à manger pour deux, et maintenant je dois retourner chez Tsunayoshi ?

-Haneuma paiera quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Dino paiera les dépenses qui me concernent durant cette semaine. Mais franchement, Neo Vongola Primo, c'est stupide comme idée !

Je me lève et vais vers la chambre d'ami que j'occupe depuis le début de la semaine avant de me tourner vers Kyôya.

-Après-demain c'est samedi, on se battra dans la forêt si tu y tiens. J'ai quelque chose à comprendre aussi concernant Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey Tsunayoshi.<p>

-Ana-san ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

J'entends la voix d'Hayato dehors. Je m'appuie donc dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et le regarde jeter un dernier coup d'œil dehors.

-Faire attendre les gens c'est pas spécialement sympa tu sais.

-Ah oui !

Il commence à sortir, mais s'arrête et demande à Reborn pourquoi il a sa tétine. Après un coup de Reborn, qui est mal à l'aise sans, suite à la moquerie de Tsunayoshi, ils commencent à aller vers les escaliers, sans que je n'esquisse un mouvement.

-Ana-san, tu viens ?

Je le regarde pendant de longues secondes. Le calme est revenu, je n'ai plus l'habitude. Mais je peux commencer mes recherches sur Tacito, Simon et Hide. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, enfin avec Kyôya. Ces gosses n'ont rien à voire là-dedans. Si Tsunayoshi venait à s'impliquer là-dedans, je n'ai aucune certitude qu'il en ressorte indemne, rien que mentalement. Je peux pas risquer ma rédemption comme ça. Puis de toutes façons, j'ai aucune raison de rester avec eux tout le temps. Je vais partir dans quelques mois. S'attacher ne fera que faire souffrir les gens.

Les liens apportent la douleur après tout.

C'est mieux si je commence déjà à couper les ponts, petit à petit. Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur tenir la main et de rester avec eux pour toujours.

-Je veux pas être vu en présence d'un loser comme toi Dame-Tsuna, lâchai-je en m'en allant dans ma chambre.

-Ana-san ! S'écria-t-il.

-C'est compréhensible d'un côté, rajouta Reborn. Allons-y Dame-Tsuna.

J'ignore le regard de Reborn sur moi et ferme ma porte une fois dans ma chambre.

C'est l'heure de commencer à s'y mettre sérieusement. C'est l'heure d'utiliser le CEDEF comme je le veux depuis que je l'ai rejoint.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu as une Cambio Forma aussi ?<p>

-Ouais. Et le truc bizarre c'est que...

Je tire une balle de la Brume et comme lors de mon combat avec Byakuran, c'est une traîné violette qui reste dans mon esprit. Je lance un regard à Kyôya, qui semble en pleine réflexion également. Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est l'attribut du Nuage qui sort alors que pourtant, c'est bel et bien une cartouche de la Brume que j'ai mise.

-Brume.

-Hein ?

-C'est tes Flammes de la Brume qui font ça, s'expliqua Kyôya.

Je cligne des yeux et penche la tête sur le côté. Je comprends pas où il veut en venir.

-Tu es stupide à ce point ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Je le suis pas, mais je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Très bien.

Il s'allonge sous un arbre et ferme les yeux. Ok, traduction : démerde-toi sur ce coup-ci carnivore. Je grogne et annule ma Cambio Forma pour m'accroupir au niveau de Cloud.

-Et toi, tu peux pas me dire le truc ?

Il me regarde et, à ma surprise, donne des coups de museau dans la ma main. Whatttttt ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Il hoche la tête et augmente l'intensité des flammes de sa queue. Mes mains...flammes...

-Oh...soufflai-je en allumant ma Flamme de la Fureur.

Il met sa queue dans ma flamme et l'absorbe immédiatement, gagnant quelques centimètres. Ma flamme n'était pas spécialement puissante.

-Cambio Forma.

De nouveau en Cambio Forma, je tire pour voir une cartouche orange sortir, à la puissance explosive. Ça explose l'arbre ainsi que le rocher qu'il y a devant moi, et réveille Kyôya.

-J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite. Cloud peut stocker des flammes étrangères à l'intérieur de lui. La Flamme de la Brume a la caractéristique de la construction. Alors combiner les deux, mes cartouches de la Brume absorbent les flammes de Cloud. Il n'avait pas de flammes à part les siennes pendant mon combat contre Byakuran, donc la flamme est devenu celle du Nuage. Ça veut dire que...je peux utiliser les flammes de mes ennemis contre eux ?

-Tu veux vérifier ?

Je me tourne juste à temps pour éviter la chaîne de son tonfa en me baissant.

-J'ai pas le choix de toutes façons.

-Tu as dit qu'on se battrait.

-Dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un parent qui a manqué une promesse de jouer à son gosse.

-Mais on va jouer, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Du moins, je vais m'amuser.

-Tu t'en fous par contre si c'est réciproque...

Donc, commence notre combat. Qui se termine au bout d'une heure, où j'ai eu le temps de vérifier que ma Cambio Forma permet bien d'utiliser les flammes ennemies que Cloud stocke. Sauf qu'il y a un inconvénient. Cloud doit avoir du temps pour renforcer la flamme. Il ne le fait pas en Cambio Forma, et j'ai obligatoirement besoin de cartouches de la Brume. Donc voilà quoi...c'est un peu une technique secrète.

-Depuis quand t'as progressé autant ? Lui demandai-je d'une respiration hachée.

Il ne dit rien mais sa respiration, également hachée, me fait esquisser un rictus de fierté. Nos niveaux ne sont pas si loin l'un de l'autre finalement. Je pensais pas, en revanche, que mes combats avec Kyôya m'avaient autant manqué. Ça faisait un moment.

Je me mets à tousser et ma respiration...ça siffle quand j'expire. Par réflexe, je m'assois et pose une main sur ma poitrine. J'ai du mal à respirer d'un coup.

-Carnivore, m'apostropha Kyôya en se plaçant devant moi.

Je ne le regarde pas. Bordel, j'arrive presque plus à respirer ! Oh...

Oh !

Shamal m'avait dit que je pouvais développer de l'asthme avant que je sois envoyée dans le futur. C'était il y a tellement longtemps que j'avais oublié.

Je regarde Kyôya prendre mon sac et le vider sur le sol. C'est vrai, l'inhalateur que Shamal m'a donné est toujours dans mon...

-Inspire, m'ordonna-t-il en mettant l'objet dans ma bouche, son doigt pressant le bouton.

Je m'exécute. Je retrouve une respiration normale au bout de quelques secondes.

-Depuis quand tu es asthmatique ? Me demanda Kyôya.

-Shamal m'a dit que mes poumons fonctionnaient moins bien qu'avant avant que je sois envoyée dans le futur et m'avait filé un inhalateur en me disant que je pouvais développer de l'asthme. J'avais oublié. C'est la première fois que je sens que je suis vraiment en train de mourir, terminai-je avec un rictus sarcastique.

-Rentre chez toi, me dit-il en se relevant pour ensuite me tourner le dos.

-Kyôya ?

-Rentre.

Il part, sans m'attendre. Je retiens un soupir. Les relations humaines sont si compliquées. J'aimerais être un robot, sans émotion. Ça doit être cool.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Dans les coulisses de <em>Redenzione<em>

-C'est une honte ! S'insurgea un certain Gardien de la Tempête. Comment ça le Juudaime a moins de temps d'apparition qu'avant ?!

-Gokudera-kun, calme toi, tenta ledit Juudaime.

Le rictus hautain de la brune à l'œil rouge faisait perdre tous moyens à Gokudera pourtant. Qu'est-ce que l'auteur avait fumé, hein ?!

-Haha, Gokudera, si Auteur-san a décidé ça, on peut rien faire ! C'est le scripte.

-Espèce d'abruti ! En tant que Gardien, tu devrais être dans le même état que moi !

-Vous vous y ferez...

Les quatre compères, forcés pour Luciana et Gokudera, tournèrent leur tête vers Dino, qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Le soupir de sa jeune sœur captura l'attention des trois adolescents.

-C'était comme ça avant, j'étais le perso principal. Cet fiction redevient ce qu'elle est censée être, centrée sur moi.

-Ana-san...c'est un peu égocentrique ce que tu dis...

-C'est la vérité, déclara-t-elle en reniflant avec dédain.

-Et pourquoi cet enfoiré d'Hibari a plus de scènes que le Juudaime ?!

-Parce qu'on s'est marié à Vegas.

Un silence, brisé par le regain de conscience de Dino qui se mit à secouer sa sœur comme un prunier en criant comme un possédé. Elle ne fit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis finit par l'assommer.

-Ironie Dino, ironie.

Dans une autre pièce du studio se trouvait la VARIA, eux aussi avec des scriptes.

-Pourquoi le Boss n'apparaît pas plus ?!

-VOOIII POURQUOI ON APPARAÎT QU'À LA FIN ?!

-Ushishi~, on apparaît bientôt stupide requin. En plus, j'ai le droit de danser av...

Il esquiva de justesse le verre de son Boss et ignora le regard noir de Squalo. Il était un Prince après tout. Cependant, leur Boss qui se leva et sortit de la pièce les arrêtèrent tous.

-Vous pensez que c'est à cause de la fin de l'Arc ?

Sauf que, dans la tête de Xanxus, c'était plutôt le fait que sa cadette ait plus de temps d'apparition que lui qui le poussait à chercher l'auteur.

-C'est extrêmement injuste ! Il n'y a aucun match de boxe !

Il passa très rapidement devant la porte de la pièce où était le déchet de boxeur, sûrement avec le déchet d'accro à la discipline vu le « je vais te mordre à mort » qu'il venait d'entendre. Sauf que sur sa route, il tomba nez à nez avec Rokudo Mukuro. Qui avait aussi plus de temps d'apparition que lui. Donc il fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux.

Il lui tira dessus et un combat commença entre les deux, dont le seul spectateur était Fran.

Dans une autre pièce, éclairé seulement par une lampe de chevet, était ligotée sur une chaise une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons et regardait partout, essayant de crier à l'aide malgré le bâillon su sa bouche.

-Alors Plume...

Elle écarquilla les yeux de peur.

-On va revoir mon temps d'apparition sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'évanouit avant que l'individu ne commence à la torturer. C'était dur d'être l'auteur d'une bande de dégénérés. Tout ça parce que l'Arc qui arrivait montrait plus certaines personnes que d'autres.

**Arc fictif n°1 : Arc Avvoltoio, START !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Et voilà le canon terminé. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Luciana: -lance _We are the champions _en arrivant- Me voilà !**

**Plume85: Pourquoi la chanson ?**

**Luciana: Parce que le règne de Tsunayoshi est terminé ! C'est à mon tour de briller !**

**Plume85: De briller avec Hibari ?**

**Luciana: -la regarde longuement, les sourcils froncés- Bon, je veux bien accepter Kyôya, mais c'est le seul. Si tu inclues Mukuro ou Dino, je te trucide, clair ?**

**Plume85: Clair. MissXYZ, merci pour la review. Ayui-Ayone, merci aussi. Et bonne chance pour tes épreuves x). J'arrête les cours le 12 juin, mais j'ai des épreuves les deux semaines qui suivent. Allez, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	61. Mariage en perspective

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 61 ! Ainsi que le premier du premier arc fictif, même si l'arc commence vraiment qu'à partir du chapitre 64 u_u.**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kufufu~, pourquoi cet air déprimé ?<p>

-Il neige.

-Et bien, nous sommes au mois de décembre, aux alentours de Noël donc...

-Et ? Fuck, je vais aller me terrer en Australie, là où on fête Noël sur la plage juste pour ne pas voir la neige.

-Luci-nee-san, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas la neige ? Me demanda Fran d'une voix monotone en levant les yeux de son dessin d'ananas flambé.

-Mauvais souvenirs...puis je comprends pas l'extase de tout le monde devant. C'est gelé, et c'est que de la vapeur d'eau condensé dans l'atmosphère quand il caille.

Mukuro et Fran me regardent, sans émotion pour le plus jeune, désespéré pour l'ananas. C'est vrai quoi, c'est de la flotte au final. T'ouvre un congélateur, t'as la même chose.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te voir déprimer à cause du temps de toutes façons, reprit Mukuro.

-T'as un bandeau à m'offrir ? Parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir un bandage et de cacher tout ça avec mes cheveux.

-Noël n'est pas encore passé il me semble, me rappela Mukuro avec un sourire malsain.

-Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que tu vas m'offrir un cadeau ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire innocent, la tête sur le côté.

-J'essaie de trouver un donneur d'organe pour que tu aies un cerveau fonctionnel, mais les volontaires sont de plus en plus rares de nos jours.

-Shishō, si Luci-nee-san venait à avoir un nouveau cerveau, alors la Luci-nee-san de maintenant n'existerait plus, et ce serait très chiant par la suite.

-Hum...tu marques un point Fran.

-Je suis toujours là hein, leur rappelai-je.

-Je sais kufufu~. Bref, je t'ai demandé de venir pour que tu entraînes Fran en combat rapproché.

-Hein ?

-Je pensais que je ne devais m'entraîner qu'aux illusions, fit Fran en passant d'une pomme à une tête de banane.

-Kufufu~, parfois tu peux avoir recours au corps à corps. Il faut être préparé à toutes les éventualités Fran.

-Mais je veux pas me battre contre Luci-nee-san, je veux pas avoir mal.

-Fran, je n'irai pas à fond tout de suite.

-Oya, tu acceptes ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Pas vraiment.

Je me lève, choppe un Fran qui se débat par le col et le traîne au rez-de-chaussé, à ce qui était auparavant un restaurant. Je le balance sans ménagement quelques mètres devant moi et le vois déjà faire des illusions avec la machines de Verde pour se protéger.

-Pas d'illusions Fran, donc donne ces gants.

-Mais Luci-nee-san est un démon quand elle se bat...baragouina-t-il en me donnant les gants.

Je les lance dans un coin de la pièce et mets un pied en avant, les poings en l'air.

-Luci-nee-san, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je veux pas te blesser avec ma super force, tenta-t-il.

-Fran, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. De plus, tu pourras pas toujours t'enfuir des combats dont t'as peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Ah, et tant que j'y suis, pendant les entraînements, il n'y a pas de Luci-nee-san qui tienne, je te connais plus.

-Luci-nee-san, je veux pas me battre.

-Je m'en fous, claqua ma voix tandis que j'allais vers lui faire une attaque frontale.

Inutile de vous dire le résultat. Fran a couru un peu partout avant que je l'assomme. Il y a du boulot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Encore ?! S'exclama Tsunayoshi en tenant l'invitation dans ses mains.<p>

-Ara Tsu-kun, tu sais que tant qu'ils s'aiment, leur mariage sera d'actualité.

Je roule des yeux en mâchant mon omelette, ma propre invitation dans les mains. C'est la cinquième que Lal et Colonnello envoient depuis que Lal a recouvré sa forme original. À chaque fois, ils finissent par annuler vu qu'ils se prennent la tête. Cette fois, ils ont décidé de faire ça au Nouvel An, en Italie, à Venise en particulier. Je me demande qui ils ont invité quand même.

-Est-ce que tu as hâte de rentrer chez toi Bakana ?

Je tourne mes yeux sur Reborn, qui a le physique d'un enfant de quatre ans. Un peu plus petit que Fran quoi. Il se trouve que Verde, voulant savoir si leur croissance était normale, a fait des tests. Il se trouve donc que leur croissance est aléatoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge où ils ont été maudit. Donc il peuvent prendre cinq ans en une semaine autant que ne pas prendre un centimètre en deux ans. C'est handicapant. La preuve, Reborn n'a pas pu sortir pendant deux jours car il est passé de son état d'Arcobaleno à celui d'un gosse de quatre ans. Pas la peine de dire que Tsunayoshi a subit sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ouais en fait, ça fait un moment que je suis pas rentrée. Je sais même plus à quoi ressemble ma chambre.

-Dans ce cas, on peut prévoir de partir quatre jours avant, histoire que tout le monde voient à quoi ressemble leur futur pays. Je suis sûr que Dino sera heureux de tous vous accueillir.

-Reborn, t'aurais pas quelque chose en tête ?

-Il se pourrait que le Neuvième aient invité Tsuna et tout le monde début janvier, me fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-EH ?! Le Neuvième veut nous voir ?! Mais je veux pas être...

-...un Boss de la Mafia, bouhouhou, l'imitai-je en essuyant de fausses larmes.

-Je ne parles pas comme ça !

-Je t'entends comme ça.

-Et comme ça, Luciana pourra t'annoncer quelque chose.

-Hein ? Fit-on tout les deux.

Il se contente de terminer son déjeuner et de remonter. Oh oh, c'est vrai que je dois lui dire que je quitte le Japon dans quelques mois. Rrraahh foutu Reborn, me laisser dans une situation comme celle-ci alors que j'ai le problème du « je-sais-pas-où-se-planque-ce-foutu-Tacito » sur les bras, et celui des Nishimura et Simon aussi. Tiens, ça me fait penser que...

-Fuuta, tu peux venir quelques minutes dans ma chambre s'il-te-plaît ? Lui demandai-je en débarrassant mes affaires.

-Bien sûr Luciana-nee !

On se retrouve donc dans ma chambre, moi assise contre mon lit, lui en face de moi, avec son livre. Il a dû deviner pourquoi je l'avais fait venir.

-Quel classement tu veux ?

-Comment t'as su Fuuta ? Non, en fait je veux pas savoir. Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un classement un peu spécial pour moi s'il-te-plaît ?

-Spécial ?

-J'aimerais savoir le classement de ceux qui me veulent.

Il écarquille un peu les yeux, son visage angélique purement surpris. Fuuta est toujours aussi mignon. J'ai envie de lui faire des câlins comme à une peluche.

-D'accord, accepta-t-il en entrant dans son mode classement.

Je me laisse soulever sans rien dire en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il ne pleut et ne neige pas. Tant mieux.

-Les personnes en voulant à Luciana-nee sont...en troisième position, la Famille Nishimura.

Je m'y attendais.

-En deuxième position, Adoni Tacito. Et en premier, Bagni Simon.

-Simon dépasse Tacito...murmurai-je pour moi-même en atterrissant sur mes pieds. Pour une surprise...

J'ai déserté, je le conçois, mais je pensais que Tacito tenait vraiment à récupérer son cher sujet. Il m'a envoyé un Giegue aux trousses après tout. Simon veut donc autant ma peau...

-Luciana-nee...

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que ça ira ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Je sais que les gens sont prêts à beaucoup pour...

-Fuuta, je suis géniale, tu te rappelle ? le rassurai-je avec un sourire confiant.

Il hoche la tête et s'en va après m'avoir fait un bref câlin, son livre serré contre lui. En fait, ma priorité est donc Simon. Je soupire. Tout est calme, beaucoup trop calme depuis quelques temps, depuis que la malédiction des Arcobaleno a été levé. Les Nishimura n'ont rien fait. C'est étrange.

-Ana-san ?

-Quoi ? Aboyai-je sans m'en rendre compte à Tsunayoshi.

-Hiiee !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ah...et bien, est-ce que tu voudrais aller au cinéma avec moi, Enma-kun, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto ?

-Pas envie.

-Ana-san...est-ce que ça va depuis quelques temps ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je sais pas, tu es distante.

-Je suis occupée, c'est tout.

Voyant que je n'ai pas envie de parler, il s'en va en hochant la tête. Putain d'Hyper Intuition à la con.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est trop cool~, minaudai-je en mettant mon cache œil.<p>

Je regarde mon bandeau où il y a marqué « What are you watchin' ? » qui cache à présent mon œil gauche dans le miroir en ignorant les piaillements d'Hayato face au cadeau que la Mama lui a fait, qui est en fait un livre de cuisine qu'elle a écrit elle-même. Elle doit en avoir marre d'entendre Tsunayoshi dire que Hayato se nourrit mal. En attendant, je pense que ce cadeau vient de Mukuro, je sais pas pourquoi.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait ce soir, comme Kyôya d'ailleurs...Kyôya. Peut-être qu'il est seul. Et le soir de Noël, c'est nul d'être seul, je sais de quoi je parle.

-Je vais faire un tour, fis-je à Nana en partant vers l'entrée.

-Ana-chan, c'est dangereux pour un fille de se balader seule à une heure pareille ! S'exclama-t-elle en gardant un œil sur Lambo qui courait partout avec son avion.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis pas n'importe quelle fille, la rassurai-je en mettant mes chaussures.

Je me couvre et m'en vais, retenant une grimace en sentant les flocons de neiges tomber sur mon bonnet. Je regarde cette matière blanche avec un énervement évident. J'arrive chez Kyôya au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes et, comme d'habitude, saute par-dessus le muret. Je vais sonner à sa porte d'entrée et attends quelques secondes avant qu'un Kyôya grognon ne m'ouvre. Il me regarde quelques secondes, où je vois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me voir, puis retrouve son air impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Kyô-chan.

-Rentre chez toi, me dit-il en commençant à fermer la porte.

-Ne penses même pas à me ferme la porte au nez alors que je t'ai amené un super cadeau, l'arrêtai-je en mettant mes mains sur la porte.

-Quel cadeau ?

-C'est pas évident ? Ma simple présence ici est un cadeau.

Il me regarde et esquisse un rictus moqueur.

-T'es loin d'être un cadeau.

-Comme toi, rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvre la porte en entière, sans rencontrer de résistances. Un moyen de dire qu'il me laisse entrer je suppose. Ce que je fais immédiatement, retenant un soupir de contentement en sentant la chaleur d'une maison au lieu du froid hivernale de dehors. Je me découvre et le rejoins dans son salon, où je le vois devant un livre ouvert. J'arque un sourcil en voyant que c'est un album photo.

-T'as l'intention de rester debout toute la nuit ?

-Non mais...

-Alors assis-toi avant que je ne te morde à mort.

Je m'exécute et n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux pages qu'il feuillette distraitement. Je reconnais Kyôya avec une dizaine d'années sans problèmes, mais avec un énorme sourire qui me choque. Il tient la main d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, peut-être un peu moins, qui a un sourire bienveillant. Ses longs cheveux ébènes sont tressés et reposent sur son épaule. Son regard doux repose sur Kyôya.

-Elle est magnifique, soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Je lève les yeux sur Kyôya, qui ne cesse de fixer la femme de la photo avec nostalgie. Voir Kyôya comme ça...c'est étrange. C'est plus le Kyôya assoiffé de combats que je côtoie tout les jours. C'est un gosse qui se souvient des souvenirs qu'il a avec sa défunte mère.

-Noël est ma fête préférée tu sais, déclarai-je. Bon, je l'ai longtemps détesté mais plus depuis que j'ai été adopté. Maintenant j'ai Dino, je le sais. C'est réconfortant.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il froidement en fermant brutalement son album.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu me rappelle le moi d'avant, celle qui était seule. Mais maintenant, tu as une super amie Kyôya, la preuve !

Il laisse un silence s'installer, puis, tout en me fixant, me dit d'une voix claire et nette :

-De qui tu parles ?

-Connard, l'insultai-je avec un rictus crispé. Je vais faire en sorte de te perdre en Italie toi.

-Italie ?

-T'as reçu une invitation, non ?

-Qui a dit que j'y allais ?

-Ben vu que Reborn veut nous faire y aller dans deux jours et que Dino est OK pour vous héberger...tu sais que le manoir est rempliiiii d'hommes de Dino, n'est-ce pas ?

Lueur intéressée dans son regard.

-En plus Reborn m'a dit que le vieux con voulait voir Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens. Puis comme ça, on pourra se faire une pyjama party chez moi, terminai-je avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, un sourire moqueur en coin.

-Pyjama party...répéta-t-il lentement, une aura noire autour de lui.

Joyeux Noël, joyeux Noël, je crois que je vais mourir~.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.<strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, merci de la review, tout comme JuriiGothic.**

**Plume85: Merci pour le "joyeux anniversaire" d'ailleurs ^^. Laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	62. Témoin de mariage

**Plume85: Hello ! Chapitre 62, GO !**

**Luciana: -la juge clairement du regard- Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Le vol s'est bien passé. Dino a eu la gentillesse de nous envoyer un jet, où heureusement il y avait deux salles, dont une pour Kyôya uniquement. On ne voudrait pas se crasher en pleine mer, n'est-ce pas ? Donc je suis restée avec Kyôya à surfer sur internet, pendant que lui dormait, pendant que j'entendais Reborn dire à Tsunayoshi qu'un Boss ne pouvait pas avoir le mal de l'air. Donc maintenant, nous sommes à l'aéroport avec un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui nous attend. Je me souviens de lui, il travaillait pour Père avant, mais je ne le voyais pas spécialement travailler avec Dino. Encore, j'ai passé plus de temps à l'étranger que chez moi quand Dino est devenu Boss. Mais de toute façon, vu le regard froid qu'il me lance, les choses n'ont pas changé.<p>

Car ne pensez pas que tous les Cavallone m'aiment, loin de là. Quand leur Boss m'a ramené et m'a présenté comme étant sa fille alors que j'écrasais la main de Dino, la plupart des regards que je recevais n'étaient pas amicaux. Après tout, ils devaient tous se demander pour leur Boss ramenait une gosse de la rue. Mais petit à petit, même si j'étais toujours dans ma période « si ils peuvent pas se défendre contre moi, ce sont des déchets et les déchets je m'en débarrasse », j'ai commencé à m'intégrer. Mais les gens ont vraiment commencé à me considérer comme la fille du Boss et à me traiter comme telle quand Reborn est arrivé et qu'ils ont vu qu'il ne semblait pas montrer d'animosité à mon égard que ça c'est calmé. Pour presque tous. Quelques uns sont toujours méfiants envers moi, ce dont je me fous et que je leurs rend bien. De toute façon, Dino a pris dans son cercle proche ceux qui s'occupaient de moi petite, et qui sont de mon côté depuis le début.

Les Cavallone ont peut-être un place à part du reste de la Mafia dans mon esprit, mais je suis pas stupide. Ça reste la Mafia. Les Familles mafieuses se méfient des gens extérieurs avec un passé inconnu, même si c'est un enfant. Et ils ont raison. Car peu importe l'apparence, l'ennemi peut-être partout.

-Vongola Decimo, le salua le grisonnant avec un fort accent italien en s'inclinant.

-Bon...Bonjour.

-_Reborn, ravi de vous revoir après autant de temps_, continua-t-il dans un italien rapide qui perdit tout les japonais

-_Un an et demi_, lui répondit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas entendu d'italien, ça fait du bien. La réalisation se fait enfin dans mon cerveau.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, en Italie, je vais retrouver ma maison, celle où j'ai grandis.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans l'une des voitures que Dino a envoyé, avec Kyôya qui m'a suivi en me voyant partir, laissant les autres avec le dé...fuck, je peux pas appeler les Cavallone déchet. Et je me souviens plus de son prénom.

Au pire, qui s'en soucie ?

En tout cas, le silence est maître dans la voiture. Kyôya est plongé dans la contemplation des montagnes italiennes sur la route de Verone, tout comme moi. Pourquoi Verone ? Parce que le manoir des Cavallone s'y trouve à proximité, environ une heure. Sauf que Dino nous a fait atterrir à Milan. Allez savoir ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit.

Je ne sais pas trop quand, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix familière de Romario et sa main me secouant que je me réveille.

-On est arrivé ? Demandai-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Votre chambre vous attend Princesse.

-Tu sais comment me faire bouger Romario.

Je me lève, m'étire et pénètre dans le manoir en allant directement à ma chambre, ne répondant même pas aux salutations des servants et hommes qui circulent dans les couloirs. Mais quand j'arrive dans ma chambre, je m'arrête et ferme doucement la porte derrière moi.

Les murs sont toujours d'un blanc cassé, la moquette est toujours de ce violet améthyste. Mon bureau est recouvert d'outil, qui recouvrent eux-même quelques partitions que j'avais laissé quand j'étais venu avec Takeshi. Avant Mukuro et mon aide pendant sa cavale. Ma table de chevet est recouverte d'une pile de livres mélangés à des mangas. À côté de mon oreiller, il y a toujours ce vieux lionceau bleu que Dino avait gagné pour moi quand il était venu à Mafia Land.

Sans réfléchir, je me laisse tomber sur le matelas moelleux de mon lit et me rendors.

Je suis à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Aiee aie aie ! Ana, lâche-moi !<p>

-Pourquoi alors que tu m'as réveillé ? Lui demandai-je sombrement en empirant la clef de bras que je lui faisais.

-Déjà, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir petite sœur, et ensuite vu que tu vis ici tu dois être levée avant nos invités.

-Ce sont pas des invités, c'est Tsunayoshi et sa clique. Et...Dino, pourquoi t'as une bosse ?

-J'ai pas de...

-Est-ce que Reborn t'a réveillé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire ? L'interrogeai-je en me levant.

Bon, quand il a commencé à me secouer, j'ai les réflexes acquis auprès de Fon qui sont revenus. Donc, j'ai basculé Dino par-dessus moi, le mettant sur le ventre à côté de moi, assise sur son dos en lui faisant une clef de bras. Je le regarde donc se relever en se massant le bras pendant que je vais dans la salle de bain en me plaignant à mi-voix. Ouais, je suis capricieuse, mais c'est à cause de Dino.

Donc après m'être préparée, je me retrouve à la droite de Dino. Je souffle sur l'Earl Grey devant moi pendant que les autres arrivent petit à petit. Minus Kyôya, bien sûr, qui doit s'être arrangé pour qu'on lui serve son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre.

-Alors, vous vous remettez du décalage horaire ? Leur demanda Dino en souriant.

-Oui, bailla Tsunayoshi en s'asseyant à côté de moi après que Romario le lui ai dit.

-Cet endroit est grand à l'extrême ! N'est-ce pas Kyoko ?

-Oui Oni-chan, et le paysage est très différent du Japon.

J'ai oublié de dire que Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Fuuta et Lambo étaient aussi invités ? Bianchi aussi, mais au final, sachant que Nana si elle venait découvrirait tout de la Mafia, elle a décidé de rester en regardant longuement Reborn. Donc pendant que Hayato crie sur Takeshi qui semble ne pas se décider entre les différentes viennoiseries devant lui et que Tsunayoshi est encore à moitié endormi, j'écoute la question de Ryohei.

-Sini, est-ce que tu as fait ton discours de témoin ?

Oh, oui, Ryohei et moi sommes les témoins de Colonnello et Lal. Parce que, sur mon invitation en tout cas, il y avait pas marqué « veux-tu être le témoin de Lal ? » mais « tu es le témoin de Lal ». Mais honnêtement, je pense juste que Colonnello cherche un moyen de se foutre de ma gueule. Moi ? Un discours ? À un mariage ? Moi, la fille qui est la plus handicapée sentimentalement et qui parfois ne sait même pas ce qu'elle ressent ?

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire un discours à un putain de mariage ? Lui rétorquai-je en prenant un cornetto fourré de crème au chocolat.

-Absolument pas !

Je hoche la tête face à sa réponse. Mine de rien, il a cerné celle que je suis quand je suis pas en mode mafia. Pas mal le connaissant.

En revanche, je m'empêche pas de donner un coup de pied dans le tibias de Dino quand il commence à pouffer dans son café. Résultat, il fait tomber sa tasse, je ne sais trop comment, sur Reborn qui est assis à sa gauche.

-Mes méthodes d'entraînements t'ont donc tant manqué que ça ? Demanda sombrement l'ex-Arcobaleno en faisant luire Léon.

-Hey Reborn...tenta Dino en reculant lentement.

Tellement nostalgique...Voir Dino se faire martyriser par Reborn au petit-déjeuner...ahh, les bons souvenirs qui remontent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu vas geler, fis-je à l'intention de Kyôya en le voyant adossé contre le mur, face à la rambarde de mon balcon.<p>

-Hn.

-Ana-san ? M'appela une voix derrière ma porte.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, ferme la baie vitrée menant au balcon et vais ouvrir à Tsunayoshi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Reborn m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire alors...

-Oh, c'est vrai, le coupai-je en me rappelant. Quand vous rentrerez en troisième année, je quitterai le Japon pour la VARIA.

Il écarquille les yeux de choc en assimilant la nouvelle. Puis ses yeux reflètent quelque chose d'étrange. De la peine, et de la tristesse, ainsi que de la colère.

-Xanxus ne m'a pas donné ça pour rien, continuai-je en lui montrant mon anneau de la VARIA. Je suis son Gardien du Nuage.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir...souffla-t-il.

-C'est un ordre de Nono Tsunayoshi, ce qui signifie que ma mission est terminée. J'ai plus aucune raison de rester à Namimori.

-Mais on est tes amis non ? Est-ce que ça ne compte pas un minimum ?

-Tu étais ma mission, tranchai-je froidement.

S'attacher à d'autres gens les autorisent à nous faire du mal. Peut-être que je me suis attachée à eux. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour couper ces liens avant que je ne sois trop attachée. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il n'était que ma mission, puis ensuite ma rédemption. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de l'éliminer si il me déçoit.

-Comment tu peux dire ça après ce qu'on a traversé tous ensemble ?! Explosa-t-il. Je pensais...je pensais que tu t'étais ouverte à nous, que tu n'étais plus cette fille indifférente d'avant Mukuro ! Je pensais que tu faisais partie de notre _famille _! Comment est-ce que tu peux penser de moi comme d'une simple mission ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Demandai-je calmement, pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Je n'allais pas être à tes côtés pour toujours.

Il me regarde en reprenant son souffle, la colère tempêtant dans son regard. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il réagit de cette façon.

-J'ai des choses à faire de mon côté, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des boulets dans les pattes.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule, tu es une Vongo...

-Je quitterai cette Famille de déchets dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être associée à un quelconque groupe.

-Tu es égoïste Ana-san, finit-il par dire, plus calme mais la peine audible dans sa voix. Tu ne penses pas aux gens qui tiennent à toi, tu fais ce qui te chantes sans penser si tu leur fais du mal !

Même si je ne laisse pas paraître, ce qu'il me dit me serre le cœur. Parce que à cet instant précis, l'image de Dino pleurant quand j'étais alitée après la Russie me revient. Oui, je fais ce que je veux sans me soucier des gens. Du moins en apparence.

-Tu ne comprends rien du tout hein, lâchai-je avec un rictus acide. T'associer avec moi Tsunayoshi, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. T'as l'air d'avoir oublié que je fais pas parti du camp des gentils. Tout ce que j'ai fait, dans le futur ou dans la Bataille des Représentants, c'est parce que j'avais trouvé mes intérêts à t'aider et à me battre avec toi. Peut-être que ce genre de situation se représentera, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux pour toi et pour absolument tout tes proches de rester loin de moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux di...

-Tu es celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu ne sais rien des vrais méthodes de la Mafia, et de ce qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour atteindre leur cible. Si tu tiens à protéger tes amis et ta famille, alors fous-moi la paix et laisse moi faire ce que je veux.

-Et si tu fais partie de ces amis que je veux protéger ? M'interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, que ce soit de toi ou de n'importe qui. J'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre.

Je lui claque ma porte au nez. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à me parler comme ça ? Franchement, moi quittant le Japon est la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. Donc je leur rend aussi service. Pourquoi il refuse de voir ça ce petit con ?!

Je relâche Cloud et ouvre à volée ma baie vitrée pour braquer Kyôya avec mon arme. Il hausse un sourcil en ouvrant les yeux.

-La discussion avec l'herbivore t'a énervé ? Me questionna-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Toi qui veux tout le temps des combats, crachai-je en pensant à ma discussion avec le Vongola, te défile pas quand c'est moi qui en veut un.

Deux secondes plus tard, on est en train de se battre dans le jardin. Merci Kyôya et sa soif de combat. C'est un bon moyen de me défouler.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino, qu'est-ce qu'un témoin est censé dire ?<p>

-C'est que maintenant, alors qu'on est en route pour la cérémonie, que tu y penses ?

-Tu peux pas simplement répondre ?

-Je sais pas moi ! S'écria-t-il. J'ai jamais été témoin je te rappelle !

-T'es inutile.

-Hey ! T'as qu'à, je sais pas, dire en quoi ils vont bien ensemble.

-Oh, merde, comment on sait quand les gens vont bien ensemble ?

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendants de longues secondes de solitude. Hey, Dino a de l'expérience dans ce genre de trucs ? Je veux dire, il a vingt-trois ans dans deux mois, alors peut-être qu'il s'y connaît.

-Toi qui dis tout le temps que t'es intelligente, j'espère que tu vas t'en sortir.

-Tu me laisses tomber ?

-Je dois te rappeler combien de fois tu t'es alliée avec Reborn contre moi ? Me lança-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

-Tu prends ta revanche dans ce genre de moment ! Traduisis-je en écarquillant les yeux. C'est un coup bas !

-T'es mal placée pour parler Ana !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais rien ne sort. Il m'a eu sur ce coup-la.

-Mais Dino~, gémis-je en faisant mon regard de chien battu, mon grand-frère adoré...

-Débrouille-toi toute seule, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire ravi. Et ne penses même pas à t'enfuir.

-Mais si je saute de la voiture maintenant, j'aurais au pire des os cassés, je m'en remettrai.

-Non.

-Mais Colonnello me tuera si je fais un discours de merde, et Lal aussi !

-Je sais.

-Connard.

-Changeons de sujet, ta mise à mort n'est plus dans très longtemps.

-Alors tu penses vraiment que je vais me planter !

-Ana, toi faire un discours à un mariage ? T'es capable de parler de mecs qui tuent des bébés et les mettent dans leurs congélos sans même le faire exprès.

-C'est vrai, admis-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Bref, je veux te parler de Tsuna.

-Et de sa réaction complètement stupide ? Tiens, toi qui est son 'grand-frère' ou je ne sais quoi, tu m'explique cette réaction à la con qu'il a eu ?

-Il ne veut pas voir l'une de ses amies partir Luciana, c'est tout.

-Mais pourquoi il me considère comme son amie ? J'ai rien fait pour, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, mon pendentif dans la main.

-Hey, ton sale caractère est peut-être apprécié par d'autres que moi.

Je lui fais un beau doigt d'honneur, auquel il se contente de sourire quand la voiture s'arrête. Je jette un coup d'œil au lieu de la cérémonie, donc la _Basilique Santa Maria della Salute_. Hey, on a la classe ou on l'a pas.J'ouvre la portière et sors de la voiture. C'est la première fois que je viens à Venise et ma première impression est : magnifique. La deuxième : touristique, même en hiver.

-Luciana-dono, Dino-dono ! Nous apostropha Basil à l'entrée de la basilique pendant qu'on s'avançait.

-Salut Basil, comment ça va ? Lui demanda naturellement mon frère. Tsuna et le reste devraient pas tardé et Kyôya est peut-être déjà là, il est parti avant nous par ses propres moyens.

-Et bien, Uni-san et le reste des Millefiore sont déjà là, et...

-Millefiore ? Répétai-je en comprenant lentement que Byakuran était là. Mais qui est invité exactement ?

-À peu près tout les anciens Arcobaleno ainsi que leurs représentants lors de la Bataille des Représentants, m'apprit Basil d'un ton professionnel.

-Hey, je pensais t'avoir dit que j'aimais pas ce ton que tu prenais tout le temps, lui rappelai-je avec un sourire innocent, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté.

-Désolé Luciana-dono.

Je soupire. Basil est un cas désespéré. Donc c'est avec la main de mon frère autour de ma taille qu'on rentre dans la basilique, où Basil, après que Dino soit parti avec Romario, me mène dans la pièce occupée par Lal. Où Lal tente tant bien que mal de garder son calme face à Oregano qui s'occupe d'elle. Ah ouais, il me semble que Oregano est aussi le témoin de Lal.

-T'es enfin là ! M'agressa Lal en se levant, poussant Oregano et son spray pour cheveux en même temps. Ta robe t'attend alors va te changer !

-Je dois vrai...

-Luciana, fais ce qu'elle dit, me dit Oregano, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe en voyant Lal s'enflammer.

Je me contente de déglutir en voyant la robe violette qui m'attend et y vais à contre cœur. Donc j'ai maintenant une robe bustier violette qui m'arrive un peu au-dessus des genoux, avec une fine ceinture noire pour cintrer la taille.

Fuck. Je suis pas à l'aise, et je peux pas garder mon arme, dont je ne me sépare plus depuis que j'ai été envoyé dans le futur.

-Luciana, tu n'es pas censée garder ton soutient-gorge avec une robe bustier, me fit remarquer Oregano.

-Je sais, mais comment je fais sans soutient-gorge moi ?

-Tu vas devoir t'en passer.

-HEIN ?! Hurlai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une Lal Mirch plus stressée, et donc énervée, que jamais, me dégrafe mon soutif et arrive à me l'enlever sans toucher à ma robe.

Je me sens violée. Genre, vraiment violée.

-Lal, combien est-ce que cette cérémonie a coûté au CEDEF ? Demanda alors une voix las tandis qu'un petit bébé qui n'avait pas pris un centimètre volait dans la pièce.

-Viper, toujours aussi petit, me moquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Oh, tu es là alors Luciana.

-Et si tu es là, je suppose que toute la VARIA est là aussi.

-On est arrivé en même temps que Sawada et le reste.

-Attends, t'as laissé Xanxus avec Tsunayohi ?

-Je suis parti avant qu'il ne...hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te prends dans mes bras pour que tu me guides à eux.

-Luciana, m'arrêta la voix de Lal.

-Oui ?

-Fais ton travail de témoin. Que personne, je dis bien personne ne se batte aujourd'hui. Sinon...

-Personne, c'est noté ! Répondis-je à la hâte en partant presque en courant.

-Tu as peur de Lal ?

-J'ai vécu une semaine d'entraînement avec elle, et Colonnello. Je veux pas encore m'entraîner avec elle.

-Tu as survécu aux deux, bravo.

-Ouais, je sais.

J'écoute donc ses indications et trouve mon cher et tendre frère aîné, en train de fusiller Tsunayoshi du regard, qui est prêt à se pisser dessus. Bien évidemment, Bel se retrouve à côté de moi et de mon visage blasé et pince les joues de Viper.

-Ushishi~, trouvé Mammon. Partir chercher la Princesse sans moi, je vais te le faire payer~.

-Bel, un seul couteau lancé aujourd'hui et je te trucide, c'est clair ? Demandai-je d'une voix de tueuse, m'attirant le regard des deux groupes. Ça vaut pour vous tous, c'est clair ?

-Dans ce cas la, tu devrais aller trouver Mukuro et Hibari, me conseilla Reborn, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-_Holy fucking shit _! Jurai-je entre mes dents.

Je m'en vais en lâchant Viper, mais Bel vient avec moi.

-Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Sauver ma vie de témoin de la mariée en empêchant les combats à sa demande. Tu veux aider ?

-Ushishi~, ça peut être drôle.

-Kyôya, Mukuro ! Hurlai-je en les voyant en position de combat.

Ça va être long.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me sens mal. Genre, je suis entre Oregano et Kyoko, cette dernière étant demoiselle d'honneur, tandis qu'en face de moi, il y a Ryohei et Fon, le deuxième témoin de Colonnello. D'ailleurs, Fon n'a pas gagné un centimètre depuis la Bataille, comme Viper, tandis que j'ai l'impression que Colonnello fait bien la taille de Fran. Quant à Uni, Verde et Skull et bien...Uni continue de grandir normalement, Verde n'est pas là, mais d'après Reborn il regarde terré à proximité, et Skull m'arrive à la poitrine. Adelheid l'a bien compris quand il a enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine à elle. Quant aux invités, ben il y a vraiment toutes les équipes des Arcobalenos. De Byakuran et compagnie, avec Shoichi et Spanner, à Mukuro et sa clique en passant par les Shimon, avec bien entendu en plus la VARIA, les Vongola et le CEDEF.<p>

Je suis donc la seule à trouver ça trop calme pour un endroit rempli de mafieux qui se haïssent ? Qui plus est, pour un mariage ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ex-bébé blond qui stresse à mort, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire moqueur. Jusqu'à ce que la marche nuptiale retentisse et que les portes s'ouvrent. Je laisse mon éternel air indifférent sur mon visage pendant que mon œil se pose Lal, qui avance seule dans l'allée, son bouquet dans les mains. J'entends Kyoko murmurer un « elle est magnifique » que je ne peux pas nier. Aussi bizarre que ce soit pour moi de voir la Lal Mirch, le tyran qui a entraîné mon tyran d'instructeur, dans l'une de ces robes blanches clichées me fait très bizarre. Mais elle est très belle

Donc il y a ce super long discours qui m'aurait endormie debout si Oregano ne me donnait pas sans cesse des coups de coude tout en tenant le bouquet de Lal. Puis au final, il y a la fameuse question du « voulez-vous la prendre pour épouse/époux » et bla bla bla. Je retiens seulement les deux tomates qui finissent par se faire le baiser le plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu.

-Kyoko, c'est quand que ça se termine ? Chuchotai-je à la plus jeune tandis qu'on suivait le couple après que j'ai signé le registre.

-Ana-sempai, il nous reste la réception.

-Oui, mais elle dure combien de temps ?

-Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit je pense.

-_Mio Dio_...grognai-je en repassant en italien.

Ils ont intérêt à être heureux vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir en me mettant comme témoin.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, en quoi je suis suicidaire ? Franchement, Kyôya ne peut pas me faire de mal, il m'aime trop~.**

**Hibari: Tu paries ?**

**Luciana: Kyô-chan, pas la peine de le ni...wow ! -part en courant, Hibari à ses trousses-**

**Plume85: JuriiGothic, t'es la seule oui T^T. Merci pour la review autrement. Allez, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	63. Discussion avec une tombe

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 63 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me fais chier. Pourquoi je peux pas faire comme Kyôya et tout de suite aller dans ma chambre, vu qu'on est déjà à l'hôtel ? Puis en plus, je dois aussi faire autre chose.<p>

Me faire la plus petite possible pour qu'on m'oublie et que j'ai pas à faire ce putain de discours. Limite, je pourrais me confondre avec le mur tellement je me colle à l...

-On te voit toujours tu sais, me fit une voix grave.

-Du moment qu'on m'oublie...tu t'emmerde pas trop à part ça Xanxus ?

Il se contente de grogner en s'appuyant au mur aussi. On reste en silence pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une boite noire apparaisse sous mon nez.

-Joyeux Noël, crus-je entendre mon frère marmonner alors qu'il regardait à l'exact opposé de moi.

-J'ai rien pour toi tu sais, rétorquai-je en prenant la boite.

Je l'ouvre sans attendre et écarquille légèrement les yeux. C'est un Desert Eagle, mes meilleurs amis, violet avec le symbole de la Varia sur la crosse. C'est le truc le plus badass que j'ai jamais vu.

-Merci, je l'adore, dis-je à mon frère.

Il ne dit rien mais sa main se pose sur ma tête. Un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. J'avoue, il m'a manqué.

-Ann'.

-Oui ?

-Fais gaffe à ces trucs, me prévint-il en montrant les décorations du plafond d'un coup de tête.

-T'as peur que mes lèvres touchent celles de quelqu'un d'autre si je suis sous le gui ?

-Ta gueule, tonna-t-il en frappant mon crâne avec la même force que d'habitude.

-Admet-le.

Il grogne et s'en va à sa table, pendant que le sourire moqueur à mes lèvres refuse de disparaître. J'ai à peine le temps de poser mon cadeau à la table que je partage avec Dino, Romario, Fon et Skull, qui oublie toute fierté sous mon regard alors que je n'ai qu'un œil, que Bel m'embarque pour danser. Et donc on continue comme ça pendant quelques temps, en l'empêchant de tuer Fran qui m'a enlevé pour une danse, et je me retrouve près d'une table, à regarder les autres s'amuser. Mon regard croise brièvement celui de Tsunayoshi, qui le détourne immédiatement. Je me contente de hausser les épaules. M'en fous de ce qu'il pense.

-Kufufu~, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir dans une robe de la sorte.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir à ce genre de truc, lui rétorquai-je.

-Oya ? Tu ne veux pas m'énerver Ana quand même ?

-Laisse-moi y réfléch...

-Hahi ! Ana-san et Mukuro-san sont sous le gui ! Piailla Haru en nous pointant du doigt.

Mon visage se décompose en même temps que celui de Mukuro et on lève nos yeux sur ledit gui. Non, il y a aucun moyen pour que Mukuro et moi on...on...

-Vooiiii !

Un main me prend le poignet et m'embarque loin de Mukuro. Superbi, c'est officiel, est mon nouveau héros. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes et se tourne vers moi, les bras croisés sur le torse.

-Putain de merci, le remerciai-je avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Vooii, me remercie pas ! C'était ça ou subir la colère du Boss !

-Hein ?

-T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand la fille a crié que toi et Rokudo étaient sous le gui.

-Tant que ça ?

-Son sistercomplex ressort, déclara-t-il tout naturellement.

-Sistercomplex ?

-Oui, sistercomplex, affirma-t-il en roulant des yeux, t'es sourde ou quoi ?

-Mais en quoi...

-Tu verras bien, grogna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

On se fixe comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant que j'attrape mon pendentif et le tripote nerveusement. Ok, le regard de Superbi a toujours réussi à m'impressionner, même si je pense pas que ce soit le bon mot, mais là il a l'air en pleine réflexion.

-Autre chose ? Demandai-je aussi calmement que je le pouvais.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Alors tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?

Il hausse un sourcil avant de se rendre compte qu'il me fixait et de s'en aller.

Bah, peut-être qu'il est en pleine période. Même si c'est un mec.

En tout cas, j'ai pas eu à faire mon discours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je renifle pour empêcher mon nez de couler pendant que j'avance à travers les diverses tombes. Je suis pas revenue ici depuis l'enterrement, donc me voilà en train de profiter de la visite du QG Vongola par Kyôya, que Dino a réussi à convaincre d'aller, et des autres pour enfin venir. Je finis par m'arrêter devant une tombe grise, dans le fond du cimetière, dans une rangée d'autres tombes. Je la regarde avant de m'asseoir devant en tailleur.<p>

-C'est cliché mais...commençai-je en regardant la pierre, mais je vais te parler je suppose.

Niais, cliché. Parler à une tombe, franchement. Ça ne me ressemble pas, mais pourtant, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Ça fait longtemps en tout cas Père, soufflai-je avec un fin sourire triste. Beaucoup de choses ont changé, et je suis désolé de pas être venue avant. J'ai réalisé que récemment à quel point toi m'adoptant m'a sauvé d'une vie tout autre. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà tout ce qui c'est passé mais, dans tout les cas, j'espère que tu es fier de Dino de là où t'es. C'est un Boss génial, même si je vis plus avec lui, je peux le dire. C'est un Boss...et un frère génial. En parlant de frère, tu dois savoir que j'ai retrouvé celui qui est biologique, Xanxus. Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait très bizarre de me dire que lui et moi on a le même sang. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais seule, et même si Superbi m'a dit qu'il existait quand j'avais quatorze ans, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre en vrai c'était qu'un nom parmi d'autres. Et maintenant il est là. Je vais le rejoindre dans quelques mois d'ailleurs, je vais faire parti intégrante de la VARIA. Pour être honnête, si il n'en était pas le Boss, j'aurais refusé. La Mafia est composé de déchets pour moi, sauf les Cavallone, et le CEDEF, ainsi que les Gemilli de ce que je connais d'eux et la Dixième Génération des Vongola. Oh, et les anciens Arcobaleno aussi, enfin la plupart. Je hais les Vongola et la VARIA est une partie des Vongola mais pourtant je vais les rejoindre. Je suis perdue face à ce que je dois penser d'eux. Même si Superbi et Bel en font parti, c'est pas pour autant que mon avis de cette équipe va être influencé. Je verrai bien une fois que j'y serai. Mais en y réfléchissant, penser que je vais tuer des gens afin de protéger les Vongola a le don de me foutre les nerfs. Mais bon, ce sera des mafieux, donc des déchets.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Oui, je ne sais pas comment voir la VARIA, je ne sais pas comment voir ma futur équipe. Le CEDEF est spécialisé dans l'information, mais ce ne sont pas des assassins. C'est pour ça que d'un côté, je ne les considère pas comme des déchets.

Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans la VARIA. Peut-être un an, voire deux maximum. Je peux pas rester en sachant que mon temps est compté. Si je reste trop longtemps, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça ferait à Xanxus quand je disparaîtrais. Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer.

-Tu sais, je comprends vraiment pas la réaction qu'a eu Tsunayoshi. Je veux dire, j'ai tenté de m'éloigner en douceur pour qu'il en ait rien à faire que je m'en aille. Puis c'est pas comme si il allait plus me voir. Une fois qu'il sera Boss, je devrai bien m'assurer qu'il fait bien ce que je veux de lui. Sa réaction est exagéré. Puis c'est pas comme si on était pote après tout. C'est pas ma faute si il le pense. J'ai peut-être changé avec eux, je me suis peut-être plus ouverte mais c'est seulement parce qu'ils sont tellement normaux que ça a déteint sur moi. Je sais que je vais redevenir celle d'avant une fois dans la VARIA. Mais je m'en fous. Je veux apprendre à connaître Xanxus, et une fois ça fait, je partirai. Et une fois que je me serai assurée que Tsunayoshi ne fera pas ce que je ne veux pas, je quitterai les Vongola et deviendrai enfin tueur à gage. C'est le seul truc d'intéressant et qui me convienne. Puis je commencerai enfin sérieusement ma quête de vengeance. Seule.

Un sourire amer s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres et mon regard se voile.

-Après tout, j'ai l'impression que dès que je m'attache à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un finit par souffrir. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Dino. C'est inutile de laisser des gens souffrir à cause de quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tsunayoshi-kun, bonjour ! S'exclama le Neuvième en voyant son successeur entrer dans son bureau.<p>

-Bonjour Neuvième, lui répondit timidement le châtain.

-Je vois que tes Gardiens sont restés dehors, ça tombe bien. Laisse-moi te poser une question, Tsunayoshi-kun.

-Oui ?

-Que penses-tu de Luciana ?

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il pensait de Luciana, alors qu'ils venaient de se disputer ? Quoique, en y réfléchissant, il était le seul à s'être énervé. Luciana...Luciana avait été calme, comme toujours. Comme toujours, il avait eu cette impression que tout ce qu'il disait glissait sur elle sans l'atteindre. Mais quand il l'avait traité d'égoïste, il avait cru voir de la peine dans son regard. Mais c'était ce qu'elle était. Pourquoi partir alors qu'il la considérait de la même façon que Gokudera et Yamamoto ? Elle avait été là dans toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé. Et après elle lui disait qu'il n'était qu'une mission. Ça faisait mal. Elle ne le considérait que comme tel ? Alors qu'elle lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois qu'elle voulait le voir Decimo ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne la comprends pas, avoua-t-il avec un regard concentré.

-Je vais reformuler ma question : est-ce que tu penses que Luciana est pareille que vous ?

-Oui, évidemment, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-Tu te trompes, le contredit le Neuvième.

-Pardon ?

-Luciana n'est pas comme vous. Elle...commença-t-il avant de soupirer, Tsunayoshi-kun, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que la Mafia lui a fait subir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, son cerveau enregistrant les mots qui lui étaient dit. Puis il se souvint de ce moment où il était allé la voir dans le futur, après qu'elle se soit énervé pour la première fois devant lui. Vu tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Gokudera, il n'aurait pas voulu être sa place. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte de quelque chose. Elle lui avait raconté des bribes de son passé, mais il ne savait rien d'elle. À part qu'elle se détestait. De même qu'elle détestait la Mafia. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se considère comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qui...

-Tsuna, tu n'as pas à savoir, intervint une voix derrière lui.

-Dino-san, Reborn ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant.

-Neuvième, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais que vous n'en disiez pas plus, lui demanda Dino d'une voix sérieuse. Tsuna n'a pas à savoir des choses que même Xanxus ne sait pas et n'est sûrement pas près de savoir.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit.

Dino hocha la tête et Tsuna l'observa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Dino et Reborn avec ce genre d'air sérieux. Mais quelque chose que même Xanxus ne savait pas ?

Qui était Luciana en réalité ?

Il se retrouva dans le couloir avec Dino et Reborn. Dino poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir.

-Dino-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout, lui répondit immédiatement le Boss. Rien qui te concerne si Luciana ne te dit rien.

-Il y a certaine chose qui doivent rester cachées Tsuna, continua Reborn en le regardant. Ne cherche pas à savoir si tu ne veux pas atterrir dans la liste noire de Bakana.

-Tsuna, je sais que tu t'es disputé avec elle quand elle t'a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre la VARIA, mais elle n'y est pour rien. C'est moi et le Neuvième qui l'avons décidé. Elle a des ordres à respecter. Tu sais, sa situation depuis qu'elle a aidé Mukuro n'est pas très enviable, alors elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de faire profil bas.

-Mais...

-Je sais tu la considères comme ton amie, et je t'en suis reconnaissant, tu n'as pas idée, lui apprit le Don avec un sourire triste, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque. Luciana pense que les liens sont inutiles, c'est pour ça qu'elle préfère en avoir le moins possible. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais elle est comme ça. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait quand je l'ai rencontré.

-Va donc retrouver tes Gardiens Dame-Tsuna, lui ordonna Reborn avec un coup de pied dans la tête.

Il s'en alla en se la massant mais arriva à entendre la fin de la conversation entre son frère de cœur et son tuteur.

-Reborn, je suis en train de penser qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'ils connaissent Ana en tant que ma petite sœur et rien d'autre.

-Elle riait pour de vrai avec eux tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je me dis que sa relation avec eux va peut-être lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. J'en ai marre qu'elle soit impliquée dans des trucs dangereux. J'aurais dû la garder à la maison.

-Elle a rencontré Hibari.

-C'est la seule chose qui me fait penser que j'ai eu raison de l'envoyer à Namimori.

C'était officiel, il ne comprenait rien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es encore venu me piquer une crise ?<p>

-Non ! Nia-t-il en secouant la tête. Je...je m'excuse de mon comportement.

-Excuses acceptées, maintenant tu peux partir.

-Mais...

-Autre chose ? Lui demandai-je en levant les yeux du film qu'il y avait sur mon ordi.

-Je...merci.

-De quoi ?

-Sans toi, je pense pas que j'aurai pu traverser toutes ces épreuves. Tu as toujours réussi à me calmer avant les combats, comme celui contre Xanxus.

-J'ai rien fait, ta mort serait problématique.

-Oui, peut-être.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire et je hausse un sourcil. On est à bord du jet du retour vers le Japon et voilà que Tsunayoshi me balance toute cette merde sentimentale. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour qu'il reste en vie, et donc que ma rédemption reste.

-Herbivore, t'es en groupe, gronda la voix de Kyôya en revenant des toilettes.

Je suis pas la seule à penser que Kyôya et toilettes dans la même phrase est extrêmement drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hiieee Hibari-san ! Je m'en vais !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-S'excuser et sortir de la merde sentimentale, lui expliquai-je en reprenant mes écouteurs.

Il arque un sourcil, auquel je réponds par un haussement des épaules. Tsunayoshi dit de ces conneries quand même.

Mais j'ai une drôle d'impression. Celle que les temps tranquilles sont terminés.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci pour la review <span>MissXYZ<span>. L'action revient dans le prochaine chapitre, comme les emmerdes. Allez, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	64. Meurtres à Namimori

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 64 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya, on va pas pouvoir cacher toutes ces morts encore longtemps. C'est la trentième victime en deux semaines, Reborn va finir par s'en apercevoir.<p>

-Hn.

-Kyô-san, Ana-san, un autre corps a été découvert derrière le centre commercial, nous informa Tetsuya en rangeant son portable.

Je grogne en foutant le feu à l'ado de mon âge éventré à mes pieds et jette un regard à Kyôya, qui a les lèvres pincées. Il en a marre comme moi. On est fin janvier et on voit un véritable défilé de cadavre plus sanglants les uns que les autres depuis deux semaines. Inutile de vous dire à quel point j'ai les nerfs en ne trouvant aucune piste sur les cadavres qui pourraient me donner un indice sur le coupable. Mais je sais quelque chose, c'est que c'est un groupe. Les meurtres sont trop rapprochés et complètement différents pour que ce soit qu'une personne.

-Carnivore, j'y vais, reste ici, m'ordonna Kyôya en tournant les talons.

-Je t'appelle si j'ai quelque chose, lui dis-je en regardant le corps flamber.

J'entends le vrombissement du moteur de sa moto qui m'indique qu'il est parti. Sérieux, quelqu'un joue avec le Comité, c'est pas possible autrement. Je balaie encore une fois la scène de crime du regard. Des giclées de sang sur les murs, mais à part ça, rien. Je retiens un juron. C'est la même chose à chaque, c'est le même schéma. Les victime sont tuées des façons les plus gores qui soient et la seule chose qui reste sur le lieu du crime, c'est un corps et son sang.

Je sors de l'immeuble abandonné et laisse les subalternes de Kyôya s'occuper de nettoyer le lieu pendant que je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais. Je vais aller chercher dans le serveur du CEDEF, encore, pour trouver un Famille de yakuzas sensible d'être responsable.

-Pas de doutes, il est bien comme Dame-Tsuna ! Rigola à gorge déployée une voix débile.

Je tourne à l'angle d'une ruelle et fous sans remords mon poids dans le visage de celui qui frappait Enma. Son corps est envoyé contre le mur et il glisse contre celui-ci, inconscient.

-Yosuke ! Piailla pathétiquement son pote.

-T'as vraiment choisi le mauvais jour pour faire du harcèlement scolaire déchet, crachai-je en reniflant, mon œil rouge luisant d'une envie de me défouler.

Il esquisse l'ombre d'un pas en arrière que mon poing est dans sa gorge. Il a du mal à reprendre son souffle et j'en profite pour le prendre par son col et le plaquer sur le mur, à côté de la loque qu'est son pote.

-J'en ai raz le cul de voir des déchets de merde dans ton genre attaquer des gens comme si vous étiez les roi du monde. Je vais vraiment finir par tous vous éradiquer un jour, le menaçai-je clairement.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le nez, ce qui l'explose et l'assomme. Je me tourne ensuite vers Enma et le sens légèrement se tendre sous mon regard, avant de se détendre.

-Luciana-san, tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Tu penses ? Lui demandai-je ironiquement.

-Merci en tout cas, me remercia-t-il en se relevant.

-Sérieux Enma, fous leur la dérouillé de leur vie. T'es bien plus fort qu'eux.

-Désolé, baragouina-t-il en commençant à partir.

Sauf qu'un cri féminin l'arrête et le fait écarquiller les yeux pendant que je me précipite vers la source du cri. Fuck, si vite ? Heureusement qu'on est dans la zone des anciens docks de Namimori, personne n'y vient presque. On utilise principalement ce quartier pour aller du centre ville au quartier commercial. C'est surtout pour ceux qui vivent à proximité, dont Enma je suppose. D'ailleurs, j'entends les pas d'Enma derrière moi.

Je finis par m'arrêter et à tirer dans le bras droit de l'homme dans toute sa longueur. Il ne pipe pas un mot et se tourne vers moi, me laissant voir une marre de sang s'agrandir derrière lui.

-Enma, immobilise-le ! Hurlai-je au rouquin derrière moi.

Il le fait au bout de quelques secondes, alors que l'homme avait un anneau enflammé d'un beau jaune vif. Je m'approche donc de l'immobilisé à pas de loup.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je froidement en le braquant.

-Hmph.

-Pas très loquace hein, remarquai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Je lui tire une multitude de balles dans les jambes grâce à mon anneau, anciennement faux Anneaux Mare. Je fais signe à Enma d'arrêter sa technique et me mets à califourchon sur le mec, mon poing serré autour de son col.

-Enma, si tu n'aimes pas la vision du sang, je te conseillerai de partir avant que je commence ma cérémonie de torture.

-Luciana-san...

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.

-C'est...elle était dans ma classe.

Je regarde le corps. C'est une ado portant l'uniforme de Nami-chuu.

Holy fucking shit.

-Enma, dégage sur le champ, aboyai-je sans plus de cérémonie.

Je l'entends partir et enflamme ma main comme pour _Pugno in Fiamme_.

-Tu sais que les points les plus douloureux du corps humain ne sont pas les points vitaux ?

Il tente de m'attraper les cheveux mais je lui attrape la main et la fais exploser sans ciller. Je le vois se retenir de hurler.

-Pourquoi tous ces meurtres dernièrement ?

-Tu le verras très bientôt Cavallone, me répondit-il d'une voix brisée.

-Donc c'est bien la Mafia, et vous connaissez mon lien avec Dino. Quelle Famille ?

Il se met à ricaner, ce qui me fait exploser malencontreusement sa deuxième main. Maintenant que mes propres mains sont souillées de sang, pas que ça me choque, je presse ma main au niveau de son cœur.

-T'en as après les élèves du collège de Namimori. T'en as après qui ?

-Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà une petite idée.

-Savoir pourquoi vous tuez autant de gens m'intéresse aussi, intervint une voix dans mon dos.

Je retiens un juron en reconnaissant la voix de Reborn, dans un corps de dix ans. Il s'arrête à côté de moi, Léon braqué sur l'homme.

-_J'emporterai tout en Enfer _! Hurla-t-il en italien.

Je me recule juste à temps pour éviter d'être éclaboussé par sa cervelle explosée. On vient de le faire taire. Mon arme est braqué vers les toits des entrepôts désinfectés à ma droite, comme Reborn, mais je finis pas la baisser.

Parti.

-Luciana, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi Hibari et toi avez gardé ça pour vous et ce que vous savez.

-Je dois parler à Kyôya d'ab...

-Luciana, insista-t-il.

Je serre les poings en le regardant. Fuck, maintenant que Reborn sait, il y a des chances pour que toute la clique soit impliquée. Kyôya va me tuer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>La nouvelle qu'une élève de 2_A est morte s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans l'établissement, au grand énervement de Kyôya qui mord deux fois plus d'élèves à mort. Puis bien évidemment, j'ai dû tout expliquer avec Reborn, après lui avoir dit ce que je savais, à Tsunayoshi et compagnie ce qui se passait. Tsunayoshi a paniqué pendant que ses Gardiens ont tout de suite adopté un sérieux déconcertant. Donc maintenant, les Vongola et les Shimon, vu qu'Enma a dû tout dire à Adelheid, patrouillent tout les jours comme si de rien n'était dans Namimori. Bianchi est également dans le coup et se charge de protéger la Mama et les gosses. Parce que parler avec Reborn m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose. Plus il y avait des meurtres, plus les victimes étaient proches et jeunes. La dernière étant cette fille de la classe de Tsunayoshi, ça ne signifie qu'une chose. Que c'est lui la cible et que la prochaine victime pourrait être quelqu'un de sa famille. Donc Ryohei est maintenant très souvent vu avec sa sœur, Haru et Hana, qui le fait rougir souvent accessoirement.<p>

-Des problèmes en ville Ana ?

-Putain Mukuro ! M'écriai-je en sursautant tandis qu'il apparaissait derrière moi.

-Kufufu~, tu n'es pas venue entraîner Fran cette semaine.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il a fait la fête ?

-Jusqu'à ce que je double son entraînement d'illusions. Mais plus sérieusement, est-ce que des problèmes mafieux arriveraient encore à Namimori ?

-Je détruirai ces déchets quand je les aurais trouvé, pestai-je en croisant les bras.

-Tu m'as l'air bien tendu à cause de cette histoire.

-Cette histoire m'énerve ! Criai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

Je fais mes recherches chez moi et non chez Tsunayoshi vu que j'ai tout mon matos. Mais là...putain, j'en ai marre. Ils jouent avec mes, avec nos nerfs, à Kyôya et moi.

-Tu ne sais rien toi par hasard ?

-Non. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens qu'un illusionniste jouait avec tes émotions quand on est allé chercher Fran ?

-Comment je pourrais oublier ? Grognai-je.

-Je l'ai senti pas plus tard qu'hier.

Je fixe mon plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ok, peut-être que c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais.

-Est-ce qu'il va...

-J'ai renforcé tes défenses mentales quand je l'ai viré de ton esprit la dernière fois, m'apprit-il en secouant la tête. Il faudrait que tu vives quelque chose de très perturbant pour qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit.

-De toute façon, mon esprit est une propriété privée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-GUAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN VA AVOIR UN NOUVEAU BAZOOKA AMELIORÉ !<p>

-Pourquoi Reborn ?! S'époumona Tsunayoshi en s'arrachant les cheveux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime !

Je coule un regard blasé à la chambre d'hôtel de Gianinni, remplie d'armes en tout genre. Ouais, vu qu'on va bientôt devoir se taper un combat, contre un ennemi encore inconnu, Gianinni, qui l'a su je ne sais trop comment, s'est ramené et a décidé d'améliorer nos armes. Bon, j'ai refusé de suite vu que la seule personne qui touche à mes bébés c'est moi. Bien sûr, Lambo a laissé son bazooka des dix ans il y a deux jours et on est venu le récupérer. Je suis plus venue parce que c'est mon tour de jouer les garde du corps de la famille Sawada mais bon.

-Arrête de courir partout stupide vache, claqua la voix de Reborn pendant que je m'intéressais de près à un fusil qui aurait fasciné Colonnello.

-A...Ana-san, attention !

J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner que je vois la fusée du bazooka foncer droit sur moi. J'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'elle me touche et que je me sens tomber. Je suis maintenant dans le même tunnel que lorsque j'ai épiquement échoué à aider Reborn quand on nous a envoyé dans l'époque de Byakuran.

Maintenant que j'y pense, dans quel futur je vais atterrir ? Parce que ce qui c'est passé ces derniers mois n'était pas arrivé dans le futur que Tsunayoshi a sauvé. On a créé un nouveau monde parallèle en gros. Je vais atterrir où ? Dans notre monde dix ans plus tard ou...

Ah, le sol.

-Je vais buter cette vache stupide une fois les cinq minutes passées...grognai-je en me relevant.

-Ma...

Je lève mon œil pour tomber dans un regard sanguin, ce qui me fige. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir dire que c'est Xanxus, que mon futur moi était tranquillement en train de lui parler quand on a échangé nos places.

Sauf que je meurs à vingt-quatre ans. Et ce regard n'appartient pas à Xanxus. Parce qu'il est trop expressif pour être celui de mon frère.

-Federico...soufflai-je en reconnaissant le fils que j'avais eu avec Byakuran.

Il se ressaisit et se lève de toute sa hauteur avant de me relever et de me coller contre lui. Lui que je portais, et qui maintenant me dépasse de plusieurs centimètres.

Je suis pas dix ans dans le futur, je suis plus loin.

-Maman, maman, maman, répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Je m'en fous, souffla-t-il, tu t'es aussi occupée de moi.

Je me dégage et lève les yeux sur son visage. Ses traits sont plus doux que ceux de Xanxus et je reconnais un léger air de ressemblance avec Byakuran.

Il est beau, grand, en forme. Et c'est mon fils, mais pas totalement.

Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Je vais pas pleurer à cause de ça. Pas parce que j'ai Federico devant moi.

-Tu as grandis, déclarai-je sans m'en rendre compte. Quel âge...

-Dix-huit ans dans deux mois, me répondit-il immédiatement en prenant mes mains.

-T'es plus vieux que moi...c'est très bizarre...marmonnai-je avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu me manques tellement maman...me dit-il en me regardant dans l'œil. Même si Xanxus-oji et Dino-oji me parlent de toi parfois je...je veux que tu sois avec moi.

-Fede...

-Mais je sais, tout le monde sait maintenant que tu étais condamnée, et pourquoi. Je suis désolé maman, à cause de moi tu...tes jambes.

-C'est pas ta faute, le rassurai-je doucement, juste celle des Estraneo. Le moi de cette époque...elle t'aimait énormément. Tu n'as jamais été fautif.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire déculpabiliser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne mens pas, lui assurai-je en souriant. Alors, que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai été avec Kyôya-san jusqu'à mes douze ans car tu m'avais confié à lui. Il a été super sévère sur l'entraînement. Mais j'ai quand même faillis mourir quand j'avais douze ans et...maman, je vais bien, lâche ça, rigola-t-il en me faisant lâcher mon pendentif.

Mon cœur a raté un battement quand il a dit qu'il avait failli mourir et l'envie de trouver ceux qui lui avaient fait ça est montée en moi. Mais ils sont probablement déjà morts.

-Vu que tu avais demandé à ce que je sois confié à Xanxus-oji si quelque chose du genre arrivait, c'est ce qui c'est passé. Il m'a appris à maîtriser ma Flamme du Ciel.

-Ciel...répétai-je tout bas avec un sourire de fierté.

-Superbi-san m'a entraîné aussi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Xanxus-oji envisagerait de faire de moi son successeur une fois qu'il quittera son poste de Boss.

-Boss de la Varia...

-Vooiii Fede c'est l'heure de l'en...

On regarde tout les deux la porte grande ouverte, et un Superbi plus âgé qui s'est figé en me voyant. Ses yeux écarquillés ne me quittent pas d'ailleurs. Je lui fais un petit signe gêné de la main en me disant que ce Superbi doit approcher des cinquante ans.

-Luciana...dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Est-ce que l'âge a rendu ta voix plus rau...qu'est-ce que...

Je me retrouve plaqué contre lui, une main autour de ma taille, l'autre dans mes cheveux et son visage dans mon cou. Je rougis et mon cœur accélère. J'ai jamais eu ce genre de contact avec lui et c'est gênant. Je veux dire, c'est Superbi donc...je l'ai jamais imaginé comme quelqu'un de tactile, je sais pas pourquoi.

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? M'interrogea-t-il à voix basse. On aurait pu...

-La vieillesse te rend gentil ? Demandai-je pour cacher ma gêne.

-Je suis pas vieux ! Se défendit-il en me relâchant, tout en gardant ses mains sur mes épaules. C'est toi qui viens de je sais pas quand dans le pass...ton œil !

-Hey...des choses qui arrivent tu sais. Mais tu reste quand même vieux.

-Tch, sale chieuse.

-Des choses qui ne changent pas malgré les années, lui fis-je remarquer en souriant moqueusement.

Il scrute mon visage pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un raclement de gorge attire notre attention.

-Maman~, gémis Federico, tu fais plus attention à lui qu'à moi !

-Vooiii agis pas comme un putain de gosse Fede !

-Oui papa, lui répondit le brun en roulant des yeux.

Je commence à rigoler quand je me sens aspirer quelque part et de la fumée rose m'entoure.

Ce qui vient de se passer me frappe alors et mon rire se fait nerveux pendant qu'une larme roule sur ma joue. Federico...je viens de revoir mon fils, beaucoup plus vieux, qui a grandi sans parents.

Ça fait mal de se dire qu'il n'existera pas dans mon temps. Tellement mal.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: ...**

**Plume85: Fede...**

**Luciana: -la coupe en foutant des papiers dans son visage- Non ! Ça ! Ce déchet !**

**Plume85: Mais je pensais que tu l'ignorais...**

**Luciana: Ce qu'elle dit me passe au-dessus, ça veut pas dire que je l'aime bien !**

**Plume85: Himutsu-chan, tu as dû te reconnaître. Merci pour les reviews. Merci aussi à MissXYZ. Ah, et aussi ! Je suis en vacances ! Et je passe en TL avec 15,8 de moyenne et les félicitations du conseil de classe !**

**Luciana: Mais t'as le bac, de français et de science, et ton oral de français, et ta JDC, et tu vas commencer le code, et tu dois lire plein de bouquins et...**

**Plume85: C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews ! Aussi, bonne chance à ceux qui ont le Bac comme moi ! Ciao~!**


	65. Luciana au pays des traumatismes

**Plume85: Hey ! Chapitre 65 les amis !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs ainsi que la trame depuis le chapitre 61. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Dire que je suis pas touchée d'avoir été dans le futur serait mentir. Voir Federico a fait remonter la tristesse que j'ai ressentie en rentrant à cette époque. Celle que j'essaie d'éviter en ne pensant pas à Federico et à sa non-existence dans ma vie. Celle que je ressens en ce moment, sous le regard imperturbable de Kyôya. Regard braqué sur ma forme mollassonne, affalée dans le canapé de la salle de réception.<p>

-Je vois, finit-il par dire en reprenant sa paperasse.

Je n'émets aucun son, trouvant la contemplation du tapis bien trop intéressante. J'ai dit à Byakuran que j'avais vu Federico. Et...pour être honnête, ça devait être la première fois que je l'entendais sonner aussi humainement. Lui aussi a les sentiments d'un père face à Federico, même si c'est ceux qu'avait celui qui m'a séquestré. Le Byakuran du futur avait un cœur, peu importe ce que les autres en disent.

Maintenant que j'y pense, on est le quatorze février. La flemme d'aller à mon casier.

-Hi...Hibari-senpai...bégaya une voix féminine à l'entrée de la porte.

-Hum ?

La fille, une petite rousse aux yeux marrons d'une autre classe de troisième année, s'approche de son bureau, ses mains derrière son dos. Une fois qu'à quelques centimètres de son bureau, elle se penche en avant, une boite rouge tendue devant elle.

-Jo...joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! S'exclama-t-elle en partant en courant, une fois la boite posée sur son bureau.

Je me redresse et observe la visage indifférent de Kyôya qui prend lentement la boite. Je rêve ? Une fille vient vraiment de lui offrir des chocolats ?

Dans quel monde vit-on de nos jours ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Hayato qui va déclarer sa flamme à Kyoko, et qui se bat ensuite avec Tsunayoshi pour gagner son cœur ?

-Enlève ce sourire stupide de son visage, siffla-t-il sans un regard.

-Mais Kyô-chan, ton cœur vient de m'être dérobé~, me moquai-je en m'asseyant. Hey, ils sont à quoi ?

-T'en auras pas.

-Mais tu connais mon amour po...

Je me baisse pour éviter son tonfa. Je me relève et le regarde.

-Bon, je vais racketter Takeshi alors, déclarai-je en m'en allant.

Une fois dans le couloir, je m'étire. J'ai pas à penser à Federico, c'était un accident si je l'ai vu. Juste un accident. Il n'existe pas vraiment pour moi.

Oui c'est ça, il n'existe pas vraiment.

-Takeshi~, gémis-je de faux désespoir en ouvrant la porte de sa classe.

J'ignore en beauté ses fangirls agglutinées autour de lui qui m'envoient des regards noirs. Duh, elles ont pas un frère comme le mien. Le regard normal de Xanxus équivaut bien à leur pire regard noir. Là, j'ai juste l'impression d'être regardée par une armée de chiots. Quoique, les chiots c'est mignons.

Je jette un coup d'œil au bureau de Takeshi et, voyant le butin qui s'y trouve, m'y approche rapidement avec un rictus satisfait aux lèvres.

-Ce...ce sont les chocolats de Yamamoto-san ! Cria l'une des filles.

-En train de te mettre en travers du chemin du Comité de Discipline ? Lui demandai-je avec un regard blasé.

Puis suite à mon visage neutre, un rictus méchant fleuri au coin de mes lèvres, ce qui la fait déguerpir. Si facilement effrayés ces gosses de nos jours, je vous jure.

Reportant mon attention sur les chocolats présents sur le bureau de Takeshi, j'en prends une boite que j'ouvre. Chocolats noirs. Je peux m'en contenter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est un irrégulier ! Grognai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.<p>

-Ah...alors c'est : _I catu zi appelu _? Tenta Tsunayoshi en me regardant avec une lueur de peur.

Je casse mon crayon avec mon sourire le plus innocent du monde. J'ai chat la pomme ? Franchement ?

-Tsunayoshi, tu as tes verbes irréguliers à la fin de ton livre, pourquoi tu ne les regardes pas avant ? Demandai-je aussi calmement que possible. Comment tu peux être aussi nul alors que l'anglais est la langue la plus facile au monde ?

-C'est pas si...

Il se colle au mur en regardant un crayon planté à sa place, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Je suis calme, bien plus que Xanxus. Mais j'ai mes limites, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi Reborn a décidé de partir je sais pas où et me laisser m'occuper de lui et de ses devoirs d'anglais que j'étais capable de faire trois mois après mon arrivée à Mafia Land ? En plus, on est seul cette après-midi. Ils ont tous décidé d'aller faire des courses. Tsunayoshi a d'ailleurs tenté de décamper mais il a suffit que je lui fasse comprendre d'un simple regard ce qui l'attendait si il partait pour qu'il reste. Parce que si je fais pas ce que Reborn m'a demandé, c'est sur moi que ça retombera. J'ai pas envie de crever plus jeune que je le dois.

Oui, vous pouvez traduire ça par un « laissez les faibles derrière, je préfère que Tsunayoshi subisse Reborn à ma place ».

-Désolé Ana-san, j'ai jamais été doué en langue ! Se défendit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

-Je sais, t'es nul en tout.

Sa tête tombe en avant. Il est complètement dépité à cause de mes propos.

-Ça sert à rien de te vexer quand je dis la vérité, continuai-je sans me soucier de son état qui se rapprochait du point zéro.

Il reste comme ça quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et de regarder autour de lui. Il se lève sous mon regard et mon sourcil arqué avant qu'il ne se fronce. Je me lève aussi. Son Hyper Intuition l'a sentie avant, mais maintenant il y a une flamme qui est apparue pas loin. Je pose ma main sur mon arme et commence à la sortir quand un vertige me prend.

-Wow...fis-je en tanguant un peu.

-Ana-san ? M'appela en chuchotant Tsunayoshi.

-C'est ri...

Je tombe à genoux, une main sur mon front. Fuck, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais c'est mauvais. L'image de Tsunayoshi est floue et sa voix me parvient comme si j'étais sous l'eau. Il y a pas deux genres de personnes qui puissent faire ce type de truc à distance.

-Illusionniste...parvins-je à dire avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Froid. J'ai froid, je gèle à la limite. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir quatre murs blancs autour de moi. Je me lève et balaies la pièce du regard. Pas un son. J'ouvre donc la porte pour tomber sur un paysage rougeoyant. C'est un bois, mais complètement détruit et carbonisé. Pour en rajouter au paysage macabre, le sol est jonché de morceaux de corps humains baignant dans un liquide épais et écarlate.<p>

Qu'est-ce que...

-Alice est tombée au Pays des Merveilles un jour. Mais était-ce réellement le Pays des Merveilles, ou bien simplement elle qui se réfugiait dans son esprit ? Peu importe la réponse, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle y reste car la solitude n'existait plus ici. Tu ne trouves pas ton histoire similaire à celle d'Alice ? Tu as toujours aimé ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bienvenue dans ton Pays des Merveilles Luciana. Bienvenue dans ton esprit brisé et torturé par ce passé que tu as décidé de sceller.

Le Reborn déguisé en chenille disparaît et un courant d'air frais fait frissonner mes jambes tandis que mes sourcils se froncent à cause de l'odeur de décomposition qu'il a amené. Je remarque un étang et m'y approche pour regarder mon reflet. J'ai une robe bleue à manche courte et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse recouverte d'un tablier blanc taché de sang. J'ai des collants blanc rayés en noir et de grosses bottes cloutés noires. J'ai un cosplay d'une Alice beaucoup plus dark.

-Quelle ironie...soufflai-je en me retournant pour observer le paysage. Je suis vraiment Alice hein. Et ceci est mon Pays des Merveilles qui a vécu un onze septembre.

C'est l'heure de l'explorer. Mon esprit ressemble à ça ? Toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises, tout ce que j'ai vécu l'a rendu comme ça ? C'est tellement...cet endroit a un sentiment de solitude tellement oppressant. Et peu importe le nombre de pas que je fais, le paysage ne change pas.

-Perdue ?

Je fais volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de Kyôya. Donc je suis face à lui, étendu sous un arbre mort, habillé comme un noble du XIXe siècle.

-Kyôya ?

-Si tu me voies comme ça...tu ne devrais pas rester ici tu sais, elle pourrait te trouver.

-Qui ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Innocente_, qui d'autre ? Si elle te voit ici, je donne pas cher de ta peau.

Et il disparaît, comme ça. Mon esprit est détraqué à quel point exactement ? Je reprends mon chemin jusqu'à ce que j'entende un craquement. Un craquement d'os. Je m'avance vers la source de ce bruit pas spécialement agréable pour me figer devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

Je ne dis rien, mais j'esquisse un pas en arrière suite à la colère évidente dans sa voix. Moi, enfin _La Morte Innocente_. Elle est devant moi, un regard brûlant de rage collé à moi et des squelettes autour d'elle.

-T'as peur de moi, remarqua-t-elle. Tu as toujours peur de moi. Pourquoi ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou...

-De toute façon, t'as rien à faire à cet endroit.

Elle s'arrête et regarde à sa gauche avant qu'un sourire sadique ne s'affiche sur son visage.

-Mais lui par contre, je vais m'en débarrasser rapidement. Quant à toi, continua-t-elle en me regardant de nouveau, tu vas vite dégager d'ici.

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, elle fonce sur moi. Sauf que quelqu'un m'attrape et je la vois s'éloigner pendant qu'on me traîne. Cependant, elle me regarde, moi et la personne qui m'entraîne, sans rien faire. Quand je ne la vois plus, on s'arrête.

-Kufufu~, je t'ai sauvé on dirait.

-Mukuro ? Hasardai-je en le regardant.

-Tant qu'on y est, pourquoi je suis habillé comme ceci ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Il est habillé comme un noble du XIXe aussi, sauf qu'il a en plus un chapeau haut de forme, des gants blancs et un gilet en queue de pie. Le tout, à part les gants, noir bien sûr.

-Mukuro ! M'exclamai-je en m'accrochant à lui. C'est vraiment toi ?!

-Qui d'autre prendrait de son temps pour te sortir de ce pétrin ?

-Mais comment t'as...

-Ton pendentif. Quand on s'est échappé des Estraneo, j'ai introduit de mes flammes sans m'en rendre compte. C'est pour ça que j'arrive toujours à entrer ton esprit. Je ne l'ai compris qu'en recevant mes souvenirs du futur.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Et dis moi ce qui ne va pas dans mon esprit !

-Tu parles du décor ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Tout ça...c'est le territoire de la _Morte Innocente_, m'expliqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Ses ressentiments ont modifié ton esprit. C'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir.

-Tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Une fois, avoua-t-il. Quand tu étais sur la table d'opération après la Russie, car oui je sais pour ça, j'ai atterri ici au lieu de l'endroit habituel. Je l'ai rencontré et elle m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait fait à travers toi en souriant. Je savais que tu n'aimais pas la majeure partie de la Mafia, mais je ne savais pas que ça avait donné _ça_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je pense que retrouver Tsunayoshi pourrait être utile.

-Qu...

-Il s'est retrouvé ici aussi.

-Alors c'est de lui qu'elle parlait, réalisai-je en me rappelant les paroles de mon autre moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle l'a ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'un combat ici te fera complètement perdre l'esprit.

-Pour ce qu'il en reste...marmonnai-je.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Tsuna s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'enfant. La première chose qu'il s'était demandé, c'était comment il avait atterri ici. La deuxième avait été : pourquoi est-ce que tous les jouets éparpillés sur le sol étaient poussiéreux et brisés pour la plupart ? Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était son intuition qui lui criait d'être en alerte constante.<p>

Puis un sanglot. Il s'était arrêté et lentement, s'était tourné vers un coin de la pièce. Il y avait une petite fille, à la voix aiguë, recroquevillée sur elle même. Ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés traînaient presque sur le sol. Il avait déglutit.

-Pourquoi...sanglotait-elle, pourquoi moi, pourquoi ils m'aiment pas ?

Maintenant, Tsuna se demandait simplement qui était cette petite fille. De plus, il ressentait de la pitié et de la sympathie envers elle. Comme pour Lambo quand il pleurait, il voulait la consoler. Il esquissa un geste vers elle quand elle leva la tête, le figeant sur place.

-Pourquoi ils disent que j'ai un regard de démon ? Et pour...pourquoi ils me traitent de monstre à cause de la flamme ?

Deux yeux rouges sangs versaient des larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et Tsuna ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce regard d'incompréhension et de douleur pur.

-Ana-san ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Toi tu...tu vas aussi me repousser, je le sais ! S'exclama-t-elle alors en se levant, ses petits poings serrant les pans d'un tee-shirt trop grand. J'ai jamais rien fait, et vous êtes tous méchants !

Puis il la vit ouvrir un petit peu plus ses yeux, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Si...si ils me repoussent alors j'ai qu'à faire pareil. Comme ça...comme ça je serai plus triste qu'ils m'aiment pas, parce que je les aurais repoussé. Je peux compter que sur moi. Je suis...je suis mieux toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas la solution...

-Mais si ! Cria la petite avant de s'arrêter. Parce que...les gens sont méchants parce que je suis différente.

-Rester seule n'est pas la solution pourtant, continua-t-il en la regardant avec gentillesse.

-Pourtant tu es sûr de ne pas être déçu ou trahi, le coupa une voix qu'il connaissait.

Il se tourna pour tomber sur Luciana, mais plus jeune. De son âge même. Mais contrairement à la Luciana qu'il connaissait, celle-ci le regardait avec une vrai haine. Quelque part, ce regard lui rappelait celui de Xanxus.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu es arrivé ici, mais tu ne vas pas en ressortir.

-Ana-san ?

-Une partie d'elle, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire sadique, je suis _La Morte Innocente_.

-Morte...

-Et je vais me débarrasser de toi ici et maintenant parce que tu la retiens d'atteindre son objectif.

-Je quoi ?

-Une rédemption est inutile, et je vais lui prouver ici et maintenant.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la Flamme de la Fureur, bien plus oppressante que celle de Luciana, apparaître dans la main du sosie de sa tutrice. Sans réfléchir, il partit en prenant la petite dans ses bras, qui se contenta de le regarder avec incompréhension.

-J'aime pas le cache-cache déchet ! Le prévint-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Maintenant il savait où il était, et qui était les deux personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer. L'esprit de Luciana, avec son mauvais côté et le bon qu'il avait dans les bras et qui pensait tout de même que la solitude était le seul moyen de ne pas souffrir.

Tsuna se retint de paniquer. Pour le coup, il aurait adoré recevoir un coup de pied de Reborn.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bon, la partie dans l'esprit de Luciana, j'y ai pensé en regardant <em>Pandora Heart <em>mais aussi et surtout Alice: Madness Return, et je me devais mettre quelque chose.**

**Luciana: Je suis complètement tarée en fait.**

**Plume85: C'est pas nouveau tu sais. Les persos normaux sont pas intéressants. Plus important: MissXYZ, merci de ta review ^^. Ayui-Ayone, le "oui papa" de Federico n'a rien à voir avec les événements du chapitre 43. C'est juste que Federico est le fils de Luciana ET Byakuran, donc il fait ce qui lui chante. C'est aussi le neveu de Xanxus.**

**Luciana: -avec un rictus dédaigneux- Il traite les gens comme il le veut, et les appelle comme il le veut. Par contre, je vois pas comment je peux être attachante, à moins que tu sois une masochiste comme moi. **

**Plume85: Et oui, I am serious. Laissez moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	66. Des traumatismes à Chibi Kyôya

**Plume85: Chalut ! Chapitre 66 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Je m'excuse pour les OOCs ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Mukuro, toi qui apparemment est déjà venu ici, comment on fait pour...<p>

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ton esprit, pas le mien.

-T'es l'illusionniste, pas moi, rétorquai-je en remarquant la forêt se terminer.

-Vooii t'es en retard ! me hurla une voix.

J'échange un regard surpris avec Mukuro et on déboule devant une table, à laquelle sont attablés Bel, Superbi et Xanxus. En train de prendre le thé.

-Tu dois vraiment arrêter de lire _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, me chuchota Mukuro avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est pas ma faute si ça m'a autant influencé tu...

-T'es enfin là, grogna la voix grave de Xanxus, alors que pourtant c'était pas lui.

Par contre, les voir tout les trois habillés de la même façon que Mukuro vaut de l'or.

-Ushishi~, Princesse Alice ferait mieux de se dépêcher de partir d'ici, ricana le faux Bel, les bras croisés derrière sa tête alors qu'il s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds sous la table.

-Vooii t'arrête oui, tu vas foutre mon thé en l'air !

Ça, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais jamais pensé entendre Superbi, même si c'est pas le vrai, dire. Je retiens un gloussement. Sauf que c'est pas sûr que je puisse en retenir un quand je verrai le vrai Superbi.

-C'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas en boire Princesse, me nargua le faux Bel en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

-Dépêche-toi de retrouver le déchet, m'ordonna le faux Xanxus en plantant ses yeux dans mon œil. Pour une fois, le déchet d'ananas va être utile.

-Anan...commença Mukuro.

-Merci pour la direction ! Leur lançai-je en voyant Superbi pointer la route du doigt derrière Bel pendant qu'il fusillait ce dernier du regard, tandis que j'embarquais un Mukuro qui commençait à s'énerver.

On reprend donc notre chemin, entendant un « Vos gueule déchets. » après un « VOII BEL T'AS PRIS LE DERNIER GATEAU ! »

-On peut gar...

-Je verrai, me coupa-t-il en se calmant petit à petit.

On finit par débouler dans un couloir. Parce qu'on était d'abord dans des bois sombres et lugubres, qui s'est transformé en long couloir qui m'est vaguement fami...

-Oh non, sifflai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où on est ?

-Ce couloir est le même qu'à l'orphelinat, sauf que maintenant il a l'air infini.

-Kufufu~, intéressant. Il semblerait que tout ce que tu as vécu à travers ces années aient laissé des traces dans ton esprit.

Je grogne et ouvre la première porte que je vois pour la refermer aussitôt, sous le regard interrogatif de Mukuro.

-Les portes mènent à mes souvenirs, lui expliquai-je rapidement en reprenant mon chemin.

-Et pourquoi l'avoir fermé aussi rapidement ?

Je renifle en le regardant. J'ai pas envie qu'il me voit alors que Reborn m'avait tiré sa foutue balle de Dernière Volonté. C'est assez humiliant comme ça quand j'y repense.

-J'aime pas le cache-cache déchet ! Hurla la voix de mon autre moi.

-Oya ? Tsunayoshi se serait attiré des problèmes ?

-Allons l'en sortir, décidai-je.

-Tu veux l'aider ?

-Non, mais je veux pas un mort en plus dans ma conscience. Et si il meurt, tu pourras pas prendre son corps.

-Kufufu~.

On se met alors à courir. Des bruits de pas rapides arrivent à mes oreilles et j'accélère. Pour rentrer dans Tsunayoshi qui porte une gamine. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il reste debout et moi je suis le cul par terre. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, reconnaissant lentement l'autre.

-Ana-san ! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

-Tsunayoshi, répliquai-je de mon éternel entrain.

-J'arrive~, chantonna ma voix teintée de haine derrière lui.

Je sens Mukuro me relever et je suis projetée à travers la première porte qu'il voit. Je l'entends claquer derrière nous et je prends connaissance des lieux.

-Dino-san ? S'interrogea Tsunayoshi.

-_Je suis Dino au fait !_

-_Luciana_...murmura mon moi du passé en regardant la main de Dino sans comprendre.

J'avais vraiment l'air si perdue et brisée avant ? J'étais vraiment aussi pathétique ?

Est-ce qu'ils m'avaient rendu aussi pathétique ?

-Se cacher dans des souvenirs ?

On se retourne tous vers elle, qui est adossée contre la porte, à présent refermée. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. Donc pendant que la scène de ma rencontre avec Dino se poursuit derrière nous, il y a une tension assez palpable qui se propage.

-Vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ici, nous expliqua-t-elle calmement avec un sourire méchant. Alors que c'est mon territoire ici, je fais ce que je veux.

-Tu ne peux rien faire dans les souvenirs, la contredit Mukuro avec son rire singulier. Tu pourrais les endommager.

-Et ? Si j'endommage ce genre de souvenirs, alors elle, reprit-elle en me désignant d'un geste du menton, ne se souciera pas de leur vie.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ana-san n'est pas comme ça !

-Faux. Tu vois d'elle ce qu'elle a bien voulu te faire voir. Elle est comme ça, la preuve est devant toi ! L'informa-t-elle en écartant les bras. Je suis elle ! Peu importe qu'elle le nie ou non, je suis et resterai une partie d'elle !

-Je ne veux pas ! Finis-je par crier. Tout ça, cet endroit, je veux pas !

-Tu ne veux pas ? Répéta-t-elle lentement. Qui a dit que t'avais ton mot à dire ?!

Je sens les murs trembler et je m'accroche à Mukuro en jetant un coup d'œil à Tsunayoshi. Oh, la gamine qu'il porte...c'est moi. D'ailleurs, ses yeux rouges ne me quittent pas. Je sais pas vraiment ce que je dois ressentir, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il reste de bon en moi que Tsunayoshi tient dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, que ce soit lui qui la tienne...un sourire ironique s'inscrit sur mes lèvres. Ma rédemption tient le meilleur de moi-même dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

Que c'est drôle quand on y pense.

-Contrôle tes émotions, m'ordonna Mukuro en fronçant les sourcils.

On se retrouve brusquement dans la clairière d'été dont j'ai l'habitude. Mukuro se tourne vers _La Morte Innocente_ et s'avance vers elle. Son trident apparaît même.

-Kufufu~, maintenant que nous sommes ici, c'est bien plus simple pour moi de faire quelque chose.

Sans que j'ai vraiment le temps de comprendre, il attrape violemment _La Morte_ par ses cheveux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Je le suis en trottinant pour arriver à un lac, où il la pousse sans ménagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire Rokudo ?! Vociféra-t-elle en se débattant.

-Kufufu~, je fais ce qui m'arrange. Et toi qui ressors de plus en plus est problématique pour moi.

-Ah ! S'écria Tsunayoshi.

Je me tourne pour me voir sur le sol et Tsunayoshi qui disparaît.

-Fran a dû enfin arriver. Il aura mis du temps pour arriver à contrer cet illusionniste de malheur.

Je le regarde, puis pose de nouveau mon œil sur celle qui coule à cause de la pression que Mukuro exerce sur sa tête.

-Me renie pas ! Me hurla-t-elle. Tu peux pas m'ignorer !

-Tu veux parier ?

Puis plus rien, à part son ombre qui disparaît.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux pour trouver le visage inquiet de Tsunayoshi au-dessus du mien. Je le pousse donc aussi gentiment que je le peux -l'envoie par terre- et me relève en secouant la tête, une main sur mon visage.<p>

-Tsunayoshi, parle à qui que ce soit de ce que tu as vu dans mon esprit et je te le ferai amèrement regretter.

-Compris, fit-il en hochant la tête, me regardant sérieusement. Mais une chose Ana-san.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Je le regarde sans comprendre, lui et son visage de Boss.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Tu en as besoin, persista-t-il, cette petite dans ton esprit...ce n'est pas en repoussant les autres que tu ne vas pas souffrir, au contraire ! La solitude est la pire chose qui...

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, tranchai-je froidement, ma vie et mes décisions ne te regardent en rien.

-Mais...

-Tsunayoshi, occupe-toi de personnes qui accepteront ton aide et qui en ont besoin, comme tes Gardiens ou je sais pas qui d'autre. Je suis pas importante, te préoccupe pas de quelqu'un qui prendra la première occasion pour se tirer de cette Famille de merde.

Je sors de sa chambre. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans mon esprit et qu'il trouve cette partie la de moi ? Celle qui est tellement désespérée et accablée par la douleur qu'elle a décidé de repousser les gens ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je jette des coups d'œil à Kyôya pour le voir à chaque fois se retenir de prendre ses tonfas et d'attaquer Lambo. On se trouve en ce moment dans la chambre de Gianini, oui il est toujours là, qui est revenu et a trouvé sa chambre sans dessus dessous. On suspecte donc que c'est nos ennemis inconnus les coupables, et Reborn m'a demandé d'appeler Kyôya. Sauf que là, on cherche des indices mais Lambo court partout avec son bazooka. Oui, il est toujours là parce que quand j'ai raconté que j'avais fait un voyage, pas de dix, mais de vingt-cinq ans dans le futur, Gianini a dû le revérifier.<p>

-D'après la liste, rien ne manque, vérifiai-je en me tournant complètement vers Gianini. C'est bizarre.

-Effectivement, approuva Reborn, ils auraient pu détruire les armes mais rien ne manque.

-Ils cherchaient quelque cho...

-Ah Lambo ! Cria Tsunayoshi quand la vache stupide trébucha.

Et fit tomber son bazooka. Qui s'enclencha. Et tira. Sur Kyôya. Qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'a rien vu venir.

-C'est pas la faute de Lambo-san ! Se défendit-il tout de suite.

-Tais-toi vache stupide, grognai-je en voyant la fumée rose se disperser. Kyôya ?

-Qui vous êtes ?

Je hausse un sourcil tandis que Tsunayoshi fait son « HIIEE » à cause de la voix fluette qui nous a répondu. La fumée, une fois dispersée, nous laisse voir un enfant pas plus vieux que six ans en train de serrer une peluche d'ours contre lui, son pouce dans la bouche. Il nous regarde avec curiosité et un brin de peur.

-C'est un cauchemar, grognai-je à voix basse en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Le bazooka avait été réparé pourtant...marmonna Gianini.

Hey, ça arrive pile après que sa chambre ait été vandalisé ? Mon regard croise celui de Reborn pendant une seconde et je vois qu'il pense la même chose.

-Ils ont dû trafiquer le bazooka des dix ans et inverser les effets, élucida Reborn en faisant un pas vers Kyôya qui serra sa peluche contre lui. Hibari Kyôya ?

-Vous êtes qui ? Répéta-t-il.

-Oi Bakana, occupe-toi de lui vu que t'es une fille.

-C'est quoi ce sexisme Re...hey att...

J'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je m'avance vers Kyôya pour esquiver son coup. Je soupire et regarde le petit brun. Ok, comment il veut que je m'occupe d'un Kyôya encore tout innocent ? Je suis pas baby-sitter en plus merde !

-Mais Reborn, ça fait plus de cinq minutes déjà ! Fit remarquer Tsunayoshi.

-Me dîtes pas qu'en plus on sait pas combien de temps il va rester comme ça ?! M'exclamai-je en faisant volte-face vers le châtain.

-HIIIEEE ! Cria-t-il devant mon regard.

-Je veux ma maman...

Je me fige et regarde Kyôya. Sa mère qu'il a perdu, assassinée par son père. Sa mère que **ce** Kyôya n'a pas perdu.

-Prend le chez toi et ne le laisse pas sortir. Personne ne peut le voir dans cet état, m'ordonna Reborn. Je vais appeler Dino pour voir si il sait quelque chose. Dame-Tsuna, ramène la stupide vache chez toi. Gianini, fais plus attention à tes affaires et répare le bazooka. On ne peut pas laisser nos membres se faire remplacer par le eux de n'importe quelle époque.

Je hoche la tête et prend la main de Kyôya, sauf qu'il se dégage. Putain, même en gosse mignon, parce que oui il est mignon, il est méfiant. C'est un gosse intelligent.

-Si tu me donnes la main, je te montre un tour de magie, lui proposai-je en me baissant vers lui pour me mettre à son oreille. Tu vas voir, on sera invisible.

-C'est pas possible.

-Si c'est possible, je te le dis.

-Non ! Dit-il avec conviction.

-Si tu n'y crois pas, ça ne te dérange pas que j'essaie ? Lui demandai-je en tendant ma main.

Il la regarde, puis moi, puis enlève un bras de sa peluche pour me la prendre. De suite, je nous rend invisible avec mes illusions. Je le traîne dans le couloir de l'hôtel, où personne ne nous voit, à son grand étonnement. Donc quand on arrive chez moi et que je m'écroule sur mon canapé, il s'assoit silencieusement à côté de moi sans me lâcher du regard.

-Comment t'as fait ça ?

-Je l'ai fait.

-Mais comment ?

-En le faisant.

-C'est normal ça, me fit-il en croisant les bras, mais ça explique pas.

-Tu sais que poser autant de questions peut énerver les grandes personnes ?

Il me regarde comme si il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais et un rictus satisfait s'affiche sur ses lèvres. Oh, alors il est comme ça depuis gosse hein.

-J'ai faim.

-Cool.

-J'ai faim, répéta-t-il en se levant pour se poster en face de moi.

-Vas te faire un sandwich, je sais pas mais fous-moi la paix.

-J'ai faim ! Continua-t-il en tirant sur mon pull.

Oh, Kyôya est un chieur dans l'âme. Comment est-ce que sa mè...

J'écarquille mon œil d'un coup et me redresse. Kyôya, celui de cet époque a été envoyé à l'époque de ce petit Kyôya. Où sa mère est en vie. Si jamais il la voit...

-Hey, tu veux bien arrêter de gigoter comme ça ?

-Hn, fit-il en rougissant.

-Oh, je vois, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur, je vais t'emmener aux toilettes.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Dans ce cas-la démerde-toi pour trouver les chiottes.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'il tire ma main en regardant ses pieds, son autre main tenant la patte de son ours. Hey, je pensais pas que Kyôya était aussi mignon quand il était gosse. Je l'accompagne donc avec un sourire moqueur jusqu'aux toilettes et une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur, je vais dans la cuisine. Avec de la chance, lui aussi va aimer les muffins que le Kyôya de cette époque semble adorer.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci pour la review et contente que le décor te plaise ^^. Laissez-moi vos avis en review et ciao~.**


	67. Identité révélée

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 67 ! Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Je m'excuse pour les OOCs. Bonne lecture !**

**PS: OCx18 les gens !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ça fait deux heures Reborn, et il est toujours affecté par les effets du bazooka.<p>

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Garde le avec toi et appelle-moi quand le Hibari qu'on connaît sera de retour._

Je retiens un juron quand il me raccroche au nez et coule un regard à Kyôya qui fronce les sourcils devant un exemplaire de _L'étrange cas du Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde_. Ce qui est normal vu que c'est un livre écrit en anglais.

Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever le Kyôya que je connais de ma tête. Si jamais il revenait comme quand je suis revenue du futur et que j'avais vu Federico parce qu'il a vu sa mère ? Fuck, je suis inquiète pour lui. Rah, fait chier.

-Hey, il est tard, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher.

-T'as pas à me donner d'ordres, t'es pas ma maman, se contenta-t-il de me répondre en me fusillant du regard.

-T'as du boulot avant de m'intimider avec ce regard Kyôya.

Il me lance son livre dans un acte de rébellion. Livre que j'esquive sans difficulté et je l'attrape par la taille pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Il se débat comme un démon et me fait presque tanguer mais l'équilibre que j'ai gagné grâce à Fon revient en force. Je vais pas me laisser avoir par un gosse de dix ans de moins que moi.

-Maintenant, au lit, lui ordonnai-je en le balançant sur mon lit.

Il rebondit et me jette un regard noir qui me fait rouler des yeux. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se relever parce que c'est une petite teigne, je suis couchée à côté de lui et le maintient contre le matelas.

-C'est pas la bonne période pour tester ma patience Kyôya.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Bakana.

-Bakana hein ? Répétai-je lentement avec un rictus à la Belphegor.

-C'est comme ça que le bébé t'a appelé.

-Reborn n'est pas un exemple à suivre.

Je finis tout de même par l'endormir. En lui racontant l'histoire d'Alice. Ouais, c'est le premier truc qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Bien sûr, je l'ai raconté à ma façon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyôya...grognai-je en sentant une petite main me secouer énergiquement.<p>

Je me redresse et le hisse sur mes genoux, le mettant à califourchon sur moi. Hum...il pleure, je rêve pas ? Je soupire et essuie ses larmes.

-Je veux ma maman, sanglota-t-il.

-Je sais, chuchotai-je doucement, je sais.

Sans vouloir le brusquer, je le serre contre moi en faisant des cercles dans son dos. C'est comme ça qu'ils confortent les gens dans les films, alors peut-être que ça va marcher là.

-Pleure pas, essayai-je en crispant un peu mes mains quand ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Forcément, un gosse de six ans ça veut sa mère.

-Maman, pleura-t-il en s'accrochant à moi.

Sauf qu'il s'évapore dans une nuage de fumée rose. Le poids plume qu'il y avait sur mes genoux est remplacé par un plus lourd et c'est le Kyôya de mon temps qui est à califourchon sur moi. Je vois son air surpris grâce à la lumière de la lune qui éclaire son visage puis sa tête se baisse. Ses cheveux cachent ses yeux et il se laisse tomber sur moi et m'écrasant contre lui, me coupant presque la respiration. En temps normal je le repousserais mais...

En temps normal, Kyôya ne serait pas dans cet état. Il ne se montrerait pas dans un tel état de faiblesse devant moi. Pas seulement parce que je pourrais me moquer de lui sur ça. Juste parce que sa fierté l'en empêcherait.

Donc je ne dis rien, ne fais rien. Je me contente de me rendormir, m'habituant à la chaleur que dégage le corps de Kyôya collé au mien dans un geste désespéré je pense. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu voir ? Sa mère ? Plus encore ?

Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir vraiment le savoir vu l'état dans lequel il est. Le pire, ce n'est pas de le voir comme ça, mais bien d'être là et de pouvoir rien faire. Kyôya ne devrait pas être comme ça. Jamais.

Mais il reste humain, un humain avec des émotions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Il doit être en train de vagabonder dans Namimori à battre à mort toutes les personnes qu'il croise. J'ai des choses à faire, à plus Reborn.<p>

Je raccroche et jette mon portable sur mon lit. Je suis pas étonnée qu'il soit parti avant mon réveil. Besoin de solitude je suppose, et de se refaire une image si je puis dire après hier soir.

Je tourne la tête vers ma fenêtre. Il pleut. Pour un mois de mars, c'est normal. Mars...ça va bientôt faire dix ans que Dino m'a adopté, que je connais Bel et Superbi. Le mois prochain, je quitterai Namimori pour la VARIA. Cette histoire a intérêt à être terminée. De toute façon, quoi qu'en dise Xanxus, je bougerai pas tant que j'aurais pas réglé leur compte aux déchets qui pensent que c'est ok de buter des gens sous mon nez et de se foutre de ma gueule en me faisant galérer à les trouver. Quoique, j'ai l'impression que la cadence des meurtres a ralenti depuis quelques temps.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a aussi ce foutu illusionniste qui échappe tout le temps à Mukuro, ce qui fait clairement chier l'ananas. Parce que d'après mon cher ami, ce serait cet illusionniste, celui qui a joué avec mes émotions au retour de l'île des Shimon, qui aurait profité de mon moment de faiblesse après avoir vu Federico, pour m'envoyer dans mon esprit. Mais pourquoi avec Tsunayoshi ? Je ne sais pas.

En revanche, si il savait que j'avais vu Federico, ça veut dire qu'il savait que le bazooka avait été déréglé. Donc c'est possible que ces ennemis toujours anonymes y soient pour quelque chose, comme pour l'envoie de Kyôya dans le passé.

Je descends dans mon sous-sol et allume mes ordis pour lancer une recherche, encore, sur le serveur du CEDEF sur une Famille qui aurait des agissements étranges ces temps-ci. Je ne pense pas avoir de résultats, du moins pas plus que les jours précédents, mais je peux toujours essayer. Je remonte donc et m'arrête sur le seuil de mon salon.

Un Kyôya trempé est assis sur mon canapé, la tête baissé et ses coudes en appuie sur ses genoux, ses bras pendant dans le vide. De plus, il est courbé.

Un Kyôya déprimé c'est vraiment...triste à voir.

Sans un mot, je monte dans ma salle de bain, prend une serviette et redescend. Je me poste en face de lui, serviette en main et hésite un moment. Puis avec un profonde inspiration, je la pose sur sa tête. Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de bouger, je commence à lui essuyer les cheveux, comme à un gamin.

Sauf qu'il a l'air de revenir à lui à ce moment précis car il dégage violemment mes mains.

-Profite de mon aide, ça arrivera pas tout les jours, lui dis-je sans émotions particulières tandis que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

Je ne dis rien. Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose ? Genre, le prendre dans mes br...c'est Kyôya, il me repoussera à tout les coups. Mais peut-être qu'une simple main sur l'épaule serait suffisant ? Ouais, je vais partir pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? Grogna-t-il sans me regarder.

-Je sais pas trop en fait...soufflai-je en enlevant ma main.

Qu'est-ce que Kyôya aime ?

Je sais !

-_Midori tanabiku Namimori no_, entonnais-je doucement.

Je continue pendant quelques minutes, reprenant sans cesse l'air. Jusqu'à ce qu'un poids se fasse sentir sur mes genoux. Je m'arrête et le regarde, surprise de le voir les yeux fermés, comme si il allait dormir la tête sur mes genoux.

-Ne t'arrête pas, m'ordonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je reprends la chanson et au bout d'un moment, ma main finit dans ses cheveux. Mais il ne la repousse pas. Ça me rappelle que j'ai déjà rassuré Dino comme ça, avant que je parte au Japon.

Kyôya ne me dira rien maintenant, mais c'est pas grave. Juste...il sait que je suis là je suppose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dino ?<p>

-Hey soeurette, me salua-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

-Reborn ne m'a pas dit que son contact c'était toi.

-Qui d'autre ?

Je secoue la tête et entre dans sa suite, remarquant au passage les cernes violettes sous les yeux de mon frère. Je m'assois sur son lit et l'observe venir s'installer à côté de moi. Il doit souffrir du décalage horaire vu les cernes qu'ils se tapent.

-Ana, tu te souviens de la Famille Avvoltoio ?

-Ceux qui m'ont kidnappé le soir de mon neuvième anniversaire parce que je suis ta sœur, résultant en ta découverte de mon passé ?

-C'est ça, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Leur Famille n'a pas été détruite ?

-Non, en fait je pensais qu'ils verraient qu'ils étaient plus faibles que les Cavallone et arrêteraient de nous attaquer.

Il soupire pendant que je comprends.

-Mais ils se sont contentés de faire profil bas pendant quelques années avant de revenir en force.

-Ouais, approuva-t-il en se grattant la tête. Et maintenant, ils semblent avoir pris Tsuna et toi comme cibles.

-Ok, répondis-je en me levant.

Sauf qu'il m'attrape le poignet. Je plante mon regard dans le sien pour me rendre compte que Dino est crevé en plus d'être fou d'inquiétude. Sans rien dire, je m'agenouille devant lui sans briser contre échange visuel.

-Je vais faire attention Dino, je suis plus l'ado inconsciente d'avant. J'ai grandis. Je ne dis pas que je vais pas être blessée, peut-être même gravement, mais je ne vais pas perdre la vie.

-C'est mal de ma part de vouloir t'enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire ? Me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ben, ouais vu que ce serait de la séquestration, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur en coin. En plus, tu sais très bien que je trouverai un moyen de me tirer.

-Un point pour toi, admit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière.

-Je vais faire mes propres recherches sur les Avvoltoio pendant que toi tu vas dormir. Et je serai prudente. J'en ai marre de te voir pleurer à cause de moi.

Il lève un regard surpris sur moi mais je suis déjà en train de partir. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? J'en sais rien mais...c'est la vérité. J'ai l'impression d'être une horrible petite sœur vu le nombre de fois qu'il pleure à cause de moi, et ça me rend malade.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pendant tout ce temps...grognai-je en voyant une photo satellite de la base des Avvoltoio.<p>

Je décroche mon téléphone et appelle Reborn. Je lui demande de réunir tout le monde chez moi pour tout leur expliquer et raccroche. J'expire longuement. Avec de la chance, il y aura cet illusionniste aussi. Quoique, c'est bizarre que j'ai trouvé aussi facilement leur base. Vu qu'ils ont réussi à détraquer le bazooka sans se faire voir, leur base devrait être mieux cachée. Donc...

Fausse base, ou base secondaire pour tromper les apparences, bien évidemment. Aucune Famille mafieuse, aussi faible soit-elle, ne laisserait sa base aussi voyante et aussi proche d'une ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire Tsuna ? Lui demanda Reborn une fois qu'on fut tous dans mon salon et que j'eus expliquer mes découvertes et déductions.

-Si c'est une fausse base, les attaquer ne les arrêtera pas, fit remarquer Hayato.

-Mais si on ne tente rien, d'autres personnes...commença-t-il avant de déglutir. Trop de personnes sont mortes déjà. On ne peut pas les laisser faire !

-Haha, bien dit Tsuna !

-Extrême décision Sawada !

-Même si ce n'est pas leur base principale, on peut quand même attaquer et leur infliger des pertes, peut-être même qu'il y a des renseignements là-bas, intervint Dino.

-On doit connaître les forces ennemies, déclarai-je en me levant. Je m'en occupe. Tetsuya, tu transmets tout ça à Kyôya ?

-Bien sûr, affirma le second de Kyôya.

-Je refuse de prendre Lambo par contre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je serai de la partie, le rassura mon frère.

-Le mieux pour le moment c'est de laisser Luciana travailler et d'aller vous reposer.

-Décider de qui se battra ou non viendra après qu'on ait trouvé à qui on aura à faire.

Ils se lèvent tous et partent, sauf Tsunayoshi, Dino et Reborn.

-Ana-san...tu es sûre que ça te va que je te laisse...

-Tsunayoshi, laisse les grandes personnes travailler, le coupai-je en lui faisant un grand sourire innocent qui lui promettait milles et unes souffrances si il restait.

-Hiiee !

Il part en courant et une fois ma porte fermée, mon sourire tombe et mon regard se fait fatigué.

-Vivement que ça se termine, laissai-je échapper en m'étirant.

-Je vais t'aider, décida Dino.

-Di...

-Luciana, tu viens de dire à Tsuna de laisser les grandes personnes travailler. N'oublie pas que t'as que deux ans de plus que lui, tu es toujours une enfant. C'est moi l'adulte, alors c'est à moi de travailler.

-Mais je suis la seule douée en piratage ici.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'allais t'aider et non faire tout le travail. Même si j'ai horreur de l'avouer, tes capacités sont les meilleures que je connaisse pour le moment.

-Ça me touche.

-J'ai appelé Shoichi, nous interrompit Reborn, il est prêt à vous aider si nécessaire. Sachant que tu n'as que cette affaire en tête depuis que ça a commencé, tu as le droit de prendre une pause sinon tu ne feras rien d'autres que de la merde.

-Tes mots me vont droit au cœur Reborn.

Il me fait son rictus mystérieux de toujours et s'en va, me laissant seule avec Dino.

-C'est plus que toi et moi Dino.

-Comme avant non ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Comme avant, répétai-je avec le même sourire.

C'est l'heure de trouver ces déchets qui jouent avec mes nerfs et mon esprit afin de leur faire comprendre qui ils ont pris pour cible exactement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Petit animal.<span>

-Fuck Kyôya ! S'écria la brune en s'arrêtant.

Le chaton miaula pendant que l'adolescente borgne s'approchait de lui pour le caresser. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille aux abords si distants pouvait montrer autant de douceur envers un chaton ?

-Des déchets ont dû l'abandonner, proposa-t-elle en reniflant. Sérieux, pourquoi faire du mal aux animaux alors qu'ils ont rien demandé ?

-Il y a des ordures dans ce monde, se contenta de répondre son ami en prenant le chaton dans ses bras.

Il cracha, ne se sentant pas en confiance avec le brun.

-N'aies pas peur, le rassura-t-il en le caressant derrière les oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va pas le laisser à la SPA quand même. Et je peux pas le prendre chez moi parce que je pense pas qu'il fasse long feu avec Bel une fois que je serai à la VARIA.

Le chaton se retint de griffer le brun quand il accentua un peu la pression qu'il avait sur lui. Mais il se mit à ronronner en sentant les doigts fins de la jeune fille passer sur son dos.

-Kusakabe, déclara le brun en regardant la jeune fille.

-Il acceptera ?

-Il n'aura pas le choix.

C'était bizarre. Ce garçon était froid mais pourtant, il ne regardait pas la fille avec froideur. Tout comme la jeune fille ne semblait pas distante avec lui. Le chaton aurait sourit si il le pouvait. Ils ne le diraient jamais à voix haute, mais il y avait de l'affection et de la compréhension quand ils regardaient l'autre.

Intéressant.

C'est comme ça qu'ils le laissèrent chez un garçon qui se courba devant le brun. Il en profita pour se faufiler dans la maison avec un dernier regard pour les deux jeunes et s'échappa par une fenêtre ouverte. Il courut et fonça accidentellement dans un ado châtain qui tomba.

-Dame-Tsuna, tu as encore du travail à faire si un malheureux chaton arrive à te faire tomber, lui dit un enfant d'à peu près une dizaine d'année en le frappant.

-Mais Reborn ! C'est juste que...j'ai une drôle d'impression.

Ledit Reborn coula un regard au chaton qui avait hérissé ses poils inconsciemment avant de partir en courant, ignorant le sourire mystérieux de Reborn.

-Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir de la fourrure.

-Hein ? Reborn, tu parles comme Ana-san là.

-C'est elle qui parle comme moi, et non l'inverse Dame-Tsuna, gronda calmement Reborn en le braquant.

-HIIEE !

Il soupira, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait vu que c'était un chaton. Un peu plus et...

-Il est revenu, fit une voix monotone.

-Mukuro-sama...rajouta une voix plus timide.

De la brume enveloppa le chaton, pour révéler un adolescent vairon au rire singulier.

-Kufufu~, comme prévu avec vos illusions combinées ils n'ont rien vu.

-Shishō, Luci-nee-san sera en colère quand elle saura que vous l'avez espionné quand elle était avec alouette-san.

-Elle n'en saura rien.

-Mukuro-sama...pourquoi l'avoir espionné ?

-Ça ma chère Chrome, c'est très simple. Cette très chère Ana sait énormément de choses qu'elle utilise souvent contre les gens. Alors il n'y a rien de mieux que de savoir des choses pour la faire chanter si nécessaire.

-Dîtes plutôt que c'est parce que Luci-nee-san vous a appelé ananas hier...

-Fran, la ferme.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review et de rien pour l'image ^^. Allez, laissez-moi vos avis et ciao~.**


	68. Offensive

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 68 ! Et oui déjà.**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture ! Ah, et si quelqu'un est intéressé pour traduire cette fiction et donc "Gamma di Furia" en anglais, faites le moi savoir ! **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'à nous huit on devrait faire l'affaire. Mukuro n'a pas l'air disposé à aider des mafieux.<p>

-Haha, on peut pas attendre autre chose de Mukuro ! Rigola Takeshi, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête.

Je hausse les épaule avec un rictus en coin. C'est pas plus mal vu que Kyôya, lui, sera là. Si il y avait aussi Mukuro, ça aurait été un combat interne. Enfin, aussi interne que ça puisse l'être vu qu'aucun des deux ne reconnaît qu'ils font parti des Vongola. Heureusement que Mukuro a tout de même donné le VG de la Brume à Nagi.

-Mais on pourrait demander de l'aide et Enma et...

-C'est une affaire de Vongola et Cavallone Dame-Tsuna, le réprimanda Reborn avec un coup sur la tête.

Après avoir dit qui ferait quoi et qu'on ait tous pris connaissance du plan que j'ai réussi à hacker, ils rentrent tous chez eux pour se reposer avant l'assaut de demain. Sauf Kyôya, qui est depuis le début adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

-Ton propre plan, lui dis-je en lui lançant son portable. J'irais directement dans la salle de contrôle pour trouver un ordinateur.

-Tu me diras tout quand tu auras des infos ?

-Évidemment, je préfère ne pas m'attirer tes foudres. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas stupide.

Je roule des yeux quand il part sans répondre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'as assez de balles ?<p>

-Oui Dino.

-Et tes anneaux, tu les as ?

-Affirmatif, lui répondis-je en montrant ma main droite. Dino, j'ai plus dix ans, je sais me préparer pour un combat comme celui-ci. Et arrête de flipper pour moi comme ça, j'arrive à tenir tête à Kyôya, alors pas de raison d'avoir peur.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il, mais je m'inquiète quand même. T'as tendance à toujours te faire blesser.

-Je vois pas l'utilité d'esquiver si c'est pas mortel vu que je pourrais bouger.

-Maso.

-Je peux pas, je sens pas la dou...

-Vous avez fini ? Nous interrompit Reborn en nous cognant la tête à chacun.

Dino laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis que je redresse la tête tout de suite, mon visage ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

-Bakana, tu peux t'infiltrer sans problèmes il me semble.

-Yep.

-Je suis toujours pas d'accord avec cette partie du plan !

-Allez Dinul, tu sais très bien qu'il y a que moi qui puisse m'infiltrer incognito et me battre tout de même.

-Oui mais...

-Vas-y maintenant. Si jamais Tsuna arrive, tu auras deux personnes qui te retiendront, me fit Reborn en se tournant vers moi.

-Ok. De toute façon, Kyôya devrait pas être loin.

Je me couvre d'illusions et m'élance vers la villa. Les hommes ici sont les plus faibles à première vue car ils me sentent pas. Mais la vrai base est sous-terre. Sans bruit, je me glisse derrière un homme de ma taille, lui fait imploser le cœur et cache le corps afin de prendre son apparence. Heureusement pour moi, Mukuro m'a expliqué comment cacher la flamme de mon anneau. Donc c'est quand je trouve le chemin vers le sous-sol, où il faut un code, que des cris se font entendre derrière. Je me tourne pour voir mes « collègues » se faire royalement botter le cul par Kyôya, très très énervé. Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils en s'approchant.

-Bouge, m'ordonna-t-il en me poussant pour détruire la porte avant de se tourner vers moi, je t'ai reconnu carnivore.

-Je l'avais deviné, lui dis-je en retrouvant mon apparence dans un nuage de brume indigo. Et sachant que t'as déjà battu tout ceux la, plus besoin de me cacher. Dino et le reste ne devraient pas tarder.

On fonce donc dans le sous-sol, se débarrassant des déchets qui s'y trouvent. Qui ne sont pas nombreux, mais qui utilisent des flammes. On finit par arriver à un croisement de quatre chemins. Je prends mon portable et regarde le plan avant d'aller à ma gauche alors que Kyôya continue tout droit. Tant qu'il a des gens à mordre à mort lui...

-Toi !

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers la voix d'homme qui vient de m'interpeller d'une voix pleine de colère. Donc, je fais le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit.

-Toi ! Rétorquai-je. Qui t'es ?

-Tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ?! Sale garce.

-Je sais ça, lui dis-je d'un ton neutre, mais ça me dit pas qui tu es...oh, t'étais pas l'un des deux mecs qui m'avaient séquestré ?

-Si ! Vociféra-t-il en mettant ses poings en avant.

-Et ton pote ?

-Pourquoi il viendrait ici ? On a pas besoin de lui pour vaincre une bande de gosse.

-Mec, tu devrais savoir que je suis pas une gosse, lui dis-je avec mon sourire innocent.

Il pare mon pied quand je suis face à lui et j'esquive son coup de poing avec une souplesse arrière. Je vois une flamme écarlate brûler sur l'anneau de son majeur droit. Tempête. Dégénération.

-J'espère que tu vaux le coup déchet, crachai-je avec venin en laissant un sourire sadique naître sur mon visage.

Il ne dit rien et fonce sur moi. Boxe. Combat rapproché.

Bien, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de combat rapproché.

J'esquive ses coups, les étudiant minutieusement. J'en prends un dans le visage, qui me fait saigner de l'arcade et obstrue la vue de mon œil valide. Mais c'est pas grave. Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices et prendre des coups pour comprendre la technique de son adversaire.

Vous avez pas idée du nombre de fois que j'ai pensé avoir Reborn avec ça, et le nombres de mes epic fails.

-Pas aussi forte qu'on le dit, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Ben tu sais, je sais pas ce qu'il se dit sur moi et je m'en contre-fous t'as pas idée. Mais honnêtement, venant d'un mec qui s'est fait découvrir par une gamine de neuf ans, c'est assez ironique, tu trouves pas ?

Il grince des dents en fonçant sur moi. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, il tourne et apparaît juste à ma droite, son poing recouvert de flammes écarlates, comme il l'a déjà fait avant. Je stoppe son poing en recouvrant ma main de Flamme de la Fureur et ancre mon regard froid dans le sien, qui comprend qu'il est fini.

-Déchet, je suis pas n'importe qui. T'étais mort à partir du moment où t'as cherché un combat avec moi. Ta technique...elle a tellement de défaut que ça me brûle les yeux.

Rapidement, je lui enfonce mon pied dans les côte et agrippe son polo pour le plaquer à terre pour faire imploser son cœur sans plus de cérémonie. Son regard terrifié qui reste inscrit sur son visage me rempli de satisfaction. Je n'ai pas tué depuis longtemps. Je pensais pas que ça m'aurait autant manqué.

Je m'éloigne du cadavre rapidement et regarde mon plan. Ce mec était le dernier vu que maintenant je suis dans la salle de contrôle, remplie d'ordis. Je bute le seul qui soit là d'une nuque brisée et m'installe à son poste. C'est craquer un serveur en moins comme ça. Par contre...

-**Extrême **!

Ok, donc j'ai une vue sur toutes les pièces de la base. Donc Ryohei qui distribue des coups de poings aux ennemis autour de lui avec Nagi qui fait se battre entre eux les Avvoltoio. Ils sont restés à l'arrière et s'occupe de quelconques renforts.

-_Ana, tu m'entends _?

-Cinq sur cinq Dino, lui répondis-je à travers mon oreillette. J'ai atteins la salle de contrôle et fais gaffe, Takeshi et toi allez avoir droit à un buffet à volonté dans trois, deux...

-_Compris._

Je les regarde se débarrasser d'eux puis trouve Tsunayoshi en MHV avec Hayato et Reborn. De ce que je vois, Takeshi et Dino ont pris le même chemin que Kyôya alors que les trois autres ont pris à droite.

M'enfin, je rétrécie les fenêtres et cherche des renseignements, que je finis par trouver. Ça me fait froncer les sourcils. Ces déchets. Ils ont laisser deux plans différents du bazooka des dix ans montrant ce qu'il fallait trafiquer pour changer l'impact de l'arme. Donc c'était vraiment eux. Mais pourquoi ? Humph, ces déchets sont pas assez stupides pour laisser la raison autre part que dans leur tête. Celle des hauts-gradés sûrement. Mais il y a aussi la liste des quarante et une morts de ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, ils ont envoyé leurs meilleurs assassins. Et comme des vautours qui se nourrissent de carcasses, ils n'ont laissé aucune trace.

Je vais les étriper.

-_Buongiorno signorina_, me salua une voix dans mon dos.

Holy fucking shit. Cette voix...

-Alfonso, sifflai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tu te souviens de moi alors...fit-il dans un italien lent plein de rancœur.

-Longue histoire, rétorquai-je en reniflant dans ma langue maternelle.

Plus jeune. Il avait vingt-sept à la Base Melone, alors maintenant ça fait de lui un ado de dix-sept, dix-huit ans cette année. Mon regard se baisse sur sa chaîne, enroulée autour de son poing. J'ai un net avantage.

-J'aurais dû te tuer à l'orphelinat.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir à l'orphelinat sale monstre, me cracha-t-il en m'envoyant sa chaîne.

Comparée aux Vindice, sa technique est pathétique. Il est lent et inflige moins de...Je saute sur le côté quand il explose une rangée d'ordinateur avec sa chaîne.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je me fais touchée, je suis tuée. Ou au moins, en très mauvais état. J'esquive donc tout ses coups en m'approchant tout de même petit à petit quand des fils me retiennent.

Hein ?

-Usheshe~, ça fait longtemps.

-C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Grognai-je en brûlant les fils avec ma flamme.

Hey, Alfonso était la fausse Couronne Funéraire du Nuage dans le futur. Rasiel, à présent à côté de ce dernier, était la fausse Couronne Funéraire de la Tempête. Oh non. Oh non non non non. Me dîtes pas qu'ils ont rapatrié les fausses Couronnes Funéraires ? Enfin, à part Shoichi et Gamma.

Une fois sortie, j'aurais une petite discussion avec Byakuran.

-Oi, j'ai pris la priorité pour l'éliminer, grommela Alfonso sans un regard pour Rasiel.

-J'ai mes propres comptes à régler avec la paysanne, rétorqua Rasiel en sortant un couteau, beaucoup plus moche que ceux de Bel.

-Les couteaux de Bel sont mille fois mieux.

-La ferme !

-Bel est mille fois plus fort que toi aussi.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Hurla-t-il en m'envoyant une trentaine de couteaux.

Je dégaine mon arme et allume mon anneau, ce qui fait que quand je tire, ma balle se divise rapidement en une vingtaine de balles pendant que j'esquive les couteaux qui y échappent. M'entraîner avec Kyôya a accéléré la propagation de ma flamme. C'est utile.

Je sors alors l'arme que Xanxus m'a offerte, chargée de cartouche de Flamme de la Fureur, et y charge ma flamme, faisant monter la jauge de ma lentille de contact. C'est la première fois que je l'utilise. Je tire mais ils évitent tout les deux, sans surprise. Résultat, j'esquive la chaîne d'Alfonso, suivie des couteaux de Rasiel. Putain, ils arrêtent pas d'attaquer...bon.

Je fais une illusion de moi et me rends invisible. Je la regarde se battre pendant que je me glisse derrière Rasiel. J'envoie mon poids dans son bras droit et sens son radius se briser. Il retient un cri de douleur et j'esquive la chaîne d'Alfonso.

-Tu me fais vraiment chier là.

Je fais venir Cloud sans m'en rendre compte, qui va s'occuper de Rasiel pendant que je fonce sur Alfonso. Je sens un couteau du Prince déchu couper ma cuisse droite mais je m'en fous. C'est seulement des...

-Qu...commençai-je en écarquillant les yeux, sentant ma main bouger à la place de mon pied.

-Surprise qu'on travaille ensemble ? Me nargua Alfonso avec un sourire mauvais. T'avais oublié que j'étais un expert en poison ?

Je le regarde sans montrer de panique. Ça sert à rien et se retournerait contre moi. Mais la colère et la froideur qu'il y a dans mon regard suffit à la faire taire pendant que je teste les mouvements de mon corps. Main droite pied gauche. Pied droit coude droit. Tch, plagiat de _Naruto_ là. Mais je suis un génie.

-Ouais, un expert en poison, finis-je par dire avec un rictus satisfait en coin.

Ce bâtard me donne un coup de pied dans la jambe droite. Celle qui avait été fracturé en vingt-sept endroits différents en Russie. Je sens un os craquer mais fait mine de rien vu qu'il n'a rien remarqué et me relève et lui donnant un coup de poing dans la gorge, qui lui coupe la respiration momentanément.

-Sale déchet de merde, l'insultai-je en faisant luire ma flamme. Tu veux qu'on se souvienne ensemble du bon vieux temps ?

-Ushishi~, bien dit Princesse.

Je hausse un sourcil et regarde derrière moi pour voir une veste de la Varia, ainsi qu'une lueur écarlate.

-J'avais pour mission d'éliminer des paysans qui ont pris l'une de mes cibles. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais là, comme les autres.

-Seul ?

-Mammon. Ushishi~, ça fait longtemps Jill.

-Usheshe~, comme tu dis Belphegor, lui répondit son jumeau.

-Hey Bel.

-Oui ?

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé à se battre ensemble ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire sadique, mon regard braqué sur Alfonso qui se relevait.

-Beaucoup trop longtemps~.

Je teste ma jambe discrètement et une fois assurée qu'elle tient, je m'élance sur mon adversaire, qui maintenant que j'y fais attention, a un anneau du Nuage allumé. Pas important. La seule chose importante, c'est que ça va être sanglant.

Ça l'a été. Même si la chaîne d'Alfonso m'a touché au bras. Et que maintenant que je regarde son cadavre carbonisé et que les cris d'agonie de Rasiel se font entendre derrière vu que Belphegor prend un malin plaisir à le torturer, je tombe. Ma vue devient de plus en plus sombre.

Putain de poison de merde.

-...cesse ?

C'est tout ce que j'entends avant de complètement sombrer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Tch, je lui avais dit à ce débile de Superbi que j'étais plus forte que lui. Et voilà qu'il est amoché devant moi, incapable de se lever. Il se contente de me regarder avec stupéfaction. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il dise qu'il admet que je suis au même niveau que lui. Sauf que, il a beau bouger les lèvres, sa voix tonitruante et criarde ne sort pas. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre une voix cassée à la place, un peu comme celle de Xan...<p>

-Le meilleur rêve de ma vie, marmonnai-je en papillonnant des paupières.

-Bienvenue dans la réalité, me dit une voix cassée et rocailleuse.

-Si je me cache sous les draps, tu me vois toujours ? Tentai-je en commençant à monter lesdits draps.

-Essaie juste.

Et après ça, il me cogne la tête. Mais pas avec son poing comme il le fait d'habitude. Non, à la place c'est sa botte qui atterrit dans mes cheveux.

-Ok, je suis réveillée, soupirai-je en ouvrant mon œil pour ensuite me redresser.

Mon corps entier est engourdi.

-Tch, grogna mon frère en tournant la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait que Viper et Bel.

-C'était il y a une semaine.

-Attends, j'ai dormi une semaine ?

Je déglutis quand il pose des yeux remplis de colère sur moi. Vous avez déjà eu ce désir de vouloir devenir une petite souris pour pouvoir vous cacher ? Ben c'est ce que je veux en ce moment-même.

-Ces déchets vont le regretter, lâcha-t-il en se levant pour partir.

Il claque la porte derrière lui pendant que je cligne des yeux sans comprendre. Euh...ok ? Et comment s'est terminée l'attaque si ça c'est passé il y a une semaine ?

-VOOIII !

-Oh non...soufflai-je en regardant complètement blasée la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Superbi, on est dans un hôpital alors...

-Ta gueule ! Vociféra-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Tu retournes au look momie ? Demandai-je en avisant le bandage autour de sa tête.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si t'avais pas été touché par ce foutu poison de merde, le Boss se serait pas défoulé sur moi !

-Je dois me sentir coupable ?

-OUI !

-Hey, t'as jamais entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle laisser les malades se reposer ?

Il me regarde, clairement en colère.

-T'es pas malade ! Gueula-t-il.

-Au fait Xanxus a pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que la VARIA fout là ?

-Vooii jusqu'à ce que ces déchets d'Avvoltoio soient éliminés, on est ici comme renfort !

-T'as l'air d'être content.

Ok, pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde, du moins à l'école, disait qu'il avait un sourire de requin. La seule chose que son sourire me dit, c'est qu'il ne peut pas attendre pour mettre en pièces ces foutus déchets.

Oh bon vieux Superbi de mes souvenirs, tu es de retour.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Luciana: Merci à MissXYZ et à l'autre pour les reviews.**

**Plume85: ...tant qu'à faire, je vous annonce, si vous n'avez pas lu ma nouvelle fiction "Vongola Famiglia" qui va avec celle-ci et que "Redenzione" fait 100 chapitres tout rond ! Et que mes épreuves de bac sont terminés et si jamais, par le plus grand des hasard, il y aurait des futur L ou ES, votre sujet de bac de sciences sera du grand n'importe quoi. L'année dernière, ils étaient tombés sur de la choucroute. Cette année, le premier exercice s'appelait "Salade de fruits jolie jolie jolie". J'ai eu un bug devant mon sujet mais c'est terminé ! Je n'ai plus de français !**

**Luciana: T'as huit de philo par semaine à la place en terminale L.**

**Plume: -se met à déprimer- Huit heures...**

**Luciana: Ouais, laissez des reviews et à plus.**


	69. La VARIA est en ville

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 69 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs, donc moi. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs. **

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ok Dino. Donc après que je sois tombée dans les pommes, Bel m'a ramené à vous, qui étaient avec Viper. Donc, comme je le pensais, les Fausses Couronnes Funéraires sont dans le camps ennemis. Du moins, trois d'entre eux sur quatre vu que Hayato a battu Glo Xinia sans problèmes.<p>

-Reborn a contacté Uni pour savoir à propos de Genkishi, et elle lui a dit qu'il avait disparu. Quand j'ai dit ça à Squalo, il a commencé à...

-Sourire en envisageant son futur combat. M'étonne pas. Et maintenant ?

-Et bien, avec la VARIA en ville et cette base détruite, ils sont en silence radio. Mais maintenant, on doit trouver leur vrai repère.

-Xanxus doit déjà être sur le coup. Bon, je vais rentrez chez moi et dormir. Tu m'appelles si il y a du nouveau ?

Il hoche la tête et je pars de mon côté. Bon, quand toute cette histoire a commencé, j'ai décidé de réemménager chez moi. Plus pratique. J'ouvre donc ma porte d'entrée d'un geste fatigué et vais dans ma chambre d'une démarche lente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Xanxus ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant regarder des photos que j'avais ramené après le Nouvel An d'Italie.

-Les déchets font trop de bruit, se contenta-t-il de me répondre en continuant de regarder les photos.

-Xan...

-J'ai faim, apporte moi à manger, me fit-il soudainement en relevant la tête vers moi.

-Je suis ta sœur, pas ton esclave, lui rappelai-je en plissant l'œil.

Il y a un silence qui s'installe et un rictus moqueur apparaît au coin de sa bouche. Oh oh, mes instincts me disent que c'est mauvais, très mauvais. Vrai...

-C'est la même chose.

...ment. Forcément il allait dire quelque chose comme ça. Sauf que ça a le don de me remplir d'énergie. Je laisse mon sac tomber par terre et fonce sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing, la même chose que je fais avec Dino quoi. Sauf que Xanxus est pas Dino.

-Bordel mais tu bouffes quoi pour être aussi lourd ?! M'écriai-je en essayant de le virer de mon dos. Je suis sûre que c'est de la graisse et pas du muscle !

-Regardez qui parle, se moqua-t-il en prenant encore plus appui sur moi.

-Je sens mes os casser sous ton poids. Bordel, t'es sûr d'être l'aîné ?!

-Je t'ai vu naître alors oui.

-Je veux mon lit !

-Et ?

Bon...je prends une grande inspiration et tourne autant que possible ma tête vers lui, qui a les yeux fermés.

-S'il-te-plaît Fratello, le suppliai-je d'une petite voix.

Il ouvre ses yeux, qui tombent sur moi. Allez Xanxus, flanche, comme Superbi le fait à chaque fois...Quand il se relève, je me retiens de lâcher un énorme « yes ! ».

-Dodo...soufflai-je en me jetant sur mon lit.

-Tch, une vraie loque.

-Je t'emmerde...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je dors, alors tais-toi, m'apprit-il en se mettant sous ma couette, avec moi en même temps.

Je dis rien et me contente de lui tourner le dos. Sérieusement, il se croit tout permit lui...mais je peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que je suis contente de le voir.

Je suis réveillée par mon réveil. Qui est du côté du Xanxus. Qui se réveille même pas. J'essaie de bouger mais des bras m'en empêchent. Fuck, il m'a utilisé comme oreiller cet empaffé. Sauf que l'un des bras qui me tient à la taille s'enlève et j'entends le bruit singulier de mon réveille qui se fracasse contre le mur. J'essaie de profiter du fait qu'il y ait plus qu'un bras pour me lever mais nonnnn, il faut que ses réflexes restent même quand il dort. J'entends un grognement étouffé par mes cheveux.

-Si les gens te voyaient comme ça, ton image serait finie, chuchotai-je.

-Comme quoi ? Grogna-t-il en levant la tête.

-En train d'utiliser ta petite sœur comme un doudou, lui dis-je ne me tournant vers lui avec un sourire moqueur. Putain, tu dors encore à moitié.

Ses yeux sont à moitiés fermés. Au final, sa tête retombe dans l'oreiller. Et c'est ça, le grand et fort Xanxus ? Un mec qui est pas capable de se réveiller ? Du moins jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et qu'il ouvre les yeux d'un coup pour se redresser tout de suite. Il prend son téléphone et me le donne.

-Répond, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je le fais.

_-VOOIIII BOSS DE MERDE T'ES OÙ ?! TU SAIS COMMENT C'EST DUR D'EMPÊCHER LEVI DE RETOURNER LA VILLE POUR TE RETROUVER ?!_

_-_Bonjour à toi aussi Superbi, lui répondis-je sans que mon expression ne change alors que mon oreille gauche siffle.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le portable du Boss toi ?_

-Pourquoi j'aurais son portable à ton avis ? Si tu pouvais venir le chercher ce serait pas mal tu sais, je dois aller en cours mais je crois qu'il est pas disposé à me laisser par...hmph !

Je peux pas terminer ma phrase vu que la main de mon frère est sur ma bouche et qu'il me prend son téléphone des mains. Je me débats et arrive à crier un « A l'aide ! » dans le téléphone avant que je sois plaquée sur le matelas par le postérieur de mon frère.

-Tortionnaire, laissai-je échapper dans le matelas.

Je gigote pour me libérer mais il bouge pas son cul. Fuck, si je suis en retard, Kyôya me tuera, même si je suis sortie de l'hôpital qu'hier. Bon, je voulais pas en venir là mais...je me redresse sur les coudes, me retourne sur le dos comme je peux et envoie ma main latéralement dans son cou. Il l'arrête, sans surprise, mais exerce moins de pression sur moi donc j'arrive à le virer et atterris par terre. Je me relève vite, et cours dans ma salle de bain. Je me change et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand la voix de Superbi se fait entendre dans l'entrée. Ainsi que les pas rapides de mon frères qui s'arrêtent devant la porte. Je me recule à temps pour ne pas me prendre la porte dans la gueule et supporte son regard qui me scanne de haut en bas. Et s'arrête sur mes jambes avec un froncement de sourcils.

-J'aime pas avoir quelque chose d'aussi court non plus, d'où le short, m'expliquai-je rapidement en lui montrant. Mais là je dois y all...

-C'est trop court, grogna-t-il en remontant les yeux sur moi.

-C'est le Japon !

-VOOIII PUTAIN DE BOSS DE MERDE TU TE BOUGE OUI OU MER...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que lui aussi me regarde, mais avec de gros yeux. C'est aussi surprenant que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça sale requin ?! S'énerva Xanxus en se tournant vers son second.

-Mais rien putain !

Je profite de leur engueulade pour m'éclipser discrètement. Ou courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'au bahut. Je pense avoir passé Enma et Tsunayoshi qui semblaient faire le chemin ensemble. Mais qui s'en soucie ?

Arrivée au collège, je ne vais pas à la salle de réception mais à l'infirmerie, où je trouve Shamal. Dino m'a dit que Reborn l'avait appelé quand on m'a emmené à l'hôpital. De toute façon, c'est normal. C'est le seul médecin que j'autorise à s'occuper de mon cas, tout comme Dino l'autorise pour les mêmes raisons. Mon état de santé est mon secret le plus protégé.

Et il le restera.

-Shamal, le saluai-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Si ce n'est pas ma patiente préférée ? Rétorqua-t-il sans arrêter de regarder son magazine _Playboy_. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

-Je suis surprise que t'essaie pas de me sauter dessus comme tu le fais avec Bianchi.

-Mais voyons Lucia-chan, je fais ça par pur principe mais jamais je ne t'aurais touché, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer des problèmes avec les Cavallone. Mais maintenant que le monde de la Mafia sait que tu es la petite sœur du Boss de la VARIA, mes attentions ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

-Donc t'as un cerveau qui pense à autre chose que baiser.

-Une fille comme toi ne devrait pas parler comme ça.

-Je parle comme ça avec toi parce que t'es celui qui m'a montré un porno quand j'étais en convalescence la jambe dans le plâtre. Mais je suis pas là pour parler de ton éducation sexuelle forcée, continuai-je en me redressant. Verdict docteur ?

-Tu l'as senti quand ton os de ta jambe droite avait cédé non ? Sasagawa Ryohei l'a ressoudé grâce à sa Flamme du Soleil. Sauf que, même si ta jambe a été soigné, on sait maintenant que tu réagis mal à ces flammes. Ton nez s'est mis à saigner.

-Les expériences. Ce produit à base de Flamme de Soleil qui coule en moi...

-Oui, il fait que ton corps réagis mal aux Flammes du Soleil extérieures. Donc tiens-toi à une guérison normale. Autre que ça, je t'ai soigné grâce à mes Trident Mosquitos pour les deux poisons dont tu étais victime, c'est pour ça que tu as dormi pendant une semaine.

-Les effets secondaires, résumai-je. Shamal, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Ton état ne s'est pas dégradé trop depuis...

-Pas par rapport à ça, enfin si mais non, le coupai-je en secouant la tête. C'est à propos de mes flammes.

Et je lui raconte tout, de ce que son futur lui m'a dit sur la perte de mes flammes à si il avait une solution. Parce que sans mes flammes, je me ferais démonter. Ça, c'est sûr et certain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est pour ça que je viens pas en cours d'habitude, marmonnai-je en regardant un certain Prince blond faire sa présentation.<p>

-J'espère que vous accueillerez Belphegor comme il se doit ! Termina notre prof de sciences tandis que Bel s'installait innocemment derrière moi.

Je me lève et prend mes affaires pour me barrer. Comme d'habitude, notre prof essaie de m'arrêter. Comme d'habitude, je la regarde avec dédain. Comme d'habitude, elle lâche mon bras en tremblant et mes chers camarades de classe chuchotent encore entre eux à quel point je suis effrayante.

Comme si je m'en souciais.

Une fois dans le couloir, je sors mon portable et regarde mes sms. J'en ai un, d'un numéro inconnu, qui me dit que Bel est transféré et qu'il m'expliquera. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis certaine que ça vient de Xanxus. J'ai pas son numéro après tout.

J'ai pas envie d'aller à la salle de réception. Je vais donc sur le toit, m'assois contre le mur et sors un livre. Le premier que j'ai trouvé, ou plutôt celui que j'arrête pas de lire depuis que je sais à quoi ressemble mon esprit.

_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, bravo à ceux d'entre-vous qui l'aviez deviné.

-Tu es de retour carnivore.

-Hum ? Fis-je en levant la tête pour voir Kyôya avancer vers moi. Oh, hey Kyôya.

Il ne me répond pas et s'allonge, la tête sur mes genoux. Je le regarde par en-dessous mon livre et retourne à ma lecture. Que je sois d'accord ou non, il s'installera ici. Puis je suis encore un peu fatiguée.

-Je veux des vacances, lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte en fermant mon livre.

-Une fois débarrassé de ces herbivores.

-Je te jure qu'il n'y aura plus rien à enterrer, crachai-je en regardant le ciel avec colère.

-Je les aurai mordu à mort avant toi.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je suis plus rapide que toi.

-Hn.

Personne n'a vraiment de blessures, sauf superficielles. Donc quelques jours et on sera prêt à se battre. Le truc maintenant, c'est qu'il faut les trouver. Et ça, c'est plus dur. Même si la VARIA est sur le coup, elle est spécialisée en assassinat, pas en recherche d'infos.

Peut-être qu'on va devoir faire appel à eux. Aux jumeaux futur Nono des Gemelli. Hum...pas envie de voir Alessio. Il va se vanter en disant qu'il m'a entraîné dans le futur et bla bla bla. En plus ils me cherchaient d'après Dino avant qu'Enma et les Shimon n'attaquent pendant la cérémonie de succession.

Je m'endormirais bien comme Kyôya l'a fait grâce à l'hymne de Nami-chuu qu'Hibird s'entête à chanter. Mais je peux pas baisser ma garde, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne fais pas parti de ces gens qui arrivent à dormir sur une seule oreille.

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pour surveiller Tsunayoshi...<p>

Je pouffe suite à ce que Bel vient de me dire. Alors ils sont venus quand Bel les a appelé pour simplement les prévenir, enfin surtout Xanxus, et depuis Nono leur a ordonné de s'assurer de la sécurité de Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens. Quelle ironie sérieux.

-Le Boss a failli exploser la tête de Squalo, c'était drôle, m'apprit-il avec son immense sourire.

-J'imagine, soufflai-je en mettant la paille de mon jus d'orange entre mes lèvres.

-Ushishi~, on va pouvoir traîner comme avant.

-Ça fait combien de temps depuis qu'on a pas traîné ensemble ?

-Trop longtemps Princesse, trop longtemps, me répondit-il avec une moue.

-On a du temps à rattraper alors Petit Prince, rigolai-je légèrement en me levant, laissant l'argent sur la table.

-Allons à l'hôtel.

-Avec ton carrosse ?

-Non, j'ai tué le chauffeur, il ne reconnaissait pas mon rang ushishi~.

-Bel, t'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as manqué, soupirai-je d'un faux air dramatique en passant mes bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'on partait.

-Bien sûr, la Princesse ne peut pas vivre sans son Prince.

-Faut pas exagérer non plus, te moque pas, le contredis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ushishi~, je me moque pas.

-Ben moi si. Qui se foutait de ma gueule par rapport à mon uniforme il y a quelques mois ?

-La ferme Princesse, la ferme.

-Nahh ! Refusai-je comme une gamine en lui tirant la langue.

Ouais, régression mentale en présence de Belphegor. Et je m'en fous complètement. On arrive donc à l'hôtel bras dessus bras dessous et une fois dans la suite de la VARIA, il me prend la main et je me retrouve assise devant un piano. Je regarde l'instrument, puis Bel.

-J'ai pas touché un piano depuis que j'ai quitté l'Italie en fait.

-Vooooiii mission pour toi...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il en me remarquant.

Je hausse les épaules et il se met à expliquer sa mission à Bel, pendant que je change les partitions que Bel m'a mises sous le nez. Hum...je dois être rouillée.

-C'est quoi cette gueule ? me questionna Superbi avec un sourcil haussé.

-La gueule d'une fille qui a pas fait de piano depuis deux ans.

Il explose de rire. Je l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, mais ce Superbi m'a manqué. Celui qui me voit pas comme la sœur de son Boss mais comme la gamine qu'il a connu à l'école avec un stalker collant.

-Toujours pas capable de faire « Für Elise » alors ?

-Garde tes question rhétoriques pour toi Superbi, sifflai-je en le regardant. En plus je savais la jouer avant de partir !

-Avant, répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Donc tu ne peux plus.

-Vas te faire.

-Voooiii ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Oi Squalo, dégage de là, je veux être seul avec ma Princesse, intervint Bel en lui montrant ses couteaux.

-Vas-y je t'attends ! Vociféra l'épéiste en en sautant sur lui.

Je les regarde, puis cherche la partition de « Für Elise ». J'ai mis six ans à la maîtriser, je l'ai pas oublié comme ça.

Donc je commence à jouer. Les réflexes ne sont pas tous là et je mets un peu de temps à synchroniser mes doigts et mes pieds mais j'y arrive et la mélodie me revient. Mes yeux ne quittent pas le clavier. J'avais oublié que le piano me vidait l'esprit. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Le stresse que j'accumule depuis le premier cadavre découvert ne va m'emmener nul part.

Je joue la dernière note et laisse mon regard sur la touche blanche. Depuis quand j'ai pas été en paix avec moi-même, relaxée ?

-Hum ? Fis-je en sentant une main sur ma tête.

Je tourne ma tête pour voir Xanxus me regarder avant de tourner le dos. Je vois ensuite les autres. Superbi et Bel qui se battent plus, le premier assis contre le mur, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, le deuxième avec son sourire habituel. Il y a aussi Viper, qui a l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans, sur un canapé, à côté de Lussuria qui a sa main devant sa bouche. Oh, et Leviathan. Mais on s'en fout de lui.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu~, me fit Bel.

-Tu sais qu'en plus je n'aime pas jouer devant des gens, lui rappelai-je en me levant. J'avais besoin d'un moyen de décompresser aussi.

Tout le monde a besoin de décompresser dans des moments pareils.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à <span>MissXYZ<span> et Naheiah pour vos reviews. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	70. Suivre le lapin blanc

**Plume85: Salut, chapitre 70 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteur s'excuse pour les OOCs. **

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je te dis que seules celles qui couchent pour du fric traitent leurs élèves comme ça.<p>

-Ushishi~, c'est juste que tu refuses d'avouer que tu es passée en-dessous la moyenne en histoire.

-Ta gueule Bel, fulminai-je en ouvrant la porte de leur suite. Il y a du wifi ici ?

J'attends pas sa réponse que je suis à la table qu'il y a dans le salon de leur suite, mon ordinateur portable en train de s'allumer. Sérieusement...j'avoue, je sèche tout le temps presque. Mais je suis déjà diplômée du lycée. Mais quand même, que cette prof d'histoire me fasse passer sous la moyenne ET me dise que je suis une feignasse incapable d'avoir de bonnes notes ? Bon, elle l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'est du pareil au même. Résultat, vu qu'on a un dossier à faire sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je vais lui montrer que j'ai des bonnes notes quand je le veux.

-Mais Squ-chan ! Gémis Lussuria en poursuivant Superbi. Je vais faire un miracle de tes cheveux ! Je suis sûr que le vert t'ira très bien !

-VOOIIII LÂCHE-MOI LES BASQUES !

Viper doit être en train de faire ses comptes pour la dixième de la journée et Leviathan...si il est en train d'espionner mon frère à travers la serrure de sa porte, ça m'étonnera pas. Sérieux, il pense être qui pour stalker Xanxus comme ça ?

-Ushishi~, je penserai plutôt à du rose moi.

-Bel-chan, tu es merveilleux ! Allez Squ-chan...

-NON !

Je me lève, prend mon ordi et mon sac et me réfugie dans la seule pièce calme de cette suite.

Oui, on peut aussi l'appeler la chambre de mon frère.

-Ann'...dit-il simplement en levant les yeux de son verre de vin.

-Yo, fais pas attention à moi.

Je m'installe au bureau, où je balance une bouteille vide par terre parce qu'elle gênait et continue mon devoir. J'en suis à la moitié, au bout de peut-être une heure, quand je sens une présence à côté de ma tête, ainsi que le bruit de quelqu'un qui boit.

-Tu veux quelque chose Xanxus ? Lui demandai-je en continuant de taper.

-C'est quoi ?

-Mon devoir d'histoire. J'ai une pute à qui je dois montrer que je suis pas incapable d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Il se redresse et sa main se pose sur ma tête. Sauf que j'arrête d'écrire et me tourne vers lui, mon œil regardant sa bouteille, qui est de nouveau à ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu devrais pas boire du whisky en fin d'après-midi comme ça.

-T'es trop jeune pour comprendre, me dit-il froidement en retournant s'asseoir.

Ok, ça fait mal de l'entendre me parler comme ça. Avec les autres, ça me fait rien, mais là...C'est comme quand Dino m'engueule. Mais je savais que Xanxus serait comme ça un jour ou l'autre.

Je ne le connais pas après tout. Je passe beaucoup de temps ici depuis que Bel a été transféré il y a un mois, mais après ? Je devrais pas me laisser autant affectée par une simple phrase sérieux. Je reprends mon devoir, mais à cause de mon silence, le regard de Xanxus ne veut pas quitter ma tête, je le sens.

-Ann'.

-Je suis occupée, lui rétorquai-je d'une voix neutre.

-Je m'en fous, regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Non.

-Je t'ai dis de me regarder, répéta-t-il lentement d'un ton menaçant.

-J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, je suis pas ta fille, persistai-je en fronçant les sourcils de mon côté.

Je l'entends se lever et prends instinctivement mon pendentif en entendant sa bouteille se fracasser sur le sol. Il approche lentement de moi, ce qui fait que je ferme mon ordinateur. Xanxus est un homme violent, je le sais à la façon dont Superbi se reçoit souvent des bouteilles et divers objets sur la tête. Mais je suis sa sœur, il ne me fera rien.

Sauf que le sentiment de sécurité que j'ai d'habitude en sa présence n'est pas là.

-VOOOII ON A DU NOUVEAU !

Je regarde immédiatement Superbi, qui a ouvert la porte en grand, avec du soulagement et j'en profite pour partir. Honnêtement, il est tombé pile au bon moment.

-LUCIANA REVIENS ICI !

Je sursaute. Je m'étais pas attendue à ce que Xanxus me crie dessus pour que je revienne. Donc, étant la fille brave et courageuse que je suis, je fais ce que mon corps me dit de faire.

Ouais, je me barre en courant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Que...<p>

Je prends la feuille qui est accrochée au mur de ma chambre et la lis avant de la froisser. C'est un classement de Fuuta. Un classement que je lui avais demandé peu avant qu'il ne parte du CEDEF. Un classement de ce qui peut m'attirer et me faire combattre. Pour vous faire un bref résumé du top trois, c'est : s'en prendre aux gens que je connais, ou même que je ne connais pas pour m'atteindre, s'attaquer à mes intérêts personnels et parler de mon passé. Ils ont utilisé la troisième d'après ce que je vois sur la note qui accompagnait la feuille de classement de Fuuta.

Fuuta...combien de fois il va se faire kidnapper pour atteindre quelqu'un qu'il connaît ? Sérieux...pauvre gosse. Mais ces gens, ils ont choisi la bonne cible. Parce que je sais très bien que je vais y aller. Je descends donc au sous-sol avec un esprit clair et prends autant de munitions que possible. J'en profite pour aussi chercher l'endroit où est localisé leur base vu qu'ils m'ont gentiment laissé les coordonnées.

Ils m'attendent, ils veulent quelque chose de moi et ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve parce que je sais pas ce que c'est, ça m'énerve à cause de la méthode.

Déchets de lâches à la con. Je vais les exterminer.

Mais il y a un problème. Un problème majeur. Je ne connais pas les forces ennemies, qui sont certainement plus puissantes que celles de la fausse base. En plus, il risque d'y avoir ce Genkishi. Mais je ne peux pas attendre.

Hum ?

-Bien sûr, lâchai-je en trouvant une idée.

Je désactive le brouilleur de mon portable, oui je suis parano et pense que des gens peuvent me traquer, et je le fourre dans ma poche. Dans ma chambre, la note est visible mais le classement de Fuuta est avec moi.

Reborn saura, Dino et Kyôya aussi. Bel peut-être, mais j'ai pas envie de penser à la VARIA pour le moment. J'ai...eu ma première embrouille avec Xanxus hein ? Je suis pas pressée de le revoir.

Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers la base, qui est bien à deux heures d'ici. Je vais donc dans le premier garage que je trouve et achète une moto. Sauf que le garagiste a pas l'air d'accord.

-Je suis du Comité de Discipline, lui appris-je froidement.

Pas de temps à perdre avec des gens qui suivent la loi.

-Je ne peux pas...

-Je te donne le double en liquide quand je reviens, lui dis-je en écrivant le numéro de Romario. Dis lui que c'est de la part d'Ana, il comprendra.

-Mais...

-Merci de ta coopération, le remerciai-je à la hâte en prenant les clef, moi étant déjà assise sur la bête.

Je la démarre et quitte le garage avec le mec qui crie au vol derrière. Putain, je lui ai filé un numéro pour qu'on le paye, qu'il fasse pas chier. Heureusement pour moi, mon apprentissage de la conduite pour le Choice est toujours là, donc je sais toujours conduire. Je quitte rapidement la ville et me retrouve sur la route qui mène à Kyoto. Je double souvent aussi, même si c'est pas autorisé. Mon cœur bat toujours à un rythme normal, ce qui montre que je reste quand même calme. Je suis foutue si je perds mon calme mais...

Oh, virage qui mène dans une forêt. Je le prends et roule pendant une demi-heure avant de m'arrêter. Je me planque dans un buisson et cache ma présence comme me l'a appris Colonnello. Je ne le fais pas aussi bien que les VARIA, je n'ai pas senti Bel arriver la dernière fois, mais je me débrouille. Bien sûr, j'ai du boulot à faire.

Là, deux hommes armés passent devant moi. Je me camoufle de mes illusions et les suis sans faire de bruits.

-Le plan du Boss est confus quand même, dit l'un d'eux en regardant son collègue. Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il veuille des classements de ce gamin, mais s'en servir pour faire venir la sœur du Haneuma ? En plus, la VARIA est dans les parages.

-Et ? Le Boss, tu sais très bien qui il a fait venir. En plus, vu ce qu'elle a fait en Russie, cette fille se montrera utile.

Russie ? Comment il le savent ?

-Oui mais...

-Fais confiance au Boss.

-Hey vous deux, les coupa une voix froide et forte. Allez vous occuper du gosse.

Je le regarde et ça fait tilte dans ma tête. Ces cheveux marrons et ces yeux gris...c'est le mec qui était avec le blond quand on m'a enlevé, c'est celui qui m'a poignardé. Et vu comment les deux ont l'air de le respecter, ça n'a pas l'air d'être n'importe qui. Je suis les trois pour les voir disparaître d'un coup. Comme Kyôya dans le futur, l'entrée de leur base est cachée par une illusion. J'entre donc dans leur base et retiens un juron. Je ne suis pas faible, j'ai confiance en mes capacités mais j'ai mes limites.

Ça pullule d'ennemis, je ferais mieux de rien dire, prendre Fuuta et partir en fait. Quoique, je dois découvrir leur plan. Ils me voulaient ici, c'est pour une raison. Et je pense pas que ce soit pour se servir de moi comme otage.

Effaçant ma présence au maximum, je fais mon chemin dans la base, arrivant à localiser où j'étais et où je pourrais avoir des infos, donc à un poste informatique. Je trouve donc un couloir désert avec une bouche d'aération. Je sors mon arme, avec son silencieux, et tire pour l'ouvrir. Heureusement, je la rattrape et la pose contre le mur. Merci Dieu qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra ici. Je lève donc la tête vers mon passage.

Oh, je vais pas l'atteindre. Je suis trop...petite. Bon, on va faire avec les moyens du bord. Je cours vers le mur, prend appuie dessus et saute jusqu'au trou du plafond. Je vais passer le passage où je me suis cassée le petit doigt, hein, à cause d'un mauvais calcul mais maintenant je suis dedans, à quatre pattes en train de ramper. Toujours invisible, évidemment. Je sais pas combien de temps je passe dans ces conduits, mais je finis par atteindre une grille. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la salle et ne vois personne. J'enlève la grille et me glisse discrètement dans la salle. Je me mets sur le premier ordinateur que je vois et le craque facilement. Donc...je suis au niveau inférieur un. Les cellules pour prisonniers sont au même étage. J'en profite pour fouiller et trouve mon nom à plusieurs reprise. Je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les fichiers que j'efface tout. Je ferme l'ordi une fois ça fait et me lève quand j'entends un hoquet de surprise dans mon dos.

-Qui es...

-Déchet, le saluai-je avec indifférence en me tournant vers lui.

-T'es...commença l'homme en écarquillant les yeux.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'est le temps de prendre son talkie-walkie, ma main est sur sa tête et son cerveau est déjà en bouillie. Le cadavre tombe et je l'enjambe. De nouveau sous mes illusions, je retourne dans le couloir, le plan en tête. Je me retrouve donc entourée de cellules lugubres. Je les regarde toutes, m'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité.

-Fuuta, chuchotai-je en voyant le petit garçon, son livre plaqué contre sa poitrine.

-Lu...

-Chut, lui intimai-je en fondant la serrure, mon illusion dissipée.

Je jette le métal quand il me reste dans la main et j'ouvre la porte. Ça grince et j'ai un peu de mal, mais une fois que je peux me glisser dans la cellule, je le fais. Je vais vers lui sans un bruit et m'accroupis à son niveau pour l'inspecter, cherchant des blessures. À part qu'il n'est pas spécialement propre, il va bien.

-Hey Fuuta, ils ne t'ont rien fait hein ? Lui demandai-je doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Sérieux, depuis que j'ai dû m'occuper de Federico dans le futur, mon instinct maternel pourtant inexistant s'est développé.

-Non, à part prendre l'un de mes classement, me répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

-Oui, je sais.

Je le lève et me fige. Une présence, là, derrière moi. Je fais un sourire à Fuuta et le prends par la main jusqu'à la porte. Je lui glisse alors mon portable dans sa poche.

-Tu es débrouillard Fuuta, et tu as dû faire un classement de la meilleure façon de ne pas être vu ou quelque chose du genre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Luciana-nee, tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il en me suppliant du regard de venir.

-Certains déchets doivent être pris en charge.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, ses bras sont autour de ma taille, son visage enfoui dans mon ventre. Je laisse un léger soupir sortir de ma bouche. Je le laisse comme ça pendant quelques secondes avant de l'enlever. Il me jette un dernier regard inquiet et s'en va. J'espère que ça ira pour lui.

Mon sourire tombe et mon visage retrouve son masque froid et indifférent pendant que je me tourne. Il n'a pas bougé mais maintenant, je peux le voir. Des cheveux courts raides, un peu comme ceux de Xanxus dans dix ans, violets et des yeux dorés. Dorés, qui me regardent sans ciller. Mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître, c'est étrange. Sauf que vu la puissance qu'il dégage, je l'aurais reconnu tout de suite. Par contre, je sens des Flammes de la Brume venant de lui. Faibles, mais présentes. J'aurais jamais cru qu'être exposée à des illusions depuis mon enfance me servirait vraiment, mais maintenant je suis hyper sensible. Sauf pour celle de très hauts niveaux.

Illusions ?

-Déchet, t'es celui qui s'est amusé avec mon esprit, avoue, crachai-je en le regardant froidement.

-Tiens tiens tiens, regardez qui vient droit dans le repaire du grand méchant loup, railla une voix derrière moi alors qu'un couteau se posait sur ma gorge.

Je reste calme. Je suis pas venue sans préparation, je suis pas prise au piège. J'ai qu'à attendre qu'ils se ramènent et ensuite ces déchets se feront éclater.

-Tu as suivi ton lapin blanc, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose, répondis-je d'une voix dont Mukuro serait fier alors qu'un rictus manipulateur apparaissait au coin de mes lèvres.

Je suis violemment poussée devant et m'écrase par terre, atterrissant face contre terre. Je sens du sang couler de mon arcade mais ne dit rien. Savoir ce qu'ils veulent avant de les démonter. Quoique...je suis fière de mes capacités mais si je venais à affronter ces deux-la, enfin rien que l'illusionniste...

Je suis pas sûre de gagner. Je suis bien consciente que je suis pas la plus forte depuis le futur, je suis beaucoup moins présomptueuse qu'avant. La réalisation qui se fait dans ma tête me fait serrer les poings.

Je suis impuissante, fait chier.

-Maintenant que je suis là, je peux savoir pourquoi m'avoir fait subir ça ces derniers mois ?

-Je vais te le dire vu que quand tu verras les Cavallone et les Vongola, tu ne pourras rien, enfin tu refuseras certainement de leur dire.

Hein ?

-En fait, il se trouve que quand on arrive à toucher les membres les plus solides psychologiquement, ça affaiblit l'équipe en totalité.

-Alors c'est pour ça que moi...et Kyôya...

Je me retiens de rire comme une hystérique. Me faire perdre la tête ? Atteindre Kyôya ? C'est un plan génial ! Sauf que quand il saura ça, il va faire un carnage.

-Maintenant, reprit-il d'une voix de Boss en direction de l'illusionniste.

Il ne dit rien et s'agenouille en face de moi afin de poser sa main sur mon front. J'essaie de me dégager à ce moment-la en écarquillant les yeux. Pas encore. Sauf que je me retrouve incapable de bouger.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je lève mon regard vers lui. C'est drôle, à voir son expression j'aurais presque l'impression que...qu'il fait ça à contre cœur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je me relève et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans la clairière. Donc il m'a renvoyé dans la clairière. Je me tourne et regarde l'étang dans lequel Mukuro a...sans m'en rendre compte, je m'en approche déjà. Je déglutis en voyant un corps inconscient sous l'eau. Ses cheveux noirs cachent presque son visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'agenouille et approche ma main de la surface inerte de l'eau. Mais les yeux rouges s'ouvrent d'un coup et une poigne de fer m'attrape le poignet. J'essaie de me dégager, mais rien. Elle finit par sortir la tête de l'eau en me fixant et inverse nos positions.<p>

-Maintenant tu vas être gentille et me laisser, me dit-elle sombrement en appuyant sur ma tête.

-Non ! Refusai-je catégoriquement en me débattant.

-Tes décisions nous mènent nul part, alors on va faire à ma manière, continua-t-elle en m'ignorant.

-Tu vas les tuer, grognai-je en attrapant son poignet pour l'arrêter. Ils ne sont pas tous pareils !

-La Mafia est la même partout. Peut-être que certains ont l'air plus sympa, mais dans le fond ce sont tous ces monstres sans cœur qui nous ont transformé !

Je relâche un peu ma prise.

-Je sais, mais Dino ne...

-VARIA ? Xanxus ? Ce mec le ferait si ça lui permettait de prendre le contrôle des Vongola.

-N...

-Tu sais très bien qu'il le ferait, me coupa mon autre moi. Je prends les reines de cette vengeance maintenant, vas te reposer.

-Pas mon frè...

-Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, fit-elle avec un sourire innocent, je vais me débarrasser de tout ces déchets de la Mafia.

-Pas eux...

-Pourquoi ? Ils te verront différemment si ils savaient. Tous.

Ma tête s'enfonce dans l'eau et je la vois s'éloigner. Non, c'est moi qui sombre. Mais je n'ai pas la force de remonter. Ils me verraient autrement...Xanxus aussi ?

**« Je m'occupe de tout. »**

Oui mais...

**« Tout ira bien, tu as juste à me laisser faire. Nous serons vengées. »**

Mais à quel prix ?

**« Au prix de ceux qui n'ont pas bougé pour nous sauver il y a toutes ces années. »**

Vraiment ?

**« Je te le promets. Tout ceux qui nous font du mal disparaîtront. »**

Tu promets vraiment ?

**« Oui. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »**

Je veux dormir.

**« Vas-y, je me charge de tout. »**

Ok...

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même. J'ai froid, je me sens seule. Mais étrangement, ça ne me fait rien. Comme si...comme si c'était ce qui devait arriver depuis le début. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que j'aurais dû la laisser plus tôt.

Je suis tellement...fatiguée...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit un œil rougeoyant brusquement et se redressa. Une fois debout, elle regarda ses mains et les plia, puis les déplia. Un sourire satisfait apparût sur ses lèvres. Elle était là, c'était elle au contrôle et pas Luciana. Elle leva son regard vers la porte en face d'elle et gloussa sinistrement. Plus qu'à attendre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que les déchets viennent et elle les tuerait.<p>

_La Morte Innocente_ était là.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>Naheiah<span>, merci de ta review ^^.**

**Luciana: MissXYZ, Xanxus a brûler les photos que j'avais prise u_u.**

**Plume85: Donc voilà, merci des reviews et laissez-moi vos avis ! Ciao~!**


	71. Cas de double personnnalité

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 71 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs.**

**Plume85: Désolé pour les OOCs et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était plus inconsciente...siffla Dino entre ses dents en relisant la note trouvée chez sa petite sœur.<p>

-Luciana est intelligente, elle doit avoir assurée ses arrières.

-Comment hein ? À moins qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen pour qu'on la loca...

Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita au sous-sol, accompagné de Reborn. Il faillit tomber de la chaise qu'il y avait devant l'ordinateur mais se rattrapa à la table. Le blond se mit alors à pianoter sur le clavier et une image satellite s'afficha, avec un point rouge qui bougeait sur une route nationale. Ça expliquait le coup de fil qu'avait reçu Romario.

-Tu vois, elle a assuré ses arrières, lui dit Reborn.

-J'y vais.

-Et ruiner notre chance de nous débarrasser des Avvoltoio en y allant seul ?

-C'est ma sœur Reborn !

-Je sais, mais on doit y aller ensemble. Et...

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Demanda une voix grave à l'escalier.

Le duo tourna sa tête vers Xanxus, qui foudroyait Dino du regard. Mais sans que celui-ci ne puisse esquisser le moindre, Reborn avait donné la note au Boss de la VARIA. Il l'a lu et releva la tête vers l'écran. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus que d'ordinaire.

-Je vais la tuer, grogna-t-il en tournant les talons.

-Reborn...

-On dirait que ce n'est pas à cause des Avvoltoio qu'elle va souffrir. Je vais prévenir Tsuna et on ira. De toutes façons, de ce que j'ai vu, la VARIA devrait s'inviter.

-Je vais le dire à Kyôya dans ce cas, soupira-t-il.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas trop la relation entre sa sœur et Kyôya. Mais il pensait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Avec de la chance, il ferait quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fuuta aussi a été kidnappé...souffla Tsuna.<p>

-Luciana doit avoir trouvé un moyen de le libérer maintenant, lui apprit Reborn. On doit le trouver avant elle.

-Séparons-nous, décida le châtain avec un regard déterminé. Les gars, occupez-vous de Fuuta.

-Mais Juu...

-T'es sûr Tsuna ? Lui demanda sérieusement Yamamoto.

-Oui. Je...je tiens à aller avec Dino-san pour trouver Ana-san.

Son Gardien de la Pluie hocha la tête et les Gardiens partirent, laissant leur Boss avec Reborn et Dino. Ils commencèrent à prendre un chemin différent quand une explosion en-dessous les fit s'arrêter.

-La VARIA est arrivée plus tôt finalement, remarqua Reborn.

-On a pas le temps de s'attarder ici, dit Dino en courant devant avec Romario.

Ils coururent, Tsuna en Mode d'Hyper Volonté, se débarrassant d'ennemis occasionnels. Tsuna reçut un message dans son oreillette disant qu'ils avaient Fuuta et que Luciana avait été vu pour la dernière fois dans les cellules, près de leur position. Le petit Boss regarda son aîné accélérer d'un coup et suivit le rythme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Luciana.

Il défonça la porte métallique et pu voir qu'ils étaient arrivés aux cellules. Mais l'atmosphère lourde qu'il ressentait fit couler des sueurs froides dans son dos. Il avait l'impression de connaître cette atmosphère.

-Ana ! S'écria Dino en voyant la jeune fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, contre le mur.

-Di...no ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en levant la tête.

Tsuna ne voyait pas son visage, son seul œil valide était caché par ses mèches ébènes. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Reborn avait dû le sentir aussi car il semblait sur ses gardes, Léon transformé en pistolet.

-Dino, recule, lui ordonna l'ex-Arcobaleno.

-Mais Re...

-Qui es-tu ? Questionna alors Reborn en braquant la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reborn...c'est moi...

-Si tu étais vraiment Luciana, tu ne serais pas là à rien faire.

-Oh...

Elle se releva et dégagea son visage de ses mèches, laissant voir un regard menaçant et joueur, tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es...

-Ça fait longtemps, déchet, dit-elle à Tsuna en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Tsuna ? L'appela Reborn en lui lançant un regard en biais.

-C'est...

-VOOIIII !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la voix tonitruante de la Pluie de la VARIA, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la porte avec son Boss, qui ne quittait pas sa sœur des yeux, et le Prince dérangé. Luciana explosa alors de rire, faisant frissonner le Boss blond. Il se baissa à temps pour éviter trois balles de sa sœur, surprenant les trois nouveaux arrivants, même si aucun ne le montra.

-À quoi tu joues ? Grogna Xanxus en faisant un pas en avant.

-Je ne joue pas déchet, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant son arme vers lui.

-Déchet ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

-La Mafia ne compte que des déchets.

-Qui t'es ? L'interrogea-t-il en pointant un flingue sur elle. Où est ma sœur ?

-Juste en face. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne la connais pas.

-Vooii arrête de mentir ! Intervint Squalo en pointant son épée vers elle.

-Ou quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Si vous le pouviez, vous l'auriez déjà fait vu que je suis votre ennemie. Dommage pour vous.

Elle sortir un couteau de son jean et le pressa sur sa carotide, faisant réagir les mafieux présents. Sauf que lorsqu'ils virent un filet de sang couler et le sourire qu'affichait...celle avec l'apparence de Luciana, ils se figèrent. On pu entendre Xanxus jurer entre ses dents.

-Je peux vous tuer de toutes les façons possibles pendant que vous, vous ne lèveriez pas le petit doigt à cause de mon corps, parce que vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal.

-Qui es-tu ? Reprit Dino, son fouet en main.

-Je t'en prie, je te pensais plus intelligent. Je pensais qu'au moins toi et le tueur à gage auriez deviné.

-Russie, lâcha Reborn en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bingo~. C'était moi en Russie.

Sous l'incompréhension de la VARIA et de Tsuna, Dino serra si fort son fouet que ses jointures blanchirent et Reborn jura. Russie ? Quelque chose c'était passé en Russie ?

-Donc maintenant, comment vous pouvez dire que je suis pas Luciana ? Je suis elle, elle est moi.

Elle posa son regard sur Belphegor, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, son rictus de Cheschire absent.

-Tu n'as pas deviné Mr. Le Génie ? Je suis son _Prince the __Ripper_. Et je vais beaucoup aimer vous tuer, tous. Sans vous, plus rien ne nous retiendra. Oh, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, _Fratello_. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle jubilait de les voir incapable de faire quoi que ce so...

En un instant, elle avait reculé de deux mètres, une balle à l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant.

-Reborn ! Hurla Dino en se tournant vers l'ex-Arcobaleno.

-Quoi ? Tu préfères qu'on se fasse tous tuer ? Elle est sérieuse Dino, elle veut nous tuer. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque quel genre de per...

-Je le sais ! Le coupa son élève. Mais ça...

-Je suis toujours là hein, les interrompit la voix glaciale de l'adolescente.

Belphegor se décala juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing enflammé de la jeune fille, qui dégaina rapidement son arme et tira sur Tsunayoshi.

-Ça fait un moment, elle a acquit plus de compétences qu'avant, reconnu la brune en regardant ses mains. Elle est beaucoup plus rapide.

-Bien sûr, je l'entraîne depuis un moment.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de Reborn, le tuteur miraculeux. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle balaya les personnes présentes puis s'arrêta sur Squalo, qui était sur ses gardes mais ne montrait aucun signes d'une offensive possible. Elle le pointa alors du doigt.

-Toi, Superbi Squalo, tu vas être le premier. Numéro quatre sur ma liste.

-Ben viens alors, la provoqua-t-il en enflammant son anneau.

Son sourire sadique le déstabilisa pendant un instant, n'ayant jamais imaginé que la gamine qu'il connaissait depuis dix ans et qui avait été en couple avec lui dans le futur pouvait...cacher quelque chose comme ça. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand il para le poing enflammé de la brune. Il recula un pied à cause de l'impact, mais la repoussa.

-Cloud, dit-elle en faisant sortir sa Boite-Arme de son anneau enflammé de flammes violettes.

Elle ignora le regard quelque peu récalcitrant du louveteau et se mit à tirer sur Squalo, qui déviait les balles en fonçant sur elle. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la toucher, du moins pas mortellement. Elle se mit, en revanche, à jubiler pour deux raisons. La première était les cris du déchet de cheval qui demandait au requin d'arrêter. La deuxième était que ledit requin fonçait sur elle avec énormément de Flammes de la Pluie. Elle se retira derrière Cloud, qui n'eut pas le temps de grogner qu'il fut touché par les flammes de Squalo. Il en sortit blessé, sous le regard content de Luciana qui fixait les flammèches bleues dans la queue violette de l'animal.

C'était trop facile. Peut-être que la Luciana habituelle n'était pas là, mais ses capacités intellectuelles, elles, étaient bien présentes.

-Merci bien déchet, le remercia-t-elle faussement.

Elle sauta en arrière, comme Squalo, quand un tir les sépara. Un tir qui explosa le mur et fit trembler les autres.

-Vooooiii t'essaies de me buter ou quoi ?! Vociféra le squale en fusillant son Boss du regard.

-Tch, alors que ça commençait à être intéressant, pesta la brune.

Elle changea de cible et tira sur Xanxus, qui esquiva les tirs et se retrouva devant elle. Il lui immobilisa les poignets et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Dégage, gronda-t-il.

-Quoi, tu as peur de ta propre sœur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Très bien.

Son sourire s'affaissa et son regard se remplit d'une soif de sang voyante.

-Assez joué, déclara-t-elle.

Elle envoya son pied sur son genou, ce qu'il para en lâchant l'un de ses poignets. Il dû donc se décaler sur le côté pour éviter la paume ouverte de sa sœur, mais sentit quand même la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

-Cloud, Cambio Forma.

Le louveteau dû obéir et le pistolet de Luciana se retrouva changer. Elle sortit son autre arme, celle de la VARIA remplie de cartouches de Flammes de la Fureur. Se propulsant sur le côté, elle tira avec Cloud sur Xanxus, envoyant un tir bleu qu'il esquiva de justesse.

-Des Flammes de le Pluie...murmura Dino.

-Encore merci pour tes flammes, dit-elle à l'intention de Squalo, qui serrait les poings de rage. Mais ce combat va vite m'énerver si tu comptes uniquement esquiver Xanxus.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il se savait très bien incapable de lever la main sur elle. Parce que ça restait sa petite sœur, et il était incapable de se battre contre elle sérieusement.

Luciana se baissa en arrière, laissant une chaîne se planter dans le mur. Son regard dévia sur le mur détruit, comme les autres, pour voir Hibari Kyôya, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Le sourire d'un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie.

-Numéro un, Hibari Kyôya, annonça simplement la brune en se redressant, sans le quitter du regard.

-Hn. On dirait que le carnivore retourne à l'état d'herbivore.

-Moi un herbivore ? Tu te trompes.

-Tu es un herbivore à cause de la façon dont tu es là.

-Tu essaies d'échapper à ta promesse ? Le provoqua-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui, délaissant Xanxus.

-Non.

Il utilisa de suite sa Cambio Forma et, tonfas levés, la regarda avec un rictus en coin.

-Cette situation est parfaite.

-Hmph, déchet.

-Hibari-san ? L'appela doucement Tsuna, ne comprenant pas grand chose.

-Tsuna, laissons Kyôya s'occuper de Luciana, lui conseilla Dino. Squalo !

Le squale coula un regard en direction de Dino et hocha la tête. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait faire quelque chose et Haneuma semblait croire que Hibari pouvait, lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

-Voii Boss, on y va !

-Tu me donnes des ordres déchet ? Lui demanda d'une voix menaçante Xanxus.

-On a un Boss à tuer !

Le tireur regarda son second, puis de nouveau sa sœur qui se préparait à se battre avec Hibari avant de grogner et de rejoindre l'épéiste et le Prince, silencieux depuis le début. Il était impuissant et devait laisser Luciana entre les mains d'un déchet. Il suivit donc ses hommes ainsi que les trois autres spectateurs, dépassant les deux adolescents qui s'élançaient l'un sur l'autre. Quelques mètres après la salle, il y eut une explosion en sa provenance.

-Ils y vont sérieusement, fit remarquer Reborn.

-J'espère que Kyôya ne va pas...

-Hey déchet.

Dino se tourna pour trouver Xanxus, qui le pointait avec l'un de ses pistolet.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en Russie ?

Dino serra les poings et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Un tir passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, mais il ne cilla pas. Il savait à quel point Luciana, même si elle avait tenté de le cacher, avait été affecté par le fait qu'il sache son passé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Il ne tenait pas à la contrarier comme l'avait fait le Neuvième.

-C'est quand elle est rentrée entre la vie et la mort, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda alors Belphegor, sortant de son mutisme précédent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! L'agressa presque Xanxus en se tournant vers lui.

-Elle est presque morte en Russie, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Squalo en regardant Dino avec un sérieux de circonstance.

Dino se contenta de fermer les yeux, comme si ils se rappelaient des événements douloureux. Ce qui était le cas. Il se souviendrait toujours de la peur qu'il avait senti s'emparer de lui quand Iemitsu l'avait appelé, du téléphone qu'il avait lâché et de l'attente interminable avant de savoir si sa sœur allait s'en sortir.

-Dino-san, l'appela Tsuna, on doit continuer.

-Tch, pesta Xanxus en partant de son côté avec les deux autres VARIA.

-T'as raison Tsuna, on y va.

-Laisse-le, dit Reborn en retenant son plus jeune élève, ça ressasse de mauvais souvenirs.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai commencé le code ! Et c'est chiant !<strong>

**Luciana: -marmonne- Putain, t'es pas là pour raconter ta vie...**

**Plume85: -l'ignore- MissXYZ, merci pour la review ^^. Naheiah, heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire cet effet ^^. C'est bien de savoir que c'est prenant. Ayui-Ayone, merci de la review ^^. Voilà, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	72. Kill me if I turn crazy

**Plume85: Salut, voilà le chapitre 72 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture ! Ah, et moment de OCx18 !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Une explosion.<p>

-Pas mal, reconnu Luciana en essuyant le sang de sa joue ouverte.

-Hn, je vais te mordre à mort.

Il s'élança vers elle, ce qu'elle esquiva. Elle échangea des coups avec Hibari, vit une ouverture et utilisa sa technique _Pugno in Fiamme_, qu'il esquiva. Il employa alors Roll, qui se multiplia et grossit en globes de piques. Luciana regarda le phénomène puis tira sa Flamme de la Fureur, qui ne fit que les reculer. Elle eut un minime froncement de sourcils et pointa son arme vers le sol pour s'envoler. Il ne lui restait que deux tirs de la pluie avec le peu de temps qu'avait eu Cloud pour multiplier la flamme qu'il avait absorbée.

-T'es un gars intéressant Hibari ! Cria-t-elle en fonçant sur lui. Tu combats vraiment de façon à me tuer !

-J'ai promis, rétorqua-t-il en mettant son tonfa en défense.

Les flammes violettes et oranges s'entrechoquèrent et ils furent tout les deux propulsés en arrière. Luciana reprit sa respiration et se dissimula dans ses illusions, se glissant rapidement vers Hibari. Sauf que celui-ci connaissait la technique, donc il était déjà en l'air, Roll sous sa main. Plusieurs piques en sortirent et grandirent, se plantant un peu partout dans la salle en mauvais état. Luciana cessa son illusion, son bras droit transpercé d'un pic. Elle ne s'en souciait pas pour autant car elle regardait Hibari avec un intérêt évident. Elle fit exploser le pic avec sa flamme et couru jusqu'à Hibari. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, elle récoltant une côte cassée, lui ayant plusieurs doigts brisés à cause des coups à répétition sur ses mains.

-Wow, c'est encore plus intéressant que pendant les entraînements, reconnut-il.

-Apprécie ton dernier combat alors, répliqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire sadique alors qu'elle dégageait une main pour prendre son arme.

Hibari ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux quand une balle bleue lui traversait la cuisse. Il posa un genou à terre à cause de la douleur. Relevant un regard énervé vers elle, son énervement atteignit son paroxysme en voyant qu'elle était contente d'elle et qu'elle avait pointé son arme à la lueur orangée vers lui.

-Roll, défense, articula le noiraud en se relevant, tanguant à cause de sa jambe engourdie.

Il se retint de jurer en sentant les mouvements de sa jambe bien plus lents que ceux de l'autre.

-J'aime la pluie, minauda-t-elle en tirant sur le Roll original. Allez, finis la multiplication.

Elle défit sa Cambio Forma et tira une valve de balles du Nuage sur Hibari, qui s'en reçut pas moins de cinq, mais évita celles visant les points vitaux.

-T'es déjà mort tu sais.

Elle écarquilla son œil en voyant le visage d'Hibari à quelques millimètres du sien, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se relève aussi vite. Retenant un juron quand elle cracha du sang après un tonfa dans l'estomac, elle le foudroya du regard. Elle avait oublié que ce mec continuerait jusqu'à sa mort. En plus, elle l'avait énervé. Elle le comprit en voyant ses tonfas plus enflammés que jamais, et Roll ne subissant plus les effets tranquillisants de la pluie.

-Ça, c'est intéressant.

-Tu pensais avoir gagné herbivore ?

Elle commençait elle aussi à en avoir marre. Elle se prit volontairement un coup dans le bras et attrapa le tonfa qu'elle fit fondre rapidement. Hibari le jeta sans ménagement sur le côté, le voyant à présent inutile.

Il fit apparaître des menottes autour de son doigt, ce qui se traduisit par « MAUVAIS » dans le cerveau de la borgne. Elle se dissimula de nouveau dans la brume, fit un autre elle et se mit à l'écart pour observer Hibari trouver le faux elle et la menotter.

-Merde, jura-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle avait utilisé plus de flammes qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle évita le coup de tonfa d'Hibari qui l'avait entendu, dissipa son illusion et tira sa Flamme de la Fureur, que son ennemi esquiva, sa jambe retrouvant ses réflexes petit à petit. Il reprit un combat au corps à corps avec elle et parvint à lui asséner un coup à la tête, qui l'étourdit suffisamment pour qu'elle se recule.

-Roll.

Elle ferma son œil en sentant les pics de Roll la traverser en divers endroits. Elle tomba à genoux et écouta la respiration hachée de Hibari s'approcher lentement d'elle. Brusquement, elle se releva et se jeta sur lui, lui donnant des coups de poings.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus de flammes, ils n'avaient plus le temps de les utiliser.

Ils échangèrent de position, Hibari se retrouvant au-dessus, donnant un coup de tonfa au niveau de la cage thoracique. Ils continuèrent à échanger des coups et de position jusqu'à ce que Luciana, au-dessus et ses mains autour du cou de Hibari, se mette à tousser violemment. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en sentant des gouttes de sang l'éclabousser pendant qu'elle crachait son sang à côté de son visage, au-dessus de son épaule. Il en profita pour changer de position et s'asseoir sur son ventre, ses pieds sur ses avants-bras.

-Putain, fallait que ça arrive maintenant...grogna-t-elle faiblement. Vas-y, finissons-en.

-Non.

Elle couina quand il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts et vit le visage d'Hibari proche du sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? En plus elle était incapable de bouger le moindre petit muscle à cause de son état de santé. Corps de merde.

-Arrête de fuir carnivore, lâcha-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-De toutes les personnes, je pensais que tu serais la dernière à faire ce genre de trucs.

-Tu choisis le plus facile. Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras vraiment un herbivore.

Elle se mit à sourire, montrant que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun effet. Pourtant, Hibari gardait son air imperturbable.

-Luciana, reprit-il, je sais que tu m'entends. Je te connais comme tu me connais. Je ne veux pas...

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il disait lui prenait beaucoup.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, tu es la première personne en qui j'ai confiance. Tu es mon amie.

Même si il ne faisait paraître aucun sentiments particuliers à travers ces paroles, elle sentit qu'elle perdait connaissance.

-Quand je reviendrai, je t'exploserai la tête déchet, articula-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Noir. Tout est noir. Et il fait froid. J'ai beau être recroquevillée sur moi-même, mes bras autour de mes genoux, j'ai toujours aussi froid.<p>

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai aussi froid ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis seule ici ?

Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne me souviens de rien. Où sont les autres ?

M'ont-ils abandonné ?

M'ont-ils rejeté aussi ?

Non, Xanxus a dit qu'il ne me laisserait plus, qu'on serait plus séparés.

Mais il ne sait pas.

Agirait-il autrement si il savait ?

Oui. Les Estraneo et les gamins qui ont souffert...personne dans la Mafia ne veut en entendre parler, personne ne veut avoir à faire avec ça.

Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on se soucie d'eux.

Ces enfants non plus.

Moi non plus.

Je suis une perte de temps aux yeux du reste de la Mafia.

Dino aussi ?

Est-ce qu'il avait juste...pitié de moi ?

_« Arrête de fuir carnivore. »_

Cette voix...je la connais...elle me met en confiance.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'autoriserais quelqu'un à me trahir ?

La confiance finit toujours par être brisée un jour. Alors pourquoi la donner ?

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. »_

Encore cette voix. Il ne veut pas me perdre.

Il tient à moi ?

Je suis pas un fardeau pour lui ?

Je veux savoir.

Je veux savoir à qui appartient cette voix.

J'ouvre les yeux, les deux alors que je pensais n'en avoir plus qu'un et m'étire de tout mon long avant de me mettre à nager. C'est dur, mes muscles ne répondent presque pas et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des boulets d'une tonne aux chevilles.

Mais je veux savoir.

J'ai besoin de savoir.

_« Tu es mon amie. »_

Tu es le mien aussi Kyôya.

Kyôya ?

Comment j'ai pu l'oublié ?

Je nage plus vite et vois de la lumière à la surface. Je dois l'atteindre. Vite.

Je dois empêcher la _Morte Innocente_ de le tuer.

Je me souviens maintenant. Je me souviens de tout.

Elle m'a eu, je l'ai laissé prendre le contrôle.

J'ai été faible.

Mes mains agrippent la berge et je me hisse hors de l'eau. Elle se tourne immédiatement vers moi, son regard haineux et colérique rencontrant le mien, tout aussi en colère. Je me jette sur elle, elle me tire les cheveux mais je la griffe au visage. Je suis remplie d'adrénaline, ça doit être pour ça que j'arrive à la refoutre dans le lac sans savoir comment. Je la regarde couler, sans bouger sous son regard braqué sur moi.

Je suis de retour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es lourd...grognai-je en ouvrant l'œil. Mais je savais bien que tu m'aimais au fo...hey !<p>

-T'es de retour, constata-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi.

-C'était la peine de me frapper sur la tête ?

-Hn.

Je tourne mon regard vers lui et suis prise de court. Il est dans un état...c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours conscient. Il devait être dans un état similaire à Kokuyo Land. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Mon œil s'écarquille alors que les souvenirs de ce qu'_elle_ a fait me revient.

J'ai attaqué Dino, Tsunayoshi, Belphegor. Je me suis battu sérieusement avec Superbi, puis avec Xanxus qui refusait de me toucher.

J'ai eu ce combat avec Kyôya, je suis responsable de son état.

C'est ma faute.

Ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute ma faute...

-Kyôya...gémis-je en sentant ma gorge se nouer.

-Pas maintenant, grogna-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes.

On est soudainement encerclé par plusieurs hommes qui nous menacent avec des armes à feu. En temps normal, on les aurait rapidement. Mais on est tout le deux sur le point de tomber dans les vapes.

Je n'arrive pas à garder mon œil ouvert.

Il avait tout prévu, le Boss, celui qui m'a menacé avec un couteau. Soit je les tuais tous...

...soit il savait que Kyôya viendrait et qu'on s'entre tuerait, et au cas où je revienne à moi, ses hommes viendraient.

Supériorité numérique de merde.

J'ai pas la force de grogner quand on m'attrape par les cheveux pour me mettre à genoux, mes bras soudainement menottés dans le dos. J'entrouvre mon œil pour voir Kyôya dans la même situation que moi, respirant bruyamment et son regard caché par ses cheveux. On nous bouge, mes jambes traînant par terre et je me retrouve à genoux, aux griffes d'un homme à côté de Kyôya, la tête baissée et mon œil fermé. Le canon froid d'un pistolet se pose sur ma tempe, et je devine que c'est la même chose pour Kyôya vu le grognement qu'il émet.

-Boss, fit l'un d'eux, on a les deux du Nuage. Ils sont trop faibles pour se défendre, mais le garçon a l'air d'être celui qui s'en sort le mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Kyô...commençai-je malgré ma gorge asséchée à voix basse.

-Très bien.

-Oi, Vongola et Cavallone, dîtes bonjour à la caméra !

-Vas te faire enculer déchet, articulai-je faiblement.

Je me prends un poing dans la joue qui m'envoie à terre, le visage face à Kyôya. Je vois donc son expression pire qu'énervé à cause de la situation.

Quand il va comprendre ce que je viens de sentir, il va péter un câble.

-Tout va bien, chuchotai-je avec un rictus en coin. Ma fierté va en prendre un coup sachant que je vais être sauvée par un putain de fruit par contre.

Il étrécit ses yeux en comprenant.

-Je refuse.

-Refuser quoi ? Demanda l'un d'eux d'un air niais.

J'ai toujours su que les ananas domineraient le monde un jour.

Je sens une minime flamme s'échapper de mon pendentif pendant qu'ils parlent. Mukuro...toujours une drama-queen.

-Kufufu~, qu'avons nous là ?

-Qui t'es toi ?!

-Ah, Shishou, vous n'êtes pas si connu que ça. À croire que cette silhouette tropicale n'est pas si connue fina...

-Tais-toi, l'arrêta Mukuro, et j'entendis le chapeau de Fran être transpercé.

Mes menottes se brisent et je me retrouve contre un torse.

-Kufufu~, vous êtes tous les deux dans un sale état. Tu es pathétique, Hibari Kyôya.

-La ferme, fulmina Kyôya.

Je l'entends se relever. Comment il fait ?

-Mukuro-san, on peut y aller pyon ?!

-Ken, soupira la voix de Chikusa devant.

-Tout le monde, pour cause de violence, cette émission est déprogrammée. Au revoir, dit Fran, sûrement à la caméra avant que je ne l'entende se briser.

-Mukuro...soufflai-je.

-Hum ?

-Fais les souffrir.

C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce que...commença un brun aux yeux noirs en regardant l'écran neigeux après qu'un gamin aux cheveux verts ait détruit la caméra qui allait retransmettre la mise à mort des deux ados.<p>

-Mukuro, il...

-Hey, maintenant si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Demanda avec colère Dino en enflammant son fouet.

La surprise du sauvetage de Hibari et Luciana par Mukuro et son gang passée, Tsuna regarda avec choc le Dino d'habitude si calme, se défouler sur le Boss des Avvoltoio, le laissant pour une fois dans le rôle du spectateur. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour Dino aussi en colère. Mais c'était compréhensible. Après avoir vu l'état de Luciana...et aussi celui d'Hibari...

Le pire, c'était que le Boss leur avait expliqué pourquoi il s'en était pris à elle, mais aussi à Hibari. Maintenant il savait que son Gardien avait perdu sa mère à un jeune âge. D'ailleurs, à cause de ces révélations sur son plan, il avait entendu pour la première fois son frère de cœur jurer. Il avait cru voir Reborn laisser la surprise filtrer sur son visage avant de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

Heureusement, c'était bientôt terminé.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer la colère de Xanxus si il avait vu aussi l'état sanguinolent de Luciana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il était furieux. Pas énervé, pas en colère, mais bel et bien <em>furieux<em>. Déjà, il n'avait pas le Boss en face de lui, mais son bras droit. Oh, et c'était celui qui, apparemment, avait poignardé sa sœur quand elle avait neuf ans quand il l'avait kidnappé.

Une raison d'être furieux.

Puis en plus, Squalo était en plein combat avec Genkishi, qui comme ils le pensaient avait rejoint cette Famille de déchet. Xanxus s'en foutait de lui, et de Belphegor qui massacrait des déchets de pacotille alors qu'ils arrivaient en masse.

Et il y avait eu la vidéo et l'état de sa sœur avait glacé son sang. Il se foutait d'Hibari juste à côté, mais Luciana n'avait pas le droit d'être en aussi mauvais état. Ah, et un mec l'avait frappé et elle s'était écroulée à terre.

Deuxième raison d'être furieux.

Puis par-dessus tout, c'était Rokudo Mukuro qui l'avait sauvé. Fran avait ensuite détruit la caméra après. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la laisser avec Hibari. Résultat, il...

-Boss ? L'appela sans brailler son second en nettoyant le sang de son épée.

Il lui lança un regard noir avant d'engager un combat avec son ennemi. Combat qui dura peu de temps sachant qu'il était dans une colère noire.

Dommage pour son adversaire qu'il lui ait servi de défouloir, parce qu'il ne restait rien d'humain après.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<strong>

**Tsuna: ...**

**Plume85: Oh, hey ! Luciana peut pas ?**

**Tsuna: Elle refuse de venir parce que tu la fais passer pour une faible à se faire sauver par un fruit.**

**Plume85: Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien. MissXYZ, merci de la review ^^. Merci aussi à Ayui-Ayone, j'espère que le combat t'auras plu vu que Hibari était motivé comme tu l'as dit ^^. **

**Tsuna: C'était violent. Ils auraient pu se tuer !**

**Plume85: Parfois il faut bien ça.**

**Tsuna: Comment tu peux dire ça ?!**

**Plume85: Je le dis parce que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire. **

**Tsuna: Mais...**

**Plume85: -fait apparaître un bâillon dans sa bouche- Et je censure si je veux. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	73. Se sentir coupable

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 73 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Comment elle va ? Se pressa de demander Dino en voyant Shamal sortir.<p>

-Elle est en vie et se réveillera dans peu de temps. L'opération va la fatiguer pendant quelques temps et elle devra faire attention pendant deux mois, dont un où elle n'aura pas le droit de faire de mouvements brusques. Pour ce qui est du cas de double personnalité dont vous m'avez parlé...j'ai besoin de m'entretenir en privé avec Xanxus.

Le concerné se leva des chaises en plastiques collées aux murs et passa à côté de Dino sans un regard, suivant Shamal dans un bureau. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire à lui personnellement et la seule fois qu'il se souvenait de l'avoir vu, c'était avant qu'il apprenne qu'il avait été adopté. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se faire aussi violemment repoussé par une femme lors du Nouvel An des Vongola. Xanxus connaissait Shamal par réputation, et le fait qu'il avait refusé d'intégrer la VARIA avant que lui-même n'en fasse parti. Mais savoir que c'était lui le médecin traitant de Luciana avait un côté rassurant.

-Je vais aller droit au but. Est-ce que votre mère avait une maladie mentale ?

Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Déjà que sa mère était un sujet tabou, si en plus on lui rappelait qu'elle était folle alliée...

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'était le cas ?

-Ça expliquerait que Luciana ait deux personnalités. Ce genre de phénomène ne se produit jamais, mais là, si il y a effectivement des antécédents familiaux montrant des instabilités psychologiques...

-Donc elle est schizophrène parce que l'autre était tarée.

-Ce n'est pas de la schizophrénie à proprement parler parce qu'un jour, cette autre partie d'elle-même pourrait disparaître. De toute façon, je lui expliquerai quand elle sera réveillée.

Il s'en alla, laissant le VARIA seul. Il fixa le mur pendant quelques secondes, réalisant que même absente, leur mère continuait à leur pourrir la vie. Enfin surtout à sa sœur. Il sortit de la pièce et remarqua Dino parler avec Squalo et se souvint de quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait vu l'autre visage de Luciana.

Russie.

Sans prévenir, il plaqua le blond au mur, son avant-bras pressé sur son cou.

-Boss ! S'exclama l'épéiste. Vooiii, tu peux pas faire n'importe quoi !

-Ta gueule ! Explosa-t-il sans un regard pour l'argenté. Déchet, tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé en Russie.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Grogna Dino en fusillant littéralement le brun du regard.

-Je suis son frère _légitime_, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, se régalant de la colère que ça provoquait chez le blond.

-Luciana est presque morte il y a quelques années en Russie après qu'un membre de la Famille Giegue l'ait enlevé. Ils se sont battus et elle a été sauvé de justesse par Iemitsu. Ainsi que Federico.

Xanxus regarda Reborn. Federico ? Luciana l'avait connu et en plus, il l'avait presque sauvé ? Puis les Giegue ? Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait été surpris de savoir qu'ils avaient maintenant une alliance avec les Vongola, mais ça pouvait expliquer certaines choses.

-Quel âge ?

-Treize ans, lui répondit sobrement l'ex-Arcobaleno.

Son poing partit tout seul dans la joue du Cavallone, qui se trouva par terre, un Xanxus aux cicatrices qui s'agitaient sur lui.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU À PART DE LA MERDE DÉCHET ?!

-Boss ! S'écria Levi.

-JE FAIS DE MON MIEUX ET T'AS AUCUN CONSEILS À ME DONNER !

-QUELS CONSEILS ?! T'AS FAIT DE LA MERDE ! T'ES MÊME PAS SON VRAI FRÈRE !

-MAIS AU MOINS J'ÉTAIS LÀ !

Il donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Xanxus et échangea leur position.

-JE L'AI PAS ABANDONNÉ COMME TU L'AS FAIT !

-TA GUEULE !

-QUOI ?! C'EST LA VÉRITÉ ! TU L'AS ABANDONNÉ ET T'AS PAS CHERCHÉ À LA RETROUVER !

Le blond ne faisait pas attention aux cicatrices qui marquaient de plus en plus le visage de Xanxus et lui redonna un coup de poing.

Autant dire qu'ils en étaient assez rapidement venus aux mains, au choc des spectateurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda une voix morne.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent leurs yeux vers Luciana, une main accrochée à la manche de Squalo pour rester debout. Son œil les regardait lentement à tour de rôle, légèrement écarquillé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Est-ce que je veux ouvrir mon œil ? Parce que si je le fais, ça voudrait dire affronter les regards des autres et...je ne suis pas prête pour ça. J'ai tenté de tuer les personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je me sens pas de les regarder dans les yeux après ça.<p>

Quel genre de personne attaque sa famille et ses amis ? Je suis horrible.

Je ne veux pas les voir, aucun.

Hum...pourquoi Xanxus crie ? Puis Dino ? Ils s'engueulent ?

Je me redresse à cause de leurs cris et remarque que mon buste est complètement bandé, tout comme mes jambes et mes bras. Tous les endroits qui ont été transpercé en gros. Je pose les deux pieds sur le sol mais mes jambes ne me supportent pas. Résultat, mon visage est collé au carrelage froid de...je suis où ?

-Une envie soudaine de dire bonjour au sol ?

Je lève mon regard sur Superbi, qui a dû m'entendre tomber malgré le brouhaha que mes deux crétins de frères font. Sauf que je rebaisse immédiatement mon œil et essaie de me relever.

Nada. Résultat, un bras me relève et une fois debout, un bras autour de ma taille me fait avancer. Je sens son regard sur moi mais je refuse de lever la tête sur lui. Donc la première chose que je vois après le sol, c'est Dino en train de frapper Xanxus, qui le lui rend bien. Sans les lâcher du regard, j'enlève le bras qui encercle ma taille et m'y accroche pour avoir un appui stable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demandai-je d'une voix plus morne que je ne le pensais en passant mon regard de l'un à l'autre.

Xanxus vire rapidement Dino et ils se relèvent tout les deux en même temps sans me quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous _pensiez_ être en train de faire ? Répétai-je lentement en posant mon regard sur Dino. Dino, je t'interdis de dire ce genre de trucs à Xanxus. C'est mon frère.

Je délaisse Dino et son air triste et honteux pour regarder Xanxus, qui l'air content de ce que je viens de dire. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, mais peu de personnes ont l'air capable de voir ce qui s'y trouve.

-Et toi, tu n'as aucun droit de dire que Dino n'est pas mon frère. Il l'est autant que toi.

Je tire un peu sur la manche de Superbi pour lui faire signe que je veux me recoucher, ce que heureusement il comprend. Je retourne donc dans ma chambre et me recouche sans plus de cérémonie, ni un regard pour Superbi, qui ne bouge pas. Il doit attendre que je le regarde lui à la place de mes mains crispés sur le drap.

-Dehors, déclarai-je froidement. Je veux voir personne.

Il y a un petit silence pendant quelques secondes puis il tourne les talons.

-Dis-leur que je ne veux voir personne s'il-te-plaît.

-Depuis quand t'utilise « s'il-te-plaît » toi...l'entendis-je murmurer quand il ouvrait la porte.

Je ne relève même pas et reste muette. Même si je ne le veux pas, ce que j'ai fait se répète encore et encore dans ma tête. J'ai presque tué Kyôya. J'ai attaqué Xanxus et Superbi, ainsi que Dino, Bel et Tsunayoshi.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde !

Pourquoi faut que je sois aussi faible putain ?!

Je peux pas être près d'eux encore une fois. Je peux pas prendre le risque de les tuer.

Je supporterais pas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.<p>

Je continue de regarder par la fenêtre sans rien dire et l'entends soupirer. Malgré que j'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne, Dino est venu. J'ai pas décroché un mot. Avec lui ou Xanxus. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça a royalement énervé ce dernier vu la force avec laquelle il a claqué la porte.

-Tu devrais leur parler. Je ne sais pas pour la VARIA, mais Haneuma est le dernier qui t'en voudra pour ça. En plus, te voir muette comme ça n'est pas du tout sexy !

Je ne dis rien. Mais quand il est à la porte, j'ouvre la bouche et prends la parole.

-Kyôya...

-Il va bien, ce type se remet plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Bien, c'est bien. Kyôya...il va bien.

Shamal sort et referme la porte derrière lui, mais mon regard ne quitte pas la fenêtre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sais que c'est de la culpabilité que je ressens. Je déteste ça.

-VVOOIIII LA CHIEUSE BOUGE TOI ON SE CASSE DEMAIN ! VAS PRÉPARER TES AFFAIRES !

C'est vrai, je pars avec la VARIA. Je devrais aller voir Kyôya avant ou pas ? Mais si...non, Kyôya a dit que j'étais son amie. Venant de lui c'est beaucoup. Il ne l'a pas dit juste pour me faire reprendre mes esprits.

-Sérieusement, reprit Superbi, t'as l'intention de parler quand ?

Je ne lui jette même pas un regard, ce qui lui fait lâcher un grognement de frustration et il part en claquant la porte. J'ai l'habitude que Superbi me crie dessus. J'aurais jamais pensé que le fait que je ne veuille parler à personne le fasse chier. Il doit se prendre plus de bouteilles dans la tête qu'avant.

Mais il a dit qu'on partait demain.

Je me lève et m'habille avec les vêtements que Dino m'a apporté et sors de la chambre. Je descends les escaliers d'une démarche automatique et sors de l'hôpital mais je m'arrête et me retourne une fois dehors. Mon regard croise celui de Kyôya, qui regardait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il est bien amoché, tout comme moi je pense.

Sans réfléchir, j'articule un « désolé » que j'espère qu'il comprend et pars chez moi. J'ai mes valises à faire. Je ne pense pas revenir un jour vivre à Namimori.

Ma mission ici...est terminée ? C'est étrange...de se dire ça...après tout ce qui c'est passé...

Les Avvoltoio me reviennent en tête et je ferme les yeux devant ma porte d'entrée. Combien de temps je vais encore sentir ce foutu sentiment appelé culpabilité me retourner l'estomac ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>De toutes les personnes, c'est Leviathan qui est venu me chercher alors que j'attendais sur mon lit, deux valises à mes pieds, mon sac à dos et mon ordinateur portable avec moi. Je me lève et n'aie pas le temps de prendre mes affaires qu'il porte déjà les trois. Il passe devant et je me tourne légèrement pour regarder mon uniforme du Comité, ainsi que le normal du collège sur mon lit.<p>

Je pars vraiment.

Je suis Leviathan sans un mot, ce qui tombe bien vu qu'il n'est pas loquace et que j'ai pas spécialement d'intérêt pour lui. Quand on arrive à l'aérodrome, parce que Namimori a un aérodrome vu que l'aéroport est dans une ville voisine plus grande, j'ai le regard dans le vague, comme depuis que j'ai vu mes frères se battre. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas Xanxus, il doit être dans le jet déjà. Je m'y hâte, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur la piste et trouve un siège dans le fond de l'avion. Je m'y installe, pose mes affaires et regarde par le hublot. Je jette un rapide regard au siège en face de moi quand j'entends quelqu'un s'y asseoir et quand je reconnais Bel, je retourne à contempler le sol, qui commence rapidement à défiler.

Quand on se retrouve au-dessus des nuages et que c'est la seule chose dans mon champs de vision, je réalise quelque chose à part le fait que j'ai failli tuer des gens que, je le reconnais, j'a...j'aime. Enfin Tsunayoshi mis à part.

Tellement bizarre de me dire ça, même si c'est en pensée. Enfin, j'ai réalisé autre chose. C'est qu'on m'a utilisé. On a utilisé Fuuta pour me faire venir pour ensuite m'utiliser pour faire le sale boulot.

Colère. Je suis en colère en plus d'être en déprime totale.

Fuck my fucking life.

Une chose en tout cas. Bel a beau être en face de moi, il n'essaie pas de me parler comme tout ceux qui sont venus à l'hosto. C'est reposant quand on essaie pas de vous faire parler alors que vous n'en avez pas envie.

Je ne fais pas attention au voyage ni à sa durée, parce que ce que j'ai fait...je vais y penser pendant encore longtemps, que je le veuille ou non. Peut-être que si je m'éloigne, personne ne m'utilisera pour atteindre d'autres ?

Ouais, peut-être que si je fais ça...

Mon corps tressaute quand le jet se pose au sol. Déjà ?

-Debout.

Je m'exécute, ne voulant pas énerver Xanxus, même si mon manque de réponse depuis plusieurs jours a l'air de l'avoir mis sur les nerfs.

Si j'ai pas envie de parler, il va pas me forcer de toutes façons.

Je suis Belphegor dans l'une des voitures à notre disposition quand une poigne de fer m'attrape le poignet. Je me retiens de grogner en devinant que c'est Xanxus quand il me balance sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière d'un 4x4 noir. Même si ça m'énerve, je me retrouve incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

Je me fais pitié à cause de ça.

On finit par arriver devant le QG de la VARIA, ce qui me fait un peu bizarre. La dernière fois que je suis venue, c'était pour la dernière mission que j'ai faite avec Bel. Toujours aussi lugubre.

Je suppose que c'est ma nouvelle maison à partir de maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Dans les coulisses de <em>Redenzione<em>

-QUOIIIIIIIIII ?!

-Comme prévu, à part Kyôya et Mukuro, personne de Namimori apparaît, déclara Luciana avec un sourire moqueur.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, comprenant qu'il avait enfin les vacances qu'il avait demandé. Il espérait seulement que l'auteure ne changerait pas ça à cause de Gokudera qui criait que c'était un complot contre le Juudaime qui n'avait aucune scène dans le nouvel Arc. Mais il s'en fichait. Déjà que l'entraînement de Reborn était dur, depuis que ce dernier l'avait fait accepté ce contrat il n'avait plus de temps pour lui. Yamamoto, qui était à côté de lui, semblait un peu contrarié de ne pas apparaître par contre.

-Gokudera-kun, se décida-t-il à intervenir, pourquoi on apparaîtrait ? Après tout le nouvel Arc est à la VARIA. En plus, on apparaît un peu quand Hibari-san va mordre à mort Yamamoto.

-Haha...oui...rigola faiblement le concerné.

Luciana le fusilla du regard. Ah, la raison pour laquelle Hibari allait...

-Même Byakuran apparaît plus ! continua de s'énerver Gokudera.

-C'est parce que c'est mon mari bien aimé~.

-HIIIEE ANA-SAN NE DIS PAS CE GENRE DE CH...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de dire autre chose que la porte de leur loge s'ouvrit en grand. Pourquoi Luciana partageait leur loge alors que c'était la seule fille était un mystère, mais après tout Hibari se coltinait Ryohei, Mukuro et Fran.

Donc, leur loge s'ouvrit en grand et Tsuna se mit à trembler sous le regard carmin de Xanxus. Il prit rapidement Luciana, la mit sur son épaule et s'en alla. Tsuna eut le temps de voir l'air dépassé de Luciana.

Et ce qu'elle était dépassée. Parce que maintenant sur l'épaule de son frère, il passa sans s'arrêter devant la loge de la VARIA, où elle entendait des cris de joie, et finit par tirer sur la chemise de son frère.

-Xanxus ? Où on va ?

-Voir le déchet qui écrit l'histoire pour lui donner mes réécritures.

-Tes réé...

Il lui donna une feuille, et son visage perdit ses couleurs en lisant.

-Je refuse ! Espèce de dictateur, accepte le fait que je grandisse et que je fasse des choses d'adulte ! Je veux pas être enfermée et me coucher à huit heures merde !

Il la bâillonna et la ligota. Elle le regarda, son œil grand comme une soucoupe et se mit à l'insulter. Sauf que ça ne ressemblait à rien. Donc il l'ignora. Et se décida à utiliser ses flingues pour trouver l'auteure, aussi introuvable qu'avant.

Dans la même pièce sombre seulement éclairée d'une lampe de bureau, l'auteure en question pleurait et tremblait de peur.

-Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant...

-Mais...Mais...t'as aucune raison d'apparaître à la VARIA ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

Reborn la regarda dangereusement, caressant distraitement Léon. Elle frissonna. Jusqu'à ce qu'un paquet de marshmallows soit détruit par l'ancien Arcobaleno et qu'elle se fasse kidnappé par un mégalo.

-C'est pour te remercier~, se justifia Byakuran en la déposant au milieu du studio.

Il disparu dans les airs et elle souffla de soulagement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine crie son nom.

-BORDEL JE TE DIS DE COURIR ! IL VA TE FAIRE LA PEAU SINON ET ON SE RETROUVERA TOUS AU CHOMAGE !

Il lui suffit de voir Xanxus derrière Luciana pour se mettre à courir avec cette dernière. Pourquoi ils étaient tous plus timbrés les uns que les autres ?!

**Arc fictif n°1: Arc Avvoltoio, END !**

**Arc fictif n°2: Nuage de la VARIA, START !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Petit avertissement, le début du prochain arc, comme vous pouvez vous douter, sera loin d'être joyeux ! Et donc...<strong>

**Squalo: VOOOIIII !**

**Plume85: Pourquoi tu...**

**Squalo: C'EST QUOI CE SCRIPT ?!**

**Plume85: -lui sourit- Un problème ?**

**Squalo: -se met à rougir- C...c'est que c'...c'est pas...**

**Plume85: Je vois...Ayui-Ayone, merci de la review, contente que le combat t'ait plu ! MissXYZ, merci de ta review ^^. Allez, laisse-moi vos avis en review et ciao~!**


	74. Surmonter ses démons

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 74 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je déteste ça. Je me dis qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose, que je dois sortir de ma chambre et les affronter quitte à ce qu'ils me détestent mais...j'en ai pas la force. La simple pensée qu'on va me rejeter me plaque sur mon matelas, mon corps complètement recouvert par mes couvertures. Et ça fait une semaine que ça dure, une semaine que j'ai quitté le Japon. En général, quand ils me laissent mes repas, ils essaient de me faire la conversation. Je crois que Xanxus a abandonné ou quelque chose comme ça. Je l'ai pas vu depuis. Mais je vois Lussuria et Superbi, ainsi que Bel. Le premier me casse les tympans avec sa voix efféminée, le deuxième aussi vu qu'il cherche à voir si si il me fait chier je répondrais et le troisième me dit tout le temps que je devrais daigner parler vu que le Prince prend sur son temps pour me donner mon repas.<p>

Mais je n'ai toujours pas décrocher un mot.

-C'est bon, j'en ai marre Princesse ! Explosa Belphegor en claquant la porte derrière lui.

J'essaie de lui reprendre la couverture qu'il m'a enlevé, sans succès. En tentant de lui reprendre, je finis à genoux par terre, toujours en train de me battre pour ma couverture. Inutile de vous dire que je perds lamentablement.

-Combien de temps t'as l'intention de rester enfermée ici sans parler à personne ?! Personne n'est mort !

-Presque...murmurai-je si bas que moi-même j'eus du mal à me reconnaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Me demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant en face de moi.

Je me contente de garder ma tête basse, sans pouvoir le regarder. Ce qui l'énerve vu qu'il me remonte le visage. Mais que je continue d'ignorer son regard.

-Personne n'est mort, répéta-t-il. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Finis-je par dire en riant sarcastiquement. Rien à me reprocher ?

Mon rire meurt dans ma gorge, j'attrape mon pendentif nerveusement et me mets à trembler.

-J'ai faillis tous vous tuer, comment tu peux dire que j'ai rien à me reprocher ? Je comprends très bien que vous m'en vouliez...

-Princesse, j'ai faillis tuer tout le monde dans la VARIA, et personne ne m'en veut.

-Oui mais...

-Ushishi~, pas de « oui mais » d'acceptables. Personne ne t'en veut. En fait...ils veulent plus comprendre comment ils ont fait pour ne pas le voir. Et quand je dis « ils », je parle du Boss et Squalo.

-Vraiment ? L'interrogeai-je à mi-voix.

-Vraiment, affirma-t-il. Alors tu vas sortir ?

Je ne dis rien et me contente de retourner sur mon lit en position fœtale. Je l'entends soupirer puis sortir, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Il doit faire des branchements avec ma télé vu le bruit. Je lève la tête pour le voir assis à même le sol, devant mon écran qui affiche l'accueil du nouveau Mario.

-Je ne fais que jouer, me dit-il en posant une autre manette sur le bout de mon lit.

Je le regarde faire une partie puis sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, je prends la manette et rejoins la partie suivante.

-Ushishi~, je le savais, se vanta Belphegor.

Je ne dis rien mais intérieurement, toute la tristesse et culpabilité de ces derniers jours pèsent un peu moins.

-Je suis ta Princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. Et le Prince n'abandonnera jamais sa Princesse.

-Merci Bel.

Je finis assise à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule en train de jouer. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, ne lâchant que des mots par ci par là, mais c'est déjà ça. Je suis pas seule. Bel est comme moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Bel est parti en mission mais il m'a dit que quand il reviendrait, il voulait me voir hors de ma chambre. Il a réussi à me faire parler il y a trois jours, trois jours où on a joué à Mario. Je pense aller mieux.<p>

Allez Luciana, tu peux le faire. Tu peux sortir de cette chambre et affronter l'enfer, je veux dire le monde.

Je vais dans ma salle de bain, me déshabille et rentre dans ma douche. Il y a une douche et une baignoire quand même. Je retiens un juron à cause de l'eau brûlante, qui se refroidit peu après pour avoir la température idéale. Mes muscles se détendent et moi aussi. Une fois douchée, je sors et m'habille avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

Du moins je le prévoyais jusqu'à ce que je vois mon reflet dans le miroir mural au-dessus du lavabo. Mes jambes m'y guident et je peux voir des restes de mes blessures. Ce visage...c'est le même qu'elle, c'est ce visage qu'ils ont tous vu quand ils ont été attaqué. C'est...c'est moi.

De la colère monte en moi et mon poing s'enfonce dans le miroir dans un fracas bruyant tandis que des morceaux de miroir tombent dans le lavabo et à mes pieds.

Je pensais pouvoir mais...comment je peux leur faire face ?

Je suis pathétique, Dino aurait dû me laisser, j'attire que des emmerdes à ceux qui prennent le temps de se soucier de moi. Ils seraient mieux si j'étais morte chez les Estraneo.

Mieux...sans moi.

Je prends un morceau de miroir et vais me caler dans un coin. Je m'assois, les genoux contre moi et regarde mon reflet brisé. Ça me représente, une fille brisée qui a pensé pouvoir recoller les morceaux. Je ne vis pas, je survis. Je suis morte il y a toutes ces années chez les Estraneo.

Je pose le morceau de verre sur mon poignet et le fait glisser lentement. Ma peau s'ouvre et mon sang coule rapidement sur le sol par gouttes. C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire, non ? Après to...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme connerie ?! Gronda une voix enragée à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lever les yeux que le bout de miroir est envoyé contre le mur à mon opposé, qu'on me prend mes épaules avec une poigne de fer et que je me retrouve à genoux, face à deux yeux rouges sangs dans une colère noire.

Xanxus.

Là, ce que je viens de tenter de faire monte complètement à mon cerveau. J'ai tenté de me suicider. Sauf que le pire, c'est que je ne le regrette pas.

-Bordel Luciana, qu'est-ce que tu pensais être en train de faire ?! Répéta-t-il sur le même volume.

-Lâche-moi ! Lui hurlai-je en essayant de me dégager.

Ce qui me vaut ses doigts qui se crispent autour de mes épaules. Je serais certainement en train de grimacer de douleur si je la sentais.

-T'aurais pas dû m'arrêter !

-Pas dû t'arrêter ? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

-Exactement ! Tout le monde...tout le monde...je suis un foutu danger ambulant ! Criai-je en profitant de la relaxation de ses doigts grâce à mon discours pour me dégager et me recroqueviller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'aurais...j'aurais tous pu vous tuer ! Je suis dangereuse pour mon entourage ! C'est pour ça que...

-Que tu veux te suicider ?

Il a craché le dernier mot, comme si ça le dégoûtait de me dire ça.

-Je suis un monstre, je l'ai toujours été et le serai toujours, fis-je d'une voix étouffée par mes bras.

-C'est ce que tu penses ?

Je relève un peu ma tête, de façon à le voir. Sa voix...elle était monotone. Mais ses sourcils sont froncés. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il pense, ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment-même.

-Tu n'en es pas un pour moi, finit-il par me dire.

-Tu mens.

-Je ne mens pas, nia-t-il. Tu seras jamais un monstre pour moi Ann'.

-Mais...

-Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce qui se passerait si tu venais vraiment à...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et grogne à la place. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui se passerait. Enfin si, vu que je pensais que ce serait mieux si...je n'étais plus là.

-Non, tu n'y as pas pensé, forcément.

-Je...

-Tais-toi, siffla-t-il, sa colère revenant. Bordel, tu crois vraiment que si tu mourrais tout irait bien ?!

-Mais t'as l'air de...de me détes...

-Tu penses que si je te détestais je t'aurais arrêté ?! Explosa-t-il en serrant les poings de rage.

Je déglutis, ne pouvant rien dire. Je me sens tellement petite face à lui.

-Si tu essaies encore une fois de faire ce genre de connerie, je te jure que...

-J'ai compris, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

-Regarde-moi et répète le.

J'ancre timidement mon regard dans le sien.

-J'ai compris, je ne le ferai plus, répétai-je lentement.

Il ne dit rien et se relève avant de me soulever sans difficultés et de m'asseoir à côté du lavabo. Il ouvre le robinet et met mon poignet sous l'eau froide. Le sang part dans les canalisations, mélangé à l'eau. Xanxus désinfecte puis me bande mon poignet, il a l'air de savoir où se trouve tout dans cette salle de bain, puis me reprend dans ses bras.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demandai-je avec un peu de panique en le voyant aller vers la porte.

-Tu dors avec moi, je te laisse plus seule.

Pas d'opposition possible. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa chemise et mon visage s'y enfouit. Je frissonne quand on est dans le couloirs et me plaque encore plus à Xanxus par réflexe. Ses mains resserrent leur prise sur moi mais on est rapidement dans une autre pièce. Je me retrouve assise sur un lit et un poids s'installe à côté de moi.

-Bester, soufflai-je en reconnaissant le lion.

Il s'allonge et je me roule en boule contre lui, ma tête sur son ventre tandis que la porte se ferme. Il est chaud. Ça fait du bien, et résultat, je m'endors vite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Quand j'ouvre mon œil, je tombe tout de suite sur un réveil indiquant sept heures du matin. Entendant une respiration calme à côté de moi, je me tourne à l'opposé pour voir Xanxus dormir tranquillement. Je le regarde quelques secondes et un coup de patte, merci Bester, sur mes fesses me pousse à lui. Je me cale timidement contre lui.<p>

-Désolé, chuchotai-je en refermant mon œil.

Sa main se retrouve dans mon dos.

-Je sais, dit-il, les yeux ouverts.

On se regarde pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne tente de me reculer à cause de la surprise, qui est arrivée en retard je vous l'accorde. Sauf qu'il me retient et que ma tête atterrit durement sur son torse.

-Je déteste ça...grognai-je entre mes dents.

-Tu es désolé pour quoi exactement ?

-Pour hier je suppose...mais surtout pour ce qui c'est passé au Japon.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il et je devinai son froncement de sourcils.

-J'ai tenté de vous tuer. Je sais qu'un simple « désolé »...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse pour ça alors que je ne t'en veux pas ? Me coupa-t-il.

Je me redresse d'un bon et le regarde, clairement surprise. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est sérieux.

-Tu m'en veux pas ? Demandai-je sans comprendre. Mais...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant. C'est pour ça que tu refusais de parler ? Tu avais peur que je t'en veuille ?

-Pas que toi...soufflai-je en regardant sur le côté, mon pendentif dans la main.

Je baisse la tête à cause de son poing. Faut qu'il arrête sérieux !

-Ta débilité n'a pas de limites, dit-il comme si c'était irréfutable.

-Fuck you.

-Je sais.

Je regarde son rictus en coin satisfait et soupire et me recouchant.

-Ann', me fit-il plus sérieusement.

-Hum ?

-Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé en Russie.

Je me fige et regarde le mur fixement. Je peux lui dire ? Il m'a dit hier que j'étais pas un monstre, alors est-ce que je peux lui dire ?

-C'est le « Sang de Moscou », lui appris-je. C'est une affaire confidentiel du CEDEF ayant permis l'alliance entre les Vongola et feu les Giegue.

-Tu as faillis mourir.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Reborn.

-Si il n'a dit que ça, soupirai-je en me redressant, me mettant face à Xanxus qui attend que je parle. Je vais te dire.

Je raconte comment je suis allée avec Iemitsu en Russie pour des négociations, que je me suis faite enlevée en passant la raison, mon combat contre le Giegue, mon état déplorable et comment j'ai mutilé l'assassin puis mon retour, où je mentionne mon arrêt cardiaque et où je finis par mes blessures.

-Je vois, grogna-t-il les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude.

Il se lève et s'habille pendant que je le suis des yeux. D'ailleurs, je cligne mon œil quand je reçois un sweat bien trop grand pour moi sur la tête.

-On descend pour déjeuner.

-Hein ? Lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-T'as passé assez de temps à te défiler.

Sans avoir le choix, il me prend la main et me traîne avec lui, dans la salle à manger je suppose. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve assise à sa droite, sans qu'il n'y ai personne d'autre d'arrivé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un cri.

-BOOSSSSSSSS !

Je crois que c'est Leviathan, mais il est pas seul.

-LUCIANA-SAMA A DISPARU !

Xanxus lève un regard ennuyé sur la porte d'entrée ouverte en grand à la volée, comme moi. C'est un Leviathan essoufflé, un Lussuria qui rayonne en me voyant et un Superbi qui cligne plusieurs fois des yeux à ma vue qui s'y trouvent. Oh, et Viper va s'installer comme si de rien n'était.

-VOOOII TU T'ES DÉCIDÉE À SORTIR DE TON TROU ?!

-Squ-chan ! Le réprimanda Lussuria, ne lui parle pas comme ça après ce qui c'est passé enfin ! Tu vas lui faire peur !

-Le jour où elle aura peur de moi est pas encore arrivé ! Vociféra-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je trouve mon chocolat chaud très intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'un coup dans mon tibias me fasse relever la tête vers Superbi, qui me fixe d'un air furieux, les bras croisés. Je lui envoies un regard noir et reprends mon petit-déjeuner. Au bout d'un moment, Xanxus envoie un verre sur Leviathan, ce qui l'assomme. Excepté ça, c'est...calme ?

-Ann', m'apostropha mon frère alors qu'on sortait de la pièce, va voir Lussuria cette après-midi pour ton uniforme.

-Encore un uniforme...marmonnai-je à voix basse alors que sa main s'enlevait de ma tête.

-Vooiii !

Je sursaute et foudroie le dos de Xanxus du regard vu qu'il me laisse seul avec l'autre gueulard de service.

-Quoi ? L'agressai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Tch, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le genre à culpabiliser.

Je ne dis rien et détourne le regard. Ça le fait pousser un grognement.

-De toutes façons, t'as pas ta place à la VARIA si t'as pas une case en moins, finit-il par dire en partant.

Je lève mon regard vers lui et sa forme qui se rétrécit.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles, lui criai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il s'arrête et se tourne lentement vers moi, un air de tueur sur le visage. Sauf qu'en me voyant, cet air s'efface puis il s'en va rapidement.

Même si ses mots sont durs et qu'il me gueule dessus ou se moque de moi presque tout le temps...je me sens mieux maintenant.

Je fais parti de la VARIA, une équipe d'assassins tarés. Je suis pas là seulement parce que je suis la sœur de Xanxus. Je suis aussi tarée qu'eux.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : L'uniforme<span>

-Tu ne portes pas ton uniforme, constata Xanxus avec les sourcils froncés quand j'entrai dans la salle à manger pour le dîner.

-Je ne le porterai pas, dis-je en fusillant Lussuria de mon œil valide.

-Mais Lu-chan~, tu serais si mignonne dedans.

-Mignonne n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, rétorquai-je en prenant le bras de Xanxus pour le traîner avec moi.

Il se laisse faire, étrangement, et tire sur Superbi quand il évoque encore le fameux sistercomplex. Il va le sortir encore beaucoup, j'en suis sûre.

-Tu...reste là, lui demandai-je en le poussant sur mon lit.

Je vais dans ma salle de bain et me change, retenant un hurlement de rage face à mon reflet. J'ai rien à dire par rapport à la veste, c'est le même genre que Bel mais plus moulant et cintrée. Quant à l'uniforme...la chemise blanche et la cravate, ça me va mais...

Bordel, la jupe est en cuir et m'arrive à peine sous les fesses ! J'ai dix-sept dans un mois, je suis pas une pute, merde ! Puis en plus, j'ai des bottes avec des talons.

C'est pas une tenue d'assassin !

-Tu vois ! M'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte, laissant Xanxus voir mon pseudo uniforme.

-C'est quoi _ça _?

-Mon uniforme à la con que Lussuria m'a donné ! J'ai l'air d'une pute !

-En effet.

Il se relève et commence à sortir de ma chambre.

-Garde que la veste, me dit-il en partant, son pistolet en main.

-Xanxus, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ton arme ?

-Je vais buter ce déchet de gay.

-Ok !

Je retourne me changer. Et malgré le fait que toutes les chambres du manoir soient insonorisées, je crois entendre les cris de douleur de Lussuria.

Bien fait, il y a une différence entre mignon et vulgaire.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de la review ^^. **

**Luciana: Ayui-Ayone, l'illusionniste est pas mort aux dernières nouvelles. Mais merci de la review.**

**Plume85: Luciana ?**

**Luciana: -commence à donner des feuilles à Cloud- Quoi, faut que je le nourrisse, non ?**

**Plume85: Ce sont les reviews de Himutsu-chan...**

**Luciana: -hausse ses sourcils- Et ?**

**Plume85: -les reprend- Merci pour les reviews ! Celle du chapitre 68: Qui est l'autre ? **

**Luciana: Figure-toi que pour le piano, j'ai pas un talent inné et que j'étais...assez nulle au début. **

**Dino: -arrive comme si de rien n'était- Très nulle. **

**Luciana: Merci Dino, vraiment, ça me fait chaud au cœur !**

**Dino: Tu boudes ? Je t'ai pas vu faire ça depuis tellement longtemps ! -tire sur ses joues avec un grand sourire-**

**Luciana: -le laisse faire en le regardant avec un air blasé-**

**Plume85: PS: Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Free! ! C'est génial ! Bref, laissez vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	75. Rendez-vous à Mafia Land

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 75 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ils étaient trop faibles, m'informa Bel alors qu'on jouait à un jeu de guerre sur sa Xbox 360.<p>

-Qui ne le serait pas face à la VARIA ?

-Ushishi~, vrai, répondit-il en explosant mon personnage.

-J'ai besoin de me couper les cheveux, déclarai-je soudainement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai déménagé, c'est symbolique pour une fille, expliquai-je en me levant pour m'étirer. Et je dois me trouver un uniforme.

-Alors allons faire les boutiques~.

-Faire quoi ?

On regarde Viper apparaître. Même si il doit avoir sept ans maintenant, il aime toujours flotter dans les airs et apparaître dans la brume.

-On va faire les boutiques, répétai-je en attrapant mon porte-feuille.

-Je viens.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu viendrais ? Lui demanda sceptiquement Bel.

-C'est ça, ou je vais dire à Lussuria que vous avez l'intention de faire du shopping sans lui.

-Parce qu'il tient toujours à m'habiller comme il le veut après l'incident « uniforme trop court » ?

-Je crois que son souhait de t'habiller est plus fort que la peur du Boss, m'apprit d'une voix las Viper. Alors, on y va ?

Il se téléporte, sûrement à la porte d'entrée. On s'échange un regard avec Bel. On se méfie tout les deux. Mais bon. On descend tout les deux et on sort. Wow, c'est vrai qu'il fait beau au mois d'avril en Italie. Je suis Bel qui monte dans une voiture et on est parti pour...

-Hey, c'est quoi la ville la plus proche au fait ?

-Florence, m'apprit Viper. Tu sais que le QG principal des Vongola est en Sicile ?

-Et le QG du CEDEF est en Sardaigne, à Cagliari et Iemitsu m'a dit que c'était pour mieux surveiller les agissements mafieux.

-C'est ça. Le CEDEF s'occupe de la Sardaigne mais aussi de Rome, principalement. La branche principale des Vongola est en charge du sud de l'Italie et la VARIA s'occupe du nord depuis le coup d'état il y a neuf ans. Nous étions en Sicile aussi, mais il nous ont fait déménager.

-Donc on va à Florence ? Questionnai-je Bel après l'explication de Viper.

-Ushishi~, c'est ça.

On arrive en ville au bout d'une heure peut-être. J'avais oublié à quel point Florence était une belle ville. On s'arrête près du _Ponte Vecchio_, et je me fais entraîner par Bel qui a un bras sur mes épaules sur la _Piazza della Signoria_. De là, on commence à faire les boutiques de fringues.

J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être crevant de faire les magasins avec Bel. Mais en plus avec Viper qui nous fait une leçon de morale dès qu'on achète un truc à plus de cinq euros...

-Princesse, je dis oui, me fit très sérieusement Belphegor quand je regardais avec insistance un haut à manches courtes à rayures noires et violettes.

-Ça ressemble pas un peu à ce que tu portes ?

-Et alors ? Je t'autorise à me copier~.

-Mais tu vas pas acheter ça, c'est à vingt euros ! C'est trop cher pour un vêtement ! S'alarma Viper.

Je le regarde puis fourre le haut dans mon panier avec un sourire innocent, sous le rire de Bel et la crise cardiaque qui se joue sous mes yeux. Je préfère copier Bel que de faire ce que Viper me dit.

C'est donc sur la terrasse d'un café de la _Piazza della Repubblica_ qu'on boit quelque chose, divers sacs à nos pieds. Sauf Viper qui nous dit qu'on ne connaît pas la valeur de l'argent.

-C'est pour ça que t'as essayé de regarder mon code de carte de crédit ?

Oui, je sais qu'en fait si il est venu, c'est parce qu'il sait que je suis riche grâce à Dino, donc il voulait connaître mon code. Heureusement pour moi, je m'en suis rendue compte quand il était étrangement proche de moi à la caisse.

Je vous jure...

-Allo ? Dis-je en décrochant mon portable, ignorant les chamailleries de Bel et Viper.

-_Toi, à Mafia Land, demain._

-Mais c'est trop t...

-_SI JE TE VOIS PAS DEMAIN TU VAS SOUFFRIR DEMI-PORTION KORA !_

Il raccroche, me laissant pétrifiée sous l'interrogation de mes deux collègues.

-Je dois rentrer, maintenant, déblatérai-je en me levant, attrapant mes sacs à la volée.

-Princesse attend !

-Emmenez-moi à l'aéroport ! Lançai-je au chauffeur, passant une main dans mes cheveux qui ne m'arrivaient plus qu'aux épaules.

-Où tu vas comme ça ? Me demanda Bel, qui m'avait suivi jusque dans la voiture.

-Mafia Land, j'ai pas du tout aimé le ton de Colonnello au téléphone.

-C'est peut-être en rapport avec ce qui c'est passé au Japon.

J'attrape mon pendentif. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire faire si c'est vraiment à cause de ça ?

-Ushishi~, on est parti en laissant Mammon payer tant que j'y pense.

-Ça lui fera pas de mal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi tu m'as accompagné au fait ?<p>

-Ushishi~, tu pensais que j'allais te laisser aller à Mafia Land sans moi ?

-J'y vais pas en touriste tu sais, la preuve on est même pas rentré au manoir, Xanxus va m'étriper quand je rentrerai.

-Il y a des chances.

-Merci pour le réconfort.

-De rien~.

Je roule des yeux, ramasse la valise que j'ai acheté à l'aéroport avec ce que j'avais acheté à Florence à l'intérieur et vais à l'accueil. Bel va automatiquement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, réservée au dernier moment grâce à _moi_ et _mes_ relations.

Donc je me retrouve dans l'environnement familier qu'est le train qui va à l'arrière de Mafia Land, mon ventre se tordant d'appréhension. Je n'ai pas peur de Colonnello mais...il avait pas l'air calme hier au téléphone alors j'appréhende grandement ce qu'il a réservé pour moi.

-T'es enfin là, m'accueillit-il alors que je sortais à peine du train.

-Pas envie de t'énerver encore plus...

Un rire léger me fige. Fon apparaît alors à côté de Colonnello, lui peut-être âgé de treize ans alors que Colonnello a l'air d'avoir mon âge.

Je suis dans une merde pas possible.

-Reborn nous a mis au courant de ce qui c'est passé, m'apprit calmement Fon.

-M'étonne pas...

-Hey, réagis pas comme ça kora !

Je soupire et m'assois en tailleur sur le sol.

-Donc ?

-On ne va pas te réprimander, me rassura Fon, les seuls responsables sont les Avvoltoio. Mais ne t'en fais pas, d'après Reborn, Rokudo Mukuro a érigé des barrières autour de ton esprit.

-Il a fait ça ? Demandai-je plus à moi-même qu'à mes deux instructeurs.

-T'as des relations, me dit Colonnello, beaucoup plus calme.

-En parlant de relation, continua Fon avec son sourire de toujours, j'ai réussi à en ramener une.

Je hausse un sourcil et me retiens de prendre mon pendentif en reconnaissant la présence dans mon dos.

Kyôya.

-Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse.

-Oui, nous nous battrons une fois de retour au Japon.

-Hn. Carnivore.

J'écarquille mon œil en me sentant tirer par mon col. Vu le signe de la main que Colonnello me fait avec un sourire moqueur, ainsi que le sourire léger de Fon, ces deux la savent ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment.

Je les hais.

Kyôya finit par me lâcher et je me retrouve allongée sur le dos. Mais je me relève vite et fais face à Kyôya, qui est aussi expressif que d'habitude.

-Je suis désolé je suppose, m'excusai-je en prenant instinctivement mon pendentif.

-Pour quoi ? J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

-Hein ?

-J'ai enfin eu un combat avec toi carnivore, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Je le regarde, complètement blasée, puis un léger rire s'échappe de ma bouche. C'est une réponse typique venant de lui. Je décroche mon téléphone quand il sonne, sous son regard ennuyé et un bâillement, pour tomber sur la voix de Bel.

-_Le Boss est là avec les autres._

-_Putain de bordel de merde_, jurai-je en chinois en raccrochant.

Je baisse la tête à cause de Kyôya.

-Tout ceux qui jurent seront mordus à mort.

-Parce que tu comprends le chinois toi ? Lui demandai-je en relevant un regard surpris vers lui.

-Hn.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux puis je finis par sourire.

-Tu vas me manquer Kyô-chan tu sais~.

Il me regarde avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

-On va pas se voir pendant un moment après tout. Dis, est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ?

-Tu n'aimais pas autant les contacts physiques avant.

-Blâme Takeshi, j'aime me sentir aimée maintenant, m'expliquai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il soupire, je souris et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. J'avais l'intention de le lâcher au bout de quelques secondes sauf que ses bras entourent à présent ma taille. Un sourire doux s'étend sur mon visage.

Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il a dit pour me faire revenir à moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Vociféra une voix rauque qui me fit sursauter.

Je me sépare de Kyôya d'un coup et recule de deux mètres, regardant Superbi approcher d'un pas furibond. Oh oh, c'est embarrassant. J'aurais jamais cru que Superbi me verrait comme ça avec Kyôya de toutes les personnes que je connais.

Pour être honnête, je pensais que ce serait Dino qui me verrait comme ça avec Kyôya en premier.

-On y va ! Me cria-t-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me traîner avec lui.

Je me laisse faire, sachant qu'un Superbi énervé, plus énervé que d'habitude plutôt, ce n'est jamais bon. Mais Kyôya a l'air d'avoir été énervé par l'irruption de Superbi.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix, Xanxus est en colère à quel point ?

-Neuf et demi.

-Pas dix ?

-Il atteindra jamais le dix avec toi, grogna-t-il avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Hibari ?

-Un câlin pourquoi ?

-Tch, on aurait dit une scène à l'eau de rose, pesta-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Dis plutôt que tu prends un coup de vieux parce que je suis en âge d'avoir un copain ainsi que des relations sexuelles ! Me moquai-je. Hey, tu rougis.

-J'ai chaud ok ! Cria-t-il en passant en furie devant moi.

-Hey attend-moi !

Un coup de vieux je vous dis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je pouvais pas dire non à Colonnello, tu comprends, puis c'est pas comme si je m'étais faite enlevée, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Je lâche un rire crispé quand le regard noir de Xanxus ne se calme pas.

-Au fait, comment t'as fait pour avoir des réservations aussi vite ?

-J'ai utilisé ton nom, m'apprit-il tout naturellement.

-T'es sérieux ? L'interrogeai-je d'une voix blasée.

-J'ai le droit.

Mon frère...me désespère. Je me détourne de lui et regarde Lussuria.

-Vous êtes là jusqu'à quand ?

-La fin de la semaine Lu-chan~.

-Et tu pars avec nous, m'apprit Xanxus, me faisant me tourner vers lui.

-Je peux pas, je dois rester deux semaines tout les ans. Ordre du tyran.

-Deux semaines...

-Tu penses pouvoir survivre sans moi pendant une semaine ? Me moquai-je en approchant un doigt de sa joue.

Sauf qu'il m'attrape le poignet et je me retrouve assise par terre, le bras en l'air. Oh j'aurais pu essayer de me défendre, mais j'ai la flemme. Je penche donc ma tête en arrière et lui fais un magnifique sourire représentant l'innocence incarnée.

-Trop mignonne ! Minauda Lussuria.

-Bref, je dois y aller. Profitez de votre séjour à Mafia Land. Ah, et si vous voulez faire le looping, ne mangez rien avant, juste un conseil. Et vérifiez vos sièges, parfois des gosses pissent dessus à cause de la peur.

Sur ce, je les laisse et retourne à l'arrière de l'île.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il se trouve que Fon, après m'avoir dit que Kyôya était rentré à Namimori, est là pour une semaine afin de me faire méditer. Parce que, d'après lui, quand on vit quelque chose comme ça, on a besoin de calme et de faire le vide dans son esprit pour aller mieux. J'ai pas discuter et j'ai donc méditer. Pendant une semaine.<p>

Vous avez la moindre idée d'à quel point méditer c'est chiant ?! Je suis sûre que Colonnello m'a vu presque m'endormir. D'ailleurs...

-Fon, Colonnello s'endort ! Dis-je comme si de rien était.

-C'est pas vrai kora ! Se défendit le blond qui devait méditer tout comme moi.

Punition de Fon. Élève ou ancien Arcobaleno, aucun n'y échappe. Et c'est bien fait.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que m'entraîner avec vous deux en même temps serait comme ça, avouai-je en gloussant.

-Hey tais-toi kora ! Je fais ça parce que je le veux bien ! Se défendit Colonnello en rosissant de gêne.

-T'as juste peur de la colère de Fon...

-C'est pas vrai !

-Vous savez que le principe de la méditation est le silence ? Nous questionna Fon avec un sourire calme qui promettait plusieurs souffrance si on disait un mot de plus.

J'échange un regard avec Colonnello et on se tait tout les deux. Au moins, on est d'accord sur ce point.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à <span>MissXYZ<span> pour sa review. De mon point de vue, la TS est pas une rapide évolution car, après tout, elle était prête à se laisser mourir après qu'elle se soit débarrasser du Giegue. Puis aussi, il a suffit d'une conversation pour que Yamamoto retourne sur le toit u_u. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	76. Bienvenue à la VARIA

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 76 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. Elle s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'ai eu dix-sept ans hier. Quand je dis ça, je parle de ma vrai date d'anniversaire, le sept mai, et pas la date de mon adoption. Même si, en y réfléchissant, Dino l'utilise toujours comme date d'anniversaire et on a passé la journée ensemble la dernière fois.<p>

Bah, pas grave si il préfère le vingt-neuf mars au sept mai. C'est un truc que pour nous deux.

-Joyeux anniversaire Princesse ! Me cria Bel en me sautant dessus dès que j'eus ouvert la porte d'entrée.

-Merci ? Bel, je subis le décalage horaire, tu pourrais me laisser.

-Le Prince a pensé à toi, tu pourrais le remercier comme il se doit, me dit-il avec une moue.

-Merci Petit Prince d'avoir eu la grande générosité d'avoir pensé à moi mais j'entends mon lit m'appeler.

-Désolé, mais le Boss m'a demandé de t'emmener dans le salon.

-Pourquoiiiiii ? Gémis-je en me laissant traîner par mon -stupide- meilleur ami.

Il se contente de rire comme à son habitude et je me retrouve vite dans le salon, avec mes nouveaux équipiers en train de se battre. Comme d'habitude.

Oh, Superbi vient de se prendre un verre.

-Faîtes vite je veux dormir.

Comment attirer l'attention d'une bande de mafieux censés avoir tous plus de vingt ans.

-Ara, Lu-chan ! On est tous là pour te donner tes cadeaux.

-Mes quoi ?

-Tes cadeaux~ ! Répéta-t-il en me mettant un paquet dans les mains. Tu seras superbe là-dedans.

Je le regarde esquiver une bouteille de mon frère et lui fais un sourire désespéré, les sourcils plissés.

-Oh une bouteille d'eau, ça me touche Viper.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'être, c'est la plus chère sur le marché. Et vu que tu t'aies enfui à Florence sans payer ta part, tu devrais être contente que je t'aie acheté un cadeau.

-Ouais...

-Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter de la boire.

-Ça va de soit, lui dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Leviathan s'approche et me met quelque chose dans la main. Vu la forme...je déchire le papier pour voir une bouteille de vin. Sans que j'ai le temps de lui dire que je bois pas, on me prend la bouteille des mains par derrière. Je me tourne pour voir Xanxus lire l'étiquette attentivement, puis je coule un regard à Leviathan qui a l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.

C'est mon anniversaire, pas celui de Xanxus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursaute en voyant un tir aller droit sur le Gardien de la Foudre et arque un sourcil.

-Elle est trop jeune pour recevoir un cadeau comme ça.

Oh, il profite de mon âge pour avoir du vin, mais quel...

Mon regard se pose sur Superbi qui se fait petit depuis plusieurs minutes et je lui envoie un sourire innocent. J'hésite pendant une seconde à tendre ma main mais je me retiens.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de sourire comme ça, grommela-t-il en me fourrant une boite noire dans les bras.

Je l'ouvre et relève immédiatement mon œil sur Superbi.

-Comment tu...

-T'arrêtais pas de le rabâcher quand t'étais gamine !

-T'es le meilleur, soufflai-je en regardant de nouveau le contenu de ma boite avant de taper une main qui y allait. Pas touche à mes chocolats, t'as ton vin !

Je referme la boite de chocolats et la tiens contre moi, complètement possessive avec elle. Oh, et je fais un regard noir à Xanxus, qui n'est pas impressionné du tout.

-Profiteur, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

-Vas donc te coucher, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il dit ça à cause de tes cernes, il dit ça pour toi, me murmura Lussuria dans mon oreille.

-Oh.

Je vais dans ma chambre, sachant que Bel et Xanxus ne m'ont encore rien donné. Mais je m'en contrefous pour le moment.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! M'exclamai-je en sautant dans mon lit.

Je somnole tout de suite et crois entendre quelqu'un rentrer dans ma chambre.

-T'étais vraiment fatiguée...crus-je entendre.

Mes chaussures s'enlèvent toutes seules puis ma couette se remonte jusqu'à mes épaules. Je souris un peu, contente de la chaleur qu'il y a. J'enfonce un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je suis si bien~...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Cet uniforme est bien mieux.<p>

J'ai le tee-shirt dont Bel est fan sur moi, je vois d'ailleurs qu'il tombe sur une épaule, avec ma veste de la VARIA par-dessus. J'ai mis un short d'été en jean noir ainsi que des chaussettes noires qui remontent au milieu des cuisses. Avec mes Dock noirs.

Pratique et classe.

-Princesse, tu ne veux pas mon cadeau ?

-Ah si !

-Sympa comme uniforme, me complimenta-t-il avec son rictus de Cheschire.

-Merci Petit Prince. Donc, tu vas encore m'offrir une barre de chocolat ?

-Ushishi~, je suis plus un gamin tu sais.

-Ranges tes couteaux et je te crois, lui dis-je en regardant ses couteaux.

Il fait la moue et les range. Après que j'en ai évité un. Il s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Je hausse un sourcil, pas un poil gêné par la proximité, parce que sa main est juste sous sa frange.

Il la relève d'ailleurs, me laissant voir la couleur de ses yeux.

Pour être honnête, je voulais savoir la couleur de ses yeux, mais je lui ai jamais demandé. Après tout, il a une raison pour les cacher, c'est un truc diplomatique ou je sais pas quoi. Je respectais ça. Sauf qu'en voyant ses yeux, je me dis que j'aurais dû lui demander plus tôt.

-Ils sont magnifiques Belphegor...

-Ushishi~, je sais.

Ses yeux sont d'un turquoise magnifique. J'ai même l'impression de voir quelques taches de vert dedans.

Wow.

-Merci.

-Ushishi~, je suis un Prince. Et le Boss veut te voir dans son bureau tant que j'y suis.

Je le suis dans le bureau de mon frère et il s'arrête devant une double porte en bois imposante avant de me laisser. Je toque une fois et entre sans attendre la réponse.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Il relève les yeux sur moi, posant son verre de vin sur la table. Je suis sûre que c'est celui d'hier. Il me fait signe d'approcher, ce que je fais en remarquant le paquet violet posé sur son bureau.

-Prend le au lieu de le regarder comme ça, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je vais pas me gêner.

Je prends le paquet et l'ouvre, en sentant le regard de Xanxus sur moi. Autant dire que la boite est disproportionnée par rapport à ce qu'i l'intérieur. Une clef.

-Suis-moi, me fit-il en passant à côté de moi.

-Pourquoi une clef...marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

-Contente-toi de me suivre, grommela-t-il en me jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Je roule des yeux. C'est mon frère, pas mon B...

Ah si, merde. Ben dans ma tête, c'est pas mon Boss. Parce que dans ma tête, seul Iemitsu a réussi à avoir ce « titre », même si je l'appelle par son prénom.

Enfin, je suis Xanxus sans savoir où on va. Je sais juste qu'on descend. Encore, et encore, et encore jusqu'à arriver devant une porte métallique grise.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Me demanda-t-il à côté de la porte.

-Que Fran montre ses sentiments, répondis-je sans réfléchir, la clef dans la porte.

J'ouvre.

Wow.

-C'est...mais...balbutiai-je en balayant la pièce du regard. Sérieusement ?

Je le regarde et il hausse les épaules comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr, l'un de ses bras se ferme autour de mes épaules quand les miens sont autour de sa taille.

-T'es le meilleur, soufflai-je en regardant mon atelier/bureau par-dessus son épaule.

Sa main vient trouver son chemin dans mes cheveux, et en prend une mèche alors qu'il me lâche. Il regarde ma mèche les sourcils froncés.

-Laisse les pousser.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'il ait pu me faire. Une salle rien que pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Xanxus, je suis une VARIA aussi !<p>

-Et ? M'interrogea-t-il en me regardant durement.

-Alors je dois faire des missions aussi !

Je reprends ma respiration, sous son regard imperturbable. Une heure. J'essaie de le convaincre de me laisser faire des missions depuis une heure ! Résultat, il fait la sourde oreille et me dit que je suis pas encore prête. Je lui en foutrais moi des « je suis pas prête » !

-De toute façon, que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Lui demandai-je en calmant ma respiration. Xanxus, je suis l'un de tes Gardiens, sans mission comment veux-tu que je prouve que j'ai cette VARIA Quality dont vous êtes tous si fiers ? Je suis pas seulement ta sœur, je fais partie de cette équipe comme Bel ou Superbi, et tu le sais.

Il me regarde pendant plusieurs secondes dans les yeux. Je vois clairement qu'il essaie de me faire flancher mais je soutiens son regard. Il finit par sortir un dossier d'un tiroir et me le jette sans délicatesse.

-Tu sais lire, tu pars maintenant. Hors de mon bureau, pesta-t-il en sortant une bouteille de whisky.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la pièce en lisant le rapport.

Petite Famille ayant tuer des membres alliés aux Vongola, Turin, je dois tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

Même si il sont plus nombreux que moi qui me la joue solo, vu que je sais qui est mon ennemi je peux facilement établir un plan pendant que j'irai. Autant prendre le train, ça me laisse du temps.

Action : start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'as donné ma mission ?! Cria Squalo.<p>

-T'as vu comme moi que Luciana est capable de la réussir, contra Xanxus d'une voix tranchante.

Il claqua sa langue contre son palet. Squalo l'avait vu qu'elle était loin d'être faible, mais avoir une Famille entière à massacrer pour sa première mission ? Xanxus voulait se débarrasser d'elle ou quoi ?

-Suis-la, lui ordonna son Boss après quelques secondes de silence.

-Hein ?!

-Suis-la, interviens si tu vois qu'elle est en mauvaise posture mais autrement, ne te fais pas remarquer.

-Tu me demandes de la surveiller, traduisit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. T'es inquiet et pourtant tu l'envoies sur une mission comme ça.

-Ça te regarde pas déchet.

Squalo esquiva un verre de justesse mais se mit à regarder sérieusement son Boss.

-Ça ne te fait rien de l'envoyer tuer des gens ?

Il se mordit la langue et sortit rapidement à cause du regard glacial de Xanxus. Ce mec...c'était vraiment facile de voir qu'il était inquiet. En plus, Squalo avait vu autre chose.

Xanxus voulait Luciana dans la VARIA par pur caprice, parce qu'il la voulait avec lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'autre aspect. Celui où il faisait d'elle un assassin professionnel, ce que elle n'avait pas oublié.

Il le sentait, ces deux-la allaient lui donner des migraines pas possibles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Petite Famille pouvant utiliser des flammes, mais depuis peu. Approximativement deux cents membres répartis dans un petit manoir, dont j'ai déjà mémorisé le plan. Donc voilà ce que j'ai prévu : je m'introduis en étant invisible, trouve l'alimentation électrique, provoque une panne de courant général du manoir et fais le ménage. Le plus logique serait que quelques uns aillent voir le problème et le reste aille au Boss.<p>

Je pense que c'est le temps d'utiliser cette technique que j'ai mis au point avant de partir de Namimori en bossant à fond ma flamme avec Kyôya. C'est une technique efficace uniquement contre un gros groupe d'ennemis. J'ai juste à faire gaffe à la fatigue après à cause de l'utilisation d'une aussi grosse quantité de Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

Bref, retour à ce que je fais en ce moment, à savoir la première étape. Vu que j'y connais strictement rien en électricité, je fais exploser l'alimentation. La lumière s'étend et vu les bruits de pas pressés au-dessus de ma tête, je dirais que c'est le cas partout.

Première étape : validée.

Je suis camouflée dans mes illusions, je peux me démerder dans le noir grâce à l'entraînement de Colonnello. Mais ils ont l'air de vouloir faciliter mon travail avec leur lampes torches, alors je vais les remercier comme il se doit.

-Flavio ! Cria une femme alors que l'homme devant moi tombait, le cœur explosé dans sa poitrine.

-Qui que tu sois, montre-toi espèce de lâche !

Et qui se fout d'être lâche ? Moi mesdames et messieurs ! Donc je les tue un à un, sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe. Une fois tous morts à mes pieds, je remonte, complètement relax et me remémore le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune. Le plus logique serait qu'ils se soient tous regroupés afin d'être plus forts. Sachant que j'ai dû en éliminer une vingtaine dans le sous-sol...

Tarif de groupe.

Comme je le pensais, ils sont tous dans la salle commune, ou la salle de réception si vous préférez. Je romps mon illusion à ce moment et retire la sécurité de mon arme de la VARIA afin de m'envoler. Grâce à la lumière du tire de ma Flamme de la Fureur, je peux voir leur air ahuri. Je profite de leur confusion pour prendre mon autre arme et allume mon anneau de la VARIA. J'attends quelques secondes puis tire une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, et cinq fois. Sachant que j'arrive maintenant à multiplier une seule balle en vingt...

Une centaine de balles viennent d'être tirées.

Je redescends à terre et atterris un genou à terre. Je me relève normalement et fais un sourire innocent rempli de sadisme au reste, même si ils ne voient rien. Sauf qu'ils ont des lampes et qu'ils m'ont vu. Donc je fais une illusion de moi et la laisse faire diversion alors que je m'occupe du reste. C'est fait assez rapidement, même si ils utilisent des flammes. En fait, leur façon de les utiliser est la plus basique possible : renforcer leurs armes. Ils ne savent pas utiliser les propriété des Flammes de la Dernière Volonté correctement. C'est une honte si vous voulez mon avis.

-Hey les gars j'ai remis la lu...

Il s'arrête alors que je regarde le néon allumé avec les yeux plissés, entourée des cadavres de cette Famille.

-Déchet, pourquoi t'as remis la lumière ? Lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-T-t-t-t-t-t...

-Pertinent, le raillai-je en lui tirant dessus. Sérieux, ils prennent de plus en plus con de nos jours...

Un homme d'âge moyen entre et un rictus méchant s'étire.

-Tu es la responsable de toute cette pagaille alors.

-J'ai pas à te répondre déchet.

Je vous passe les détails de sa mort tragique. Disons juste que son cœur ne supporte pas l'effet micro-onde. Cependant, je me tourne, mon arme prête à tirer en entendant des pas derrière moi.

-Superbi ? L'apostrophai-je en baissant mon flingue. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Le Boss m'a envoyé, me répondit-il en s'approchant du cadavre du Boss.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sistercomplex.

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça ? Lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il ne dit rien et inspecte le corps, sous mon regard perdu. Quand il se relève, il ancre un regard sérieux dans le mien.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? Il n'y a aucune blessure externe.

-Ben...c'est quelque chose que je fais depuis longtemps en fait. Je l'ai appris en Chine.

-Explique.

-Est-ce qu'on peut commencer à rentrer avant ? L'interrogeai-je en baillant.

Je commence à partir et entends ses pas me suivre au bout de quelques secondes. C'est bizarre, pourquoi Superbi veut savoir comment je réalise _Pugno in Fiamme _?

En attendant, ma première mission est terminée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci pour la review ^^. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	77. Mission avec Belphegor

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 77 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu pensais que j'allais rater la mission, l'accusai-je dès que je fus dans le bureau de mon frère.<p>

Il se contente de bailler alors que je pose le rapport sur le bureau. Cet espèce de...

-Si t'as plus besoin de moi, j'y vais, dis-je en tournant les talons.

-Bon travail, me fit-il alors que ma main était sur la poignée.

-C'était trop facile.

Je sors rapidement en souffle lentement. Il vient de me féliciter et j'arrive pas à m'enlever cette fierté qui monte en moi. Si il voyait ce qui se passe dans ma tête il se foutrait de ma gueule. Mais je suis contente. Je ne veux pas le décevoir maintenant qu'il connaît mes capacités. J'ai cette VARIA Quality dont il est si fier. Enfin, je suppose qu'il en est fier.

-VOOIII !

-Je serai sourde à la fin de l'année à ce rythme là. T'as jamais pensé à rejoindre un groupe de métal Superbi ?

-Toi, tu me suis, m'ordonna-t-il.

-Si j'ai pas envie ?

-VOOII TU ME SUIS JE TE DIS !

Il m'attrape sans délicatesse le poignet et me traîne au sous-sol. On passe devant ma salle avant que je ne sois jetée dans une autre. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas grand chose, à l'exception de quelques mannequins.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'entraîner.

Ça m'a l'air très familier tout ça.

-Je suis pas une chose connard ! Rugis-je en fonçant à lui.

Ben...disons juste que c'est comme ça qu'ont commencé mes séances d'entraînement avec Superbi. Je suis sûre qu'en fait il veut juste voir jusqu'où mon entraînement m'a amené. Sauf qu'il est trop fier pour admettre que je ne suis plus faible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Le temps passe à son rythme, où j'ai trouvé mes marques à la VARIA. Enfin, quand je dis marques, c'est plutôt que j'ai maintenant mes habitudes. Faire comprendre à Leviathan qu'il n'arrivera pas à se faire bien voir par Xanxus à travers moi, m'entraîner avec Superbi, traîner avec Bel et Viper, empêcher ce dernier de voler mon fric, éviter Lussuria et recevoir des missions de Xanxus, qui me donne toujours ses « Bon travail » quand je rentre. Oh, et j'ai aussi reçu un album photo de la part de Dino pour mes dix-sept ans. Mais c'est pas n'importe quel album. Non, c'est celui qu'il y avait dans le futur.<p>

Je sais pas si Xanxus a fini par comprendre pourquoi j'ai déboulé dans son bureau avec un immense sourire. Peut-être qu'il pense que la photo est pour un chantage futur. Il se trouve qu'il m'a facilement cerné au bout de quelques semaines.

Je suis pas _si_ démoniaque quand même, si ?

-_Tu l'es Luci-nee-san,_ me fit la voix monotone de Fran à travers mon portable.

-Fran, Mukuro est bien plus démoniaque que moi.

-_Mais tu le reste quand même._

-T'as de la chance de ne plus subir mon entraînement sale petite vermine, lui assurai-je avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir.

-_Un frisson vient de me remonter le dos. Est-ce que tu as encore ce sourire innocent alors que tu as des pensées pleines de sang et de douleur ?_

-Tu me connais bien Fran~.

-_Quand est-ce que tu viens ? Tu as promis de venir me voir._

-Je sais Fran, répondis-je avec un soupir, je sais. Mais tu dois savoir que des choses se sont passées et c'est mieux pour moi de rester loin du Japon pour le moment.

-_Je veux voir Luci-nee-san_.

-Désolé, tu vas devoir te contenter de Mukuro pour le moment, m'excusai-je en avisant Belphegor qui venait vers moi à grandes enjambées. Je dois te laisser, essaie de ne pas énerver l'ananas.

-_Je le fais pas exprès._

-Fran, je t'en pries, tu crois que je vais y croire ?

Je raccroche.

-C'était la grenouille ?

-Et ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresse à lui Princesse ? Me demanda-t-il sans sourire.

-Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il me rappelle celle que j'étais. Bref, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Ushishi~, c'est vrai, viens !

Il me prend la main et me traîne jusqu'à une porte.

-C'est la chambre du Capitaine, me fit-il.

-Et ?

-Tu n'entends rien ?

-Xanxus m'a dit que toutes les chambres étaient insonorisées.

-Oui, justement, écoutes bien.

Il colle son oreille à la porte et me fait signe de faire pareil, ce que je fais avec un sourcil arqué. J'entends rien pendant les premières secondes, avant qu'un grognement ne parvienne à mes oreilles.

-OUI ! Gémit une voix féminine qui me fit me redresser.

-Et ?

-Princesse, tu n'as pas deviné ce qui se passe ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu sais comment on fait les bébés, non ?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu ne vois pas le rapport ?

-Avec Superbi ?

Les choses se connectent alors que Bel se moque de mon œil qui s'ouvre comme une soucoupe. Ma tête se tourne lentement vers la porte.

Superbi...fait ce genre de truc ? Depuis quand ? Je savais pas qu'il connaissait d'autres filles à part moi !

-Ton visage n'a pas de prix ! Se moqua Belphegor.

-Je...je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire ça...

-Tu croyais qu'il était impuissant ?

-Non ! Juste que...bordel, je le connais depuis dix ans, c'est tout !

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez tout les deux ? Nous interrompit une voix grave, celle de mon frère.

Bel et moi nous raidissons. Xanxus, au ton de sa voix, n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. On tourne nos têtes vers lui en parfaite synchronisation. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, puis son regard s'assombrit quand un gémissement féminin plus fort que les précédents se fait entendre.

-Elle a dû jouir, me souffla Bel en se penchant un peu vers moi.

-D'accord avec toi, lui répliquai-je au même volume en l'imitant.

Xanxus s'avance, passe entre nous en nous poussant et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied.

-V-Vooiiii qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Gueula la voix de Superbi, qui semblait gêné.

-Toi, arrête de ramener des chiennes comme elle ici, gronda la voix de Xanxus.

-EN QUOI ÇA DÉRANGE ?!

-T'as pas remarqué les deux ados devant ta porte alors ?! Explosa mon frère.

-T'es pas sérieux là ?

On s'échange un regard avec Bel pour ensuite reporter notre regard sur un Superbi ne portant qu'un simple pantalon, nous regardant à tour de rôle, complètement essoufflé.

Je savais pas qu'il...avait des abdos comme ça...

Gifle mentale. C'est Superbi, c'est dégueulasse de penser ça de lui.

Oh, je vois la cicatrice qui date de son opération du cœur.

-Si tu dois baiser ici, le fais pas en journée déchet, reprit un Xanxus énervé en le poussant pour passer.

Il me prend le poignet et me traîne dans son bureau. J'entends au loin Belphegor demander des conseils à Superbi en rigolant.

-Pourquoi t'es énervé ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur sur son bureau, absolument sans gêne.

Son regard me dit clairement qu'il ne veut pas me dire la raison, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec Superbi, et le fait qu'on était devant la porte en train de l'écouter...

Beurk.

-Mission, finit-il par me dire en me donnant un dossier.

-Cette région est pas super montagneuse ?

-Si. Prend Belphegor avec toi.

Je remets mes pieds par terre et fais mon chemin vers la porte.

-Ann', m'apostropha Xanxus alors que j'allais sortir.

-Oui ?

-Tes compétences de tireuse d'élite seront nécessaires.

-Noté.

J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée.

-Belphegor, bouge ton fessier royal, on part en mission ! Lui lançai-je en ouvrant les portes du salon en grand.

-Ushishi~, tu tiens à mourir à me parler comme ça ? Me questionna-t-il en me montrant ses couteaux.

-Tu m'aimes trop pour me tuer Bel~.

-Je peux toujours te blesser.

-Et je peux te le rendre.

-Ma, pas de combat ! Intervint Lussuria en entrant dans le salon.

-On joue, fis-je en levant mon œil au ciel, rangeant mon arme par la même occasion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es dans ma ligne de mire Petit Prince. Dix hommes armés à dix heures, l'informai-je à travers mon oreillette, mon œil suivant les hommes dans la lunette de mon fusil.<p>

-_C'est tout ?_

-Ce ne sont que les gardes, le reste doit se trouver dans l'entrepôt. Mais sérieusement, penser qu'il allait nous échapper en se réfugiant ici, quelle belle connerie.

-_Princesse, depuis le temps je pensais que tu savais que toutes nos cibles sont connes._

-La plupart en tout cas, il y a toujours des exceptions. Bel, ils te verront dans trois, deux, un...

Du sang gicle de la poitrine de l'un des hommes. Donc pendant que Bel s'amuse, je surveille les alentours. Au nord, il y a un autre groupe, mais à part ça, rien. Hum...deux patrouilles seulement.

Déchets qui nous sous-estiment.

Je charge ma flamme dans mon fusil et tir une fois, ce qui réduit en cendre deux hommes d'un coup. Le reste se met sur ses gardes et un tir de Flammes de la Tempête passe une trentaine de mètres à ma droite. Hum...est-ce que je dois vraiment gaspiller mes cartouches pour ce genre de déchets ? Reborn et Colonnello m'ont toujours dit de ne pas gaspiller mes forces pour rien, et pour ça, de toujours prendre en compte mon environnement.

Xanxus avait raison de dire que mon Acurracy serait utile. Dans ce genre de terrain, je peux faire des dégâts avec peu. Par exemple, je vais tirer dans cette fissure que je vois dans la falaise au-dessus d'eux.

-_Princesse ?_

-Dommage qu'il y ait pas d'avertissements pour les risques d'éboulement. C'est pas ma faute après.

-_Ushishi~, je vois._

Je me redresse et passe mon fusil sur mon dos. Pour le coup, les Boite-Arme seraient utiles. Ça pèse lourd ce truc. Donc, c'est avec mon fusil sur le dos que je rejoins Bel, qui fait la moue en regardant les cadavres mutilés autour de lui.

-Je veux tuer plus Princesse, se plaignit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Je te laisse ceux qui sont à l'intérieur.

-Tu ne veux pas les tuer ?

-J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes plaintes pendant tout le chemin du retour. Je suis sûre que j'aurais une autre occasion prochainement.

-La dernière fois que tu étais sûre de quelque chose, tu t'es faite pourchasser par un clown psychopathe.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, grognai-je alors qu'un frisson me remontait l'échine.

-Ushishi~, maintenant je sais que tu as peur des clowns.

-Qui n'aurait pas peur d'eux ? Ils sont maquillés, portent des fringues ridicules et des chaussures stupides ! Ce sont des pédophiles, ceux qui emmènent les gosses dans leur loge pour jouer avec leur ballon !

-Tu penses que cette fille s'amusait bien avec le ballon du Capitaine ? Me demanda-t-il en « ushishitant », son sourire de Cheschire plus grand qu'avant.

-Bel, je suis pas prête pour parler de ce genre de relation concernant Superbi.

Ouais, pas prête du tout. Ah, toast à la confiture, restez dans mon estomac.

-Princesse, est-ce que ça te dit de faire un remake de _Tarzan _?

-Où t'as trouvé cette chaîne ?

-On est à côté d'un entrepôt, il y a des appareils de construction.

Je regarde l'espèce de grue d'où pend la chaîne pendant que je rejoins Bel sur l'échafaudage, en train de se préparer comme si il faisait ça tout les jours.

-Je pense que ma flamme serait nécessaire pour briser le mur tu sais.

-Dis plutôt que tu tiens pas à la chaîne, se moqua mon stupide meilleur ami en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

-Ta gueule ou je nous laisse nous prendre un mur en pleine gueule, répliquai-je en fronçant mes sourcils, mon bras droit derrière le cou du Prince. Je te jure que si tu me laisses tomber, je te hante jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Ushishi~, comme si.

On se retrouve dans le vide, la chaîne allant à une vitesse alarmante vers le mur.

Je fais pas trop la fière, je peux vous le dire. Si c'était quelque chose fait pour supporter des humains, comme à Mafia Land et les attractions qu'il y a que j'adore. Mais là...

Je lance ma flamme qui fait sauter le mur. Enfin, ça fait un trou suffisamment grand pour nous faire passer.

Je rêve où elle est plus faible qu'avant ?

-C'est la VARIA ! Hurla un brun, complètement paniqué. Ils sont vraiment ven...

-On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas casser les oreilles d'un Prince ? Siffla Bel entre ses dents, le brun brûlant d'une flamme écarlate.

Mon œil capte un mouvement dans le fond. Je deviens invisible, laissant Bel s'occuper des larbins et vais à la poursuite des deux autres.

-Vous êtes sûr que vos hommes s'en sortiront ? Demanda notre cible, visiblement inquiète.

-C'est de la VARIA dont on parle vous savez, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais d'eux.

Sous mon regard imperturbable, il sort une arme à feu et tire dans la tête de ma cible, éclaboussant le mur derrière de sang et de morceaux de cervelle.

-Tu t'es améliorée mais pas suffisamment pour que je ne te sente pas.

-Qui t'es ? Lâchai-je en brisant mon illusion, mon arme de la VARIA braqué sur lui.

De la brume l'enveloppe, et quand elle disparaît, c'est un homme de plus de dix ans mon aîné, aux cheveux en catogan violet et des yeux vairons qui me fait face. Bleu et marron. Ainsi que cette cicatrice sur la joue.

-Nick, grognai-je, mon poing se serrant automatiquement autour de la crosse de mon arme.

-Hey là, du calme. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir te tuer ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problème.

-Pourtant tu voulais bien ma vie à Namimori, non ?

-Tu l'as vu comme ça ? Simon veut te buter pour l'avoir trahi, moi j'exécute. Ta mort n'est pas dans mes plans.

Ok, je suis perdue.

-Au fait, comment les Vongola ont pris leur rencontre avec la _Morte Innocente _?

-Comment tu...

-Qui est au courant pour ce côté la de toi à part _la Corporazione Coccodrillo _? Les Avvoltoio étaient trop stupide et obnubilés à l'idée de se venger des Cavallone qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé à t'utiliser contre eux.

Je suis à court de mots, donc je le regarde. Le classement de Fuuta était vrai, c'est bel et bien Simon le premier qui veut ma peau. J'en ai marre de mon passé qui revient toujours au pire moment. Pourquoi il peut pas rester là où il est au lieu de me poursuivre ?

Tch, je suis stupide. Peu importe à quel point je le voudrais, ce que j'ai fait me reviendra toujours en pleine gueule tôt ou tard.

-Il semblerait que ton ami ait terminé, je vais y aller.

Il disparaît dans le brume, son sourire manipulateur en place.

Simon est vraiment prêt à tout, du moment qu'il me tue. Ce déchet veut me faire souffrir psychologiquement parce qu'il sait que je ne ressens rien physiquement.

-Ushishi~, bon boulot Princesse.

-Hum ? Fis-je en relevant la tête vers Bel.

-Ça va Princesse ?

-Ouais ouais, juste un coup de barre. Rentrons, lui répondis-je en quittant rapidement l'entrepôt.

Une fois dehors, je regarde le ciel. Avoir la paix c'est trop demander ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Le Boss te veut dans son bureau Lu-chan, m'informa Lussuria alors que j'entrai à peine dans le manoir avec Bel.<p>

-Je viens de rentrer, me plaignis-je. Dis lui que je le verrai demain.

-Vooiii pas le temps de faire la chieuse ! Beugla Superbi en m'attrapant le bras.

Il m'embarque avec lui rapidement mais une fois dans le couloir menant au bureau de Xanxus, il ralentit et baisse sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

-T'as fait quelque chose de grave récemment ? Me demanda-t-il d'un sérieux déconcertant.

-Pas que je sache, j'étais en mission je te rappelle.

-Alors pourquoi Ganauche est dans le bureau du Boss et demande à te voir ?

Je m'arrête et le regarde dans les yeux. Puis voyant qu'il est sérieux, je fronce les sourcils et enlève sa main pour aller de moi-même dans le bureau de mon frère.

Qu'est-ce que ce vieux déchet de merde me veut ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Le coréen par Reborn<span>

-Tu parles coréen ? Me demanda Viper alors que je traduisais lentement mais sûrement un texte dans le salon de leur suite.

-En phase d'apprentissage.

-Tu traduis déjà des textes.

-C'est la méthode Reborn. Il sait que je déteste pas comprendre, alors il me file un texte, de l'aide comme ceci, lui expliquai-je en montrant une feuille, et je me démerde.

-Connaissant Reborn, ce n'est pas tout.

-Ben cette phase n'est pas vraiment des cours. C'est juste que si je ne lui rends pas à temps et avec plus de cinq fautes, il se servira de moi comme punching-ball.

-Déjà vécu ?

-Ah non, je me sers tout le temps de Tsunayoshi comme bouclier humain ! M'exclamai-je comme si c'était naturelle. Je suis pas suffisamment stupide pour me faire avoir par Reborn.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps c'est tout.

-Aussi, reconnu-je en me focalisant de nouveau sur mon texte, ignorant le cri de Superbi à l'encontre de Xanxus.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !<span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de la review ^^. JuriiGothic, merci de la review aussi. Effectivement, je l'ai déjà dit mais il y aura une autre partie après "Rdenzione" que j'écris en ce moment et qui s'appelle "Reminiscenza". Il y a encore 23 chapitres pour "Redenzione" donc je commencerai à la publier pendant les vacances de la Toussaint je pense. Et pour une fiction après que j'en ai fini avec Luciana, honnêtement j'en ai aucune idée, pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais rentrer en terminale L, que le prochain volet devrait prendre toute cette année là et qu'après si tout va bien je serai à la fac. Donc j'en sais rien, mais je sais que j'aurais toujours envie d'en écrire, donc on verra bien. donc voilà, encore merci et laissez-moi vos avis en reviews ! Ciao~!**


	78. Mémoire d'un défunt

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 78 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ganauche, qu'est-ce que le vieux me veut ?<p>

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir gamine tu sais, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en se tournant vers moi.

-Fais pas chier.

-Plus sérieusement alors, tu sais pourquoi Nono veut te voir je pense.

-Tss, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il utilise ça même maintenant alors que...

-Que je suis ton Boss et que je suis pas au courant ? Me coupa un grognement.

Oh, j'avais oublié que Xanxus était là. Wow, vu son regard, il est très énervé.

-C'est entre le Neuvième et Luciana, rien qui te regarde, lui répondit Ganauche en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Répète ça, le menaça mon frère en lui rendant son regard, se levant lentement.

-Xanxus, ça va aller, intervins-je en le regardant sérieusement. Même si je déteste l'avouer, Nono est dans son droit de me faire venir. Ganauche, je vais préparer mes affaires et je te suis.

-Je t'attendrai dehors.

Je me rends dans ma chambre et ignore les pas de Xanxus derrière moi. J'ouvre ma porte, vois le sac que j'avais pour la mission et en prend un autre que je commence à remplir de rechanges.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Me cria mon frère en me tournant vers lui brusquement, ses doigts me rentrant limite dans mes épaules.

-Tu penses que je suis toujours calme ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux d'un ton blasée.

-Je ne vois pas de rapport, pesta-t-il en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils si possible.

-Xanxus, tu penses que je l'ai pris comment quand Superbi m'a dit ce qui c'était passé pendant le « Berceau » et que t'étais dans le sous-sol du QG des Vongola ?! T'as idée du nombre de fois où j'ai dû aller là-bas sans savoir que t'y étais où même qui t'étais ?! Explosai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je reprends mon souffle sous son regard qui a perdu de sa colère. Il prend mon pendentif entre ses doigts sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Me questionna-t-il, de nouveau avec son masque d'indifférence.

-J'ai pas réfléchi alors je lui ai dit ce que je pensais et...je l'ai menacé avec ma flamme. J'ai eu de la chance d'être qui je suis, sinon j'aurais été banni des Vongola. Alors en échange, Nono m'a dit que ses ordres passaient avant tout ceux des autres. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai dû quitter l'Italie pour le Japon, sur son ordre. Pour protéger la vie de Tsunayoshi.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Oh, tu tiens vraiment t'aventurer sur ce terrain la ? Sur le terrain de ce qui doit être fait ou pas ?

-Je suis plus vieux.

-Tu avais deux ans de plus que moi lors du « Berceau » par rapport au moment où j'ai dit tout ça à Nono. Écoute, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'en subis les conséquences et les assume.

Je me recule et termine mon sac en silence. Une fois qu'il est prêt, je le passe sur mon épaule et me retourne vers Xanxus, qui n'a pas bougé et a l'air d'être en plein réflexion.

-Je suis pas une gamine Xanxus, je reviendrai, lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur en coin pour casser cette atmosphère trop sérieuse. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter tant que ça.

Il grogne, me donne un coup sur la tête et retourne dans son bureau, les mains dans les poches. Hum...j'ai pas le temps pour penser à son humeur pour le moment. Je sors donc de ma chambre, ferme la porte et vais dehors, ignorant Lussuria qui me demande ce qui se passe.

Ils peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires ?

Une fois dehors, je marche directement vers la voiture, dont la portière est ouverte et retenue par le chauffeur. Sauf qu'avant d'entrer dans la voiture, je me tourne. Xanxus est à son balcon en train de me fixer. Je soutiens son regard pendant deux secondes avant de m'engouffrer dans le véhicule, me retrouvant devant Ganauche. Je lâche un long soupir et m'appuie contre la fenêtre, regardant le paysage défiler jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Je n'ai pas mis un pied que QG des Vongola depuis qu'il m'a ordonné de partir au Japon. J'ai pas mis un pied en Sicile depuis longtemps.

Et vous savez quoi ? Ça ne m'a pas manqué le moins du monde.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Bonjour Luciana, comment se passe ton adaptation à la VARIA ?<p>

-Allez droit au but, pestai-je en croisant les bras.

Lui et Ganauche échangent un regard, je renifle dédaigneusement et regarde froidement Nono. Il fait un signe à un homme en costard d'approcher et je prends le dossier qu'il me tend. Je le consulte rapidement puis lève mon regard vers lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à vos Gardiens de s'en charger de récupérer ce truc ? Je veux dire, j'ai fait parti du CEDEF mais récupérer une gourmette ? Je pense pas que...

-Je te le demande parce que c'était celle de Federico, avoua-t-il en posant ses coudes sur son bureau, ses mains croisées devant lui.

-Celle de Federico, répétai-je à voix basse.

-Sa mort est toujours un mystère, alors aller là-bas et récupérer la gourmette pourrait nous donner des informations.

-C'est dans un but personnel que vous m'envoyez.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, mais est-ce que tu peux blâmer un vieil homme qui veut connaître la vérité sur la mort de l'un de ses fils ?

-Je peux vous blâmer pour beaucoup de choses Timoteo, déclarai-je en fermant le dossier. Mais je ne peux pas vous blâmer pour ça parce que je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé également.

-Tu iras ?

-Laissez-moi faire des recherches avant.

-Tu as tout les renseignements dans le dossier.

-Honnêtement, je préfère mes infos et vérifier celle-là que de croire aveuglément au dossier. Le CEDEF fait ça aux gens quand on vous apprend à collecter des infos.

-Je comprends. Est-ce que trois jours seront suffisants ?

-Deux jours, vous me sous-estimez encore. Deux jours et j'irais à Favara.

-Je te remercie Luciana.

-Je le fais pas pour vous, tranchai-je en partant.

-Ganauche, emmène la dans l'aile des invités.

Je le suis donc et laisse mon sac sur le sol de ma chambre temporaire. Je vais directement au bureau où trône un ordinateur et commence mes recherches.

Je peux pas m'autoriser à avoir des fausses informations sur une mission qui le concerne. Déjà qu'en plus, je refuse d'échouer une mission, ça en va de ma fierté, là il est encore moins question d'échouer. Quitte à ce que je fasse un bain de sang et que je sois presque tuée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas à tuer des gens à proprement parler, juste à récupérer la gourmette. Accessoirement récupérer des infos sur l'assassinat de Federico. Je me couvre donc d'illusions et m'infiltre par les conduits d'aération. Je rampe, insultant mentalement les gens qui vivent ici.<p>

Ils pourraient pas faire la poussière ici pour les gens qui s'infiltrent ? Non, c'est trop demandé ?!

Parenthèse à part, le plan indiquait que la gourmette était dans le coffre fort. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment, ou plutôt ce que trafiquait Federico avec une guilde d'assassins sicilienne. Sérieusement, c'est bizarre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le coffre fort devrait être dans le bureau du chef, un certain Antonio. Donc, comme je disais, je rampe jusqu'à atteindre le bureau du fameux Antonio vu les trucs de luxe qu'il y a. J'enlève la grille, attrape les bords de la bouche d'aération, laissant mon corps pendre dans le vide et finis par lâcher pour atterrir sans un bruit. Ce Antonio, il vient de se lever d'un coup et regarde partout autour de lui, sa main prenant un couteau sous son bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis toujours invisible. Je passe donc mon bras gauche autour de son cou, ma jambe droite autour de ses jambes et appuie fortement sur sa colonne vertébrale avec mon poing jusqu'à ce qu'elle se torde dans un angle inhumain. J'accompagne le corps dans sa chute pour éviter de faire du bruit et m'installe à sa place pour fouiller. Oh, et je fais brûler le devant de tout les tiroirs, du moins suffisamment pour que ma main y passe.

Un double fond. J'ouvre le tiroir de force en fondant la serrure de l'intérieur et l'enlève, pour voir un papier. Une série de chiffres y est inscrite. Je prends le papier et vais au coffre pour rentrer les chiffres. Ce déchet...le double fond de tiroir, il y en a tout le temps dans les films, c'était trop simple de le trouver. J'attrape la gourmette et la regarde pendant quelques secondes. Ils l'ont arraché avant de réduire Federico en cendres.

Je veux le venger. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Mais pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Je me tourne et retourne au bureau, recommençant mes fouilles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une foutue alarme retentisse.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palet en redevant invisible. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des alarmes. C'était pas marqué et je n'ai rien trouvé sur des alarmes.

-Boss ! Cria une femme en ouvrant la porte à volée.

Elle crie en voyant le cadavre et repart alerter les autres. Je pars à sa suite, dissimulant un maximum ma présence. Mais je m'arrête en voyant un attroupement.

-Nous sommes attaqués mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Hurla un homme à la cinquantaine. Nous sommes plus nombreux et sur notre terrain ! Faites bien attention, ils sont peu nombreux mais très bien entraînés !

Ils se dispersent et je me mets à errer, jetant des coups d'œil au ciel nocturne dehors. Je vois des flammes dans l'aile droite. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi est en train d'attaquer ces assassins, mais qui ?

Peu importe, j'ai finis ma mission.

Je me remets à errer, sachant que je mourrais si je sautais par la fenêtre. Je finis donc par atterrir dans une salle vaste avec plusieurs armes près des murs. J'en profite pour rompre mon illusion et m'appuyer contre un mur, la respiration hachée. Ok, mes illusions me fatiguent bien plus qu'avant. Me rendre invisible en plus de cacher mes cicatrices non stop...mon corps le supportent plus et me le fait bien comprendre.

Je retiens un juron en sautant en avant, esquivant de justesse une flèche arborant une flamme bleue.

-Ce doit être le destin.

Je fais volte face, pour voir Romano me menacer d'une arbalète.

Oui, Romano, le mec qui m'a pris dans ses bras quand j'ai su pour Xanxus, qui apparemment était un ami d'enfance ou je sais trop quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je en me reprenant. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais parti de la Mafia.

-Les gens changent, on fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre, répondit-il en me visant avec son arbalète.

-Donc tu vas me tuer ?

-Je suis l'un d'eux, tu es mon ennemie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser en vie.

-Très bien...soufflai-je en sortant mon arme.

Il tire, je tire, j'esquive sa flèche, il se baisse pour éviter mes balles. Puis il sort une boite bleu qu'il ouvre, pour laisser place à une tortue géante au pattes enflammées. Déjà que je devais faire gaffe à ne pas être touchée par les Flammes de la Pluie, il faut qu'en plus sa défense soit super solide ? Et depuis quand les Boite-Arme sont d'actualité dans cette époque ?

Je fais apparaître Cloud. Il est petit, il peut se faufiler jusqu'à Romano pendant que je fais diversion. Ce que je fais en enflammant mes deux anneaux du Nuage pour tirer une pluie de balle sur lui, mais il se protège avec la carapace de sa tortue.

-Mer...commença à dire Romano avant d'être coupé.

-Merci pour ton sacrifice Romano, dit une voix masculine venant de je ne sais où alors qu'une grenade était jetée entre nous.

J'ai le réflexe de sortir mon autre et de me servir de ma flamme condensée pour me propulser hors d'atteinte de l'explosion. Je retourne dans la pièce une fois la détonation terminée puis je réalise en écarquillant l'œil.

Cloud.

-Saleté de cabot ! Cria de rage Romano.

Je rattrape un Cloud blessé dans mes bras quand il est jeté par Romano dans les airs.

-Cloud, murmurai-je en lui caressant la tête, je suis désolé...

Il émet un petit bruit de douleur et je lui donne des flammes, ce qu'il lèche avec facilité. Sauf que je finis par le poser et vise Romano avec mon arme de la VARIA, la jauge de ma lentille de contact se remplissant rapidement. Je lui tire donc dessus mais je me prend une flèche dans l'épaule, que je retire rapidement.

Ce salaud utilise aussi des Flammes de la Brume, et a dissimulé cette flèche pour que je ne la voie pas.

Merde, la tranquillité de la pluie se fait ressentir, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol, mon corps devenant de plus en plus engourdi par la flamme. Alors je fais peut-être la première chose sympa envers Cloud.

Je me positionne au-dessus de lui pour le protéger, regardant haineusement la tortue s'approcher pour m'écraser. Son museau pousse faiblement contre mon poignet, mais je ne bouge pas. C'est pas une simple Boite-Arme, c'est mon compagnon d'arme en quelque sorte. J'attrape donc deux de ses pattes et commence à me concentrer sur le crayon que j'ai laissé dans ma chambre à la VARIA pour me téléporter là-bas. Quitte à utiliser mes dernières forces.

Sauf que je suis arrêtée par un rugissement qui pétrifie puis détruit la tortue. Mon œil s'écarquille, en particulier en reconnaissant l'animal qui se poste devant moi, en position d'attaque.

-Bester ? L'appelai-je en réalisant petit à petit, attrapant le pelage du lion qui grognait.

Hey, si Bester est là alors...

-Encore en vie déchet ?

Je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix froide au-dessus de moi. C'est donc le regard énervé de Xanxus qui tombe sur moi. Il s'agenouille et baisse mon haut, laissant voir la blessure qu'a causée la flèche dans mon épaule. Il se relève et je vois nettement ses pistolets briller.

-T'as choisi de t'attaquer à la mauvaise personne déchet.

-Toujours aussi protecteur envers elle à ce que je vois. Dommage que nos retrouvailles ne puissent pas se faire autour d'un verre de vin, hein Xanxus ? J'aurais certainement tenter de te tuer de toute façon, sachant que la VARIA a assassiné ma femme.

Haine. Il y a tellement de haine dans sa voix. C'est ça qui l'a changé alors. La VARIA a assassiné sa femme.

-Elle menaçait les Vongola en donnant des informations à d'autres Famille, j'ai pas à justifier ça, répliqua-t-il en pointant ses flingues sur Romano.

-Si je te dis que Luciana menace ma Famille, tu ne me laisseras pas la tuer pour autant, cracha-t-il. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps et pourtant t'as pas hésité une seconde a envoyé tes hommes la tuer.

-Bester, grogna Xanxus.

Sans savoir comment, ou de quoi ils parlent, je me retrouve sur le dos de Bester, Cloud dans mes bras. De quoi ils parlent ?

-Tu m'as pris ce qui m'était de plus précieux fils de pute ! Hurla Romano. C'est une juste retour des choses que je te prenne ce qui t'est cher !

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux, commença mon frère d'une voix sombre, touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu sauras pourquoi il ne faut pas jouer avec la VARIA.

Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais un combat s'engage où Romano finit rapidement à terre. Xanxus lui fait exploser la tête sans une seconde d'hésitation puis retourne vers nous, dont moi qui suis encore sous le choc de son arrivé éclaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finis-je par demander alors qu'il regardait de plus près ma blessure.

-Mauvais pressentiment, se contenta-t-il de dire. Il t'a pas raté ce déchet.

Même si il dit ça, je ne pense pas que Romano était un déchet. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait juste pour se venger. Même si il a voulu toucher Xanxus à travers moi, ce qui me fout en rogne, je lui en veux pas. C'est étrange.

-On rentre, m'informa Xanxus en me prenant comme une mariée, laissant Cloud sur Bester.

-Mais Cloud...

-Bester.

Le lion grogne et fait un magnifique saut par la fenêtre, mon louveteau sur son dos. Mes bras s'accrochent automatiquement derrière le cou de mon frère.

-Euh...Xanxus ?

-Quoi ? Grommela-t-il et j'avais une image mentale de lui en train de froncer les sourcils, ce qu'il fait à tout les coups.

-Des gens arrivent.

Je sais pas comment il fait, mais mes jambes sont enroulées autour de sa taille, et avec une main dans le bas de mon dos, il s'envole. Je l'étrangle presque en voyant le sol s'éloigner et l'instabilité liée au fait qu'on soit dans les airs grâce à ses flammes !

-T'as le vertige ou quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en enlevant sa main.

-Ah, mais pourquoi tu me lâche ?! Paniquai-je en me cramponnant à lui comme une folle. Je vais tomber !

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

La chaleur de ses tirs me caressent la peau. Ah, il m'a lâché pour détruire le QG des assassins, eux avec. Ça dure quelques minutes, le temps qu'il mitraille bien toute la demeure avant qu'il ne se décide à redescendre. Une fois à terre, il me décroche les jambes pour me porter comme au début.

-Ah, j'ai taché ta chemise, remarquai-je en voyant la tâche rouge.

Aucune réponse.

-C'était la première et dernière fois que tu me laissais faire une mission de Nono, hein ?

Toujours rien.

-T'es très énervé contre moi ? Chuchotai-je en laissant ma joue contre son torse.

-Pas contre toi idiote, grommela-t-il.

Je souris un peu.

-Est-ce que cette mission valait vraiment la peine que tu ailles là-bas seule ?

-Oui, répondis-je sans hésiter, sortant la gourmette de ma poche.

-Tch, t'envoyer chercher cette vieillerie. Le vieux est trop sentimental.

-Quand c'est la dernière chose qui nous lie à quelqu'un, il n'y a pas de mal à l'être, le contredis-je en prenant mon pendentif de ma main valide.

Sa prise se resserre.

-Je veux rentrer, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Je sais.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review, et comme tu l'as dit, son passé la rattrape. Comme dans tout l'arc qui vient ^^. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	79. Let's be a team

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 79 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Comment ça tu ne veux plus m'envoyer seule sur des missions ?<p>

-T'as bien entendu, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était en lisant l'étiquette d'une bouteille de whisky, les sourcils froncés. Tch, bande de voleurs.

-Non pas que ton avis sur ta bouteille de whisky ne m'intéresse pas, j'étais en mauvaise posture à cause du contre-coup de la mission avec Bel, mais j'étais en train de partir quand t'es venu !

-Ann'...commença-t-il en me regardant, commençant à perdre sa patience.

-De toutes façons, ça explique pas pourquoi tu veux qu'il soit mon « garde du corps ». Il doit avoir autre choses à faire !

-VOOOIII ELLE A RAISON !

-Ta gueule déchet.

Il se reçoit un verre à la tête. Sérieusement, Superbi est mon ami et tout mais...le connaissant, on va plus faire chier l'autre qu'autre chose, on va finir par gueuler et ça va énerver les autres.

-Toi, tu l'accompagne en mission et quand elle sort, ordonna-t-il à Superbi qui se retint de hurler, et toi, reprit Xanxus en me regardant, aucune plainte autorisée et tu ne t'entraînes plus avec le requin.

-Hein ? Fit-on en parfaite synchronisation.

On échange un regard, interrogateur pour moi et pour lui ce serait plutôt un truc du genre : « Je sais pas ce qu'il a prévu mais t'es dans la merde la chieuse. ».

-Je m'occupe de ton entraînement, m'apprit-il.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Me rétorqua-t-il, un sourcil haussé en ma direction.

Sans crier garde, il jette de nouveau un verre à Superbi, qui gueule. Il devait mal le regarder. Sauf que, voyant du sang commencer à couler, j'attrape une mèche de cheveux pour le baisser à mon niveau.

-Voo...

-Tais-toi, le coupai-je d'un ton sec en commençant à enlever les morceaux de verre de ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Grogna Xanxus.

-J'essaie de sauver ses neurones, répondis-je calmement en trouvant l'hémorragie.

Une fois tout les bouts de verre par terre, il se redresse et part sans un mot.

-Dis pas merci surtout ! Lui criai-je les sourcils froncés.

Je te jure. Je me tourne pour sursauter en voyant que mon frère était juste derrière moi. D'ailleurs, il regarde là où est parti Superbi avec un air mécontent. J'en profite pour essayer de m'éclipser mais peine perdue, il m'attrape par le poignet.

-Tu penses aller où comme ça Ann' ?

-En Alaska pour t'échapper ?

On se regarde pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne me jette sur son épaule comme un sac à patates. Je commence à me débattre, instinct de survie, mais il ne cille pas.

-Je te hais, finis-je par gémir en sachant que je n'allais pas échapper à son entraînement.

-Je sais.

Je pourrais presque voir un rictus au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey, c'est quand qu'on rentre ?<p>

-T'as voulu aller à la VARIA, t'assume les missions qui vont avec, claqua la voix de Superbi à côté de moi.

Je soupire de lassitude et recommence à regarder dans mes jumelles depuis le toit d'un immeuble. Sakoto Takashi, un yakuza séjournant à Vienne pour affaire. Connu pour faire du trafic d'enfants, ce que les Vongola ont essayé d'arrêter. Sauf qu'on en est arrivé à un point où la VARIA doit intervenir.

-Alors, le plan ?

-J'y vais, tu me couvres d'ici.

-Attends, tu me laisse derrière ? Lui demandai-je, à moitié choquée. Mais...

-En mission je suis ton supérieur alors tu m'écoutes et m'obéis, grogna-t-il en me regardant droit dans l'œil.

Il s'en va, me laissant seule. J'installe mon Accuracy en l'insultant à voix basse. Non mais, pourquoi me laisser derrière ? Je veux dire, on s'est entraîné ensemble pendant un petit moment, alors il aurait dû reconnaître que j'étais qualifiée, non ?

Mais merde, il me fait chier !

Je surveille donc la chambre de la cible, où il boit de la vodka avec son bras-droit, je le reconnais d'une photo qu'on a eu, jusqu'à ce qu'un employé de l'hôtel rentre. Il discute avec le bras droit pendant que le déchet de japonais va dans sa suite. Je le suis et fronce les sourcils en voyant une fillette sur le lit. Et il lui parle avec un sourire immonde. Quel porc.

-Superbi ? L'appelai-je à travers mon oreillette. Bouge ton cul plus vite que ça.

-_Vooiiii ! _Cria-t-il à voix basse.

-Je suis sérieuse, il est avec une gamine dans sa chambre et je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il a en tête, même si j'imagine très bien.

Je coupe mon oreillette en entendant des bruits en bas. Je me penche, plisse les yeux parce que j'ai pas mes lunettes puis me souviens des jumelles. Je les prends et regarde à travers. Plusieurs vannes noirs d'où sortent des hommes armés. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'utiliser de flammes, de toute façon ces gens ne savent pas pour les flammes, donc ça facilite les choses. Je démonte mon fusil et le range avant de me lever et de descendre en le laissant. J'en ai pas besoin de toute façon. Par contre, je visse mon silencieux sur mon arme du CEDEF une fois en bas. Il n'y a aucun bruit, donc j'y vais en étant invisible. Je remarque alors le standardiste mort d'une balle dans la tête. Sachant que ça ne m'affecte pas plus que ça, je continue mon chemin. La porte de la cage d'escaliers m'indique où ils sont. Une fois derrière eux, je tire une balle qui se divise en huit. Vu qu'ils se retournent tous, je romps mon illusion, un rictus sadique plaqué aux lèvres.

-Hey, vous connaissez la VARIA ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc, l'autre insecte de Vongola ne répond pas ? Le nargua le japonais.<p>

Squalo grinça des dents. Luciana ne répondait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit pour la gamine. Il s'était dépêché à ce moment précis. Il n'aimait pas spécialement avoir à faire avec des gosses impliqués dans ce genre de choses. C'était toujours...il n'aimait pas ça tout simplement. Les gosses devaient rester en dehors de la Mafia, c'est tout.

Mais Luciana ne répondait pas. Elle ne répondait pas et Sakoto se foutait de sa gueule ! Bordel, et si elle s'était faite descendre ? Non, non, elle se ferait pas avoir comme ça, aussi facilement.

-Je suppose que même chez les VARIA, on se considère comme une « famille ».

-Ferme ta gueule déchet ! vociféra le squale en préparant son épée.

Il pouvait le tuer, là, tout de suite maintenant, mais il était inquiet. Il était putain d'inquiet ! Ne vous méprenez pas, il avait réussi à faire la différence entre les sentiments actuels et ceux du futur. Le temps avait passé, et le nombre de femmes qu'il avait fréquenté les mois qui suivirent la Cérémonie de Succession avaient aidé. Mais il s'inquiétait quand même.

Merde, il était attaché à cette chieuse de service quand même ! Pas seulement parce que c'était la sœur du Boss, bien que ça ait un peu rien à voir, mais surtout parce qu'il la connaissait depuis gamine et qu'une partie de sa fierté venait d'elle. Sérieux, elle pensait vraiment qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu le suivre quand il se battait en duel avec d'autres épéistes ? Puis il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait déjà qu'il avait vaincu tout ses adversaires à cette réception où il avait vu Xanxus pour la première fois.

Est-ce qu'elle avait la moindre idée de ce que ça avait fait dans son esprit ? Il en doutait beaucoup.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me tue pas ? Tu aurais déjà pu le faire, non ?

Il serra les poings et écarquilla les yeux quand deux balles violettes frôlèrent chacune de ses joues. Il se tourna pour voir deux hommes, raides morts.

-J'arrive pile à temps on dirait.

Reconnaissant la voix prétentieuse, il regarda derrière le japonais et vit Luciana, une gamine accroché à sa jambe en tremblant. Ah, et elle braquait Sakoto aussi.

-VVOIIII MAIS POURQUOI TU RÉPONDAIS PAS ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-J'ai éteins mon oreillette en voyant ses renforts arriver, lui répondis-je en montrant le japonais avec mon flingue.<p>

-TU VAS PAS FAIRE COMME LE BOSS MERDE !

-Je l'éteins, je la détruis pas, nuançai-je avec un sourire innocent. Peu importe...

Je regarde le déchet commencer à partir pour finir embroché sur l'épée de Superbi. Je cache les yeux de la gamine par réflexe, en particulier quand Superbi enlève le corps d'un coup de pied.

Ça aura été court et pathétique comme mort. Idéal pour un déchet tel que lui.

-En attendant, commençai-je, j'ai évité aux renforts de venir jusqu'ici. Sauf les deux là mais bon.

-Comment t'as fait pour venir sans qu'on te voit ?! Me demanda-t-il, clairement en colère.

-La fenêtre. Je suis allée dans la chambre à côté et je suis passée par le balcon, c'est très pratique qu'ils soient tous reliés. Puis après, Marie m'a ouvert.

-Marie ?

-Elle, précisai-je en montrant la gamine qui coupait la circulation sanguine dans ma jambe. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Il croise les bras en la regardant, semblant réfléchir. Je connais Superbi, mais est-ce qu'il la tuerait ? Je pense pas, il est pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air une fois qu'on le connaît. Enfin, je dis ça parce que je le connais d'avant la VARIA.

-_T'as de la famille quelque part ?_ Lui demanda Superbi en s'accroupissant devant elle dans un allemand fluide.

Wow, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse parler aussi gentiment à quelqu'un. Il ne l'a pas agressé, c'est un exploit en soi. En attendant, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il lui a dit. Je parle pas allemand aux dernière nouvelles.

-_Sa...Salzbourg_, bégaya-t-elle en allemand.

-On l'emmène là-bas ? L'interrogeai-je , en italien par contre, en le regardant se lever.

-On a pas d'autres choix, on va pas la laisser seule.

Il commence à partir et la petite se jette sur sa main.

-V...Vooii ! Cria-t-il de surprise.

-_Merci monsieur à l'épée ! _Le remercia-t-elle dans sa langue natale.

Je le regarde partir avec la petite accrochée à sa main, ce qui doit le mettre mal à l'aise. Je laisse même un léger gloussement m'échapper. Cette situation est amusante quand même. Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que Superbi cachait bien son jeu. Même si c'est un assassin redoutable de la VARIA, ça reste quelqu'un de bien. Il a plein de qualités, je le sais.

En même temps, comment je pourrais dire du mal de quelqu'un que j'admire depuis gamine ?

-Voooiii pourquoi tu rigole toi ?! Me hurla-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Avance à la place !

-Oui, oui, acceptai-je en le rejoignant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dommage que j'ai pas un appareil photo.

-Je te jure que si t'en parles à qui que ce soit...

-Je sais, tu me coupes en morceaux, le coupai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je réprime un frisson. Je déteste être frileuse vous savez. Surtout qu'en Italie, ça fait que vous frissonnez dès qu'on est en dessous de quinze degrés. Enfin, c'est normal, c'est la nuit et on est au mois de septembre, déjà. Je lève mon regard vers le ciel étoilé et un fin sourire triste s'affiche sur mon visage.<p>

Jusqu'à ce que Tsunayoshi devienne officiellement le Boss. Je partirai de la VARIA à ce moment-là. Mais je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant que Xanxus a des problèmes...de boissons. Je veux dire, je suis là depuis quoi, quatre mois ? Je le vois tout les jours en train de boire, et c'est pas des alcools de faibles. Si ce n'était que du vin, ça irait mais...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il boit autant d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il buvait comme ça avant le « Berceau » ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là comme une paumée ?

-Tes mots me vont toujours droit au cœur Superbi, répliquai-je en regardant toujours le ciel. Je pourrais te retourner la question cependant.

Il ne dit rien et va s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon tandis que je reste assise contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il y a un silence apaisant entre nous qui s'installe. C'est reposant et ce doit être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il y a ça. Depuis qu'il est à la VARIA en fait.

-Superbi, est-ce que tu regrette parfois d'être ici ? Demandai-je soudainement.

-Non, me répondit-il aussitôt.

Je suis surprise, je pensais pas qu'il me répondrait vraiment.

-Je ne pense pas avoir ma place ailleurs, m'avoua-t-il sans se tourner vers moi. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça, sans raison spéciale. C'est juste qu'à l'époque, tu ne pensais qu'à être le meilleur épéiste. Je pensais pas que tu rejoindrais une équipe aussi tarée que celle-ci.

-J'y aurais certainement pas cru si on me l'avait dit à l'époque. Oi, si tu me demandes ça, c'est pas parce que tu penses que la VARIA n'est pas faite pour toi par hasard ?

-Je voulais être avec Xanxus. J'aurais pu refuser mais j'ai accepté.

Mon regard se fait lointain.

-Je voulais juste connaître mon frère, j'ai pris ce qu'il y avait avec.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fous, admis-je. De toute façon, je préfère être avec lui tant que je le peux. Après tout, notre vie pourrait se terminer demain.

-T'es vachement glauque ce soir.

-C'est de la lucidité. Hey, si tu savais quand tu allais mourir, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

-Pourquoi une question aussi bizarre ? M'interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers moi, sa main artificielle sur la rambarde.

-Je pense que c'est une question qui doit être posée.

Il ne dit rien mais s'appuie contre la rambarde, une jambe croisée sur l'autre, les bras croisés sur son torse dans une pose nonchalante.

-Je suppose que je ferais ce que j'ai jamais eu le temps de faire ou que j'ai jamais eu le courage de faire.

-Toi, pas avoir de courage pour faire quelque chose ? Me moquai-je avec un rictus en coin. On en apprend tout les jours dis-moi.

-La ferme sale emmerdeuse, me dit-il avec un rictus en coin.

-Tu sais, c'est ce genre de moment qui me rend nostalgique. C'est bien de te parler quand t'es pas agressif comme d'habitude.

-Vooiiii !

Je ris légèrement et laisse ma tête tomber contre le mur.

-Et toi ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Moi ? Ce que je ferais si je savais quand j'allais mourir ?

Il hoche la tête pendant que je regarde de nouveau les étoiles.

-Qui sait ?

-Vooooiiii donne une vraie réponse !

-Et si je veux pas ?

Je me mets à frissonner quand un courant d'air passe. Superbi a l'air de le voir et je reçois une veste sur la tête.

-Rentre vite sinon tu vas chopper la crève.

-Merci, murmurai-je en me servant de sa veste comme d'une couverture.

Il rentre et je soupire. Je lève ma main droite et l'ouvre, dévoilant la couleur écarlate de mon sang au clair de lune. Heureusement que Superbi n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, heureusement qu'il est arrivé alors que je venais de me réveiller suite à ma crise. Je regarde la petite flaque de sang à côté de mes jambes.

Maintenant, j'ai juste à trouver la force de me lever. Comme si c'était mon genre de regarder la lune sérieux.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à <span>MissXYZ<span> pour sa review et laissez-moi vos avis en reviews ! Ciao~!**


	80. Un cadeau pour Fratello

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 80 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-<em>Tenio diez siete años ?<em>

-J'abandonne, soupira Viper en lâchant le livre d'espagnol sur la table, choisis une autre langue, l'espagnol n'est pas pour toi.

-Ok, je change pour le français.

-Ça aura été rapide.

-J'en peux plus de cette langue de merde. Donc je vais me concentrer sur le coréen, allemand et français.

-Je transmets ça au Boss.

Il commence à partir vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Ouais, vous savez, les VARIA doivent parler sept langues. Donc quand je suis arrivée, Xanxus m'a balancé une liste de celles que je pouvais apprendre à la gueule. J'ai choisis l'allemand et l'espagnol, vu que le coréen était en cours. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, fuck Reborn et internet. Donc, j'ai choisi ces deux langues, et c'est Viper qui se charge de m'apprendre. Sauf que l'espagnol est allergique à moi et inversement. Langue de merde.

-Ah, au fait...

-Hum ?

-Tu sais que l'anniversaire du Boss est la semaine prochaine, le dix ? Vu ton air d'ahuri, je dirais que non.

Et il s'en va. Je savais que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Reborn et de Tsunayoshi mais...bordel, pourquoi ils sont tous nés au mois d'octobre ?!

Merde, un cadeau. Ce salaud m'en a offert à Noël et à mes dix-sept ans, je suis obligé de lui en trouver un. Mais quoi ? De l'alcool ? Non, j'aime pas le fait qu'il boive. Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir avoir recours à mon esclave attitré.

-HEY LE VIEUX SCHNOQUE AUX CHEVEUX BLANCS RAMÈNE-TOI !

Vu que je gueule ça en me levant de ma chaise, sachant très bien que dès que j'implique ses cheveux il arrive comme par magie, je regarde la porte s'ouvrir sur un Superbi vachement énervé.

-VOOIIIIIII C'EST ARGENTÉ !

-Oui, c'est ça, dis-je avec un rictus moqueur en me postant juste en face de lui. Faut que tu m'aides, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Superbi~, minaudai-je innocemment.

Il se fige et se tourne au ralentit vers moi. Je le vois déglutir devant mon regard de chien battu. Allez, allez, tu vas flancher.

-VVOIII C'EST BON PAS LA PEINE DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA !

Je suis géniale~.

-Alors, tu pourrais m'emmener en ville ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Trouver un cadeau au mec tyrannique et impatient qui me sert de frère aîné, lui répondis-je en le traînant par le bras, le vrai. Allez ! C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix de toutes façons !

-VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Et il continue de se plaindre même en conduisant pour Florence. Honnêtement, il a pas dû se rendre compte des écouteurs dans mes oreilles au bout de cinq minutes passées avec lui dans la bagnole.

-VOOIII ET FAIS GAFFE AU MOINS QUAND JE TE PARLE SALE CHIEUSE !

Il m'arrache mes écouteurs en même temps qu'il arrête la voiture sur un parking. Je sors et le suis jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

-Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ?

-Je sais pas moi, je te suis, répondis-je d'un air blasé.

-VOOIII C'EST TOI VOULAIS VENIR JE TE RAPPELLE !

-Et ? J'ai pensé que t'avais eu une idée sur ce que je pouvais acheter à Xanxus.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de savoir ce qui lui plairait ?!

-Si tu me demandes ça, je suppose que c'est un non. Sauf que, si tu ne te rappelle pas, je ne fais pas de cadeaux. Alors comment je peux savoir quoi lui acheter ?

-Je sais pas, t'es sa sœur !

-Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.

Je mets mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau et sens la montre à gousset de Lux sous mes doigts. C'est vrai que je l'ai pratiquement toujours sur moi, allez savoir pourquoi. J'ai juste cette impression que je le lui dois après qu'elle m'ait si gentiment montré ses souve...

Pourquoi Superbi passe sa main devant mon visage comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en train de faire d'après toi ?! Vooiiii, réponds même pas ! Me cria-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Ouais, bref, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Ah ouais ? Me demanda-t-il plus calmement, un sourcil haussé pour montrer qu'il est intéressé.

-Emmène-moi chez quelqu'un qui vend des montres.

-Un horloger quoi.

-C'est ça, je savais que tu me serais utile un jour Superbi, dis-je en hochant la tête d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

-Sale chieuse, grogna-t-il en repassant devant moi.

C'est comme ça qu'on arrive dans une horlogerie. Comment Superbi savait qu'il y en avait une dans cette ruelle glauque de Florence m'échappe mais je vais rien dire sachant qu'il m'a aidé. En lâchant son célèbre « sale chieuse » mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu...Voiiii m'ignore pas ! Me « réprimanda »-t-il en me voyant passer devant lui.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous auriez des montres du même genre ? Lui demandai-je en sortant la montre de Lux.

Je la garde hors de sa portée par contre. Sait-on jamais, ça peut être un ennemi des Vongola ou autre. Bref, il a l'air de se foutre de mon impolitesse et met des lunettes pour inspecter la montre. Quelques secondes après il part dans son arrière boutique. Superbi en profite pour me prendre la montre des mains.

-Hey ! M'exclamai-je en essayant de la récupérer, pour ensuite maudire notre différence de taille quand il leva son bras.

-Depuis quand t'es fan de ces vieux trucs ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse qu'il l'ouvre. Je le vois froncer les sourcils en lisant la phrase gravée.

-Où t'as eu ce truc ?

-Un cadeau de Daemon Spade, lui répondis-je en réussissant à la récupérer.

Je la range et lève mon regard vers lui, un sourcil arqué. Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Oh, ce regard, c'est celui qu'il me lance quand il veut que j'avoue quelque chose. En général, ça finit par...

-Quoi ? Crachai-je en fronçant mes sourcils à mon tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?

-Rien d'intéressant, à part que les ananas sont bien meilleurs que les melons et que les illusionnistes sont tous des tordus.

-Est-ce que je veux sa...

-Non, le coupai-je. Et je ne te dirai probablement jamais ce qui c'est passé sur cette maudite île. Tu pourrais l'utiliser contre moi.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de renifler. Ouais, il le nie même pas ce connard, je me sens aimée vous avez pas idée.

-Que pensez-vous de ces trois la ?

Je regarde les trois montres que le commerçant vient de ramener. Mais celle qui retient mon attention est celle à gauche. Elle est en argent avec des motifs du genre XVIIe siècle qu'on trouve sur les colonnes ou les coffres. Vous savez, les espèces de traits qui partent dans tous les sens ?

Fuck, j'ai pas une âme d'artiste, et ?

Revenons-en à la montre. Je la prends et l'ouvre. Les chiffres sont des chiffres romains, le fond est noir, les chiffres étant argentés, et le milieu est transparent, laissant voir les rouages dorés à l'intérieur.

C'est super classe, il y a pas à dire.

-Tu penses qu'il aimera ?

-Vooiii comment je suis censé le savoir ?!

-Je sais pas, t'es son bras droit ? Rétorquai-je comme si ça coulait de source.

-Ça fait pas de moi quelqu'un qui connaît ses goûts merde !

-Bon, alors est-ce que toi ça te plairait ?

-Moi ?

-Oui.

-Si ça me plairait ? Répéta-t-il en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois comme l'idiot qu'il était.

-T'as besoin que je le dise en japonais pour que tu comprenne ? Demandai-je en soupirant de lassitude.

Il est intelligent. En combat. La plupart du temps il est stupide. Si il croit que je l'ai pas vu avoir un bug quand on a eu du poisson au dîner la semaine dernière et que Bel a dit que c'était du requin...

-Je suppose que ce serait passable...

-Ok, je la prends, fis-je au vendeur, combien ?

-Mille cinq cent, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire commerçant.

-Voooiii tu te fous de notre gueule là ?! S'énerva Superbi.

-Ok.

-OK ?! Répéta-t-il en me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

Je lui écrase les orteils, ce qui fait qu'il se met à sautiller en se tenant le pied pendant que je paie en liquide. Je sors vite du magasin, mon bien à la main et Superbi sur mes talons. J'ignore ses « connasse » d'ailleurs. Donc on se retrouve à la terrasse d'un café Place de la République, un en face de celui où j'avais été avec Bel et Viper.

-Comment t'as pu lui filé autant de fric pour ça ?!

-Hey, il m'a dit de lui filé mille cinq cent, alors je les lui ai filé.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

-Mais il a pas dit quelle monnaie il voulait, rajoutai-je avec un rictus de manipulatrice.

Il me regarde deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Mille cinq cents yen ça doit même pas faire quinze euros. Et j'avoue, le voir rire comme ça à gorge déployée fait naître un sourire de pure fierté sur mes lèvres.

-Au fait, l'interpellai-je alors qu'il se remettait de sa crise de rire, si Xanxus aime pas son cadeau, tu pourras le prendre ?

-Aucune chance qu'il aime pas, m'interrompit-il, tu pourrais lui offrir un stylo qu'il serait content.

-Laisse-moi deviner, sistercomplex ?

-Exactement ! Approuva-t-il assez bruyamment.

-D'où tu sors ça d'abord ?

-Voooii il...

-Squalo ?

J'arque un sourcil face à un Superbi figé et lève mon regard vers la femme qui s'est arrêtée derrière lui. Elle a de longs cheveux bouclés châtains qui arrivent à sa taille, des yeux en amandes bleus foncés et...

Le physique d'un mannequin. Avec un bon bonnet C serré.

En résumé, elle est super belle.

-Oh mon dieu Squalo, c'est vraiment toi ?! Répéta la femme en s'excitant comme une débile.

Ah, elle a une voix insupportable.

-Marina ? Finit par dire Superbi en se tournant vers elle.

Alors il la connaît.

-Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! Continua-t-elle en prenant une chaise pour s'installer avec nous. Toujours avec la même équipe ?

-Oui, lui répondit-il sans agressivité dans la voix.

The fuck ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire à la con qu'il lui fait ? Ah, et tant que j'y suis...

BORDEL DE MERDE JE SUIS PAS INVISIBLE AUX DERNIÈRES NOUVELLES !

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées, « Marina » finit par me regarder.

-Oh, l'une de tes amies ?

-La petite sœur de mon Boss, lui apprit-il sans me lancer un regard.

-Tu fais du baby-sitting ?

-C'est ça.

Il ne vient pas de dire ça, hein ?

Enflure, connard, enfoiré...

Oh oui, c'est toi que je fusille du regard et...non, reporte pas ton attention sur elle !

Je mets la paille de mon jus d'orange entre mes lèvres et laisse mon visage redevenir indifférent. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'imagine pas mille et une tortures que je pourrais infliger à Superbi. Et l'une consiste à aller dire à Xanxus que j'ai été victime d'attouchements sexuels.

Depuis quand il accorde de l'importance aux filles ? Et depuis quand il en connaît d'autres que moi ? Enfin, je l'ai entendu...dans sa chambre, mais voilà quoi !

Au bout de dix minutes, je craque. Je me lève et m'en vais, sans qu'il ne daigne me dire de rester. Même si il me gueulait dessus ça me suffirait. Il m'a juste oublié en fait, parce que cette fille est là. Je finis par arriver devant le _Palazzo Vecchio_.

Ok, je l'admets, je suis vexée. Je l'admettrai jamais à voix haute mais merde quoi !

-Ana ?

Je fais volte-face et rencontre le regard surpris de mon frère.

Dino, pas Xanxus.

-Oh, salut, le saluai-je en recommençant à regarder le palais.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir après tout ces mois chère sœur.

-Je sais, je suis irremplaçable, n'est-ce pas ?

J'esquisse un sourire en coin quand ses bras viennent entourer mon buste. Ma tête se pose sur l'une de ses épaule tandis que mon regard ne quitte pas le palais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

-Je me suis tirée quand une femme s'est pointée.

-Hein ? Lâcha-t-il d'un air perdu.

Je soupire et lui explique pourquoi je suis ville et pourquoi j'ai quitté Superbi. Oh, j'aime pas ce sourire moqueur qu'il y a sur son visa...

-Donc tu ne supporte pas que Squalo ne fasse pas attention à toi ?

-C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...

-Qu'il t'a complètement ignoré ?

-Oui ! Et puis en plus...

-En plus...répéta-t-il d'un ton qui voulait dire qu'il voulait la suite.

-Il a jamais été aussi gentil avec moi, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras. Il lui a pas gueulé dessus une seule fois.

-Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

-Marina.

-Aaaahhh, je vois. C'est son ex.

-Ex quoi ?

-Ex-copine. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois. Je le sais vu qu'elle était dans ma classe en dernière année.

-Superbi...a eu une copine ?

-Euh...oui ?

Je le regarde et explose de rire. Ça, c'est une image que je suis pas prête d'oublier !

-Je te ramène à la VARIA, décida-t-il en me prenant la main.

-Tant que j'y pense Dino, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'avais à faire en ville.

-Sans tes hommes ?

-Je leur ai dit de profiter tant qu'on était à Florence.

-On pourrait t'assassiner tu sais.

-Je peux me défendre ! M'assura-t-il en souriant.

C'est comme ça que je rentre à la VARIA dans la Ferrari rouge de mon frère. Je lui dis rapidement au revoir avant de rentrer.

-Lu-chan, où est passé Squ-chan ? Me demanda Lussuria alors que je m'affalais dans l'un des canapés du salon.

-Je sais pas, je m'en fous.

-Ara~, quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur ?

Est-ce que je suis de mauvaise humeur ? D'avoir été snobé pour une cruche à la voix insupportable ?

Ouais, complètement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que Squ-chan a bien pu faire ?

-Il m'a montré que c'était bel et bien un homme, grognai-je. Faire comme si j'étais pas là à cause d'une...

-D'une...oh, il a vu une femme, c'est ça ?

-Son ex même, rajoutai-je sarcastiquement.

-Oh, Marina tu veux dire ? Je me souviens d'elle, une très belle femme.

-Belle ouais...marmonnai-je. Et mais...

Je me redresse.

-Hum ? C'est vraiment dommage tout de même que Squalo ne se remette pas avec elle. Il n'arrête pas de changer.

Alors c'est pas le genre à se poser ? Wow, son image dans mon esprit vient de changer.

Le soir, quand j'arrive pour dîner, j'ignore le regard noir de Superbi. Il m'a gueulé à moitié dessus quand il est rentré. Sauf que je vois Leviathan assis à ma place. Je renifle, fais le tour de la table et m'installe comme si de rien n'était sur les genoux de Xanxus. Je fais un petit signe de la tête au pervers, qui est complètement choqué, l'air de lui dire _« tu pensais m'avoir couillon ? »_.

-Vooiii on est table bordel !

-Je vais chercher mon appareil photo ! S'excita Lussuria en se levant.

Sauf qu'il se rassoit quand Xanxus lui tire dessus. D'ailleurs, il me bouge de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse au lieu que je sois à moitié allongée sur lui.

-Quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en regardant Superbi.

Ils font tous « non » de la tête, sauf Superbi qui, je crois, marmonne un « sistercomplex » qui passe pas inaperçu auprès de Xanxus.

-CHAUD ! Hurla-t-il en se levant pour courir dans ce que j'assume la cuisine.

-Hey, ça avait pas l'air mauvais pourtant ce ragoût, lui fis-je remarquer en lui jetant un regard faussement énervé.

Sans rien dire, il prend l'assiette de Superbi et me la met sous le nez. Bah, je peux m'en contenter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-La paix ?<p>

-Ushishi~, Levi lui a proposé de faire sa lessive, le Boss s'est énervé et il est parti dans son bureau en criant qu'il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.

Je jette un coup d'œil blasé sur la forme de Leviathan, qui se fait frapper par Superbi parce qu'il « n'agit pas en tant que VARIA ». Ok...est-ce que si je vais le voir avec mon cadeau, il va me jeter ? Hey, c'est peut-être plus judicieux de pas...

-Où tu penses aller comme ça ?

Je m'arrête, de un à cause de la voix menaçante de Superbi, de deux à cause de l'épée qui frôle ma nuque. Je n'empêche pas un rictus nerveux d'étirer mes lèvres.

-J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes c'est tout.

-Ah ouais ? Fit-il suspicieusement, et je l'imaginai très bien plisser ses sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?!

Il me prend par le poignet et me traîne vers le bureau de Xanxus. Et étant la fille courageuse que je suis, j'essaie désespérément d'attraper quelque chose qui l'empêcherait de me forcer à le suivre.

-VOOOIII TU COMMENCES À ME FAIRE CHIER LÀ !

Il me choppe par la taille et me porte comme si il portait une planche de surf. C'est pas super agréable, je vous l'accorde. Mais ça me surprend tellement qu'il me laisse tomber sur le sol à l'entrée du bureau de mon frère et se tire rapidement sans que je ne bouge d'un millimètre.

Je le déteste, je vais lui coincer les cheveux dans une porte et ensuite les lui brûler. Ou autrement je ferai en sorte que Bel les lui coupe pendant son somme...

-Fais vite, m'ordonna une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer le regard noir de mon frère. Vraiment, vraiment de très mauvaise humeur. Sauf que son regard trouve le paquet rouge dans ma main. Avec le savoir-vivre qui lui est propre, il se baisse et le prend.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Ouais, j'ai peur de dire une connerie et d'en subir les conséquences. Vous pouvez le traduire par « oui, mon frère m'intimide et ?! ».

-Joyeux anniversaire, balbutiai-je en me relevant pour partir.

Je devrais prendre des cours de courage auprès de Takeshi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Drunken girl<span>

-Bel, il y avait quoi dans le...verre ? Balbutia Luciana en titubant.

-Ushishi~, de la tequila.

Elle eut un hoquet avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras du plus proche, à savoir Squalo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lâcha son cri habituel et essayant de se débarrasser d'elle. Sauf qu'elle semblait bien trop à l'aise pour le lâcher.

-Maisss~, gémit-elle en levant un regard larmoyant sur lui, pourquoi t'es toujours méchant avec moi ?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux. Qu'est-ce que...

-Je veux dire, je...t'aime beaucoup tu sais Superbi ! Et toi, t'es toujours là à me crier dessus ! Tu m'appelles toujours « la chieuse » ! Ça fait mal tu sais ! Tu te rends compte que je t'ai jamais entendu dire mon prénom ?

Son sourcil eut un spasme incontrôlé. Il l'avait déjà appelé par son prénom, qu'est-ce qu'elle racon...

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait pas d'une fois où il avait utilisé son prénom. Mais il devait bien y en avoir !

-T'es tellement méchant, geignit-elle en reniflant.

-V-Voooiii c'est bon, c'est pas si grave ! Balbutia-t-il en essayant -vainement- de la consoler avant de fusiller Belphegor du regard. Et toi, tu peux pas m'aider au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

-C'est trop drôle de te voir rougir ushishi~.

-Je suis pas en train de rou...

Le Prince prit le verre qu'avait bu Luciana et le mit devant son visage. Squalo pu donc voir que, effectivement, ses joues étaient bel et bien rouge. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que Bel avec lui et la fille bourrée et personne d'autres. Ils étaient tous partis vaquer à leurs occupations. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait dû faire pareil. Ça lui aurait éviter de rougir à cause de la proximité entre lui et Luciana.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Tonna la voix grave de leur Boss.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une tornade noire passa entre eux et sauta au cou de Xanxus. Ils purent voir une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux quant aux poids accroché à son cou qui ne touchait plus le sol.

-Xanxuuuussssss~ ! Tu sais que tes entraînements sont durs ? Mais c'est pas pire que ceux de Reborn. Et Colonnello. Même Fon ! T'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est dur l'entraînement d'un Arcobaleno ! M'enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, je botte le cul à des tonnes de déchets grâce à eux ! Hey dis, tu sais que je suis vachement contente que tu sois mon frère ? Parce que...

Elle le lâcha et leva un doigt devant elle avec les sourcils froncés, l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur le visage. Si on excluait ses joues rouges.

-De un, t'es suuuuuuuuper fort. De deux, continua-t-elle en levant un deuxième doigt, t'es suuuuuuuuuper classe ! Et t'es super beau aussi ! De trois...ah ben je viens de le dire !

Elle explosa de rire et Xanxus pu sentir les effluves de tequila dans son haleine. Ok, ça expliquait pourquoi pendant son discours, il avait eu envie d'être fils unique pendant un bref instant avec d'être flatté.

-Déchet, grogna-t-il en la passant sur son épaule, la faisant glousser, lequel de vous lui a donné de l'alcool ?

-Puis t'es super bien foutu en plus ! Rajouta l'adolescente hilare avant les deux VARIA. Je suis sûre que j'ai des neveux ou des nièces quelque part !

-Dans mon bureau, demain, siffla le Boss en partant.

Au moins, ils savaient maintenant que Luciana n'était pas un Xanxus en fille. Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Mais par contre, les deux étaient pour une fois d'accord dans leur esprit. Comment elle allait s'en sortir après avoir fait un allusion pareille sur la vie sexuelle de leur Boss ?

Oh, et tant que Squalo y pensait, c'était pas le cadeau de Luciana qu'il avait cru voir briller dans la poche de son Boss ?

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Il y a un chapitre demain, ne vous inquiétez, j'avais juste envie d'en poster un aujourd'hui. <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review. Laissez-moi vos avis et ciao~!**


	81. Happy New Year: VARIA style

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 81 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Donc tu te caches en gros.<p>

-Je me cache pas !

Je arque un sourcil pour lui montrer que je le crois absolument pas et il croise les bras sur son torse en tournant la tête sur le côté. Et c'est moi qui suis censée avoir six ans de moins que lui ?

-Et pourquoi tu lis encore ce bouquin quand tu connais déjà l'histoire ?

-_Jane Eyre_ est un livre que j'ai pas encore fini. Il y a une différence entre connaître une histoire et l'avoir lu en entier Superbi. Puis Xanxus me l'a offert pour Noël donc je le lis. Tu vois, ça fait deux bonnes raisons !

-Ouais, c'est ça...

-Tu sais, je peux aussi te virer vu que t'es dans _mon_ atelier, le menaçai-je l'air de rien avec mon sourire innocent.

Il marmonne des trucs à voix basse puis se lève pour regarder mon fusil, qui est démonté.

-En fait, t'es beaucoup plus calme qu'avant, me fit-il remarquer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est juste que j'aime faire chier les gens que j'aime bien, lui dis-je sans lever les yeux de mon bouquin. Dommage pour toi que tu fasses parti d'eux.

-Tch.

-Tu devrais te sentir honoré, ceux que je traite comme ça je peux les compter sur les doigts de mes mains.

Il ne dit rien, se rasseyant dans le sofa à coté de moi.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi c'est là que tu viens quand c'est le bordel avec les autres ? Lui demandai-je en fermant mon livre.

-T'es la seule à pas me faire chier en général quand t'es ici.

-Ohh, c'est mignon de dire ça~, minaudai-je en posant mon cadeau sur la table basse.

Il laisse tomber sa tête en arrière en grognant. Il n'aurait pas dû me dire ç...

-Ah, Xanxus a dû craquer, dis-je d'un ton sans intérêt avec un rictus moqueur en coin suite à un coup de feu. Une chance pour ta tête que t'aies été là en fait.

Je me lève et attrape ma veste de la VARIA en allant à la porte.

-On devrait monter les rejoindre, ça va commencer.

-Tiens toi loin de l'alcool alors.

Je me tourne et fusille son sourire moqueur du regard. Jusqu'à quand l'épisode de l'anniversaire de Xanxus va rester ? En plus, il a failli me noyer ce con pour me dessaouler. J'ouvre la porte, sors et la referme au nez de Superbi.

-BORDEL LUCIANA T'ES MORTE !

Je me mets à courir vers le salon. Depuis cet épisode là, Superbi utilise enfin mon prénom. Allez savoir pourquoi, je me souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je tiens pas du tout l'alcool. Et que c'était drôle à voir, dixit Belphegor. Donc, quand j'arrive dans le salon, je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter les couteaux de bienvenue de Belphegor. Quelle magnifique façon de terminer une année riche en...

Ouais, en emmerdes. On est tous d'accord pour dire ça je pense. Et moi qui pensais que me retrouver dans une Bataille pour l'équilibre du monde l'année de mes seize ans avait été un sacrée truc, il a fallu que l'année de mes dix-sept ans on se serve de moi contre mes proches.

J'espère que c'est une meilleure année qui se prépare.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allés au bal organisé par Nono ! Se lamenta Lussuria. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas montré à une soirée mondaine !

-Voooii Lussuria, tu sais très bien qu'on ira pas à une soirée du Neuvième de sitôt !

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il esquisse un pas les sourcils froncés, je me cache derrière Bel.

-Jette moi en pâture au requin et t'es mort Petit Prince, le menaçai-je à voix basse.

-Ushishi~, je n'allais pas t'abandonner à ton triste sort Princesse.

-J'espère bien. D'ailleurs, où est Xanxus ?

-Le Boss est remonté dans son bureau après avoir fait ça, m'apprit Lussuria en montrant un tas fumant carbonisé du doigt.

En regardant de plus près, c'est Leviathan. Et Viper est à côté, avec une calculatrice en train de lui dire tout ce qu'il va devoir payé avec les frais d'hôpitaux, le tableau de je sais pas quel siècle qu'il a détruit et j'en passe. Sauf que ça devrait pas être Xanxus ? Vu que techniquement c'est lui qui...

Laissez tomber, jamais Viper ne se risquerait à dire à Xanxus qu'il doit payer quelque chose.

-D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment la peine de décorer alors qu'il n'y a que nous ? Demanda Superbi en regardant les guirlandes de couleurs sur les murs.

-Bien sûr que c'est nécessaire Squ-chan ! Nous sommes une famille, de plus nous avons un nouveau membre donc nous devons tout faire pour montrer que la VARIA n'est pas qu'un groupe d'assassins sanguinaires !

Honnêtement, j'ai un peu pensé ça quand Dino et Reborn m'ont expliqué ce qu'était la VARIA après le coup d'état il y a...presque dix ans ? Le temps passe.

Comme j'ai dit, le temps passe. Donc, maintenant qu'il est presque minuit et que je suis la seule sobre avec Viper, je regarde la seule et unique VARIA, cette équipe de mafioso redoutés...plus bourrée que jamais. Lussuria est en train de rêver de Ryohei je crois, vu les bruits qu'il fait, Leviathan a sorti une photo de Xanxus de je sais pas où, Belphegor a commencé un règne où ses sujets sont les rois mages de la bûche, Superbi est tombé sur un documentaire parlant des requins en voie de disparition et...c'est des sanglots que j'entends ?

Wow.

Ok.

Il pleure pour...peu importe.

Quant à Xanxus, il...

-Xanxus, tu marches pas droit, lui fis-je remarquer, les bras croisés alors qu'il tentait d'aller dans sa chambre avec moi dans ses bras.

-Je marche...parfaitement droit ! Nia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai bien l'impression que son mental de vingt-cinq ans a été remplacé par celui d'un gamin de dix ans.

Éventuellement, il arrive dans sa chambre et me laisse sur son lit avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Il s'affale comme une masse ouais.

Il est complètement bourré. Je me lève et vais vers sa salle de bain pour chercher de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau. C'est pas que je suis sympa, c'est juste que...il me fait pitié. Vraiment. Donc je reviens pose ça sur sa table de chevet et j'entends un « merci » étouffé par son oreiller.

-Je vais y aller maintenant...chuchotai-je.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il en se redressant pour m'attraper.

Donc j'atterris sur lui, qui est assis et m'étouffe presque, son visage enfouis dans mon cou. Ok, il est flippant quand il est bourré. Le caprice du gamin de dix ans lui va pas du tout. On dirait un gros nounours. Ou plutôt je suis le nounours et lui le gosse.

-Pars pas, reste, murmura-t-il.

-Tu veux pas que j'aille dans le salon ?

-Non, je veux que tu restes à la VARIA.

Comment on est arrivé là ?

-J'ai jamais parlé de quitter la VARIA Xan...

-Je sais, mais même. Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux pas qu'on m'enlève ma petite sœur. Pas encore.

-Xanxus ? L'appelai-je d'une voix absente.

-Six ans c'est long, dit-il d'un coup dans me regardant avec les sourcils plissés, quatorze ans une torture.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux montrent tellement de tristesse et de douleur que ça me sert le cœur. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait une conversation comme celle-ci, encore moins avec lui bourré.

-Fratello...laissai-je échapper en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Appelle-moi comme ça plus souvent, me demanda-t-il en me serrant encore plus contre lui, son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Ça me rappelle...de bons souvenirs...Mais tu te souviens pas, hein ?

Je soupire et je mets une main dans ses cheveux, comme je l'ai fait plusieurs fois pour Dino. Je ne me souviens pas de mes deux années avec Xanxus, mais c'est normal. Mais lui se souvient.

-Comment est-ce que tu réagirais...si je partais ? Si...je venais à mourir ?

-Tais-toi ! Rugit-il en me reculant.

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Il le prendrait mal, hein ?

Comment est-ce qu'il peut être mignon comme ça et me faire me sentir aussi mal ?

-Oublie ça, lui assurai-je en me relevant, oublie ça et dors. Te voir dans cet état est trop bizarre.

Il me regarde puis finit par se mettre sous ses draps après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'il eut fermé les yeux, un léger ronflement se fait entendre dans la pièce, et un museau vient taper contre ma main.

-Tu savais qu'il se sentait comme ça toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je au lion en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Forcément que tu le savais.

Il frotte sa tête sur ma joue et je le gratte derrière les oreilles.

-Je te le laisse, tu fais gaffe hein ? Il est plus fragile qu'il en a l'air, derrière ses airs de grand méchant de Boss tyrannique.

Il hoche la tête, me lèche la joue et se couche au pied du lit. Je m'en vais en lançant un dernier regard à la loque qu'est devenu mon frère aîné. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang.

Je retourne donc dans le salon et, ignorant Bel qui a finit par s'endormir par terre, je vais m'allonger dans un canapé.

Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

-Superbi ?! J'arrive plus à respirer !

-Pas mon problème...grogna-t-il en m'écrasant encore plus.

Quelle idée il a eu dans son esprit embué d'alcool pour s'étaler comme une merde sur moi ? J'essaie de me dégager comme je peux en gigotant, sauf qu'il se contente de grogner. Oh, et il nous fait tomber par terre, moi toujours en-dessous. Et ses bras sont autour de ma taille.

Attends, quoi ?

Oh, je rougis. Encore plus quand il me presse contre son corps, ou plutôt qu'il se presse contre moi. Fuck, depuis quand il est comme ça ?

-Luciana...me fit-il d'une voix grave en relevant son visage vers moi.

Près. Trop, trop près. Même si ça se voit qu'il est complètement bourré...

Merde, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque à cause de ce con et de sa proximité. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite !

-Tu me sers d'oreiller cette nuit, m'apprit-il en laissant tomber sa tête sur ma poitrine. Hum, pas si mal...

Je rougis encore plus si possible. Il se sert de ma poitrine comme oreiller ce sale...

Et j'arrive pas à bouger !

-Ça, ça vaudra beaucoup plus tard, m'informa Viper.

Je suis aveuglée par le flash de l'appareil photo de Viper et Superbi s'appuie encore plus contre moi. Et enfouie encore plus son visage entre mes seins.

Je pense très honnêtement qu'on pourrait me confondre avec un Tsunayoshi qui vient de passer une après-midi avec Kyoko. Mon visage doit être aussi rouge que serait le sien le serait.

Maudit Superbi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Vu le soleil qui arrête pas de me faire chier dans mon seul œil valide en plus, il doit être aux alentours de neuf heures du matin je pense. Mais vous pensez que Superbi s'en rendrait compte ?<p>

Non ! C'est trop lui demander !

-Hmph...grogna-t-il en bougeant la tête.

C'est ça, mets-toi encore plus à l'aise, je dirai rien.

-Superbi, soufflai-je en tentant de pousser sa tête.

Il finit par lever la tête, un regard de tueur sur le visage. C'est remplacé par un air penaud quand il me reconnaît, moi et mon regard noir, puis son visage perd ses couleurs en regardant ses oreillers pour la nuit qu'il vient de passer.

-J'espère pour toi qu'ils étaient _vraiment_ confortable, parce que le sol ne l'est pas, sifflai-je en le poussant.

Je me lève et cours aux toilettes, passant un Xanxus qui a une migraine vu la main sur sa tête et sa grimace de douleur. Par contre, une fois aux toilettes, j'entends des tirs et des cris. Insonorisées les chambres hein...

Viper a dû donner la photo qu'il a prise cette nuit à Xanxus. Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait de toutes façons. Mes seins ne sont pas des oreillers !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Xanxus me tuerait. Il me tuerait si il savait qui j'attendais. D'ailleurs, si il pouvait se dépêcher au lieu de me faire poiroter. Je crois que la vieille à l'autre bout du café croit que j'attends mon copain qui vient de me poser un lapin. Je lui jette un regard froid et noir, ceux que je fais la plupart du temps depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Sérieux, elle me fait chier cette vieille.<p>

-Désolé du retard~ !

-Byakuran, la prochaine que tu me dis « rendez-vous à quinze heures », je m'assurerai de venir trente minutes en retard.

-Pourquoi être aussi méchante Lucia-chan ? Je refaisais mon stock de marshmallows, t'en veux ? Ah, vu comment tu les regardes, je vais prendre ça pour un « non ».

-Je suis en train de regretter le mégalomane que t'étais, l'informai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Haha, vraiment ?

Est-ce que si je l'étouffais avec son paquet de marshmallows, on appellerait les flics ? Connaissant Xanxus, il me laisserait en tôle en plus.

-Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Pressée Lucia-chan ?

-La vie est courte Byakuran, philosophai-je d'un ton dramatique.

-Alors je vais aller droit au but.

Il ancre son regard joueur dans le mien, même si je vois bien qu'il va aborder un sujet sérieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde dans les yeux, je ne te vois pas totalement ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Rien~, tu comprendras en temps et en heure, rigola-t-il en levant la main pour faire venir une serveuse.

Je regarde le fraisier qu'il a commandé pour moi et l'entame rapidement. Maudit soit les mariages futurs à cause desquels les gens connaissent vos goûts alimentaires. Une fois mon gâteau fini, tout comme mon jus de pomme, je regarde fixement Byakuran.

-D'accord, je vais te dire. T'es pas drôle Lucia-chan, alors que ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, bouda-t-il avec une moue.

-Désolé de penser que si tu me donnes rendez-vous, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi, tu es perspicace. Enfin, ça peut avoir tendance à énerver aussi.

-Et moi je sais jamais si je dois prendre ce que tu dis au sérieux ou pas, t'es pire que Mukuro. Et je vous déteste, tout les deux.

-Pourquoi dire quelque chose que tu ne penses pas ?

-Pour parfaire mon rôle de méchante, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été contaminé par la pureté de Tsunayoshi. J'ai passé trop de temps avec eux.

-Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ça. Enfin, je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ce que tes compères des autres mondes parallèles sont devenus ?

-Oui, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Oui, je veux savoir comment, et pourquoi, et leur enfance. Je veux connaître le résultat du « Et si... ». Ça ne peut pas être pire que mon histoire de toute façon.

Il hoche la tête, se lève et met de l'argent sur la table avant de m'emmener avec lui. J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter. Mais même si ça fait mal, je préfère la vérité. J'ai toujours préféré la vérité.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review. Il risque de ne pas y avoir de chapitre avant le dimanche 16 car je suis occupée la semaine prochaine. Aussi, j'ai 19 followers alors s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi vos avis. Ciao~!**


	82. Si il était resté

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 82 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je l'emmène avec moi.<p>

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

-Ah oui t'es sûre de toi ?! Hurla la voix masculine.

Luciana n'aimait pas ça. Sa mère et son frère se disputaient beaucoup ces derniers temps. Comme d'habitude, elle serrait très fort sa poupée contre elle en attendant que son frère monte et lui dise que ce n'était rien. Alors quand elle entendit les pas de son grand-frère monter les escaliers, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte pour lui sauter dessus. Sauf que le jeune homme de dix-huit ans la reposa à terre et se mit à mettre leurs maigres effets personnels dans un sac.

-Fratello ? L'appela-t-elle en allant à côté de lui. On va quelque part ? Maman vient avec nous ?

-Non, elle ne vient pas.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire que son frère était déjà devant elle, un genou à terre et une main sur sa tête.

-Ann', tu vas devoir me suivre et ne rien dire.

-Mais maman...

-Maman sait se déme...débrouiller toute seule, se rattrapa-t-il.

Il se releva, passa le sac sur l'une de ses épaules et lui prit la main. Elle dû suivre et ne pu qu'assister impuissante à sa mère qui agrippa le bras de son frère aîné.

-Je t'en prie Xanxus, tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever ma fille !

-Ta fille ? Tu oses l'appeler ta fille alors que tu t'aies jamais soucié d'elle ?! L'accusa violemment le jeune homme en la poussant à terre. Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais faire si j'avais accepté de suivre le vieux il y a huit ans ! T'as aucun droit de l'appeler ta fille !

-Luciana, dit leur mère en la suppliant du regard, tu ne veux pas quitter maman hein ? Viens donc me faire un câlin.

Luciana sourit à sa génitrice et lâcha la main de son frère. Sauf que celui-ci ne la laissa pas faire un pas qu'il la prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant d'aller vers leur mère.

-C'est ma fille, comme tu es mon fils Xanxus, reprit la femme en se levant, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

-Ta gueule, la toisa son fils d'une voix contenant une colère froide. Tu n'es pas notre mère, tu n'es qu'un déchet qui nous a pourri la vie pendant des années. C'est la dernière fois que tu nous vois. Si jamais je te vois près d'elle, je peux te jurer que je te tuerais.

Ça dit, laissant sa petite sœur choquée, même si son visage était caché dans son torse, il partit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fratello, tu n'étais pas sérieux hein ?<p>

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir une clef de sa poche. Il fit rentrer sa sœur et ferma la porte derrière.

-Tu ne voulais pas dire ça, tu la tueras pas hein ? Fratello !

Il ne répondit toujours pas et la fit lâcher son jean. Il n'allait pas dire à sa sœur âgée de seulement dix ans qu'il était parfaitement sérieux dans sa menace de mort après tout.

-Où on est ? Finit par demander Luciana en lui prenant la main.

-Chez nous.

-Chez nous ?

-Ann', commença-t-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de sa cadette, maintenant c'est plus que nous deux.

Elle le regarda, puis regarda ensuite l'appartement miteux dans lequel ils étaient. Donc ils n'allaient plus vivre avec leur mère, elle l'avait compris.

Mais du moment qu'elle était avec Xanxus, tout irait bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Il se fout de ma gueule, grogna l'adolescente de quinze ans en laissant son sac tomber de son épaule. Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule.<p>

Elle regarda la source du ronflement qui raisonnait dans l'appartement et soupira. Elle était bonne pour jeter toutes les bouteilles d'alcool vide mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère. C'est pour ça qu'elle mit une couverture sur lui et jeta un coup d'œil énervé aux factures sur la table de la cuisine. Xanxus travaillait comme un forcené pour les faire vivre tout les deux et elle le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle alla ranger son sac de cours dans leur chambre commune et se mit aux fourneaux.

Xanxus irait se faire foutre si il disait encore une fois qu'elle voulait le tuer par intoxication alimentaire. Elle essayait au moins, ça comptait !

-Ça schlingue, critiqua une voix endormie.

-Je t'emmerde ok ?! S'énerva-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Aussi profondément que possible !

-J'aimerais te voir essayer, la provoqua son frère aîné.

Elle lui envoya le premier truc qui lui passa sous la main, un œuf, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

-De toute façon, soupira-t-elle, tu sauras jamais reconnaître mes talents.

-Je ne peux pas reconnaître ce qui est inexistant, rajouta-t-il en se levant pour se mettre derrière elle.

C'était censé avoir cette couleur ? Il en doutait mais se retint de le dire.

-Tu t'es encore fait viré ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement d'un ton inquiet.

Il grogna et retourna sur le canapé.

-Tu peux me le dire, je suis concernée aussi ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Si t'es concernée par mon boulot, t'es aussi concerné par ça alors ? L'interrogea-t-il en lui montrant une lettre de retenue.

-Ah euh...balbutia-t-elle en perdant des couleurs, je peux expli...

-Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire foutre parce que ses cours étaient de la merde et que c'était qu'un déchet, lu son frère.

-C'est un déchet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'à cause de ma situation financière, je terminerai sur le...

-Je vois, fit sombrement son frère.

Elle ne fit pas particulièrement attention au visage de son frère. Même le lendemain, quand on leur apprit que leur professeur d'histoire était mort dans la nuit, elle ne fit pas le rapprochement. Mais elle vit le changement chez Xanxus.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il était renfrogné, mais il n'avait jamais été distant avec elle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu n'aimes pas ?<p>

-Si si mais...le rassura-t-elle en regardant l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Xanxus, comment t'as pu payé ça ?

-Mon nouveau boulot paie bien. Alors tu aimes ?

-Je l'adore ! Affirma-t-elle en souriant, n'arrêtant pas de hocher la tête.

Il lui offrit un sourire, ce qui était rare venant de lui. Mais ça ne manqua pas à sa sœur quand il se leva et enfila son manteau.

-Tu vas où ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

-Travailler.

-La nuit ?! S'écria-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais t'as pas entendu que le nombre des meurtres la nuit a augmenté depuis quelques mois ?

-Rien ne va m'arriver, lui assura-t-il sans la regarder.

-Xanxus !

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et le força à la regarder mais ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Depuis quand son frère arborait un air aussi sombre et menaçant ?

-J'ai dit, rien ne va m'arriver, répéta-t-il lentement en enlevant ses mains.

-Ton travail c'est pas quelque chose de dangereux hein ? S'enquit l'adolescente d'une voix blanche.

-Verrouille la porte derrière-moi.

Ça dit, il partit.

-Dans quoi tu t'es fourré Fratello...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>C'était une habitude maintenant qu'il avait son nouveau travail. C'était de nuit et elle le voyait à peine dorénavant. Son frère lui manquait, mais c'était à peine si il la regardait. En plus, il avait l'air d'aimer son travail autant qu'elle elle le détestait.<p>

-Ciaossu !

En revanche, pourquoi un bébé dans un costume avec une tétine jaune lui parlait, assis seul sur un banc décrépis ? Elle regarda autour d'elle puis, se rendant compte qu'elle était seule avec lui, se résigna à lui répondre.

-Sa...lut ?

-Tu es Luciana, non ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Répliqua-t-elle en reculant.

Elle se souvenait très bien du nombre de fois où Xanxus lui avait dit de ne pas répondre à des étrangers. Ensuite, ils avaient eu _la_ conversation et depuis, elle ne voyait plus les petits vieux et les bonbons de la même façon.

Mais là c'était un bébé...qui parlait normalement. Ok, c'était bizarre.

-Je m'appelle Reborn.

-Reborn ? Répéta-t-elle. Et dis-moi Reborn, comment tu me connais ?

-Je suis un tueur à gage.

Elle cligna des yeux, se les frotta et remarqua que le bébé était toujours là et qu'il y avait un lézard sur son fedora, qu'elle n'avait pas vu avant.

-Ok.

-Tu me crois ?

-Je suppose. Aucun bébé normal ne parlerait de cette façon, surtout pour dire ça si c'était des cracks.

Il lui fit un rictus, qui fit remonter des frissons le long de son dos, puis il s'installa dans ses bras.

-Reborn ?

-Reprends ton chemin, toi et moi devons parler.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

-De Mafia.

-Qu'est-ce que la Mafia a à voire avec moi ?

-Indirectement c'est lié à toi. Dis-moi, ton frère s'appelle bien Xanxus ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Se renfrogna-t-elle en le serrant contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Sauf que le canon froid d'un pistolet sous son menton la fit s'arrêter tandis que son cœur manquait un battement sur deux. Ce gamin était vraiment de la Mafia parce que cette arme n'était définitivement pas un pistolet à eau.

-Prends un autre ton avec moi si tu tiens à ta vie, parce que moi je n'y porte aucune importance. Compris ?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et le mini tueur transforma son pistolet en lézard.

-T'es un vrai bébé au moins ?

-Comment ça ? Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

-Un vrai bébé ne parlerait pas comme ça, ne me braquerait pas avec un flingue et n'aurait pas un lézard qui se transforme.

Il sauta de ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux. Luciana, même si elle était bien plus grande que lui, se sentit minuscule sous son regard. Puis, il lui fit un rictus. Le même rictus qu'au début.

-T'es intéressante comme fille. Tu es intelligente.

-Merci ?

-Tu es arrivée, non ?

Elle regarda l'immeuble pour voir qu'effectivement, la façade dégarnie était celle de son immeuble.

-Tu devrais fermer la porte de chez toi à clef ce soir.

-Pour...

Elle regarda tout autour, mais rien. Aucune trace de ce Reborn.

Le soir-même, elle ferma la porte à clef après le départ de son frère et alla se faire à manger. Sauf qu'elle serra le couteau et se retourna d'un coup en entendant la fenêtre être brisée. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et se cacha derrière la télé. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Elle ne vit d'abord que des rangers noirs, puis un pantalon en cuir noir et ses yeux continuèrent à monter, jusqu'à arriver à son visage. Des cheveux argentés, enfin blancs pour elle, courts avec une frange et qui partaient en espèce de pics derrière et des yeux gris.

Oh et une épée.

Une épée qui semblait très proche de son nez d'un coup.

-Vooiiii...commença-t-il tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'installait sur son visage. Exactement ce que je cherchais.

Elle avait peur. Très peur. Mais surtout elle était seule et était en train de se faire menacer avec un épée. Alors, comme si elle pensait que ça allait la sauver, elle lui lança le couteau dans le visage. Il l'évita mais elle eut le temps de se relever et de courir vers la porte grâce à l'adrénaline. Elle qui pourtant était peu endurante avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand on l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la jeter contre le mur. Elle tomba à terre, sonnée et le côté droit de son visage brûlant atrocement. Des larmes de douleurs sortirent rapidement.

-Tu vas vite m'énerver si tu essaies encore des trucs comme ça ! Lui hurla l'épéiste en la soulevant par le col de son pull.

Elle gémit de douleur quand il la plaqua contre le mur sans délicatesse. Sauf que son agresseur n'était pas patient et lui colla un coup de poing dans la joue suffisamment fort pour que du sang coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de pleurer silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas sur le visage furieux de son frère aîné. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu autant en colère. Elle en frissonna quand ses yeux rouges sang se posèrent sur son visage.

-T'en auras mis du temps, se moqua l'homme qui la maintenait contre le mur.

-Lâche la déchet de requin, grogna la voix de son frère.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son poing brûler. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire ça, et voilà que cet homme arrivait et...

-Voooiii qui t'appelles « déchet » ?! vociféra l'épéiste et la lâchant, à présent face à Xanxus.

-Toi. Je sais pas ce que tu me veux encore, mais c'est pas en la tuant que t'y arriveras, tonna son frère, son attention focalisée sur l'homme.

-Xanxus, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle ne rencontra pas son regard, parce qu'il l'évitait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs, ça fit rire son agresseur.

-Hey gamine, ton frère ne t'a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Dit quoi ? Grogna-t-elle en le regardant.

-La nature de son travail.

-Ta gueule déchet ! Rugit son frère en serrant les poings.

-Il se trouve qu'en fait...

Il dévia une balle avec son épée. Luciana regarda, complètement choquée son frère aîné qui avait une arme à feu dans la main, braquée sur l'homme. Sauf que ce dernier s'en fichait, comme si ce n'était pas une arme mortelle.

-Ton cher frère est un tueur à gage.

Et étrangement, c'était comme si la pièce manquante du puzzle avait été mise. Le comportement étrange de son frère, son assurance alors qu'il y avait des tas de meurtres, les finances qui allaient soudainement bien.

C'était logique, et ça la fit sourire. Un sourire amer, mais il était là.

Elle avait eu raison en pensant qu'il trempait dans quelque chose de louche.

-Choquée ? Dit l'homme en reniflant. Tss. Xanxus ! J'ai une proposition à te faire !

-Laquelle ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Rejoins la VARIA, et deviens le Boss. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle est en danger permanent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle regardait le paysage défiler à travers le hublot du jet. Il y avait eu une limousine qui les attendait en bas, et l'homme, qui s'appelait Superbi Squalo, leur avait expliqué qu'ils allaient d'abord au QG des Vongola. La Famille mafieuse la plus puissante, pas du pays, mais du monde.<p>

Rien que ça.

Le pire, c'était que son frère semblait très bien savoir qui étaient ces Vongola. Mais c'est pas comme si il lui avait dit, vu qu'elle refusait de lui parler, et même de le regarder.

Elle était furieuse contre lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Sauf qu'il était têtu et ne semblait pas d'avis à la laisser comme ça.

-Mais regarde-moi bordel ! Rugit-il en lui agrippant les épaules pour la tourner vers lui.

Elle partit toute seule. La gifle qu'il se prit partit toute seule et résonna dans le jet, réveillant Squalo qui dormait depuis le début du vol.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser avec maman, fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant d'aller s'installer près du squale.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils ne semblaient pas fana l'un de l'autre, alors aller auprès de celui qui l'avait menacé était, ironiquement, la place la plus sûre pour que son frère la laisse tranquille.

-Quel caractère, dit une voix moqueuse devant elle.

Elle l'ignora et se retint de donner un coup de pied dans son siège.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Pour être honnête, elle avait recommencé à parler normalement à son frère au bout d'un an passé chez les Vongola, un an chez la VARIA pour lui. Le Neuvième, qui s'avérait être quelqu'un qui avait voulu adopter son frère il y a longtemps, n'avait pas voulu qu'elle rejoigne la VARIA alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien de la Mafia. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas été surprise en voyant Reborn dans le bureau du vieil homme, qui pour elle était un alien car aucun Boss de la Mafia ne pouvait être aussi gentil. Du moins, elle pensait ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un certain Dino lors de sa première soirée et qu'elle s'était cachée dehors. Il avait eu la même idée. Et elle l'avouait, sachant qu'elle était en froid avec Xanxus, elle avait fait un transfert sur le blond. Ça n'avait pas eu l'air de le déranger et il lui avait promit qu'il lui ferait rencontrer son petit frère de cœur, le futur Decimo, l'élève de Reborn. Elle avait bien rit d'ailleurs quand il lui avait raconté ses années d'entraînement par l'Arcobaleno.<p>

Revenons-en à son frère. Elle lui avait reparlé après qu'elle eut assassiné pour la première fois à dix-huit ans, alors que quelqu'un avait attenté à la vie de Tsuna, qui venait visiter le QG. Le jeune futur Boss n'avait pas réussit à lui faire décrocher un mot, ni même à la faire regarder autre chose que le cadavre, ou l'arme à feu dans sa main. Le Neuvème avait donc pris la décision d'appeler Xanxus. C'était quand elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras en s'insultant elle-même qu'elle avait retrouvé son grand-frère.

-Je suis désolé, lui avait-il soufflé en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait officiellement rejoint la VARIA, et qu'elle avait pu découvrir que son frère était un Boss tyrannique, quoique ça ne l'étonnait guère, et que son équipe était des gosses de première. De un, il y avait un fan trop débordant d'amour qui avait faillit faire une syncope quand Xanxus l'avait présenté. Ensuite, il y avait un gay nécrophile excentrique qui semblait courir après le Gardien du Soleil de Tsuna depuis la rencontre officielle entre la VARIA et eux au Japon quelques mois avant. Ensuite il y avait un Arcobaleno, celui de la Brume, qui était le pire avare qu'elle eut jamais vu. Elle pensait son frère radin à l'époque où il vivait tout les deux, mais Mammon dépassait et explosait tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Puis il y avait Belphegor, un Prince d'un pays inconnu qui avait rejoint la VARIA à huit ans après avoir massacré sa famille. Enfin, il était sympa quand il voulait. Puis il y avait Squalo, ou le vieux qui arrêtait pas de gueuler comme elle aimait l'appeler dans sa tête. Fier, qui à sa surprise avait entraîné le Gardien de la Pluie de Tsuna, bruyant, sang chaud, toujours à se recevoir des verres de la part de son aîné.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Squalo...

-Hey, continue de te déshabiller, lui ordonna-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils, sa main dans son pantalon.

Elle enleva son débardeur, la laissant en soutient-gorge noir devant lui et son sourire satisfait. Comment, à vingt ans, elle en était venue à être le plan cul de ce mec qu'elle détestait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ? Dès son premier jour, c'était engueulade sur engueulade, jusqu'à ce que six mois auparavant, il lui prenne sa première fois pendant une mission à Rio de Janeiro. « Trop de tension sexuel entre nous » qu'il lui avait dit juste après. Et voilà que depuis, ils continuaient. En cachette, vu que quand un mec avait osé la draguer lors d'une soirée, Xanxus avait expliqué à ce même mec qu'elle ne « sortirait jamais avec un déchet comme lui ».

Le grognement d'impatience venant de Squalo la ramena à la réalité.

-Tu penses à quoi pour être aussi lente ?!

-Toi et des cheveux longs, ce serait drôle, lui dit-elle en enlevant son pantalon.

Il grogna et l'attira sous lui, une main sur sa taille et l'autre à côté de sa tête. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus impressionnée, donc elle se contenta de regarder sur le côté.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi on continue de coucher ensemble.

-Parce que je suis le seul qui pourrait te supporter ? Railla-t-il en détachant son soutient-gorge.

-Je suis sûre que Yamamoto dirait pas non si j'y mettais du mie...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'une main artificielle la clouait au matelas par la gorge, et le regard furieux du squale ne quittait pas son visage. Sans prévenir, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour forcer le passage. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de dominer le baiser. Elle avait essayé une fois et n'avait pas pu parler pendant une semaine à cause de la morsure qu'il avait faite à sa langue. C'était un véritable gentleman.

-Ce gamin te supporterait pas plus d'un mois, souffla-t-il en brisant le baiser, restant à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Est-ce que je te manquerais ? Se moqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Te fais pas d'idées, il n'y a que ton corps qui m'intéresse. Je veux juste te baiser.

-Je le sais bien, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux, un sourire moqueur s'étirant sur ses lèvres, dont l'une était ensanglantée. Je me demande comment Xanxus le prendrait si il savait ce qui se passait.

-Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas le déranger, grogna-t-il en lui arrachant son soutient-gorge.

Quand il était comme ça, elle savait que ça allait être douloureux pour un moment. Ce n'était pas de l'amour après tout, que du sexe. De toute façon, qui serait suffisamment masochiste pour aimer un homme pareil ?

Elle gémit en sentant des lèvres sur l'un de ses seins. Puis une plainte de douleur fut étouffée quand ses dents les remplacèrent et la mordirent. Pourtant, ses doigts serrèrent les draps sous elle quand des doigts artificiels passèrent dans sa culotte et commencèrent à la caresser.

Oui, il fallait vraiment être masochiste pour aimer Superbi Squalo. Mais c'était un bon coup, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Le monde est contre moi, c'est ça? Se plaignit-elle, une main sur la plaie béante de son estomac.<p>

-Tu sais que c'est mortel, non ?

-J'ai le droit de jouer la carte du « non, je ne vais pas mourir » si je veux, articula-t-elle faiblement, ses yeux rouges ne quittant pas les yeux bleus azurs de son assassin.

Elle cracha encore une fois du sang.

-Envoie...mes sincères salutations à...ce vieux con.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en colère alors que t'es en train de crever, remarqua-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

-Je me savais condamnée...dès que j'ai mis un pied chez les Vongola...personne ne meurt vieux dans notre monde...

-C'est vrai, admit-il en se relevant.

-Hey, l'interpella Luciana alors qu'il s'en allait, t'es de la famille...de Squalo, non ? Comment...tu t'appelles ?

-Arroganza Squalo.

Elle ferma les yeux en ne sentant plus sa présence. Elle aurait dû prendre la mission an Irlande, comme ça Xanxus ne l'aurait pas fait participer au raid d'une Famille ennemie en Espagne. Quand elle y pensait...

Oui, avec ce que lui avait expliqué Arroganza, tout était clair. Tout comme sa mort. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de se vider de son sang.

-C'est pathétique ce que tu me fais là gamine.

-Tu m'appelles toujours comme ça malgré nos rapports ? Rigola-t-elle faiblement avant de grimacer de douleur. Tu me brises le cœur Squalo.

-J'en ai rien à battre. Je te ferai regretter d'avoir failli crever devant moi plus tard, la prévint-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Il passa ses bras autour de son buste pour la soulever et regarda sa blessure avant de jurer à voix basse.

-Je sais, on peut rien y faire, articula-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je m'inquiète juste pour Xanxus maintenant...

-Dit comme ça, on dirait que c'est le seul qui compte à tes yeux, dit-il froidement en la regardant dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est...mon frère...

-La bonne excuse, souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Tu sais...reprit-elle en mettant sa main ensanglantée dans les cheveux de Squalo, peut-être que...tu devrais vraiment les lai...laisser pousser...ça t'irait bien...

-Être sur le point de crever te fait dire encore plus de merde qu'avant, pesta-t-il en détournant le regard, cachant les rougeurs qui gagnaient ses joues.

-On dirait...chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête du VARIA de façon à ce que son oreille soit au-dessus de sa bouche. Tu sais...mon assassin...il m'a dit son nom...

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il, la soif de sang visible dans son regard même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Arroganza...Squalo...

Sa main glissa dans les cheveux argentés, les teintant de rouge, mais elle fut rattrapée par une autre main, plus grande, plus forte, qui la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle était morte, et personne n'avait rien pu y faire. Parce que c'était la Mafia et que dans ce monde, seule la mort était notre véritable alliée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Alors~ ?<p>

Donc si Xanxus était resté, j'aurais eu une vie comme celle-ci ? Mais le conflit des Anneaux n'aurait jamais eu lieu, et Xanxus n'aurait jamais eu les cicatrices qu'il arbore à présent. Je n'aurais rejoins la Mafia qu'à seize ans passé. Mon enfance aurait été...heureuse ? Ma relation avec tout les autres en aurait été affecté et Superbi...

J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait pu avoir une relation comme celle-la dans un monde parallèle. Mais je ne me sens pas concernée. C'était lui et moi, mais ce n'était pas nous. La relation que j'ai dans ce monde-ci avec Superbi ne sera jamais la même quand dans le monde parallèle que je viens de voir. Je ne le déteste pas.

-Alors, tu veux voir quoi d'autres maintenant ? Me demanda d'un ton joyeux Byakuran.

-Ma vie, si Nono m'avait pris avec Xanxus.

-Allons-y~ ! minauda-t-il en remettant sa main sur mon front.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, tout comme le suivant. Comme quoi, Luciana a la poisse peu importe le monde u_u.<strong>

**Luciana: Merci u_u. Déjà que savoir que Superbi et moi on...**

**Plume85: Couchait ensemble ? En quoi c'est si choquant ?**

**Luciana: -rougit- Mais...mais c'est Super...**

**Plume85: Si c'était Hibari ?**

**Luciana: Pourquoi Kyôya ?**

**Plume85: Je sais pas, comme ça.**

**Luciana: Je trouverais ça moins bizarre venant de Kyôya que de Superbi ! Je veux dire, Kyôya et moi on se fait confiance alors qu'avec Superbi c'est...**

**Plume85: C'est ?**

**Luciana: -lui envoie un regard noir- Tu ne le sais pas peut-être ?**

**Plume85: Moi ? Pourquoi je le saurais ? C'est comme si Reborn était sadique, c'est impossible ! **

**Luciana: Tu...-esquive un coup de feu-**

**Reborn: Tu vas la contredire ?**

**Luciana: Mais...**

**Reborn: -la coupe avec un rictus en coin- Bakana,répond aux reviews.**

**Luciana: -le foudroie du regard- MissXYZ, merci de ta review. Himutsu-chan, va te fa...**

**Plume85: Merci de tes reviews !**

**Luciana: Ne donne aucune photos à Xanxus !**

**Reborn: -les sort de sa poche avec un air innocent- Celles-ci ?**

**Luciana: -sort son arme et détruit les photos avec-**

**Reborn: Bakana, les photos sont déjà à la VARIA~.**

**Luciana: QUOI ?! -part en courant-**

**Plume85: -lit la review et regarde Reborn- Elle a vu quand elle a comparé Hibari et Squalo ?**

**Reborn: Même si elle l'a vu elle n'a pas dû remarquer le sous-entendu. **

**Plume85: Sûrement. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**

**PS: Allez voir ma fiction "Vongola Famiglia", le troisième chapitre est centré sur le Squalo de ce monde parallèle !**


	83. Si il m'avait emmené

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 82 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture ! Et attention, c'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Fratello ! Cria une petite fille aux yeux rouges en courant vers l'adolescent devant elle.<p>

Il se tourna vers elle et se baissa pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, provoquant une moue du côté de l'enfant de sept ans. Mais elle se remit vite et donna une feuille à son frère, qui haussa un sourcil.

-Jolie voiture.

-Mais c'est un cheval ! Cria Luciana, les yeux exorbités.

-Un che...

Il éclata de rire, sous le regard courroucé de sa cadette. Elle aimait dessiner. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle _savait_ dessiner.

-Oh, jolie vache Luciana, la complimenta Federico en passant dans le couloir.

-C'EST UN CHEVAL ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE !

Elle s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle vivait avec son frère ici, et maintenant elle avait trois autres frères. Xanxus lui avait dit qu'avant ils avaient des problèmes d'argent mais elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer vu qu'ils en avaient plein maintenant.

Elle était heureuse, si on excluait l'école où un groupe de garçons l'embêtait parce qu'elle venait des Vongola. Mais ils avaient arrêté quand ils avaient vu que son frère venait la chercher tout les jours.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Luciana boudait, et Federico ne savait pas quoi faire. Xanxus aurait pu venir, après tout Luciana était la seule personne à part lui à qui il donnait vraiment de l'attention. Mais depuis qu'il était devenu le Boss de la VARIA, et donc déménagé il s'était renfermé, même auprès de sa petite sœur. Et maintenant, elle était souvent en train de bouder dans la chambre de son frère.<p>

Federico soupira et tira sur sa joue.

-Si je t'emmène voir Xanxus, tu me fais un joli sourire ?

Elle le regarda, lui sourit et partit devant, le laissant se dire que Xanxus avait peut-être dû déteindre sur elle. L'un comme l'autre arrivaient à toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait. Certes, ce n'étaient pas les même méthodes, Xanxus étant violent contrairement à Luciana, mais ils avaient ce point commun.

Donc c'est face à un Superbi Squalo complètement ahuri qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

-Pourquoi il a les cheveux blancs Fede ? Lui demanda Luciana en tirant sur la veste de son costard. Il n'a pas l'air si vieux que ça pourtant.

-VOOIIIIII SALE GAMINE POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?!

-Squalo, on vient juste voir Xanxus alors si tu pouvais...

-VOOIIII BOSS! Le coupa le plus jeune, résultant en un Federico qui se bouchait une oreille. FEDERICO VEUT TE VOIR !

Un tir passa entre Luciana et Federico, détruisant la porte. Ça aurait aussi détruit la tête de Squalo si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser juste avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet ? Gronda la voix grave de Xanxus.

-Fratello !

-Fratello ? Répéta d'un air abasourdi Squalo en se redressant pour voir Luciana sauter sur son Boss, qui fronça à peine les sourcils.

-Ann', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea Xanxus en se mettant à sa hauteur, choquant encore plus son bras-droit.

-Elle voulait te voir, répondit Federico à la place de la petite. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec el...

-T'as pas de conseils à me donner déchet, le coupa froidement son petit frère.

Federico fronça les sourcil face au ton employé.

-Elle a école demain alors...

-Je sais, le coupa encore une fois le VARIA en prenant sa cadette dans ses bras.

-Au revoir Fede ! Lui cria Luciana alors que Xanxus commençait à partir.

Pendant que son frère allait vers son bureau, Luciana pouvait regarder le manoir dans lequel elle se trouvait et les gens choqués qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Elle tira la langue à un homme portant des parapluie d'ailleurs, le trouvant plus que ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Je voulais te voir, dit la fillette tandis qu'il la posait par terre. Tu joues plus avec moi comme avant depuis que t'es parti !

-Je suis occupé, soupira-t-il, et tu n'es pas toute seule non plus.

-Je sais mais je veux Fratello !

-Ne me fais pas un caprice maintenant.

Pas habituée à la voix froide de son frère, elle écarquilla les yeux juste quand un certain épéiste rentra en furie dans le bureau avec une pile de papiers. Il la posa sur le bureau de son Boss pour ensuite le regarder lui, puis sa copie féminine miniature, puis lui, puis...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Gronda Xanxus en allant prendre une bouteille de vin.

-C'est qui la gosse ?

-Je suis pas une gosse ! S'insurgea la concernée en gonflant ses joues.

-Si t'en étais pas une, t'agirais pas comme ça, lui fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras.

-Au moins j'ai pas des cheveux de papy ! Répliqua la petite, fière d'elle.

-VOOIII !

Un verre explosa sur sa tête.

-T'engueuler avec une gamine de huit ans ? Le railla son Boss. T'as vraiment pas deviné qui ça peut être ?

-Je sais pas moi, ta sœur ?!

-T'auras mis le temps.

-Attends, ça veut dire que t'as vraiment une petite sœur ?!

Il se mit à la hauteur de Luciana, les sourcils plissés comme en grande réflexion.

-T'as l'air d'un idiot tu sais, lui fit-elle remarquer sans délicatesse.

-Je m'appelle Superbi Squalo gamine, rappelle-t-en ! Vociféra-t-il en se redressant la menaçant de son épée par habitude.

Avant que son Boss n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste, Luciana tendait sa main avec un sourire enfantin.

-Je m'appelle Luciana.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui prit la main.

-Beaucoup plus civilisée que son frère...marmonna Squalo pour lui-même à voix basse.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Luciana marcha sur le pied du squale, qui hurla de surprise et de douleur, même si il était trop fier pour admettre l'un des deux, pendant que Xanxus s'autorisait un rictus amusé. Trop de gens croyaient au sourire innocent de Luciana alors que c'était un démon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hey Superbi.<p>

-Encore là toi ? Grogna l'épéiste en regardant la fillette qui était devenue bien trop rapidement familière à son goût par-dessus son rapport.

-Pourquoi Fratello veut plus jouer avec moi ?

-Il est occupé, il te l'a déjà dit non ?

-Mais je veux le voir.

-Il est...

-Je veux le voir, répéta-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

Il soupira. Il devrait avoir l'habitude vu le nombre de fois où elle venait et réclamait à voir son frère.

-Viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'emmena dans le bureau de Boss et l'y laissa avant de repartir. Luciana s'avança en souriant vers lui mais s'arrêta petit à petit à cause du regard énervé de son frère.

-Je croyais avoir été clair Luciana, commença-t-il d'une voix dure, je ne veux pas te voir ici.

-Mais je...

-Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! Répéta-t-il plus violemment, faisant sursauter de peur sa sœur.

Mais il s'en fichait, elle avait choisi le mauvais moment.

-Mais papa a dit que...

-Je me fous de ce que ce vieux sénile a dit ! Explosa-t-il en lançant une bouteille contre le mur à sa droite. Je veux pas te voir, t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ?! Hors de ma vue !

Elle l'énervait avec son innocence. Ce vieux n'était pas leur père mais elle continuait à y croire. Aucun d'eux n'étaient de leur famille mais elle ne le voyait pas et ça avait le don de l'énerver. On lui avait menti pendant tellement d'années !

Xanxus était tellement dans ses pensées colériques qu'il manqua les larmes silencieuses sur les joues de Luciana. Dans sa tête, c'était comme si le monde s'écroulait. Son frère ne lui avait jamais crié dessus avant. Donc silencieusement et toujours en pleurant, elle quitta le bureau de Xanxus. Elle n'avait pas honte de dire à quiconque que son frère était le plus fort au monde et qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant.

Il ne l'aimait plus peut-être ?

-V-voi, pourquoi tu pleure gamine ? Demanda un Squalo un peu paniqué.

Sans rien dire, elle lui sauta dans les bras, ne retenant plus ses sanglots, surprenant largement l'épéiste de quatorze ans qui n'avait pas signé pour consoler des gosses. Puis il soupira, s'accroupit et l'enlaça, la laissant pleurer sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Le Boss avait dû la virer violemment. En même temps, il valait mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas sachant que la VARIA préparait un coup d'état contre son père.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es tombée dans les escaliers, tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?<p>

Elle grimaça quand Federico appliqua du désinfectant sur sa joue. Les garçons qui l'embêtaient d'habitude avaient décidé de la frapper à la sortie de l'école vu que Xanxus ne venait plus.

-T'as de la chance que ce soit moi et pas papa qui t'aie vu le premier. Alors maintenant Luciana, tu me dis ce qui ce passe ?

-Non ! Refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air faussement blessé en lui mettant un pansement sur sa joue blessée. Toi, petite sœur de mon cœur, tu me caches des choses ?

-Mais Fratello dit que...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que Xanxus a dit encore ?

-Il dit que ceux qui se font harceler à l'école sont faibles et je veux pas être faible !

-Luciana...souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la tête de la petite, qui fronçait les sourcils. Ce sont eux qui sont faibles pour s'en prendre à toi.

-Federico...

-Oui ?

-Apprend-moi à me défendre.

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. Il ne pu que sourire face au regard déterminé de sa petite sœur.

-Je suis pas encore aussi fort que Enrico ou Massimo, mais je peux t'apprendre deux trois trucs d'auto-défense.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Si tu me donnes le nom de ceux qui t'ont frappé.

C'est comme ça que commencèrent ses cours d'auto-défense. Grâce à eux, elle réussit à se défendre face aux garçons. Mais le lendemain de cette journée, elle se retrouva face à deux adolescents qui étaient les frères des garçons. Elle se fit frapper, encore. Mais plus violemment. Elle ne pouvait que se recroqueviller sur elle-même, pleurant et gémissant silencieusement en recevant les coups de pieds.

-Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Intervint alors une voix tremblante.

-Cavallone, viens donc ici qu'on te fasse subir le même sort ! Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois !

Elle écouta, tout en recevant les coups de l'un, le garçon qui venait d'arriver subir le même sort qu'elle. Son père lui avait dit une fois, avant sa première fois à l'école, que des gens pourraient être jaloux de son appartenance aux Vongola et essaieraient de lui faire du mal. Il avait raison. Elle ne sentait rien d'autre que la douleur dans tout son corps.

Xanxus serait en colère si il la voyait comme ça. Elle était faible.

-Ils valent même pas la peine qu'on perde notre temps avec eux, cracha l'un de leurs agresseurs en s'en allant.

Avec un dernier coup. Elle avait un horrible goût métallique dans la bouche qui ne voulait pas partir, et c'était bien une dent juste à côté d'elle ?

-Tu es toujours aussi nul Dino, critiqua une voix haut perchée.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu Reborn...

-Reborn ? Dit-elle faiblement, ce qui n'échappa au bébé qui se mit juste devant elle. Monsieur Reborn ?

-Dino, lève-toi on doit aller chez les Vongola.

-Mais pour...

-Cette fille est la fille du Neuvième du Nom.

C'est comme ça qu'elle rentra chez elle, en sang, une cheville tordue, un œil au beurre noir et l'arcade ouverte, ainsi que du sang séché à la bouche. Elle refusa de se faire porter, ou même de se faire accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Elle y alla seule, en boitant et en pleurant silencieusement, la tête basse.

-Lu...Luciana ? Hoqueta Ganauche en la voyant entrer. Hey, prévenez le Neuvième tout de suite !

Le Gardien de son père la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Ses cheveux désordonnés cachaient ses yeux.

-Luciana ! S'écria le Neuvième en descendant, suivi par Xanxus avec qui il était en réunion concernant la VARIA.

-Papa, fit calmement l'enfant en levant un regard vide sur le vieil homme, ne remarquant pas les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de son frère, tu avais raison.

Sans prévenir, les mains sur ses épaules furent remplacés par d'autre, qui avaient autrefois été familières.

-Luciana.

-Désolé Fratello, sanglota-t-elle, désolé d'être faible...

Sans un mot de plus, elle enleva les mains de son frère et monta dans sa chambre. Sa démarche était pathétique. Le regard de Xanxus se voila de colère. On avait frappé sa sœur. On l'avait blessé. On l'avait fait pleuré.

Il allait trouver ces fils de putes et les tuer jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait pas parlé à Xanxus à proprement dire depuis qu'il lui avait crié dessus. Elle n'avait pas osé aller le voir. Mais son père lui avait dit qu'il avait été en colère après qu'elle soit rentrée blessée. Elle l'avait déçu, il devait la détester. Donc elle profita que Squalo passe au manoir pour l'arrêter.<p>

-Si il te déteste ? Répéta-t-il en la regardant avec un sourcil haussé. Je pense pas, si il te détestait il aurait déjà essayé de te tirer dessus.

-Alors Fratello ne me déteste pas ? Je peux toujours l'appeler Fratello ? Le questionna pleine d'espoir Luciana.

-Euh...ouais ?

La nuit même, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car elle pensait au moment où Xanxus jouerait avec elle comme avant. Mais elle se cacha par réflexe sous sa couette en entendant la baie vitrée menant à son balcon s'ouvrir.

-Vooiiii...fit une voix à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

-C'est pas logique déchet ? Répliqua une voix cassée alors que son placard s'ouvrait. On l'enlève.

-Tu devrais pas dire ça en parlant de ta sœur, grommela l'autre, qu'elle reconnu enfin comme étant Squalo.

La couette qui la recouvrait disparue et quelqu'un se pencha sur elle. Heureusement, ses yeux étaient fermés, donc il allait pensé qu'elle dormait. Par contre, elle se retint de mordre le doigt qui appuyait sur sa joue.

-Pédophile, l'insulta Xanxus alors qu'il prenait Luciana dans ses bras.

-Je suis pas un pédo...

-Alors tu foutais quoi ?

-Rien et...Vooiii pourquoi tu me balances ça ?!

-Sois plus discret déchet de requin !

Elle pouffa intérieurement. Son frère et Squalo avaient l'air de s'amuser. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient comme si elle était une Princesse qui était prisonnière, comme dans les contes de fées ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et le lendemain eut lieu « le Berceau ». Pendant que son père lui expliquait ce qui c'était passé après que Coyote soit allée la chercher chez la VARIA, un combat mental avait lieu dans son esprit.<p>

Xanxus avait voulu tuer leur père ?

Leur père avait gelé Xanxus ?

Ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang ?

-Alors je suis plus ta fille ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

-Si, tu seras toujours ma fille Luciana, lui assura le Neuvième avec un regard bienveillant.

-Alors le sang...c'est pas important ? Alors pourquoi Fratello a...

-Il s'est senti trahi, il ne pourra jamais être Decimo.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que...

-Donc c'est de ta faute, conclut-elle en se levant, et la sienne. Vous êtes tous les deux stupides.

Le plus vieux soupira.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit...

-Je veux le voir avant de partir.

-Partir ? Où ?

-Je veux pas rester ici papa, confessa-t-elle en levant un regard vide sur lui. Je veux pas.

Il la regarda. Son regard, le regard de sa fille avait changé. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, sur Xanxus, ce qui c'était passé, ça avait détruit son innocence. Le regard qu'elle avait maintenant était bien plus mature que celui qu'elle avait quelques temps auparavant. Mais elle était aussi déterminée. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Japon ?

-Je prends.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-M...monsieur Iemitsu...<p>

Elle l'écouta lui, puis celle qu'elle assumait être sa femme parler sans qu'elle ne comprenne. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent enfin sur le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière les jambes de la femme. Elle tira sur le pantalon du collègue de son père en pointant le petit du doigt.

-Pourquoi il a des yeux de peluche ?

Iemitsu haussa ses sourcils, regarda son fils et éclata de rire. Un fois calmée, il se baissa au niveau de Luciana pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

-Luciana, tu as bien fait tes cours de japonais ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir les utiliser. Parce que ici, c'est ta nouvelle maison.

Elle regarda Iemitsu, puis la femme qui était à présent à côté de son mari.

-_Je m'appelle Nana, mais tu peux m'appeler « Mama ». Et lui, c'est Tsunayoshi._

Elle déglutit face au japonais rapide, mais elle comprit l'essentiel en regardant de nouveau le garçon. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-_Toi être mon nouveau chien, _lui dit-elle dans un japonais lent et désarticulé.

Pendant que les deux adultes rigolaient, le pauvre Tsunayoshi, six ans, vit défiler devant ses yeux les années d'enfer qu'il allait vivre avec elle. Son sourire, qui semblait à première vue innocent...maintenant, il lui criait « DANGER DANGER ! »

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-A...Ana-nee ! Hurla un Tsuna âgé de sept ans sur le porte bagage d'un vélo.<p>

-T'as jamais fait ça ? Lui demanda beaucoup plus calmement Luciana alors qu'ils arrivaient à une pente. Et je t'ai déjà de m'appeler « Maîtresse », tu est mon toutou Tsu !

-Mais...AHHHHHH !

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que Luciana rigolait à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle faisait souvent ça avec son frère. Avant. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle était à Namimori, son japonais s'était amélioré, même si elle avait toujours un accent italien prononcé. Ah, et elle voulait que Tsuna l'appelle « Maîtresse » vu qu'elle avait décidé de faire de lui son chien, au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier. Elle allait à l'école aussi, et était à côté d'un garçon solitaire appelé Hibari Kyôya. D'ailleurs, elle avait trouvé ça bizarre de voir à quel point il était intéressé par la chaîne alimentaire des dinosaures. Il n'avait pas décroché une seule fois ses yeux du livre.

-M...Maîtresse ! cria le châtain en voyant un mur arriver à grande vitesse.

-J'ai !

Elle appuya à fond sur les freins et la bicyclette s'arrêta donc juste avant le mur, arrêtant presque le cœur du pauvre garçonnet qui se faisait traîner de force dans les aventures de celle qu'il appelait « Ana-nee ». « Luciana » était trop dur à prononcer. En contrepartie, comme elle trouvait « Tsunayoshi » trop long, elle l'appelait « Tsu », et plus rarement « Tsuna ». Mais même si elle était un peu folle sur les bords, il était content de ne plus être seul.

-Oh, hey Kyôya ! Fit-elle à un garçon brun qui tenait la main d'une femme.

Il se tourna, les yeux étrécit par l'énervement qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, ce qui fit que Tsuna se cacha derrière son aînée, complètement effrayé. Sauf que elle ne semblait pas avoir peur du tout. À croire qu'elle avait déjà vu des gens plus effrayant.

Quelque part en Italie, un certain membre bruyant de la VARIA éternua.

-Oh, c'est une amie à toi Kyô-kun ? L'interrogea la femme.

-Okâ-san, ce n'est pas mon am...

-Je savais que tu aurais une amie un jour ! S'excita sa mère en s'approchant, le traînant de force. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Luciana, se présenta-t-elle.

-Tu as un accent, d'où tu viens ?

-Italie.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Avant de partir, son père, ainsi que Iemitsu, lui avaient dit d'éviter de trop en dire sur elle, ou sur sa famille et les Vongola.

-J'ai toujours adoré l'Italie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ah, je m'appelle Weng, venez donc tout les deux que je vous fasse un goûter.

Luciana jeta un coup d'œil à Hibari, qui semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose du comportement de sa mère. Pourtant, elle qui ne se souvenait plus de sa mère, elle trouvait cette femme gentille. Et cool, comme la Mama de Tsuna.

-Hey Kyôya, ta maman est cool, lui souffla-t-elle de façon à ce que lui l'entende.

-Je sais, dit-il en reniflant, la regardant comme si elle était débile.

Son frère n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle parle à un gamin qui se comportait comme ça. Mais elle aimait ça. Parce que pour la première fois, sans compter Tsuna, on la traitait normalement. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était une peste capricieuse hautaine, oui elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, alors avoir Kyôya qui ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités était rafraîchissant.

Ce fut le début d'une amitié...étrange.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est de ta faute, cracha un Hibari larmoyant en regardant un bébé en tenue chinoise. Tu aurais pu la sauver !<p>

-Kyôya...

-Je repasserai peut-être...

Elle esquissa un pas en arrière à cause du regard noir que lui envoya Kyôya puis fronça les sourcils. En Italie, elle fuyait toujours vers son frère quand quelque chose n'allait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive se débrouiller seule. Même si elle avait fini en mauvais état, elle n'avait pas fui. Comme elle n'allait pas fuir face à lui. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu quelqu'un avec elle après avoir entendu son père.

Elle n'allait pas laisser Hibari alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère.

-Kyôya, commença Luciana en s'approchant de lui.

-Je veux voir personne, trancha-t-il froidement.

-Je sais.

Pourtant elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Hibari ne réagit pas d'abord puis finit par la serrer quand, les genoux remontés sur la poitrine, son front contre ses genoux, il éclata en sanglots. Et elle resta, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au bébé en face d'elle. Elle se fit la réflexion que sa tétine était la même que Reborn, mais en rouge. Ils se connaissaient sûrement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les années passèrent. Hibari lui expliqua qui était son père, et en contrepartie elle lui avait fait part de son identité. Il n'avait pas changé de comportement envers elle pour autant. Aussi, quand elle avait revu le bébé, qui s'appelait Fon, un mois après la mort de Weng, elle lui demanda de l'entraîner, ce qu'il accepta. Il n'y avait pas un jour où elle ne voyait pas Hibari. Elle pouvait fièrement dire qu'il était son meilleur ami. Pour ça qu'elle était toujours vu avec lui, en patrouille ou ailleurs. Elle s'entraînait également avec lui, qui utilisait des tonfas. La mort de sa mère l'avait marqué et depuis il ne montrait aucune pitié envers ceux qui dérangeaient Namimori.<p>

Accessoirement, elle avait arrêté de demander à Tsuna de l'appeler « maîtresse », le considérant à présent comme son petit frère. Ah, et elle tabassait ceux qui emmerdaient son petit frère. Sauf que, durant ces quelques années, elle avait perdu ses trois frères. Elle était allée à l'enterrement de chacun d'eux, Kyôya s'invitant même pour l'enterrement de Federico. Il avait rencontré Dino et Reborn à cette occasion. Et en voyant qu'elle tenait la main de Kyôya, Dino avait insinué innocemment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il avait failli faire une crise vu que, depuis qu'ils avaient été tabassé ensemble, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Vous savez, être tabasser avec quelqu'un ça créé des liens.

Hibari avait tenté de se battre avec lui, et ni elle, ni Reborn avec qui elle avait parfois des contacts car elle était devenue l'élève de Fon, n'étaient intervenus. Hibari avait décidé de lui-même de ne pas se battre, par respect pour le mort. Mais il avait été clair qu'il le mordrait à mort à cause de sa tête d'idiot herbivore la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Dino aurait dû prendre au sérieux la menace de cet ado de quatorze ans.

Donc quelques années passèrent, où elle vécu une vie normale avec Tsuna et Nana, ainsi que Kyôya. Elle avait laissé Xanxus et sa vie en Italie en générale dans un coin profond de son esprit. Mais quand elle eut tué pour la première fois à quinze ans, elle aurait donné beaucoup pour se retrouver dans les bras de son vieux père, ou pour voir le visage inquiet de Federico, l'air pensif de Massimo qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la calmer et le visage calme de Enrico qui prenait en main la situation. Elle aurait aussi aimé voir Xanxus, et ses yeux rouges qui la rassuraient toujours après ses cauchemars. Mais ils étaient tous morts ou endormis, comme l'homme à ses pieds qui était brûlé. La chaleur dans sa main disparaissait lentement, tout comme sa colère.

-Kyô...

-Le Comité va s'occuper du corps, la rassura-t-il en se mettant juste à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi je ne me sens pas coupable ? Il est mort non ?

Il ne dit et pris sa main, rituel qu'ils avaient depuis la mort de sa mère. Quand l'un se sentait mal, l'autre lui prenait la main sans rien dire. C'était juste pour montrer qu'il était là, et qu'il resterait.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les choses depuis que Reborn était en ville...et bien...avait subit ce qu'elle aimait appeler l'impact « Reborn ». C'était devenu complètement dingue. Mais maintenant, Tsuna avait des amis. Oh, et il avait une prétendante et avait enfin parlé à Kyoko. Elle qui le tannait et le taquinait avec elle depuis deux ans. Elle avait donc regarder la Famille du Dixième Vongola se former lentement, se souvenant que ce titre revenait auparavant à son frère à cause de la lâcheté de son père.<p>

Elle avait bien rigolé quand Dino était venu, et était tombé sur Kyôya et elle. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, et les couleurs disparues sur le visage du Cavallone avaient montré que lui non plus n'avait pas oublié Hibari. La vidéo qu'avait réussi à faire Reborn, avec son aide, était très drôle.

Sauf que toute bonne chose ont une fin.

-Kyô, l'appela-t-elle alors qu'elle grimaçait de douleur à cause de son bras cassé, ainsi que de sa plaie béante au ventre.

-Oya oya ? Je te recommanderai de rester spectatrice. Tu es déjà à moi.

Elle renifla de dédain face à la tête d'ananas illusionniste devant elle. Fon l'avait entraîné pendant quoi, cinq ans ? Il avait arrêté quand il était parti peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Reborn pour entraîner Tsuna. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à faire avec un illusionniste, surtout que ce Rokudo Mukuro n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais pourquoi il venait de s'accroupir devant elle et qu'il prenait son menton sans délicatesse pour lui relever le visage ?

-Tu as une magnifique flamme n'est-ce pas, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la montrer ? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire manipulateur avant de froncer ses sourcils. Oya ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de la lâcher, esquivant un coup d'Hibari qui s'était remis debout malgré son allergie aux cerisiers.

-Kufufu~, c'est assez pathétique ton état tu sais, Hibari Kyôya. Pour en revenir à toi, continua-t-il à son intention, tu as le potentiel pour faire des illusions mineures. Une shapeshifter. Je suis surpris d'en trouver ici, mais ça rend tous ça plus intéressant encore.

Elle perdit connaissance, et quand elle revint à elle, elle se faisait transporter à l'hôpital par l'équipe médicale des Vongola. Quand Tsuna était venu la voir, il lui avait expliqué que Mukuro avait pris possession de son corps grâce à la blessure qu'il avait faite avec son trident. Même si il lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas sa faute, elle s'en était voulu, et s'en voulait encore. C'était son petit frère et elle avait failli le tuer.

Et maintenant, épée contre hallebarde, Fon lui avait appris le bozendo et elle avait approfondi en changeant le bâton contre une hallebarde, elle faisait face à un Squalo ahuri plus âgé, et aux cheveux plus longs.

-Ça fait un bail, huit ans non ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un rictus en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là gamine ? Tu étais censée avoir disparu après...commença-t-il à voix basse.

-...votre coup d'état ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un coup de pied latéral dans ses côtes, qu'il esquiva. J'ai déménagé.

Elle engagea d'elle-même un combat avec lui. Et si il était en train de la ménager au début, il changea bien vite en voyant qu'elle ne laissait aucune ouverture et qu'il venait d'éviter un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Sa technique était excellente et même dans ses mouvements de corps à corps, sans arme, il voyait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'était entraînée, et son niveau pouvait très bien rivalisé celui de Belphegor, voire le sien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas être sérieux.

Ce n'était plus la gamine qui pleurait dans ses bras parce que son frère lui avait crié dessus.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi Superbi, fit-elle, mais si tu t'en prends à ma famille, tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un ennemi à abattre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de voir la ressemblance entre elle et Xanxus. Ce ton était le même que celui de son aîné, qui promettait des souffrances si il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il profita donc de l'intervention de Dino pour partir après avoir pris les Anneaux.

Son Boss allait être content en sachant qu'il venait de retrouver sa petite sœur disparue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle savait qu'elle allait revoir son frère. Et elle était prête. Parce que sa colère envers lui, cette colère qu'elle emmagasinait et qui avait fait naître sa propre Flamme de la Fureur contre cet homme, elle devait l'expulser face au fautif. Et son frère...étant gelé, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire comme avec son père. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait.<p>

-Blonde, yeux bleus.

-Et bien, tu m'as demandé de me faire une autre identité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Mukuro ?

Elle regarda la fille en face d'elle, le nouveau corps d'emprunt de l'illusionniste. Elle avait regardé tous les matchs des Gardiens, cachée des autres. Elle avait eu la malchance de tomber sur le gang de Kokuyo le soir du match de la Foudre. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pu réprimer une grimace de colère quand, Tsuna après avoir sauvé courageusement Lambo avec un calme dont elle était fière, s'était fait envoyer paître par Xanxus. Accessoirement, elle avait frissonné en ressentant sa colère de là où elle était. Puis elle n'avait pas bougé quand il avait tourné sa tête vers elle d'un coup. Son frère avait toujours eu une intuition très développée. Pas comme l'Hyper Intuition, mais c'était tout de même remarquable. Son frère n'avait jamais été ordinaire. Ensuite était le venu le match de la Tempête, puis celui de la Pluie. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Squalo virer Yamamoto et se faire manger, mais Dino l'avait mis dans la confidence quand il l'avait trouvé juste devant le lieu du combat une fois les deux camps partis.

-Kufufu~, je pense que ta colère envers Xanxus pourrait rendre ce conflit très intéressant.

-Je suis pas fan du feu des projecteur comme toi tu sais.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu le serais, vu ton prénom.

-Et je pensais que tu étais un ananas vu ta coiffure, on se trompe tous, rétorqua-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur.

Il partit à ce moment-là, en lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse, car il était à court d'énergie et qu'il devait en conserver pour le soir.

D'ailleurs, le soir-même, elle arriva en même temps que Tsuna et évita tout contacts visuels avec Xanxus. Elle avait son illusion sur elle, qui la fatiguait énormément, mais elle était là. Ce fut un super combat. Plus intéressant que celui du Nuage qu'elle regarda du toit d'un bâtiment. C'était logique qu'Hibari gagne. Par contre, c'était moins logique que son père sorte du Gola Mosca après l'attaque de Tsuna pour sauver tout le monde. Elle s'était retenue à grande peine de faire ravaler ses paroles à son frère et lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Elle était en colère contre lui, mais on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à se faire détester par elle de son point de vue.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr ce frère qu'elle adorait avant ?

Non, cet homme n'était pas son frère. Même si il était froid, méchant avec les autres et beaucoup d'autre chose, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça à leur père. Son frère était parti le jour où il avait appris la vérité.

Elle ne pourrait jamais appeler cet homme « Fratello ».

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Leur combat était bluffant. Tsuna s'était beaucoup amélioré depuis le combat contre Mukuro. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse tenir tête à Xanxus. Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais imaginé son frère aussi puissant. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant brièvement la douleur puis sa colère en voyant la Percée du Point Zéro. Mais elle était toujours en colère contre lui, et Tsuna devait gagner. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si Xanxus avait les Anneaux. C'est pour ça, qu'au cas ou, elle n'était pas dans la cage avec les autres, mais cachée sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Elle frissonna même de peur quand son frère péta définitivement un câble et que les cicatrices causées par son père grandirent.<p>

Elle détesta son père sur le moment pour avoir fait subir ça à son frère.

Le combat toucha à sa fin, du moins elle pensait. Elle n'intervint pas quand elle vit son frère se faire geler. Mais elle prit sa hallebarde, qu'elle avait emmenée et posée à ses pieds, quand elle vit Belphegor prendre l'Anneau Vongola des mains de Tsuna. Luciana sauta du toit, se rattrapa à une branche et alla assommer Belphegor d'un coup dans la nuque pour lui reprendre l'Anneau. La vitesse acquise avec Fon était utile. Avant que Mammon ne fasse un geste, la lame de son arme était à son cou.

-Tu...

-Ce combat est terminé, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Elle envoya l'Anneau à Tsuna et abaissa son arme. Mukuro avait raison, elle allait rendre ce conflit intéressant avec des retrouvailles hautes en couleurs avec son aîné.

-Tu n'es pas impliquée dans ce combat Luciana, tu n'as aucun droit de...recommença l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

-Je suis là depuis le début, je suis sûre que si les Cervello ne voulaient pas de moi ici, elles me l'auraient fait comprendre.

Elle regarda les deux femmes aux cheveux roses.

-Pas vrai ?

-Luciana...souffla faiblement une voix.

Elle regarda son frère, qui s'était redressé seul et la regardait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de faire attention aux émotions qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et l'inspecta. Il était en mauvais état.

-Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça quand tu connais déjà le résultat ? Tu ne fais que te blesser davantage.

-Les anneaux...murmura-t-il en l'ignorant.

-Tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si tu avais les Anneaux en ta possession Xanxus, lui dit Luciana en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais...rien...cracha-t-il faiblement en la regardant enfin.

-Je sais tout. Tu sais comme moi que Tsuna est le seul capable d'hériter des Vongola, tu ne seras jamais Decimo.

-Tais-toi...

-Tu ne peux pas changer ton sang. Aucun de nous n'est lié à pap...

-TAIS-TOI ! Rugit-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans la joue.

Elle tomba face contre terre, son sang ayant giclé de sa bouche. Elle ne vit pas les yeux écarquillés de Xanxus quant à son geste. Elle se contenta de se relever et de planter son regard froid dans le sien.

-Ces gamins que tu as pris pour cible sont mes amis et ma famille, je te...

-Famille ? Répéta-t-il lentement. Je suis ta seule famille Luciana !

-Plus maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle sans hésitation. Je suis plus la gamine qui ne voyait que par toi, je ne vais pas te laisser briser ma vie.

-Tu me trahis, lâcha-t-il d'une voix énervée. Parmi toutes les personnes que je connais, c'est toi qui me trahis !

-De nous deux, tu es celui qui m'a trahis le premier avec ce coup d'état. Cervello, je pense que toute cette histoire est terminée. Quoique, sachant que c'est la VARIA, ils ont dû s'assurer que peu importe le gagnant de ce combat, ils repartent en Italie avec ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ont dû s'arranger pour éviter toutes interférences.

Elles échangèrent un regard et tentèrent de désactiver la cage des spectateurs, mais rien.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi est déclaré vainqueur, commença l'une d'elle après avoir consulter sa partenaire du regard. Sawada Tsunayoshi et ses Gardiens sont donc dorénavant les porteurs officiels des Anneaux Vongola, la VARIA étant disqualifiée pour sabotage.

-Je n'accepterai pas ça ! Rugit Xanxus alors que Belphegor reprenait conscience.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, lui dit simplement sa sœur en allant auprès de Tsuna. Tsu, ça va ?

-Ana-nee...

C'était fini. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son frère, qui la foudroyait du regard. Il se sentait trahi ? Tant mieux, il allait savoir ce qu'elle avait ressenti les huit dernières années de sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Dégage.<p>

-Laisse-la passer, intervint Squalo en arrivant à côté d'elle, faisant face à Levi.

-Mais...

En ayant marre que ce géant à la con qui aimait trop son frère lui bloque le chemin, elle lui prit le poignet et le fit passer d'un geste expert par-dessus son épaule. Le coup de pied léger qui déstabilisait l'équilibre de l'adversaire avait aidé.

-Je t'avais dit de la laisser passer, continua Squalo en regardant son équipier à terre.

Luciana les ignora et entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son frère sans frapper. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la fenêtre. Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune fille, sentant que son frère n'allait pas décrocher un mot, ne finisse par parler.

-Tu as tenté de tuer papa, l'accusa-t-elle sans détour.

-Ce vieux con n'est pas notre père, contra-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Il nous a menti.

-J'avais deux ans ! Explosa-t-elle. J'avais deux ans quand on a été adopté, tu penses vraiment que je me soucie de si on a le sang des Vongola ou non ? Je m'en fous complètement ! C'est mon père parce qu'il s'est occupé de moi sans différence par rapport à Fede, Enrico ou Massimo ! Tu as tenté de tué mon père ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à moi quand t'as préparé ton coup d'état ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu penses vraiment que tout aurait été pareil si tu avais réussi ce jour là ?! Je t'aurais haïs !

-Tu ne peux pas me haïr Ann'. Je suis ton frère.

-Désolé de te contredire mais je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis longtemps. Celui que j'ai en face de moi n'a que son apparence, alors quand tu le verras, tu lui diras que je crèverais de le revoir.

Elle reprit rapidement son souffle avant de reprendre, sans laisser Xanxus parler.

-Ou peut-être que c'est ma faute, continua-t-elle plus calmement. Peut-être que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment connu en réalité. Parce que dans ma tête, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas le seul fautif, papa est tout aussi en tord que toi. Et à cause de ça, j'ai décidé de partir. J'avais huit ans Xanxus, et j'ai demandé à partir de là-bas parce que je ne me sentais plus chez moi ! Maintenant j'en ai seize ! Ça fait huit ans que je suis en colère contre toi sans pouvoir te le dire parce que t'étais congelé ! Merde Xanxus, t'étais pas là ! T'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi ! T'étais pas là quand ils sont morts et que j'avais besoin de toi ! T'étais pas là quand j'ai développé ma Flamme de la Fureur ! T'étais...T'étais pas là quand j'ai tué pour la première fois...termina-t-elle plus bas tandis que le regard de son frère ne montrait rien. Tu m'as laissé tombé...tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler « Ann' »...et je sais pas si je vais pouvoir te pardonner aussi rapidement.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle sortit de la pièce, manquant les poings serrés et tremblants de son frère. Si elle restait, elle risquait de se mettre à chialer et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Surtout en face de lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée avec les mots. Elle savait que Xanxus n'était pas doué avec eux non plus. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis le Conflit des Anneaux. Quatre ans auparavant.<p>

-Je suis content pour toi Ana, sois-en sûre mais...

-Mais quoi Dino ?

-T'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Vous êtes pas un peu trop jeune pour...

-On pourrait mourir demain Dino. Je suis sûre.

Elle regarda la bague à son annulaire gauche avec un léger sourire. L'améthyste qui y trônait était magnifique. Le soupir de Dino lui fit remonter les yeux sur lui.

-Dans ce cas-là, je suis avec toi. Mais c'est quelque chose d'important un mariage, tu devrais parler à Xanxus.

-Je sais, j'y ai pensé aussi. En fait, me fiancer m'a fait prendre conscience que...que je l'ai évité pendant trop longtemps.

-Donner les dossiers que Tsuna veut transmettre à la VARIA à Squalo et non Xanxus n'aide pas non plus. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Pourquoi je devrais faire le premier pas ?

-Parce que tu es celle qui est censée le pardonner ? Hasarda Dino comme si c'était logique.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva devant des portes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis douze longues années. Elle déglutit bruyamment, prit une grande inspiration et toqua.

-Qui c'est ? Grogna la voix de son aîné à travers les portes.

-C'est moi.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où elle envisagea la possibilité que son frère la déteste peut-être.

-Luciana ? Finit-il par demander, et elle ne se douta jamais des yeux écarquillés de surprise de son aîné.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Oui.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra timidement, la fermant derrière elle. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, elle regarda son frère dans les yeux. Et ça faisait du bien en même temps que c'était étrange.

-Tsuna m'a demandé de te donner ça, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant pour poser un dossier sur la table.

-C'est tout ?

-Je...

Elle pouvait le faire, elle le devait de toutes façons.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait...aller manger quelque part ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Quand ?

Elle soupira intérieurement à la réponse immédiate de son frère. Elle vit également quelque chose de bien caché dans ses yeux, mais même après toutes ces années elle pouvait lire son regard froid. Elle voyait une faible lueur d'espoir. Celui qu'elle le pardonne ? Xanxus se souciait toujours d'elle au final ?

-J'ai une mission demain avec les Gardiens et Tsuna lui-même, donc je dois me préparer mais j'aimerais que ce soit rapidement si tu peux, j'ai...j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

Il haussa un sourcil et le portable de la jeune femme sonna à ce moment. Elle le prit et répondit, son visage devenant soudain sérieux.

-Je te rejoins vite Takeshi, dit-elle en raccrochant. Je dois y aller, à plus tard, se pressa-t-elle en allant vers la porte.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda le bureau de son frère les sourcil froncés.

-Tu devrais pas boire autant Xanxus, c'est mauvais pour toi...

-Je sais, cracha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, les sourcils plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Je m'en vais alors, chuchota-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en colère contre lui, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu lui tenir tête quand il avait perdu contre Tsuna. Maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, elle se rendait compte à quel point son frère était intimidant et effrayant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu es sûre Ana-nee ? Demanda un Tsuna en Hyper Mode.<p>

-Oui t'inquiète Tsu, pars devant et rejoins les autres. Je vous rattrape plus tard.

Tsuna hocha la tête et partit. Luciana le regarda jusqu'à qu'il sorte de son champs de vision et soupira.

-C'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas Lucia-chan ?

-Tu es Byakuran, non ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement en tombant à genoux, une main à terre.

-Gagné~, je suis le Boss des Millefiore !

-En...foiré...

-Tu ne devrais pas parler tu sais, après tout tu es en train de te vider de ton sang.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû cacher sa blessure, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire à Tsuna que tout allait bien. Maintenant qu'elle se vidait petit à petit de son sang, elle eut envie de pleurer. Pile quand elle s'était décidé à recommencer à zéro avec son frère, il fallait qu'elle se fasse mortellement blesser. Alors elle ne pourrait jamais dire à son frère qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle allait se marier avec un homme incroyable ? Elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'appeler « Fratello » encore une fois ?

C'était injuste.

-Hum...reprit Byakuran, je pense que je vais attendre un peu avant d'exterminer les Vongola. Je veux voir la réaction de Xanxus à cause de ta mort~.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais son corps refusait d'obéir, et surtout il faisait froid. Elle se sentit désolé pour son père qui avait encore perdu un enfant.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ne va pas tarder, je vais devoir te laisser~. Hum ? Morte avant la fin de ma phrase hein...remarqua-t-il en vérifiant le pouls de Luciana.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu m'as tué ?<p>

-Pas moi, un autre moi~.

C'était...étrange. Je pensais pas pouvoir être autant en colère contre Xanxus. Mais cette vie...j'étais fiancée, mais à qui ? Je considérais Tsunayoshi comme un frère ? Et le vieux...fuck, je l'aimais comme j'aime Père. C'est perturbant. Enfin, le vieux dans ce monde parallèle n'a jamais fait ce que celui que je connais a fait, sauf cryogéniser Xanxus.

Xanxus, oh Xanxus...j'aurais jamais pensé le voir espérer pour mon pardon. Le truc qui ne change pas dans tout les monde, c'est que j'arrive à lire son regard. Mais heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas montré les réactions des autres face à ma mort. Déjà que juste voir Superbi être là dans mes derniers moment dans...

Attends, Arroganza Squalo, maintenant que j'y pense, je le connais. Il était en Russie. Mais pourquoi il me tuerait dans un monde parallèle ?

-Byakuran.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes si je n'avais pas été là ?

Son sourire joueur de toujours disparaît. Je sais que c'est déprimant comme question mais vu la peine que j'ai infligé à Xanxus dans le dernier monde que j'ai vu...

-Pour être honnête, après la Bataille des Représentant, j'ai vu un monde parallèle en rêve. Un monde dans lequel Tsunayoshi-kun est allé dans le futur et m'a vaincu aussi. Un monde dans lequel tu n'étais pas.

-Ma présence change quelque chose ?

-Non, tout se passe comme dans ce monde-ci, que tu sois là ou non.

-Je vois, fis-je avec un rictus amer.

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. On a pas le temps de continuer notre conversation que des pas rapides se font entendre dans les escaliers.

Ouais, Byakuran a pensé qu'on serait plus tranquille dans une chambre d'hôtel. Le réceptionniste a dû penser à autre chose en nous voyant à l'accueil.

Bref, des pas se rapprochent de plus en plus et j'échange un regard avec Byakuran, qui a l'air...blasé ?

-C'est ennuyant que tu aies des relations dans la VARIA.

-Oh non, soufflai-je en comprenant.

-VOIIIII !

En un clignement d'œil, Byakuran est menacé d'une épée sous la gorge. Mais c'est Byakuran, donc il se contente de regarder Superbi avec son sourire joueur alors que celui-ci...il est trèèèèès en colère. Qu'est-ce que Byakuran a pu lui faire dans le futur ?

-Tu restes loin d'elle déchet, le menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Ara~ Squalo-kun, Lucia-chan fréquente qui elle veut.

Sentant que Superbi s'énerve de plus en plus, je pose une main sur son bras et le force à le baisser, de même que son épée.

-Un combat entre vous vous attirerait des ennuis, alors calme-toi, tentai-je de le convaincre.

Il fusille du regard Byakuran pendant encore plusieurs secondes, où j'espère qu'il ne va pas l'attaquer, puis il finit par me prendre le poignet pour m'entraîner avec lui. Oh oh, je sens que ça va bar...

-TU PENSES DESFOIS ?! Me hurla-t-il dès que je fus côté passager de sa voiture. T'AS OUBLIÉ CE QU'IL A FAIT OU QUOI ?!

-C'est dur d'oublier ce qu'il a fait, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, mais comme il l'a dit, je fréquente qui je veux.

-Mais c'est Byakuran merde !

-Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que mes relations ne sont pas recommandables, et de toutes façons j'ai mes propres raisons d'être en contact avec lui.

-Alors ça dure depuis longtemps ?! Vociféra-t-il en tournant comme un malade.

-On a jamais perdu le contact depuis le combat contre Bermuda, lui appris-je calmement.

Il ne dit rien mais si il pouvait froncer les sourcils encore plus, il le ferait.

-Pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? Ça ne te concerne pas.

-T'as raison, ça ne me concerne pas, approuva-t-il sans se calmer pour autant.

Parfois je ne le comprends pas du tout.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de la review, comme toujours ^^. Ayui-Ayone, merci aussi de la review même si je suis un peu paumée par rapport au monde que tu préfères. C'est le monde de l'histoire habituelle non? Bref, laissez-moi vos avis et ciao~!**


	84. Nouveaux sentiments

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 84 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Toi ! M'agressa mon frère quand j'entrai dans son bureau en lançant un verre à côté de ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir pour aller rejoindre ce déchet de Bya...<p>

Il ne termine pas sa phrase que je suis déjà sur lui, mon visage enfoui dans son cou et mes bras autour de sa taille. Honnêtement, je me fous que Superbi soit toujours à la porte et ne comprenne sûrement rien à la situation. Quoique Xanxus ne doit rien comprendre non plus.

-Dégage de là déchet de requin ! Ordonna mon frère en lançant une bouteille.

Une porte claquée après, Xanxus me recule alors que j'ai la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours énervée.

-Rien, répondis-je en relevant la tête. Mais je suis désolé.

-Pour l'avoir vu de ton plein gré ? Tu peux.

Je ne dis rien. Je peux pas lui dire que je m'excuse pour mon moi d'un monde parallèle, non ?

-Tu sais Xanxus, je suis contente.

Il croise ses bras sur son torse, me disant par son regard de continuer.

-Après qu'on ait été séparé pendant si longtemps, notre relation aurait pu être bien pire. Je suis contente qu'on s'entende aussi bien, c'est tout.

Il me regarde, lève lentement sa main et...

...me frappe sur la tête.

-Mais j'ai dit quoi cette fois ? Demandai-je avec mon œil écarquillé d'incompréhension. Si je t'avais insulté j'aurais compris mais là...

-Tu penses que j'aurais laissé notre relation dans un état merdique ?

-Quand je me braque c'est difficile de me faire parler.

-T'es une garce.

-Merci.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose, continua-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

Je fais la moue et il se met à m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je subis sans rien dire mais le fusille du regard.

-T'as l'intention de rester sur mes genoux longtemps ? Finit-il par me demander, sa joue dans sa main.

-Je suis bien moi.

Sans un mot, il se lève, ce qui me fait tomber sur le cul.

-Tu viens de blesser mes sentiments.

-Quels sentiments ? T'en as quasiment pas.

-Ouais, tu m'as cerné beaucoup trop vite...marmonnai-je en me relevant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je le prends en filature.<p>

-_Si tu le perds vas au point de rendez-vous._

-C'est la même chose que si je l'ai quoi.

J'éteins mon oreillette, Superbi va encore gueuler, et suis notre cible. Je dois l'emmener dans un coin isolé et après on s'en débarrasse. Donc c'est pour ça que relâche peu à peu mon aura meurtrière. Il se met à marcher plus vite, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a repérer. Un rictus carnassier s'étire au coin de mes lèvres. On dirait un animal qui essaie de fuir le chasseur. Au final, il tourne dans une ruelle, où je le suis.

-Je vais vite me débarrasser de toi sale petite garce ! Me cracha-t-il en se retournant.

-Ouais, regarde derrière toi.

Il a pas le temps qu'une épée lui transperce le torse. Je soupire. Les gens devraient penser à m'écouter de temps à autres.

Mon regard se fait sérieux en sentant une présence non loin. Mais tout ce que je vois c'est un moustique. Très familier.

-C'est une blague, grognai-je en suivant le moustique.

-Vooiii où tu vas ?!

Je lui réponds pas, après tout j'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais. C'est pour ça que je préfère être indépendante. Personne pour vous dire quoi faire, et quand vous faîtes une connerie, ben vous avez pas d'autres cons en train de vous dire « c'est pas bien ! » et nianiania et nianiania. Oui, j'ai l'image de Dino en train de m'engueuler quand j'allais faire des missions avec Bel avant. Quelle ironie sachant que maintenant les missions que je fais sont officielles.

-Lucia-chan, ça fait si longtemps ! S'exclama un Shamal un peu bourré en me voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous en Italie, t'étais pas au Japon pour échapper aux fe...

-Shhhh ! Fit-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche. Avec les années, on aurait pu penser que tu saurais que tu ne peux pas dire tout ce que tu veux.

J'essaie de parler mais vu que sa main est toujours sur ma bouche, rien ne sort. Donc je le mors.

-Ce n'est pas sexy du tout, se plaignit-il.

-Être sexy est la dernière de mes préoccupations. Pourquoi t'es ici Shamal ?

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé par rapport à tes flammes ?

-Ouais, et ?

Je porte une main à mon cou en sentant un moustique me piquer. Comme d'habitude, toujours efficace.

-Pour le moment c'est expérimental, pour voir comment tu vas réagir, m'expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement. Il va y avoir des effets secondaires mais si la production de flammes dans ton corps est maintenue au niveau actuel, je te ferai ça sous forme de pilules.

-Je vois...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Retourner à mes affaires, normal quoi. Mais je pense que je vais rester proche du QG de la VARIA, au cas ou.

-Reste discret.

-Ils ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et ça restera comme ça.

-Tu es au courant que tu ne pourras pas le cacher pour toujours. Il y a des chances que ton corps te lâche bien avant.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte dans le futur, déclarai-je sans émotions. Mais si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, je ne devrais plus être dans le radar des Vongola à ce moment-là.

-Tu prévois quelque chose de dangereux.

-Je le prévois depuis gosse. Les choses qui se sont passées n'ont pas changé mon but.

Au contraire, elles ont plutôt causé un certain ralentissement. Enfin, une fois que j'aurais quitté la VARIA, je ne devrais avoir aucun problème à enfin m'y mettre sérieusement. La dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça, j'ai finis dans cette affaire avec les Avvoltoio mais bon.

-Tu devrais y aller.

-Ouais, à plus.

On part aux opposés, moi allant dans la ruelle où j'ai laissé Superbi. Sauf qu'il n'y a que le corps, pas de trace de mon cher équipier. Il a dû aller au point de rendez-vo...

Je me tourne, arme à la main en sentant une présence derrière moi. Donc le canon de mon arme se retrouve braqué vers un front d'homme. Il a une épée, une flamme violette sur un anneau. Il esquisse un mouvement, lent pour moi, pour s'élancer sur moi. En temps normal, je m'en serais vite débarrassé. Sauf que là, mon corps est engourdi. Je force sur mes jambes pour esquiver en me décalant. Autant en finir vite avec mon flingue. Donc j'allume mon anneau de la VARIA. Sauf que la flamme, contrairement à celle vivace de d'habitude, est minuscule, comme si j'avais épuisé toutes mes flammes.

Foutus effets secondaires du moustique de Shamal. Je suis dans la merde. Mais peut-être que si j'utilise ma Flamme de la Fureur, et qu'elle est suffisamment puissante, Superbi l'entendra. J'esquive donc comme je peux les coups d'épée comme je peux, récoltant une coupure à la joue gauche, tout en concentrant ma flamme au maximum dans ma main. Je finis par la relâcher, ce qui fait exploser le mur et alerte les passants.

Fuck la discrétion. J'ai pas envie de crever maintenant à cause d'un déchet qui ne me poserait aucun problème si j'avais pas été piqué par l'un des moustiques de Shamal.

-C'est mon jour de chance apparemment , susurra-t-il en m'immobilisant les bras dans mon dos pour me mettre devant lui comme un bouclier.

-Déchet, t'as si peur de la VARIA que tu m'utilise comme un bouclier, pestai-je en voyant Superbi arriver en face.

-Je me fous de la VARIA, ce que je veux c'est...

Il pointe son épée sur Superbi.

-Un combat avec l'Empereur de l'épée !

-T'es inconscient gamin...répliqua lentement Superbi, un sourire de requin déformant ses traits.

Sa prise sur moi se resserre pendant que mes mouvements me reviennent petit à petit. Sauf que mon œil ne quitte pas Superbi. Superbi qui se prépare à attaquer comme si j'étais pas là. Superbi qui lève son bras et lâche les mini-bombes de son épée.

-Que...

Il me lâche et me pousse devant pour parer l'attaque je suppose. Quoique, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de s'enfuir. Bon, pour en revenir à moi et ma rencontre avec les mini-bombes, ayant retrouvé mes mouvements même si mes membres sont encore un peu engourdis, je fais une roue entre deux et me sers du souffle de l'explosion pour me porter jusqu'au niveau de Superbi. D'ailleurs, il va rapidement tuer celui qui l'a défié pendant que ce qui vient de se passer monte à mon cerveau complètement. J'ai été prise en otage contre Superbi, mais il s'est contenté d'attaquer sans prendre ma vie en considération. Il aurait pu me tuer aussi, comme si j'étais un vulgaire ennemi.

Il ne s'est pas soucié de moi une seule seconde et ça fait mal.

-Les flics arrivent, on doit y all...

Je me relève sans rien dire et pars sans un regard.

-Vooiii pourquoi tu m'ignore ?!

-Ta gueule, répondis-je froidement sans un regard.

-Répète ça ! Grogna-t-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

-J'ai dit : ta gueule, répétai-je lentement, le canon de mon arme se retrouvant sous son menton.

Un éclair de surprise passe dans son regard avant qu'il ne retrouve son habituel froncement de sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

-Honnêtement ? J'en ai aucune idée, mais je veux que tu me lâche et que tu ferme ta grande gueule pour une fois dans ta vie.

Son regard reflète sa colère mais il me lâche tandis que je range mon arme pour reprendre mon chemin. Je me comprends pas, je devrais être contente qu'il ne m'ait pas sauvé, je veux dire, ça veut dire qu'il sait que je suis capable de me défendre, que je suis pas faible, que je suis son égal ! Alors pourquoi ça me rend triste et en colère ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>On est rentré au manoir sans un mot, mais dès qu'on est hors de la voiture, il craque. Par là, j'entends qu'il finit par gueuler que je suis chiante et que j'ai intérêt à lui dire pourquoi je fais la gueule. Bien entendu, je l'ignore et rentre. Sauf qu'il me suit en gueulant, donc j'accélère la cadence. Je finis donc par débouler dans le bureau de Xanxus en courant presque, lui sur mes talons. Je fais le tour de son bureau et me cache en dessous, profitant du fait qu'on ne voit rien de ce qu'il y a dessous d'en face vu que c'est couvert. Je m'adosse donc contre le bois, mes bras entourant mes genoux. Je jette un rapide regard à Bester et sa bouille qui est juste devant mon visage et lui fais un petit sourire.<p>

-BORDEL LU...

-Ta gueule déchet de requin.

Un bruit de verre cassé, un.

-Où elle est ?!

-Qui ?

-Comme si tu savais pas de qui je parlais ! L'accusa Superbi.

Bester, qui s'est retiré quand Superbi a ouvert la porte, lui grogne dessus. Après quelques jurons, j'entends la porte qui se claque derrière Superbi. Donc Xanxus, étant le frère bienveillant et délicat qu'il est, me choppe par le col et me sort de sous son bureau. Je me retrouve donc sur le dos, sous son regard qui attend des réponses. Sauf qu'après avoir soutenu son regard quelques secondes, je me mets sur le flanc et câline Bester à la place. Ça lui plaît pas vu qu'il se met à utiliser ma tête comme un paillasson.

-Tu es méchant avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour énerver autant l'autre déchet ?

-J'ai sommeil.

Autrement dit : « j'ai pas envie d'en parler parce que je sais que je suis en tord mais j'ai pas le cran de l'avouer. ». Mais j'ai aussi vraiment sommeil. Un effet retardataire du moustique de Shamal ?

-T'as l'intention de dormir sur le sol ?

-Ce serait pas...la première fois...laissai-je échapper.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Quand je pense à mon passé, c'est les Estraneo, Simon ou l'orphelinat. Je ne pense jamais à la période où j'étais seule dans la rue, à cinq ans, avec un Mukuro de quatre ans. Cette période où il volait à manger grâce à ses illusions, et où je nous réchauffais comme je le pouvais grâce à ma flamme. C'est quelque chose dont on a jamais parlé lui et moi. Je pense pas qu'on en parlera de toute façon, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Cette période de notre vie, en parler autoriserait des souvenirs douloureux et donc de la faiblesse. Je peux pas me le permettre. Et je suis sûre qu'il ne se l'autorisera pas non plus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillée...grognai-je en ouvrant mon œil. Xanxus ?<p>

Malgré la pénombre, je reconnais sa silhouette imposante au-dessus de moi. Je crois même que ses sourcils sont froncés.

-Pourquoi je suis dans ta chambre ? Chuchotai-je en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil pour voir qu'il était deux heures du matin.

-Ta chambre est trop loin de mon bureau, m'expliqua-t-il comme si c'était de la logique et que j'étais stupide de pas le savoir.

-T'avais la flemme ?

-Change pas de sujet. C'était quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Ton cauchemar.

Je roule des yeux et me mets en position fœtale, les draps remontés jusqu'à mon nez. J'ai dû m'agiter dans mon sommeil. En tout cas, je me retiens de soupirer. Je pensais que c'en était fini, mais je suis sûre qu'elle s'éclate à me faire faire ce genre de rêve. Ceux dans lesquels je tue d'abord mes frères, puis Kyôya et Bel, et Superbi. Des morts affreuses et douloureuses. Et à chaque fois, ils me crient que je suis un monstre, comme on me l'a déjà dit.

Ces mots font tellement mal quand c'est des gens auxquels on tient qui les disent.

-Ann'.

-C'est rien Fratello, soufflai-je en attrapant son bras pour m'en servir comme oreiller. Simplement des choses qui n'arriveront pas parce que t'es plus fort que moi.

Les draps bougent après quelques secondes et je retombe dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille le matin, Xanxus est encore en train de dormir. Sauf que mon œil, lui, s'est ouvert d'un coup à cause de mon rêve. C'était pas un cauchemar, plutôt une révélation sur ma réaction. Dans mon rêve, j'étais tenue en otage contre Superbi, comme hier. Sauf qu'à côté il y avait l'autre cruche, Marina, qui était dans la même situation. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il est allé la sauver. Et ce qui m'est passé dans la tête à ce moment, c'est : pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Je voulais qu'il me sauve hier, parce que ça aurait montré qu'il tenait à moi. Je suis partie quand cette fille s'est pointée parce que je voulais qu'il me regarde moi et pas elle. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple. Ça me fait toujours plus mal quand il me dit des mots durs depuis l'enfance parce que je veux être importante pour lui.

Ce que je vais dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé me sentir comme ça un jour.

Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Superbi. Un mec avec qui je serai jamais et je le sais pertinemment.

Fuck~.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <strong>

**Luciana: Je te hais.**

**Plume85: Pourquoi ? Parce que t'as un cœur ?**

**Luciana: Entre autre. Et pour le chapitre d'avant espèce de...**

**Plume85: -la bâillonne- MissXYZ, oui elle est abonnée aux vies pourries, et ce pour deux raisons: c'est la mafia et j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.**

**Luciana: -brûle le bâillon- Je l'avais jamais remarqué avec la vie de merde que tu m'as écrite !**

**Plume85: Fais gaffe, tu sais que ton destin est entre mes mains.**

**Luciana: Et écrit jusqu'à mes 21 ans.**

**Plume85: La ferme spoileuse. Donc, Ayui-Ayone, t'inquiète, pas grave que je me sois perdue x). Tu as trouvé qui était son fiancé...**

**Luciana: POURQUOI ?!**

**Plume85: C'est pas comme si c'était toi, à moins que t'aies des choses à cacher...même si dans ce chapitre on sait que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a ton cœur~.**

**Luciana: -rougit- La ferme !**

**Plume85: Donc merci et vos reviews et laissez-moi vos avis ! Ciao~!**


	85. Nouveaux sentiments, la suite

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 85 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Attends, répète ?<p>

Je roule de l'œil.

-Je suis désolé pour hier.

D'un côté, j'ai envie de le tuer à cause de son sourire satisfait à la con mais de l'autre...Putain, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi de toutes les personnes, ça doit être lui que je dois ai...ai...aimer ? Il ouvre la bouche mais mon portable sonne à ce moment. Je vais acheter un an de sa nourriture préférée à celui qui m'appelle.

_-ANA !_

-Dino, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'entendre mais j'aime assez entendre ce qui se passe autour de moi alors baisse le volume.

_-Tu dois venir _! Continua-t-il d'une voix paniquée. _D'après Romario, plusieurs filles de différentes Familles seront présentes à la soirée pour mon anniversaire !_

-Et ?

_-Il faut que tu m'aides, je t'en prie !_

-Tu vas avoir vingt-quatre ans, tu penses pas que tu peux te démerder seul ?

-_Je te paie !_

Oh ? Ça c'est intéressant.

-C'est quand ?

_-Demain soir. Tu sais, en principe j'ai envoyé une invitation à la VARIA vu que tu y es mais..._

-Xanxus a dû la voir avant moi. Je serai là frangin, à demain !

Je raccroche et regarde Superbi avec mon fameux sourire qui veut dire « j'ai quelque chose à te demander ». Il regarde la porte pour évaluer la distance mais je suis déjà devant elle.

-Superbi, tu peux m'emmener chez moi ?

-Chez toi ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Chez Dino quoi, dis-je d'un air blasé. Il veut que je sois là pour son anniversaire demain soir. Il a dit qu'il avait envoyé une invi...

-Je sais, c'est moi qui suis allé la donner au Boss. Il l'a brûlé.

-C'est un oui ? De toute façon, avec ou sans toi j'irais, lui appris-je en sortant de sa salle d'entraînement.

-VOOIII ON PART DEMAIN MATIN.

-T'as peur de Xanxus~, minaudai-je en partant pour de bon.

C'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de lui que je dois changer de comportement, non ? Je vais pas me transformer en l'une de ces filles niaises qui font que sourire et rire comme des débiles devant eux après tout. Et l'entendre me gueuler après parce que je le fais chier est bien trop jouissif pour...

Hum...oubliez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-J'aurais jamais pensé que le cadeau de Lussuria me serait utile...marmonnai-je pour moi-même en regardant la robe.<p>

Je l'enfile rapidement, et je dois dire que Lussuria a trouvé une superbe robe. Qu'on soit clair, j'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de soirée, trop d'hypocrisie autour de moi, et j'ai jamais trop aimé qu'on me fasse porter des robes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la puberté et que je décide que j'étais plutôt jolie et que je voulais faire bien. Donc j'ai accepté les robes. Et le maquillage.

Parce que toutes les filles aiment être trop jolie, non ?

Mais là, en me regardant dans le miroir mural de ma chambre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une femme devant moi, et c'est pour ainsi dire très étrange. La robe est noire, cintrée et s'arrête aux genoux, avec une doublure qui tombe aux chevilles par dessus, où on voit à peine la transparence tellement c'est noir. Il n'y a pas spécialement de décolleté et les bretelles épaisses noires forment une espèce de col. En revanche, ce qui me fait bizarre, c'est mon dos. Oui, je porte ce qu'on appelle communément un dos-nu. Enfin, pas totalement vu que mes bretelles se croisent élégamment. Je me sens femme et c'est plus qu'étrange.

Je me trouve jolie.

-Ana, je peux entrer ? Fit la voix de Dino, étouffée par la porte.

-Vas-y, lançai-je en rangeant mon soutient-gorge dans mon armoire.

C'est très bizarre, les fringues que j'avais laissé avant la mission sont tous trop petits maintenant. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus ma chambre presque.

Je me tourne vers le sifflement que Dino vient de faire et hausse un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

-Ma petite sœur grandit et va bientôt devenir une briseuse de cœur, déclara-t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

-C'est pas toi qui détestait ça quand Reborn te le disait ?

-Ana, j'ai vingt-quatre ans maintenant, rigola-t-il. Je peux très bien me débarrasser de tes prétendants si je le veux sans que personne ne les retrouve !

Je me demande lequel de lui ou Xanxus est le pire...

-Hey Squalo viens là !

-Vooiii tu me veux quoi Cavallone ?!

-Regarde comme ma sœur est jolie ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Avoue-le Squalo, elle est loin la gamine qui était avec nous à l'école !

Je regarde Superbi, qui ne dit rien et me regarde de la tête aux pieds, la bouche entrouverte. Mon cœur bat plus vite dans ma poitrine. Foutus sentiments amoureux, allez tous brûler en Enfer. J'attrape instinctivement mon pendentif et me tourne vers mon miroir pour y observer mon reflet.

-Je vais chercher un appareil photo.

-Hein ? Fis-je en me tournant vers lui, sans comprendre.

-J'ai besoin d'immortaliser ça !

-Mais Di...

Je soupire en voyant sa silhouette dans le couloir. Je me suis précipitée à sa suite mais j'ai pas réussi à le retenir.

-Sérieusement...d'ailleurs Superbi, t'es pas rentré ?

-T'as idée de ce que me ferait le Boss si je rentrais sans toi ? Répliqua-t-il en s'installant sur mon lit, regardant rapidement mon uniforme de la VARIA.

-Je peux imaginer, dis-je avec un rictus en coin alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.. Donc t'as l'intention d'assister à la soirée.

-En parlant de ça, Lussuria m'a appelé.

-Ah.

-Le Boss a deviné où on était, il a décidé que la VARIA irait. Cavallone a reçu une confirmation avant de venir ici.

-La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus ils se sont tabassés comme des gosses.

-Des gosses ? Ricana-t-il en me regardant.

-Exact, des gosses ! M'enfin, dis-je en me relevant, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-De quoi ?

-De quoi j'ai l'air Superbi ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je dois vraiment répondre à ce genre de question ? Grogna-t-il en détournant le regard.

-Oui, parce que t'es pas mon frère et t'es toujours honnête avec moi.

Il soupire et se gratte l'arrière de la tête sans pour autant rencontrer mon regard.

-T'es belle ça te va ?! Finit-il par crier en partant rapidement de ma chambre.

Je reste hébétée quelques secondes et j'arrive pas à empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Fuck it, fuck it all, je veux pas être amoureuse, ça ramène que des emmerdes ! Que je redevienne comme quand j'étais gamine, sans sentiments affectifs ! Ou mieux, juste après la Russie !

Je te maudis Tsunayoshi, toi et tes discours à la noix. Puis Kyôya aussi tant qu'on y est. Et Takeshi.

-Hey, j'ai l'ap...wow, depuis quand tu souris comme ça ?

-Depuis que je t'imagine en train de t'habiller tout le temps en Boss de la Mafia.

-Ça devrait faire mal mais depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude. Je crois que ça m'a même manqué.

-Et après c'est moi que tu traites de masochiste ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu sais, ce genre d'ambiance pleine d'hypocrisie ne m'a pas manqué, mais genre pas du tout.<p>

-Je sais bien, je m'en passerais aussi si je pouvais, soupira-t-il. T'as de la chance d'avoir été au Japon pour éviter cette corvée.

-Pour le coup, je suis d'accord.

-Mais je suis heureux que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je sais, t'as ce sourire d'idiot de première qui me donne envie de te frapper, dis-je en reniflant, bras dessus-dessous avec lui tandis qu'on allait vers la salle de réception.

On entre dans la salle et tout les regards se posent sur nous. Vous savez, depuis que j'ai été adopté par les Cavallone, j'ai la réputation de la sœur qui sourit pas. Je vois pas l'intérêt de sourire si j'en ai pas envie, et j'en avais pour ainsi dire jamais envie avant. Je reste scotchée à Dino, mon visage complètement indifférent à ce qui se passe, et repère la VARIA à une table. Xanxus boit son vin, Bel discute avec Viper je crois, Lussuria regarde les hommes et Leviathan...je sais pas trop. Mais je vois pas Sup...

Ah si, il est avec...c'est une blague ?

Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit quand je le vois parler avec _Marina_ et même rigoler avec elle. J'ai la furieuse envie de la tu...

Eh ?

-On te l'emprunte Dino !

-La cassez pas !

-Hey ! M'indignai-je en le fusillant du regard, ce qui le fit rire. Bon, Alessio, tu m'expliques ?

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de vouloir parler à mon élève quand je ne l'ai même pas vu à la cérémonie de succession ratée du Vongola Decimo.

-Luciana, me salua Edoardo alors que j'arrivai à leur table avec un petit sourire.

Je me dégage d'Alessio et me mets à côté de son jumeau.

-Ed a toujours été ton préféré de toute façon, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Et je le cache pas.

-C'est compréhensible en même temps, rajouta Edoardo avec un haussement d'épaules, t'es crevant comme type.

Il baisse la tête et une aura de dépression l'entoure.

-Alors, dis-moi, ton œil ?

-Ah, les Vindice sont des putes.

-Tout le monde le sait.

On parle comme ça pendant quelques minutes, puis Alessio nous rejoint, et j'ai un flash-back de la Mafia School où j'étais toujours fourrée avec eux contre mon gré. Le pire, c'est que je ne ressens toujours aucun attachement particulier envers eux. C'est comme avec Ryohei, je peux leur parler et tout sans pour autant les considérer comme des potes. Ce sont des connaissances, je suppose.

-Ex...Excusez-moi mademoiselle.

-Hum ? Fis-je en me retournant.

Avec mes talons de huit centimètres, je fais la taille du brun aux yeux marrons devant moi. Je hausse un sourcil en me demandant ce qu'il veut, surtout à cause du peu d'assurance qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il prend une grande inspiration et ancre son regard dans le mien.

-Mademoiselle Cavallone, me ferez vous l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il de ma réponse en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pourquoi je danserais avec vous ? Si vous voulez faire affaire avec mon frère, allez lui demander de danser à lui, et pas à moi.

Les jumeaux sont partis quand le mec s'est pointé. Mais il est hors de question que je danse avec un déchet comme lui. Sauf qu'il a pas l'air d'accord vu qu'il ne bouge pas.

-Non, j'ai envie de danser avec vous parce que vous êtes une ravissante jeune femme.

-Merci, mais non merci. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune envie de danser avec vous.

-Mais pour...

-Elle t'a dit non putain déchet, alors dégage de là.

Je regarde Superbi qui vient d'apparaître derrière moi. Il ne laisse pas le temps au mec de répondre qu'il m'emmène sur la piste parmi les autres couples. Il regarde encore le mec quand on commence à valser comme les autres. Sa main se pose dans mon dos, juste au-dessus de ma robe ce qui me fait frissonner.

-Ta main est froide...marmonnai-je en crispant un peu mes doigts sur son épaule.

-M'en fous.

-Merci au fait, de m'avoir débarrasser de lui.

-Tch, ce genre de mec est collant, expliqua-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Enfin, j'aurais pu m'en occuper seule.

-T'en avais pas l'air.

-Je suis sérieuse, je suis plus une gamine.

Son regard se bloque dans le mien d'un coup, plus sérieux que jamais. Rougis pas Luciana, rougis pas.

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient que t'es plus une gamine, me dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Sé...

-Et je suis pas le seul, il y en a plein dans la salle qui te regarde comme si t'étais un trophée ou quelque chose comme ça, continua-t-il en regardant avec colère la gente masculine.

-Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

-T'es aveugle ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pesta-t-il en me regardant, les sourcils froncés.

-Quand ça me concerne je suppose, affirmai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il détourne le regard, toujours avec les sourcils froncés. Je le comprends vraiment pas parfois.

Oh, et je vous passe le reste de ma soirée où j'ai effectivement dû virer des filles collantes pour Dino. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Munich, répétai-je.<p>

-T'es pas sourde me semble, me fit mon frère en fronçant les sourcils.

-On part maintenant dans ce cas.

Superbi m'attrape par le col pour me tirer et me laisse dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires. Toujours aussi délicat.

On arrive à Munich le lendemain. Superbi nous enregistre tout de suite dans un hôtel et, cadeau de Viper, on peut s'offrir qu'une chambre avec lit double. Je rougis un peu quand il commence à gueuler sur la standardiste. Sérieux, faut que j'arrête de rougir, je le faisais jamais avant. Enfin, on pose nos affaires puis Superbi part en ville faire ses recherches sur notre homme. Je fais mes propres recherches avant de fermer mon ordi et de m'étirer pour ensuite aller faire un tour en ville. J'ai jamais foutu un pied à Munich, et c'est une bonne occasion pour pratiquer mon allemand. Donc c'est en centre-ville que je me retrouve. C'est bourré de monde. Mais je le sens tout de suite quand un gamin me met la main au cul. Où il y a mon porte-feuille. Je me tourne d'un coup et lui immobilise la main. Un mouvement et son poignet est brisé.

-_Tu fais quoi ? _Lui demandai-je dans un allemand assez lent.

Il gigote pour se dégager, ce qui ne me fait strictement rien vu que je l'emmène à l'écart devant un magasin. Je me mets à sa hauteur et le regarde dans les yeux. Il déglutit et je lis la peur dans son regard.

-_Tu vas me blesser ?_

-Ça_ dépend de ta réponse._

J'ai jamais frappé de gamins tant que j'y pense, sauf quand j'en étais une moi-même.

-_J'ai besoin d'argent !_

-_Demande à tes parents._

-_Mais papa se fiche de nous_, dit-il à mi-voix, les yeux larmoyants.

Oh.

-_Ce n'est pas une raison_, soupirai-je en me redressant.

-_Mais regarde !_ S'exclama-t-il en me montrant une photo de lui dans les bras d'un homme. _Pourquoi il est plus comme ça ?!_

Je hausse les épaules et balaies la foule du regard. Quand on est dans la Mafia depuis longtemps, on reconnaît facilement les autres mafieux. Ce que je fais rapidement.

-_Bouge pas._

Je vais vers le mafieux l'air de rien et vole son portefeuille ni vu ni connu.

Gamine des rues, on apprend des trucs pour survivre. Donc, je retourne vers lui, vide le liquide du portefeuille qui se trouve être près de deux mille euros, les mafieux sont trop sûrs d'eux, et les mets dans les poches du gamin, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux.

-_Ta technique de pickpocket m'a fait mal à l'œil gamin._

Je m'en vais. Quand je vous dis que être avec Tsunayoshi m'a rendu gentille. Depuis quand j'aide des gamins ? Enfin, je lui ai donné un mauvais exemple en volant quelqu'un devant lui, mais bon. C'est un déchet vu qu'il était de la Mafia, ça m'empêchera pas de dormir.

Ennuyée, je rentre à l'hôtel jusqu'au soir. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne.

-Superbi ?

-_Hôtel de ville_, fit sa voix à travers le portable.

Je raccroche et y vais. Il fait nuit et j'ai de la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour m'indiquer mon chemin. Quand j'arrive, je distingue Superbi, épée pointée sur un homme qui pointe son flingue sur lui. Et me tire dessus quand il me voit. Réflexe, je sors mon arme et tire une balle du Nuage sans la multiplier, ce qui réduit sa balle en cendre. Sauf que j'arrête Superbi, en lui prenant le bras, qui allait lui foncer dessus en voyant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Me grogna-t-il.

-Ce mec, il a un gosse.

-Ce mec, est à la tête d'un réseau de prostitution clandestin, me dit Superbi en prenant mon exemple.

-Merci, je le sais. Mais je dis ça parce que j'ai rencontré son gosse aujourd'hui, en train de me toucher le cul.

-QUOI ?!

-Calme, il essayait de voler mon fric, je l'en ai empêché.

Il me regarde, sourcils froncés puis tourne son regard, comme moi, quand notre cible se met à rire.

-C'est ça la VARIA ?! S'esclaffa-t-il, et je sentis les muscles de son bras se contracter sous l'effet de la colère.

Aucun officier de la VARIA n'aime quand on se moque de la VARIA, mais moi ça me passe complètement au-dessus la tête. Je suppose que je me sens pas vraiment comme un officier de la VARIA.

-Jeune fille, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré mon fils ? Ce petit merdeux fait encore des conneries ?

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle « merdeux » déchet ? C'est ton gosse.

-Je me fous de lui depuis que j'ai découvert les joies de faire parti de la Mafia.

Je contrôle pas mes jambes que je suis face à lui, mes mains fermement agrippées à sa chemise. Mon regard, à présent haineux et montrant ma rancœur quant à la Mafia ressortant parfaitement.

-T'as une famille et pourtant t'as rejoint la Mafia de ton plein gré ?!

-Une famille n'apporte pas le pouvoir, je me fous d'eux.

-T'es sérieux ? Demandai-je froidement.

-Très sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'une famille a d'important quand on peut avoir le pouvoir et l'argent à portée de main ?

Son gosse a dit qu'ils vivaient mal. J'avais oublié cette catégorie là de mafieux. Il y a ceux qui sont nés dans la Mafia, comme Dino, ceux qui y sont traînés de force, comme moi, et ceux qui la rejoignent de leur plein gré. La pire catégorie de toutes, les pires _déchets_ possibles.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-il en mettant le canon de son arme sur ma tempe, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'expliquer mon choix de vie.

-Tire alors.

-Oh ?

-Vooii Luciana !

-On va voir qui est le plus rapide, continuai-je froidement.

Il commence à presser la détente mais ma main est déjà sur sa poitrine. Et à cause de la colère qu'il y a en moi, je ne contrôle pas mon dosage de flammes. Je vois simplement son dos exploser et ses organes voler dans une pluie de sang. Je regarde à présent le cadavre d'un œil extérieur, entendant vaguement Superbi marcher jusqu'à moi.

-Je comprends pas, déclarai-je sans détourner les yeux du mort. Je comprends pas comment on peut rejoindre la Mafia de son plein gré. Il avait...

Je prends une grande goulée d'air.

-Il avait une famille et il s'en foutait, chuchotai-je pour moi-même, alors qu'il y en a qui tuerait si ça leur en donnait une complète.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, que je sens hésitante et sans rien dire, je me tourne vers lui, et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il reste les bras ballants quelques secondes puis il finit par les refermer sur moi, encore hésitant.

-Je comprends pas ce genre de personne Superbi...

-Il y a rien à comprendre, finit-il par me dire doucement.

C'est une première ça. Aussi, je rougirais sûrement si j'avais pas en tête que les gens étaient tous des cons de première.

C'est ce genre de personne qui renforce mon idée que tous les mafieux sont des déchets.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Les pensées de Squalo<span>

Il renifla en regardant l'endormie dans le lit. Elle n'avait même pas demandé, elle s'était contentée de se coucher sans savoir si lui aussi voulait occuper le lit et pas le canapé. C'était donc assis en tailleur, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés qu'il la regardait depuis plusieurs secondes. Si le Boss était là, il lui aurait refait le portrait. Mais il était pas là, donc il pouvait la regarder, et voir les changements qu'avait apportés le temps. Haneuma avait raison, elle était loin la gamine qui les suivait à l'école. Et la jeune fille, ou plutôt jeune femme sachant qu'elle allait sur ses dix-huit ans, était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Même avec ce bandeau qu'elle portait pour cacher l'œil qu'elle avait perdu face aux Vindice.

Depuis qu'elle était à la VARIA, il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il ne la connaissait pas totalement. C'était pas seulement la gamine qui le faisait chier. Elle était bien plus mature que ça, et plus réservée. Quant à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'ils rentrent à l'hôtel, il avait été surpris qu'elle prenne autant à cœur ce que cet homme pensait de la famille. Il avait clairement entendu la tristesse dans sa voix quand elle avait parlé de gens qui voulaient des familles complètes. La seule chose qui lui était passée par la tête, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Luciana dans son passé. Passé que personne ne connaissait. Passé qui devait être en rapport avec la Mafia sachant qu'elle la détestait. Ça aussi, il l'avait entendu quand elle s'était demandé comment des gens pouvait devenir mafieux de leur plein gré.

Il voulait savoir.

Son regard se voila un instant en se disant que peut-être, d'autres connaissaient son passé et pas lui, ce qui suffit à le mettre en colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'aurait dit à d'autre et pas à lui ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette pensée. Il était...jaloux ? Jaloux de gens qui en réalité ne le savaient peut-être pas ? Squalo écarquilla encore plus les yeux en se rendant compte que ce sentiment était familier. Quand ce mec l'avait invité à danser et qu'il avait devancé Xanxus pour le virer, quand...quand il l'avait vu dans les bras d'Hibari à Mafia Land et que l'envie de frapper le brun l'avait démangé sérieusement. Il y avait aussi la culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait trop durement et...

Oh merde.

Il s'approcha lentement de Luciana et mit une main tremblante sur sa joue. Il aimait le contact. Il remit une mèche de cheveux noirs au passage derrière son oreille et la regarda de plus près.

Elle était jolie et semblait tellement plus...elle n'avait pas l'air d'un assassin comme il l'avait vu ce soir. Une vague de jalousie l'envahit à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne la voit comme ça. Que...que quelqu'un d'autre ne la prenne dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait ce soir, maladroitement mais il l'avait fait. L'image d'Hibari lui vint en tête et il grinça des dents. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gosse était si proche d'elle ? Il avait été plus proche d'elle en quelques mois que lui ne l'avait été en plusieurs années.

-Merde, jura-t-il à voix basse.

Oh, comment il comprenait les sentiments de son futur lui maintenant. Rien que l'idée qu'elle disparaisse le...

-Putain de bordel de merde, continua-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et bien comme il fallait.

-Je te déteste Luciana, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de ta review ^^. Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, je crois que j'ai un bug sur mon compteur de visite. Ciao~!**


	86. Connaissance de Russie

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 85 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-T'es sérieux ?<p>

-Tu tiens à ce que le Boss te voit dans cet état ?

-Quel état ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Ok, donc je suis partie en ville tôt ce matin, avant même qu'il se réveille malgré le canapé qu'il occupait, et maintenant il me dit qu'on part que demain au lieu de ce soir ? Remarque, il a pas tord. J'ai pensé toute la journée à ce déchet sans savoir pourquoi, sans comprendre comment il a pu faire ça. Si je rentre maintenant, connaissant Xanxus, il verra que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Et on passe la soirée à quoi ? On regarde des films d'horreur avec de la pizza ? Bel me tuerait si il savait que je faisais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-C'est à ça que vous passez vos soirée ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Assassins mais ados avant tout.

-Ouais...enfin, ce soir on va au restaurant.

-Pardon ?

-Quoi, tu tiens tant que ça à ta pizza ? De toute façon, avec ou sans toi j'y vais.

-Je viens, je viens ! M'empressai-je de dire. Tu crois vraiment que je vais refuser un restau' gratuit ? Non, répond même pas, l'avertis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Il y a un code vestimentaire précis ?

-Sois un minimum classe.

Il sort de la chambre pendant que je m'assois en tailleur sur le lit. Je vais au restaurant ce soir, avec Superbi, le gars pour lequel j'ai récemment découvert que j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux.

C'est...un rencard ? Non, rougis pas Luciana, c'est sûrement qu'il ne veut pas avoir à faire avec Xanxus en rentrant. Enfin, sachant qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures, je vais me préparer. Je prends un slim noir et un chemisier blanc à manche longue que je rentre dans mon jean. Ouais, ça fait classe, surtout que je m'habille peu comme ça. Et que j'ai pas emmené de robe. Je mets ensuite mes bottines noires, le truc le plus simple au monde.

Je devrais me maquiller ? Je veux dire, pas comme une pute hein, mais genre discret ? Quoique, je serais d'avis de mettre mes yeux en valeur sauf que, hey, j'en ai plus qu'un. Donc en maquiller qu'un ferait conne.

Laissons tomber le...

-Vooii t'es prête ?! Me demanda si délicatement Superbi en entrant.

-Ouais, c'est bon !

Je le pousse hors de la chambre en glissant mon portable dans ma poche et ferme notre chambre derrière moi, sous son regard surpris. Il se reprend, marmonne des trucs que je comprends pas et je le suis. On arrive dans un restaurant, ni pour les pauvres ni pour les riches. Un restaurant normal quoi. Où on a une table à côté d'une fenêtre.

-Donc ? Me demanda subitement Superbi les bras croisés alors qu'on nous apportait la carte.

-Donc quoi ?

-Par rapport à hier.

-Oh.

Je pose mon menton dans la paume de ma main, accoudée à la table et regarde par la fenêtre.

-Je comprends pas la nature humaine.

-Personne ne l'a comprend, me dit-il, et je le voyais me fixer dans la vitre.

-Je sais. Mais je comprends pas comment on peut préféré le pouvoir à sa propre famille. Certaines personnes grandissent sans et eux ils sont prêts à la jeter pour le pouvoir ou l'argent. L'Homme et son envie de domination est horrible.

Je soupire et regarde la serveuse arriver pour prendre nos commandes. On les lui donne et mon regard se fait las, comme il l'est toujours même si je le cache.

-Mais on y peut rien, on est comme ça et c'est tout. Je devrais le savoir connaissant Mukuro.

-En parlant de lui, comment vous vous connaissez ? Parce que c'est clair que vous vous connaissez bien vu que tu étais dans son équipe lors de la Bataille des Représentants, me lança-t-il sérieusement.

-Ma relation avec Mukuro n'est pas quelque chose que je veux aborder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que même moi je ne sais pas comment la décrire et que c'est personnel, lui dis-je d'un ton détaché. Je peux simplement te dire que je le connais depuis plus longtemps que Dino.

-C'était pas un sujet de test de cette Famille de déchets ?

-Et ? Je l'ai rencontré dans la rue, je sais pas d'où il venait.

-Vraiment ?

-T'es suspicieux on dirait.

Nos plats arrivent et on commencent à manger.

-Superbi, tu penses quoi des Estraneo ? Demandai-je à voix basse, comme si c'était un sujet interdit.

-Famille de déchets ayant recours à des techniques dégueulasses sur de pauvres gosses, répondit-il. Sauf que vu ce que les rescapés sont devenus, peut-être qu'il aurait fallu qu'ils...

Il soupire.

-Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de rescapés, souffla-t-il en regardant son verre de vin.

-Oui, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu...

C'est bizarre d'entendre ce qu'on pense de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça le rend plus réel. Si on était tous mort là-bas, ça nous aurait évité beaucoup de souffrance.

-Mais aucun d'eux n'a choisi, repris-je d'une voix neutre.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que cette Famille et ce qu'ils ont fait restent un sujet tabou.

-C'est la Mafia.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes tant la Mafia ?

-Pardon ? Fis-je, étonnée qu'il l'ait vu.

-Je suis pas aveugle, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi, t'as jamais pu blairé la Mafia et je le sais depuis longtemps. Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut Superbi, rétorquai-je en me penchant vers lui à mon tour.

On se regarde dans les yeux, lui les sourcils froncés, moi complètement indifférente. Parce que je ne dirai rien, et qu'il ne peut rien trouver.

-C'est quoi ce passé que tu caches ?

-Le passé est le passé, tu peux pas le changer et seulement vivre avec. Tu devrais le laisser là où il est.

Je me réinstalle au fond de ma chaise et le regarde faire pareil après quelques secondes. Il veut savoir, mais je peux pas prendre le risque de le mettre dans la confidence. Il dirait tout à Xanxus à tout les coups et je lui fais toujours pas confiance. C'est ironique, je l'aime et pourtant je lui fais pas confiance. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à mon passé, il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Et puis, tu me demandes ça alors que je sais rien de toi avant la Mafia School. Alors, tu veux que je joue à la psy et que tu me parles de ton passé ?

Il se renfrogne à cause de mon rictus moqueur, mais mon regard est polaire. Je veux rien dire et il sait que je flancherai pas.

-Vos desserts, et bonne Saint Valentin.

Je hausse les sourcils, comme Superbi en entendant la serveuse.

Oh...

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Xanxus ?<p>

-Hum...

-Mes genoux sont donc si confortables que ça ?

Pour toute réponse, il se tourne dos à moi. Première et dernière fois que je vais me mettre sur son canapé pour lire un bouquin. Je sais même pas pourquoi je me suis installée là.

Ah oui, Belphegor a cru bon de jouer dans mon atelier donc les bonnes doivent le nettoyer. Et elles y sont depuis quoi, une semaine ? Quelque chose comme ça. Je sais même pas si je veux savoir ce qu'il a utilisé. Enfin, la routine a repr...

-Une alarme ?

-Tu veux que ce soit quoi d'autre ? Grogna mon frère en se redressant, ses flingues en main.

Il part en me laissant seule dans son bureau. Je me lève et vais à sa fenêtre. D'ailleurs, je saute par cette dite fenêtre en voyant du mouvement dans un arbre. J'atterris à terre et fonce dans le bois entourant le QG. Sérieux, qui peut attaquer ici ?

Entendant un cri masculin, je me tourne, pour être plaquée à terre par un poids lourd. J'ai fermé les yeux à cause du choque, mais je les rouvre en sentant la pointe d'une épée sur ma gorge.

C'est comme ça que je tombe sur des yeux bleus qui me fixent avec colère et haine. Les yeux bleus d'un mec qui m'a déjà buté.

-Arroganza Squalo, soufflai-je en le reconnaissant.

-Tu te souviens de moi, dit-il. C'est pas mal de savoir qui te tue après tout.

-Qui t'envoie ? Demandai-je nonchalamment. Simon ?

-Il a juste eu à me dire ce que t'avais fait.

-Ce que j'ai fait ?

-T'as tué mon père salope ! Hurla-t-il en me donnant un coup de poing dans le visage.

Son père ? J'ai tué beaucoup de gens quand j'étais sous les ordres de Simon et je faisais pas la distinction comme je le fais maintenant. Je tuais pour avoir un endroit pour vivre, si ils pouvaient pas se défendre c'était des déchets. J'étais vraiment stupide et aveuglée par la haine quand j'étais gosse. Mais son père...

-Comme s'appelait-il ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

-Simon veut ma peau, il hésite pas à mentir pour envoyer des gens à mes trousses.

-Je t'ai vu là-bas !

-Donc si tu m'as vu, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas maintenant ?

Je prends la lame de son épée dans mes mains et appuies pour le forcer à appuyer plus sur ma gorge. Mon sang coule sur la lame et goutte sur mes clavicules.

-Si tu es si sûr que c'est moi qui aie assassiné ton père, alors vas-y, n'hésite pas. Parce que si les rôles étaient inversés tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

-Je...

-...suis facilement déstabilisé ? Le raillai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Tu me manipules ! Cracha-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Peut-être, mais si tu étais sûr de toi et de ma culpabilité, tu te laisserais pas faire.

Il grince des dents et appuie un peu plus son épée, m'ouvrant légèrement la gorge.

-T'es en position de faiblesse.

-Tu penses ? Tu ne sens pas la chaleur qui se dégage de ma main ?

Il écarquille les yeux et baisse le regard sur sa poitrine, où est posée ma main.

-Dis moi le nom de ton père, lui ordonnai-je finalement d'une voix glaciale. Je suis une VARIA, je peux très bien te tuer.

Sauf que je le ferai pas, parce que c'est le cousin de Superbi. Cousin dont il a jamais parlé d'ailleurs.

-Agostino De Luca, m'apprit-il à voix basse.

-Je me souviens, effectivement j'étais là.

Son regard s'ancre dans le mien et il serre tellement le manche de son épée que ses jointures blanchissent.

-Sauf que quand je suis arrivée, c'était déjà un bain de sang, l'informai-je sans émotions. C'est vrai que j'avais été envoyé pour l'assassiner mais il était déjà mort.

-Qu...

-Simon t'a dit quoi exactement ? Non, laisse moi deviner, sachant mon style de l'époque, il t'a dit que au détour d'une mission j'ai eu une furieuse envie de massacrer quelqu'un ?

Il hoche faiblement la tête, choqué de ce que je viens de lui dire comme si je parlais de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Simon a oublié de te dire que j'étais docile à l'époque, et que je n'obéissais qu'à ses ordres ? Je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu le connais, mais il t'a mené en bateau.

-Tu mens. Tu mens !

-Tu veux vérifier mes souvenirs ?

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûre que quelqu'un sera disposé à nous aider, déclarai-je en regardant autour de moi.

-Kufufu~.

De la brume se matérialise derrière Arroganza, qui tourne la tête.

-Toujours en train d'espionner les autres Mukuro.

-Toujours en train de t'attirer des ennuis Ana.

-Sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Fran m'énerve, et toi ?

-Ah, VARIA quoi.

-Je suis toujours là...souffla Arroganza en fronçant les sourcils. Et je refuse si c'est l'un de tes potes !

-Mon pote ? Répétai-je lentement.

J'éclate de rire, sous son regard ahuri. Je crois être la seule fille qui, avec une épée sur la gorge, éclate de rire et n'ait absolument pas peur de finir égorgée.

-En plus si c'est tes souvenirs, reprit le blanc, tu pourrais me montrer que ce qui t'arrange.

-Alors allons dans tes souvenirs, susurra Mukuro, un main sur le front de mon assaillant.

Il s'écroule comme un poids mort sur moi, que je vire sans état d'âme. Je lui prends son épée des mains et la lance un peu plus loin. Je reste debout devant les deux corps devant moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent conscience peu après, et qu'Arroganza ait les yeux grands écarquillés. Je vois même de la trahison dans son regard, ce qui me fait pester. Si il veut ma peau Simon, qu'il vienne de lui-même ce déchet.

-Il m'a menti...pendant tout ce temps...

-Bienvenue dans la Mafia, dis-je sarcastiquement en levant mon regard sur Mukuro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au fait ?

-Oya ? Je ne peux pas visiter une vieille amie ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Bien, soupira-t-il, je suis venu pour voir si l'illusionniste était toujours après toi et je vous ai trouvé comme ça.

-T'es toujours après lui ? On dirait une ex jalouse et désespérée.

Une veine bat sur sa tempe et je me baisse pour éviter son trident. Je prends appui sur mes mains pour faire une souplesse arrière.

-_Geez..._souffla Arroganza.

-_You said it dude_, approuvai-je en basculant en anglais.

Mukuro finit par s'en aller en kufufutant et je reprends l'épée pour la rendre à mon agresseur.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai aucun intérêt à te buter et je pense qu'après aujourd'hui, t'as plus aucune raison de vouloir ma peau. Et puis, je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir se venger. Enfin, c'est surtout que j'ai pitié de toi pour avoir cru aveuglément à ce qu'a dit Simon.

Il fronce les sourcils, m'arrache son épée des mains et me la remet sur la gorge. Susceptible comme Superbi ? Plutôt sans patience comme lui.

-Lâche ça déchet, grogna une voix grave alors qu'un flingue se posait sur la tempe d'Arroganza.

Sauf qu'il n'écoute pas et sa lame est subitement recouverte de flammes cramoisies. Il donne un coup à Xanxus, qui l'arrête en interceptant son poignet puis ensuite il l'envoie dans un arbre d'un bon coup de pied dans le thorax. Il se met à avancer vers lui, flamme en main mais je l'arrête avant.

-Ann', lâche moi, m'ordonna-t-il sans me regarder.

-Le tue pas, c'est...son nom de famille c'est Squalo.

Il s'arrête puis tourne lentement ses yeux vers moi.

-Je m'en fous.

-Bordel, on t'a jamais dit de pas tuer une source d'informations ?!

Je perds mon calme, c'est mauvais.

-Quelles infos il pourrait avoir ? Ce déchet a fait sonné l'alarme pour s'attaquer à toi, il doit crever.

-Il est seul ?

Il grogne et reporte son attention sur Arroganza, qui est complètement dans les vapes.

-Alors j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il s'est attaqué à moi.

-Pourquoi tu cherches à le protéger ?

-Je le protège pas. Mais ce mec me fait franchement pitié, la VARIA ne devrait pas s'occuper de son cas.

Il me regarde, puis lui, puis part en pestant.

-Démerde-toi, me lança-t-il en partant. Je l'éliminerai personnellement après.

Je retiens un sourire de soulagement. Autant avoir des infos sur Simon et ses mouvements. Je vais vers lui, qui est en train de baragouiner dans trucs en anglais, l'attrape par son pied en prenant son épée et le traîne, avec difficultés, jusqu'au manoir. En cours de route, je croise Bel et Superbi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier écarquille les yeux et se baisse vers Arroganza pour lui tourner le visage sans délicatesse. Oh, il doit bouffer de la terre depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oh, hey cousin...fit faiblement la voix du blanc. Comment ça va ?

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ARRO ?!

-Tu sais...attaquer la mauvaise personne...pensant qu'elle avait tué papa...

-La mauvaise personne aimerait bien t'interroger, intervins-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Sauf que Superbi se décide à le prendre. Et...il est plus rapide que moi. En même temps, il l'a pris sur son dos. On l'emmène donc dans une salle de tor...d'interrogatoire. Moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand on m'a fait visité, même si j'étais en pleine dépression par rapport au fait d'avoir presque tué Kyôya. Ah, tant que j'y pense, ça fait presque un an.

-Hey, m'arrêta Superbi en me prenant le bras, qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?

-Rien de dangereux, juste l'interroger, et non torturer, rajoutai-je à l'intention de Bel qui frottait des couteaux entre eux. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Xanxus, il a dit qu'il l'éliminerait personnellement après que je l'ai interrogé.

-Pourquoi il pensait que t'avais tué son père ?

-Parce qu'un déchet lui a mis cette idée en tête.

Je les pousse tout les deux hors de la pièce et verrouille la porte. Une fois ça fait, je m'assois en tailleur face à lui, à même le sol.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire des interrogatoires très propres.

-Comment ça ?

-En général ils repartent pas en vie comme ça leur infos ne sont qu'à moi. Le minimum qu'ils ont c'est des membres en moins.

Il pâlit en me regardant, moi et mon sourire innocent.

-Je savais que t'étais pas à prendre à la légère quand on s'est rencontré mais de là à penser que tu pouvais être aussi flippante...

-C'est plus drôle de jouer la fille innocente dans les situations périlleuses. Je suis assez, comment dire...sarcastique et sans cœur autrement ? Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi. Simon, qu'est-ce qu'il sait de moi ?

Il soutient mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de regarder par terre.

-Je serai tué après, non ?

-Xanxus veut te tuer, j'aurais fait la même chose aussi pour que t'emporte ce que tu sais dans ta tombe une fois que tu m'aurais tout dit.

-Mais ?

-Je sais pas encore ce que je ferai de toi après. Mais je te conseille de parler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, peu importe ce qui t'arrivera, j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper personnellement de ce déchet de Simon. On a des comptes à régler lui et moi.

-Tu veux l'éliminer.

-Je vais l'éliminer. Ce déchet me fait chier depuis plusieurs années. Donc tu vas parler ?

Quelques minutes passent pendant lequel je scrute son visage. On voit la ressemblance entre lui et Superbi quand ils froncent les sourcils.

-Simon...commença-t-il, Simon m'a approché il y a six mois quand j'étais en mission chez un fabricant d'armes illégales au Maroc. Il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il connaissait l'identité du meurtrier de mon père, donc je l'ai suivi. Quand il m'a dit que c'était l'un de ses anciens assassins, _La Morte Innocente_, j'ai...un désir de vengeance est né. Donc quand il m'a montré une photo d'elle, de toi en fait quand t'étais gosse j'ai...bordel, t'étais passée devant moi, en tant que Vongola sans que je le sache ! Puis après, il m'a donné tellement d'infos sur toi, sur tes mouvements depuis que tu étais rentrée en Italie en tant que VARIA, même ce qui c'était passé avant.

-Donc il a vraiment envoyé l'illusionniste.

-Il s'appelle Alaric, m'apprit-il, je lui ai déjà parlé et c'est un mec flippant et...vraiment puissant.

-T'as quitté ta Famille ?

-Je dois te rappeler que ma Famille est devenu rien d'autre qu'une branche des Vongola maintenant ? Je pensais que tu le savais.

-Je le sais, dis-je, mais répond à ma question.

-Je les ai pas quitté à proprement parlé. Je suis jamais rentré de mission.

-Après ?

-Après, reprit-il, après j'ai commencé à chercher un moyen d'occuper les autres VARIA pendant que je m'occuperais de toi.

-Tu m'as sous-estimé on dirait.

-Je suppose plutôt qu'en fait j'ai jamais totalement cru Simon. J'avais besoin d'un coupable et il m'en a donné un.

-Moi ?

-Plus généralement les Vongola. Je...ce mec, il déteste cette Famille.

-Sachant son business c'est pas étonnant. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi exactement ?

-T'as été tueur à gage pour lui avant de disparaître.

-Ok, répliquai-je en hochant la tête. Une dernière chose.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu avais Simon en face de toi, tu ferais quoi ?

-Je lui couperai la tête sans hésiter à ce fils de pute, cracha-t-il plein de haine. Il s'est servi de moi et il...putain, je suis sûr que c'est lui le commanditaire du meurtre de mon père.

-Si tu veux le tuer, fais la queue en prenant un ticket, lui conseillai-je en reniflant avec dédain. T'es pas le seul à vouloir sa peau.

-Donc tu vas répéter tout ça aux autres ?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Ben t'es une VARIA...

-Et ? Je me sens pas plus VARIA que Vongola. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est ma vengeance. Ce que tu m'as dit, ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu leur cacherais des infos ?

-Sans hésiter si c'est dans mon intérêt. Tu me connais pas, je suis prête à beaucoup de chose.

-T'es bizarre.

-Je m'en fous.

Je me relève.

-C'est dans ton intérêt de ne rien dire sachant que je n'ai rien contre toi.

-Tu ne me tues pas ?

-Je l'aurais fait sans hésiter si t'étais pas le cousin de Superbi. Mais ça ne te rapportera rien et crois moi, tu ne veux pas atterrir dans ma liste noire.

-Donc ce Xanxus va me tuer ?

-Qui sait ? Si il l'a dit c'est que ce doit être vrai.

Cloud sort de mon anneau à ce moment. Je le regarde aller vers Arroganza et...

-Tu le connais à peine et tu l'aimes plus que moi ?! M'exclamai-je en écarquillant mon œil quand le louveteau mit sa tête sur le genou du prisonnier.

Je soupire quand il me snobe.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors...soufflai-je plus bas.

Je sors en verrouillant la porte derrière moi et monte dans le bureau de Xanxus, où tout le monde est déjà réuni.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté ce déchet ? Me demanda immédiatement mon frère.

-On m'a fait porté le chapeau pour le meurtre de son père, donc il a tenté de se venger, puis je lui ai dit que j'étais innocente, la routine quoi.

-Pas quand on sait qui lui a foutu ça dans la tête, siffla Superbi, clairement en colère.

Oh, je le sens pas.

-_La __Corporazione Coccodrillo_, rien que ça ! Explosa-t-il.

-Ushishi~, t'as pas l'air de comprendre Luciana.

-Ils sont si forts que ça ?

-Lu-chan, tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? S'enquit Lussuria d'un ton sérieux qui me déstabilisa pendant une micro-seconde. Ils ont commencé à être connu il y a une dizaine d'années. On racontait qu'ils recrutaient parfois très jeunes et faisaient de leurs recrus des machines à tuer. Et à chaque fois, ils faisaient des carnages. Les corps étaient mutilés, les têtes explosés...Aujourd'hui, ce sont des rivaux direct à la VARIA en terme de force.

-Je trouve ça plutôt sympa, s'incrusta Belphegor alors que des souvenirs remontaient.

Les têtes explosés, c'était ma signature. Les corps explosés tout court en...

-BOSS ! Hurla un VARIA de bas niveau en ouvrant la porte en grand. Le prisonnier...il s'est échappé !

-VOOII !

Superbi part en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ?!

Suite à la voix montante de Xanxus, ils partent tous, sauf moi. Bon boulot Cloud.

-Luciana.

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil devant son regard sérieux et ses sourcils froncés. Pas que ça change, mais il est pas comme ça d'habitude avec moi.

-Quoi ?

Il se lève et se poste juste en face de moi en me regardant dans les yeux. Dans l'œil.

Bref.

-Tch, fit-il en s'en allant.

Est-ce qu'il se douterait que j'ai quelque chose à voire avec son évasion ? Je veux dire, c'est Cloud qui l'a aidé en pétant la serrure avec ses flammes, pas moi.

J'espère pour lui qu'il court vite.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu. <span>MissXYZ<span> et Heyli13, merci de vos reviews :). Ceux qui lisent cette fiction, laissez-moi vos avis pour montrer que vous êtes là bordel ! Vous sentez pas agressé, mais mon compteur de visite a un bug donc je peux pas savoir. **

**Allez, ciao~.**


	87. Mama

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 87 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Où est-ce que tu vas ?<p>

-Quelque part.

-Xan...

Il passe devant moi sans un regard. Il est froid depuis l'histoire avec Arroganza. Oh, et d'ailleurs, en s'échappant, il a tué douze VARIA, des membres des escouades de Leviathan et Viper. Enfin, aucun d'eux n'a vraiment pleuré leurs pertes. Pour en revenir à Xanxus, je disais qu'il était froid avec moi. C'est à peine si il m'adresse un regard.

Et ça fait mal putain de se faire ignorer par son propre frère. Je veux dire, depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, il a jamais...

-Fuck, Superbi !

-Quoi ?! Vociféra-t-il en déboulant devant moi.

-Je dois suivre Xanxus, viens !

Je le prends par le poignet et vais dans le garage. Il me suit sans se défendre, bizarrement. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans sa voiture côté passager, en train de suivre la Lamborghini noire de mon frère. C'est au bout de plusieurs heures qu'on arrive dans...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ? Demandai-je à voix basse en regardant le quartier qui se délabrait de plus en plus.

-Je sais pas mais je tiens à ma bagnole, me dit Superbi en faisant marche arrière.

-Mais une Jaguar c'est si vite rachetée...

-Six mois de salaire ! Contesta-t-il.

-Ça aurait été plus si vous payiez tous le loyer et les factures.

Il se gare donc dans un parking souterrain et on va dans le quartier où je suis née. Sérieux, qu'est-ce que Xanxus veut faire ici ?

Oh.

-Oh merde ! Jurai-je en courant vers la maison où j'avais rencontré ma génitrice.

Si il est là, c'est pour lui parler. Il...il va lui demander ce qui m'est arrivé ! Il a dû deviner que si on m'avait accusé c'était pas pour rien !

Merde merde merde !

-Voiii attends-moi !

Je l'ignore. Xanxus peut pas savoir, il doit pas savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Entendis-je la voix froide de mon frère demander.

La porte est encore ouverte, donc je rentre et reste derrière le mur, à écouter ce qu'ils disent. Superbi arrive après moi et je l'attrape par le bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas, un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui dire de tenir sa langue.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier, répliqua la voix calme de ma mère.

Calme ? Elle est folle alliée !

-Elle n'est pas...Xanxus, elle ne va t'attirer que des ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

-Tu es mon fils...

-Ne me sors pas cette merde alors que tu m'as laissé être adopté il y a quinze ans ! S'énerva Xanxus. En plus, c'est aussi ta fille !

-Non, ce n'est pas ma fille !

Hein ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !

Quoi ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais te garder auprès de moi ! Continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

À sa voix, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

Comment ça elle m'a eu pour le garder ?

Mon visage s'est décomposé sous le regard choqué de Superbi.

-Elle n'était pas censée rester après sa naissance, mais il a fallut que tu...

-Où étais-je censée aller alors ? Demandai-je d'une voix glaciale en me dévoilant.

Ils posent tout deux leurs yeux sur moi. Génial comme réunion de famille, génial.

-J'ai le droit de savoir, continuai-je. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, je me dis que peut-être je le sais déjà.

Je m'enfuis en courant, sans regarder où je vais. C'est une blague ? Je suis pas née pour subir ces expériences inhumaines quand même ! Mais elle a dit que...

Je m'arrête et m'assois sur un banc public. J'ai atterri dans un parc.

Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix pour garder Xanxus. Donc c'est tout ce que je suis ? J'étais un moyen pour le garder ? Mais le garder de quoi ? Il était censé partir subir les expériences ?

-Tu cours vite, remarqua une voix masculine alors qu'on s'asseyait à côté de moi.

-Superbi...

-C'est quoi cette tête ?

-Je...

Je déglutis.

-Ma mère ne me voulait pas...mon père non plus...alors pourquoi...pourquoi je suis ici ? Je...je suis qui au final ?

Il ne dit rien pendant que je regarde ma main sans comprendre. Pourquoi, qui suis-je exactement ? Est-ce que je suis juste la fille qui a empêché quelqu'un d'enlever Xanxus à sa mère ?

Un bras se met sur mes épaules et doucement ma tête se pose sur un torse.

-Qui se soucie de si ils te voulaient ? T'es là maintenant, non ?

-Oui mais...

-T'es là Luciana. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccuperais de connards comme eux qui ne se sont jamais occupés de toi ?

-Mais il y a quatre ans elle...

-Luciana.

Je lève mon œil sur Xanxus, qui est devant nous les mains dans les poches. Superbi me lâche tout de suite. Et c'est en me regardant dans les yeux que Xanxus me dit :

-On l'a fait taire.

Il n'a pas besoin de plus. En l'espace de quelques minutes, j'ai appris que ma mère m'avait eu par intérêt et qu'elle s'était faite buter pour qu'elle ne dise rien.

Et je me fous complètement de savoir qu'elle est morte.

Mais quand je suis Superbi jusqu'à sa voiture, un minuscule « merci » s'échappe de mes lèvres. J'espère qu'il l'a entendu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Princesse, le Boss veut te voir.<p>

Je le sens pas.

-Hey, tu vas bien ? Me demanda Bel, sans aucun sourire.

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, répondis-je à mi-voix en passant devant lui.

Je me rends dans le bureau de Xanxus en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me vouloir ? En plus, depuis qu'on s'est débarrassé de notre mère, il est encore plus distant qu'avant. Et vu le regard qu'il m'adresse alors que je viens d'entrer dans son bureau...

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Il ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer, sans que je puisse lire son regard. Putain, je le sens vraiment pas ce coup-là.

-Luciana, commença-t-il lentement.

-Xanxus...

-Tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé avant que tu ne sois adoptée.

Et nous y voici.

-Xan...

-C'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre, continua-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je veux pas en parler.

-Je m'en fous que tu le veuilles ou pas ! Explosa-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Bordel, j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ce qui c'est passé avant que tu sois adoptée putain, t'es un foutu fantôme !

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-je d'une voix glaciale. Xanxus, tu n'es pas allé chercher mon dossier par hasard ?

-J'ai pas eu le choix, se justifia-t-il sans se sentir coupable une seconde.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!

-Tu veux rien dire, voilà pourquoi !

-Et je l'ai dit qu'à une seule et unique personne à cause des circonstances à ce moment précis ! Criai-je. Je fais confiance à personne !

-J'ai remarqué, cingla-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

-En plus, t'as aucun droit de faire ce genre de trucs dans mon dos ! Si tu m'avais pas laissé tu le connaîtrais mon passé !

J'écarquille mon œil pendant qu'il fait de même avec les siens, même si c'est bien plus discret. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je sais très bien ce qui ce serait passé autrement, mais pourtant...

Je crois que c'est quelque chose qui est resté dans ma gorge pendant longtemps qui vient de sortir. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, je tourne les talons et vais dans ma chambre. Merde, je viens pas de pourrir ma relation avec mon frère quand même ? Et puis c'est de sa faute de toute façon ! Si il m'avait pas dit, ou plutôt sous-entendu qu'il avait fait des recherches sur moi, rien ne se serait passé.

J'ai besoin d'une douche chaude pour me détendre.

-Il est sérieux ?! M'écriai-je en voyant la note, où trônait l'écriture de Bel, disant qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude dans ma salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là en premier lieu ?

Grognant contre lui, je prends mes affaires et me retrouve devant la porte de Superbi. Je toque sans grand entrain.

-VOOIII !

La porte s'ouvre à volée, me laissant devant un Superbi énervé d'être dérangé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Utiliser ta salle de bain.

-Hein ?

L'air penaud remplace les sourcils froncés.

-Plus d'eau chaude, me justifiai-je.

-Bel ?

-La raison.

-Mammon ?

-Il pourrait prendre des photos et les revendre.

-Lussuria ?

-J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver.

-Levi ?

-Tu me laisserais y aller, franchement ?

-Le Boss ?

-On s'est pris la tête...lui appris-je en regardant le côté.

-Ne pense même pas à prendre toute l'eau chaude, grogna-t-il en s'écartant.

-Qui sait ?

-Voooiii !

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et m'enferme dans sa salle de bain. Celle de...putain, faut que...

-Putain, grognai-je en mettant ma tête sous l'eau froide.

J'en ai marre de rougir pour un rien. Je vais donc sous la douche et l'eau chaude détend tout mes muscles. Xanxus...c'est ma première engueulade avec lui, non ? Et étant la fille douée avec les mots que je suis, je me suis tirée après lui avoir balancée...ça. Je sors des trucs que je pense mais que je savais même pas que je pensais. Et puis en plus...merde, qu'il m'ait prise avec lui ou qu'il soit resté, j'aurais eu une vie de merde ! Mais peut-être que, si c'était arrivé, je n'aurais pas autant de problèmes de confiance ? En fait, j'aurais pas de problèmes tout court, que ce soit avec Simon ou Tacito. J'aurais pas eu une espérance de vie donnée.

-VOOII T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI LA CHIEUSE ?!

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

-FAIS PAS CHIER AVEC TES CHEVEUX BLANCS LE VIEUX !

-C'EST ARGENTÉ MERDE !

-C'est la même ! Répliquai-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

-C'est pas la même chose !

-T'es pas censé être le plus vieux ? Demandai-je avec un rictus de gagnante en coin.

Il s'arrête, de même que son épée qu'il agitait dans tout les sens, et on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

-Et alors ?!

-Ah, t'essaies de te rattraper alors que c'est trop tard, me moquai-je en m'approchant de lui.

-J'essaie pas de...VOOIII !

-Calme, soufflai-je en regardant sa main artificielle, je vérifie si mon cadeau d'anniversaire tient bien.

-Ça tient.

-Tant mieux, maintenant que je sais ce que je fais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Me demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je savais ce que je faisais en Chine ? J'avais dix ans, je voulais m'amuser.

-T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE TU SAVAIS PAS CE QUE TU FAISAIS ?!

-Je suis pas celle qui aie laissé mon arme entre les mains d'une gamine Superbi~, minaudai-je en évitant un coup rapide d'épée. Laisse tomber, je gagnerai toujours à ce jeu là. C'est peut-être les séquelles de notre rencontre.

Donc on passe de ses tentatives de meurtres sur ma personne, aux...

-Hey, c'est grave si j'ai aussi un brothercomplex avec Xanxus si il a vraiment un sistercomplex avec moi ?

-QUOI ?! S'époumona Superbi avec l'horreur peinte sur le visage quant à cette idée avant de commencer à s'étouffer.

...tentatives de sauvetage parce qu'il mangeait une barre de chocolat à ce moment et qu'il avait oublié qu'il en avait dans la bouche aux...

-Et donc on a réalisé qu'en fait il bougeait encore.

-Comment vous avez pu pensé que ça pouvait le buter ?

-Hey, Bel et moi on avait onze ans, et le mentos et le coca font pas bon ménage.

-Je sais ça !

-Oh, mauvais souvenir ?

-Ta gueule, me dit-il en rosissant légèrement de gêne.

...souvenirs de mes premières missions avec Bel et aux tentatives ratés d'un Superbi de quinze ans. Oui, je lui ai fait craché l'âge à quel âge il avait testé le coca et mentos. Je sais aussi que ça colle aux cheveux.

-Tout ça pour dire que, tu m'as changé les idées, merci Superbi.

-J'ai pas eu le choix, tu serais partie avec ma main si je t'avais viré !

-Tu te rends compte à quel point cette phrase est bizarre hein ?

-On s'en fout ! Rugit-il en se décidant à -enfin- enlever l'épée de sa main.

-Je suppose que oui, la normalité a pas sa place ici.

-Tch, tu redeviens philosophe.

-Lucide. Dis-moi Superbi, vous les VARIA, vous aimez Xanxus non ?

-Comment quelqu'un peut aimer ce connard de Boss ?

-Hey, la petite sœur du connard de Boss est juste là. Enfin, vous serez là pour Xanxus, peu importe la situation ?

-C'est le Boss, on est les subordonnés.

-Donc vous serez là pour lui même si il vit une très mauvaise passe ?

-Tu crois qu'il était dans une bonne passe quand je lui ai donné le poste de Boss ?

-Sûrement pas, répondis-je avec un rictus en coin, donc je peux vous le laisser si je pars, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi, t'as l'intention de partir ?

-De ta chambre ? Dans pas longtemps ou...

-MAIS PAS ÇA DÉBILE !

-Oh, une nouvelle insulte pour moi !

-VOOIIII !

-Plus sérieusement, je peux vous le laisser sans problème ?

-De toute façon, ils nous laisseraient pas partir ce connard.

-Pas faux, admis-je en me levant pour prendre un oreiller sur son lit. Sur ce, bonne nuit Squ-chan !

-V-VOOIII M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA !

C'est comme ça qu'on se jette tout les deux à terre dans le couloir pour éviter des couteaux, et c'est un Bel à moitié endormi et en colère qui sort de sa chambre.

-Qui, ushishi~, me réveille, ushishishi~, en pleine nuit ?!

Vous avez remarqué que le nombre de « Ushishi » a augmenté ? Je crois que c'est quand Bel est en colère mais qu'il essaie de se contrôler. Je jette un regard à Superbi, qui a une main sur sa tête.

-Héhé, merci pour l'oreiller, le narguai-je en lui montrant son oreiller sous ma tête.

-Vooii la fer...merde ! Jura-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour esquiver les couteaux de Bel.

-Ara, Squ-chan Lu-chan, c'est vous qui faîtes autant de bruit ?

-Je pense pas que le sol soit le meilleur endroit pour dormir, me fit remarquer Viper en apparaissant.

-BORDEL DE MERDE BANDE DE DÉCHET IL Y EN A QUI VEULENT PIONCER !

Suite aux douces paroles de mon frère, on file tous dans nos chambre. Moi en brandissant fièrement mon bien, sous le regard noir de Superbi.

Le lendemain matin, Leviathan s'est senti à part en se rendant compte que lui dormait à point fermé pendant notre petite réunion dans le couloir.

En attendant, parler avec Superbi m'a fait du bien. Yep, je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Est-ce que je suis la seule qui aie pu accéder à mon profil que depuis 18h à peu près ? <strong>

**Luciana: MissXYZ, merci pour la review mais en quoi c'est si étonnant que je sois sympa ? Je peux l'être quand je veux !**

**Plume85: Ayui-Ayone, merci de la review aussi. Pour le secret de Luciana...**

**Luciana: Que je garderai à tout prix.**

**Plume85: Donc comme je disais, personne ne va le découvrir dans les treize chapitres restants. Dans la prochaine fic /spoiler/ ça deviendra l'intrigue principale en un sens car, tintintin, elle retrouvera son...-se fait assommer- **

**Luciana: Tu devrais la fermer de temps en temps, tu viens à peine de l'écrire. Donc, normal que Simon t'irrites beaucoup, tout les méchants méchants sont comme ça. Tout les méchants ne sont pas des tsundere comme les ennemis de Tsunayoshi.**

**Plume85: Elle recherchera Simon...bientôt. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas et laissez-en d'autres pour me faire plaisir ! Moi qui aie eu mes 2 premières heures de philo de ma vie...et qui en aie 3 demain...bordel, la terminale et la première c'est vraiment différent ! Allez, ciao~!**


	88. Les premières fois sont mémorables

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 88 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

**PLEIN DE SxOC PAS POUR LES N'ENFANTS ! PLEIN DE STUPIDITE VENANT DE S !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Vous savez, je pense vraiment à quitter la VARIA.<p>

Genre, _vraiment_. Après tout, je suis là pour être avec Xanxus. Mais je suis pas là pour être royalement ignorée par lui, ou être la cible de ses regards noirs quand j'ai le malheur de piquer une frite dans l'assiette de Superbi. Je suis en train de me dire que me faire poursuivre par Kyôya parce que je lui donne un surnom digne d'une grand-mère est préférable. Je serais prête à tout pour entendre ses « je vais te mordre à mort » ou même le « HIIIEEE » de Tsunayoshi.

Bordel, je suis même prête à m'entraîner une semaine non-stop avec l'autre démon.

-Ara Lu-chan~, tu devrais manger, me conseilla Lussuria en voyant que je défigurai plus mon poisson qu'autre chose.

-Hun hun.

-Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ? Se moqua Superbi avec un rictus en coin.

-Hun hun.

-Quelqu'un l'a cassé ? Demanda Leviathan.

-Hun hun, répliquai-je d'un air absent en lui tirant dessus.

Il tombe de sa chaise, avec juste une balle dans le bras. Puis j'attrape un couteau de Belphegor en plein vol et le jette par dessus mon épaule. Ils ne savent pas laisser quelqu'un en paix ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles, proposa Viper comme si de rien n'était.

Je me lève d'un bond, prend mon assiette, la jette sur Leviathan ce qui le renvoie par terre et pars en claquant la porte.

Ouais, je vais _vraiment_ quitter cette équipe de débiles.

Et comment Viper sait pour mes règles d'abord, hein ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Mais si je quitte cette équipe de dégénérés sanguinaires, je dois suivre mon crédo. Crédo qui est : bordel je crève dans ma vingt-quatrième année alors je peux pas m'autoriser à avoir des putains de regrets qui me boufferont donc faut que je fasse ce que je veux faire maintenant ou jamais. Donc j'ai pris une décision.<p>

Dire que ce je ressens à Superbi. Oui, moi. Dire que ce que je ressens. À Superbi.

Merde, même à moi ça fait bizarre. Mais c'est pas comme si j'allais le forcer à retourner mes sentiments. J'ai pas besoin d'une relation de ce genre vu que, dans mon cas, ça ne durera pas. J'ai juste besoin que ça sorte et qu'il le sache. Peut-être qu'après j'arrêterai de trouver que lui déboulant dans ma chambre parce que j'avais crié à cause de Bel qui m'avait mis un serpent qui venait de je ne sais où sous mon nez mignon.

J'ai juste besoin qu'il le sache, ni plus, ni moins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction. C'est beaucoup plus dur maintenant qu'il est en face de moi. C'est Superbi, il serait capable de se foutre de ma gueule. Ou pire, de m'éviter.

Peut-être que les gestes parlent mieux que les mots ? Je veux dire...

-Vooiii et tu restes plantée là comme un poteau en me regardant comme si j'étais un alien ou tu vas me parler merde ?!

Il continue à parler pendant que je m'approche de lui jusqu'à m'arrêter quand je suis presque collée à lui. Puis, sans qu'il ne s'arrête de parler, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et pose ma bouche sur la sienne. Sauf qu'un dilemme s'impose.

Comment on embrasse quelqu'un ? Parce que mon expérience se résume à un gamin de treize ou quatorze ans à l'époque qui a fait pareil pour faire fuir un mec.

Enfin, après quelques secondes comme ça, je me sépare de lui et repose mes pieds à plat en regardant sa réaction. Qui ne vient pas parce qu'il est figé. Puis il finit par reprendre ses esprits en rougissant lentement et ses yeux s'écarquillant à la même vitesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ?! Gueula-t-il en se reculant d'un pas.

Je roule des yeux. Réaction prévisible signifiant que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Je m'y attendais, mais ça fait quand même mal.

-T'as besoin d'un dessin ? répliquai-je avec un rictus en coin, essayant de garder mon caractère habituel.

-Vooiii ! Vociféra-t-il en rougissant encore plus. Je sais ce que t'as fait, mais pourquoi tu l'as fait ?!

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'embrasserais à ton avis ?

Il ne dit rien et j'attrape mon pendentif par instinct parce que son regard ne me quitte pas. Oh, et il n'est plus rouge. Mon regard finit par aller partout dans la salle sauf sur lui. Oh, et je me mets à rougir comme une conne.

-Comment dire...commençai-je, je...enfin, j'ai certains sentiments à ton égard...avouai-je d'une petite voix.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il sans laisser transparaître d'émotions.

-Non, j'irais jamais aussi loin pour me foutre de la gueule de quelqu'un. Superbi, je te demande pas de retourner mes sentiments, j'avais juste besoin de que tu le saches. Je suis bien avec le fait qu'on soit juste amis. Alors libre à toi d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer, je veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous.

Je tourne les talons et sors rapidement. C'est plus facile dans les films ! Ils devraient faire un mode d'emploi pour dire au garçon qu'on aime...ben qu'on l'aime !

Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas m'éviter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il m'évite ce salaud. Chaque fois que j'essaie de commencer une conversation, il trouve toujours un moyen pour s'éclipser. Et ça fait une semaine. Je le hais. Déjà que Xanxus m'ignore toujours, maintenant Superbi m'évite. Heureusement que Bel est là lui. D'ailleurs, c'est pas l'heure du déjeuner ?<p>

-Oh fuck, grommelai-je en regardant l'heure sur mon portable.

Je sors de mon lit et me traîne dans ma salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'en mettant mes sous-vêtements que je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris mes fringues. Je vais donc à mon armoire et l'ouvre pour prendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt je l'ouvre et me tourne brusquement vers la porte de ma chambre qui s'est ouverte. Mon œil s'écarquille en voyant Superbi me regarder de haut en bas. Je rougis.

-C'est embarrassant, lâchai-je avec un rictus crispé.

Son regard monte à mon visage et il fronce les sourcils.

-Et puis merde ! Lâcha Superbi en fermant la porte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Vas la chercher, lui ordonna Xanxus en regardant le siège vide en face du squale.<p>

Il se leva et y alla en insultant Xanxus, comme à son habitude. Enfin, pour le coup, c'était plus pour cacher sa gêne. Il ne faisait que l'éviter depuis que...depuis qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Putain, ce qu'il avait voulu lui rendre son baiser, et au quintuple. Sauf qu'il s'était contenté de rester là comme un con, sans bouger.

Il était stupide. Enfin, pas totalement. Après tout, elle devait penser que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, et c'était mieux comme ça. C'était la petite sœur de son Boss bordel, il l'avait vu grandir ! Comment...comment il pouvait se sentir comme ça vis-à-vis d'elle ? Il avait pas le dr...

Il devrait frapper avant d'entrer, ça éviterait le genre de situation dans laquelle il était. Lui, à l'entrée de la chambre de Luciana en train de la mater sans aucune gêne. Depuis quand elle portait des sous-vêtements comme ça ?! Elle portait souvent du noir, mais le peu de dentelle qu'il y avait sur son soutient-gorge rendait...non, c'était elle si peu vêtue qui rendait son pantalon aussi peu confortable. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se défiler comme quand elle était dans cette robe dos-nu.

-C'est embarrassant...

Il monta son regard sur elle et fronça les sourcils. Putain, dans sa tête il y avait des tas de scénarios dans lesquels il la faisait rougir pour une bonne raison.

-Et puis merde !

Il ferma la porte, marcha vers elle, passa une main derrière sa tête et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cerveau en stand-by. Il avait craqué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il m'embrasse. Comme dans : Superbi Squalo m'embrasse.<p>

-Su...humph.

Ok, il a profité que j'ouvre ma bouche pour y glisser sa langue et...je réponds ? Sa...sa langue elle touche la mienne. Et j'aime ça, et c'est pour ça que mes bras vont autour de son cou pour le forcer à baisser la tête. Il brise le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, ce qui créer un filet de salive entre nous. Sauf que ses lèvres se reposent sur les miennes. Ses bras se mettent autour de mon corps et me plaquent contre lui. Je frissonne à cause du métal de sa main artificielle, me rendant compte qu'il a enlevé ses gants. Je remarque aussi que sa vraie main est rugueuse à cause de ses entraînement. D'ailleurs, ses mains descendent petit à petit à mes fesses. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand il se met à les caresser.

Putain, il fait chaud d'un coup.

Sans que je comprenne, ses mains sont derrière mes cuisses et il me soulève, me plaquant ensuite contre mon placard qui est fermé. Son bassin collé contre le mien me fait ouvrir mon œil en grand, reprenant mes esprits.

Il bande. Autrement dit, il a une érection, à cause de moi. Autrement dit, il va pas...

Putain, ma première fois va se passer maintenant, avec Superbi ?

Est-ce que je le veux ? Bon, le gémissement qui vient de sortir de ma bouche parce que ses lèvres sont dans mon cou me répond. Je le veux. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre ça pourrait être. Je l'aime après tout.

J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui libère ses mains pendant que je m'attaque à sa veste, qui tombe rapidement par terre. Sa main en métal se remet sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre est sur mon ventre et remonte lentement vers ma poitrine, ce qui me fait frissonner. Sa main finit par aller dans mon dos et s'attaque à l'attache de mon soutient-gorge, soutient-gorge qui tombe vite par terre, comme sa chemise.

Il fait de la magie pour se désaper sans que je le remarque ?

Par contre, je rougis en me rendant compte que je n'ai plus qu'une culotte, qui ne sera bientôt plus là, devant lui. Mes bras retournent autour de son cou et il recommence à m'embrasser langoureusement en me laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Quand sa main se pose sur l'un de mes sein, je bouge mon bassin par réflexe et le frotte sans faire gaffe contre le sien. Il grogne entre deux baisers et je me retrouve vite sur mon lit, lui sur moi qui embrasse de nouveau mon cou et descend de plus en plus bas. Ses lèvres passent sur ma gorge, ma clavicule et se retrouve au dessus de mon sein droit, et tout ça très lentement ce qui m'excite encore plus. J'agrippe les draps quand sa langue commence à jouer avec mon téton tandis que sa vraie main masse doucement mon autre sein.

C'est bon. C'est...

-Ahh...gémis-je en me cambrant quand je sentis ses dents sur mon téton.

Il joue avec moi. Au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, il se redresse et je vois son regard passer à mon autre sein et un rictus amusé sur ses lèvres. Je retiens un gémissement quand il recommence donc avec l'autre. Ah, et il enlève son pantalon aussi et le jette au sol. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de bouger alors je fourre mes mains dans ses cheveux et me mets à les tirer doucement en gémissant. Je crois entendre un grognement venant de lui. Sa main droite se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte lentement jusqu'à passer à l'intérieure de ma cuisse et...

Je bascule ma tête en arrière en sentant son index sur ma culotte, qui est à présent mouillée. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette sensation nouvelle qui est plus qu'agréable.

-Superbi je t'en pris...soufflai-je en bougeant d'instinct mon bassin.

Il ne dit rien mais ma culotte glisse à une vitesse inouïe le long de mes jambes et ses doigts se trouve directement à mon entrée. Son pouce vient effleurer mon clitoris puis un doigt entre en moi quand ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes, tout comme nos langues. Son doigt commence de lent vas-et-viens qui me fait briser le baiser parce que ma respiration est incontrôlée. Mes mains restent sur ses épaule et ses dents mordillent mon lobe d'oreille. Puis il met un deuxième doigt et accélère la cadence, me faisant fermer les yeux. Je sens sa langue sous mon oreille en même temps que son pouce effleure, puis appuie sur la zone la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent de plus en plus à chaque fois et son pouce touche à chaque fois mon clitoris. Je n'arrive même plus à articuler deux mots sans gémir ou pousser des petits cris. Ma respiration est hachée comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Il finit par enlever ses doigts, ce qui me fait ouvrir un peu mon œil. Suffisamment pour voir son boxer bleu tomber au sol et...

Attends, comment _ça_, ça peut rentrer ? C'est trop gros !

Je me cambre automatiquement en sentant son sexe gonflé frôler mon entrejambe. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules et mon front tombe contre l'une d'elle quand il prend mes jambes et les met autour de sa taille avant de s'appuyer sur le matelas.

Et il me pénètre d'un coup.

Vous savez, on dit que la première fois fait mal. J'aurais sans doute eu mal vu le manque de délicatesse si j'avais pu sentir la douleur. En revanche, l'information que Superbi est littéralement en moi monte à mon cerveau.

Je suis plus vierge.

-Étroit, souffla-t-il en respiration bruyamment à côté de mon oreille.

-C'est une mauvaise chose ? Demandai-je à voix basse.

Il ne répond pas et commence à bouger, respirant dans mon oreille. Et pendant que lui semble aimer ce qu'il fait, moi je reste de marbre. Je sens pas grand chose à part quelque chose entre mes jambes. Et ça dure plusieurs minutes où Superbi grogne juste à côté de ma tête. Enfin, c'est ma première fois, ça doit être ça.

Donc il continue, puis accélère pour finir sur un rythme irrégulier pendant que je regarde le plafond en me disant que le plaisir va bien finir par arriver. Mais non. C'est comme ça qu'il lâche un « Putain » à côté de mon oreille en levant la tête et les yeux fermés pendant que je sens quel...

Il vient de jouir, à l'intérieur de moi.

Il reprend son souffle avant de se retirer et de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, sans un regard tandis que je me glisse sous mes draps pour cacher ma nudité. Il finit par se lever et commence à se rhabiller, toujours sans faire attention à moi.

Comme il ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois pendant qu'on faisait l'amour.

-Superbi...

C'est à ce moment que ma porte s'ouvre quand Superbi est juste devant, sa chemise dans la main. J'écarquille mon œil en serrant le drap autour de moi. De toutes les personnes, ça doit être Xanxus qui nous surprend ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Putain de déchet lent...cracha-t-il à voix basse en allant vers la chambre de sa sœur.<p>

C'était pas si compliqué d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour bouffer quand même, si ?! Son second était inutile, incapable d'exécuter un ordre aussi simple que celui-là. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Squalo qui avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant, sa chemise à la main alors qu'il n'avait qu'un pantalon sur lui. Un regard vers le lit et il vit Luciana serrer ses draps autour d'elle. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne portait certainement rien en-dessous.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant pourquoi Squalo prenait autant de temps. La main de Xanxus attrapa le cou de son second, le traîna dans le couloir et le plaqua contre le mur. Quant à son autre main, elle se ferma et frappa Squalo dans le visage, le nez précisément. Il sentait déjà les cicatrices affluer sur son visage. Ce déchet avait couché avec sa sœur. Il allait le regretter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Xanxus, arrête ! Criai-je après m'être habillée en lui prenant le bras pour éviter un autre coup de poing contre Superbi.<p>

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne dit rien, ne bouge pas et j'arrive pas à voir ses yeux parce que ses cheveux les cachent. Je regarde ensuite mon frère, dont le visage est recouvert par ses cicatrices.

-Xanxus, s'il-te-plaît !

-Bouge, t'es la suivante ! Me hurla-t-il en me poussant. Quant à toi, reprit-il à l'adresse de Superbi, je savais que t'étais un déchet, mais...

Son poing commence à briller.

-BORDEL SQUALO !

Superbi redresse la tête à l'entente de son nom, le regard surpris, tout comme moi. Xanxus l'a appelé par son nom.

-Bordel de merde, c'est ma petite sœur, elle a même pas dix-huit ans ! Lui cria mon frère alors que je prenais son poignet avant qu'il ne fasse pas une connerie.

-Ushishi~, qu'est-ce qui se pa...

Bel s'arrête et aucun des autres VARIA ne fait de commentaire quant à la scène devant eux. Superbi, torse-nu qui est à moitié étranglé contre le mur par mon frère pendant que je l'empêche de le tuer avec sa flamme en bloquant son poignet.

-Oh, Squ...souffla Lussuria et je devinai qu'ils avaient tous compris ce qui se passait.

-Elle a même pas dix-huit ans espèce de déchet ! Répéta mon frère, de plus en plus en colère.

-Boss, ça suffit ! Intervint Lussuria en faisant signe à Leviathan de venir.

Ils reculent Xanxus, qui commence à se débattre comme un lion en cage. Alors tout doucement, je me mets devant lui.

-Fratello, calme-toi, lui intimai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

Sauf que j'avais pas prévu, pendant qu'il se débat, que je me prenne son genou dans le ventre et que ça me coupe la respiration, à tel point que je tombe à genoux. Et ça suffit à créer un blanc.

-Je l'avais pas vu venir celui-là, grognai-je en me relevant pour tomber sur les yeux écarquillés de mon frère.

Ses cicatrices régressent. Je fais signe à Lussuria et Leviathan de le lâcher, ce qu'ils font en restant tout de même prudent. Au final, Xanxus jette un regard très, très, très noir à Superbi.

-Dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes déchet, lui ordonna-t-il froidement en m'attrapant le bras pour aller dans ma chambre.

Il claque la porte de ma chambre derrière lui pendant que je reste debout comme une conne.

-Luciana, commença-t-il gravement en m'attrapant par les épaule, À QUOI TU PENSAIS ?!

-Pas à grand chose sur le moment je dois dire.

-Je parle pas de ça, grommela-t-il, sûrement dégoûté de savoir que j'ai fait ma première fois, pourquoi avec lui ?!

-Je...

Je déglutis et regarde à côté en prenant mon pendentif. J'ai pas prévu de parler de mes histoires amoureuses avec Xanxus. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, Superbi sait que je l'aime. Si...si il a fait ça, si on a fait ça, c'est bien que mes sentiments sont partagés, non ?

-Ann', me dis pas que t'es...amoureuse de lui ?

-Et si je le suis ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi.

-Putain Luciana, souffla-t-il en passant une main sur son visage, pourquoi lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, c'est lui un point c'est tout. Et il le sait en plus donc...

-Il le sait ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il a l'air pensif pendant un instant puis ses yeux reflètent quelque chose de dangereux.

-Xanxus ? L'appelai-je en le voyant partir de ma chambre.

Il ne répond pas et sort. J'espère que ça va aller pour Superbi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça faisait un mal de chien. Mais il l'avait mérité ce coup de poing. Et il en méritait d'autres, il le savait bien. Putain, il venait de coucher avec Luciana, sa première fois sans y réfléchir deux fois. Il n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de l'embrasser et...il déglutit en repensant à ce qui c'était passé.<p>

Et maintenant il était face à Xanxus, qui le tuerait net si les regards pouvaient tuer.

-T'as couché avec ma sœur.

-Je sais.

-C'était sa première fois, continua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Je sais.

-Et t'es mon second.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

-Depuis quand un second est censé coucher avec la petite sœur de son Boss ?! Explosa-t-il en se levant, posant avec violence ses mains sur son bureau.

Aucune réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te cramer la gueule déchet ? Demanda-t-il gravement, une lueur assassine furieuse dans les yeux.

Toujours rien.

-Tu veux pas parler hein ? Le railla son Boss en le fusillant de ses yeux écarlates. Je vais te poser une seule question.

Il leva les yeux sur Xanxus.

-T'es amoureux d'elle ?

Au mot amoureux, il eut cru pendant un instant que son Boss allait vomir. Puis la question monta à son cerveau. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Luciana ? Putain, oui il était amoureux d'elle, sinon il aurait été bien plus brutale. Le dire à Xanxus ?

Pas la meilleur idée du siècle.

-Amoureux d'elle ? Répéta-t-il en riant sarcastiquement. C'est une gamine qui me pourrit la vie depuis plus de dix ans, comment je pourrais être amoureux d'elle ? J'aurais évité des tas d'emmerdes si elle avait pas été là ! Ça aurait sûrement été mieux si je l'avais pas connu en fait !

Il était nul avec les mots, il le savait. Il était plus du genre à agir au lieu de parler. Donc en général il voyait les changements dans le comportement de ses interlocuteurs.

Sauf qu'il était stupide quand il en venait aux sentiments. Donc pendant qu'il disait le plus gros mensonge de toute sa vie, il manqua le regard de Xanxus, qui passa de lui à au-dessus son épaule, et ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? L'interrogea-t-il en se tournant.

Il se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Luciana fixait le vide, une poche de glace à la main, pour son nez probablement cassé.

Elle avait tout entendu.

Elle pensait qu'il la détestait.

Autrement dit, elle devait penser qu'il avait profité d'elle, ce que après réflexion, son Boss devait penser aussi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Squalo la vit montrer ses émotions, ce qu'elle ressentait sur le coup. Et il voulait tellement ne pas le voir. Parce que son œil brillait, montrant qu'elle avait des larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit à quel point elle était fragile. La douleur, la tristesse et...

...et la trahison étaient toutes trois peintes sur son visage. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et mit la poche de glace sur son nez, la tenant la tête baissée. Il finit par prendre la poche et sentit une douleur à la poitrine quand elle retira sa main dès qu'il l'eut frôlé. Et voilà que maintenant, il y avait un silence pesant.

-Tu aurais dû me dire...commença-t-elle faiblement, que tu te sentais comme ça. J'aurais arrêté de t'embêter il y a longtemps, ça aurait été mieux pour toi.

Elle commença à partir, la tête baissée sous le regard des deux hommes. Mais elle s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que tu serais vraiment mieux si j'étais pas là ?

Il ne répondit pas. Squalo ne répondit pas parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mieux sans elle ? Ne plus la voir, ne plus l'entendre ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser tellement ça le mettrait en colère si c'était le...

-Je vois, souffla-t-elle suite à son silence.

Elle se remit à marcher jusqu'à courir dans le couloir et disparaître de leur vue. Il commença à lui courir, esquissa l'ombre d'un pas, après mais on le jeta par terre et il croisa un regard contenant une furie sans nom.

-T'en as assez fait, gronda-t-il en partant à la suite de sa sœur.

Il ne put que regarder Xanxus partir à la suite de Luciana il ne savait où. Il finit par réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de briser le cœur de la fille qu'il aimait, une fille qu'il avait cru insensible pendant longtemps. Et ça faisait mal. Il était un connard de première, rien d'autre qu'un connard bon à toujours lui dire des vacheries depuis qu'il la connaissait. Et il venait d'atteindre le summum.

Il se détestait. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder dans les yeux après ça.

Putain, il ne pourrait certainement même plus lui parler après ça.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! Oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes persos. Un problème ? Oui ? -entends une mouche voler- Parfait ! <strong>

**Heyli13, merci de ta review :)**

**MissXYZ, merci aussi :) pour la réaction exagérée, je pensais pas que quelqu'un le verrait comme ça mais après c'est Luciana et on sait tous à quel point elle veut garder ça pour elle. **

**Ayui-Ayone, mer aussi pour ta review, et non vous ne pouvez pas avoir le résumé sachant qu'il faut avoir lu le dernier chapitre avant :p.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser des review pour Luciana qui a le cœur brisé, ciao~!**


	89. Broken heart

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 89 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture ! **

**ANGST ! ANGST ! DANS CE CHAPITRE, ET LE 90, ET LE 91, ET LE 92 !**

**PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE QUI AIME FAIRE SOUFFRIR SES PERSONNAGES !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>J'aurais dû le savoir. C'est que maintenant que je cours dans les bois en pleurant que je m'en rends compte.<p>

Superbi Squalo n'aime pas. Il vit pour être le meilleur épéiste et faire de Xanxus le Decimo. Il n'a pas d'intérêt pour sa vie amoureuse. Surtout pas avec moi, celle qui le fait chier depuis si longtemps comme il le dit si bien.

Mais putain, ce que ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse à vérifier l'élasticité de mon cœur et ça fait un mal de chien. Je comprends mieux maintenant toutes ces filles qui chialent parce qu'un mec les a largué. On se sent comme de la merde.

Autrement dit, à comment j'étais traitée avant. Je me souviens pourquoi je voulais pas m'attacher maintenant. Parce que c'est les gens qu'on aime qui nous font le plus mal. Je me sens trahis.

Je finis par me laisser glisser contre un arbre et sors mon portable.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

-Kyôya...sanglotai-je.

Et je redeviens quelque chose sans nom qui ne fait que pleurer et renifler.

-_Carnivore_...commença Kyôya.

-Tu penses que...c'est stupide de ma part de pe...penser que le mec que j'ai...j'aime couche avec moi parc...parce que mes sentiments sont ré...réciproques ? C'est...stupide de pen...penser que quel...quelqu'un puisse être a...amoureux de moi ? Balbutiai-je à travers mes sanglots. Je...je suis vrai...vraiment si détestable ?

Je sais que je suis une garce qui balance ce qu'elle pense, qui se moque de tout le monde et les rabaisse souvent, mais est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de si détestable ?

-_Qui ? _Me demanda-t-il froidement.

-C'est pas...l'important...je...

Je remonte mes genoux vers ma poitrine et me remets à pleurer de plus belle. Je déteste être comme ça, mais je peux pas m'arrêter.

-_C'est l'herbivore bruyant, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Comment tu...

-_Donc c'est lui_, conclut-il.

-Je peux rien te cacher hein...ris-je entre mes sanglots. Putain, c'est pour ça que j'aime pas m'attacher...désoler de te faire subir ça.

-_Tu peux._

-Super façon...de réconforter les gens.

J'essuie mes larmes et prends une grande inspiration.

-Je pense revenir au Japon.

-_T'en as marre de cette bande d'herbivores ?_

-Pas ça, juste que...si je reste je pourrais pas faire ce que j'ai prévu.

Je regarde le ciel. J'ai pleuré combien de temps pour qu'il fasse nuit ?

-Je vais raccrocher sinon tu vas payer super cher l'appel reçu de l'étranger.

-_Hn_.

-Connard, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans «_ je_ vais raccrocher » ? demandai-je dans le vent alors qu'il venait de me raccrocher au nez.

Je range mon portable et regarde le ciel.

Et maintenant ? Je peux pas changer ses sentiments à mon égard. Si il ne veut pas de moi, si il...pense toutes ces choses, j'ai juste à accepter et avancer. Ce qui est fait est fait, rien ne le changera. Même si je pense pas pouvoir lui faire face...j'ai juste à l'ignorer maintenant, jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Mais maintenant que je fais gaffe, je ressens autre chose que de la douleur, de la tristesse et de la trahison quant à ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il a dit. Superbi n'a jamais été quelqu'un d'hypocrite pour moi alors qu'en fait..

Quel connard. Quel connard pour avoir fait ça, et quel connard parce que je suis même pas en colère. Le pire, c'est que je l'aime toujours.

Putain de sentiments à la con.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Il se recoucha en posant son téléphone portable. Au début, il avait voulu la tuer pour le réveiller à cinq heures du matin mais dès qu'il avait entendu ses sanglots...Il avait compris que Luciana ne s'autorisait à pleurer que devant lui. Ça l'avait bien énervé d'être celui pour qui elle réservait ça mais il s'était habitué. Enfin, avec ce coup de téléphone, ça ne faisait que deux fois. C'était deux fois de trop vu qu'un carnivore ne pleurait pas.<p>

Mais ça restait une fille, et les filles avaient tendance à pleurer pour rien, comme pour ce qu'elle venait d'appeler.

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Luciana n'était pas qu'une fille, c'était...C'était Luciana, c'est tout. Et pour qu'elle pleure pour une raison comme celle-ci, c'était qu'elle devait vraiment aimer le mec.

Mais l'herbivore bruyant. Il grogna à cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir encore plus mauvais goût ? Ça allait être quoi après, Mukuro ? Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir. Il la pensait intelligente, même si il lui avouerait jamais, alors pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

Enfin, il avait surtout envie de mordre à mort Superbi Squalo. Pour qui il se prenait pour lui faire ce genre de truc ? Elle n'était pas supposée pleurer pour des peines de cœur. Elle était forte mentalement, quelque chose qu'il ne dirait jamais non plus, alors pourquoi ce que ce type avait fait la mettait dans cet état ? Elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça quand même ? C'était qu'un herbivore après tout, dans la chaîne alimentaire, elle était au-dessus, comme lui.

Enfin, forte mentalement. Il avait vu avec le temps que, si on attaquait là où ça faisait mal, elle se brisait. Il se rappela du jour où elle lui avait parlé de son passé. Il n'oublierait jamais la détresse dans laquelle elle l'avait laissé la voir. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance.

Mais pourquoi lui, il lui faisait confiance ? Une question sans réponse. La preuve, quand Dino lui avait dit qu'elle avait foncé dans le repère d'herbivores un an auparavant, il y était allé, prêt à la mordre à mort pour tant de stupidité.

Pour en revenir à l'appel, il eut envie d'un combat avec Mukuro en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre à mort l'herbivore bruyant parce qu'il était en Italie. Mais il avait besoin d'évacuer la colère qui montait.

Le lendemain, Yamamoto couru pendant longtemps sous l'incompréhension de Tsuna et Gokudera alors qu'Hibari le poursuivait pour le mordre à mort sans raison. Si il ne pouvait pas avoir le responsable de l'état de Luciana, il commençait par l'appeler par son prénom c'était mauvais, il pouvait avoir l'élève du responsable. Il s'en contenterait pour le moment.

Et quand elle reviendrait au Japon il allait la mordre à mort avant de lui rendre son uniforme du Comité de Discipline.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je dois vraiment être dans un état pathétique si t'es rendu à me faire un câlin de ton plein gré Cloud.<p>

Il saute de mes bras pour aller sur ma tête. C'est comme ça que je fais mon chemin jusqu'au QG, calmant un maximum ma respiration. Je me sens vidée, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de dormir. C'est comme ça que j'arrive sous le balcon de Xanxus. Je monte à l'arbre à côté et saute de la branche à la rambarde. J'ouvre la baie vitrée silencieusement et la referme avant de sentir Cloud partir de ma tête. Je baisse donc le regard pour voir Bester et lui fais un faible sourire en m'accroupissant pour lui faire un câlin.

-Toujours là quand je vais mal toi hein...

Je lève la tête en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et vois Xanxus sortir de sa salle de bain avec qu'un pantalon, les cheveux humides.

Putain, quand je dis que mon frère est bien foutu...

-T'es rentrée.

-Tu crois ? Lui répondis-je en me redressant. Dis Xanxus, est-ce que...on peut mettre nos différents de côté pour cette...

Je finis pas ma phrase qu'il a mon menton entre deux de ses doigts et qu'il me regarde les sourcils froncés.

-T'as pleuré, constata-t-il.

-Je suis pas invincible, murmurai-je en prenant mon pendentif.

-Bester.

Je me laisse pousser sur le lit par Bester et m'assois dessus, regardant mon frère aller remplir un verre d'eau. Il me le donne quand il revient, ainsi qu'une boite de pilules.

-T'as souvent ça dans ta cham...

-J'ai demandé à Lussuria de m'en filer une, alors prend la.

J'avale sans question la pilule du lendemain qu'il m'a donné. J'ai pas envie d'être enceinte après tout, non ? Sans un mot, je pose le verre et enlève mes chaussures pour me glisser sous ses draps.

-Je peux rester cette nuit ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix. Pas envie de...retourner dans ma chambre.

Il ne dit rien et se contente de se coucher à côté, un bras tendu au-dessus de ma tête. Prenant ça comme une invitation, je me blottis contre lui et son bras se ferme autour de mes épaules.

-Je vais le virer, déclara-t-il d'un coup.

-Fratello...soufflai-je d'une voix las, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de VARIA sans lui.

-Rien à foutre.

-Tu n'en as pas rien à foutre. T'es fier de cette équipe de dégénérés.

Sa main sur crispe sur mon épaule.

-Alors ne le vire pas, s'il-te-plaît. C'est pas la peine pour si peu...putain, je me sens tellement conne. Comment j'ai pas pu le voir qu'il me détestait ?

Sans rien dire, ma tête tombe sur le matelas parce que Xanxus s'est levé pour...ok, soirée DVD c'est ça ?

-Le rôle du grand frère attentionné ?

Il ne dit rien et se remet dans son lit.

-J'aime bien moi, admis-je en regardant le film se lancer, j'aime voir comment tu es dans le fond.

-Comment tu veux que je te traite comme ces déchets ? Demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Je lève la tête. J'ai rêvé ou il vient d'admettre que...malgré son air grognon et son regard qui fixe sa télé...Un petit sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Peu importe ce que les gens disent, tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça Fratello. Enfin, sauf avec ceux que t'aime pas. Et il y a beaucoup de gens que t'aime pas et...

-La ferme, me réprimanda-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ça te dérange si je vais chez Dino demain ? Puis que j'avance mon séjour à Mafia Land ?

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes puis secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour me donner son feu vert.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-C'est une blague ?<p>

-Je pense pas kora !

Ma main attrape une roche et je me hisse sur le sommet de la colline, m'offrant une vue dégagée de la plage, ainsi que des navires qui nous attaquent. J'installe mon fusil et tire immédiatement ma flamme sur la flotte. Je sais pas quelle Famille est assez insensée pour s'attaquer à Mafia Land.

Je suis là depuis une semaine et demie et je retourne à la VARIA dans trois jours. La semaine que j'ai passée avec Dino m'a fait un bien fou. Loin de la VARIA, des missions, de Superbi...Ça fait toujours mal de penser à lui et à plus de dix ans d'hypocrisie, mais je peux rien y faire à part continuer. Comme d'habitude. J'ai pas dit à Dino la raison de ma soudaine visite, ni même la raison de pourquoi j'avais l'air déprimée. Ça veut pas dire qu'il m'a pas accompagné quand je mangeais de la glace devant des animes devant la télé. Mais depuis que je suis à Mafia Land, ma colère contre lui s'est enfin pointé. Colonnello m'a même dit qu'il était surpris que je puisse être aussi en colère, sachant qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu en colère.

-Et pourquoi t'es autant en colère ? M'avait-il demandé en regardant les dix cibles fumantes à cause d'un seul tir.

-Oh trois fois rien. Perte de virginité auprès d'un mec qui a profité de mes sentiments.

J'ai mis une heure à le refaire parler. Et à lui faire fermer la bouche. Je sais pas si c'est le « perte de virginité » ou le fait d'avoir admis que, oui, je pouvais avoir des sentiments amoureux qui l'a choqué d'ailleurs. Mais qui s'en soucie ? En attendant, ces déchets qui pensent pouvoir attaquer Mafia Land vont voir ce que ça fait de se faire défoncer par une fille qui a envie de buter Cupidon. L'entraînement avec Colonnello est un bon défouloir. Je me sens bien mieux. Même si je suis pas pressée de revoir sa tête parce que ce qu'il a dit me reviendra immédiatement, je le sais bien. Mais je dois supporter jusqu'à ce que je quitte la VARIA.

-Foutus déchets qui se la pètent plus haut que leur cul, les insultai-je en reniflant, explosant le dernier vaisseau.

-Rapidité ?

-Trente secondes.

-Pas mal kora ! Me complimenta Colonnello.

Ah, j'ai oublié de dire qu'il était super grand maintenant qu'il avait atteint l'âge à quel il avait été transformé en Arcobaleno ? Ça change du bébé que j'ai connu et qui m'a laissé seule dans la forêt avec un couteau.

Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

-Ceux qui ont eu le temps de s'introduire ?

-Les gardes ont fait leur boulot et je me suis occupé de deux ou trois qui étaient plus puissants. Ces Carcassa sont persistants.

-Con plutôt, surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Skull n'en fait plus parti, non ?

-Je ne pense pas non, il est retourné à ses courses. Au fait demi-portion.

-Quoi ? Grognai-je en le fusillant du regard tandis que je rangeais mon fusil.

-Tu t'es protégée ?

Je me fige et hausse un sourcil.

-T'as pas l'intention de me donner la conversation dis-moi ? Je l'ai déjà eu et j'ai pris la pilule du lendemain pour ta gouverne.

-Oh. Et qui t'as donné la conversation ? Haneuma ?

-Shamal, lui appris-je d'une voix blasée tandis que je prenais l'une des pilule qu'il m'avait faites pour mes flammes.

-Shamal, répéta-t-il.

Il écarquille lentement les yeux. Hey, vous saviez que le moustique de Shamal avait été efficace et que depuis je prenais les pilules qu'il me fait tout les jours ? Ma Flamme de la Fureur est aussi puissante que quand je suis arrivée à Mafia Land, ce qui m'a fait réalisé qu'elle s'était bien affaibli depuis quelques années.

-SHAMAL A FAIT TON ÉDUCATION SEXUELLE KORA ?!

-Quoi ? Jaloux que la place ait été prise ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus en coin moqueur.

J'esquive son coup de pied et sauve ainsi ma tête. Oh oui, ces trois semaines de break m'ont fait du bien. Ah, et accessoirement, j'ai eu mes dix-huit ans. Autrement dit, je suis majeure. Et Dino a à moitié chialé au téléphone, tandis que Xanxus...je crois qu'il m'a menacé de me laisser en tôle si je faisais une connerie.

Je me demande comment ça se passe à la VARIA.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Squalo grogna dans son oreiller en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Bel avait encore essayé de le tuer pendant le repas, comme depuis trois semaines. Trois semaines où le Boss ne lui parlait que pour des ordres. Mais à part eux, personne ne semblait le traiter différemment par rapport à ce qui c'était passé. Mammon était toujours en train de vérifier combien il toucherait si il mourait en mission, Lussuria voulait toujours avoir un truc à faire avec ses cheveux et Levi...c'était Levi.<p>

Mais il était en pleine déprime à cause de la figure manquante de ce tableau. Si on lui avait dit à quel point voir Luciana tout les jours était important pour lui quand elle était venue à la VARIA, il aurait tué la personne sur le champ. Mais les faits étaient là. Elle était partie le lendemain de...ce qu'ils avaient fait sans le dire à personne sauf à Xanxus. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point juste la voir était important pour lui. Mais le pire, c'était que ses disputes avec elle lui manquait.

Elle lui manquait atrocement pour résumé. Donc il était en pleine déprime et gueulait plus que d'accoutumé. Parce que quand il était avec les autres, il était en colère pour un rien vu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de déprimer. Mais quand il était seul, il pensait juste à la voir et à comment quand ils se verraient rien ne serait comme avant. Et ça le mettait en colère autant que ça l'attristait.

-Squalo ?

-Dégage de là Lussuria ! Beugla-t-il en redressant la tête.

-Squ...continua l'excentrique en entrant, agir comme un adolescent en pleine rébellion ne va pas aider.

-QUI C'EST L'ADO EN PLEINE RÉBELLION ?!

Il vit son équipier soupirer et fronça les sourcils en grinçant des dents.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ces choses alors que c'est évident que tu es fou amoureux d'elle ?

Squalo sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Comment ce mec avait pu le voir ?

-Alors j'ai raison, conclut Lussuria avec un soupir. Je savais que vous alliez avoir ce genre de sentiments mais...

-Attends, comment tu pouvais le savoir ? Lui demanda l'épéiste en se redressant vers lui.

-Squ-chan, tu pensais que mon moi dix ans dans le futur ne savait pas pour votre relation ? S'offusqua-t-il. Tu me sous-estimes !

Il grogna et se retint de l'éventrer.

-Enfin, maintenant, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas près d'arriver.

-Merci de me le rappeler, grogna Squalo en le foudroyant du regard.

-Donc tu voudrais avoir une relation avec elle !

Son épée allait vraiment se retrouver dans Lus...

-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça Squalo ? Redemanda Lussuria, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je la connais depuis que c'est une gamine, répondit-il finalement. Merde, je l'ai aidé à faire ses devoirs ! Je...je devrais pas me sentir comme ça envers elle.

-Mais tu l'aimes et c'est comme ça Squalo. Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, l'esquiver jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

Il ne dit rien.

-Ça va être compliqué sachant qu'elle est rentrée il y a une heure.

-Elle est rentrée ?! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

En réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il lança un regard en biais à Lussuria, qui riait derrière sa main.

-Tu es si mignon quand tu es amoureux Squ !

-VOOOOII JE SUIS PAS MIGNON !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-VOOOOII JE SUIS PAS MIGNON !<p>

Je me crispe. Bordel de merde, peut-être que je vais retourner à Mafia Land finalement.

-Allez viens Princesse~, me lança Bel, si il t'approche je le tue.

-J'ai la protection d'un Prince ? Fis-je en haussant un sourcil, un rictus en coin. Putain, quel honneur tu me fais là.

C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à éviter Superbi. Et je l'ai pas croisé une seule fois pendant toute une semaine. Sauf que toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Alors que j'allais dans mon atelier avec un carton contenant le matos nécessaire pour refaire mon stock de balles, je l'ai croisé qui sortait de la salle d'entraînement. Aucun de nous n'a bougé pendant plusieurs secondes.

-S...Salut, m'avait-il dit visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je...je dois y aller, désolé Squalo, avais-je alors murmurer en m'enfermant dans mon atelier.

Même si la porte était fermée, je l'ai entendu répéter son nom avant qu'il ne parte. Et donc après, même si je mangeai en face en lui, je l'ignorai du mieux que je pouvais.

Et ça fait un mois que ça dure. Un mois où, je dois l'avouer, j'aimerais que notre relation redevienne ce qu'elle a été avant que j'ai la merveilleuse idée de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais bon, c'est pas ça qui nous intéresse pour le moment.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Me plaignais-je. Je te demande juste une mission !

-Et c'est non.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Et c'est comme ça depuis dix minutes. Quoique, peut-être le fait que je sois en tailleur sur son bureau joue peut-être dans son refus.

-Fratello ? Tentai-je.

Il se lève, approche son visage très près du mien et :

-Non, répéta-t-il en s'en allant.

Il me laisse seule dans son bureau. Un rictus en coin apparaît sur mon visage quand je m'installe dans son fauteuil. Ok, je comprends pourquoi il l'aime tant, c'est super confortable.

Retour aux affaires. Je commence à fouiller dans ses tiroirs quand un tir passe un millimètre au-dessus de ma tête. Je me redresse, regarde la vitre brisée puis Xanxus, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, un pistolet fumant à la main.

-Si je te dis « c'est pas ce que tu crois », tu me crois ? Essayai-je avec un rictus crispé.

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde l'air de dire « tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Putain de bordel de merde, c'est bien moins dur avec Dino.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ok, j'aurais pas dû m'introduire dans son bureau en pleine nuit, trouver une mission à Florence et partir en lui laissant un mot.<p>

-Donc, dis-je en regardant mon kidnappeur, c'est pour quoi ?

Je teste mes liens. Je les ferais bien fondre si il y avait pas deux yeux dorés qui me regardaient.

L'illusionniste qui a fait remonter _la Morte Innocente_ mesdames et messieurs.

Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu ! Alors, après une semaine, comment s'est passée votre rentrée ? Bien ? Pas bien ? vous avez envie de vous tirer une balle comme moi parce que vous avez de nouvelles matières et déjà des devoirs dedans ?<strong>

**MissXYZ, merci de la review ^^**

**Heyli13****, merci aussi de ta review :)**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis, ciao~!**


	90. Sentir la douleur

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 90 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Brune, borgne, œil rouge, c'est bien la sœur de Xanxus Boss.<p>

-Je me doute qu'il n'allait pas ramener une inconnue vue le prix que nous demande Simon pour ses services.

Je regarde celui aux cheveux violets, Alaric de ce qu'Arroganza m'a dit.

-Qu'est-ce que Xanxus vous a fait ? Demandai-je d'une voix neutre. Juste pour savoir en quel honneur je suis retenue en otage.

-T'es de la VARIA, t'es la petite sœur de ce connard de Xanxus, c'est suffisant.

Son visage se tord en une grimace de colère.

-Ça fait deux ans que ma Famille se reconstruit après que la VARIA ait décidé de nous attaquer, c'est l'heure qu'ils payent.

-Tu veux des renseignements sur eux ?

-Non, je suis juste très sadique, m'apprit-il avec un sourire.

-Désolé de te dire que t'as choisi la mauvaise victime déchet, rétorquai-je avec un rictus manipulateur.

-T'en es sûre ?

On me frappe avec une chaîne dans l'estomac, sans que je ne cille.

-Ouais.

-C'est assez fascinant de voir quelqu'un d'insensible à la douleur, admit mon tortionnaire, mais il est pas là pour faire joli. Alaric ?

Il se contente de hocher la tête.

Hum...

-Recommencez.

On m'envoie encore la chaîne dans l'estomac et je me surprends à crier. Ça fait mal. Je sens la douleur.

-C'est...toi, articulai-je à l'illusionniste, tu me fais...sentir la douleur...

-Il est doué hein ?

Je ne jette pas un regard vers le déchet qu'on me donne un coup de chaîne dans l'épaule. Je laisse un autre cri de douleur m'échapper.

-Et donc ? Réussi-je à dire la gorge nouée. Vous allez me frapper jusqu'à ce que mon frère se ramène et vous botte le cul ?

-Non, la torture physique n'est pas suffisante. Je veux briser Xanxus, et si je dois te briser pour y arriver alors je n'hésiterai pas.

-Lâche, m'utiliser pour l'atteindre au lieu de l'attaquer direc...

-Silence !

Je me prends un coup de matraque dans une jambe.

-Je me demande combien de temps ton cher frère va mettre. Si il vient, cela va de soit.

Il sort avec Alaric, me laissant avec mes deux nouveaux copains.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Le moindre geste, la moindre respiration me fait mal et me fait verser des larmes. Je n'ai pas senti de douleur depuis tellement longtemps que le moindre choc me fait souffrir. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est passé dehors. Est-ce qu'on a remarqué mon absence ? Est-ce qu'on me recherche ?<p>

-Luciana ?

-Xanxus...fis-je faiblement.

Je le regarde s'approcher et s'arrêter à une certaine distance de moi. Son regard froid me scrute.

Froid ? Xanxus...en général il n'est pas froid avec mo...

-Faible.

-Qu...

-T'es comme tout les autres déchets, t'es faible. Tch, une honte.

Qu...Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'essaie de m'approcher de lui mais il recule.

-T'approches pas de moi déchet, il y a pas de place pour les faibles dans la VARIA.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de la VA...

-Et moi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire purement méchant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

-Quoi, tu pensais que je te voulais dans mon équipe parce que t'es ma sœur ?

Il se met à rire à gorge déployer pendant que j'ai atrocement mal à la poitrine.

-T'es utile parce que t'as de l'influence sur ce déchet de Sawada, c'est tout ! T'es là par intérêt ! Pourquoi je me soucierais de toi autrement ?! Je t'ai abandonné dans la rue, c'est pas pour rien !

Ça fait mal.

-T'es...sérieux ? Arrivai-je à dire.

Il m'attrape les cheveux et me redresse la tête. Son regard est glacial.

-Pourquoi je le serais pas ?

Il m'envoya son poing dans la joue, ce qui m'envoie par terre. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrête pas là car il m'attrape la tête et me l'envoie dans contre le mur. Ça fait mal, je suis sonnée, mais il continue. Des coups de pied, des insultes...je crois que je suis autant blessée physiquement que mentalement. Lui aussi...

-Tch, déchet, cracha-t-il en s'en allant.

-Xan...xus, attend...murmurai-je en le regardant partir.

Me laisse pas ici, je ferai mieux. Mais ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie.

Et je perds connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ce genre de torture se répète tout les jours. Les hommes de mon tortionnaire viennent et me font tellement mal que je peux pas bouger, puis je vois Xanxus venir et faire pareil. Je ne sais même pas si il est réel. Je sais pas si je suis encore lucide. Je n'arrive pas à penser à cause de la douleur. Je ne peux que trembler, couiner et pleurer.<p>

-Hey, tu penses qu'il la reconnaîtra ?

-On s'en fout de ça, répondit l'autre en m'écrasant la main avec son talon.

-Bougez.

Ils se tournent et partent à cause de la voix. J'ai l'impression de la connaître cette voix, mais où ? Je...je sais plus.

-Encore en vie ? Me demanda-t-on en me levant la tête.

Je gémis de douleur. Puis on m'assoit contre le mur et une bouteille d'eau de portent à mes lèvres. Je commence à boire goulûment mais je dois avoir des ecchymoses à la gorge car je commence à m'étouffer à cause de la douleur. J'arrive cependant à ouvrir mon œil, qui doit être gonflé, et discerne deux yeux dorés.

-Qu'est-ce que...tu veux ?

-Tu arrives encore à parler.

-Tu t'en soucie ? Les...Avvoltoio t'ont pas...suffi ?

-Je suis désolé Luciana, s'excusa-t-il.

-Je déteste...je déteste ceux qui...qui suivent les ordres sans réfléchir...

-J'ai réfléchi. Je devais...trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec toi.

-C'est...réussi...

Je tousse et grimace de douleur.

-Tu peux pas...juste me tu...tuer ?

-Désolé.

Sur ce mot, il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène je ne sais où, mais je finis assise, mes mains sur la table.

-Alors, comment tu trouves ton séjour ici ? Confortable ?

Je le regarde d'un air las, qui ne doit pas être très convaincant vu mon état.

-Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse de toute façon.

Sans que j'ai le temps de bouger, on m'enlève mon collier.

-Rend...soufflai-je en regardant méchamment la main qui tenait mon pendentif. REND !

Avec mes dernières forces, je lui mords aussi fort que je peux la main. Ma bouche s'emplit de son sang, que je crache par terre quand on me fait lâcher par un coup de poing. Je crois que c'est l'une de mes molaires qui vient de tomber.

-Coopère, veux-tu ? Soupira le Boss comme si il était peiné. On doit bien envoyer quelque chose à Xanxus pour lui montrer que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait ? Chuchotai-je en pensant à lui en train de me frapper et m'insulter.

-Vrai. Mais le collier n'est pas suffisant. Messieurs.

On met ma main gauche à plat et on me force à écarter les doigts.

-Le petit.

Je regarde un homme s'approcher avec un couteau de boucher.

Non, non, non...

Mon cri perçant déchire le silence de la pièce quand le couteau s'abat à la base de mon petit doigt gauche, le coupant du reste de ma main. Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues et mon corps est parcouru de soubresaut à cause de la douleur.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Et si il ne vient pas...

Il prend mon petit doigt et le regarde attentivement.

-On enverra le bras et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'il fasse un puzzle de sa sœur.

On me ramène dans ma cellule en me traînant par les bras, mes jambes refusant de bouger. J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal et personne ne vient.

Personne ne viendra et je mourrai ici.

J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont me faire.

Je suis faible.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Xanxus envoya son bureau contre son mur, sous les regards de ses officiers. Luciana avait disparu depuis quatre jours et personne n'était foutu de la retrouver. Elle avait disparu parce que...<p>

Il allait la tuer quand ils la retrouveraient. Prendre une mission, y aller sans lui dire et se faire enlevée pour être utilisée contre lui ? Contre la VARIA ?

Même si il pensait ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle allait.

-Ex...excusez-moi...mais on a déposé ça pour Xanxus-sama.

Squalo arracha la boite rouge du sous-fifre et la donna à son Boss, qui l'ouvrit immédiatement et se figea. Il sortit un collier familier de la boite, ainsi qu'une note. Xanxus, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et qui se fichait que ses Gardiens le voient comme ça, le regardait fixement. Elle ne l'enlevait jamais. Jamais. Donc on lui avait pris de force, donc elle était en position de faiblesse. Il lu la note et la froissa.

_« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Xanxus, je me demande combien de temps ta sœur va mettre avant de se refroidir. »_

Il serra le pendentif dans sa main en regardant avec colère le vide, sans remarquer Mammon s'approcher et inspecter la boite.

-Boss...commença l'ex-Arcobaleno.

-Qu...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant ce que son subordonné tenait et sentit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur s'immiscer en lui, une peur qui lui broyait l'estomac.

Un doigt. On lui avait coupé un doigt et on le lui avait envoyé.

Elle avait été blessé parce que...parce qu'elle était liée à lui. On voulait l'atteindre. Et putain, ils avaient réussi à l'atteindre. Ses cicatrices commençaient à progresser sur son visage. Ils...Luciana elle...sa petite sœur était en train d'être torturée depuis quatre jours à cause de lui.

Culpabilité. Il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis que Timoteo lui avait dit qu'elle avait disparu quand on l'avait adopté et...

-Bel ? L'appela Mammon quand le doigt lui fit pris des mains.

-Si on le conserve, avec de la chance on pourra lui recoudre comme ils l'ont fait pour le bras du Boss !

Lussuria le suivit rapidement, étant doté d'une Flamme du Soleil qui pouvait peut-être aider.

-Boss, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Mammon, qui semblait être le seul ayant le courage de parler.

Squalo avait le visage figé dans une grimace d'horreur et de colère et faisait des promesses mentales de retrouver les fils de putes qui avaient fait ça, Levi ne savait pas quoi faire à cause de l'état de son Boss. Quant à Xanxus...son visage habituellement inexpressif si on omettait la colère, montrait bel et bien de l'horreur. Petit à petit, la colère reprit place.

On n'avait pas attaqué la VARIA, on l'avait attaqué lui. On l'avait touché par son seul et unique point faible.

-Ces déchets vont le regretter.

Il savait très bien qui avait un aussi mauvais goût et lui en voulait autant, tout comme il savait maintenant où était retenue sa sœur. Sans un mot de plus, il vira ses hommes de son bureau.

Ils allaient amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à elle. Il allait récupérer sa sœur, quitte à laisser une traînée de cadavres et un bain de sang derrière lui.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Hello ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, Heyli13, merci de vos reviews :). Les autres, n'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis s'il-vous-plaît, ça fait plaisir d'en avoir plusieurs :). Voilà, tout es dit alors ciao~!**


	91. Please save me

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 91 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu sais où elle est ?<p>

Xanxus ne dit rien et monta côté conducteur de la voiture, suivi de son second. Pourquoi ce déchet venait d'abord après ce qu'il avait dit sur elle ? Et puis il s'en foutait, il devait se dépêcher sinon...il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il verrait si il arrivait trop tard. Luciana n'allait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il refusait qu'elle meure.

-Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive ?

-Ferme-là, lui ordonna Xanxus en lui mettant un pistolet sur la tempe. Je sais pas pourquoi tu viens, mais j'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à t'exploser la tête au moindre geste suspect.

Bizarrement, Squalo ne semblait pas troubler par la menace. Il avait l'habitude, mais surtout il avait tout autre chose en tête. Comme aller la chercher, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et massacrer tout ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Déjà qu'on lui avait coupé un doigt...rien que d'y penser, son sang chauffait dans ses veines.

Il ne savait pas où Xanxus allait, mais il y arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Xanxus partit tout de suite de son côté, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. C'est donc en massacrant les membres d'une Famille qu'il pensait éteinte, la VARIA les avait éliminé deux ans auparavant parce qu'ils trafiquaient des armes, qu'il chercha Luciana, devenant de plus en plus impatient à chaque fois. Les coups de feu de l'autre coté de ce manoir lui faisait comprendre que Xanxus était plus qu'énervé.

-Allez, c'est pas comme si tu étais en position de dire non après tout.

Il défonça la porte et son sang se glaça à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Tout d'abord Luciana, horriblement battue et sur le point de s'évanouir, la main gauche en sang et diverses ecchymoses sur le visage. Mais ce qui le mit dans une rage sans nom, c'est l'homme en face d'elle et qui essayait de lui mettre son membre dans la bouche. Il ne réfléchit pas, s'élança et le lui coupa sans hésitation. L'homme se recula en criant de douleur et Squalo se mit devant la blessée, son visage montrant toute la colère qu'il éprouvait. L'homme le subit sans pouvoir se défendre. Le squale l'embrocha, encore et encore. Puis, quand ce ne fut qu'un cadavre, il le regarda avec haine en reprenant son souffle avant de se tourner vers Luciana, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux devant elle. Sa main dépourvue d'épée lui tourna le visage et il grinça des dents en ne voyant aucunes réactions de sa part.

-Luciana, dit-il à voix basse, Luciana parle-moi.

Mais elle ne dît rien, ce qui commença à le faire paniquer. Il sentait son pouls mais elle était en état de choque. Ça lui retournait l'estomac de la voir dans cet état.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Luciana, parle-moi.<p>

C'est la voix de Superbi, je le sais. Mais est-ce qu'il est réel ? Est-ce mon imagination ? Je veux pas...je veux pas me faire de faux espoirs.

-Bordel Luciana, regarde-moi, parle-moi, n'importe quoi mais montre que t'es en vie vooiiiiii !

Il me tourne la tête et je tombe dans un regard gris familier.

-Est-ce que...commençai-je d'une voix extrêmement faible qui le fit écarquiller les yeux, est-ce que t'es réel ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, me répondit-il d'une voix contrôlée.

Il me prend la main et la serre. Mon œil s'écarquille autant qu'il peut tandis que je réalise qu'on est venu me chercher.

-Superbi ?

Il hoche gravement la tête et je me jette contre son torse, mes mains s'agrippant désespérément à sa veste tandis que je fonds en larme. Je me fous de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, de ce qu'il a dit à Xanxus, de la tristesse que j'éprouve d'habitude quand je le vois. Quelqu'un que je connais est là. Quelqu'un que je connais est venu me chercher. Tout ça, tout ça c'est fini.

Je pleure depuis plusieurs minutes contre un Superbi immobile quand la douleur que je ressens disparaît brusquement. J'ouvre mon œil pour voir Alaric derrière, qui nous observe de son regard glacial. Pourquoi il a fait disparaître la sensation de douleur ?

-Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger Luciana, l'une de tes côtes est brisée et pourrait perforer ton poumon n'importe quand.

Superbi me lâche, il avait passé ses bras autour de moi, et est sur ses pieds, en garde.

-Qui t'es ? T'es l'un d'eux ? Vooiiii, je vais te montrer ce que ça fait quand on se mesure aux VARIA déchet !

-Tu veux me combattre au risque de la laisser mourir ?

Ça dit, il disparaît dans un nuage de brume. Je...je sais plus quoi penser. Je suis rendue à l'état de fille qui ne peut pas s'arrêter de pleurer. On me soulève d'un coup et je me retrouve contre un torse. De la chaleur humaine, je...mes pleurs se calment petit à petit jusqu'à ce que je renifle toutes les deux secondes.

-Le Boss a intérêt à se dépêcher !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu me demandes pas ma dernière parole ?<p>

Xanxus renifla et son pistolet brilla de plus belle. Ce déchet était déjà un cadavre et il continuait à lui sourire comme si il savait quelque chose.

-T'as peut-être récupérer ta sœur...mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit pareille avec toi qu'ava...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui tirait à répétition dessus. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un tas de chair carbonisée, il fit le chemin inverse. Il fit le tour sans voir sa sœur ou son second. Donc concluant que Squalo avait dû se rendre utile, il sortit et remarqua immédiatement Luciana dans les bras du squale. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses pas accélèrent à la vue de sa main gauche, qui n'avait plus que quatre doigts.

-Luciana, dit-il à quelques mètres d'eux.

Son soulagement s'évapora en la voyant se tendre au son de sa voix et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

-Ann', tenta-t-il en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

-NON !

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui glaça le sang. Elle avait l'air tellement paniquée à sa vue. Et elle venait tout juste de le repousser, c'était bien la première fois. Il mit ça sur le coup de ce qu'elle venait de subir et ravala sa colère pour aller s'installer au volant. Elle lui parlerait une fois remise, même si il avait le pressentiment que cela n'allait pas être comme il le voulait.

Squalo, lui, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aller à l'arrière, Luciana toujours dans ses bras. Luciana qui avait une respiration trop faible à son goût. Luciana qui, putain, qui avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant il ne savait combien de minutes. Luciana qui avait repoussé Xanxus de toutes les personnes au monde. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça, aussi fragile, aussi...brisée. Parce que maintenant, il voyait très bien la jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui venait d'être torturée par un malade pour la première fois, du moins il l'espérait. Il la serra davantage contre lui inconsciemment. Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à vivre ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais la voir comme il l'avait trouvé.

-Shamal...souffla-t-elle faiblement, son œil fermé. Prévenir...Shamal...d'urgence.

Il rattrapa le portable que lui lança son Boss et remarqua son regard dans le rétroviseur. Il valait mieux qu'il se dépêche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar ? Est-ce que tout ce que j'ai vécu était réel ? La douleur, la tristesse, tout ça c'était réel ou simplement un horrible cauchemar ? J'ouvre mon œil au minimum et regarde le plafond. C'est l'infirmerie de la VARIA, non ? Si je suis là, alors ce qui s'est passé...<p>

-Ne t'agite pas, me conseilla une voix et je me rendis compte de ma respiration qui s'accélérait.

-Shamal ? Dis-je faiblement.

-Oui, on m'a appelé d'urgence et heureusement d'ailleurs. Enfin, ton état n'égalait pas celui après la Russie.

-Rien n'égalerait jamais la Russie, soufflai-je en me calmant. Est-ce que je viens de frôler une crise d'angoisse ?

-Effectivement. Assez réveillée pour entendre les nouvelles ?

Je ne dis rien mais le regarde rapidement. Je l'écoute donc me dire qu'ils ont dû user des Flammes du Soleil de Lussuria d'urgence pour remettre la côte qui se baladait dans ma cage thoracique malgré mon « allergie » à cette flamme, qu'ils ont réussi à me recoudre mon doigt et que mon corps a subi de nombreux traumatismes mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'os cassés.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire, termina-t-il, pour la torture psychologique qu'ils ont dû te faire subir, je ne peux rien.

-Je sais, chuchotai-je en m'asseyant lentement, jetant un regard à ma main gauche bandée.

Je me sens tellement...c'est comme si plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit, tout ce que Xanxus a pu dire, ça m'a fait tellement de mal. Je sais pas ce que je dois penser. Xanxus...Xanxus est le genre de personne à utiliser les autres après tout, non ? Alors si il...si ces derniers mois il avait joué le rôle du frère aîné juste pour m'utiliser afin de prendre le poste de Decimo ?

Je sais pas si je le supporterais. Mais même dans le futur, Xanxus était...enfin se comportait comme si il était libre d'être lui-même avec moi. Le futur Xanxus ne jouait pas la comédie quand même ? Je suis complètement...

-Réveillée ?

Je sursaute et regarde à peine le sujet de mes pensées arriver et s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Shamal. Ses yeux me scrutent, je le sens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Je ne dis rien, ma gorge soudain asséchée. Je peux même pas le regarder sans me dire qu'il me ment peut-être. Que peut-être, il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

-Ann'...

Je lève mes bras et ferme l'œil en le voyant lever sa main. Un silence s'installe et j'ose lui jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai l'impression de voir de la peine très bien cachée dans ses yeux, mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que mon esprit ne l'invente pas ? Puis son regard se voile et c'est sa colère qui l'emporte, comme à l'accoutumé.

-Tu penses que j'allais te frapper ? Me demanda-t-il froidement.

Aucun mot ne sort tandis que la peur s'insinue en moi. Toutes les fois où il m'a frappé là-bas me reviennent et...non je veux pas que ça recommence.

-LUCIANA TU PENSAIS QUE J'ALLAIS TE FRAPPER ?!

Je hoquette de peur à cause de sa voix. Il a pété un plomb et tout ce que je veux, c'est que quelqu'un arrive et l'emmène loin de moi. Très loin.

-BOSS !

Leviathan, dans toute sa discrétion, vient de défoncer la porte suivit du reste de l'équipe. Enfin, ni moi ni Xanxus n'y faisons attention.

-TU PENSES QUE JE LÈVERAIS LA MAIN SUR TOI ?!

-Tu l'as déjà fait...lâchai-je d'une voix à peine audible en me recroquevillant contre le mur.

J'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce que j'ai dit qu'il se fige momentanément avant de grincer les dents en serrant les poings. Je ferme mon œil instinctivement quand j'entends Xanxus se débattre quand on le fait reculer.

-BORDEL LÂCHEZ-MOI ! ET TOI, DIS-LE MOI EN FACE !

-VOOOIII BOSS TU VOIS PAS QUE TU LA TERRIFIE ?!

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Xanxus s'arrêta tout de suite suite à ce qu'avait dit Squalo et regarda sa sœur. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa tête cachée dans ses genoux, son corps ne cessait de trembler. Elle osa lever son regard sur lui et Xanxus se sentit horriblement mal.<p>

Elle avait peur de lui. Il ne savait pas que ce qu'elle avait subit, mais elle avait peur de lui, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal alors qu'il n'en était pas capable. Oui, il lui avait donné un coup quand il voulait tuer Squalo quand ils avaient couché ensemble, mais à peine son genou était entré en contact avec l'estomac de sa sœur qu'il s'était arrêté et l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés. Il se sentait coupable et savait très bien qu'elle avait eu une ecchymose, mais il ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal intentionnellement.

Mais maintenant il ne pouvait pas l'approcher sans qu'elle ne tremble de peur. Il voulait dire quelque chose, la rassurer comme il le faisait quand elle était petite mais rien ne sortit. Xanxus quitta la pièce sans un mot et s'enferma dans son bureau, vidant plusieurs bouteilles.

Ça faisait mal de voir sa petite sœur le rejeter. Beaucoup trop mal.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufu~.**

**Plume85: Mukuro ?**

**Mukuro: Oui ?**

**Plume85: Qu'est-ce...**

**Mukuro: Ne te demande pas la question et ne t'occupes pas de moi.**

**Plume85:...ok...MissXYZ, merci de ta review ;), de même que Heyli13. JuriiGothic, contente de voir que tu suis toujours :D et merci pour la review. Ayui-Ayone, merci aussi de ta review, et oui Squalo est con et pour l'illusionniste...t'as tapé dans le juste, mais ce sera expliqué dans la prochaine fiction ;p. N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos avis et ciao~!**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~.**

**Plume85: Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**Mukuro: -disparaît en la regardant- Kufufu~.**

**Plume85:...foutus personnages.**


	92. Fratello

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 92 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Merci de m'avoir appelé Squalo.<p>

Le concerné ne dit rien et passa devant Dino pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Maintenant que je te vois en personne, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demanda d'une voix sérieuse le blond.

-Elle a été kidnappé et torturé physiquement. Sauf que vu comment elle semble avoir peur du Boss, ils ont dû la torturer psychologiquement aussi.

Il serra instinctivement les poings, ce qui ne manqua pas à Dino, qui se passa de commentaires. Le reste du chemin se passa en silence et Squalo s'arrêta devant une porte. Dino nota l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami, si il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, d'enfance, et entra.

-Ana ?

-Dino ? Lui répondit la voix de sa petite sœur.

Il déglutit. Cette voix, c'était celle d'une fille qui se sentait inutile, qui pensait qu'on avait pas besoin d'elle. C'était la même voix que celle d'une petite fille aux yeux rouges qu'il avait connu plusieurs années auparavant.

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait pour qu'elle perde l'assurance qu'elle avait gagné ?

-Dino...répéta-t-elle en le regardant d'un regard morne.

Il prit la chaise à côté de son lit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, qui ne répondit pas. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais ne retourna pas son étreinte. C'était comme au début et il serra les dents à cette pensée. Il savait déjà ce qui se passait dans la tête de Luciana. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traite comme ça ? Pourquoi il est gentil avec moi ?

-Luciana, tu penses que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

-Je...

-Et pourquoi tu as peur de Xanxus ?

Elle sembla revenir à elle, mais sa voix, elle, était complètement neutre, sans aucune émotion, pendant qu'elle racontait ce qu'elle avait subi. Le Boss ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à sa main gauche, qui était toujours recouverte d'un bandage. Au téléphone, Squalo lui avait parlé d'un doigt coupé. Il préférait ne pas le voir.

-J'ai tout senti Dino, expliqua-t-elle sobrement, la douleur de chacun de leur coups, de ma chaire ouverte. J'ai tout senti parce que des illusions m'ont fait la sentir. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je suis restée là-bas quatre jours mais j'ai l'impression que c'était des semaines. La seule chose que je voulais c'était qu'ils en finissent, mais ils arrêtaient toujours avant et revenaient plus tard, quand la douleur devenait supportable.

-Et Xanxus ? Je suis désolé d'être insistant mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Je sais, je vais te le dire. Xanxus, il...il venait et me frappait, en me disant qu'il se servait de moi parce que j'ai de l'influence sur Tsunayoshi, que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il m'a fait rejoindre la VARIA, parce que après tout, il m'a abandonné alors pourquoi il se soucierait de moi ?

Le ton ironique et le rictus sarcastique au coin de ses lèvres quand elle termina sa phrase peina Dino. Luciana était intelligente et ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient, à moins qu'elle les ait autorisé dans son cercle proche qui était restreint. De ce qu'il savait, ça ne comptait que lui, Kyôya, Belphegor, Xanxus et Squalo. Peut-être Reborn, Colonnello et Fon, mais c'était un autre genre de relation qu'ils avaient avec elle. De plus, de ce qu'il avait vu, et c'était peu, elle semblait avoir une relation fusionnelle avec Xanxus. Ils l'avaient utilisé pour la briser. Ils avaient utilisé toutes ses peurs contre elle, de la bouche de son frère aîné.

Son état était compréhensible maintenant.

-C'était une illusion.

-Je sais, mais est-ce que ce qu'il a dit en est une ?

-Comment ça ?

-Sur le moment j'étais perdue, mais maintenant...ce serait logique.

-Lu...

-Non Dino, ce serait logique ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant le drap sur ses jambes. Xanxus n'est pas quelqu'un qui se soucie des autres, il m'a laissé, alors pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il en aurait quelque chose à foutre de moi ? Je suis utile pour qu'il devienne Decimo, je suis simplement utile !

-Luciana, calme-toi.

-Pourquoi je me calmerais alors que je le suis tout le temps, hein ?! Je suis un simple objet pour lui, c'est tout ! J'ai mal à cause de ça, parce que j'aurais dû le voir ! J'ai déjà utilisé des gens, mais quand c'est moi qu'on utilise je le vois pas ! Je suis conne, tu trouves pas Dino ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se soucierait de moi après tout ?! On a été séparé pendant quatorze ans, et il voulait m'emmener avec lui ! Il aurait dû être en colère et tout ce que tu veux après sa défaite, mais rien ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais là et qu'il a vu un moyen de prendre la place de Tsunayoshi !

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Ana...fit doucement le blond.

-Pourquoi je le penserais pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Je veux dire, je n'étais pas voulue au départ, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait autre chose de moi que d'un simple outil dont il peut disposer comme bon lui semble ?

-Je comprends pas ce que tu racontes.

-Ma mère, je l'ai vu récemment. Elle a dit que la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'avait eu c'était pour protéger Xanxus, le garder auprès d'elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Xanxus devait aller chez les Estraneo, mais leur mère l'avait eu et l'avait donné à la place de son fils.

-Elle a été réduite au silence après ça, continua la jeune fille.

-Mais pourquoi donner Xanxus au Neuvième alors ?

-Je sais pas, mais je sais une chose. Je suis juste la remplaçante de Xanxus, rien d'autre.

-Tu n'es pas...

-Si je le suis Dino ! Je suis sa remplaçante, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a donné la vie ! Pas parce qu'on me voulait en tant qu'enfant, pas parce qu'on voulait lui donner de la compagnie, mais bel et bien pour que je sois sa remplaçante ! Elle ne m'a jamais considéré une seule fois comme sa fille !

-Je vois où tu veux en venir.

-Ah oui ? Et où je veux en venir ? Le questionna-t-elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Tu es Luciana, tu es un être humain parmi d'autre. Pas la remplaçante de Xanxus. Tu es ta propre personne. Tu peux être méchante, tu blesse les gens sans en avoir rien à faire et, même si je n'aime pas ça, tu tue des gens sans remords parce que dans ta tête ils le méritent. Mais tu te soucies des autres de ta propre manière, et j'ai pu voir des qualités que j'ignorais quand tu étais à Namimori. Et le fait que tu vienne de vider ton sac, ça prouve que tu es humaine. Tu n'es pas infaillible, tu n'es pas la remplaçante de Xanxus ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Et même si des gens te le disent et le pensent, ce que je viens de dire ne changera. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ton frère. Qu'on soit lié par le sang ou pas je m'en fiche, mais tu es ma sœur, Luciana, pas la remplaçante de qui que ce soit, et je suis content que tu sois ma sœur.

Il reprit sa respiration, sous le regard de Luciana. C'était le même regard qu'elle lui avait jeté quand il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait la voir à l'orphelinat. Un regard perdue où brillait une faible lueur d'espoir.

-Vraiment ? Souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Vraiment, affirma-t-il en passant ses bras autour du corps de la brune.

Il souffla de soulagement en sentant deux bras l'étreindre faiblement.

-Je hais ce genre de conversations dégoulinantes de sentimentalisme.

-Tu l'as cherché.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

-Je serai toujours là de toutes façons pour te donner ce genre de conversation et te consoler.

-Je l'ai compris maintenant.

-Tu sais qu'il y a quelques années tu aurais nié en bloc ?

-Je suppose que c'est parce que je commence à te faire confiance.

Un immense sourire naquît sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et Luciana se recoucha.

-Mais ce que tu as dit, tu vas devoir le dire à Xanxus. Je comprends que tu aies pu avoir peur de lui à cause du choc et du traumatisme de l'illusion, mais cette situation ne va pas pouvoir durer.

-J'ai peur.

-De quoi ?

-Que ce que je pense soit vrai.

-Tu sais, tu le sauras pas tant que tu n'essaieras pas.

Sauf que, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué que le concerné était de l'autre côté de la porte depuis un moment et qu'il avait tout entendu.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Le verre explosa dans sa main. Il avait tout entendu. Comment est-ce qu'il était censé lui montrer qu'il ne l'utilisait pas maintenant alors qu'elle semblait si...en plus, il n'avait même pas vu que ce qu'avait dit leur mère l'avait atteint. Il était tellement en colère contre elle à cause de son passé qu'elle refusait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Et maintenant, elle pensait qu'il l'utilisait et elle disait tout ça à Dino d'une facilité déconcertante alors qu'avec lui...<p>

Putain, pourquoi elle était incapable de lui faire confiance et qu'elle se braquait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet ? Cracha-t-il en fusillant le blond du regard.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

Dino soupira devant le regard impénétrable de Xanxus.

-Si c'était pas pour elle, je serais pas là. Mais vu qu'elle ne fera pas le premier pas et pourrait même faire tout le contraire...T'es l'aîné tu dois faire le premier pas.

-J'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi.

-J'en ai rien à faire. C'est du bien être de Luciana dont il est question et je peux pas tout faire. Tu sais ce qu'elle pense ? Elle pense que son frère se sert d'elle. Tu sais pourquoi elle y croit sans problèmes ? Parce qu'elle n'a presque pas d'amour propre à cause de foutus traumatismes ! J'essaie d'y remédier depuis douze ans, mais je peux pas réparer quelque chose si la source du problème refuse d'aider. Elle ne fait pas confiance à cause des foutus traumatismes ! Si aucun de vous ne fait rien, elle va rester sur cette idée que tu te sers d'elle et là tu la perdras pour de bon.

-Dehors.

Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit. Xanxus se mit à fulminer. Il savait tout ça, mais que quelqu'un qu'il déteste le lui balance en pleine gueule lui donnait une tout autre dimension. Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec sa sœur vire au point qu'ils ne puissent plus se parler mais...mais pour lui enlever l'idée qu'il se servait d'elle de la tête, il devait lui parler. Il devait lui faire un discours comme ce déchet de Haneuma à tous les coups.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Vrai ou pas ? Vrai ou pas ? Vrai ou pas ?<p>

Je sais pas. La discussion avec Dino m'a fait du bien, je vais pas le nier, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de Xanxus. C'est à dire que je sais pas. Je suis perdue. Je veux dire, ce serait le genre de Xanxus d'utiliser les gens, même si ils sont de sa famille, non ? C'est la Mafia et Xanxus...Xanxus est le type même de la Mafia après tout, je l'ai vu pendant le Conflit des Anneaux il y a un an et demi. Après tout, je le connais que depuis un an et demi. Est-ce que je peux vraiment dire que je le connais ?

La réponse est simple pourtant. Non, je ne le connais pas. Cet illusionniste, Alaric, il m'a simplement ouvert les yeux.

-Luciana.

Mon corps se raidit en entendant la voix de Xanxus. Je sais que ce n'était pas lui qui me frappait, mais l'image est là. Et elle restera.

-Regarde-moi, on doit parler.

Je ne dis rien mais vois sa main avancer. Sauf qu'elle retombe vite et j'ose lui jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai l'impression qu'il est fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit, commença-t-il, mais rien n'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que tu y crois ?

-Tu m'as abandonné.

C'est sorti tout seul. Si il était resté, j'aurais pas été envoyé chez les Estraneo, ni rien.

-T'es parti et tu m'as laissé ! Lâchai-je en commençant à marteler son torse de coups de poings. Tu m'as abandonné !

Je continue pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est sa faute. Sa faute, sa faute, sa faute, sa faute, sa faute. Je serre les dents et ferme mon œil en continuant de l'accabler d'accusations sans qu'il ne dise, ni ne fasse rien. Ça fait mal, tellement mal. Il m'a abandonné sans se retourner, il m'a laissé à mon sort sans se préoccuper de moi.

-Pourquoi t'es parti Xanxus ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée en donnant un dernier coup. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé derrière ?

-Pardonne-moi.

J'écarquille mon œil et me recule pour le voir les yeux fermés. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je suis désolé Ann'.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment Xanxus qui...qui s'excuse ?

-Mais quand j'ai su que t'avais disparu je...il y avait pas un seul jour où je pensais pas à ce qui t'étais arrivée. J'en suis venu à l'idée que t'étais morte et j'ai jamais pu faire mon deuil. J'ai jamais voulu me faire à l'idée que t'étais morte. C'est pour ça que quand on s'est retrouvé, j'étais comme ça. Je me foutais de ma défaite contre ce déchet de Sawada vu que t'étais là. La seule raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu viennes avec moi c'était parce que t'es ma petite sœur. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'utiliser merde ! Je sais que je suis pas quelqu'un d'exemplaire, mais c'est si dur à croire que la seule raison pour laquelle je voulais que tu sois ici c'est parce que t'es ma petite sœur ?!

-Xan...

-J'ai merdé beaucoup de fois, c'est vrai mais...je sais que t'as pas confiance en moi, que tu veux garder ton passé pour toi et ça m'énerve. Que t'aies pas confiance en moi m'énerve. Mais si je veux savoir c'est parce que je...je tiens à toi. T'es ma petite sœur et je t'aime, c'est pas si compliqué que ça à comprendre merde ! Je sais que je suis un frère horrible, mais...

-Tais-toi, le coupai-je.

Je fixe mes mains tremblantes. Xanxus, tout ce qu'il a dit, il est sincère. Je l'entends clairement la douleur qu'il y a dans sa voix, et sa culpabilité. Depuis quand il garde ça en lui ?

-T'es pas...t'es pas un frère horrible...

-Ne mens pas, cingla-t-il sans un regard. J'aurais dû être là pendant toutes ces années.

-Oui, tu aurais dû. Mais on peut pas changer le fait que tu n'étais pas là. Rien ne rattrapera quatorze années perdues.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il en me regardant.

Je réalise que maintenant à quel point tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Parce que ses yeux, ses yeux montrent toute la souffrance, la culpabilité et la tristesse qu'il ressent. Il me laisse voir tout ça. Il m'a toujours laissé voir ses émotions et comment il se sentait. Alors, d'un geste hésitant, je prends l'une de ses mains dans les miennes.

-Je peux pas te faire confiance, je sais pas si j'en serai capable un jour, commençai-je d'une voix contrôlée C'est pas que je veux pas, mais vraiment que je peux pas. Parce que quelque part dans mon esprit, j'aurais toujours cette idée qu'on me trahira un jour. Notre génitrice, elle a brisé ma notion de confiance et depuis je...je pouvais que compter sur moi-même pendant tellement de temps que j'ai fini par ne faire confiance qu'en moi. Ça m'a pris six ans pour abordé mon passé avec Dino, et c'était seulement parce que lui savait. La confiance était négatif pour moi pendant tellement d'années que...Xanxus, je ne fais pas confiance aux gens, je les utilise. Tout ça à cause de ce qui c'est passé, mais je peux pas le dire parce que ça fait trop mal. En parler reviendrait à le revivre et je veux tout sauf ça. J'ai fait des choses horribles pour survivre que je ne regrette pas. La façon dont on m'a traité à l'orphelinat, dans la rue, les insultes qu'on me lançait parce que j'étais différente, parce que j'avais fait la connerie de montrer ma flamme. Bordel, ils ont voulu m'exorciser ! Si Dino...si Dino ne m'avait pas pris avec lui, je sais pas ce que je serais devenue, je veux pas le savoir. Parce que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien aujourd'hui, mais j'aurais été bien pire. Je suis quasiment sûre que j'aurais fini à Vendicare avant mes quinze ans. Merde, même ici j'ai fini pendant un mois là-bas !

-Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Luciana.

Je déglutis en voyant sa main cacher ses yeux, mais la larme qui arrive à passer ne m'échappe pas. Xanxus pleure. Il ne devrait pas pleurer mais il pleure. Je lâche sa main et il en profite pour cacher son visage. Des larmes silencieuses coulent.

Comment personne n'a pu voir qu'il...

Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou, l'une de mes mains allant dans ses cheveux, et ses bras vont autour de ma taille et m'écrase contre lui. Son front sur mon épaule, je sens les tremblements qui le parcourent à cause de ses pleurs, qui maintenant sont audibles. Mais à peine.

-Depuis combien de temps tu retenais tout ça en toi Fratello ? Soufflai-je en sentant ma propre gorge se serrer.

J'ai presque la respiration coupée vu à quel point il me serre contre lui, mais je ne dis rien. Je me contente d'être là et de bouger lentement ma main dans ses cheveux. Ça a l'air de le calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-J'aurais dû rester, articula-t-il à voix basse, son front toujours sur mon épaule.

-Ça n'aurait rien changé.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

-Je le peux, je...tu te souviens quand je suis rentrée après avoir vu Byakuran, et mon état ?

-Et ?

-Il m'a montré des mondes parallèles. Je sais ce qui ce serait passé si tu était resté, ou si j'étais partie avec toi. Dans le premier, tu deviens un tueur à gage pour subvenir à nos besoins, tu te fais connaître des Vongola et Superbi arrive un beau jour et m'utilise comme otage pour te faire devenir le Boss de la VARIA. J'ai refusé de te parler pendant une année entière. Dans le deuxième monde...c'est le pire je pense. J'ai décidé de partir après ton coup d'état et je me suis retrouvée chez les Sawada en étant en colère contre toi pendant huit ans. Puis durant ton combat avec Tsunayoshi, je suis intervenue et j'ai choisi le camps de Tsunayoshi, donc tu m'as traité de traîtresse. On s'est pas parlé pendant quatre ans et quand j'ai fait le premier pas, le lendemain je...je suis décédée pendant une mission contre les Millefiore.

Je l'ai senti se crisper quand j'ai dit que j'étais morte mais il a le droit de savoir.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-J'aimerais. C'est juste que...je suis pas faite pour être dans la Mafia et pourtant je finis toujours impliquée.

Je me rends compte à quel point Byakuran a raison. J'ai été brisée à partir du moment où j'ai été impliquée avec les Estraneo. Rien ne réparera ça. Je suis pas faite pour être de la Mafia, et Dino l'a vu tout de suite alors que moi, je pensais pouvoir supporter.

Je ne supporte pas la Mafia, je ne supporte pas ses méthodes, les gens qui en font parti. Mais je suis une mafieuse, parce que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'offrir un toit à l'époque. Je fais parti de ce système par obligation pour survivre, mais je déteste ça. C'est une généralité de toute façon. Les enfants qui sont impliqués dans la Mafia n'ont pas le choix et n'aiment pas ça, ils craquent ou pire. Je suis l'une d'eux.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis excusée, c'était pour elle en un sens.

-C'est ma faute.

Je ne dis rien parce que c'est vrai. Dans ces deux mondes-ci, c'est sa faute. Dans celui-là aussi après tout, vu qu'il est parti. Et je sais qu'une partie de moi lui en voudra toujours, mettra le blâme des Estraneo et ce qui a suivi sur lui. Il est parti en pensant à lui et pas à moi. Il a été égoïste.

Comme moi je l'ai été si souvent dans le passé.

Notre égoïsme est un autre de nos points communs. Si j'avais été l'aînée et lui le gamin de deux ans en train de me demander de rester, j'aurais fait pareil. Mais même, Xanxus reste mon frère et je...

-Je t'aime aussi Fratello, admis-je en m'écartant. Dis, on vient de crever l'abcès qui est là depuis pas mal de temps, non ?

-On dirait.

-On est pas un peu pathétique ?

Son regard me dit qu'il est d'accord et je lui fais un petit sourire. Je me recouche lentement. Oui, j'ai été torturé pour l'atteindre, oui quelque part je me dis que c'est de sa faute, mais c'est arrivé. Rien ne le changera et les conséquences ne sont peut-être pas si mauvaises. Je ne cille pas quand il me met le pendentif manquant autour du cou.

-Tu peux rester pour la nuit ? Lui demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

Il hoche la tête, se penche sur moi et m'embrasse le front. Je m'endors rapidement, en me disant que maintenant que tout ça était dit, je ne douterai plus de Xanxus.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et désolé si Xanxus est aussi OOC ! T^T. Sinon, vous savez que KHR peut vous suivre jusqu'au code ? J'y suis allée ce matin, et une question nous demandait si on était sur certaine autoroute et européenne, dont deux propositions étaient l'autoroute 27 et l'européenne 80. Au final, il y avait que Yamamoto. Ah, et pour clarifier, Luciana s'est calmée à ce point aussi vite car Xanxus s'est mis à pleurer. Sérieusement, Xanxus quoi donc elle a su qu'il était sincère.<strong>

**Bref, MissXYZ, merci de ta review.**

**Heyli13****, merci aussi :)**

**PS: Ceux qui sont en secondes et en première et qui pensent avoir beaucoup de devoirs...c'est sûr que ça change du collège, mais attendez de voir le fossé qu'il y a entre la première et la terminale. Ça fait mal, très mal. Surtout la philo. Bref, laissez des reviews et ciao~!**


	93. Je ne devrais pas être là

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 93 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je suis pas un âne, ce n'est pas une carotte.<p>

-Ushishi~, sûr ?

Je le regarde, puis la tablette de chocolat au lait dans sa main et lâche un grognement en marchant vers elle. Tout ça pour qu'il lève le bras et que je regarde ma faiblesse plusieurs centimètres au-dessus de moi.

-Je t'ai jamais autorisé à être plus grand que moi Petit Prince tu sais. J'ai pas envie de t'appeler Grand Prince parce que c'est moche.

-Tu es juste petite~.

-Je suis pas petite merde !

-Changement de sujet Princesse, vu que t'es libre de tes mouvements depuis deux semaines, t'as l'intention de lui rendre quand à Squalo ?

-Rendre quoi ?

-Son manteau.

Je suis son doigt pour voir un manteau en cuir noir plié sur mon bureau. Ma main gauche, où mon petit doigt tient si on ignore la cicatrice, vient prendre mon pendentif.

-Je sais même pas quand il me l'a prêté.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était sur le trajet du retour pour arrêter une hémorragie, m'apprit mon meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

-Oh.

-Tu veux que je lui rende ?

-Non c'est bon, refusai-je en prenant le manteau, de toute façon je serai obligée de le voir alors ça sert à rien de le fuir.

-Mais tu le fais quand même.

-Xanxus a hérité du courage, moi de la rapidité pour décamper.

Ça dit, je sors de ma chambre en y laissant Bel et vais vers celle de Su...Squalo. Squalo, pas Superbi putain. Sauf qu'une fois devant la porte, mon poing s'arrête devant. Je vais le déranger, c'est sûr, même avant je le dérangeais tout le temps après tout alors...

Mes pensées sont interrompues quand la porte s'ouvre et que le visage de Squalo apparaît.

-S...Salut...dis-je en attrapant mon pendentif.

-Salut, me répondit-il en me scrutant.

-Je...je te rends ça, lui dis-je en gardant au maximum mon indifférence.

Ce qui est raté je pense. Je lui fourre son manteau dans les bras en tourne déjà les talons.

-Désolé du dérangement.

Je retourne vite dans ma chambre. Ok, la fuite reste la meilleure des solutions pour le moment, c'est trop récent. Peut-être que dans quelques mois, je pourrais le traiter avec une totale indifférence comme tous les mafieux avec qui j'ai dû traiter dans le passé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Hm !<p>

-Bouge ton cul Ann', m'ordonna Xanxus en refermant la porte de ma salle de bain.

J'enlève les fringues qu'il m'a lancées sur la tête et crache mon dentifrice dans le lavabo avant de me rincer la bouche. Délicatesse zéro ! Bon, je pense que depuis qu'on a parlé, on est plus proche qu'avant. J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler « Fratello » beaucoup plus souvent. Donc je m'habille et sors pour le trouver en train de regarder par ma fenêtre.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il m'envoie mon portable, que je rattrape, me prend la main et sort, moi à sa suite. Je me retrouve donc côté passager de sa voiture. Je tourne la tête vers lui et la penche sur le côté.

-Je comprends pas ce que tu fais Fratello honnêtement. Tu prévoies de me tuer et de cacher mon corps dans la forêt ?

-Même morte, tu trouverais un moyen de te faire remarquer.

-Hey !

-On va en ville.

-Tu m'emmène vraiment en ville pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Presque tout mais je vais me taire parce que j'ai pas envie de t'énerver.

Il ne dit rien, mais il a l'air préoccupé. Je me contente donc de regarder par ma fenêtre le temps du trajet. C'est quand on s'arrête devant un restaurant que je tourne un regard interrogateur vers Xanxus. Mais il dit rien et entre dans l'établissement et je me retrouve à le suivre.

Donc après un restaurant cher et le fait qu'il m'ait autorisé à le traîner dans des magasins de fringues, on se trouve en fin de journée sur un banc à côté de l'Arno. Tant qu'à faire, je peux lui demander par rapport à mon désir de retourner au Japon. J'ai aucune envie de rester à la VARIA après qu'on m'ait utilisé contre Xanxus. Et j'ai aucune envie de voir Superbi, non Squalo, tout les jours. C'est trop pour moi. J'ai l'air d'une pauvre fille comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Le mieux si il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie, c'est que je le raye de la mienne.

-Fratello, je...

Il me met un billet sous le nez, ce qui me coupe. Je prends donc le bout de papier et hausse mes sourcils en voyant que c'est un ticket d'avion première classe en direction du Japon.

Un allé simple.

-Comment t'as...

-T'es pas la seule à y avoir réfléchi sérieusement.

-Donc t'es d'accord pour dire que c'est mieux que je quitte la VARIA.

-Je me fous que tu sois de la VARIA Ann'.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est même mieux que tu ne sois plus de la VARIA.

-Tu sais...c'est pas parce que tu m'as ordonné d'assassiner des gens que ça fait de toi un frère horrible.

-Hmph, se contenta-t-il de faire en fermant les yeux.

Sa main se pose sur ma tête et un petit sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

-Que je sois de la VARIA importe peu de toute façon, je ferai quand même de mon mieux pour assurer tes arrières. C'est pas seulement l'aîné qui fait ça après tout.

-Dans ce cas j'ai aussi tes arrières.

-Que je le veuille ou non ?

-Ça finit par rentrer ? Se moqua-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

-Quand est-ce que je pars ?

-Dans quelques heures, alors on rentre maintenant, m'annonça-t-il en se levant.

Je me lève et prends sa main. Il ne se dégage pas et serre ma main dans la sienne.

-C'est familier...murmurai-je faiblement pour moi-même.

-Tu me tenais toujours la main avant, m'apprit Xanxus sans un regard.

Je hoche la tête. Ça va me manquer, cette complicité que j'ai avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu gardes l'uniforme et l'anneau.<p>

-Tu peux garder l'anneau.

-Non, c'est bon, refusai-je en allant dans ma salle de bain en laissant Xanxus avec mon anneau du Nuage dans la main.

Je ferme ma trousse de toilette et retourne dans ma chambre la mettre dans ma valise. Valise sur laquelle je m'assois pour la fermer. J'y arrive après des dizaines de secondes d'essai, sous la passivité de mon frère.

-Merci de ton aide Fratello, dis-je sarcastiquement en mettant ma valise au sol.

On part en silence avec lui qui a décidé de prendre mon autre valise. Avant de fermer la porte de ce qui m'a servi de chambre, mon regard se pose sur le cadre photo posé sur mon bureau, le verre posé contre. Laisser les photos que j'ai pu avoir pendant ces dernières années de Superbi...c'est mieux. Même si j'adorais cette photo qu'avait pris Dino où on faisait une bataille de regard. C'est mieux si je le vire complètement de ma vie. J'ai pas que ça à foutre à déprimer dès que je pense à lui.

Enfin, Xanxus m'emmène à l'aéroport et je me retrouve donc devant la porte d'embarcation.

-Si on enlève les mauvais moments, ça a été une bonne année.

-C'est logique.

-Ta gueule.

Je le foudroie de mon œil, mais son expression ne change pas d'un pouce et il me plaque contre lui, comme quand il m'a retrouvé à l'hôpital. Je lui rend donc son étreinte, profitant du sentiment de sécurité qu'il me donne une dernière fois.

-T'attire pas encore d'emmerdes.

-Je les demande pas tu sais, c'est eux qui viennent à moi.

Il m'embrasse la tempe, geste qu'il fait depuis qu'on a parlé et aux moments où il est sûr qu'on est seul, et il s'écarte de moi. On se regarde dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes avant que la voix de l'aéroport ne nous rappelle que l'avion va bientôt décoller.

-Je t'appelle quand j'arrive si tu veux.

-Vas ta faire, tu me réveilleras, me rembarra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Connard.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrasse la joue.

-Ciao.

Je tourne les talons et embarque.

Être le gardien du Nuage de la VARIA ? Fait. C'est quoi la prochaine étape maintenant ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Vooooiii je peux le faire merde !<p>

Il arrêta de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Cette situation entre lui et Luciana ne pouvait plus durer, il ne le supportait plus. Elle ne l'appelait même plus « Superbi » comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle le connaissait !

Non, elle l'appelait « Squalo », comme tout le monde. Il n'était que quelqu'un parmi d'autre pour elle et il n'en supportait pas l'idée. Il pouvait s'excuser et lui expliquer, non ? Qu'elle réagisse bien ou mal...il avait simplement besoin qu'elle sache qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit à Xanxus, que tout ce qu'il avait fait et la façon dont il agissait envers elle n'étaient pas forcés. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation avec Xanxus à quelques mètres d'elle, mais il pouvait au moins essayer de réparer ses erreurs. Juste...juste pour qu'elle le regarde de nouveau comme avant et pas comme si il n'était qu'un parfait étranger. Il n'était pas qu'un parfait étranger pour elle après tout. Squalo refusait d'accepter qu'il avait foutu en l'air onze années d'une amitié qu'il avait accepté très tardivement en seulement deux secondes. Il pouvait se contenter d'être son ami après tout, non ?

Il sortit de sa chambre et se posta devant la porte de Luciana. Il leva le poing, ne bougea pas pendant une seconde où il prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Pour une fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il allait faire les choses bien.

-On doit parler, annonça-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et retoqua.

-Luciana, je suis sérieux, on doit parler ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

La porte s'ouvrit et son visage se décomposa en voyant son Boss, l'air largement énervé, et non pas Luciana.

-Elle est partie, lui cracha Xanxus en passant à côté de lui.

-Je vais attendre qu'elle finisse sa mission alors, répondit-il avec une assurance qu'il ne pensait plus avoir devant le tireur depuis cette fameuse journée où il avait tout foutu en l'air.

-Elle n'est pas en mission déchet, elle est repartie au Japon.

Le squale, bien que pétrifié par la nouvelle, ne trouva pas la force de crier comme d'habitude. Parce qu'il avait vu la veste que tenait fermement Xanxus dans sa main alors qu'il disparaissait dans un couloir. Alors il entra et regarda autour de lui.

Vide, c'était horriblement vide, et froid. Sauf que maintenant qu'il était là, dans la chambre qu'avait occupée Luciana pendant plus d'un an et qui maintenant ne montrait aucun signe d'un ancien résident, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il avait eu la même sensation au Japon, quand il était allé chez elle. C'était si...impersonnel, si froid, comme si personne n'y vivait. Comme si elle était prête à partir à tout moment.

Et maintenant elle était partie, sans rien dire. Comme quand elle était partie au Japon pour la première fois, et qu'il l'avait su par Bel. Sauf que maintenant, il ne s'en foutait pas, c'était tout le contraire. Une pointe de colère l'envahit en pensant qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, mais ensuite cette colère disparût en se rendant compte qu'elle avait l'intention de partir depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de lui dire. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui avait demandé si ils seraient toujours là pour Xanxus.

Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas été capable d'écouter son intuition qui lui disait qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Et maintenant il était trop tard.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua un cadre sur le bureau. Il s'en approcha et le prit, un sourire triste naissant sur son visage en reconnaissant la photo. Qui aurait cru, quand ils étaient gamins, que leur relation tournerait ainsi ? C'était simple à l'époque. Elle était là, qu'il le veuille ou non et sa présence était devenue habituelle, quelque chose qu'il sentait quand elle était absente. Quelque chose de normal.

Maintenant ?

-Squalo ? Fit la voix de Lussuria à l'entrée de la pièce alors qu'il était assis sur le lit, la tête baissée et son regard gris fixé sur la photo.

-Elle est partie, déclara-t-il d'une voix vide.

-Squ...

-Elle est partie, répéta Squalo, se fichant que Lussuria s'approche de lui. Elle est partie.

Et elle avait laissé cette foutue photo. Il ne pouvait qu'en conclure qu'une chose : elle l'avait rayé de sa vie. Elle l'avait rayé de sa vie comme elle s'était elle-même rayée de celle de Squalo, parce qu'il avait dit à Xanxus qu'il aurait été mieux sans elle.

-Elle me déteste, chuchota-t-il en crispant ses mains sur le cadre. Elle...

Sa vraie main frappa son front et il attrapa sa frange qu'il serra autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait une grimace de colère sur le visage tandis que ses sourcils étaient plus froncés qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Elle me hait et c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai faite partir.

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, sous le regard concerné de Lussuria. L'expert au corps à corps avait du mal à croire au comportement qu'avait Squalo. L'homme fier et braillard qu'il était d'habitude avait disparu, et maintenant Superbi Squalo n'était plus qu'un homme comme bien d'autre, blessé par une femme.

C'était pathétique à voir, mais il savait que même si Squalo pouvait le surmonter, ça prendrait du temps. Ça prendrait du temps à vivre et accepter sa culpabilité.

De son côté, Squalo, une fois dans sa chambre, posa la photo sur sa table de chevet et s'affala sur son lit, son regard morne fixé sur la photo.

-Désolé...murmura-t-il dans l'air.

Il le savait bien. Il était le pire connard qui puisse être. Amèrement, il pensa à Byakuran qui l'avait mieux traité dans le futur que lui ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il était con parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'elle n'agirait plus comme avant avec lui.

Et ça faisait mal de l'admettre.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu ! <strong>

**Luciana: -sort sa tête sur plafond et regarde l'auteur fixement-**

**Plume85: Oui ?**

**Luciana: -continue de la fixer et remonte lentement-**

**Plume85:...bref, MissXYZ, merci pour ta review ! Himutsu-chan, contente de voir que...HAA ! -se baisse pour éviter un tir-**

**Xanxus: -arrive et regarde autour de lui-**

**Plume85: Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Xanxus: -part en l'ignorant-**

**Plume85: C'est quoi le problème de cette famille ? Bref, Himutsu-chan, c'est cool de savoir que tu lis toujours ^^. Et t'as pitié du Nono ? Tu risques de plus le blairer dans la prochaine fic. Ayui-Ayone, merci pour la review. JuriiGothic, merci aussi ^^. Et la troisième ? Ah, je me souviens de cette époque...puis est venue la seconde et les matières scientifiques m'ont rejeté...ou plutôt j'ai arrêté de les travailler parce que j'aimais pas ça u_u. Mais c'est cool le lycée, t'es plus spécialisé dans ce que t'aimes.**

**Bref laissez vos avis en review et ciao~!**

**Arc fictif n°2: Arc Nuage de la VARIA, END !**

**Arc fictif n°3: Sans nom parce qu'il y a pas vraiment de trame, START !**


	94. Retour à Namimori

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 94 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Travaille tes accueils Kyôya, marmonnai-je en me tournant sur son canapé.<p>

-Carnivore...dit-il d'un ton menaçant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'ai dit que je pensais à quitter la VARIA.

Je me redresse et baille en m'étirant, sous son regard impénétrable.

-On s'est pas vu pendant plus d'un an et j'ai l'impression que ça te fait chier que je sois là.

Un tonfa dans le nez, un ! Et ma tête est en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé.

-Je me suis pris assez de coups récemment tu sais, l'informai-je en relevant la tête, le faisant hausser un sourcil. Oh, la routine, me suis faite torturer par un malade qui aimait pas trop Xanxus et on m'a coupé le petit doigt.

Ses yeux me disent de continuer tandis que Hibird vient voler devant moi. Donc j'explique du début à la fin.

-Tu as senti la douleur.

-Ouais, et j'y ai pensé depuis ma conversation avec Xanxus. Quand je sentais la douleur pendant les tortures, je...c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi humaine, aussi vivante. Peut-être que Dino a raison et que je suis une masochiste.

Je pousse un profond soupir. C'est vrai qu'avec du recul, je me considérais comme quelqu'un de normal pendant ces jours de torture. C'est tordu comme raisonnement, tout comme moi.

-C'est pas un peu pathétique que je pense ça Kyôya ?

-Te connaissant, non.

-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre...je peux rester ici quelques jours ?

-Tu connais le chemin.

Yaye, il m'accepte ! Je me lève pour me rendre dans la chambre d'ami mais m'arrête en le regardant. Lui, et les centimètres qu'il a de plus que moi.

-Un an, je te laisse un an et tu me dépasses ?!

-Blâme ton sexe.

Il s'en va dans sa chambre. Putain, il m'a manqué ce con.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça fait trois jours que je squatte chez Kyôya et où je ne suis pas sortie. Personne ne sait que je suis de retour. Enfin, Reborn le sait à tout les coups.<p>

Parce que c'est Reborn.

Ah, et Xanxus m'a appelé, et j'ai pu lui dire qu'il était un frère poule parce que je sais très bien que c'est lui qui a mis mon anneau de la VARIA dans mes affaires.

Bref, tout ça pour dire, il serait peut-être temps d'aller leur dire que je suis revenue.

-What the...commençai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Je remets ce que j'ai dans ma main là où je l'ai trouvé et pars. Non, je ne viens pas de reposer une boite de capotes _entamée_ là où vit Kyôya. Non, je ne...

-A...na-chan ?

-Oh, hey Takeshi, le saluai-je en me tournant vers lui, ma main levée en guise de salut.

Je me retrouve plaquée contre lui et peux ainsi remarque que lui aussi a grandi. _God fucking damn it _! Ils sont tous pas devenus plus grand que moi merde ! Enfin, Takeshi l'était déjà mais...Oh, si Tsunayoshi est plus grand que moi, je crois que je le tue.

-Quand est-ce que tu es revenue ? Me demanda-t-il en me relâchant.

-Trois jours.

-Tsuna m'a rien dit.

-Il le sait pas, j'ai squatté chez Kyôya.

-Hibari bien sûr haha !

Son rire est forcé mais je dis rien.

-J'allais chez Tsunayoshi en fait, lui appris-je.

-Moi aussi, alors allons-y !

Il m'embarque avec lui avec enthousiasme, un bras sur mes épaules. Bah, c'est Takeshi, il est tout le temps comme ça. Donc on va chez Tsunayoshi, et il sonne tout de suite une fois qu'on est sur le pallier.

-J'arrive ! Cria la voix de Tsunayoshi.

La porte s'ouvre sur la tête de peureux du Decimo, que je dépasse toujours mais seulement de deux ou trois centimètres. D'ailleurs, il me fixe l'air complètement ébahi et je remarque Reborn descendre les escaliers.

-Je t'ai manqué Tuna-chan ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-Ana...-san ?

J'ai pas le temps d'affirmer qu'il tombe dans les pommes, et ma tête suis sa chute, comme celle de Takeshi.

-Je suis pas devenue si moche quand même ?

-Pas du tout, dit immédiatement Takeshi.

-Cool de savoir que quelqu'un me trouve jolie.

-Luciana, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais sortir de chez Hibari.

-Je savais que tu le saurais.

-Je sais tout, me rappela l'ancien Arcobaleno d'une apparence de quinze ans.

-On devrait pas faire quelque chose pour Tsuna ? Intervint Takeshi en passant un bras de l'inconscient sur ses épaules.

-J'ai aucune raison de l'aider, lançai-je en montant dans sa chambre avec Reborn.

Je vous passe le passage où, se réveillant, Tsunayoshi m'a secoué comme un prunier pour vérifier si j'étais réel. La bosse restera pendant une semaine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Et donc, je me retrouve à une fête fêtant mon retour ou une connerie du genre. Mais n'étant pas spécialement fan des gens qui y sont, je reste avec Mukuro, vu que Kyôya n'est pas là. Ah, et Fran ne veut pas descendre de mes genoux aussi. Pas que ça me dérange, c'est juste nouveau.<p>

-Donc Ana, vu que tu es de retour, tu vas pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement de Fran, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai besoin d'une occupation. Retourner au Comité de Discipline veut dire faire tout le temps la même chose, c'est vite chiant.

-Luci-nee-san, je suis trop mignon pour subir ton entraînement, intervint la voix monotone de Fran. N'écoute pas shishou, il n'a jamais de bonnes idées.

-Oya ?

-Luciana-nee ?

Je tourne la tête vers Fuuta, qui me tend un verre de jus d'orange.

-Merci, le remerciai-je en prenant le verre.

-Luciana-nee...

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas Fuuta ?

-Je suis désolé, à cause de moi tu...dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Je pose mon verre sur la table devant moi, pose Fran par terre et m'accroupis devant Fuuta.

-Hey, c'est moi qui suis restée. T'as pas à t'en vouloir, j'ai sous-estimé mes ennemis. C'est pas ta faute.

-Vraiment ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Ses bras viennent autour de mon cou et je lui tapote la tête.

-Pourtant c'est de sa faute...marmonna une voix derrière nous.

-Fran, grommelai-je en sentant Fuuta se crisper.

-Mais c'est vr...

-Oya, Fran serais-tu jaloux de l'attention qu'a Fuuta et pas toi ?

Il ne dit rien et je me tourne pour regarder Fran détourner le regard.

Il est trop mignon, je vous ju...

-Hey ! M'exclamai-je en tombant sur mes fesses quand le petit vert me tira vers lui.

Sauf que Fuuta me tire vers lui, puis Fran, puis Fuuta, et ainsi de suite. Je lève un regard énervé sur Mukuro qui se fout de ma gueule ouvertement.

Mais quelque part, cette normalité m'a manqué. On est loin des tentatives de meurtre de la VARIA parce qu'on parle trop fort.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je hais Kyôya, bougonnai-je devant mon plateau de sushis.<p>

-Maa, tu dis ça parce que tu dois porter l'uniforme du Comité !

-Et ?

Il me regarde en souriant tandis que mes sourcils sont toujours froncés quant à l'uniforme que je porte. Putain, il était aussi souriant avant ? J'ai perdu l'habitude des gens qui sourient sans raison. J'avais oublié à quel point Takeshi pouvait avoir l'air con.

-Hey, tu veux aller au parc d'attraction ce week-end ?

-Ouais, acceptai-je en oubliant mon uniforme.

-Je viendrais te chercher chez toi à quatorze heures samedi alors ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Fais donc, acceptai-je en haussant les épaules. Allez, à plus.

Je sors du magasin et vais chez Kyôya. Je retourne chez moi donc je dois récupérer mes affaires. Alors que je suis en train de ramasser ce qui traîne dans la chambre d'ami, la sonnette sonne. C'est très bizarre, Kyôya ne reçoit pas de visite à ma connaissance. Donc je descends et écarquille mon œil en voyant ce qui se passe à la porte. Kyôya a une fille à son cou, une rousse de ce que je vois et il ne la repousse pas.

-Hibari-kun...souffla la rouquine en le lâchant pour poser ses yeux sur moi, qui aie retrouvé un visage neutre. Qu'est-...qu'est-ce que...

-Salut, la saluai-je en m'approchant, Kyôya, tu nous présentes ?

-Fais le toi-même carnivore, répliqua-t-il en me regardant.

-Ok, je suis Luciana, et toi ?

-Luciana ? Répéta-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux. Je m'appelle Sayuki, je suis la petite-amie de Hibari-kun.

C'est plus fort que moi, j'explose de rire. Mais m'arrête en les voyant tout les deux me regarder.

-C'est pas une blague ? T'es vraiment sa copine ?

-Si je le dis, cingla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je hausse un sourcil et un rictus hautain naît au coin de mes lèvres. Elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer, quel dommage~.

-Ça explique la boite de capotes entamée en tout cas. Kyô-chan, je retourne chez moi aujourd'hui alors sois libre de...tu sais, profiter de ta jeunesse~.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, grogna-t-il en se lançant à ma poursuite.

J'esquive ses coups tout en allant dans la chambre d'ami. Mais je finis bien par le faire arrêter et utilisant l'un de mes poids pour stopper son coup.

-Je suis vexée que tu ne m'aies rien dit~, minaudai-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Tais-toi, siffla-t-il.

-Plus sérieusement, c'est cool que tu te sois trouvé une copine.

Il ne dit rien en me regardant dans l'œil puis tourne les talons. Non, je veux pas savoir ce qui vient de se passer dans sa tête. Je retourne finir ma valise et descends en la traînant derrière moi. Je passe à côté du couple, je reconnais maintenant la rousse qui avait offert des chocolats à Kyôya, et elle me lance un regard noir. Wow, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais elle devrait pas me regarder comme ça.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Luciana apprend à conduire.<span>

-Xanxus~...

Il lève son regard de son papier en m'entendant. Je crois bien que me voir lui donne une super occasion d'arrêter de travailler car il lâche le papier comme si il le brûlait.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux apprendre à conduire.

Il me regarde, je le regarde, il baisse les yeux sur son papier, je garde les miens sur lui, il les remonte sur moi et semble vraiment hésiter.

-C'est plus amusant que de faire ta paperasse ! Tentai-je de le persuader.

-Je suis pas fan des accidents de voiture Ann'.

-Méchant.

-Je m'en fous, me fit-il en reprenant son stylo.

Je fronce les sourcils et le fixe. Au bout d'un moment où je me fais royalement ignorer, je m'avance et essaie de prendre la feuille. Sauf que Xanxus étant Xanxus, il me voit venir et l'enlève juste avant. Donc au bout d'une trentaine de secondes je me retrouves assise en tailleur sur son bureau, les bras croisés et ma tête de chien battu. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il essaie de tenir, vraiment hein.

Mais au final...

-Je relève le frein à main et...

-Freine ! Me gueula Xanxus brusquement.

Je le fais tout de suite pour éviter un arbre.

-C'est la première fois, me justifiai-je avec un rictus crispé, et qui a encore des boites manuelles sérieux...

-Tu dis que c'est ma faute ?

-Non non non ! Niai-je en sentant son regard noir.

Ce n'est que quand on est sur la route et que Xanxus me dit de faire quelque chose que je sais interdit que je réalise quelque chose.

-Fratello...

-Hum ?

-T'as ton permis ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?!

-Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre à conduire, pas de t'apprendre ce foutu code de la route. De toute façon quel genre de déchet passe son permis de nos jours...

-Tout le monde !

On est rentré en un seul morceau.

C'était juste, mais on a réussi.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de la review :). JuriiGothic, je sais x) mais trouver un nom d'Arc pour celui-là alors qu'il n'y a pas de gros trucs qui arrivent sauf à la fin est trop dur, et j'ai la flemme. tenshihouou, merci de la review ;) mais pourquoi elle finirait pas avec Squalo au final~? Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	95. Because I can't see feelings ?

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 95 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Ça devrait être suffisant...soufflai-je en me regardant dans le miroir.<p>

Je descends, attrape mon porte-feuille et mon portable et ouvre la porte de chez moi pour tomber sur Kyôya, qui allait mettre la main sur la poignée à en juger par sa position.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

-Patrouille.

-Pas aujourd'hui Kyô-chan, j'ai quelque chose de prévu, refusai-je en commençant à partir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? M'interrogea-t-il en me suivant.

-Je vais au parc d'attraction avec Takeshi.

-Yamamoto Takeshi ?

-Lui-même. Puis au lieu de faire des patrouilles, passe du temps avec ta copine à faire des trucs de couple. Ce serait bizarre si on passait plus de temps ensemble que tu n'en passe avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas bizarre.

-Oh, serait-ce un aveu du fait que tu veuilles passer du temps avec moi~ ?

Je me baisse pour éviter son tonfa et le regarde partir avec un rictus moqueur en coin. En plus, sa copine a l'air de pas pouvoir me saquer. Quoique, peu de filles peuvent me saquer. Mais je suis une garce, donc normale. Je serais capable de dire que c'est bien fait pour leur gueule si elles se font jetées.

Putain, l'image de Superbi me revient en tête. Restons loin du domaine hypra chiant qu'est l'amour. C'est mieux pour moi.

-Salut ! Me salua avec enthousiasme Takeshi.

-Yo. Tiens, je pensais qu'il y aurait Tsunayoshi.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'il soit là ?

-Non, parce que l'autre déchet aurait été là aussi et j'aurais passé une mauvaise journée.

-Tu es toujours en colère contre Gokudera ?

-Je l'ai jamais spécialement aimé tu sais, alors après ce qui c'est passé dans le futur il a réussi à terminer dans ma catégorie « déchet », c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour atterrir dans cette catégorie ?

-T'inquiète, je pense pas que tu remplisses un jour mes critères. Bon, on va le faire ce looping ? J'ai rien mangé exprès.

-Haha, allons-y !

On fait donc les manèges à sensations fortes en premier puis je me pose pour prendre mon déjeuner. Croyez-moi, vivez à Mafia Land et vous prenez l'habitude de ne rien manger avant d'avoir la tête à l'envers. Et vous connaissez les attractions qui valent la peine d'attendre.

-J'ai vécu pendant deux ans dans un parc d'attraction, et l'un des meilleurs au monde je te rappelle. J'ai finis par retenir deux trois trucs.

-Je vois ça !

-En attendant, ça fait quand même bizarre de se dire que Kyôya a une copine.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, je l'ai su il y a deux jours. En plus, il voulu m'embarquer en patrouille. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec sa rouquine, dis-je en ouvrant ma canette de soda. Sa copine va finir par croire qu'il y a un truc entre nous si il passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle, non ?

-Tu parles beaucoup d'Hibari en tout cas, remarqua Takeshi, avec un sourire forcé sur le visage.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire Hibari-kun !

Je hausse un sourcil pendant que Takeshi hausse les siens et on tourne nos tête pour voir Kyôya avec sa copine. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle de son regard froid, puis la rouquine finit par nous remarquer et fronce les sourcils à ma vue. Je suis partagée entre renifler avec dédain, parce qu'elle n'a pas à me regarder comme ça sans me connaître, ou simplement esquisser l'un de mes rictus moqueur.

J'opte pour la deuxième option. Et putain, je bénis Iemitsu pour m'avoir fait suivre cet entraînement pour lire ce que les gens ressentent rien qu'en les regardant et en observant leur comportement corporel. Parce que là, je peux dire qu'elle s'énerve intérieurement.

-C'est rare de te voir dans un endroit comme ici Hibari ! Lui lança Takeshi en se levant. Ana-chan, si on continuait ?

-Je te suis, acceptai-je en me levant.

On continue notre parcours jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au train fantôme. Takeshi est en train de me parler de son entraînement de baseball mais j'écoute que d'une oreille. Kyôya est ici avec sa copine, bizarrement au même moment que moi et Takeshi. Il serait pas venu exprès quand même ? Kyôya s'abaisserait pas à ça, puis même si c'était le cas, pourquoi ?

-Ana-chan, tu as peur ? Me demanda à voix basse Takeshi en mettant un bras sur mes épaules.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un bout de carton ? Rétorquai-je en le regardant, ma tête penchée sur le côté. L'atmosphère et la lumière quasi-absente peuvent faire peur à des gens normaux, mais je suis pas normale Takeshi.

-Ahh ! Hurla une voix aiguë derrière nous.

Je me tourne pour voir, encore, Kyôya et sa copine. D'ailleurs, sa copine le colle alors que, malgré la pénombre, je vois qu'il commence à perdre son calme. Elle parle trop, à tout les coups. D'ailleurs, comment ils ont fini ensemble en premier lieu ?

-LAMBO NON !

-Une journée tranquille c'est trop demander ? Marmonnai-je en me remettant droite, remarquant du coin de l'œil les sourcils froncés de Takeshi.

On sort du truc et je saute à terre en ignorant les cris de Tsunayoshi, Lambo et Hayato au loin. C'était trop beau. J'imagine le truc. Tsunayoshi a dû mentionner que Takeshi était au parc d'attraction, Lambo traînait et a fait son chieur de service pour venir.

C'est toujours comme ça.

-Tirons-nous avant qu'ils nous voient, dis-je en traînant Takeshi par le bras.

C'est comme ça qu'on s'arrête pas loin de l'entrée du parc. Je tends l'oreille mais n'entends rien, sauf peut-être une explosion au loin. Lambo ou l'autre con, au choix.

-Je rentre.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je préfère partir avant qu'ils ne nous voient et qu'on m'associe avec eux, expliquai-je en commençant à partir.

-A...Attends !

Je m'arrête et regarde Takeshi approcher, en train de se gratter l'arrière de la tête en rougissant.

-Ma présence t'impressionne autant ? Lui demandai-je avec un rictus moqueur en coin.

-C'est juste que...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Et ben vas-y.

-Je...en fait, je...j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi !

-Et ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerai qu'on soit plus souvent...ensemble...

-Oh, je pense pas que ce soit possible Takeshi, mais t'inquiète j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, c'est toujours sympa, même si ta fausse naïveté m'énerve souvent.

-Hors de ma vue herbivore.

Je regarde derrière Takeshi pour voir Kyôya, aux airs énervés juste derrière lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir un tonfa, je suis à côté de lui et retiens un soupir. Je sais que dans sa tête, c'est le seul à pouvoir me frapper ou je sais trop quoi, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai pas le droit d'annuler des patrouilles pour passer une seule putain de journée tranquille merde !

-Kyôya, commençai-je d'une voix neutre, si tu te bats ici, ça rameutera Tsunayoshi et les boulets qu'il se traîne.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes, jette un regard noir à Takeshi et me prends le poignet pour commencer à me traîner. Sauf que Takeshi me prend le bras de libre et me tire de son côté.

-Hibari, Ana-chan n'est pas à toi, lança Takeshi d'une voix sérieuse.

-Elle fait partie du Comité herbivore, alors elle m'obéit.

-Ben en fait sur ça...

-La ferme carnivore, grogna Kyôya en me frappant la tête avec un tonfa.

-En plus, tu la maltraites tout le temps ! S'exclama le Gardien de la Pluie. Ana-chan, tu n'es pas obligée de le suivre.

-Carnivore, viens ou je te mords à mort.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle, ma passivité faisant son come-back. Comment on en est arrivé là ?

-Hibari-kun !

Manquait plus qu'elle tient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionna-t-elle en me voyant. Hibari-kun, laisse-la et...

-Tais-toi, lui ordonna froidement Kyôya.

-Takeshi, finis-je par dire en le regardant, lâche-moi. Puis ce n'est pas de l'abus, si je voulais éviter ses coups je le ferais, j'essaierais au minimum. Je suis une feignasse, c'est tout.

Sur ce, je me défais de son emprise et me laisse traîner par Kyôya.

-Hibari-kun, si tu pars avec elle je...

-La ferme herbivore ou je te mords à mort, siffla-t-il en la regardant froidement.

Pendant que Kyôya me traîne je ne sais où, je suis en train de réaliser qu'il vient de plaquer sa copine. Je me sens pas du tout désolé, ni même coupable alors que dans un sens c'est de ma faute. Mais ce que cette fille pouvait être énervante putain !

-Bon débarras, soufflai-je en reniflant avec dédain.

Luciana garce et sans cœur, le retour. C'est tellement cool~ !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Oh, alors c'est ce qu'il voulait dire.<p>

-Oui ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi, soulagé que je le crois enfin.

-Mais si il voulait me demander de sortir avec lui, il aurait dû le demander tout de suite au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

Takeshi voulait sortir avec moi, et ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. Enfin, je me demande pourquoi il voudrait sortir avec moi, mais bon. Je veux dire, on est de deux mondes différents, avec des valeurs différentes. Ou plutôt, lui a des valeurs pendant que je me fonde sur le peu que j'ai parce que, hey, j'ai des valeurs !

Bref, ça explique pourquoi Takeshi m'évite.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ça lui passera, pas comme toi avec Kyoko.

-Ana-san ! S'écria-t-il en rougissant.

-D'ailleurs, tu devrais pas aller à tes cours ? Après tout, t'es collé au lycée pendant une bonne partie de l'été, non ?

-HIIIE HIBARI-SAN VA ME MORDRE À MORT !

-Je te le fais pas dire, rajoutai-je avec un rictus moqueur en m'en allant.

Que Takeshi ne me parle plus pour le moment me fait bizarre, mais pas plus que ça. Oui, je voulais pas qu'il meure quand il a été attaqué par l'un des Shimon, dont je ne me souviens plus du nom, parce que la façon dont il se comporte avec moi me faire sentir comme quelqu'un de normal, mais si il ne veut plus me parler pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un râteau, c'est pas mon problème. En plus, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de ce groupe de gosses encore une fois alors que je ne dois pas. Je dois pas perdre mon objectif de vue. Je n'y ai pas pensé, du moins presque pas, durant mon séjour à la VARIA. Je peux pas laisser ces gosses devenir des boulets pour moi.

C'est une semaine plus tard, le jour du festival où j'ai vu mes premiers feux d'artifices, que j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Iemitsu. Un coup de fil me disant qu'une nouvelle Cérémonie de Succession aurait lieu au mois d'octobre, quand Tsunayoshi aura seize ans. Et à partir du moment où il sera officiellement Boss, je retournerai au CEDEF, parce que j'en fais toujours parti.

Merde, je vais pas pouvoir me tirer comme je le voulais.

Merde putain !

-Tu as l'air énervée, me fit remarquer Kyôya alors que j'attendais le feu d'artifice allongée dans l'herbe.

-C'est parce que je le suis.

-Tu ne le caches pas.

-Aucune raison de le cacher auprès de toi sachant que tu m'as vu en état de loque.

Mon œil ne quitte pas les étoiles dans le ciel et ne regarde pas Kyôya quand je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Combien de temps je vais être liée aux Vongola encore ? Grognai-je. Retourner au CEDEF après la cérémonie ?!

-Alors Sawada Tsunayoshi va hériter des Vongola dans peu de temps, devina Kyôya sans me regarder.

-Au mois d'octobre, lui appris-je, et ensuite je suis rapatriée au CEDEF. Je dois trouver un moyen de le quitter.

-Même si tu le quittes, le roi des singes ne te laissera pas disparaître dans la nature.

-Je sais, mais je serai déjà loin et impossible à tracer quand il le saura. Quand je ne veux pas être retrouvée, je le suis pas.

Des explosions colorées apparaissent dans le ciel. Six ans, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je peux pas les perdre en bossant pour Iemitsu. Oui, une fois Tsunayoshi Boss, je pourrais lui demander de quitter les Vongola, et sachant que Nono ne sera plus au pouvoir, ce marché entre lui et moi sera caduc. J'aurais simplement à convaincre Tsunayoshi de me laisser ma liberté.

Mais il y a Dino. Il me sait condamnée, il sait ce que je veux, alors est-ce qu'il me laissera ? Mais je refuse de me laisser crever devant lui, devant Xanxus, devant Kyôya. Je ne peux laisser personne me voir en train de mourir. Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, ou même du connu « Mais comment je n'ai pas pu voir qu'elle était dans cet état ? » et bla bla bla.

-Kyôya, est-ce que tu pourrais me prendre en pitié un jour ?

-Peut-être.

-Alors merci...de me laisser craquer devant toi. Merci de m'avoir autorisé à être ton amie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Non, merci à toi d'être mon amie. Je sais que si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais toujours aussi seul qu'avant.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et merci d'avoir lu ! <span>JuriiGothic<span>, MissXYZ, et Himutsu-chan qui rattrape son retard en une après-midi, merci pour les reviews. Himutsu-chan, si tu savais ce que je vous réserve pour "Reminiscenza"...**

**MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

**Allez, laissez vos avis et ciao~!**


	96. Chine

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 96 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Kyô-chan, tu boudes comme un gamin alors que t'as rien eu à payer !<p>

Il me fusille du regard. Bon, pour résumé, j'ai eu envie de lui rendre la pareil. Vu le nombre de fois où il m'a vu chialer, et la fois où il m'a fait revenir à moi-même quand j'ai pété un câble, j'ai décidé de l'emmener en Chine. Pas pour Fon hein, mais Feng. Autrement dit, la sœur de sa défunte mère, donc sa tante. Le Kyôya du futur m'avait dit que je l'avais embarqué en Chine quand il avait dix-huit ans. Il parlait de ça alors.

-En plus, grâce à moi, c'est Tetsuya qui supporte les plaintes de ton ex. Tu devrais me remercier~, minaudai-je avec un sourire innocent.

-Quand est-ce qu'on atterrit ?

-Je sais pas, lui dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je m'endors rapidement. Quand je me réveille, je vois tout de suite, l'avion se rapprocher de la terre. Déjà ? Je baille et jette un coup d'œil à Kyôya, qui dort paisiblement. Il devait en avoir marre de voir tellement de gens qu'il a décidé de dormir. Je le regarde donc. C'est plus un ado de seize ans. C'est un homme maintenant, et c'est très bizarre. Je veux dire, son visage a gagné en maturité et ses cheveux commencent à partir dans tout les sens, comme pour le Kyôya du futur. Il est beau pour résumé, et j'ai pas honte de le dire. Enfin, de le penser.

-Je vais te mordre à mort carnivore, m'annonça-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux.

-Je passe.

Et vous savez quoi, j'ai réussi à échapper à ses tonfas et à l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde à l'aéroport.

Je suis incroyable, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment te mordre à mort, me grogna Kyôya après avoir vu un Fon de la taille d'un ado de seize ans, donc en gros de ma taille.<p>

-Je suis surpris de vous voir ici Luciana, renchérit Fon.

-Premièrement, deux contre un c'est déloyal. De deux, me défendis-je en évitant un tonfa, je suis là pour voir Feng.

-Maintenant ?

-Qui est Feng ?

-Oui maintenant, dis-je en ignorant Kyôya.

-Ne m'ignore pas carnivore, grommela-t-il d'une voix pleine de menaces.

-Je fais ce que je veux, rétorquai-je avec un rictus en coin.

-Elle devrait venir dans dix minutes, attendons la, nous fit l'ancien Arcobaleno.

On attend donc dix minutes puis je vois mon ancienne professeure particulière.

-Feng ! M'exclamai-je en me relevant, un rictus en coin.

-_Tiāncái ?_

Elle me regarde, les yeux comme des soucoupes ce qui me surprend un peu je dois dire, mais je laisse rien paraître. Ça doit être l'œil, ça fait cet effet à beaucoup de monde. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kyôya, pour le voir tendu. Peut-être qu'il voit sa mère à travers Feng. Au final, il sort ses tonfa et la foudroie du regard.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je...Kyôya, c'est toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

-Comment est-ce que tu me connais ?

Il est prêt à l'attaquer.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi à ce que je vois, souffla-t-elle alors que son regard s'adoucissait, c'est normal tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand je t'ai vu. Weng n'a...

-Ne parle pas de ma mère comme si tu...

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de parler de ma grande sœur ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Luciana, me chuchota Fon tandis que Kyôya lâchait ses tonfas, sous le choc.

-Oui, je sais, on les laisse.

On s'en va plus loin dans la forêt, pour voir Lichi qui jouait. Il me saute dessus en me voyant et je lui caresse la tête.

-Tant que tu es là, on va pouvoir s'entraîner.

-Pardon ? Je suis pas venue pour ça tu sais, tentai-je en essayant de partir.

-Luciana, dit-il en appuyant sur mon prénom.

Ou « Bouge et je te le ferai regretter chère élève ».

-Si tu m'écoutes, tu pourras améliorer ta technique, alors mets ta fainéantise de côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévoies ?

-Tu peux relâcher ta flamme que d'un coup, non ? On a tout les deux vu que ta Flamme de la Fureur est tout de même faible...

-Hey ! M'indignai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Donc elle plus malléable. Avec de la pratique, tu pourrais la relâcher petit à petit.

-Et faire durer le plaisir, continuai-je avec un rictus sadique.

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, soupira-t-il, mais bon. Alors, ça t'intéresses ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait être une technique de torture efficace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Je suis surprise que vous vous connaissiez pour être honnête, m'avoua Feng alors que je buvais un chocolat chaud.<p>

-Fon ne t'avait rien dit ? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, il m'avait juste dit que tu te trouvais à Namimori et que t'occuper du Dixième Vongola ne t'enchantait pas du tout.

-Le mot est faible.

-Mais tu m'as l'air...plus extravertie qu'avant.

-Beaucoup de gens disent ça, l'informai-je en roulant des yeux.

-Mais tu n'as pas tellement changé que ça dans le fond, non ? Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je changer~?

-Luciana, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Ça dépend.

-Juste, garde un œil sur Kyôya, d'accord ? C'est tout ce qui reste de Weng, c'était son trésor et je supporterai pas si il lui arrive que...

-T'inquiète pas Feng, la coupai-je avec un petit sourire en coin, je vais pas laisser Kyôya mourir comme un con.

-Merci.

Je hoche la tête, termine ma boisson et me lève pour prendre ma valise. On repart aujourd'hui après deux semaines en Chine, où effectivement j'ai commencé à mieux contrôler ma flamme. C'est pas parfait vu que c'est toujours en cours d'apprentissage mais ça vient. Kyôya et Fon ne se sont pas parlés, ou plutôt Kyôya refuse de lui parler alors que lui et Feng ont passé du temps ensemble.

Tellement touchant~.

Je sors de la maison quand Kyôya y rentre après avoir pris l'air. Laissons leur de l'intimité. Donc j'attends une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne ressorte. On échange un regard puis on va à l'aéroport. Le chemin est silencieux.

-Luciana.

Je m'arrête et regarde Kyôya comme si il était soudain devenu fou. Il ne m'appelle pas souvent par mon prénom. Avant le combat de la Pluie, je pensais parfois qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

-Merci.

Et il reprend son chemin. Je viens de rêver ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Lui demandai-je l'air complètement choquée.

-Je ne me répéterai pas.

-Donc j'ai bien entendu...chuchotai-je en reprenant mon chemin.

Je l'ai pas vu venir son remerciement. Putain, il va me surprendre encore beaucoup ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Les jours passent, on a repris les cours. La cérémonie se tiendra dans un autre château dans les alentours de Namimori, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça, dans une semaine. Tsunayoshi s'est mis à paniquer, mais je pense qu'il a fini par accepter l'idée qu'il soit bel et bien sur le point d'être Boss. Par contre, ils ont tous eu des réactions différentes quand on leur a dit qu'ils allaient devoir bouger en Sicile. Résultat...ben résultat, Takeshi, avec qui je reparle vu qu'il m'a sorti tout un truc comme quoi il avait mis le mauvais mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour moi qui n'est que de l'amitié, a tout dit à son père. Tsunayoshi s'est décidé à tout dire à la Mama aussi, donc je me suis sentie obligée de prévenir Iemitsu. Il a jamais pris l'avion aussi vite. Nana s'est enfermée dans sa chambre quand Iemitsu lui a tout dit sur son vrai métier puis pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu en colère contre son mari. Elle l'a traité de tout les noms, qu'il mérite je vous l'accorde, et j'ai tout regardé à côté de Reborn, sans émotions paraissant sur mon visage. Mais à l'intérieur, je vouais un culte à Nana.<p>

Après on a tous laissé Tsunayoshi, Nana et Iemitsu seuls et résultat, tout les résident de la demeure Sawada se sont retrouvés chez moi. J'ai toujours l'emprunte de Lambo dans mon mur.

Ce gosse m'énerve, pas ma faute.

Dooooonc, Tsuyoshi et Nana savent, pas les parents Sasagawa. J'ai réussi à convaincre Kyôya après x combats de venir, rien que pour suivre la même formation auprès des Gardiens du Nono que les autres, au minimum six mois. Oh, j'ai utilisé Tetsuya et il a promis de diriger le Comité de Discipline d'une main de fer pendant son absence. Ryohei vient aussi, il a hâte mais n'a pas envie de laisser Kyoko. Ou Hana, de qui il s'est rapproché. Pour le gang Kokuyo, Mukuro a accepté, mais Ken et Chikusa ont voulu rester derrière. Italie égal mauvais souvenirs pour eux. Donc Mukuro y va, avec Nagi et Fran.

En parlant de Fran, je suis en ce moment avec lui dans le centre ville de Namimori. Avec Fuuta aussi. Et ils se disputent mon attention. C'est mignon au début, mais là leur petite rivalité commence à me taper sur le système. Je suis patiente, mais pas pour toujours.

-J'en ai marre, grognai-je en les regardant. Maintenant vous allez arrêter vos disputes, c'est clair ?!

-Mais Luci-nee-san...

-Pas de « mais » Fran ! Bordel, il n'y a aucun intérêt à vous disputer pour savoir lequel est mon préféré ! Déjà que vous avez réussi à me faire aller en ville avec vous, alors vous arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, c'est clair ?!

Ils hochent la tête en me regardant avec une faible once de peur. Mon regard doit être assez semblable à celui de Xanxus en ce moment. Donc c'est normal. Le reste de la promenade se passe normalement et je les raccompagne. Le soleil se couche quand je rentre chez moi. Pendant le trajet, je décroche mon portable.

-Oh grand-frère que j'aime tant, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Minaudai-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-_Tu seras à la cérémonie du déchet ?_

-Pas comme si j'avais le choix, lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte de chez moi, le vieux m'a même demandé de garder un œil sur Byakuran et les Shimon, et Mukuro. Tu sais, au cas ou.

-_Ok_.

Il raccroche, me laissant comme une conne avec mon téléphone à l'oreille. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Donc je le rappelle, et il décroche.

-_Quoi ?_

-C'est moi qui raccroche au nez des autres !

Et je raccroche. Oui, c'est gamin de faire ça, mais qui s'en soucie ? J'ai pas eu d'enfance~, je fais que me rattraper~.

Vous avez pas le droit de me juger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Trois jours~.<p>

-Ana-san ! Piailla Tsunayoshi.

-Quoi, je préfère te le rappeler régulièrement~.

Je sens presque les frissons remonter dans son corps face à mon sourire innocent et ma tête penchée sur le côté. Et moi qui veux seulement me rendre serviable pour une fois~.

-Je vais rentrer, l'informai-je en me levant de son lit, je te vois dans trois jours Tuna-chan~.

Donc je rentre chez moi, échangeant ma place avec Reborn. Non, je vais ignorer le cri de désespoir qui vient de retentir. Lalalala, j'entends rien~. Putain, je suis de bonne humeur, je commence à me faire peur à moi-même.

Enfin, plus que d'habitude j'entends.

-What the...

Je me suis cognée le pied contre une valise dans mon hall d'entrée. Je me souviens pas avoir mis une valise ici pourtant.

-T'es enfin rentrée.

Je lève mon regard, cligne de l'œil et réalise que oui, c'est bel et bien un Xanxus aux cheveux humides avec sa chemise grande ouverte devant moi. Mon frère est tellement bien foutu putain...Un sourire finit par s'étirer sur mon visage et je cours dans ses bras. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, comme d'habitude.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui avouai-je en le lâchant, mais pourquoi t'es là ? T'as l'intention d'aller à la cérémonie sans tenter de tuer Tsunayoshi ?

Il grogne et va dans ma cuisine. Bah, pas grave. Je le rejoins pour le voir fouiller partout.

-Bordel mais t'as rien à bouffer ?! Grommela-t-il en me regardant.

-Je mange pas souvent ici, je sais pas cuisiner. Je squatte chez Tsunayoshi ou je mange dehors.

-Tu fais chier.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il roule des yeux en s'affalant sur une chaise. Je prends mon téléphone pour passer une commande de sushis chez Takesushi. C'est Takeshi qui répond. Je passe la commande puis raccroche.

-Le reste de la VARIA n'est pas encore là rassure-moi ?

-Ils viennent dans trois jours.

-Tant mieux, soupirai-je de soulagement en m'asseyant en face de lui. Vu ta tête, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

-Le déchet va peut-être essayer de te parler.

Je me fige et le regarde, mon œil légèrement écarquillé d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus à dire ?

-Je veux pas le voir, lâchai-je. Le laisse pas m'approcher Fratello.

-J'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua-t-il en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Il t'approche je lui explose la tête.

-Merci...

Depuis que je suis à Namimori, j'ai pu oublier un peu ce que Superbi a fait, ça fait du bien. Le revoir me rappellera de mauvais souvenirs, mais le pire serait si il me parlait. Parce que tout ce que j'entendrais ce serait ce qu'il a dit à Xanxus après qu'on ait couché ensemble. Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier. C'est l'oublier lui.

-En rapport avec la cérémonie, repris-je calmement, tu peux me promettre de ne pas tuer ou d'essayer de tuer Tsunayoshi ?

Il me fusille du regard mais je fais ma technique de chien battu. Il grince des dents puis finit par détourner le regard.

-Merci Fratello, dis-je en me relevant pour l'enlacer par derrière.

Je plante un bisou sur sa joue et avec mon index, fais monter le coin de sa lèvre. Il finit par en avoir marre et une main se pose sur mes côtes. Je me retire immédiatement tandis qu'il se lève.

-Je le savais...

-Fratello, fais pas le con, ça pourrait mal finir, essayai-je en reculant alors qu'il approchait.

-Tu es toujours chatouilleuse hein...

Il lève un regard beaucoup trop joueur pour lui appartenir sur moi. Et autant vous dire, un Xanxus avec un tel regard est flippant. Vous me connaissez, moi et mon courage on se tire en courant. J'avais juste pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il...me coure après ?

Il me surprendra toujours.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu. J'ai pas posté de chapitre ce week-end parce que j'ai enterré mon grand-père samedi matin. <strong>

**Luciana: Après ces charmantes nouvelles, passons aux reviews.**

**Plume85: Mais d'abord, j'ai oublié de dire ça la dernière fois. Himutsu-chan, le "secret" de Luciana révélé dans la dernière partie n'a pas été mentionné dans "Redenzione". Quant à l'illusionniste...ce sera expliqué dans la prochaine fic aussi. Bref, reviews du chapitre 95.**** MissXYZ, Takeshi a craqué ? Ce serait trop si c'était sérieux x). JuriiGothic, j'espère que t'es guérie maintenant x). Aiko.M, j'ai eu un gros bug en voyant la taille de ta review x). Pus je me suis souvenue de tes fics et...Luciana, t'es pale.**

**Luciana: J'ai lu aussi ce qu'elle a écrit avec Xan...-devient verte et part en courant-**

**Plume85: En tout cas, merci beaucouuuuuup pour la review ! Et oui, la plupart des choses sont calculés...et parfois non et j'essaie de faire concorder ce que j'écris avec ce qui a déjà été écrit. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**


	97. Vongola Decimo

****Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 97 !****

****Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.****

****Plume85: Bonne lecture !****

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tiens-toi à carreaux, compris ?<p>

Je termine son nœud de cravate et attends qu'il me réponde par l'affirmative, ce qu'il finit par faire si je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Ce Fran...

-Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point c'est drôle de voir Fran réussir à avoir ce qu'il veut avec toi ?

-Il est mignon, pas comme d'autre, rétorquai avec un rictus moqueur.

-Oya ?

Son trident se matérialise dans ses mains. Pourquoi il pense tout de suite à résoudre ça par la violence ?

-On doit y aller sinon on sera en retard.

-On a tout notre temps, Nagi se charge d'être avec Sawada Tsunayoshi à ma place.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit être en retard. C'est assez loin.

-Je suis prête, nous annonça la rapiate en arrivant.

Elle me regarde de la tête aux pieds, moi et mon tailleur et l'un de mes talons atterrit malencontreusement dans son front, ce qui l'assomme.

-Ah, des chaussures qui volent, constata Fran en regardant l'inconsciente.

-Bizarre hein, renchéris-je en remettant ma chaussure. Dommage pour elle qu'elle ne puisse plus venir.

-Kufufu~, Ken n'aura pas la paix finalement.

Je croise mon bras avec le sien et tiens la main de Fran de l'autre puis Mukuro nous téléporte. Quand on arrive, je prends une grande inspiration. Je supporte toujours pas putain, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retourné l'estomac.

-Luci-nee-san, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien.

-Kufufu~, tu ne supporte toujours pas.

-Comme si tu le savais pas...pestai-je à voix basse. Allons-y, on m'a demandé de m'assurer de ta présence après tout.

On va à l'entrée et le sourire de Mukuro a le don de mettre les deux gardes sur leurs gardes. Sauf que je sors nos invitations et, avec un coup d'œil septique, ils nous laissent passer.

-Déjà que la VARIA est là, alors avec lui...entendis-je l'un d'eux murmurer.

-Les caries sont là ?

-Il semblerait, répondis-je sans m'y intéresser.

Putain Mukuro, arrête de me fixer. J'attrape mon pendentif par réflexe et parcours l'assemblée du regard. Pas de cheveux longs argentés en vue, bien. Par contre, c'est bien un Kyôya énervé qui vient vers nous ? Ou plutôt, vers Mukuro vu le « Kufufu » que je viens d'entendre.

Oh, c'est pour ça à tout les coups qu'on m'a demandé de rester collée à Mukuro.

-Shishou ?

-Oya, en voilà une alouette bien énervée.

-Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore, grogna Kyôya en sortant ses tonfa.

Mukuro fait apparaître son trident et les gens commencent à nous regarder. Combat entre ces deux là égal ennuis pour moi. Donc je mets ma vitesse à contribution, et le fait qu'ils m'aient oublié pour prendre toutes leurs armes. Ils regardent leurs mains vides et montent lentement leurs regards de serial killer sur moi.

-Oya, tu tiens à te joindre à nous tant que ça ? Me demanda Mukuro avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Carnivore, je vais te mordre à mort dix fois plus que d'habitude.

-Luci-nee-san, tu devrais courir, me conseilla Fran de sa voix monotone.

Il n'a pas à me le dire deux fois. Donc je cours parmi les invités, eux à mes trousses, en talons et je tombe pas. Le talent naturel vous savez. Mais quand je vois Dino, un rictus malsain apparaît sur mes lèvres. Oh, mon cher frère, ce sourire content ne va pas rester~.

-Ana !

-Dino ! Répliquai-je en lui foutant les tonfa dans les mains. De rien !

Je continue de courir et risque un regard derrière. Plus que Mukuro à ce que je vois. J'accélère, passe devant Enma et finit devant un mur.

-Maintenant, fini de jouer, fit la voix de Mukuro dans mon dos.

-Pour ma défense, commençai-je en me tournant vers lui, je veux pas d'emmerdes. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez vous battre autant que vous le voulez.

-Kufufu~, mais tu nous as quand même arrêté, non ?

Son trident se matérialise dans ses mains.

-Si tu pouvais faire ça, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait au lieu de me poursuivre ? Lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Réfléchis Ana, ça n'aurait pas été drôle du tout, m'expliqua-t-il avec son rictus de manipulateur.

Ou violeur. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, on dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus. Oh, et Tsunayoshi subit ça depuis Kokuyo ?

C'est excellent~.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je crois avoir vu Byakuran alors je vais...

-Tu vas quoi ?

-Mukuro, ne t'approche pas de moi, lui dis-je en reculant, un rictus crispé apparaissant sur mon visage.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Je me mets à courir sauf que je me retrouve jetée sans aucune délicatesse sur l'épaule de Mukuro. Oh non, c'est la honte.

-Mukuro bordel lâche-moi ! Grognai-je en me débattant.

-Kufufu~.

-Putain d'ananas, pose-moi par terre !

-Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie h...

-Haha, je savais que j'avais entendu la voix de Lucia-chan !

J'ai à peine le temps de voir Byakuran dans un costume blanc que Mukuro se tourne, et du coup notre ancien ennemi a une superbe vue sur mon cul.

-Muku-chan, c'est pas très gentil de traiter Lucia-chan de cette façon~.

-Oya, est-ce que tu me cherches ?

Je parviens je ne sais comment à me libérer et tombe de justesse sur mes deux pieds. Je peux donc admirer l'électricité entre leurs regards.

-Mukuro, vas donc retrouver Fran et évite Kyôya, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je ferai ce que je veux, grommela-t-il en me jetant un regard noir avant de partir.

-Il vient de m'obéir, je rêve pas ?

-Tu ne rêves pas, me confirma Byakuran, juste derrière moi. D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Comme d'habitude, je laisse mes problèmes sans les résoudre, fuis devant et fais comme si ils n'existaient pas.

-Par problème, tu veux dire Squalo-chan ?

-Par exemple, admis-je en prenant mon pendentif par réflexe. Merci de me le rappeler d'ailleurs.

-Mais c'est que je l'ai vu en train de parler à Yamamoto-kun, c'est tout~.

-Où ?

-Par là-bas, m'indiqua-t-il en pointant la terrasse grouillante de monde.

-Allons à l'intérieur alors, décidai-je en le tirant par sa manche.

C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouve avec Byakuran dans la foule qui s'accumule de plus en plus.

-Vivement que ça se finisse, marmonnai-je en jetant un regard énervé à tous les mafieux présents

D'ailleurs, je remarque Alessio et Edoardo avec Dino, puis plus loin je repère la couronne de Bel, qui est à côté de...Putain, il est toujours aussi beau, puis cette confiance qu'il a en lui qui est voyante...

-C'est malpolie de dévisager les gens tu sais~, puis il pourrait te remarquer.

-Pourquoi il me remarquerait ? Répliquai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Je fusille son petit sourire du regard puis mon attention se tourne sur le groupe qui avance au centre. Le silence est maître dans la salle. Comme prévu, Nagi est là et pas Mukuro, Lambo dans les bras. Kyôya ferme la marche, d'ailleurs il me jette un regard en me repérant tout de suite et je lui fais un sourire moqueur en coin, Ryohei est à côté de Nagi puis Takeshi et Hayato encadrent Tsunayoshi, même si ce dernier est un peu en avant. Tout le monde les suit du regard, moi comprise, puis le groupe s'arrête devant Nono. Tsunayoshi se met face au vieux et ce dernier commence un dialogue chiant sur les devoir d'un Boss et bla bla bla...

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, es-tu prêt à devenir le Vongola Decimo ? Le Neo Vongola Primo ?

-Je...

Il rougit de plus en plus. Ah, on est pas en condition de « je dois trouver le coupable qui a failli tuer Yamamoto ». C'est Dame-Tsuna là. Je coule un regard à mon frère, qui assassine Tsunayoshi du regard. Mais putain, ce que j'ai envie de donner un coup de pied à Tsunayoshi pour qu'il arrive enfin à aligner deux mots. Puis je pense qu'il doit croiser le regard de Reborn car il lâche un grand « OUI OUI C'EST BON ! » bien fort, bien haut, bien audible qui me fait étouffer un rire. Un regard à Byakuran me dit qu'il est dans le même état, même si lui laisse bel et bien échapper un petit rire. J'entends un soupir derrière et remarque Uni. Elle me fait un sourire et avec ma poker face, je lui fais un signe de la main. Mais mon œil retourne sur Byakuran quand il se met à applaudir alors que l'audience est encore sous le choc. Je roule de l'œil et me mets à applaudir aussi. Tout les regards sont sur nous maintenant. Un regard noir au mec devant moi suffit à le faire applaudir aussi, et tout le monde s'y met.

-Luciana-san, m'interpella la voix d'Uni.

-Quoi ?

-Tu souris, me fit-elle remarquer en souriant elle-même. C'est bien de te voir sourire pour de vrai.

Je ne dis rien mais remarque qu'elle a raison. Je suis contente, mais pas pour Tsunayoshi. Avec lui officiellement au poste de Decimo, les changements vont pouvoir commencer.

Mon sourire disparaît et je lance un regard discret derrière moi. Du coin de l'œil, je regarde un homme peut-être du même âge que mes frères, des cheveux noirs raides mi-longs qui lui cachent partiellement un œil et des yeux verts. Il regarde Tsunayoshi mais je suis incapable de lire son regard. En tout cas, il ne m'inspire rien qui vaille, et je le connais pas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je suis à côté de Takeshi, en train de me servir au buffet. J'écoute d'une oreille Takeshi parler quand je repère Dino avec une rousse et l'homme qui ne me dit rien. Donc, vu que l'homme en question semble parler à Dino comme si ils se connaissaient, je vais m'incruster entre lui et la rousse.<p>

-Ana, me dit mon frère avec ses sourcils haussés.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ?

-Ah, et bien c'est Serena, elle fait partie de la Famille Gemilli et voici...

-Ernesto, le Settimo de la Famille Traditore, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Traditore...répétai-je.

-Le Primo a trahi sa Famille d'origine et a décidé de nommer ma Famille comme ça. J'espère que ça ne va pas me causer préjudice.

Il prend ma main et me la baise, sous mon regard neutre. Il lève ses yeux sur moi et me sourit, ce qui fait remonter un frisson dans le dos. Ce mec me file la chaire de poule.

-Tu es Luciana, je me trompe ?

-Non, rétorquai-je en récupérant ma main.

-C'est ma petite sœur, continua Dino en me coulant un regard en coin.

-Je sais déjà, l'informa Ernesto en se redressant, c'est aussi la petite sœur de Xanxus, le Boss de la VARIA.

-T'es bien informé, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je me dois de l'être, l'Alliance l'oblige.

-Quatrième Famille de l'Alliance, non ?

-Exact. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Don Cavallone, Mesdemoiselles.

Il s'en va, et je me permets enfin de froncer les sourcils.

-Je l'aime pas.

-Pas étonnant.

-Dino, intervint la femme, Serena.

-Oui ?

-Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire, je vous laisse.

-Ah, à plus tard.

Il la regarde partir en souriant. Pas important. Je reste donc avec lui. Par contre, des dizaines de minutes plus tard, quand je croise le regard de Squalo accidentellement, je m'enfuis en engageant une conversation avec la personne la plus proche de moi, ou le rouquin qui a foutu en l'air la première Cérémonie de Succession.

Enma doit vraiment en avoir marre de moi. J'ignore donc royalement Squalo vu que je parle avec le Shimon en marchant. C'est quand on passe devant Uni qui se servait du gâteau que le premier coup de feu se fait entendre. Je renverse la table la plus proche et me cache derrière, vite imitée par les deux autres.

-Forcément...grognai-je en sortant mon arme, mon anneau du futur enflammé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Me demanda Uni. On ne peut pas bouger car ils n'arrêtent pas de tirer et si ça continue...

-On va tous mourir, la coupai-je sans être plus affectée que ça.

-Alors ? S'enquit Enma, mi paniqué mi en mode Boss.

Un cri, puis deux après la panique de tout à l'heure. Il y a des morts. Réfléchis Luciana...mon regard se pose sur Enma et j'ai l'illumination.

-Enma, tu as remarqué que tout le monde était sur ses gardes envers les Shimon ?

-Oui, mais je...

-Alors j'ai une solution pour ça, et pour le bordel qui est en train d'arriver, et pour ça on va faire équipe. Ta gravité, mes tirs.

-Luciana-san, tu es sûre de toi ? S'enquit Uni.

-C'est ça ou se laisser être tué parce que personne ne peut bouger sans se faire percer de partout.

-Quel est ton plan ?

Je lui explique et il hoche la tête à la fin. Un plan simple à l'oral, mais à appliquer c'est autre chose.

-Tu peux le faire ?

-Sans problème, m'affirma Enma en entrant en MHV.

-Faites attention, nous souhaita Uni.

Je ne dis rien et je hoche la tête en même temps qu'Enma. On se lève, entourés d'une bulle de gravité et je charge un max de flamme dans mon arme tandis que les balles nous évitent grâce à Enma. Puis je tire, le Shimon brise la bulle et utilise sa gravité pour contrôler mes tirs, un peu comme ce qu'il avait fait sur l'île avec les flammes de Tsunayoshi. Tout se passe très vite. Mes balles partent dans tout les sens, vu qu'on compte sur la chance pour qu'elles touchent nos ennemis mais vu le nombre, ça devrait pas être très dur, au moins une devrait atteindre sa cible. Tout comme la balle qui atterrit dans mon épaule et la traverse, ainsi que la balle qui rafle le cou d'Enma. Les tirs cessent, puis des ennemis se découvrent parmi les invités et le combat commence. Ils sont tous vite mis au tapis, mais je repère quelqu'un se glisser derrière un Tsunayoshi un peu paumé par la vitesse des choses qui se décide à allumer son Anneau. J'esquisse un pas mais le type, Ernesto, me bat et se débarrasse du mec qui allait tuer Tsunayoshi. Alors pendant que je regarde leur échange et les choses se calmer, je me dis que ce mec est peut-être réglo. Enfin, aussi réglo que peut l'être un mafieux.

-Que tous les blessés viennent par ici, ordonna Nono en balayant la salle du regard.

Je regarde quelques secondes encore Ernesto puis me décide à suivre Enma, en remarquant accessoirement Ryohei du côté des soigneurs.

-Bonne initiative Luciana, me complimenta Timoteo quand je passai à côté de lui.

-Je pouvais pas risquer la vie de Tsunayoshi, répliquai-je comme si de rien n'était, mais les morts qu'il y a eu, je vais pas dire que ça m'attriste.

Et je pars. Mais qui a pu orchestrer ça ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Spécial Xanxus<span>

Il était possessif. Il le savait et ne s'en cachait pas. Ce qui était à lui était à lui, un point c'est tout. Alors c'était pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir heureuse qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait un petit-copain.

Il ne pouvait juste pas accepter qu'un déchet insignifiant lui prenne sa petite sœur. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter que Haneuma était une partie indispensable de sa vie, alors il refusait de la laisser partir à cause de quelque chose aussi friable que l'amour. Squalo lui avait déjà brisé le cœur une fois, il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer mais les sillons causés par ses larmes sur ses joues étaient toujours dans son esprit.

Il n'autoriserait personne à l'avoir. Il n'allait pas se laisser être remplacé par un déchet.

-Donc, j'ai Metallica et Nirvana et autres du genre et...Fratello, tu m'écoutes ?

Il se leva et mit l'un des CDs qu'elle tenait dans sa chaîne hi-fi. Le déchet allait être officiellement le Boss deux jours après et ça l'énervait. Mais si il le montrait elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand elle était gamine elle ne lui donnait pas son avis et le suivait sans discuter. Mais elle grandissait, et bientôt elle serait adulte et elle aurait plus besoin de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non, elle aurait toujours besoin de lui. Ils étaient frère et sœur après tout. Et un jour, elle lui ferait confiance et lui dirait tout.

-T'es pas fatigué ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant, se servant de son torse comme oreiller.

-Dors si t'es fatiguée.

Il mit une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'endormait déjà. Oui, il n'était pas prêt à dire au revoir à ce genre de moment. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser avoir un copain.

Pas prêt du tout.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! <span>MissXYZ<span>, merci de la review ;). Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~ !**


	98. La lettre de Federico

****Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 98 !****

****Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.****

****Plume85: Bonne lecture !****

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Prêt ?<p>

-Hn.

Sous mon regard désespéré il passe devant moi sans rien dire. Il me tuera un jour. Déjà que ça m'a pris une semaine pour le convaincre de venir, avec plusieurs promesses de combat certes, mais je l'ai convaincu. J'ai peut-être profité de son peu de connaissances sur la géographie de l'Italie et il pense peut-être que la Sicile et la Sardaigne sont au même endroit et pas deux îles séparées, mais qui s'en soucie ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Tout ça pour dire : youhou on va en Italie et je me tire au QG du CEDEF. Donc le plan c'est que je suis avec eux jusqu'à Naple, où je prendrai un bateau pour la Sardaigne tandis que les autres prendront un avion qui les mèneront directement au QG des Vongola.

L'heure des au revoir arrivent. L'époque de Namimori est bel et bien terminée. Sauf pour Bianchi, I-Pin et Fuuta, qui restent ici. Je veux même pas imaginer comment Lambo va chialer quand il devra monter dans l'avion.

-Ne me fais pas attendre carnivore, grogna-t-il sans se tourner vers moi.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Kyô-san, faites attention ! Lui lança Tetsuya en s'inclinant.

Kyôya ne répond rien et on monte dans le taxi qui nous mène à l'aéroport de Kyoto. Ouais, pas de jet privé, Tsunayoshi veut une dernière chose « normale » d'après lui. Je vais pas l'en blâmer pour autant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Tu ne viens pas ?! S'exclama Tsunayoshi les yeux écarquillés de surprise.<p>

-Je suis du CEDEF, et maintenant que t'es Boss ma mission est terminée. Je suis rapatriée en Sardaigne, lui expliquai-je en regardant l'heure de départ de mon bateau. De toute façon, il y aura une réunion bientôt avec les Boss de l'Alliance pour t'introniser officiellement dans les affaires. Tu devrais m'y voir je pense, certainement avec Iemitsu.

-Un...Une réunion avec des mafieux ?

Je le regarde commencer à paniquer d'un air blasé, et fais un rictus à Kyôya qui me fusille du regard. Je suis sûre que c'est Verdun dans sa tête sachant qu'on aura pas eu notre combat.

-Sur ce, repris-je, je dois y aller.

Je tourne les talons et répond aux au revoir par un signe de la main. Même l'aura meurtrière de Kyôya qui m'est destinée ne me fait rien. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de quitter rapidement les Vongola par contre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, passées à regarder la mer d'ailleurs ou dans la salle d'arcade, j'aperçois l'île sur laquelle je vais accoster. Je vais récupérer mes affaires, remarque que la nuit est déjà tombée et vais directement à la sortie du ferry. Quand je suis de nouveau sur la terre ferme, je remarque Basil parmi la foule qui me fait signe de venir, ce que je fais. Depuis combien de temps j'ai pas travaillé au CEDEF ? Pas assez longtemps si vous voulez mon avis.

-Luciana-dono, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? D'aller mal ? Répliquai-je d'une voix blasée.

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Basil, t'occupes pas de moi.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve vite dans la chambre que j'occupais avant, avec pour instruction d'enfiler les vêtements sur mon lit avant d'aller voir Iemitsu. Je me change et me regarde dans le miroir. Tailleur noir, dont la jupe s'arrête à mi-cuisse avec des chaussettes blanches qui s'arrêtent juste en dessous, et des cuissardes qui laissent à peine le haut de mes chaussettes visibles. Cuissardes plates hein.

Il y a quelques années j'aurais détesté, mais maintenant je me fous complètement de porter des jupes. Je suis pas moche, alors autant me mettre en valeur. Je suis pas narcissique, juste une fille passant dans l'âge adulte. Âge adulte...les années ont vraiment passés aussi vite ? Jusqu'à mes vingt-quatre ans...mais j'ai déjà dix-huit ans, bientôt et demi. Je ferme mon œil en prenant mon pendentif. Je vais partir dans peu de temps et je ne les reverrai plus. Mais est-ce que je dirai « au revoir » ? Je les déteste pourtant. Je les déteste parce que ça montre que j'ai des liens avec les gens et putain, je n'aime pas me rappeler que j'ai construis des liens pendant ces dernières années alors que je n'en voulais pas. Dino, Bel, Xanxus, Kyôya, Su...

Non, pas lui.

Mais à part eux, il n'y a pas tellement de gens...ah, Mukuro. Je l'ai oublié celui-là. Et Byakuran, peut-être ? Après tout, on a eu un gosse dans le futur apocalyptique, ça créer un lien. Ça fait donc six personnes.

Je rouvre mon œil et lâche mon pendentif pour aller dans le bureau de Iemitsu. Je toque et entre quand il me donne l'autorisation. Retour au mode « je reçois des ordres sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je puisse partir après avoir eu ce que je voulais ».

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ta mission étant terminée, je veux un rapport oral.

Je hoche la tête et commence mon rapport, incluant le fait que la VARIA s'est tenue à carreaux pendant le temps où j'étais chez eux. Iemitsu m'écoute sans un mot.

-Par rapport à l'attaque durant la cérémonie de succession, je te charge de trouver le coupable.

-Pardon ?

-Les Vongola sont sur le coup, mais je tiens à avoir quelqu'un du CEDEF qui enquête de son côté. De plus, j'ai aussi ça pour toi.

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend et regarde mon nom qui y trône. De qui ça peut être ?

-Le Neuvième m'a demandé de te la donner, il m'a dit que ça venait de Federico, peu avant sa mort.

Ma main se crispe sur le papier mais mon visage ne bouge pas. Federico ? Pourquoi il m'aurait écrit ?

-Tu peux te retirer.

Je m'exécute et fonce dans ma chambre. Dès que je ferme la porte, je pose la lettre sur mon bureau et ouvre le tiroir. Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, et je retrouve vite la photo que je cherche. Il y a moi, au milieu, les bras croisés et un regard noir sur Federico, qui a un bras sur ma tête et me sourit comme un idiot vu qu'il était en train de rire. Derrière, il y a Iemitsu avec un sourire de con comme il a l'habitude d'en faire à la Mama, Basil qui sourit poliment à côté et Lal sur son épaule, son visage sérieux comme toujours, qui évite Colonnello, sur mon épaule avec Falcon sur sa tête, qui fait son sourire de vainqueur.

Bon vieux temps.

Je me décide à ouvrir la lettre et me mets à la lire.

_« Luciana,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est très certainement que je ne suis plus là pour te dire moi-même ce qui va suivre, et que je n'ai pas dû revenir de chez cette bande d'assassins. Fais bien attention à ce qui va suivre, parce que ça risque de sûrement te secouer._

_Je sais pour toi et Xanxus, j'ai toujours soupçonné quelque chose. J'ai dû insister auprès de mon père, mais il a fini par me dire que tu étais sa sœur, et qu'il était adopté. J'ai essayé de le faire libérer, mais rien, alors je n'ai pas continué. J'ai gardé un œil sur toi car je sais très bien à quel point il semblait heureux, puis triste et en colère quand il me parlait de toi. Cependant, je n'ai rien dit sur votre lien parce que j'ai vu que tu ne savais pas, tout simplement. J'ai confiance en Squalo pour tout te dire, ce mec a encore du travail pour cacher ses affaires des hauts-gradés. _

_J'ai fait mes recherches de mon côté et je sais tout, pour ton passé. Estraneo, puis La Morte Innocente, sans compter la rue et l'orphelinat, qui a fermé depuis. Je ne peux pas te juger sur les crimes que tu as commis pour survivre, personne ne le peut car personne ne peut totalement savoir ce que l'être humain est prêt à faire pour survivre. Mais tu sais, tout ça, les Estraneo, ta mère qui t'a donné, c'était dans un seul but._

_Détruire les Vongola. _

_Pourquoi me demanderas-tu ? C'est quelque chose d'assez simple. C'est à cause de ce qui c'est passé il y a soixante ans, durant le règne de Ottavo, ma grand-mère. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras toi-même les détails et la vérité. Je n'ai pas tout trouvé, tu as encore du travail, mais la raison pour laquelle tu t'es retrouvée chez les Estraneo est liée aux Vongola. Tout comme le fait que Simon t'ait laissé aussi facilement dans ses rangs. Maintenant, il veut te tuer, tu le sais sûrement déjà. Mais les ennemis des Vongola qui t'ont fait subir tout ça, je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Ils sont nombreux, et n'ont pas encore agit. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils vont agir dans quelques années._

_Vas voir Leo, mon Gardien de la Pluie. Il te dira tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu as eu ma lettre. En plus, il se sentira obligé de tout te dire sachant que tu es mon Gardien du Nuage. Je doute que mon père te l'ait dit, mais je t'ai, enfin je t'avais choisi. _

_Une dernière chose, pour retrouver Adoni Tacito. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, et il n'est pas dans la base de données des Estraneo, parce qu'il n'en faisait pas parti. Je connais son identité, mais c'est mieux que tu l'apprenne de toi-même. Mais tu connais déjà son identité, tu ne t'en souviens pas seulement. Entre le moment où on t'a emmené et celui où tu es arrivée chez les Estraneo, il y a un trou de six mois. J'ai vu ça en cherchant, tu as été sujette au Projet Immortel à partir de tes trois ans. La vérité se trouve en Espagne, à toi de la trouver._

_Ne meurs pas avant ton heure Luciana, c'est une demande du grand-frère que tu n'as jamais reconnu. Et quant à la rédemption dont je t'ai parlé, j'espère que tu l'as trouvé. Je doute que ce soit bien tourné dans ton esprit, mais je sais que c'est quelque chose qui en vaut la peine pour toi. Il faut que tu te souviennes, et une fois ça fait, tu devrais probablement te joindre aux Vongola sans problèmes._

_Bonne chance. _

_Federico »_

Mes mains froissent le papier. Il n'y a rien à dire. Mon esprit est complètement vide. Federico savait tout ça. Il est mort à cause de ces ennemis. On m'a utilisé pour toucher les Vongola. Mais ma génitrice avait dit que...et maintenant je...

Je comprends rien.

Je dois voir ce Leo. C'est im...

-Bel ? Dis-je en décrochant mon portable.

-_On doit parler._

Je me fige et mon œil s'écarquille en entendant la voix rauque qui est tout sauf celle de Bel. Pourquoi il m'appelle ? Mon cœur s'emballe et mon ventre se tord en me rappelant de mon état après qu'il m'ait pris ma virginité. Calme-toi Luciana, et arrête de trembler stupide main !

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que ce que tu as déjà dit, déclarai-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne le pensais.

-_Mais on doit quand même parler !_

-J'ai rien à te dire Squalo. Oublie que j'existe, ignore-moi. Je suis un membre du CEDEF parmi d'autres, alors on sera amené à avoir des contacts professionnels. Je veux pas que tu nuises à mon travail.

-_T'es en train de dire que je suis une nuisance vooii ?!_

-T'as compris. J'ai aucune envie d'avoir des contacts autre que professionnels. Je ne veux plus te parler ni t'entendre. Laisse-moi oublier en paix.

Je raccroche et souffle longuement, relevant mes cheveux en arrière avec mes mains. Je viens vraiment de dire ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai pu aligner deux mots sans vouloir chialer ? Oh, je sais pourquoi. Le passage larmes est passé, la colère aussi et maintenant je suis dans l'acceptation. Enfin, plus ou moins. Quand je pense à ce qui c'est passé, je suis en colère, et je suis triste, et j'ai mal. Ah, j'oubliais que je me sentais trahis aussi, quelle conne je suis !

Je ne veux...plus avoir de contacts avec lui. Ça fait trop mal.

Je veux oublier, je veux l'oublier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Je vérifie une dernière fois ma cravate, vérifie que mon arme du CEDEF est bien attachée dans son étui à ma cuisse, j'ai changé ma ceinture contre des étuis à la Lara Croft, et rejoins Iemitsu et Basil. Une voiture noire nous attend à la sortie de notre hôtel. Je m'y engouffre et aucun mot n'est dit pendant le trajet jusqu'au QG des Vongola. Iemitsu m'a choisi avec Basil pour l'accompagner pour être sûr que Kyôya assiste à la réunion. Ça fait presque un mois qu'on est tous en Italie, je me demande comment ils s'en sortent. Tsunayoshi peut pas faire les même choses que Nono de toute façon.<p>

-Iemitsu, pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que Federico m'avait choisi comme Gardien du Nuage ? Demandai-je en sortant de la voiture, me fichant de la présence de Basil.

-Nono pensait que c'était inutile puisqu'il était décédé. Tu n'as pas l'air énervé pour autant.

-Je devais m'en douter quelque part, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Federico était le genre à me faire ce genre de truc. Et me connaissant, si vous me l'aviez dit il y a quelques années, j'aurais pu réagir autrement.

-Comme ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien.

Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression que _La Morte Innocente_ avait vraiment beaucoup d'influence sur moi à partir de la Russie jusqu'à Kokuyo. Kyôya avait réussi à atténuer un peu ce côté de moi, mais c'est en voyant Tsunayoshi vaincre Mukuro que...que j'ai commencé à redevenir la sœur que Dino avait adoptée.

-Vous êtes tous les deux prêts ?

-Oui Maître.

-Pas comme si il y avait énormément de choix.

Iemitsu ouvre la double porte et j'entre pour la première fois dans la salle de réunion des Vongola. C'est grand, tout comme la longue table rectangulaire où Iemitsu va s'asseoir à la droite de Tsunayoshi et je remarque Xanxus, les bras croisés sur son torse en face de mon Boss. Il lève son regard sur moi pendant une seconde puis referme ses yeux. Squalo et Lussuria sont derrière lui. C'est vrai, Iemitsu a dit que seuls les Boss s'asseyaient, les autres étaient derrière. Donc je me retrouve debout derrière Iemitsu avec Basil et évite soigneusement tout contact visuel avec Squalo. De plus en plus de monde arrive, du coin de l'œil je vois la plupart des Gardiens, ainsi que Tsunayoshi, paniquer, même si ils le cachent bien plus qu'avant. Les seuls qui m'ont l'air calme, c'est Kyôya et Muku...Ah non, lui je sens clairement son envie de tuer chaque mafieux de la salle.

Malaise~.

Les Gemilli arrivent, avec Dino et Romario. Puis le dé...Ernesto. Ce mec me dit vraiment rien qui vaille. D'ailleurs, il m'envoie un grand sourire en me voyant, auquel je ne réponds pas. Il semble abandonner, son sourire disparaît et il s'assoit, un mec et une fille derrière lui.

La réunion commence donc, je manque de m'endormir sachant que les présentations officielles sont toujours chiantes. C'est cool que Tsunayoshi connaisse enfin les dix Familles qui composent l'Alliance, mais ça reste chiant. Donc je me fais royalement chier pendant une heure, puis la fin de la réunion est annoncée. Même si personne n'y fait attention, je vois Tsunayoshi souffler de soulagement quand ils commencent tous à partir. Je suis donc Iemitsu aussi mais une fois devant notre voiture, une voix m'arrête.

-Foutu déchet, marmonnai-je en me tournant vers Ernesto.

Mon œil tombe sur une rose rouge, que je prends dans ma main gauche sans comprendre. Je la regarde, puis lui avec incompréhension..

-Chère Luciana, commença-t-il en prenant ma main pour la baiser, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Le Decimo a bien de la chance d'avoir une alliée telle que vous.

-Je suppose...répondis-je lentement.

Il me sourit et s'en va tandis que je le suis du regard. Qu...Qu'est-ce que...

-Luciana, m'appela Iemitsu dans mon dos.

-Hum ?

-Il y en a qui ont tout vu.

Je me tourne pour voir la VARIA et Tsunayoshi et sa clique, ainsi que Dino me regarder, puis Ernesto qui part tour à tour.

-J'en sais pas plus que vous, déclarai-je en m'assurant qu'il était parti.

-Mais c'est pourtant simple Lu-chan~, minauda Lussuria en s'avançant vers moi, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !

Je le regarde et penche ma tête sur le côté.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-L'amour est une chose encore inexpliquée Lu-chan ! Puis en plus, ce cher Ernesto est loin d'être...

-Déchet, grogna Xanxus en lui tirant dessus.

Je regarde Lussuria éviter de justesse le tir, et sens ce même tir passer juste au-dessus de ma tête. Joli Fratello, joli.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? Demanda Tsunayoshi, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

-J'oubliais que tu ne sais pas comment est Xanxus envers Ana, lui dit Dino.

Xanxus l'ignore, me fait un signe de la tête comme au revoir et s'en va, tout comme moi qui rentre dans la voiture. Je fais tourner la rose entre mes doigts. Je suis toujours aussi paumée quand on en vient aux relations et aux sentiments en général. Je pars du principe que quand on veut quelque chose, on le dit clairement. Pareil quand on a quelque chose à dire. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas l'hypocrisie.

-Je ne savais pas que Luciana-dono connaissait le Boss de la Famille Traditore.

-Ce qu'il faut souligner, c'est plutôt le genre de relation qu'ils ont tout les deux, renchérit Iemitsu avec un sourire à la con.

-Je ne savais pas avant aujourd'hui non plus, les informai-je en ouvrant la fenêtre pour jeter la fleur. Je n'aime pas ce déchet.

Et pourquoi moi surtout ? Je suis pas une fille qui respire la gentillesse, ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde que je préfère être seule. Alors pourquoi moi ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Jaloux<span>

Oh, ce connard n'était pas en train de faire ce qu'il voyait. Ce Ernesto, il n'était pas en train d'avancer vers Luciana avec une rose dans les mains, n'est-ce pas ? Squalo voyait littéralement rouge, si ce n'était la présence de son Boss il serait déjà en train de lui refaire le portrait à ce débile.

-Squ-chan, essaie donc de le cacher quand tu es jaloux, ça ce voit à des kilomètres, lui conseilla Lussuria à voix basse.

Il ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé à se retenir de lui faire comprendre à ce con de ne pas la toucher. Il pensait être qui, pour lui donner une rose et lui baiser la main bordel ?! Et pourquoi elle faisait rien ?! Finalement, quand il commença à partir, il fusilla le dos d'Ernesto du regard pendant un bon moment.

-J'en sais pas plus que vous.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, d'un côté heureux de l'entendre en vrai. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone était encore dans son esprit, et ça faisait toujours mal quand il y repensait. Puis quand elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une habitude qu'elle avait quand elle ne comprenait pas et qu'il avait vu beaucoup de fois quand ils étaient encore à l'école, il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Il comprenait comment cet Ernesto pouvait avoir des vus sur elle sachant qu'il était lui-même amoureux d'elle, mais si il osait la toucher ou même la regarder de trop près il...

Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il était jaloux et possessif, et ce malgré ce qui c'était passé.

Jaloux...putain, oui il était jaloux, et pas qu'un peu !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85 : Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu:). Comme vous le voyez, la lettre de Federico lance la suite et envoyant Luciana sur certaines pistes sachant qu'elle rame toute seule. <strong>

**Luciana : Hey !**

**Plume 85 : -l'ignore- MissXYZ, merci de la review;). De toute façon, une cérémonie qui se passe bien c'est pas possible pour les Vongola x). JuriiGothic, merci pour la pub :D, et pour la review en général ! C'est cool de voir que t'es toujours là depuis tout ce temps x). **

**Luciana : Elle m'a vu très jeune...**

**Plume885 : Comme tout le monde.**

**Luciana : Mais certains ont pu lire tout les chapitres d'un coup jusqu'à un certain point de l'histoire ! Elle a dû attendre à chaque fois !**

**Plume85 : Hunhun. Bref, laissez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre en review et ciao~ !**


	99. Léger imprévu

**Plume85: Hello~. Chapitre 99 !**

**Luciana: Le manga appartient à Akira Amano, sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où se trouve le Gardien de la Pluie de Federico ?<p>

-Tu sais, savoir qui était censé être mon comparse Gardien, ce genre de trucs.

-Il y a un rapport avec la lettre de Federico ?

-Je vais pas le cacher, il y en a un.

Il me regarde longuement puis pianote sur son clavier avant de sortir une feuille de l'imprimante, qu'il me donne. Je la parcours brièvement du regard et hoche la tête vers Iemitsu puis je pars. Ce mec vit en Sardaigne, dans une planque des Vongola. Parfait. Je sors de l'immeuble et vais dans ma voiture, oui j'ai pas le permis mais Xanxus m'a appris à conduire à sa façon, et démarre. Pourquoi je ne prends pas la moto qui est à moi et est dans le sous-sol me direz-vous ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on conduit pas de moto en jupe, même avec un short en-dessous.

-Décline ton identité, m'ordonna-t-on quand j'arrivais.

-Luciana.

Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine en les regardant chercher mon nom. Ce que c'est l...

-Laissez-la les mecs, elle est mon invité, intervint une voix posée.

Mon regard se pose sur l'arrivant. Il doit avoir une dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi, donc il est légèrement plus petit que Dino, mais ses traits sont purement italiens. Il a la peau halé, des cheveux noirs courts qui bouclent ainsi que des yeux marrons.

-Leo ? Tentai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Bingo, allez viens.

Il me fait signe de venir en repartant et c'est ce que je fais, reniflant avec dédain en passant entre les deux gardes. Sérieux, si ils étaient un peu plus informés ces deux déchets, je n'aurais pas mis autant de temps à entrer.

-Désolé pour les deux crétins à l'entrée, ils sont très prudents alors que ton lien de parenté avec Xanxus est évident pourtant.

-Il y a d'autres choses que tu sais sur moi ?

-Federico m'avait à peu près tout dit, pourquoi ?

-C'est génial de savoir qu'un mec que je connais depuis deux minutes sait autant de trucs sur moi alors que j'ai mis des années à les apprendre, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ton droit d'être énervée, mais c'est Federico le fautif, pas moi. Dommage qu'on puisse pas s'en prendre aux morts.

Je renifle et m'assois dans une chaise une fois dans un bureau. Leo ferme la porte derrière nous et s'installe de l'autre côté du bureau pour commencer à fouiller. Ce mec a l'air de nature calme et décontracté.

-J'ai, m'informa-t-il en lâchant des feuilles agrafées sur son bureau. C'est pour toi, de la part de Federico. Il y a des choses que tu veux me demander ?

-Ce qui c'est passé il y a soixante ans.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, autant pour moi. Nono a gardé ça bien enfoui dans les archives on dirait. Pour faire simple, il y a eu une mini guerre en quelque sorte, entre les Vongola de l'époque d'Ottavo et l'Ottavo d'une Famille espagnole qui a toujours détesté les Vongola.

-Espagnole tu dis ? Répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Espagnole, affirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête. Ce sont les Vengadores, une Famille qui a été créé lors du règne de Secundo.

-Pourquoi cette haine envers les Vongola ?

-Il n'y a que eux qui le savent, jamais aucun Boss ne l'a su à ma connaissance, mais elle est limitée après tout. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur cette Famille.

-Laquelle ?

-Ils ont toujours aidé les Estraneo pour leurs expériences.

Je serre les poings. Alors ces enflures d'espagnols ont aidé ces déchets de scientifiques hein ?

-Luciana, une dernière chose.

-Quoi ?

-Federico pensait que les souvenirs qu'on a effacé de ta mémoire peuvent nous apprendre pourquoi les Vengadores haïssent tant les Vongola. C'est pour ça qu'on t'a effacé la mémoire. Tu as dû être quelque part où...

-Quelque part où j'ai appris des choses que je n'aurais pas dû, terminai-je pour lui d'une voix contrôlée.

-Peut-être qu'on t'a envoyé chez les Estraneo...à cause de ça.

-Merci de me dire tout ça, le remerciai-je en me levant.

-Bonne chance, me souhaita-t-il, cette histoire a tué Federico, j'espère que tu ne subiras pas la même chose.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Vengadores, Vengadores...ma génitrice a dit que Xanxus était censé aller à ma place, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser c'est que ces personnes étaient intéressés par la Flamme de la Fureur.<p>

Il y a tellement plus de mystères maintenant. C'est bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. C'est pour ça que je suis dans les archives depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Tellement de choses que j'ignorais. J'étais tellement stupide de penser qu'il me suffisait de buter Tacito pour me venger. Il n'était pas seul putain, il ne l'a jamais été. On m'a utilisé et on m'a effacé la mémoire. J'ai demandé à Mukuro depuis, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas débloquer mes souvenirs car un illusionniste puissant les avait scellé et que je pourrais avoir des séquelles.

Un illusionniste puissant hein ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec Alaric ?

Putain, dans quoi j'ai été embarqué alors que j'étais même pas encore né ? Dans quoi Xanxus était censé être embarqué et dont il ne sait rien ?

-Est-ce que t'en as autant marre que moi Cloud ? Demandai-je en regardant le louveteau fouiner partout.

Un grognement de frustration me fait esquisser un sourire en coin. Lui aussi en a marre, mais c'est normal. J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas vu le ciel depuis une éternité.

-Grrrrr...

Je me tourne vers Cloud qui grogne, en garde devant la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Cloud, devinai-je d'une voix sérieuse en me levant.

Je récupère ma clef USB, les données qui me semblaient importantes dessus. J'ai un peu pris ce qui me passait sous la main je vous avouerais. Je sors mon arme, enlève la sécurité et ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque. Cloud s'engouffre dans le couloir et je le suis. Ce qui me frappe, c'est l'odeur de la fumée qui entre dans mes narines.

-C'est un cauchemar, sifflai-je en courant.

Je déboule au rez-de-chaussez, les archives sont au sous-sol, et écarquille mon œil d'un millimètre en voyant des flammes partout, et la panique parmi les agents du CEDEF. Je me reprends et attrape le bras de Tulmeric, qui passait devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

-Une bombe a explosé dans la salle de tir, et une autre dans le service de piratage.

-On est attaqué, résumai-je, où est Iemitsu ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il a donné l'ordre à tout le monde de sortir, alors viens !

-Une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer ! Criai-je par-dessus le bruit d'une autre explosion.

On se retrouve tout les deux à terre, l'entrée du sous-sol venant d'exploser. Cloud enlève un gros pan de mur de mon dos et je me relève. Je m'éloigne rapidement et évite une autre déflagration. Jetant un coup d'œil à Tulmeric qui se relève, je fonce vers ma chambre. La chaleur des flammes me caresse la peau, et Cloud tente de les repousser avec ses propres flammes.

-Cloud, retourne dans l'anneau tu seras en sécurité.

Il disparaît dans ses flammes violettes et j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. La poignée est bouillante et me brûle la main, mais sachant que ça ne me fait rien de plus qu'un coup de chaud, je l'ignore et vais à mon bureau. Je prends un sac noir et fourre ce que Leo m'a donné, le flingue et la lettre de Federico. Sans savoir pourquoi, je prends aussi la photo de moi et du CEDEF et je ressors. Je tousse un bon coup et reprends ma route vers la sortie, pour tomber sur Iemitsu, brûlé au bras.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Je suis ok, lui répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils en regardant sa blessure, à quel distance t'étais de l'explosion ?

-Trop près pour l'éviter. On doit y aller et vite !

Je cours derrière lui. On se retrouve à prendre les escaliers de secours sachant que les ascenseurs sont foutus. Wow, j'ai vraiment speedé pour aller dans ma chambre.

-Attention ! Hurla Iemitsu en me baissant, me faisant éviter une autre déflagration.

-On sait de qui c'est ?

-Aucune idée !

Sauf qu'on finit par avoir un problème. La stabilité du bâtiment. Vu comment ça bouge plus on descend, nos deux poids additionnés finiront pas faire écrouler les escaliers.

Malin de faire exploser les bombes dans le sous-sol. Les murs et l'escalier où je suis sont encore stables, les bases n'ont pas dû être trop touché, mais là...

-Iemitsu, on va pas pouvoir y aller à deux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

-T'y vas, je vais trouver une autre sortie.

-Tu penses que je vais laisser l'un de mes hommes derrière ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis de sexe féminin.

-Tu m'as compris.

-Et tu m'as compris. Je me suis jamais considéré comme étant un vrai membre du CEDEF et tu le sais. T'es pas si con que t'en as l'air, je suis sûre que tu as deviné mes motivations dès que je suis arrivée. Je peux pas laisser Tsunayoshi perdre son père. Même si vos relations sont tendues, tu restes son père et si tu venais à crever ça le changerait et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Il doit rester tel qu'il est.

-Luciana...commença-t-il.

-Bordel Iemitsu, je te respecte en tant que Boss et t'es bien la première personne que j'ai connu qui est un aussi bon Boss, sans compter Dino. Alors me fais pas perdre ce respect à cause de ta putain de moral ! Grognai-je en le fusillant du regardant. Je vais pas te donner un coup de pied dans le cul pour te faire bouger merde !

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes puis il hoche la tête et se met à partir, tout comme moi. Mais chacun de son côté.

-Tu sais, à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de te cerner tu finis par faire quelque chose de totalement inattendu.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment Iemitsu.

Je tape un sprint en remontant pour arriver dans le hall du troisième étage, complètement dévasté par l'incendie. Mes yeux parcourent la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie quand je me mets encore à tousser. Vite sinon je m'étouffe à cause du dioxyde de carbone dans l'air.

-Une Luciana prise au piège, une !

Un rire. Je fais volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec Nick. Je grince des dents. Forcément, comment n'aie-je pas pu y penser avant ?

-Détruire le CEDEF, vraiment ?

-Les ordres, se contenta-t-il de dire. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir bien gentiment me suivre, on est d'accord ?

-Vas te faire.

On se fixe dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter un couteau qui se plante derrière moi. Sauf que je tombe à genoux en sentant le sol bouger sous moi.

Merde, me voilà prise d'une illusion.

Je relève mon regard sur lui et lui tire dessus. Il évite facilement et me regarde de haut.

-Le CO2 n'est pas très bon pour la santé. Moi qui pensais que tu savais viser...tu dois être au bord de l'intoxication, non ?

Il secoue la tête avec un léger sourire, comme si j'étais une gamine qu'on réprimandait.

-Je peux pas te laisser mourir ici tu sais, ce serait problématique. Alors sois une gentille fille et laisse-toi faire.

Même si ma vue commence à se faire floue, je me relève et fonce sur lui pour lui asséner un coup dans le plexus solaire. Sauf que, même si je le touche, il s'évapore dans un nuage de brume.

-Où est-ce que tu frappes ? Ta main ne chauffe pas un peu ?

J'écarquille mon œil en voyant que j'ai plongé ma main droite dans le feu. Je la sors en vitesse mais elle continue de flamber.

Merde, je vais pas mourir brûlée vivante quand même !

-Merde...pestai-je en tombant à terre.

Je vais perdre conscience. Mais avant, je sens le feu de ma main disparaître. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est des flammes bleus ciel. Sauf que je perds conscience sans voir autre chose.

Je vais pas mourir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas maintenant que...j'ai appris tout...ça ?

Je...peux p

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Donc voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre de <em>Redenzione<em>...que d'émotions. Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 100 après avoir répondu aux reviews ! MissXYZ, merci de la review et le type à la rose, tu le trouves bizarre ? Peut-être que tu as raison de le trouver bizarre, peut-être que tu as tord ;). JuriiGothic, merci de la review aussi et désolé que tu te sois fait une entorse x). Allez, laissez des reviews et ciao~!**


	100. Une vie laissée derrière

**Plume85: Salut ! Chapitre 100, et oui ! Luciana a bien grandi hein !**

**Luciana: J'ai dix-huit ans et demi quoi.**

**Plume85: Mais tu avais deux ans au tout début de _Gamma di Furia_...ah, je me souviens encore de comment je bloquais sur le chapitre 5...**

**Luciana: Bref, le manga appartient à Akira Amano sauf les OCs. L'auteure s'excuse pour les OOCs.**

**Plume85: Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Tsuna se releva, Gokudera à ses côtés et regarda vaguement son déjeuner qu'il venait régurgité. On l'avait à peine prévenu de l'attaque du CEDEF qu'il était déjà dans un avion avec le reste de ses Gardiens. Il observa les décombres une dernière fois.<p>

C'était un carnage. La vue des cadavres carbonisés l'avait fait vomir. Les pertes ne cessaient d'augmenter.

-Où est Ana-san Gokudera-kun ?

-Hibari est parti la chercher mais...

-C'est bon alors, Hibari-san va la trouver.

Il avait besoin de Luciana maintenant pour qu'elle le calme. Il lança un regard à Reborn, qui semblait parler avec son père, qui était avec Basil. Alors il alla vers eux, ordonnant à Gokudera d'aller avec les autres pour aider les survivants.

-Papa, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Juste une égratignure, le rassura le Iemitsu.

-Et toi Basil ?

-Je vais bien Sawada-dono.

-Il ne manque plus qu'Ana-san alors ! Se réjouit le jeune Boss.

-Tsuna, viens avec moi, lui ordonna sombrement son tuteur.

Depuis que Reborn était physiquement plus grand que lui, même si ce n'était que de deux centimètres à peine, il était bien plus intimidant qu'avant. Mais Tsuna restait le même, et se faisait toujours autant frapper quand il ne se comportait pas en Boss.

-Luciana a permis à Iemitsu de s'enfuir.

-Vraiment ? Alors elle ne devrait pas être loin.

-Tsuna, elle n'est pas sortie avant la fin de l'incendie. Personne ne l'a vu après. Il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sortie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reborn, c'est d'Ana-san qu'on parle !

-Elle n'est pas invincible.

La gravité qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Reborn lui fit prendre conscience du sérieux de la conversation. Luciana...morte ? C'était une blague de mauvais goût, rien d'autre. Ça devait l'être. C'est donc avec les yeux écarquillés qu'il fonça dans les restes du bâtiment, sans entendre les appels de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'est quand il vit Hibari se tenir droit comme un piquet, la tête rivée vers le sol qu'il ralentit. Il se mit doucement à côté de lui et regarda la même chose que son Gardien. Une arme qu'il connaissait était par terre, en milles morceaux.

L'arme de Luciana, celle qu'elle avait toujours depuis qu'il la connaissait, était par terre, brisée et dans l'impossibilité d'être réparée.

-Il y a eu un combat, déclara froidement Hibari.

-A...Ana-san...balbutia-t-il en tombant à genoux. Co...Comment je vais dire ça à Dino-san ?

-Me dire quoi ?

Il se raidit et se tourna vers le blond, qui regardait les restes d'armes les yeux écarquillés. Tsuna le vit déglutir difficilement.

-Il n'y a pas de corps, intervint Hibari en regardant son tuteur.

-Vraiment ?

-Elle n'est pas morte du moment qu'on n'aura pas vu son corps.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons.

-Cet enfoiré est aveugle ou quoi ? Grogna Gokudera. Même si elle n'est pas morte dans l'incendie, on a son arme qui est complètement foutue. Il y a eu un combat et même si elle y a échappé, elle doit être en mauvais état.

-Mais Kyôya a raison, le contredit Dino calmement, si il n'y a pas de corps on ne peut pas dire si elle est morte.

-Dino-san ?

-Kyôya et moi la connaissons mieux que vous. Ma sœur n'est pas stupide.

-Elle est peut-être en vie, mais qui dit qu'elle reviendra chez les Vongola ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mukuro, qui avait un rictus manipulateur aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison, dit Tsuna en se relevant.

-Tsuna, les coupa Reborn.

-Oui ?

-La VARIA a été prévenu, ils sont en route.

Maintenant, comment ils allaient annoncer à Xanxus que sa sœur cadette avait disparu et pouvait très bien être morte ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Byakuran laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était intéressant. Si Tsunayoshi, ou Xanxus venaient à l'apprendre, leurs réactions seraient magnifiques. Le savoir des mondes parallèles était vraiment bien.<p>

Alors comme ça, Xanxus avait une petite sœur dans plusieurs mondes parallèles ? Une petite sœur qui s'entendait avec les pires personnes de la Mafia ? Il ne pouvait pas se retenir et prit son téléphone.

-_Byakuran ?_

-Tsunayoshi-kun, tu savais que notre Xanxus-kun avait une petite sœur dans beaucoup de mondes parallèles ?

-_HEIN ?!_

-Et oui !

-_Et...et elle est comme Xanxus ?_

-Sur certains aspects...elle est très complexe en fait. Mais ce qui est drôle, c'est de voir à quel point elle a de l'influence sur toi~.

-_De l'influence ?_

-Tu sais, dans l'un des mondes où elle est, tout est arrivé comme dans celui-ci. Vous êtes allés dans le futur pour me vaincre, et elle était là. De ce que j'ai vu, elle t'a beaucoup aidé là-bas. Maintenant que je connais ce monde avec Luciana, je trouve le notre assez ennuyant~.

-_Vraiment ?_

-Oui, laisse moi te raconter~.

Son lui de ce monde parallèle avait de la chance. Jusqu'à cette attaque au CEDEF. Est-ce qu'elle était toujours en vie au moins ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Omake : Dans les coulisses de <em>Redenzione<em>

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire maintenant ?

-L'auteure va vraiment m'entendre cette fois ! Explosa Gokudera.

-Go...Gokudera-kun, attends !

-Mais c'est inacceptable Juudaime !

-VOIII FERMEZ-LÀ !

Pourtant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de réagir au panneau montrant leur statut à tous dans la prochaine fiction.

Ils étaient tous absents des deux premiers arcs ! Sauf Reborn pour le premier qui était récurrent, Shamal aussi, qui passait en guest dans le deuxième, Tsuna et Yamamoto en guest dans les deux, Gokudera dans le premier seulement, Xanxus et Dino dans le deuxième ! Squalo aussi était guest dans les deux, et Bel seulement dans le premier ! Mukuro en guest dans le deuxième, Byakuran dans les deux et Hibari passait de absent à régulier dans le deuxième arc !

-Cette distribution est extrêmement nulle ! Cria Ryohei.

-Mais c'est peut-être pas si ma...tenta Tsuna.

-Je vais aller parler à l'auteure pour que vous ayez plus de temps d'apparition Juudaime !

Il partit avec plusieurs autres pour aller voir la principale responsable. Mais du coin de l'œil, Tsuna vit Xanxus partir ailleurs et Dino regarder autour de lui.

-Dino-san ?

-Oui ?

-Où est-ce que Xanxus va ?

-Chercher Luciana, parce qu'elle sait la situation et doit se marrer dans son coin.

-Tu regardes partout parce que tu la cherches ?

-Elle peut être n'importe où Tsuna.

Le blond ancra son regard dans celui de son petit frère de cœur.

-N'importe où. Et maintenant que l'ordre entre OCs et les personnage du Canon sont inversés...c'est le chaos total. On doit faire quelque chose !

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>-MOUAHAHAHAHA LE RÈGNE DES OCS EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ !<p>

-Oh mais tais-toi à la fin, maugréa un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui lisait.

-La ferme-toi ! C'est pas parce qu'on est tout les deux des protagonistes du premier arc que tu dois te la péter sale mioche !

L'homme croisa les bras sur son torse et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Excepté eux, la blonde devenait importante dans le deuxième Arc, comme le mec qui dessinait dans son coin, ou celui qui regardait avec intérêt son couteau.

-D'ailleurs, quelqu'un sait où elle est ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je la cherche aussi, intervint un nouveau venu aux cheveux châtains. Et l'autre débile accessoirement.

-Je les ai pas vu. Mais Lulu doit être en train de glander quelque part.

* * *

><p><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p>Ça pour un scénario...et tout les gens qu'elle devait supporter...<p>

-J'ai large droit à une augmentation, marmonna-t-elle en sortant du placard dans lequel elle s'était cachée.

-Je t'ai trouvé !

Elle se raidit et tourna un regard récalcitrant derrière elle, pour voir un brun de l'âge de Dino courir vers elle les bras grands ouverts. Elle déglutit et respira calmement pour garder son sang froid. La borgne attendit patiemment qu'il soit trop près et s'écarta de la trajectoire, le laissant s'écraser comme une crêpe sur le sol, aux pieds d'un homme grand et fier malgré son âge avancé, aux côtés de l'auteure qui lui faisait visiter les locaux.

-Boss ! S'exclama celui à terre.

Son Boss ne montra rien à part du désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ? Grogna la jeune fille en méprisant l'homme.

-Je lui fais visiter mais je sais pas trop si je dois le mettre dans la partie « Protagoniste » ou « Antagoniste » chez les OCs.

Luciana lança un bref regard à l'homme, qui la fixait, puis détourna son œil en reniflant avec dédain.

-Fais ce que tu veux...marmonna-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Miss.

-Oh, pourquoi la poupée dans t...tu lui en as pris une ?

-Il m'énervait, se défendit le dessinateur.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait des OCs normaux ? Demanda la brune à l'auteure.

-Mais c'est chiant !

-Et ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne façon de finir _Redenzione_ en les montrant tous ?

-J'ai pas mis leurs noms...et seulement deux, enfin trois avec lui, rectifia-t-elle en montrant le plus vieux du pouce, sont déjà apparus. C'est pour le suspens tu vois.

-J'emmerde ton suspens.

-REND-LA MOI !

-Et voilà le Don Juan, soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers le gueulard. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait sérieux ?

Une explosion à l'autre bout des studios retentit.

-On dirait qu'on me cherche, rigola nerveusement Plume en partant. Bye !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>贖罪<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Plume85: Voilà, ça y est, <em>Redenzione <em>est finie. -soupire- Un an de bon et loyaux services et maintenant la relève est assurée avec _Reminiscenza_.**

**Luciana: Tu devrais peut-être dire un mot dessus.**

**Plume85: Hum...comme vous l'avez vu, il y aura beaucoup d'OCs d'introduits. Et grâce à la lettre de Federico, on découvrira le passé de Luciana et d'où Xanxus et elle viennent. Si vous avez compris le sous-entendu, tant mieux ! Bien sûr, on en découvrira plus sur l'illusionniste Alaric que j'aime beaucoup écrire. **

**Luciana: -chuchote- Sadique.**

**Plume85: Merci à tous en tout cas d'avoir suivi cette fiction et d'avoir laissé des reviews. J'espère vous retrouver mercredi pour _R__eminiscenza_ et suivre le reste de son histoire :). Allez, laissez-moi vos avis en reviews et ciao~!**

**Reborn: Suivez la suite avec votre dernière volonté !**


End file.
